Charlie Bradbury and the Order of the Phoenix
by Leelou67
Summary: Une jeune chasseuse de créatures surnaturelles se retrouve plongée dans le monde des sorciers. De lourds secrets de famille refont surface et le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche à plonger l'Univers dans le chaos le plus total. Charlie a eu une enfance assez mouvementée. Elle pensait en avoir enfin terminé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne découvre un monde totalement différent du sien.
1. Prologue

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Avertissement aux lecteurs (particulièrement pour ceux qui comme moi sont des addicts de Harry Potter et qui connaissent toutes les répliques par cœur) : prise de libertés, mais totalement basé sur Harry Potter 5 le film (L'histoire en elle-même est très semblable, voir totalement à certains moments, mais il y a un scénario différent derrière). Dans cette fic, il n'y a que trois Horcruxes, et Harry n'en fait pas partie (question de choix). Il y aura également une brève allusion aux reliques de la mort, mais disons que je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus, d'ailleurs l'une d'entre elles n'existe plus… (ATTENTION TOUT EST TOTALEMENT REVISITE, ALORS PAS DE PANIQUE !) En dehors de personnages de Harry Potter, tous les autres noms visibles font partie de l'univers de Supernatural, alors à vous de les reconnaître ;-)_

 _Je tiens d'avance à remercier ma Beta lectrice, Prolixius5, qui relit, avec beaucoup de patience et d'attention, cette toute nouvelle fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Comme toujours, les reviews font vachement plaisir (positives ou négatives, ça me permet de m'améliorer)._

 _Enfin, préparez-vous, il s'agit d'une fic assez longue. Je posterai, sauf cas de force majeure, deux chapitres par semaine, le dimanche et le mercredi (le soir en général)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois réagir à cette nouvelle. Premièrement, mon frère ne m'avait pas appelé depuis au moins deux mois. Et le voilà qui téléphone pour m'annoncer un truc pareil. Si au moins, il avait fait l'effort de se déplacer… Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des illusions de ce style. Il est comme ça et je doute fort qu'il change un jour. Il a dix-neuf ans, bientôt vint, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que toute sa vie est déjà écrite à l'avance. Il n'a vraiment aucun projet. Lui qui était si déterminé à suivre la route de notre père, le voilà servi. Mais je comprends qu'il soit comme ça. Après tout ce qu'il a dû traverser… On n'en ressort jamais indemne.

Mon cours de français posé sur les genoux et un stylo-bille en main, je me mets à repenser à la conversation que nous avons eue, il n'y a pas trois minutes.

 _"-Allô ?_

 _-Hey, Charlie. C'est moi. C'est bien de t'entendre._

 _-Ah, Sam._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois réagir au fait qu'il n'a demandé aucune de mes nouvelles depuis je ne sais combien de temps et qu'aujourd'hui, il se décide finalement à m'appeler, alors que je suis en train de me construire ma propre « vie » loin de tout ça._

 _Je l'entends soupirer au bout du fil. Il n'a pas l'air si content que ça d'entendre ma voix. A mon avis, il a dû passer une assez mauvaise semaine._

 _-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je finis par lui demander. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _Je reconnais que je me montre assez froide et distante avec lui, mais je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille, même si je n'aime pas trop ça. De toute façon, il agit ainsi avec moi depuis qu'on a perdu notre mère. Depuis cinq ans. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment qui m'aura à jamais marquée._

 _-On a eu un problème, ici. Et il faudrait que tu viennes._

 _Ben voyons. Lui et notre père étaient déterminés pour ce qui était de la chasse et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ils auraient besoin de moi ? Ils peuvent toujours courir. Je ne veux plus de cette vie._

 _-Je suis occupée, je te rappelle que je suis des cours, Sam. Je suis au lycée, tu te souviens ? J'essaye de me préparer à avoir une vie. Une vraie. Alors si toi et papa vous voulez encore chasser, faites-le de votre côté sans me déranger. Vous savez que je me plais, à Londres, j'arrive à m'en sortir au niveau des études, et…_

 _-Papa est mort, Charlie._

 _Je ne réponds pas. Je m'étais attendu à tout, sauf à cela. Notre père… Mort ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je finis par lui demander, la voix brisée par un sanglot que je tente d'étouffer._

 _-Des vampires nous sont tombés dessus avant-hier. Son enterrement a lieu dans trois jours. Si tu veux venir…_

 _Je sens dans sa voix qu'il est profondément blessé. Il parait très affecté par ce qui est arrivé à notre père. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, le grand Mickaël Bradbury se ferait terrasser ainsi ? Et moi qui pensait qu'il finirait par se sacrifier pour sauver mon frère… Mais sa mort m'affecte également. Lui et Sam se sont peut-être montrés distants avec moi depuis la mort de ma mère, mais ils restaient ma famille. C'est-à-dire les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus, même si elles n'ont pas toujours été là pour moi._

 _-Je… Je te rappellerai quand je me serai décidée, Sam… Au fait, je… Je suis contente que toi, tu t'en sois sorti._

 _-Mh. Merci, Charlie. J'espère que… Que je pourrai te voir."_

Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire. Pour l'instant, je suis assise sur un muret devant mon lycée, en train de feuilleter un cours de l'an dernier. Pas vraiment passionnant. Mais Sam était heureux de m'entendre. Et ça, c'est important pour moi.

« Ton père est mort, Charlie. Mort » me répète sans cesse une insupportable petite voix dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir aussi triste que je ne devrai l'être. Et je culpabilise à cause de ça. C'était quand même l'homme qui m'avait élevée. Qui avait accepté mes choix, avec beaucoup de difficultés, et qui m'avait laissé intégrer cette école. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être une enfant exemplaire, dans ces moments-là.

Je soupire longuement et me mets à observer les gens qui passent en attendant que la cloche du lycée sonne la reprise des cours. Je vois une bande de jeunes passer, poussant chacun un charriot. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, vu qu'on se trouve à côté de la gare. Ils doivent sûrement repartir vers leur école. Cependant, ici, les cours ont déjà commencé depuis deux jours. Peut-être que chez eux, c'est différent… On a beau être à Londres, tout n'est pas pareil partout, je crois...

Un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres passe, poussant son charriot. Je dirai qu'il a à peu près le même âge que moi, c'est-à-dire quinze ans. Tiens, il y a un animal en cage, au-dessus de ses bagages… Une splendide chouette d'une couleur blanche éclatante. Presque surnaturelle. Depuis quand les établissements scolaires autorisent-ils les animaux dans les dortoirs ? Ah, la fille derrière lui a un chat roux, tranquillement posé sur un de ses sacs. Bon, ça a l'air d'être normal, apparemment…

Je les regarde passer sans broncher. Puis, quelque chose commence à m'intriguer. Il y a des jumeaux qui semblent faire partie du groupe, à en juger par le nombre de bagages, et qui… Je me frotte les yeux. Non, j'ai dû rêver, c'est… Et pourtant, je ne me trompe pas l'un d'entre eux vient d'exercer une sorte de… de sortilège.

Non… Même ici, je ne peux pas être tranquille, il faut toujours qu'un truc surnaturel traîne dans les parages… Je suis sur le point de me lever pour le suivre, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Peut-être devrai-je appeler Sam… Oui, mais pour qu'il fasse quoi, exactement ? Je doute que de là où il est, il puisse se montrer d'une grande utilité… Et moi, je ne suis même pas armée. Je sais chasser depuis « toujours », mais sans le strict minimum, c'est assez compliqué. D'un autre côté, une voix au fond de moi me pousse à le suivre, mais sans mauvaises intentions. Au contraire, je suis plus curieuse qu'autre chose, pour l'instant.

Une femme aux cheveux roux se met à gentiment gronder celui qui a eu recours à la magie. Vu la ressemblance, ça doit être sa mère. Ah, il y a un autre garçon aux cheveux de la même couleur qui s'avance, ainsi que… Mais combien sont-ils dans cette famille ? J'ai dû voir passer au moins six têtes rousses devant moi. Bah, déjà, ils ont un point commun avec moi…

Je soupire quelques instants. C'est vrai, après tout, peut-être ne sont-ils pas violents, et qu'ils ne cherchent pas à semer le trouble parmi les gens… Car je me mets à penser que ce jeune homme n'est pas le seul à pouvoir faire cela.

Ça y est, j'ai pris ma décision. Je me lève lentement, et je commence à les suivre, en prenant soin de ne pas les serrer de trop près. Quelque chose me pousse à en savoir plus, quitte à manquer les cours, ce qui ne m'est absolument jamais arrivé depuis que je suis ici.

Une fois entrés en gare, ils se mettent à avancer en file indienne sur le quai en parlant joyeusement de l'année scolaire qui va s'offrir à eux. Bon, apparemment, ce sont bel et bien des étudiants. Mais des étudiants allant où exactement ? La femme de tout à l'heure dépasse le petit groupe et se met en tête de file, faisant signe aux autres de la suivre et de se dépêcher.

J'essaie, en tendant l'oreille de percevoir quelques mots, quelques phrases échangées sans me faire remarquer. J'arrive cependant à entendre le prénom « Ronald », ainsi que les mots « livres » et « train ». Ce qui ne m'aide pas vraiment.

Tiens, ils semblent ralentir. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir ce qu'il se passe, et je me mets à douter de ce que j'ai fait lors de la nuit dernière pour voir un truc pareil. Ce qu'il se passe, là… En pleine gare. Devant tout le monde. Et à présent, je suis suffisamment près d'eux pour entendre ce qu'ils disent. Mais étant donné que je viens de voir passer un gars à travers un mur, je doute de ce que je pourrais apprendre. Il est vraiment passé à travers. Même pas écrasé contre, non. Passé entre les voies neuf et dix. Sans que cela ne choque personne autour d'eux. Mais est-ce que les gens sont aveugles, ou quoi ?

Je sursaute en sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je parie qu'il s'agit de Kevin, un gars de ma classe avec qui je suis amie depuis longtemps, qui doit s'inquiéter de mon absence injustifiée. Il faudra sûrement que je le prévienne à un moment ou un autre pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père, étant donné qu'il sait tout de mon ancienne vie… En attendant, je suis à peu près certain qu'il me couvrira. Du moins, pour le moment… Mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'importe est d'en savoir plus. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux du nom de Ginny, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, passe à son tour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là, exactement ?

Ils disparaissent, les uns après les autres, derrière le mur de pierre qui me parait quand même assez épais. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres, la fille avec son chat… Tous y passent, toujours en poussant leur charriot. Puis, les derniers à disparaître sont cette fameuse femme, et un homme auquel son bras est accroché. Très certainement son mari, mais… « Charlie, ils viennent de traverser un mur devant toi. Un foutu mur. Et tu les as vu utiliser des sortilèges il n'y a pas dix minutes. Fais-toi une raison. Tu te doutes de ce qu'il se trame ici. ».

J'essaie de me dire que je dois retourner en cours, mais… La tentation est trop forte. De toute ma vie, même après mon expérience assez désagréable en tant que chasseur, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, et je n'en ai jamais été si fascinée. Et je me sens incapable de reculer. « Tu voulais en savoir plus. Alors vas-y. Fais-le. » La voix dans ma tête me pousse à le faire. Mais j'hésite à lui obéir.

Je lève la tête vers l'horloge blanche du quai numéro neuf, qui indique dix heures cinquante-sept. Et comme par hasard, quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi pour me décider. Mes mains tremblent. Je sens comme une sueur froide le long de mon dos. La voix résonne dans ma tête comme si on y sonnait les cloches de beau matin.

Dix heures cinquante-huit. C'est parti. Mon pied droit se met à avancer, tantôt suivi de mon pied gauche. Ma curiosité l'emporte sur tout le reste, cette fois. Tout comme ce besoin de savoir, de connaître la vérité, celui d'obtenir une explication logique au plus profond de moi-même. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de très logique en ce qui concerne la chasse et toutes les créatures surnaturelles… Je me mets à avancer à grandes enjambées vers le mur sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression que s'ils l'ont fait, alors moi aussi je le peux. Et c'est en entendant le sifflement aigu d'un train que je m'enfonce dans le bloc de briques brun clair.


	2. Hogwart Express

_Un grand merci à ma beta, Prolixius5._

 _Crowley lover + guests : merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ;-)_

 _Petit rappel les relations entre les personnages de Supernatural sont totalement inventées par rapport à la série (ex : dans la série, Sam et Charlie ne sont pas frère et sœur, mais seulement amis).  
_

* * *

Je sens mes pieds se poser sur la terre ferme, et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le décor dans lequel je me trouvais avant ne semble pas vraiment avoir changé, mis à part le fait que je ne me trouve plus sur le quai entre les voies neuf et dix. Ça, non. Je suis actuellement plantée au milieu de la voie neuf trois-quarts, si j'en crois le panneau rouge sur lequel ce nombre est écrit.

Tout autour, des gens s'affairent, en embarquant dans les wagons d'un train assez impressionnant. Je ne pense pas en avoir vu un de tel un jour. D'autres personnes restent sur le quai, à faire signe aux personnes à travers les vitres. Très certainement des parents…

J'ai un peu de mal à saisir ce qu'il se passe, et surtout… où est-ce que je me suis retrouvée ? Déjà, le coup de la voie « neuf trois-quarts », ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Ensuite… Sérieusement ? Je suis vraiment passée à travers un mur ? Je me mets à penser que je devrais vraiment appeler Sam, maintenant. Peut-être que lui, il pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Suis-je tombée dans un des nombreux pièges de Djinns ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce lieu, qui m'est totalement inconnu ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je repère de loin le groupe de tout à l'heure qui embarque. Ils ont l'air assez enjoué, d'après les expressions sur leur visage. Je revois la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, serrant son chat contre elle comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des biens. Peut-être que ça l'est, pour elle…

Alors que je suis en train de trembler comme une feuille, seule, et immobile, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne. L'homme se tenant devant moi a l'air d'être un contrôleur, vu la façon dont il est vêtu. Le grand sourire chaleureux qui s'affiche sur son visage me rassure un peu.

-Eh bien, qu'attends-tu, jeune fille, me dit celui-ci en m'accompagnant vers l'une des portes du véhicule. Le train va bientôt partir, allez, monte.

-Mais je…

Il me pousse à l'intérieur sans que je n'aie pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Les portes se referment et le train démarre lorsque onze heures tapantes sonnent en gare. Je me colle à la vitre, à moitié paniquée, voyant défiler une rangée de parents faisant signe à leurs enfants, et je commence à me dire que suivre cette troupe n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée.

Le train se met à accélérer, tandis que j'inspire calmement afin de me calmer du mieux que je le peux. Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave que cela en a l'air. Je suis dans un train inconnu, entouré d'inconnus, à destination d'un lieu inconnu. Tranquille. Tout va bien. Ça aurait pu être pire, non ? Enfin, je crois…

Les paysages défilent sous mes yeux ébahis. Je crois qu'on n'a pas quitté l'Angleterre, en fait. Derrière moi, il y a de l'animation. Des jeunes bavardent gaiement, s'échangent des propos sur les vacances d'été, et sont ravis de se retrouver. En ce moment, j'aimerais bien retrouver mon frère, moi… Sam… Et moi qui me suis montrée si froide avec lui, tout à l'heure, au téléphone… Dans ces moments-là, je me dis que je ne suis pas une sœur idéale non plus.

Je me détends peu à peu et quitte enfin la fenêtre. Après tout, je n'en suis pas arrivée là pour rien. Je suivais certaines personnes, alors autant terminer ce que j'ai entrepris plus tôt dans la matinée. Que cette espèce de passage vers… Un autre Univers… Ne m'ait pas été si inutile que ça.

Le train est plus large que ceux dans lesquels j'étais déjà montée. Les gens ont la chance de pouvoir circuler tranquillement, donc le fait qu'un des gars passant par-là me bouscule en manquant de me faire tomber me surprend un peu. Celui-ci doit me dépasser d'au moins dix bons centimètres et a des cheveux blonds assez clair. Et le plus flippant est qu'il me fixe assez froidement. Derrière lui, deux autres gars sont en train de pouffer de façon ridicule.

-Regarde où tu vas, quand tu marches. Tu vois pas que je veux passer, me lance-t-il.

Non, mais je rêve. C'est cette espèce d'abruti qui manque de me faire tomber, et ce serait à moi de jouer celle qui s'excuse et qui va ensuite se terrer dans un coin pour pleurer ? Là, il peut toujours courir.

-T'as qu'à faire attention où tu marches.

-Oh, on veut jouer les dures avec moi ?

Je ne l'aime pas trop, lui… Il essaye de me provoquer, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me battre. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme lui. Puis arrive un autre jeune de notre âge, au teint mat, et un peu plus petit que moi. Il s'exclama au grand blond, plein d'assurance

-C'est bon, Malefoy. Lâche-la. Arrête de t'en prendre aux nouveaux.

-Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé, Thomas.

Il se retourne puis repart dans la direction opposée avec ses deux acolytes en nous narguant. Celui venu à mon secours secoue la tête, puis me tend la main, que je serre maladroitement.

-Je suis Dean. Dean Thomas.

-Heu… Charlie…

« _Ah, bah en voilà, un Dean… Mais ça aurait été plus simple si c'était celui que je connais… Ah cette heure-ci, il doit être en train de se faire engueuler par le prof de math…_ »

-Fais pas attention à Malefoy, Charlie. Ce crétin s'en prend aux nouveaux, il ose pas se frotter aux anciens comme moi.

-Heu… Merci… Du conseil…

Il hoche la tête, puis retourne rejoindre le groupe avec qui il était avant de repousser cet abruti qui m'avait bousculée. Je soupire, me disant que ça commence assez mal. Je suis une chasseuse, et pourtant, je n'ai même pas été capable de vraiment me défendre face à ses propos. Je suis mal partie. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de me tirer d'ici au plus vite. En plus, mon frère risque de s'inquiéter, s'il n'a plus aucune nouvelle. Je lui avais dit que je le rappellerai. Et si Kevin s'en charge et lui dit que j'ai disparu… Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que ça arrive. Je l'imagine très bien, débarquant en plein milieu d'un cours au lycée, et se mettant à engueuler le prof parce que j'étais soi-disant sous sa surveillance. Et quand j'y retournerai, il risque de me passer un de ces savons…

Soudain, sur la paroi grise de l'intérieur du train, j'aperçois une sorte de signal d'alarme, et j'hésite à le tirer pour que le véhicule s'arrête et que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Mon regard reste fixé sur celui-ci. Tandis que je m'apprête à tendre la main pour l'attraper, je sens quelque chose en moi qui tente de m'en empêcher. Puis je me remets à entendre une de ces étranges voix résonnant dans ma tête. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle me pousse à continuer à les chercher. Ceux pour qui je me suis retrouvé ici.

Et s'il fallait que je le fasse ? Si l' « Univers » avait décidé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de quête, pour moi ? C'est un peu étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est important. Même si techniquement, mon esprit est totalement en panique. Même si je dois avouer que je suis effrayée par ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Même si… Je me trouve probablement entouré de sorciers…

Je lâche des yeux le signal d'alarme de couleur vive, et me mets en quête de cette horde, puis-je dire, de têtes rousses. Cependant, moi qui avais vu la taille du train de l'extérieur, cela ne va pas être évident. Puis, je me souviens avoir entendu la femme prononcer le prénom « Ronald », sur le quai entre les voies neuf et dix. Je me dirige donc vers celui qui m'était venu en aide un peu plus tôt et lui demande

-Hum… Dean, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Je…Je cherche un gars, heu… Je sais qu'il s'appelle Ronald, et…

-Un grand roux ?

-Voilà, c'est ça. Tu le connais ?

-Ouais, c'est Ron Weasley, un de mes amis. Si tu le cherches, je crois que tu pourras le trouver dans la cabine 96.

Je le remercie puis je m'éloigne, l'esprit victorieux. C'est déjà ça de gagné, après tout, non ? Je me mets à marcher entre des groupes formés de deux ou trois personnes, tout en veillant à regarder à chaque fois au-dessus des portes le numéro inscrit. Tout en marchant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ces voix. Il m'arrive parfois de les entendre, mais celles-ci sont différentes des autres fois. Elles paraissaient déterminées à m'encourager. M'encourager à continuer. Seulement, je ne peux placer un visage sur cette personne, car habituellement, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de ma mère…

Je m'arrête devant une des portes. Celle de la cabine frappée du numéro 96. Elle parait plus grande qu'elle en a l'air... Je remarque qu'il y a trois personnes à l'intérieur, dont celle que je cherchais. Je respire un grand coup, prends mon courage à deux mains et frappe doucement contre le verre. Trois visages se tournent vers moi, l'une des personnes me fait signe d'entrer. Vite, il faut que je trouve une excuse, vite, je…

-Heu… Je peux m'installer, il n'y a plus de place nulle part…

Ils approuvent en hochant la tête après s'être regardés. Ok, c'est bon, ça a l'air d'avoir fonctionné, même si c'était un peu nul, comme excuse...

-C'est… C'est toi, Ronald Weasley, non, dis-je en regardant le rouquin assis en face de moi, qui tient entre ses mains une sorte de boite de bonbons aux couleurs étranges -je n'en ai jamais vu de tels-.

-Ron tout court ça suffit, généralement, reprend-t-il. Comment tu le sais, au fait, t'es nouvelle, ici, non ?

-Oui, heu… J'ai entendu quelqu'un t'appeler, tout à l'heure, sur le quai…

-Ah bon…

Une fille aux cheveux bruns (celle qui tenait son chat contre elle tout à l'heure) me tend la main et me dit, un sourire aux lèvres

-Alors comme ça, tu viens d'arriver… C'est plutôt rare, pour quelqu'un de notre âge… Je suis Hermione Granger.

-Charlie.

Le garçon assis à côté de moi se présente en dernier. Je remarque que celui-ci a une sorte de cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barrant le côté droit su front. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui laisser un truc pareil ? Je veux dire, ayant cette forme…

-Et moi, c'est Harry. Harry Potter.

-Enchantée…

Alors que je pensais avoir plus ou moins réussi cette première étape d'infiltration, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent assez bizarrement après que le dernier se soit présenté à moi. Peut-être étais-je censée le reconnaître ? Cependant, son visage ne m'évoque rien. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans les journaux, ou les médias, ni dans un de mes bahuts…

Ils finissent par hausser les épaules, ce qui veut dire que mon erreur n'a pas forcément beaucoup d'importance. Sauvée… Mais je sens qu'il va falloir que je me montre prudente. Très prudente.

Mon regard se pose sur la table de la cabine. En parlant de journal… Il y en a un déposé dessus. Cependant… Non, c'est pas vrai, je suis encore en train de rêver, là ou… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, lors de la fête la nuit dernière ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu boire ou manger pour voir un truc pareil ? J'ai très certainement dû avaler un truc pas très frais…

-Heu… Charlie, tu vas bien, me demande Hermione, en voyant ma mine se décomposer petit à petit.

-Le… Le journal…

-Bah, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ça ?

Je déglutis difficilement avant de pouvoir sortir le moindre mot.

-Les… Les images bougent…

Ils se dévisagent tous les trois comme si j'étais une sorte d'Alien maléfique. J'ai comme l'impression que je viens de commettre une nouvelle gaffe, mais… Les images de ce fichu journal sont en train de valser sous mes yeux… J'ai vu beaucoup de trucs, dans ma vie, mais là… C'est le pompon… Et ma réaction face à cela semble les étonner plus que moi je ne le suis déjà.

Soudain, j'ai l'impression de sentir le train ralentir. Je jette en bref coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Effectivement, on a l'air d'arriver en gare… La vache, si Sam apprend que j'ai disparu, je serai trop mal barrée quand je rentrerai… Je crains déjà sa réaction, alors qu'il n'est peut-être pas au courant… Pas encore…

Les trois personnes se lèvent, puis elles sortent.

-Tu viens, Charlie, me demande gentiment Hermione. Tu vas pas rester là toute la nuit, à ce que je sache…

-Heu… oui, j'arrive, Hermione…

Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi afin de vérifier si je n'ai rien oublié, puis je me souviens que ma place n'étant pas ici, je n'avais rien emporté avec moi à part mon téléphone, dont la batterie s'est entièrement vidée. Génial. Je ne peux même plus appeler qui que ce soit, maintenant. Même pas la police, pour signaler que j'ai disparu, ou…

Non, il est encore trop tôt pour paniquer. Enfin, je crois. Je veux dire, c'est quand même de ma faute si je suis ici. J'ai été un peu trop curieuse, comme toujours, et là… J'ai l'impression de tomber entre les mains d'une sorte de secte de sorciers… Même s'ils n'ont pas l'air si malveillant… Au contraire, cette fille, elle s'est montrée sympa avec moi, même si je dois avoir l'air d'une folle, pour eux… Bien sûr, comme si c'était normal d'avoir un journal entre ses mains dont les images bougent comme s'il s'agissait d'une vidéo…

Je descends enfin du train et respire l'air frais. Apparemment, il aura fallu voyager toute la journée pour arriver… Pour arriver où, exactement ? Si je ne sais même pas où je suis, ça risque de compliquer les choses… Je vois tout le monde se diriger vers un sentier un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres du train. Ils sont combien d'élèves, ici ? Je ne pourrais même pas les compter, tant j'en ai vus passer.

Je vois Hermione revenir vers moi pour me prendre par le bras et m'entraîner avec elle. J'ai l'impression d'être un mouton noir parmi les moutons blancs, ce qui ne me rassure pas le moins du monde. Alors que je la suis sans prononcer le moindre mot, je vois ce gars, Malefoy, se tenant près d'Harry, qui lui, est retenu par les deux bras par Ron. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre eux deux non plus…

Je ressens comme une folle envie de rentrer chez moi. De retrouver Sam, lui dire que je suis désolée de m'être montrée comme ça envers lui. Je sais qu'il souffre autant que moi, et pourtant, je lui en veux toujours autant de m'avoir laissée tomber, ces dernières années. Un grand frère, en général, ce n'est pas là pour nous soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive ?


	3. Luna Lovegood

**_Chapitre 3: Luna Lovegood_**

 _(Merci à ma relectrice prolixius, et aussi à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews adorables 3 )_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Mais… Quelle est cette chose, je dis en voyant le… Le truc sur lequel je ne peux définitivement pas donner de nom, tirant la calèche dans laquelle les élèves sont censés embarquer pour se rendre à leur école.

-Bah… Rien, dit Hermione, assez surprise. Elle avance toute seule, comme toujours…

-Tu le vois aussi, me demande alors Harry, en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je hoche la tête. Cette créature sombre n'a pas l'air très offensive, malgré ses allures de bête féroce digne d'un combat dans un jeu vidéo basé sur le moyen-âge. Celle-ci est entièrement de couleur noir, et a légèrement le profil d'un cheval ailé. Oui, ailé. Mais pas comme les ailes blanches et arrondies de cupidon, ça non. Plus dans le style de celles d'une chauve-souris géante.

-Vous ne devenez pas fous, nous dit alors une voix.

Nos regards se lèvent simultanément vers une jeune fille déjà assise dans la calèche, tenant un journal entre ses mains. Celle-ci a de longs cheveux blonds clairs, comme ceux de ce Malefoy. Ils sont très ondulés et lui arrivent jusqu'au bassin.

-Moi aussi, je les vois…

Un autre garçon se joint à nous, à côté de la calèche, tenant une sorte de cactus en pot dans ses bras. Un cactus qui… Qui bouge… Je commence vraiment à me demander si tout ça est bien réel, ou si je suis en train de rêver.

-Salut, Neville, lui lance Ron.

-Salut, tout le monde…

Nos regards se tournent à nouveau vers cette mystérieuse fille qui semble, comme Harry et moi, voir ces étranges créatures.

-Vous êtes aussi sains d'esprit que moi, reprend-t-elle.

On se dévisage durant quelques instants, avec Harry, avant de finalement hausser les épaules, et d'embarquer dans la calèche. Je m'assieds à côté de Harry, et en face de Ron. Le silence est assez pesant jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne le brise en disant

-Je vous présente Loufokalove.

En même temps, on tourne tous notre regard vers elle. Loufokalove… C'est… Comment dire… Je ne sais pas si elle l'a dit ironiquement, ou si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès…

-… Luna Lovegood, dit Hermione, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle a dit. Etonnant, ton collier…

-C'est un talisman, en fait, lui répond-t-elle.

Elle se penche alors vers nous, comme pour nous dire quelque chose de secret, et d'important, puis elle chuchote

-Il repousse les nargoles…

Elle se remet droite en se replongeant dans la lecture de son journal, sous nos regards incompréhensifs. Les… Les quoi ?

Cependant, il me reste un problème plus urgent que celui de connaître la signification d'un simple mot… Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir où je suis, mais étant donné qu'ils me considèrent comme l'une d'entre eux, j'ai l'impression que si je leur demande où nous sommes, je risque définitivement d'être prise pour une folle, ou quelqu'un de nuisible. Alors je me tais, me contenant d'écouter ce qu'ils se racontent. Mais au bout d'un moment, Hermione se met à me poser des questions

-Tu viens d'où exactement, Charlie ?

-Hum… De Londres. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voyagé...

-Tu vivais là-bas avec ta famille ?

-Non, pas vraiment, c'est… Compliqué, on va dire… En fait, mon frère et mon père travaillaient ensemble, en quelques sortes, et moi, je… Bah, je vis ma vie à ma façon…

-« Travaillaient » ? Plus maintenant ?

-Non, ils… Mon père est… Décédé il n'y a pas longtemps…

-Oh, désolée, je… Je voulais pas…

-Non, c'est bon, comment aurais-tu pu le savoir, de toutes manières ?

Le silence retombe. C'est assez dérangeant, car on s'échange tous quelques regards, mais aucun d'entre nous ne prononce le moindre mot, ce qui commence à me mettre un peu mal à l'aise.

D'autant plus que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Sam et à la conversation que nous avons eu ce matin. Il m'avait effectivement paru blessé et profondément désolé, comme si c'était de sa faute, mais… Il y avait autre chose dans sa voix. Il empruntait un ton que je ne connais que trop bien. Celui qu'il utilise lorsqu'il me cache quelque chose, d'important ou non. Peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas tout dit sur la mort de papa. Peut-être se sentait il responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible… Mais en quoi cela serait-il de sa faute ? Ce n'était qu'une horde de vampires meurtriers… Seulement ça…

Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il menti -car je sais qu'il l'a fait ce matin- de la sorte ? Pourquoi me cacherait-il à moi, la véritable cause de la mort de notre père, d'il y a quelques jours ? Je veux dire, il ne doit quand même pas avoir peur que je sois choqué, ou que je me mette à faire des trucs bizarres en apprenant cela… J'avais bien réussi à faire mon deuil, il y a cinq ans… D'après mon père. Car non, je ne m'en suis jamais remise. Pas tout à fait. Ce que j'ai caché à mon frère et à mon père depuis toutes ces années. A dix ans, on comprend déjà le concept de la mort, et quelles sont ses répercussions sur les vivants. Et quand on est jeune et qu'on a besoin de notre famille pour grandir et avancer, on arrive rarement à accepter que telle ou telle personne soit partie, qu'elle nous ai quitté pour toujours.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me sortir de ma rêverie.

-Je disais, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois jamais venue avant ? Je veux dire, ici, on commence à étudier lorsqu'on a onze ans, et pourtant… On ne t'avais jamais vue, à ce que je sache…

Alors là, Harry me pose une colle. Que suis-je censé lui répondre, exactement ? Mais là, comme un petit miracle, Luna, l'étrange fille, sort de sa rêverie à son tour et s'exclame à l'assemblée

-J'ai faim… J'espère qu'il y aura du pudding…

-Sûrement, lui répond Neville, serrant toujours son cactus en pot entre ses mains.

Ils se mettent alors à « débattre » sur ce sujet, ce qui fait oublier à Harry qu'il m'avait posé cette question. Si Luna n'était pas intervenue, qu'aurais-je pu faire, mis à part m'enfuir en courant ? Je lui dois une fière chandelle, et…

Non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à rendre la pareille à quelqu'un comme… Je ne sais pas, même s'ils m'ont l'air bienveillants et sympathiques, Sam m'a toujours appris à me méfier, et de faire attention, car les apparences peuvent se montrer trompeuses. Mais d'un autre côté, ma mère me disait toujours que l'on pouvait faire de belles rencontres, même si les personnes en question n'étaient pas humaines. Quelque chose que mon père n'a jamais vraiment apprécié, en particulier le jour où elle lui a avoué qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec un loup-garou. Et qu'ils avaient gardé le contact.

Il avait beau lui répéter que lorsque l'on est un chasseur, ce n'est pas très conseillé de faire copain-copine avec ces créatures, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle est restée de nombreuses années en contact avec le loup-garou en personne, avant qu'elle… Qu'elle ne meure au cours d'une affaire des plus simples, d'après Sam. « Un accident » disait-il. « Un simple accident… »

Je redresse la tête en prêtant un peu plus d'attention au décor autour de nous. La calèche tirée par cet animal au nom inconnu progresse à son aise sur le sentier, suivant celle juste devant en laissant entre elles un espace d'un moins trois mètres. Quelques lampadaires nous éclairent de façon suffisantes et, de temps à autre, quelques gouttes de pluie restées dans les arbres dégoulinent sur les feuilles avant de venir s'écraser sur le crâne de la créature, qui émet une sorte de hennissement désapprobateur qui me fait sourire. Au contraire, moi, j'aime bien la pluie. J'aime bien le bruit qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle s'écoule le long des tuyaux, j'aime sortir après un orage juste pour humer l'air, car l'odeur qu'il a laissée derrière lui me donne un arrière-goût de fraîcheur et de liberté.

Je sens comme un sentiment de chaleur, alors que nous approchons de ce qui semble être l'école de ces… Ces sorciers. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette idée. Je veux dire, techniquement, si mon père était encore là, il m'étriperais. Je l'entendrais presque me dire « Tu es une chasseuse, Charlie ! Une chasseuse ! Alors fais ton travail correctement ». Mais la voix rassurante de ma mère me rappelle qui je suis vraiment, dans ces fichus moments de nostalgie. Elle me rappelle que je suis quelqu'un de bien qui sait faire la différence entre le bon et le mauvais. Mais une des choses qu'elle ne m'a jamais apprise, c'est de continuer à vivre sans elle à mes côtés. Et maintenant, je viens de perdre mon père. A part Sam, je n'ai plus personne. Et je veux rentrer à tout prix. Je veux lui dire que je suis désolée, et je veux qu'il me dise enfin la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé, lorsqu'il chassait cette fameuse « horde de vampires », l'autre jour. J'en ai marre des secrets entre frère et soeur. Parce qu'à la longue, les secrets, cela brise les liens entre les personnes qui autrefois étaient proches. C'est déjà arrivé à deux de mes amis au lycée. Harry et Ed. Eux qui étaient soudés depuis des années, c'est un petit mensonge qui a à jamais brisé leur précieuse amitié qu'ils entretenaient depuis de nombreuses années. Même si, plus tard, ils ont fini par s'expliquer et on reformé leur « duo de choc », comme ils aiment l'appeler, cela a laissé une faible trace.

Je soupire, puis tourne à nouveau la tête vers les personnes se tenant à mes côtés. Ron, Harry, Neville et Hermione semblent avoir sympathisé avec Luna. Je les entends parler d' « Histoire de la Magie », et d'autres trucs qui me sont inconnus, et qui ne me rassurent pas le moins du monde. De toutes manières, une fois que l'on sera arrivés sur place, que suis-je censé faire, à part aller voir un prof pour lui dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

La calèche se met à ralentir, et je lève les yeux en direction du ciel. Il n'y a pas de mot qui puisse décrire ce que je vois. Si ça, c'est leur école… C'est pas une école, c'est… C'est un château, version agrandie d'au moins dix fois… La hauteur de l'édifice est très impressionnante, et je me sens directement écrasé sous sa grandeur. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna continuent à parler comme si de rien n'était. Non, mais sans blagues, les gars, c'est… Il s'agit vraiment d'une école là, où je suis encore en train de rêver et de planer très très loin ? Genre dans un Univers encore différent de celui-ci ? Ils semblent assez enjoués de reprendre les cours, ce qui m'étonne un peu. Personnellement, de mon côté, peu de personnes sont ravies, après les vacances d'été, de retourner au lycée… Les devoirs, les test, les exams…

Une fois descendus de la calèche, ils se dirigent vers l'entrée principale, tandis que je reste en arrière. Je ne peux tout de même pas les accompagner à l'intérieur, alors que je n'ai absolument rien à faire ici… Je dois trouver un moyen de repartir. Oui, mais… Comment ?

-Bah, Charlie, tu ne viens pas, me demande Hermione. Allez, on y va…

-Je… Je peux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que t'attends, viens, on va se joindre aux autres, reprend-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Et je lâche le morceau. De toutes façons, je n'allais pas pouvoir leur cacher encore bien longtemps que je ne suis pas un des leurs…

-Je… Ma place n'est pas ici, il… Il faut que je retourne chez moi…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle est bien ici, ta place… tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir le trac, quand on est nouveau…

-Mais je suis pas une nouvelle, je suis même pas l'une des vôtres, je m'exclame en la regardant.

Quelques personnes se sont arrêtées et se mettent à regarder dans notre direction, m'ayant entendu crier ces mots.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, me demande Ron en s'avançant.

-Je… Je suis même pas une sorcière, je… Je suis qu'une simple humaine, et je…

Une voix féminine retenti dans mon dos

-Mademoiselle Céleste Bradbury?

Je me retourne. Comment cette femme peut-elle connaître mon nom ? Surtout que plus personne ne m'appelle Samuel depuis de nombreuses années… La femme en question porte une longue robe sombre et est coiffée d'un grand chapeau pointu. Très caractéristique des sorcières dans les contes de fées, seulement… On est dans la vie réelle, ici…

La bouche entrouverte, je reste immobile. Car je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait connaître mon nom, à part si elle peut lire dans mes pensées, ce qui ne me rassure pas davantage.

Derrière moi, j'entends les élèves chuchoter à voix très basse. Mais malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvent à quelques mètres de moi, je parviens quand même à savoir de quoi ils parlent. Mais… D'après ce que j'en conclu, c'est… C'est de moi qu'ils sont en train de parler. Mais pourquoi ? J'arrive même à entendre une fille dire « c'est une Bradbury ? ». Et si ici, ils étaient au courant sur nous ? Sur ce que nous faisons ? Et si… Si je représentais pour eux une menace ?

-Veuillez me suivre, jeune fille, reprend la femme en me regardant puis en tournant le dos.

Je regarde autour de moi, de plus en plus en plus inquiété par la tournure des évènements. Les élèves parlent à voix basse entre eux en jetant quelques regards dans ma direction, ce qui ne me rassure pas le moins du monde. Cependant, je me décide finalement à suivre cette femme, car je n'ai visiblement aucune autre solution qui se présente à moi…


	4. See my past

_Désolée pour cette journée de retard ^^_

 _Merci à Prolixius5 pour la relecture et les corrections_

* * *

Toujours en suivant de près cette mystérieuse femme, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle m'a appelée par mon prénom ainsi que mon nom de famille, alors que je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. Personne ne m'appelle Céleste. Personne. Pas même mon père, jusqu'à sa mort. Pas même Sam. Alors comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ?

Nous ne croisons personne en route, dans les couloirs, ce qui ne me rassure qu'à moitié. Je veux dire, il n'y a ni élève, ni professeur, ni qui que ce soit dans les parages, et je ne sais même pas où l'on me conduit actuellement.

Au bout d'un moment, après avoir gravi de nombreuses marches, elle s'arrête devant une porte sombre dont la taille est assez impressionnante. Elle se tourne vers moi et me dit, toujours en utilisant le même ton que tout à l'heure

-Le professeur Dumbledore va vous recevoir dans un instant. Veuillez entrer, s'il vous plaît.

La porte s'ouvre, et j'entre dans ce qui ressemble à un bureau. Ensuite, je me retrouve seule, enfermée à l'intérieur, ce qui monte ma barre de stress d'un cran ou deux. Et puis, ce nom… Dumbledore… Il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant.

Mes deux mains toujours plaquées contre la porte qui s'est refermée directement derrière moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer aux conséquences que ma présence ici aura. Sur les autres, comme sur moi-même. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir suivre ces personnes ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais en tête ? Si seulement j'avais écouté avec un peu plus d'attention les conseils que me rabâche sans arrêt Will… Si seulement…

Au bout de quelques instants, je finis par me dire que je ne peux passer les prochaines minutes qui suivront appuyé contre cette porte, et que cela ne me sert à rien de me morfondre de la sorte, alors je me redresse et me retourne. Et je découvre l'immensité de ce fameux bureau. Sur tous les murs, il y a des rangées et des rangées de livres. Je ne serais même pas capable de les compter, tant il y en a… La pièce est assez bien éclairée. Je me mets à avancer, pour en voir un peu plus Encore un tour à cause de ma curiosité, j'imagine…

La deuxième partie est un peu plus étroite que celle dans laquelle je me trouvais avant, et est comblée par plusieurs marches d'escaliers et un large bureau sur lequel toutes sortes d'objets qui me sont inconnus sont disposés. Je parviens quand même à y distinguer ce qui ressemble à un vieux chapeau brun rapiécé à plusieurs reprises. Il me parait étrange. Il y a quelque chose, qui émane de ce truc… Je ne saurais pas le décrire, mais le simple fait d'y jeter un coup d'œil me donne la chair de poule.

De plus, lorsque je m'avance davantage, je peux apercevoir, accrochée en hauteur, une cage dans laquelle un magnifique oiseau semble s'y reposer. Les couleurs de ses plumes sont splendides, presque irréelles. Et il est de taille anormalement grande. Je veux dire, c'est plus petit qu'un flamand rose, mais il doit bien dépasser la taille normale d'un perroquet ou d'un toucan. Sous la barre sur laquelle il se tient, il y a un petit tas de cendres. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Il ouvre alors les yeux, et se met à me fixer.

-Bonjour, toi, lui dis-je en m'approchant un peu plus.

Il semble hocher la tête, comme s'il me comprenait… Et puis quoi, encore… Un oiseau qui comprend les humains… J'aurais vraiment tout vu, ici. Puis, une des nombreuses histoires que ma mère me racontait avant de m'endormir me revient brusquement en mémoire. Ce n'est pas un simple oiseau… Si j'en crois à tout ce qu'elle me disait, il s'agir d'un… D'un phénix…

Alors que je tourne la tête sur la gauche ayant cru entendre un bruit venant de ce côté, une voix masculine assez grave m'interpelle, ce qui me fait sursauter

-Bonjour, Céleste. A moins que tu ne préfères Charlie ? Je suis le professeur Dumbledore. J'imagine que tu m'attendais… J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long…

Je me retourne brusquement. Devant moi se tient un homme ressemblant aux sorciers des contes que me lisait ma mère. Longue barbe blanche, des lunettes, une grande et épaisse robe aux tons grisâtres. Le portrait typique…

-Je… Heu… Ecoutez, je ne viens pas chercher d'ennuis, je veux simplement rentrer chez moi, et je…

-Chez toi ? Mais tu y es…

Je le dévisage durant quelques instants. Que veut-il dire exactement par « j'y suis » ? Et puis, comment se fait-il qu'ils connaissent tous mon nom, ici ? Plus personne ne m'appelle « Céleste » depuis des années, en plus…

-Tu dois très certainement te poser de nombreuses questions qui restent pour l'instant sans réponse…

-Oui, à commencer par celle-ci je suis où, exactement ?

-Tu es à Poudlard, me répond-t-il. Dans la meilleure école de jeunes sorciers.

Je m'en doutais, de ça, merci…

-Oui, eh bien, merci pour cette info, mais… j'aimerais bien partir, si vous me le permettez, je reprends, en tournant les talons pour sortir.

-Déjà ? Alors que nous attendions ta venue ?

Je me stoppe sur place.

-Comment ça, ma venue, je lui demande, lui tournant toujours le dos.

-Eh bien, ta mère nous disait à quel point elle souhaitait que tu intègres notre école, lorsque tu aurais l'âge…

-Ma… Mère ? Non, mais c'est quoi, tout ça ? Que savez-vous d'elle, ou de moi ?

-Tu es Céleste « -Charlie- » Bradbury. La fille de Sarah Middleton et de Mickaël Bradbury. Tu as un grand frère, qui se prénomme Samuel.

-Mais, c'est… C'est impossible que vous… c'est…

-… Une école de sorciers. Comment as-tu fais pour passer à travers le mur entre les voies neuf et dix, ce matin, à ton avis ? Un peu de magie, et le tour est réglé…

Je m'assieds sur une des marches, en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment pourrait-il vraiment connaître tout ça, étant donné que je suis sûre que Sam n'est absolument jamais venu dans un endroit pareil ? Du moins, je crois…

Je sens Dumbledore se rapprocher de moi. Il m'attrape par l'épaule, et me dit

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu peux te considérer ici comme chez toi, jeune fille.

-Mais… C'est pas possible, je… Je suis pas une sorcière, moi, je m'exclame en me relevant. Je suis une chasseuse, et jamais personne ne m'avait parlé avant vous d'un truc pareil ! Comment être sûre que vous dites la vérité, de toutes manières ? Comment vraiment savoir si tout cela n'est pas qu'un piège ?

-Justement, ta mère avait prévu cela avant de mourir.

Avant de mourir… Il est donc au courant… Je me mets à me détendre, et lui demande, la voix tremblante

-Vous… Vous la connaissiez ?

-Effectivement, oui, je la connaissais. Je pensais que ton père t'en avait parlé.

Tous mes mondes se chamboulent. J'apprends révélation sur révélation, et ça me donne un mal de crâne comme pas possible. J'aimerais tant me réveiller et m'apercevoir que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, que ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination… Que rien de tout cela n'est réel…

-Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose sur tes parents ?

Je relève la tête en direction du directeur, et finis par hocher la tête. Il me fait signe de me lever et de le rejoindre près du mur au fond de la pièce.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous savez comment elle… Comment elle est morte ?

-Ton frère ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Il a seulement déclaré qu'un bâtiment avait explosé et qu'elle se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur. Mais je sais quand il me ment.

-Eh bien, je pense que tu mérites de connaître la vérité, maintenant que tu es ici, dit-il en ouvrant une porte dissimulée.

L'objet qui en sort ressemble à une fontaine, peut-être, et est fait de marbre blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, je demande.

-C'est une pensine, me répond-t-il en attrapant une des fioles posées sur une étagère. Cela permet de conserver certains souvenirs importants.

Il verse le contenu de la fiole dans le liquide de la pensine. Une image un peu floue se forme à la surface.

-Vas-y. Tu comprendras ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit-là, il y a cinq ans.

Il attrape ma main et me fait avancer. Je ferme les yeux, mais je parviens tout de même à distinguer quelques formes à travers mes paupières, grâce à la grande quantité de lumière.

Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, je suis toujours dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Mais quelque chose a changé. L'atmosphère, très certainement. Et je suis seule. Le décor a pris des couleurs tristes, aux tons gris. Et je sens un froid glacial me traverser le dos. Puis, la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Quelqu'un entre.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je dis en le regardant.

Il ne me répond pas. Ou il ne m'a pas entendu, ou… Ou il ne me voit pas, ce qui serait assez logique, car si j'ai bien compris, je me trouve dans un de ses souvenirs. Il se dirige directement vers son bureau, et se met à fouiller dans ses documents. Il semble chercher quelque chose d'important.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et deux autres personnes entrent à leur tour. Je reconnais le Professeur McGonagal, et elle est accompagnée d'un homme que je ne connais pas. Il est vêtu de couleurs sombres, et a des cheveux lui atteignant les épaules de la même couleur que sa tenue. Il semble assez sévère, vu à l'expression que l'on peut facilement lire sur son visage totalement exempt d'une quelconque émotion.

-Albus, il faut y remédier immédiatement, s'exclame la femme.

-Je le sais bien, Minerva. Je suis en train de convoquer les Aurors. Il n'y a qu'eux qui pourront nous aider.

Les Aurors… Un terme que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant non plus.

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que pour la troisième fois en moins de deux minutes la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Un homme tenant dans sa main droite une sorte de grand bâton lui atteignant l'épaule entre dans la pièce. Je remarque qu'il a une sorte d'œil de verre, ainsi qu'une jambe-de-bois... métallique. Son long manteau dégoulinant d'eau de pluie prouve qu'il a dû faire un sacré voyage avant d'arriver ici.

-Alastor. Tu es venu.

-Avec un problème tel que celui-ci, je me le devais bien.

Il salue les deux autres personnes, et se dirige vers le bureau du doyen, et laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, se doutant que d'autres personnes ne tarderont pas à arriver, ce qui est le cas très rapidement. Deux hommes se joignent à eux, essoufflés également, comme s'ils venaient de piquer un sprint. Seulement, moi, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe ici. Déjà, qui sont tous ces gens ? Que viennent-ils faire ici ? Et pourquoi ? Vu à leur tête, je dirais qu'ils se sentent menacés, mais… Par quoi ? Ou… Ou par qui ?

-Et les autres, demande celui qui a les cheveux sombres. Que font-ils, ils ne viennent pas ?

-Tout va bien, Severus, lui répond Dumbledore. Ils ne vont pas tarder, et tu sais qu'il est assez compliqué de voyager ou de transplaner en ces temps difficiles.

Transpla… Quoi ? C'est quoi, transplaner, exactement ?

-Est-ce vrai, Albus, lui demande l'homme à la jambe de bois. Ce qu'on raconte…

-Je le crains, Alastor, je le crains. Ce ne sont plus de simples rumeurs, à cette heure-ci. Nous avons appris de sources sûres qu'il est de retour.

-Pas pour longtemps, reprend l'homme, assez remonté, en se mettant à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. On ne va pas le laisser agir comme il l'a fait la dernière fois.

Laisser qui agir ? Qui a fait quoi ? Que s'est-il passé qui puisse les inquiéter à ce point-là ? Depuis tout à l'heure, je détaille du regard chaque personne se trouvant dans la pièce. De McGonagal à cet Alastor. La même expression peut à présent se lire sur leur visage. Je ressens comme une légère vague de peur traverser chacun d'entre eux durant quelques instants. Quant à moi, j'essaye de comprendre comment ma mère a réussi à se retrouver mêlée à tout ça, étant donné qu'elle n'était qu'une chasseuse vivant à Londres avec sa famille. Autrement dit, avec mon père, Sam, et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour se retrouver parmi tous ces sorciers ? Avait-elle été capturée par l'un d'entre eux ?

-Comment allons-nous remédier à cela, Albus, le questionne un homme du nom de Kingsley. Avons-nous un moyen de nous défendre ?

-Pour être honnête, lui répond Alastor, nous, les Aurors avions prévu de lancer une offensive. Cette nuit. N'est-ce pas, Albus ?

-C'est exact. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le reste des vôtres. Plus tôt nous nous débarrasserons de lui, et mieux cela sera pour nous, notre Univers, et celui des Moldus.

A peine a-t-il achevé sa phrase, qu'une faible lueur provenant de l'extérieur de la pièce les stoppe dans leur conversation, dont je n'ai toujours rien compris. Puis, deux autres personnes font irruption dans la pièce, en saluant chacun des membres déjà présents. Ce sont deux femmes. L'une d'entre elles a une épaisse tignasse dont je ne saurais donner un nom exact pour ce qui est de sa couleur. D'après ce que j'entends, elle s'appellerait Nymphadora. Elle parait assez jeune, pour faire partie de ce groupe, bien que je n'en connais toujours pas l'utilité cependant, si l'on pouvait me voir, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, car immobile comme je le suis, ils ne me remarqueraient même pas. Je suis incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les mains tremblantes, mon esprit en ébullition tentant de trouver une explication logique à tout cela… Cette femme, dont les cheveux noirs sont retenus en une queue de cheval qui lui revient sur l'épaule droite… Cette femme aux grands yeux clairs, qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce, d'un pas décidé, le visage dur, un fusil de chasse en bandoulière… Le seul mot qui parvient à s'échapper de ma bouche est;

-… Maman ?


	5. Origins

Merci à prolixius, qui relit aimablement mes chapitres

Crowley's demon; je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise autant 3 espérons que tu aimeras la suite ;-)

* * *

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me tirer en arrière. Lorsque je me retourne, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit du professeur Dumbledore. Ce qui veut dire que je suis revenue. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'exprimer sur ce que je viens de voir, mais aucun son ne sort, ceux-ci restent coincés au fin fond de ma gorge serrée comme si elle était retenu par un étau. Au bout d'un moment, je parviens quand même à dire

-Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi était-elle là, avec… Avec toutes ces personnes, y compris vous ? Elle… Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être là contre son gré…

-Viens t'assoir, je vais te l'expliquer. Cela risque d'être long. Je le sais, car il y a quelques années, j'ai simplement dû en expliquer le quart à un jeune élève que tu as rencontré dans le train, aujourd'hui.

Toujours tenant pat l'épaule, ce qui me rassure car j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de m'effondrer, il m'accompagne jusqu'à son bureau, et je m'assois en face de lui. Il croise ses bras et commence son récit.

-Si tu veux comprendre un tant soit peu ce que tu as vu, je dois remonter à bien loin. Tout a commencé il y a de nombreuses années lorsqu'un jeune homme du nom de Tom Jedusor s'est mis à rassembler des troupes pour former une sorte d'armée. Il avait été élève ici jusqu'à sa majorité, et une fois ses études terminées, il s'est en allé. Il appartenait à la maison « Serpentard », qui est l'une des quatre maisons de cette école. Une section, si tu veux.

-Et… Qu'est-ce qui définis les élèves ? Je veux dire, comment savoir où les envoyer ?

Il attrape de la main gauche le vieux chapeau que j'avais vu, tout à l'heure et me dit

-Ceci est le Choixpeau. C'est lui qui détermine ta maison respective.

Bon. C'est un chapeau qui décide des trucs tout seul. Normal…

-Donc, ce Tom Jedusor, il y a quinze ans, alors qu'il rassemblait ses troupes, il s'est introduit chez certaines personne que je connaissais, à Godrick's Holo. Ils avaient également fait partie de mes élèves, autrefois.

-Et que leur est-il arrivé ?

-Il a tué la femme et son mari de sang-froid. Seul leur fils de quelques mois a survécu à cette attaque. C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui a réussi. Même si cela lui a laissé une marque indélébile qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier…

Je me souviens alors du garçon dans le train. Cet Harry Potter, dont le front était marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair… C'était donc ça… Bien sûr, que si j'avais été l'un des leurs, j'aurais dû le reconnaitre… Après tout, il doit avoir une sacrée réputation, après ce qui lui est arrivé…

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tout cela à avoir avec ma mère ?

-J'y viens. Après ces attaques, Tom a disparu. Certains le croyaient mort. Mais beaucoup d'entre nous persistaient à croire qu'il était toujours là, dehors, en train d'errer quelque part. Et nous n'avions pas tort. Parce qu'il y a cinq ans, il a brusquement refait surface.

-… Cinq ans ?

-Cinq ans, oui. Je me suis mis à rassembler les Aurors, comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même. Ce sont des chasseurs de Mages Noirs. Ils font partie des sorciers les plus puissants au monde, tels qu'Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ou encore Nymphadora Tonks. Et ta mère était l'une d'entre eux.

-Qu… Quoi ? Non, sauf votre respect, monsieur, ma… Ma mère n'est… Non, ce n'est pas… Elle était une chasseuse, pas… Pas une sorcière…

Il soupire et me rejoint de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Je te comprends. J'imagine à quel point cela doit être difficile pour toi.

-Mais… Mon père et Sam…

-Ils étaient au courant. Nous pensions d'ailleurs qu'ils t'avaient prévenu à son sujet… Ce qui lui était arrivé…

-Ils ne me disent jamais rien. Après la mort de ma mère, ils ont commencé à me laisser me débrouiller toute seule, alors que je n'avais que dix ans. A dix ans, on a besoin d'être soutenu, surtout après avoir perdu quelqu'un qui nous est cher, et ils m'ont laissée tomber.

J'inspire longuement pour me calmer, puis je demande

-Que lui est-il arrivé, cette nuit-là ?

Le professeur Dumbledore retire ses lunettes, les dépose sur son bureau et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Ta mère était une Auror. Elle a participé à cette sorte de prise d'assaut afin de faire tomber le puissant mage noir, mais les choses ont mal tourné pour eux. Sache une chose, Charlie c'est qu'elle est partie en héroïne. Elle a donné sa vie pour tenter d'en sauver des millions d'autres. Et elle tenait à ce que tu viennes ici un jour.

-Comment, ça, que je vienne ici ? Je ne suis pas…

Il esquisse un petit sourire en coin, et je me mets à comprendre.

-Alors… Vous voulez dire que je… Je suis une…

-A ton avis, comment as-tu pu passer entre les voies neuf et dix sans aucune égratignure ? Seuls les êtres possédant des pouvoirs magiques en sont capables. Et je pense que tu as tout hérité d'elle. Tu lui ressemble énormément. Ton frère, lui se rapprochait plus de votre père.

-Vous connaissez aussi Sam, alors…

-Bien sûr. Il a étudié durant quelques années ici. Il s'est arrêté après son année de quatrième. Ce qui est dommage, car un aussi bon élève à Poufsoufle, cela se voit rarement.

-Mais… Ce matin, j'ai parlé avec lui, au téléphone, et il… Je crois qu'il m'a menti sur notre père. Je l'ai reconnu au ton de sa voix. Vous, est-ce que vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Oui. Mais c'est pour la même raison que ta mère. Lui aussi était un Auror. Il l'est devenu après elle, mais il était également très doué.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, et je tente de faire le point entre tout ce que je viens d'apprendre en moins d'une heure. Premièrement, je ne me suis pas retrouvé ici par pur hasard. Ensuite, je suis la fille cadette de deux puissants sorciers tous deux ayant été éliminés par un puissant mage noir, ce qui m'a été caché depuis de nombreuses années. Et pour finir, j'en suis moi-même une… Je suis une sorcière…

-Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour ce genre de vie, vous savez…

-Tu n'en es pas forcé. Tu sais, lorsque vous avez perdu votre mère, Samuel a tout de suite été mis au courant de la situation, et nous lui avons proposé quelque chose.

-Qu'était-ce ?

-D'effacer ce qu'il savait sur tout ça. Sur cette vie, cette histoire de magie… Mais il a insisté pour qu'on le laisse continuer à vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules. Même si cela l'avait complètement anéanti…

-C'est mon frère tout craché, ça…

-Donc, si tu ne veux pas rester, je le comprendrais. Mais sache une chose c'est que ta mère aurait été fière de te voir intégrer cette école. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que tu as réussi à nouer quelques liens, aujourd'hui…

-Je…

J'ai du mal à hésiter. C'est vrai que tout cela est nouveau pour moi, mais ma mère s'est battue jusqu'au bout pour cette cause, alors…

Je repense à tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Ce qu'elle a fait pour sauver les autres. Parce qu'elle était de ce monde. Tout ce dont pourquoi elle s'est toujours battue, pour que mon frère et moi puissions avoir un avenir convenable… Que nous puissions vivre, tout simplement. Ma mère voulait que nous venions ici, tous les deux. Alors, je dois faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas partie en vain.

-Je… Je crois que vous avez raison. Et je crois… oui, je crois que je vais tenter le coup…

« C'est de la folie », je me dis. Mais je sens que je prends la bonne décision.

-Je suis fier de toi, Charlie.

-… Mais puis-je au moins prévenir Sam que je suis ici ? Je veux dire, il doit se faire un sang d'encre à mon égard…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hedwige se chargera de le prévenir.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Il s'agit de la chouette d'Harry. J'imagine qu'il acceptera que l'on lui emprunte pour quelques heures… Ici, nous communiquons généralement par hiboux.

-Oh, je vois… Mh, encore une question, Professeur…

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment se fait-il que les gens me connaissent, ici, alors ?

-Ici, les Aurors, c'est… C'est un peu comme les noms des Présidents chez les Moldus, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. On les retient tous lorsqu'ils marquent l'histoire. Et tes parents ont marqué celle de la Magie. Ils se sont battus contre Voldemort jusqu'au bout.

-V… Voldemort ?

-Tom Jedusor n'a jamais apprécié son prénom, car il lui avait été transmis par son père. Il en a donc prit un qui ferait trembler les gens rien qu'en le prononçant. Et tu découvriras rapidement quelles sont les personnes ici qui n'ont pas peur de se frotter à un être tel que lui.

Le silence retombe. Je repense aux dernières années que j'ai vécues. Tout ce que Sam ne cessait de me répéter n'était qu'un mensonge. Et pour quoi ? Pour me protéger. Parce qu'il avait peur pour sa petite sœur. D'accord. Mais le fait de m'avoir menti sur la cause de la mort de nos deux parents, ça, je mettrai un bout de temps avant de le lui pardonner.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Dumbledore se relève, et reprend le Choixpeau entre ses mains.

-Bon, étant donné que tu as pris ta décision, celle de rester à Poudlard, il te faut être envoyé dans l'une des quatre maisons. Tu en connais déjà une, qui est Serpentard. Celle où ton père avait été envoyé. Les trois autres sont Poufsoufle, Serdaigle, et Gryfondor. Ta mère était une Gryfondor, ton frère un Serdaigle. Mais te connaissant, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur celle qui va t'être attribuée…

Il dépose le Choixpeau sur ma tête, et celui-ci se met à parler. Vraiment. Sur le coup, je suis un peu surprise, puis je me souviens d'un truc je suis une sorcière sur le point d'intégrer une école… De sorciers. Alors, je me dis que c'est à peu près normal, tout comme le fait que les images du journal dans le train bougeaient, tout à l'heure.

-Ah, une Bradbury… Cela faisait quelques années que je n'en avais pas vu, dit celui-ci. Alors, où vais-je te mettre… Tu pourrais très bien suivre la voix de ta mère ou de ton père, mais je ne te vois pas aller dans la même direction que ton frère…

-P… Pourquoi ?

-Chaque personne a son propre caractère, et la Maison Serdaigle était faite pour lui. Il avait besoin de cela pour se calmer, et apprendre à se maîtriser et faire quelques rencontres Non, toi… Tu es quelqu'un de déterminée. Oui, c'est ça… Tu veux que cela soit la justice et le bien qui l'emporte, et pour cela, tu es prête à te battre…

J'écoute attentivement chaque mot que le Choixpeau me dit, puis, après avoir passé quelques secondes à réfléchir, je le sens presque sourire au-dessus de moi en s'exclamant

-Oui, toi… Tu as toutes les qualités nécessaires pour être une… Gryfondor.

Alors que Dumbledore récupère le Choixpeau, il me dit

-J'en étais sûr. Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère… Fidèle, loyale, courageuse, et déterminée. Tu risques de la rappeler à beaucoup de monde.

Alors que je quitte la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis depuis une bonne demi-heure, le directeur ajoute

-Tes affaires ont été amenées dans ton dortoir.

-Mes… Affaires ? Mais comment vous…

-Avec un peu de magie… Les élèves sont également autorisés à avoir en leur compagnie un animal. Ils apportent généralement un hibou, un chat, ou un crapaud. Et comme nous avons appris que tu aimes bien les félins…

-Je… Merci, Professeur…

-Le professeur McGonnagal, étant la directrice de la maison Gryfondor, va t'emmener jusqu'aux dortoirs. Et n'hésite pas à demander les informations nécessaires aux autres élèves. Je pense que Miss Granger pourra t'aider.

-Granger… Hermione Granger ? Celle avec qui j'étais tout à l'heure ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Miss Granger, ainsi que Monsieur Weasley, Longdubas et Potter appartiennent également à la maison Gryfondor. Ils sauront te donner un coup de main avant le début des cours, dans deux jours. Ça va aller ?

-Je… Je crois, professeur… Merci. Pour m'avoir dit la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans, et… Et aussi pour mon père.

-Sois fier d'être leur fille, Charlie. Sarah et Mickaël étaient de grands sorciers.

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que la femme de tout à l'heure entre à nouveau dans le bureau. Elle me parait assez souriante.

-Mademoiselle Bradbury, suivez-moi. Je vais vous emmener quelque part.

Je salue une dernière fois le directeur, puis la suis sans rien dire. Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, elle me dit

-Nous attendions ta venue depuis plusieurs années. C'est une bonne chose que tu aies accepté de rester. Je suis persuadée que tu sauras te débrouiller.

-Merci, professeur.

Nous quittons assez rapidement l'école, ce que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Elle tend ensuite son bras vers moi, puis me dit

-Accroche-toi. Cela risque de secouer un peu…

Sans comprendre, je m'exécute. Et je comprends ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par secouer. Mais pas qu'un peu. Lorsque le sol arrête de tourner autour de moi, j'ai l'impression que mes organes ont été broyés, mais de l'intérieur. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment une sensation agréable.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Nous venons de transplaner.

Je redresse la tête et regarde autour de moi. Nous ne sommes plus dans le long et sombre couloir, mais dans une sorte d'atelier un peu en désordre. Je dirai même qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une boutique. L'endroit est éclairé par quelques lampes disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

-Mr Ollivander, appelle McGonnagal. Etes-vous là ?

L'homme en question fait son apparition, surgissant de l'arrière d'une étagère. Cheveux blancs, sourire accueillant…

-Professeur McGonnagal… Et Miss Bradbury, je présume…

Je hoche mécaniquement la tête.

-Que faisons-nous ici, je demande, perplexe.

-Tu es une sorcière, voyons. Et tout sorcier et sorcière se doit d'avoir sa propre baguette.

L'homme nous abandonne durant quelques instants, puis il revient, une boite en main. Celle-ci doit faire environ trente centimètres de long, et cinq de large. Il l'ouvre délicatement, puis me tend la baguette que je prends délicatement de ma main droite.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis censée faire jusqu'à ce que je ressente une étrange sensation. Comme une faible dose de chaleur m'envahissant. Ainsi qu'un sentiment de sérénité.

-… Je crois… Que cette baguette est la bonne, murmure alors Ollivander. Bois de Charme… 29 centimètres… Relativement souple, et… A l'intérieur, un crin de Sombral.

-… J… Je… Merci…

-Ce fut un plaisir, Miss Bradbury, me répond-t-il en lui souriant.

-Bien, reprend la professeur. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard, à présent. Mr Ollivander, salut-elle.

Je m'accroche à nouveau à son bras gauche, et nous nous retrouvons devant le château en une fraction de seconde. Elle me laisse alors quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits, puis me fait signe de la suivre.

Nous marchons dans les longs couloirs, auxquels je dois sûrement commencer à m'habituer. Nous nous mettons ensuite à gravir de nombreux escaliers, qui me semblent vraiment interminables… Lorsque je lève le regard vers le plafond, je… Ah, non, je ne parviens même pas distinguer de plafond, tant la hauteur est impressionnante… Et le plus perturbant dans tout cela, c'est que les escaliers se déplacent, donc notre point d'arrivée est assez… Comment dire… Aléatoire…

-Tu seras dans la classe des cinquièmes, avec Mr Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger, et bien d'autres, me dit McGonnagal.

« Bon, bah… C'est déjà un très bon point, ça… Je leur ai parlé aujourd'hui, et le courant semblait bien passer, je me sentais vraiment à l'aise en leur compagnie, que ce soit dans le train ou après, dans la calèche nous menant au château de Poudlard… ».

Nous nous arrêtons finalement devant une porte de bois recouverte d'un tableau. Cela fait également partie des choses… Etranges, on va dire, car ils sont, comme qui dirait… Vivants… Les personnages sont vraiment en animation avec les objets autour d'eux, et peuvent passer d'un tableau à l'autre…

-Ah, une nouvelle arrivante s'exclame la dame peinte. Bienvenue. Bonjour, Professeur McGonnagal… Mot de passe ?

-Fortuna Major.

-C'est exact…

La porte s'ouvre… Et quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir retenir ce mot de passe si je ne veux pas me retrouve enfermé à l'extérieur…


	6. Potter's life

Comme d'habitude, mes principaux remerciements sont pour ma relectrice et mes reviewers/revieweuses (je sais pas si ça se dit...) 3

 **Bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

McGonnagal me laisse entrer dans le dortoir, puis elle repart dans la direction opposé. Je suis donc livrée à moi-même. J'entends quelques voix provenant d'un peu plus loin. Il se fait tard, donc peu d'élèves doivent encore être debout à cette heure-ci. J'avance dans l'étroit couloir assez sombre à une allure étonnement lente. Puis, je finis par percevoir de plus en plus de lumière au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de ce qu'ils appellent leur salle commune. Et lorsque j'y suis enfin arrivée, je sens plusieurs regards se poser sur moi, ce qui commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais je ne reste pas ainsi bien longtemps, car, sur les quatre personnes, j'en reconnais trois. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je tombe tout le temps sur eux… Sur ma gauche brûlent quelques buches dans une cheminée en faisant un petit crépitement distinct et réchauffe un peu la pièce.

Une des filles se lève et quitte le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise pour me rejoindre. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne s'échappe de sa gorge pendant plusieurs secondes. Au bout d'un moment, elle me dit

-… Charlie… On… on ne savait pas que c'était toi… On aurait dû s'en douter, je veux dire… Face à ta réaction en voyant le journal, ou… Enfin, il y avait plein de petits signes qui nous le montraient…

Les trois autre se lèvent et nous rejoignent.

-C'est bon, Hermione, lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Tu sais, il y a encore quelques heures, je ne me doutais pas de ce qu'il se passerait ce soir, et j'en ai appris plus sur ma famille en une heure qu'en quinze ans… Mais alors, vous, vous saviez, pour…

C'est Harry qui prend la parole.

-On entendait beaucoup parler des Aurors de la famille Bradbury. Et il y a cinq ans, cela faisait partie d'au moins vingt pourcents de nos conversations.

-On savait que Sarah Middleton et Mickaël Bradbury avaient deux enfants, dont l'un avait étudié ici durant quelques années, reprend Ron. Toi, et… Et ton grand frère.

-Mh… Sam... J'ai appris qu'il était à Poufsoufle… Vous l'avez connu ?

\- Mh, non, on n'était pas encore ici, il y a cinq ans. Mais on savait de sources sures qu'il s'agissait d'un bon élève.

Le silence retombe durant quelques instants. Personne ne sait quoi dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione en reprenne en disant

-Je suis désolée pour tes parents. Toi, tu as grandi loin de tout ça, de notre monde,… Loin de ta vraie nature, et ça a dû être difficile, j'imagine… Mais tu dois certainement savoir qu'ils sont… Morts... En héros, Charlie.

-Je sais. Au fait, le professeur m'a parlé de ce Tom Jedusor. Enfin… Voldemort.

\- Apparemment, toi, tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ont peur de le prononcer… Nous non plus. C'est justement ce qu'il veut. Etre craint, dit Harry en me regardant.

-Il t'a pris tes parents, à toi aussi, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. Il t'a également laissé cette marque, dis-je en regardant brièvement son front.

Je soupire durant quelques secondes, puis je m'exclame

-Hum… Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais, étant donné que techniquement je suis nouvelle…

-Ah, mais oui, bienvenue chez les Gryfondors, au fait, me dit Ron. Par contre évite Fred et Georges pour l'instant, il risque de te coller et de te suivre partout et « t'acclamant ».

Fred… Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

-Ce sont mes frères. Ce n'est pas très dur de les reconnaitre. Ils sont jumeaux, et trainent toujours ensemble. Donc ils déconnent aussi ensemble. Et dans ces moments-là, crois-moi, vaut mieux pas trainer dans les parages…

On se met tous à rire.

-Du coup, vous… Il y a un truc dont j'aimerais que vous me parliez, juste pour me mettre au parfum.

-Vas-y, on t'écoute…

-Qu'est-ce que… Comment s'est-Il manifesté, ces dernières années ? Je veux dire, il a bien tenté de se venger, ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

-Ca, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Bon, assieds-toi, cela risque d'être long…

Je m'exécute en prenant place dans un des fauteuils, puis c'est Harry qui commence le récit.

-Quand on était en première année, qu'on venait d'arriver, il a possédé le corps de l'un de nos professeurs. Celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il y a toujours des problèmes avec eux… Mais il était revenu pour voler une sorte d'élixir de longue vie pour revenir et… Et déclencher une guerre. Avec Hermione et Ron, on l'en a empêché.

-A… A vous trois seulement ? Je… Wahou, c'est impressionnant, je veux dire… C'était quand même un grand Mage noir, et vous vous êtes débarrassés de lui alors que vous n'aviez que onze ans… Quand je pense que moi, j'ai éliminé mon premier démon il y a seulement trois ans…

-Un… Un démon ? Ça existe vraiment ?

-Heu… Oui… Mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe d'en croiser un… Et donc, ensuite ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Hum. On a gagné la Coupe des Maisons à la fin de l'année, reprend Ron. La Maison qui a le plus de points au total l'emporte.

-Je crois que Charlie ne voulait pas parler de ça, Ron, lui dit Hermione en souriant. Donc, l'année suivante, un monstre s'est mis à roder dans l'école sous les ordres de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Sa mission était de se débarrasser de tous les… Les sangs de Bourbes.

-Les… Les quoi ?

-Ce sont ceux qui sont nés de parents sans pouvoirs magiques, reprend-t-elle. Comme moi. Donc, cette bête les pétrifiait. Et j'y suis passée, moi aussi. Mais Ron et Harry, en compagnie de Lockart, notre second professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mall, se sont rendus dans la « Chambre des Secrets », une pièce que Salazar Serpentard avait lui-même crée pour abriter le monstre. Ils sont partis là-bas, car… Ginny avait été enlevée par la créature, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la rouquine.

-Oh, et… Comment avez-vous fait ? Et quelle était ce monstre ?

-C'était un basilique.

-Un serpent géant ?

-Voilà. Tom Jedusor était l'Héritier de Serpentard. C'est lui qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Mais on a tué le basilic, on a sauvé Ginny et Hermione, qui avait été pétrifiée, puis, juste avant de retourner à la surface, on s'est débarrassés de Tom. Et le reste de l'année s'est vraiment bien déroulé.

-C'est déjà ça… Et votre professeur, hum… Lockart, c'est bien cela ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il… A essayé de nous jeter un sort qui s'est retourné contre lui-même, et depuis, il a perdu la mémoire. Il ne sait même plus qui il est…

-Oh… Ça a l'air d'être un peu compliqué, du côté de ce genre de profs… Et l'année suivante ? Vous avez subi une nouvelle attaque ?

-Mh… Non. Non, mais on a eu quelques périodes mouvementées…

Je suis de plus en plus curieuse, et je suis assez contente du fait qu'ils puissent tout m'expliquer aussi rapidement.

-Un sorcier s'était évadé d'Askaban, la prison des Sorciers, si tu veux. Sirius Black. Et nous avons appris qu'il avait fait cela pour me retrouver, reprend Harry.

-Pour te retrouver ? Était-ce un des disciples de… Un des disciples de Voldemort ?

-C'était ce que nous pensions au début, ayant appris la cause de sa présence à Askaban. Les rumeurs disaient que c'était lui qui avait trahis mes parents, et qu'il les avait vendus à Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais les choses se sont corsées lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait de mon parrain, et qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-Ton parrain ? Et… Vous l'avez sauvé ? Parce que j'imagine que toutes les autorités devaient être après lui, non ?

-C'est vrai. Mais on l'a aidé à s'échapper, avec l'aide de l'un de nos professeurs. Remus Lupin, un professeur de défense contre les Forces du mal.

-Et… ça a mal tourné pour lui aussi ?

-Autant donné que son secret avait été accidentellement révélé, il s'est dit qu'il devait quitter l'école pour des raisons de sécurité avant tout.

-Son secret ? Quel secret ?

-C'était un loup-garou. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne voulait aucun mal aux autres.

« Un loup-garou comme prof… Normal… Mais j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je commence à m'habituer aux choses étranges… »

Je hoche la tête à Harry, assez satisfaite pour toutes les explications fournies, mais je lui pose quand même une dernière question

-L'année dernière, était-elle plus calme que les autres ?

A ma grande surprise, ils se regardent, se dévisagent, et ne disent rien.

-Je… Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Harry secoue la tête, et Hermione lui dit

-De toutes façons, il faut bien qu'on lui dise ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Me dire quoi ?

Voyant qu'Harry se sent plutôt mal, elle décide de me l'expliquer à se place.

-L'année dernière a eu lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers. Trois personnes, provenant des trois différentes écoles et âgées d'un moins dix-sept ans se portaient volontaires pour représenter son collège et devait participer à trois épreuves mortelles. Chez les garçons de Dumstrang, il s'agissait de l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch au monde.

-De… ?

-Oh, je… on t'expliquera plus tard… En provenance d'une école française, c'était la déléguée, on va dire. Et ici, à Poudlard, c'était… Cédric Digory, un élève de Poufsoufle. Un très bon élève. Un des amis de ton frère.

Je vois Harry frissonner lorsqu'il entend ce prénom.

-Les trois épreuves consistaient à battre un dragon, récupérer une personne nous étant chère dans le lac noire, et trouver la sortie d'un labyrinthe géant.

-Et alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-La coupe dans laquelle les élèves déposaient leur nom pour se porter volontaires a été trafiquée. Quelqu'un y avait placé le nom d'Harry grâce à un puissant sortilège.

\- De Harry ? Mais… Vous n'aviez que quatorze ans, à l'époque, alors, ils ont sûrement dû le sortir de tout ça…

Hermione secoue la tête, ce qui m'étonne. Comment peuvent-ils autoriser un garçon aussi jeune à participer à des épreuves si dangereuses ?

-Harry a réussi les deux premiers tests hauts la main. Seulement… Quelqu'un s'était infiltré parmi les professeurs, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui y avait mis le nom d'Harry. Il avait séquestré notre vrai professeur, et avait pris une potion pour lui ressembler.

-Un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, je présume…

-On te l'avait bien dit, il y a toujours des problèmes, avec eux… Mais la dernière épreuve était un piège. C'était un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui, et… A la sortie du labyrinthe, le gagnant devait s'emparer du trophée, ce qui le ramènerait directement au point de départ auprès de tout le monde. Ce trophée était un porte-au-loin, c'est-à-dire un objet qui permet de se téléporter.

-Et que s'est-il passé ?

Je sens la voix d'Hermione se modifier, devenir plus grave. La tension dans la pièce monte d'un cran.

-Cédric et Harry sont arrivés en même temps au trophée. Ils l'ont attrapé ensemble, car ils étaient amis, et qu'ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement de nombreuses fois. Mais ils n'ont pas atterri à l'endroit prévu…

-Comment cela ?

-Ils se sont retrouvés dans un vieux cimetière, et... Un des partisans de Voldemort, de nom de Queudever, a… Il a tué Cédric.

Je suis assez perturbée parce que je suis en train d'apprendre.

-Et… Ensuite ?

-Voldemort est revenu et a failli tuer Harry. Il a réussi à s'échapper, en ramenant Cédric avec lui. Mais personne ne l'a cru. Le Ministre de la Magie a crié à la folie total après un traumatisme, commence à s'énerver Ron.

-Moi, Ron, ses frères et sœur, Dumbledore et McGonnagal, nous on l'a cru dès le début, reprend Hermione. On savait qu'il avait raison. Mais nous étions les seuls. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve quelques alliés…

-Des alliés ?

-« L'ordre du Phénix ». Une sorte de confrérie secrète où plusieurs sorciers se retrouvent pour mettre en marche des plans, et d'autres choses. Il y a les parents de Ron, Sirius Black le parrain d'Harry, un des professeurs de Poudlard qui n'a pas trop la côte auprès de la Maison Gryfondor,…

-Laisse-moi deviner… un grand avec des cheveux sombres, aucune expression lisible sur son visage, et qui s'appelle Severus Rogue ?

-Oui, mais… comment le sais-tu ?

-Un des souvenirs de Dumbledore dans lequel j'avais vu ma mère. Et si je me souviens bien, ces sorciers se font appeler les Aurors, n'est-ce pas ? Des chasseurs de mages noirs…

-Exactement. Notre professeur de l'année dernière, celui qui avait été séquestré… Il en fait partie… Peut-être l'as-tu vu, alors… Il s'appelle Maugrey…

-Celui avec l'œil de verre… Oui, je m'en souviens. Je l'ai vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la nuit où… où Voldemort m'a pris ma mère.

Ils ne me répondent pas, car ils sentent que je suis tout aussi déterminée qu'eux à faire justice.

-Au fait, Harry, je lui dis en lui attrapant l'épaule, puisqu'il est assis à côté de moi. Sache que moi aussi, je te crois. Je te crois lorsque tu dis que Voldemort est de retour.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. J'en ai assez d'avoir entendu des mensonges durant ma vie entière, mais là, je sais que tu dis la vérité. J'en suis persuadée.

Il esquisse un sourire, que je lui rends dans l'instant qui suit.

-Par contre, je suis assez étonnée qu'il y ai si peu de gens qui te croient… Je veux dire, j'ai rencontré un gars, dans le train… Dean Thomas…

-Lui et Seamus sont encore septiques. Mais je pense qu'ils commencent à se douter de quelque chose… Et c'est tant mieux, dit Ginny.

Hermione regarde sa montre, puis s'exclame

-On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, vous avez vu l'heure ? C'est pas parce qu'on recommence les cours dans quelques jours qu'on peut faire un peu n'importe quoi…

On approuve en hochant la tête. Il est vrai que nous sentons tous la fatigue commencer à envahir chacun de nos muscles, et que l'on a hâte d'aller se coucher.

-Au fait, Harry, l'affaire, elle est classée définitivement, lui demande Ginny.

-Quelle affaire, je la questionne.

-Hum… J'ai… Utilisé la magie alors que je n'y étais pas autorisé, et maintenant, la moitié du Ministère de la Magie est contre moi, me répond-t-il alors que nous montons dans un escalier en colimaçon.

-Ah, ok… D'accord…

-… Mais c'était pour nous protéger mon cousin et moi, alors ça ne compte pas. Enfin, plus maintenant, vu que les charges ont été abandonnées. Bon, bonne nuit, les filles, dit-il en ouvrant une porte sur la gauche.

Je suis Hermione et Ginny, tandis que les garçons disparaissent derrière une porte située juste en face.

-Demain, vu qu'on n'a pas cours, on pourrait te présenter à Hagrid, me dit Hermione à voix basse pour ne pas éveiller ce qui dorment déjà.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est un ami. T'inquiète, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien…


	7. Hogwarts, my family and I

_Comme toujours, merci à Prolixius5, pour la relecture_

* * *

J e viens de m'asseoir sur mon lit, quelque peu épuisée. La journée a été longue, et chargée en émotions de toutes sortes. Je ne sais pas exactement si je suis prête pour l'année qui m'attend, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je me débrouille.

Je me rends compte qu'en fait, il y a des problèmes beaucoup plus importants que celui de chasser quelques Démons des Croisements, ou encore des Djinns, ou… d'autres trucs surnaturels qui sont nuisibles à la population.

Non il y a quelque chose d'énorme qui traîne dehors. Quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quelque chose pour laquelle mes parents sont morts. Comme ceux de Harry, il y a quinze ans. Les miens il y a cinq ans et… Et il y a trois jours.

Et il y a quelque chose qui me crispe. C'est le fait que Sam n'ait jamais cessé de me mentir à leur sujet. Ma mère ne me disait rien là-dessus, car elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité pour le moment, puisque de toutes manières, elle voulait m'envoyer ici lorsque j'aurais eu l'âge requis. Mais après sa mort, j'imagine que mon père ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Alors il a fait de moi une chasseuse. Et, pendant que j'étudiais tranquillement de mon côté, lui et Sam traquaient ce monstre, cet assassin.

Et pas une seule fois, ils n'avaient abordé, pas même effleuré ce sujet en ma présence. Ils ont bien réussi à me le cacher, durant cinq ans. Mais jamais Sam n'aurait pu se douter que l'envie me prendrait de suivre un groupe de jeunes sorciers se dirigeant tout droit vers leur école.

Je me redresse, puis me dirige vers l'appui de fenêtre, sur lequel je m'asseois après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je me mets à regarder à travers la vitre. Dehors, la nuit est claire, la pleine lune se reflète dans le lac.

Je sursaute en sentant quelque chose me frôler au niveau de la jambe. Je suis rassurée en m'apercevant qu'il ne s'agit que du chat qui m'a été confié un peu plus tôt, les élèves étant tous autorisés à avoir un animal avec eux. A vrai dire, j'adore les félins. Je me sens proche d'eux, et de temps en temps, je trouve que l'on a le même caractère. Non pas que je dorme à longueur de journée, mais que je suis une observatrice hors-pair.

L'animal, auquel je n'ai pas encore octroyé de nom, me regarde, de ses grands yeux bleus. Son pelage est de couleur blanche, excepté pour ce qui est de ses oreilles, ses membres, son museau et sa queue, qui sont plus foncé. Brun chocolat, même. Il a l'allure d'un siamois, mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un British.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Je me retourne. C'est Hermione, qui a quitté son matelas et qui s'assied à côté de moi, sur l'appui de fenêtre.

-Moi non plus, lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre à onze ans, j'avais du mal à y croire… Mais toi, tu connaissais déjà l'existence des créatures surnaturelles, je me trompe ?

-Mais de là à en « être » une…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry aussi a eu cet effet, lorsqu'Hagrid, notre garde-chasse, a débarqué chez lui en défonçant la porte pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier…

-Il a… Défoncé la porte ?

-Oui… Mais il l'a remise en place après. Puis, dans le train nous menant tous à Poudlard, je l'ai rencontré, lui, et Ron.

J'esquisse un sourire. Il y a quelque chose qui me fascine, ici, ce sont les liens créés entre eux trois.

-En fait, nos passés ne sont pas si différents, je reprends en la regardant. Je veux dire, lui aussi a perdu ses parents. Puis on a tous les deux vécu dans cette ignorance, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu.

-C'est vrai.

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers mon animal, qui s'est endormi à mes côtés.

-Tu as pensé au nom que tu lui donnerais ?

-Mh… Non, je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Toi aussi, tu as un chat, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Je l'ai reçu avant de venir ici. Ron, lui, a un hibou pas plus grand qui n'a jamais atteint sa taille adulte. Il l'a appelé « Coquecigrue ». Quant à Harry, il a Hedwige. La chouette que Dumbledore a envoyée pour prévenir ton frère.

-Tu le connaissais pas vraiment j'imagine…

-Qui ça, ton frère ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Non, pas trop. Comme on te l'a dit, la directrice de sa Maison, le Professeur Chourave, était persuadée que c'était dommage qu'il s'en aille. Mais dans des circonstances pareilles…

-Je comprends. Dis-moi, j'ai une question…

-Je t'écoute ?

-Il est comment, ce Severus Rogue ?

-Bah… C'est le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, et il n'est pas très apprécié chez les Gryffondor. Chaque année, il enseigne les potions, ici, mais tout le monde sait qu'il préfèrerait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal… pourquoi, au juste ?

-Bah, tu sais, je l'ai vu, dans ce souvenir, tout à l'heure…

-Le souvenir de Dumbledore ? J'ai entendu McGonagall en parler dans les couloirs, tout à l'heure. Tu y as également vu ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Oui, je l'ai vue. Quand elle est entrée dans la pièce, je l'ai tout de suite reconnue. Et je savais quel jour nous étions, car le matin même, elle portait la même tenue, et elle avait quitté la maison en emportant son fusil de chasse. Elle me paraissait déterminée, et je lisais sur son visage une certaine colère.

-C'était une Auror, elle a dû être convoquée, elle aussi, ce jour-là…

J'approuve en hochant la tête.

-Elle a salué tout le monde. Elle semblait tous les connaître. Sans exception. Puis, lorsque je suis revenue, Dumbledore m'a raconté le reste de l'histoire. Un souvenir qu'il avait refusé de conserver dans la Pensine.

-Ta mère avait été son élève… C'est normal.

Le silence retombe durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions du bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Lorsque que nous tournons la tête afin de regarder à travers la fenêtre, nous apercevons une paire d'ailes blanches se diriger vers nous à grande vitesse.

-Voilà Hedwige qui revient, reprend Hermione en ouvrant la fenêtre afin qu'elle puisse s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

L'oiseau s'approche de plus de plus de la vitre, et parvient à entre sans toucher ne serait-ce que du bout des ailes le cadre de la vitre. Hedwige tient dans son bec ce qui ressemble à une lettre, qu'Hermione attrape entre ses doigts, puis me la tend en disant

-C'est adressé à ton nom. J'imagine que cela vient de ton frère.

J'attrape l'enveloppe qu'elle me tend, puis je l'ouvre délicatement, et en extirpe la lettre.

-C'est bien de la part de Sam.

Je me mets à lire, sachant déjà à peu près ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce papier légèrement froissé. Et je ne sais pas si je vais forcément apprécier.

 _Salut, Charlie._

 _Ce matin, Garth m'a envoyé un texto en me disant que tu avais disparu, et je dois t'avouer que lorsque je ne parvenais pas à te joindre, je m'imaginais le pire. Tes quatre acolytes, Meg, Dean, Kevin et Garth, justement, m'ont affirmé t'avoir vue assise sur le muret devant ton lycée durant la pause, mais qu'ils ne t'ont plus revue par la suite. Ils t'avaient cependant bien fourni un alibi pour ton absence auprès de tes profs. J'ai cru qu'ils te couvraient, comme vous le faites toujours entre vous, parce que tu avais décidé de fuguer, ou je ne sais quoi._

 _Mais je me suis rendu compte de la date que nous étions, et quand cette chouette m'a apporté une lettre en provenance de Poudlard, je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir plus rassuré qu'autre chose._

 _Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout raconté. Qu'il t'avait fourni quelques explications. Sache que j'aurais préféré te les donner moi-même, en temps voulu. Mais je me rends compte que t'avoir caché l'existence des « dons », puis-je dire, de notre famille depuis tout ce temps n'étais pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais tu dois savoir ceci c'est que lorsque l'on a perdu notre mère, je m'étais juré de te protéger de Lui, quoi qu'il arrive._

 _Ce ne sont effectivement pas quelques vampires assoiffés de sang qui ont éliminé notre père, il y a quelques jours. Et je n'étais pas avec lui lorsque c'est arrivé. Mais j'imagine que l'on t'a expliqué ce qui traîne dehors, depuis plusieurs années. Sache que cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous chassons habituellement, Charlie. Cette chose est un monstre. Il est dangereux, et il ne faut rien prendre à la légère. Rien._

 _J'ai également appris que tu avais été admise à Gryffondor. Je suis fier de toi. Maman l'aurait été, elle aussi. Elle se doutait qu'un jour, tu suivrais sa voix. Surtout, ne lâche pas. Au début, j'étais assez remonté, et je voulais que tu reviennes ici, à Londres. Mais ce n'est pas juste pour toi, car tu as aussi le droit d'apprendre à Poudlard. Tu le mérites, après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées. Tu mérites de continuer ce que Maman, Papa et moi avons entrepris._

 _Il y a certains jours durant lesquels je m'en veux d'avoir abandonné. Ne fais pas la même chose. Ne commets pas la même erreur. Mais sache que si un jour, tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à demander. Je saurai t'aider. Je suis là pour ça…_

 _En attendant de tes nouvelles, petite sœur._

 _Samuel._

Je replie soigneusement la lettre et la range dans l'enveloppe, sentant mes yeux s'humidifier légèrement. Déjà, lorsqu'il signait de son prénom complet, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Après tout ça, j'ai du mal à en vouloir à Sam comme je devrais très certainement le faire. Il m'a dissimulé de nombreuses choses, comme la véritable cause de la mort de nos parents, mais j'arrive cependant à le comprendre. Et à lui pardonner, bien qu'il faudra qu'on ait une longue discussion à mon retour.

-Alors, me demande Hermione. Bonnes, ou mauvaises nouvelles ?

-… Dans l'ensemble, plutôt bonnes... Heureusement…

-C'est déjà ça… Non ? Avec tout ce qu'il se trame…

-Justement, à ce propos, Hermione… Tout à l'heure, avec Ginny, vous avez parlé d'un procès, ou je ne sais quoi… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Hum… On est pas autorisé à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école avant d'avoir dix-sept ans, et Harry a été forcé d'en user pour les protéger des Détraqueurs, son cousin et lui.

-Des Détraqueurs ?

-Des mangeurs d'âmes, et des Gardiens d'Azkaban.

-J'y ai eu affaire, à des mangeurs d'âmes… Mais on ne leur donnait pas de nom spécifique, à part… Bah, mangeurs d'âme, en fait. Mais pour en revenir à ce procès… Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il a été jugé, étant donné que ce n'était que de la légitime défense…

-Justement. Et vu que depuis l'année dernière, le Ministère de la Magie est contre lui, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses… Résultat, il doit y avoir une bonne centaine de personnes là-bas qui veulent le voir enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique…

Le silence retombe durant quelques secondes.

-Son cousin, c'est vraiment un abruti, je lui demande en souriant.

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer… Et il est obligé de vivre avec lui, son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur, en gros. Et franchement, heureusement pour lui qu'il y a la possibilité de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël… Bon, je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher, maintenant, non ? On se réveille de bonne heure, demain matin.

Je hoche la tête pour approuver et quitte l'appui de fenêtre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à travers la vitre. La nuit est toujours aussi claire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'à cette lettre que m'a envoyée Sam. Je commence à me demander comment il a pu me cacher toutes ces choses toutes ces années. Et lui qui me rabâchait sans cesse que toutes les créatures surnaturelles, toutes sans exception, étaient dangereuses et devaient être mises hors d'état de nuire… Et mon père, qui refusait que ma mère continue de voir son ami loup-ga…

-Heu… Hermione, je l'interpelle, ayant peut-être compris quelque chose.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Ce professeur…Quand vous étiez en troisième…

-Remus Lupin ?

-Voilà, c'est ça… C'est bien un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est aussi un Auror ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Bah… Je me disais… techniquement, tous les Aurors se connaissent entre eux… Et ma mère m'a raconté qu'elle était très proche d'un loup-garou…Je veux dire, qu'elle était amie avec l'un d'entre eux…

-Dans ce cas, c'est fort probable qu'il s'agisse de lui, me répond-t-elle.

Décidément, le monde est petit…

Un de mes nombreux souvenirs concernant la chasse me revient tout à coup. Je me souviens que lorsque nous tombions sur une affaire dans laquelle des sorciers ou des sorcières étaient impliqués, mon père et Sam se défilaient brusquement et se dépêchaient de changer de conversation en m'affirmant que d'autres chasseurs s'en occuperaient. Ce que j'ai pu être aveugle… Durant tout ce temps, j'ai vécu dans le mensonge, alors qu'ils tentaient de me protéger de Voldemort. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et ça, Sam ne le comprend pas. Du moins, il ne le comprenait pas, avant que je débarque ici. Je sais qu'il fait des efforts… je le sens lorsqu'il me parle. Avant de perdre notre mère, il agissait comme un frère vraiment attentionné, toujours à l'écoute. Je me rends compte que durant ces dernières années, il ne m'ignorait pas. Il ne faisait que me protéger. Mais je vois bien qu'il a évolué...

Je m'assieds sur mon lit. Le chat grimpe sur mes genoux, s'y roule en boule et s'endort. Hermione, dont le lit se situe à côté du mien, se glisse sous ses draps. Avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, elle me demande

-Alors, tu lui as trouvé un nom, finalement ?

Le félin se redresse, s'étire longuement en baillant, puis va s'allonger au bout de mon lit.

-Mh… Bah, franchement, « LeChat », je vois pas trop, je lui réponds sincèrement.

-Tu trouveras bien d'ici demain…

Je m'emmitoufle à mon tour sous ma couverture et éteins ma lampe, me remémorant peu à peu tous les évènements de la journée. Cette… Etrange journée riches en émotions et découvertes plus improbables et inimaginables les unes que les autres.

-Hey, Hermione, je lui demande en fixant le plafond.

-Mh ?

-C'est quoi, le Quidditch ?

Je l'entends rire doucement.

-… Je t'expliquerai ça… Demain…

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire par message quels sont les persos de Spn que vous voudriez voir dans cette fic... A mercredi ;-)_


	8. Being yourself

_Remerciements à Prolixius5, ma beta_

* * *

Une fois dehors, j'hume l'air durant quelques instants, sentant toujours plusieurs regards posés sur moi. A vrai dire, c'est une sensation assez étrange de savoir que de nombreuses personnes me connaissent, alors que moi, jusqu'à hier matin, j'ignorais tout de ceci. Mais Harry m'a dit qu'au bout d'un moment, ça se calmait.

Je sens Hermione me tirer par la manche, me sortant de ma rêverie sans fin. Elle me fait signe de les suivre, elle, Harry et Ron. Je les suis, ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder de tous les côtés. Tout me fascine ici. Déjà, le château me parait bien plus grand éclairé par la lumière du jour. Ensuite, dans un périmètre d'environ deux cents mètres s'étend une épaisse forêt. Et j'adore me promener en pleine nature. Cependant, d'après son nom, il faut apprendre à s'en méfier. Je veux dire, lorsqu'on vous parle de « Forêt Interdite », vous n'allez pas tout de suite organiser un pique-nique dans les environs… Et d'après tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser ici jusqu'à présent, il y a certains trucs qui y rôdent qu'il n'est pas conseillé de rencontrer sans s'attirer des ennuis par la suite.

Je continue de les suivre sans dire un mot, alors que nous nous mettons à descendre prudemment une pente. Ron me fait passer devant lui, et ferme ainsi la marche. Alors que je redresse la tête pour admirer le paysage qui s'offre à moi, je peux apercevoir de là où je suis ce qui ressemble à une sorte de cabane au toit pointu faite de briques aux tons claires. Un monticule de potirons s'étant devant celle-ci au milieu duquel trône un épouvantail brunâtre, un corbeau appuyé sur son bras gauche.

-C'est la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais il n'est pas encore rentré de ses voyages, me fait remarquer Harry. On pourra éventuellement repasser la semaine prochaine.

Il fait demi-tour, tandis qu'Hermione, Ron et moi le suivons et hochant la tête.

Je profite du fait que nous parcourons le même chemin pour découvrir certaines choses que je n'avais pas vues auparavant. Comme par exemple, un peu plus bas, un arbre majestueux aux branches vraiment gigantesque. Elles semblent se déplacer, poussées par le vent, et…

Ah, bah non. Le vent n'y est pour rien. Elles bougent, mais toutes seules. Voyant que je suis restée en arrière, Hermione me rejoint et me dit

-C'est le Saule Cogneur. On évite de s'en approcher, en général. Il a bien faillit nous tuer, lorsqu'on était en troisième…

-Ouais, reprend Ron, bah l'année d'avant aussi, quand Harry et moi on avait pris la voiture de mon père… Et c'est nous qui avons été accusés de l'avoir « dérangé », et qu'il n'y était pour absolument rien… Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit que Rogue s'en fichait de nous… On aurait pu mourir écrasés dans d'atroces souffrances, il aurait demandé si cet arbre stupide n'avait pas été endommagé…

-Ok, je retiendrai… Ne pas trop s'approcher du Saule…

Nous continuons tranquillement d'avancer vers le château, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'autre commence à m'intriguer. Enfin, plutôt quelqu'un. Je plisse des yeux pour mieux distinguer la silhouette en train d'entretenir une conversation avec le concierge, Rusard.

D'où je suis, je peux apercevoir ses horribles vêtements d'une couleur rose bonbon qui me fait tourner de l'œil. Du rose partout. Absolument partout. Pas une seule pointe de violet, ou de pourpre qui aurait pu trancher cette surdose de _flashy_. Seulement cette affreuse couleur rose qui, entre nous, ne lui donne pas un air très sérieux. Cela se voit par exemple sur les visages des élèves qui la dépassent. Ils ont bien du mal à camoufler leur sourire amusé… En même temps, c'est normal. Qui s'habille comme ça dans la vie de tous les jours, sérieusement ?

Je me tourne vers Ron, qui est le plus près, et lui demande

-Qui est cette femme, là-bas ? Celle qui s'est prise pour un bonbon de _Candy Crush ?_

-De quoi ?

-Oh, heu… C'est compliqué…

-Celle qui ne connait aucune autre couleur que ce fichu rose bonbon ?

-Voilà, c'est ça… Tu la connais ?

-C'est notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… Dolores Ombrage…

-… Et quelque chose me dit, au ton de ta voix, que ça ne va pas spécialement bien se passer cette année avec elle, je me trompe ?

-Elle était à mon audience, me répond Harry. Quand il y a eu ce procès parce que je m'étais servi de la magie en dehors de l'école. Elle travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie.

-Et c'est grave ?

-Plutôt, oui. Le Ministère s'infiltre dans les affaires de l'école, et ça n'apportera rien de bon, j'en suis persuadé…

Nous la dévisageons durant quelques instants, avant qu'Hermione ne se frappe le front du plat de sa main droite, ce qui nous fait sursauter, et ne s'exclame

-Mais j'y pense ! Tu ne connais encore aucun sort, Charlie !

-Bah… Non, pas vraiment, je lui réponds. Mais c'est vrai que dans les temps qui courent… Il vaudrait mieux que je sache ma défendre…

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, reprend-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Harry et Ron. On doit lui apprendre les bases, au moins…

-D'accord, mais où veux-tu que l'on fasse ça, questionne Ron. Les salles de cours sont toutes fermées, aujourd'hui.

-On peut toujours redescendre, et faire ça à l'orée du bois. Il n'y a jamais personne qui s'aventure là-bas. Enfin, personnes à part Hagrid, et il n'est pas là…

Les trois se mettent à me regarder, et je hoche la tête.

-Etant donné que je viens seulement d'arriver… J'ai quatre ans d'études à rattraper en une seule journée. Mais d'après Dumbledore, je peux compter sur vous pour me filer un coup de main avec ça…

-… Et il a raison, me dit Hermione Allez, venez, on a encore du temps avant le diner.

Elle nous entraîne avec elle sur le chemin qui descend jusqu'en bas de la colline. Nous la suivons, tandis qu'Harry m'explique un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment le Ministère est contre lui. Pourquoi le Ministre de la Magie ne l'a pas cru. Comment il a tout fait pour que la mort de Cédric soit autre que de la main de l'un des partisans de Voldemort. Et pourquoi plusieurs de ses amis étaient sceptiques à cause de la Gazette du Sorcier, leur journal.

Mais comment ne pas douter, en des temps pareils à celui-ci ? Il était dur à avaler qu'Il était de retour pour un grand nombre de personnes. Un peu comme Seamus et Dean. D'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, même les parents des élèves demeuraient inquiets à propos de ce qu'Harry avait raconté lorsqu'il était revenu du labyrinthe avec le corps sans vie de Cédric Digory. D'autres ne voulaient même pas que leurs enfants reviennent à Poudlard, pensant qu'Harry était devenu une menace pour la population. Mais moi, j'avais pris la décision de croire le trio, d'aller de l'avant avec eux, de me joindre à leur quête. Même si je n'avais pas encore commencé…

Si le Ministre de la Magie avait refusé d'y croire, mon avis personnel était fondé sur le fait qu'il avait peur. Peur que cela soit vrai, et qu'IL soit bel et bien de retour. Evidemment, cela rendrait les rédacteurs complètement déchaînés. Et il perdrait ainsi toute crédibilité… Mais les signes étaient là. Il aurait dû y croire. Parce que moi, je le sais. Je sais qu'il est de retour. Parce que j'ai confiance en Harry, et je le crois lorsqu'il affirme qu'il l'a combattu l'an dernier.

J'écoute Harry avec attention. Je ne perds pas un seul mot de son récit. Je lui pose également quelques questions sur LUI, dont les réponses me permettraient de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. Il me raconte également ce qu'il s'est passé à Godrick's Hollow, il y a quatorze ans. Et, au fur et à mesure que nous discutons, je me rends compte que lui et moi ne sommes pas si différents.

Nous arrivons à l'orée de la fameuse Forêt Interdite, qui n'est finalement plus si interdite que ça, d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Nous nous arrêtons dans un endroit assez dégagé, parfait pour s'entraîner.

-Bon, dit Hermione d'une voix calme. On va essayer de t'apprendre à utiliser la magie. Certains sorciers et sorcières y parviennent assez rapidement, d'autres non. On va voir comment tu te débrouilles au début…

Elle sort sa baguette, puis , tout en fixant l'épouvantail dressé dans le potager d'Hagrid, prononce la formule

- _Gemino._

Aussitôt, une copie de celui-ci apparait devant nous, sous mes yeux ébahis.

-Je doute qu'Hagrid n'accepte que nous nous entraînions sur le sien… Bon, Charlie, sors ta baguette, me dit alors Harry.

Je m'exécute, sans la lâcher du regard. Je veux être sûre de ne rien manquer.

-Bien, dit-il en regardant tour à tour Ron, puis Hermione, qui lui sourit. Je propose de commencer par quelque chose de simple.

Il redresse ses lunettes.

-Je vais t'apprendre le sort de stupéfixion. Cela permet « d'assommer », si tu veux, une personne pendant quelques instants. Comme ça.

Il me montre l'exemple en pointant sa baguette vers l'épouvantail et dit, d'un ton ferme

- _Stupéfix !_

Un éclair jaillit et l'épouvantail recule de quelques mètres, vacille, mais ne s'écroule pas. Je sursaute en entendant l'impact. C'est à ce moment précis que je me rends compte à quel point tout cela me fascine…

-Bien, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. A toi. Tu vas voir, tout est question de concentration et de confiance en soi. Tu te focalises sur un point, et tu dis la formule.

Il me laisse, puis rejoint les deux autres, situés un peu plus en arrière. Quant à moi, je ferme les yeux, puis je souffle un bon coup, bras tendu vers ma cible.

« Allez, Charlie… Tu peux le faire… Si tes parents l'ont fait avec toi, si Sam l'a fait, tu dois bien en être capable » je me dis pour me motiver.

« Oui, si un gars comme mon frère a pu le faire… »

J'ouvre les yeux et fixe l'affreuse tête de l'épouvantail, qui semble me narguer. J'entends, derrière moi, Ron, Harry et Hermione échanger quelques paroles à voix basse. J'expire longuement, puis en tenant fermement ma baguette, je m'exclame, pleine d'assurance

- _Stupéfix !_

Je vois l'épouvantail s'écrouler devant moi, et j'esquisse un sourire.

-C'était très bien, me dit Harry. Tu sais te débrouiller assez facilement. Et vu qu'il nous reste encore pas mal de temps, poursuit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, on peut encore t'enseigner la plupart des sorts simples que l'on connaît.

Je vois Hermione me sourire, et en agitant sa baguette, elle redresse l'épouvantail devant nous.

. . . . . . . .

« _Sam._

 _J'ai reçu ta lettre hier soir. Et honnêtement, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Seulement que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à te pardonner de m'avoir caché toutes ces choses. Tu m'as menti depuis cinq ans, Sam. Cinq ans ! Sur la véritable cause de la mort de notre propre mère._

 _Je sais que tu voulais me protéger de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais tu aurais dû te douter qu'à un moment ou à un autre, j'aurais fini par découvrir tout ça…_

 _Mais je comprends._

 _Je t'écris cette lettre juste pour te dire que je suis intégrée à Poudlard. Je suis une Gryffondor, comme maman. Dans le train qui nous menait jusqu'ici, j'avais rencontré plusieurs personnes, et il se trouve que nous appartenons à la même Maison. Et nous sommes dans la même classe. Tu as probablement dû entendre parler d'eux._

 _Si je te dis Harry Potter ?_

 _Lui, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley m'ont, en quelque sorte, « prise sous leur aile ». Ils m'aident à m'adapter, et m'apprennent plusieurs sorts qui me seront certainement très utiles, tel que celui de protection, ou encore « Accio », le sortilège d'attraction. Je débute, donc ce n'est pas encore parfait, mais je m'entraîne…_

 _J'aimerais recevoir de tes nouvelles. J'aimerais que tu me dises que tu vas bien, que tu as rejoint l'un des chasseurs que l'on connait, que tu ne restes pas seul…_

 _J'ai appris énormément de choses sur ce monde. Et je me rends compte de la gravité de tous ces faits. Personnellement, j'ai décidé de prendre le parti de Harry, et de le suivre dans sa quête. C'est mon choix. J'ai décidé de faire partie de leur Univers. Je suis une sorcière, et je l'accepte à part entière._

 _Et j'espère que tu seras fière de moi autant que moi, je le suis, Sam. Je suis fière d'être ta sœur. Fière, parce que finalement, durant toutes ces années, tu t'es montré fort, et que tu as pris sur toi. Tu n'as jamais montré la moindre faiblesse après ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _En attendant de tes nouvelles…_

 _Charlie. »_

Assise à l'une des tables au sommet de la tour de la volière, je plie soigneusement la lettre que je viens de terminer d'écrire, et la glisse dans une enveloppe.

Puis je me lève, et me dirige vers l'un des hiboux tranquillement posé sur son perchoir. Je lui tends la lettre, et il l'attrape dans son bec.

-Samuel Bradbury. New-York, je lui dis avant qu'il ne prenne son envol en battant des ailes.

Je le regarde ensuite s'éloigner en silence. Le soleil se reflète sur chacune de ses longues et soyeuses plumes d'un brun très clair.

Je réalise que j'encore du mal à me rendre compte de ce que je suis en train de vivre. Depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours été fascinée par les histoires fantastiques que me racontait ma mère. De fabuleuses histoires remplies de magies plus puissantes les unes que les autres, de créatures incroyables, de batailles épiques.

A présent que je suis ici, je commence à me demander si… Si ce n'était pas simplement le récit de ses propres aventures qu'elle me racontait pour m'endormir… Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas…


	9. OmbrageOrage

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie ma Beta Lectrice, mes lecteurs et mes tits reviewers 3_

 _Pour Crowley's demon; oui pour Balty et Rowena, mais pas de monstre aux yeux jaunes dans cette fic, désolée..._

* * *

Assise à côté d'Hermione, une bonne ambiance règne autour de nous.

Padma vient juste de lancer dans les airs un avion en papier qui s'est littéralement métamorphosé en oiseau. Seamus se redresse, et sous l'œil amusé de Dean, l'envoie valser un peu plus loin.

Harry est en train de rire suite à l'une des blagues que Ron vient de lui sortir.

Neville, quant à lui, assis au fond de la classe, est plongé dans la lecture de son livre d'herbologie. Il ne semble pas entendre, les stupides moqueries de Pansy Parkinson, installée juste devant lui.

Et l'oiseau poursuit son chemin, sous nos airs amusés. Après avoir été légèrement déstabilisé par Crabbe lui envoyer une minuscule boulette de papier, il se met à voler au-dessus du banc des jumelles. Elles sourient à pleine dents, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'enflamme brusquement et ne retombe lamentablement en tournoyant sur lui-même. Je jette un regard perplexe en leur direction, me demandant qui avait pu en décider du sort de ce pauvre oiseau, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende un

-Bonjour les enfants.

… Au fond de la classe qui nous horripile. Nous nous retournons tous en même temps, et nous avons cet immense privilège d'avoir face à nous un horrible crapaud vêtu de rose.

Bon, elle a fait l'effort de ne pas venir avec cet espèce de bonnet ridicule… Mais elle a quand même réussi à faire pire qu'hier… Elle a tenté une harmonie de deux teintes de rose différentes, et le résultat fait assez mal aux yeux…

Quant à ses cheveux… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a tenté de reproduire, si c'était une imitation de la princesse Leïa, ou un cosplay de Mérida dans _Rebelle_ , avec des boucles pareilles, mais le mélange n'est pas vraiment réussi…

Elle a les mains devant elle, tenant sa baguette dans la droite. Elle nous esquisse un sourire qui n'a absolument rien de sincère. La classe demeure silencieuse.

Elle tend sa baguette devant elle en visant le tableau, puis elle dit de sa voix atrocement aigue et qui colle parfaitement à son physique

-Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire.

Les quatre mot s'inscrivent au tableau l'un en dessous de l'autre. Elle rejoint son bureau en marchant entre la rangée dans laquelle Harry et Ron sont assis, et celle de Neville.

Je regarde Hermione du coin de l'œil, qui affiche la même expression que moi. J'ai beau être nouvelle ici, je me rends bien compte qu'il ne va pas m'être très compliqué de discerner les bons profs de ceux qu'il faut à tout prix éviter…

-B, U, S, E. Plus généralement connu sous le nom de BUSE, reprend-t-elle.

Je vois Harry et Ron étouffer leur rire. Il y a de quoi… A-t-elle l'impression que nous ne sommes pas capables d'épeler ce mot, ou serait-ce autre chose ?

-Travaillez dur, et vous serez récompensés. Négligez vos études… Et les conséquences pourraient être… Funestes…

D'un petit coup de baguette vers la pile de livres, celle-ci s'élève dans les airs et en distribue un à chacun, qui, à chaque fois, retombe lourdement sur nos bureaux.

J'entends Seamus souffler assez bruyamment derrière moi. Apparemment, c'est toute la classe qui semble la renier. Qu'elle soit du Ministère ou pas, même ceux qui ne croient pas aux histoires d'Harry sont forcés d'admettre qu'ils ne peuvent pas la sentir, eux non plus.

Lorsque je relève la tête, je sens ses petits yeux d'un bleu acier me fixer froidement, ce qui me met légèrement mal à l'aise. Je baisse la tête sur le livre et fais comme si de rien n'était. J'espère simplement qu'avec mon caractère, elle ne va pas trop me chercher. Parce que mine de rien, je suis assez têtue. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je ne suis plus avec Meg, Dean, et les autres, à faire les quatre-cents coups, je suis dans une école de sorcellerie, dans un monde en pleine guerre. Du moins, presque. Alors il va falloir que je me méfie, que je fasse attention à Ombrage. Pour moi comme pour d'autres élèves, elle est en plein dans ma ligne de mire…

A mes côtés, Hermione se met à feuilleter l'ouvrage, et semble quelque peu désemparée, puis elle lève la main et coupe Ombrage dans son spitch assez abominable en disant

-Il n'y a rien sur les sortilèges de défense ?

Madame-Je-M-Habille-Tout-En-Rose-Parce-Que-J-Adore-Ca se met à glousser en la dévisageant. En même temps, elle vient de nous dire que les méthodes autrefois utilisées étaient illégales. En quoi est-ce illégale de vouloir se défendre ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de les utiliser pendant mes cours…

Ron redresse alors la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on ne ferait aps de magie, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'intervienne en disant qu'en cas d'attaque, il était essentiel de savoir se défendre à ce qui nous attend dehors.

-Mais, rien ne vous attend dehors, très cher, lui répond-t-elle en dévoilant une rangée d'un blanc éclatant. Qui, à votre avis, pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à des enfants comme vous ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas… Peut-être Lord Voldemort…

Le visage d'Ombrage se métamorphose, voir se décompose littéralement. Quelques élèves s'offusquent, car il a prononcé son nom. Et dans la classe règne un silence mortuaire.

. . . . . . . .

En quittant la salle de cours, j'attrape Harry par la manche et lui dit

-T'as quand même pas l'intention d'y aller, à cette fichue retenue ?

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, Charlie ? Laisse tomber, je vais y aller, et elle me fichera la paix après…

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme ça…

-Pourquoi, tu as déjà été à ma place ?

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Ron et Hermione me dévisagent.

-Alors comme ça… On t'a déjà collée en retenue…

-Bah quoi, vous pensiez que j'étais parfaite ? Et puis, « collée en retenue », c'est pas vraiment exact, puisqu'avec les autres, on y a jamais assisté…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire, me demande Ron en souriant. Déjà, tu ne peux pas avoir le casier de Malefoy, poursuit-il en disant cela de façon à ce que la tête blonde qui nous dépasse soit sûre de l'entendre.

-J'ai… Craqué plusieurs PC dans mon ancien collège. Eh, me regardez pas comme ça, je me défends en les voyant me regarder, d'un air mi- étonné, mi- amusé. C'était pour… La bonne cause. Garth, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, était dans le rouge à la fin d'une période. Parce que le prof le prenait comme bouc émissaire. Et c'était même pas justifié, alors… J'ai modifié sa note et je lui ai mis celle qui méritait… C'est quelqu'un de vraiment sympa, qui demandait jamais rien à personne…

-C'est vrai, c'était pour la bonne cause, reprend Harry. Mais ici, c'est différent. On est dans un monde où tout part en vrille, et avoir le Ministère de la Magie tout entier sur le dos, crois-moi, ça n'aide pas.

Je dois admettre que sur ce coup-là, il a raison. Cela ne fiat peut-être que quelques jours que je suis là, mais je me rends bien compte de ce qu'il se passe.

-Alors j'irai à cette maudite retenue, puis après ça, je n'en parlerai plus jamais. Ce sera vite réglé.

Arrivés dans les cachots, nous avançons dans un étroit couloir. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre l'un des professeur donne cours ici. Et ce depuis qu'il enseigne dans cette école.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a, maintenant, je demande à Hermione

-Potions, me répond-t-elle. Avec Rogue. Le directeur de la Maison…

-… Serpentard, dis-je en me souvenant. C'est vrai. L'Auror qui fait un peu mouton noir au milieu des autres… Et qui voudrait enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien cela ?

Nous entrons dans la classe, et Ron me dit

-Oui c'est ça. A peu près les trois quarts de l'école doivent le savoir, tant il ne peut s'empêcher de le répéter…

Nous étouffons un rire, puis prenons place, tout en regardant Rogue qui, dos à nous, note quelque chose sur le tableau qui nous fait face. Comme pour le cours précédent, je m'installe aux côtés d'Hermione. Premièrement parce que je la connais, et ensuite, parce que je sais qu'elle pourra me filer un quelconque coup de main si j'en ai besoin.

-Bonjour, Charlie. Bonjour, Hermione, dit une voix dans notre dos.

-Oh, salut, Luna, dis-je en me retournant à moitié.

Elle pose ses cahiers sur la bureau, puis s'assied. Elle croise les bras devant elle, puis me sourit.

-Mh… Je… Je peux, demande une voix timide.

Nous levons les yeux. Neville, tenant son sac contre lui, et debout devant la place libre. Non pas qu'il a l'air complètement perdu mais… Pas loin.

Luna tire la chaise et lui dit, toujours aussi souriante

-Bien sûr, installe-toi. Je ne risque pas d'entrer dans ton cerveau pour le manipuler… Ce sont les Joncheruines qui font ça, poursuit-elle à voix basse.

Je me remets droite, puis esquisse un sourire. Luna a beau na pas être comme les autres, elle est un personne peu ordinaire, certes, mais vraiment très amicale. Je me souviens parfaitement de ma rencontre avec elle il y a deux jours, au détail prêt. J'avais vu, comme elle, et Harry, ces étranges créatures ailés qui tiraient la calèche. Elle m'avait par la suite expliqué qu'il s'agissait de Sombrals, des créatures vraiment gentillets mais très incomprises, à cause de leur différence. La chose qui m'avait quelque peu étonnée, c'était lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué que seuls les gens ayant vu la mort pouvaient les voir.

Je sors de mes esprits et me concentre un peu plus sur la disposition de la classe. Nous sommes quatre par table, sauf Neville et Luna, où il n'y a qu'eux. Harry et Ron se sont installés juste en face de nous. En tournant la tête sur la gauche, j'aperçois Malefoy, assis trois tables plus loin, le plus près possible du bureau du professeur. A ses côtés sont attablés Crabbe, Goyle, et une fille du nom de Pansy appartenant également à la Maison des Serpentards.

-Prenez tous vos livres à la page quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-sept, nous demande Rogue sans se retourner.

Notre table s'exécute avec une royale lenteur, tandis que certains fayots tels que Pansy et les autres s'empresse de trouver la page attendue, agissant comme de vrais petits soldats. Je lève les yeux au ciel en les voyant agir ainsi. Cependant, j'imagine qu'ils ont dû me voir, parce qu'ils s'empressent de me répondre par un sombre regard rempli de haine.

Le professeur nous fait enfin l'honneur de nous montrer son visage. Il examine attentivement l'ensemble de la classe. Pour l'instant, rien de très alarmant. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose et s'arrête sur moi.

-Nous avons… Une nouvelle élève, dit-il en articulant chacune de ses syllabes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en sentant d'autres personnes me regarder. Je baisse les yeux et me mets à tourner les pages pour trouver celle qu'il a demandée. … Il avait dit laquelle, déjà ? Un simple coup d'œil vers Hermione me permet de retrouver le numéro.

-Mh.

Rogue hausse un sourcil et se saisit de son propre livre de potions.

-Bon. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi la potion de Wiggenweld est-elle composée ? Il y a bien évidemment du Mucus de Verracrasse, mais je vous demande de me citer les autres ingrédients.

Plusieurs bras se lèvent dans la classe, dont celui d'Hermione. Le professeur plisse les yeux et tourne la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant sa prochaine victime à humilier en cas de mauvaise réponse.

-Vous, Mademoiselle, dit-il en me désignant.

… Et c'est tombé sur moi.

-Mais professeur, Charlie est nouvelle ici, me défend Hermione. Alors elle…

-On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, n'est-ce pas, Granger, réplique Rogue en la fusillant du regard. Ce n'est pas vous que j'ai posé la question, mais à votre voisine de table.

Il croise les bras contre son torse, puis attend que je réponde à sa fichue question.

Et si…

Non, ça serait trop beau pour être vrai…

Lorsque j'étais petite et que ma mère me racontait ces fameuses histoires, elle m'expliquait que lorsqu'un sorcier ou une sorcière était blessé(e), on lui administrait une potion régénérante. Et tous les soirs avant de m'endormir, je citais les quatre fameux ingrédients pour être sûre de ne pas les oublier. Et l'un d'entre eux était effectivement le Mucus de Verra… Machin.

Je note que Rogue retourne près de son bureau, et dit

-Bon. Malefoy, auriez-vous le privilège de me citer ces ingréd…

-De l'écorce de sorbier, du Moly et sept gouttes d'essence de Dictame, je m'exclame sans réfléchir.

Hermione tourne la tête dans ma direction, les yeux écarquillés comme s'ils étaient prêts à bondir hors de leurs orbites. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'expliquer, mais aucun son n'en sort.

A ma gauche, Goyle me dévisage d'une manière qui, intérieurement, me fait rire. Quoi qu'il fasse, il perd son sérieux lorsqu'il tente de montrer qu'il est en colère.

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Rogue qui, au bout d'un moment, hausse légèrement les épaules, et poursuit

-Deuxième question. Finnegan. Comment prépare-t-on le…

-Comment t'as fait, me murmure Hermione.

-Ma mère m'en parlait, quand j'étais petite. Elle me racontait toutes sortes d'histoires surnaturelles, et cette potion est revenue plusieurs fois dans ses récits… Mais je savais pas que ça allait être la bonne réponse…

-Bien joué, en tous cas, me souffle Ron. Mais je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès parce que tu viens juste d'arriver. Il tout le temps comme ça…

-Et puis vous avez vu la tête qu'il a faite, reprend Hermione, à moitié amusée.

-Comment rater ça, dit Harry en souriant à son tour.

Nous nous concentrons à nouveau sur le cours, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'année que je vais vivre s'annonce plutôt bien…

. . . . . . . .

« _Charlie_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir comme petite sœur. Et j'ai une confession à te faire. Peut-être Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de t'en parler, ce qui est normal lorsqu'on le connait._

 _J'ai quitté Poudlard il y a cinq ans. Après le décès de notre mère. J'avais terminé ma cinquième année. L'an d'après, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais agis trop vite. Mais j'y suis retourné. J'ai suivi les cours avec les autres et au final, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de sorcier. Puis d'Auror. Parce que oui, ton grand frère est bel et bien un Auror. Tu dois probablement en connaître la signification, je suppose…_

 _Je ne t'en avais pas parlé dans ma précédente lettre, je voulais d'abord que tu t'installes, que tu fasses à cette nouvelle vie. Mais comme tu peux encore t'en douter, j'ai suivi la route de nos parents._

 _La nuit où papa est mort, nous étions sur les traces de Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous avions éliminés plusieurs Mangemorts, quelques jours auparavant. Ce sont ses disciples._

 _Puis nous l'avons trouvé, avec l'aide d'autres Aurors. Nous l'avons combattu. Mais il s'est enfui. Et papa a perdu la vie lors de ce combat._

 _Je me devais de te dire la vérité, Charlie._

 _Et sache que si tu as le moindre problème, je suis là. Tu me préviens, et j'arrives._

 _Ton grand frère, Sam._

 _PS il y en a quatre qui m'ont littéralement harcelé pour savoir où tu étais passée, et ils ont insisté pour te laisser un mot que j'ai mis avec cette lettre._ »

 _. . . . . . . ._

« _Alors, juste un truc, Charlie..._

 _C'est quoi, cette histoire de malade ?_

 _Non, mais c'est vrai, déjà, tu disparais comme ça, on a aucune nouvelle de toi depuis quelques jours, et Kevin… Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a débarqué en classe, tes affaires en main, disant que tu les avait laissées sur le muret et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de toi !_

 _Tous les quatre, on t'as d'abord fourni un alibi, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait dès que l'un de nous cinq est absent, et puis ton frère débarque comme ça, nous disant que tu avais changé d'école._

 _Bon._

 _Tu nous connais, Charlie._

 _Tu sais que Kev', Dean, Garth et moi, on lâche pas le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu la vérité… Après nous avoir solennellement fait juré de garder le secret, il nous a tout avoué. A début, j'ai cru qu'il se moquait de nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous montre ses pouvoirs._

 _Tu nous avais dit, pour la chasse, et tout ça, mais le coup des sorciers…. Alors ça, on l'avait pas vu venir…_

 _Mais nous, on te soutient à deux-cents pourcents. Alors on a décidé de t'écrire juste pour te dire qu'on sait ce qu'il se passe, qu'on sait où t'es (enfin, à peu près…) et qu'on dira rien. On te le promets._

 _En espérant te revoir assez rapidement, Cha'._

 _Meg Campbell, Dean Harvelle, Kevin et Garth Fitzgerald._ »


	10. Weasley&Weasley

_Encore et toujours, un grand merci à ma beta, Prolixius5_

 _(PS: désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une journée assez chargée hier...)_

* * *

Est-ce bien Collin Crivey, que je viens de voir passer en courant devant moi, le visage vert, recouvert de pustules oranges, tenant ses deux mains devant sa bouche ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais décrire l'ambiance qui règne au beau milieu du dortoir des Gryffondor… En tout cas, personne n'a l'air de s'ennuyer. Et pour cause un soupçon de marchandise Weasley, et c'est parti pour de la bonne humeur pendant plusieurs heures…

Leurs caisses s'étalent un peu n'importe où, mais ils ont rassemblé le maximum au centre de la pièce. Je crois que ce qui a le plus de succès, ce sont leur fameuse Boites à Flegme. C'est probablement pour cela que la plupart des élèves ont l'air plus que malades…

Je les cherche parmi les gens qui se bousculent pour en obtenir, puis je finis par les repérer, au fond de la pièce, tous deux assis aux côtés d'un troisième année, dont le visage se couvre subitement d'énormes boutons rouges. Je les rejoins à grandes enjambées et une fois à leur hauteur, je leur dis

-Alors, Fred, Georges, ça a l'air de fonctionner, votre commerce… Du moins, auprès des Gryffondor.

-C'est vrai, me répond Fred. Il faut dire que depuis qu'Ombrage a intégré l'école, de nombreux élèves l'ont directement placée dans la catégorie « ennemie qu'il faut à tout prix éviter »… En même temps, c'est assez compréhensible, quand on voit la façon dont elle donne cours… J'ai dû mal à l'avouer, mais Lockhart était bien mieux qu'elle…

-Le prof d'il y a trois ans ? Celui qui ne se souvient plus de son propre nom, c'est ça ?

-Exact, reprend Georges. Bon, il avait balancé toute une horde de Lutins de Cornouailles sur les deuxième année, mais bon… il n'y a pas eu d'accident... A part qu'il a fallu décrocher Neville du lustre, d'après Ron.

J'esquisse un sourire.

-Oh justement, vous l'avez vu récemment ? Après les cours, on s'est séparés, avec lui, Harry et Hermione. Et je ne sais pas trop où il est, en ce moment.

-Je crois l'avoir vu passer il y a pas cinq minutes, avec Hermione. Je pense qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon central.

Alors que Fred s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, le teint du jeune garçon devient violet et il arrache le chaudron des mains de Georges pour…

-Heu… Merci du renseignement, en tout cas…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Charlie.

Je m'éloigne en soufflant un bon coup, faisant mon possible pour m'éloigner de la vision du troisième année en train de rendre ses tripes, il y a pas trente secondes. Puis, effectivement assis dans l'un des canapés, je retrouve le trio, entretenant une conversation assez agitée, d'après ce que je peux en juger…

Je les rejoins, et dès qu'elle me voie, Hermione se redresse brusquement, se saisit de la main d'Harry, me la tend et s'exclame

-Ah, te voilà. Dis-moi est-ce que tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

J'attrape sa main, et regarde de plus près les lettres rouges gravée sur son dos.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est Ombrage qui t'a fait ça ?

-Je te l'avais dit, Harry, qu'elle réagirait comme nous !

-Ecoutez, c'est passé, et on ne peut rien changer, d'accord ? Je suis d'accord avec vous, Ombrage est quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas exister, mais c'est le cas et c'est comme ça.

-Cette prof est complètement cinglée, Harry, et toi, tu ne veux pas la dénoncer, je m'indigne. Dumbledore pourrait t'aider, et il…

-Dumbledore a des choses plus importantes à gérer qu'Ombrage, vous ne pensez pas ?

Il se lève en récupérant ses affaires.

-Attends Harry, le retient Hermione. Explique-nous ce qui cloche, alors. Tu ne peux pas la laisser agir comme ça.

Il ne lui répond pas, puis il monte les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.

Ron, Hermione et nous dévisageons durant quelques secondes n'ayant pas vraiment compris ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Autour de nous, la Salle Commune semble avoir peu à peu retrouvé son calme habituel. Fred et Georges ont remballé la plupart de leurs affaires et les ont remontées jusqu'au dortoir. Je crois même avoir revu Collin, le visage frais et clair comme avant.

Nous voyons ensuite Harry redescendre et se diriger vers la porte de sortie sans nous accorder le moindre regard.

-Il devrait en parler avec Sirius, s'exclame alors Hermione. Lui dire ce qu'il en pense de tout ça. S'il ne veut pas se confier à nous, qu'il le fasse au moins avec quelqu'un de sa famille, non ?

Nous acquiesçons. Ron regarde sa montre et annonce :

-On devrait y aller, le repas commence dans dix minutes.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger, je me trompe ?

« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un » je pense. « Capable d'avaler une tarte entière à lui seul… »

Nous nous levons puis, rejoints par Ginny, un livre sous le bras, nous dirigeons à notre tour vers la porte en bois. Alors que nous quittons la pièce pour emprunter les escaliers, la petite sœur de Ron, nous ayant entendus parler, nous questionne

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Harry ?

-Bah, ici, on a toujours un problème, lui répond son frère. Mais là, ça commence à dépasser les bornes…

-Ombrage, dit simplement Hermione.

-Oh. Je vois… Elle a flanqué des retenues au quart de la classe aujourd'hui. Et comme par hasard, il n'y a que les Serpentard qui sont à chaque fois épargnés.

-C'est pareil de notre côté, lui dis-je d'un ton calme. Déjà qu'elle refuse d'assumer pleinement son rôle de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en nous interdisant d'utiliser la magie…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? dit une voix dans notre dos.

Nous ne sommes pas surpris de découvrir, en nous retournant, une tête blonde suivie de ses deux acolytes, nous dépassant dans les escaliers.

-La ferme, Goyle, lui dit Ron.

-Ça va, laisse tomber, lui dis-je. Laisse-le dire ce qu'il veut. On verra bien s'il obtient son diplôme à la fin de l'année…

-Attends, c'est à moi que tu parles, là, reprend celui-ci, d'un ton plein de reproches. C'est à moi que tu parles ?

-Et voilà, encore un qui a trop vu _Taxi Driver_ , me dis-je pour moi-même. Evidemment que c'est à toi que je parle.

Bien sûr, cette remarque ne fait sourire qu'Hermione, car à part moi, elle est la seule parmi nous à connaître cette référence.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous laisser deux minutes et retourner lécher les bottes d'Ombrage ? Fais juste gaffe à pas te cogner contre l'embrasure la prochaine fois que t'iras dans son bureau. Bah, oui, parce qu'avec la différence de taille entre vous, ça ne doit pas être facile, je me trompe ?

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre les rires des quelques élèves qui passaient justement par là. Enfin une réplique qui est comprise par tout le monde ! Cependant, celui-ci ne perd pas la face.

-Tu es une incapable. Comme la Sang-de-bourbe Granger. Et une cinglée comme Potter. Vous êtes bien faits pour vous entendre…

-En plus, qui voudrait vraiment être sauvé par quelqu'un comme toi, un beau jour, poursuit Crabbe en ricanant.

-C'est vrai, reprend Goyle. La preuve, ses parents qui avaient peur de ternir leur réputation devaient avoir tellement honte d'elle qu'ils ont décidé de la laisser hors de tout ça…

-LA FERME ! Dégagez, et laissez-nous tranquilles !

Malefoy, quelque peu surpris par ma réaction, recule d'un pas. Je sens Hermione, derrière moi, me retenir par le bras. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait, il s'en serait pris une. Et on l'aurait retrouvé à l'infirmerie, avec un ou deux membres en moins.

Mais je finis par me calmer.

-Viens, me dit Hermione à voix basse, il n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Je sais, dis-je en me dégageant de son emprise. Et puis, je ne vais pas risquer de m'abîmer le poing sur sa gueule d'ange…

Les traits du Serpentard se modifient peu à peu.

-Viens, Malefoy, dit Crabbe en le tirant par la manche. On s'en va. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec eux.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer

-C'est ça, retourne voir Ombrage Peut-être qu'elle parviendra à te consoler en t'offrant une tasse de thé…

Il ne me répond pas, et lui et son groupe disparaissent derrière l'une des portes. Durant quelques instants, personne ne prononce le moindre mot.

-T'as tenu tête à Malefoy et aux autres, dit alors Ron. C'est... C'était assez épique…

-Je suis peut-être pas du genre à avoir un tempérament colérique, mais il hors de question que je me laisse faire. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme lui.

-Au moins, il te laissera tranquille pendant un bon moment, affirme Ginny. Mais tu n'avais pas tort. Les Serpentard sont les chouchous d'Ombrage. Elle fera tout pour les mettre en avant tant qu'elle sera enseignante ici…

-Je veux bien te croire, réplique Hermione. Il va falloir se méfier si on ne veut pas d'ennuis avec elle…

Tous les quatre, ainsi que quelques Gryffondor derrière nous, nous rendons dans la Grande Salle où un repas nous attend depuis quelques minutes. Evidemment, mon petit « accrochage » avec Malefoy nous aura légèrement mis en retard…

. . . . . . . .

Ron ne mange pas. Il dévore avec acharnement. Et ce depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je vois Ginny lever les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il s'agit bien de son frère.

-Ron, tu n'arrêtes jamais de manger, lui demande Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais, j'ai faim…

-A ce stade là, c'est plus de la faim… A croire qu'on t'a privé de nourriture pendant deux semaines, je réponds.

Alors qu'il soupire en se repenchant sur son assiette à nouveau remplie, une voix nous interpelle.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

A ce que l'on peut voir, Harry s'est décidé à revenir. Nous hochons la tête, mais au moment où il s'apprête à s'asseoir, nous entendons deux voix s'élever en dehors de la grande salle.

Curieux, nous nous levons tous au fur et à mesure, même Ron, qui daigne lâcher sa fourchette, et nous nous rapprochons de la porte.

Nous reconnaissons, bien avant de la voir, la voix insupportable d'Ombrage, qui semble être dans tous ses états. Quant à l'autre voix, je n'ai pas trop de mal à mettre un visage dessus. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas vue énormément, mais je me doute bien qu'il s'agit de McGonagall, qui, entre parenthèses, parait également assez remontée.

-Je demande simplement, dit celle-ci, lorsqu'il s'agit de mes élèves, que vous vous conformiez aux méthodes prescrites en matière de punition.

Nous devinons facilement que ce vieux crapaud a mis en retenue de nombreux élèves de notre Maison. Comme par hasard, bien sûr… Et notre directrice a la bonté d'intervenir… Même si, d'après la tournure de leur conversation, je doute que cela soit très efficace…

Elle travaille pour le Ministre de la Magie. Si elle le veut, elle peut avoir tous les droits sur nous.

Nous voyons un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de McGonagall lorsqu'Ombrage lui affirme qu'elle ne supporte pas la déloyauté. Et puis quoi, encore ? Evidemment, qu'elle, elle est parfaitement loyale à son boulot… Evidemment, qu'elle doit lécher les bottes de Ministre pour en arriver là où elle est… A enseigner à Poudlard…

Nous quatre, ainsi que Dean, Seamus, et quelques autres élèves de Gryffondor, nous les observons en silence. Elles savent bien que nous sommes là, mais elles sont trop occupées pour nous prêter attention.

-Si Fudge lui donne le plein pouvoir, ça ne va pas aller pour nous, murmure Harry. Elle tentera de prendre le contrôle total de l'école…

Hermione lui affirme que cela n'arrivera pas. Mais si seulement, au plus profond d'elle, elle le pensait… Car nous sommes tous persuadés qu'elle est capable de n'importe quoi.

. . . . . . . .

« _Salut, Meg._

 _Je sais parfaitement que c'est une histoire de dingue. Crois-moi, je suis aux premières loges pour l'affirmer…_

 _Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais que vous trouveriez quelque chose pour me couvrir. En tous cas, merci._

 _Alors, oui, je suis une sorcière. C'est vrai. Et de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un, à Londres, qui me soutient, ça me rebooste le moral. Y'a pas que chez vous qu'il y a des problèmes tordus avec les profs…_

 _Au fait, gardez le secret, ce n'est pas seulement pour nous. C'est aussi pour éviter que l'on vous envoie à l'hôpital…_

 _J'espère que je te reverrai bientôt, Meg._

 _Cha'._ »

…

« _Hey, Dean-o._

 _J'ai reçu votre lettre. Et vous êtes des malades pour accepter ce qu'il se passe, sans aucune explication plus précise et détaillée…_

 _C'est pour ça que je vous adore._

 _J'espère sincèrement que de votre côté, ça va. Je sais que tu aides encore ta mère pour gérer le bar, mais je sais aussi que tu t'en sors vachement bien et que t'aimes ça, en plus. Tu pourras lui passer le bonjour de ma part. Et aussi à Jo._

 _De mon côté, je m'en sors aussi. Vos têtes me manquent, mais comme je sais que je peux vous écrire… De toute façon, je crois que je vais rester quelques jours à Londres pour les vacances de Noël (quelques affaires à gérer…). Je verrai si je peux faire un saut…_

 _En attendant ta réponse, Dean-o._

 _Cha'_ »

…

« _Bon._

 _Je crois que ça va être dur de commencer cette lettre._

 _Pour commencer, mon p'tit Kevin, je suis désolée._

 _J'ai disparu sans laisser aucune traces, à d'après Meg, t'étais en panique totale quand t'as débarqué dans la classe avec mon sac… Te connaissant, t'as dû t'imaginer un tas de trucs un peu délirants…_

 _Je sais que t'as essayé de me contacter. J'ai pas répondu, et… bah, je n'ai pas trop d'excuse valable (A part le fait que je suivais une bande de sorciers ?)… Et ensuite, quand je suis enfin revenue à la raison, mon portable était HS._

 _Je sais. Je suis désolée._

 _Mais bon, Meg l'a dit que ça n'avait pas laissé de séquelles… C'est déjà ça…_

 _Voilà, cette lettre était juste pour m'excuser auprès de toi, parce que t'es mon ami et que t'as flippé pour moi._

 _A plus, p'tit Kevin._

 _Cha'_ »


	11. A sport called Quidditch

_Merci à ma beta, Prolixius5_

* * *

Tandis qu'Hermione et moi continuons de progresser sur le sentier, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de savoir que quelque part là-bas, à New-York, il y a quelqu'un qui me soutient.

Mon grand frère a beau se trouver sur un autre continent, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il serait prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment, si jamais j'avais besoin de son aide. Et je sais qu'il en serait capable, après qu'il m'ait avoué le fait qu'il avait finalement passé ses BUSEs, et qu'il était devenu « Auror à mi-temps », en comptant nos heures de chasse.

Nous arrivons finalement à proximité du terrain, et je sens un brin de panique m'envahir. J'entends encore la voix d'Harry me dire « _On va t'apprendre à voler à l'aide d'un balai_ ». Et cette phrase tourne encore et encore depuis qu'il l'a dite hier soir après le banquet.

Nous rejoignons alors les garçons, déjà arrivés depuis une dizaine de minutes.

-T'as l'air un peu stressée, me lance Ron en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-… Je m'apprête à voler sur un balai. Donc, ça me parait normal de ne pas être à cent pour cent sereine… Je vous rappelle que durant toute ma vie, on m'a raconté que c'était une sorte de légende sur le monde des Sorciers…

-… C'est vrai.

Il se penche et ramasse l'un des quatre balais qui était jusque-là déposé sur le sol, puis me le tend.

-C'est un « Flèche d'Argent ». Ils sont faciles à manier, en général. Et ils sont rapides. Vas-y, prends-le.

Je l'attrape par le haut du manche et me mets à le détailler de haut en bas. Il s'agit d'un modèle assez long, d'une couleur très sombre tirant vers le bleu nuit. Les brindilles argentées rassemblées pour constituer la brosse brillent doucement au soleil.

Je jette un regard légèrement inquiet en direction d'Hermione.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-T'inquiète pas, on s'éloigne pas, me dit Hermione. Et puis, Harry pourra toujours venir te filer un coup de main… Allez, monte.

J'enfourche alors le « Flèche d'Argent », bien qu'incertaine puis, sous les ordres d'Harry, je frappe le sol de mon pied, et je commence à m'élever dans les airs.

« Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Souviens-toi de ce qu'ils t'ont dit à propos de Neville… Souviens-toi de ce qu'ils t'ont raconté… Ne panique pas… Ça va bien se passer… Normalement… »

Je souffle un bon coup, puis je m'élance un peu plus loin. Visiblement, c'est plus facile qu'il n'y parait… Ils avaient raison…

-Tu vois ? Tant que tu gardes confiance en toi, tout va bien…

Harry enfourche à son tour son propre balai, un « Eclair de feu » que Sirius lui a offert, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il décolle et m'incite à le suivre. Je dois bien avouer qu'au début… Bah, ce n'est pas encore ça… Je manque plusieurs fois de me prendre les Tribunes de Serdaigle en pleine face, ou bien de me retrouver dos face contre terre.

Mais après quelques tentatives et de l'entraînement, je manie plus ou moins l'art de voler sur un balai. Après un certain temps, lorsque nous avons contourné pour la cinquième fois le terrain de Quidditch tout entier, Harry me fait signe de ralentir et nous nous stabilisons à la hauteur de l'un des deux goals, à environ deux mètres du sol. Je dois avouer que voler dans les airs sur un balai procure une sensation exceptionnelle.

J'aperçois ensuite Hermione et Ron, tenant chacun d'un côté un large coffre assez lourd. Ils nous rejoignent, puis le déposent sur le sol, assez essoufflés.

-Bon, maintenant, on va t'expliquer ce qu'est le Quidditch en général, reprend alors Harry. Chaque équipe est composée des sept joueurs un gardien, deux batteurs, trois poursuiveurs et un attrapeur. Personnellement, je suis l'attrapeur et le chef de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Il demande ensuite à Hermione d'ouvrir le coffre. Celle-ci s'exécute, puis saisit de ses deux mains la balle la plus imposante, creusée de part et d'autre.

-C'est le Souaffle. Les poursuiveurs se la passent et tentent de la lancer à travers l'un des trois cercles du goal adverse. Les deux poursuiveuses toujours présentes dans notre équipe sont Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson. Le rôle du Gardien est de stopper le Souaffle.

J'entends soudain un étrange grognement lorsque Ron approche sa main de l'une des autres balles et la retire aussitôt.

-Bon, celles-ci, on ne va peut-être pas les lâcher tout de suite… Ce sont les Cognards. C'est au rôle des batteurs de se les envoyer. Autrement dit, Fred et Georges.

-Tes frères font partie de l'équipe ?

-Ouais, depuis plusieurs années, maintenant… Moi, je suis Gardien dans l'équipe.

-En gros, vous faites ça en famille, je me trompe ?

-Et un autre de mes frères était attrapeur lorsqu'il était ici. Il porte le même nom que toi.

Hermione ouvre ensuite un partie du couvercle du coffre, se saisit d'une minuscule balle dorée, puis la tend délicatement à Harry.

-C'est mon rôle de l'attraper, me dit-il. Il s'agit du Vif d'Or. Si je m'en empare, je fais gagner cent cinquante points à mon équipe et le match est officiellement terminé.

Admirative, j'observe en silence la balle déployer ses ailes d'argent et s'envoler durant quelques instants, avant de se poser à nouveau au creux de la paume d'Harry.

-C'est la plus rapide, et il est assez difficile de l'attraper. En première année, j'ai failli l'avaler…

Je souris lorsqu'il m'explique cela, puis je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit un peu plus tôt, quand il m'expliquait les éléments composant une équipe. Je me rends compte qu'il y a une légère anomalie dans ce qu'il m'a dit…

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'une équipe comportait trois Poursuiveurs ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne m'as cité que deux noms seulement…

-Oh… Alicia Spinnet, une ancienne joueuse, a terminé ses études et a quitté l'école l'an dernier. Du coup, avec Ron, on s'est mis en tête de chercher un nouveau joueur…

-Et personne ne veut faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Je ne comprends pas, ça parait tellement bien.

-Il faut dire que les élèves préfèrent s'adonner à d'autres activités, murmure Hermione, détaillant le Souaffle qu'elle tient entre ses mains depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Alors que je me cramponne à mon balai pour éviter de glisser et de me retrouver par terre, une idée me traverse la tête. J'esquisse un sourire puis, à leur grande surprise, passe rapidement entre Hermione Ron, emportant le Souaffle avec moi.

Je m'élève ensuite de quelques mètres, tenant la balle coincée sous mon bras gauche.

-Charlie, me demande Hermione, amusée. Tu fais quoi ?

-Bah allez, venez, on est quatre, mais on peut quand même faire une partie…

Harry tourne la tête dans leur direction puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, se décide à me rejoindre. Je vois alors Ron sortir sa baguette et s'exclamer « _Accio Nimbus 2000_! » et un des trois balais restant s'élève et se dirige droit sur lui.

-Hum… Sans moi… Je suis pas trop à l'aise sur un balai, reprend Hermione, reculant d'un pas.

Ron s'élève à son tour, puis Harry nous dit

-D'accord, alors Ron, tu es à ton poste de Gardien. Charlie et moi, on n'est pas dans la même équipe. Le premier qui marque l'emporte…

-Hey, c'est pas juste, s'exclame Hermione d'en bas. Tu as plus de quatre ans d'expérience de plus que Charlie dans le domaine du Quidditch !

-Je me débrouillerai, je lui réponds en souriant. Tu nous siffles le départ, Hermione ?

Je descends de quelques mètres et lui tends le Souaffle, puis, au passage, elle me souffle

-Vas-y, mets-leur une bonne raclée…

-En tout cas, j'essayerai, lui dis-je en retournant auprès des garçons.

Ron part prendre sa place juste devant le goal de droite, tandis qu'Harry et moi suivons Hermione d'en haut. Nous nous arrêtons au même moment qu'elle. Ensuite, elle se saisit du sifflet qui était rangé dans le coffre, souffle un bon coup dedans, puis elle lance la balle en l'air.

Manque de chance pour moi, Harry étant plus rapide, il s'en saisit et se met à zigzaguer pour me semer. Et il y arrive, en plus… Il n'est pas encore simple pour moi de le suivre ainsi… à une dizaine de mètres environ de Ron, il lance le Souaffle de toutes ses forces mais Ron parvint à le stopper avant que celui-ci n'entre dans l'un des trois cercles placés à des hauteurs différentes.

Il lève le poing en signe de victoire, puis remet la balle en jeu. Il l'envoie si loin qu'Harry et moi sommes obligés de faire la course pour le rattraper. Je savais, avant de commencer la partie, qu'il possédait le balai le plus rapide au monde. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de le voir me devancer de quelques mètres…

Seulement…

A la base, moi… je suis une chasseuse… J'ai donc des sens surdéveloppés qui me permettent de traquer les créatures surnaturelles par tous les temps, dans n'importe quelle condition. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui me permet de deviner que le changement brusque de direction du vent va faire dévier la trajectoire du Souaffle sur la gauche dans quelques instants.

Je m'éloigne donc de Harry et continue de foncer. Et comme je l'avais prédit, le Souaffle se met à changer de direction, poussé par le vent.

J'entends Harry s'exclamer quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui marquent sa surprise lorsque je parviens à m'en emparer.

Je regarde alors Ron, de loin, protégeant les trois cercles comme si sa vie en dépendait. Voyant la façon dont il est placé, il tentera de m'empêche de marquer par la gauche, étant donné que je fonce vers lui de ce côté. Il aura également besoin de braquer sur la droite pour défendre ce cercle-là aussi. Mais d'après ce que je peux en déduire, il n'arrivera pas à se placer de manière à remonter rapidement vers celui du haut…

C'est pourquoi je continue ma progression vers le cercle de gauche, entendant Harry se rapprocher de moi par l'arrière.

Le vent frais d'automne s'engouffre à travers ma veste à moitié ouverte, mais cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je suis trop occupée à profiter du moment présent.

Et c'est sous le regard ahuri de Ron que le Souaffle passe sans le moindre problème à travers le cercle du haut. Et c'était juste, car Harry parvient à me dépasser au moment même… Cependant, il arrive trop tard pour le récupérer…

D'en bas, Hermione nous fait de grands signes pour qu'on la rejoigne sur la terre ferme.

-Hey, tu as réussi à marquer contre Ron, me dit Harry, alors que nous descendons. Il n'a presque jamais laissé le moindre Souaffle passer à travers l'un des cercles…

Ron, légèrement en retrait, marmonne quelque chose d'absolument impossible à interpréter, ce qui nous fait éclater de rire.

-En tout cas, c'était vraiment bien joué de ta part, reprend-t-il.

-Merci. Il faut dire que les quelques années de chasse ne m'ont pas été si inutiles, tout compte fait…

Lorsque nous posons le pied à terre, Hermione s'exclame

-Ah, je le savais, je savais que tu pouvais les battre, Charlie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione, les meilleurs Poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor n'ont toujours été que des filles…

-Ce n'est pas un raison, Ron…

Après que nous ayons reposés nos balais sur le sol et rangé le Souaffle dans le coffre, Harry me prend par le bras et me dit

-Tu nous auras démontré que tu sais vraiment te débrouiller. Hum… Ça te dirait de faire partie de l'équipe ?

Je manque d'en tomber à la renverse moi ? Dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y a pour l'instant que deux Poursuiveuses dans l'équipe, ce qu'il veut dire qu'il manque un joueur à notre équipe.

-Ah, parce que t'es sérieux, en plus ? Je m'exclame, ce qui provoque l'hilarité chez Ron et Hermione.

-Très sérieux. Je veux dire, tu as quand même battu Ron… Bon, ce n'est pas le but pendant les matchs, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis… Que je suis totalement d'accord pour en faire partie, je lui réponds, pleine d'enthousiasme.

-Alors, tu détiens désormais le titre officiel de « Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard ».

-… C'est un peu long, pas vrai ?

-Sinon, juste « Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor », ça suffira, reprend-t-il, tandis que nous récupérons nos affaires et rangeons le matériel que nous avons utilisé.

. . . . . . . .

« _Salut, grand frère._

 _Je sais que je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis un petit temps._

 _Mais j'ai plein de choses à te raconter._

 _Premièrement, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que ta sœur fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et je dois t'avouer que j'en suis vraiment heureuse. C'est Harry qui m'a ajoutée, lui-même étant l'Attrapeur et le chef de l'équipe._

 _Ensuite…_

 _Je m'inquiète un peu à propos de l'une des professeurs._

 _Tu es Auror, donc tu as forcément dû entendre parler du fait que Dolores Ombrage est notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je pense qu'Harry a également dû faire part de ses sentiments à ce sujet à Sirius._

 _Au début, avec les autres, on s'était dit que l'on pourrait faire avec, et que nous ferions de notre mieux pour la supporter pendant une année entière._

 _Mais cela dégénère un peu trop… Elle met en place de nouvelles règles, et… Bref, cela ne va pas vraiment avec elle. Tous (mis à part les Serpentard) la trouve absolument infecte, et souhaite son renvoi. Mais Dumbledore est surveillé de près par le Ministère depuis l'an dernier, alors il ne peut rien faire pour l'instant._

 _Je ne peux pas exactement t'expliquer ce qu'elle fait dans cette lettre, car Fudge fait intercepter de plus en plus de hiboux. Bien que j'en change à chaque fois, je préfère me montrer prudente._

 _J'espère que de ton côté, ça se passe bien. Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour t'en parler, mais à la fin août, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Garth me disant que si t'avais besoin d'aide pour chasser quoi que ce soit, tu pouvais l'appeler. Je crois surtout qu'il aimerait bien te revoir._

 _Cela fait plus de deux ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, et comme vous êtes amis, je me suis dit que tu pouvais lui rendre visite, vu que tu es toujours à New-York…_

 _Je dois te laisser, j'ai un cours de potion dans moins de vingt minutes avec Rogue._

 _A bientôt, Sam._

 _Charlie._ »


	12. Divination with Trelawney

_Merci à ma relectrice prolixius!_

* * *

Ma tête prenant appui sur mon bras plié, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles que Fudge a publiquement prononcées lors de son interview au Ministère.

« _Ayant déjà totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la Défense contre les forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage aura, en tant que grande Inquisitrice, tout pouvoir pour remédier au laisser-aller et à la baisse de niveau à l'école Poudlard._ »

Mais quel laisser-aller, exactement ? De quelle baisse de niveau parle-t-il ? Sur quoi fonde-t-il son avis ? Sur ce qu'Ombrage lui colporte ? Et on s'étonne après que le Ministre de la Magie ait une mauvaise réputation… Il n'est pas capable d'avoir sa propre opinion, alors qu'il a bel et bien vu le corps de Cédric Digory, l'an dernier.

Je suis là depuis… Quoi, un mois et demi ?

Je me rends bien compte que Poudlard est une école vraiment extraordinaire. Alors pourquoi cette espèce de vieille chouette rabougrie fait elle tout son possible pour la rabaisser plus bas que terre ?

-Libérez votre âme des créatures impures ! Voyez le passé et l'avenir dans votre boule de cristal !

Je sursaute en entendant la voix du professeur Trelawney s'élever d'un cran, et je me redresse brusquement.

J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais je crois que j'étais presque sur le point de m'endormir. En plein cours. Bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas seulement chez moi… Même Hermione semble assez impatiente de quitter la classe pour filer en cours de Métamorphose avec McGonagall… En même temps, cela fait plus d'une heure qu'elle nous rabâche sans cesse de nous concentrer et de focaliser nos esprits sur les Ondes Mystiques venant de l'au-delà…

-Bon, reprend-t-elle. Qui veut commencer ? Oh, vous, j'ai l'impression que vous entrez dans l'Univers du temps…

Elle a le doigt pointé sur Seamus. Entre nous, lui non plus n'est pas trop énergique… Mais il fait cependant un effort de concentration, car malgré tout, la prof n'est pas bien méchante. Elle veut seulement que son cours soit apprécié des élèves.

-Heu…. Oui, eh bien, heu… Je vois… Oui, je crois… Voilà, je crois que je vois une sorte d'explosion…

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant quand on le connait, s'exclame Ron, ce qui provoque le rire chez les trois quarts de la classe, y compris la personne visée.

Il est vrai que lors des cours de potions, ses préparations lui sautent assez souvent à la figure… La prof se penche alors sur la boule de cristal, puis s'exclame, en écarquillant les yeux

-Oui… Je vois exactement la même chose… C'est bien, mon garçon. Vous faites de larges progrès en Divination… Vous pourriez peut-être même faire carrière dans ce domaine.

Je vois alors Seamus se cacher la bouche derrière ses mains pour masquer son sourire. Lui qui n'a jamais vraiment apprécié la Divination… Voilà qu'une carrière brillante s'offrirait à lui ? Lorsque Trelawney se retourne, la plupart des élèves se penchent à nouveau, faisant mine de travailler, et de chercher ce qu'ils pourraient voir. Hermione et moi faisons la même chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à notre hauteur.

-Mh ? Alors, Mesdemoiselles, vous y arrivez ?

Nous hochons mécaniquement la tête mais si, techniquement, nous ne travaillons pas vraiment. Elle nous dévisage durant quelques secondes en plissant les yeux.

-Vous, repend-t-elle me désignant. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez…

Je regarde des deux côtés et, par chance, aucun, à part Harry et Ron, n'a remarqué que la prof s'attardait de notre côté. Du moins, je ne risque pas d'être humiliée par Malefoy si je n'y arrive pas…

-Heu… d'accord, je… Je vais essayer.

Malgré moi, je me mets à me concentrer sur cette fichue boule de cristal. Puis, petit à petit, je parviens à distinguer des couleurs, puis des formes, et enfin des silhouettes.

Je secoue brièvement la tête, puis continue à observer, tout en expliquant en détail à la professeur, penchée vers nous.

-Je… Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je… Je vois un homme de dos.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il, me demande-t-elle, visiblement intéressée.

-Il… Il porte une sorte de longue cape sombre. Il tient une baguette à la main.

 _Je le vois s'avancer lentement, faisant craquer des feuilles mortes sous ses pieds. Puis des éclairs blancs zèbrent le ciel, et se transforment subitement en sorciers et sorcières._

 _Je reconnais certains Aurors tels que Fol-œil et Kingsley._

 _-C'est terminé, dit l'un d'entre eux à l'homme, que j'entends ricaner._

 _-Vous croyez…_

 _-Ton règne est fini, dit alors une voix masculine que je ne connais que trop bien._

 _Je décale mon regard légèrement sur la droite, et je découvre…_

 _Sam. Avec les Aurors. A ses côtés se tient mon père, le visage dur. Tous ont leur baguette tendue en direction de l'homme à la cape._

 _Puis des détonations retentissent. Mes yeux restent rivés sur cette scène. Jusqu'à ce qu'un faisceau vert clair n'apparaisse, et qu'après cela, j'entende quelqu'un crier._

 _J'ai toujours détesté l'entendre crier. Parce que lorsque Sam criait, c'est qu'il souffrait où qu'il était en colère._

 _Je vois l'homme à la cape se retourner, et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. La dernière chose que je vois avant que ma vue ne se brouille est l'image de Sam, tenant notre père dans ses bras, tous deux sur le sol sombre._

Je sursaute à nouveau en sentant Trelawney me déposer sa main sur l'épaule.

-Alors ?

-A… Alors quoi, je demande.

-L'homme est vêtu d'une cape… Et ensuite ?

Je me rends compte que j'ai arrêté de lui raconter ce que je voyais à ce moment précis. Je suis sur le point de lui dire, mais… Comment explique à son professeur que l'on vient de voir Voldemort tuer l'un de ses parents ?

-Rien. Je n'ai plus rien vu ensuite. Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, me dit-elle. Tu réessayeras au prochain cours… Quelqu'un d'autre serait-il capable de lire l'avenir ou percevoir quelques bribes du passé ?

Elle s'éloigne et rejoint à nouveau la table de Dean et Seamus, autour de laquelle règne une bonne ambiance depuis son départ.

Quant à moi, je reste immobile, incapable de prononcer un seul mot de plus. D'ailleurs, Hermione le remarque assez rapidement.

-Charlie, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Je… Je l'ai vu, Hermione, je l'ai vu…

Harry et Ron se penchent vers nous, intrigués.

-Quoi, dans la boule de cristal ? Qui as-tu vu, exactement ?

-Il… Je l'ai vu en train de… De tuer mon père… Mon frère était à ses côtés, et…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle m'attrape la main pour me rassurer que je remarque que je suis en train de trembler comme une feuille. Elle pose son autre main sur mon épaule, qu'elle sert amicalement.

-Il l'a tué de sang-froid. Et je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans un état pareil. Jamais…

-Voldemort, murmure alors Harry, de sorte à ce que les gens autour de nous ne l'entendent pas.

Je hoche la tête. C'est une pagaille indescriptible dans ma tête. Tout se chamboule. Tout s'entrechoque. Mais tout devient également plus clair. Je comprends la rage d'Harry lorsqu'il a vu Cédric se faire tuer sous ses yeux l'an dernier. Après ce à quoi je viens d'assister, je suis aux premières loges pour être dans le même bateau.

Alors que je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, le bruit sourd de la porte du fond de la classe qui s'ouvre parvient à nous. Et notre pire cauchemar apparait sur le seuil Ombrage, dans toute sa laideur. Elle tient entre ses mains un petit carnet ainsi qu'un stylo bille, tous deux de la même couleur que son affreuse tenue quotidienne.

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se décide enfin à entrer, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle. Le bruit de ses talons résonne sur le sol en bois. Le son est d'autant plus amplifié qu'aucun de nous ne prononce le moindre mot.

Trelawney, un ouvrage sur la Divination en main, la dévisage à travers ses grosses lunettes rondes. C'est vrai, de toutes manières, que vient-elle faire ici, au beau milieu de notre cours ? Alors qu'elle rejoint notre professeur, Ombrage nous affiche son sourire non-sincère qui nous horripile. Enfin, « nous »… A part les Serpentard, qui s'échangent quelques messes basses depuis tout à l'heure…

Connaissant cette horrible bonne femme, elle serait capable de prendre la place de Trelawney juste pour pouvoir se mettre en conflit avec Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Dumbledore ne fait-il rien ? A part défendre Harry au tribunal, il n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour nous aider, cette année.

-Continuez votre cours, très chère, dit-elle d'un ton posé. Je ne veux surtout pas que ma présence ici ne vous dérange…

-Hum… je… bégaie Trelawney. Bien… Où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui, la lecture dans le cristal, dit-elle en remerciant Seamus d'un signe de tête, qui venait de le lui rappeler. Alors, hum… Monsieur Londubat, veuillez nous décrire ce que vous parvenez à lire, s'il vous plait…

Alors que Neville se lance dans un récit pas possible pour faire gagner du temps à tout le monde, Hermione, Ron, Harry et moi-même ne pouvons nous empêcher de nous parler à voix basse sur l'irruption d'Ombrage en plein cours. Nous avons bien vu que son arrivée avait déstabilisé Trelawney, et le récit de Neville lui permet de souffler un peu.

Nous notons, du coin de l'œil, qu'Ombrage est en train de prendre des notes dans son carnet. Ce n'est pas vrai… Est-elle vraiment en train d'évaluer notre prof ? Ah, mais bien sûr, le Ministère lui octroie tous les droits… Y compris celui de juger une prof qui est là depuis plus de quinze ans, peut-être ?

Je pense qu'elle se croit vraiment tout permis. Elle établit des tas de règles ridicules, qu'elle a décidé de faire accrocher juste au-dessus de la Grande Salle, de façon à ce que cela soit visible pour tout le monde. Mais honnêtement, à part ses chouchous, qui prend le temps de les lire ? La seule personne qui a pris cette peine, c'est Collin. Et encore, il les a seulement photographiés pour le journal de l'école, qui dénonce les méthodes excessives d'Ombrage. Enfin, dénonçait. Même ça, elle a été jusqu'à l'interdire…

Et la liberté d'expression, dans tout ça ?

Quand je pense qu'elle empêche même les élèves d'utiliser les produits Weasley… En tous cas, leur commerce ne fait pas faillite, parce qu'ils parviennent toujours à vendre aux Gryffondor dans les dortoirs…

Neville achève finalement son récit, qui était… Intéressant… Trelawney regarde à son tour dans la boule de cristal et soupire légèrement avant de dire

-Vous travaillez très bien, aujourd'hui. Je suis fière de vous.

-Pourriez-vous… Me faire une petite prophétie, intervient Ombrage à son intention.

Trelawney la regarde, comme si elle ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question, avant de lui sortir

-… Excusez-moi ?

. . . . . . . .

-Vous croyez qu'elle va lui faire quoi ?

-A Trelawney ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je réponds, mais Ombrage lui a fait perdre tous ses moyens. J'espère juste que cela ne sera pas trop nuisible pour elle… Ce n'est pas une prof complètement tarée qui fait souvent entendre parler d'elle…

Nos livres en mains, nous arpentons les couloirs en direction de notre Salle de cours de Métamorphose.

-Quand je pense qu'elle s'en est prise à Flitwick parce qu'il n'a soi-disant pas la taille décente pour faire partie des professeurs de Poudlard…

-Sérieusement ?

-J'ai entendu les Serdaigle en parler dans les couloirs hier après-midi. Il parait qu'elle s'est pointée au beau milieu de leur chorale, et qu'elle a sorti son mètre en décrétant je cite « Vous n'êtes pas apte à être professeur ici, je le crains… ». Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ? Les Serdaigle étaient assez remontés. Après tout, c'est normal, de défendre le directeur de sa Maison.

-J'imagine qu'Ombrage n'a pas apprécié ?

-La moitié de leur chorale est en retenue pour deux semaines.

Hermione soupire assez fort, pour nous faire part de son mécontentement. Mais nous ne la blâmons pas, parce que nous sommes de la même humeur qu'elle.

Parvenus à destination, nous nous arrêtons devant la porte entrouverte.

-Et si elle décide de s'en prendre à d'autres profs, murmure Ron.

-Ça va forcément arriver, lui répond Hermione. Tu as bien vu sa prise de tête avec McGonagall, l'autre jour. Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que quelque chose de ce genre arrive, crois-moi…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, en attendant, je demande. Il va bien falloir que cela cesse, à un moment ou à un autre…

-Pour l'instant, rien n'est envisageable... Mais on ne la laissera pas agir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est hors de question. On trouvera un moyen de l'arrêter.

-Comment ?

-… Je n'en sais rien. On trouvera en temps voulu, j'imagine…

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Mh-mh, nous interpelle une voix.

Nous ne nous sommes pas rendu compte que tout le monde avait pris place dans la salle de classe et que nous étions les seuls encore à l'extérieur.

-Dépêchez-vous de prendre place, jeunes gens, dit McGonagall. Non, pas vous, Miss Bradbury. Je dois vous parler.

Je reste en arrière, jetant un regard incompréhensif vers eux, qu'ils me retournent immédiatement. Une fois les trois entrés dans la classe, la professeur s'exclame

-Prenez vos livres, et attendez quelques minutes. Ce ne sera pas long. Et je ne veux pas entendre le moindre bruit.

Je vois Harry et Ron s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, comme à leur habitude, tandis qu'Hermione s'installe près de Luna, puis elle prend ses affaires en prenant soin de déposer sa baguette devant elle, comme l'ont fait les autres élèves. McGonagall ferme la porte et m'emmène quelques mètres plus loin, s'assurant que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

-Professeur, je commence, incertaine, si c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Serpentard dans le couloir il y a quelques temps, je…

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Cet « accrochage », puis-je dire, que vous avez eu, n'est pas pris en compte, rassurez-vous.

La façon dont elle me regarde est assez inquiétante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va me dire, mais j'ai l'impression que cela peut tout être, sauf une bonne nouvelle.

Elle retire ses lunettes ovales à monture argentée, soupire, et me fixe durant quelques instants de ses grands yeux bleus fatigués. Elle pose ensuite sa main sur mon épaule, et me dit, d'un ton hésitant

-Plus tôt, dans la matinée, il… Il y a eu un problème à Londres.


	13. Room 221

_Désolée de publier à cette heure tardive... J'ai eu plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Où est-il ? Laissez-moi passer, je m'exclame en bousculant un infirmier.

Quelqu'un m'attrape la main par l'arrière et me force à me retourner dans sa direction. Je reconnais assez aisément cette coiffure qui m'avait laissé un souvenir inoubliable…

-Calme-toi, me dit-elle. Viens avec moi, Charlie.

Mon pouls s'accélère tandis que nous marchons à grands pas dans les longs et interminables couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Tonks me tient toujours par la main.

-Où est-ce qu'il est, je m'empresse de demander, d'un ton qui m'était totalement inconnu jusqu'à ce jour.

Puis, alors que je marche à ses côtés, j'aperçois, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin…

Je ne prends même pas le temps de réfléchir que je me libère de l'emprise de l'Auror, qui, sans dire un mot, continue de me suivre. Je me mets alors à accélérer et une fois à sa hauteur, je m'empresse de la serrer dans mes bras.

Nous restons ainsi durant quelques instants, avant que Tonks ne nous rejoigne, et n'entre dans la chambre dont la porte entrouverte se situe juste derrière nous.

-Charlie, tu… tu es revenue…

-Que s'est-il passé, Meg ? Je lui demande, bien moins affolée qu'elle, visiblement.

-Je…

-CHARLIE !

Je me retourne vers la voix qui m'appelle depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

-Kevin, dis-je en le serrant immédiatement dans mes bras. Mon dieu, tu vas bien…

-J'étais pas là quand… Quand ce truc est arrivé, c'est un gars qui a débarqué et qui m'a forcé à le suivre en me disant que c'était important, et que cela te concernait également.

Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et aperçois Kingsley, en compagnie d'un homme dont le nom m'est totalement inconnu.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement, reprend Kevin, sentant la tension monter d'un cran.

Avant que Meg ne puisse nous répondre, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et Tonks réapparait sur le seuil, en refermant derrière elle.

-C'est quoi, ce bordel, je m'écrie, un peu trop fort.

-Doucement, Charlie, me dit-elle. Ecoute plutôt ton amie te raconter, je reviens tout de suite. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais mettre au clair avec les deux autres.

Je dépose alors mon regard sur Meg, Kevin m'imitant, attendant qu'elle me fournisse une explication.

-On… On marchait tranquillement dans le parc, ce matin, quand tout à coup… le ciel s'est brusquement assombri, et… cette… Cette femme est apparue devant nous… Je… On ne savait pas quoi faire mais il s'est mis devant moi, par réflexe. La femme nous a demandé quelque chose mais lorsqu'il a refusé de lui répondre, elle… Elle a appelé quelqu'un d'autre, et… Un homme étrange est apparu… Lorsqu'elle lui a expliqué la situation, il s'est emporté et il… Il l'a projeté contre… Contre un chêne, et puis eux, poursuit-elle en désignant les trois Aurors du doigt, ils sont venus à notre secours dans la seconde qui a suivi…

-Meg, je finis par demander. Que voulait-il ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle cherchait quelque chose.

Elle passe brièvement sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait ?

-… Elle… Elle cherchait…

Elle s'interrompe, incapable de poursuivre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Avant de nous rejoindre, l'Auror discute durant quelques instants avec le médecin puis, une fois à notre hauteur, elle nous dit

-Je n'ai pas besoin de sortilège pour qu'ils nous autorisent à entrer…

Kevin, Meg et moi nous précipitons alors dans la chambre, mais nous n'avançons pas avant quelques instants de réflexion. Meg se précipite alors vers le lit et se saisit de la main du jeune homme étendu dessus, recouvert jusqu'au torse par un drap blanc. De nombreux tuyaux le relient à une machine faisant continuellement des « bips » insupportables.

Kevin est le second à s'approcher. Il se met derrière Meg et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se laisse alors aller, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Quant à moi, je suis incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Je parviens seulement, malgré moi, à prononcer son nom dans un murmure.

-Dean…

. . . . . . . .

Assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le lit et ma tête reposant dessus, je dois serrer sa main dans la mienne depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

Tonks a débarqué, puis elle a emmené Meg et Kevin à l'écart, leur expliquant ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais entendu la voix de Meg s'élever dans le couloir. Pas de colère, mais plutôt d'inquiétude. Et pour cause… Il est plus ou moins normal de s'inquiéter lorsque son petit ami est inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital, après avoir été attaqué par une Mangemort… Tonks les avait tous deux calmés, puis raccompagnés au lycée, expliquant au doyen qu'elle était une tante éloignée de Dean, mais que tout était sous contrôle. Elle leur avait également prié de ne rien révéler à ce sujet, et qu'ils pourraient bientôt avoir des nouvelles, le temps qu'ils s'occupent de Dean jusqu'à son réveil.

Après avoir été obligée d'insister, ils ont fini par lui donner leur accord, et avec l'aide de Kingsley, ils se sont mis en quête de retrouver tous les Moldus qui avaient assisté à la scène et leur avait fait subir un léger sortilège d'Amnésie, mais suffisant pour qu'ils oublient avoir vu un véritable duel de sorciers.

La terreur s'affichant sur le visage de Meg ne cesse de me hanter. Quant à Kevin… Je dois avouer qu'il a changé. J'ai beau le connaître depuis plusieurs années, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'a pas paniqué une seule seconde. D'après Tonks, il a su prendre les choses en main, a contacté les secours et a apporté son aide aux Aurors pour les signalements des témoins. Et en repartant avec Tonks, il m'a assuré qu'il veillerait sur Meg, avec son frère. Parce qu'il fallait dire que Garth était quelqu'un qui méritait d'être mis dans la confidence.

Et maintenant… Je suis seule avec lui. Avec Dean. La pièce est totalement plongée dans le silence. Le bruit de l'imposante machine située à côté du lit me semblent lointain, très lointain. Mon regard ne se détache pas de Dean, sa poitrine se soulève régulièrement lorsqu'il prend une inspiration.

Je reprends mes esprits au moment où la porte de la chambre frappée du numéro deux-cents vingt et un s'ouvre, et un homme n'entre.

Lorsqu'il a refermé la porte, je le détaille avec attention. Je l'avais déjà vu avant. Il était en train de parler avec Tonks et Kingsley, ce qui doit vouloir dire que c'est également un Auror.

Il me parait assez grand. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains tombent sur son front et dissimulent une large cicatrice, passant par l'arcade sourcilière, bien que ce ne soit pas la seule qui marque son visage aux yeux fatigués. La manche gauche de sa veste est déchirée à quelques endroits, mais ce n'est pas flagrant. Il esquisse un sourire chaleureux que je n'arrive cependant pas à lui rendre, tant je suis préoccupée par l'état de mon ami.

Il s'approche lentement de moi, comme s'il sentait que mon état d'âme se comparait facilement à celui d'une bête farouche puis, une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, me tend la main, que je serre maladroitement.

-Je suis Lupin. Je sais que ce ne sont pas les meilleures circonstances pour se rencontrer, mais…

-Ça ne fait rien. Je m'appelle Charlie.

Son nom ne m'est pas totalement inconnu. Je ne sais pas où j'ai pu l'entendre, mais…

-Attendez, je finis par dire. Vous êtes Lunard ? Enfin… Remus Lupin ?

-J'imagine que c'est Harry qui a dû t'en parler…

-Oui, enfin… Ma mère l'a fait la première.

-Vraiment ?

Il semble à la fois surpris et heureux. Ce qui me parait normal, car d'après ses récits, ils étaient des amis proches depuis qu'ils avaient étudié ensemble à Poudlard.

-… On ne m'avait pas appelé Lunard depuis au moins deux ans, reprend-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux bleus, soudainement élargis.

-Vous êtes l'un des quatre créateurs de la Carte du Maraudeur, si je me souviens bien, non ?

-C'est exact. Harry a dû t'expliquer quels étaient les trois autres membres…

Je hoche la tête, puis, mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Dean, et je me mets à soupirer. Il est toujours inconscient, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas s'éveiller de sitôt, si j'en crois la version que Meg m'a fournie un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Qui était-ce ? Cette femme qui a débarqué à Londres ?

-Une Mangemort du nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. Une cousine éloignée de Patmol… Sirius. L'une des partisanes de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Mon ami Kevin disait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. C'était quoi, exactement ?

Les traits de son visage se métamorphosent brusquement. Je sens comme une sorte de légère gène dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il se masse nerveusement la nuque de sa main droite, puis il quitte la chaise sur laquelle il était installé puis s'appuie contre le mur me faisant face. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de savoir si je dois être mise au courant de la situation.

-Remus, je reprends sans le quitter du regard une seule seconde. Dean est mon ami. Et il doit bien avoir une raison pour qu'il soit ici. Que cherchait Bellatrix ?

Il soupire quelques instants.

-Pas « quoi », me répond-t-il. Plutôt « qui ». C'est après quelqu'un que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait.

Je continue à le regarder, espérant qu'il m'en dise davantage.

-Il y a environ deux mois, Il a fait son apparition. Avec l'aide de quelques autres Aurors, nous sommes arrivés à temps pour protéger les Moldus se trouvant à proximité et nous l'avons combattu. Ensuite, il…

-Je sais.

Il redresse la tête, incompréhensif.

-Je… J'ai eu une sorte de… De vision. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait très sérieux…

Il s'avance vers moi puis s'assied sur une chaise.

-Quelle vision, Charlie ?

-On était en cours de Divination. Un cours qui nous permettrait de voir le passé et l'avenir. Et… Je crois avoir vu la mort de mon père.

-Continue.

-Eh bien… Il y avait… Il y avait vous-savez-qui, et… Et d'autres Mages Noirs qui m'étaient inconnus. Ensuite, je vous ai vu, vous, ainsi que d'autres Aurors, prêts à l'affronter. Puis j'ai reconnu mon père, ainsi que Sam.

-Harry a également d'étranges visions à cause de lui… Il a des raisons particulières, mais toi... Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?

-Il l'a tué. Puis il s'est enfui. Et lorsque j'ai à nouveau ouvert les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien.

-Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Charlie, me dit-il en plaçant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. S'il a débarqué à Londres, c'était pour vous retrouver, toi et ton frère. Parce qu'il avait juré à Mickaël qu'il reviendrait pour achever le travail.

-Qu… Quel travail ?

-Celui d'éliminer ce qu'il restait de votre famille. Ce n'était pas mon rôle de t'en informer, c'était à Sirius de le faire. Il était plus proche de ton père que le reste d'entre nous. Mais il faisait partie de cette « famille » que nous formons, et ce à part entière.

-Alors c'est…

Je tourne à nouveau la tête en direction de Dean.

-C'est ma faute s'il… Si…

-Non, Charlie. C'est Lui le fautif dans toute cette histoire, pas toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il marque une courte pause.

-Un Auror est chargé de surveiller cet endroit, quoi qu'il arrive. Ton ami est en sécurité ici. Kingsley et Tonks ont créé un sort de dissimulation pour les autres. Il ne pourra en aucun cas s'en prendre à eux.

-Il n'a rien dit… Dean était face à Lui et il ne lui a rien dit… Il m'a protégée de Lui…

-Il s'est montré très courageux, crois-moi.

Au bout d'un moment, il soupire et me dit

-Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que te retournes à Poudlard. J'ai pour ordre de te raccompagner là-bas.

D'un mouvement assez lent, je quitte ma chaise puis, je serre une dernière fois la main de Dean dans la mienne avant de me décider à suivre Lupin. Nous quittons ensuite la chambre en silence.

Alors que je m'apprête à me saisir de son bras, prête à transplaner, quelqu'un s'accroche brusquement à mon cou et se met à éclater en sanglots.

Je n'ai pas trop de mal à reconnaitre cette tignasse d'un blond éclatant.

-Est-ce qu'… Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Ça va aller, Jo, je lui réponds. Il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas… Ton frère dort pour l'instant…

Je devrais peut-être prendre exemple sur les paroles plus ou moins réconfortantes que je lui dis… Deux autres personnes nous rejoignent, qui à leur tour, me prennent brièvement dans leurs bras.

Tandis qu'Ellen et Jo se précipitent dans la chambre, Bobby reste quelques instants à mes côtés en me demandant ce qu'il s'est passé.

Alors que je me mets à raconter ce que Tonks a dû inventer auprès du Directeur du lycée, il m'interrompe en me disant

-Ne me mens pas Charlie… Il est de retour, n'est-ce pas ?

Je reste immobile durant quelques instants. Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que mon père en aurait parlé à ses deux plus vieux amis… Lui-même, Bobby et John se connaissant depuis qu'ils avaient environ dix ans, et avaient tous les trois une sacrée expérience dans le domaine de la chasse. Ils se considéraient comme des frères.

D'ailleurs, le fils unique de John, Adam, était dans la même école que nous, à Londres. Ce qui paraissait logique lorsque l'on savait que sa mère, Mary, était professeur d'Histoire dans le même établissement.

Bobby me fixe, attendant une réponse de ma part, mais Lupin est plus rapide que moi.

-Effectivement. Mickaël vous en a parlé, je me trompe ?

Il hoche la tête, puis pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ?

Je lui réponds un oui distinct, puis il rejoint le reste de sa famille dans la chambre, en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'ai seulement le temps d'apercevoir Jo, assise à la place où je me trouvais un peu plus tôt, sa main posée sur le torse de son frère. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle, puisqu'elle est également sous la protection des Aurors.

Je me sens ensuite aspirée dans un tourillon au moment où je me saisis du bras de Lupin.


	14. Dumbledore Army training

_Merci à ma relectrice, Prolixius ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait le plus dans ma fic ^^_

* * *

Assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, je contemple en silence les quelques buches qui achèvent de se consumer dans la cheminée, les paroles de Lupin résonnant encore dans ma tête.

« _Tu sais ce qu'il y a dehors. Il va probablement être nécessaire que tu parles à Hermione, Harry et Ron de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde des Moldus. Il faut que vous restiez vigilants, quoi qu'il arrive… Nous vous aiderons en temps voulu._ »

A peine étais-je rentrée que je venais de recevoir deux lettres. L'une provenant de mon frère, l'autre de Kevin.

Sam avait appris par Maugrey ce qu'il s'était passé, et il avait insisté auprès de lui pour revenir à Londres, mais il l'en avait empêché. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il évite de revenir, Voldemort voulant sa peau.

Quant à Kevin, il m'expliquait qu'ils étaient en sécurité, et qu'ils éviteraient de quitter l'établissement pendant la semaine, qu'ils resteraient à l'internat en dehors des cours. Il m'avait assuré que Garth et lui resteraient en permanence avec Meg, afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir, dans le simple et unique but d'aller voir Dean à l'hôpital. Ils avaient la possibilité de s'y rendre seulement avec un Auror, et Kingsley s'était dévoué pour cette tâche, jusqu'à ce que Dean soit complètement rétabli et qu'il retourne à l'école.

Je soupire un bon coup, puis je quitte le fauteuil et une fois debout, je me dirige vers la table située à quelques mètres de là. Je tends ensuite la main vers la radio et monte le son. D'après ce que j'entends, le Ministre est en train de prononcer un discours en direct. En fait, je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre ce qu'il ne cesse de nous rabâcher depuis des semaines, mais je me concentre cependant sur ses paroles.

-« _Nous recommandons à la population de garder son calme. Le problème concernant ces disparitions sera réglé rapidement par les autorités locales…_ »

Sérieusement… Il y croit toujours ? Il est toujours persuadé que de simples autorités seront capables de se mesurer à Lui ?

J'entends alors une voix résonner dans les escaliers.

-Vieille gargouille malfaisante… On n'apprend rien pour se défendre, et on n'apprend rien pour réussir nos BUSEs ! Elle est en train de prendre le pouvoir !

-On le sait très bien, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au bas des marches et qu'ils me remarquent, ils viennent immédiatement à ma rencontre.

-Charlie, tu es là. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu es partie avant le cours de Métamorphose ?

Toujours adossée contre le mur de pierre, je leur explique la raison de mon épart pour Londres, plus tôt dans la journée. Ils m'écoutent avec attention, et lorsque j'achève mon récit, Ron s'exclame

-Et après ça, le Ministère ne veut toujours pas nous croire ?

-Attends, le reprend Hermione. Le plus important, c'est que Dean aille bien. Dis-toi plutôt qu'il y aurait pu avoir plus de dégâts… Heureusement que Lupin et les autres sont arrivés à temps…

-Heureusement, oui… Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ?

-Ombrage a tenté de renvoyer Trelawney, mais Dumbledore l'en a empêchée. Même si elle l'a menacé par la suite…

Nos esprits se concentrent alors simultanément sur les paroles citées par le Ministre.

-« _Nous avons la preuve formelle que toutes ces disparitions sont l'œuvre du criminel de sinistre réputation Sirius Black. Ne vous y trom…_ »

- _Harry !_

Nous tournons la tête en direction d'une voix provenant de la cheminée. A ma grande surprise, je vois les traits d'un visage se dessiner dans les flammes.

-Sirius, s'exclame Harry en le voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- _Je réponds à ta lettre. Tu dois être Charlie, n'est-ce pas,_ poursuit-il en posant son regard sur moi, tandis que je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. _Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, mais il va falloir faire vite. Harry, tu m'as dit être inquiet à cause d'Ombrage… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle vous apprend à tuer des hybrides ?_

-Elle nous interdit d'utiliser la magie, s'indigne-t-il.

Sirius se met à nous expliquer que Fudge est persuadé que Dumbledore lève une armée de sorciers pour pouvoir s'emparer du Ministère.

- _Les autres ne voulaient pas que je vous en parle, mais cela a commencé comme ça la dernière fois. Toutes ces disparitions… Voldemort est passé à l'action._

-Et qu'est-ce que l'on est censés faire, exactement, je lui demande.

- _... Quelqu'un vient ! Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider, mais pour l'instant… Il faut vous débrouiller seuls…_

Alors qu'Harry s'apprête à lui répondre, il disparait dans un léger sifflement.

Dehors, l'orage gronde. La pluie bat contre les fenêtres de notre salle commune, et quelques éclairs zèbrent le ciel de temps en temps.

Je vois bien sur le visage d'Harry que cela lui a fait plaisir de pouvoir parler avec son parrain, mais également une grande déception, car il se sent toujours aussi impuissant pour ce qui est d'Ombrage. Il aurait probablement aimé que Sirius nous vienne en aide, mais comment ? Toutes les autorités sont après lui…

Hermione se dirige lentement vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Je sens qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

-Il est là quelque part, n'est-ce pas, murmure-t-elle en fixant la pluie dégouliner sur les carreaux. .

-A quoi penses-tu ? Je lui demande.

-Il faut que nous puissions nous défendre, soupire-t-elle. Et si Ombrage refuse de nous apprendre comment, nous trouverons quelqu'un…

Tanis qu'elle se retourne vers nous, mon regard se pose immédiatement sur Harry, tout comme celui de Ron. Je crois que nous pensons exactement la même chose. Nous voyons bien qu'il a l'air de comprendre, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Non, c'est hors de question… Qui voudrait de moi comme prof ?

-Tu passes peut-être pour un cinglé aux yeux de certains, mais les Gryffondors te laisseront probablement une chance. Tu ne peux franchement pas être pire que ce vieux crapaud, lui dit Ron.

. . . . . . . .

-Hermione avait bien dit « deux-trois » élèves, je me trompe, me souffle Harry à voix basse.

-On n'avait pas prévu qu'ils viendraient aussi nombreux, je lui réponds en balayant la pièce du regard.

Il y a effectivement plus de monde que prévu. Fred, Georges et Ginny nous ont rejoints, bien évidemment, les jumeaux faisant presque partie de l'Ordre. Ensuite, d'autres Gryffondor tels que Dean Thomas, Parvati, Neville, Collin et son frère Denis sont également présents. Malheureusement, j'ai comme l'impression que Seamus n'est toujours pas convaincu, ne le voyant nulle part. En même temps, il est dur d'arrêter de faire confiance à la Gazette du Sorcier en des temps pareils…

A notre grande surprise, certains élèves appartenant aux Maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle semblent aussi intéressés par le fait qu'Harry puisse leur donner de vrais cours.

Hermione finit par se lever, puis elle s'adresse à l'assemblée, quelque peu incertaine. Elle nous explique à tous que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui ait déjà eu affaire aux Forces du Mal, et qui serait apte à nous enseigner cette Défense. Lorsque Marcus, un élève de Serdaigle, demande pourquoi et que Ron lui répond que c'est à cause de Voldemort, il s'indigne et disant que c'est la version de Harry.

-C'est Dumbledore qui le dit, reprend Hermione.

-Ouais, mais il le dit parce qu'Harry le dit. J'aimerais bien savoir où est la preuve…

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, dans ce cas ?

Quelques visages se tournent vers moi.

-SI tu n'as pas confiance en lui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, exactement ? Tu veux savoir te défendre, toi aussi, je me trompe ?

-C'est juste que… Si Potter pouvait nous expliquer comment Diggory a été tué…

Je vois, du coin de l'œil, Harry se lever à son tour, prêt à s'en aller, car nous savons bien qu'il n'a aucune envie de parler de lui. Pas après ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Alors qu'Hermione tente de le retenir par le bras, nous entendons la voix de Luna s'élever distinctement, lui demandant s'il était vrai qu'il était capable de faire apparaitre un Patronus.

-Oui, lui répond Hermione. Je l'ai vu.

-Ouah… Je croyais que ce sort n'était connu que par les dernières années…

-Et il a tué un Basilic, s'exclame alors Neville, qui s'était montré jusque-là assez discret. Avec l'épée qui est chez Dumbledore…

Ginny l'approuve d'un hochement de tête, et les amis les plus proches d'Harry se mettent à compter ses nombreux exploits au cours des années précédentes. Tout le monde se met alors à le dévisager avec admiration, tandis que Ron et Hermione continuent de raconter ces fameuses péripéties. Lorsqu'il a récupéré la Pierre Philosophale, qu'il s'est débarrassé du journal de Tom Jedusor, ou encore lorsqu'il a fait fuir tous ces Détraqueurs… Jusqu'à ce que cela retombe sur le sujet de l'an dernier.

Harry tente de se justifier en expliquant que tout ce qu'il a accompli n'était pas si génial que ça, parce qu'il avait toujours reçu de l'aide, où qu'il soit.

-Harry est trop modeste, s'empresse de dire Hermione.

-Non, Hermione, je ne le suis pas, reprend-t-il. Utiliser ces sortilèges face au danger, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'à l'école… A l'école, si on fait une erreur, on peut réessayer le lendemain, mais… Dehors… Quand vous êtes sur le point de vous faire tuer ou de voir un ami mourir juste sous vos yeux…

Je vois alors une larme couler le long de la joue de Cho Chang. J'avais appris qu'elle était très proche de Cédric. Enfin, qu'elle sortait même avec lui…

-… Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, achève-t-il en se rasseyant.

Je redresse brusquement la tête.

-C'est vrai, soupire alors Hermione. Aucun de nous ne le sait…

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai…

Cette fois-ci, tous les visages se tournent vers moi.

-Combien de fois ai-je été confrontée à la mort, je reprends. Je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait.

-Et tu es qui, toi, me demande alors Marcus.

Je soupire profondément puis je quitte ma chaise d'un geste assez vif.

-Je suis Charlie Bradbury. La fille de Sarah et Mickaël Bradbury, qui faisaient tous deux partie des Aurors, pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient encore.

Je vois quelques expressions de visage se modifier peu à peu.

-J'ai grandi dans un monde pour qui les gens comme nous sont censés être une menace. Pendant que vous appreniez vos cours par cœur, que vous révisiez pour votre prochain examen sur les potions, moi, je chassais les créatures surnaturelles nuisibles à la population. Je n'ai appris ma véritable nature qu'il y a environ deux mois de ça.

-Donc tu… Tu as déjà tué, reprend Marcus d'une voix assez incertaine comme s'il n'osait poser la question.

-… Dans certaines situations, tu es prêt à tout pour sauver des personnes innocentes. Et ma famille était la seule chose qui importait, dans ces cas-là…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pareil, finit par dire Harry.

-En quoi, je m'exclame. Parce que ça fait des années que je me considère comme une chasseuse de monstres ? Dans ce monde, on mène une bataille contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Là-bas aussi, je menais une guerre. Combien d'amis y ai-je perdu ? Je n'ai pas assez de mes dix doigts pour compter. Et tu crois que l'offensive d'il y a quelques jours était la première, Harry ? Et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, crois-moi.

-Quelle offensive, me demande Neville.

-Plusieurs de mes amis se sont fait attaqués simplement parce qu'ils me connaissaient. L'un d'eux est inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital en ce moment-même. Et après ça, Harry, tu me dis que nous n'avons pas vécu la même chose ? Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te paraître assez dur, mais toi, tu n'as jamais connu tes parents. Je connaissais ma mère depuis dix ans. Quinze pour mon père. Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu à faire face à la mort plusieurs fois ? Où que l'on aille, dans n'importe quel monde, tu trouveras toujours une guerre, et un ennemi à vaincre.

Je marque une pause, et personne n'ose prendre la parole.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert, Harry. Je le sais. Rien que dans cette pièce… Les trois quarts n'osent pas en parler.

Plusieurs visages se lèvent vers moi.

-On a tous quelqu'un à protéger… Mon frère est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Comment te sentirais-tu si on t'arrachait la dernière personne qui est du même sang que toi ?

Je vois dans son regard qu'il commence à regretter ses paroles. Et c'était bien mon but. Qu'il réagisse un peu. Qu'il se rende compte à quel point il tient à Sirius.

-On ne peut pas se laisser faire de la sorte. Ombrage ne peut pas continuer à nous contrôler comme elle le fait.

Je me rassieds lentement sur ma chaise.

-Et c'est pourquoi on a besoin de toi, je finis par dire. Si on veut avoir une chance de vaincre…

-… Voldemort, dit Hermione, tandis que quelques-uns se sentent légèrement mal à l'aise en entendant ce nom.

-Il est de retour, dit alors Collin Crivey d'une toute petite voix.

Harry lui répond d'un simple hochement de tête, sans pour autant lever les yeux du sol. Je me penche vers lui et lui dit à voix basse

-Si quelqu'un peut nous aider, c'est toi. Tu sais parfaitement qu'Hermione, Ron et moi, nous avons confiance et nous sommes prêts à te suivre. Pourquoi attendre avant de leur demander leur avis, je poursuis et désignant la pièce de la main.

Harry lève lentement la tête en direction des élèves qui ne nous quittent pas du regard une seule seconde.

-Montre-leur que tu es prêt à te battre. Et que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne te laisseras pas faire.

Hermione pose alors sa main sur son épaule en m'approuvant. Après quelques instants passés dans le silence le plus complet à tous se dévisager, le premier à se lever est Dean, qui demande presque immédiatement

-Où est-ce qu'on peut s'inscrire ?

* * *

 _Reviews? ^^_


	15. Gryffondor Vs Serpentard

_Je suis incorrigible, je sais. Je n'ai pas publié hier... HONTE A MOI!_

 _Alors, désolée, mais pas de Gavin dans cette histoire... il y aura bien évidemment Crowley et Rowena qui vont se "chamailler" comme pas possible, mais pour ça, il va falloir un peu attendre..._

 _Ensuite, je ne sais pas encore si Charlie va utiliser ses dons de chasseuse... J'y réfléchit encore._

 _Ensuite, non, Bobby n'en veut ABSOLUMENT pas à Charlie pour ce qui est arrivé à son fils, et Dean n'en garde aucune séquelle. Et pour Castiel... Désolée, mais dans assez longtemps..._

 _(Encore merci à ma relectrice, prolixius!)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

J'ai l'impression que de nombreux élèves se sont motivés pour se joindre à nous. Grâce à Neville, nous avons pu trouver un endroit où nous pourrions nous entraîner. La Salle-Sur-Demande est très spacieuse, et elle permet de tous nous accueillir.

Seamus a fini par présenter ses excuses à Harry, et il lui a affirmé qu'il ne croirait plus tout ce que la Gazette du Sorcier écrit sur lui.

-Départ dans deux minutes, Charlie. On se rassemble près de l'entrée.

-Merci, Fred. J'arrive.

Tandis que j'enfile mes protège-tibias, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait que Sam n'ait toujours pas répondu à ma lettre. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il fait ni où il est, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il prépare un truc. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas encore s'attirer des ennuis…

Une fois ma longue cape d'un rouge vif et ornée du blason des Gryffondor enfilée, je relève mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, ce qui sera nettement plus pratique pour le match.

J'attrape mon balai par le haut du manche et rejoint les autres près de la porte en bois derrière laquelle on peut percevoir quelques rayons lumineux, mais également entendre les acclamations du public.

-On a de la chance, me dit Georges. Le temps n'est pas trop mal. Il y a deux ans, on a eu droit à un orage pas possible quand on jouait contre les Poufsouffle.

-Et comment ça s'est achevé ? Je veux dire, qui a gagné ?

-C'est eux… En même temps, on avait plusieurs blessés dans notre équipe, dit Ron qui vient de faire son apparition parmi nous, en ajustant son casque.

-Bon, nous dit Harry en élevant la voix. C'est le premier match de l'année le plus difficile. Les Serpentard possèdent également de très bons joueurs. Fred, Georges, je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment à vous méfier de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Ce ne sont pas des batteurs dignes de ce nom, reprend Fred.

-… Ils ressemblent à un couple de Scroutts à Pétards égarés au beau milieu d'un labyrinthe d'Epouventards, s'exclame Georges.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Par contre, les filles, dit Harry en nous regardant, Angelina, Katie et moi, méfiez-vous de Vaisey et Warrington. Ils ont beau être nouveaux, je les ai vus s'entraîner il y a deux semaines.

Nous hochons la tête, puis nous enfourchons nos balais, tandis que la porte de bois s'ouvre, dévoilant le terrain encore vide. Apparemment, nous sommes les premiers à entrer dans le jeu.

Harry nous donne le signal, et nous décollons tour à tour du sol. Harry fonce tout droit, les Weasley contournent le terrain par la gauche et nous par la droite. Je n'ai pas trop de mal à repérer les supporters de notre propre maison. Ils agitent dans tous les sens leurs écharpes et les drapeaux qui portent les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Mon premier match. De Quidditch. J'ai encore du mal à y croire… Quand je pense que j'ai ce privilège… Et j'en remercie Harry. Mais je me concentre à nouveau lorsqu'avec Katie, nous passons rapidement devant la Loge des professeurs et que je vois Rogue me jeter un étrange regard. Harry m'avait expliqué qu'il avait également eu cette impression, lorsqu'il était en première année, mais qu'il l'avait tiré de plusieurs mauvais pas. Cependant… nous continuons à nous méfier, même s'il fait partie de l'Ordre.

Nous rejoignons le reste de l'équipe au centre du terrain, et nous voyons les Serpentard quitter leur siège au moment où leurs joueurs apparaissent à leur tour. Les premiers à sortir sont Crabbe et Goyle. Honnêtement, je pense que Fred et Georges ont raison. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'étoffe de joueurs renommés… Mais comme personne ne veut leur poste chez Serpentard…

Le dernier à arriver est Malefoy, chevauchant son tout nouveau balai, récemment offert par son père. Je me demande comment quelqu'un peut-il être aussi arrogant que lui… Cela ne fait peut-être que trois mois que je suis ici, j'ai dans l'idée que je ne vais définitivement pas l'accepter tel qu'il est… Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche en ce moment…

L'équipe de Serpentard nous rejoint au milieu du terrain. Comme le veut la règle, Harry et Drago se placent un peu plus en hauteur, car ils sont tous deux attrapeurs. Nous voyons ensuite Madame Bibine nous rejoindre, trainant le fameux coffre derrière elle. Une fois celui-ci déposé sur le sol, elle lève les yeux vers nous et s'exclame

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez enfin preuve de fair-play durant ce match ! De votre part à tous ! Faites un effort, pour une fois !

Nous entendons ensuite la voix de Lee Jordan s'élever grâce au sortilège _Amplificatum_ , et il se met à commenter au moment même où Madame Bibine lâche le Vif d'Or, qui tourbillonne quelques instants autour de nous avant de s'enfuir d'un geste rapide. Elle enlève ensuite la protection qui retient les Cognards bien en place, et ceux-ci s'envolent également, mais avec une puissance impressionnante. Je vois d'ailleurs Georges légèrement dévier son balai pour éviter de se le prendre en pleine face.

Le regard rivé vers le bas, je veux être sûre de ne rien manquer, et d'être prête. Je jette un bref regard vers Katie, qui semble avoir compris le message que je voulais lui faire passer. Le coup de sifflet retentit, et la seconde d'après, nous voyons notre professeur lancer le Souaffle dans les airs, tout en donnant le départ. Tandis que Katie fonce dans le tas, Angelina et moi nous dépêchons de reculer, afin d'éviter de recevoir un violent coup de batte en provenance de Crabbe, qui n'a pas l'air de bien savoir la manier.

-Katie Bell s'empare du Souaffle, et se dirige droit vers les buts de Serpentard, gardés par Miles Bletchley, Gardien de son équipe depuis plus de trois ans !

Angelina et moi hochons la tête en même temps, et nous nous mettons à foncer pour la rattraper, tout en restant en retrait. Je vois Warrington du coin de l'œil, qui nous rattrape à son tour, et assez dangereusement. A l'avant, Katie évite un Cognard de justesse en abaissant la tête, tenant toujours le Souaffle calé sous son bras gauche. Angelina prend un peu de hauteur, et parvient à semer Vaisey qui était à ses trousses.

-Et le Souaffle est repris par Angeline Johnson ! Parviendra-t-elle à marquer dès le début de ce match qui promet d'être remarquable ? Oh là, attendez, je crois qu'il y a faute du côté des batteurs ! On dirait bien que…

Je n'écoute déjà plus Lee. Je me concentre pleinement sur Angelina, tandis que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Nous zigzaguons en nous échangeant la balle, puis nous arrivons à proximité des zones de tirs, et c'est moi qui ai le contrôle du Souaffle. Je vois déjà Miles se préparer à m'intercepter mais, au dernier moment, je fais une passe à Katie, qui parvient à marquer dans le cercle de droite.

-Katie Bell marque, s'exclame alors Lee. Nous avons donc dix points pour Gryffondor !

Nous nous mettons donc à poursuivre Vaisey et Montague, qui ont repris le Souaffle, après notre but. Ils se mettent à tracer en direction de notre partie du terrain, mais au dernier moment, Montague se fait heurter par l'un des Cognard. Et le plus idiot, c'est qu'il a été envoyé par Goyle…

Nous le voyons alors tournoyer sur lui-même, tandis qu'il perd de l'altitude, mais sa chute ne parait pas si violente que ça.

-Ah, je crois que Montague va devoir être emmené à l'infirmerie ! Un Cognard envoyé par un joueur de son équipe vient de le mettre K-O ! On ne peut pas dire que les joueurs de Serpentard soient vraiment coordonnés…

« Tant mieux », me dis-je. De un, parce que cela fait un adversaire en moi, et de deux, parce qu'il n'apportait pas grand-chose à leur équipe… Cependant, Vaisey poursuit son chemin sans se soucier une seule seconde de son équipier hors-jeu.

Nous le voyons lancer le Souaffle de toutes ses forces vers le cercle du haut, mais Ron est plus rapide et l'intercepte juste à temps, puis il nous le lance.

-Weasley arrête le tir de Vaisey ! Décidément, Gryffondor est motivé à tout écraser, aujourd'hui !

Les commentaires amusants de Lee nous font sourire, tandis qu'Angelina récupère la balle. Seulement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à nous faire la passe, elle n'a pas le temps d'éviter Warrington qui lui fonce délibérément dessus, de sorte qu'elle lâche la balle.

C'est effectivement ce qu'elle fait, mais le choc a été si violent qu'elle ne parvient pas tenir droite sur son balai. Katie et moi sommes trop loin pour empêcher Warrington de s'enfuir avec le Souaffle, tandis que notre coéquipière s'écrase violemment dans le sable, juste en dessous des goals de Gryffondor.

Ron, étant momentanément distrait par le fait que l'une des joueuses de notre équipe soit inconsciente à quelques dizaines de mètres juste en dessous, n'arrive pas à rattraper le Souaffle à temps et, le regard plein de fierté, Warrington marque juste sous nos yeux.

-Warrington parvient à marquer ! Les deux équipes sont à égalité pour le moment, que ce soit pour les points ou le nombre de joueurs actifs…

J'éprouve à ce moment précis une profonde haine pour cette espèce d'abruti de Warrington.

-Il ne faudrait pas que les joueurs continuent à tomber comme des mouches… Je crains que Madame Pomfresh n'ait pas assez de place, reprend Lee.

Et j'espérais tant qu'il ait raison…

Après le but marqué par Warrington, Je récupère la balle et me mets à foncer vers la partie adverse, déterminée à leur faire mordre la poussière. Katie me suit, protégeant mes arrières.

-Attention, Charlie, me crie l'un des jumeaux au moment où il surgit à mes côtés pour repousser un Cognard.

-Merci, Fred, je lui réponds, tout en prenant de la vitesse.

Vaisey arrive vers nous par la gauche, mais nous sommes déterminées à ne pas le laisser faire. Au moment où il tend le bras pour se saisir du Souaffle je le lance en arrière et il est parfaitement réceptionné par Katie.

-Wahou, s'exclame Lee. Quel mouvement extraordinaire ! On peut dire que ces deux attrapeuses sont parfaitement coordonnées et impossibles à abattre ! Mais la nouvelle joueuse se montrera-t-elle à la hauteur de ses coéquipières au lancer ?

Katie me renvoie la balle. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de Miles Bletchley lorsque je parviens à marquer dans le cerceau du haut.

-Eh bien oui ! Charlie Bradbury marque ! Encore dix points pour Gryffondor !

Je vois les supporters de Gryffondor bondir de leur sièges et hisser nos couleurs. Ceux de Serdaigle et de Poufsoufle les imitent, mais ceux de Serpentard montrent parfaitement leur mécontentement à leurs mines décomposées. En même temps, tous les commentaires de Lee sont généralement en notre faveur, puisqu'il fait partie de notre maison…

. . . . . . . . .

Nous sommes sur le terrain depuis deux bonnes heures au moins. Bien que nous menons la bataille à cent soixante à trente, et j'en remercie Ron pour être un si bon Gardien, nous avons tous du mal à tenir. Depuis environ quarante-cinq minutes, je suis censée me débrouiller seule car Katie a pris un Cognard en pleine tête et elle a dû être emmenée à l'infirmerie.

Apparemment, il y a une sorte de mi-temps au bout de deux heures trente. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons encore une demi-heure à jouer avant de faire une pause. Génial. Parce que j'ai l'impression que même Fred a du mal à suivre depuis que Georges a volontairement été assommé par Goyle d'un violent coup de batte. Ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes plus que quatre Ron, Fred, Harry et moi. Au moins, il y en a un de chaque catégorie…

Je sens mes muscles fatiguer, mais je résiste tout de même. Une preuve ? Je parviens toujours à marquer.

-Et encore un but pour Gryffondor ! C'est à se demander si cette Poursuiveuse n'est pas née sur un balai ! Gryfondor a cent quarante points d'avance sur Serpentard !

Tandis que notre tribune se lève en nous encourageant, je vois Ron lever le poing vers le haut. Il faut dire qu'on parvient quand même à se débrouiller.

Cela a beau enchanter notre Maison, je vois bien les regards noirs que me jettent Warrington et Vaisey. Ils ont essayé plus d'une fois de me mettre KO, ils n'ont cependant jamais réussi. Après leur tentative de tir contre Ron, je récupère à nouveau le Souaffle et file en direction de Miles à l'autre bout du terrain, sachant que j'ai Fred pour couvrir mes arrières en cas d'attaque de Cognard, même si Crabbe et Goyle lui donnent du fil à retordre…

Je vois alors deux furies foncer, l'une rouge et l'autre verte. Je n'ai pas trop de mal à reconnaitre Harry et Malefoy, qui font la course afin de s'emparer du Vif d'Or. Eux aussi, semblent fatiguer à poursuivre sans cesse cette minuscule balle dorée aux ailes d'argent. Je les vois foncer droit vers le sol, puis se relever au dernier moment, comme l'avait fait Harry lors de son premier match, d'après Hermione.

Le Souaffle coincé sous mon bras, les deux Poursuiveurs à mes trousses, je tente de les semer, mais Vaisey me l'arrache et repart dans la direction opposée. Alors que je me mets à le suivre, j'entends les trois quarts des supporters retenir leur souffle d'un coup, puis tout parait silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les Serpentard se mettent à applaudir. Je ne comprends pourquoi que lorsque je vois Harry, allongé sur le sol, à environ deux mètres de son balai. Et il parait inconscient.

-Quel retournement de situation ! Harry Potter est mis hors-jeu ! Y aurait-il encore un espoir pour Serpentard de décrocher la victoire ?

« Drago… Evidemment, il était prêt à tout pour gagner… »

Alors que je pensais à lui, je le vois se diriger avec rapidité vers Crabbe, et se mettre à lui hurler quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, car je suis trop loin. Et c'est en voyant deux arbitres emporter Harry que je me remets en quête du Souaffle, qui est à présent entre les mains de Warrington.

« Je vais pas l'attraper… » Je commence à me dire. « Et si Drago attrape le Vif d'Or et qu'on est à égalité, c'est lui qui aura gagné… »

Je pense alors à mon premier entraînement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lorsque j'ai réussi à vaincre à la fois Harry et Ron en me servant simplement de mes sens. Je souffle un bon coup, et je file à la poursuite de Warrington. Il n'a même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive qu'il n'a déjà plus le contrôle du Souaffle.

-Charlie Bradbury reprend le Souaffle, Warrington et Vaisey se lancent à sa poursuite ! Ils ont l'air acharnés, et ne sont pas prêts de lâcher !

« Ça, non, je ne lâcherai pas… »

-Laisse tomber, Bradbury, me dit Vaisey dans mon dos. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que vous remportiez ce match ! Votre attrapeur est KO, Malefoy va s'emparer du Vif d'Or !

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à parler avec toi !

Il ne me répond pas et je poursuis ma course contre la montre.

-Ah, Ron Weasley se fait heurter par un Cognard ! Ça a l'air d'aller pour lui, il n'a pas l'air d'être gravement blessé, seulement un peu sonné par le choc… Et voilà que Fred Weasley le protège d'une future attaque ! Décidément, une équipe de survivants ! Quant à Charlie Bradbury, elle semble impossible à arrêter ! Mais je vois que Mr Malefoy se met à la recherche du Vif d'Or ! Je vous rappelle que s'il l'attrape et que les deux équipes demeurent à égalité, ce sera l'équipe qui se sera emparée du Vif qui remportera le match !

J'entends les supporters de Serpentard encourager Malefoy, tandis que ceux de Gryfondor encouragent le reste de notre équipe. Nous ne sommes plus que trois en jeu. Mais nous tenons le coup. Parce que nous nous serrons les coudes coûte que coûte. Je vois alors Fred me rejoindre à grande vitesse, suivi de Goyle, la batte bien en évidence au-dessus de sa tête. Ron, ayant totalement repris ses esprits, se débrouille pour éviter le Cognard allant et venant de Crabbe. Fred reste à mes côtés, et empêche Goyle de me viser pour me faire tomber.

Je ne suis plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres du goal. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Où sont passés Warrington et Vaisey ?

Je me mets à comprendre leur petit jeu. Mais je suis plus forte et plus intelligente. Restés en arrière, ils avaient prévu de me bloquer entre eux deux en arrivant par-dessous.

« Tu peux y arriver… Tu as réussi à le faire pendant l'entraînement… Même si personne ne te regardait à ce moment-là… Allez, tu peux le faire. Tu en es capable » je me mets à penser.

Au moment où j'entends leur balai fendre l'air je quitte mon balai et saute dans les airs, et je les entends se percuter. Le Souaffle toujours en main, je me réceptionne parfaitement sur mon balai, tandis que les supporters applaudissent de plus belle.

-Incroyable ! Une extraordinaire figure de Charlie Bradbury qui lui a permis de semer les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard ! C'est absolument incroyable, s'exclame la voix enjouée de Lee.

-Bien joué, Charlie, me dit Fred, tandis que nous entrons dans la zone de tir.

Et c'est au moment où le Souaffle passe dans le cercle de gauche que nous entendons retentir le sifflet de Madame Bibine.

Ça y est.

Le jeu est terminé.

Pourtant, personne n'applaudit qui que ce soit. Et pour cause…

-Drago Malefoy vient de s'emparer du Vif d'Or, mais… Gryfondor a cependant marqué un nouveau but. Je suis désolé, mais les juges vont devoir délibérer durant quelques instants.

Miles, le regard hargneux, rejoint Malefoy, qui tient le Vif d'Or dans sa main, sans pour autant l'exhiber devant tout le monde. Crabbe et Goyle vont également vers lui.

-Quelle équipe a gagné, à votre avis, nous demande Ron, ayant quitté son poste.

-Aucune idée, lui répond Fred. Il faut dire que ce genre de truc n'arrive pas à chaque match… En tout cas, ta figure était vraiment excellente, Charlie.

-Merci. Je l'avais déjà faite quand je m'entraînais toute seule, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir la faire durant ce match. Mais en tout cas, sachez que je trouve qu'on s'est vraiment bien battus, quoi qu'il arrive. Et on était que trois pour le final, en plus… Mais je trouve ça gonflé de la part de Malefoy… Faire en sorte qu'Harry soit mis hors-jeu pour gagner…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est Malefoy, reprend Fred en dévisageant le Serpentard de loin.

Nous baissons les yeux au même moment et voyons Madame Bibine récupérer le Souaffle afin de le ranger dans le coffre. Elle ne nous adresse pas le moindre regard, et nous nous concentrons à nouveau sur la Loge des Juges, d'où proviennent la clameur de nombreux désaccords et arguments. Cependant, nous ne comprenons qu'un mot sur trois, toutefois nous ne tentons pas de nous approcher.

Après une bonne minute de délibération, nous voyons Lee Jordan sortir sa baguette afin de faire taire la foule, car personne ne l'écoute pour l'instant.

- _Silencio_! Les juges ont pris leur décision, et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que l'équipe gagnante est celle de…

Il se tait durant un court instant pour faire durer le suspense. Ron, Fred et moi nous tenons serrés l'un contre l'autre, soudés comme de vrais survivants.

-L'équipe de Gryfondor ! Enfin, ce qu'il en reste… Nous félicitons Charlie Bradbury pour son dernier but ! Vous pouvez à présent regagner le château. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, ce match m'a ouvert l'appétit…

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en me laissant une petite review^^_


	16. The post-game

Je manque de tomber de mon balai au moment où Ron et Fred me prennent en même temps dans leur bras.

-On a gagné, on a gagné, s'exclame Ron. Et c'est grâce à toi. Si t'avais pas marqué ce dernier but…

-On a gagné tous ensemble, les gars, je leur réponds.

-On est des survivants, dit alors Fred, en nous attrapant pas les épaules. Trois courageux survivants parmi les débris… Venez, je vois déjà quelques Gryffondor débarquer sur le terrain !

Nous descendons lentement, tandis que de nombreux supporters scandent notre nom de toutes leurs forces. Lorsque nous touchons le sol, Madame Bibine est la première à venir à notre rencontre.

-C'était un match assez costaud, mais vous avez tenu, tous les trois. Bien joué, les Gryffondor. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre les autres, tout le monde se dirige vers la grande salle.

-Merci, professeur.

Alors que nous marchons en direction de nos vestiaires, non pas pour nous changer, mais pour y entreposer nos balais, une dizaine d'élèves nous rejoignent en courant, et Hermione en fait partie.

-C'était vraiment incroyable ! Et puis ce saut, et ton dernier but, Charlie… Tu leur as bien fait mordre la poussière… Et crois-moi, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient ! Vous trois, vous aller rester dans les mémoires, c'est sûr…

-Waou, s'exclame alors Collin, tu as réussi à déjouer Warrington et Vaisey, fait-il en dévisageant les deux Serpentard, occupés à marchander avec l'un des juges pour que la victoire leur soit accordée, bien que sa décision soit prise. On a vraiment adoré votre match, et on a hâte de vous revoir jouer ! Je peux avoir une photo, s'il vous plait ?

-Eh, Charlie, tu m'apprendras ce saut, hein ? Allez, s'il te plaît ? Ah, Ron, je crois que t'es vraiment le meilleur Gardien de Quidditch du monde ! Sur dix-neuf tentatives de tirs de la part de Serpentard, tu as réussi à en stopper seize ! C'est vraiment génial ? Oh, et toi, Fred, comment tu as réussi à éviter de foutu Cognard lorsque tu étais près de la tribune des Serdaigles ? Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !

-J'espère qu'Harry va bien, reprend alors Hermione. Ginny est avec lui, elle est partie dès qu'elle l'a vu tomber de son balai.

-On devrait probablement aller le rejoindre, répond Ron en retirant son casque. Et puis, on doit lui raconter la fin du match, c'était tellement épique !

Fred et moi hochons la tête, et nous partons tous en direction de l'infirmerie.

Alors que nous passons par les vestiaires, je reconnais une silhouette qui me fait signe de la rejoindre. Intérieurement, je n'en ai aucune envie, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai tout de même deux-trois trucs à lui dire, à celui-là…

-Partez devant, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes, je dis à l'intention de Fred, Hermione et Ron.

Ils s'exécutent, et une fois bel et bien partis, je soupire un bon coup avant de le rejoindre. Au début, aucun d'entre nous ne dit quoi que ce soit. Et comme c'est lui qui tenait à me parler et que je suis vraiment bornée, je n'ai aucune envie de prendre la parole en premier. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, celui-ci me dit, d'une voix quelque peu incertaine

-Hum… je… Bien joué, Bradbury. Pour… Le dernier but.

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas Drago Malefoy me complimentant alors que je viens de le battre à plate couture devant l'école toute entière ? Comme je me doute bien que quelque chose cloche, je me mets immédiatement sur la défensive.

-Mh. Laisse-tomber avec tes faux compliments, Malefoy, ça ne sert à rien.

-Je suis très sérieux.

-Et tu vas probablement me dire que tu as accidentellement blessé Harry ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, c'est… Je te le jure. Crabbe s'est servi de l'un des Cognards, et Potter n'a pas réagi à temps.

Je me souviens alors l'avoir vu se disputer avec lui, mais j'en ignorais la vraie raison. Cependant, je ne vais pas me laisser prendre dans ses filets aux mailles si serrées qu'il est absolument impossible de s'en échapper.

-Cela ne change rien. C'est ton équipe qui l'a mis hors-jeu. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand tu m'adresses la parole, en fait ? Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une cinglée incapable de quoi que ce soit, à vos yeux…

-Je… A ce propos, il se trouve que…

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me prend, mais, dans un excès de colère, je l'empoigne par le col et le bloc contre le mur.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Drago. On ne me la fait pas, à moi. Je sais très bien ce que tu m'as dit, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié. Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, reste loin de m…

 _« -Maitre, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela ?_

 _-Ce sont les seules personnes capables de nous révéler l'endroit où ce cache la fille, Bellatrix. Rends-toi à Londres. Trouve-les, et je viendrai à mon tour. Et s'ils refusent de parler..._

 _-Devrons-nous les tuer, Maitre ?_

 _-Non. Ce n'est pas une nécessité. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Pour l'instant, nous devons seulement faire en sorte qu'elle sache que nous sommes tout près et que nous continuerons d'agir… Va, maintenant, Bellatrix. Et ne me déçoit pas._

 _Et c'est le cœur battant à tout rompre que Drago Malefoy s'enfuit le plus silencieusement possible, après avoir été témoin d'une conversation entre sa tante et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

-…

Le silence persiste durant plusieurs instants entre nous deux, jusqu'à ce que je le brise.

-C'était quoi, ça, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Absolument rien, c'est toi qui semblais complétement ailleurs.

-Tu étais là. Lorsque Bellatrix et Voldemort projetaient de s'en prendre à eux. Mes amis qui sont à Londres.

-… Oui. J'étais là.

-Et tu t'es enfui… Pourquoi ? Cela aurait dû t'enchanter, au contraire, qu'il décide de s'attaquer aux Moldus… Tu n'es pas normal, depuis quelques temps.

-Je suis parti, parce que… Parce que… Je ne voulais pas être co…

-CHARLIE !

Je me retourne en direction de la voix qui m'appelle. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione surgit de derrière l'un des casiers. Elle nous dévisage durant quelques instants, tandis que je le tiens toujours fermement par le col. Elle doit bien se douter de la situation, mais elle me dit

-Ron et Fred nous attendent pour aller… voir Harry à l'infirmerie.

-J'arrive.

Elle hoche la tête, puis nous laisse à nouveau seuls.

-C'est pas fini, Malefoy, je lui dis en le relâchant. Ne t'estime pas vainqueur trop vite… On reprendra cette fichue discussion, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je tourne les talons sans lui accorder le moindre regard. J'ai eu ma dose pour l'instant. Et puis quoi encore… Comme si j'allais croire tous ces mensonges qu'il colporte… Je range mon balai à sa place et me dépêche de rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur.

. . . . . . . .

-C'est bien de te voir, Harry. T'as l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait…

-Un peu. Se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête… C'est quand même un peu douloureux…

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, s'exclame Georges, étendu dans le lit voisin, tenant un gros bloc de glace contre son crâne. En tout cas, bien joué pour la finale. On a eu droit à une sorte de rediffusion orale quand Lee est passé… Dire que vous n'étiez plus que trois sur le terrain.

-L'équipe de Gryffondor est réputée pour être assez douée, dit Angelina, qui a quitté sa place. Et grâce à vous, le plus gros des matchs est passé. C'est quand même assez rare que l'équipe qui s'empare du Vif d'Or ne sorte pas vainqueur, mais bon… Dans un monde pareil, il faut s'attendre à tout !

-Mais… L'A.D, demande Hermione à voix basse.

-C'est toujours ce soir, t'en fais pas, lui répond Harry. Je peux sortir d'ici dans quelques heures, d'après Madame Pomfresh.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je regarde par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie sans dire un mot. A vrai dire, c'est ce que m'a dit Drago qui me perturbe un peu. Premièrement, il est vraiment différent. Je le voyais toujours se moquer de tout le monde dans le dos des autres, mais depuis quelques jours, ce n'est plus pareil. Maintenant que j'y pense, je le vois de moins en moins avec les autres Serpentards, tels que Crabbe et Goyle. Je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'une sorte de coïncidence, mais de là à ce qu'il laisse tomber Pansy Parkinson, avec qui il est censé être en couple…

Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, dans le Poudlard Express, on ne peut pas dire que ça avait vraiment accroché. Puis quelques semaines plus tard, il avait recommencé. Alors…

Pourquoi ce changement de comportement si brusque ?

. . . . . . . .

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle, Fred, Ron et moi, accompagnés d'Hermione, Ginny et de quelques autres, les élèves étant assis à notre table se lèvent et se mettent à courir vers nous en applaudissant. C'est à ce moment-même que je me rends compte que nous portons toujours nos équipements. Les Serpentards aussi, mais eux, n'ont pas le droit à autant de festivité. Probablement à cause du fait qu'ils ont perdu contre nous… J'aperçois bel et bien Crabbe et Goyle, assis en bout de table, en train d'échanger quelques messes basses (probablement à notre sujet), mais aucune trace de Malefoy.

-Vous êtes très doués, nous dit alors Luna, son chapeau semblable à la gueule ouverte d'un lion sur la tête.

-Merci, Luna, je lui réponds en lui souriant.

-Comment vont Harry et les autres ?

-Bah, ils s'en remettront, s'exclame Fred. Notre équipe, elle est impossible à dissoudre. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié notre victoire, poursuit-il en dévisageant la table des Serpentards.

-Il n'y a pas qu'eux, nous dit Hermione à voix basse. Vous avez vu la tête de Rogue ?

-Comment rater ça… C'était vraiment… Eh, Charlie, où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je… Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. Je vous retrouve dans le dortoir tout à l'heure…

. . . . . . . .

Je soupire un bon coup avant de pousser la porte, me demandant si c'est toujours une bonne idée. Il m'a semblé entendre plusieurs voix à l'intérieur, ce qui veut dire qu'au moins, je n'aurai pas eu à me rendre jusqu'ici pour rien...

Plus j'avance dans le couloir menant au centre de la pièce, plus je distingue les différentes voix. Il y a bien évidemment celle de Trelawney, qui, depuis quelques temps, a beaucoup changé. Elle n'est plus aussi calme et douce qu'au début de l'année, et je soupçonne Ombrage d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle n'a plus le droit d'enseigner à cause d'elle. Heureusement que Dumbledore, en sa qualité de directeur, a empêché cette vieille morue de la mettre à la porte…

Les deux autres sont sans aucun doute Parvati et Lavande, toutes deux membres de l'A.D. J'avais remarqué qu'elles appréciaient énormément le cours de Divination.

Une fois au centre de la pièce, elles mettent quelques temps avant de s'apercevoir de ma présence. Elles achèvent alors leur conversation, puis, Parvati et Lavande se dirigent vers la sortie, et lorsqu'elles arrivent à ma hauteur, elles me lancent un…

-Bien joué contre Serpentard.

… D'une seule et même voix. Je hoche la tête puis, je rejoins Trelawney, qui, assise à son bureau, semble complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

-Oh, Miss Bradbury, je ne vous avais pas vue, me lance-t-elle du ton le plus amical qu'elle puisse adopter. Voudriez-vous quelque chose ?

-Professeur Trelawney, je…

-Pas « Professeur », réplique-t-elle en réajustant ses grosses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Seulement « Trelawney », ça suffira…

-Je me fiche de ce qu'Ombrage a fait, vous restez notre professeur de Divination. Et ce pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Elle n'avait pas à vous renvoyer.

Elle me dévisage durant quelques secondes, comme si elle éprouvait de la reconnaissance pour moi.

-Hum… poursuit-elle, un peu gênée. Que puis-je faire qui vous serait utile ?

Je m'assieds sur une chaise non loin d'elle, puis, je me décide enfin à lui avouer ce qu'il se passe. Au sujet de ces visions sur le passé, que cela concerne ma famille ou non. Elle m'écoute avec attention jusqu'au bout. Lorsque j'achève mon récit, elle me dit, la voix posée

-Jeune fille, j'ai comme l'impression que… Vous avez certains dons que très peu de gens possèdent dans le domaine de la Divination. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, vous m'entendez ?

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi, et… Et pas sur Harry, par exemple, c'est lui qui a échappé à V… Au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Elle quitte son bureau et se dirige à grands pas vers l'étagère poussiéreuse au fond de la classe. Elle balaye du regard de droite à gauche puis elle se saisit d'un épais volume, qu'elle ouvre à peu près au milieu. Elle se met à tourner quelques pages, puis elle s'arrête brusquement et revient vers moi. Elle s'assied à nouveau et me demande

-Charlie… Avez-vous déjà été touchée par un sortilège assez dangereux, tel que…

Elle m'attrape la main, et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher.

-Oui, je vois… Ça y est, s'exclame-t-elle. Vous avez été violemment heurtée par le sortilège… le sortilège _Confringo_ … C'est… C'est un maléfice explosif très dangereux qui mène généralement à… à la mort de la personne visée si on ne fait rien pour la sauver…

-Quoi ? Mais… Professeur, je ne suis ici que depuis pas loin de trois mois, et je le saurais si quelqu'un avait essayé de me jeter un tel sort…

-Mh… Pas si on vous a effacé la mémoire par la suite…

. . . . . . . .

 _-Ceci n'était qu'un simple avertissement, très chère Sarah… Vous ainsi que les autres Aurors, je vous conseille de ne plus vous mettre en travers de mon chemin… La prochaine fois, je ne manquerai pas mon coup…_

 _A peine eut-il disparu que la femme s'exclama, en pointant sa baguette sur le corps de la jeune fille qu'elle serrait dans ses bras_

 _-_ Vulnera Sanentur _!_

 _La blessure que la jeune fille avait sur l'abdomen se referma peu à peu, avant de complètement cicatriser sans laisser la moindre trace. A peine fut-ce terminé que plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en courant, d'autres en transplanant. Un jeune homme s'exclama_

 _-Maman ! Vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment vous…_

 _Il se tut en voyant sa petite sœur immobile dans les bras de sa mère._

 _-Ça va aller, lui dit-elle, tandis qu'une autre Auror s'approcha d'elle et s'occupa de soigner son bras blessé. Merci, Tonks._

 _Nymphadora hocha la tête, puis elle demanda_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire, maintenant ?_

 _-C'est à Sarah de le décider, dit Lupin. A Sarah et Mickaël._

 _Mickaël s'accroupit près de sa femme puis il passa lentement la main dans les cheveux de sa fille, qui semblait dormir paisiblement._

 _\- On n'a pas le choix. Elle est trop jeune pour ça. Je ne pense pas qu'à dix ans, on puisse assumer une telle chose, dit alors Sarah._

 _-Je peux le faire, si tu veux, Sarah._

 _-Non, Remus. Je m'en charge. Mais je lui expliquerai en temps voulu… Il le faudra._

 _La main tremblante, elle se saisit à nouveau de sa baguette._

 _-Attends, dit Mickaël en lui attrapant fermement la main. Je vais t'aider, d'accord ?_

 _Elle hocha la tête, puis elle murmura_

 _-_ Oubliettes…

 _Un mince filet argenté s'échappa de la tête de la jeune fille, et s'incrusta littéralement dans le bois de la baguette._

 _-Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps… Un jour, on lui expliquera… Un jour, elle sera prête._

. . . . . . . .

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis censée ressentir après ce que je viens de voir dans la boule de cristal.

Je sursaute en sentant la main de Trelawney se déposer sur mon épaule.

-Je… j'aurais pu mourir…

-Oui, avoua-t-elle. L'usage de ce sortilège est exclusivement réservé aux objets, non aux êtres vivants. Il est bien trop dangereux.

-Et ma mère m'a… C'est pour ça que je ne m'en rappelais pas, alors ?

-Elle avait promis qu'elle t'en parlerait le jour où tu serais prête… Mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu…

-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je suis censée savoir sur moi ou sur ma famille que l'on m'a caché pendant des années, je m'exclame sans m'empêcher de penser à Sam.

Le silence règne dans la pièce. Un courant d'air s'engouffre par la fenêtre légèrement entre-ouverte, et me fait frissonner.

-Professeur…

-Oui ?

-Vous m'avez demandé si… Si ce maléfice m'avait touchée… Maintenant que nous en avons la certitude… Pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question, en fait ?

-C'est… assez compliqué, en fait. On raconte généralement que les personnes ayant été exposées à la mort peuvent parfois recevoir certains dons. On dirait que tu as certaines capacités à explorer toutes les valeurs du temps. Quant à Monsieur Potter, ce qui lui a été « transmis » est le don du Fourche Langue, autrement dit la « langue des serpents ».

-Il m'en avait parlé, c'est vrai… Et c'est parce qu'Il a presque réussi à me tuer que je peux…

-C'est une théorie très envisageable…

Je soupire, puis je finis par me lever de mon siège, suivie de Trelawney.

-Je ne parlerai pas à qui que ce soit de cette entrevue, Miss Bradbury, soyez-en assurée…

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'il m'est possible de me sentir rassurée pour l'instant… Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il va falloir que j'envoie une lettre à Sam dans les jours qui viennent.


	17. The photography

Le dos plaqué contre le mur froid du couloir du quatrième étage, j'attends silencieusement que Rusard s'en aille. Dire que j'ai failli me faire prendre… Lorsque je l'entends s'éloigner, je me précipite de l'autre côté et je reste cachée jusqu'à ce que je l'entende fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je me mets alors à longer les murs, tout en espérant qu'aucun des tableaux présents ne se mette à hurler afin de l'avertir de ma présence. Par chance, ce sont tous des tableaux qui semblent apprécier les Gryffondor. L'un d'entre eux me permet d'ailleurs de passer juste derrière lui pour emprunter un raccourci.

Je le remercie et m'engouffre dans la faille qui débouche quelques mètres plus loin, à quelques pas des escaliers menant à la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Je prends la direction opposée, tout en évitant leur préfet-en-chef, puis je finis par m'arrêter devant un mur totalement vierge, situé entre deux colonnes au-dessus desquelles brûlent quelques bûches, qui éclairent faiblement l'endroit.

Je ferme les yeux, et inspire profondément. Lorsque je les rouvre, l'immense porte de bois foncé apparaît devant moi, à mon grand soulagement. J'espérais qu'il n'y ait pas d'heure limite à ces trucs-là… Je tourne la poignée, et je pousse la porte. En entrant, quelques personnes se tournent vers moi, puis retournent à leur exercice.

Je note du coin de l'œil que Neville a bien failli mettre le feu à quelques ouvrages qui, jusqu'à présent, semblaient déposés sur le sol, et qui étaient à présent éparpillés un peu partout. Padma se dirige alors vers lui et l'aide à les récupérer.

D'après ce que je peux en déduire, la plupart des élèves s'entraînent à lancer le sortilège de Lévitation. Certains s'entraînent sur des objets, d'autres sur des élèves volontaires. Tout semble se dérouler correctement jusqu'à ce que Collin, qui était maintenu dans les airs par Cho, se retrouve étalé sur le sol à cause d'un manque d'attention de celle-ci. Et quelque chose me dit que ce manque d'attention a été créé par Harry, vu la façon dont ils se regardent…

Je me dirige droit vers Ron et Hermione, qui se jettent tour à tour des sorts de stupéfixion. Lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur, Ron est assis par terre, le sortilège d'Hermione ayant bien fonctionné. Elle l'aide alors à se redresser, puis, en m'apercevant, elle s'exclame :

-Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherchée partout pendant des heures !

-J'ai dû aller voir quelqu'un, puis je suis allé ranger mon équipement au vestiaire. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

-Dumbledore a laissé un mot à ton attention.

-A mon intention ? Sérieusement ?

-Apparemment, c'était très important, me dit Harry, qui vient de nous rejoindre.

Hermione me tend la lettre sur laquelle mon nom a été inscrit à la plume, et je m'empresse de l'ouvrir, sous leur regard curieux. Je déplie ensuite le parchemin, et me mets à le lire pour moi-même.

-C'est pas vrai, je m'exclame au bout d'un moment, assez remontée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a été raconter, encore…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne réponds pas, et poursuis ma lecture.

-Ah… Bien sûr, ce n'est pas elle… Comment oublier le fait que Dumbledore sache absolument tout…

-Charlie ?

Je leur fais signe de me suivre, et nous nous mettons à part dans un coin de la pièce, faisant dos aux autres élèves. Je leur explique ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé. De ma première vision sur la mort de mon père à la rentrée, jusqu'au sortilège _Confringo_. Ils m'écoutent sans prononcer le moindre mot, étant chacun de plus en plus étonnés au fur et à mesure que je leur raconte.

-C'est pour ça que tu as ces visions, alors, me demande Hermione.

-Je ne pense pas que Trelawney se soit moquée de moi en disant ça. Surtout que, depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a toute sa tête. J'imagine que son renvoi en tant que professeur l'a secouée…

-Pour l'instant, tu n'as vu que des éléments du passé. Mais qui te dit que tu n'aurais pas la même capacité, mais avec le futur ?

-Eh, oh, calme toi, Harry. Je ne suis pas une sorte de voyante bizarre… Et je ne veux surtout pas être comparée à Trelawney…

-Ça, je sais. Mais je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un de l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible.

-Pour dire quoi ? Que j'ai des hallucinations et que je vois V… Tu-Sais-Qui en pleine action ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Charlie a raison, dit Ron à voix basse. Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Tous nos hiboux sont interceptés par le Ministère, en ce moment.

-En plus, nous risquons de dévoiler l'endroit où se situe le Quartier Général… Et mettre les autres en danger par la même occasion. Non, on va devoir se débrouiller pour l'instant, reprend Hermione.

Harry hoche la tête, puis nous retournons aux exercices comme si de rien n'était. Je reste cependant avec Hermione pour m'entraîner, ce qui nous permet de poursuivre notre conversation.

-Essaie d'en parler à Sam. C'est le seul qui puisse te donner des renseignements, en dehors des autres Aurors. Il pourra sûrement t'aider… Je comprends que cela puisse te rendre furieuse qu'il ne t'ait jamais rien dit sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je réagirais de la même façon si j'étais toi. Mais il vaut mieux pour nous d'essayer.

-Je sais. Mais j'ignore si je dois lui en vouloir ou pas, c'est ça le problème, pour l'instant, je lui réponds en faisant décoller sa baguette des mains à l'aide d'un sort.

Tandis qu'elle se penche pour la ramasser, je poursuis

-Mon frère est beaucoup trop compliqué, en fait. Mais je comprends bien que c'est difficile d'avouer des trucs pareils.

Elle esquisse un sourire et nous nous concentrons à nouveau sur nos sortilèges.

. . . . . . . .

-Bien. On se revoit la semaine prochaine à la même heure. Mais faites bien attention à Rusard, il traînera probablement dans les parages. A plus tard, tout le monde, achève Harry, tandis que la plupart des élèves récupèrent leurs affaires afin de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-Bon, on y va ? Il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne se fasse pas attraper à une heure pareille dans les couloirs, surtout par Ombrage, en plus…

Hermione essaie d'entraîner Ron avec elle, et je vois bien qu'il se sent toujours humilié depuis qu'elle l'a battu devant tout le monde… Mais je finis par l'entendre marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis il accepte, en traînant les pieds.

-Charlie, tu viens ? Me demande Harry en venant à ma rencontre.

-Je… Eh bien…

-Je comprends. On t'attendra dans la salle commune, alors… A tout à l'heure.

Je hoche la tête sans quitter des yeux la photographie animée accrochée sur le miroir. Toujours dans mon champ de vision, je le vois rejoindre Ron et Hermione, et ensemble, ils quittent la Salle-Sur-Demande, en s'assurant qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre par Rusard.

Je détaille chacun des personnages de l'image, avant d'arrêter mon regard sur un couple se trouvant au milieu, et au premier plan. Je n'ai pas trop de mal à deviner qu'il s'agit des parents de Harry, la ressemblance avec son père étant vraiment frappante. Juste à leur côté, deux autres personnes qui, elles, me sont familières.

Je sens quelqu'un me poser la main sur l'épaule, ce qui me fait d'abord sursauter, car je pensais être la dernière à quitter les lieux.

-Ah, salut, Neville. Je croyais que tu étais parti en même temps que Dean et Seamus…

-Hum… J'allais effectivement les rejoindre, mais… J'ai vu que tu regardais la photo des Aurors.

-Harry m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de leur groupe d'origine. Avant que Tu-Sais-Qui ne surgisse brusquement.

-C'est vrai… Ce sont tes parents, me demande-t-il en désignant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombres, ainsi que l'homme à sa droite, la tenant par l'épaule.

-Oui. C'est eux. Ils me paraissent tellement différents…

Il y a un court temps de pause, avant que Neville, la voix tremblante et incertaine, ne me dise, en désignant deux Aurors au second plan

-Les miens. Frank et Alice Londubat.

-Tes parents sont des Aurors ? Je l'ignorais…

-« Etaient ». Mes parents étaient des Aurors. Et personne ne l'a jamais vraiment su.

-Ils… Est-ce qu'ils sont…

-Non.

Je vois bien qu'il a dû mal à rester serein face à cette photographie. Alors que je suis sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'est pas obligé de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, il me dit

-Il y a quatorze ans, une Mangemort du nom de… Bellatrix Lestrange… A infligé le sortilège Doloris à mes parents afin de savoir où se cachaient les autres Aurors. Mais ils n'ont rien dit. C'est pour cela que je vis avec ma grand-mère.

-Je suis désolée, Neville.

-Je suis fier d'être leur fils.

-Tu as raison de l'être.

-Un jour, je leur rendrai justice. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne reste pas impunie pour ce qu'elle a fait. Que ce soit pour eux, ou pour tes amis à Londres.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Oui, je suis au courant. Tu nous avais bien dit qu'ils avaient été attaqués, mais c'est Harry qui a dit par qui. Je trouve ça encore plus horrible qu'Il s'en prenne à des personnes qui ne font même pas partie de son monde…

-Crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul…

-Est-ce qu'ils… Est-ce qu'ils vont bien, au fait ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. On ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle. Pas depuis qu'Ombrage a été nommée « Grande Inquisitrice », en tout cas… Mais j'imagine que l'on m'aurait prévenue si cela avait empiré…

-Je suis persuadé que ça va aller. Un jour ou l'autre, on gagnera cette guerre. Et tout ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

-J'espère que tu as raison, je lui réponds en regardant mes parents se tenir la main sur la photographie.

Nous nous taisons durant quelques instants, avant que Neville ne reprenne en disant

-Allez, viens. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se retrouve en retenue à cause d'Ombrage…

Je hoche la tête, attrape mon sac, puis nous quittons prudemment la Salle-Sur-Demande, dont la porte disparait juste après notre passage.

Après avoir arpenté plusieurs couloirs de l'école, nous nous retrouvons dans celui des Gryffondors qui, à cette heure-ci, n'est en général pas surveillé.

-Dis, Charlie… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu… Tu connais bien Luna ?

-Luna Lovegood, qui est à Serdaigle ? Oui. Je veux dire, on s'est déjà retrouvés en tête-à-tête plusieurs fois pour parler des Sombrals, ou d'autres créatures magiques… pourquoi ?

Je me surprends moi-même en me rendant compte que je viens d'employer le mot « magiques », et non « surnaturelles ».

-Oh, pour rien, pour rien…

-Ok. Non, laisse, j'ai compris…

-Quoi ?

-Tu craques pour elle. Et tu n'oses pas lui dire, je poursuis en l'empêchant d'ajouter quelque chose. Et comme je la connais, tu voudrais que ce soit moi qui aille lui parler de toi, c'est ça, je me trompe ?

-… En gros, oui.

-Avec plaisir.

-Qu… Quoi, tu… Tu le ferais vraiment ?

-Bah, oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais… Après tout, vous êtes tous les deux mes amis…

Nous gravissons les dernières marches avant d'arriver à notre Salle Commune. Lorsque nous nous arrêtons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci nous dit, les yeux plissés.

-Vous êtes en retard, vous deux… J'ai bien failli m'endormir, vous savez… Mais bon, puisque vous êtes là… Mot de passe ?

- _Mimbulus Mibletonia_ , dit Neville, sûr de lui.

-Passez une bonne fin de soirée, jeunes gens, nous répond-t-elle en nous laissant passer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, et le tableau étant retourné à sa place initiale, je demande à Neville, quelque peu étonnée

-Comment parviens-tu à retenir un truc pareil, toi… Ça a beau faire deux semaines que c'est le même, j'ai toujours du mal…

-C'est le nom d'une plante très rare, m'explique-t-il. Je suis assez passionné par la botanique, depuis trois ans. Donc je connais pas mal de choses dans ce domaine.

Lorsque nous arrivons au centre de la pièce, nous y découvrons Hermione, assise dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée. Elle semble la dernière à veiller si tard.

-Ah, vous êtes là, vous deux. Tout le monde est déjà parti se coucher. Harry et Ron sont montés, et ils essaient tant bien que mal d'achever leur devoir sur les potions. Vous êtes tous les deux témoins que je les avais prévenus de s'y prendre à l'avance, pas vrai ?

Nous hochons rapidement la tête, nous souvenant parfaitement de sa menace de la semaine dernière, les obligeant à travailler plus sérieusement s'ils voulaient obtenir leurs BUSEs.

-Bon, à demain, nous dit Neville en nous saluant d'un geste de la main.

Nous lui rendons son salut, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a disparu de notre champ de vision qu'Hermione me tend une lettre.

-Un hibou a apporté ça pendant que tu étais avec Neville dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Je crois que tu sais de qui cela pourrait provenir…

J'ouvre l'enveloppe d'un geste vif et en extirpe la lettre qu'elle contient.

« _Bonjour, Charlie._

 _Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse._

 _J'aurais dû te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au moment même où tu es entrée à Poudlard. Mais je pense que je n'en ai pas eu le courage, sur le moment. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché. Je t'expliquerai tout lorsqu'on se reverra. Tu as ma parole._

 _Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou, et dans sa lettre, il m'expliquait que tu t'étais bien intégrée. Et qu'en plus de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, vous aviez remporté le match._

 _Maman et Papa seraient vraiment fiers de toi. Ils l'ont bien été pour moi, lorsque j'étais Attrapeur à Poufsouffle…_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire où je me trouve en ce moment, mais tu le sauras bien assez vite. C'est déjà assez compliqué de t'envoyer une lettre lorsque le Ministère observe nos moindres faits et gestes…_

 _Fais bien attention à toi, Charlie. Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._

 _Sam._ »


	18. First approach

La tension règne dans la salle de classe. Ce qui est plutôt normal, lorsqu'on attend les résultats de nos devoirs en potions… Je pourrais presque entendre Lavande claquer des dents tant elle est stressée. A mes côtés, Hermione est plongée dans « Milles Herbes et Champignons aux propriétés Magiques » de Phyllida Augirolle et ne semble pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Harry et Ron, assis en face de nous, sont en train de discuter à propos des Boites à Flemme conçues par Fred et George, pour savoir s'ils doivent oui ou non leur faire de la publicité. Quant à moi, je relis rapidement les dernières feuilles du cours précédent. Contrairement à certains, ce n'est pas parce que le prof a assez mauvaise réputation que je n'aime pas ce qu'il enseigne.

Lorsque Rogue quitte enfin son bureau, le paquet de devoirs en mains, tout le monde stoppe ses occupations, et se met à le fixer. Nous l'entendons pousser un soupir presque inaudible, qui explique bien ce qu'il pense de nos devoirs. La barre de tension monte d'un cran lorsqu'il s'approche de l'une des tables du premier rang.

-Bones. Un léger propret. Mais vraiment léger. N'oubliez pas que je vous note comme s'il s'agissait des épreuves de BUSEs. Vous allez devoir travailler si vous voulez passer dans la classe supérieure.

Il lui rend sa copie, marquée d'un grand « P » dans le coin supérieur droit. « P » pour « Piètre », d'après ce que je sais. Et je sais également qu'il faut un « A » au minimum pour réussir en fin d'année.

Rogue fait ainsi le tour des tables, avant d'arriver à celle de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Les trois obtiennent un « A », et se mettent à nous narguer, bien que nous n'ayons pas encore reçu les nôtres.

-Mr Malefoy. Comme à votre habitude, un bon travail, qui mérite d'être récompensé par un « E ». Continuez comme ça.

J'entends Hermione râler derrière moi. Il est vrai qu'obtenir un « Effort exceptionnel » n'est pas gagné pour les Gryffondor…

Puis il arrive à notre hauteur, ne lui restant plus que nos quatre feuilles entre les mains.

-Granger. Vous vous en sortez de justesse. Mais je pense que d'après vos notes dans les autres cours, vous ne travaillez pas assez, lui dit-il froidement en lui remettant sa copie, sur laquelle un « A » y a été inscrit.

Je la vois cependant soupirer, heureuse de s'en être tirée.

-Nous arrivons ensuite aux pires élèves que j'ai jamais eus de toute ma carrière. Vous remontez la pente, mais pas assez. Pour ma part, passer de « T » à « D » n'est pas suffisant pour sortir vainqueur.

Bon… Au moins, ils n'ont plus la note « Troll », mais « Désolant »… c'est déjà pas mal…

Il pose ensuite son regard glacial et insistant sur moi, ce qui me fait légèrement frissonner. Hermione semble s'en être aperçue, mais elle ne me dit rien. Harry et Ron s'échangent silencieusement leurs erreurs. Au bout de la salle, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle continuent de glousser en traitant Dean et Seamus d'idiots et d'incapables. Et moi, j'attends patiemment de voir la note qu'il a attribuée à mon devoir.

-Mh, fait-il simplement.

Il pose la copie sur mon bureau, face cachée, puis repart en direction du tableau, sur lequel il écrit, d'un coup de baguette « Les ingrédients utiles à la préparation d'un Philtre de Paix. »

-Alors, me murmure Ron en se penchant discrètement vers moi. Quelle note as-tu obtenue ?

-Silence, Weasley, lui lance Rogue, le regard perçant.

Il se remet droit sur sa chaise en ronchonnant. Je retourne ma feuille d'un geste vif, et tous les quatre, nous nous mettons à nous dévisager lorsque nous voyons, dans le coin supérieur droit, un « E » écrit à l'encre rouge.

. . . . . . . .

Quand je repense à la semaine dernière… Je crois que ça a été la plus chargée en émotion de toute ma vie… Entre le match, les dons en Divination et Ombrage qui continue de s'en prendre à certains professeurs… Et la lettre de Sam à laquelle je n'ai pas encore répondu…

Puisque Trelawney ne nous donne plus cours, nous avons notre dernière heure de libre, et chaque semaine, j'en profite pour venir ici .Je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, en entendant quelques feuilles mortes craquer. J'ai le regard perdu dans les branches. Le peu d'animation autour de moi provient des Sombrals, qui se promènent tranquillement. J'aime bien cet endroit. Un lieu réservé à moi, et ma solitude. Il n'y a presque personne qui traîne dans les parages, mis à part Luna, qui vient nourrir les Sombrals de temps à autre.

Je me mets à penser à Rogue et à la note qu'il m'a attribuée. Un « E » pour un Gryffondor de sa part, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours… Contrairement aux autres élèves, il n'a fait aucun commentaire sur mon devoir, ce qu'il pensait de celui-ci. Je deviens peut-être paranoïaque, mais j'ai l'impression que certaines choses ne tournent plus très ronds, depuis quelques temps.

Je sursaute en sentant un souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Lorsque je me retourne, je ne découvre que le plus jeune des Sombrals qui habitent ce lieu. D'un geste très lent, je pose délicatement ma main sur la tête de l'animal, qui vient ensuite se frotter contre moi, sous le regard attentif et protecteur de sa mère, située à quelques mètres de là.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ces bêtes, lance une voix dans mon dos.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être devin pour reconnaitre cette personne. Le jeune Sombral recule de quelques pas, surpris, puis retourne aux côtés de sa mère, qui le couvre de l'une de ses grandes ailes sombres. Toujours assise sur le sol et contre l'arbre, je tourne lentement la tête dans sa direction, puis je lâche un soupir qui est à la limite de l'exaspération. Il s'en rend compte, d'ailleurs, mais fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Je vais y aller, je lui dit.

-C'est moi qui te fais partir, me demande-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, Malefoy. Tu es assez intelligent pour le deviner par toi-même, non ? De toutes manières, que viens-tu faire ici ? Je ne pensais pas te voir traîner dans un endroit regorgeant de créatures magiques gigantesques susceptibles d'être mortellement dangereuses…

-Oh, je vois… j'imagine que tu as dû apprendre pour l'Hippogriffe…

-Sans blague ? Tout le monde le sait. C'est quand même à cause de toi et de ton entêtement à ne pas suivre les consignes qu'il a été condamné à mort…

-Mais il s'est sauvé.

-Ça ne change rien.

Je me suis relevée sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Nous nous faisons face, mais une distance d'au moins un mètre cinquante nous sépare. Lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi.

-L'autre jour, après le match… reprend-t-il. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais je…

-J'ai dû te couper dans ton élan en t'avouer tes quatre vérités, j'imagine ?

-Je tenais simplement à m'excuser.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais j'en suis incapable. Les mots me restent en travers de la gorge et s'accrochent vigoureusement, refusant catégoriquement de sortir. Lorsqu'il avance d'un pas, je ne recule pas.

-Je ne mérite pas vraiment d'être pardonné par qui que ce soit, mais… Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir bousculée dans le train, et m'en être pris à toi dans les escaliers quand on descendait à la Grande Salle. Et pour le reste.

-… Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'excuser ? Je veux dire… Tu es Drago Malefoy. Tu ne présentes jamais d'excuses.

Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête à l'aide de sa main droite.

-Je… Je pense que j'ai changé, c'est tout.

-Ou tu es sincère, ou tu te fiches royalement de moi, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde.

-Alors tu ne me crois pas.

-Et comment le pourrais-je ? Je veux dire, tes parents sont des Mangemorts. Des partisans de Voldemort ! Et ta tante complètement cinglée l'est aussi ! Qui me dit que tu ne nous espionnes pas, pour ensuite aller Lui faire un compte-rendu des faits ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas suivre leur voie ! Je ne veux pas être comme eux, s'exclame-t-il. J'étais effectivement là lorsqu'ils projetaient de s'en prendre à tes amis vivant à Londres. Et j'étais totalement impuissant face à cela ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça fait, d'avoir la vie de personnes innocentes entre les mains, et que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux rien faire pour les protéger ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis une chasseuse, Drago ! Perdre des gens, ne pas pouvoir protéger les autres, je sais exactement ce que c'est ! Et puis de toutes manières, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire des Moldus ? Pourquoi tu t'inquièterais pour eux ?

-Parce qu'après avoir assisté à cette conversation entre ma tante et Lui, j'ai… C'est comme si… Si j'avais ouvert les yeux. Et maintenant, je commence enfin à me rendre compte à quel point j'ai pu me montrer injuste envers vous tous. Envers Potter, durant toutes ces années, le prenant toujours de haut, Weasley, en affirmant qu'il ne méritait pas, lui et sa famille, d'être des sorciers dignes de ce nom, ou encore Granger, parce qu'elle est née de parents non-sorciers… Et puis toi. Alors que tu venais d'arriver. Il y tant de personnes de votre Maison auxquelles je m'en suis pris, qu'il est impossible pour moi de les compter. Je peux encore ajouter à cette liste Londubat, la fille Weasley, Thomas,…

Il s'assied sur une vieille souche, posant sa veste qu'il tenait sur son bras à côté. Quant à moi, je reste appuyée dos contre l'arbre.

-Je n'ai pas blessé Potter, reprend-t-il d'une voix plus faible. Lorsque j'ai vu le Cognard arriver, et qu'il a perdu le contrôle de son balai… j'ai su que c'était un coup de l'un de ces deux abrutis…

Durant une minute, aucun de nous deux ne prononce le moindre mot. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ses paroles.

-J'ai l'impression… De ne plus être à ma place, depuis quelques temps. Tout le monde sait pertinemment que les sorciers et sorcières ayant mal tourné se trouvaient à Serpentard. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je pense que ça m'effraie. Parce que je ne veux pas devenir comme eux.

-Et… Tes parents… ?

-Ils ne savent pas. Ils persistent à croire que je vais suivre leur route sans les contredire, que je vais devenir l'un de Ses partisans.

Il se redresse brusquement, se saisissant de sa veste, et me dit, sans m'accorder le moindre regard

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée.

Je ne réponds pas, et le regarde s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur du bois. Je reste immobile durant quelques instants, puis je retourne m'asseoir contre l'arbre en soupirant. Je ne sais même pas si je dois le croire ou non.

Même lorsque je résume la situation, je ne parviens pas à trancher. D'une part, je ne peux nier le fait qu'il ait changé, depuis quelques semaines, qu'on ne le voit plus très souvent avec Crabbe, Goyle, et Pansy Parkinson. Et qu'il paraissait presque sincère en m'avouant toutes ces choses.

Mais d'autre part… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir secrètement assisté à cette conversation entre Lui et sa tante l'aurait remué à un point tel qu'il se décide à ouvrir les yeux et à venir se confier auprès de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas de sa propre Maison ? Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas de la vie que lui réservent ses parents ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il présenté des excuses, à moi, mais aussi pour les autres ? Pourquoi est-il…

Je perds le fil de mes pensées au moment où j'entends plusieurs personnes s'approcher. L'une d'entre elles paraît assez enjouée, et parle de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. L'autre l'approuve, en disant cependant qu'elle l'empêcherait de rester trop longtemps chez Zonko, afin d'éviter de rapporter quelques trucs aux jumeaux.

-Enfin, Ron, soit un peu raisonnable… Tes frères tiennent ce… ce « commerce » on va dire, mais il ne se rendent pas compte qu'Ombrage les surveille de près… Et malgré le fait qu'ils aient été temporairement « interdits de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard », toi, tu entres dans leur jeu en leur ramenant de la marchandise…

-Tu t'inquiètes trop, Hermione… Et ils savent très bien que ce vieux crapaud est derrière eux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux… Fred et George sont comme ça, et je doute que cela change vraiment avec l'âge… Et comme notre mère ne peut plus vraiment garder un œil sur eux en toutes circonstances… Oh, tiens, Charlie, tu es là. On te cherchait, tout à l'heure.

-J'avais besoin d'un peu d'espace, c'est tout. Alors ? Tu projettes vraiment de ramener des provisions à tes frères ? C'est pas un peu risqué, ça ?

-C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire depuis tout à l'heure, reprend Hermione.

-Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

-… Non. Il et encore en retenue avec Ombrage jusqu'à la f…

-… Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, je poursuis. J'avais presque oublié.

-Même McGonnagal lui dit de se calmer en sa présence, mais je crois que c'est plus fort que lui. Oh, au fait, en venant ici, on a croisé Malefoy… Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? Et tu l'as vu, toi ?

-Il est venu, et il est resté quelques minutes. Puis il est reparti.

-Il voulait quoi ?

Je lâche un profond soupir intérieurement. Je ne sais pas vraiment si, en plus de nos problèmes quotidiens, je suis censée leur parler de Drago, et de tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Non pas que j'aie décidé de croire tout ce qu'il m'a dit, mais simplement parce que nous avons beaucoup d'autres choses à régler en ce moment.

-C'est pas important. Et sinon, vous avez compris quelque chose au cours de potions, ce matin ? Je demande en faisant de mon mieux pour changer de sujet.

-Bah en fait… Même pour moi, me répond Hermione, c'était assez flou, on va dire. Et puis nos devoirs… Je me demande comment on peut rester à ce point en bas de l'échelle… Sauf toi, apparemment.

-J'ai eu un « E ». Ce n'est pas la note maximale, et puis je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir…

-Peut-être, mais au moins, il y a quelqu'un chez Gryffondor qui nous permet de remonter la moyenne de la classe, soupire Ron.

-Ronald Weasley, si tu penses que la note qui t'a été attribuée est injuste, reprend Hermione en le fixant, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Je vous avais prévenus, Harry et toi, qu'il fallait absolument vous mettre à travailler sérieusement sur cette partie du cours…

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, si les réponses à toutes ces questions sont absolument introuvables…

-A ce stade-là, c'est toi qui t'es perdu au beau milieu, lui répond-t-elle en lui souriant.

Nous nous mettons à rire toutes les deux, devant les airs boudeurs de Ron.

-Merci… Je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre soutien moral…


	19. My friend Garth

« _Hello, Cha'._

 _Je t'envoie un lettre pour prendre de tes nouvelles et te prouver que je ne suis pas seulement apte à communiquer par texto… De toutes façons, vu que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, j'imagine que tu n'as plus de batterie…_

 _J'espère que tu t'en sors bien dans… Bah, ta nouvelle école, là… Honnêtement, je trouve ça vraiment super cool. Que toutes les créatures surnaturelles ne soient pas si inoffensives que ça…_

 _De notre côté, je dois avouer que l'on galère pas mal. Cette femme, Tonks, nous a, en quelque sorte, pris sous son aile, Meg, Kevin et moi. Elle garde souvent un œil sur nous, ce qui n'a pas trop plu à la mère d'Adam. Enfin, la prof d'histoire. En même temps, on a dû lui expliquer, à Tonks, qu'elle n'avait pas à nous suivre partout, dans tous nos cours. Maintenant, elle patrouille à l'extérieur de l'école de temps en temps._

 _Ensuite, on ne reçoit que très peu de nouvelles de Dean. Apparemment, il est toujours à l'hôpital, et il a besoin de rester loin de tout ça durant quelques temps. On a été le voir, il était à moitié réveillé, mais il n'a rien dit. En même temps, j'imagine que se faire frapper par un sortilège, puis balancer contre un arbre, ça doit pas mal secouer…_

 _Il y a quelques semaines, la prof de français a demandé de tes nouvelles. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais partie si brusquement et dans quelle école tu te trouvais à présent. Comment lui expliquer que tu es une sorcière et que tu étais partie étudier dans une école de Magie ? Alors… J'ai essayé de prendre les choses en main, et ça n'a pas trop mal fonctionné, sans vouloir me vanter… Enfin, je lui ai dit «_ Madame Mills, Charlie a eu quelques problèmes familiaux, et son frère a voulu l'emmener avec elle dans une école aux Etats-Unis afin qu'ils soient plus proches. Elle vous remet cependant son bonjour et espère vous revoir un de ces jours… _». Et ça a marché, elle m'a cru. Bon, c'était assez loin de la vérité, mais bon… Dans de telles circonstances, on fait avec…_

 _Et enfin, je crois que t'as évité le pire… Parce que le prof de Maths était vraiment furieux de voir que tu manquais à l'appel… Surtout qu'il te déteste depuis que tu as craqué son ordi… je te jure, il a commencé à nous hurler dessus en demandant où tu étais passée, surtout qu'en plus, comme tu es à l'internat avec nous, il n'y a avait aucun moyen que tu sortes comme ça… Quand il s'est penché sur le bureau de Kevin en lui demandant s'il connaissait le motif de ton absence, je te jure qu'il était sur le point de craquer et de s'enfuir en courant, en fondant en larmes. Mais il avait trop peur de bouger. Il a murmuré un truc, disant qu'il ne savait pas, et Crowley a commencé à nous menacer, en nous disant que s'il découvrait que Meg, Kev', Dean et moi, on t'avait aidée à te sauver, il n'hésiterait pas à nous balancer au Principal, et qu'il ferait en sorte que l'on soit virés de l'établissement. Mais comme il n'avait aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit, et que même nous, nous ignorions où tu étais, on s'est pas trop inquiétés. Et comme il a vu qu'on paraissait plutôt sereins malgré sa menace, il a décidé de nous faire un test sur toute la matière de l'an dernier. Un truc qui nous permettrait de « forger notre mémoire, afin de ne pas oublier car c'est très important ». Mais, sérieusement… Dans mon cas, pourquoi un futur dessinateur aurait-il besoin de connaitre la valeur de « X » dans les équations du second degré ?_

 _Pour en revenir à d'autres nouvelles, on a enfin des preuves solides que Jo a trouvé quelqu'un. Tu te souviens, quand on n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si elle avait oui ou non trouvé l'amour de sa vie ? Bah, je crois que c'est le cas. C'est sûr à quatre-cent vingt-six pourcents. Par contre, on a préféré ne rien dire pour l'instant. C'est mon frère qui l'a démasquée, samedi dernier. Elle était au beau milieu d'une conversation téléphonique, et elle n'arrêtait pas de sortir des trucs du genre « mais oui, moi aussi, je t'aime… » ou encore « j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir lundi ». Quand elle a raccroché, Kevin est venu à sa rencontre, et elle a commencé à paniquer. Juste un peu. Et elle lui a demandé qu'à part nous, il ne le dise à personne d'autre. Parce que oui, elle savait qu'il viendrait tout nous raconter. Alors il nous l'a dit, et après maintes supplications de ma part, elle a fini par lâcher le morceau. Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est…_

 _Tu sais, son père, Bobby, et John, les deux meilleurs amis de ton père, ne savent rien. Parce qu'elle « sort » avec Adam. Enfin, plus ou moins. Ils sont assez discrets, on va dire. Même nous, on n'avait pas vu le coup venir… Je te jure, que c'est vrai, même si on ne s'y attendait pas trop. En même temps, ils ont presque grandi ensemble, donc ça peut se comprendre. Mais bon, on est ses amis, alors on a tenu parole, et on n'a rien dit… Enfin, je te le dis à toi, parce que tu fais toujours partie de la bande, Charlie. T'es une des nôtres, et ça risque pas de changer._

 _Je crois que je t'ai tout raconté sur ce qu'il se passe ici… enfin, je crois… Tonks nous a dit que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment parler de ton école dans tes lettres, car apparemment, le Gouvernement fait n'importe quoi, ou bien c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand elle me l'a expliqué… Elle nous a également dit que vous aviez des problèmes, dans ce Monde de Magie. Je ne veux surtout pas être trop curieux, mais tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire si t'en as besoin… Elle a été assez vague, mais… Elle nous a dit qu'on méritait de savoir certaines choses après ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _J'ai cru avoir mal entendu lorsqu'elle nous a affirmé qu'une guerre se préparait, et qu'elle allait influencer le monde des sans-pouvoirs-magiques. Elle a utilisé un terme que je n'ai pas trop compris pour cela. Elle a évité de nous donner des détails pour éviter de nous affoler, puis elle est repartie faire son tour de ronde autour du campus. Mais j'ai une question… Est-ce que c'est un truc du genre de la troisième Guerre Mondiale qui se rapproche ? Parce que dans ce cas-là, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur. Et si tu peux m'en parler, dans ce cas, soit honnête avec moi, s'il te plait._

 _Avant de plier cette lettre un peu longue et de la ranger dans une enveloppe qui sera emportée par un hibou (j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à cette idée, je dois l'avouer…), je tenais simplement à te dire que j'étais désolée pour tes parents. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir depuis plusieurs mois et c'est peut-être la seule occasion avant un bon bout de temps._

 _A propos de cette fameuse « guerre », j'espère que tout ira bien. Tu peux envoyer un mot si t'as besoin de parler. On est là, la bande et moi._

 _A bientôt, j'espère, Cha'._

 _Garth Fitzgerald IV._ »

Il ne m'avait jamais envoyé une lettre telle que celle-ci. Et je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Je crois que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour me rebooster le moral. Je sais pertinemment que je peux compter sur lui dans des situations critiques pour amuser la galerie, et filer un coup de main. Je sais qu'il est et qu'il sera toujours là.

Comme à son habitude, il a signé de son nom complet, ce qui me fait sourire à chaque fois. Il a toujours été fier de ses origines, même s'il ne nous en parle que très peu.

Je soupire, range soigneusement cette lettre dans son enveloppe, puis je la range dans la poche de ma veste. Ensuite, après avoir longuement hésité à frapper contre la porte, je m'exécute et attends que l'on me donne la permission avant de tourner la poignée en fer. Comme d'habitude, il règne dans la pièce une atmosphère calme et chaleureuse.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui, en effet, me répond-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Je prends place sur le siège juste en face de lui sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le silence demeure pesant durant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

-Charlie, il y a quelques temps, tu as demandé à voir le professeur Trelawney pour lui poser quelques questions à propos des visions que tu as depuis plusieurs mois. C'est exact ?

-Oui, professeur…

-Tu as donc appris ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque tu as été atteinte par l'un de Ses sortilèges.

Je hoche la tête sans trop comprendre où il veut en venir.

-J'aimerais que tu me fasses parvenir un mot la prochaine fois que cela arrive. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, comme tu as pu le constater, et nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue exacte de ce don.

-Un don ? Vous appelez ça un don ? Sauf votre respect, monsieur, mais je ne trouve pas qu'il s'agisse d'un terme très approprié.

-Il est vrai que ce doit être difficile de porter cela sur les épaules. J'en suis navré. Mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes que si quelque chose ne va pas, tu viendras m'en parler dans mon bureau.

-Est-ce que c'est si grave que cela, professeur ?

-Eh bien… Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire cela pour l'instant, tant que nous ne savons pas jusqu'où cela peut aller, Charlie. Le temps, vois-tu, est quelque chose d'assez capricieux, et il est difficile d'en décerner toutes les propriétés. Même les plus grands sorciers de notre monde n'ont pas pu en découvrir tous les secrets, alors, quelqu'un comme moi…

-Vous êtes un grand sorcier, professeur.

-Et tu le seras, toi aussi, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il m'arrive parfois de demander des comptes-rendus de tes cours à tes professeurs principaux, et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu fais de nombreux progrès de jour en jour. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'aide à travailler la matière des années précédentes ?

-Oui, il y a Hermione, principalement.

-Ah, il est vrai que Miss Granger est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

-Harry, Ron, et Neville aussi. Enfin, Neville, c'est exclusivement en botanique. Il m'a dit que c'était sa matière favorite.

-Le professeur Chourave e cesse de me dire qu'il ira loin dans ce domaine, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Nous entendons alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Dumbledore me regarde durant quelques instants, puis me fait signe de ne pas bouger. Il prononce ensuite un « Entrez » clair et fort, et la porte s'ouvre en grand, la dévoilant dans tout sa laideur.

Je la hais. Non, je la méprise… En fait, il n'y a rien d'assez puissant qui puisse décrire ce que je ressens lorsque je vois sa face de crapaud qui s'est fait à moitié écrasé sur l'autoroute. Vue sous cet angle, je crois qu'elle est le fameux chaînon manquant de Darwin. Et j'exagère à peine.

Elle attend durant quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte, jetant quelques brefs coups d'œil dans les papiers qu'elle tient en mains, puis elle lève les yeux et nous adresse un de ses fameux sourires affreux avant de finalement se décider à traverser la pièce pour nous rejoindre.

-Hm hm… Dumbledore, commence-t-elle en montant sur l'estrade sans le lâcher du regard, j'ai à vous parler d'une chose de la plus grande importance…

-Je vous écoute…

-Puisque le Ministère ne m'en a pas encore donné le pouvoir, je me dois de vous demander de sanctionner les jumeaux Weasley comme il se doit.

-Les sanctionner… Et pourquoi le ferais-je, quel en est le motif ?

-Leur petit commerce ne peut plus durer, Albus. De plus en plus d'élèves manquent mes cours qui, entre nous, sont de la plus grande importance, mais assistent bien à ceux de mes collègues. Je sais pertinemment que ce sont eux qui en sont à l'origine.

-Et avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous insinuez, Madame l'Inquisitrice, lui demande-t-il en insistant bien sur le « Madame ».

-Il n'est pas nécessaire pour moi d'avoir une quelconque preuve. De nombreux élèves de Serpentard les ont dénoncés. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit de la seule Maison responsable en ce lieu…

-Dans ce cas, vous enverrez ces témoins me voir et me le dire de vive voix. Je les crois capables de se déplacer seuls, je me trompe ?

-Parfait, Dumbledore. Commenceriez-vous enfin à prendre au sérieux votre rôle de Directeur ?

-Comment pouvez-vous…

-Tout va bien, Charlie, m'interrompe Dumbledore en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Bien, je crois que cette affaire est réglée, Ombrage.

-Mh. Je vois que les Gryffondor persistent à vouloir se montrer plus intelligents que leurs supérieurs… Je ferai une nouvelle demande au Ministre dans la semaine, Dumbledore, assurez-vous de cela.

-Si je puis me permettre, la Maison Gryffondor est de loin la meilleure de cet établissement. Et je ne pense pas que le réel problème ne vienne d'eux…

Elle hoche les épaules, tourne les talons puis quitte la pièce en griffonnant quelques notes dans son carnet à la couleur vive. Le silence persiste dans la pièce durant quelques instants, et je ne trouve rien à dire pour le briser. Dumbledore semble plongé dans ses pensées et il a le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Professeur ?

-Ah, oui, Charlie. Où en étions-nous, déjà ?

-Oh, rien d'important. Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose…

-Vraiment ?

-Vous semblez défendre Fred et George, bien que vous sachiez ce qu'ils font, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je dois avouer… Que toutes leurs inventions sont assez surprenantes, et qu'aujourd'hui, le rire est l'une des seules choses qui nous reste…

-Je crois que vous avez raison…

-Bien, Charlie, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta salle commune. Et je te conseille de passer par le tableau de Juan Sargot pour éviter de te retrouver face au professeur Ombrage…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier.

-Je ne devrais probablement pas dire cela, mais je ne l'apprécie pas plus que vous. Allez, file, maintenant. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, professeur.

-… Charlie, reprend-t-il au moment où ma main se pose sur la poignée. Fais bien attention à toi, et ne range jamais ta baguette. Ne baisse pas ta garde. Entraîne-toi du mieux que tu le peux.

-Je…

-Bonne nuit, Charlie.


	20. Two years later

Je peine à ouvrir les yeux. Je crois que c'est à cause du fait que je n'ai pas assez dormi. Autour de moi, tout est encore silencieux, mais je pense que ce doit être le matin car la lumière filtre à travers mes paupières.

Cependant…

Une étrange odeur me parvient. Je ne peux la décrire avec exactitude, mais je sens comme une bonne dose de poussière, et l'air est très lourd. Ce qui m'étonne un peu, car les chambres sont très bien aérées… Et ce n'est que lorsque j'ouvre les yeux que je comprends.

Enfin… Plus ou moins…

Je ne suis pas dans le dortoir. Je ne suis pas allongée dans mon lit. Je me trouve dans l'entrée du château, le dos contre son sol glacé. Je me lève le plus rapidement possible et regarde tout autour de moi. Plusieurs murs sont en morceaux, il y a des fragments de ceux-ci éparpillés un peu partout, ce qui a provoqué toute cette poussière grise flottant dans l'air. Je commence à me demander si l'on a pas été attaqués pendant la nuit… Oui, mais dans ce cas, quelqu'un m'aurait forcément réveillée…

Réveillée…

Je comprends enfin. Je dois probablement être en train de rêver. Mais… ça ? L'école… A moitié dévastée ? Et personne dans les environs ? Enfin, personne… j'entends très vite quelques bruits de pas dans mon dos. Et j'ai la surprise de découvrir, en me retournant, Hermione, Harry et Ron. Mais ils semblent différents… Plus vieux, je dirais. Deux ans de plus. Peut-être même trois. Tandis qu'ils passent devant moi sans m'accorder le moindre regard, je me doute qu'ils ne peuvent pas me voir. J'ai remarqué qu'ils semblaient blessés à plusieurs endroits, et également épuisés. Mais dans quoi suis-je tombée ?

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés, demande alors Hermione, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je les suis en silence, et ensemble, ils poussent les portes de la Grande Salle, et le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est désolant. Toutes les tables ont été poussées contre les murs, pour commencer. Ensuite, l'atmosphère chaleureuse habituelle a totalement disparu. Mais le plus désastreux… C'est le nombre de corps étendus en rangées sur tout le long de la Salle.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, je murmure pour moi-même. Que s'est-il passé ici…

Je passe devant Trelawney qui, à l'aide de Padma, recouvre le corps sans vie de sa sœur jumelle d'un drap blanc.

-Mon dieu, Parvati…

Plus j'avance en restant derrière le trio, plus je reconnais certains visages. Assis sur les bancs, quelques professeurs sont occupés à soigner les élèves blessés, ou alors se soigner entre eux. Je vois d'ailleurs un homme assez rond, le haut de son crâne dégarni, se faisant bander le bras droit par Rusard, dont le visage parait plus sombre que jamais.

Tandis qu'Hermione et Ron continuent d'avancer, Harry reste légèrement en retrait. Quelques larmes se forment dans ses yeux, mais ne coulent pas. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un état pareil auparavant. Il se passe brièvement la main sur le visage, puis il se remet à avancer silencieusement, jetant quelques coups d'œil de tous les côtés. Je le surprends alors à s'arrêter devant le corps sans vie de Lavande Brown. Elle et moi ne sommes pas forcément très proches, mais… Le fait de la voir là, baignant dans une mare de sang qui semble être le sien…

« Tout est de ma faute… Ma faute… »

Je ne délire pas. Je l'ai bien entendu _penser_. Mais bon… Je suis en train de rêver… Ce n'est qu'un rêve, et rien de tout cela n'est réel… De toutes manières, en quoi tout cela serait de sa faute ? Parce que Voldemort en a après lui, il aurait détruit toute l'école ? … Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens…

J'entends alors quelques sanglots étouffés. Harry aussi semble les avoir entendus, car il tourne la tête, cherchant leur provenance. Je vois alors une femme entourant quelqu'un de ses bras, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Cette personne la lâche en le voyant marcher vers lui et se précipite pour le serrer contre lui. Je reconnais aisément George, et la femme doit être la mère des Weasley. Mais ce n'est qu'en m'approchant un peu plus que je découvre la raison de leur comportement. Lorsque je vois Fred, les yeux clos, étendu sur le sol.

Non, pas ça… Pas Fred…

Je détourne le regard, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps, mais je découvre alors deux autres personnes immobiles, se touchant les mains du bout des doigts.

Lupin et Tonks.

Mais… Si ce que je vois est notre futur… Combien d'autres avons-nous perdus dans cette bataille, qui semble pourtant inachevée ?

-Une minute… Où est Charlie, demande alors Monsieur Weasley à Hermione.

-On a été séparés lorsqu'on tentait de s'enfuir de la Salle-Sur-Demande, tout à l'heure… On n'a aucune nouvelle depuis, et la Salle ne s'est toujours pas manifestée.

Quelques larmes se mettent alors à couler le long de ses joues. Ron se redresse lentement, puis il la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, lui dit Ron à voix basse. Elle va revenir…

-Granger, Weasley, dit une voix dans leur dos.

Je reconnais alors McGonnagal. Les traits de son visage se sont durcis, elle semble beaucoup plus sévère aujourd'hui.

-Potter est dans le bureau du Directeur. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de l'y rejoindre… Mais avant, expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue. Où est-il.

-…

-… Je vois…

-Venez nous aider, s'exclame alors une voix, tandis que deux autres personnes font irruption dans la Salle.

Avec le monde qui se précipite vers eux, j'ai du mal à me frayer un chemin.

-Charlie, vous êtes là, tous les deux ! On vous a cherchés partout, s'exclame alors Bill, le frère aîné de Ron.

Puis, alors que je voulais les suivre pour connaitre la tournure des évènements, je me sens comme aspirée dans un étrange tourbillon. Le décor se déforme, puis se met à violemment tourner autour de moi. La dernière chose que je vois sont les traits fins, mais flous d'un jeune homme qui me serre dans ses bras.

. . . . . . . .

-Charlie ? Charlie, réveille-toi !

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et me redresse en sursaut. Hermione se trouve assise à mes côtés, tenant mon épaule de sa main droite. Ginny est debout derrière elle, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Je les regarde tour à tour en reprenant ma respiration.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je… Je crois… Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as commencé à t'agiter dans ton sommeil, et tu marmonnais quelques trucs assez incompréhensibles.

-… Ça va aller… je lui réponds, bien qu'incertaine de ce que j'affirme.

-Tu es comme Harry, tu essaies de nous faire croire qu'il n'y a rien. Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose d'important, reprend-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec tes rêves étranges ?

S'étant jusqu'à présent montrée silencieuse, Ginny s'avance d'un pas, puis elle nous demande

-Quels rêves ? C'est de ça que vous parlez tout le temps ? Et que vous gardez secret ?

-Nous s…

-Laisse, Hermione, je reprends. De toutes façons, on n'allait pas pouvoir cacher ça bien longtemps…

Je fais signe à Ginny de s'asseoir près de nous, et je me mets à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le jour où j'ai été frappée par un sortilège. Elle m'écoute avec attention, l'expression de son visage se modifiant peu à peu, tandis que je poursuis mon récit.

-Donc… Tu peux voir le passé ? Pas forcément le tien, mais aussi celui des autres ?

-En… en quelques sortes, oui, je crois.

-Tu dois aller voir Dumbledore, dit Hermione d'un ton ferme.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Enfin, il t'a dit de venir le voir lorsque tu avais ces visions… Tu te dois de lui en parler, c'est…

-Je n'irai pas.

Toutes deux semblent assez choquées de ma réponse. Je vois Ginny ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sort.

-Je… Je ne peux pas… C'est tout…

Hermione passe sa main dans mon dos, tentant de me réconforter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je… Ce que j'ai vu… Je ne suis pas prête à le dévoiler à Dumbledore. Pas tout de suite, c'est…

C'est plus fort que moi. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Hermione me prend alors dans ses bras pour me calmer, même si elle ignore ce qui me rend ainsi. Je lui rends son étreinte, me laissant aller pour de bon.

-C'est pas le passé que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, Hermione, c'est… C'est pire que ça…

-Jeunes filles, nous interpelle une voix dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournons et découvrons notre professeur de Métamorphoses, vêtue de sa robe de chambre, les cheveux lâchés, et une lanterne à la main. Elle nous dévisage toutes les trois durant quelques secondes, avant de finalement nous dire

-Miss Bradbury, le directeur souhaiterait vous voir dès la première heure dem…

-Professeur McGonnagal, sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas y aller.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ecoutez, je ne peux –veux- pas raconter à Dumbledore ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit. Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'étiez pas là.

-Charlie, commence Ginny d'une petite voix, peut-être que tu devrais…

-NON, je m'exclame sans vraiment le vouloir, ce que j'ai vu, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu le supporter, toi ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas comprendre que je n'arrive pas à me faire au fait que ce que j'ai vu est ce qui nous attend ?

-Attendez, vous… vous avez vu quelque chose appartenant au futur… ?

Je hoche doucement la tête et enfouit ma tête dans mes mains. Le silence règne dans la pièce durant quelques instants avant que nous n'entendions des bruits de pas provenant du couloir, suivis de quelques coups légers contre la porte de notre chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvre, sans qu'aucune d'entre nous n'ai donné son accord, et une silhouette se découpant dans l'ombre s'avance et dit

-Dites, vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? Il est encore tôt, et nous, on…

-Miss Brown, retournez dans votre chambre.

-Pr… Professeur ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Immédiatement, s'exclame McGonnagal, ce qui fait sursauter Lavande, qui finit par hausser les épaules et referme la porte derrière elle.

Notre professeur soupire durant quelques instants, puis elle secoue la tête avant de dire

-Je vais dire un mot au professeur Dumbledore. Je comprends que ce à quoi vous avez assisté doit être difficile à assumer, mais il faudra bien que vous vous en libériez un jour ou l'autre… En attendant, vous feriez mieux de retourner vous coucher, toutes les trois. Je vous rappelle que vous avez encore cours demain…

Elle attrape la poignée de la porte, sort, puis, avant de refermer, nous l'entendons dire un « bonne nuit, jeunes filles » avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre du couloir. Une fois notre professeur partie, nous restons silencieuses durant plusieurs minutes.

-Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je leur dis, m'en voulant un peu d'avoir passé ma colère sur elles alors qu'elles tenaient simplement à m'aider.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, me réponds Hermione. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas comprendre quand on ne l'a pas vécu. Tu l'as toi-même dit à Harry. Mais si tu as besoin de nous parler, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

-On est là pour t'aider, reprends Ginny. Quel que soit le problème, on t'aidera à le résoudre.

Je leur souris, puis Hermione s'exclame

-McGonnagal a raison, on devrait aller se coucher ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël qu'il faut en profiter pour être en retard en cours…

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à autre choses qu'à ça, Hermione, lui demande Ginny sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Cette année est très importante, vous savez… Avec les BUSEs à préparer… Bon, pour toi c'est l'an prochain, mais… Demande à Charlie, elle te le confirmera…

-Heu… Je suis des deux côtés… je me rends bien compte que les BUSEs sont importantes, mais en même temps… Il faut savoir souffler de temps à autre, tu sais…

-Merci pour le soutien, marmonne Hermione en rejoignant son lit.

-Mais, de rien…

Nous nous recouchons sans ajouter un mot, et au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends le bruit de la respiration régulière de Ginny, ce qui signifie probablement qu'elle s'est déjà rendormie. De l'autre côté, j'entends Hermione réciter à voix basse quelques phrases de théorie du livre d'Ombrage, avant que le silence complet ne s'installe au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Je me tourne sur le côté, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de revoir les images que j'ai vues il y a moins d'une demi-heure, étant presque effrayée de me rendormir au risque que ce rêve ne se poursuive.

Comment étais-je censée en parler à qui que ce soit ? Oh, bien sûr, il y a avait un bon nombre de personnes qui me soutenaient, à commencer par Hermione, Harry et Ron. Ensuite, Ginny, Neville, les jumeaux, Luna, Seamus, Dean Thomas… On s'était tous rangés du même côté. Mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à leur raconter. Pas dans l'immédiat. Et puis, commencer annoncer au Weasley que j'avais vu l'un des membres de leur famille étendu sur le sol, sa famille le pleurant à chaudes larmes, et tout ça environ deux ans dans le futur ?

Je n'ai pas que mes amis à Poudlard. J'aurais bien essayé d'en parler à Meg, Garth, Kevin, ou même Dean, s'il était sorti de l'hôpital, mais… C'est trop risqué, et je refuse de leur attirer plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en ont déjà…

Tandis que je ferme les yeux, prête à m'endormir, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre brusquement, ce qui réveille, bien évidemment, Ginny et Hermione, et McGonnagal apparaît à nouveau sur le seuil.

-Professeur, mais que… Harry, Ron ?

Derrière elle, Ron soutient Harry par l'épaule, et sur leur visage se lit une grande inquiétude.

-Mlle Weasley, venez, c'est important. Granger, Bradbury, vous pouvez nous accompagner.

-Professeur, que se passe-t-il, lui demande Ginny en baîllant.

-Votre père, répond-t-elle en la regardant, puis en posant son regard sur Ron. Allez, venez. Nous n'avons plus une seconde à perdre.

* * *

 _Reviews? ^^_


	21. Back to London

J'appuie ma tête contre la vitre en regardant le paysage défiler. Tout est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, depuis quelques jours, et les températures ont rapidement chuté. Je sors de ma poche la lettre que j'ai reçue très tôt ce matin, par l'intermédiaire d'Edwige, et me remets à la lire, persuadée que je finirai par la connaitre par cœur.

« _Charlie_

 _J'entends parler de toi depuis un bon moment, grâce à Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges, principalement. Et je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir passer Noël avec nous. Je sais que tu étais censée rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais je pense que sortir un peu ne te fera pas de mal… Dumbledore est déjà au courant, tout ce que tu as à faire est de préparer tes affaires, et de prendre le train cet après-midi après les cours, avec les autres… Nous vous attendrons à la gare de King's Cross, comme à notre habitude.  
D'autres pensaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous faire revenir, avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Ils jugeaient cela trop dangereux. Pour vous comme pour nous. Mais nous avons pris nos précautions, nous sommes hors de danger. _

_En espérant que tu acceptes de venir,_

 _Molly Weasley._ »

-C'est bien que l'on puisse passer Noël tous ensemble, s'exclame alors Hermione en brisant le silence. Je veux dire… Qu'on se retrouve tous après ce qu'il s'est passé…

Je vois Ron tressaillir légèrement. Et pour cause… Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver ? Comment ce maudit serpent avait-il fait pour entrer dans le Département des Mystères ? Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à Monsieur Weasley ? Cela fait beaucoup trop de questions qui demeurent pour l'instant sans réponse.

-Je… hum… Je peux vous parler d'un truc, nous demande Harry, d'une voix incertaine.

-Il y a quelque chose de grave ?

-Quoi ? Oh, non, mais… Vous pourriez garder ça pour vous pour l'instant ? J'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde le crie sur tous les toits…

-Bah, heu… Vas-y, on t'écoute…

-Voilà, je… Lors de notre dernier entraînement pour l'A.D, je suis un peu resté avec Cho, parce que j'avais vu qu'elle était devant la photo de Cédric. Alors… j'ai voulu lui tenir un peu compagnie, et après, elle…

-… Elle quoi ?

-… Elle a essayé de m'embrasser.

Cette réponse semble rendre Ron de meilleure humeur qu'avant, mais je vois au visage d'Hermione que nous pensons à exactement la même chose.

-Et alors, raconte la suite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, s'empresse de demander Ron.

-… Je… je crois que je l'aurais embrassée si on n'avait pas été interrompus, mais bon, c'est pas si grave que ça…

-« Interrompus » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « interrompus », Harry ?

-Ginny est revenue chercher le reste de ses affaires, et elle m'a proposé de la rejoindre au banquet. Et vu que c'était le dernier avant les vacances de Noël, je l'ai suivie. Mais je crois que ça a un peu attristé Cho… D'ailleurs, je pensais aller la voir plus tard dans son wagon pour aller lui parler un peu…

Nous n'y tenons plus Hermione et moi nous mettons à éclater de rire d'une façon qui effraie d'abord Ron et Harry, puis les rend assez perplexe.

-Je… J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Tandis qu'Hermione s'apprête à lui répondre, la porte de notre cabine s'ouvre en grand, dévoilant Luna, un paquet de magazines en main.

-Le _Chicaneur_? Vous voulez un exemplaire ?

-Moi, je veux bien, je lui réponds, et elle en pose un devant moi puis me sourit.

-Harry, tu sais que si tu en prenais un aussi, tu serais en mesure de te débarrasser de tous ces Joncheruines qui te tournent autour…

-Des… Attends, des quoi… ?

-Des Joncheruines. Ce sont des créatures invisibles qui entrent par tes oreilles et qui t'embrouillent le cerveau, poursuit-elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il y a une paire de lunettes fournies avec l'exemplaire de cette semaine… Elles ont la capacité de les discerner, afin que l'on puisse se débarrasser de ces bestioles…

-Hum… Bon, heu… D'accord, je le prends…

Cela semble la ravir, et après lui avoir remis son magazine, elle quitte la cabine en direction de la suivante, afin de trouver d'autres clients. Au moment même où elle disparait de mon champ de vision, quelque chose fait tilt dans mon esprit et je me lève d'un bond, sous les regards interloqués des trois autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Charlie, me demande Ron.

-Je dois aller dire un truc important à Luna. Je reviens dans une minute.

-Hey, attends, me dit Harry, tandis que je me saisis de la poignée de la porte, tu ne vas pas nous dire pourquoi Hermione et toi, vous rigoliez ?

-Je reviens, je me contente de lui répondre en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Je l'entends marmonner quelques paroles inaudibles, puis je quitte à mon tour la cabine à la recherche de Luna. Je n'ai pas trop de mal à la repérer, sa longue chevelure blonde se balançant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas.

-Hey, Luna !

Elle se retourne en entendant son nom.

-Charlie ? Tu voudrais un autre exemplaire ? Peut-être que Ron a changé d'avis ? Ou bien Hermione, poursuit-elle en s'apprêtant à me tendre un numéro du _Chicaneur_.

-Oh, c'est… Je voulais simplement te parler d'un truc.

-Ah, d'accord… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien… Tu connais Neville ?

-L'élève de Gryffondor qui fait partie de l'A.D, qui a mis le feu à certains livres dans la Salle-Sur-Demande et a de très bons résultats en Herbologie et Botanique ? C'est de lui dont tu parles ?

-Tu as l'air de savoir qui c'est… Oui, c'est bien lui.

-Est-ce qu'il voudrait un exemplaire ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un sourire amusé.

-Non, pas vraiment. En fait… Il voudrait savoir comment tu le trouves.

-Il est vraiment très gentil. Il m'a aidée à terminer plusieurs devoirs depuis le début de l'année, tu sais ? Mais c'est drôle, parfois, il devient rouge, un peu comme les prunes dirigeables qui flottent dans mon jardin… C'est quand même amusant, pas vrai ?

-Eh bien, il… il te trouve vraiment très sympa, lui aussi, et… En fait, il…

-D'accord, s'empresse-t-elle de dire en m'esquissant un grand sourire. Je me disais bien qu'il était un peu bizarre, depuis quelques temps, mais je crois que maintenant, j'ai compris… J'irai le voir quand j'aurai terminé ma distribution. Merci, Charlie, et à plus tard !

Elle se retourne et poursuit son chemin dans le couloir du wagon, s'arrêtant devant chaque cabine. Quant à moi, je retourne dans la mienne, me disant que cela s'était passé plus facilement que prévu.

-Vraiment Hermione, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'entends le ton d'Harry s'élever, et lorsque je rejoins le trio, celui-ci est appuyé contre la fenêtre, bras croisés contre son torse, une mine boudeuse s'affichant sur son visage.

-Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement, je demande prudemment.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous a pris de rire comme ça, tout à l'heure. Quoi, j'essayais seulement de réconforter Cho, Ginny est arrivée, on est allés manger, et puis voilà, fin de l'histoire… Je me demande ce qu'il y a de drôle dans tout ça…

Je m'assieds en silence, sans lâcher Hermione du regard, qui se retient d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

-Bon, d'accord, on va te le dire. Mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que t'aurais besoin de nouvelles lunettes pour voir ça… Ne serait-ce que te douter de quelque chose...

-Me douter de quoi ?

-Hum… Hermione, tu veux…

-Oh, heu… Vas-y, Charlie, tu peux y aller…

-Bon, d'accord. Alors…

-Oui ?

Un petit air impatient flotte sur son visage. Ses lunettes glissent d'un centimètre sur son nez et il s'empresse de les replacer.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, ES-TU AVEUGLE AU POINT DE NE PAS VOIR QUE GINNY EST COMPLETEMENT DINGUE DE TOI ?

Je crois qu'aucun d'eux ne répond, la cause étant qu'ils doivent chacun encaisser le choc de mes paroles. Hermione soupire, voyant leur visage se métamorphoser en surprise, puis elle finit par dire

-Enfin, Ron, tu aurais quand même pu remarquer un truc, je veux dire, c'est ta sœur, tout de même !

-… Je crois que je suis resté bloqué au moment où… Ma-petite-sœur-est-amoureuse-de-mon-meilleur-pote…

-Et alors ? Est-ce quelque chose qui te dérange ?

-Non, Hermione, c'est pas… Enfin… Je sais pas. Harry, tu… Tu savais, ou…

-QU… Quoi ? Je…

-Qu'en penses-tu, je lui demande sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je veux dire, ça doit bien faire plusieurs années qu'elle attend, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Plusieurs années ?

-Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-… Ah… Mais je...

Et là, comme si elle avait entendu que l'on parlait d'elle, Ginny débarque dans notre cabine, un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ entre les mains. Elle nous regarde tous un par un, et voyant la tête qu'elle fait, je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle sait de quoi nous parlions. Elle s'assied à côté de moi, le regard tourné vers le sol, et elle met quelques secondes avant de se décider à nous parler.

-… Je crois que tu dois savoir, maintenant.

-On devrait peut-être vous laisser quelques minutes, je leur dis.

-Non, non, c'est bon, reprend-t-elle. Ecoute, Harry, je… J'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je crois que j'ai pu te le montrer pas mal de fois.

-Je m'en rends compte, maintenant. Je suis désolé d'avoir mal interprété tout ça durant tout ce temps.

-Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire… « On est en guerre, ce n'est pas le moment, et… »

-… Et Voldemort s'en prendra à toutes les personnes qui me sont proches, Ginny. J'ai quand même pu remarquer certaines choses à propos de ça. Mais je refuse de te mettre en danger, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

-Je suis capable de me défendre, s'indigne-t-elle. C'est toi qui me l'as enseigné. Et même si tu m'as dit que ça n'allait pas être la même chose face à un réel danger, il faut que tu saches que je suis prête à me battre, Harry.

Ron, Hermione et moi observons en silence cet échange. Aucun de nous trois n'ose prononcer le moindre mot même si, de temps à autre, Ron ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la referme aussitôt.

-Je sais très bien que tu avais délibérément laissé tes affaires dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, ce jour-là, dans le simple et unique but de venir me chercher, et m'empêcher de rester trop longtemps avec Cho. Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. Mais les temps sont dangereux, Ginny.

-Que ce soit aujourd'hui, le mois prochain, ou dans dix ans, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui rôdera à l'extérieur, prêt à nous sauter dessus à la première occasion ! Mais je ne suis plus une gamine à qui il faut tout apprendre ! Je ne suis plus la petite fille insignifiante qui s'est laissé berner par un journal intime ! J'ai grandi, depuis ! Mais le problème, c'est que ça, tu ne le vois pas, Harry. Pour toi, je resterai la petite sœur Weasley à protéger et mettre à l'abri du danger. Mais vous savez quoi ? La fille Weasley, elle commence à en avoir marre, s'exclame-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en quittant la cabine sans fermer la porte derrière elle.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vois heurter Malefoy, mais cela semble être le cadet de ses soucis. Malefoy, cependant, lâche un faible « excuse-moi » avant qu'elle ne regagne son compartiment. Lorsqu'il passe devant nous, il me jette un regard dont j'ignore la signification, puis il se dirige à grand pas vers le reste des Serpentard.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ron, dit-Harry.

-J'ai rien dit. Juste qu'il en faut pas mal pour mettre ma sœur en colère comme ça…

-Elle se sent surprotégée parce qu'elle est plus jeune que nous, Harry, ouvre un peu les yeux, lui dit Hermione d'un ton neutre. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est être considérée comme une égale. Elle fait bien partie de l'A.D, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle chercher encore sa place parmi nous parce qu'elle est la plus jeune… Mais elle a raison. Je suis désolée pour toi, mais Ginny est très douée pour ce qui est des sortilèges de Défense et d'Attaque. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que tu lui montres qu'elle en est capable.

-… Mais… Dehors… C'est juste que… Tu as raison Hermione, mais… J'ai trop peur de perdre un autre être cher.

-Et nous ?

-Vous êtes différents. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et on a appris ensemble.

-Et pour moi, alors ?

-J'ai vu à quel point toi, tu as évolué en seulement quelques mois, Charlie. Tu as largement le niveau d'Hermione. Tu n'as peut-être jamais fait face à un danger tel que celui-ci, mais tu sais te défendre de façon admirable.

-Le danger, ça me connait, Harry. Et aujourd'hui, en plus de savoir utiliser certaines armes à feu, dont je n'aurai probablement plus besoin, j'ai une baguette à ma portée. Maintenant, je suis une sorte de sorcière-chasseuse de créatures maléfiques. C'est… Un peu bizarre, dit comme ça… Mais merci pour ton opinion.

-On arrive, dit alors Hermione en se penchant vers la fenêtre.

Le train entre effectivement en gare, et nous entendons remuer dans le couloir. Nous quittons nos sièges respectifs, et sortons de la cabine en silence, tirant nos valises derrière nous. J'échange un bref regard avec Ginny et lui mime la phrase « Tu vas bien ? » avec mes lèvres, et elle me répond par un simple hochement de tête, même si je vois bien qu'à la rougeur de ses yeux, elle ne doit pas être au mieux de sa forme.

-Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut, me demande Harry à voix basse, l'ayant lui aussi remarquée.

-Eh bien… Je ne pense pas qu'elle soutienne à cent pour cent tes démarches, même si je les comprends. Je crois que le meilleur moyen pour toi de le savoir, c'est d'aller lui demander en face… Mais si j'étais toi, j'attendrais un peu, le temps qu'elle se soit complètement calmée.

Tandis que nous descendons du train, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de régler les problèmes de cœur de tout le monde…

-C'est une bonne chose, moi, je trouve, me dit Hermione. Enfin, je veux dire… Aujourd'hui, l'amitié, la famille, l'amour… Ce sont les seules choses auxquelles nous pouvons nous raccrocher, pas vrai ?

-Tu as probablement raison, souffle Harry.

Nous entendons alors une voix dans note dos qui semble nous appeler. Lorsque je me retourne, je reconnais la mère de Ron, que j'avais vue pour la première fois sur ce quai, lors de mon départ à Poudlard. Elle nous fait un bref signe de la main puis nous rejoint à grands pas, le visage radieux.

-Mes chéris, vous voilà ! Je me demandais justement quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver, votre train a un retard de quelques minutes, aujourd'hui… Oh, tu dois être Charlie ! Je suis Molly, la mère de Ron, Ginny, Fred, George…

-Enchanté, Madame Weasley. Merci de m'inviter à passer Noël avec vous. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire durant ces vacances…

-Mais c'est normal de t'accueillir… Allez, venez, dépêchez-vous, il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malades juste avant le réveillon…


	22. Close-up on a near future

-Vous descendez manger, les enfants ? Nous crie Madame Weasley depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-On arrive, maman, lui répond Ron, en rangeant son écharpe aux couleurs de notre maison dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode de la chambre qu'Harry et lui occupent.

Lorsque nous nous apprêtons à sortir, Ginny passe tel un courant d'air devant, et dévale les escaliers, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la rattrape. Apparemment, cette dispute avec Harry l'a vraiment bouleversée…

-C'est quand même sympa d'être en cinquième, non ? Nous dit Ron en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah, comme on a nos BUSEs en fin d'année, on est dispensés des examens de Noël… En gros, on n'a aucune chance de passer de mauvaises vacances à cause d'un mauvais résultat…

-Peut-être, mais tu as bien vu que Rogue a essayé de nous en coller un… Heureusement que Dumbledore s'y est opposé…

-Hermione Granger, serais-tu en train de renier les examens ?

-Non, je…Enfin, c'est juste que cette année, il exagère un peu avec la matière à étudier. Je n'ai obtenu que sept « Optimal » durant le premier trimestre…

-Oui… Sept « Optimal » sur huit tests… Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, parce qu'Harry et moi, on carbure toujours aux notes entre « Piètre » et « Désolant »… Le problème, c'est que si l'on veut devenir Aurors, on a besoin d'un minimum de savoir en potions…

-Au moins, vous n'avez plus de « Troll »,leur fait remarquer Hermione. Vous avez vu la tête de Stewart, le Serdaigle, quand il lui a remis son devoir sur les effets négatifs du Polynectar ? Bon, nous, c'était un peu de la triche, parce qu'on en avait déjà préparé en deuxième année, mais bon…

-Hum… fait Harry. Je crois qu'on devrait se montrer prudents lorsque l'on est ici, quand on parle de lui. Je vous rappelle qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre…

-Au moins, on pourra en discuter à Noël… Ça m'étonnerait que ma mère l'invite pour le réveillon… Heu, ça va Charlie ? T'as une drôle de mine…

-Non... C'est juste que lorsque tu as dit ça, je me suis imaginé Rogue avec un bonnet de Noël, et c'était assez… perturbant, on va dire…

Nous éclatons de rire lorsque nous entrons dans la salle à manger, où Fred et George, trop paresseux pour le faire à la main, utilisent leur baguette pour dresser la table. Leur mère ne manque pas de gentiment les réprimander, mais ils sortent à chaque fois le même argument « on a le droit d'utiliser notre magie à l'extérieur, on a dix-sept ans ! ». Et à chaque fois, ils le disent à l'unisson, ce qui a le don de l'énerver.

-Ah, vous voilà, tous les quatre, dit celle-ci en nous apercevant. Installez-vous, les autres ne vont pas tarder à rentrer… Ah, justement, je crois que j'en entends un…

A peine a-t-elle achevé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre en grand, dévoilant une Nymphadora couverte de neige, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds. Elle est rapidement suivie de Lupin, qui fait fondre d'un coup de baguette le reste de neige accrochée à ses chaussures.

-Quel temps, Molly, pas vrai ? On n'a jamais eu un hiver aussi froid ! Tiens, vous êtes déjà là, vous tous ? Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

-Salut, Tonks, lance Ginny. Tu vas bien ?

-Oh, ça pourrait toujours être pire…

Elle s'empresse d'ôter sa veste et elle s'agenouille à côté de la cheminée. Je la rejoins, tandis que Ron assomme Lupin de questions plus ou moins importantes.

-Hey, Charlie. Alors comme ça, Molly t'as invitée, toi aussi ? Dire que le réveillon, c'est déjà demain… C'est fou comme le temps passe vite… Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes amis, Kingsley me remplace durant quelques jours. Il se charge de les surveiller et d'intervenir en cas de problème. Comment ça se passe, en cours ? Est-ce que votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal est si terrible qu'elle en a l'air dans les journaux ?

Elle me pose tant de questions que j'ai dû mal à savoir par où commencer. Je prends finalement le temps de tout lui expliquer calmement, tandis que derrière nous se livre une guerre sans merci de Bombabouses entre Fred et George, qui se mettent à se courir après jusque dans le salon.

Au fur et à mesure que Tonks se réchauffe, ses cheveux, qui étaient légèrement rosés à son arrivée, prennent une couleur violette assez voyante, ce qui lui va par ailleurs très bien. Nous nous retournons ensuite en entendant la porte principale s'ouvrir, dévoilant un homme aux cheveux bruns, portant une veste sombre et dont le visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Et lorsque Harry se précipite dans ses bras, un grand sourire fendant son visage, je n'ai pas trop de mal à me souvenir qu'il s'agit de Sirius.

-Bonjour, nous lance son parrain d'une voix un peu fatiguée. Alors, les jeunes, ce retour en train ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problème à cause de toute cette neige, j'espère ?

-Non… Et puis de toute façon, c'est un train magique… Ce n'est pas un dizaine de centimètres de poudreuse qui va l'arrêter…

-Bon, à table, tout le monde, nous dit Madame Weasley en déposant les plats fumants sur la table. Oh, attendez… Alors, Sirius… Remus… Nymphad…

-Tonks.

-… Tonks, … Les enfants… Il manque quelqu'un…

-Il y a eu des complications, lui lance Lupin. Problèmes de transplanage de là où il est… Quant aux autres… Ils ne viendront pas. Ils poursuivent leurs recherches.

-Oh, je vois… Bien, ce n'est rien, on lui gardera un peu de nourriture, comme ça, dès qu'il arrivera, il pourra se ressourcer.

-Maman, lui demande Ron. Qui doit encore venir, exactement ? Et qui sont ces « autres » ?

-Oh, vous le verrez bientôt, ne vous en faites pas… Allez, qui veut de la purée ?

. . . . . . . .

-Donc, papa a été conduit à St Mangouste ?

-C'est bien cela, Ginny, lui répond Sirius. Je ne doute pas de leur vigilance et de leur système de protection, mais nous avons quand même jugé utile que l'un d'entre nous surveille l'endroit de près. Fol Œil s'en charge, pour l'instant. Ne vous en faites pas, il est hors de danger…

-Ca, c'est grâce à Harry, reprend Ron, tandis que Ginny ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard sombre et plein de reproches. S'il n'avait pas eu cette vision…

-Disons qu'il n'était même pas censé l'avoir. Mais si Rogue lui enseignait correctement l'occlumentie, en même temps, dit Sirius en se renfrognant sur lui-même. Je n'aime déjà pas le fait qu'il traîne autour de mon neveu.

-Dumbledore a placé sa confiance en Severus, lui répond Lupin. C'est pourquoi…

-… Nous devons également avoir confiance, oui, je le sais, Remus.

Nous terminons tranquillement notre repas, tandis que Fred et George s'occupent de la vaisselle… A la main. Ce qui nous surprend assez, car c'est de leur plein gré.

-Bon. Je crois que nous avons un autre problème, n'est-ce pas, reprend Sirius. Un problème de taille, il me semble…

Nous nous taisons tous en nos regards se posent sur lui, attendant des explications supplémentaires.

-Charlie… D'après Dumbledore, tu aurais en toi une sorte de don te permettant de voir à travers le temps. Enfin… Je ne pense pas qu'en l'occurrence, le mot « don » soit vraiment approprié…

-Ça, vous pouvez le dire, je murmure.

-Ecoute. Je sais que cela doit être difficile à faire mais… Je pense qu'en des temps pareils, nous devrions…

-Ah, ça, non, s'exclame alors Molly Weasley en reposant sur la table l'assiette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. D'abord, tu arrives presque à convaincre ces jeunes d'entrer dans l'Ordre, et ensuite ça ? C'est… hors de question, tu m'entends, hors de question !

-… Hors de question de… De quoi ?

-Actuellement, nous souhaiterions savoir ce que tu as vu dans ton dernier rêve, soupire Lupin.

-Charlie, ma chérie, si tu ne veux pas, tu sais que tu n'es pas…

-Ça va, Madame Weasley. En fait… Je crois que finalement, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Cette vision que j'ai eue…Elle m'empêche de dormir convenablement, et je pense qu'en parler, ça pourrait éventuellement m'aider.

-Oh… Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Elle se rassied à sa place, les jumeaux s'affairant toujours dans la cuisine.

-… Nous t'écoutons.

Je souffle un bon coup, et lève la tête. Ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi. Ça aurait été deux mois plus tôt, je pense que je n'aurais jamais osé. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

-Ca s'est passé la veille de notre départ de Poudlard. Je me suis réveillée dans l'entrée du château. Mais il était très différent. En fait, c'était comme si une bataille avait fait rage à l'intérieur. Et surtout je pense que cela s'est passé environ deux ans dans le futur.

-Le futur ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-Les… Les premières personnes que j'ai vues à mon réveil, c'était vous trois, je poursuis en désignant respectivement Hermione, Ron, puis Harry. Et vous aviez l'air un peu plus âgé. En fait, je pense que c'était durant votre septième année à Poudlard. Je vous ai suivis jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle, et…

Je marque un court temps de pose.

-Je crois que Voldemort venait de passer à l'action.

Je vois Tonks frissonner en entendant Son nom.

-Il… Il y avait des corps partout, les murs étaient complètement détruits, il y avait de nombreux blessés…

-Et dans ces personnes… Qui as-tu reconnu ?

-Sirius, ça suffit.

-Non, Madame Weasley, c'est… C'est bon…Enfin… Je ne sais pas si révéler le destin de certains est une… une bonne idée, mais… j'ai vu… Parvati… Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, qui sont à Gryffondor…

Hermione en a un haut-le-cœur. Elle n'est peut-être pas très proche d'elles non, plus, mais comme moi, elle ne souhaiterait jamais leur disparition.

-Ensuite, j'ai… J'ai eu l'impression d'entendre les pensées d'Harry.

-Mes pensées ? Comment ça, tu… u les entendais vraiment ?

-La seule phrase qui te traversait sans cesse l'esprit était « tout est de ma faute ». Je sais que Voldemort en a après toi. Mais après nous tous également, alors qu'il ait pu… ce qui arrivera, ce ne sera sûrement pas de ta faute.

-Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Harry est parti dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tandis qu'Hermione et Ron ont commencé à parler avec le professeur McGonnagal. Mais… Ils parlaient de Rogue. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ils disaient que c'était important. Ensuite, je suis arrivée dans la Grande Salle avec quelqu'un.

-… Qui ? ...

-Apparemment, j'avais… J'avais cherché à sauver cette personne, à cause d'un incendie qui s'était déclenché dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. J'imagine que c'est cette personne que j'ai amenée jusque-là, mais… Son visage est resté flou durant tout le temps où il était là, et sa voix demeurait lointaine.

-Et… Et c'est tout, me demande Madame Weasley d'une voix faible.

-Hum… Oui, c'est… Ce sont les… les seules choses que j'ai vues…

-Charlie. Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas nous dire ?

-C'est…

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas le dire, c'est… Je ferai tout pour que ce jour n'arrive pas. Je refuse que cela se passe comme ça.

-… Comme quoi ?

-Je ne vous ai pas tout raconté, c'est vrai. Après avoir entendu les pensées d'Harry, je l'ai suivi, et nous avons rejoint Ron et Hermione. Et vous, Molly. Et Ginny. Et les autres Weasley.

-Alors, dans le futur, nous sommes toujours tous ensemble, me demande Madame Weasley, les larmes aux yeux.

-… Non.

-… Que... Mais… Tu as dit…

-Vous êtes bien là, c'est… C'est vrai… Mais j'ai… J'ai vu… Vous étiez rassemblés autour… Autour d'un corps…

-Oh mon dieu…

Hermione plaque violemment ses mains sur sa bouche et Ginny se met à trembler.

-Le corps de qui ?

Je ne réponds pas, sentant les larmes monter en moi.

-Le corps de qui, répète doucement Lupin.

-… Fred.

A ce moment précis, un bruit sourd de vaisselle cassée retentit derrière nous. George vient de lâcher la pile d'assiettes qu'il portait et Fred nous tourne le dos, s'appuyant contre l'évier.

-Et… Vous deux… Tonks, Lupin… Vous… Vous étiez à ses côtés. Je… Je vous avais prévenus que c'était… Je suis désolée…

Le silence est lourd dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Fred ne sorte en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je vois Molly le suivre du regard, mais sans bouger. De son côté, Tonks tremble de plus belle, malgré le fait que Remus la tienne par les épaules afin d'essayer de la calmer.

-Charlie, me dit calmement Sirius. Tu devrais probablement le rejoindre. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Je hoche la tête, et quitte rapidement ma place, pressée de quitter cette pièce où tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Je n'arrive plus à le supporter. Je m'empare de la poignée, la tourne et sort de la salle à manger sans jeter un regard derrière moi. A travers le bois, je peux cependant entendre la mère des Weasley étouffer un sanglot. Lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, j'aperçois Fred, assis dans l'un des fauteuils, contemplant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, et aucun de nous ne prononce le moindre mot avant plusieurs instants.

-Je suis désolée, je murmure.

-Ca… Ça se passait quand, tu as dit ?

-… A peu près deux ans.

-…

Il pose son regard sur moi.

-… Je ne mourrai pas. Du moins, pas si tôt.

-… Comment ça ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Que tu étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour empêcher que cela arrive. Je sais que le passé est absolument impossible à modifier. Mais pas le futur. On est maitre de notre destin, pas vrai ?

-… C'est vrai…

-Et je sais qu'on s'en sortira bien avant deux ans. On gagnera cette fichue guerre. Quelles… Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences…

-Ne dis pas ça, Fred. Ecoute, tu es mon ami, et je me battrai avec vous tous. Mais je ne laisserai personne d'autre mourir. Voldemort ne mérite pas notre chagrin.

Il me sert dans ses bras, et je lui rends son étreinte.

-On s'en sortira, je poursuis. On trouvera un moyen de changer ce que j'ai vu… Je te le promets.

-J'ai confiance. Et puis, de toutes manières, avec qui George pourrait-il tenir notre boutique de farces et attrapes si je n'étais plus là ?

Je manque d'éclater de rire, mais je ne le fais pas, car la situation est un peu gênante.

-Désolé. Je trouve juste que le monde manque un peu d'humour, ces temps-ci…

-Non, tu as raison…

La porte derrière nous s'ouvre brusquement, et George apparait sur le seuil de celle-ci. Son visage est tendu, il a la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et il met quelques secondes avant de nous rejoindre. Sa main droite tremble légèrement.

-Hum… Désolé, je… Je vous ai entendus parler, et…

-Il n'y a pas de mal. On allait vous rejoindre dans la salle à manger, pas vrai, Charlie ?

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, puis tourne la tête vers George.

-Vous parliez du fait que vous empêcheriez tout ça d'arriver… Croyez-moi, je vous aiderai. Cela ne fait aucun doute là-dessus.

-Vous savez… Je crois qu'on a de grandes chances de s'en sortir… Parce que nous avons quelque chose que Voldemort n'a pas.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un nez ?

-… Nous.


	23. The newcomer

-Joyeux Noël !

Je crois qu'il s'agit de l'un des meilleurs réveillons que j'aie jamais fêtés. Habituellement, lorsque j'étais avec mon père et Sam, on le passait sur la route, ou on chassait. Bref, pas très passionnant. Mais aujourd'hui… Etre avec Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux… Avec tout le monde… C'est vraiment parfait.

Je vois Ron déchirer l'emballage du paquet que sa mère vient de lui tendre, puis il en sort un pull fait main. Fred et George reçoivent chacun une écharpe.

-Un toast, dit alors le père de la famille Weasley. Je veux porter un toast !

-Oui, Arthur ?

-A Monsieur Harry Potter ! Sans lequel je ne serais pas ici… A Harry !

-A Harry, nous répétons tous en cœur.

Il nous sourit, mais je vois bien qu'il se force. Et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Au début, il avait catégoriquement affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien. Mais je voyais bien qu'il nous cachait quelque chose d'important. Et puis il m'avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas vu Mr Weasley se faire attaquer en étant au-dessus ou à côté de la scène, mais qu'il était le serpent. Il s'était vu en train de s'en prendre à lui. Et ça, Dumbledore l'ignorait.

Mais je ne pense pas que cela pouvait être la pire chose qui nous arrivait. Le directeur nous avait mis, Harry et moi, sous la garde de Rogue afin qu'il nous donne certains cours particuliers. Harry, pour empêcher Voldemort d'entrer dans sa tête, et moi, afin de ne plus avoir ces visions, en particulier celles provenant du futur. « C'est une bonne chose qu'il vous apprenne à contrôler tout ça ». J'entends encore la voix d'Hermione nous l'affirmer, mais… C'est de Rogue qu'il est question. Du pire professeur de Poudlard. Et même si Dumbledore a confiance en lui, nous restons sur nos gardes.

Je chasse tout cela de mon esprit, décidant de profiter pleinement de mes vacances, et me concentre sur la conversation et les débats qui s'organisent autour de la table. Mais lorsque Sirius s'apprête à dire quelque chose, nous entendons un énorme fracas provenant de la pièce voisine. Nous nous retournons tous en même temps, tandis que Molly sort sa baguette du dessus de sa robe de sorcière. Elle fait quelques pas vers la porte, et lorsqu'une sorte de cri étouffé s'élève, elle s'exclame

-Oh, non ! J'ai oublié de le prévenir pour l'Epouventard !

Je me souviens effectivement que nous n'allions jamais dans cette pièce à cause de L'Epouventard qui s'y était installé, et que nous n'arrivions pas à chasser. Elle se précipite vers la porte et entre dans la pièce.

-… Tu… aurais pu…

-Oui, je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais oublié ce détail, répond-t-elle au nouvel arrivant, qui est toujours hors de notre champ de vision.

-Je… c'est… c'est pas grave… Une bonne frayeur, le jour de Noël… Il n'y a rien qui puisse être pire, non ?

-Allez, rejoins les autres, je m'occupe de ce maudit clown…

C'est en entendant ce mot que je devine l'identité de la personne qui ne va pas tarder à se montrer. Et lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil, je la reconnais immédiatement. Il s'appuie contre l'embrasure durant quelques instants, en reprenant lentement son souffle.

-Désolé pour le dérangement dans la pièce d'à côté, Sirius…

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Ca peut aller. J'ai croisé un ou deux Mangemorts, mais j'ai réussi à me sauver, et…

Il me remarque enfin. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais les mots restent au fond de sa gorge. Nous nous dévisageons durant quelques instants, tous deux immobiles. Hermione me donne un léger coup de coude afin que je réagisse. Mais je ne fais rien. Ron tourne la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant probablement à deviner lequel d'entre nous deux parlera en premier.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, puis il dit simplement, sans quitter sa place

-… Salut, Charlie.

Je ne réponds pas et je me lève brusquement. Je me dirige ensuit vers lui à grands pas, tandis qu'il poursuit

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû te parler de tout ça, et je…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir en me blottissant dans ses bras. Il me rend mon étreinte, et nous restons ainsi durant quelques instants sans rien dire.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en vouloir. Mais honnêtement, je n'en ai pas envie, Sam. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, et crois-moi, me mettre à t'en vouloir est le cadet de mes soucis… Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Charlie, me répond-t-il doucement.

. . . . . . . .

-Alors comme ça, ces visions te permettent aussi de voir le futur, me demande Sam en terminant son assiette.

-On dirait bien que oui. Mais je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. C'est un peu pour ça que Dumbledore nous oblige, Harry et moi, à prendre des cours particulier avec Rogue…

-Attends quoi ? Avec… Rogue ? Severus Rogue ?

-Y'paraît…

-C'était mon professeur de potions. Et autant te dire qu'il ne m'appréciait pas trop… Mais il se peut que ce soit le seul qui puisse vous aider.

-Quoi, toi aussi, tu le crois ? Tu penses que Dumbledore a raison à son sujet ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis là-dessus. Mais fais quand même attention. Toi aussi, Harry. On ne sait jamais à quoi on peut s'attendre avec quelqu'un de son genre…

-Severus est une ordure de première qui mériterait d'être tenue en laisse, intervient alors Sirius. Il ne mérite pas son poste à Poudlard.

-Sirius.

-Remus, écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas irréprochable non plus, mais ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il nous arrive d'envier.

-Bon, ça suffit, s'exclame Molly. Vous parlerez de tout ça plus tard, quand les vacances seront terminées. Je pense que vous y accordez un peu trop d'importance pour le moment. Ginny, viens m'aider à couper le gâteau. Et toi, Ron, va dire à Fred et George que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont majeurs qu'ils peuvent s'amuser avec leurs mini-explosifs dans toute la maison !

. . . . . . . .

-Vous étiez obligés de nous accompagner jusque-là ? Je demande à Tonks et Lupin en m'arrêtant devant une porte en bois clair.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de sécurité. Tous les quatre, vous êtes mineurs, nous devons vous garder sous notre protection. Mais on ne vous dérangera pas. On peut rester à l'extérieur, si vous le souhaitez.

Je toque trois fois contre la porte, notant du coin de l'œil que Ron semble assez perturbé par la forme qu'ont les plantes en pot se trouvant sous le perron. Nous entendons ensuite des pas provenant de l'intérieur, puis le son d'une clé tournant dans la serrure.

-Bonjour, qui est… Charlie ?

-Bonjour, Ellen. Désolée de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste…

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu sais très bien que tu es la bienvenue chez nous. Allez, tout le monde, ne restez pas dehors par un temps pareil…

Nous entrons dans la maison, et Ellen s'empresse de refermer la porte derrière nous, afin d'empêcher le froid d'entrer.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas seule, aujourd'hui...

-Oui, hum… Voici Hermione, Ron et Harry. Nous allons dans la même école.

-Poudlard, c'est bien cela ? J'ai entendu Bobby en parler l'autre jour. Et… Vous êtes, dit-elle en s'adressant ensuite aux deux Aurors.

-Des amis, en quelque sorte. Nous les avons accompagnés jusqu'ici. Charlie tenait vraiment à passer. Et ce n'est pas difficile d'en comprendre la raison… Nous devons seulement être rentrés pour dix-neuf heures.

-Dans ce cas, je vous invite à prendre place dans le salon. Charlie, tu peux monter. J'imagine que ça va leur remonter le moral de te voir... Allez-y, tous les quatre. Pendant ce temps, je tiens compagnie à vos… accompagnateurs en attendant que Bobby rentre du boulot.

Je la remercie et fais signe aux trois autres de me suivre.

-Cette Ellen, c'est la mère de Dean, pas vrai ?

-C'est ça, je réponds à Hermione. Et celle de Jo, en l'occurrence. Au fait, merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner.

-C'est normal, reprend Ron. On t'a bien présentée à nos amis, à toi de nous présenter les tiens…

Tandis que nous gravissons les marches de l'escalier, plusieurs voix parviennent à nos oreilles, dont l'une, masculine, semble protester à propos de quelque chose. Une autre voix, féminine, se met à rire pour une raison que nous ignorons pour l'instant. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, je toque doucement contre celle-ci, et la même voix masculine s'élève.

-On descendra plus tard, maman !

J'ouvre la porte d'un geste lent, puis passe ma tête à l'intérieur.

-Je crois que ça ne peut pas attendre…

A peine ai-je achevé ma phrase qu'une tornade brune se jette sur moi.

-… Heureuse de te revoir aussi, Meg…

-Charlie, on est tellement contents de te revoir ! Pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu passerais ?

-Disons que tout s'est fait très vite…

Je salue chaleureusement tout le monde, c'est à dire Dean, qui semble s'être bien remis, Jo, Kevin, et Garth qui manque de m'étouffer en me serrant dans ses bras. Je fais ensuite signe à Harry, Ron et Hermione d'entrer pour nous rejoindre.

-Les gars, ce sont des amis de Poudlard. Hermione, Harry, Ron ce sont mes amis… de Londres…

-Ca fait directement moins classe dit comme ça, hein ? Je m'appelle Garth, dit celui-ci en leur serrant la main tour à tour. Et le p'tit, là-bas, c'est mon frère Kevin. On est jumeaux, et je suis né trois minutes avant lui. Mais il n'aime pas que je le lui rappelle. Alors je le fais quand même.

-Mes deux frères aussi débattent souvent à ce sujet, lui répond Ron avec un sourire.

-T'as deux frères ?

-Non, j'en ai cinq. Et aussi une sœur qui a un an de moins que moi.

-… Ça doit être la galère chez vous, nan ?

-Tu l'as dit…

Les voyant partis dans une longue conversation, Hermione se dirige spontanément vers Jo, et se met à lui parler, et à faire connaissance. De son côté, Harry a rejoint Kevin. Quant à moi, je m'assieds sur le bord du lit dans lequel Dean est allongé, tenant la main de Meg entre les siennes.

-C'est bien de te voir comme ça.

-On va dire que ça aurait pu être pire, non ?

-Ecoute, je… Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous n'étiez pas censés vous retrouver mêlés à tout ça, et…

-Je sais bien que c'est pas de ta faute, Charlie, me répond-t-il.

-C'est moi qu'il cherchait.

-Je sais.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir que tu aies un dangereux psychopathe à tes trousses… C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais demandé tout ça… Et puis de toutes manières, même si j'avais dû t'en vouloir, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu rester fâché contre toi bien longtemps…

-… Vous savez au moins ce qu'il se passe, de notre côté ?

-Hum… On nous a… parlé d'une sorte de… de guerre qui se prépare. Une guerre qui nous met tous en danger. Même notre monde, et… ouah, c'est bizarre de dire ça…

-Dire quoi ?

-Bah… « Notre monde »… Parce qu'il y en a… plusieurs… Et c'est… perturbant.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire…

-Mais sache qui si t'as besoin de renfort, quel qu'il soit, tu peux compter sur nous. Je sais qu'on n'a pas forcément tes performances, et qu'on n'a absolument aucun pouvoir, mais… On peut trouver un moyen de se rendre utiles. On ne sait pas grand-chose, mais… Eh, au fait, où est-ce que tu passes les vacances de Noël ?

-Hum... Avec Hermione, Ron et Harry. Et la famille Weasley toute entière, et Sam, qui est revenu, et…

-Ouais, ça je m'en doute, mais vous êtes où ?

-… Je… Je pense pas que je suis autorisée à te le dire… Désolée.

-… Non, je comprends. Cela nous mettrait en danger si on savait, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'était déjà assez dur de venir jusqu'ici sans se faire repérer, crois-moi… Mais… j'ai pu vous voir, vous tous, et ça… Ça en valait vraiment la peine.

. . . . . . . .

-Encore merci, Ellen.

-J'étais très heureuse de te revoir, Charlie. Et de tous vous rencontrer. N'hésitez pas à revenir. La porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

Tandis que Ron, Harry et Hermione descendent déjà les marches, suivis de Tonks et Lupin, Ellen m'attrape par l'épaule et me dit

-Bobby et moi savons ce qu'il se passe dans les moindres détails. Tes parents avaient jugé utile de nous mettre dans la confidence, avec tout ce qu'il se passait. Fais attention, Charlie. Ce n'est pas un simple jeu. Cet… homme est dangereux. Quand je pense à Dean, à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, je…

-Hey, Ellen, je serai prudente. Mais je me battrai. Et je les protégerai. Je protégerai Dean et les autres. C'est mon devoir.

-Je sais que tu le feras. J'ai confiance.

. . . . . . . .

-Je crois que papa leur a tout expliqué il y a quelques mois, me dit Sam. Il leur a téléphoné lorsque nous étions à New-York, et il leur a raconté ce qui est arrivé à maman, avec tout le reste. Ils posaient énormément de questions, et il valait mieux avoir des alliés supplémentaires.

-Ils ne nous ont rien raconté, à Dean, Meg, les autres et moi.

-Je sais qu'on aurait dû, Charlie. Je… je voulais simplement te laisser loin de tout ça, éviter de te mettre plus en danger qu'on ne l'était avec cette histoire de chasse.

-Je sais. J'ai lu tes lettres. J'ai juste… je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais pas mal de trucs à gérer de mon côté…

-C'est vrai, les cours… Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment ça allait…

-Ça va. Ombrage nous cherche tous les jours, mais on fait avec. Si ça se passe comme avec les autres profs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle devrait partir à la fin de l'année…

-Préviens-moi si elle s'en prend à toi, d'accord ?

-Sam, j'ai quinze ans. Et ce n'est pas ce vieux crapaud qui va me faire peur… Merci de proposer ton aide.

Il me sourit en retour.

-Après tout, je suis là pour veiller sur ma petite sœur, pas vrai ?


	24. Occlumency

-Vous devez m'empêcher d'entrer dans votre esprit. C'est votre seule et unique tâche. Si vous échouez, moi-même et l'autre personne, nous parviendrons à voir vos pensées. Est-ce suffisamment clair ? articule-t-il sans nous lâcher du regard.

Ses yeux sans expression croisent les miens durant quelques instants. Je tourne la tête vers Harry, qui prend place à côté de moi, le visage tendu.

-Potter. Nous allons commencer par vous. Si vous vous montrez dans l'incapacité de vous défendre, je pense que Miss Bradbury sera pour le moins ravie de connaître vos plus sombres secrets.

Tandis qu'il nous tourne le dos, préparant sa baguette, je mime à Harry un « Je suis désolée », car je me doute bien de ce qu'il va se passer. Il m'esquisse un bref sourire en guise de réponse et nous nous remettons droits lorsque Rogue se tourne vers nous.

-Préparez-vous.

Je soupire un bon coup, ma main gauche se cramponnant à l'accoudoir de mon siège, tout en espérant qu'Harry s'en sortira sans trop de mal, même si Rogue a l'air plus déterminé que jamais à le voir lamentablement échouer. Il pointe sa baguette vers lui, puis s'exclame :

- _Legilimens_!

Une fraction de secondes, et je revois le moment où Sirius et Harry se retrouvent, s'échangeant une étreinte. L'étreinte se transforme ensuite en éclat de rire partagé ente nous quatre. Entre lui, Ron, Hermione et moi. Je reconnais ce moment. Nous nous trouvions dans la chambre de Fred et George, au Quartier Général. L'un des jumeaux venait de se prendre un mini feu d'artifice en pleine face, l'ayant mal manipulé.

Le décor change à nouveau. Nous nous retrouvons au beau milieu d'une sorte de cimetière plongé dans les Ténèbres, simplement éclairé par la faible lueur d'une lanterne suspendue dans les airs par un sortilège. Un éclair vert illumine alors le lieu, et je vois un corps tomber à la renverse. Un jeune homme portant une sorte de blouse jaune et noir. Et je reconnais la voix d'Harry criant le nom de Cédric Diggory.

-Arrêtez, s'écrie alors, Harry, tandis que la vision disparaît.

Sa respiration est haletante, et il tremble comme une feuille.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable, Potter… Comme votre père. Fainéant, arrogant…

-Je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon père !

-Votre père était un salaud !

Il s'empare à nouveau de sa baguette, la pointant sur Harry, prêt à utiliser une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Plus rapide, j'attrape la mienne prestement et m'exclame :

- _Protégo_!

Nous nous enfonçons alors tous les trois dans des Ténèbres profonds desquels émergent au fur et à mesure un décor qui ne nous est pas inconnu. Nous nous trouvons actuellement à Poudlard. Mais un Poudlard différent de celui que nous connaissons.

Un jeune homme s'avance dans les longs couloirs, baignés d'une lumière pure. Ses cheveux sombres lui tombent devant le visage, il avance tête baissée sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'il se passe autour. Sa longue silhouette semble trembler à chaque pas qu'il fait.

Je n'ai pas trop de mal à deviner que nous sommes dans la tête de Rogue. Je tourne la tête vers Harry, qui hoche la tête à son tour.

Soudain, un autre jeune homme, les cheveux châtains en bataille, bouscule Rogue, et tous ses livres tombent sur le sol, sous les regards hilares de la plupart des autres élèves. Trois autres jeunes passent devant lui, sans l'aider à ramasser ses affaires, et rejoignent leur ami au bout du couloir.

-Bien joué, James, dit l'un d'entre eux en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

-… Papa… dit doucement Harry.

En y faisant un peu plus attention, je me rends compte que la ressemblance entre eux deux est vraiment frappante.

Les murs s'effacent autour de nous, et une étendue verdoyante les remplacent peu à peu. Le Saule Cogneur s'élève, bien plus calme qu'à son ordinaire. Une preuve un élève est assis contre celui-ci, ses cours entre les mains. C'est à nouveau Rogue. Il semble un peu plus âgé que lors de la première vision. Peut-être d'un ou deux ans. Trois au maximum.

-Hey, Servilus, s'élève alors une voix.

James, suivi de ce qui ressemble à Sirius, Remus et un troisième jeune dont j'ignore le nom, s'avance à grands pas vers lui, suivis de toute une ribambelle d'élèves appartenant à Gryffondor. Parmi eux, certaines filles, incapables de s'empêcher de glousser, ce qui les rend particulièrement ridicules.

Je vois le visage de Harry se décomposer. Et j'en comprends la raison. Rogue a toujours dit à tout le monde qu'il détestait James et tous les autres, mais nous avions toujours cru que tous les problèmes venaient de lui. Alors qu'en fait… Il arrivait que ce soit lui la victime. Mais pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé à personne, dans ce cas ?

Le jeune Rogue sort maladroitement sa baguette du dessous de sa robe de sorcier et la pointe sur James, prêt à se défendre. Cependant, celui-ci est plus rapide, et il s'exclame

- _Expelliarmus_!

La baguette de Rogue quitte sa main et atterrit entre celles de Sirius. James lance ensuite un nouveau sortilège, ce qui fait décoller le Serpentard du sol.

-Alors, qui veut me voir déshabiller Servilus ? reprend James, un sourire en coin.

Le jeune Rogue tente de se débattre pour revenir sur la terre ferme, en vain. D'autres élèves, curieux s'approchent du groupe, cherchant à savoir d'où provient toute cette agitation. Parmi eux, certains Serpentard, n'osant pas intervenir, de peur de finir dans la même position.

-Vas-y, James, l'encouragent les Gryffondor.

Harry et moi voyons Remus rester à l'écart, jusqu'à ce que nous apercevions l'insigne de préfet cousu sur sa blouse.

-Il était préfet, me demande Harry. Il n'en a jamais parlé.

-Je l'ignorais, moi aussi. Mais… Même s'il n'aimait pas Rogue, déjà à cette époque, n'était-il pas censé intervenir, et empêcher James et les autres de lui faire ça, malgré le fait qu'ils soient amis ?

-… C'était son rôle. Et il est resté du côté de mon père, sur ce coup-là… Mais je ne vais pas le blâmer pour ça.

Je ne lui réponds pas, et nous continuons d'observer la scène en silence. James lève sa baguette un peu plus haut, et le bas de la robe de sorcier de Rogue va s'accrocher dans les branches du Saule Cogneur. La plupart des élèves se mettent à éclater de rire. Puis, venant de nulle part, une voix masculine s'élève

-James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Tous les visages se tournent, et les élèves s'écartent, laissant passer un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair, vêtu d'une robe de Serpentard, fixant le père de Harry. Ils doivent avoir à peu près le même âge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, soupire le nouvel arrivant. Attends, avant de m'expliquer, tu ne pourrais pas le redéposer sur le sol ? Honnêtement, c'est un peu pitoyable de le voir comme ça…

James hausse les épaules et baisse sa baguette, tandis que Rogue s'écrase lourdement face contre terre.

-… Du genre déposer, pas laisser tomber comme ça…

-J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON AIDE, BRADBURY, lui crie Rogue, avant de s'enfuir en courant en direction du château.

-Ok, donc j'arrive pour filer un coup de main, et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie, ça fait plaisir…

Quelques élèves se mettent à glousser suite à sa remarque.

-Attends, je fais en attrapant Harry par le bras. Il a bien dit… Bradbury ? Alors c'est…

-Mick, t'étais où, on t'a cherché partout ce matin, lui lance Sirius. On voulait faire un mini-tournoi de Quidditch avec toi.

-Désolé, j'étais à la bibliothèque. Dites, vous avez rien à faire de plus intelligent que de tout le temps vous en prendre à Severus ? Non pas que je le défends, mais… Faites juste gaffe à votre réputation auprès des profs…

-T'inquiète, Mick. Juste, la prochaine fois… Laisse-nous achever la tâche commencée…

-… Je suis d'accord avec vous, et je n'aime pas Severus. On a beau être dans la même Maison, je crois qu'il fait flipper un peu tout le monde, en fait…

Certains Gryffondor laissent échapper un rire.

-Je vous laisse, je dois aller en Histoire de la Magie. A plus tard, les gars.

-Salut, Mick, lui répond Sirius en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Alors qu'il achève sa phrase, le décor autour de nous se transforme en une longue traînée de fumée sombre, parsemée de quelques teintes grisâtres. Nous sommes momentanément aspirés dans un long tourbillon, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rugissent à nos oreilles

-CA SUFFIT !

Lorsque nous ouvrons à nouveau les yeux, nous nous trouvons dans le bureau de Rogue, assis sur nos chaises respectives. Devant nous, notre professeur de potions nous fixe froidement, appuyé sur son bureau à l'aide de ses deux mains.

-Cela suffit…

Je jette un bref coup d'œil vers Harry. Il semble aussi perturbé que moi après ce qui vient de se passer. Se retrouver dans la tête de Rogue… C'était l'une des expériences les plus bizarres de toute ma vie.

-Fichez le camp, soupire Rogue, d'un ton presque inaudible.

-Professeur…

-Fichez le camp, tous les deux ! Immédiatement !

. . . . . . . .

Nous arpentons les couloirs de l'école en silence, nous dirigeant tout droit vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Aucun de nous n'a osé prononcer le moindre mot après que Rogue nous ait littéralement jetés à l'extérieur de son bureau. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir évité le fantôme des cachots de Serpentard, je prends finalement la parole.

-Je suis désolée.

-De quoi ?

-Tout ce qu'il s'est passé. A partir du moment où j'ai vu dans ton esprit, tes visions sur l'an passé avec Cédric, et… Et surtout qu'à cause de ce que j'ai fait, Rogue va probablement arrêter de nos donner des leçons en occlumentie…

-Et alors ? Je crois que je devrais plutôt te remercier pour ça. De toutes manières, je ne pense pas qu'il était vraiment décidé à nous apprendre quoi que ce soit…

-… Tu crois que lorsqu'on est entré dans la tête de Rogue, c'était parce que je t'ai protégé avec un contre sort, ou bien à cause de mes visions ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je peux te dire qu'on a appris pas mal de choses, aujourd'hui…

-Comme par exemple le fait que nos pères étaient amis, alors qu'ils faisaient partie des deux Maisons les plus opposées de Poudlard ?

-C'est vrai que c'était assez étrange. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde ne cesse de répéter que Serpentard est une mauvaise Maison que c'est totalement vrai…

Nous arrivons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle ouvre un œil, quelque peu perturbée par le fait qu'elle ait été obligée de veiller à ce que nous arrivions enfin au dortoir.

-Mh… Vous êtes souvent en retard, dites-moi, vous deux…

-Croyez-moi, ça devrait être la dernière fois, je lui réponds. _Alea Jacta Est_.

-Allez-y, filez-vous coucher… Allez, dépêchez-vous, ou j'en informerai le professeur McGonnagal…

. . . . . . . .

« _Sam._

 _Je crois que Rogue ne nous donnera probablement plus de cours d'occlumentie après ce qui est arrivé ce soir._

 _Il s'acharnait sur Harry, et j'ai utilisé un sortilège de protection. Nous sommes alors entrés tous les deux dans sa tête. Mais je ne pense pas que c'était grâce à ce sort, mais grâce aux visions que j'ai de plus en plus régulièrement, on dirait. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ignore totalement ce que nous y avons vu._

 _Et à ce propos, il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment étais la relation entre papa et James Potter._

 _Ils avaient beau être dans des Maisons différentes, j'ai l'impression que les Gryffondors et papa s'entendaient bien. Même très bien. Et il détestait Rogue autant qu'eux, même s'il lui arrivait de le sortir de plusieurs mauvais pas. Mais après tout, maman aussi était chez Gryffondor, pas vrai ?_

 _Je te parlais de mes visions. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois m'en inquiéter ou pas. Je veux dire, j'ai vu le futur, et j'ai été obligée d'avouer à tout le monde ce qu'il s'y passait. Fred a l'air d'être de bonne humeur, depuis quelques temps, et ça, c'est une bonne chose. Je pense que, comme moi, il est persuadé que nous pouvons changer tout ça. Certains membres de l'Ordre sont sceptiques là-dessus, mais je pense qu'ils finiront par se ranger définitivement de notre côté…_

 _Je t'avais promis, avant de repartir pour Poudlard, que je te préviendrais si Ombrage nous en faisait baver. Dis-toi que si je t'en parle, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Tu dois probablement être au courant, mais elle a renvoyé la mère de Cho Chang du ministère de la Magie, et elle menace de renvoyer le reste des Sang-mêlé. Pour cela, Arthur Weasley est le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose. Enfin, lui, avec l'aide de Kingsley. Ombrage est en train de renverser tout le Ministère, avec Fudge. Et bien sûr, ils persistent tous deux à croire que Dumbledore veut s'emparer du poste de Ministre de la Magie…_

 _J'aurais voulu t'expliquer plus de trucs, mais je reste sur mes gardes._

 _Fais attention à toi, Sam._

 _Charlie_ »

« _Hello Cha'._

 _Je voulais simplement avoir quelques nouvelles. Et te remercier d'être passée nous voir pendant les vacances de Noël. Ça, c'était vraiment une sacrée surprise ! J'entends encore Dean répliquer sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas descendre, puis sa tête lorsqu'il t'a vue…_

 _Bref, c'est une sorte de semi-lettre collective. Je parle au nom de nous tous, en gros._

 _Déjà, le gars qui est censé garder un œil sur nous… il encore plus bizarre que cette Tonks… Il a fait un scandale parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de nous suivre à la cafet'… Comment lui expliquer que c'est un lieu surveillé ? Bon je sais, pas trop protégé contre des attaques pareilles, mais bon… C'était assez drôle à voir._

 _Du côté de Crowley, on dirait qu'il s'est un peu adouci. Et quand on a cherché à connaitre la cause de son brusque changement d'humeur (parce que oui, on fouille toujours un peu partout…), on a découvert qu'il avait eu une fille, qu'il a baptisée Dorothy (je trouve que ça sonne hyper bien. Et en plus, ça me rappelle le livre que t'arrêtais pas de lire à la biblio...) Et ça, je crois que c'est justement ce qui lui manquait, parce que tu devrais voir comment il est en classe… Plus aucun contrôle surprise depuis deux semaines, il prend le temps de nous expliquer calmement les choses en cours, et il y a trois jours, il a même demandé si on avait des nouvelles de toi ! Je lui ai répondu qu'on correspondait par lettre, et il m'a dit de te passer son bonjour. A la base, je ne voulais pas trop le faire, parce que ce prof était jusque-là un malade, mais je l'ai fait quand même. J'te jure, c'est vraiment plus le même… Du coup, la plupart des autres classes commencent à nous envier, parce qu'elles trouvent que notre prof est plus cool que le leur… j'espère juste que l'attitude de Crowley n'est pas temporaire…_

 _Je crois que j'ai déjà dit pas mal de choses… Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une enveloppe dans les affaires de mon frère, et puis te l'envoyer avec ce hibou bizarre. Oui, je trouve qu'il est bizarre. Déjà, il n'arrête pas de me fixer quand je t'écris. C'est trop flippant._

 _En attendant des nouvelles de toi, Charlie._

 _Garth Fitzgerald IV_ »


	25. The Letter

Ma veste sous le bras, je baille longuement en descendant les escaliers de pierre menant directement à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Les visages de mon père et de Rogue ont hanté mon esprit durant la nuit entière. Je renvoyais sans cesse les images de cette humiliation causée par le père de Harry, et il m'a été impossible de fermer l'œil.

Lorsque j'arrive au bas des escaliers, quelques élèves tournent la tête vers moi, puis retournent presque immédiatement à leurs occupations. Je rejoins Hermione, assise dans l'un des canapés, feuilletant pour la centième fois son livre de théorie de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Bien dormi ?

-…

-Ok, je vois…

-Je t'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne vais pas classer cette soirée dans mon top dix…

-Mh. Et même si les autres t'approuvent… Je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça. J'ai appris ce matin que Rogue était encore plus furieux qu'à son habitude.

-J'étais censée faire quoi, Hermione ? Le laisser s'acharner sur Harry comme il l'a fait ? Tu aurais été là, tu aurais probablement fait la même chose…

-… C'est vrai. J'aurais agi comme toi. Seulement… Fais juste attention. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se mette à dos un autre prof qu'Ombrage… Même si, à la base, Rogue ne nous apprécie pas trop…

-Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour dire ça… Hermione, il est censé nous apprendre à contrôler notre esprit. Harry, à cause de…

Je baisse d'un ton pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

-… De Voldemort, et moi, parce que j'ai ces fichues visions, et que je ne peux rien y faire.

-Tu peux les utiliser à ton avantage, non ? Je veux dire… Tu as vu… Fred… Et les autres… Ça veut dire qu'on sait ce qui va se passer, mais qu'on peut également l'empêcher. Mais je sais que ça doit être insupportable…  
-… Hier soir, Harry a vu ce que j'ai vu, parce qu'il était près de moi. Et parce que je voulais qu'il le voie. Rogue, lui, je ne voulais qu'il sache ce que j'étais sur le point de voir. Oh, bien sûr, il sait pertinemment que nous avons été dans son esprit, mais il ignore ce que nous savons. Et il est vrai que cela peut nous être avantageux…

-… Ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce que je pense… Parce que c'est une très mauvaise idée, Charlie.

-Au contraire, Hermione. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne voudra probablement plus nous donner ses fichus cours d'occlumentie. Mais j'ai déjà repéré quelques livres à la bibliothèque. Je peux apprendre seule. Et si j'y parviens…

-… Je sais ce que tu vas tenter de faire.

-Si j'arrivais à contrôler ça, je pourrais déterminer la vision que je veux avoir. Et je parviendrais à savoir ce que Rogue fabrique avec Voldemort.

-C'est une mission-suicide, tu le sais, ça ?

-On peut toujours essayer. Tu m'aideras ?

Elle soupire durant quelques instants, puis elle finit par me dire

-Bien sûr que je t'aiderai. Mais il faut à tout prix éviter d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Je crois que si Harry ou Ron l'apprenait, ils tenteraient probablement de nous en dissuader, même s'ils ne suivent jamais la voix de la raison et de la sécurité… Tu connais Harry, il veut toujours protéger tout le monde.

-Je crois qu'il nous en a donné un petit aperçu dans le train, avec Ginny… A propos, comment va-t-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Elle ne m'a pas reparlé de ça depuis le début des vacances. Et de ton côté ?

-C'est pareil pour moi. Ecoute, la prochaine réunion de l'A.D a lieu demain, on pourra essayer de lui en toucher un mot à ce moment-là, et…

-Hey, Charlie !

Nous nous retournons, et découvrons Seamus et Dean, venant à notre rencontre.

-Je t'ai cherchée partout hier soir, me dit Seamus. Ron a dit que toi et Harry, vous aviez des sortes de « cours particuliers » en potions, ou un truc du genre… Bon, on a trouvé ça un peu bizarre, parce que tu t'en sors généralement bien en potions, mais passons… Quoi qu'il en soit…

Il me tend une lettre.

-C'est arrivé pendant les vacances. Probablement quelqu'un qui pensait que tu resterais ici pour Noël… Et comme Dean, Neville et moi, on était à peu près les seuls qui restaient à Poudlard, bah on te l'a gardée. On a essayé de te l'envoyer, mais les hiboux refusaient de coopérer.

-Oh, eh bah… Merci…

-De rien. On se retrouve à la Grande Salle, me lance-t-il en tournant les talons.

Nous restons toutes deux silencieuses durant quelques instants, fixant la lettre avec attention. Je ne reconnais pas le sceau duquel elle a été frappée, et Hermione non plus, d'ailleurs. Celui-ci représente un grand « M » majuscule, calligraphié d'une très belle façon, un long serpent s'enroulant autour de lui, le tout d'une couleur assez sombre.

-Ça vient de qui, à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas… « M », ça pourrait signifier n'importe quoi… Du genre, « Ministère », si Ombrage voulait me faire expulser.

-Premièrement, je connais leur sceau. Il est très différent. Ensuite, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore l'aurait laissée agir… Allez, ouvre-là. Ça ne peut pas être bien méchant… Si ?

Je hausse les épaules, et ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe. J'en extirpe ensuite la lettre, et je me mets à la lire pour moi-même, tandis qu'Hermione retourne à la théorie de son livre.

« _…_

 _J'ignore comment je suis supposé commencer cette lettre._

 _La première raison est que je fais cela sur un coup de tête, et que je ne l'enverrai probablement pas. Ensuite, je ne savais pas si c'était justifié. Mais je l'ai quand même fait. Et j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un._

 _J'ai essayé de le dissimuler à mes parents. Je n'ose imaginer leur réaction s'ils étaient tombés sur cette lettre… Je crois que ça a plutôt bien marché._

 _J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas à Poudlard de toutes les vacances de Noël, mais j'ignore où tu seras. J'imagine que Dean, ou Seamus récupérera cette lettre, et te la donnera en mains propres à ton retour…_

 _Je tenais à te parler. Je ne sais pas si tu voudras bien, mais… Notre dernière conversation ne s'est pas très bien achevée, et je voulais m'excuser pour tous les propos que j'ai tenus. Même si je ne pense pas vraiment mériter ton pardon, Charlie._

 _Je serai là où nous nous sommes vus la dernière fois, si tu me cherches. Dimanche matin, vers onze heures. J'attendrai. Mais je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu décides de ne pas venir._

 _J'espère que tu as passé un bon réveillon._ »

Je replie doucement la lettre et la range dans son enveloppe sans dire un mot. Hermione interrompt à nouveau sa lecture et me lance, curieuse

-Alors, c'était qui ?

-… Quoi ?

-Qui t'a envoyé cette lettre.

-… Oh, heu… Juste… Un de mes amis de Londres. Mais rien de bien important…

Je quitte le fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installée et dis à Hermione, d'une demi voix

-Je vous retrouverai à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. J'ai un truc à faire, à tout à l'heure…

-Charlie, est-ce que tout va bien, me demande-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-Ça va. Du moins, ça va aller.

-… Evite de faire un truc dangereux, me conseille-t-elle avant que je ne récupère ma veste déposée sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse et me dirige vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame afin de quitter le dortoir des Gryffondor.

. . . . . . . .

-…

-…

-Ok, ça devient un peu bizarre, là…

-En fait… Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

Autour de nous, quelques flocons tombent lentement, se faufilant à travers les branches. Je reste silencieuse face à Drago. Il est vrai que moi-même, j'avais hésité à venir. Et c'était également la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit à Hermione en quittant le dortoir. La connaissant, elle m'aurait fait la morale sur le fait que l'on doit à tout prix éviter les Serpentard, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais dans un cas comme celui-ci… Moi-même, ayant un parent qui faisait partie de cette Maison… Et qui s'entendait à merveille avec les Gryffondor, pourtant.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Drago et moi étions vraiment amis, ou si nous nous voyions souvent. Alors je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à me reprocher…

-…Tu as reçu ma lettre, du coup…

-Je l'ai reçue.

-… Et… ?

-Comment te dire… il y a quand même une chose que je ne comprends pas trop. Pourquoi, après avoir tout fait pour te mettre à dos les Gryffondor pendant des années, tu te braques ainsi, et décides de me voir ?

Il reste muet durant quelques instants.

-… J'envie énormément votre amitié, tu sais. Entre vous tous. Avec Potter, Granger, Weasley… On voit que vous vous adorez vraiment, et que vous êtes inséparables. De mon côté, j'ai…

-… Crabbe et Goyle.

-Exactement. Pas très glorieux… Et puis, il y aussi Pansy, qui est incapable de s'arrêter de glousser. C'est assez gênant de se trouver à ses côtés dans un couloir.

-Pourquoi cette lettre, Drago ?

-…

-Pourquoi tu me l'as écrite ?

-… Je… Je voulais te voir. Premièrement, te présenter des excuses, parce que le jour où Crabbe et Goyle s'en sont pris à toi dans les escaliers, je n'ai pas réagi pour les en empêcher. Et pour t'avoir provoquée dans le train. Et…

-… Merci.

Le silence retombe. Un frisson me parcoure le dos.

-… Tu me crois, finalement ?

-Je pense que oui. Mais… J'ai une faveur à te demander. Et quelques questions à te poser. C'est vraiment important.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que Voldemort prépare.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Est-ce que ton père t'as parlé de quoi que ce soit ?

-Je… je…

Ses mains se mettent à trembler.

-… Drago ?

-… Il veut que je devienne l'un des leurs.

Je ne bouge pas lorsqu'il me l'annonce. Même si je m'y attendais un peu, cela me fait un choc de l'entendre le dire.

-Mon père dit que cela serait un honneur pour la famille Malefoy d'avoir un Mangemort aussi jeune, qui pourrait servir d'espion à Poudlard par la même occasion.

-Et toi, tu ne veux pas…

-… Etre un monstre au service du Mal ?

Il s'assoit sur la même vieille souche que la dernière fois et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je comprends que tu aies du mal à me croire, Charlie, mais… J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui me fait confiance.

Je m'assieds lentement à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. En général, j'arrive à réconforter assez facilement, mais aujourd'hui… Tout semble différent. Je crois même éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Pourtant, lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'étais loin de me douter du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules…

-… Tu ne veux pas décevoir tes parents en refusant de devenir l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère, mon père voulait que je le suive sur le chemin de la chasse. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé d'y mettre un terme.

-Et… Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Il l'a très mal pris. Mais avec le temps, il a fini par comprendre. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une banale dispute de famille, mais pour toi…

Je marque une pause.

-Ecoute, si tu veux mon avis, ne le fais pas. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu évites d'aborder ce sujet avec eux pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi sympa avec moi, Charlie ?

-Peut-être… Parce que je comprends. Et je suis sûre que si tu continues à agir ainsi, les autres seront rapidement du même avis.

-Ils me détestent. Ils ne me verront pas… comme toi tu me vois.

-Dans ce cas, montre-leur que tu es différent. Montre-leur que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas pareils. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais l'amitié qu'il y avait entre le père de Harry et le mien, ça n'a rien de si exceptionnel, au final.

-… Tu as vraiment l'air sûre de toi.

-En fait, je n'ai jamais trop compris cette rivalité entre nos deux Maisons. C'est vrai, pourquoi les élèves de Poudlard s'inspirent-ils d'un conflit qui date d'il y a plusieurs siècles ? D'accord, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard ne s'appréciaient pas, mais de là à se répercuter sur notre présent… Mais effectivement, je suis assez confiante. Je leur parlerai, et je leur expliquerai. Un jour ou l'autre.

-Merci.

-Une dernière chose…

-Oui ?

-Ça ne va pas forcément te plaire…

. . . . . . . .

« _-Tu as commis un nombre de fautes élevé, ces temps-ci, Lucius…_

 _-Maître, Pardonnez-moi… Je me rachèterai, je vous en fais le serm…_

 _-Je n'ai que faire de tes paroles. Ce ne sont pas des mots qui vont me convaincre, et tu le sais…_

 _-Oui, Maître…_

 _-Cependant… Je dois avouer que ton fils unique -Drago, n'est-ce pas ?- a développé un certain don pour la Magie noire, me tromperais-je ?_

 _-C'est… C'est exact, Maître…_

 _-Narcissa !_

 _-Oui, Maître ?_

 _-Je souhaiterais que tu apprennes à ton fils l'incroyable destin qui l'attend._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-Je serais très heureux de l'accueillir parmi nous. Il saura se montrer à la hauteur de mes espérances. En tout cas, mieux que toi, Lucius._

 _-Je suis désolée, Maître… Mais Drago… Ce n'est qu'un enfant…_

 _-Narcissa, lorsqu'il aura dix-sept ans, il sera apte à se débrouiller seul. Et j'ai décidé qu'il me suivrait. Est-ce assez clair ?_

 _-… Oui, Maître…_

 _Drago, caché derrière l'embrasure de la porte, se précipite en courant en direction de sa chambre, étouffant un sanglot qu'il lâche une fois enfermé dans la pièce aux couleurs froides. Il s'appuie contre le mur, puis se laisse glisser contre celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et ne bouge plus avant plusieurs minutes._

 _Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se relever et il rejoint son bureau. Il allume sa lampe de chevet, s'empare de sa plume et se met à écrire sur un morceau de parchemin vierge._

'' _J'ignore comment je suis supposé commencer cette lettre._

 _La première raison est que je fais cela sur un coup de tête, et que je ne l'enverrai probablement pas. Ensuite, je ne savais pas si c'était justifié. Mais je… ''_

 _Il cache la lettre sous un livre lorsqu'il entend frapper à la porte. Il ne répond pas et laisse entrer la personne qui se trouvait derrière._

 _-Mère._

 _-Bonjour, Drago. Que faisais-tu ?_

 _-Juste un devoir pour l'école._

 _Elle s'assied sur le rebord du lit et lui fait signe de la rejoindre._

 _-Drago, je… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…_

 _-… Je vous écoute…_

 _Elle soupire durant un court instant, puis elle secoue la tête et lui dit en lui attrapant l'épaule_

 _-Ce n'est rien. Cela peut attendre…_

 _-Mère ?_

 _-Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, Drago. Et que je ne veux que ton bien. Je te protégerai, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'en fais la promesse… »_

Je lâche la main de Drago, sans pour autant détourner le regard. Nous restons silencieux durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la cloche de l'école se mette à sonner, signalant le début du repas.

-… Je…

-… Tu devrais probablement y aller, me dit-il. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard.

Je me lève d'un geste lent puis, avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner au château, je lui dis d'une demi voix

-Merci de t'être confié à moi…

-Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté…


	26. About Malefoy

- _Expelliarmus_!

Je m'abaisse à temps afin d'éviter le sort de Parvati, qui était à la base destiné à Lavande, et non à moi.

-Désolée, Charlie… J'ai du mal avec celui-là…

-C'est rien. Il n'y a pas eu de mal…

Quelqu'un m'attrape le bras, et en me retournant, je découvre Ginny, un sourire légèrement forcé sur son visage.

-Oh, Ginny… ? Tu… Tu veux quelque chose ?

-… Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr… Neville, je reviens dans deux minutes, entraîne-toi seul pendant ce temps-là…

Je le laisse et suis mon amie, sans pour autant le quitter du regard, espérant qu'il parviendra à s'en sortir aussi bien que certains.

Ginny et moi nous dirigeons vers le sapin qui se situe dans l'un des coins de la pièce (un sapin qui est apparu tout seul, probablement l'un des tours de la Salle-Sur-Demande…), et nous nous calons contre le mur. Elle reste silencieuse durant quelques instants, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-… J'avais une question…

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que… Mh… Est-ce qu'Harry a parlé de moi, durant les vacances de Noël ?

-Comment ça ?

Elle jette un regard discret en direction d'Harry, puis elle le repose sur moi.

-A vrai dire, je m'en veux un peu pour la réaction que j'ai eue dans le train.

-C'était normal.

-Peut-être mais… Je comprends qu'il veuille protéger tout le monde. Mais n'est-ce pas lui qui nous apprend à nous défendre, en ce moment-même ?

-Ecoute, je vais t'avouer un truc. La plupart des personnes présentes dans cette pièce ont vécu des événements troublants par le passé. Voir même monstrueux. Regarde les jumelles par exemple… Leur tante travaillait au Ministère, et elle a été gravement blessée en tentant de protéger les dossiers de certaines personnes menacées des Mangemorts. Alors je pense que ce qu'Harry veut, c'est que tu n'aies pas à connaitre des choses pareilles. Je sais que tu te défends de manière admirable. Je t'ai vue réduire en cendres le mannequin de fer qui nous servait de cible, avant Noël, quand tu as lancé le sortilège _Reducto…_

-C'est… Juste à cause de ça ?

-… Et aussi, même s'il ne l'avoue pas de vive voix, parce qu'il a peur de te perdre. Il ne veut pas qu'un autre de ses amis soit tué. Et ça se comprend...

Ginny remarque alors mon air mélancolique.

-… Charlie ?

-Mh ?

-Il y a… quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-… Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé… Seul Sam est au courant, parce qu'il était avec moi, ce jour-là…

-Que s'est-il passé ? Oh, c'est peut-être indiscret, je…

-Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas… Il vaut mieux que je me confie à quelqu'un ici… »

Nous nous asseyons sur deux chaises à notre portée et je lui raconte ce qui ne va pas.

-Cela a commencé il y a environ deux ans. Je quittais peu à peu la chasse, et je suivais pas mal de cours. Mais de temps à autre, il m'arrivait de venir en aide à mon père et à Sam, s'ils avaient besoin d'une paire de mains supplémentaires.  
Un jour, au beau milieu d'une chasse, on est tombé sur une fille qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Elle connaissait pratiquement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les créatures surnaturelles. Elle vivait seule, puisqu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle vagabondait dans tout le pays en bus, et elle dormait dans des auberges de jeunesse, quand il y en avait.  
Elle s'appelait Jess.  
On a traqué quelques vampires ensemble, et lorsqu'on a eu terminé le travail, mon père a insisté pour qu'elle se rende dans une famille d'accueil, et qu'elle agisse comme la plupart des autres jeunes.  
On l'a recroisée quelques mois plus tard, mon frère et moi. Elle avait essayé de s'intégrer. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Alors on n'a rien dit à notre père, et on l'a aidée à finir ce qu'elle avait entrepris éliminer les démons qui avaient assassinés ses parents.  
Au fil des semaines, on avait fini par se lier d'amitié, toutes les deux. Et même lorsqu'on était séparées, Jess m'envoyait un texto de temps en temps, pour donner des nouvelles, ou pour indiquer un nouveau lieu de chasse…

-… Texto ?

-Ah oui… Chez les Moldus, on utilise un téléphone. Et on s'envoie des textos, des messages. C'est comme les hiboux, mais plus rapide.

-Mon père m'avait rapporté un téléphone pour mes huit ans… Je n'ai jamais trop compris son fonctionnement. Mais passons… Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

-… Jess m'a envoyé un message. Elle avait enfin retrouvé le Démon. On l'a rejoint le plus rapidement possible, mais… Quand on est arrivés sur place, il était déjà là. Il la tenait en enroulant son bras autour de son cou. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle se montrait courageuse, même dans un moment pareil.  
J'ai essayé de marchander avec lui. Je voulais qu'il la laisse partir. Alors il nous a fait jurer de ne plus le poursuivre. Et j'ai accepté. Il l'a relâchée. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à nous rejoindre, il…

Je marque une pause.

-… Je… J'avais pas vu qu'il avait ce maudit couteau, et le temps qu'on réagisse… Il était trop tard. Ensuite, il s'est volatilisé et on a plus entendu parler de lui avant deux mois. Au moment où je l'ai coincé, je lui ai fait regretter ses actes.

-Et… Pour Jess…

-Sa blessure était trop grave. Le temps que les secours n'arrivent… Elle était en trop mauvais état. Mais je suis restée avec elle jusqu'au bout.  
Lorsque l'un des médecins nous a demandé si elle avait de la famille, j'ai répondu oui. Je nous ai fait passer, Sam et moi, pour ses cousin et cousine. Il l'a cru. Il n'a pas insisté, et pas posé la moindre question. Ensuite on a… On a récupéré son corps, et on l'a enterrée. Elle n'avait plus personne. Je pense que tous les deux, on devait être ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour elle depuis longtemps…

Ginny prend ma main dans les siennes.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Charlie.

-Elle était plus jeune, on aurait dû la protéger, au moins le temps qu'on ait coincé ce démon. Alors quand je dis que je comprends ce qu'Harry ressent lorsqu'il affirme qu'il ne veut mettre personne en danger, au risque de ne pas être capable de protéger ses amis… Je le comprends parfaitement.

-Alors… Ce n'est... pas vraiment moi qui… qui pose problème ?

-Non, pas du tout. Harry se sent obligé de toujours protéger tout le monde, que ce soit toi, Hermione, Ron, moi, et tous les autres. Je ne sais pas trop si tout ce que je t'ai dit t'a aidée, mais…

-Plus que tu ne le crois, Charlie.

Elle me serre dans ses bras puis elle quitte sa chaise.

-Merci pour tous tes conseils. Même si je pense que je vais attendre un peu avant d'aller lui parler, je crois que tu m'as mise sur la bonne voie… Je ferai peut-être mieux de retourner m'entraîner, à présent, et…

Elle s'interrompt en remarquant que Luna, avec qui elle était censée pratiquer ses sortilèges, s'est mise en duo avec Neville, et qu'une bonne entente semble s'instaurer entre eux.

-Hum… Tu t'entraînes avec moi ? Je crois que ma binôme… s'est trouvé un autre binôme…

-Avec plaisir, Ginny. Montre-moi un peu comment tu te débrouilles avec le sortilège de stupéfixion…

. . . . . . . .

-Charlie, on peut te parler une minute ?

Je me retourne et découvre Hermione, bras croisées, le visage sombre. Elle a l'air en colère, d'après ce que j'en déduis. Ron et Harry se trouvent derrière elle, et la même expression se lit sur leur visage.  
Je referme mon livre, quelque peu étonnée.

-Heu… Bien sûr… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais, cette lettre, que tu as reçue à notre retour de vacances de Noël…

-… Oui ? Il y a un problème avec ça ?

-J'ai eu une intuition et j'ai fait quelques recherches. Et j'ai trouvé une réponse qui m'a parue claire. Est-ce que c'était signé ?

-… Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

-Le « M » calligraphiée, c'est le symbole de la famille Malefoy. Alors avec Harry et Ron, on pense qu'ils essayent de s'en prendre à toi. Et surtout, on pense que tu devrais redoubler de prudence…

-Heu, les gars…

Je me lève lentement du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installée depuis une bonne demi-heure au moins, et me mets à les regarder tout à tour.

-… La lettre venait de Drago. Drago Malefoy. Et c'est compliqué à expliquer.

-De cette espèce d'abruti, sérieusement, s'exclame Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce qu'il t'a menacée ? Parce qu'on ne s'en prend pas à mes amis, ça, non !

-Je te rassure, il ne m'a pas menacée. C'est même… Tout le contraire.

-Attends… Quoi ?

Je soupire durant quelques instants.

-Cela risque d'être long…

. . . . . . . .

Il m'aura fallu au moins dix minutes pour tout leur expliquer en détail… A partir de ce moment après le match de Quidditch, jusqu'à ce que nous nous soyons revus hier, dans la forêt. Ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Hermione n'a prononcé le moindre mot pendant que je leur contais mon récit. Aucun d'eux n'a protesté. Aucun d'eux n'a réagi. Du moins, pas avant que je n'aie terminé…

-Je n'y crois pas.

Hermione a décidé de réagir la première…

-Je suis persuadée qu'il m'a dit la vérité.

-C'est… quand même assez difficile de se dire que cette crapule de Drago ait un cœur si tendre, après toutes ces années qu'il a passées à nous jouer de mauvais tours, poursuit Ron, pensif.

-Exactement. Et c'est un Malefoy. Quelle preuve a-t-il sur ce qu'il insinue ?

-J'ai lu dans son passé.

-Tu as… Quoi ?

-J'ai réussi à déterminer un moment précis dans le passé de Drago. Même si je le croyais déjà avant, cela n'a fait qu'augmenter ma motivation à prouver qu'au fond, il n'est pas celui que tout le monde voit en lui. Oui, Hermione, tu avais raison en affirmant que son père et Voldemort prévoient de le « convertir » en Mangemort.

-Je le sav…

-Mais il n'en a aucune envie. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, sa mère non plus. Drago a surpris une conversation entre ses parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa mère avait pour tâche de l'en informer. Lui avouer que son destin était déjà scellé. Mais elle a gardé le silence, parce qu'elle veut que son fils se bâtisse son propre avenir. Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

-Mais, c'est Drago…

-Justement. Tu sais, il m'a avoué quelque chose. Il m'a confié qu'il nous enviait, nous tous. Parce que nous sommes tous unis, quoi qu'il arrive, et nous nous serrons les coudes, nous nous protégeons mutuellement, et ça, quelle que soit la situation.

-Il nous… envie ?

-Tu voudrais vraiment, toi, avoir Crabbe et Goyle en guise d'amis ?

-… En y réfléchissant bien… Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, il semble vraiment différent, reprend Ron.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il a volontairement blessé Harry pendant le match Gryffondor-Serpentard, s'exclame alors Hermione, plus déterminée que jamais à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

-Ce n'était pas lui, c'était Crabbe. Tu te souviens, lorsque Drago s'est emporté contre lui après qu'Harry ait été emmené à l'infirmerie ? Il lui en a voulu, parce que même si ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous deux, je poursuis en visant Harry, il n'a pas accepté le fait que cet abruti te mette hors-jeu par le biais de la tricherie.

-Il m'a… défendu ? Sérieusement ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je suis allée le voir, hier, comme il me le demandait dans sa lettre. Et il m'a avoué certaines choses qui m'auraient parues impensables s'il n'en avait pas parlé. Et je lui ai dit que je vous en parlerai. La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est vous présenter des excuses. Même si vous ne les acceptez pas.

-… J'ai quand même du mal à assimiler tout ça, moi.

-Je comprends, Hermione. Dis-toi que j'ai eu la même réaction que toi, au début. Tu as bien vu après le match, quand je l'ai empoigné par le col et projeté contre le mur…

-Harry, tu n'as encore rien dit à propos de tout ça, fait soudainement remarquer Ron.

Il est vrai que depuis le début de la conversation, il n'a pas vraiment dit grand-chose.

-On devrait peut-être réfléchir à ça avant d'aller voir Malefoy. J'ai moi aussi du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il ait pu changer aussi radicalement de vie, de comportement… Et d'avis sur nous, bien sûr. On en reparlera demain, d'accord ?

Nous acquiesçons en même temps et nous séparons, allant tout droit vers nos dortoirs respectifs. Harry et Ron à gauche, Hermione et moi à droite. Lorsque nous rejoignons notre chambre, nous y découvrons Ginny, nous tournant le dos, assise en tailleur sur on lit.

-Oh, vous voilà, toutes les deux… Je me demandais justement quand est-ce que vous alliez vous décider à monter…

-Oui, eh bien…Disons qu'on a eu un problème à régler, dit Hermione en dirigeant son regard vers moi durant l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

Tandis que Ginny retourne à son livre, je mime un bref « merci » avec mes lèvres, reconnaissante qu'elle n'ait pas élargi ce débat au dortoir tout entier.

Nous nous changeons et nous glissons sous nos draps.

-Tu es prête pour demain ? Je demande à Hermione.

-Pour le cours de Sortilèges ? Normalement, ça devrait bien se passer ? C'est quand même hallucinant qu'Ombrage ne l'ait pas supprimé, d'ailleurs…

-Bah, on n'apprend pas vraiment des sorts dangereux… Quoique, demain apparemment, on fera des sortes de « duels », d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

-Imagine, si Neville se retrouve face à Goyle… Il va avoir un choc quand il va découvrir que notre très cher botaniste préféré est incroyablement doué lorsqu'il est question de se défendre…

-J'imagine déjà sa tête…

-Quoi qu'il en soit… Pour ce que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure… Je vais essayer. Mais je ne te promets rien.

-Il ne demande rien non plus.

Hermione éteint sa lampe de chevet, et la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul l'éclat de la pleine lune se reflétant sur le lac traverse notre fenêtre. Je soupire et enfonce ma tête dans mes oreillers, me laissant bercer par les ronronnements réguliers de nos deux chats respectifs –Pattenrond et Ginger- tout en songeant à ce qui pourrait se passer demain.


	27. Bad Spell

-Bien. Maintenant que vous avez terminé de recopier toute la théorie du cours précédent, je vous invite à prendre vos baguettes et à rejoindre ensuite le fond de la classe, s'il vous plaît, nous demande Flitwick tandis que nous rangeons calmement nos affaires. En silence, vous deux, reprend-t-il à l'adresse de Crabbe et Goyle qui pouffent d'une manière assez grotesque.

-Mh mh, fait une voix désagréable venant de notre gauche.

-… Oui, professeur Ombrage ? Il y aurait-il quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait dans les règles de Poudlard ?

-Oh, non, je trouve que vous prenez votre travail très au sérieux. Mais le Ministère a exigé que les élèves n'apprennent pas à manier les sortilèges de combat…

-Vous savez, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Seulement l'application de ce qu'ils ont appris en première année. Mais vous pourrez bien sûr m'arrêtez si une limite est franchie d'une quelconque manière…

Hermione et moi nous regardons et rejoignons les autres en riant en silence. Il faut avouer que voir Flitwick se moquer ouvertement d'Ombrage du haut de ses 97 centimètres est assez spécial et exceptionnel à regarder.

-Heu… Bien… Mais je vous surveille, soyez-en sûr…

-Mais oui.

Tous deux marchent ensuite vers nous. Nos yeux restent rivés sur elle, et son habituel tailleur rose bonbon. Le bruit de ses petits pas dans ses chaussures de poupée résonne dans la salle de classe toute entière.  
A ma gauche, Lavande mime discrètement l'action de vomir, pour prouver son mécontentement. Un peu plus loin, Dean retient Seamus par la manche, afin de l'empêcher de lui lancer un sortilège. L'autre jour, je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire « Seamus… lancer un sort sur un prof, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée… surtout quand on sait que les tiens… Décoiffent pas mal… » Ce à quoi il avait répondu « Ah, mais justement, Dean, justement ! »  
En plus d'avoir provoqué un fou rire général dans le dortoir, cela avait amené Fred et George à de nouvelles expérimentations pour leurs Boîtes à Flemme, qui avaient toujours autant de succès, que ce soit auprès des élèves de Gryffondor, mais également de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

-Bon, commence notre professeur. Vous allez vous rangez par Maison. J'appellerai ensuite deux élèves, et vous viendrez vous placer au centre du cercle qui a été précédemment formé. Vous vous enverrez ensuite les sorts vus en première année. Je propose que nous commencions… Par le sortilège de Désarmement ? Si notre Grande Inquisitrice n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr…

-Allez-y. Je ne ferai que prendre quelques notes de ce cours.

Nous nous plaçons comme il nous l'a demandé, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'exclame

-Granger, Habbot. Toutes les deux, vous allez commencer. Allez, venez, dépêchons. J'aimerais que cette leçon soit clôturée pour la fin de la semaine, et si nous voulons avoir la chance de tous vous faire passer, il va falloir y mettre un peu du vôtre… Bon. Prenez vos baguettes. A trois, vous vous envoyez un sortilège de Désarmement. Celui-ci, et aucun autre. Je ne permettrai pas qu'un ridicule accident survienne comme il y a trois ans, lors de votre cours avec le professeur Lockhart…

Hermione et Hannah se placent face à face au centre du grand cercle que nous formons tout autour d'elles. Elles pointent leur baguette l'une sur l'autre, chacune étant prête à lancer le sort.

-Très bien, Mesdemoiselles… Un… Deux… Trois !

- _Expelliarmus_ , s'exclame Hermione, qui est la plus rapide des deux. La baguette d'Hannah lui échappe des mains, et mon amie la rattrape en plein vol.

-Bravo, Granger. Vous semblez exceller dans ce domaine, comme toujours…

Malgré le fait qu'Hannah fasse partie elle aussi de l'Armée de Dumbledore, il était évidant qu'Hermione allait remporter le duel haut la main, comme à son habitude. Je la vois rendre sa baguette à Hannah, et celle-ci lui adresse un sourire complice en retour.

-Bon, qui cela pourrait-il être ensuite… Ah, tiens… Parkinson, et… Qui pourrais-je choisir…

Pansy commence déjà à se diriger au milieu du cercle en se pavanant, encouragée par la plupart des Serpentard. La plupart, car Drago reste en retrait. Au bout d'un moment, il tourne la tête vers moi, et je parviens à lire sur ses lèvres la question qu'il me pose

« Ça va ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête en guise de réponse, et nous nous concentrons à nouveau sur le professeur Flitwick, tandis qu'Hermione me donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui signifie probablement qu'elle m'a vue « communiquer » avec Drago.

-Je sais. Je crois que je vais vous demander à vous, Londubat, de rejoindre Miss Parkinson dans le cercle.

Les Serpentards s'en donnent à cœur joie ils se mettent à pouffer bêtement. Bien sûr, ils s'attendent à ce que Neville échoue, comme d'habitude, avant qu'il ne trouve le temps de s'entraîner durement presque trois soirs par semaine avec nous.  
Il avance d'un pas déterminé devant nous, sous les regards hilares de Crabbe et Goyle, puis il nous adresse un clin d'œil lorsqu'il arrive à notre hauteur.

-Parfait. Vos baguettes !

La tension monte d'un cran lorsqu'Ombrage émet un petit bruit, un sourire fendant en deux son visage de crapaud. Elle regarde Pansy d'un air fier, comme si elle s'attendait à des prouesses de sa part.

-Un… Deux…

J'entends plusieurs personnes retenir leur souffle lorsque Flitwick prononce le mot « trois » et que deux éclairs illuminent la pièce durant une fraction de secondes. Certains élèves ferment même les yeux, tant le choc entre les deux faisceaux les éblouit. Nous, les Gryffondors, n'en perdons pas une seule miette.  
Surtout lorsque nous découvrons Neville, non pas une, mais deux baguettes dans la main.

-Heu… Wahou, Monsieur Londubat… Vous avez fait des progrès inestimables… Félicitations à vous, et…

-Mh-mh…

-… Ouiii, professeur Ombrage ?

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Monsieur Londubat ne fait pas forcément partie de vos meilleurs élèves, est-ce exact ?

-Heu, je… Eh bien, il a toujours eu… une sorte de don pour s'améliorer très rapidement, s'exclame alors Flitwick, qui est prêt à couvrir Neville, même s'il ignore la raison de son évolution.

-Mh… pourrais-je vous parlez quelques instants à l'extérieur de cette salle de classe, s'il vous plaît ?

-Heu… bien sûr… Les enfants, attendez notre retour. Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps.

Ils se dirigent tous deux vers la porte et une fois celle-ci s'étant refermée derrière eux, Dean s'exclame

-Eh, bien joué Neville !

-Ouais, t'as assuré, le soutient Seamus en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Derrière eux, je vois le teint de Pansy Parkinson virer au rouge tomate, ce qui n'annonce en général rien de bon… Elle se dirige droit sur eux, arrache sa propre baguette des mains de Neville et lui crie

-Comment tu as fait ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, je suis sûre que tu as triché !

-Ouais, c'est sûr, dit Goyle la rejoignant.

-Oh là, ça s'annonce mal, dit Ron, tout bas en se prenant la tête d'une main.

-Il n'a pas triché. Mais peut-être qu'au final, tu n'es pas si douée que tu le prétends, je lui réponds du tac-au-tac.

-De quoi tu te mêles, Bradbury ? Toi qui as toujours de bonnes notes partout, pourquoi t'irais traîner avec tous ces loosers ?

-Ces « loosers », comme tu les appelles, sont probablement plus doués que toi, dans n'importe quelle matière. Alors retourne jouer au jardin d'enfants. Ici, c'est la cour des grands.

-J'aurais pas aimé, murmura Seamus, ce qui engendra un fou rire du côté de Dean, Lavande, Parvati et Cho.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'arriérés… A ton avis, Londubat, que penseraient tes parents, s'ils te voyaient, reprend-t-elle d'un ton cruel.

Neville sort alors sa baguette et la pointe sur elle.

-Ne-parle-pas-d'eux… Je te l'interdis…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire contre moi, vu que je suis persuadée que tu as triché pour gagner ce duel ?

Avant que Neville ne se décide à faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, je m'intercepte entre les deux et l'attrape par l'épaule.

-Laisse, je lui dis à voix basse. Elle ne mérite pas que tu déverses ta colère et ton chagrin sur elle… Ça ne t'attirera que des ennuis auprès d'Ombrage si tu t'en prends à elle… Viens, retourne t'asseoir.

Il abaisse lentement sa baguette, puis la range sous son pull, sans pour autant lâcher Pansy du regard. Même si la voix de la raison l'a emporté, afin que je puisse le convaincre de ne rien faire, je dois avouer qu'elle l'aurait bien mérité. Mais pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux qu'aucun de nous ne se fasse remarquer.  
Avec les autres Gryffondors, nous nous apprêtons à rejoindre nos bureaux à l'avant de la classe quand Pansy nous sort

-Vous, les Gryffondor, vous êtes toujours prêts à vous défiler… Et toi, Bradbury, ne crois pas que tu arriveras à prendre leur défense bien longtemps…

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, je lui lance, toujours en lui tournant le dos.

Tout s'est ensuite passé très vite. J'ai pu entendre une exclamation de la part de plusieurs élèves lorsqu'elle a levé sa baguette vers moi, prête à me lancer un sort. Mais l'ayant entendue, et étant plus rapide et surtout plus habile qu'elle, je me retourne d'un geste brusque et m'exclame

- _Protego_!

Son sort rebondit sur le mur derrière elle, mais ne cause aucun dégât, heureusement. Dean et Seamus se mettent à me dévisager, presque admiratifs.

-Frapper les gens lorsqu'ils ont le dos tourné… Quel courage, dit Harry, s'emparant de sa propre baguette.

-Je m'en charge, Harry, je lui dis en tournant la tête vers lui. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le cran de le faire si le professeur nous avait mises l'une contre l'autre en duel…

Je ne vois pas Pansy lever à nouveau sa baguette. Je ne vois pas non plus son sourire sadique lorsqu'elle me lance un sortilège que je n'ai pas le temps d'intercepter afin de me protéger.

- _Diffindo_!

Je sens l'air quitter mes poumons au moment où je heurte le sol, et celui-ci met bien quelques secondes avant de revenir.  
Ron, étant le plus proche de moi, est le premier à s'agenouiller à mes côtés et à m'aider à me mettre assise. Je porte ma main à ma cuisse, une douleur atroce la terrassant. J'y jette un œil et découvre une profonde entaille la traversant sur une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Et mon sang se répand un peu partout, ce qui n'est pas une vision très rassurante, malgré mes années d'expérience dans le domaine de la chasse.

-Je te déconseille de faire ça, Parkinson, s'exclament Harry et Hermione en pointant leur baguette sur elle, voyant qu'elle était sur le point de recommencer.

-Vous en voulez, vous aussi, peut-être ?

Crabbe, Goyle, et d'autres élèves de Serpentard se joignent à eux.

-Dites-vous que ce ne sera pas de refus…

Certains élèves vont se terrer au fond de la classe, apeurés, et craignant de se faire toucher par l'un les sortilèges qui sont sur le point d'être lancés.  
Ron, toujours à mes côtés, tente de m'écarter des deux rangées qui se sont formées au centre de la classe.

-T'inquiète, je bouge pas de là, me confie-t-il.

Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Vraiment reconnaissante.  
Les Serpentard lèvent alors leur baguette au-dessus de leur tête et au moment où ils s'apprêtent à s'en prendre aux élèves de ma Maison, celles-ci leur échappent des mains et retombent lamentablement sur le sol. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont été désarmés. Mais… Par qui ?  
Tout le monde échange des regards d'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que Flitwick et Ombrage réapparaissent dans la salle de classe.  
Au début, Ombrage parait outrée. Elle semble en vouloir à la terre entière et puis, étrangement, elle tourne son regard haineux vers les Gryffondor. Evidemment, c'est encore nous qui allons prendre… Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche afin de prononcer quelques paroles malveillantes, Flitwick me remarque et, en bon professeur qu'il est, dit très calmement

-Ron, Harry, emmenez Charlie chez Madame Pomfresh. Tout de suite.

Il était si perturbé qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il nous a appelés par nos prénoms.  
Ron et Harry m'aident à me redresser, ce qui me demande un effort considérable. Je manque plusieurs fois de retomber mais je tiens bon, soutenue par mes deux amis.  
Avant de quitter la pièce en direction de l'infirmerie, je remarque Hermione, lançant un regard haineux à Pansy. Mais je crois que le plus important reste Drago, dissimulant sa baguette magique derrière lui.

. . . . . . . .

-Alors, Miss Bradbury, ça va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux, merci, Madame Pomfresh.

-Je ne te demanderai de rester que pour la nuit. Je sais que tu es là depuis cinq bonnes heures, mais ce n'est pas une blessure mineure. Qui t'as fait ça, déjà ?

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Parkinson… Tu n'es pas la première blessée que j'ai accueillie après une rencontre avec cette élève, crois-moi… Et tu es sans doute loin d'être la dernière…

Elle dépose sur la commode se situant à côté de mon lit un gobelet au contenu peu rassurant. Cela ressemble à quelque chose de noir et visqueux, qui n'a absolument rien d'appétissant. Après avoir mis trois minutes à le boire, l'une des infirmières s'adresse directement à Madame Pomfresh.

-Madame, il y a un visiteur.

-Qui cela peut-il être, à cette heure-ci ? Et puis, je pensais que tout le monde était passé te voir, non ?

-Moi aussi, je le pensais…

Elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte, puis elle l'ouvre en grand. En découvrant le nouvel arrivant, son visage change d'expression, et elle pose les mains sur ses hanches, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se dépêche de partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Ah, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous avais pas vu depuis un moment… Je suis navrée, mais aucun de vos camarades ne se trouve ici.

-Je… Je suis simplement venu prendre des nouvelles de Charlie.

Le ton de la voix de Madame Pomfresh se modifie brusquement.

-Ah ? Heu… Eh bien il n'est pas interdit aux élèves de rendre visite… Vous avez jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Après cela, je me verrai dans l'obligation de fermer l'infirmerie.

-Merci beaucoup, lui répond-t-il.

Elle semble perturbée par la gentillesse et la politesse dont il a fait preuve envers elle, et la dernière phrase qu'elle dit avant de quitter la pièce est

-Je… Je vous laisse parler entre vous… Je repasserai plus tard…

La porte se ferme derrière elle, et le silence envahit l'infirmerie. Drago pose son regard sur moi, puis il s'approche à grand pas et s'assied sur une chaise à proximité du lit.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Disons que se faire à moitié découper la jambe par une Serpentard n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, mais ça aurait pu être pire…

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'est toi qui a empêché qu'une guerre générale ne se déclare en plein cours… Je t'ai vu utiliser ta baguette pour désarmer Pansy et les autres.

-Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser faire. Mais comme elle pense que je suis toujours de son côté, je me suis dit que pour l'instant il vaut mieux que je joue une sorte de… De « double-jeu », en fait.

-Espérons juste que cela ne va pas brusquement changer et qu'au final, tu retournes dans ton ancien camp…

-Je te fais la promesse que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Et j'ai confiance en toi. D'ailleurs, j'en ai parlé aux autres. Enfin, à Ron, Harry et Hermione.

-… Et ?

-Et c'est plutôt bien parti… Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense qu'ils n'auront plus beaucoup de doutes, ou de raisons de se méfier. C'est vrai, imagine un peu comment aurait été la classe si tu n'étais pas intervenu…

-En fait… Ca s'imagine… En repensant à ces dragons de l'an dernier, je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas eu une grande différence si Granger avait fait exploser sa colère au grand jour…

J'esquisse un sourire, qui disparaît presque immédiatement lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante me traverse la jambe.

-Désolée… C'est juste encore douloureux…

-Je devrais probablement te laisser. J'étais simplement venu voir comment tu allais.

-Oh, juste une question ?

-Oui ?

-Que s'est-il passé avec Ombrage, après notre départ pour l'infirmerie ? Les autres ne m'en ont pas trop parlé, en fait…

-Elle a défendu les Serpentard. Comme toujours. Et… navré de te l'apprendre, mais… Vous allez devoir rester en retenue pendant plus de deux semaines…

-Oh. Génial… Bah, c'est pas si grave que ça... Au moins, ça nous permettra d'enrichir notre vocabulaire sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal…


	28. Horcruxes

Je jette un coup d'œil à la grande horloge située près de la porte, qui indique vingt et une heure trente.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire le fait que mon frère ait presque réussi à s'enfuir du quartier général, ou bien le fait que je m'ennuie à mourir, à l'infirmerie.

Je ressors de ma poche la lettre que m'a envoyée la mère de Ron et me mets à la relire, pour la huitième fois. Elle m'y explique qu'ils ont été informés par McGonnagal que j'avais été blessée, puis conduite à l'infirmerie, et que Sam avait tenté de se faufiler à l'extérieur afin de me rejoindre, et probablement en profiter pour en coller une à Parkinson au passage.

Heureusement, Lupin - et je l'en remercie grandement - lui a fait entendre raison. Je n'imagine pas ce qui se serait passé s'il était sorti à découvert, étant donné que la moitié du Ministère est à ses trousses, un peu comme pour Sirius.

Je dessers le nœud de ma cravate et jette un coup d'œil à ma jambe. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, et je ne ressens presque plus rien. Ce qui est plus ou moins normal, puisque Madame Pomfresh m'a assuré un peu plus tôt que je pourrais reprendre les cours dès demain. Rassurant, vraiment ? Pas tant que j'aurai cours avec Ombrage.

Quand je pense que cela fait à présent pas loin de cinq mois que j'ai débarqué ici, et pourtant, lorsque je fais le bilan, je ne remarque aucun changement de ce côté-là… Harry non plus, n'arrive plus à la tolérer, et imaginer le fait qu'elle se balade dans les mêmes couloirs que nous nous donne la chair de poule.

L'une des infirmières appartenant au tableau de l'entrée vient d'éteindre une bougie en soufflant dessus, ce qui indique qu'il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant de devoir me coucher. Je me redresse et quitte mon matelas avec un peu de difficulté. Une fois debout, je souffle un bon coup, tout de même fatiguée par la journée qui vient de s'écouler.

Mais lorsque je retire mon pull, mais tête se met à tourner de manière assez violente. Je manque de tomber, mais je parviens à me retenir au rebord du lit. Je me tiens la tête d'une main et…

« _-En êtes-vous sûr, Alastor ?_

 _-Dumbledore, avez-vous déjà douté de moi ? Je l'ai trouvé avec l'aide de Lupin. Lui et son esprit énigmatique…_

 _-Ce qui veut dire que nous en avons déjà deux. Même si nous ignorons où se trouve le dernier, nous gagnons du terrain._

 _-Avez-vous pensé à quelque chose pour le détruire ? Je ne sais pas si cela sera aussi simple que la dernière fois…_

 _-Oh, je crois que si, au contraire. Lord Voldemort avait bien besoin de quelque chose de simple, si ses plans venaient à mal tourner…_

 _-Bien, dans ce cas…_

 _L'Auror posa un coffret à l'aspect abîmé devant Dumbledore en soupirant._

 _-Je l'ai ouvert pour m'assurer qu'elle y était. Et, coup du hasard, elle y est. Mais faites attention quand même, ça pourrait facilement déraper…_

 _Dumbledore ouvrit délicatement le coffret en bois que lui avait remis Maugrey, et retint son souffle en découvrant son contenu._

 _-Il va falloir que l'on s'en débarrasse, Alastor. Vous avez le venin ?_

 _-J'étais sur le point d'aller m'en procurer. Et je suis prêt à parier que cet abruti de Mondigus Fletcher en cache quelque part dans ses réserves…_

 _-Nous n'aurons pas besoin de Fletcher. Pas cette fois-ci. Je vous conseillerais plutôt de descendre, et…_

 _-Ah, je vois. C'est vrai. Potter et ses actes innocents… Vous ne lui avez pas dit, je présume._

 _-Il est encore trop jeune, Alastor._

 _-Albus, il a quinze ans. Il a vécu certaines choses que plusieurs d'entre nous osent à peine imaginer. Mais je ne vais pas te contredire. Après tout, tu affirmes le lui cacher pour son bien… Et la jeune Bradbury, étais-ce une solution de lui dissimuler sa véritable identité ?_

 _Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Maugrey avait tutoyé son vieil ami._

 _-C'était une erreur de lui cacher, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'a pas à connaitre l'existence de ces objets. Pas encore. Et de toutes façons, elle est à l'infirmerie en ce moment, je pense qu'elle a d'autres préoccupations…_

 _-Et cette vieille bique d'Ombrage qui leur joue des tours, aux deux… Bradbury et Potter sont ses principales cibles. Et que fais-tu pour leur filer un coup de main ? Ah, mais c'est vrai, tu ne veux pas te révolter contre le Ministère…_

 _-Alastor, je suggère que nous stoppions cette conversation inutile. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à gérer._

 _-Oui, bon, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Désolé, Albus._

 _Le silence retomba sur la pièce, tandis que Dumbledore approcha sa main de l'intérieur du coffret. Il se saisit ensuite de la bague d'argent, et d'épaisses volutes de fumée sombre s'en échappèrent brusquement._ »

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la respiration haletante. La vision vient de s'achever sur ces Ténèbres envahissant la pièce. Mais mon mal de crâne ne cesse pas. Au contraire, il redouble en intensité. Et je plonge à nouveau dans un tourbillon sans fin.

« _Rogue se saisit brusquement de sa main légèrement noircie sur le dessus, l'examinant de près. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarte et part à l'autre bout de la pièce._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous a pris de prendre cet Horcruxe sans la moindre protection, Albus ? Vous saviez que c'était dangereux. Je vous savais courageux, mais pas suicidaire._

 _-… Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?_

 _Il ne répond pas. Ses yeux fixent le vide depuis quelques instants. Il connaît la réponse, mais n'a pas envie de la lui dire._

 _-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous fassiez comme bon vous semble… Les Ténèbres se propagent, et ne tarderont pas à vous submerger._

 _-Combien de temps, répète le directeur._

 _-… Peut-être un an, Albus._ »

Je m'effondre sur le sol, en poussant un cri de douleur. Non pas à cause du fait que l'impact s'est effectué au niveau de ma cuisse, mais plutôt parce que je n'avais jamais eu deux visions aussi peu espacées dans le temps.

Je tourne la tête vers le tableau l'infirmière a disparu. Elle a dû rejoindre l'un de ses patients dans un autre tableau, sans pour autant se rendre compte que je n'étais plus là. Enfin, pas totalement.

Mes pensées sont chamboulées. J'essaye de situer les évènements, afin de savoir s'il s'agit de quelque chose s'étant produit dans le passé, ou…

Quelque chose me revient brusquement. Dumbledore a parlé de moi, en disant que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Ce qui signifie… Ou c'est arrivé en fin d'après-midi, ou alors…

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus, et me redresse d'un bon. Je ne pense plus à la douleur qui me vrille la jambe, et je quitte l'infirmerie en m'élançant à grands pas dans les couloirs. Quelques-uns des personnages appartenant aux tableaux ornant les murs ouvrent un œil lorsque je passe à leur portée, mais n'ont pas le temps de me reconnaître, tant je file à grande vitesse en ayant pour seul objectif de rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore.

Par chance, celui-ci ne se trouve pas très loin de l'infirmerie, et je ne mets pas longtemps à rejoindre la statue me permettant de monter jusqu'au bureau. A bout de souffle, je m'exclame

- _Citron Sorbet_!

La statue s'écarte lentement et dévoile la porte du bureau. Je me colle contre celle-ci, semblant percevoir plusieurs voix. Ma baguette serrée dans la main droite, je parviens à reconnaitre certains mots tels que « Ombrage », « Conversation », ou encore « Albus », prononcé d'une voix assez rauque.  
Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et je ne prends même pas la peine de toquer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je découvre alors Maugrey, s'appuyant sur sa canne, ainsi que Dumbledore, la main penchée vers le fameux coffret.

Je tends ma baguette vers eux et je m'écrie

- _Expulso_!

Le coffret s'envole à travers la pièce, et retombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je m'appuie ensuite contre l'embrasure de la porte, me rendant compte à quel point cet effort a drainé mon énergie.

-Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, marmonne Maugrey, redressant la tête.

-P… Professeur… La bague… N'y touchez surtout pas !

-… As-tu eu une de ces visions ?

J'acquiesce. Une voix résonne alors dans le couloir.

-Professeur Dumbledore, c'est inadmissible ! Plusieurs tableaux m'ont affirmé qu'une élève se promène en courant dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit, et… Miss Bradbury ?

-Tout va bien, Minerva. Charlie, j'aimerais que tu approches, s'il te plaît.

-Miss Bradbury, vous êtes toujours blessée, et vous êtes censée vous reposer à l'infirmerie ! Si Madame Pomfresh apprenait…

Elle se tait en sentant le regard du Directeur peser sur elle.

-Bien, je… J'attendrai à l'extérieur pour vous raccompagner.

La porte se ferme ensuite derrière elle, et je rejoins Dumbledore et Maugrey près du large bureau.

-Assieds-toi, je te prie, dit-il en me tendant une chaise. Maintenant, dis-moi. Qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

-Vous. Vous et Maugrey, dans cette pièce. Vous aviez le coffret. Et vous avez pris la bague qu'il contenait dans vos mains. Ensuite, les Ténèbres ont surgi dans la pièce, et tout s'est effacé.

-Bien. Et ensuite ?

-J'ai eu une autre vision. Vous étiez avec Ro… Enfin, le professeur Rogue. Dans ce bureau, à nouveau. Votre main avait pris une couleur assez étrange, comme si elle avait été carbonisée sur le dessus. Il vous a examiné pendant quelques instants, puis il… Il vous affirmé qu'il ne vous restait qu'environ un an à vivre ?

-Parce que j'avais pris cette bague entre mes mains ?

J'acquiesce à nouveau.

-Eh bien… Charlie… Je te remercie pour cette information. Je tâcherai de me montrer prudent à l'avenir.

-Albus, l'interrompt Maugrey.

Il l'ignore, et poursuit, en posant sa main sur mon épaule

-As-tu vu, ou entendu quoi que ce soit d'autre, lorsque tu as eu ces visions prémonitoires ?

-Heu… C'est-à-dire ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, et réponds seulement à la question, Charlie.

Je me remets à penser à toutes ces choses que j'ai apprises, ainsi que la gravité de la situation. Même si la voix de la raison aurait bien eu besoin de l'emporter pour cette fois-ci, je lui réponds

-Non, Monsieur. Il n'y a rien.

. . . . . . . .

-Attends une seconde… Ça veut dire que t'as sauvé Dumbledore ?

-Chhhhhh, fait la bibliothécaire.

Après les cours, je me devais de raconter aux autres ce qui s'était passé hier soir, avec le directeur.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ignore s'il a touché la bague. Mais c'était bizarre… Il a eu peur que je sois au courant de quoi que ce soit…

-Répète-moi un peu ce mot que tu as entendu, me demande Hermione, un livre entre les mains.

-Horcruxe. Mais de toutes manières, comment t'as fait pour obtenir ce livre ? Il fait partie d'un des « Interdits aux élèves ».

-S'il est interdit, ils n'ont qu'à le changer de place. Je peux toujours dire que je suis tombée dessus par hasard.

-Attention, Hermione se rebelle contre l'enseignement, nous murmure Ron.

-J'ai trouvé, s'exclame-t-elle un peu trop fort, ce qui nous vaut une nouvelle remarque de la part de la bibliothécaire.

-Alors, lui demande Harry. C'est quoi ce Hor…Machin ?

-« Un Horcruxe est une sorte de relique permettant d'y cacher une partie de son âme, rendant la personne la divisant presque invulnérable » se met-elle à lire à voix basse.

-Diviser son… Son âme ?

-Charlie, tu nous avais bien dit qu'il existait un tas de trucs à propos de l'âme de quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

-Eh bien, oui… Certains la vendent, d'autres la perdent après des évènements troublants, mais je n'ai jamais rien su à propos du fait qu'il était possible de diviser son âme pour la cacher dans divers objets.

-Alors, ce serait pour ça que Voldemort semble toujours être hors de portée ?

-Je crois que nous avons la réponse, à présent.

-Et comment on fait, pour diviser son âme ?

-T'es intéressé, peut-être, Ron, lui lance Hermione ?

-Non, je veux seulement savoir comment ce monstre y est parvenu.

-Ce n'est pas bien détaillé. Apparemment, il y a toute une sorte de rituel à faire puis des incantations, des sorts, des potions… Et avec le temps que ça doit prendre, je comprends qu'il n'y ait que trois Horcruxes.

-Attendez, vous semblez oublier un détail, nous interrompe Harry. Charlie, d'après ce que Dumbledore disait, la bague était le second Horcruxe qu'ils s'apprêtaient à détruire.

-Oui, et ?

-Et cela soulève plusieurs questions, comme par exemple, quel était le premier, quel sera le dernier, et quel est le moyen de les détruire ?

-Toi et tes questions existentielles, soupire Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, ils n'en ont pas parlé. Enfin, ils ont évoqué une sorte de venin, et puis… Oh, c'est pas vrai…

-Quoi ?

-Mais, ça prend tout son sens, à présent…

-Quoi, répètent-ils en chœur.

-Harry, lorsque vous étiez en deuxième année et que Ginny a été emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets…

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ?

-Justement, ça a tout à voir ! Tu as détruit le journal de Jedusor, autrement dit Voldemort avec le crochet du basilic qui s'était planté dans ton bras…

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, me dit Hermione.

-Cela vous arrive de retenir ce que vous avez appris par vous-même ? Il n'y a rien de plus mortel au monde –à part ce maudit sort- que le venin de basilic… Harry, tu ne le savais pas, mais je crois que tu as détruit l'un des Horcruxes, cette nuit-là…

-Quoi, le… Le journal ? Ce stupide journal ? Pourquoi Voldemort aurait été y cacher une part de son âme ?

-C'est son journal. Le sien. Celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ça me paraît assez logique, à moi.

-J'ai… détruit une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Quand j'avais douze ans.

-C'est ce que je pense. Et Dumbledore, ainsi que plusieurs Aurors, sont à la poursuite du dernier.

-Et… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Quelque chose qui doit énormément compter pour lui. Il y avait le journal, et vu l'aspect de la bague, je parierais sur celle de sa mère.

-Alors… un truc qui tient à cœur à Voldemort… Je pense pas que ça va être possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez déjà vu Voldemort avec un cœur, vous ?

-Mais, pas dans ce sens-là, Ron, soupire Hermione, presque exaspérée. Et après, on se demande pourquoi c'est moi qui fais la plupart de tes devoirs à ta place.

Nous partons dans un éclat de rire, ce qui ne plaît ni aux autres élèves, ni à la bibliothécaire qui nous menace de nous jeter la prochaine fois que nous nous faisons remarquer. Nous décidons alors de quitter la pièce, après qu'Hermione ait rangé l'ouvrage à sa place, le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'y pense, poursuit Ron en fixant Harry. Imagine si… Enfin, par pure et simple théorie… Si, ce soir-là, une part de Lui s'était… détachée et… et accrochée à toi...

-Tu sais que t'as une imagination débordante, Ron ? Heureusement pour nous que ce n'est pas le cas…


	29. Caring for Magical Creatures

-Tu es vraiment cinglé, George. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, lui lance Hermione.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons, à commencer par le fait qu'il s'agit d'Ombrage, et qu'ensuite, si tu veux t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis et te retrouver en retenues nocturnes jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, je crois que tu es bien parti pour.

-Hey, elle m'a demandé de sortir un morceau de parchemin, et j'ai simplement refusé parce que techniquement, si on n'en a pas, on ne peut pas. Ça me parait logique, à moi.

-Tu savais qu'il y avait une retenue collective.

-Bien sûr que je le savais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment me fouler pour cet horrible Scroutt à Pétards…

-Laisse tomber…

-Quoi, laisse tomber ? Tu la détestes autant que nous tous, Hermione !

-Et tu crois qu'en ce moment, un acte de rébellion peut se révéler utile. Enfin, réfléchis !

-Hermione, c'est bon, je crois que de toutes manières, ça allait mal se passer, je lui dis d'une voix calme. Ombrage nous à tous dans sa ligne de mire, et ça ne va sûrement pas changer.

-Si tu veux, Granger, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, poursuit-il en lui adressant un sourire complice.

-Je t'ai à l'œil, Weasley. Eh, toi aussi, Fred. Comptez sur moi pour vous surveiller, tous les deux... Charlie, j'espère que toi tu m'aideras, parce que je doute que Ron et Harry se porterons volontaires pour s'occuper de deux gamins pareils…

-A la limite, ils sont « passables », à côté de certains, je lui réponds. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient pour plans de faire sauter le bureau d'Ombrage…

Fred et George se regardent, puis un large sourire fend en deux leur visage.

-Les gars… commence Hermione.

Nous sommes interrompus pas Harry et Ron, qui arrivent en courant de la Grande Salle, complètement essoufflés.

-Merci de nous avoir attendus, les filles…

-Ronald Weasley, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es lent lorsque tu prends ton petit-déjeuner…

-… J'avais faim.

-Et toi, Harry c'est quoi ton excuse, lui lance Fred.

-'Pas envie de bouger. Et je revoyais avec Ron si on avait bien détaillé notre carte en Astrologie. Et puis, je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul, avec comme seule personne à la table Lavande Brown…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Lavande, lui demande Ron, quelque peu étonné par sa réaction.

-Bah, peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de glousser au moins quatre fois par jours avec Parvati comme deux pintades, nous lance Ginny en passant près de nous, avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

Hermione et moi nous mettons à éclater de rire, ensuite suivies de jumeaux, puis d'Harry qui se prend au jeu. Ron nous regarde tous un par un, un peu hébété.

\- Sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas… Moi, je la trouve vraiment sympa, et puis, comme elle est douée en potions, elle tient à m'aider pour remonter mes notes. D'ailleurs, comme on travaillait ensemble à la bibliothèque le week-end dernier, j'ai obtenu un « E » à mon devoir sur les Métamorphoses.

La première personne à cesser de rire est Hermione, dont le teint vire au rouge.

-… Mes conseils ne t'aident pas, lui demande-t-elle.

-Tu ne me passes presque jamais tes feuilles, Hermione…

-Oui, eh bien… La prochaine fois, je te les passerai, point final.

Le silence demeure durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que George ne jette à coup d'œil à « la montre invisible de son poignet » en s'exclamant

-Oh là, on va être en retard en cours de… En cours ! Tu viens, Fred, 'faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard… A notre cours, parce qu'on n'aime pas arriver en retard et… Salut.

Ils disparaissent de notre vue en un quart de seconde, de la même façon dont Ginny avait fait surface, puis s'était éloignée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend, demande Ron, étonné. Depuis quand ils n'aiment pas arriver en retard aux cours ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont bizarres ?

-Hum… Aucune idée, je lui réponds en jetant un bref regard vers Harry, qui semble comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais nous, on risque vraiment d'être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas.

Hermione acquiesce, puis elle se dirige à grands pas vers la porte principale du château, nous trois sur ses pas. Tandis que nous la suivons, Ron me demande à voix basse si je connais la cause de la réaction d'Hermione, et surtout pourquoi elle est finalement d'accord de lui passer ses cours.  
Je lui réponds que non. Même si c'est flagrant.

Tandis que nous dépassons un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle lorsque nous sommes dehors, nous apercevons, collés contre le mur, Neville et Luna se tenant par la main.

-Hey, Neville, lui lance Ron, tu viens ? On va être en retard au cours.

-Ah, heu… Oui, j'arrive. A tout à l'heure, Luna, dit-il à celle-ci en lui souriant timidement.

Elle lui répond d'un bref signe de la main et disparait dans le couloir principal, puis Neville nous rejoint, tenant ses cahiers serrés contre lui.  
Lorsqu'il nous a dépassés, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écraser le pied de Ron sous ma chaussure en lui disant à voix basse

-C'est fou ce que tu manques de tact, Ronald Weasley !

-Eh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'ils aimeraient peut-être qu'on les laisse tranquille ?

-Mais quoi, on allait être en retard.

-Tu es incorrigible… Va vraiment falloir t'apprendre deux-trois trucs, à toi…

Nous descendons la pente douce qui mène à l'orée de la forêt. Nous y apercevons déjà plusieurs élèves regroupés près de l'affreux épouvantail, mais leur nombre démontre que nous ne sommes finalement pas les derniers. En effet, lorsque nous les rejoignons, nous pouvons voir que Seamus et Dean, accompagnés de Parvati et Lavande se mettent à dévaler la colline afin de nous rejoindre le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à notre hauteur, je remarque leurs états, celui de Seamus en particulier, et je me mets à le détailler de la tête aux pieds.  
Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, vont dans tous les sens. Sa robe de sorcier est froissée de toute part, et son visage, ainsi que sa chemise, comporte de nombreuses traces de suie.  
L'état des trois autres semble un peu moins catastrophique, mais il s'approche du même résultat.

-Seamus, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-En fait, on s'est fait coincés dans un placard à balais par Peeves*, il y a environ une heure. Je ne sais aps trop comment il a fait, mais même avec le sortilège _Alohomora_ , on n'arrivait pas à sortir.

-Et c'est ça qui explique l'état dans lequel vous êtes ?

-Pour faire court, reprend Dean, Seamus a eu la –merveilleuse- idée de se servir de l'un de ses sorts dit « fait maison ». Et en gros, voilà le résultat.

-Au moins, j'ai réussi à faire sauter le verrou, c'est déjà un gros progrès…

-Mouais, j'imagine que c'est possible de le mettre dans son CV, me murmure Hermione. Qu'il réussisse un sort explosif sans causer trop de dégâts est vraiment exceptionnel…

-Rassemblez-vous tous devant la clôture, rugit une voix grave dans notre dos.

Je vois Harry sursauter et se retourner d'un bond. Je l'imite, et nous découvrons un… Le mot « homme » serait-il approprié, vu sa taille ?  
Je n'ai pas trop de mal à deviner qu'il s'agit d'Hagrid, les autres m'en ayant déjà tant parlé auparavant. Et il se trouve qu'il est à peu près comme je l'imaginais. Cependant, je ne perçois pas les yeux rieurs qu'Harry m'avait décrits. Au contraire, son regard est dur, voir sévère, il a les traits du visage tiré. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'avance vers nous que nous devinons pourquoi.

Haute de son mètre vingt, les pieds collés l'un à l'autre, serrée dans son affreux cardigan rose bonbon, un bloc-notes dans une main et une plume dans l'autre, la silhouette d'Ombrage se dessine devant nous. Elle hausse les épaules en nous regardant de haut, puis elle repart vers l'école sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Bien, hum…

La voix d'Hagrid semble perdue et incertaine.

-Pour ceux qui ignoreraient encore qui je suis, il se trouve que votre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est moi, et non ma collègue, le professeur Gobe-Planche. Aujourd'hui, nous… Nous étudierons donc les Sombrals. Ainsi que durant le reste de ce mois-ci. Vous avez tous vos livres, « Les Créatures Fantastiques » de Norbert Dragonneau ?

Quelques élèves marmonnent un petit « oui » inaudible

-Sortez-les. Allez, dépêchez-vous, au fond.

Sa voix prend peu à peu un ton plus calme et posé. Il pose sa main droite sur la clôture, puis, apercevant finalement l'état de Seamus, lui demande

-Tout va bien Finnegan ? Vous vous êtes frotté à un nouveau sort, je parie ?

-En quelques sortes, oui…

-Bon. Faites-moi le plaisir de lire le premier paragraphe du chapitre sur les Sombrals.

Il ouvre assez maladroitement son manuel, et une fois à la abonne page, suite à un coup de baguette donné par Dean, il se met à lire distinctement le premier paragraphe.

-Alors… « Le Sombral, ou _Thestral**_ en langue ancienne, est ce qui ressemble le plus à un cheval ailé au corps squelettique. C'est une créature généralement associé à la Mort, d'après les présages, mais elle ne s'en prend qu'à ses ennemies. Le Sombral et une tête de dragon, d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris et des crocs pointus utiles à déchiqueter sa nourriture, celui-ci étant carnivore. »

-Merci, Monsieur Finnegan, ce sera tout pour le moment. Alors, d'après cette brève description, est-ce que quelqu'un peut-il me dire s'il a déjà vu un Sombral ? Par exemple, en début d'année ?

Plusieurs mains se lèvent, dont la mienne et celle d'Harry, mais également celle de Neville et celle de Drago.

-Vous êtes plus nombreux que l'an passé… Maintenant quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire pourquoi ces quatre-là les voient, et pas les autres.

Je lève à nouveau la main.

-Miss Bradbury ?

-Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort en sont capables.

-C'est exact. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, attendez-moi là, je reviens.

Il passe de l'autre côté de la barrière et disparait entre les arbres sans dire un mot. Durant quelques instants, le silence est total, jusqu'à ce que la voix grinçante de Pansy Parkinson ne s'élève, à note grand désarrois.

-Vraiment, son cours est de plus en plus nul chaque année… Avec Gobe-Planche, on apprenait quelque chose, au moins… Quand je pense que j'ai pris cette option… Pour finalement tomber sur ça ?

Elle pointe l'image du Sombral de son livre avec dégout.

-Ce truc hideux ?

-Un peu comme toi, murmure Neville entre ses dents, mais pas assez bas pour que Pansy n'entende rien.

-Tu cherches encore des problèmes, Longdubas, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui, à la fin, tu ne peux pas nous foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ? Et de toutes manières, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, je rétorque. C'est moi, au t'as essayé d'imiter Ombrage en lui volant un de ses pulls ?

-Tu en reveux une, Bradbury ? Je me souviens t'avoir pas mal amochée, la dernière fois… Et encore, je ne crois pas que ça aurait pu empirer quoi que ce soit sur ton visage, vu comment il est…

Derrière moi, je sens Hermione m'attraper par le pan de ma chemise. Harry, quant à lui, souffle rageusement à mes côtés, tenant sa baguette serrée dans sa main, sous sa robe de sorcier.

-Laisse tomber, Charlie. Si elle attaque, on se défend mais on l'attaque pas les premiers.

-Et puis quoi, encore ? Comme si j'allais m'en prendre à une gamine de cinq ans qui est pas foutue de se comporter convenablement…

Pansy sort sa baguette, je sors la mienne.

-J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir vécu ce moment… Mais crois-moi, je viserai plus haut cette fois-ci, genre le cœur, me crache Pansy.

Deux lignes se sont formées. D'un côté les Gryffondors, et en face, les Serpentards. Certains Serdaigles se joignent à nous, mais les Pouffsouffles préfèrent cependant rester en retrait.  
Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'hésite pas une seule seconde, et elle sort sa baguette d'un geste vif et sûr de lui.

-On dirait que Miss-je-Sais-Tout est enfin prête à se frotter à nous, s'exclame Pansy en la fixant froidement.

-Disons que contrairement à vous, je n'ai aps besoin des cours inutiles d'Ombrage pour apprendre à me défendre.

Pansy, n'ayant pas apprécié cette dernière remarque, lève sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, prête à l'attaquer. Mais comme précédemment, sa baguette s'envole, puis tourbillonne dans les airs avant d'atterrir à nos pieds. Et cette fois, tout le monde a la possibilité de découvrir le lanceur de sort.  
L'entièreté de la classe tourne alors la tête vers Drago, et j'esquisse un sourire.

-Laisse-les tranquilles, Pansy.

-Attends, quoi ? Drago, tu as entendu ce que cette Sang-de-Bourbe m'a dit ?

- _Expulso_!

Pansy, les traits du visage tirés, se retrouve projetée plusieurs mètres en arrière sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, reprend-t-il, sa baguette serrée dans sa main, gauche.

Il tourne ensuite le regard vers Hermione, qui semble trop choquée pour réagir.

-Tu es le premier à l'avoir appelée de cette manière-là, il y a trois ans !

-… Et c'était sans doute l'une de mes plus grandes erreurs.

-Tu… Tu les défends ? Tu les défends, alors que ce sont des Gryffondors ?

-Disons que c'est beaucoup mieux que de s'occuper d'une garce comme toi.

A ce moment-là, même moi, je ne trouve rien à ajouter. Tout le monde reste perplexe après ce qu'il vient de lui sortir.

-Alors maintenant, reprend-t-il en lui jetant un regard assassin, dis-toi que tu ferais mieux de commencer à te méfier de moi. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà remarqué, avec ton QI presque inexistant, que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

-Tu n'es qu'…

-Quoi, un traitre à mon sang ? Un tricheur ? Un menteur ? Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera en rien ce que je suis. Parce que oui, je suis fier d'avoir changé. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de rivaliser avec les autres Maisons.

-Je crois que Malefoy a complètement pété les plombs, murmure Seamus derrière moi.

-Peut-être, je lui souffle discrètement. Mais je le crois lorsqu'il dit qu'il a changé.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

*Fantôme du château, adore jouer de mauvais tours aux autres (présent uniquement dans les livres).

**Sombral en anglais, en réalité


	30. The aviary

« _Charlie,_

 _J'ai appris il y a quelques temps qu'une élève de la Maison Serpentard t'avait agressée en plein cours. Une certaine Pansy Parkinson._

 _Molly m'a empêché de te rejoindre, et je crois qu'elle a eu raison._

 _Je connais bien le père de cette élève. Richard Parkinson est l'un des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui auquel j'ai déjà eu affaire. Au moins quatre fois. Ce qui veut probablement dire que sa fille ne peut pas être meilleure que lui.  
Méfie-toi.  
Les Mangemorts sont partout. Je te conseille d'ailleurs d'éviter de te rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour l'instant, ce n'est plus un endroit sûr. _

_Comme Rogue fais partie de l'Ordre, nous avons quelques échos qui remontent jusqu'à nous à propos de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard.  
Il semblerait justement qu'un autre enfant de Mangemort, Drago Malefoy, se comporte de manière étrange depuis quelques temps. D'autre part, j'ai appris que toi et les autres le fréquentiez plus souvent qu'à votre habitude.  
Je te le répète, méfie-toi des Serpentards. Ils sont rarement débordants de bonnes attentions, et les liens entre eux et les Gryffondors sont quasi-impossibles._

 _Pour passer à autre chose, le professeur McGonnagal fait un rapport tous les deux mois aux responsables des élèves de cinquième année –dans ton cas, j'imagine qu'il s'agit de moi, n'est-ce pas- afin de vérifier leur aptitude à passer à l'année supérieure (cela sert également à savoir si un élève a besoin d'examens supplémentaires).  
Ta lettre, celle de Ron, d'Harry et d'Hermione sont arrivées en même temps, et il semblerait que vous vous en sortiez vraiment bien, tous les quatre._

 _Je dois te l'avouer j'avais peur que tu aies du mal à suivre, lorsque tu es arrivée à Poudlard. Mais j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, et je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenue. Maman et papa aussi le seraient._

 _Tu me manques, petite sœur._

 _Sam._ »

….

« _Salut, Cha'_

 _Tu ne devineras jamais qui est revenu de son fameux stage de Hipster au Cambodge…_

 _Si je te dis que la première chose qu'il nous a sortie, c'est qu'il voulait aller demander quelques bières à Ellen ? Non, toujours pas ?_

 _Ok, bah… Disons qu'il a créé une campagne avec un nom assez pourri, qu'il a bien évidemment rapporté à l'ensemble de nœuds qui lui sert de cheveux… Ça lui tient tellement à cœur qu'il l'a inscrit sur sa valise avec des pâtes crues._

 _Non, je ne délire pas. Avec des pâtes crues. C'est en partie grâce à ça qu'on l'a repéré quand il a débarqué sur le campus._

 _-All business up the front, party in the back-_

 _Et ouais, Ash' est enfin revenu !_

 _Et ce qui est cool, c'est qu'il reprend son poste de « pseudo-prof » de sport. Ce qui nous fera remonter la moyenne… Bon ok, on est un peu privilégiés parce qu'on le connait bien, mais bon, autant en profiter…  
En plus, il te passe son bonjour. _

_Bref, en fait, cette lettre était censée ne raconter que des choses positives, mais je crois que je ne peux pas passer à côté indéfiniment._

 _J'imagine que tu as dû apprendre la provenance de tous ces incendies à Londres._

 _Charlie, les choses vont de plus en plus mal ici._

 _De nombreuses personnes ici commencent à paniquer et à poser des questions. On garde le secret, bien sûr. On ne risque pas de révéler votre identité, je te le promets. Seulement, on a remarqué quelques disparitions. Trois, pour être exact. Deux hommes d'affaire et une prof du lycée voisin. On dirait que les sorts de ces Aurors fonctionnent bien pour nous._

 _On sait que tu essayes d'arranger les choses avec les Aurors justement, et tes amis de Poudlard. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point on aimerait être capables de se rendre utiles. Mais disons que des gens comme nous ne sommes pas vraiment capables d'apporter leur aide dans une guerre comme celle-ci._

 _Je veux dire, lorsqu'on t'a aidée à mettre en place un gigantesque piège à démon dans toute la ville, c'était quelque chose de matériel qu'on pouvait faire avec toi, mais là, ça dépasse notre portée. J'imagine que la seule chose qu'on peut faire pour toi, c'est de t'envoyer notre soutien (même si je doute que cela marche vraiment)._

 _S'il te plait, reviens en bonne santé, et surtout, en un seul morceau. Dean, Meg, Kevin et moi, on s'inquiète vraiment pour toi._

 _En attendant de tes nouvelles, Cha'_

 _Dean Singer, Meg Campbell, Kevin et Garth Fitzgerald IV._ "

-Tout va bien?

-… Non.

Au loin, un hululement perce le silence qui s'est installé entre nous. A quelques pas, deux chouettes se disputent une souris, tandis qu'une autre nettoie ses plumes, avant de finalement s'envoler, une lettre dans le bec.

Assis sur les tabourets de la volière, nous observons, immobiles, les branches des arbres de la Forêt interdite remuer.

Drago pose sa main sur mon épaule puis me demande doucement ce qui ne va pas. Je tente alors de lui expliquer les attaques de Londres, le fait que j'ai des amis qui y vivent, et que pour l'instant, plus rien ne va normalement là-bas.

-Les attaques proviennent des Mangemorts, j'imagine ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Alors mon père doit en faire partie.

-Je suis désolée.

-Le plus dur, c'est que je me mets à défier tous ceux que je connais. Que ce soient les membres de ma famille, ou ceux de ma Maison. La plupart des Serpentards m'évitent, pour l'instant, de peur que je ne m'en prenne à eux.

-Nous, on est là. La preuve, Ron, Harry et Hermione commencent à se faire à l'idée que tu es vraiment différent.

-Je dois avouer que je ne m'y étais pas vraiment attendu. Je veux dire, cela fait quatre ans qu'une rivalité s'est installée entre nous, et maintenant, on dirait les choses se mettent enfin à bouger.

-Il y a de nombreux Gryffondors qui réfléchissent à la question. Certains restent sur leur première impression, en affirmant que tous les Serpentards sont des êtres vils et dangereux…

-Ça fait plaisir à entendre…

-… Mais d'autre y réfléchissent plus posément. Ils cherchent à savoir si tu dis la vérité. Quant aux autres Maisons, je ne sais pas. Je crois que ce qui s'est passé vendredi dernier les a tous retournés.

-Vendredi dernier ?

J'esquisse un sourire.

-Enfin, Drago… Il y a huit jours, quand tu as tenu tête à Pansy devant l'entièreté de la classe. Seamus m'a même demandé si tu ne perdais pas la tête.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Que même si c'était le cas, moi, je te crois. Ça a toujours été un de mes défauts, d'ailleurs.

-De quoi ?

-Croire les gens, et très souvent, me laisser prendre dans leurs filets. Mais j'imagine que ça va un peu mieux depuis quelques temps.

-Je ne te mens pas.

-… Je sais.

-Tu as hésité ?

Je rougis légèrement.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Il sourit à son tour, puis nos regards se posent sur le hibou qui vient d'arriver dans la volière, une lettre au papier froissé dans le bec. Il secoue un peu ses ailes afin de se débarrasser des derniers flocons que nous a offert ce mois de février, puis il se met à fixer Drago.

-Je crois que c'est pour moi, dit-il en se levant, puis en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il s'empare de la lettre à l'enveloppe au papier légèrement bleuté, ayant un « M » majuscule pour seau. Je devine bien qu'il s'agit d'une lettre en provenance de l'un des membres de sa famille.

Il l'ouvre, puis en sort un long parchemin jauni. Je vois alors les traits de son visage s'affaisser.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle, je demande.

-Disons que Pansy a parlé à son père de notre accrochage de l'autre jour, et que celui-ci en a parlé au mien.

-Et ça s'annonce mal ?

-En gros, il me rappelle que les Maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor sont ennemies, et qu'il n'est pas bon de nouer des liens entre nous.

Il chiffonne sa lettre, puis sort sa baguette du dessous de sa robe de sorcier et lance

- _Incendio_!

La lettre prend feu et se décompose en un million de particules. Drago garde les yeux rivés vers le sol durant quelques instants puis revient s'assoir à mes côtés en soupirant.

-Il n'a plus à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Tu ne risques rien en t'opposant à lui ?

-Il ne m'effraie pas. Et sa théorie selon laquelle les Sangs-Purs sont supérieurs aux autres ne tient pas debout, puisque tous les sorciers possèdent en eux une parcelle de sang Moldu.

Il marque une pause.

-C'est Hermione qui l'a dit en troisième année.

-Elle s'est toujours intéressée aux Moldus.

-Comment sont-ils ?

-Qui ça, les Moldus ? Pas très différents. J'ai grandi avec eux, et je ne pense pas que ça ait laissé de graves séquelles. Ils y en a d'ailleurs plusieurs qui sont au courant pour nous. Pour moi.

-Tu leur as dit ?

-Ils étaient déjà au courant pour la chasse. Alors que j'imagine que leur avoue que je suis une sorcière, ça ne fait pas une grande différence.

Nous entendons alors les cloches de l'école sonner, ce qui signifie que nous devons nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. Drago se lève, puis il me demande, voyant que je ne bouge pas

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-J'ai juste quelque chose à faire avant. Je te retrouverai plus tard.

-Dans ce cas, à...

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

-… A tout à l'heure, Charlie, me dit-il.

Il quitte ensuite la volière par l'escalier en colimaçon, me laissant seule, le rouge aux joues. Une fois qu'il a disparu de mon champ de vison, je sursaute en sentant un picotement à la main gauche. L'un de hibou s'amuse à me mordiller le doigt.

. . . . . . . .

Je sors de ma poche des enveloppes, puis y range des morceaux de parchemin avant de les confier chacune à deux hiboux en leur soufflant l'adresse. Voyant le vent se lever, j'attache les lettres à l'une de leur patte, par précaution, puis je les laisse s'envoler.

Ils disparaissent à travers le brouillard après quelques secondes.

Sentant un courant d'air froid, j'enfile à nouveau mon bonnet aux couleurs de Gryffondor et je quitte la volière, le cœur lourd.

« _Garth._

 _Je suis contente qu'Ash' sois revenu. C'est l'un des seuls adultes qui est au courant pour la chasse. Il pourra probablement vous filer un coup de main, du moins je l'espère. Mais éviter de faire en sorte que tout ça s'ébruite trop._

 _Sache que je m'en veux énormément pour tout ce qui se passe. Si Les Mangemorts rôdent partout à Londres, c'est parce qu'ils sont à notre recherche. Et les seules pistes qu'ils sont capables d'obtenir, c'est par vous._

 _J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous mettre en sécurité et vous protéger, mais plus aucun endroit n'est vraiment sûr, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je sais que cette lettre n'est pas très longue, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus pour l'instant. La situation est assez compliquée._

 _Je te crois capable de grandes choses, Garth. Quand je regarde d'où tu viens, je me rends compte que tu as grandement évolué, que ce soit dans tes actes, ou pour défendre ton frère._

 _Transmets le bonjour de ma part aux autres, Garth._

 _Cha'._ »

. . . . . . . .

« _Salut Sam._

 _Je sais que ton rôle de grand frère est de veiller sur moi, mais là, tu me surprotèges un peu trop. Je sais parfaitement que les Mangemorts rôdent un peu partout. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je pense même en avoir croisé certains à la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-Au-Lard._

 _Mais je vais bien. Et je ne pense pas que d'où tu sois, tu puisses m'apporter ton aide._

 _Ensuite, pour parler de Drago…_

 _C'est compliqué. Mais il n'est pas comme n'importe qui aurait pu se l'imaginer. Il est différent. Ache que je connais toutes les rumeurs à son sujet, et si je peux t'affirmer une chose, c'est qu'elles sont fausses._

 _Sache que d'ailleurs, j'ai récemment relu une de tes anciennes lettres._

 _Tu m'y expliquais que malgré les apparences, notre père et celui d'Harry ne pouvaient entretenir une relation amicale comme tout le monde l'a décrite, mais moi, j'ai vu. J'ai vu leur passé, et je sais à quoi m'en tenir._

 _Les Gryffondors et Serpentard ne sont pas faits pour se détester indéfiniment. Toutes ces guerres entre nous remontent aux Fondateurs, alors pourquoi devrions-nous suivre leur chemin ? Les quatre Maisons sont supposées s'entraider. Et pourtant, tout est totalement différent._

 _Tu es un Poufsoufle, Sam, moi une Gryffondor comme notre mère, et notre père était un Serpentard. Et il y a également des Serdaigles dans notre famille (j'ai appris ça grâce à un livre de la bibliothèque). Nos parents étaient supposés être ennemis, si on veut à tout prix suivre cette « tradition »._

 _Alors je te demande simplement de lui laisser une chance. Laisse Drago faire ses preuves. Il les a déjà faites pour nous._

 _Ensuite, faites en sorte que cela ne remonte pas aux oreilles de Rogue, il irait tout raconter à Lucius Malefoy._

 _J'espère que tu tiendras compte de mes paroles, Sam._

 _Tu me manques aussi, grand frère._

 _Charlie._ »


	31. Hermione's secret

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un sortilège plus important. Assez dangereux, pour être honnête, dit Harry, tandis que quelques murmures s'élèvent du groupe. Mais il est très utile en cas d'attaque ennemie. Plusieurs élèves ici présents le connaissent déjà.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, et j'acquiesce.

-Il s'agit du sortilège _Confringo_. Comme c'est un sortilège explosif, il va falloir se montrer prudent lorsque vous viserez les cibles. Alors, formez deux groupes. Pendant que l'un s'entrainera avec moi, l'autre répètera le sortilège d'expulsion de l'autre côté.

Les élèves se séparent. En tête de file, Fred sort sa baguette, narguant George. Je me place derrière Hermione, les jumeaux se trouvent devant nous.

-Tu tends ta baguette et tu n'hésites pas à employer toute ta force, dit Harry à Fred. ET le plus important… Ne manque pas la cible. Ça vaudrait mieux.

-A vos ordres, chef.

-C'est quand tu veux.

Fred respire un bon coup, puis il tend sa baguette devant lui, et après avoir fixé la cible pendant une dizaine de secondes, il s'exclame

- _Confringo_!

Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette et le centre de la cible s'embrase.

-Pas mal, Fred. George, épate-nous.

-A tous les coups, tu ne me bats pas, lui lance Fred en se dirigeant vers l'autre groupe.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, lui répond celui-ci. Tu sais bien que quoi que tu fasses, je le fais mieux…

-Comme nous casser les pieds, par exemple, rétorque Ron. Allez, dépêche-toi, George…

Il hausse les épaules et, comme son frère, reprend un air sérieux avant d'utiliser le sortilège, qu'il réussit également. Il rejoint ensuite Fred à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Hermione s'avance à son tour, prête à se lancer.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te souhaiter bonne chance, lui dit Harry.

-A tous les coups, elle explose le mur du fond par a même occasion, s'exclame Ron.

-Est-ce un reproche, lance-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Non, pas du tout, se rattrape-t-il. C'est juste que tu es brillante. Enfin, tu es très douée. Tes sorts sont brillants. Enfin, pas brillants dans le sens « ils brillent comme le soleil », mais…

-Merci, Ronald… je crois avoir compris…

Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches, tandis que le rouge lui monte aux joues.

-Bonn chance, je souffle à Hermione.

-Merci, me répond-t-elle.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron fait mine de revoir son sortilège d'expulsion, mais je remarque bien qu'il lui est impossible de détacher son regard d'Hermione. Il est si concentré sur elle qu'il n'arrive pas à intercepter le sort qui lui lance Parvati et qu'il tombe à la renverse, ce qui lui vaut les moqueries de jumeaux.

Hermione, sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite, fixe intensément la cible, puis lorsqu'elle est enfin prête, elle s'exclame :

- _Confringo_!

La cible se désintègre en un million de particules. Satisfaite, Hermione hausse les épaules, puis elle rejoint Ron, qui s'est assis un peu plus loin.

-Granger en force, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

-Allez, Charlie, à ton tour. Montre-nous de quoi tu es capable, me dit Harry, tandis que je m'empare de ma baguette.

Non loin de là, Ginny me fait un discret clin d'œil afin de m'envoyer son soutien. Je lui souris en guise de réponse, puis je me concentre sur la cible qu'Harry vient de reconstituer. Derrière moi, j'entends Lavande glousser suite à une blague que lui a racontée Seamus. Je fais ensuite le vide dans mon esprit, et je me focalise uniquement sur ma tâche.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à lancer le sortilège, un souvenir revient brusquement me hanter.

.

.

 _-Pourquoi ne vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de détruire tout ce qu'il y a sur votre passage, lui cria Sarah, en parant son attaque._

 _-Disons que c'est dans ma nature de faire le mal, Middleton. Vous devriez le savoir…_ Endoloris _!_

 _-_ Protego _! Vous savez que nous vous arrêterons, un jour ou l'autre ! Lâchez l'affaire, vous n'avez plus la moindre chance !_

 _-Vous croyez ça… Vous devez vraiment avoir confiance en vous pour avoir osé venir m'affronter toute seule…_

 _-Elle ne sera jamais seule, s'exclame une voix derrière elle._ Expulso _!_

 _Derrière Sarah, Mickaël se matérialise et tente de s'en prendre à Voldemort, sans aucun succès. Il se range ensuite aux côtés de sa femme, qui commence à s'épuiser._

 _-Tiens, tiens… Bradbury se joint à la danse… C'est adorable, mais sachez que dans des cas comme celui-ci, c'est moi qui mène la Valse !_ Avada Kedavra _!_

 _-Mickaël, non !_

 _Tout se déroule alors très rapidement. Sarah, ayant vu le coup venir, se jette devant lui, dans l'espoir de le protéger. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais à un prix terrible._

 _-Une Auror de moins, enfin… Je crois que votre nombre diminue de plus en plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Mickaël tomba à genoux aux côtés de Sarah, et des larmes de rage se mirent à couler le long de ses joues._

 _-S… Sarah…_

 _-Bon, éliminons l'autre aussi, à présent… Un si beau jour n'arrive que rarement… Une Middleton et un Bradbury en moins de cinq minutes…_

 _-Tu me le paieras !_

 _-_ Avada…

-Reducto _, hurle Nymphadora, qui apparait à leurs côtés. Mick, Sarah, il faut s'…_

 _Elle tourne ensuite la tête, et aperçoit le corps inerte de son amie, tandis que Voldemort se redresse, légèrement sonné à cause du choc.  
La jeune sorcière s'agenouille auprès de Mick, puis elle pose sa main sur son épaule, tout en attrapant celle de Sarah._

 _-Il faut se sauver, Mick…_

 _-Il l'a tuée…_

 _-On la vengera. Je te le promets._

 _Il la serre ensuite dans ses bras, puis ils disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée sous les cris de colère de Voldemort._

.

.

-Confringo, je m'exclame, les yeux pleins de rage.

Il n'y a pas que la cible qui est détruite. Le miroir derrière celle-ci se brise en mille morceaux qui tombent sur le sol en tintements de cristal.  
Certains élèves se protègent de leur bras, pris de peur de se prendre un éclat de verre.

Après plusieurs secondes écoulées dans le silence le plus complet, c'est Harry qui se décide à prendre la parole en me disant

-Wahou, c'était… Vraiment impressionant… Note à moi-même ne plus placer une cible devant un miroir…

Quelques élèves se mettent à rire, tandis que je quitte la file afin de rejoindre Ron et Hermione sur le côté.

-Bien joué, me souffle Harry lorsque je passe près de lui.

-Merci, je lui réponds, plus très sûre se moi.

Je me dirige vers le fond de la Salle, et une fois près de mes amis, je m'assois près d'eux.

-Ron, hum… je crois qu'Harry a besoin de toi, lui dit Hermione en lui attrapant le bras. Allez, vas-y, vas aider les jeunes…

-Heu… Ok… A tout à l'heure, les filles, nous dit-il en se levant.

Lorsqu'il s'est suffisamment éloigné, Hermione me prend la main puis elle me demande, le ton grave

-Charlie, j'ai vu quelque chose dans tes yeux, lorsque tu as jeté ce sort. Et ensuite, tu démolis complètement le miroir de la Salle. C'est du presque jamais vu. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… Je…

-J'ai vu la colère dans ton regard, reprend-t-elle, tandis que je ne parviens pas à trouver mes mots. Dis-moi la vérité en me disant que tu as eu une vision juste avant de lancer le sortilège.

-C'est le cas, je lui réponds.

-Qu'as-tu vu, poursuit-elle.

Je prends une brève inspiration, puis je me lance.

-C'était Lui.

-… Lui ?

-Je l'ai vu le jour où il a tué ma mère.

Hermione, bouche entrouverte, ne trouve rien à ajouter à cela. Et je la comprends.

-Je comprends aussi pourquoi Tonks semblait si mal lorsqu'on a commencé à parler de ma mère à Noël, au quartier général.

-Comment ça ?

-Elles étaient très proches. De très grandes amies. Je l'ai vu dans son regard, lorsqu'elle est arrivée pour secourir mon père.

-Tu pourrais peut-être lui en parler.

-Peut-être.

-Et… Et à Dumbledore ? Il t'avait demandé de venir le voir si ça arrivait.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vraiment faire quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, je pense qu'il y a des choses plus importantes dont il doit s'occuper.

-En tout cas, n'hésite pas à venir m'ne parler. Je suis là si tu en as besoin, d'accord ?

-Merci, je lui réponds en lui faisant une accolade chaleureuse. Au fait, pourquoi tu as menti, tout à l'heure, en disant à Ron qu'Harry avait besoin de lui ? Je veux dire, il est déjà au courant pour les visions, alors… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

Hermione met une dizaine de secondes avant de se décider à me répondre.

-Il manque de tact, celui-là, c'est pas possible, s'exclame-t-elle. L'autre jour, il n'a même pas été capable de comprendre ce que je sous-entendais en lui disant que j'allais lui passer toutes mes feuilles, et tous mes devoirs sur les Potions… Non, lui, il a eu la bonne idée d'aller se réfugier chez Lavande Brown… Je trouve ça limite insultant. Je veux dire, ce n'est même pas une des meilleures en cours, et c'est chez elle qu'il va réclamer. Et puis quoi, encore ? Je suis sa… Meilleure amie, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il a décidé de lui demander à elle. J'ai peut-être refusé de lui donner mes réponses un peu trop souvent… Oh, et puis après tout, c'est son problème, s'il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir sans mon aide ! Il sait pertinemment que je veux qu'il réussisse son année, mais s'il a décidé de tout laisser tomber en allant voir lavande, qu'il se débrouille tout seul, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Eh, qu'est-ce qui tu fais rire comme ça, Charlie ?

-Désolée, je lui réponds en me frottant le visage, c'est juste que de te voir comme ça, c'est assez… Inhabituel… Et puis, tu me rappelles énormément l'une de mes amies qui vit à Londres. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'emporter pour un rien, dès qu'il prononçait le nom d'une autre au sein du groupe.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, ils sont ensemble depuis près d'un an. Dean n'avait jamais osé lui avouer qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'assez fort pour elle, et au final, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas.

-Eh, attends… Tu sous-entendrais que…

-Bah… Oui.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ronald Weasley !

Elle marque une courte pause.

-… Ça se voit autant que ça ?

-… Disons que j'ai déjà connu plus discret…

-Ça craint… Et… Tu crois qu'il le sait ?

-Eh bien, je lui réponds, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, Hermione. Tu peux aller le lui demander, comme Meg l'a fait avec Dean.

-Genre… maintenant, là, tout de suite ?

-Ah, ça, c'est à toi de voir.

Elle tourne la tête dans la direction de Ron. Celui-ci est en train d'aider Collin, qui s'entraine sur le sortilège d'expulsion.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il manque de tact, je reprends.

-L'autre jour, tu as bien vu, avec Luna et Neville…

-Je le lui ai fait remarquer, mais à mon avis, il n'a pas trop saisi sur le coup.

-… Je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu. Mais pas trop longtemps. Je refuse que Lavande me passe devant. Et puis entre nous… Tu crois que Ron la préfère à moi ? Je veux dire, à part nos hauts et nos bas comme pour tous les amis, on s'est pas mal pris la tête, l'an dernier…

-A cause de Victor Krum ? Harry m'en a parlé. Enfin… Il m'a surtout expliqué à quel point il était furieux de voir que Victor l'avait devancé pour le bal, et qu'il aurait dû penser à t'inviter plus tôt.

-Quand je pense que le jour du bal, on a réussi à se disputer à cause de ça… Quand j'y repense, je me rends compte à quel point en un an, on a vraiment évolué. Mais il reste le même crétin immature qui n'est pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez !

-Mais tu l'aimes. Et ça, je doute que cela puisse changer. Je t'ai vu, l'autre jour, et cours de Métamorphoses. La façon dont tu le regardais quand il citait les différentes méthodes pour changer un objet en un animal…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, j'avais l'impression que tu fondais. Tu étais à moitié en train de me tomber dessus.

-Ah… Désolée…

-Ça arrive. Mais dis-toi qu'il ne faut pas trop trainer. J'ai entendu Lavande se confier à Parvati, tout à l'heure. Elle aimerait inviter Ron pour la fête du Printemps, qui est dans pas très longtemps.

Hermione se prend la tête dans ses mains et elle soupire.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Charlie…

-Tu as toutes tes chances de ton côté, crois-moi. Tu es infiniment mieux que Lavande.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Toi au moins, tu ne passes pas tes journées à « glousser comme une pintade », comme l'a si bien cité Ginny…

-Hey, dit-elle en essayant de m'attraper, tandis que je me redresse afin de l'éviter.

-Non, sérieusement, tu es quelqu'un de génial. C'est vrai, je veux dire, qui aurait eu le courage de se promener seule dans l'école à la recherche d'un basilic géant à seulement douze ans, à part toi ?

-Tu te souviens comment ça a fini.

-… C'est vrai.

-Merci.

Elle me serre dans ses bras, et je lui rends son étreinte, tandis que Ron nous fais de grands signes afin que nous le rejoignons au bout de la Salle.

. . . . . . . .

A la fin de notre séance d'entrainement, tous les élèves quittent silencieusement la Salle-Sur-Demande, et filent tout droit dans les couloirs, espérant de ne pas se faire coincer par Rusard.

Hermione et moi sommes les dernières à partir. Alors que nous avançons dans le couloir, nous tombons sur Ron, qui ne nous remarque aps, trop occupé à discuter avec Lavande.

Nous nous cachons derrière l'une des statues, et Hermione me souffle

-Tu peux entendre ce qu'ils disent ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Pareil. Et je ne veux pas en rater une miette…

De son côté, Ron demande à Lavande :

-Alors, Lavande, de quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ?

-Eh bien, mon Ronron, comme tu le sais, …

-Depuis quand elle l'appelle « Ronron », me dit Hermione, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-… Comme tu le sais, pour la fête du Printemps, à laquelle il y aura un bal, il faut être accompagné. Alors, je me demandais si… Si…

-Si quoi ?

-SI tu acceptais d'être mon cavalier et de venir avec moi ?

-M… Moi ? Vraiment ? Je… Eh bien… Ça serait avec un…

-Vas-y, je souffle à Hermione en la poussant amicalement vers eux.

Ils semblent tous deux surpris de la voir débarquer ainsi. Sur le visage de Lavande se lit un air profond de jalousie. Et il y a de quoi…

-Oh, Hermione ? Je croyais que tu étais déjà retournée au dortoir…

-… Je peux te parler une minute, Ron ?

-Heu… Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Je crains que non.

-Bah… D'accord… Ah, Lavande, je te retrouve demain matin pour te donner ma réponse, d'accord ?

Celle-ci ne répond pas et elle file en courant dans le couloir, assez vexée. Ce qui est normale, vu la façon dont ils ont été interrompus.  
Quant à moi, je reste cachée, faisant un discret signe à Hermione, afin de la rassurer.  
Elle hoche légèrement la tête, puis elle se concentre à nouveau sur Ron.

-Il y a un problème, Hermione ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Enfin… Oui.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais…

-Justement. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux en parler.

-Très bien. Dis-moi tout.

-Je… l'an dernier, on s'est pris la tête pour rien, et je ne veux surtout aps que ça recommence, parce que… Parce que je tiens à toi, et c'est tout. Alors je… J'aurais aimé savoir si… Si tu accepterais, malgré l'invitation de Lavande, de venir avec moi à la fête du Printemps ?

Dehors, la Grande Horloge sonne minuit.

. . . . . . . .

Les doux rayons du soleil traversent les grandes fenêtres du couloir que nous traversons afin d'aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Ron ? Eh, Ron !

Avec Hermione, Harry et Ron, nous nous retournons en même temps, et nous découvrons Lavande qui, vu son essoufflement, a dû courir dans une bonne partie du château afin de nous retrouver.

-Ron… Je. Je t'ai cherché partout, tu as dit que tu me donnerais ta réponse aujourd'hui ! Alors, me voilà !

-Ah, oui ma réponse…

-Alors ? C'est oui ?

-Disons que…

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'y vais avec Hermione. Tu devras te trouver quelqu'un d'autre…


	32. Guess who's back'

La tête appuyée sur le coude, je dois regarder dans le vide depuis une bonne demi-heure. En même temps, que pourrait-il y avoir de pire que deux heures de cours consécutives avec Ombrage ?

Sa voix m'irrite de plus en plus, presque autant que son ignoble tailleur rose bonbon. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont elle est en train de parler, mais ça m'est égal. Je suis bien trop ailleurs pour l'écouter.

Je pense par exemple au fait que Ron ai accepté d'accompagner Hermione au bal de Printemps.

On m'a expliqué au début de l'année que c'était une sorte de fête célébrant la fin de l'hiver, et que c'était exclusivement réservé aux quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et aux dernières années.

Une soirée costumée, ils m'ont dit. Mais pas exactement comme je les connais. Il fallait être accompagné, et une tenue correcte était exigée.

Pour ma part, je ne pense pas vraiment m'y rendre. Ce genre de soirée ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé.

Pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione, je suis contente pour eux. Quant à Harry, j'ai appris par Luna qu'il s'était enfin décidé à parler à Ginny et à le lui demander. On dirait que tout va pour le mieux, pour l'instant…

-Alors, quelqu'un peut-il me dire quel est le meilleur moyen de se défendre si l'on se retrouve face à un Détraqueur ?

… Et on replonge dans le chaos. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle me sorte de mes pensées ?

-Miss Bradbury, veuillez-vous montrer attentive à mon cours, et répondez à la question ?

… Et surtout qu'elle se mette à m'interroger…

-Veuillez répondre, s'il vous plait.

-Non, je lui réponds d'un ton catégorique.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Oh, ne vous excusez pas, mais disons que ma réponse ne va pas vous plaire…

-Comment osez-vous…

-… Dire la vérité ? Et vous, comment pouvez-vous prétendre être digne de ce poste, s'exclame Harry, en tentant de voler à mon secours.

-Harry, lui souffle Hermione, assieds-toi et évite de t'attirer des ennuis… Plus que tu n'en as déjà…

-Vous feriez mieux d'écouter Granger avant que je ne vous mette en retenue, Potter, crache Ombrage de sa voix criarde.

A notre plus grand étonnement, Harry s'exécute sans dire un mot. Il s'assied et se repenche sur son cours.

-Bien. Vu votre entêtement à vous mesurer à moi, je retire cependant vingt points à Gryffondor, que cela vous serve de leçon. Et je vais demander à Miss Parkinson de répondre à ma question, à présent.

-Oui Madame. Notre meilleure défense est de prendre contact avec le Ministère de la Magie afin qu'un de leur membre vienne s'en débarrasser.

-Très bien. Pour cette réponse précise, j'ajoute dix points à Serpentard.

-Si ça continue, marmonne Ron, elle aura dépassé la limite des points autorisée…

Derrière lui, Seamus et Dean se mettent à pouffer, ce qui n'échappe pas à Ombrage, qui poursuit cependant son cours soporifique comme si de rien n'était. Elle se met ensuite à passer entre les bancs, s'arrêtant régulièrement devant nous, et regardant par-dessus notre épaule afin de vérifier si on recopie bien ce qu'elle raconte.  
Hermione me donne un léger coup de coude. Je m'empare alors de ma plume et regarde discrètement sur la feuille qu'elle me tend afin de prendre note. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je recopiais sur elle pendant un contrôle.

-… C'est pourquoi il est essentiel de faire appel à des professionnels en provenance du Ministère de la Magie si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, même si il n'y a pas la moindre raison de s'inquiéter, en ces temps-ci…

-C'est votre Fudge qui vous l'a dit, marmonne Harry.

-Potter ! s'écrie Ombrage, commençant à en avoir assez. Je trouve que vous allez trop loin, votre attitude est vraiment honteuse et inadmissible ! Vous mériteriez que je vous mette en retenue, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Mais vous avez de la chance que je me montre très passive aujourd'hui et que je considère cela comme un simple avertissement…

-Pourquoi persistez-vous à croire qu'il n'y a rien, dehors, s'exclame-t-il, tandis que Ron le tire par la manche afin qu'il s'assoit, mais ses tentatives sont vaines.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu penses qu'il y a justement quelque chose dehors, lui lance Pansy d'un ton sec, bien décidée à se faire remarquer aujourd'hui.

-Parce qu'on l'a vu, je m'exclame en me redressant, mais contrairement à toi, nous, c'est parce qu'on ose se frotter à ce qui traine dehors, on ne reste pas plongés dans ces ridicules bouquins ! Toi, à part lécher les bottes des autres, tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit !

-Bradbury, veuillez vous assoir, siffle Ombrage.

-Et vous, Professeur, sauf votre respect, je pense que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que le Ministre vous mène par le bout du nez.

-Comment pouvez-vous…

-Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, je poursuis, tandis que Ron et Hermione se sont également redressés. Mais je déteste cacher la vérité. Pire encore, je déteste lorsque ce sont des adultes qui la dissimulent. Vous êtes censée nous apprendre à nous défendre, je ne pense pas que ce soit si compliqué que ça ! Le problème est que vous n'arrivez pas à accorder assez d'importance à ce cours, Professeur.

Nous sommes interrompus par McGonnagal, qui entre en ouvrant en grand la porte de la salle de classe. Elle commence par nous dévisager, tous les quatre, durant une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce à quoi elle pense, en ce moment…  
Elle pose ensuite son regard sur Ombrage, qui est devenue littéralement rouge de colère. Son pied tape nerveusement sur le sol, et cela résonne dans la classe entière.

-Miverna, dit celle-ci de sa voix criarde, il y aurait-il un problème ?

-Je le crains fort, Dolores. Disons que mes propres élèves viennent à se plaindre du chaut qui émane de votre salle de cours… Il y aurait-il un problème ?

-Effectivement, et ce sont vos élèves, le problème ! Ces quatre jeunes gens de Gryffondor ne cessent de se montrer turbulents durant mes cours ! Particulièrement Potter et Bradbury, mais Granger et Weasley sont complices, et j'en suis sûre !

-Turbulents, dites-vous ? C'est étrange, car au cours des années précédentes, aucun autre professeur ne s'est plaint de leur comportement… Je veux dire, il s'agit de la première année de Miss Bradbury, mais ses professeurs n'ont jamais rien eu à dire…

-Ce qui signifie que ce ne sont que des incompétents !

-Me traiteriez-vous d'incompétente, Dolores, poursuit McGonnagal en haussant le ton. Je suis l'une des plus anciennes professeurs ici, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié…

-Eh bien, j'en parlerais à Cornelius Fudge. Peut-être serait-il temps de renouveler le personnel ici…

Quelques murmures désapprobateurs s'élèvent dans la classe, dont les nôtres. Alors qu'Harry s'apprête à répliquer, McGonnagal l'en empêche, et elle poursuit, tout en fixant Ombrage

-Permettez-moi d'emmener ces jeunes gens avec moi afin de leur infliger une correction convenable. Après tout, je reste la directrice de leur Maison, comme vous l'avez précédemment fait remarquer… Passez une agréable matinée, lance-t-elle tout en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

Alors que nous passons devant le banc de Malefoy, je remarque qu'il tient sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite. Il m'esquisse un clin d'œil, et je le lui rends. Ensuite, je l'entends murmurer discrètement « _Wingarmium Leviosa_ » et un bruit distinct de craie frottant conte un tableau s'élève.

Ombrage se tourne vers l'avant de la classe et, impuissante, elle assiste à l'écriture en gros caractères de la phrase « Ombrage, Ombarge, quelle différence ? » des craies ensorcelées de Malefoy.

De discrets rires s'élèvent, et en quelques instants, c'est l'euphorie totale.

-Qu… Qui a osé faire ça, crie Ombarge de sa précieuse petite voix. Minerva, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de l'un de vos élèves, encore une fois !

-Bonne journée, répète simplement McGonnagal, tandis que nous quittons la classe, et que les portes se referment derrière nous.

Nous restons silencieux durant quelques instants, aucun de nous ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. McGonnagal, elle, se contente premièrement de soupirer en se frottant rigoureusement les tempes du bout de ses index. Il faut dire que nous ne nous montrons pas très objectifs avec cet affreux crapaud en tutu rose.  
Après de longues secondes de réflexion, elle se décide enfin à nous adresser la parole.

-Je sais ce qui ne va pas. Cependant, tous les quatre, vous devriez un peu ralentir sur le fait de jouer aux justiciers. Croyez-moi, Ombrage vous a dans sa ligne de mire, et cela me déplairait beaucoup qu'elle continue de s'en prendre à vous.

-Professeur, vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'elle vous a dit, je m'exclame.

-Elle est protégée par le Ministère, elle a donc tous les droits. Je vous demande simplement de vous montrer prudents pour l'instant.

-… Prudents, Professeur ?

-Mh… Gardez simplement à l'esprit que le Ministère nous surveille tous.

. . . . . . . .

-Je vous jure, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me contenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année face à Ombrage, nous confie Harry, tandis que nous marchons sur le sentier qui sépare chaque boutique de Pré-Au-Lard.

-Enfin, Harry, essaye de faire un effort, lui répond Hermione en réajustant son bonnet sur sa tête. Ça vaut pour tous les quatre. Vous avez entendu McGonnagal. On doit se montrer prudents.

-Ouais, mais au moins on a le respect de pas mal de personnes en classe, grâce à nos fameux « Coups d'Etat », poursuit Ron.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que cette réplique vienne de toi, lui répond-t-elle. Oh, ça va, je te taquine, poursuit-elle en le voyant se renfrogner. Allez, fais pas cette tête, Ron. On est venus ici pour profiter de notre après-midi de congé, alors, on profite.

-Tu as raison, Hermione, je lui réponds. Mais je ne pense pas que mettre de côté le cas d'Ombrage soit une bonne solution.

La voyant me fixer de son regard insistant, je poursuis

-… Mais on fera un effort. Je te le promets.

Nous continuons d'avancer, tandis qu'Harry et Ron se mettent soudainement à parler de la Fête du Printemps. A vrai dire, depuis notre petite altercation avec Ombrage ce matin, j'avais complètement oublié.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que… Que j'y aille avec Ginny, pas vrai, lui lance Harry d'un ton plus qu'incertain.

-Ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, réplique Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ça, pas vrai, Hermione ?

-Ne commencez pas à me mêler à vos histoires, tous les deux.

-Bon très bien… Charlie ?

-Désolée. Je préfère me ranger du côté d'Hermione. Solidarité féminine. Hey, Ron, me regarde aps comme ça !

-Non mais honnêtement, reprend-t-il d'un ton sérieux, t'inquiète, Harry. J'ai rien contre ça. Je pense que s'il y avait eu un problème, je t'en aurais parlé à l'instant même où tu me l'as dit…

-Et toi, Charlie, me souffle Hermione, tu vas venir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Probablement pas. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été très fan de ce genre de soirée. Pendant que la plupart des gens de mon école faisaient les boutiques afin de dénicher des tenues de soirée, mes amis et moi, on trainait dans un magasin d'informatique, ou on se retrouvait derrière l'école pour préparer notre prochain « coup d'Etat », si tu veux. Enfin, seulement contre ceux qui le méritaient. Et puis, ce n'était rien de bien méchant.

-Je vois… Mais, personne ne t'as invitée.

-Non. Mais je préfère que cela reste comme ça. Du moins, pour le moment.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé, l'autre jour, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande ?

-Oui, et ?

-Disons que tout est assez vague et que tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point sur certaines choses.

-Je vois… Je suis là si tu as besoin, d'accord, Charlie ? Tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

-C'est pareil pour moi, je lui réponds en lui rendant le sourire qu'elle m'offre.

-Hey, les filles, nous crie Ron depuis l'entrée de l'Auberge de Mme Rosemerta. Dépêchez-vous, Dean et Seamus nous attendent à l'intérieur !

-On arrive, lui répond Hermione.

Nous poursuivons notre chemin, tandis que lui et Harry se réfugient déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
Alors que nous ne sommes plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, je sens quelqu'un m'agripper l'épaule droite, et me force à me retourner.

-Hey, vous êtes qui ?

-Ne poses pas de questions… pas ici, Charlie, nous murmure l'homme, dont le visage est presque entièrement camouflé derrière une immense étole. Tu ferais mieux de me suivre…

-Elle ne vous suivra pas, s'exclame Hermione. Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

Il empoigne Hermione à son tour, et en un quart de seconde nous nous mettons à voltiger dans tous les sens l'inconnu est en train de nous emmener avec lui en transplanant.

Nous arrivons finalement sur la terre ferme, et nous mettons quelques secondes avant de reprendre nos esprits. Transplaner n'a jamais été quelque chose de très agréable.

L'inconnu nous lâche enfin. Il parait essoufflé.

-Où est-ce que vous nous avez emmenées, lui lance Hermione d'un ton sec.

Je regarde brièvement autour de nous.  
A priori, nous nous trouvons dans une sorte de grotte. Quelques buches achèvent de se consumer, au-dessus desquelles est en train de griller un animal, dont je ne pourrais donner le nom vu son aspect actuel.  
Probablement un lapin.  
Un sac à dos foncé, très abîmé et recouvert de terre est appuyé contre le mur du fond. Son contenu est déversé un peu partout.  
On peut y apercevoir quelques fioles à moitié vides, une paire de gants, de nombreuses cartes de la région, des bandages ensanglantés en nombre incalculables, une trousse qui devait autrefois contenir du matériel médical, un journal froissé datant de la semaine dernière, une écharpe quelque peu abîmée aux couleurs noires et jaune, caractéristiques de Poufsoufle, un livre sur les remèdes médicinaux et un autre qui semble contenir des photographies.

Je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers Hermione, qui semble prête à sortir sa baguette. Je fais de même, et nous nous mettons toutes les deux face à l'inconnu, qui a du mal à tenir droit. Je remarque un mince filet de sang s'échapper de sa jambe gauche.

-Vous êtes qui, je m'exclame, pourquoi vous nous avez enlevées, toutes les deux ?

Il soupire un instant, puis il hôte sa capuche, ainsi que sa longue écharpe, et nous découvrons enfin son visage. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul en le reconnaissant.

-Hey, Charlie…

-… G… Gabriel…


	33. Don't call me Shurley

_AVANT QUOI QUE CE SOIT, JE VOUS DEMANE PARDON POUR CETTE TRES LONGUE ABSENCE... (Méchant Dobby, méchant...) _J'ai été malade et cloitrée chez moi pendant quelques temps... Mais voici le nouveau chapitre, le 33! (et oui, déjà...)  
Allez, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!__

 _ _ _ _ _. . . ._____

 _ _ _ _ _Titre tiré de celui d'un épisode de Supernatural._____

 _Petite info qui pourrait vous être utile, juste au cas-où Dans cette fic, John Winchester ressemble à celui que l'on voit dans la saison une (autrement dit, Jeffrey Dean Morgan), et Michael (autrement dit le paternel de Cha' et et Sam) ressemble au jeune John Winchester, qui a été le vaisseau de l'archange M. dans la série (Matt Cohen)_

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

-…G… Gabriel…

Celui-ci titube et je le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'étale totalement sur le sol. Il me regarde avec reconnaissance, puis il s'empresse de me serrer dans ses bras. Sur le coup, je ne sais quoi faire, mais je fini par lui rendre son étreinte.  
Derrière moi, Hermione se met à abaisser sa baguette.

-Hey, Charlie… Ça faisait longtemps…

-Tu… Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? On t'a cherché pendant des siècles…

-Je…

Il n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il s'effondre d'épuisement dans mes bras. Je remarque alors ses nombreuses plaies et blessures un peu partout sur le corps. J'ignore encore ce qui s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre il a besoin de notre aide.  
Hermione vient spontanément m'aider à l'allonger.

-Tu le connais, alors.

-Oui. Depuis des années. Mais il avait disparu, et ni Sam, mon père ou moi savions où il était.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? On ne peut pas se risquer à le trainer avec nous, et on est pas encore en âge de transplaner. De toutes manières, cela serait impossible, dans l'enceinte de l'école…

Je réfléchis un moment, tenant la tête de Gabriel entre mes deux mains, puis une idée me vient à l'esprit. Une idée peut-être improbable, mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Et dans un cas comme celui-ci, je ne pense pas avoir le choix.

. . . . . . . .

-Ah, Harry, Ron, vous voilà, lance Seamus. On vous attendait.

-Hermione et Charlie ne sont pas avec vous, demande Dean.

-Si, en fait… commence Ron. Ah bah tiens, c'est bizarre, ça, elle étaient juste derrière nous… j'imagine qu'elles ne vont pas tarder, poursuit-il en s'installant sur la chaise en face de Seamus. Vous prenez quoi, tous les deux ?

-Comme d'habitude, une Bièreaubeurre.

-J'vous suis. Harry ?

-Pareil pour moi.

Tandis que Seamus prend la commande, Ron entre en grande discussion avec Dean concernant la prise de tête avec Ombrage ayant eu lieu le matin même. Ils se posent ensuite la même question, celle qui est de découvrir l'identité de celui qui a écrit au tableau « _Ombrage, Om_ _barge_ _, quelle différence ?_ ».

-Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Fred et George, lance Dean. Ils en sont bien capables, après tout.

-Peut-être, mais mes frères ne sont pas dans la même classe que nous.

-Ça ne les a jamais empêché de faire quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ?

-Là, tu marques un point. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit eux. Ils avaient un cours préparatoire pour un examen de fin d'année à passer, ce matin. Et j'ai bien vu qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas le rater.

-très bien, alors… Qui d'autre ? Sûrement pas l'un d'entre vous, Ombrage était trop occupée à s'acharner sur vous…

-Merci de me le rappeler, fait Ron, mais effectivement, ce n'est pas l'œuvre de l'un de nous quatre.

-Alors qui ?

-Mh, pas la moindre idée. En tout cas, on peut déjà éliminer les Serpentards…

« _Harry… »_

Harry sursaute en entendant quelqu'un murmurer doucement son prénom.

« _Harry, ne bouge pas, il faut éviter d'alarmer les autres… il n'y a que toi qui peut m'entendre, d'accord ? Réponds simplement en te concentrant sur ta réponse…_ »

« … Charlie ? C'est toi ? »

« _Je suis heureuse de voir que ça a fonctionné._ »

« Mais… Comment fais-tu cela ? Et puis, où êtes-vous ? »

« _C'est une longue histoire, mais on a besoin de votre aide._ »

« … Je… Je t'écoute... »

« _Toi et Ron, allez retrouver Dumbledore. Hermione et moi, on se trouve dans une grotte à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Dites-lui qu'on a besoin de se rendre à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible._ »

« Comment ça, à l'inf… »

« _Fais-le, c'est urgent, Harry !_ »

-Hey Harry, s'exclame Seamus en lui attrapant le bras gauche d'une poigne énergique.

-… Quoi ?

-Je disais, avec qui tu vas, à la Fête de Printemps ?

Il regarde tout autour de lui, quelque peu troublé, puis il lance, en s'emparant de la manche de Ron

-Hum… Désolé, mais on avait complètement oublié qu'on avait un cours de rattrapage avec Rogue, cet après-midi, et on doit y aller…

-Un cours de … ?

Harry écrase le pied de Ron sous sa chaussure afin que celui-ci se taise. Malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas les agissements de son ami, il prend cependant son parti

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce fameux cours… On vous retrouvera plus tard au dortoir, les gars, à tout à l'heure, lance-t-il à l'adresse de Seamus et Dean, quelque peu surpris.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent tout droit vers la sortie, Ron chuchote à l'adresse de Harry

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Je crois que les filles ont un problème.

. . . . . . . .

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui, Professeur Dumbledore. Ensuite, Harry et Ron nous ont retrouvées, et on est directement venus ici.

Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Dumbledore nous pose des quetsions sur Gabriel, et sur la manière dont nous l'avons trouvé. Il tient absolument à tout savoir dans les moindres détails.

-Bien. Je sors quelques instants. Je vais en parler au professeur McGonnagal. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, vous quatre.

Ron est le seul à lui répondre d'un signe de tête. Lorsque le directeur est sorti, je pousse un profond soupir, les yeux rivés sur Gabriel qui, les yeux clos, se repose dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

-Deux ans.

-Pardon ?

-Deux ans, je reprends. Cela fait deux ans qu'il avait disparu.

-Tu le connais bien ?

Je me tourne vers Harry, qui m'a posé cette question.

-Oh, oui. Très bien. Gabriel Shurley est le meilleur ami de Sam. Ils étaient tous les deux à Poufsoufle, et ils formaient une sorte de trio avec Cédric Digory et comme Cédric était le plus jeune, ils lui montraient un peu les voies à suivre.  
Il était au courant pour toute cette histoire sur la chasse. Et de temps à autre, il nous filait un coup de main.  
Et puis, il y a deux ans, la veille de ses dix-huit ans, il a brusquement disparu, et on a plus eu la moindre nouvelle de lui. Sam s'est senti trahi, parce qu'il croyait que Gabe avait fui sans rien lui dire, alors qu'ils se connaissaient déjà avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

-Et toi ? Tu as cru la même chose ?

-… Non. Gabriel ne serait jamais parti comme ça. Mais on ignore encore ce qui lui est arrivé, pendant ces deux ans…

-Il suffit de demander, dit une voix ensommeillée dans mon dos.

Je me retourne d'un coup Gabriel s'est redressé. Je m'approche de lui. Il m'attrape ensuite la main et il me prend dans ses bras.

-Charlie, ça fait si longtemps… Comment tu… Eh, amis qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, au fait ? Ne me dis pas que Sam s'est enfin décidé à t'en parler, parce que je l'ai bassiné avec ça pendant des années, et qu'il refusait de m'écouter, quoi que je puisse lui dire… Ah, je vois que tu as rencontré de nouveaux amis, dont Harry Potter… Est-ce que ce sont eux qui t'en ont parlé ?

-… Disons que ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait le demander, non ? Ça fait deux ans que t'as disparu et que je te cherche partout.

-Tu… Tu ne crois tout de même pas…

-J'ai besoin d'être fixée, Gabe. Ta disparition a démoli mon frère. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point il s'est senti. Comment je me suis sentie en le voyant se refermer de plus en plus chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que je décide à rester à l'école tous les week-ends, parce que je ne pouvais plus le voir ainsi. Depuis qu'on avait perdu notre mère, tu étais l'une des seules personnes qui parvenait à lui remettre les pieds sur terre.  
Mais je reste persuadée que tu n'as pas disparu parce que tu en avais envie.

-… Vraiment ?

-Permets-moi seulement de savoir ce qui s'est passé en lisant dans ta tête.

-… Tu… Attends, quoi ?

-C'est compliqué. Mais j'ai besoin de ton accord.

Gabriel baisse alors les yeux puis il soupire un moment avant de dire

-C'est d'accord. Je comprends ta motivation à savoir ce qui s'est passé, et de toute manière, il fut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

-Alors c'est parti.

. . . . . . . .

 _Gabriel, le sourire aux lèvres, prépare son sac afin de quitter son domicile._

-Je devais vous rejoindre, toi et ton frère. Pour mes dix-huit ans, me dit celui-ci, tandis que nous observons la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Et accessoirement, pour venir embêter ton frère…

-Je m'en souviens. Cela a beau faire deux ans, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a pas si longtemps…

-Crois-moi, ça l'a été.

 _Son téléphone vibre. Il vient de recevoir un message, qu'il s'empresse alors de lire._

 _« Hey Gabe, je t'attendrai à la gare de King's Cross vers 14 heures. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir. Un mois qu'on ne t'a pas vu !  
Tu devrais voir Sam, il est vraiment impossible à tenir… Papa aussi est content de t'accueillir, même s'il ne pourra pas rester très longtemps. Il a une affaire urgente à New-York. Un de ses amis a besoin de son aide pour exterminer un nid de vampires.  
En bref, je te retrouve tout à l'heure.  
PS évite de ramener la moindre sucrerie, au risque que Sam te fasse encore un sermon (même si entre nous, je crois que ça ne le dérange pas autant qu'il l'affirme…)  
A tout à l'heure Gabe _

_Charlie. »_

-Sacrée Charlie, me dit-il en attrapant mon épaule. Toujours prête à me filer un coup de main…

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, tu me connais… A l'époque, j'aurais réussi à ne pas trouver la gare…

Je ne réponds rien et nous nous contentons de regarder ce qu'il se passe.

 _On entend un grincement derrière la porte principale. Gabriel redresse brusquement la tête, et, par reflexe, s'empare de son calibre neuf rangé dans son sac._

Le bruit de détonation qui suit nous fiat sursauter. Je sens que Gabe a du mal à revivre ça.

 _Une épaisse fumée grisâtre envahi la pièce. Ensuite, de longe silhouettes sombres s'avancent dans les débris laissés par la porte. La plancher craque au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent à l'intérieur. Gabriel ne se cache pas au contraire il se place bien en évidence, prêt à se battre._

 _-Qui êtes-vous, lance-t-il violement._

 _Les inconnus se rapprochent, et Gabriel n'a cette fois aucune difficulté à les reconnaitre._

 _-Je vois… Pas des monstres sanguinaires, en tout cas… Enfin, plus au moins… Après tout, les Mangemorts ne sont-ils aps réputés pour être les pires monstres de tout l'Univers ?_

 _L'un d'eux s'avance vers lui, baguette à la main. Gabriel, d'un geste rapide, s'empare de la sienne à son tour, laissant tomber son arme à feu sur le sol._

 _-Voyons, Shurley… Penses-tu vraiment avoir la moindre chance contre cinq Mages noirs ?_

 _-Et toi ? Te crois-tu digne d'être un sorcier, Malefoy ?_

-M… Malefoy ? je demande à Gabriel.

-Lucius Malefoy. L'un des favoris de… De Voldemort.

 _-Attrapez-le, s'exclame Malefoy._

 _Les coups retentissent dans tous les sens. Gabriel se défend à merveille. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé seul face à eux, il parvient parfaitement à gérer la situation._

 _Seulement, il finit par s'épuiser, et Lucius profite de cette faiblesse pour le mettre à terre._

 _Gabriel est blessé, mais il tente cependant de continuer à se défendre, en vain. Malefoy lui arrache violement la baguette des mains, puis il l'empoigne par le col et le soulève. Il tente de se débattre comme il le peut, mais il est à bout._

 _-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera tellement heureux lorsqu'il verra que j'ai réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire un autre membre de l'Ordre…_

 _Il le lâche et Gabriel retombe lourdement sur le sol. Lucius lève ensuite sa baguette au-dessus de lui, prêt à lui infliger le coup fatal, tandis qu'une larme de douleur coule sur la joue de Gabriel._

 _-Avada…_

 _-Stop, crie une voix lugubre dans son dos._

 _Malefoy se retourne et en découvrant le nouvel arrivant, il s'incline bien devant lui, lui montrant ainsi le respect qu'il a pour lui._

-C'est…

-… Voldemort, me dit Gabriel.

 _-Lucius…_

 _-… Oui, m… Maitre ?_

 _-Je constate que tu as mis la main sur le jeune Shurley…_

 _-C'est… C'est exact, Maitre._

 _-As-tu essayé de le tuer ?_

 _-Oui, et j…_

 _-Comment oses-tu…_

 _-M… Maitre ?_

 _-Il fait partie des seules personnes capables de nous donner l'endroit exact de la cachette de l'Ordre du Phénix…_

 _-Oui, bien sûr, Maitre…_

 _-Emmène-le. Et assure-toi de bien l'attacher. Il ne faudra pas que quelque chose comme ce qui s'est passé avec Tessa se reproduise… Tu te souviens du temps qu'il a fallu pour la maitriser…_

 _-Vous… commence Gabriel._

 _-Vous quoi ?_

 _-Vous… Vous avez capturé ma mère… Vous l'avez tuée, elle aussi ?_

 _-J'en ai assez. Dépêchez-vous de l'emmener._

. . . . . . . .

Le brouillard s'élève alors autour de nous, avant de totalement nous envahir. Et brusquement, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Pendant un instant, le silence est total, jusqu'à ce que, sans surprise, Gabriel ne se mette à pleurer sans retenue.  
Ni Ron, Harry ou Hermione n'ose dire quoi que ce soit.  
Je prends alors Gabriel dans mes bras et cette fois, je suis vraiment sincère. Je passe ma mains dans ses cheveux, et je me rends compte à quel point il m'a manqué, et combien je suis heureuse de le retrouver.  
Nous restons ainsi durant une bonne minute, avant qu'il ne me lâche et s'essuie brièvement les joues.

-Pendant… Pendant à peu près deux ans, j'ai a été torturé. Ils ont essayé de me soutirer des informations sur l'Ordre, et ce par tous les moyens qu'ils possédaient. J'ignore même s'ils ont réussi à capturer les autres… Je suis resté dans le noir pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

-L'Ordre existe toujours, lui dit Hermione en lui esquissant un sourire.

-Vraiment ? Et… Qui en fait encore partie ?

-Eh bien, les Weasley, dit Ron.

-… Remus et Tonks, poursuit Harry, ainsi que Sirius.

-… Maugrey Fol-œil, Kingsley, continue Hermione.

-… Sam, ainsi que nous.

-Vous… Vous faites partie de l'Ordre, tous les quatre?

-C'est une longue histoire. Mais l'Ordre se bat, et il n'est pas prêt de lâcher prise ou d'abandonner.

-C'est tout toi ça, pas vrai, Charlie, me dit-il en souriant. Tu refuses toujours d'abandonner… Et… Au fait, est-ce que… Est-ce que Rogue...

-Malheureusement, oui. Mais les autres membres se montrent très prudents lorsqu'il est présent.

Le silence retombe durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à le briser en demandant à Gabriel, assez curieuse

-Au fait, Gabe, comment tu nous as retrouvés ?

-Quand… Quand je me suis enfui, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas utiliser ma magie, afin de ne pas me faire repérer. Je suis tombé par hasard, en pleine nuit, sur cette grotte. Et au lever du jour, j'ai découvert que je me trouver tout près d'ici.

-Oui, mais tu nous as retrouvés à Pré-Au-Lard, poursuit Hermione.

-Je m'y suis rendu afin de trouver quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de m'aider quelqu'un que je connais. Et disons que j'ai eu énormément de chance de tomber sur vous. Et comme il est possible de transplaner à partir de Pré-Au-Lard, je vous ai emmenées avec moi Je ne voyais pas vraiment une autre issue…

-Et après, tu m'a prévenu, Charlie, dit Harry en s'adressant à moi. Mais comment tu as fait pour que j'arrive à t'entendre dans ma tête ?

-Eh bien… On a tous les deux été frappés par un maléfice lancé par Voldemort. Alors à partir de là, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une sorte de lien. Et comme j'arrive à lire les pensées et voir dans la tête des gens, j'ai essayé à distance.

-T'es toujours une petite génie, toi, me lance Gabriel.

-Disons que je ne perds pas la main…

-En parlant de petits génies… Ils en pensent quoi, les 4 Fantastiques ?

-Les… Les quoi, demande Ron.

-Ils veut parler de Meg, Dean, Garth et Kevin. En fait, ils le prennent plutôt bien. Pareil pour Bobby et Ellen. Mais ils ont été attaqués il y a quelques temps. J'imagine que le nom de « Bellatrix Lestrange » t'évoque quelque chose…

-Et comment… Elle a torturé Frank et Alice Longdubas…

-Dean a été blessé, mais il va bien. Tonks et Kingsley se relayent pour les protéger.

-Depuis quand les Mangemorts attaquent Londres, me demande Gabriel, assez dubitatif.

-Depuis que Sam et moi, on est les derniers membres de la famille Bradbury, et qu'ils veulent notre peau à tout prix…

-Les… Les derniers ? Mais… Mickael…

Je baisse la tête, sentant mes émotions se bousculer dans ma tête. Gabriel comprend enfin.

-… Quand ?

-A la fin des vacances d'été.

-… Et… Ça va ?

-Ça va mieux.

Harry m'attrape par l'épaule pour me réconforter. Je le remercie en hochant brièvement la tête quand soudain, nous entendons quelqu'un frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie.  
Nous regardons, tous les cinq, et Ron se porte volontaire pour aller ouvrir. Il s'empare de la poignée, la tourne, et ouvre en grand la porte de bois clair.

Deux personnes entrent en trombe dans la pièce, main dans la main.


	34. To meet again

Je reconnais sans peine les deux personnes qui viennent de faire irruption dans la pièce.

La femme a de longs cheveux sombres parsemés de quelques mèches à la teinte plus claire. Elle porte, comme à son habitude, sa fameuse veste en cuir noir et un jean légèrement usé par le temps. Je remarque également qu'elle ne s'est pas séparée de ses bottes à hauts talons.  
L'homme quant à lui, porte une veste d'un tissu kaki, une chemise un peu salie en dessous ainsi qu'un jean dont le bas est quelque peu effiloché.  
Malgré son physique qui rappellerait très clairement un chasseur, sa barbe est très bien entretenue.

Tous deux soupirent, comme s'ils venaient de courir un marathon de plusieurs kilomètres.

-Gabriel, dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui et en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Oh, Gabriel, j'avais tellement peur de ne plus te revoir…

Gabriel, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, rend son étreinte à la femme. L'homme quant à lui, me rejoint. Je me tourne vers lui.

-Charlie, tu… Tu vas bien ? On a beaucoup entendu à ton sujet, ces derniers temps, et on s'est inquiétés pour toi et ton frère.

-… Ça va. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, tous les deux… Ca faisait un bon bout de temps…

-J'ai appris pour Mickael. Je suis désolé.

-Ca n'a pas été facile, mais Sam et moi, on s'est serré les coudes. Et en débarquant ici, il faut dire que j'ai quand même reçu pas mal d'aide, je lui réponds en posant mon regard sur Ron, Harry et Hermione.

La jeune femme s'écarte de Gabriel, et l'homme prend sa place en le serrant dans ses bras à son tour.  
Après quelques instants, il s'écarte finalement, tandis que Gabriel leur dit

-Je… Je croyais que vous…

-On a eu beaucoup de chances, tu sais. On a réussi à s'échapper et depuis, on a pas arrêté une seule seconde de te chercher. On a remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver, et tu ne peux imaginer ce que l'on a ressenti lorsqu'on a reçu un message du professeur Dumbledore…

-Mh, Charlie ?

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Tu… Tu nous présentes ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr…

Je m'écarte afin de bien leur montrer les deux nouveaux arrivants. J'attrape la femme par l'épaule et je leur dit, d'un ton un peu plus énergique qu'auparavant

-Voici Tessa. Elle fait partie des Aurors depuis quelques années déjà. Et c'est la mère de Gabe.

-J'imagine que ce sont tes nouveaux amis, me dit Tessa. Je ne pense pas avoir du mal à les reconnaitre… Je parierais sur Mr Harry Potter au milieu…

-Ma cicatrice, je présume… dit-il en portant la main à celle-ci.

-Oh, non… Sirius m'a énormément parlé de toi. Tout comme Tonks et Lupin également. Pour être honnête, Tonks est ma nièce. Je veux dire, nos histoires de famille sont très compliquées, mais Gabriel et Tonks sont… EN quelques sortes, cousin et cousine.

-J'imagine que Molly Weasley parlait de vous à Noël, lorsqu'elle disait pour vous ne pouviez pas venir parce que vous poursuiviez vos recherches…

-On refusait de s'arrêter tant qu'on ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Tant qu'on ne savait pas Gabriel en sécurité. Toi, je pense que tu es Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça.

-Et pour finir… Ron Weasley, mh ? Le portrait craché de ton grand frère Billy.

-On me le dit souvent...

-Et ensuite, je poursuis, voici le père de Gabriel. Lui aussi est Auror. Comme mon père, il a une sorte de passé lié à la chasse.

Celui-ci s'avance vers mes amis et leur serre successivement la main.

-Chuck Shurley. Ravi de vous rencontrer, leur dit-il.

-Une minute, dit Hermione, Chuck Shurley ? Le Chuck Shurley ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi… Pourquoi ?

-C'est bien vous qui avez écrit l'ensemble des livres « Hunters's simple life » ?

-Tu les as lus ?

-Tous ! J'ai vraiment adoré.

-Attends, Hermione, lui demande Ron, perplexe. De quoi tu parles ?

-Enfin, ça ne t'arrives jamais de lire ? C'est une longue série de livres, qui racontent en détails la vie de deux sœurs qui se lancent à la poursuite de créatures imaginaires à travers les Etats-Unis, et elles s'appellent Kali et Mara… Enfin si, Ron, tu sais elles sont tous les jours sur la route avec leur tante Amy…

-Heureux d'apprendre que mes ouvrages t'ont plu… Disons que je me suis adonné à tout ça lorsque j'en avais encore le temps. Seulement maintenant… Il est assez difficile d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour soi…

La porte en bois de l'infirmerie s'ouvre en grand et dévoile ainsi le directeur, ainsi que le professeur McGonnagal.

-Bonsoir, Tessa. Bonsoir, Chuck.

-Dumbledore. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps.

-J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route, tous les deux. Tiens, voilà que Gabriel est réveillé, poursuit-il en s'approchant de lui. Comment tu te sens ?

-Disons que ça va mieux depuis que pas mal de choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre…

-Parfait. Charlie, Harry, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez un moment, nous dit McGonnagal. Ce ne sera pas long. Allez, dépêchez-vous.

Nous nous regardons tous les deux, puis haussons les épaules et sortons de la pièce avec elle. Elle ferme ensuite la porte derrière nous, puis elle soupire et attend quelques instants avant d'à nouveau nous adresser la parole.

-J'ai à vous parler de quelque chose d'assez important. Nous n'avons pas voulu le faire avant, car cela aurait fait de trop nombreuses choses à assimiler en si peu de temps.

-Professeur, devons-nous nous inquiéter ?

-Probablement. Potter, vous souvenez-vous de cette prophétie qui disait que celui qui avait résisté au mal par trois fois jusqu'à ses un an serait en mesure de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Heu… Oui, vaguement, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas forcément moi, puisque Neville est dans le même cas…

-Disons que la version que nous vous avons donnée est légèrement différente. Nous avons ajouté l'âge puisque c'est à cette époque que V… Que Voldemort est passé à la phase supérieure. Parce qu'en réalité, l'âge n'a rien à voir.

-Nous n'en étions pas vraiment sûrs jusqu'à maintenant, mais cela a été confirmé trois enfants pourraient… Etre ce que le Ministère appelle l' « Elu ».

-Comment cela ?

-Miss Bradbury, vous êtes bien née vers la fin du mois du juillet ?

-Heu… Oui, le 29, mais quel est le rapport ?

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Mangemorts s'intéressent autant à vous qu'ils s'intéressent à Potter…

-Attendez… Quoi ?

-Je pense que c'est le cas. Que vous êtes le troisième enfant de cette prophétie.

-Et vous ne pouviez pas me l'annoncer avant ?

-je vous l'ai dit, nous n'étions pas sûrs, et…

-Sauf votre respect, professeur, vous auriez dû m'en parler, même si ce n'était pas décisif ! Vous en avez parlé à mon frère, que je sache s'il a encore quelque chose à se faire pardonner ?

-Non. Sam n'a pas été mis au courant.

-Mes amis ont failli mourir par ma faute ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les adultes se mettent en tête à cacher ce qui nous concerne le plus ?

-Pour vous protéger, bien sûr.

-Mais plus personne n'est vraiment capable de nous protéger aujourd'hui, professeur, s'exclame Harry. Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire l'an dernier dans le labyrinthe, à ce que je sache ! Il n'a rien pu faire lorsque Voldemort a ordonné à Pettigrow de tuer « l'autre » ! Il n'a rien pu faire pour sauver Cédric !

-Enfin, Potter, calmez-vous…

-Cédric est mort sans que je ne sois capable de lui venir en aide ! Simplement parce qu'on m'a caché que Voldemort et moi étions liés ! Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?

-Harry, veuillez retourner auprès de vos amis, lui dit Dumbledore, qui vient de sortir de l'infirmerie. Vous aussi, Charlie. Je pense que ce soir, tout le monde est trop fatigué pour débattre sur quoi que ce soit.

Nous nous exécutons en silence, sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Une fois la porte refermée, nous sentons de nombreux regards posés sur nous. Nous rejoignons les autres d'un pas vif, tous deux une expression de colère marquée sur le visage.

-… que s'est-il passé, nous demande Hermione, on vous a entendus hausser le ton, là-bas…

-C'est une longue histoire. On vous en parlera un peu plus tard, je lui réponds, bras croisés.

. . . . . . . .

-Bon, nous allons devoir y aller, nous, dit Tessa.

-Où comptez-vous vous rendre, lui demande Ron.

-Nous allons rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre au Quartier Général. J'imagine qu'il va falloir rassurer tout le monde, et les aider le plus possible. Et surtout, on va avoir besoin de se mettre au courant des dernières actualités qui ont frappé Londres, répond Chuck.

-J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Charlie, me dit Tessa en me prenant dans ses bras. Et de rencontrer tous tes amis. Tu nous envoies une lettre quand tu veux.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

-On te confie Gabriel. Veille à ce qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi, me dit Chuck en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Eh, j'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé à longueur de journée… Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai plus besoin d'une nounou…

. . . . . . . .

-Quelle journée, hein, me dis Gabriel.

-Quelle journée…

-Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre les autres, tu risques d'être en retard à cause de moi.

-C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Le silence demeure pesant durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel le bris en disant

-Ça fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler en si peu de temps…

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire… Tout ce qui se passe, depuis deux ans, et ton père, et puis… Et puis Cédric…

-Je sais que toi et Sam étiez proches de lui.

-Mh. Mais contrairement à certains, je ne blâmerais pas Harry pour ça. Ce n'est en rien sa faute. Et il a dû vivre autant que chacun des plus anciens membres de l'Ordre, si ce n'est plus.

Il marque une courte pause.

-Cédric ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé. C'était quelqu'un de très courageux, toujours prêt à venir en aide aux autres. Il n'est pas mort en vain, poursuit-il.

Nous entendons quelqu'un dans le couloir. Des pas rapides qui s'approchent de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que, pour la vingtième fois aujourd'hui, la porte principale s'ouvre et que l'infirmière ne passe la tête dans l'embrasure de celle-ci.

-Miss Bradbury ? Il y a quelqu'un ici avec moi, j'aimerais que vous sortiez une minute, s'il vous plait. Vous pourrez toujours repasser voir votre ami demain, puisqu'il commence à se faire tard…

-Je viendrai demain, en espérant te voir complètement remis, je dis à Gabriel en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

-A plus tard, Cha', me répond-t-il simplement en souriant. Et pas de bêtises, surtout…

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça, non, je lui lance avant d'arriver à la hauteur de l'infirmière.

Je quitte ensuite la pièce avec elle, et celle-ci me fais signe de la suivre. Nous nous arrêtons seulement quelques mètres plus loin, et je sens mon cœur faire un bond lorsque je le vois. La bouche entrouverte, je ne trouve pas les mots. Ceux-ci restent coincés au fond de ma gorge.

Il se précipite vers et me prend immédiatement dans ses bras. La force de son étreinte me soulève légèrement du sol.

-Hey, petite sœur...

-Sam, tu es venu ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir…

-Mais, ça fait même pas deux mois qu'on ne s'est plus vus...

-Je sais. Mais ça m'a paru vraiment long. Beaucoup trop long. Comment tu vas ?

-C'est à toi que je dois demander ça, tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il me libère de son étreinte.

-Eh bien, j'ai reçu un hibou de la part du professeur McGonnagal disant que je devais venir ici dans les plus brefs délais parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important…

-Ah, alors ils ne te l'ont pas dit…

« Quand même » je me mets à penser. « Demander à Sam de venir sans lui en donner la cause… En même temps, ça va être une sacrée surprise pour lui… »

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ne m'ont pas dit ? il y a eu un problème, c'est ça ? Je te jure que si les Serpentards s'en sont encore pris à toi, ça va mal aller… A moins que ce soit à propos d'Ombrage, poursuit-il tandis que je l'attrape par la manche pour le guider. Je te jure, celle-là, ça va mal se passer pour elle si j'apprends qu'elle continue à s'acharner sur vous, et qu…

Il se tait lorsque j'ouvre la porte et qu'il aperçoit le visage rayonnant de Gabriel. Il me regarde, puis pose à nouveau les yeux sur Gabriel, et ce durant une vingtaine de secondes qui me paraissent interminables. Je vois bien qu'il tente de dire quelque chose, mais il en est pour le moment incapable.

-Hey, Sammy-Moose, lance-t-il à l'adresse de mon frère, le ton plein d'entrain.

-M… Mais…

-On l'a retrouvé ce matin, j'explique à Sam. Bah allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le rejoindre, je poursuis en le poussant jusqu'à lui. Je crois que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire, tous les deux, je me trompe ?

Gabriel m'adresse un clin d'œil complice, et je quitte la pièce, les laissant seul à seul. Je pense bien qu'après deux ans, ils doivent avoir un paquet de choses à s'échanger…

. . . . . . . .

-… Gabe, c'est… Enfin, tu…

-Mon Samy-Moose qui en perd ses mots… Si ça c'est pas une première…

Sam attrape une chaise par son dossier et il s'installe à côté du lit dans lequel Gabriel se trouve.

-Tu… Où t'étais passé, Gabe…

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, lui répond celui-ci en lui attrapant la main. Mais maintenant, je suis là. Et crois-moi, tu risques de m'avoir sur le dos pendant encore pas mal de temps...

-Je… Je croyais t'avoir perdu, et…

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Gabriel tend sa main et la pose délicatement sur son visage, tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Ils restent tous deux ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Pas parce qu'ils ne savent quoi dire, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en ont aucune envie, et qu'ils veulent seulement profiter de ce court moment.

-A moi aussi, tu m'avais manqué, _Moosy_ , dit tendrement Gabriel.

-Tu comptes m'appeler comme ça encore longtemps, lui demande Sam, une pointe de rire dans la voix.

-Ah, mais toute ta vie, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Mais si tu ne veux aps, c'est pareil, et t…

-Non, c'est bon. Je veux dire… Fais comme tu veux.

Gabriel l'attire contre le lui et le serre dans ses bras. Sam sent son souffle chaud sur la nuque et à ce moment précis, il se dit qu'il aimerait rester comme cela pour toujours.

-Reste avec moi.

-A tout jamais…

. . . . . . . .

Des tas d'émotions se bousculent en moi. Entre les retrouvailles avec Gabriel, l'arrivée inattendue de Sam, ce que nous a annoncé McGonnagal, ainsi que tous nos problèmes avec Ombrage… je n'arrive pas à faire le vide. J'en aurais pourtant bien besoin…

Je traverse les longs couloirs de l'école afin de rejoindre ma Salle Commune. Les murs qui m'entourent me paraissent immenses, et donnent l'impression de vouloir se refermer sur moi. C'est une sensation qui a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise, vu que je suis assez claustrophobe.

J'accélère le pas, pressée de retrouver Hermione et Ginny dans notre dortoir. C'est alors que, sans faire attention, je bouscule malencontreusement quelqu'un.

-Désolé, dit la voix, je… Charlie ?

Je lève les yeux et je découvre Drago.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques par ici, et à une heure pareille ?

-Je te cherchais, justement, me dit-il. J'avais… Quelque chose à te demander…

Et il m'annonce ce qu'il avait à me dire sous la faible lueur des bougies qui éclairent le couloir.


	35. Gabe and his moose

_Bonsooooir... Alors, en premier lieu, je tenais à m'excuser pour cette TRES TRES longue absence... Je sais, ce n'est aps bien. J'ai eu deux-trois petits soucis familiaux, des rhumes, et les fêtes de fin d'années qui m'empêchaient de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que la bouffe... MAIS; voilà enfin le chapitre 35 qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^  
Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir 3 __(PS: je vous promets que je vais essayer de me montrer aussi régulière qu'avant)___

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Alors comme ça, ils nous avaient menti sur cette prophétie, demande Hermione, à qui Harry et moi venons de tout raconter, ainsi qu'à Ron.

-Oui. Pour nous « protéger », comme ils l'ont si bien dit. Comment peut-on être protégé si on nous cache une partie de la vérité, exactement ?

-Je ne vais pas me mettre de leur côté en disant qu'ils ont raison, reprend alors Ron, mais il doit bien y avoir d'autres raisons pour qu'ils agissent ainsi. Et personnellement, j'aimerais bien découvrir quoi…

-Il y a autre chose, je reprends.

Tous les trois se tournent brusquement vers moi, intrigués.

-C'est… A propos d'un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. En fait, juste après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, je suis retournée au dortoir, et comme j'étais épuisée, je me suis couchée. Mais… J'ai dû me réveiller environ une heure après.

-Il est vrai que j'ai cru t'entendre remuer, me dit Hermione. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, tu sais, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé…

-Je sais. C'est juste que… Disons que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que cela soit un rêve comme celui-ci. C'était…. Bizarre. Et différent de ceux que j'ai habituellement.

-C'est-à dire ?

-Disons, qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment… De rêve en lui-même, seulement des sons et des voix qui murmuraient des paroles presque inaudibles.

-Et… Que disaient-elles ?

-C'est ça qui est bizarre. Elles parlaient énochien.

-Eno… Quoi ? C'est quoi, ça ?

-Il s'agit de la langue employée par toutes sortes d'êtres célestes, à commencer par les anges. A vrai dire, j'ai décidé de l'apprendre à partir du jour où je me suis rendue compte qu'ils communiquaient tous grâce à une sorte de « radio ». Et tous leurs messages étaient en énochien. Du coup, j'ai commencé à l'étudier, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive finalement à le lire, l'écouter et le parler couramment.

-Je vois… Donc d'un côté, on a un Fourche langue, et de l'autre, une… Comment on devrait t'appeler ? Bon, d'accord, passons, dit Ron, voyant que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Mais que disaient ces voix ?

-C'était une sorte de… Comment dire… Une sorte de prophétie. Je n'en avais pas entendu depuis longtemps, mais là… J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle nous concernait.

-Et… Serais-tu en mesure de nous la répéter ? Je veux dire, en français, de préférence ?

-Ca disait quelque chose du style « _Celui ou celle qui sera en mesure de mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il ou elle détruira, avec l'aide celui qui autrefois faisait le mal, celle qui a tué tant d'innocents, et ensemble, ils pourront enfin les libérer._ »

-Ok… Donc, c'est juste moi qui suis stupide et qui n'ait rien compris, ou c'était vraiment…

-Etrange ? Je ne te le fais pas dire…

-Il est vrai que cela peut nous être utile, mais il faudrait déjà savoir ce que cela signifie, non ? Eh, Ron, ce n'est pas parce que je lis plus que toi que je dois forcément être capable de tout comprendre, lui lance Hermione.

-Je propose que tant que nous ne savons ce que cela veut dire, on devrait laisser ça de côté, propose Harry.

-Je suis du même avis. Il est inutile que nous passions des semaines à ruminer là-dessus. On comprendra en temps voulu.

Nous poursuivons donc notre chemin en silence jusqu'à l'extérieur afin de prendre l'air après cette laborieuse journée de travail, et cette brève discussion. Sur notre gauche, un groupe de filles ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu elles gloussent toutes autant les unes que les autres.

-C'est pas croyable comme cette fête du Printemps change brusquement les gens, s'exclame Hermione, presque exaspérée par leur attitude.

-J'ai cru apprendre l'an passé que tu avais des réactions presque similaires, je lui lance d'un ton malicieux.

Elle se met brusquement à rougir, et tente de nier en bloc.

-Qu… Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Qui t'as dit une telle chose ?

-Disons que tu t'es vendue toi-même, à l'instant…

-… Bon, d'accord, j'attendais le bal de Noël avec impatience, mais moi, je ne glousse pas. Rassurez-moi, hein, je ne glousse pas comme ces filles ? Parce que je m'en, voudrais un peu, dans ce cas. Glousser… Il n'y a pas d'attitude plus ridicule que cela ! Mais je reste persuadée que je ne glousse pas ! Et arrête de te moquer, Ronald Weasley !

-Je ne me moque pas, lui répond celui-ci en souriant. Seulement, la façon dont tu réagis est adorable.

Les traits du visage d'Hermione se relâchent peu à peu lorsqu'elle l'entend lui dire cela. Je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle se rend compte que parfois, elle dramatise un peu trop…  
Par la suite, elle n'ajoute rien. Elle se contente de rejeter ses cheveux bruns en arrière, et nous nous remettons à avancer.

-Et ma sœur, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, demande Ron à Harry.

-Disons qu'elle était vraiment ravie quand… Quand je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. Elle me donnait l'impression de n'attendre que cela depuis des mois…

-J'imagine que ça n'a pas trop plus à Cho…

-Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Mais je me voyais mal l'accompagner depuis ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, et puis… je ne suis pas sûr d'éprouver ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Je veux dire, elle a perdu Cédric l'an dernier, et j'ai l'impression que je suis une sorte de refuge, ou de bouée de secours pour elle. Je l'aime bien, mais sans plus. Ce n'est plus comme avant.

-De toutes manières j'ai appris qu'elle y allait avec l'un des garçons de Serdaigle, lui dit Hermione. Au moins, elle ne sera pas seule. Je me souviens d'ailleurs d'une voix lointaine qui m'affirme « qu'un garçon qui se rend seul à un bal, ça passe, mais une fille… c'est triste »…

-Tu me cites, maintenant, demande Ron, amusé.

-Disons que je ne fais qu'évoquer des souvenirs… Au fait, Charlie, tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Je veux dire, tu t'amuserais bien, et puis ça m'étonnerais que personne ne t'ai invitée, je me trompe, me lance-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-A vrai dire… Il se trouve… Que j'ai changé d'avis.

-Vraiment ? Et quelle est la nature de ce brusque changement de direction ?

-On m'a invitée. Et j'ai accepté, parce qu'au final, j'ai envie d'y être, et de partager ce moment avec vous, et… Et avec lui.

-Je vois, dit Harry en prenant un air mi- amusé mi- sérieux. Et… Peut-on connaitre l'heureux élu ? SI évidemment cela ne te pose aucun problème de nous le dire…

-Mh… En fait, je pense que je vais vous laisser trouver tous seuls…

-Oui, enfin, seulement vous deux, dit Hermione en les désignant.

-Ah, parce que toi tu sais ? Eh, mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi elle a le droit de savoir et nous, pas ?

-Mais, je ne lui ai rien dit, Ron, elle a trouvé toutes seule. Je n'ai fait… Que confirmer sa réponse… Et puis franchement, vous devez bien vous en doutez…

-Bah honnêtement… Non, pas vraiment, poursuit-il.

Je soupire, et j'échange un bref regard avec Hermione.

-Bien… Parfait... Deux heures.

-Quoi, il t'a donnée rendez-vous dans deux heures ?

-Mais non, regarde à deux heures… Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne réfléchis donc jamais, lui dit Hermione pour le taquiner.

Leurs regards se déplacent et rencontrent la seule personne qui se situe à cet endroit. Aucun des deux ne réagit avant une dizaine de secondes.

-Aaaaaah, d'accord… Oui, il est vrai que c'était logique…

-Drago t'as invitée, me demande alors Harry.

-Oui. Hier soir. Quand j'ai quitté l'infirmerie, on s'est croisés dans le couloir. Il me cherchait depuis une bonne demi-heure pour me le demander, et je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez eu pas mal de différents avec lui. Toi en premier, Harry. Mais je crois en lui, et je suis sûre que…

-Hey, me dit Harry en m'attrapant l'épaule. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te justifier… Je veux dire, il a déjà fait ses preuves, non ? Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé, mais je crois que ça ne va pas tarder. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de mettre nos différents de côté…

-C'est vrai, poursuit Ron. Après tout, il n'est peut-être pas ce fameux crétin immature que l'on a détesté pendant quatre ans…

-RON ! explose Hermione.

-Ah, oui, désolé… C'est l'habitude. Mais vous savez, il y a juste un truc que j'ai du mal à oublier…

-Lequel ?

-Quand, en deuxième année, j'ai passé mon après-midi à cracher des limaces alors que mon sort lui était destiné…

Nous nous mettons à rire et lorsque nous passons près de Drago, nos regards se croisent et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me sens rougir très légèrement.

. . . . . . . .

-Ca va aller, tu vas t'en sortir ?

-Tu rigoles, me répond Gabriel, le sourire aux lèvres. Avec ton frère sur le dos, je ne risque rien… Je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera faire un pas sans que je sois surveillé de près…

-Attends, laisse-moi te filer un coup de main, j'insiste en l'aidant à attraper son sac. Avec ton bras bandé, je doute que tu ailles bien loin sans la moindre aide…

Le sac étant ouvert, je jette un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Je remarque ainsi le fameux album photo que j'avais vu lorsqu'on était tombés sur Gabriel l'autre jour. Seulement, on dirait qu'il a été nettoyé, et je ne mets qu'une dizaine de secondes avant de le reconnaitre.

-Oh, ça…

-J'y crois pas, tu ne t'en sépare jamais…

-Disons que c'est l'une des choses qui m'a permis de tenir, lorsque j'étais loin de tout… Loin de mes parents, de toi, loin de Sam… Je t'en prie, jette un coup d'œil… Après tout, il te concerne aussi…

Nous nous asseyons sur son lit, et j'ouvre l'album. Rien qu'à la vue de la première photo, une foule de souvenirs remonte et m'envahit.  
Sam, Gabriel et moi figurons tous les trois sur la première page. Je me souviens du moment où nous avons pris cette photo. C'était en hiver, lorsque j'avais à peu près onze ans.  
Il neigeait à gros flocons, et Sam avait de la neige partout dans les cheveux Gabriel venait de lui écraser une boule de neige sur la tête, avant de prendre cette fameuse photo, à son plus grand désarroi.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai gardé tout ça, c'est…

-Vous êtes comme ma famille, tu sais ? Ton frère et toi. Je me demande comment aurait été ma vie si je ne t'avais jamais rencontrée, durant ce mois d'octobre…

-Gabe, ça remonte à plus de sept ans…

-C'est vrai, mais bon… On s'est rencontré sur une affaire… Je me souviens que c'était le fantôme d'un ancien marine du nom de…

-… Zacharie Edlun… Un vrai enfoiré, celui-là…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre. Sam apparait. Un sourire radieux illumine son visage. Cela me fait du bien de le voir ainsi. De le voir heureux.

-Tu viens, Gabe ? Je t'emmène au quartier général. Il y a pas mal de personnes qui seront ravies de te revoir, dont bien évidemment Molly, Tonks…

-Ah, ma très chère demi-cousine…

-Lupin et Sirius aussi t'attendent. Je ne veux pas te presser, mais transplaner n'est pas très sûr, aujourd'hui. En plus des Mangemorts, on a la plupart des employés du Ministère sur le dos, à commencer bien évidemment par le Ministre lui-même…

Gabriel se tourne vers moi, et m'attrape l'épaule de sa main valide.

-Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra bientôt. Crois-moi, t'en a pas fini de me supporter… Je t'enverrai une lettre dans pas longtemps pour te donner des nouvelles.

Je le serre dans mes bras, puis, après avoir également salué mon frère, je me retrouve seule au beau milieu de la spacieuse pièce. Seule avec mes pensées.

. . . . . . . .

Assise contre un arbre, j'essaie de faire le point sur les émotions qui se bousculent dans ma tête.  
A commencer par la joie que j'ai éprouvée en retrouvant Gabriel. Lui qui a toujours été présent pour moi, pour Sam…  
Ah, Sam…  
J'ai vu son regard lorsqu'il a vu Gabe. J'ai vu des étincelles briller dans ses yeux. Et même s'il l'ignore, moi, je le sais. Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour Gabriel. Je l'ai su au moment où il a commencé à chasser avec nous. Au début, la relation entre eux était plutôt orageuse, l'un étant aussi fautif que l'autre.  
Par exemple, Gabe a cette manie de mettre dans la voiture des musiques qui ne font pas forcément partie de la catégorie « bonne musique ». Enfin, d'après Sam. Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il reproche à « Heat of the moment »… Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une super chanson.  
Par la suite, ils ont commencé à mieux s'entendre. Je crois que c'est grâce à Gabriel, parce que Sam avait du mal à faire le premier pas. Ils sont devenus inséparables, et maintenant, je sais qu'ils ont été à l'école ensemble… Tonks m'a raconté quelques trucs à leur propos, puisqu'elle était elle aussi à Poufsoufle.  
Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'attirer des ennuis, et je crois que c'est grâce à lui que Sam a su sortir de la bulle qui l'entourait.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième année est arrivé un jeune garçon du nom de Cédric Diggory. Il faisait partie de la même Maison qu'eux, alors ils lui ont enseigné les bases. Et l'année suivante, grâce à eux, il a intégré l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'Attrapeur.  
J'ai d'ailleurs eu un choc lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils en faisaient également partie, en tant que Batteur pour Sam, et Gardien pour Gabriel… A vrai dire, j'ai juste du mal à les imaginer sur un balais…  
Les années ont passé, et ils sont restés aussi soudés, jusqu'à ce que notre mère ne meure. Sam s'est éloigné pendant quelques temps, mais Gabriel ne l'a jamais abandonné. Il l'a aidé à avancer, et l'a ensuite ramené à la raison. Mon frère a poursuivi ses études, toujours accompagné de ses deux amis, et a finalement obtenu son diplôme à la fin de ses études. Gabriel l'a également obtenu. Il ne restait que Cédric, qui avait encore deux ans d'études à Poudlard.  
Puis, sans prévenir, Gabriel a disparu.

Mais nous l'avons retrouvé.

Et à ce moment précis, j'ai vu briller dans les yeux verts de Sam une lueur impossible à décrire. Comme si la flamme qui s'était éteinte se ravivait aussitôt, plus puissante qu'autrefois.

Puis, après avoir quitté l'infirmerie hier, la porte est restée entrouverte. Et j'ai vu Sam littéralement s'effondrer sur Gabriel, se vidant de toutes les larmes de son corps, tant cela lui faisait du bien de le retrouver.

Gabe l'a calmé, l'a longuement rassuré en passant lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Sam s'est alors redressé et a posé son front contre le sien. Ils sont restés ainsi durant de longues minutes, se tenant toujours la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se penche à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Je me souviens avoir souri en les voyant ainsi, puis je me suis éclipsée dans le couloir afin de regagner le dortoir des Gryfondors. Je suis ensuite tombée sur Drago qui m'a demandé, la voix légèrement tremblante, d'être sa cavalière pour la Fête du Printemps.

Je pense avoir longuement hésité, genre… Deux secondes avant d'accepter sa proposition…

-Tu aimes bien venir ici, je me trompe, lance une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Sans décoller mon dos du large tronc, je tourne la tête et aperçoit Dumbledore, dans sa traditionnelle robe de sorcier, mais il a préféré ne pas emporter son chapeau. Je dois avouer être assez surprise de le voir ici. Après tout, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu trainer dans la forêt…

-Il est vrai que c'est un endroit très serein… Mais je pensais que tu serais en compagnie de Miss Granger, ainsi que Messieurs Potter et Weasley en cette splendide journée…

-Oh, je… J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir au calme.

-J'imagine qu'en disant cela, tu fais allusion à ce que le professeur McGonnagal t'as annoncé, je me trompe ?

Je soupire un instant en baissant la tête.

-La prophétie vous concerne bien tous les trois. Une enfant né à la fin du mois du juillet, dont les parents ont par trois fois défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera en mesure de l'anéantir. Voilà ce qui inquiète tant Lord Voldemort. C'est la raison pour laquelle il en a après toi. Après vous.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir tout ça…

-Je le sais, Charlie. Mais tes professeurs et moi-même sommes là pour t'aider. Et puis… il y a également ton grand frère Samuel qui veille sur toi…

-Sam… Le problème est qu'il ne voit pas les choses comme moi je les vois.

-Est-ce moi, où tu parles de Drago Malefoy ?

-… Il n'y a pas que ça. Il est persuadé qu'une entente entre nos deux Maisons est tout à fait impossible, mais c'était le cas pour mes parents. Mon père était très ami avec James Potter, Sirius, Remus, et de nombreux membres de Gryfondor.  
Sam voit les choses différemment. Il les a toujours vues différemment.

-C'est dans la nature de ton frère d'être comme ça.

-Je sais. Mais j'aimerais simplement qu'il se montre moins étroit d'esprit.


	36. The story of our parents

Bonne année à tous (ouais, je commence comme ça ^^)  
Même si ce soir, c'est la fête, je publie cependant le chapitre 36, comme convenu. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _-Hey, Lily ! Comment ça s'est passé, ton examen ? Je t'ai cherchée à la sortie, mais il y avait pas mal de monde, et je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver…_

 _-Pas mal. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal est l'une de mes matières favorites, alors tu penses… Je crois que j'obtiendrai au minimum un « E » pour Effort Exceptionnel… Et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te le demander, Sarah…_

 _La jeune fille en question, qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, fit voler d'un simple coup de main ses longs cheveux noirs vers l'arrière puis elle offrit à son amie un sourire radieux._

 _-Je dois avouer que l'examen était vraiment facile… Et puis, l'examinateur m'a posé des questions sur mes sujets favoris, alors je n'ai eu aucun mal à répondre… Par exemple, il m'a demandé ce qu'était un Patronus Corporel, et si j'en avais déjà vu un…_

 _-Ah oui, je me souviens de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il a vu ce renard argenté sortir de ta baguette… Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que tu connaisses déjà ce sortilège… Mais bon, il serait étonné de savoir qu'à Gryfondor, nous sommes presque tous capables d'en créer un… Et est-ce que tu…_

 _Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendirent une voix retentir un peu plus loin, près de l'immense hêtre qui dominait le lac, ainsi que le parc du château. Elles virent alors un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés, tendant au bout de son bras sa baguette magique, qu'il pointait sur un autre étendu dans l'herbe._

 _-Ca, c'est encore Potter qui fait des siennes, marmonna Lily. Il est vraiment impossible, celui-là…_

 _-On ferait mieux d'aller voir, tu ne crois pas ? Il ne faudrait pas que Severus s'attire encore des ennuis auprès de lui et de toute sa bande…_

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Remus n'intervient pas, poursuivit Lily, tandis qu'elles rejoignent le petit groupe à grands pas. C'est un Préfet, il est censé faire quelque chose, il n'a pas à les laisser agir de la sorte !_

 _-Alors, reprend James, toujours en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, qui tente tant bien que mal de s'enfuir en rampant. Qui veut me voir déshabiller Servilus ?_

 _James lève sa baguette, et le jeune homme se met à voltiger dans les airs par la même occasion. Il se débat en émettant quelques grognements presque inaudibles. Sa veste tombe alors sur le sol, ce qui provoque l'hilarité des élèves qui se sont réunis tout autour d'eux. Derrière James, Sirius rigole de bon cœur. Peter esquisse un petit sourire amusé, tandis que Remus fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'en mêler et reste concentré sur son livre._

 _-Arrête ça tout de suite, rugis une voix dans leur dos._

 _Ceux-ci se retournent d'un geste brusque, tandis que Severus retombe lourdement sur le sol et pousse un cri plaintif dû au choc._

 _-Tout va bien, Lily, demande innocemment James._

 _-Laisse-le tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cette fois ?_

 _Severus se redressa d'un bon et il se mit à fixer d'un œil vide les deux nouvelles arrivantes._

 _-Hey, les gars, c'est bon, laissez-le, s'exclama alors Mickaël, qui venait de les rejoindre les ayant entendus se disputer. Severus, c'est bon, calmes-toi._

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Bradbury, et encore moins de la leur, cracha-t-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles._

 _-Hey, explosa James. Ne leur parle pas sur ce ton !_

 _-James, on a pas besoin de toi pour se défendre, je crois, lui lança Sarah, exaspérée par son comportement enfantin. Severus, on veut simplement t'aider tu n'as pas à t'emporter ainsi contre nous !_

 _-J'ai pas besoin de gamines dans votre genre !_

 _James, n'y tenant plus, leva à nouveau sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, qui s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs mais cette fois, personne n'osait lâcher un sourire. Parce qu'ils avaient remarqué le regard de James._

 _-C'est bon, James, repose-le, lui dit calmement Mickaël._

 _-Pas tant qu'il ne leur aura pas présenté des excuses. Je refuse que l'on leur parle ainsi._

 _Lily et Sarah se dévisagèrent durant un instant, toutes deux étonnés. Sur le visage de Sirius se lisait la même expression. Jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami se mettre dans un état pareil pour défendre quelqu'un. Quant à Remus, il leva enfin le nez de son livre, semblant soudain intéressé par la tournure des évènements. Mickaël échangea un bref coup d'œil avec lui, ne comprenant pas comment James était si brusquement passé du « Bad-Boy qui veut faire son intéressant » à celui qui défend les autres._

 _-Présente-leur des excuses immédiatement, Servilus._

 _-Ça n'a pas d'importance, murmura Lily._

 _-Il n'avait pas à vous parler comme ça, rugit James, les yeux toujours fixés sur Rogue. Excuse-toi maintenant !_

 _Il leva un peu plus haut sa baguette et, épuisé d'être malmené de la sorte, Severus marmonna quelques brèves excuses, ce qui lui valut le fait que James le laisse retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, puis récupéra ses affaires et partit en courant en direction du château. Les discussions animées reprirent, comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé._

 _-Merci, souffla Sarah. Vous n'étiez pas obligés._

 _-Severus est compliqué, lui dit Mickaël en soupirant. Même quand on veut lui filer un coup de main, il nous remballe, alors même les gens de sa propre Maison finissent par le détester…_

 _-C'est le cas pour toi, lui demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant, intriguée._

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il abuse un peu. Je comprends sa réaction face à James parce qu'il n'arrête pas de faire n'importe quoi… N'est-ce paaaas ?_

 _-Il l'avait cherché, cette fois, se défendit James en rangeant sa baguette sous sa robe de sorcier._

 _-C'est vrai, mais je crois que le fait qu'il s'en prenne à vous alors que vous tenez simplement à l'aider, ça, ça va trop loin._

 _-En tous cas… Merci, reprit Lily. Il a beau être le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré, il a bien changé depuis. Tout comme toi, James Potter._

 _-Comment ça, demanda-t-il sans comprendre._

 _-Disons qu'au finale, tu n'es pas vraiment ce crétin immature pour qui je te prenais…_

 _Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Sarah et Lily les laissèrent entre eux et retournèrent au château afin de rejoindre leur dortoir. James resta bouche bée durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne le sorte de sa rêverie en lui faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule gauche ?_

 _-J'ai l'impression que ça avance, avec Lily Evans, non ?_

 _-Disons qu'elle ne me déteste plus, c'est déjà ça…_

 _-Et toi, Mick, lui lança-t-il. Des projets avec Sarah ?_

 _-Qu… Quoi ?_

 _-Oh allez, fais pas l'innocent, tout le monde est au courant… Elle aussi, elle semble t'apprécier… Et puis, entre parenthèses, Gryfondor et Serpentard, vous allez très bien ensemble…_

 _-Non, mais de quoi j'me mêle, lui lança Mickaël en se lançant à sa poursuite en souriant. Occupe-toi de tes affaires, pour une fois, Sirius…_

 _-Ah, ça, jamais… C'est vrai, après tout, c'est tellement amusant d'écouter les histoires des autres…_

. . . . . . . .

Je me réveille en sursaut. Par simple reflex, je porte ma main à mon front, pour voir si je n'ai pas de la fièvre. Manque de bol, il semblerait que j'en ai.

Je sens une sueur froide me parcourir le dos. Je ne sais pas exactement durant combien de temps j'ai vu cette scène, mais elle était plus longue que toutes les précédentes. Bien plus longue.

Je prends un moment avant que ma respiration ne récupère un rythme calme et posé. En face de moi, je remarque qu'Hermione ne dort pas non plus. Elle tient un livre ouvert sur ses genoux de la main droite et sa baguette magique dont s'échappe une faible lueur blanche dans la main gauche.

-Hey, tout va bien, me demande-t-elle en remarquant mon brusque réveil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as fait un cauchemar ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Elle quitte son lit à pas de loups et me rejoint, puis elle s'assied sur le bord du mien.

-Que s'est-il passé, Charlie ? J'ai remarqué que tu t'agitais un peu, mais ça ne m'as pas semblé très grave…

-Je… Tu te souviens, lorsqu'Harry et moi, nous sommes entrés dans la tête de Rogue, nous y avions vu une parcelle de souvenir. Un mauvais souvenir.

-Quand Sirius et les autres le ridiculisaient devant tout le monde ? Oui, bien sûr que je m'en rappelle… Harry était tellement choqué par le fait que son père s'en prenne ainsi à lui, et ce tout le temps…

-Eh bien, disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir la version complète. Celle où ma mère et celle d'Harry interviennent pour l'aider, et qu'il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de les insulter.

-Vraiment, s'indigne-t-elle. Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-James les a défendues et il l'a obligé à s'excuser devant elles. Tout le monde semblait stupéfait qu'il agisse de la sorte, même Sirius. Et je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que Lily s'est vraiment intéressée à lui. Pour ce qui est de ma mère, elle était déjà avec mon père, mais elle était reconnaissante envers James de les avoir défendues, même si elles en étaient parfaitement capables…

-Ça devrait remonter le moral d'Harry… lui qui avait tant été déçu par le comportement de son père, savoir que celui-ci a défendu vos mères devrait le combler.

-Normalement, il…

Je me tais brusquement et tend l'oreille et tournant la tête.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Non, quoi, me demande Hermione en se penchant vers moi en posant sa main sur mon front afin de vérifier si je n'ai pas de température.

-Je crois avoir entendu du bruit en bas, dans la Salle Commune…

-Tu es sûre, poursuit-elle en se concentrant à son tour. Je n'entends r… Eh, je crois que j'ai entendu, moi aussi ! Tu penses qu'il y a des élèves qui sont déjà réveillés à cette heure-ci ? Et un samedi, en plus ? Je veux dire, je comprends bien que certains se lèvent plus tôt afin d'achever leurs devoirs, mais il est un peu tôt…

-On ferait mieux d'aller voir, je suggère à Hermione.

Elle approuve et nous quittons dans le silence le plus complet notre dortoir afin de ne pas éveiller Ginny, qui dort encore profondément. Lorsque nous ouvrons la porte, celle-ci remue légèrement, puis se tourne dans l'autre sens et elle retourne à ses rêves.

Nous descendons silencieusement les marches en marbres de l'escalier en colimaçon et nous débouchons dans notre Salle Commune qui, à notre plus grande stupeur, semble totalement vide.

-Allons, c'est quand même pas notre esprit qui nous joue des tours…

-Peut-être était-ce simplement des chouettes, ou des hiboux à l'extérieur… Ou un quelconque animal en provenance de la forêt Interdite, poursuit Hermione.

Nous hochons les épaules, et tandis que nous sommes sur le point de remonter, nous entendons un faible sifflement au fond de la pièce. Enfin, comme si quelqu'un soufflait bruyamment afin de nous appeler.

-T'as entendu ça, pas vrai ? Je suis pas devenue folle, me demande Hermione, n'étant plus vraiment sûre d'elle-même.

Je balaye la pièce du regard, et mes yeux s'arrêtent finalement sur la cheminée, d'où s'élèvent quelques flammes qui consument les restes de bûches. Je tire alors Hermione par la manche, et je lui désigne la cheminée d'un mouvement de tête.  
Nous entendons à nouveau le sifflement, et nous n'avons désormais plus le moindre doute sur ce qui se passe.

Lorsque nous arrivons à portée de la cheminée, l'une des bûches se déforme et fais place à un visage familier, un visage que nous ne nous attendions pas à voir, et surtout pas maintenant.

-Mais… Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je lui demande, à la fois curieuse et inquiète. Il y a eu un problème ?

-Je tenais d'abord à prendre des nouvelles de vous. Est-ce que tout va bien à Poudlard ? Harry n'a pas eu le temps de m'envoyer une lettre mais dans la dernière, il m'expliquait que les problèmes avec Ombrage s'épaississaient, et qu'elle ne cessait de faire des siennes.

-On va à peu près bien. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle se montre très amicale avec nous, mais on fait avec. On a aps ma de soutien, tu sais, lui répond Hermione afin de le rassurer.

-Mh, j'ai appris pour el jeune Malefoy. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites, nous lance-t-il en marmonnant.

-Drago n'est pas comme son père, je lui réponds. Il est vraiment différent, et il déteste Ombrage autant que nous. Et puis il nous a déjà tiré d'un ou deux mauvais pas…

-Bien. Je vous demande simplement de vous montrer prudents. Au fiat, Charlie, as-tu eu une nouvelle vision ?

-Heu… A vrai dire, je reprends en fixant Hermione… Oui. Il n'y a pas une heure, en fait.

-Explique-moi.

-Il te concernait toi. Ainsi que mes parents, ceux d'Harry, Remus et Rogue. Vous deviez avoir une quinzaine d'années, c'était l'année où vous passiez vos BUSES. Et c'était l'époque où James s'en prenait énormément à…

-... A Severus, poursuit-il en baissant els yeux, presque honteux. Je vois… Tu as vu en détails ce qui s'est passé… La façon dont ta mère et celle d'Harry ont tenté de le défendre, et qu'il leur a craché au visage. Ah, c'était une grande journée pour James… C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a gagné le respect de Lily…

-Sirius… Tu n'es pas venu pour savoir de quoi j'ai rêvé, je me trompe ? Il y a forcément autre chose…

-… En effet. Vous devez probablement connaitre Hannah Abbott ?

-L'élève de cinquième année de Poufsoufle, celle qui fait également partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-… Cette nuit, un voisin a appelé les autorités parce qu'il y avait un vacarme pas possible en provenance de leur domicile. On a retrouvé les corps sans vie de ses parents ce matin.

-Quelle horreur… Mais qui… commence Hermione.

-Des Mangemorts. Ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie, et ils faisaient partie des gens en mesure de faire comprendre à Fudge que Voldemort est bel et bien de retour. Et ça, ça l'effraie.

-Mais… Est-ce qu'Hannah a été prévenue ?

-Des Aurors sont venus la chercher pendant la nuit. Elle ne reviendra probablement pas avant la semaine prochaine, et elle vivra désormais avec sa tante et sa cousine.

-Elle a une cousine ?

-Susan Bones, nous dit Sirius. Une autre élève de Poufsoufle. C'est sa tante qui a dirigé le procès d'Harry cet été. Hannah sera en sécurité avec elle. Mais vous… Je m'inquiète, vous savez… Molly était sur le point de rapatrier ses quatre enfants, mais Remus l'a raisonnée. Après tout, Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr, pour l'instant…

-Et vous tous, alors ? Comment on peut s'assurer que tout le monde va bien de votre côté, puisque le courrier est analysé par le Ministère ?

-On se débrouillera, ne vous en faites pas… Ecoutez, je dois y aller, mais vous pouvez envoyer Edwige au Quartier Généra quand vous voulez pour nous donner des nouvelles, d'accord ? Charlie, ton frère a insisté pour que tu lui donnes des nouvelles… Quant à toi, Hermione, tes parents ont été mis en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas.

Les muscles de son visage se décrispent peu à peu. Je vois bien qu'elle est soulagée, et c'est tout à fait normal. Elle esquisse un bref sourire, puis Sirius nous lance

-Je vous laisse. Faites bien attention à vous, toutes les deux… Et transmettez bien le bonjour aux autres… A plus tard.

Son visage s'évapore alors dans les flammes, et nous nous retrouvons seules au beau milieu de notre spacieuse Salle Commune bien éclairée. Hermione se dirige ensuite vers la fenêtre d'un pas nonchalant, puis elle pose son front contre la vitre glacée en soupirant. Tout comme moi, elle ne sait aps quoi faire de pus. Nous avons déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, mais avec es nouvelles que vient de nous annoncer Sirius, je doute que cela s'arrange aussi rapidement que nous nous y entendions…


	37. Umbridge's decision

-Bien, rugit la voix forte d'Hagrid en passant entre les élèves. J'espère que tout le monde a fait ses devoirs, aujourd'hui. Je les ramasse, et vous aurez vos notes au prochain cours.

Nous avons droit aujourd'hui à un soleil radieux. Journée qui serait parfaite si cette bonne femme n'avait pas été là… Comme à son habitude, elle se tient droite, derrière le groupe formé par les élèves de notre classe, son ignoble bloc-notes rose bonbon à la main et une plume dans l'autre.

Tandis qu'elle fait un pas en avant afin de rejoindre les quelques élèves de Serpentard qui se tiennent légèrement en retrait, elle marche dans ce qui semble être une fiente de Scroutt à pétard. Elle marmonne quelques paroles incompréhensives, et Seamus, ayant vu toute la scène, ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire.

-Alors, voyons-voir, reprend Hagrid, la voix chevrotante. Thomas, bien, vous avez fait votre devoir. Crabbe, si vous continuez, je serais obligé de vous mettre en retenue. Goyle, Parkinson, c'est valable pour vous aussi. Mon cours est un cours comme les autres, et vous vous devez de faire les préparations que je vous donne… A présent, Malefoy.

Il marque un court instant de pause en voyant Drago lui tendre une feuille remplie d'informations sur les Niffleurs.

-Mh… C'est bien… Très bien, même, poursuit-il en y jetant un bref coup d'œil avant de ranger sa copie avec les autres. Bon, aujourd'hui, vous allez former des groupes de deux, ou bien vous pouvez travailler individuellement, si vous le préférez. Je veux que vous me rendiez à la fin de vos deux heures de cours un travail complet sur les Sombrals. Décrivez-les physiquement, parlez de leur régime alimentaire et de leur mode de vie… Vous pouvez également illustrer vos textes si l'envie vous en prend, lance Hagrid en tournant la tête vers nous. Il semblerait que certains aiment bien dessiner, dans cette classe…

Hermione me regarde puis me fait un bref clin d'œil. Il est vrai que j'avais la « mauvaise » habitude de dessiner dans mes cours lorsque je m'ennuyais, à Londres. Un jour, Jody Mills a remarqué la caricature de Crowley que j'avais faite au beau milieu de mon cours de math. Elle s'est contentée d'hausser les épaules et de poursuivre son cours comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

-Bien, allez, dépêchez-vous, vous n'avez que deux heures, nous répète Hagrid en se frottant les mains. Et comme certains d'entre vous n'ont pas la possibilité de voir ces animaux fantastiques, je vous ai apporté quelques livres descriptifs. Servez-vous, et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions...

Les groupes se froment assez rapidement. Pour ma part, je suis avec Hermione, tandis qu'Harry est, comme à son habitude, resté avec Ron. Seamus et Dean prennent un livre et vont s'assoir un peu plus loin, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle, visiblement très peu intéressé par ce travail, se mettent à parler de Quidditch. Eux qui ne savent même pas dans que sens tenir un balai…  
Hermione et moi nous asseyons dans l'herbe et, adossées contre une large pierre, nous commençons notre dissertation. Hermione se met à chercher des informations dans l'un des livres fourni par Hagrid, tandis que j'écris déjà sur une feuille à part ce que je sais. Je note du coin de l'œil que Drago a préféré exécuter ce travail seul plutôt que de se mettre avec Blaise. Il se met à tourner frénétiquement tourner les pages du manuel, plongé dans ses recherches.

-Professeur Hagrid, dit alors la petite voix criarde d'Ombrage. Depuis combien de temps exactement êtes-vous ici, à Poudlard ? Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il ne s'agit là que d'une simple question que je pose à tous les enseignants de cette école…

-Hum, et bien… Poudlard est un peu comme mon chez-moi depuis que j'ai eu treize ans. Avant, je vivais avec mes parents, et quand je les ai perdus, Dumbledore a volontiers accepté que je réside ici. Je suis ensuite devenu Garde-Chasse, Gardien des Clés et des Sceaux de l'école, ainsi que professeur de l'étude des Créatures magiques depuis que le professeur Têtenjoy a pris sa retraite…

Nous voyons Ombrage noter à une vitesse hallucinante dans son petit carnet. Elle semble apparemment très intéressée par le passé d'Hagrid, ce qui nous inquiète un peu, au vu de ses origines… Elle qui déteste absolument tous les hybrides…

. . . . . . . .

-Ah, je la hais ! Je la hais de tout mon être, s'exclame Ron tandis que nous traversons le village de Pré-au-Lard. Elle ne pourrait pas être pendant une journée… pas elle ? Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'un peu plus amical… Même les pions du jeu d'échec qui a essayé de nous tuer en première année se montraient plus sympathiques que cette horrible bonne femme…

-Justement, ça fait là toute la différence, lui répond Hermione. Aux dernières nouvelles, Ombrage n'a pas essayé de nous tuer…

-… Pas encore, poursuit-il.

-Hey, elle a beau être ignoble, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait capable d'aller jusque-là, je lance à Ron. Dumbledore est toujours mieux placé qu'elle, et il a encore certains droits dont elle n'est pas prête de s'approprier. Elle est dangereuse, c'est vrai. La seule chose qu'on a à faire est de se montrer prudents, surtout quand elle est dans les parages…

Hermione pousse la porte de l'une des boutiques, et dit aux garçons

-Bon, à moins que vous ne vouliez essayer des robes avec nous, vous feriez mieux d'aller terminer vos devoirs en potions… Rogue risque d'être furieux si vous lui rendez des pages vierges, et je ne voudrais pas que tu recommences à rater les leçons de Quidditch, ou les réunions de l'…

Elle se tait en voyant passer un petit homme au crâne dégarni, qui semble être totalement absorbé par la lecture de son journal. Elle souffle un bon coup, ayant eu peur d'avoir parlé trop fort.

-… les réunions de l'A.D, reprend-t-elle. Harry, on ne va jamais réussir à se défendre si tu passes toutes tes soirées de temps libre avec Rogue…

-… D'accord, ça va, je vais tout terminer dès ce soir, et j'essayerais de faire attention avec lui aussi… Je te le promets, ajoute-t-il à contrecœur, ce qu'Hermione remarque bien, mais elle se contente de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien… Alors, on vous retrouve tout à l'heure, dès qu'on aura terminé tout ça. Allez, filez vite, leur lance-t-elle en souriant.

Nous entrons ensuite dans la petite boutique à l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Les murs sont décorés de tableaux aux couleurs chaudes, représentants les plus grands couturiers de l'histoire de la Magie, ainsi que quelques représentations de paysages enchantés aux tons bleutés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder de tous les côtés tant cet endroit me fascine.  
Derrière son comptoir, une femme s'affaire sur un veston sombre qu'elle semble visiblement en train de retoucher. Une paire de ciseaux et une bobine de fil sont en lévitation autour d'elle, et l'aident ainsi à accomplir sa tâche.  
Elle finit ensuite par nous remarquer. Elle pose le veston devant elle, se redresse, puis elle nous rejoint d'un pas énergique.

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, j'imagine que vous êtes à la recherche de vos tenues respectives pour la fameuse Fête du Printemps qui est dans… Deux semaines, si je ne m'abuse, dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur son calendrier. Eh bien, vous avez le choix. Vous pouvez m'appeler si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je suis à votre entière disposition.

Hermione et moi nous regardons en souriant, puis nous nous mettons au travail en cherchant dans toute la boutique.

. . . . . . . .

-Eh bien, ça aura été super long, je souffle à Hermione lorsque nous quittons la boutique après avoir salué la vendeuse, mais ça valait franchement le coup de venir… Tiens au fait, puisque tu étais au courant avant de commencer ton années, pourquoi tu n'as pas été acheter ta robe plus tôt ?

-Disons que je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, pendant les vacances d'été… Avec toute cette histoire sur Voldemort, et le procès qu'a eu Harry… J'avais d'autres choses en tête… Mais comme cela fait déjà deux ans qu'on a l'autorisation de venir à Pré-au-Lard, je me suis dit que je pourrais facilement trouver quelque chose ici… Et en plus, on n'a même pas besoin de porter nos affaires, puisqu'elles seront directement envoyées au dortoir…

-On dirait que t'as vraiment pensé à tout…

-Hey, les filles !

Nous nous retournons et découvrons Ginny et Luna, qui sortent de chez Zonko, la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Elles nous rejoignent en accélérant le pas.

-Vous venez d'acheter vos robes ? Nous aussi, on était sur le point d'y aller, nous dit Ginny. Mais d'abord, on a dû passer chez Zonko récupérer une commande qu'on passée Fred et George…

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup ?

-Même si c'était le cas, je crois que je les aurais quand même aidés. Ils m'ont simplement dit qu'ils étaient en train de mettre au point un truc qui serait en mesure de déstabiliser Ombrage… Ce qui veut dire que je suis à cent pourcents avec eux…

-Espérons simplement qu'ils ne vont pas se faire prendre… Ça serait trop bête, c'est leur dernière année, poursuit Hermione, légèrement inquiète pour les jumeaux.

-Eh bien, à vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient l'intention de terminer leur année… J'ai surpris l'une de leurs conversations, l'autre jour. Apparemment, ils ont l'intention d'ouvrir leur propre boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse !

-Quoi ? Mais…Comment pourraient-ils, un local là-bas est extrêmement cher…

-Eh bien, vous vous souvenez du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Le gagnant remportait une somme de 1000 Galions. Il semblerait qu'Harry leur ai donné cette somme pour cette boutique.

-Laisse-moi deviner, je demande à Ginny. Il ne pensait pas être digne de ce présent à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Cédric…

-Touché. Mais nos parents n'en savent rien, et Fred et George m'ont fait jurer de garder le silence. Ils ont peur que ceux-ci les en empêche mais personnellement, je trouve que c'est une assez bonne idée…

Notre conversation est interrompu par Mme Rosemerta qui fait violement sortir un homme de sa taverne et lui criant de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Celui-ci se relève alors douloureusement de sa chute, se frotte vivement le dos puis s'en va en marmonnant quelques insultes à son égard.

La chef de l'établissement hausse les épaules, et lorsqu'elle nous remarque, elle nous sourit, nous ayant reconnus, puis elle se contente de refermer la porte derrière elle en s'assurant que l'homme s'est bien éloigné.

-Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, nous, reprend Ginny à l'adresse de Luna, qui hoche la tête en souriant. On doit passer par encore pas mal de boutiques, nous deux…

-Ah, au fait, s'exclame Luna, nous avons croisé Harry et Ron, tout à l'heure… ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Hagrid. Apparemment, ça avait l'air très important… Peut-être que vous devriez aller les retrouver…

-Oh, merci, Luna, lui dit Hermione. Bon, on vous retrouvera au dîner de ce soir dans la Grande Salle, alors… A tout à l'heure…

. . . . . . . .

Lorsque nous arrivons à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid, nous découvrons Harry et Ron, qui semblent être en train d'espionner ce qui s'y passe à l'intérieur. Plus qu'intriguées, nous les rejoignons à grands pas et une fois à leur côtés, Ron nous lance

-Chhhhh, Ombrage est à l'intérieur !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

-On en sait rien, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Fudge et Dumbledore sont avec elle… On les a vus entrer il y a pas deux minutes… Alors on cherche à savoir ce qui se passe…

Nous nous accroupissons à leur côtés et, collés contre es parois de pierres, nous tendons l'oreille afin de savoir ce qui se trame, ainsi que la raison de leur visite chez Hagrid.

-… Pouvez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous fabriquez chez moi, Monsieur le Ministre ? Je ne pense pas avoir fiat al moindre chose illégale…

-La Grande Inquisitrice Ombrage m'a fait part de ses doutes sur vous, et je dois avouer que je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle…

-Mais enfin, quels doutes ?

-J'ai appris de sources sûres, s'exclame Ombrage, que vous êtes… A demi-géant… Est-ce vrai ? Parce que je ne pense pas que vous soyez apte à vous occuper de si charmants enfants inoffensifs…

-C'est absolument insensé ! J'ai ce poste depuis tant d'années… Et il n'y a jamais eu le moindre problème ! Ce que vous insinuez est ridicule !

-Au contraire… Les géants sont réputés pour être des personnages très violents, et vraiment dangereux… Et même si vous avez été innocenté sur ces affaires, il me semble que l'on vous ai jugé coupable il y a de ça trois ans pour avoir amené au cœur du château une bête féroce et meurtrière…

-Aragog n'est pas dangereux, et il vit au fin fond de la forêt interdite, là où les élèves ne se rendent jamais !

-Ah, en plus, vous lui avez octroyé un petit nom… Monsieur le Ministre ?

-Eh bien… Il y a de quoi avoir des doutes, mon cher Hagrid… Mais je vais d'abord m'en remettre au professeur Dumbledore, qui semble tant vous croire…

-Hagrid, comme je vous le répète depuis de nombreuses années, à mon entière confiance. Je n'hésiterais pas à lui confier ma propre vie, vous savez… Et c'est lui qui a sorti le jeune Monsieur Potter des débris de sa maison à Godrick's Hollow pour l'amener aux derniers membres de sa famille…

-Ah, parlons-en, de Potter… Cet élève indiscipliné qui ne cesse de me manquer de respect… Lui, Miss Bradbury, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley sont incapables de se montrer attentifs à mon cours… Quoi que je fasse, ils se montrent vraiment impossible…

-C'est étrange… Aucun autre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne s'était plaint d'eux avant vous… je veux dire, aucun professeur compétent, lui répondit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Mais revenons à Hagrid… Je pense que vous n'avez aucune raison de douter de lui.

Le Ministre semble réfléchir à ce que Dumbledore vient de lui dire. Nous nous contentons d'observer la scène en silence en espérant qu'il finisse par comprendre qu'Hagrid est un très bon professeur…  
Il hôte son chapeau melon, le dépose sur la table de bois et soupire durant quelques instants.

-Bon. Vous savez très bien que j'ai confiance en vous, Dumbledore. Mais sachez que si je reçois une nouvelle plainte justifiée, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'agir… Et cette fois, vous ne pourrez-vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.

-Soit. Faites comme bon vous semble, Monsieur le Ministre.

-Je ne vous retiens pas, marmonne Hagrid dans sa barbe. A moins que vous ayez encore quelque chose à me dire, je vous suggère de sortir d'ici et de vous en aller…

-ce n'est probablement pas terminé, Hagrid, lui lance-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Ombrage sur les talons. Je vous suggère de faire attention…

Lorsqu'ils quittent la cabane, nous la contournons rapidement et nous cachons de l'autre côté afin de ne pas nous faire repérer. Et lorsque nous jetons un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre, nous jurons avoir vu Dumbledore nous esquisser un clin d'œil. Comme s'il savait que nous écoutions depuis le début…

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Oui, Ombrage fait de plus en plus n'importe quoi... Vous en faites pas, elle finira par s'en prendre plein la figure... Mais pas pour l'instant. Là, faut juste patienter...

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir ^^


	38. Talking about that night

-Harry Potter attrape le Vif d'or ! Gryffondor l'emporte, s'écrie Lee Jordan dans le haut-parleur. Les scores finaux sont de trente à trois-cents vingt pour notre équipe rouge et or !

Fred et moi atterrissons en même temps sur le sol, suivis ensuite d'Harry et Ron, puis de George, Katie et Angelina. Quelques salutations aux Supporters, une étreinte collective et nous filons tout droit vers les vestiaires afin de nous changer après ce match qui aura duré assez longtemps.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Poufsoufle regagnent le sol à leur tour, bien loin d'être aussi enthousiastes que nous. On voit très bien à la tête de Smith qu'il en veut à Harry d'avoir fait gagner à notre équipe les cent-cinquante points…

Une fois dans les vestiaires nous nous mettons à parer du match que nous venons de remporter haut la main. George est d'ailleurs le premier à s'en vanter.

-Si on continue comme ça, on va probablement gagner la coupe de Quidditch en fin d'années, nous dit-il. On a plus que le match contre Serdaigle, et à part Cho Chang, il n'y a aucun bon joueur dans leur équipe… Et puis de toutes manières, on n'a pas grand-chose à craindre puisqu'Harry est le meilleur des Attrapeurs…

-Merci, George… Mais je crois que c'est surtout grâce au fait que l'on soit bien coordonnés, tous les sept, lui répond Harry d'un ton ferme. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, les deux batteurs de Poufsoufle n'arrêtaient pas de se foncer dessus en se donnant mutuellement des coups de battes. Leur Capitaine n'arrive pas à gérer leur stratégie –s'ils en ont vraiment une…- et ça, ça les place dans une position assez délicate. Et je pense que depuis que Sam et Gabriel ont quitté l'école, leurs chances de gagner se sont brusquement évaporées…

-Mais avoue qu'on est quand même une super équipe, reprend Fred en employant son fameux ton de frimeur. On a un Attrapeur hors-norme qui ne laisse échapper aucun Vif d'or –sauf quand il est à l'infirmerie…-, deux batteurs hyper classe, …

-Ça va, t'en rajoute pas un peu, là ?

-… Un gardien Weasley qui ne laisse passer aucun tir dans les goals, et trois merveilleuses Poursuiveuses… Dont une qui a commencé seulement cette année. Mais il faut dire que les Weasley ont toujours été bons au Quidditch… Que feriez-vous si on n'était pas là pour vous ?

-On serait déjà au banquet dans la Grande Salle, lui lance Katie d'un ton moqueur. Je te signale que tu es le seul qui porte toujours sa tenue de Quidditch… Alors à moins que tu veuilles manger ton repas froid, je te suggère d'accélérer un peu… Parce qu'en général, l'équipe entre dans la Salle au complet…

-Elle a raison, dit Ron. Et le Quidditch, ça ouvre vachement l'appétit, alors dépêche-toi, Fred…

. . . . . . . .

Lorsque nous poussons les portes de la Grande Salle tous ensemble, nous sommes accueillis par une salve d'applaudissement. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles s'en donnent à cœur joie, tandis que quelques Poufsoufle tentent de se montrer polis, et la table des Serpentard reste totalement muette. Nous nous avançons entre les deux tables centrales afin de gagner nos places, quelques fois interrompus par Collin Crivey qui, comme à son habitude, nous prend en photos pour le journal de l'école – qu'il publie de manière discrète et délicate puisqu'Ombrage l'a interdit-.  
Ron et moi nous asseyons chacun d'un côté d'Hermione. Celui-ci passe son bras autour d'elle, ce qui a le don d'énerver au possible Lavande, assise quelques mètres plus loin. Je la vois marmonner quelque chose à son égard, mais elle est trop loin pour que nous puissions entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle se penche ensuite vers Parvati et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, et il me semble percevoir les prénoms « Hermione » et « Ron », ainsi que les mots « injuste » et « jalouse ». Je me doute bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment ravie par le fait que Ron ai accepté d'accompagner Hermione à la soirée.  
Fred s'assoit près de Katie quelques places plus loin, et George avec Angelina.  
Harry, quant à lui, prend place juste en face de moi, aux côtés de Ginny, qui se met instantanément à rougir au moment où leurs épaules se frôlent.

-C'était un match super, nous félicite Hermione. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit si facile. Je veux dire, j'avais vu quelques Poufsoufle s'entrainer a semaine dernière, mais aujourd'hui, je trouve qu'ils étaient catastrophiques…

-Disons que pour nous, ça a plus été un entrainement durant lequel on s'est bien défoulés, je lui réponds, tandis que Ron m'approuve. On a pu s'éclater pendant à peu près deux heures, et il faut dire qu'on s'est pas mal débrouillés. On a plus qu'un match à remporter et si on y parvient, on gagnera la coupe de Quidditch, ce qui pourra faire monter nos points pour la coupe des Maisons… Mais je n'ai absolument rien contre les Poufsoufle. A vrai dire, ils sont toujours super sympa avec nous…

-C'est vrai.

-Hum… Harry, demande timidement une voix derrière lui.

-Oh, heu… Cho… Ça va ?

-Hum… Eh bien, oui. Tu as très bien joué, tu sais.

-… Merci, c'est gentil.

-J'avais… Hum… J'avais quelque chose à te demander… Enfin, si tu n'es pas trop occupé pour l'instant, parce que je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

-Eh bien, je t'écoute…

-En fait… J'aimerais bien que tu m'accompagnes à la Fête de Printemps… C'est dans pas très longtemps, et… Je voudrai y aller avec toi.

Hermione et moi nous regardons, nous attendant à ce qu'Harry se mette à rougir, et qu'il bégaie en étant vraiment gêné. Mais au lieu de ça, il opte pour un ton naturel, le visage plus serein que jamais, et se contente de lui répondre franchement

-J'aurais bien aimé m'y rendre avec toi aussi, mais il se trouve que je suis déjà pris. J'y vais avec Ginny, poursuit-il en la désignant juste à côté d'elle. Il faudra que tu y ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah… je vois… Mais je pensais… Qu'à cause de l'an dernier, tu…

-Eh bien, non. Il s'est passé énormément de choses depuis le moment où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi et aujourd'hui. Beaucoup trop de choses. Et il se trouve que j'ai déjà demandé à Ginny Weasley de venir avec moi à cette fête.

Elle ne répond rien. Elle tourne simplement les talons et regagne sa table sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il me semble même voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Tous étonnés, nous nous tournons vers Harry, qui nous fournit une explication des plus logiques.

-Elle sortait avec Cédric l'an dernier. Et Cédric est mort. Elle a tenté de trouver du réconfort auprès de moi, mais je sais bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme elle l'aimait lui, et je n'aurais jamais pu la satisfaire pleinement. Moi, je suis passé à autre chose, j'ai tourné la page. Je souhaite pour elle qu'elle en fasse autant.

Il entoure alors les épaules de Ginny avec son bras, ce qui semble la surprendre sur le coup. Mais elle finit par se rapprocher pour finalement se coller à lui.

-Je suis définitivement passé à autre chose.

A ce moment nous rejoint Neville, qui tient également à nous féliciter pour ce match. Luna est à ses côtés, et elle nous sourit à pleines dents. Elle semble vraiment être ravie d'être avec lui, et quelque chose me dit que c'est réciproque. Ils s'installent ensuite à nos côtés et se mettent à manger en discutant avec Fred du prochain match qui sera la confrontation de Poufsoufle et Serpentard.  
Luna semble vraiment rayonner. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé depuis que je l'ai rencontrée dans la charrette nous menant ici en début d'année, mais elle semble juste un peu plus ouverte et épanouie depuis qu'elle est avec Neville, car je pense qu'ils peuvent bien officialiser le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble, contrairement à Harry et Ginny, ou Ron et Hermione, qui ne sont encore sûrs de rien. Après tout, dans chacun des cas, ils n'ont pas tort. D'un côté, il est dangereux de trop s'attacher aux autres, de peur que l'on se serve d'eux contre nous, mais d'autre part, dans des temps pareils, on ne prend plus de temps de réfléchir, on en fait que profiter pleinement du moment présent.  
Ensuite arrive dans notre conversation le sujet du bal, qui est prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Tout le monde se met alors à parler de ses projets pour la soirée, ainsi que des gens avec qui ils vont rester. Pour notre part, nous avons prévu de ne pas trop s'éloigner les uns des autres, c'est-à-dire notre petit groupe habituel, qui comprend bien sur les jumeaux, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, … En gros, tout semble s'annoncer à merveille pour cette soirée.

Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule lorsque nous sommes en grande conversation sur le prochain devoir de Métamorphoses à rendre à McGonnagal. Je me retourne, ayant sursauté, et je découvre Drago, un sourire éclairant son visage. Je me lève brusquement, surprise de le voir.

-Hey… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je lui demande, tandis que deux ou trois élèves assis à la table des Serdaigles se mettent à nous dévisager.

-Il fallait bien que je vienne te féliciter pour ce match, non ?... Et pour la victoire que tu as décrochée, bien sûr...

-Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas gagné seule, ce match… J'avais avec moi six incroyables joueurs, je te rappelle…

-Peut-être, mais si j'ai bien compté, tu as marqué à toi toute seule pas loin de dix-sept but…

-Ah, parce que tu les comptes, en plus ? C'est un peu… Flippant ? Enfin, je ne crois pas que les gens s'amusent à compter, habituellement… En général, ils profitent simplement du match en regardant une équipe gagner et l'autre perdre… J'ai vraiment marqué dix-sept buts, c'est sérieux ?

Il se met à rire en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Au moins… Tu as été formidable.

Je le regarde sourire. Et, sans vraiment comprendre la raison qui me pousse à faire ça, je le prends dans mes bras, ce qui me procure une sensation d'immense réconfort. Il ne met pas bien longtemps avant de me rendre mon étreinte. Au loin, il me semble entendre la voix de Pansy Parkinson qui proteste à la vue de cette scène, mais dans un moment comme celui-ci, rien ne m'importe. Surtout pas les réflexions d'une personne comme elle.  
Nous restons ainsi durant ce qui me semble être une éternité, mais qui au final ne doit correspondre qu'à une simple petite minute. Une minute vraiment parfaite. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous séparons, et je sens mes joues rougir brusquement. Même si j'essaye de le cacher, il le remarque, et se met rire gentiment, voyant mon embarras.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, me dit-il. J'ai quelques devoirs en Potions à achever pour demain...

Il me prend par la main et ajoute, avant de regagner sa table à l'autre bout de la Salle

-Encore bravo pour le match, Charlie.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, je reprends ma place sous le regard complice d'Hermione et les regards intrigués de tous les autres. Ils retournent ensuite à leur conversation, que je fais mine de suivre et d'écouter, mais mon esprit est totalement ailleurs. Il divague quelque part, entre le match de ce matin et ce qui vient tout juste de se passer. Après avoir divagué pendant une trentaine de secondes, je me reconcentre et je prends part aux discussions qui animent notre table.

. . . . . . . .

« _Hello, Meg._

 _Je suis désolée ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer des nouvelles plus tôt, mais disons que j'ai été vraiment occupée, et dépassée par les événements, ces derniers temps. Et il y a eu un paquet de choses à gérer de notre côté. J'espère vraiment qu'à Londres, tout se passe bien._

 _J'imagine que tu as dû apprendre que Gabriel est de retour. Hermione et moi sont tombées sur lui dans un village pas très loin de notre école. Ensuite, il est reparti avec Sam (tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsqu'il l'a retrouvé… Je t'avais déjà parlé du fait que ce qu'éprouvait Sam pour lui était bien plus que de l'amitié…). Ils sont à nouveau en sécurité, et ils ont préféré m'envoyer une lettre pour me confirmer qu'ils allaient bien._

 _Ensuite, il fallait absolument que je te parle d'un truc._

 _Disons qu'ici, je me suis fait un tas d'amis. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley et plein d'autres encore comme Dean Thomas, Seamus et Neville, mais je me devais de te parler de quelqu'un d'autre de vraiment important._

 _Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de cette rivalité entre Serpentard et les autres Maisons ? Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il pourrait y avoir des exceptions…_

 _Il y a un garçon, ici, qui s'appelle Drago. Il est à Serpentard. Et depuis le début de l'année, on a appris à se connaitre, et je crois qu'on est vraiment devenus amis, maintenant. Son père, qui est un Mangemort, tient absolument à ce qu'il suive la même route que lui, mais il refuse d'être comme lui. Il est totalement contre cette idée du Mal en force._

 _Bref, j'ai eu du mal à en convaincre certains, mais maintenant, à peu près tout le monde se rend compte qu'il est de notre côté, aux grands désarrois de celle qui espérait sortir avec lui…_

 _Ensuite, ici, cette prof, Ombrage… Dis-toi qu'elle est infiniment pire que Crowley. Lui, à côté, c'est un gentil Bisounours. Facilement. Elle soutient et défend dur comme fer le Ministre de la Magie, qui est en train de faire absolument n'importe quoi… Disons que le monde des sorciers change énormément._

 _J'aimerais que vous soyez là, vous tous, que je vous sache en bonne santé… J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle attaque… Garth m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre que vous faisiez attention, et que vous ne sortiez quasiment pas. Même si cela durer encore des mois, restez bien cachés, et faites attention. Je sais que Dean veille sur toi, que Garth veille sur Kevin, et que les Aurors veillent sur vous._

 _Restez vigilants, quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible. Meg, je compte sur toi pour garder la maison comme tu l'as toujours fait._

 _J'ai confiance en toi. Fais bien attention à toi, Meg…_

 _Charlie._ »

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

 **Bon, ça va être hyper niais d'ici quelques chapitres... Vous en faites pas, au bout d'un moment, ça va partir dans tous les sens... Et il y en a qui vont s'en prendre plein la figure.**


	39. His true face

_PARDON PARDON PARDON, Je n'ai pas publié mercredi... PARDOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN_  
 _Voici la suite , déjà le chapitre 39... Ca va vite.  
 **Emma** , tu vas adorer...  
 _Bonne lecture!__

* * *

-Ouvrez vos livres page 283, nous dit Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Nous nous exécutons en soupirant, étant à peu près presque tous fatigués, puisque nous sommes restés très tard dans la Salle sur Demande hier soir. D'un coup de baguette magique, Rogue ensorcelle une craie afin que celle-ci note les différents ingrédients nécessaire à la potion que nous allons devoir mijoter. La liste s'allonge sans jamais en terminer, si bien qu'il lui faut deux colonnes pour tout inscrire.  
Une fois à la page demandée, nous lisons très clairement « Essence de Dictame ». Je me souviens avoir entendu Hermione en parler pendant l'un des cours de botanique avec Chourave. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit d'une potion qui peut soigner de nombreuses blessures, comme les désartibulements causés par des erreurs de Transplanage par exemple. C'est étrange, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Rogue cherche à nous faire passer un message en nous faisant faire cette potion.

-Vous avez une heure pour la réaliser. J'espère que pour une fois, toute la classe parviendra à ses fins, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? J'imagine que vous et Weasley avez prévu de rater votre examen de Potions depuis votre entrée ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fronce les sourcils en faisant une grimace, mais il ne répond rien à ce que Rogue vient de lui lancer. Je crois qu'il préfère se tenir à carreaux pour l'instant. Quitte à passer pour celui qui n'ose pas se défendre auprès de certains Serpentards.  
Nous nous levons tous et allons chercher nos ustensiles ainsi que tous les ingrédients qui nous sont nécessaires à cette préparation. Je m'empare de mon chaudron, que j'avais soigneusement rangé sur une étagère, et je retourne à la table qu'Hermione, Harry et moi occupons, puis je me lance dans la préparation de cette fameuse essence.  
A chaque table règne une atmosphère différente. Par exemple, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Blaise ne cesse de glousser et de faire d'étranges mélanges probablement déconseillés sous l'œil attentif de Rogue sui, ne semble pas prêt de les arrêter afin qu'ils se concentrent.  
De son côté, Dean s'est légèrement écarté de Seamus, de peut que sa potion –plutôt sa mixture indéfinissable- ne lui explose au visage comme la dernière fois.

Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvre en grand et Drago apparait, un peu essoufflé.

-Tiens, tiens, un retardataire… Avez-vous un motif quelconque, Malefoy ?

-Le professeur… Ombrage… m'a demandé de passer à son bureau. Veuillez excuser mon retard, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Mh. Si ce n'est qu'une fois… Prenez vos affaires dans l'armoire et ouvrez votre livre à la page 283. J'imagine que vous pouvez toujours trouver une place près de Miss Parkinson et des autres.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Drago se dirige vers la table qui se situe juste à côté de nous, où se trouvent justement Dean et Seamus. Lorsqu'il leur demande s'il peut s'installer, ils paraissent assez étonnés, mais ils finissent par accepter. Pendant que celui-ci se dirige au fond de la classe, Seamus se penche vers moi et me demande

-Dis, t'es sûr que c'est le même ? Depuis le début de l'année, on dirait qu'on l'a échangé avec un clone bien moins maléfique, et je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou si on est censés s'inquiéter…

-Monsieur Finnegan, vous vous trouvez à un cours de Potions, pas de bavardages. Et au vues de vos notes actuelles, je vous suggère de vous concentrer un peu plus que ça si vous voulez obtenir vos BUSES. J'ai à vous prévenir, je n'accepte dans ma classe l'an prochain que ceux qui ont obtenu un « Optimal » à leur examen… Cependant, vous êtes l'un des seuls élèves de votre Maison qui n'atteint pas des fonds… Mais vous ne passerez pas si vous n'obtenez qu'un « Acceptable », croyez-moi…

Seamus se concentre à nouveau sur sa potion, tandis que Drago prend place juste en face de lui.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'Ombrage voulait, risque Seamus.

-Elle tenait à savoir pourquoi j'avais changé… je crois qu'elle devrait prendre exemple et changer de garde-robe au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps avec ses questions…

Seamus et Dean étouffent un rire, puis ils se concentrent à nouveau sur leur travail.  
De notre côté, il faut avouer que cela avance assez bien, en particulier pour Hermione et moi. Alors, discrètement, nous n'hésitons pas à filer un coup de main à Ron et Harry lorsque nous les voyons commettre une erreur.  
A l'avant dernière étape de la préparation, je verse dans mon chaudron de la poudre de griffe de dragon, celle d'un Suédois à museau court. La potion prend alors une teinte légèrement violette, comme indiquée dans le manuel. Au final, j'y ajoute une simple feuille de Mandragore, et la couleur disparait totalement après que j'ai tourné trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et sept fois dans le sens inverse. Hermione finit à peu près en même temps que moi.

-Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites… Pour comprendre quelque chose à ce maudit bouquin, nous lance Ron en nous voyant remplir es flacons que nous devons remettre à Rogue. Il y a vraiment trop de trucs à faire, c'est vraiment pas possible… Et puis, je n'arrive pas à rester concentré.

-Peut-être que si tu parlais moins, murmure Harry, tu arriverais à avancer…

Hermione secoue la tête, légèrement agacée de leurs chamailleries et rebouche avec soin son flacon. Je rebouche le mien à mon tour et je nettoie d'un coup de baguette mon chaudron. Voyant que nous avons terminé, Rogue quitte son bureau et nous rejoint avec une extrême lenteur. Pendent ce court trajet, il n'hésite pas à regarder à l'intérieur des chaudrons des autres, et l'expression se lisant très clairement sur son visage ne présage rien de bon.

-Bien. Déjà deux élèves ont déjà terminé. Reste à savoir si ce n'est pas du travail bâclé comme j'en ai l'habitude chez les Gryfondors… Voyons voir si votre résultat final est proche de ce que j'attendais…

Il s'empare de mon flacon. Et au moment où la manche de sa veste me frôle, je sens mon esprit s'embrumer.

. . . . . . . .

 _-… Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?_

 _Il ne répond pas. Ses yeux fixent le vide depuis quelques instants. Il connait la réponse, mais n'a pas envie de la lui dire. Il n'en a vraiment aucune envie. Comment peut-on annoncer une telle chose à l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ?_

 _-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous fassiez comme bon vous semble… Les Ténèbres se propagent, et il ne tarderont pas à vous submerger. Le poison qui se trouve dans votre main est impossible à extraire, et vous le savez…_

 _-Combien de temps, répète de le directeur d'une voix faible._

 _-… Peut-être un an, Albus._

. . . .

 _-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou qui n'a plus rien pour lui…_

 _-Cela me désole vraiment que ce soit ainsi que tu m'imagines, Bella…_

 _-Dumbledore, sachez que les temps où nous vous admirions en tant que grand Directeur sont désormais révolus…_

 _Du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, elle le menace avec sa baguette, un rictus malsain déformant son visage. Un faible rayon de lune éclaire son visage. Ses longs cheveux sombres emmêlés lui tombent sur les épaules. Elle se tient dans un étrange posture qui la rend encore plus maléfique. Tout autour d'elle, des Mangemorts se tiennent prêts à attaquer.  
En face d'elle, Dumbledore parait plus mal en point que jamais. Son visage est bien plus ridé, sa robe de sorcier est abimée à certains endroits, et sa main noircie à l'air totalement desséchée.  
La silhouette d'un homme se découpe alors dans la pénombre. Celui-ci s'avance peu à peu vers la lumière, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit dévoilé. Il s'agit de Severus Rogue. _

_-Severus… murmure Dumbledore._

 _Le silence est total. On entend seulement, au fin fond de la forêt, le chant d'un oiseau raisonner dans toute sa splendeur. Rogue se met à dévisager le Directeur d'un regard sans expression._

 _-Severus, aidez-moi…_

 _Rogue lève et pointe sa baguette sur lui, et brusquement, les Ténèbres envahissent l'endroit, et le noir complet se fait._

. . . .

-… Charlie ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je secoue la tête, et remarque que je me suis agrippée à la manche d'Hermione, et que celle-ci semble s'inquiéter de mon comportement. Je passe brièvement ma main sur mon visage et soupire un bon coup.

-Miss Bradbury…

La voix glaciale de Rogue parvient à mes oreilles, et je e rends compte qu'il se trouve toujours à côté de moi, main tendue, en attendant que je lui remette mon flacon. La main tremblante, je le lui donne, mais il ne bouge pas. Il garde les yeux fixés sur moi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce à quoi il est en train de penser, mais je vois bien qu'il semble assez perturbé.

-Veuillez, à l'avenir, ne plus lire dans mon esprit, me lance-t-il.

Il s'éloigne et regagne son bureau sans dire un mot. Je souffle, rassurée qu'i n'ait rien ajouté de plus que ça. J'avais peur qu'il ne se mette à faire une scène à cause de ce que je viens de voir. Je le regarde s'assoir d'un geste vif. I se met alors à relire des copies rendues par ses élèves et tente de n'avoir aucun contact visuel avec qui que ce soit.

-Hey, Charlie, que s'est-il passé, le demande Ron à voix basse. Pendant un instant on a cru que t'avais complètement perdu l'esprit… On a essayé de te réveiller, mais t'étais super loin…

-Tu as eu une nouvelle vision, c'est ça, me demande Harry. Sur Rogue ?

-Oui. Mais c'était bizarre. Vous vous souvenez du moment où Dumbledore a touché la bague –l'Horcruxe- mais comme elle était infestée de Magie Noire, ça s'est retourné contre lui… Eh bien, dans ce que j'ai vu, Rogue qui annonçait à Dumbledore qui ne lui restait qu'environ un an… Enfin, c'est la deuxième fois que j'ai eu cette vision, mais c'est la deuxième qui est un peu plus tordue…

-Vas-y, on t'écoute, me dit Hermione, plus attentive que jamais.

-En fait, cela se passait dans la tour d'Astronomie. Dans le futur, disons à peu près un an. Dumbledore était vraiment très mal en point, sa santé s'était aggravée. Il paraissait plus vieux, et vraiment très fatigué, presque à bout. Il était entouré de Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix Lestrange.

Neville l'entend prononcer son nom, et il se met à prêter un peu plus attention à notre conversation, ce qui ne nous gêne absolument pas.

-Ils y en avait d'autres, mais leurs noms et visages n'étaient inconnus. Ensuite, Rogue a débarqué. J'ai vu le regard suppliant que lui a adressé Dumbledore. Il l'a ensuite imploré, il lui a demandé de l'aider plusieurs fois. Il tenait vraiment à recevoir son aide. Mais Rogue a pointé sa baguette sur lui et ensuite… Tout s'est évaporé, et je me suis en quelques sortes « réveillée ».

-Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu l'attaquer, demande Harry. On a toujours eu des doutes sur lui, si ça se trouve, il n'a jamais vraiment été de notre côté, et puis… Charlie ?

Je me mets à avoir un mal de crâne pas possible. Je porte ma main à mon visage, le bras accoudé sur la table. Hermione m'attrape par l'épaule et cherche à savoir ce qui ne va pas. Mes pensées s'embrouillent à nouveau, sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

. . . . . . . .

 _-Je m'appeler Severus._

 _-Et moi, Lily._

 _-Ta sœur est seulement jalouse de toi, tu sais. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire._

 _-Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça gentil pour moi, ou méchant pour ma sœur… Tu sais, elle n'est pas si terrible…_

 _/./_

 _-Relâche-le, James !_

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, s'écrie Severus, fou de rage._

 _/./_

 _La maison dans laquelle il pénètre est en ruines. Il ne reste presque plus rien. Il se risque alors à entrer à l'intérieur, cherchant des survivants. Alors qu'l monte les escaliers, il y découvre un corps.  
Celui de James Potter. Ses yeux fixent le vide et sa main droite est crispée sur sa baguette.  
Rogue poursuit son parcours, se sentant pris de panique. Il avance dans le couloir, enjambe les débris de bois et de pierre, et arrive finalement devant une porte qui a été défoncée avec énormément de force. Il entre, et, lorsqu'il voit la scène qui s'offre à lui, il tombe à genoux sur le sol. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues brûlantes. Dans un mouvement de désespoir, il s'empare du corps de la jeune mère et il la serre dans ses bras, étouffant d'énormes sanglots de rage, de douleur._ _  
Dans un coin de la pièce, redressé dans son parc, un bébé pleure il a beau ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé juste sous yeux, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n' a pas compris qu'il y avait eu un véritable carnage.  
Rogue reste ainsi sans bouger durant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de moto à l'extérieur. Il relâche alors la jeune femme et, le cœur lourd, regagne son domicile. _

_/./_

 _-Vous aviez dit… Vous me l'aviez promis… Vous disiez que vous alliez la protéger !_

 _-James et Lily ont placé leur confiance en la mauvaise personne, lui répond Dumbledore, s'appuyant contre la fenêtre. Mais le garçon a survécu…_

 _-A quoi cela, sert-il de la protéger, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là…_

 _-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Severus… Plus fort et plus déterminé que jamais à l'éliminer…. Vous savez… Il a les yeux de sa mère._

 _A l'entente de cette phrase, le cœur de Severus Rogue fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'appuie alors contre le mur situé derrière lui et se met à repenser à tous les derniers éléments qui se sont produits en l'espace d'une semaine._

 _-Protégez-le, l'implore-t-il. Veillez sur lui… Je vous en supplie…_

 _/./_

 _-Aidez-moi, Severus, je vous en supplie…_

 _-Avada Kedavra !_

 _/./_

 _-Combien de temps ?_

 _-Peut-être un an, Albus…_

 _Rogue s'éloigne de lieu d'un geste vif._

 _-Ne m'ignorez pas, Severus…Nous savons tous les deux que Voldemort a ordonné au fils Malefoy de me tuer… mais Drago ne voulant pas de cette destinée, j'imagine qu'il se tournera donc vers vous…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous…_

 _-C'est vous qui devrez me tuer, Severus… C'est le seul moyen… Et Potter ne devra pas être mis au courant de ce qui s'est passé, du moins, pas maintenant. Il le saura en temps voulu. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à paniquer à cause de quelque chose comme ça._

 _-Vous n'arrêtez pas de cacher des choses importantes à Potter… Ainsi qu'à Bradbury, Granger et Weasley, ainsi qu'à tous vos élèves… Vous leur mentez effrontément en leur affirmant que tout va bien… Mais vous ne pouvez pas me duper, moi. Je vous connais trop bien…_

 _-Que voulez-vous, Severus… Les choses sont ainsi, et elles ne changeront pas. Je vous demande simplement de garder un œil sur eux. Je ne peux me tourner vers personne d'autre ici…_

 _-Et pour McGonnagal ?_

 _-Elle exécute admirablement son travail, mais ces discussions doivent rester entre vous et moi, quoi qu'il arrive._

 _-Mais je…_

 _-Quoi qu'il arrive, Severus, répète Dumbledore en haussant la voix._

 _-… Comme vous voudrez. Mais sachez que je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de vos secrets. Je ne pense pas être qu'un simple allié._

 _-Vous êtes mon ami, Severus. Mais cette conversation est terminée, et je ne veux plus que l'on aborde ce sujet._

 _Severus s'éloigna, le visage sombre, ses idées se bousculant dans sa tête. Pendant un instant, il regretta ce qu'il avait fait, de nombreuses années auparavant._

. . . . . . . .

Je manque de tomber de ma chaise, et je sens que quelqu'un me rattrape par le bars afin d'éviter que je me retrouve à terre. Lorsque je tourne la tête, toujours étourdie, je remarque qu'il s'agit de Drago, qui s'est précipité pour me retenir. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, ils m'aident à me redresser.

-Charlie, est-ce que tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

La fin du cours sonne avant que je puisse répondre. Sous l'œil attentif de Rogue, la plupart des élèves remballent leurs affaires et quittent la Salle de classe. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago restent cependant avec moi, ce que notre professeur ne remarque pas immédiatement, trop occupé à corriger des copies.

-Il faudrait mieux que j'aille chercher Dumbledore, me dit Drago en passant sa main dans mon dos. Je reviens tout de suite.

J'hoche la tête, reconnaissante.

-Ca a été plus violent que la première fois, là, me dit Hermione, tandis que Drago quitte le cachot dans lequel nous avons cours. On a cru que tu allais par t'évanouir… Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?

-Les visions se sont succédées beaucoup trop rapidement, et j'ai commencé à avoir un horrible mal de crâne. Il y en a eu plus de cinq, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Mais… je pense avoir compris quelque chose. Une chose vraiment importante.

-Vas-y, raconte-nous, me demande Ron, à la fois inquiet et intéressé.

-Ca concerne Rogue, me demande Harry à voix basse.

En guise de réponse, je quitte le tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise, et je leur fais signe de m'accompagner. Ils ne posent pas de questions, ayant confiance en moi, et se contentent de me suivre jusqu'au bureau de Rogue, qui finalement nous remarque, mais ne relève pas la tête pour autant.

-Je vous suggère de vous rendre au dîner de la Grande Salle, de quitter ma salle de classe immédiatement et de ne pas me déranger. Cela vous concerne tous les quatre.

-Je sais ce que vous faites, je lui lance sur un ton de défi.

-Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien, je serais ravie de vous entendre, Miss Bradbury, vous qui semblez toujours si sûre de v…

-Je sais que Voldemort à confiance en vous. Et je sais aussi que vous allez tuer le professeur Dumbledore d'ici peu.

-Quoi, me lance-t-il.

-QUOI, s'exclament Ron, Harry et Hermione. Attends, on a loupé un épisode, ou quoi ?

Ils tournent ensuite la tête vers Rogue, qui ne semble ni choqué, ni en colère ni quoi que ce soit. Il se contente simplement de me fixer d'une manière qui devrait m'intimider.

-C'est une accusation scandaleuse, finit-il par dire. Comment pouvez-vous…

-Je l'ai vu. Mais Dumbledore vous l'a demandé il n'y a pas longtemps. Il savait bien que Voldemort vous faisait confiance, mais lui, il vous croyait de son côté. Il vous CROIT de de son côté, et… Et il a bien raison. Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment, professeur. Je sais ce que vous avez fait et ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

Mes amis semblent avoir totalement perdu le fil de ce que je suis en train de raconter. Quant à Rogue, il demeure silencieux, mais ses yeux se sont posés sur son bureau. Je me décide alors à continuer, et je leur raconte ce que j'ai vu.

-Beaucoup de personnes pensent que vous êtes resté du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris. Vous avez rencontré Lily –ta mère, Harry, je poursuis en voyant l'expression de son visage peu à peu se modifier- lorsque vous étiez jeune. Vous aviez le même âge, et vous êtes entré à l'école en même temps. Mais le Choixpeau vous a séparés. Lily a fait la connaissance de ma mère, Sarah, mon père Mickaël, ainsi que James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Elle a fini par se lier d'amitié avec eux, bien qu'elle soit restée amie avec vous.

Le visage d'Harry se décompose au fur et à mesure qu'il découvre le passé de notre professeur de Potions. Hermione, attentive, écoute sans rien dire ni laisser paraitre sur son visage. Quant à Ron, il a la bouche à moitié entrouverte, et à ses yeux fixés sur moi.

-A partir du jour où James vous a humilié, vous vous êtes éloigné à la fois de mon père, mais également de Lily. Vous vous êtes peu à peu renfermé, mais vous en les avez jamais oubliés, tout comme ils ne vous ont pas oublié vous. Et le jour où les parents de Harry… Ont été assassinés… J'ai vu ce que vous avez éprouvé en voyant Lily. C'était comme si je ressentais la même chose que vous, je poursuis, tandis que les traits de Rogue s'affaissent peu à peu.  
Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette bague, vous avez su que Dumbledore n'avait aucun chance, et il vous a donné cette lourde tâche. Celle d'abréger ses souffrances lorsqu'il serait à bout, et Voldemort aurait simplement pensé que vous aviez exécuté ses ordres. Vous avez eu du mal à accepter. Mais il vous a supplié. Et vous le lui avez promis.

Il passe sa main sur son visage.

-Après la mort des parents de Harry, je continue, vous avez demandé à ce qu'Harry soit protégé, quoi qu'il arrive. Et au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, vous n'avez cessé de veiller sur lui. Sur nous, lorsque j'ai perdu mes propres parents. Vous étiez là, même si on ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Vous avez d'ailleurs dit à Dumbledore que vous vouliez tout nous dire, mais… Vous avez tenu votre promesse en vous taisant.

Je marque un court temps de pause, le temps que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce assimilent tout ça.

-Je tenais à m'excuser au nom de nous tous, pour vous avoir mal jugé, pour avoir cru que vous étiez resté de son côté. Vous êtes un bon professeur. Un très bon professeur.

Après quelques instants de répit, Rogue quitte lentement sa chaise, puis je vois des larmes perler dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne finisse par me dire

-Je crois que ma couverture est définitivement tombée… Mais… Tous les quatre, je me dois aussi de vous présenter des excuses. Je voulais simplement vous protéger, alors j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas m'attacher. Cela aurait été flagrant, et… Il valait mieux que tout le monde me croit tel que je le montrais.

-Et… qui était au courant ?

-Seulement Dumbledore. Même les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'ignorent. Enfin, maintenant, tous les quatre…

-On ne dira rien, dit brusquement Harry, qui s'était montré muet depuis le début. Pendant des années, vous… Vous vous êtes terré afin de nous protéger, et… Merci, professeur.

-Merci à vous. Potter, pardonnez-moi pour ces cinq années, durant lesquelles vous avez probablement pensé que je vous malmenait. Granger, Weasley, c'est également valable pour vous. Quant à vous, Bradbury… Je vous remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Et pardonnez-moi pour tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de vos parents. Avec Lily, ils… Ils étaient ce qui se rapprochaient le plus de mes… Mes amis.

-Vous allez tout raconter à Dumbledore ? Je veux dire, vous allez l'en informer ? Du fait qu'on sait tout sur ce qui se passe réellement…

-Le professeur étant absent pour le moment, je crois que cela peut attendre un moment.

Il sort alors sa baguette, ce qui semble légèrement perturber Hermione, mais il la pointe vers le centre de la classe et dit très clairement, la voix tremblante due à l'émotion

- _Expecto Patronum !_

Une immense et élégante biche argentée jaillit ensuite de sa baguette, fais quelques pas, puis elle se volatilise sous nos yeux ébahis. C'était la dernière pièce du puzzle. A présent, tout était clair…

-… Lily, murmure Harry. Ma mère…

-… Depuis… Depuis tout ce temps, professeur, je demande.

-… A jamais.


	40. Narcissa's Patronus

**Emma et _La joie du monde_ , ça me fait HYPER PLAISIR que ma fic vous plaise ;-)**

* * *

Samedi arrive enfin. Nous l'attendions avec énormément d'impatience, tous les quatre. Enfin, je pense que tous les cinquièmes années se sentent soulagés que ce soit enfin le week-end. Avec Hermione, Harry et Ron, nous nous sommes installés sont le fameux hêtre, qui demeure célèbre depuis ce qui est arrivé à Rogue.  
Rogue…

-Vous savez, nous dit Ron en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête, j'aie encore du mal à assimiler tout ce que nous avons appris ces derniers temps, à commencer par la véritable identité de Rogue… C'est vrai, qui aurait pu penser que c'était un bienfaiteur qui veillait sur nous, et non pas un dangereux psychopathe ?

-Personne, j'imagine, lui répond Hermione. Mais… Je pensais justement à quelque chose… C'est à propos de ce que tu as vu, Charlie…

-Eh bien, qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Je me disais… Tu as bien vu Rogue… Soulager Dumbledore de sa peine, au sommet de la Tour d'astronomie, pas vrai ? Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de la sauver ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu n'étais aps intervenue. Je veux dire, si tu n'avais pas eu cette vision… Comment les choses se seraient-elles passées pour lui, et pour nous ? Pour l'école ?

-Si tu veux mon avis, reprend Harry en reposant _Les animaux Fantastiques_ à côté de lui, ça aurait été le chaos total. Tout le monde aurait cru qu'il l'avait… Assassiné de sang-froid, et qu'il était resté fidèle à Voldemort. Et on aurait probablement essayé de le mettre hors d'état de nuire…

-Quand je pense qu'il n'a fait que nous protéger… Depuis la mort de tes parents il y a quinze, puis des miens, il y a cinq ans, puis… A la fin de l'été…

-C'est une chance que tu aies vu tout ça, reprend Hermione en s'allongeant à son tour à côté de Ron. Enfin, plus ou moins une chance… Et puis au moins, maintenant, il sait qu'il peut compter sur nous pour l'aider. En plus, nous lui avons promis de ne jamais ne parler autour de nous…

-Ta mère et lui ont le même Patronus Harry, dit alors Ron. Je ne croyais pas cela possible…

-Lorsque l'on a perdu un être auquel on était attaché, que ce soit de la famille, ou des amis, c'est le genre de choses qui peut arriver, lui explique Hermione. C'est un cas assez courant dans les pays Américains, mais on n'en a jamais vu par ici.

-Moi, j'en ai déjà vu, dit une voix dans notre dos.

-Ah, Drago… Salut, dit Hermione. Tu… Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, merci. Et vous quatre ? Vous aviez l'air un peu remué, hier… Est-ce que tout s'est arrangé de votre côté ?

-Oui, je lui réponds. Au fait… Encore merci, justement, pour hier. Merci d'avoir rapidement réagi et d'avoir appelé Dumbledore.

-C'était normal. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Harry hoche la tête, et il s'installe à côté de moi. Durant quelques instants, personne ne prononce le moindre mot et se contente de profiter de la journée ensoleillée que nous avons. C'est la première depuis une éternité. Ron retire son pull, le roule en boule et le place sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque qu'Hermione s'est discrètement emparée de sa main, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Peut-être Ron a-t-il finalement compris… Je crois que c'est le cas, parce que depuis qu'Hermione lui a demandé de l'accompagner à la fête, il ne s'est plus trop approché de Lavande, ce qui la rend extrêmement jalouse.

-Je voulais te dire… commence Drago en me regardant. L'autre jour, après votre victoire au Quidditch…

-Oui, eh bien ?

-Tu… Tu m'as pris dans tes bras, et je… Est-ce que c'était… Du genre sérieux, ou simplement par reflex, parce que vous aviez gagné ?

Hermione réagit plus rapidement que moi et elle se met à rire. Je la rejoins, ce que tous les trois, ils ne comprennent pas vraiment. Le temps de souffler un coup et de reprendre mes esprits, je lui réponds

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment incorrigible, toi ? Evidemment que ce n'était juste à cause du fait qu'on avait gagné, c'était…

Je marque un court instant de pause, sentant mes joues brusquement s'enflammer, ce qu'Hermione remarque bien sûr presque immédiatement, à mon plus grand désarroi.

-C'était plus que ça. Bien plus que ça.

-C'est juste que je ne savais plus trop quoi penser…

-Maintenant, tu es rassuré ?

-Disons que oui…

-Hey, Drago, lance Ron d'une voix énergique, ce qui redonne du punch à notre conversation. Quand t'as débarqué, tu nous as dit que tu connaissais quelqu'un qui avait pris le Patronus de l'un de ses êtres chers… Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr, est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir de qui il s'agit ?

-Non, mais je rêve, s'exclame Harry. Ronald Weasley qui a peur d'être indiscret ? C'est une première, ça…

Nous partons tous dans un grand éclat de rire, excepté Ron, qui se redresse et s'appuie contre le large tronc du hêtre, puis il croise les bras contre sa poitrine et se met à marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Il nous faut une bonne minute pour nous calmer, et une fois que nous nous taisons tous, Drago reprend

-En fait, c'est celui de ma mère qui a changé.

-Oh… je vois… Désolé, dit Ron, gêné et penaud. Tu n'es pas obligé de…

-En fait, ça me ferait justement du bien de l'avouer. Et puis, maintenant que vous arrivez à plus ou moins me supporter, ça ne devrait pas être très difficile…

-Hey, t'as fait tes preuves, lance alors Hermione, ce qui lui redonne presque immédiatement le sourire. D'un point de vue intérieur comme extérieur, je trouve que tu as énormément évolué depuis notre entrée à Poudlard… Il est vrai qu'en première année, on a directement décidé de ne pas s'apprécier mutuellement, mais fort heureusement, ça a changé. Comme quoi, Charlie, ton frère Sam a eu tort en affirmant que l'amitié entre les Gryfondors et els Serpentards n'existe pas… Et puis, qu'il te dise que tes parents, c'était une exception, ça ne compte pas non plus. Aux dernières nouvelles, ton père était le meilleur ami de James, Sirius et Remus, non ?

Toutes ces paroles semblent profondément toucher Drago.

-C'est vrai, dit alors Harry. Peut-être que tous ces problèmes venant des Fondateurs ont trop déteint sur les générations… Mais, tu disais Drago ? Je crois qu'on t'a interrompu…

-Ce n'est rien. En fait, comme je vous disais, lorsque j'étais petit et que mon père disparaissait pendant des heures entières, ma mère faisait apparaitre son propre Patronus pour m'amuser et m'occuper. C'était un magnifique paon. Et au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, il grandissait avec moi. Et puis, un jour, alors que j'avais déjà passé mes douze ans, ce majestueux oiseau avait disparu pour laisser sa place à une masse terne et informe.

-Elle venait de perdre quelqu'un de cher, tente Ron. Quelqu'un… De votre famille ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…  
Mon père disparaissait toujours, mais je n'avais plus le droit à ce Patronus. Ma mère s'est terrée et refermée sur elle pendant plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, j'ignorais totalement ce qui se passait et ce qui lui était arrivé. Je voulais l'aider, je lui écrivais plusieurs fois par semaines afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle m'assurait que ça allait passer, que ce n'était qu'un simple moment de déprime.  
Puis, un jour, la masse grise a repris une forme. Mais ce n'était plus le grand paon dévoilant ses immenses plumes. A la place, j'ai découvert qu'il avait été remplacé par un loup gris. Ce qui n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec son Patronus original. Alors je me suis décidé à faire quelques recherches sur ma famille, afin de savoir quelle était la personne chez nous dont le Patronus était ce fameux loup. Et après plusieurs semaines, j'ai réussi à trouver, sans pour autant comprendre du premier coup.

-A qui appartenait-il ?

-A sa sœur.

-… Bellatrix.

-Non. Andromeda. Ils étaient quatre. Il y a avait Andromeda, la plus jeune, qui a épousé un moldu, ce qui a énormément « déshonoré » ma famille, comme ils le disent si bien, puis ma mère, ensuite Bellatrix, la cinglée qui me sert de tante, et elles avaient également un grand frère, qui est décédé il y a plusieurs années. Il s'appelait Charles. Mais bon, lui, sa femme et leur fils ont été tués dans un accident avant que je ne puisse les rencontrer.

-Andromeda… La mère de Tonks ? Mais, elle est toujours en vie…

-Justement. La veille de ce brusque changement, ma tante et son mari ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts, et lorsque ma mère l'a appris, elle a commencé à paniquer, de peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à sa petite sœur. Celle-ci a été blessée, mais elle a réussi à se rétablir assez rapidement. Mais cela avait vraiment bouleversé ma mère, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est rendu compte à quel point Andromeda lui manquait.

-… Wow… C'est une histoire de dingue, murmure Ron, lorsque Drago achève son récit.

-D'ailleurs, il me semble que le Patronus de Nymphadora aussi soit un loup. Elle a probablement hérité ça de sa mère, tout comme j'ai hérité le mien de mon père…

-C'est fort probable. Mais je me demandais, dit alors Drago, pourquoi vous parliez de ça, lorsque je suis arrivé ? Vous disiez que quelqu'un avait changé de Patronus lorsqu'il avait perdu quelqu'un…

Pendant quelques instants, Hermione, Harry, Ron et moi nous dévisageons, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Ce n'est pas que nous n'avons pas confiance en lui, mais de là à tout dévoiler d'un coup…

-… Après tout… Il est concerné, dit Hermione. Il faisait partie de ta vision, Charlie. Alors peut-être vaudrait-il mieux de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés…

-C'est bien plus important que ce tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Hier, en plein milieu du cours de potion, la vision –plutôt « les »- n'était pas comme les précédentes. Et tu en faisais partie. Alors je crois que nous n'avons pas trop le choix.

. . . . . . . .

Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous avons tous les quatre finalement achevé de mettre Drago au courant. Nous lui avons expliqué ce qui s'est passé au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie que j'ai vue, ainsi que de Rogue et nos parents. Il semble, au début, avoir du mal à assimiler et à assembler toutes les informations, mais il finit par s'y faire.  
Il reste silencieux durant quelques instants, réarrangeant dans sa tête tout ce que nous venons de lui dévoiler. Après tout, nous venons de lui annoncer que Voldemort était sur le point de lui donner l'ordre d'éliminer Dumbledore, alors il lui faut quelques instants pour encaisser le choc, d'autant plus qu'il se rend enfin compte que Rogue a agis comme ça pendant des années afin de nous protéger.

-Je sais, tout ça parait totalement dingue… Nous aussi, on a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que Rogue n'est pas vraiment le terrible professeur des Potions passant son temps à rabaisser tous ses élèves…

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un ami de la famille parce qu'il voulait être bien vu des gens « haut-placés »… Alors qu'en fait, pas du tout… Durant tout ce temps, il veillait sur ses élèves… C'est assez étrange de l'imaginer en gentil, en fait, mais je le préfère ainsi à l'ancien… A celui que nous avons toujours connu…  
En tous cas, on peut dire que tu as été là à temps, Charlie. Tu nous as fait éviter un paquet d'ennuis… Si on n'avait jamais su… je crois que tout aurait été très différent.

Il pose sa main sur l'herbe, et la rapproche lentement de a mienne, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci entrent en contact. Je dissimule un sourire, tandis qu'Harry se replonge dans sa lecture. Il semble vraiment passionné par ce bouquin. En même temps, Norbert Dragonneau est l'un des meilleurs écrivains que je connaisse et surtout, il écrit sur des sujets passionnants. Les Créatures de ce Monde méritaient bien leur propre livre, après tout…

Chacun retourne ensuite à ses occupations. Hermione et Ron se lancent dans une grande discussion à propos de leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais ils se mettent à hésiter ensemble sur le fait qu'il serait mieux de rester à Poudlard afin de réviser pour les examens de fin d'année. J'ai du mal à croire que celle-ci soit en train de déteindre aussi rapidement sur lui… Mais au moins, il se met enfin à avoir le sens des priorités, c'est déjà ça de gagné…

Tout demeure calme et tranquille, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions une voix scander nos noms un peu plus bas dans la colline. Nous redressons légèrement la tête et découvrons Ginny qui, un livre de Métamorphose à la main, vient nous rejoindre en compagnie de Luna. Elles semblent assez enjouées, et elles parlent en riant entre chaque phrase. C'est bien de les voir d'aussi bonne humeur. Elles nous rejoignent ensuite à l'abri crée par les immenses branches du hêtre, puis elles s'installent à nos côtés.

-Tu n'es pas avec Neville, remarque presque instantanément Ron, en s'adressant à Luna.

-Oh, lui et Seamus avaient quelques devoirs en Astronomie à terminer, alors ils sont restés à la Grande Salle, lui répond celle-ci. Ah, Ron, fais attention, je crois qu'il y a quelques Joncheruines qui essayent de s'en prendre à toi, poursuit-elle en posant sur son nez une étrange paire de lunettes qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Mh, oui, je suis formelle… je pourrais de donner quelques trucs afin de t'en débarrasser, si tu veux…

-Hum… Merci, ça va aller… Pas maintenant, Luna… Mais, je n'hésiterai pas à te demander un coup de main, poursuivit-il en sentant son regard insistant se poser sur lui. Je me sens bien pour l'instant, tout va bien… Tu es vraiment sûre pour les Joncheruines ?

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça, tu sais, ce n'est pas très compliqué de s'en débarrasser… Tiens, Harry, toi, tu n'en as presque plus… As-tu utilisé de l'essence de Rafuines Explosives ? Ou peut-être des cendres de Condrianes de L'Atlantide ?

-… Oui, à peu près…

-Je suis heureuse que tu suives mes conseils, lui lance-t-elle. Au fait, je crois que la directrice de votre Maison vous cherchait, tous les quatre.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'elle tenait à ce que vous soyez au point pour ce soir, dit Ginny. McGonnagal nous a déjà tout fait revoir à nous, les quatrième, mais elle a dit qu'elle s'occupera de vous vers la fin de l'après-midi…

-Dans ce cas, je lui réponds en me redressant, je crois qu'on ne devrait plus trop tarder. Il doit déjà être aux alentours de dix-sept heures, alors on ferait mieux d'y aller… Vous venez ?

Hermione, Ron et Harry se lèvent à leur tour et ils récupèrent toutes leurs affaires. Nous laissons Ginny, Luna et Drago sous l'hêtre, et nous rejoignons le château à grand pas, ne voulant pas trop faire attendre notre directrice, qui tient absolument à ce que nous soyons parfais durant le bal de ce soir…

. . . . . . . .

« _Charlie…_

 _Je rêve, ou tu es en train de craquer pour un gars ? Parce que franchement, je trouve ça vraiment trop cool, et je veux tout savoir sur lui comment il est sur une échelle de un à dix, si il est sympa, s'il est drôle, s'il a du caractère (pas un gars qui a genre aucun personnalité…), s'il est branché, … Et encore plein d'autres trucs… Et puis, ce nom… « Drago »…  
Ça sonne hyper bien. Franchement, un gars comme ça, garde le._

 _Ensuite, je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais pire que l'ancien Crowley de ton côté… Après tout, ce gars connaitrait le Diable que ça ne m'étonnerais pas… Enfin, comme on te l'a dit, il a vachement changé. Heureusement pour nous… Il a même donné à Garth des points en plus parce qu'il lui a effacé le tableau à la fin des cours… J'te jure, c'est plus du tout le même…_

 _En tous cas, nous ici, ça va assez bien. Les choses se sont améliorées, et quand on peut, on évite de se séparer, tous les quatre._ _  
J'espère que tout s'arrange pour toi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles (et j'ai hâte d'en recevoir à nouveau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…)_

 _Ton amie que t'adore (et qui et surtout un peu paumée à Londres…),_

 _Meg._


	41. The Weasley Way

_Hello, à cause de plusieurs soucis persos à gérer, je ne vais pas pouvoir publier pendant quelques temps, mais je vous promets de vous tenir au courant! En attendant, bonne lecture!  
(PS; La niaiserie arrive... PARDONNEZ MOI)_

* * *

-Bien. Je suis persuadée que la Maison Gryfondor saura se montrer digne du nom qu'elle porte, et cela grâce à vous. Je vous demande de vous tenir convenablement durant toute la soirée, et d'éviter le moindre conflit avec les autres Maisons –j'entends par là Serpentard-. Vous m'avez tous bien compris, nous lance McGonnagal de sa voix forte.

Nous répondons à l'unanime.

-Parfais. Le bal qui se déroule ce soir est très important. C'est un moment fondateur. Je vous conseille donc d'en profiter au maximum, et de chasser de vos têtes tout ce qui vous préoccupe. Cette soirée a pour but de vous laisser vous amuser. Vous pouvez à présent récupérer vos affaires au fond de la classe et rejoindre vos dortoirs afin de vous préparer.

Les portes de la salle de classe s'ouvrent, et avant que le moindre élève ait pu franchir le seuil, elle nous dit une dernière chose qu'elle semblait jusque-là avoir oubliée.

-Je demanderais aux plus âgés tels que les sixièmes et dernières années d'expliquer aux plus jeunes le déroulement de cette soirée. Avec le bal des trois sorciers de l'an dernier, les professeurs avaient jugé que celui du Printemps étaient de trop.

Les élèves se mettent à quitter la salle par petits groupes de quatre ou cinq. Pour notre part, nous sommes sept, en comptant bien sûr Ron, Harry et Hermione, ainsi que Neville, Dean, Seamus et moi-même. Pendant que mes amis se mettent à discuter de cette soirée, je repense à la lettre que Meg m'a envoyée cet après-midi.

Cela m'a bien évidemment rassurée qu'elle m'annonce que les choses s'arrangeaient pour eux, et qu'ils étaient en sécurité grâce aux charmes protecteurs de Aurors, mais disons que c'est plutôt la première partie des informations qui me trotte dans la tête. Celle où elle répond à ce que je lui aie avoué sur Drago.

Bien évidemment, c'était comme si Meg avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours. Que je lui parle enfin de quelqu'un d'autre faisant partie de Gryfondor, ou bien encore Luna, et les professeurs de Poudlard. Je m'attendais bien à ce qu'elle commence à me charrier et à m'assommer de questions, mais pas à ce point…

Elle a également fait quelques sous-entendus que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir saisis à cent pourcents. Après tout… Drago et moi sommes amis. C'est tout. Oui, juste amis. Je veux dire, on a fait connaissance au début de l'année, et on a fini par s'attirer. Enfin, d'une manière amicale… Comme de purs et simples amis…

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle a ce don de me retourner complètement le cerveau, même à distance, ce qui me perturbe un peu. Il y a des moments ou mon esprit s'embrume sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qui se passe. Oh, bien sûr, je ne lui en veux pas, pas le moins du monde. Mais je finis toujours par me poser des questions existentielles par la suite, et généralement, je n'aime pas trop ce que ça m'inspire…

-Charlie, t'es toujours avec nous, me lance Seamus.

-Mh, quoi ?

-Je disais, avec qui tu vas au bal de ce soir ? Je sais que Ron sera le cavalier d'Hermione, et Harry celui de Ginny. J'ai aussi appris que Luna avait accepté d'accompagner Neville.

-Dis-moi avec qui tu t'y rends, et je te dirai peut-être qui sera mon cavalier, je lui réponds en lui lançant un regard espiègle.

-Eh bien, j'ai demandé à Parvati, l'une des jumelles, de venir avec moi. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir quand je le lui aie proposé…

-En même temps, elle attend ça depuis des siècles, renchérit Dean. Pour ma part, j'y vais avec Leanne. C'est l'une des amies de Katie Bell. Elle a un an de moins que nous. Je crois qu'elle est dans ta classe, Ginny, pas vrai ?

-C'est exact.

-Je me demande même si elle n'a pas essayé d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch il y a deux ans, mais suite à la mauvaise blague d'un élève de Serpentard, elle a été immobilisée pendant trois semaines et depuis, elle se met à trembler comme une feuille à l'instant même où elle referme ses doigts sur le manche d'un balai. Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, c'est Parkinson qui a fait le coup, ajoute-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, lui dit Ron. Au fait, en parlant de Quidditch, tu sais que…

Je ne les écoute déjà plus, et je suis légèrement ravie que le sujet initial de la conversation ai été dévié. Après tout, si Seamus tient vraiment à savoir avec qui je compte m'y rendre, il le découvrira bien assez tôt, même s'il s'agit d'un bal masqué… Je me demande comment Drago sera. Je suis assez impatiente de l'y retrouver, à vrai dire…

 _« Je rêve ou t'en entrain de craquer sur un gars ? »_

Non. Non, non et non, Meg ne m'aura pas à ce petit jeu. Même si les phrases de sa dernière lettre ne cesse de remuer dans ma tête, je ne m'avouerai pas vaincue de sitôt. Elle ne gagnera pas si facilement, ça, c'est une certitude. Après tout, Drago est mon ami, comme je ne cesse de me le répéter. On a commencé à nouer des liens après le match de novembre, puis on est devenus amis. Ensuite, il m'a défendue deux fois face à Pansy, et on a continué à se fréquenter –à se voir-. Il a fait ses preuves auprès de la plupart des autres élèves de Gryfondor, et…

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis exactement. Je ne sais aps ce qui se passe. On a beau s'être pris par la main sous le hêtre tout à l'heure, mais nous sommes seulement amis. On fait partie d'une bande dans laquelle il y a Hermione, Harry et Ron, on rigole tous ensemble, et on étudie tous ensemble à la bibliothèque pendant nos heures de pause. Mais… Ça ne signifie rien, pas vrai ?

Nous arrivons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à mon plus grand soulagement. Neville donne le mot de passe, le portrait pivote et nous nous glissons dans l'ouverture, qui débouche sur notre spacieuse salle Commune. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'y pénètre, je ressens comme de l'émerveillement, et je me souviens qu'il y a moins d'un an, je révisais mon cours de français sur un muret devant mon école.

Tant de choses ont changées, depuis… Il y a eu de nouvelles rencontres… Bonnes comme mauvaises, mais rien ne me fera oublier mes autres amis. Ceux de Londres, comme ceux que je me suis faits ici. Que je sois ici ou là-bas, je sais que je ne serais jamais seule. J'aurais toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter. Toujours…

-Ok, les jeunes, rassemblement, hurle George à plein poumons.

Ce brusque appel me fait sursauter. Nous nous regroupons tous au milieu de la pièce, tandis que les jumeaux s'emparent de chaises et montent dessus afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble –même si l'on sait pertinemment que c'est pour nous dominer…-.

-Bon, Fred et moi, on fait partie des plus anciens, alors on se doit de vous expliquer comment ça se passe, tout ce truc de Printemps. Premièrement, si vous croisez à un quelconque moment Miss Teigne dans un couloir, on a préparé des mini-pétards à lui faire exploser à la figure, parce que ce fichu chat est un véritable démon, il faut bien l'avouer.

Je remarque, au bout de la pièce, Katie et Angeline se frotter le visage, à la fois amusées et exaspérées. Je me demande comment elles survivront à leurs bras ce soir…

-Ensuite, pour ce qui est de Rusard, il se baladera quelque part dans les cachots, il sera bien trop occupé à lustrer ses chaines pour surveiller les couloirs. Evitez donc de vous aventurer dans cette zone-là.

-Et pour finir en beauté –est-ce vraiment le cas de le dire ? -, reprend Fred, on va parler de ce vieux crapaud qui nous sert de prof. Si vous la croiser, vous n'avez qu'à murmurer « Tête Réduite », et à ce moment-là, une vingtaine de têtes réduites apparaitrons et s'en prendront immédiatement à elle, et elles n'arrêterons leur carnage que lorsqu'il ne restera qu'une poignée de cheveux sur son crâne fripé. Et si vous voulez, on peut vous offrir aujourd'hui quelques produits de notre inventions qui risquent de mettre pas mal d'ambiance si vous les utilisez…

-Ensuite, dit George, si un Serpentard vous embête et qu'il décide de vous provoquer en duel, vous pouvez utiliser ceci –il sort de sa robe de sorcier une longue baguette qui a tout d'une vraie-. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Ce soir, personne ne portera sa baguette sur lui, alors faites mine de la laisser tomber de façon à ce que votre adversaire s'en empare et décide de l'utiliser contre vous. Celle-ci se transformera instantanément en poulet en caoutchouc et restera agrippée à sa main durant plusieurs semaines. Ensuite, il y a les…

-STOP, je crois que c'est bon, dit finalement Angelina en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je vous remercie de vous investir autant dans ce projet, tous les deux, mais je pense que Katie et moi allons prendre les choses en main… Pour le bien de tous, et afin d'éviter que ce soit la pagaille ce soir… même si je dois avouer que l'idée des têtes réduites me plaisait bien…

. . . . . . . .

-Tu crois qu'ils étaient sérieux, Fred et George ? Tu penses qu'ils avaient vraiment l'intention d'utiliser tous ces trucs ce soir, me demande Hermione.

-Dis donc, tu connais pas aussi bien mes frères, lui lance Ginny. Tu devrais les voir, ou plutôt les entendre, lorsque nous sommes en vacances à la maison… Je peux t'assurer que toutes les dix minutes, le Terrier tout entier se met à trembler suite à l'une des explosions qui font partie de leurs expériences… Et à chaque fois, notre mère se met dans tous ses états, parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de meilleur endroit pour faire ça que dans leur propre chambre… Imaginez un peu le tableau… Mais au moins, avec eux, on ne s'ennuie jamais. Chaque jour, ils trouvent le moyen de faire comprendre à notre mère que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Au début, elle courrait sans cesse partout dans la maison afin de récupérer leurs affaires pour les ranger mais elle a abandonné au bout d'à peine un mois. Maintenant, tu peux être sûr qu'elle connait par cœur la date et l'heure de chaque prochaine explosion et qu'à ce moment, elle arrête toute activité afin de se boucher les oreilles…

-Eh bien, bonjour l'ambiance… Mais bon, j'imagine qu'elle s'y est fait, et qu'elle finit par les soutenir dans leur démarche, non ?

-Disons que ça n'a pas été très facile au début, poursuis Ginny et serrant le ruban qui entoure sa robe. Elle n'en pouvait plus et surtout, vu qu'ils sont majeurs, elle tenait absolument à ce qu'ils se montrent un peu plus responsables, vous comprenez ?

-Je vois, dit Hermione en réajustant l'une de ses mèches. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué le déclic ? Elle a bien dû cédé à un moment ou à un autre…

-En fait, il y a quelques mois, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien changer à tout cela, vu que c'est leur nature de provoquer la pagaille partout où ils se rendent… Elle leur a simplement demandé d'arrêter de piéger tous les tiroirs de sa cuisine, parce qu'elle en avait un peu marre que les spatules se mettent à lui taper sur la tête dès qu'elle en s'emparait pour cuisiner. Ils se sont un peu calmés. Juste un peu… Bon, vous êtes prêtes ? On ne va pas tarder à descendre…

Chacune quitte l'espace qui lui était réservé pour se changer, et dévoile sa tenue aux deux autres. Nous restons toutes les trois bouche bée en se découvrant mutuellement vêtues de la sorte.

Ginny a opté pour une longue robe à la couleur rose pâle, couleur qui s'accorde merveilleusement à ses cheveux roux, ce qui est assez étonnant. La robe en elle-même, une robe bustier, semble si légère qu'on a l'impression qu'elle veut s'envoler. Le haut est constellé de paillettes qui brillent au moindre de ses mouvements. Un large ruban entoure sa taille, les deux bouts flottant à l'arrière. Elle a ramené une grande partie de ses cheveux du côté droits, laissant seulement quelques mèches de l'autre côté. Elle a noué la plus grande partie en une large tresse qui retombe sur son épaule. Le masque qu'elle a choisi est composé de deux couleurs dominantes rose pâle, qui rappelle sa tenue, ainsi que quelques touches dorées. Deux ou trois fines plumes s'élèvent du côté droit de celui-ci. La combinaison est parfaite.

Hermione porte une robe d'un blanc éclatant qui semble la faire sortir tout droit d'un rêve. Les bretelles en dentelles entourent à peine ses épaules dénudées. Moi qui la vois tous les jour en uniforme, et qui l'entend sans cesse répéter qu'elle n'aime pas les robes, je dois avouer que c'est une sacrée surprise… Le buste de la robe s'arrête à la taille, et la jupe de celle-ci s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche du sol, mais pas trop. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombent en boucles soyeuses sur son dos et ses épaules, ce qui donne du volume à l'ensemble. Son masque est ce qui se détache le plus celui-ci est noir, assez fin, et souligne ses grands yeux bruns. Quelques touches de gris marquent la différence entre le masque et la robe en elle-même, et une unique et large plume sombre constellée de taches blanches s'en élève.

Quant à moi, Je porte une longue robe bleue qui marque la séparation entre le bleu roi et le bleu marine. Une couleur qui va à merveille avec ma longue tignasse rousse. Une unique et moyenne bretelle qui retient la robe s'enroule autour de mon épaule d'un geste délicat. Tous comme les robes de mes amies, celle-ci s'élargit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne finalement le sol. La jupe de celle-ci semble interminable. Une ceinture ayant à la fois la couleur de ma robe ainsi que quelques touches argentées marque ma taille. Et pour finir, une discrète fleur de tissu sépare la bretelle et le buste de la robe. Mon masque est principalement argenté, et est orné de quelques motifs bleu roi. Trois plumes bleues s'élèvent du côté droit, une seule du côté gauche. Quant à ma coiffure, j'ai opté, comme les autres, pour quelque chose d'assez simple. Mes cheveux roux ondulés retombent à la fois dans mon dos et sur mon épaule dénudée.

Nous mettons un bon moment avant de nous rendre compte que tout ça est bien réel, et que nous ne sommes pas en train de rêver.

-Wow… Et… Wow, dit Ginny.

-Je crois que j'aurais pas dit mieux, murmure Hermione, stupéfaite. C'est… Incroyable… j'arrive pas y croire…

-Je crois qu'on est trois, alors, je reprends. Les filles… je crois que cette soirée s'annonce à merveille…


	42. Shattering entrance

**Hello, _I'm baaaack!_ **  
**Je recommence ENFIN à publier (oui, je sais, on est jeudi.) Encore désolée pour cette très longue absence, mais sachez que maintenant, c'est bon, je ne risque plus de me sauver, promis!**

 **Bref, amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre très très niais, tous comme les suivants (désolée d'avance, je vous jure qu'il y aura de sang, un jour!)  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tous les couloirs sont ornés de grandes bannières colorées, qui donnent encore plus de vie au château qu'il n'en a déjà. Les élèves se bousculent gentiment, et se dirigent vers la grande Salle, les visages rayonnants. Enfin, nous ne voyons pas leur entièreté dû aux masques, mais certaines personnes ne nous sont pas inconnues. Nous croisons par exemple Katie Bell au bras de Fred, ainsi qu'Angelina Johnson à celui de George. Derrière eux se tiennent Lee Jordan, accompagné d'une fille que nous ne connaissons pas. La seule chose que nous pouvons dire est qu'elle est dans la même classe que lui.

Lorsque nous avons quitté le dortoir, je me sentais d'abord extrêmement gênée, parce que je n'avais encore jamais porté quelque chose de pareil. Je veux dire, pour la robe. Il m'était déjà arrivé d'être dans l'obligation de porter des talons, l'année dernière pour mes examens oraux de fin d'année scolaire. Heureusement, j'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient dans le même cas que moi, même si elles avaient assisté au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an dernier. Au moins, s'il arrive le moindre problème, nos masques se révèleront être nos plus grands amis…

-Est-ce que c'est… Lavande, là-bas, avec McLagen, s'étonne Ginny en se penchant vers nous.

-McLagen… Cormac McLagen ? Celui qui tente désespérément d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de Gardien depuis des années, je demande. C'est bizarre, je la voyais mal se tourner vers quelqu'un de ce style…

-Disons que depuis mon refus, elle a radicalement changé, dit une voix dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournons et découvrons Ron, en compagnie d'Harry, Neville, Luna et Drago. Comme à son habitude, Luna a opté pour quelque chose d'extravagant à la couleur orange vif, ce qui la met énormément en valeur. Quelques élèves se retournent lorsqu'ils passent à côtés d'elle, mais je doute que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude. Je crois que certains se mettent d'ailleurs à changer d'opinion sur elle… Neville semble ravi de se trouver à ses côtés.

-Ronald Weasley, je ne te reconnais pas, souffle Hermione. Il faut dire que ta tenue a radicalement changé par rapport à celle de l'an dernier… Tu paraissais si gêné, mais là…

-Pour me féliciter de mes résultats, et de mes performances au Quidditch, ma mère s'est décidée à m'acheter un nouveau costume. Et autant dire que je le préfère largement à l'espèce de robe pourpre et marron de l'an dernier…

-Vous paraissez si mystérieux, avec vos masques, s'exclame Ginny. On a du mal à vous cerner et à deviner ce à quoi vous pensez… Et ça vous donne un look d'enfer, si je puis me permettre.

Elle rejoint Harry et s'accroche à son bras.

-Vous êtes vraiment resplendissantes, vous savez ? Vous paraissez tellement différentes, comme ça… A croire qu'on a plus affaires aux élèves studieuses qui nous laissent copier sur elles…

-Sympa, la référence, Ronald… Mais merci du compliment, lui répond Hermione en rejoignant à son tour son cavalier.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur Drago. Mon cavalier. Si j'avais osé dire ça à Meg, elle ne m'aurait plus lâché d'une semelle… Elle se serait fait des films, ça c'est sûr. Et surtout, elle aurait essayé par tous les moyens de…  
Non, je ne préfère même pas y penser. Je la vois déjà débarquer au milieu du hall d'entrée, s'agrippant à mon bras comme si elle était dotée de tentacules, et m'assommer de questions vraiment épuisantes. J'entends sa voix me dire un truc du style « franchement, si tu n'épouses pas un gars pareil, je ne te comprends genre pas du tout… »

… Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi qui viens de penser un truc pareil ? Voilà qu'elle se met à déteindre sur moi, maintenant… Non, je reste formelle, Drago est mon ami. C'est notre ami, à nous, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, les autres et moi. C'est un ami proche, d'accord. Et en le rencontrant dans le Poudlard Express, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que je me retrouverai à son bras pour une soirée dansante à peu près six mois plus tard…  
Oh, bien sûr, on ne s'est vraiment rencontrés de la bonne manière, mais je n'avais pas, contrairement à certains, éprouvé de la haine dès le premier regard. Plutôt… De l'incompréhension. Mais les choses ont changé. Grâce à moi, si j'en crois les propos que tient Seamus…

Ses grands yeux bleus se posent alors, à travers son masque, sur moi, et je sens brusquement mes joues s'enflammer. J'espère à ce moment précis que mon masque dissimule ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu cette explosion de sentiments confus qui doit probablement être flagrante…

-Tu es… Magnifique, me dit-il simplement.

-Disons que tu n'es pas mal non plus… Tu sais, tu devrais porter un costume plus souvent… Ça te va vraiment bien.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, nous sommes interrompus par le professeur McGonnagal qui a troqué son vieux chapeau noir contre quelque chose de plus élégant, et moins classique. Elle tient entre ses doigts fins une sorte de bloc-notes, et une plume dans l'autre. Sur les feuilles, de nombreux noms sont inscrits. Les nôtres y figurent probablement.

-Ah, Monsieur Potter, vous voilà. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de Miss Weasley avec vous ? Je remarque également que vous êtes accompagné de Miss Granger et Bradbury, ainsi que de Messieurs Weasley et Londubat. Je m'assure simplement que tous les élèves de ma Maison sont présents. Je suppose que vos Directeurs l'ont déjà fait, Miss Lovegood et Monsieur Malefoy ?

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête.

-Bien. Les quatrième et cinquième, vous pourrez entrer dans la Grande Salle d'ici cinq bonnes minutes. Les sixièmes et dernières années y sont déjà. Soyez à l'heure.

Quelques mètres derrière elle, il me semble reconnaître quelqu'un sous un masque sombre et lugubre, et il me faut une vingtaine de secondes avant de reconnaître Pansy, au bras de Blaise, un élève que j'avais déjà croisé dans les couloirs auparavant.

-Encore ce matin, nous dit Drago en se penchant vers nous, elle m'a demandé si j'étais bien sûr de ne pas vouloir l'accompagner. En plus du fait d'avoir refusé, je ne vous dit pas comment elle était quand je n'ai pas voulu lui dire avec qui je comptais m'y rendre…

-Eh bien, si elle est assez intelligente pour reconnaître les gens derrière un masque, elle devrait avoir une sacrée surprise, lui répond Ginny. Mais je pensais que Blaise y allait avec Millicent ?

-Oh, c'était le cas, mais elle l'a laissé tomber la semaine dernière.

-Vraiment ? Et avec qui est-elle, à présent ?

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, un élève de Serdaigle de dernière année lui a proposé, et elle a accepté. Toute la bibliothèque a sursauté d'un coup lorsqu'elle lui a dit oui… Je crois que ça l'a vraiment ravie de ne plus y aller avec Blaise.

-Une Serpentard qui accepte de sortir avec un Serdaigle ? Ça, pour une première, c'est une première, dit Hermione. En même temps, de notre côté, on a bien une Gryfondor qui a accepté d'accompagner un Serpentard… C'est presque du jamais vu, je crois.

-A vrai dire, Millicent et moi, nous devons être les seuls qui sont contre toute cette histoire de sang-pur, et on reste persuadés que l'amitié entre notre Maison et les autres est possible. J'en ai bien la preuve juste ici, avec vous, non ?

-C'est exact, dit Neville qui s'était jusque-là montré silencieux. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour… Ou bien je ne pensais pas être encore là pour y assister… Mais bon, il est grand temps de laisser tomber tous les préjugés, poursuit-il en voyant passer Dean et Parvati quelques pas plus loin. En seulement six mois, les choses ont drôlement changé…

Un bruit sourd se fait alors entendre derrière nous Les portes de la Grande Salle viennent de s'ouvrir en raclant le sol, ce qui signifie probablement que nous allons devoir entrer. Luna et Neville nous saluent, puis ils partent devant, et ils font partie des premiers à entrer.

-Nerveuse ?

-Un peu, je réponds à Hermione. Je n'ai jamais assisté à ce genre de soirée. Mais je suis avec vous, donc j'imagine que cela ne peut que bien se passer…

Ron fait alors une révérence à sa partenaire et lui demande d'une manière qui ne lui ressemble presque pas

-Madame, puis-je vous escorter jusqu'à la Grande Salle ?

Sa façon d'agir nous fait énormément rire, bien évidemment. Mais Hermione, se prenant presque immédiatement au jeu, lui répond d'un ton gracieux et élégant

-Ce serait avec une immense joie, Monseigneur…

-T'y vas pas un peu fort, à appeler quelqu'un comme mon frère « monseigneur », lui sort Ginny. Evite juste de trop le lui répéter, il risquerait de prendre la grosse tête, le connaissant…

Je m'accroche au bras de Drago d'un geste nerveux, mais lent. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. A ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens, mais j'évite de le montrer.  
Harry et Ginny se dirigent alors vers la Grande Salle, suivis de Ron et Hermione, puis de nous deux. A la seconde même où je franchis le seuil, je souffle un bon coup et je reprends le contrôle de mes esprits en me calmant.

Puis nous entrons en découvrant un endroit totalement différent de celui auquel nous sommes habitués. La plupart des tables ont disparu, certaines sont restées collées contre les murs. A la place de la table des professeurs trône une toute autre scène leur table a été remplacé par un groupe de musique que les élèves semblent immédiatement reconnaitre dès leur entrée.

Les murs sont ornés de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes. Des pétales tombent un peu partout, donnant une ambiance vraiment spéciale. Au milieu de la Salle, quelques couples ont déjà commencé à danser. A notre entrée, Fred nous fait un petit signe pour nous saluer, tandis qu'il danse avec Katie. George, de son côté, semble également bien s'amuser avec Angelina. Je ne les savais pas aussi bons danseurs…

Lorsque nous entrons, je sens de nombreux regards se poser sur nous, ce qui me met légèrement mal à l'aise. Certains plissent les yeux, d'autres s'échangent quelques murmures.

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça, je demande discrètement à Drago.

-Eh bien, j'ai deux réponse… La première est qu'ils t'ont reconnue, et la seconde est… La seconde, c'est parce que tu es superbe.

J'ignore comment il fait, mais dès qu'il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, je me sens brusquement rougir, ma tête se met à tourner, mes pensées s'entremêlent…  
Je n'ose rien répondre à cela et nous continuons d'avancer tout en suivant Hermione et Ron. Alors que certains s'écartent, je perçois une conversation entre Cho Chang, qui a relevé ses longs cheveux sombres en une queue de cheval serrée, et son amie Marietta, que j'ai déjà vue au cours de l'une des réunions de l'A.D.

-Tu as vu ? C'est bien Drago Malefoy, qui suit Hermione Granger, là-bas ? Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient…

-Oui, je crois… Apparemment, il suit énormément Harry et tous ses amis, depuis quelques temps. Mais qui est avec lui ? Tu la reconnais, toi ?

Le regard insistant de Cho se pose sur moi, mais je fais mine de rien.

-Non, poursuit-elle. En tous cas, ce n'est sûrement pas cette horrible peste de Pansy Parkinson…

-Et comment sais-tu cela ?

-La fille qui accompagne Drago est bien plus jolie qu'elle. Tu as vu comme elle est belle ? Je me demande vraiment qui cela pourrait être, sous ce masque…

-C'est vrai qu'il a bien choisi sa cavalière, poursuit Marietta – ce qui n'échappe pas, bien évidemment, aux oreilles de Drago-.

Il tourne à nouveau légèrement la tête vers moi et il m'esquisse au clin d'œil, auquel je réponds par un sourire. Nous poursuivons notre chemin, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ce qui ressemble à une file d'attente. Je me penche un peu sur le côté afin de voir ce qui se passe au bout de cette file. Hermione, m'ayant remarquée, se retourne et me dit

-Tu sais, chez les Moldus, quand ils annonçaient les noms pendant les bals au Moyen-Age ? Par exemple, « la Comtesse de ceci » ou « le Duc de cela » ? Eh bien pour ce bal, c'est un peu la même chose. Les noms des deux élèves sont cités. Ensuite, tu te joins à la danse, ou aux autres dans la foule, ou encore devant le groupe des Bizarr'Sisters. Ça va aller ?

-Dire son nom, puis faire quelque chose… Oui, je crois que c'est dans mes cordes…

Au bout de la file se tient le professeur Flitwick, debout sur son estrade d'à peu près un mètre vingt de haut, un long parchemin serré entre ses petites mains. Je crois qu'il profite par la même occasion de vérifier si tous les élèves sont bien présents. Enfin, les élèves à partir de la quatrième année.

-Miss Patil accompagnée de Monsieur Thomas, dit-il d'une voix claire et forte, tandis que Parvati et Dean se dirigent vers la piste de danse, sous les acclamations de certains élèves tels que Seamus et Neville.

La file avance petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Ginny atteigne le professeur, qui les regarde brièvement avant de leur demander leur nom, bien qu'il le sait pertinemment. « Juste par sécurité », leur dit-il Comme s'il avait peur qu'ils oublient leur propre nom… Il les annonce. Les applaudissements se montrent moyens du côtés des élèves en dehors de Gryfondors. Et pour cause, les gens ont toujours du mal à croire à l'histoire d'Harry...

Vient ensuite le tour de Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'ils sont annoncés, les élèves s'en donnent à cœur joie, sauf peut-être Lavande, qui refuse de tenir la main que Cormac lui tend depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la Grande Salle. Elle en veut probablement à Ron, qui préfère largement Hermione plutôt qu'elle… Ils rejoignent les autres au centre de la piste de danse, et je découvre ainsi qu'apparemment, tous les Weasley sont d'excellents danseurs.

Et enfin, c'est notre tour. Nous arrivons à la hauteur de Flitwick, qui note quelques mots sur son parchemin qui semble avoir une longueur interminable. Lorsqu'il pose enfin les yeux sur nous, il semble avoir un hoquet de surprise assez discret, mais que nous percevons malgré tout. Il semble assez étonné de nous voir ensemble, Drago et moi. Enfin, « ensemble »… Bref.

-Charlie Bradbury et Drago Malefoy, nous dit le professeur, afin de nous rappeler nos prénoms. Bien… Alors, oui, tous deux élèves de cinquième… Je crois que tout est bon.

Et lorsqu'il nous annonce, nous entendons de nombreuses exclamations de surprise dans la Salle, tout particulièrement du côté des Serpentards, ou Pansy a renversé l'intégralité de son verre sur sa robe tant la surprise était grande pour elle…


	43. The spring party

_En relisant ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte de la niaiserie du truc, et je vous fais mes excuses à l'avance pour cette torture^^ Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quelques murmures s'élèvent dans la Grande Salle. Après tout, la plupart ignoraient que Drago et moi, nous comptions venir ensemble ce soir… A une dizaine de mètres, le visage de Pansy a viré au rouge foncé. A ses côtés, Blaise non plus ne semble pas vraiment ravi. Je les dévisage durant quelques instants. Ils ne cessent de nous fixer, ce qui a le don de m'énerver.  
Drago m'attrape par la main et parvient à me calmer en me murmurant simplement

-Laisse-les, ils s'en remettront bien un jour ou l'autre… Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse, poursuit-il en voyant Hermione nous faire signe un peu plus loin.

Je détourne le regard, et nous rejoignons le groupe, qui attend patiemment que les musiciens se mettent à jouer. Ceux-ci semblent en train d'accorder leurs instruments, tout en entretenant une discussion très animée avec le professeur McGonnagal, et Dumbledore qui semble être enfin de retour au château.

Dans un coin de la Salle, Rusard semble avaler les paroles qui lui verse Ombrage. C'est bien le seul adulte ici qui puisse la supporter… A quelques mètres d'eux, Rogue est appuyé contre un mur et semble s'ennuyer au possible. Enfin, si ça se trouve, il est très heureux d'assister à cette soirée, mais son visage reste de glace. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, il hoche brièvement la tête. Je lui rends son salut.  
Rogue, faisant partie des gentils… Cela reste toujours très étonnant. Comment a-t-il pu jouer la comédie comme ça durant des années, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien ? Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il a dû traverser… Avoir la réputation du pire professeur de Poudlard depuis quatorze ans… Bon, maintenant, quelques élèves ont découvert son secret, alors sa peine est peut-être moins lourde qu'auparavant…

-Non, mais vous avez vu la tête de Pansy, tout à l'heure, s'exclame Ron. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vue dans un état pareil… Même si ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'on la connait… C'était vraiment...

-Epique, dit Hermione.

-… C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire… Je crois que nos cerveaux sont connectés.

-Disons que c'était plutôt une question de réflexion et de logique, Ron, lui répond-t-elle. Mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est le visage de Blaise. Il a l'air tellement dépité de s'être retrouvé avec elle… Je ne vais pas dire que je le plains, mais presque.

Soudain, tout autour de nous, la lumière qui émane des torches fixées aux murs se tamise légèrement, laissant éclairés les membres du groupe de musique. Un homme s'avance sur scène. Il est vêtu d'un long costume à la couleur beige. Comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la Salle, il porte également un masque. Lorsqu'il s'empare du micro, les sixièmes et dernières années se mettent à applaudir sans retenue. Apparemment, ils semblent bien les connaitre. Derrière lui, les musiciens accordent leurs instruments. Il se racle alors la gorge, et sa voix porte alors dans toute la pièce.

-Elèves et professeurs de Poudlard, bonsoir. Nous vous remercions de nous inviter, comme chaque année, dans ce splendide château. Ce sera un plaisir pour nous de jouer pour vous ce soir.

Nouveaux applaudissements mais cette fois, nous nous en donnons à cœur joie. Les musiciens prennent place. Je remarque parmi eux qu'il y a un batteur, un bassiste, ainsi que d'autres dont je ne peux identifier les instruments. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'il s'agit du groupe le plus connu dans le monde des Sorciers. Ils ont parcouru le monde, et ils reviennent jouer ici chaque année.

Dumbledore, se tenant droit à leur gauche, semble vouloir dissimuler sa main noircie, mais je le remarque quand même, ce qui ne lui échappe pas. Je reste persuadée que cela s'est produit à cause de cette bague –ce Horcruxe-, qui avait appartenu à la mère de Voldemort.  
Je décide de la chasser de mon esprit assez rapidement. Il est hors de question qu'il vienne me tourmenter à nouveau, surtout ce soir.

Lorsque la musique est lancée, Drago me tend la main tout en s'inclinant légèrement, comme la plupart des autres hommes présents dans la salle. Je prends note en imitant Hermione, qui me sourit malicieusement, et je m'incline à mon tour, les jambes tremblantes. Je lui tends à mon tour une main et pose l'autre sur son épaule.

Et nous nous mettons à danser tandis qu'autour de nous, le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Je découvre ainsi que Drago est un incroyable danseur, ce dont je ne me serais jamais doutée. Pour ma part, c'est Gabriel qui m'a appris à danser. Lorsqu'il venait chez nous, certains weekends, il ne manquait pas d'amener ses propres CD, et il se mettait à danser pendant des heures et des heures.

J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Tout me semble à la fois parfais et trop beau pour être vrai. Drago exécute ses pas avec une simplicité étonnante. C'est à croire qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie… Il m'a presque immédiatement redonné confiance en moi. Avec énormément de tendresse, il resserre légèrement ses doigts autour des miens, ce qui a pour effet de me faire frissonner. Et je fonds littéralement au moment où il m'esquisse un adorable petit sourire en coin.

… Mais pourquoi je pense des trucs pareils, moi ? En même temps, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Lorsque je suis avec Drago, c'est comme si… Si tous mes problèmes se volatilisaient subitement. Avec lui, je me sens merveilleusement bien, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe brièvement les autres. Hermione semble être en train de vivre le conte de fées qu'elle espérait tant, et elle parait ravie de pouvoir partager ces précieux instants avec Ron. Un peu plus loin, Harry enlace Ginny dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il a enfin compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre le fait qu'elle est prête à le suivre partout, ou qu'il aille, peu importe les risques à prendre. Quant à elle, elle accepte cependant qu'il se soucie d'elle et qu'il cherche à la protéger, mais pas parce qu'elle est plus jeune. Plutôt parce qu'il tient énormément à elle. Derrière eux, je remarque Fred et George, chacun en compagnie de sa partenaire respective. C'est incroyable comme ils semblent tous deux métamorphosés depuis le début de cette soirée… Ils paraissent tellement plus matures qu'à leurs habitudes… Oh bien sûr, j'adore leur personnalité. Mettre tout sens dessus-dessous, c'était l'un de mes passe-temps favoris lorsque j'étais à Londres. Avec Meg et Dean, on adorait faire tourner nos professeurs en bourrique, jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur Crowley et ses notes injustifiées. A partir de ce moment, on a redoublé de force et on a rencontré Garth et son frère Kevin. Partout dans les couloirs, on nous reconnaissait sous le nom des « Cinq Terreurs ». Il m'est impossible de compter le nombre de fois où Crowley a menacé de nous faire renvoyer… Mais aujourd'hui, avec Ombrage dans les parages, je regrette même les atroces sautes d'humeurs de mon professeur de mathématiques…  
Quant à Neville et Luna, ils semblent vraiment s'être enfin trouvés, tous les deux. De leur duo émane une telle énergie que certains gardent les yeux rivés sur eux, mais pour les bonnes raisons. La robe orange à franges de Luna tourne dans tous les sens à chacun de ses mouvements. C'est une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Avec sa personnalité et son style vestimentaire qui n'appartient qu'à elle, elle est vraiment extraordinaire.

Je sors de ma rêverie au moment où Drago m'attire un peu plus vers lui. Je me sens rougir de plus en plus, ce qui ne doit probablement pas passer inaperçu… J'ai simplement envie de figer le temps afin d'être capable de profiter de ce moment pendant des années…  
Je repense ensuite à toutes ces questions que Meg m'a posées dans la dernière lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée, et tout s'éclaircit enfin. Je crois que je suis enfin prête à y répondre avec la plus grande franchise.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, comment est-il ? » … onze.

« Est-ce qu'il est sympa ? » … Et bien au-delà…

« Est-ce qu'il est drôle ? » … Oui. Et c'était un critère essentiel.

« Est-ce qu'il a du caractère ? » … Ah, ça, pour en avoir, il en a… Ainsi qu'une étonnante personnalité.

Je vois déjà Meg en train de jubiler à l'idée que je lui raconte absolument tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Après tout, j'ai besoin de me confier à ma meilleure amie. Et je sais qu'elle sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive…

La troisième danse prend doucement fin. Je regrette ce moment où je dois me séparer de lui. Nous restons cependant ensemble, et nous rejoignons Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny à l'écart, en attendant que les musiciens reprennent un peu leur souffle, et fassent une pause. Tous semblent vraiment comblés. Il est vrai que cette soirée est vraiment… magique, c'est le cas de le dire… Partout dans la Salle, des petits groupes se sont formés. Chacun fait part de ses impressions sur ce qui s'est passé jusque-là.  
Luna et Neville ont rejoint Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Leanne. Les jumeaux se sont dirigés vers des élèves de leur classe, en compagnie de Katie et Angelina, tandis que les Serpentard de cinquième année, à part Drago, se sont regroupés dans un coin sombre.

-Charlie, tu nous avais caché que tu savais si bien danser, me dit Ginny en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Où as-tu appris ?

-C'est… Le petit ami de mon frère.

-Il a un petit ami, s'étonne Ron.

-Tu te souviens de Gabriel ? Eh bien, même s'il refuse de l'admettre devant moi, je sais très bien qu'ils sont ensemble. En fait, quand il venait passer quelques jours chez nous, il en profitait pour m'apprendre quelques pas.

-Ah, d'accord… Et toi, Drago ?

-Ma mère. Et accessoirement, le bal de l'an dernier pour m'entrainer.

-En tous cas, vous formez un sacré duo, tous les deux, ça c'est sûr… Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi du groupe ?

-Disons que c'est la première fois que j'entends de la musique sortie tout droit de ce monde, et autant dire que j'ai vraiment adoré ! C'est légèrement différent de ce que je connais, mais c'était vraiment sympa.

-Tu écoutes quoi, en général, me demande Hermione, s'y connaissant en musique Moldue.

-Eh bien, Kansas, Metallica, Guns n'roses, AC/DC, …

-Tu écoutes AC/DC ? C'est génial ! Tu préfères quelle chanson, dans leur répertoire ?

-Oulà, c'est dur de choisir… Mais j'avoue que j'ai une petite préférence pour _Hell's Bells_.

-Attention, les furies sont lâchées, murmure Ron, mais pas assez discrètement pour qu'Hermione et moi puissions l'entendre.

La lumière se tamise à nouveau. Mon estomac forme un nœud, tandis que le chanteur et leader du groupe de musique remonte sur scène, et que les autres membres reprennent leur place derrière lui. Nous rejoignons, comme les autres élèves, le centre de la pièce pendant que le chanteur s'empare du micro.

-Elèves et professeurs de Poudlard, il est temps pour nous de clôturer cette soirée sur l'une de nos chansons que vous aimez le plus. Je remarque que vous n'êtes plus très nombreux, mais nous allons rester pour vous… Vous avez eu l'occasion de l'entendre l'an passé, ce fameux tube, et nous ne le jouons que très rarement, mais pour vous, nous pouvons faire une exception… Vous le connaissez tous, il s'agit du notre tube intitulé « Magic Works » !

Rien qu'à l'entente du titre, de nombreux élèves s'enthousiasment. Cette chanson doit énormément plaire, par ici… Drago m'emmène vers le centre, suivis de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Comme précédemment, je pose ma main droite sur son épaule, et il m'attrape l'autre. Je ferme un instant les yeux. Son visage, dissimulé derrière son masque reste cependant ancré dans mon esprit.  
Le premier accord retentit dans la Salle qui était jusque-là plongée dans le silence le plus complet. Puis un deuxième. Et nous nous remettons à danser tandis que les paroles douces de la musique plongent l'endroit dans une atmosphère totalement différente.  
Dans un geste inexpliqué, je me blottis contre Drago. Il semble tout aussi surpris que moi, mais nous continuons à danser. Car pour nous, tout nous semble parfaitement normal.

« _And maker…_ _Your final move… And don't be scared…_ _She wants you too…_ »

Je relève la tête. Drago s'est mis à fredonner les paroles de la chanson, ce qui lui donne encore plus de charme que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Et en plus de son visage d'ange, il a une voix magnifique…

« _Yeah, it's hard… You must be brave… Don't let this moment slip away…_ "

Ça, non… Je ne laisserai jamais ce moment s'échapper… Parce qu'il est tout simplement parfait… La musique s'emballe un peu, puis arrive enfin le refrain, durant lequel le chanteur s'en donne à cœur joie.

« _Now, believe that magic works… Don't be afraid… Afraid of being hurt… No, don't let this magic die… The answer's there… Oh, just look in her eyes…_ "

Nos regards se croisent. Il me semblerait presque apercevoir des étincelles dans ses grands yeux bleus. Tout ce qui m'entoure semble subitement disparaitre. Il n'y a plus que ce moment partagé qui compte vraiment. Les paroles du chanteur et sa voix me paraissent bien loin, désormais…

Puis la musique s'arrête doucement. Je reviens brusquement à la réalité, l'esprit totalement chamboulé par mes émotions. Le leader du groupe nous annonce qu'ils ont été ravis, lui et les membres de jouer pour nous ce soir, et d'un simple coup de baguette magique, les instruments se rangent d'eux même dans d'immenses boites.

Drago et moi nous séparons. Je garde la tête baissée durant quelques instants, brusquement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les élèves autour de nous se dispersent, puis finissent par quitter la grande Salle, avant de rejoindre lentement leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les professeurs se rejoignent tous au même endroit et se lancent dans une grande discussion animée.

Mes yeux croisent à nouveau les siens, et sa main s'empare de la mienne.

. . . . . . . .

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors…

-C'était normal, me répond-t-il, tandis qu'autour de nous, la plupart des tableaux tombent dans un sommeil très profond. Je tenais à te remercier pour cette soirée. C'était vraiment parfait.

-Je te retourne le compliment… Hum… je devrais probablement y aller… Avec l'extinction des feux, et Ombrage qui arpente les couloirs… je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te coince, Drago…

-… Tu as raison…

-Alors… A demain ?

Contre toute attente, il avance vers moi, se saisit, de ses deux mains, mon visage, et m'embrasse tendrement. Je suis d'abord surprise, mais je ne recule pas. Je fini par lui rendre son étreinte. Lorsqu'il me relâche, il me dit d'un ton très doux

-A demain…

* * *

 _ENFIIIIIN, C'EST PAS TROP TÔT! #OnAttendaitCaDepuisLeDébutVousEtiezSuperChiantsAVousTournerAutourEnModeJeTeFuisTuMeSuisBandeDeRelousEtJeSuisDésoléeD'AvanceDeVousFaireChierAvecCeHashtagVraimentChelou..._


	44. Personnal Revenge

Devinez qui la grippe a décidé d'attaquer XD  
Je suis vraiment sorry sorry pour ce retard, mais j'ai été ENORMEMENT MALADE MERCI L'HIVER JE TE DETESTE PROFONDEMENT (et puis y'a aussi le fait que j'a été à la Made in Asia, et que j'ai dû visiter des Universités... yey)  
Bref, _Emma, Lyxie_ et _La joie du Monde_ , vous qui lisez énormément cette fic, pardonnez ce "léger retard" de très longtemps, et bonne lecture!

* * *

« _Hello, Meg._

 _Je crois que t'avais raison depuis le début, et sur toute la ligne._

 _Ce weekend, il y a eu ce fameux bal dont je t'ai parlé précédemment. Drago m'y accompagné. Et en plus d'être quelqu'un de génial, c'est un excellent danseur.  
On a dansé toute la soirée. J'étais vraiment super heureuse de me retrouver là, à ses côtés, d'être sa cavalière.  
A la fin de la fête, il m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à mon dortoir, et… On s'est embrassés._

 _Tu sais, on m'aurait dit, au début de l'année, que j'allais… Tomber amoureuse du gars qui m'a bousculée dans le train… Je ne l'aurais probablement jamais cru, et pourtant…_

 _Il fallait que je t'en parle. Premièrement, parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et ensuite, parce que je te l'avais promis. Meg, je me rends compte à quel point que tiens à Drago, et je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire… C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu fais avec Dean (disons qu'il leur arrive à tous les deux d'avoir le même tempérament…)._

 _J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatiente. Passe le bonjour pour moi aux autres._

 _A bientôt, Meg._

 _Cha'_ »

. . . . . . . .

-Et… T'en as parlé à Meg ?

-Je viens tout juste de lui envoyer une lettre. Toi, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je dois avouer que j'ai découvert un tout nouveau Drago, cette année. Grâce à toi. Et je trouve qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Après tout, tu n'as pas besoin de l'avis des autres pour savoir ce qui est bien ou non pour toi… Si tu sens que c'est la bonne décision, alors vas-y. Je te connais, et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne serait capable de t'arrêter… Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu ailles, tu es quelqu'un d'impossible à dissuader, et ça, c'est une bonne chose.

D'un geste rapide, elle remet en place l'une de ses mèches qui lui tombait sur le visage.

-Disons que je connais Drago depuis pas loin de cinq ans, reprend-t-elle, et nous n'avons pas toujours été en de très bons termes, tous les deux…

-C'est vrai… J'y pense, comment s'est passée ta soirée, avec Ron ? Vous aviez l'air de vous amuser, vous aussi… Ginny m'a fait un immense compte-rendu de son temps passé aux côtés de Harry, mais pour ce qui est de ton cas…

Ses deux joues s'enflamment brusquement et ses yeux se mettent à pétiller. Elle qui semblait jusque-là pleine d'entrain et d'énergie, elle parait désormais vraiment gênée et timide. Elle se met à entortiller un pan de sa jupe entre ses longs doigts crispés et détourne un instant le regard.

-Ça s'est… Merveilleusement bien passé, et j'ai découvert ce soir une partie de Ron insoupçonnée jusqu'à présent. Je crois comprendre pourquoi il s'est mis dans un état pareil l'an dernier, lorsque Viktor Krum m'a invitée à sortir…

-Viktor Krum ? Le Viktor Krum hyper canon dont tu m'as déjà parlé, celui qui t'a invitée au bal ?

-Disons que j'ai accepté pour trois conditions la première, par galanterie. La seconde, parce que Viktor était quelqu'un de vraiment bien, et la dernière, c'était pour que Ron se rende compte que je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Et on dirait que ça a fonctionné… Mais revenons à Ginny… Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'a donné un tas de détails sur ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. D'après elle, Harry a fait d'énormes progrès par rapport à l'an passé pour ce qui est de la danse…

. . . . . . . .

-… Ce qui signifie donc que cette théorie abordée est vraiment très importante, s'exclame Ombrage, ce qui me fait presque immédiatement sortir de ma rêverie. J'espère que vous prenez des notes pour votre examen de fin d'années, car je considère que ce dont nous avons parlé en classe doit être acquis à la fin de chaque leçon… Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseillerai donc de vous reprendre tout de suite, et de vous mettre à travailler durement… J'ai remarqué, à mon plus grand regret, que certains d'entre vous ne semblent pas s'intéresser à mon cours, qui est pourtant essentiel à votre avenir… Toute cette théorie vous sera très utile plus tard si vous comptez faire carrière au Ministère…

Elle se penche alors au-dessus du banc occupé par Harry et Ron, tandis que ceux-ci poursuivent tranquillement leur lecture de « Se défendre face aux créatures de l'Ombre manuel de théorie niveau cinq ».

-Tous les deux, il est grand temps que vous vous mettiez au travail…

-A votre avis, Madame, que sommes-nous en train de faire ? On s'est dit qu'il fallait que l'on relise ce livre afin de réussir les examens que vous nous avez préparés… Oh, croyez-moi, poursuit Harry en fixant Ombrage qui semble plus stupéfaite qu'autre chose, nous sommes très sérieux… Et nous redoublerons d'effort pour ces trois derniers mois de cours.

Elle se redresse, et après une longue, très longue minute de réflexion, elle hausse les épaules puis s'éloigne et se met à observer d'autres élèves, avant de finalement retourner s'assoir à son bureau.

« _Sérieusement, Harry, c'était quoi, ce petit numéro ?_ »

« Ça s'appelle de la psychologie inversée… Elle s'imagine que toutes ses retenues m'ont enfin appris quelque chose, et c'est exactement ce que je veux lui faire croire… Et puis, pourquoi tu entres dans ma tête comme ça, Charlie ? La dernière fois, c'était pour Gabriel… »

« _Disons que c'était ça, ou je devais te le dire à voix haute… Et attends, tu veux voir un truc encore plus sympa ? Je te promets que ça ne va pas être triste…_ »

« C'est marrant, pourquoi je commence à m'inquiéter, tout à coup ? »

J'esquisse un sourire en coin, puis je me concentre un peu. Puis, lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je fixe un instant Hermione, qui ne semble pas comprendre ce que je suis sur le point de faire.  
Intérieurement, je m'exclame brusquement et fortement « Bou ! »

L'incompréhension fut totale dans la classe, dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Pansy Parkinson vient tout juste de pousser un cri aigu en sursautant, et elle se retrouve à présent étalée sur le sol, sous les regards hilares des Gryffondors. Je remarque qu'elle tremble énormément au moment où elle essaye de se redresser. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, je me mets à murmurer « Hou, hou… Tu es possédée ! » d'un ton si bas qu'elle serait incapable de reconnaitre ma voix.

Elle retombe alors lourdement, ce qui alerte finalement Ombrage, qui se décide à lever le bout de son nez. Elle repose devant elle une pile de feuilles soigneusement corrigées, avant de quitter sa chaise et de s'avancer entre les rangées de bancs. Une fois à la hauteur de la Serpentard, elle s'arrête, et son pied se met à tapoter nerveusement le sol en bois.

-EH bien ? Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? Veuillez-vous relever, Miss Parkinson, ce n'est pas une posture convenable à adopter en classe, il me semble…

-M… Mais… j'ai en… Entendu… C… C'est…

-Qu'avez-vous donc entendu, s'impatiente notre professeur.

-Quelqu'un m'a parlé dans ma tête ! Je vous le jure, il y a une voix qui m'a effrayée et qui m'a dit que j'étais possédée !

Les rires des élèves redoublent de puissance.

-MH. Je crois plutôt que vous avez reçu un violent choc sur la tête… Monsieur Goyle, veuillez accompagner cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible.

Il s'exécute et tous deux quittent la classe sous son regard approbateur. Elle fait ensuite à nouveau régner le calme, et tout redevient parfaitement normal. Enfin, presque…  
Aucun élève est capable de se concentrer après ce qui vient de se passer, et c'est compréhensible. Ombrage se met à tous nous dévisager avant de s'attarder durant quelques instants sur notre groupe, avant de finalement retourner vers son bureau.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? »

« _Disons qu'en plus de cette espèce de don que j'ai, c'est basé sur la technique des sorts non-prononcés. Du coup, ce n'est plus un problème pour moi de communiquer avec qui que ce soit…_ »

« T'es vraiment pas possible, toi… Mais j'avoue qu'elle le méritait largement. Et la voir dans un état pareil, c'était assez satisfaisant… »

« _Merci bien… Des semaines de préparation pour ce petit tour… On aura l'occasion de donner des idées à Fred et George, si jamais ils veulent faire un coup d'état… Tu me suivrais dans un truc comme ça ? A mon avis, Ron sera entièrement d'accord de se rebeller contre Ombrage, mais je pense qu'Hermione tient encore à ne pas se faire prendre…_ »

« … Ça sera fou d'accepter. Mais en même temps… Une petite rébellion dans l'école, ça serait pas mal… Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais c'est d'accord pour moi. On pourra éventuellement, je dis bien éventuellement filer un coup de main à Fred et George. »

« _J'ai comme l'impression que mon passé d'élève indisciplinée remonte doucement… Enfin, seulement avec cette prof…_ »

En parlant d'elle, la voilà qui se met à déposer des paquets de feuilles devant chacun d'entre nous. A la vue de leurs épaisseurs, certains élèves semblent tourner de l'œil. Nous pouvons remarquer que sur la première page un titre inscrit en gros caractère qui en décourage plus d'un.

« Savoir compléter des textes de Mages célèbres grâce à la théorie précédemment vue en cours, Compétence de niveau cinq. »

-Bon, dit alors Ombrage de sa petite voix criarde. Je vais devoir m'absenter durant une dizaine de minutes, le temps d'aller voir ce qui est arrivé à votre camarade de classe, puis d'aller en informer le professeur Dumbledore. Je veux qu'à mon retour, vous ayez déjà achevé les deux premières pages. Après tout, il me semble que c'est dans vos cordes, jeunes gens… Et que ce travail se déroule en silence. Si, lorsque je reviens, l'un d'entre vous discute, toute sa Maison sera en retenue. Bon travail !

Elle traverse la Salle de Classe par petits pas rapides avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaitre par la suite derrière celle-ci. Malgré ses recommandations, à l'instant où elle s'est éloignée, la plupart des élèves se mettent à parler de Pansy et de sa chute légendaire.  
Tout en saisissant sa plume et en la trempant dans son pot d'encre, Hermione se penche vers moi et me murmure discrètement

-Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? A croire qu'elle a réellement entendu des voix…

-Justement, à ce propos…

Et je lui raconte tout. Depuis le moment où je lui ai fait peur jusqu'à ma conversation « télépathique » avec Harry. Durant ces quelques minutes, elle m'écoute avec attention, et il me semble de temps à autre voir un sourire éclairer son visage.  
Lorsque j'ai achevé mon récit, elle soupire en secouant légèrement la tête, avant de finalement me dire, et relevant les yeux

-Honnêtement… Bien joué, Charlie.

-Sérieusement ?

-Bah, oui. En fait, je commence à en avoir vraiment marre d'Ombrage, mais à un point qui dépasse tout ce que j'imaginais. Alors ce truc avec Pansy… Après tout, elle te cherche depuis le début de l'année, et comme il n'y a aucune preuve contre toi… Seulement, il faut juste éviter de le faire à répétition… Le bruit ne court pas encore, personne à part nous pour l'instant ne sait que tu possèdes de nombreuses capacités comme parler avec les autres, un peu comme de la télépathie, mais il y a également le fait que tu aies toutes ces visions. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un le découvre et se mette à s'en servir contre toi.

-Je ferais attention, Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et puis… je sais que j'ai mes amis, sur qui je peux compter…

-Bien sûr qu'on est là, Charlie…

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis arrivée ici par… Une sorte de hasard, et aussi à cause d'un excès de curiosité. Et sans forcément me connaitre, toi, Harry et Ron, vous avez décidé de me prendre sous votre aile. Puis j'ai rencontré des gens formidables comme Ginny, les jumeaux, Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus… Sans oublier Drago… J'ai réussi à trouver ma place dans un Monde qui me semblait ne pas être le mien, tout ça grâce à vous. Et pour ça, je tenais simplement à te dire…

Je m'interrompe en entendant Ombrage revenir, et je me repenche sur mon travail. Tous les élèves de la classe ont de même.

Tandis que notre professeur rejoint son bureau, je regarde un instant Hermione, et je lui _dis_ simplement

« _Merci…_ »

. . . . . . . .

L'air extérieur me fait le plus grand bien. Après trois heures de cours consécutives avec Ombrage, il fallait bien que je m'oxygène un peu. Hermione a préféré se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de continuer notre recherche entamée sur les Horcruxes, tandis qu'Harry et Ron étaient restés dans la Grande Salle afin de parler du prochain match de Quidditch qui arrivait.  
Alors… Drago m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'accompagner.

-J'ai l'impression que de moins en moins d'élèves arrivent à suivre le cours d'Ombrage, me dit-il tandis que nous marchons vers la forêt habitée par les Sombrals. Au fait… Pour ce qui est arrivé à Pansy… Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que tu semblais un peu ailleurs…

-En fait… C'est le cas.

J'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Il a fait ses preuves auprès de moi, et je ne pense pas avoir une raison de douter de lui. C'est pourquoi je me décide enfin à lui parler de ces deux dons que j'ai. Celui de la télépathie, ainsi que mes visions. Il semble de plus en plus étonné au fur et à mesure que je lui raconte comment j'ai procédé, ainsi que ce qui m'est déjà arrivé. Comme cette fois où, après le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, j'ai réussi à percevoir une bride d'un souvenir.

-Wow, c'est… J'hésite entre « bizarre » et « incroyable », dit-il en me prenant la main.

-Disons que c'est un mélange des deux. Mais crois-moi, c'est loin d'être aussi bien que ça en a l'air… j'ai vu des choses que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir, j'ai vu des proches se faire tuer… J'ai vu une part du futur qui nous attends et je…

Je me sens alors brusquement prise de vertiges, et les bras de Drago m'entourent avant que je ne m'effondre.

. . . . . . . .

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je découvre des images qui me semblent familières. Il ne me faut que quelques instants avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de la même vision que j'ai eue avant les vacances de Noël, celle qui me projetait environ deux ans dans le futur. Mais j'ignore pourquoi elle refait surface maintenant.  
L'air ambiant est toujours aussi lourd, les visages des gens m'entourant toujours aussi déprimés et dévastés, l'ambiance toujours aussi glaciale. Harry, resté en arrière, regarde d'un air horrifié et coupable les corps sans vie de Remus et Tonks. Mais quelque chose semble avoir changé, car au moment où je me retourne…

-Ron, te voilà, s'exclame la voix soulagée de Fred. On vous a cherchés partout, toi et les autres… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Ca va aller pour moi. Et toi, alors ? On a tous été séparés pendant l'attaque des Mangemorts, et on n'arrivait pas à vous retrouver… j'ai cru… Qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, à toi, ou bien à George et les autres…

-Disons que j'ai eu de la chance, mais Voldemort a rappelé ses disciples au moment même où l'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait à me tuer. Mais Charlie est arrivé au bon moment, et elle l'a neutralisé. Je crois bien qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie…

-Tu as vu Charlie, s'exclame Ron. On s'est perdus de vue après la Salle-Sur-Demande, et on a eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis…

-Venez nous aider, s'exclame une voix aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Comme précédemment, je vois les gens se ruer sur les deux personnes qui viennent d'entrer. Et je me souviens parfaitement que je suis l'une d'entre elles.  
Je m'aperçois brièvement. Je suis un peu plus âgée, et je donne l'impression de m'être battue pendant des semaines sans la moindre seconde de repos. Mes cheveux sont en bataille, quelques cicatrices marquent mon visage.  
Mais je ne parviens toujours pas à apercevoir celui qui marche avec moi, bien que ses traits semblent plus marqués que la première fois.

Les premiers à se précipiter vers nous sont l'entièreté de la famille Weasley, Hermione, Harry, ainsi que quelques-uns de nos professeurs, dont McGonnagal.

-Vous voilà, s'exclame Bill. On était sur le point d'envoyer un groupe à votre recherche… Vous aviez disparu depuis un bon moment, et tout le monde ignorait où vous vous trouviez… On a failli croire qu'à un moment…

Fred bouscule alors quelques élèves curieux pour me rejoindre. Ils m'attrapent alors par un bras, et il me semble alors voir quelques larmes perler dans ses yeux. Mon « autre moi » s'évanoui alors dans les bras de celui qui me soutenait.

-Elle a besoin de quelques soins, dit alors le jeune homme qui me soutenait jusque-là. Elle s'est énormément battue, elle a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie. Pour ma part, ça va.

Madame Pomfresh rejoint alors l'attroupement et me prend en charge presque immédiatement. Quant à Fred, il reste durant quelques instants avec l'autre.

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie, tu sais, lui dit celui-ci. On était dans la Salle-sur-Demande, et ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle ont commencé à nous attaquer. Ils ont déclenché un immense brasier à l'intérieur. Un brasier presque incontrôlable. Je me suis retrouvé coincé, et elle a dit aux autres de s'en aller, et qu'elle me sortirait de là. Et c'est ça qu'elle a fait… Un peu comme pour toi, non ?

-Elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle s'est attaquée au Mangemort qui me menaçait, et elle a réussi à le neutraliser. J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'elle allait le tuer, mais elle l'a seulement violemment assommé.

-J'imagine que c'est dans sa nature, de sauver les autres…

Et au moment où le décor se met à s'évaporer, les traits du jeune homme me paraissent enfin nets. Et c'est avec une certaine surprise mêlée à des tas d'émotions que je perçois le regard flamboyant de Drago.

. . . . . . . .

-Hey, Charlie ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je rouvre les yeux. Drago est en train de me retenir par les deux épaules afin que j'évite de tomber. Pendant un instant, je ne sais quoi dire, Je le regarde silencieusement, légèrement perturbée.

-Drago…

-Tu as eu une vision ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-C'était… C'était toi… C'est pour toi que je suis restée dans la Salle-sur-Demande…

-Mais, de quoi tu parles ?

-La vision qui se déroulait dans le futur… Je suis restée dans la Salle pour te retrouver et te sortir de là… Et ça, je le savais depuis plus de trois mois, mais en même temps, je l'ignorais…

Le silence demeure pesant durant les quelques secondes qui suivent. Au bout d'un moment, il s'empare de mes deux mains et me dit, en me regardant dans les yeux

-Je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi…


	45. One more step

-Et donc, dans cette vision, mon frère… Était toujours en vie ? Grâce à ton intervention ?

-Il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit la seule chose que j'ai réussi à changer. A part le fait que Fred soit toujours en vie, tout était semblable à ce que j'ai vu la première fois.

-Et pour Drago ?

-Il semblerait que j'avais besoin de lui faire entièrement confiance pour me rendre compte que c'était lui qui m'accompagnait ce jour-là.

-Je vois… Et sinon, as-tu réussi à obtenir de ton côté la moindre info supplémentaire sur les Horcruxes ? Je veux dire, ça fait déjà un bout de temps que nous n'en avons pas parlé, et cela me semble pourtant vraiment essentiel, non ?

-Pas vraiment. Le seul livre qu'on a trouvé provient de la Réserve, et on ferait mieux de se dépêcher de le finir si on veut éviter de se faire prendre. Non pas que cela m'inquiète d'être en retenue, mais nous savons certaines choses que de nombreux grands sorciers ignorent toujours, et cela peut nous mettre en danger. Plus que nous ne le sommes déjà.

-Mais il y a une chose que nous savons déjà, je reprends. C'est la façon de s'en débarrasser. De les détruire. Et je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Dumbledore l'ignore toujours.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Vous vous rappelez de notre visite dans son bureau de la semaine dernière ? Eh bien, il me semble avoir aperçu le fameux coffret ouvert sur l'une de ses étagères. Et la bague était toujours dedans. Intacte.

-Ce qui veut probablement dire que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir les détruire, à moins que nous ne mettions qui que ce soit au courant, comme par exemple, un adulte responsable, en bons élèves que nous sommes… Mais personnellement, je pense que cela ne ferait qu'amplifier la pile de problèmes auxquels nous devons faire face, dit alors Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Exact. Alors voilà ce que je propose nous allons nous infiltrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, prendre la bague et la détruire nous-mêmes.

-Il va bien remarquer qu'elle a disparu, à un moment ou à un autre, quand même…

-Il est parti à Londres, alors pour le moment, on va devoir agir par nous-mêmes sans éveiller les soupçons sur ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

-Tu as un plan, Charlie, me demande Hermione à voix basse, lorsqu'un élève de premières années passe tout prêt de l'endroit reculé de la bibliothèque dans lequel nous nous sommes installés.

-On va s'en occuper cette nuit. Je crois que cela ne peut plus attendre bien longtemps. Nous allons emprunter le même chemin que vous il y a trois ans, et…

-Non, dis-moi que c'est une blague…

-… Si. Nous allons nous rendre dans la chambre des Secrets, nous allons utiliser un crochet de basilic et nous nous débarrasserons de cette maudite relique une bonne fois pour toutes. Son venin étant le plus puissant au monde, il peut être conservé pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, ce qui veut dire qu'il doit forcément en rester sur son squelette.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais une grande malade, me lance Ron en secouant légèrement la tête.

Le silence retombe durant quelques instants. Nous nous mettons à nous dévisager en attendant que l'un de nous quatre ne se décide enfin à dire quoi que ce soit.

-… A quelle heure on vous retrouve, reprend-t-il.

. . . . . . . .

Les couloirs du château son déserts. Pas un seul fantôme ne se promène, et Miss Teigne ne semble pas être en train de fidèlement patrouiller aux côtés de son maitre. L'ambiance est assez lugubre, en fait. Nous avançons silencieusement, mais d'un pas rapide et direction du bureau de notre directeur. La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry nous abrite des regards, et nous ne risquons donc pas de nous faire prendre par qui que ce soit, comme par exemple cette vieille pie qui nous sert de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Les personnages des tableaux se reposent. De temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux ouvre un œil, ayant senti un bref courant d'air caresser la toile dans lesquels ils sont enfermés.  
Nous arrivons alors devant la Gargouille ensorcelée. Discrètement, Hermione murmure la bonne formule qui nous permet ainsi de monter à l'étage supérieur. Cela met environ vingt secondes et une fois en haut, nous nous approchons en silence de l'épaisse porte en bois sombre derrière laquelle se trouve ce que nous sommes venus chercher, malgré nos consciences qui tentent désespérément de nous en empêcher. Une fois la porte ouverte, nous entrons.  
Le bureau parait si vide sans la présence de notre Directeur. Fumsec n'est pas là, il a dû sortir prendre l'air, ou peut-être a-t-il décidé d'accompagner Dumbledore jusqu'à Londres. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, mais les quelques rayons de Lune qui passent à travers les carreaux nous permettent d'avancer sans trébucher. Nous rejoignons alors la fameuse étagère sur laquelle le petit coffre se trouve. Je quitte un instant la sécurité que m'offre la Cape pour m'en emparer délicatement, et je retourne dessous presque immédiatement.

-Voilà une première chose de faite, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher de quitter cet endroit. J'ai l'impression que les murs nous observent, murmure Ron.

Nous nous hâtons ensuite de quitter le bureau en veillent bien à tout laisser intact et tel quel derrière nous afin que l'on ne se doute pas de notre venue improvisée. Nous empruntons ensuite le même chemin qu'avant, mais au lieu de nous diriger vers nos dortoirs, nous fonçons directement vers les toilettes des filles, dans lesquelles se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Nous croisons sur notre route le Baron Sanglant, qui semble entretenir une conversation animée avec l'une des statues en fer qui ornent ces couloirs. Une fois que nous les avons dépassés, nous sentons la pression retomber. Il est vrai que l'on serait assez mal placés si l'on se faisait prendre, surtout maintenant que nous sommes en possession d'un objet de pure magie noire…  
Après avoir tourné une fois à gauche, nous arrivons enfin aux toilettes. A peine nous entrons que nous pouvons entendre un chant triste s'élever du fond de la pièce. Sur le coup, cela m'a fait sursauter.  
Une fois que nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre, nous nous débarrassons de la cape, et Harry s'empresse de la rouler en boule pour la ranger dans la large poche de son Sweat. Puis, sortant de l'une des cabines, le fantôme d'une jeune fille s'élève dans les airs en poussant un cri aigu, même un hurlement qui nous glace le sang. Lorsqu'elle arrête enfin de bouger dans tous les sens, il me semble la reconnaitre d'après les descriptions que j'ai reçues il y a quelques temps.

-Bonjour, Mimi.

-Oooooh, c'est toi Harry ? je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi… Est-ce que je t'ai manquée, depuis l'an passé ? Tu n'es plus venu me voir une seule fois depuis… Oh, bien trop longtemps…

Un large sourire éclaire son visage. Elle semble vraiment très joyeuse pour quelqu'un qui est condamnée à errer dans les couloirs de cet endroit pour l'éternité avec rien d'autre à faire que de se lamenter toute la journée…

-Ecoute, on a besoin de passer par le tunnel, mais surtout, il ne faut pas que tu en parles à qui que ce soit. C'est une affaire très importante, personne ne doit être mis au courant.

-Mais, mon Harry, tu sais que je me montrerai muette comme une tombe…

Je vois Hermione soupirer. Il est vrai que l'on n'a pas forcément envie de se retrouver enfermé quelque part pendant plusieurs heures avec cette fille pour seule compagnie… Harry marche alors en direction de l'un des lavabos, puis il se met à prononcer quelques paroles de Fourchelangue et brusquement, un large conduit s'ouvre au milieu de la pièce. Je me penche légèrement afin d'en distinguer le fond, ce qui se révèle être un échec total, vu la profondeur. Cela me rappelle un peu une sorte de tunnel envahi par les Ténèbres.  
Ah, les Ténèbres… Ces moments passés avec mon frère, où nous pourchassions des centaines de Démons, avant de les ramener vers la porte des Enfers, afin de les enfermer à tout jamais… Je dois l'avouer, je commence à regretter la chasse. Mais être ici, à étudier la Magie est quelque chose d'encore plus passionnant. Quand je pense que les sorcières étaient dangereuses pour les humains, alors que depuis toujours, j'en étais une… Comme quoi les apparences sont très, mais vraiment très souvent trompeuses…  
Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit au moment où Hermione m'attrape par l'épaule.

-Bon, dit Harry, en gros, les filles, il suffit de sauter. Et avec un peu de chances, tous les cadavres d'animaux en décomposition sur lesquels nous sommes tombés la dernière fois ont été évacués…

-Quelle charmante vision cela nous procure…

Ron est le premier à passer. Vient ensuite le tour d'Hermione, puis le mien. La chute me semble interminables. Le conduit est glacial, comme si on bout nous attendait une ouverture sur l'Antarctique. Mais une fois arrivée en bas, l'air semble se réchauffer de quelques degrés. Quelques squelettes de rongeurs trainent encore sur le sol sombre et humide, mais cela n'a rien à voir à ce que les gars nous avaient décrit. Les murs qui nous entourent paraissent très larges, et la hauteur du plafond diminue au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Lorsque nous avons fait quelques pas, Harry nous rejoint. Il remet en place ses lunettes, puis il se redresse et nous montre la voie à suivre.  
Comme il y fait très sombre, nous nous autorisons à sortir nos baguettes afin de nous éclairer à l'aide du sortilège « Lumos ». Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons de la porte, le chemin devient plus difficile d'accès, à commencer par l'éboulement qui s'est déroulé il y a trois ans, ainsi que les nombreuses peaux de serpents dont le Basilic s'est débarrassé à sa mue. Hermione s'approche de l'une d'entre elles d'un pas méfiant, puis du bout de sa baguette, l'effleure légèrement.

-Cela m'étonne que personne ne soit venu ici après vous…

-Comment sais-tu que nous étions les derniers, demande alors Ron.

-D'après ce que je vois, les peaux semblent intactes et pourtant, les écailles de basilic sont très utiles dans certaines matières comme les Potions, ou la Métamorphose. J'imagine qu'ils se sont dit qu'il était préférable de condamner cet endroit à tout jamais…

-En même temps, qui pourrait penser à venir s'amuser dans un endroit pareil, poursuit Ron. Je peux vous assurer que j'étais loin de me douter que je remettrai un jour les pieds ici…

Nous arrivons finalement devant la porte de la chambre en question. Harry se place face à elle, prononce à nouveau quelques mots de Fourchelangue, puis la porte s'ouvre et nous entrons l'un à la suite de l'autre. L'échelle que nous empruntons est assez glissante, mais nous nous montrons prudents.  
Une fois en bas de celle-ci, j'en profité pour découvrir la pièce, qui s'avère être bien plus grande et spacieuse que je ne l'imaginais. Sur les côtés de l'allée centrale, d'immenses statues baignant dans une eau trouble et se terminant par de larges têtes de serpents nous dominent de plusieurs mètres. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait à nouveau très froid, mais à en juger par l'allure des autres, je crois que c'est bien le cas.

-Bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets… Une visite guidée, peut-être ?

-Je crois que l'on s'en passera, Ron… Bon, dépêchons-nous de terminer ce truc. Cet endroit me rend vraiment mal à l'aise.

Nous marchons d'un pas rapide et assuré jusqu'à l'espèce d'immense flaque située tout au bout et dans laquelle baignent les restes du monstre qu'Harry a dû affronter lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Son corps est vraiment très impressionnant, à commencer par sa taille. La seconde chose qui me marque, ces sont ses crochets aiguisés. Ils doivent faire chacun entre quinze en vingt bons centimètres.  
Je confie un instant le coffret à Hermione, et je me dirige d'un pas un peu plus tremblant vers les restes du serpent. Une fois à sa hauteur, j'arrache avec un peu de mal l'un de ses crochets puis je rejoints à nouveau mes amis. Nous sommes toujours aussi motivés qu'avant, mais nous demeurons un peu perplexes, et chacun réfléchit aux conséquences qu'il y aura si nous faisons cela.

-Bon… Heu… Qui s'en charge ?

Nous nous regardons, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'au final, nous nous apprêtons à faire. Hermione tient le coffret serré contre elle, les mains crispées. Au bout d'un moment, je m'éclaircis la voix et je leur dis, d'un ton neutre

-Je vais le faire. Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous se dévoue, et puis à la base, c'était mon idée de prendre tous ces risques pour venir jusqu'ici. Alors si personne ne s'y oppose… Autant s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

Après s'être longuement regardés, ils hochent la tête et Hermione ouvre le coffret. A l'aide du sortilège de Lévitation, elle en sort la bague et elle la fait tomber sur le sol, puis elle s'éloigne d'un pas. Je vois Harry détourner le regard. Je crois que même s'il le voulait, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Le fait d'en avoir détruit un l'a déjà assez perturbé. Ron, quant à lui, me regarde m'agenouiller près du Horcruxe. La main d'Hermione s'enfouit alors dans la sienne.  
Je lève le crochet au-dessus de ma tête, puis, d'un geste sec et brusque, je l'abats sur la bague. A ce moment-là, nous sommes tous les quatre violemment projetés en arrière par une sorte de force de Magie noire. D'épais panaches de fumée dans lesquels se dessinent des visages aux traits grossiers s'élèvent alors dans les airs avant de s'abattre sur nous en poussant des hurlements et des cris stridents. Toujours sur le sol, je me mets à entendre des voix s'exclamant des paroles que je ne comprends pas-probablement du Fourchelangue-. Je plaque mes deux mains contre mes oreilles afin de ne plus les entendre, mais elles persistent.  
Non loin de moi, Hermione, Harry et Ron sont affalés sur le sol et ils tentent également de se protéger de ces visages menaçants qui ne cessent de nous tourner autour. Je me redresse alors avec peine, et je parviens à m'emparer du crochet qui avait glissé un peu plus loin dans ma chute. Je m'approche de la bague, sui tourne sur elle-même et j'abat à nouveau le crochet sur elle. Encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête enfin, et qu'il n'y a plus le moindre son, à part celui de nos battements de cœur.  
Je me rends compte à ce moment que ma respiration est bien plus rapide que d'habitude. Je me relève lentement, et après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois, je me débarrasse du crochet de basilic en le lançant dans l'eau.  
De leur côté, mes amis se relèvent à leur tour. Ils semblent avoir la même allure que moi les cheveux en bataille, le regard flamboyant, l'esprit embrumé par tout ce qui vient de se passer il y a moins de deux minutes.

-Alors c'est… C'est fini ? On a réussi ?

-Je… Je crois bien que oui…

A l'aide du sortilège de Lévitation, je m'empresse de replacer la bague dans son coffret et je referme le couvercle de celui-ci d'un geste brusque. A vrai dire, je n'ai plus tellement envie de l'ouvrir à nouveau…

-Bon, fait Hermione. On est bien d'accord qu'on ne racontera à personne ce qui vient de se passer ici. Et si on se fait interroger, on nie tout en bloc.

-Et quand Dumbledore le découvrira ?

-Disons… Qu'on avisera à ce moment-là… Mais en attendant, ce qu'il nous reste à faire est de rapporter ce maudit coffret dans son bureau, de retourner au dortoir et… Non pas qu'on doit oublier cette histoire, mais plutôt essayer de faire en sorte qui rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Et si on doit vraiment en parler à nouveau, on se débrouillera…

-Les gars…

Ils se tournent tous les trois vers moi.

-Ce qu'on a fait ce soir… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie ? Nous approchons du but, de l'épreuve ultime. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul Horcruxe à détruire, et après cela… Tout sera enfin terminé…


	46. Discovered

-Bien. Je vais à présent vous remettre vos devoir sur la Potion d'Amnésie que vous aviez dû faire la semaine dernière. Certains élèves semblent être en net progrès, mais d'autres persistent à croire que mon cours n'est qu'une sorte de divertissement, et ceux-ci ne jugent pas utile de se mettre à réviser. Vous avez besoin d'étendre vos connaissances en potion si vous voulez avancer dans la vie et avoir un métier digne de ce nom.

Rogue passe entre les bancs et nous remet nos copies. Hermione et moi obtenons chacune un « Optimal », ce qui nous fait presque immédiatement sourire. Je me penche alors vers Ron, qui dévisage d'un air étrange sa propre feuille, comme s'il ignorait ce qui se trouve entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le petit « E » entouré sur le coin supérieur droit de celle-ci.  
Harry lui aussi semble avoir obtenu cette note, ce qui est une première pour eux depuis que je les connais. En même temps, je crois que le fait d'apprendre que Rogue était de notre côté les a totalement reboostés. Et quand ils se mettent à travailler, il semblerait que rien ne peut les arrêter… les examens approchent à grands pas, et je les vois progresser à une allure folle.

La cloche retentit. Nous récupérons toutes nos affaires et nous quittons la classe sous l'œil attentif de notre professeur. Une fois sortis, Harry nous emmène légèrement à part, tous les trois, et il nous montre une enveloppe.

-Rogue me l'a donnée en même temps que mon devoir. Ça vient de Dumbledore.

Il s'empresse alors de l'ouvrir, et se met à la lire pour lui-même. Ron, Hermione et moi trépignons d'impatience, car nous tenons vraiment à savoir ce qui y est inscrit. Lorsqu'il a enfin achevé sa lecture, il la range d'un geste vif dans l'un de ses cahiers et nous chuchote

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il veut, mais il tient à nous voir tous les quatre le plus rapidement possible. A vrai dire, il souhaiterait que nous nous rendions à son bureau immédiatement.

-Eh, on va rater l'heure de cours avec Ombrage, s'exclame Ron, très enthousiaste.

-Enfin, Ron, je crois qu'il y a plus important que ça… Vous croyez qu'il sait ? Cela fait une semaine qu'on l'a fait, et il est rentré hier soir au château… Je crois bien qu'il s'en doute, pas vous ?

. . . . . . . .

Il nous semblait évident que Dumbledore soit au courant. Il n'était pas idiot, et c'était justement ce que nous redoutions. Je me demandais simplement quelle allait être sa réaction. Après tout, nous venions tout juste de détruire un objet de magie noire pure, tous les quatre, en évitant bien évidemment d'en informer qui que ce soit. Mais comment expliquer à notre directeur que nous étions au courant pour les Horcruxes ?  
Les couloirs le paraissent plus étroits que jamais. J'ai cette horrible impression qu'ils tentent de nous écraser en se rabattant brusquement sur nous.  
Nous arrivons finalement devant la porte de son bureau, et nous entrons au moment où, après qu'Hermione ait frappé contre celle-ci, qu'il nous invite à le rejoindre à l'intérieur.  
Nous découvrons ainsi qu'il n'est pas seul. Maugrey se tient appuyé contre sa canne dans un coin sombre de la pièce, et nous dévisage d'un air étrange, tandis que son pied valide tape nerveusement contre le sol.

-Je vous en prie, approchez, tous les quatre…

Nous nous regardons un instant avant de finalement nous décider à nous lancer. Nous faisons maladroitement quelques pas en avant.

-Bien. Vous êtes de très bons élèves en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, et chacun pour des causes différentes.

-Albus, viens-en aux faits, marmonne Maugrey.

-J'y viens, Alastor. Comme vous avez pu l'apercevoir, j'ai dû m'absenter durant quelques temps à Londres car le Ministre de la Magie m'avait convoqué pour régler une affaire urgente. Mais j'ai des raisons de croire que pendant ces derniers jours, quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans mon bureau. Le plus étonnant est que rien n'a été volé… Mais quelque chose a changé, je le sais.

-C'est bien pourquoi vous êtes là, tous les quatre, reprend Maugrey en s'approchant un peu plus de nous en boitant.

-Allons, doucement, Alastor. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que nous aimerions bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. A commencer par qui est entré, et pourquoi a-t-il commis un acte pareil.

Je vois Ron baisser les yeux, honteux. Légèrement en retrait, Hermione ne laisse pas la moindre émotion paraitre sur son visage. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui répond à notre directeur d'un ton naturel

-Nous ignorons de quoi vous parlez, professeur. Je veux dire, je ne vois pas comment ni pourquoi quelqu'un serait entré ici par effraction…

Dumbledore redresse d'un geste vif ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez, avant du déclarer

-Alastor, veuillez nous laisser et rejoindre les autres Aurors. Je vous recommande par ailleurs de ne pas évoquer ce dont nous avons parlé. Je tiens à ce que pour le moment, cela reste entre nous.

Il pousse un grognement avant de quitter le bureau comme une furie. Nous savons bien qu'il attendait avec impatience que l'on se mette à raconter en détail ce que nous avions fait, quelques jours plus tôt, mais heureusement, notre directeur nous dispensait de ça aussi. Une fois Maugrey sorti, Dumbledore se met à soupirer en passant rapidement sa main sur son visage. L'autre me parait toujours dans un très mauvais état, mais cela ne semble pas le préoccuper pour l'instant. Avec un peu de difficultés, il se lève en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, puis se dirige droit vers la fenêtre par laquelle quelques rayons du soleil passent et baignent l'endroit dans une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse. Il croise ensuite ses deux mains derrière son dos et son regard se dirige vers le lac qui borde l'école. Il reste ainsi durant de longues secondes, pensifs, tandis qu'Harry et moi en profitons pour échanger quelques-unes de nos pensées.

« A tous les coups, il sait, Charlie. C'est obligé, sinon, il ne nous aurait pas convoqués ici. Mais le fait qu'il ait renvoyé Maugrey me parait plus étrange… »

« Tu te fais des films, Harry. Bien sûr qu'il devait renvoyer Maugrey pour pouvoir nous parler. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être en colère, ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, on a détruit un objet qui était rempli de Magie Noire, et ça c'est bien, mais je crois qu'il va plutôt nous parler du fait que c'était bien trop risqué de faire cela à notre âge… Et puis quoi encore ? je crois qu'on a traversé assez de trucs pour être capables de connaitre la vérité, non ? En particulier toi et moi ! »

-Vous avez raison, Miss Bradbury, dit alors Dumbledore. Vous avez vécu de terribles choses qu'une enfant de votre âge n'aurait jamais eu à vivre si tout c'était déroulé d'une façon normale…

… Génial. En gros, il parvient même à intercepter nos messages, avec Harry…

-Ce que vous avez fait était bien entendu un acte de pure folie. Mais il y a une chose qui me préoccupe assez, c'est de savoir comment vous avez découvert l'existence de cet objet, poursuit notre directeur en posant le fameux coffret sur son bureau. Oh, bien sûr, vous l'aviez déjà vu lorsque vous êtes passés, mais ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir comment vous avez appris que cet objet n'était pas si ordinaire que ça…

J'échange un bref regard avec Hermione. Evidemment, que nous devons lui raconter. Mais à quel prix exactement ? Après que nous ayons tous les quatre approuvés, je me lance et me décide à tout lui expliquer dans les moindres détails.

-Je vous avais vu, il y a pas mal de temps, en possession de cet objet, et vous vous trouviez ici même, avec Alastor Maugrey. Mais la vision que j'ai eue ne portait pas seulement sur le fait que cet objet était dangereux, comme je vous l'avais dit. En fait, je vous ai entendu prononcer son nom. Et à partir de là, nous… Professeur, nous voulions seulement vous aider…

-… Vous avez couru d'énormes risques, en êtes-vous conscients ? Vous avez cependant détruit l'un des objets les plus dangereux que l'on n'ait jamais connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Mais comment avez-vous… je ne comprends pas ce qui pousse de si jeunes gens à faire quelque chose de pareil. Cela aurait très bien pu vous couter la vie si la bague était protégée par un sortilège.

-Elle l'était. Je le sais bien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous paraissez si inquiet. Mais ne vous en faites pas. J'ai retenu la leçon en vous voyant toucher la bague. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que nous nous sommes montrés prudents, mais…

-J'ignore si je suis supposé vous infliger une punition plus que méritée pour votre comportement, ou… ou bien si je peux… Tout simplement vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait…

Nous nous étions bien évidemment attendus à ce que cela ne se passe pas vraiment bien, mais pas à ce qu'il nous remercie pour avoir pris des risques pareils, et surtout en son absence.  
Dumbledore baisse légèrement la tête, son regard se pose sur le sol de pierres sombres. Il semble complètement désorienté par les évènements.

-Harry, reprend-t-il, sans poser pour autant les yeux sur lui, je me souviens du jour où Hagrid m'a contacté pour m'annoncer le décès tragique de tes parents. Je me rappelle également de ce moment où il t'a amené chez ton oncle et ta tante. Ce soir-là, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu deviendrais un sorcier plus qu'exceptionnel. Tu avais beau n'avoir qu'un an, à l'époque, mais je te voyais déjà accomplir de grandes choses. Et il semblerait que tu aies décidé de reprendre le chemin tortueux et semé d'embuches là où James s'était arrêté.  
Hermione, te souviens-tu du regard de tes parents, lorsqu'ils ont reçu une lettre dans laquelle on expliquait que tu étais une jeune sorcière et que tu étais attendue dans une école de magie pour la nouvelle année ? Moi, je ne pourrais l'oublier. J'ai vu dans leurs yeux de la joie, de l'admiration, mais surtout, énormément de fierté. Peut-être qu'ils ne te le répètent pas très souvent, mais je t'ai vue évoluer au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Tu as fait des progrès admirables. Tu es une merveilleuse sorcière dotée d'une grande intelligence, et qui n'hésite pas à s'en servir lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider ses amis.  
Ronald, tu es un jeune homme valeureux et digne de confiance. Je pense que ta rencontre avec Harry dans le train qui vous menait pour la toute première fois vers ce château t'as permis de prendre confiance en toi. Tu n'es plus le jeune Weasley un peu renfermé, qui n'ose pas se mettre en avant. Tu ne dois plus hésiter à te montrer. Au cours de ton apprentissage ici, tu t'es métamorphosé, et tu as fait comprendre aux autres ta valeur. J'ai quelque peu correspondu par hibou avec tes parents. Ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils étaient très fiers de toi.  
Quant à toi, Charlie… Tu n'as découvert ta véritable nature seulement cette année, et crois-moi lorsque je t'affirme que j'en suis navré. J'aurais vraiment préféré que les choses se déroulent autrement, que tu entres ici à tes onze ans, comme tous les autres, que tu aies une vie… Plus normale. J'aurais également aimé que nous fassions connaissance dans d'autres circonstances, mais il nous est impossible de changer le passé. Ton frère m'envoie régulièrement un hibou afin de s'assurer que tu vas bien. Je sais qu'il t'avait promis de te laisser un peu tranquille, mais je te demande de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il ne fait que son devoir de grand frère, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible.  
Tous les quatre, vous êtes des élèves admirables.

-Hum… Monsieur…

-Oui, Ronald ?

-Non pas que tout ce que vous venez de nous dire nous déplait, mais… Pourquoi nous l'avoir dit ?

-Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tous les quatre. Et vous avez un peu trop tendance à vous attirer des ennuis. Je crois que c'est le danger qui vous attire. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre « travail » dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais j'aimerais que vous me promettiez de vous montrer plus prudents à l'avenir. Au moins, que vous préveniez quelqu'un de responsable, que ce soit moi, ou le professeur Rogue.

-Le p… Professeur…

-Allons, Miss Granger, je dirige ce château, il est bien normal que je sache tout ce qu'il s'y passe… Y compris votre petite discussion d'il y a quelques semaines avec lui…

-… C'est vrai.

-Jeunes gens, je n'ai plus qu'une seule question, et vous serez libres de rejoindre les autres dans le parc du château. Je souhaiterais savoir par quel moyen vous êtes parvenus à vous débarrasser de… De ce Horcruxe.

-… C'est grâce au venin du basilic qu'Harry a tué il y a trois ans. Ses crochets en sont toujours imprégnés, alors… on a tenté le coup.

-Je vois… Bon, je vous laisse. Et s quelqu'un… Comme certains professeurs, par exemple… Vous demande ce que vous fabriquiez dans mon bureau, dites-lui simplement… Que j'éclaircissait quelques points avec vous en ce qui concerne l'équipe de Quidditch, et que Miss Granger, qui vous accompagnait, vous a suivis.

Et à ce moment, nous nous rendons bien compte que ces « professeurs » dont il nous parle n'en est en fait qu'une seul Ombrage.

. . . . . . . .

-Moi qui pensais qu'il serait furieux contre vous…

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, nous avons retrouvé Ginny, Luna, Neville et Drago à l'extérieur, à l'abris des rayons du soleil, sous un arbre.

-C'est aussi ce qu'on pensait. Mais il s'est contenté de nous remercier et de nous conseiller de faire gaffe dans le futur. Mais bon, il sait très bien qu'on savait que c'était dangereux.

-Justement, c'était trop dangereux. On sait très bien que c'est le seul moyen de Le vaincre, mais de là à faire un truc pareil… Et puis, vous auriez quand même pu nous prévenir, poursuit Ginny.

-On en a pas vraiment eu le temps. Ça s'est décidé dans la journée, et on ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Drago m'attrape par le bras.

-J'espère simplement que la prochaine fois que vous aurez un plan pareil, vous nous préviendrez…

-Pourquoi, pour que vous nous protégiez ?

-Non, c'est parce que ce n'est pas juste qu'on ne puisse pas participer à la fête, nous aussi…

Nous nous apprêtons à rire, mais nous sommes brusquement stoppés par une horde de hiboux et de chouettes qui foncent sur nous, avant de tranquillement repartir vers le château comme si de rien n'était.

-Je vais finir par les plumes, ces maudits oiseaux, marmonne Ron, mécontent.


	47. A very strange teacher

-Hey, vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?

-Non, vas-y raconte ?

-Il parait qu'on va reprendre les cours de Divination… c'est-à-dire que maintenant, on a cours…

-Sérieusement, s'exclame Ron à l'adresse des deux filles de Poufsoufle qui en discutaient devant nous, ne me dites pas que Trelawney est revenue pour nous faire souffrir avec ses interprétations dans lesquelles on finit toujours par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

-Hum… Non, pas vraiment…

Ron pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement. A vrai dire, moi non plus, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la revoir, même si elle n'était aps vraiment méchante. Mais je ne suis pas pour autant enchantée de reprendre ce cours et visiblement, les autres non plus. Après tout, cela faisait déjà un examen de moins…

-Sinon, vous savez à qui on va avoir affaire, cette fois ? Qui est l'heureux ou l'heureuse élue qui va avoir l'honneur de nous infliger trois heures de torture par semaine, s'empresse de demander Hermione.

-Pas la moindre idée. Mais d'après ce qu'on a pu apprendre, c'est un homme, et il est super sérieux. Ça va changer de toutes ces heures passées en compagnie de Trelawney…

-ça, c'est sûr, poursuit Ron, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Et vous savez s'il va rester longtemps ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse trouver plus soporifique de Trelawney…

Nous arrivons finalement devant la salle de classe. Nous nous décidons à entrer, et la surprise est assez grande le décor a changé. La disposition de nos sortes de coussins déposés sur le sol n'a pas vraiment changé. Ce sont les coussins, les murs, le revêtement du sol, l'éclairage de la pièce et tout le reste qui a changé. Même l'odeur de cannelle calcinée a disparue. Toutes les teintes sont bleutées, tirant sur le gris et parfois le vert profond, ce qui donne une atmosphère plus calme et moins extravagante à l'endroit.  
Ce brusque changement semble satisfaire tous les élèves qui entrent un à un dans la salle. Chacun tourne la tête dans tous les sens afin de manquer aucun détail qui aurait été susceptible d'attirer leur attention.

Hermione, Harry, Ron et moi nous installons à nos places habituelles. Nous remarquons également que notre classe est désormais équipée d'un tableau, ainsi que d'un véritable bureau. Devant chacun, il y a des plumes neuves, ainsi que de l'encre très sombre. Une fois que tout le monde est assis, la porte se ferme d'elle-même et les rideaux se referment légèrement. Trois chandelles s'allument alors brusquement sur le bureau qui se situe au centre de la pièce. Ça a beau être un sort qui ne demande pas énormément d'entrainement, la scène est captivante. Mais je ressens une drôle d'impression. Un sentiment étrange, une sorte… De déjà-vu. Bien que cela me parait totalement improbable.

La porte du fond s'ouvre et un homme entre dans la pièce. L'angle de vue que j'ai ne me permets pas de voir son visage, mais d'après les expressions se lisant sur ceux de Lavande et Parvati, je peux en déduire qu'il ne doit pas être si mal que ça. Parvati tourne d'ailleurs légèrement le regard vers moi, avant de lever un pouce en l'air. Ok, je crois qu'elle ne va plus regretter Trelawney bien longtemps.  
Ce que je peux déjà remarquer, c'est la tenue qu'il aborde. Un pantalon sombre, une chemise blanche ainsi que la robe traditionnelle frappée de l'écusson de notre école. A vue d'œil, je dirais qu'il fait à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux couleur ébène sont impeccablement coiffés.  
Les filles de la première ligne semblent fondre sur leur table, au point que plusieurs d'entre elles manquent de faire tomber leur pot d'encre. Je secoue un instant la tête, le rendant compte à quel point leur comportement est ridicule, et je baisse la tête afin de me plonger dans mon livre de théorie. Hermione ne met pas longtemps à m'imiter. J'entame alors le chapitre sept au moment où la voix grave de notre nouveau professeur de Divination s'élève haut et fort dans la classe.

-Bien. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, jeunes gens. Je suis votre nouveau professeur, Sibylle Trelawney étant absente, mais je resterai probablement ici, même si elle revient l'an prochain. Je donne cours des quatrièmes jusqu'aux dernières années. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que ma manière de donner cours n'a rien à voir avec celle que vous avez toujours connue.

-… Hum… C'est-à-dire, professeur, demande Cho d'une petite voix.

-Eh bien, pour faire simple, je ne pense pas que le cours que vous avez vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui soit vraiment utile. Le professeur Trelawney, contrairement à moi, n'était pas une grande experte dans le domaine de la Divination. Oh, bien sûr, elle possède quelques dons transmis par ses ancêtres, je ne peux le nier. Mais si vous voulez un jour faire carrière dans ce domaine, il faut déjà que vous en ayez une image positive. Je me doute que la plupart d'entre vous pensent que cette leçon est tout simplement inutile, et qu'elle ne vous avancera à rien…

-A croire qu'il lit dans nos têtes, murmure Ron.

-… Et qu'il a une ouïe hors du commun, poursuit le prof, toujours en nous tournant le dos. Bien. J'aimerais premièrement que chacun prenne un morceau de parchemin et se présente en quelques mots. Etant donné que j'arrive au beau milieu d'une année scolaire, il faut bien que j'apprenne vos noms avant les examens de juin, n'est-ce pas ? Allez-y.

A notre plus grande surprise, tous les élèves s'exécutent sans broncher. Hermione se penche alors vers moi et me dit, le plus bas possible

-Si tu veux mon avis, moi je te dis que ce gars, c'est juste un beau parleur qui essaye de faire genre qu'il nous aime bien, qu'il est de notre côté, qu'il veut nous apprendre des trucs utiles, et tout ça… je suis sûre que c'est le Ministère qui l'envoie. Après tout, Ombrage a de plus en plus de mal à faire régner l'ordre, alors cela ne m'étonnerait aps qu'ils tentent le coup avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Un beau parleur, ça, oui, je lui réponds tout aussi bas, mais pas envoyé par le Ministère.

-T'en es sûre ?

-Oh, que oui.

Il s'appuie contre son bureau, ce qui nous permet enfin de découvrir son visage, et pour ma part, de confirmer ma théorie. Nos regards se croisent, mais il ne bouge pas. Ses yeux bleus transpercent les miens. Nous restons ainsi durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne me fasse signe de me mettre au travail. Je baisse alors lentement la tête, et je m'empare d'un morceau de parchemin et je me mets à écrire, sentant toujours son regard pensant sur moi.

. . . . . . . .

A la fin de l'heure, chacun remet sa fiche à notre nouveau professeur. Certaines filles se bousculent afin de lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires sur la manière dont va se dérouler le reste de l'année avec lui. De notre côté, nous prenons tout notre temps pour ranger nos affaires. Après tout, nous n'avons pas cours cette après-midi. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'exécute mes gestes avec une extrême lenteur. Hermione semble deviner qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, quant à Harry et Ron, ils nous dévisagent un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules.

Lorsque les derniers élèves quittent enfin la classe, la porte se ferme d'elle-même sur eux, nous laissant seuls avec le prof. Je secoue la tête, puis je repose brusquement mes affaires sur le sol avant de me diriger à grands pas vers le large bureau qui domine le centre de la pièce.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça, je lui lance.

-J'espérai justement que tu restes quelques minutes à la fin de ce cours, me lance-t-il en quittant lentement sa chaise.

Ron, Harry et Hermione me rejoignent à ses côtés. Je sens bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais ils ne tarderont pas à le savoir. Quant à lui, il continue à me fixer sans rien dire.

-Espèce d'enfoiré déplumé, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ici, je m'exclame en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, Charlie… Ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire accueillir de la meilleure façon qui soit, me répond-t-il en m'attrapant l'épaule.

-Va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriques ici. Je veux, dire… Bah ici, à Poudlard, en train de nous donner cours ! De Divination, en plus. T'en sait quelque chose, toi, sur la Divination ?

-Eh bien…

-CHARLIE…

-Ah, heu… Oui, désolée, les gars… Disons que tout ce qui se passe est assez bizarre, et que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'une de mes vieilles connaissances ne débarque brusquement sans s'annoncer…

\- « Vieille connaissance » ? T'as bien quinze ans, aux dernières nouvelles ?

-T'es toujours aussi coincé, Cas'… C'est juste une expression, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris…

Je lui esquisse un sourire. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis plusieurs mois. Ma mère et moi avions rencontré Castiel lorsque j'avais neuf ans. Il nous était tombé dessus en pleine rue. Littéralement. En fait, je crois qu'il se battait contre l'un de ses nombreux ennemis dans les airs, que les choses ont dérapé, et c'est comme ça que nous avons fait connaissance. Bon, cela n'avait pas vraiment enchanté mon père, lorsqu'il a découvert ce qu'il était…

-Alors vous deux… Vous vous connaissez.

-Oui, Harry. C'est un ami de la famille. Et avant que tu ne me dises que tu ressens un truc bizarre dans la pièce laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi Cas' est de sang-mêlé, mais pas comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Sa mère, Amara, est sorcière très respectable dotée de nombreux pouvoirs, mais son père, Zeke, est… En quelques sortes… un ange. Un ange déchu. A la base, il était condamné à errer sur Terre pendant des siècles, mais il a rencontré Amara. Et sa punition s'est évaporée

-Donc… Moitié Sorcier… Moitié ange…

-En gros, répond Castiel, c'est ça. Mais je me suis gardé de le révéler à cette prof tordue qui vous enseigne la Défense contre les forces du Mal… Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas, ne vous en faites pas. Dumbledore me l'a présentée hier, mais je connaissais déjà un paquet de choses sur elle grâce aux membres de l'Ordre.

-Tu fais partie de l'Ordre, je m'étonne.

-Ton frère ne t'en as pas parlé ? Je pensais que lui ou Gabriel s'en chargerait… Mais bon, passons. Oui, je fais partie de l'Ordre. Et si j'ai repris le poste de Trelawney, c'est à la demande du Directeur. Il veut que garde un œil sur vous, et je que je serve d'intermédiaire entre Poudlard et les autres qui se trouvent à l'extérieur.

-Je vois… Et comment se porte ta sœur ?

-Billie ? Oh, elle va très bien. Elle s'est mariée, puis elle a eu des jumeaux, et elle n'arrête pas de m'embêter tous les jours avec ça sous prétexte que je suis plus doué qu'elle pour ce genre de choses.

-Elle s'est mariée ? Avec qui ?

-Je crois que tu l'as déjà croisé. Il s'appelle Sam, comme ton frère. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un diminutif qu'il utilise dans le monde des Moldus. Son nom complet est Samandriel, et il est à moitié ange et moitié vampire, je ne te dis pas le mélange... Et ses jumeaux, ce sont une fille et un garçon. Benny et Lisa. Le p'tit a tout hérité de son père, c'est-à-dire y compris les crocs acérés. Lisa, elle, ne manifeste pas vraiment de pouvoirs. Elle est plutôt réservée. Mais Billie m'a chargée de te passer le bonjour au cas où je te reverrai avant elle. Elle espère te montrer à quel point notre famille s'est agrandie le plus rapidement possible.

-Ta famille est encore plus compliquée que la mienne… Au fait, est-ce que ta mère, cette très chère Amara a abandonné cette envie de réduire le monde entier en cendres ?

-Déjà, c'était seulement les Etats-Unis, et c'était juste un projet d'embêter un peu les Moldus… Mais oui, ça lui est passé…

Derrière nous, Hermione, Harry et Ron écoutent avec attention notre conversation afin de ne pas en perdre une miette, et d'ensuite en profiter pour nous poser un tas de questions. Quant à moi, je continue de parler avec lui, je rattrape le temps perdu. Enfin, les quelques mois perdus. Nous évoquons des souvenirs, joyeux ou pas.  
Je repense alors à toutes ces personnes qui m'étaient temporairement sorties de la tête, comme Billie, justement. Mi- ange, mi- sorcière, un bon mélange. Elle avait souvent pris de mes nouvelles, après le décès de ma mère. Quant aux parents de cas', je ne les avais vus que rarement. Je les avais rencontrés il y a un peu plus que quatre ans, quand Sam et moi leur avions rendu visite. Au premier regard, Amara, paraissait vraiment assoiffée de pouvoir, mais lorsqu'on la connaissait bien, on savait que tout ça, ce n'était que du bluff et qu'elle cherchait tout simplement à s'amuser. Zeke, lui, était comme sa petite fille Lisa, assez réservé mais il ne s'hésitait pas à se battre pour défendre sa famille. Tous deux nous appréciaient beaucoup, mon frère et moi. Et c'était à se demander comment ils avaient fini ensemble…  
Pour ce qui est de Samandriel, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, lors d'une vente aux enchères d'objets anciens, là où j'avais accompagné mon père, qui était à la recherche d'une ancienne relique.

-Charlie, pour être honnête, reprend Castiel en prenant un air grave, si je suis ici, c'est parce que tous les quatre, nous avions quelque chose à vous dire. Une chose qui ne peut être expliquée dans une lettre. C'était trop risqué, le ministère aurait pu intercepter des informations trop importantes, et on ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque.

-Hum… Cas', je dois avouer que tu m'inquiètes un peu, là… Tu n'as jamais l'air aussi inquiet…

-Oui, mais là, c'est très important. Disons qu'il y a eu un problème, et que l'on m'a chargé de vous avertir. Vous pourrez ensuite transmettre le message aux autres Weasley, mais je vous suggère d'être prudents et de vous assurer que personne d'autre ne vous écoute…

J'échange un regard avec mes amis. La tension monte d'un cran.

-Professeur Novak, heu…

-Castiel. En général, on m'appelle par mon nom de famille, mais pour vous, c'est différent. Qu'il y a-t-il, Hermione ?

-Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez dans un tel état ?

Il baisse les yeux un moment.

-Cela concerne le Quartier Général. Au Square Grimmaud.


	48. London Calling

_Pov Meg_

Déjà en mai… Le temps est passé à une vitesse folle. En même temps, il nous est arrivé un tas de choses cette année, dont la plupart sont quasi-impossible à expliquer. Et puis… Malgré le fait que presque tout soit revenu à la normale, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Charlie, qui n'est pas même pas dans ce monde.

Ma meilleure amie me manque terriblement. Nous correspondons régulièrement par lettres, et ce depuis le début de l'année, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle était avec nous, dans notre petit lycée londonien, à suivre des cours de math ou de biologie.

Dean, Kevin, Garth et moi sommes les seuls à savoir pourquoi elle a quitté l'école, mais les gens refusent de croire à cent pourcents la version des faits que nous leur avons fournie, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est partie rejoindre son frère aux Etats-Unis afin de se rapprocher de lui suite au décès de leur père. Pourquoi les gens ne sont pas foutus de gober ça et de nous laisser tranquilles ?

Ma mère non plus n'y croit pas vraiment. En même temps, ça se comprend… Mais Bobby, le père de Dean, a tenté de la raisonner en affirmant qu'il avait lui-même accompagné Charlie jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je le vois encore sur le perron, en train de lui dire : « Abby, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, tu sais… Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle va simplement étudier là-bas parce que c'est là que se trouve son frère, et qu'en des temps pareils, ils ont besoin de se retrouver seuls… Elle ne tardera pas à nous recontacter, crois-moi… »

Abby, c'est comme ça que tout le monde appelle ma mère. Parce qu'elle trouve son prénom un peu trop étrange. Ses parents le lui ont octroyé en honneur à l'un des romans fantastiques qu'ils avaient lu ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient à la fac. Résultat lorsqu'elle se présente, c'est automatiquement sous le nom d'« Abby », et non Abbadon. Cependant, je crois qu'elle soupçonne un truc à propos de la chasse, surtout depuis qu'elle a surpris Garth et Kevin tenter d'invoquer l'esprit d'un ancien président des Etats-Unis au beau milieu de la nuit… Mais bon, elle n'a jamais jugé utile d'aborder le sujet avec nous. Heureusement.

Mon père, Cole, préfère ne pas interférer là-dedans. C'est un ancien marine qui ne manque pas d'autorité, mais si je lui dis qu'une de mes amies est partie vivre aux Etats-Unis, il prend la décision de me croire sans poser trop de questions, simplement parce qu'il a confiance en moi. En fait, c'est en partie grâce à lui que nous avons fait la connaissance d'Adam, puisque son père, John, et le mien faisaient partie de la même équipe sur le terrain. Et plus tard, on avait appris que c'était sa mère qui allait nous donner des cours d'histoire.

Ça a aussi coincé du côté de Garth et Kevin. Leurs parents ne sont pas dupes, et ils ont immédiatement compris que quelque chose clochait avec son départ soudain. Du moins, ils s'en doutaient. Linda est une avocate brillante qui sait déceler les gens qui mentent, et Henry est un journaliste renommé qui a affaire à des hommes politiques toute la journée, alors ce n'est pas un problème pour lui non plus. Mais je crois que cette sorcière, du nom de Tonks est parvenue à les convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et heureusement pour nous, ils n'ont rien ajouté de plus.

Les seuls qui étaient au courant, du côté des adultes, c'étaient Bobby, Ellen, John et Mary. Ils étaient très proches des parents de Charlie, et tous savaient qu'ils existaient des monstres inimaginables dehors, sans que les gens ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Et bien évidemment, ils savaient aussi que Sarah et Mickael étaient des sorciers. Les parents de Dean étaient bienveillants, et ils n'hésitaient pas à me rassurer lorsque je m'inquiétais pour Charlie.

A l'école, tous les quatre, nous tentions d'agir le plus normalement possible, et au bout du compte, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. On ne nous posait plus trop de questions. Les seuls qui s'inquiétaient vraiment pour Charlie, c'étaient nos profs principaux. Notre titulaire, Jody Mills, nous avait retenus à la fin de son cours de français afin de savoir si elle allait bien, et si elle comptait revenir l'année prochaine. J'ai appris qu'avant d'exercer cette profession, elle faisait partie de la police, et qu'elle dirigeait une petite équipe dans laquelle ils étaient trois. Nous avons d'ailleurs eux l'occasion de rencontrer ses anciens coéquipiers, il y a quelques temps.

« _Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et ce fut Kevin qui se décida à se lever pour aller ouvrir. Nous étions en grande conversation avec Jody, qui nous permettait généralement de la tutoyer.  
En général, le samedi matin, elle restait avec nous à l'internat pour nous tenir compagnie, et elle en profitait pour nous aider à faire quelques exercices si nous n'avions pas compris.  
Devant nous apparurent alors deux officiers de police en uniforme. Il y avait un homme, assez grand, au teint foncé, et dont les trais du visage paraissaient assez durs, ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux soyeux mi- longs et blonds, un peu ronde. Cependant, elle n'adoptait pas l'air sérieux et coincé de son collègue. Son visage était rayonnant de bonheur._

 _-Nous sommes les agents spéciaux Hendricks et Hanscum, dit l'homme en sortant son insigne de la poche intérieure de sa veste sombre._

 _-Tiens, Victor, cela faisait longtemps… Donna, tu vas bien ?_

 _-Merveilleusement bien ! Fais surtout pas gaffe à lui, Jody, il s'est levé du mauvais pied… résultat, il passe ses nerfs sur un peu tout le monde au poste…_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, tous les deux ? j'espère que ce n'est pas encore l'une de vos tentatives vaines de me ramener parmi vous, parce que je n''ai aucune envie de quitter mon emploi actuel…_

 _-Ça aurait été sympa, mais ça n'a rien à voir, dit Henricksen. On avait juste besoin d'un avis supplémentaire, et Donna s'est dit qu'on devrait se tourner vers toi._

 _-Ok, je vous écoute._

 _-As-tu entendu de faits étranges qui se seraient passées récemment ? Je veux dire, en ville, ou bien où que ce soit ailleurs ? La population commence à paniquer, et ça remue pas mal. On fait de notre mieux pour garder le calme dans les rues, mais les foules semblent s'agiter._

 _-Des… Faits étranges, tu dis ? Non, pas à ma connaissance… Pourquoi ?_

 _-Eh bien pour faire court, reprend Donna, certains pensent qu'il y a des forces maléfiques qui planent autour de nous, et pleins de créatures surnaturelles seraient en train de comploter contre les humains… Non, mais tu y crois, toi ?_

 _-J'avoue que c'est assez spécial, mais je ne pense pas avoir eu affaire à ce genre de chose… Quant à mes élèves, je ne pense pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Bien sûr que non, lui répondit Garth d'un ton assuré. Sinon, vous pouvez nous croire lorsque nous affirmons que nous en aurions immédiatement parlé aux forces de l'ordre…_

 _-Mes filles non plus n'ont rien entendu de spécial à ce sujet, dit alors Jody en se redressant. Je pense que si elles avaient eu un problème, Claire et Alex m'auraient avertie sur le champ…_

 _-Et ton mari ?_

 _-Lui non plus. Du moins, je ne pense pas…_

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésite pas à me contacter s'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'étrange, je veux être la première à sauter sur l'enquête, lança joyeusement Donna._ »

Nous avions revu Donna et Victor plus tard. Mais pas à cause de ce qu'ils nous avaient dit. Ils nous avaient simplement proposé d'aller manger en ville avec eux. On en avait profité pour mieux faire connaissance, et nous avions fini par nouer des liens avec eux. Ils sont passés hier à l'école afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
A chaque fois, nous avons du mal à leur mentir en disant que nous n'avons rien appris sur les quelques attaques en ville. Mais en même temps, si nous nous mettons à raconter des trucs pareils aux forces de l'ordre, ils risqueraient de nous prendre pour des fous et ils nous feraient interner.  
Jody a bien essayé de nous « soutirer » des informations. Nous ne lui en voulons pas, car elle est simplement bienveillante, et nous devinons bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour nous.

Quant à Crowley… Ça, c'est une tout autre affaire. Il s'est totalement métamorphosé par rapport à l'an dernier. Il est plus attentif lorsque nous lui posons des questions, en particulier nous quatre. Et bien sûr, il y a autre chose. En plus de sa fille, Dorothy.

Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, juste après notre cours de géographie, Garth et moi nous étions dirigés vers nos casiers afin d'y récupérer nos affaires de gym, pendant que Kevin et Dean nous attendaient dehors. Au moment où nous allions quitter le couloir principal, on l'a entraperçu dans l'aile droite du bâtiment. Il entretenait une conversation avec quelqu'un, et il semblait assez énervé. Presque plus que d'habitude, ce qui nous a d'abord étonnés. Garth et moi avions tendu l'oreille afin de percevoir quelques mots, et de savoir à la même occasion, pourquoi il était comme ça.  
Tout ce que l'on sait, c'était qu'il connaissait très bien la femme à qui il parlait. Quand on a raconté ça aux autres, Kevin a suggéré qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une maitresse, puisqu'il lui disait qu'il ne « voulait pas la voir ici », qu'elle n'avait « rien à faire dans l'établissement dans lequel il travaillait.  
Mais cette théorie avait rapidement été écartée. Il paraissait à la fois énervé et inquiet de la voir. Elle semblait lui avoir annoncé quelque chose qui l'avait assez perturbé au point qu'il n'est pas venu nous donner cours l'heure suivante. Ordinairement, on aurait sauté de joie à l'idée de rater une heure de mathématiques, même si le cours devenait presque plaisant à suivre, mais nous étions plus inquiets qu'autre chose.

Le lendemain, il était revenu, et il agissait comme si la conversation qu'il avait eue avec cette femme mystère ne s'était jamais déroulée. A la fin du cours, on a quand même tenté de savoir s'il allait bien. Il avait d'abord paru assez étonné, mais il nous avait souri –pour la première fois-, et nous avait simplement suggéré de nous dépêcher pour ne pas rater le cours suivant.

La femme n'était revenue qu'une seule fois, il y a trois jours. Et nous avions fait une découverte de taille lorsque Crowley lui avait lancé « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est de la même famille que tu dois tout faire pour essayer de me protéger ! Je sais très bien ce qui se passe, mais j'essaye de ne plus y penser et de me concentrer sur ma tâche, qui est de m'occuper de mes élèves. J'ai enfin réussi à me rendre compte à quel point ils étaient importants. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi gérer de ce côté-là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle faisait cela uniquement pour son bien, mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'empiéter sur son chemin. Puis elle était partie en s'emmitouflant dans un long manteau sombre et elle n'était plus revenue.  
Nous ignorions qui elle était, d'où elle venait, et si nous allions un jour la revoir.

Dean est totalement rétabli. Après ce qui s'est passé, il lui arrivait d'avoir de temps à autre des douleurs quelconques, comme dans le dos, où les jambes, mais cela faisait désormais partie du passé. Non pas que s'est oublié, mais que nous avons décidé de ne plus en parler, tous les quatre. Nous préférons nous concentrer sur nos études, sans pour autant nous désintéresser totalement de ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers. Charlie nous tenait régulièrement au courant, nous rassurait que tout allait bien.

J'avais tant envie de pouvoir faire plus pour elle, d'être capable de l'aider à vaincre toutes ces forces du Mal, mais nous en étions incapables. La seule chose qui me rassurait vraiment était le fait qu'elle allait rentrer pour les vacances, et qu'elle ne nous lâcherait pas pendant deux longs mois.

Heureusement, je sais qu'elle a là-bas des gens sur qui elle peut compter, des personnes vraiment dignes de confiance. Alors, quand je pense à ça, je me sens un peu mieux, et je retrouve le sourire. Je me souviens de Harry, d'Hermione et Ron, et puis…

Bien sûr, il y a ce Drago dont elle n'arrête pas de me parler depuis quelques temps. Je vois son prénom dans chacune des lettres qu'elle m'envoie. Et honnêtement, je suis assez contente qu'elle m'en a parlé. Je me souviens des vacances d'été de l'an dernier. Elle s'était un peu rapprochée d'un gars de notre classe. Andy, il s'appelait. Mais au final, il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux que de l'amitié. C'est pourquoi je tiens à « superviser » tout ce qu'elle me dit, et en savoir plus sur toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontre... Après tout, elles sont faites pour ça, les amies…

-Hey, Meg ! Tu viens avec nous, on va s'acheter un truc à manger !

Je sors de ma rêverie au moment où Jo m'appelle tout en me faisant de grands signes avec ses bras. Elle est en compagnie de son frère, d'Adam, de Kevin et Garth. Je remarque également deux Aurors qui se tiennent à l'écart, présents pour nous surveiller et intervenir en cas de besoin. Après plusieurs mois, on a fini par se faire à l'idée qu'on ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser, et qu'ils étaient obligés de nous suivre partout où nous allions. Fort heureusement, ils ne nous ont jamais vraiment dérangés…

J'attrape le sac à dos que j'avais posé à côté de moi, sur le muret, et je les rejoins à grands pas. Il y avait longtemps que nous n'étions pas sortis, et surtout tous ensemble. Une fois arrivée près d'eux, Dean me prend par la main et nous nous mettons en route en discutant de nos projets de cet après-midi, bien que le visage de Charlie hante toujours mon esprit.


	49. Under a angel's wing

Nous mettons tous les quatre un moment avant d'assimiler et de comprendre la gravité des faits dont vient de nous parler Castiel, d'un ton à la fois neutre et angoissé. Je vois bien qu'Hermione cherche ses mots, mais pas un son n'émane d'elle.

-Attends un peu, que je résume la situation… En gros, si j'ai bien compris, le Quartier Général, qui est censé être l'un des endroits les plus sûrs, après Poudlard et Gringott's, a été attaqué et totalement réduit en cendres ?

-En gros… C'est à peu près ça. Nous ignorons comment les Mangemorts ont retrouvé les membres de l'Ordre, mais heureusement, on a su évacuer tout le monde à temps, et personne n'a été blessé lors de ce bref affront.

-Et… Où se sont-ils réfugiés, alors ?

-Au Terrier. A vrai dire, c'est le dernier endroit auquel on pourrait penser, et le tout est protégé par de nombreux sortilèges de haut niveau.

-Ils sont tous chez moi, s'exclame Ron. Ça fait quand même pas mal de monde… Et ma mère, elle s'y fait, à cette idée, d'avoir tout un tas de sorciers recherchés par le Ministère planqués chez elle ?

-A vrai dire, c'est elle qui a proposé cette idée à tout le monde. Ensuite, pendant qu'on évacuait, Sirius et Remus m'ont conseillé d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui en parler. Et de prendre ce poste par la même occasion. Résultat me voilà. Et comme le directeur est souvent absent, j'en profite pour veiller sur vous. Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne pense pas que cette vieille carcasse qui vous sert de professeur de Potions ne remplisse entièrement cette tâche.

J'échange un bref regard avec Harry. Nous ne pouvons révéler à Castiel la vraie nature de Rogue, même si j'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Cela risquerait de le placer en une position délicate, et il aurait probablement de gros ennuis. En particulier avec Voldemort, si cela remontait jusqu'à lui. Et malgré tout ce temps où il nous a « traités comme des moins que rien », il a toujours gardé un œil sur nous, juste au cas où.

-Au fait, Cas', je reprends en pensant à quelque chose. Qui a procédé à l'évacuation des lieux ? Je veux dire, ils t'ont bien contacté pour que tu leur viennes en aide, mais tu n'es probablement pas arrivé tout seul…

-C'est vrai. Nous étions cinq à venir. Premièrement, il y avait Madi. Elle vient tout juste d'être relâchée par le Ministère pour bonne conduite, et elle leur a promis de ne plus se transformer en loup-garou à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Promesse qu'elle ne tient évidemment pas… Ensuite, Amelia a tenu à nous accompagner.

-Amelia… L'animingus ?

-C'est exact. Elle a réussi à distraire les Mangemorts en se transformant en chien, un peu comme Sirius l'a fait il y a de nombreuses années. Juste après l'attaque, elle nous a rejoints au Terrier. Et puis, il y avait aussi Hanna avec nous.

-Justement, en parlant d'elle… Est-ce que tu vas enfin finaliser ta relation avec, ou bien tu vas attendre que la guerre ne soit terminée ?

-Hum…

Il se met à rougir brusquement. Bien sûr que je savais qu'il avait craqué pour Hanna dès la seconde où il l'avait rencontrée… Sauf qu'il était bien trop borné pour l'avouer… Il en avait envie, mais il craignait sa réaction. Ce qui était assez idiot, puisqu'elle n'attendait que ça.

-Bon… Alors qui est le dernier ?

-Le dernier… ?

-Eh bien, oui, tu as bien dit que vous étiez cinq à venir, non ?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Nous étions cinq… Mais crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas savoir qui ils ont appelé pour venir filer un coup de main… J'arrive quand même pas à croire que l'on ait eu assez confiance en lui pour qu'il s'occupe de l'évacuation majeure des lieux… Il y avait quand même des personnes plus expérimentées sur place pour s'en charger, mais il faut toujours qu'il débarque dans des moments pareils… Ce gars est un abruti fini et pourtant, on le charge d'un truc comme ça ?!

-… Cas' ?

-Un beau jour je vais finir par l'étrangler, et il ne va rien comprendre. Il sait pertinemment que la vie n'est pas un jeu, mais un champ de bataille parsemé de mines prêtes à nous sauter à la figure et pourtant, il persiste à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et bien sûr, en prenant tout au millième degré !

-Castiel !

-Quoi ?!

-Je sais très bien de qui tu parles, et honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets autant en rogne contre lui… Après tout, c'est vrai, il ne fait que vivre à sa manière, pendant que certains se terrent dans l'ombre comme des taupes… Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment pour qu'il se mette à courir partout comme un gamin, mais je te demande simplement de lui laisser un peu d'espace, tout comme Sam l'a fait avec moi depuis le début de l'année.

-Il reste quand même sous ma responsabilité, Charlie. Et le pire, c'est que Maugrey a accepté son adhésion à l'Ordre, malgré toutes les conneries qu'il a pu faire…

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre ainsi, dit alors Hermione, mais de qui parlez-vous, exactement ?

-… De mon jeune cousin. Enfin, il a seulement deux ans de moins que moi, mais dans sa façon d'agir, il me fait penser à un adolescent capricieux qui ne veut faire que ce qui lui plait. Il est irresponsable et n'a aucun sens des priorités.

-Cas', je reprends, je crois que Balty se rend parfaitement compte de ce qui se passe, et que la situation est grave. Il a quasi le même âge que toi, il est adulte, et ce n'est pas pour rien que ce soit lui qui se soit occupé de l'évacuation du Quartier Général.

Une fois ma phrase achevée, le silence reprend ses droits. Castiel garde la tête baissée vers le sol. Je sais bien qu'il ne veut pas que Balthazar se mette à faire n'importe quoi, mais je le connais aussi bien que lui il a une manie de s'attirer des ennuis, mais il parvient toujours à s'en extirper. Et bien sûr, il n'hésite pas à s'en vanter dès qu'il croise quelqu'un, mais je ne peux le lui reprocher. C'est comme ça qu'on l'adore.

Le bruit distinct de la cloche de l'école retentit brusquement, ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir y aller. J'aurais aimé rester avec lui pour parler, encore et encore pendant des heures, rattraper le temps perdu, comme je l'ai fait avec Gabe.

-Vous feriez mieux de filer, tous les quatre. Vous êtes censés aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et si Ombrage vous croise dans les couloirs, elle risque de ne pas du tout apprécier… On pourra toujours se reparler plus tard, en dehors des cours.

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à quitter la salle de classe, il nous lance une dernière recommandation.

-Dites, évitez de révéler la raison de ma venue… Bien sûr, les Weasley et autres membres de l'Ordre ont le droit de savoir, mais il ne faudrait pas que cela remonte jusqu'au Ministère. Cela nous attirait pas mal de problèmes, à Dumbledore et moi.

Après avoir acquiescé, nous quittons la pièce sans ajouter le moindre mot, nous dirigeant tout droit vers la Grande Salle où nous attends un délicieux repas chaud.

. . . . . . . .

-Je dois bien avouer, je dis en enroulant des spaghettis autour de ma fourchette, qu'il y a un point sur lequel je suis d'accord avec Castiel.

-Vraiment, lequel ?

-Eh bien, Balthazar est vraiment impossible, et il est très difficile à supporter. Mais je crois que si on lui a demandé de venir filer un coup de main aux membres de l'Ordre, c'est que la situation dégénère très rapidement.

-Je suis assez inquiète, poursuit Hermione sans pour autant lever les yeux de son livre. Et si la nouvelle cachette de l'Ordre n'était pas assez sûre ? Après tout, on pensait que personne ne serait en mesure de pénétrer au 12 square Grimmaud sans mot de passe… Et pourtant, les Mangemorts ont réussi à y entrer. Alors maintenant, je crois que la situation est encore plus délicate qu'avant… Tout le monde là-bas devra apprendre à se montrer encore plus prudent, à commencer par ceux qui sont recherchés par le Ministère de la Magie… A commencer par Sirius et Gabriel, mais je crains aussi le fait qu'au moment où on les trouvera -si on les trouve-, que…

Elle se penche vers nous afin qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse l'entendre.

-Si on les trouve, ils s'en prendront à ta famille Ron, pour les avoir cachés…

-J'espère que personne ne les trouvera, lui répond-t-il. De toutes manières, je crois que tout le monde avait surestimé le Quartier Général d'origine. Certes, il était protégé par de puissants sortilèges, mais qui datent d'il y a plusieurs siècles, et personne n'avait jugé utile de les renouveler, mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent, puisqu'ils ont pris toutes les mesures nécessaires.

-On a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ça marche, soupire Hermione. Au fait Harry, quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion de l'A.D ? La dernière date d'il y a plus d'une semaine…

-Je crois qu'elle sera pour demain soir. On arrive à la mi-mai, et il y a encore deux-trois trucs que je dois vous apprendre. On fera passer le mot aux autres Gryffondors dans la soirée, et on s'occupe des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle demain, juste après notre cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Charlie, tu n'oublieras pas de prévenir Drago ?

-Je m'en charge.

Après l'épisode où ils nous avaient tous défendus face aux autres Serpentard, pendant le cours d'Hagrid, les élèves de notre Maison commençaient à avoir des doutes. Lorsqu'on leur a dit, il y a plus d'un mois et demi, qu'il allait venir s'entrainer avec nous, on s'était d'abord attendus à de nombreuses protestations, mais au final, cela ne les avait pas vraiment dérangés. Ils s'étaient finalement fais à l'idée que « tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des monstres qui n'en ont rien à faire des autres Maisons ».  
Du coup, Drago avait déjà suivi cinq cours avec nous. Il ne pouvait pas assister à chacun d'entre eux, car sinon, les Serpentard auraient fini par se douter de quelque chose, et il aurait eu pas mal d'ennuis.  
J'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir, lors de ces leçons qu'il apprenait très rapidement, et qu'il avait une facilité exemplaire à retenir les sortilèges que nous enseigne Harry.

Je sors de mes pensées au moment où je vois à mes côtés, Harry frotter son front à l'aide de sa main gauche, à l'endroit exact où se situe sa cicatrice, tout en se mettant à plisser les yeux.

-Harry ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je… Je l'ignore… C'est bizarre, je n'avais pas eu mal comme ça depuis au moins trois mois…

-Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose du côté de Voldemort, s'empresse de demander Ron, en reposant ses couverts dans son assiette. Tu crois qu'il s'apprête à lancer une offensive, ici ou ailleurs ? Est-ce parce qu'il vient de tuer quelqu'un ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Ron…

-J'ai peut-être un moyen de le savoir, dit alors Hermione. Mais pour ça, il va me falloir ton accord, Charlie…

-M… Mon accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

-Tu es bien capable de lire dans l'esprit des gens, et tu peux voir leur passé, ou leur avenir… Alors peut-être que si tu connectes ton esprit à celui de Harry, tu parviendras à savoir ce qui ne va pas…

-Tu es folle, Hermione, s'exclame Harry, c'est bien trop dangereux !

-Depuis quand recule-tu face au danger, Mr Potter, lui répond-t-elle.

-Je vais le faire, je m'empresse de dire. Si quelque chose ne va pas, nous devons le savoir. Ça nous permettra peut-être de savoir où Il en est dans ses plans, et s'il sait quoi que ce soit à propos de la nouvelle cachette de l'Ordre…

Harry finit par acquiescer, mais je vois bien qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Je regarde à droite, puis à gauche, m'assurant que personne ne se concentre vraiment sur nous, puis je pose ma main sur son épaule.

. . . . . . . .

 _-Vous avez lamentablement échoué !_

 _-Maitre… pardonnez-nous, laissez-nous une dernière chance…_

 _-Vous en avez déjà eu un peu trop à mon gout… Vous étiez censés retrouver cette maudite bague ayant appartenu à ma très chère mère… Et vous en avez été incapables ! Vous n'êtes que de misérables vermines !_

 _Les hommes s'étalent sur le sol en poussant des cris de douleurs et de désespoir. Ayant été dans l'incapacité de remplir leur tâche, Il n'hésite pas à cruellement les punir._

 _-Ils l'ont détruite… Ils savent, et ils ne mettront pas longtemps avant de trouver le dernier… Etes-vous aptes à comprendre cela ? Ils vont le trouver, et ils me détruiront à mon tour !_

 _-Mais, Maitre… Comment peuvent-ils le trouver ? Vous ne vous en séparez jamais… Si vous ne les approchez pas, ils…_

 _-Ne pas les approcher signifie se montrer lâche, et je ne reculerai jamais devant mon ennemie… Et je vous conseille de ne rien ajouter de plus s vous ne voulez pas souffrir plus encore… Me suis-je montré assez clair ? Personne ne doit connaitre l'existence de ce dernier Horcruxe…_

 _-A… A vos ordres, Maitre… Nous tâcherons de nous rattraper, et vous ne serez pas déçu, nous en faisons le serment…_

 _-Je l'espère pour vous, siffle-t-il de sa voix lugubre._

. . . . . . . .

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, mais contrairement à l'habitude, cette fois, je ne me sens pas vraiment prise de vertiges, et je ne tombe pas de ma chaise, ce qui m'arrange assez. Je croise ensuite le regard d'Harry. Il ne semble plus avoir mal. En revanche, il semble tout aussi perturbé que moi.

-Alors, s'empresse de nous demander Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

-Ca… On peut le dire, je lui réponds.

-Alors, expliquez-nous, dit Ron d'un ton impatient.

-J'ai une question, je reprends. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dont Voldemort ne se sépare jamais, quelles que soient les circonstances ? Cela peut être vraiment… Vraiment n'importe quoi…

Tous deux se mettent à réfléchir, tandis qu'Harry et moi reprenons lentement nos esprits. Après quelques minutes de réflexion cependant, aucun ne parvient à trouver quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se décide à intervenir.

-Il y a bien quelque chose, mais… C'est un peu bizarre…

-On t'écoute.

-L'année dernière, quand Cédric et moi on s'est retrouvés dans ce fameux cimetière et qu'Il est revenu, il y a un détail qui m'a marqué. Je l'avais pourtant jusque-là jugé sans importance.

-… Qui était… ? …

-Le serpent. Il y avait un immense serpent qui le suivait partout où il allait. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Naguini.

-Attends attends attends, s'exclame Ron, il a foutu une part de son âme dans un animal qui peut mourir à tout instant, même s'il est tout le temps avec lui ?

-C'est un peu…

-Mais c'est juste hyper bizarre ! Pas seulement un peu ! Genre, t'imagine la pauvre bête qui a rien demandé et qui se retrouve possédée par le plus grand malade de tous les temps ? J'vous jure, je crois que ce gars, c'est vraiment le diable…

-Ah, ça non, je rétorque. Il est bien pire que le Diable…

Tous les trois tournent lentement la tête vers moi. Au début, je ne comprends pas vraiment le message que leurs regards insistants essayent de me faire passer.

-Tu dis… Que… Le Diable, c'est à dire « Satan », serait plus… Gentil que lui ? Et tu serais en mesure de savoir ça parce que…

-Ne me dis pas que tu le connais, murmure Harry.

-C'est… Une longue histoire… Je vous avais prévenus que dans le domaine de la chasse, on tombait vraiment sur tout et n'importe quoi…

-Peut-être, mais de là à l'avoir rencontré…

-Ecoutez… Mon frère et moi, on était sur une piste de vampires avec Gabriel, il y a deux ans… Et il se trouve qu'on est tombés sur un gars qui détenait beaucoup trop d'informations pour n'être qu'un simple directeur de boite de nuit…

-Boite de… De quoi ?

-Laisse-tomber, Ron, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard… En bref, on avait des doutes sur lui, jusqu'au moment où il se décide à nous révéler sa véritable identité… Bien sûr, au début, on ne l'a pas cru… Jusqu'à ce que Castiel ne débarque et ne se mette à trembler en le voyant. A l'époque, j'ignorais encore qu'il était à moitié sorcier. Il était vraiment terrorisé par le fait qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper de la prison dans laquelle il était retenu…

-Et… Du coup, vous avez fait quoi ?

-Un paquet d'anges ont débarqué et l'ont emmené pour l'enfermer… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne s'est même pas senti trahis sur le coup…

-Ok, mais juste avant, tu disais qu'il n'était… Pas si terrible que ça…

-En fait, on compare souvent Lucifer au mal incarné, on se dit qu'il est maudit et maléfique, qu'il n'hésite pas à rependre du sang et à semer des cadavres derrière lui, mais au final, il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Mais comme il a essayé de détruire la moitié de l'Angleterre d'un simple claquement de doigts, on a jugé utile de l'enfermer…

-… Mh… A la limite, c'est vrai que Voldemort est pire que ça, finit par avouer Harry d'un ton neutre.


	50. Patronus

-Faites appel à un souvenir extrêmement fort, le plus puissant de tous, nous lance Harry en s'avançant entre les deux lignes que nous avons formées.

Ce soir, il a pris la décision de nous apprendre à créer un Patronus corporel. Il nous a avoué qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis que nous avions commencé les réunions de l'A.D, qu'il avait hâte de nous montrer et de nous l'enseigner. Les élèves présents dans la salle sont tout aussi enthousiastes que lui. Tout le monde à Poudlard, ou presque, sait qu'Harry en est capable. Et qui de mieux comme professeur que celui qui a repoussé une centaine de Détraqueurs il y a deux ans ?

Harry ferme les yeux un moment, puis il lève sa baguette au-dessus de lui et prononce distinctement la formule que j'avais déjà entendue auparavant. Au même moment, un magnifique cerf jailli de l'extrémité de sa baguette et traverse l'entièreté de la salle d'une traite, sous nos yeux ébahis. La lumière qui émane de lui est éclatante.  
Celui finit par s'éteindre lorsqu'Harry ramène sa baguette vers lui. Certains élèves n'hésitent d'ailleurs pas à l'applaudir pour ce qu'il vient de nous montrer.

-C'était incroyable, Harry, lance Seamus avec dynamisme. Comment t'as appris à faire un truc pareil ?

-C'est le professeur Lupin qui m'a donné des cours en troisième année. Lorsque je m'étais retrouvé face à l'Epouventard de sa classe et que je n'avais pas su me défendre, il a accepté de m'aider à les vaincre. Ça a beau faire partie du programme des dernières années, je crois que s'il était resté notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, il nous l'aurait sûrement enseigné cette année…

-C'est quand même dommage qu'il soit parti juste à cause du fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, soupire Dean. Il était vachement plus sympa que la vieille harpie que nous avons maintenant.

Cette dernière remarque semble étonner Harry surtout que d'autres élèves se mettent à l'approuver. A vrai dire, on s'attend rarement à ce que les hybrides soient si facilement acceptés…

-Bien, reprend-t-il. La clé de la réussite, c'est de penser au plus beau moment que vous ayez vécu dans toute votre vie. Pour ma part, cela ne me dérange pas de vous dire quel est le souvenir que j'ai choisi. Lors de mon premier essai, je pensais que mon tout premier vol sur un balai serait suffisant, mais au final, il a fallu que je cherche un peu plus loin. Ce qui me permet aujourd'hui d'y arriver, c'est de penser aux personnes qui me sont chères. Très chères.

Je le vois brièvement échanger un regard discret avec Ginny, puis il continue à nous parler.

-Votre souvenir peut avoir une part de tristesse, mais s'il vous parait heureux, alors cela marchera. Et pour rappel, votre Patronus, enfin, sa forme, reflète votre personnalité. Pour ma part, j'ai hérité de celui de mon père. Ce que vous allez faire à présent, c'est vous répartir en groupe, cinq maximums. J'irais de groupe en groupe pour voir comment vous vous en sortez. Sachez au moins cette chose si vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup, c'est tout à fait normal. Personne n'a jamais réussi. Ne soyez pas découragés. Puisque nous passerons notre soirée sur ce sortilège, vous avez largement le temps. Allez, au travail, tout le monde !

Hermione et moi rejoignons instinctivement Ron et Drago, puis nous marchons en direction de l'endroit de la salle où nous avons l'habitude de nous entrainer, c'est-à-dire non loin du grand miroir orné de plusieurs photos des membres de l'Ordre. De leur côté, Ginny et Luna se dirigent vers Neville, Dean et Seamus et se placent à quelques pas de nous. Fred et George restent avec Jordan, Angelina et Katie.

Je me mets alors à penser au fait qu'Harry a énormément pris en assurance, cette année. Lors des premiers cours, il y avait des fois où il n'osait pas s'exprimer face à tous ces élèves qui attendaient beaucoup de lui. Mais au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, il a appris à s'y faire et aujourd'hui, il n'hésite pas à réprimander ceux qui ne font pas leur travail sérieusement.

-Alors, un souvenir heureux… Voyons voir, se met à réfléchir Ron à haute voix. J'en ai quand même beaucoup, ça ne va pas être facile d'en sélectionner un seul… Et je n'ai aucune idée de celui qui pourrait être le plus puissant de tous, comme l'a suggéré mon très cher meilleur ami ici présent…

Tandis que les autres élèves essayent déjà de pratiquer le sortilège, nous avons tous les quatre du mal à nous plier aux règles. Nous nous laissons alors facilement distraire par les quelques lueurs blanches qui sortent des baguettes de certains élèves avant de se rétracter aussitôt. Tout le monde semble prendre cet entrainement très à cœur.  
Au bout d'un moment, Drago sursaute légèrement, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

-Je sais. J'ai trouvé le souvenir que je vais utiliser, nous dit-il en levant sa baguette.

Je recule d'un pas, impatiente de le voir à l'œuvre. Hermione et Ron aussi concentrent leur regard sur lui, ayant hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Drago esquisse un maigre sourire, puis ferme les yeux, canalisant toute son énergie, et sa concentration étant au maximum. Il essaye une première fois, mais rien ne se produit. Il s'y attendait, cela se lit très clairement sur son visage. Mais il n'en démord pas pour autant. Il tente à nouveau le coup, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et puis…  
Une immense masse de lumière sort de sa baguette et se met à tournoyer au-dessus de nous, avant de redescendre lentement aux côtés de Drago. Les autres élèves ont stoppé leurs occupations dans le but de mieux voir ce qui se passe dans notre groupe. Dans la forme banche se dessine quelques traits grossiers, puis de plus en plus fins avant de totalement changer d'aspect pour se transformer en un magnifique et majestueux aigle royal aux bouts des plumes blanches et aux serres acérées, qui prend son envol et fait le tour de la pièce en quelques battements d'ailes avant de se dissiper lorsque Drago abaisse sa baguette.

Les élèves, admiratifs, se mettent à l'applaudir en même temps que nous, tandis que l'image de cet oiseau reste gravée dans ma mémoire. Harry vient ensuite à sa rencontre, puis il lui fait une tape amicale sur l'épaule en le complimentant pour sa réussite.

-Bravo, Drago. T'as fait du bon boulot. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger, c'est que tu te sens aussi libre que l'aigle que tu as fait apparaitre et que tu as besoin de te sentir aussi valeureux que lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-A vrai, dire, j'aimerais avoir un courage semblable au sien. Et la liberté est quelque chose qui manque énormément à ce que je suis. En particulier avec toute cette histoire de Mangemorts, et puis… Mon père qui veut que j'en devienne un à mon tour… Sauf que j'ai besoin de cette liberté pour avancer, moi. Et je ne me laisserai pas faire lorsque je me retrouverai à nouveau face à lui.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était très bien. Tu as fait énormément de progrès depuis tes débuts ici, Drago. Mais dis-moi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… A quoi as-tu pensé pour y parvenir aussi facilement ?

Drago se penche alors vers Harry afin de lui murmurer quelque chose que ni moi, ni Hermione, ni Ron ne parvenons à entendre. Une fois qu'il a terminé, Harry me regarde brièvement en tentant de dissimuler un sourire, avant de lui répondre simplement

-Je vois… Je crois que c'était une bonne source d'inspiration… Bon, je vais voir comment ça se passe dans les autres groupes, je repasserai vous voir plus tard. A tout à l'heure, tous les quatre.

. . . . . . . .

Nous sommes sur cet exercice depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes. Plusieurs élèves sont parvenus à créer leur propre Patronus, dont Ron. Le sien est un labrador, qui s'est mis à courir dans toute la pièce, en renversant Seamus par la même occasion. Quant aux jumeaux, ils n'arrêtent pas de s'amuser avec les leurs. Celui de Fred est un capucin, qui s'est accroché à son bras depuis plusieurs minutes, et celui de George est un raton-laveur qui s'est réfugié au plafond en refusant de descendre. Deux animaux qui leur correspondent bien. Espiègles et malins, toujours prêts à jouer des tours aux autres.  
Hermione et moi avons essayé plusieurs fois, mais le résultat n'a pas été vraiment satisfaisant.

-Peut-être faut-il visualiser l'animal que l'on pourrait avoir, suggère alors Hermione. S'il est propre à chacun et qu'il a la même personnalité que celui qui le fait apparaitre, peut-être faudrait-il aussi se baser là-dessus…

-Hey, je lui lance, honnêtement, pour moi, à part un renard, qui aurait un pelage de couleur similaire à celle de mes cheveux, je ne vois pas trop… Même que ma mère l'avait comme Patronus… C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit. Alors peut-être que j'aurais le même qu'elle…

-C'est probable… Mais bon, on devrait aussi continuer à chercher des souvenirs qui nous ont vraiment marquées comme… Oh, ça y est, je sais, j'ai trouvé !

Un large sourire illumine son visage. Elle me parait plus déterminée que jamais à créer un Patronus. Elle lève sa baguette, comme l'ont fait les autres, puis elle ferme à son tour les yeux et se concentre. Je vois ses paupières remuer légèrement. Elle souffle un coup, puis prononce haut et fort « _Expecto Patronum_ », et la lumière qu'elle attendait tant jaillit enfin.

Les traits délicats d'un animal plus petit qu'un chien se forment, et au bout de quelques instants, nous sommes capables de reconnaitre un adorable mammifère une loutre, qui se met à tournoyer joyeusement autour d'elle. Après quelques secondes, la lumière s'estompe et l'animal disparait, mais la joie qu'éprouve mon amie demeure.

-Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu de penser au jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard, et que toute ma vie a changée… C'était pourtant si simple, et je m'entêtais à chercher quelque chose des bien plus complexe… Tu sais, Charlie, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on n'y arrivait pas, peut-être qu'on se compliquait la tâche… Allez, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver !

J'hoche la tête et lui esquisse un sourire en guise de réponse. Cependant, au fond de moi, j'ignore si j'en suis capable. Bien sûr, je garde en mémoire de très bons souvenirs, mais lequel serait susceptible d'être le bon ? Je soupire, puis je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je reconnais ensuite la voix rassurante de Drago.

-Je suis sûr que ça va aller, Cha', me souffle-t-il. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi…

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Je secoue la tête, puis me vient une idée, grâce à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je pense avoir trouvé, moi aussi, ce qui me permettrais de faire apparaitre mon propre Patronus. Je m'écarte d'un pas du groupe, tout en observant Ginny du coin de l'œil, qui a réussi à créer un magnifique étalon. Je sens les regards de mes amis se poser sur moi, attendant patiemment que j'y parvienne à mon tour.  
Penser à un souvenir heureux… Il y a en a un qui m'a énormément marqué, c'est vrai. Je me concentre ainsi sur celui-ci et je ferme les yeux. Je revis pleinement ce moment, l'esprit embrumé. Je revois brièvement les personnes qui m'entouraient.  
C'est un souvenir assez récent, à vrai dire. Je pensais être obligée de chercher dans mon enfance, mais au final… C'était plus que simple.

Je lève ma baguette en soufflant un bon coup. Je me laisse envahir par ce souvenir qui émerge, et je prononce avec énergie

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Brusquement, une brise glaciale fend l'air, ce qui a pour effet presque immédiat de faire frissonner quelques élèves. Et je vois enfin de la lumière sortir de l'extrémité de ma baguette. Celle-ci est éblouissante. Si éblouissante que je remarque Ron, qui se protège les yeux de sa main droite.  
Une longue trainée blanche traverse la salle avec une rapidité exemplaire, avant de revenir vers moi et de se concentrer en une sorte de boule de lumière. Hermione semble admirative, elle ne peut détacher ses yeux du Patronus qui est en train de se dessiner devant elle.  
Et soudain, il nous semble voir tomber autour de nous quelques flocons. Mais ce n'est pas de la neige, bien que cela y ressemble énormément.  
La masse blanche se met à se contracter, quelques traits apparaissent, puis elle se remet à « voyager » dans la pièce, et un animal apparait enfin, courant entre les élèves qui s'entrainent avec acharnement. Et je découvre ainsi avec surprise que mon Patronus est une majestueuse panthère des neiges.

-Wow, Charlie, s'était magnifique, s'empresse de me lancer Hermione une fois que l'animal disparait tel un nuage de fumée. J'étais sûre que t'allais y arriver rapidement ! Et puis, cette panthère… Vraiment superbe !

-C'est vrai, poursuit Drago en me rejoignant. Mais à quoi as-tu pensé pour que cela ait un tel effet ?

-En fait…

Ron, Harry et Hermione s'approchent à leur tour.

-C'est à vous que je pensais. A vous, et… Et à mes amis de Londres, et puis Sam… En fait, je crois que ce qui a provoqué le déclic, c'est le moment où mes deux mondes se sont faits face, c'est-à-dire au moment où je vous ai présentés à Meg, Dean, Garth, Kevin et Jo, pendant les vacances de Noel. C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais de la chance de vous avoir tous rencontrés. Ici, j'ai fait connaissance avec des tas de gens, à commencer par vous quatre, mais aussi Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean… Sans oublier Luna, bien sûr, je poursuis en la voyant s'amuser avec son propre Patronus, qui a pris la forme d'un lièvre.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, je sens une étrange vibration via le sol. Personne autour de moi ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Je pose ma main contre celui-ci, sous les regards étonnés de mes amis, et je me concentre uniquement là-dessus, jusqu'à ce que Ron ne se décide à me distraire.

-Heu… Charlie… tu fais quoi, là ?

-C'est une technique que j'ai apprise à la chasse, je lui réponds. Avec mon frère, on s'en servait pour sentir nos ennemies arriver au loin.

D'un geste instinctif, Hermione pose sa main contre le mur à notre portée puis, après quelques secondes, s'exclame

-Quelqu'un arrive ! Je crois que nous avons été découverts, et que cette, ou ces personnes détruisent un à un les murs du château pour nous tomber dessus !

Harry hoche alors la tête, puis il dit à l'assemblée des élèves, en haussant la voix

-Tout le monde sort par les portes de derrière ! Regagnez vos dortoirs et ne dites à personne d'où vous venez, sous aucun prétexte ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Fred, George, vous vous chargez d'emmener les élèves à l'extérieur de la Salle. Tachez d'éviter Rusard, ou les Serpentard qui rodent dans les couloirs du château. Drago, tu les accompagnes.

-Quoi ? Mais je…

-Ecoute, si Ombrage te découvre ici, tu risques bien plus que nous tous réunis, et honnêtement, je n'aimerais pas voir ça. Vas-y, tous les quatre, on va rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti.

-Parfait. Faites juste attention à vous, lui répond-t-il, avant de me jeter un bref regard.

Tous les élèves s'enfuient en courant, suivant les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que les dernières années les plus responsables, dans le but de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Je sens que plusieurs personnes se rapprochent dangereusement de nous, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon pour nous. Hermione et Ron sortent à leur tour.  
Harry et moi pensions ensuite avoir terminé et être prêts à nous en aller à notre tour, mais au dernier moment, le dernier rempart nous séparant de ceux qui nous cherchaient s'effondre dans un grand vacarme, et nous découvrons, debout derrière les débris, notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, accompagnée de plusieurs élèves de Serpentard, l'un d'entre eux tenant fermement par les épaules Cho Chang.


	51. Confession

J'ai un mal de crâne vraiment épouvantable.

En même temps, Harry et moi venons tout juste d'essayer d'échapper à Ombrage et ses « acolytes » en les semant dans les couloirs –et en en profitant pour les ralentir en leur lançant deux/trois sorts plutôt inoffensifs-. Cependant, malgré notre folle course, ils ont réussi à nous coincer devant le couloir du troisième étage. Et bien sûr, ils en ont profité pour nous lancer à leur tour des sortilèges qui eux nous ont pas mal affaiblis, tout ça sous le regard victorieux d'Ombrage.  
Résultat nous sommes tous les deux épuisés au moment où nous entrons dans le bureau du directeur, retenus chacun par deux Serpentard bien plus costaud que nous. Et de toutes manières, on aurait beau essayer de s'enfuir, ils nous rattraperaient assez facilement, vu notre état à tous les deux…

La lourde porte s'ouvre en grand devant nous. Nous entrons dans le bureau, sous le regard profondément choqué, voir même horrifié de McGonnagal, qui semblait entretenir une conversation importante avec Dumbledore qui lui, se contente de regarder successivement Ombrage, Harry, et puis moi. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne parvient à s'extirper de sa gorge. Elle descend ensuite les quelques marches qui nous séparent avec une rapidité affolante, et se dirige en premier vers Harry, chez qui une bosse commence à se former sous ses bleus, sur son visage.

-Mes enfants… Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se dirige ensuite vers moi et m'attrape le visage de ses deux mains. J'ai l'impression de voir flou. Le bruit qu'ont fait les sorts en s'écrasant sur les murs résonne encore dans ma tête. Mais je pense que ce qui me perturbe le plus, dans toute cette histoire, c'est le fait que Cho nous a dénoncés. Surtout aussi facilement, et en aussi peu de temps.

-Dolores, est-ce vous qui avez donné l'ordre aux Serpentard de s'en prendre à mes élèves ?

-Ils n'ont fait que se défendre face à des jeunes gens indisciplinés, Minerva, lui répond-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Les Gryffondors sont tout à fait irresponsables, et par-dessus-tout, ils organisent depuis le début de l'année scolaire des réunions secrètes au cours desquelles ils complotent contre le Ministère de la Magie, et ce à votre demande, Dumbledore !

La porte du bureau s'ouvre à nouveau, dévoilant cette fois Cornelius Fudge, en compagnie de Percy Weasley, Kingsley ainsi que de deux autres sorciers dont les noms m'échappent pour le moment.

-Monsieur le Ministre, commence notre directeur. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à Poudlard ?

-C'en est assez, Dumbledore ! Je sais pertinemment que vous cherchez à prendre ma place, et ce par tous les moyens ! Vous êtes même allé jusqu'à former une armée de jeunes sorciers appartenant à un groupe nommé l'Armée de Dumbledore, si j'en crois à ce que m'a dit la Grande Inquisitrice !

-Non, s'exclame Harry, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui !

-C'est vrai, je poursuis, prête à défendre notre directeur coûte que coûte face à Ombrage. C'était notre idée de former cette alliance, nous avons pris cette initiative nous-mêmes, je vous le promets !

-Mes enfants, nous dit Dumbledore en se redressant, j'apprécie énormément le fait que vous cherchiez à me protéger d'une quelconque manière, mais croyez-moi Monsieur le Ministre, lorsque je vous affirme que j'ai belle et bien formé ces élèves au combat…

A quelques pas de nous, je sens que Kingsley brûle d'envie d'intervenir, mais cela compromettrait sa couverture, Fudge perdrait toute confiance en lui et nous n'aurions plus d'espions infiltré au Ministère.

-Dumbledore, s'exclame le Ministre d'une voix chevrotante, je me vois désormais dans l'obligation de vous conduire directement à Azkaban ! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de négocier un procès juste et équitable après votre comportement… Je vous faisais confiance, Albus, car malgré votre entêtement à défendre le jeune Monsieur Potter, je pensais que vous resteriez un homme d'honneur capable de me respecter comme il se doit…

-Mais, je vous respecte, Cornelius… Seulement, je ne pense pas que je vais vous suivre jusqu'à Azkaban, vous m'envoyez navrer…

« Professeur… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je sais que vous êtes un grand sorcier, mais dans un cas comme celui-ci, je crois qu'il est impossible pour vous de sortir de ce bureau… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Ecoute, j'aimerais que tu transmettes un mot aux deux membres de l'Ordre travaillant ici raconte-leur ce qui se passe, explique-leur pour la démarche empruntée par le Ministre. Mais sache que ça va aller pour moi. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. »

-C'en est assez, s'écrie Ombrage, à bout de nerfs. Emmenez-le !

Mais avant que les sorciers entourant Fudge aient pu faire le moindre geste, Fumsec abandonne son perchoir pour rejoindre Dumbledore, et tous les deux disparaissent en un impressionnant tourbillon de flammes, dont la puissance nous projette sur le sol glacial. Lorsque nous nous redressons, nous sommes capables de voir le visage d'Ombrage se crisper de rage, de colère incontrôlable.  
Tandis que les Serpentard qui nous ont précédemment attrapés resserrent leur main autour de nos épaules avec une force assez surprenante, notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal sort de sa veste un morceau de parchemin d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long, divisé en deux colonnes et marqué de noms et prénoms. Harry et moi échangeons un regard, puisque nous savons parfaitement ce que c'est.

-Ceci, commence-t-elle en le brandissant sous le nez du Ministre de la Magie, est la liste de tous les élèves ayant participés à ces petites activités parascolaires… Vous y trouverez de nombreux Gryffondors, ainsi que des jeunes appartenant aux Maisons de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. En revanche, je ne peux que vanter le mérite de la Maison Serpentard, qui est restée fidèle aux lois données dans cet établissement…

« Charlie… Comment c'est possible ? Drago s'entraine avec nous depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, alors pourquoi son nom ne figure-t-il pas sur la liste ? »

« Je pense avoir la solution. A mon avis, Hermione a évité de l'inscrire, dans le cas où quelque chose de ce genre se produirait… Si Ombrage l'avait découvert, il aurait eu plus d'ennuis que nous, tu l'as toi-même dit… »

-Je vois, dit Fudge en s'emparant de notre liste. Bien, avec tout ce qui vient de se passer au sein même de cet établissement, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous nommer, Dolores Ombrage, comme nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard… Je vous donne l'autorisation de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour ce qui est des élèves qui ont désobéis, et qui ont tenté de s'en prendre au Ministère…

. . . . . . . .

Un silence de mort règne dans la Grande Salle. Le seul bruit que l'on entend, ce sont nos plumes qui grattent frénétiquement les morceaux de parchemin fournis par Ombrage, qui domine l'estrade. De temps à autre, on peut entendre un faible gémissement poussé par un élève dont les plaies sanguilonantes à la main refusent de se refermer, saignant abondamment.  
Disons qu'à présent, tout le monde sait ce qu'Harry a dû subir lors de ses nombreuses heures de retenue.  
Ombrage-nous a donné un tas de lignes à copier, des trucs du genre « il est interdit de former une alliance en vue de faire tomber le Ministère sous peine d'être renvoyé ». Comme si ça allait nous arrêter… Bien sûr, pour le moment, nous n'avons pas vraiment le cœur à organiser une quelconque rébellion, mais quelque chose me dit que cela ne va pas tarder.  
Tout au fond de la Salle, Rusard et quelques élèves de Serpentard tels que Crabbe et Goyle se tiennent debout près de la porte, nous surveillant d'un œil plus ou moins attentif.  
Non loin de moi, j'entends Fred soupirer, et en détournant légèrement le regard de ma copie, je le vois rapidement poser sa plume, se frotter le dos de la main, puis il se remet presque aussitôt à écrire, craignant qu'Ombrage ne le surprenne en train de reprendre ses esprits.

« Allez, courage, après tout, on a plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à tenir… »

« Charlie, c'est toi ? Mais… Comment tu fais ça ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais au moins, ça permet de communiquer sans qu'Ombrage ne s'en aperçoive et ça, c'est assez pratique, en particulier dans un cas comme celui-ci. »

« Je te jure, cette prof, je vais finir par l'étriper, et ce avant la fin de l'année scolaire… »

« T'inquiète pas, ça va probablement finir par arriver… Mais crois-moi, tu ne seras pas seul sur ce coup-là… Je crois que toute la Salle en a après elle… »

« Probablement… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Cho a été le raconter à Ombrage… Après tout, elle risquait tout autant que nous, puisqu'elle faisait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore… »

« SI tu veux mon avis, il y a quelque chose en plus, on a dû passer à côté d'un détail… Je vais essayer d'en parler à Hermione, je te dirais quoi quand on quittera la Salle. »

Je le vois hocher discrètement la tête, puis mon regard se pose sur Hermione, assise au bureau situé à côté du mien. Je me concentre sur elle, tout en continuant à écrire ces horribles lignes sur mon parchemin.

« Hermione ? »

« Ah, Charlie. Justement, je voulais de dire un truc… »

« Moi aussi. C'est à propos de Cho. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez stupide au point d'aller nous dénoncer auprès d'Ombrage sans raison. Je veux dire, elle aussi lui en veut pour un tas de raisons… »

« C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Est-ce que tu as entendu parler du _Verarita Serum_ ?

« La potion de vérité ? Tu crois qu'Ombrage l'aurais utilisé sur elle ? Mais, je croyais que son utilisation demandait l'autorisation de Dumbledore, au sein de l'école… »

« Exactement. Je vais te donner mon avis. Je crois qu'Ombrage a fait pression sur Rogue, et pour éviter de faire tomber sa couverture à l'eau, il a dû lui en fournir. Après tout, il n'y a que lui qui soit en mesure de lui en procurer ici. »

« C'est possible. Mais on a toujours un problème les entrainements, c'est terminé. Ombrage va redoubler de prudence en ce qui nous concerne. Elle ne nous lâchera pas d'une semelle. Et sur tout, maintenant, c'est elle qui est aux commandes de l'école… »

« Je sais bien, Charlie, mais je crois qu'à ce stade-là, on ne peut plus rien faire… Seulement espérer que les choses vont s'arranger d'elles-mêmes, et que Dumbledore reviendra au plus vite. Sinon, on a une deuxième option les deux seuls membres de l'Ordre présents à Poudlard essayent de la renverser. Mais je crois que l'option une est plus plausible… »

« En gros, on a seulement à nous montrer patients, et à la respecter comme il se doit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En gros, oui… »

« Au fait, Hermione… Merci de ne pas avoir ajouté Drago à la liste. »

« En fait, je l'avais rajouté. Mais je jeté un sort à la liste pour qu'au moment précis où quelqu'un s'en empare, son nom disparaisse. Simple question de sécurité, si tu veux… »

« On dirait que ça a marché, en tous cas… »

Nous voyons alors Ombrage quitter son fauteuil et descendre les quelques marches de l'estrade, mains croisées devant elle. Un sourire malsain barre son visage. Elle se met à marcher entre nos bancs, s'assurant que chacun d'entre nous fait correctement le travail qu'elle nous a attribué. Au bout d'un moment, nous entendons la sonnerie retentir.

-Bien, jeunes gens, laissez vos copies sur votre bureau, je les ramasserai moi-même. Et n'oubliez pas la retenue de ce weekend, mh ?

Chacun récupère ses affaires et s'empresse de quitter la Salle. Pour ma part, je me contente de rejoindre Ron, Harry et Hermione, et nous sortons en dernier. Au moment où nous franchissons le seuil de la porte, nous apercevons Cho, assise sur les marches de l'escalier, tenant fermement son sac contre elle. Bien, sûr, nous savons qu'elle n'a rien demandé, mais aucun n'est en excellente humeur et n'a envie d'aller lui parler. Nous passons donc notre chemin sans lui accorder le moindre regard, en particulier Harry.  
Nous regagnons notre dortoir en silence, sentant les regards des tableaux peser sur nos épaules à chaque pas que nous faisons pour avancer. Certains élèves nous devançant parlent de cette fameuse retenue avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, d'autres tentent de se changer les idées en évoquant des sujets totalement différents.  
Une fois arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ron donne le mot de passe et s'engouffre à l'intérieur, suivi de Harry puis d'Hermione. Alors que je m'apprête à les suivre, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Et en me retournant, je découvre le visage inquiet de Drago.

-Charlie, j'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi depuis que j'ai quitté la Salle-sur-demande, et après j'ai… Eh, mais t'es blessée ?

-Ça va, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et si tu cherches à savoir pourquoi cette garce ne t'a pas collé de retenue, c'est parce qu'Hermione a réussi à camoufler ton nom sur la liste. Donc en gros, Ombrage ne sait pas que tu t'es entrainé avec nous au cours de ces dernières semaines.

-… Ta main, ça va ?

-Disons que j'ai connu pire au cours d'une partie de chasse avec mon frère…

-J'ai appris pour Dumbledore. Alors comme ça, c'est Ombrage qui reprend les commandes ?

-On dirait bien que oui.

-J'aurais dû rester avec vous, dans la Salle, et montrer à Ombrage que je n'allais pas la laisser faire…

-Non, Drago. Il valait mieux pour toi que tu t'en ailles… C'était bien trop risqué pour toi, parce que si c'était remonté jusqu'à ton père, V… Voldemort n'aurait pas mis longtemps à le découvrir, et il… il aurait pu s'en prendre à toi.

-Alors c'est pour ça que t'es en train de subir pour ça, parce que tu veux me protéger, comme l'a fait Sam avec toi ? Tu sais que j'arrives très bien à me défendre seul ?

-Et si tu t'étais retrouvé face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, dis-moi, je lui lance en haussant la voix. Bien sûr que j'ai fait ça pour protéger les élèves qui ont assisté au cours, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Mais, ça n'a rien à voir, Charlie !

-Au contraire, ça a tout à voir ! Parce que moi, je suis capable de faire passer le monde entier après une seule personne, juste parce que je suis trop égoïste pour perdre quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai suffisamment perdu, alors ne me reproche pas de tout le temps vouloir aider, défendre et protéger les autres !

-Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout passer après moi ? Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à me mettre en sécurité, pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien, parce que je t'aime !

Il a un mouvement de recul. Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'attendait à cette réponse.  
Il s'approche de moi, puis m'entoure de ses bras, tandis que je me blottis contre lui, tremblante. Il passe doucement sa main sur mes cheveux pour me calmer.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre, Charlie.


	52. Beedle the Bard's Tales

«

-Mais… Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

-Disons que je suis assez bien informé… Mais dites-moi, que font trois jeunes chasseurs comme vous dans le coin ? Vous savez que c'est assez dangereux, et qu'on a tas de créatures pas très commodes qui rodent dans les alentours ? Vous risqueriez de faire une mauvaise rencontre… Encore.

Gabriel échange un bref regard avec Sam, qui se tient prêt à utiliser l'arme à feu qu'il cache sous sa veste kaki. Quant à moi, je me contente de détailler de la tête aux pieds l'homme se tenant devant nous. Il doit avoir une vingtaine d'année, à des cheveux blonds cendrés, de magnifiques grands yeux bleus perçants et un sourire charmeur traverse son visage. Il porte un costume très sombre, ouvert sur une chemise blanche déboutonnée sur le dessus. En un mot il n'est pas mal.

-Ecoutes, nous te remercions pour l'aide que tu nous as apportée. Mais on a réussi à vaincre ces vampires sans ton aide. Tu pourrais au moins nous dire comment tu as découvert toutes ces choses à leur sujet, Nick…

-Il est vrai que je vous ai peut-être caché deux, ou trois petites choses à mon sujet, mais croyez-moi, vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de savoir…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, il y a pour commencer certains de mes actes commis par le passé qui n'ont pas vraiment plus à tout le monde… Vous savez, vous avez beau me considérer comme un merveilleux informateur, je ne suis pas blanc comme neige… Il y a des choses que j'ai faites qui feraient frémir le plus courageux des hommes sur cette Terre…

Nous avons de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Nous avions rencontré Nick trois semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'on nous avait informé qu'un nid de vampire s'était formé non loin de chez nous. On avait sauté sur l'occasion, en évitant bien sûr, de prévenir notre père, Sam et moi, puisqu'il était déjà sur une affaire dans l'Ouest du Canada et qu'il nous croyait tous les deux à l'école. Et comme Gabriel avait passé le weekend avec nous, il nous avait proposé son aide.

-Nick… Qu'as-tu fait exactement ?

-La question la plus adéquate, ma chère petite Charlie, serait plutôt de me demande qui je suis réellement, pourquoi je vous l'ai caché et pourquoi je n'ai pas peur de vous le révéler, sachant qu'à l'instant-même où je le ferai, une flopée de petits êtres ailés débarqueront pour m'arrêter…

-Attends une seconde… Quoi ?

-Mais si, vous savez, ces machins ailés, qui se baladent un peu partout avec des harpes, en se faisant passer pour des êtres de lumière… Alors qu'au final, ils ne sont pas meilleurs que moi… Ah, oui, les anges, voilà !

-Nick, au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dis-nous ce que tu cherches à nous révéler, ça ira plus vite.

-Bon, alors en gros, pour faire cours, Nick n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt, parce qu'en réalité, je me nomme Lucifer, et c'est moi qui a essayé de détruire la moitié du continent américain l'an dernier en faisant passer cette attaque pour une offensive des japonais.

-… QUOI ?

-Bah, oui, Lucifer, le Diable, Satan, si vous préférez, les jeunes… Et si je vous le dis, c'est parce que j'en ai un peu marre de courir partout, en cherchant à éviter les anges qui me courent après depuis des siècles et des siècles…

-… Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, lance Gabriel.

-Et pourtant. Tu devrais… Je suis un être vraiment maléfique, tu sais ? Mon petit frère, qui porte le même nom que toi d'ailleurs, me l'a très longtemps répété lorsque nous vivons encore tous ensemble, là-haut, très très loin… Mais bon, au lieu de rester pourrir en Enfer, là où j'avais été banni pour l'éternité, j'ai choisi l'option numéro deux… S'enfuir. Et depuis, j'ai pas mal vagabondé sur Terre, tout en essayant de cacher ma vraie nature. Quoiqu'un jour, après avoir trop bu, je l'ai dit à une de mes connaissances, mais vu le taux d'alcoolémie qu'elle avait dans le sang, à tous les coups, elle ne s'en souvient pas…

-Mais… Imaginons une seconde que ce que tu nous dis est vrai, je m'exclame, à quoi ça t'avance de nous le dire à nous ? Alors que ça peut potentiellement te mettre en danger ?

-Appelez Castiel. S'il vous plait. Dites-lui de venir me chercher. Et de me ramener à ma place.

. . . . . . . .

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, encore épuisée. Quelques rayons filtrent à travers la fenêtre de notre chambre et vient caresser les draps. En face de moi, Hermione, toujours en pyjama, relit pour la cinquantième fois son livre de théorie de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Voyant que je suis réveillée, elle le dépose à ses côtés, après avoir marqué la page.

-Salut. Alors, bien dormi ?

-…Ouais, plus ou moins… J'ai fait un rêve assez bizarre, en fait…

-T'avais l'air un peu agitée, mais pas plus que ça, alors j'ai préféré te laisser dormir. Tu me racontes ?

-En fait… C'était plus un souvenir. Je veux dire, je me souvenais parfaitement de cette scène. Tu te souviens du moment où on a brièvement évoqué ma rencontre avec le Diable, quand on était dans la Grande Salle ?

-Vaguement…Pourquoi, c'est ça que tu as vu ?

-Non, c'est plutôt le moment où il s'est rendu. Quand il nous a avoué qui il était, et qu'il voulait qu'on l'emmène parce qu'il en avait assez de courir avec un paquet de créatures sur le dos cherchant à l'attraper.

-Mais… En général, tes visions ont un sens, un but bien précis… Alors pourquoi avoir rêvé de ça, je veux dire, maintenant ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, si ça se trouve, l'« Univers » cherche à me faire passer un message d'une haute importance, comme par exemple, peut-être qu'à l'instant même où nous parlons, des animaux radioactifs en provenance d'une autre galaxie tente d'entrer en contact avec nous, de sympathiser, dans et simple et unique but de nous détruire !

-… Charlie, quand tu vivais à Londres, tu regardais beaucoup de films ?

-Environ deux par jours avec mes amis, pourquoi ?

-Non, non, pour rien…

. . . . . . . .

Contrairement à son habitude, la table des Gryffondors est silencieuse, aujourd'hui. En même temps, personne n'a envie de passer une autre semaine de retenue en compagnie de notre nouvelle directrice… Les seuls enthousiastes sont les Serpentards, mis à part Drago qui s'est reculé dans un coin pour réviser tranquillement. En entrant dans la pièce, je lui jette un bref regard, puis Hermione et moi rejoignons les autres à notre table habituelle. Harry et Ron sont en train de manger, quant à Neville, il entretient une grande conversation avec Luna sur les plantes carnivores. Un peu plus loin, Ginny applique discrètement une sorte de crème sur la main de Dean, qui ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter de saigner. A côté de lui, Seamus essaye de prendre le plus de place possible pour qu'Ombrage ne les voie pas.  
Je m'assieds à côté d'Harry et je regarde sa main. Sa plaie a cicatrisé, ce qui est une assez bonne nouvelle, vu le nombre de retenues qu'il a amassé cette année… Et en parlant de ça, voilà que notre –très chère- professeur quitte son siège, sous les regards noirs de McGonagal, Rogue et Castiel, et elle vient se placer sur le bout de l'estrade. Elle se racle ensuite la gorge avec un bruit qui ressemble fortement à une souris qui s'est coincée dans une porte.

-Mes chers enfants. Comme vous le savez déjà, vos examens commencent donc dans trois jours. Je conseille par ailleurs aux élèves de cinquième année de bien travailler pour réussir les BUSEs qu'ils auront à passer devant un jury adéquat… Vous passerez le matin une épreuve pratique, et vous aurez votre examen théorique au cours de l'après-midi. Je tiens à ce que chacun d'entre vous donne le meilleur de soi-même, et pour certains, j'espère que vous allez enfin vous mettre à travailler… Car si vous voulez passer à l'année supérieure, il va vous falloir vos BUSEs…

-Elle dit n'importe quoi, nous lance Fred assis un peu plus loin, regardez un peu pour George et moi, on en a eu seulement trois à nous deux réunis, et pourtant, je trouve qu'on ne s'en est quand même pas mal sortis… Pas vrai, George ?

-Tout à fait, Fred. Mais si vous pouvez en avoir au moins une ou deux de plus que nous, ça sera déjà pas mal…

Ombrage retourne s'assoir. Je vois bien aux regards de certains professeurs qu'ils aimeraient intervenir et mettre fin à toutes ces conneries, à commencer par Cas' et Rogue, mais aussi McGonagal, Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick. Même le professeur Binns, qui nous enseigne l'histoire de la magie, commence enfin à en avoir marre.  
Je me tourne vers Hermione afin de lui dire un truc pas très sympa sur Ombrage, mais elle est plongée dans un livre que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-C'est quoi comme livre, lui demande Ron. Le livre de théorie de Divination ?

-Oh, non, c'est… A vrai dire, je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit en allant chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre tout à l'heure. Je pensais que quelqu'un l'avait mis là en pensant que c'était à moi, mais quand je l'ai pris dans le but de l'amener à la bibliothèque, une enveloppe en est tombée. Et comme elle m'était adressée, je l'ai lue. Il semblerait que ce soit Dumbledore qui me l'ai fait livrer.

-Dumbledore t'a offert un livre ? C'est de qui ?

-De Beedle le Barde. J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui, mais je n'avais encore jamais lu la moindre de ses œuvres, et pour causes, si j'en crois les premières pages, c'est un livre de contes pour enfants… Donc en gros, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de lecture…

-Il doit bien avoir une raison de te donner ça, Hermione. Réfléchis, il a peut-être voulu te faire passer un message…

-Quoi, lui aussi il a un problème avec les animaux radioactifs ?

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Laissez-tomber les gars, on vous expliquera plus tard… Non, Hermione, je suis sérieuse. Après tout, mon rêve n'était peut-être qu'un simple rêve, mais il y a quelque chose d'important avec ce livre, j'en suis persuadée.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que nos recherches là-dessus peuvent attendre cet après-midi, me répond-t-elle en refermant l'ouvrage. On a pas mal de travail pour nos examens.

-Attends, je lui lance en la retenant par le bras. Reviens un peu à la première page…

Surprise, elle s'exécute et je remarque le détail qui avait marqué mon attention, dans le coin supérieur gauche.

-Hermione, c'est toi qui a dessiné ça ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-J'ai déjà vu ce symbole, je lui réponds en passant mon doigt sur les traits sombres des tracés géométriques. Il va falloir que je m'assure de quelque chose. On doit retourner au dortoir juste après avoir quitté la Grande Salle.

. . . . . . . .

-Charlie, tu veux bien nous expliquer ce que tu fabriques, s'impatiente Hermione, suivie d'Harry et Ron, tandis que nous gravissons la tour du dortoir des Gryfondors.

Nous entrons ensuite dans notre chambre, à Hermione, Ginny et moi et je m'empresse de sortir ma lourde valise de dessous mon lit. Je l'ouvre et me mets à fouiller dedans, sous les regards incompréhensifs de mes amis. Au bout d'un moment, j'en extirpe un carnet de cuir épais de huit bons centimètres, avec quelques feuilles volantes, puis je m'assoie sur mon lit en faisant signe aux autres de s'approcher.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-C'était à ma mère, Sam me l'a passé à Noël. Dedans, il y a tout ce qu'elle a vécu pendant les six dernières années de sa vie, que ce soit dans le domaine de la chasse ou la sorcellerie.

Sur la couverture abimée du carnet sont lisibles les initiales S-B, pour Sarah Bradbury. Je l'ouvre et me mets à tourner frénétiquement les pages.

-Il m'arrive de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de temps en temps. Et le symbole qui est dans ton livre y figure, j'en suis certaine. Ma mère y fait allusion il y a quelques années dans ce livre, et je compte bien en trouver la signification.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore l'a tracé lui-même dans l'espoir de nous dire quelque chose, me demande Harry.

-C'est probablement ça, enchaine Ron. Puisqu'il est parti, il vaut mieux pour lui d'éviter tout contact avec les personnes qui vivent ici… Et puis, comme le duo Charlione est bien plus intelligent que toute l'école réunie, il est normal que ce soit vous qui résolviez ça…

-Attends, t'as dit quoi ? « Charlione » ? D'où est-ce que tu sors ça, lui demande Harry, assez perplexe.

-Je sais pas, je l'ai inventé... Bah quoi, tous les duos ont une sorte de diminutif, et… Bon, ok, ça va j'arrête… Alors, Cha', tu trouves ?

-J'y suis presque… Ah, ça y est !

Je leur montre la page sur laquelle le symbole a été proprement tracé à l'encre de chine, probablement par ma mère elle-même. Les traits représentent un triangle, dans lequel figurent une ligne verticale et un rond parfait.

-Il y a une sorte de légende en dessous, je leur dis. « _Le mois dernier, Albus nous a contacté, Mick et moi. Il tenait à nous dire ce qui n'allait pas avec Voldemort, et pourquoi il était si en colère. Nous connaissions bien sûr l'existence de ces reliques, mais nous étions bien loin de nous douter que notre ancien directeur allait être capable de détruire l'une d'entre elles… Et à deux, elles ont beaucoup moins de valeur que réunies. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons fait un pas en avant, en l'empêchant ainsi de s'emparer des Reliques de la Mort._ »

-Les Reliques de la Mort, tu as dit ? L'un d'entre vous en avait déjà entendu parler ?

Ron, Harry et moi faisons « non » de la tête.

-Alors, Dumbledore aurait détruit l'une de ces reliques, mais il y en aurait toujours deux qui traineraient quelque part ?

-Attends, il y a une suite, je lui réponds « _Albus a réussi à nous débarrasser de la Pierre de Résurrection, qui était une vraie saloperie, mais il a préféré garder la baguette qu'il détient depuis ses onze ans, ce qui est assez compréhensif. Quant à la cape, Chuck m'a confié qu'il l'avait donné, sur les ordres d'Albus, à James. Mais sachant que Voldemort était sur ses traces, il l'a rapidement remise à Remus et Sirius, qui ont promis de la remettre à Harry dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion._ »

-… ATTENDS, est-ce que tu serais en train de me dire que la cape que j'ai héritée de mon père serait en fait une sorte de relique toute puissante ?

-Pas une relique, la seconde relique. Juste après la baguette, si tu veux. Et, oui, je crois que c'est exactement ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter d'une cachette basique, il fallait que ce soit un endroit où Voldemort n'irait pas chercher. Seulement, à la mort de tes parents, Sirius et Remus l'ont récupérée, puis envoyée il y a quatre ans.

-Charlie, tu as dit que Dumbledore avait détruit une pierre de résurrection, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à la baguette…

-… La baguette de sureau ?

-C'est ça… Ça serait la sienne ?

-Eh bien… Je ne savais qu'une baguette se transmettait de génération en génération, du moins pas sur autant de temps, mais il y a un début à tout, non ?

-Mais, s'il a la baguette la plus puissante au monde, dit Ron, pourquoi il ne nous débarrasse pas d'Ombrage une bonne fois pour toutes, Après tout, ça reste une très bonne action pour l'environnement…

-… 'Va vraiment falloir, qu'on parle, Ron…


	53. The salamanders of Peru

_Désolée, je n'ai pas pu publier mercredi, je n'étais pas trop dispo ^^ _ _Bref, voilà la suite, déjà le chapitre 53, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! _ _ _(Ce chapitre est dédié à Maeva, qui m'est toujours aussi fidèle côté lecture 3)______

* * *

-Et donc, dans ce rêve, tu étais avec ton frère, et Gabriel, et c'est à ce moment que Lucifer vous a révélé sa vraie nature, c'est bien cela ?

-En gros, oui. Tu sais, Cas', je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de venir t'embêter avec ça, mais j'allais régulièrement voir Dumbledore quand ça m'arrivait, avant. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en rêve maintenant. Je me suis posé la question avec les autres, mais pas moyen de trouver une raison un tant soit peu valable.

-Ecoute, Charlie, me dit Castiel en se dirigeant vers la grande baie vitrée de sa salle de cours, moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Mais sache que contrairement aux autres visions que tu as pu avoir, celle-ci est bien moins importante. Je crois plutôt que le fait d'y penser t'as replongée dans tes souvenirs, et peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu n'acceptes pas vraiment le fait qu'il vous l'ai caché, et qu'il ait tenté de détruire la moitié de la surface de la Terre simplement en claquant des doigts. C'est une réaction tout à fait normale, au final. Mais je me dis quand même que c'est simplement parce qu'il s'était montré assez aimable avec vous et que tu ne puisse pas comprendre comment un gars comme lui pourrait être au final le Diable, mais ça fait plusieurs années que tu le sais, maintenant, et les choses ont changée, ce qui veut dire que cet abruti ne pourra plus semer la pagaille un peu partout autour de lui, puisqu'il a été enfermé, et crois-moi, je ne sais pas s'il ressortira, de un parce que les anges refuseront et ensuite, parce qu'il t'a affirmé qu'il en avait marre d'être obligé de se cacher, et…

-Hey, Cas', faudrait que t'apprennes à respirer pendant tes monologues… Mais j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Et pour moi, je trouve qu'il n'est pas si maléfique que ça. Et qu'il n'en veut pas trop aux humains.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il s'est rendu, non ?

-Tu as raison. Mais n'essaye pas de chercher un sens logique à ce rêve, d'accord ? Je t'ai examinée, ça n'a rien à voir avec tes visions habituelles, ce n'était qu'un simple souvenir que tu as décidé de revivre dans ton subconscient. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as attendu deux jours pour venir m'en parler… Tu avais tout le loisir de le faire avant, puisque tu n'avais pas cours…

-J'hésitais, en fait. Je ne savais pas si je devais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que mes amis, en qui j'ai énormément confiance. Au final, je trouve que c'est bien plus compliqué de se confier à des adultes. Ça n'a rien de personnel, ne t'affole pas. J'avais… J'avais aussi ça avec mon père… Mais je suis contente d'être venue de te parler, et que tu m'ai écoutée.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'entendre de confier à moi. Par contre, je ne te jette pas dehors, mais il est déjà neuf heures, et tu commences tes examens de fin d'année demain. En plus, je ne voudrais pas qu'Ombrage t'inflige une autre retenue en guise de cadeau de départ pour les vacances... Mais si on en croit la malédiction du poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, elle devrait être partie d'ici l'année prochaine…

-J'espère que sur ce coup-là, tu as raison… Bon, je file. Je te reverrai demain, puisque c'est avec toi que je vais commencer, avec un magnifique examen sur les différentes pratiques de la Divination, très cher professeur…

-C'est ça, moque-toi… Allez, à demain, Charlie. Surtout, repose-toi bien.

. . . . . . . .

-Donc, tu lui as expliqué pour le rêve ?

-Oui. Mais je me suis gardée de lui raconter que Dumbledore nous avait mis sur la voie des Reliques de la Mort, je réponds à Hermione. A vrai dire j'ai peur qu'il ne se mette à paniquer comme le fait Sam dès qu'il pense que je suis en danger.

Ron, Harry, Hermione et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors après ma discussion avec Castiel. J'avais croisé Harry sur le chemin, et on en avait profité pour parler de l'Ordre, et du fait que pour l'instant, tout était sous contrôle au Terrier, malgré le fait que Sirius et Sam ressemblaient plus à des enfants capricieux qu'à des Aurors, puisqu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de râler à cause du fait qu'ils voulaient aller marcher cinq minutes dehors pour se dégourdir les jambes. C'est à se demander s'ils sont vraiment adultes.  
Hermione semble alors perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fixe une chandelle déposée sur le bureau derrière nous, le regard vide. Il est impossible pour nous, dans de telles conditions, de deviner à quoi elle peut penser.

-Une guerre se prépare, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me souviens du moment où elle nous avait dit une phrase similaire juste avant que nous nous décidions à former l'Armée de Dumbledore.

-On est en plein dedans… Vous savez quoi ? Je me mets enfin à réaliser à quel point on ne vit plus. On survit. Mais je ne veux pas n'être qu'une simple survivante, moi. Je veux avoir une vraie vie, sans tout le danger qui rôde dehors. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. J'ai peur de penser au futur, parce qu'il se peut très bien que nous n'en ayons pas.

-Hermione…

Ron, plus rapide que moi, fonce sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, cherchant à la rassurer par tous les moyens. Jamais je ne l'avais vue ainsi.

-Hey, regarde-moi. On a un futur. Parce qu'on en a le droit. On mérite de vivre. Oui, on est sur le point d'entrer en guerre. Ça, c'est une certitude, on n'y échappera pas. Mais si, on est des survivants. Tu as vu le nombre de choses à travers lesquelles on a dû passer pour se retrouver ici aujourd'hui ? A partir d'un jeu d'échec violent jusqu'à la vieille voiture de mon père, des lianes qui ont tenté de nous étrangler, des Détraqueurs, des araignées, et pourtant, on est tous toujours là. Parce qu'on tient le coup. C'est grâce au lien qui nous unis tous ensemble, Hermione. Parce qu'on a toujours la manie de protéger les autres avant de se protéger soi-même. On a beau s'être attiré un paquet d'ennuis, ce n'est pas cette guerre qui va m'effrayer. Et sache que nous, on est là pour t'aider, quoi qu'il arrive.

Après que Ron ai terminé, Hermione, Harry et moi le regardons sans rien, dire, époustouflés par son discours. Nous ne l'avions jamais entendu dire des trucs pareils, et il faut avouer que c'était assez puissant. Il serre Hermione dans ses bras en posant délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux. Celle-ci échange avec moi un bref regard.

-Je ne veux plus que les gens meurent autour de nous… Plus jamais, murmure-t-elle.

. . . . . . . .

Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures quart, Ron et Hermione ont chacun rejoint leur chambre, épuisés. Harry et moi avons préféré rester ensemble dans la salle commune afin de continuer notre discussion sur toutes les visions que j'ai eu depuis le début de l'année, et sur le fait que je ne parvenais toujours pas à les contrôler.

-Si seulement j'en était capable, ça pourrait nous avancer et nous permettre de modifier certains éléments, un peu comme ce qui est arrivé à Fred… Regarde, on ne l'a pas forcément voulu, mais en changeant le cours de nos actions, on a réussi à lui sauver la vie…

-Je le sais bien, Charlie. Mais comment veux-tu faire ça ? Si c'était le cas, moi, j'arrêterais d'avoir les miennes, car elles n'ont jamais rien de très joyeux. A chaque fois, je vois des gens mourir, je revis les moments les plus terrifiants de ma vie…

Je pose ma tasse devant moi, sur la table basse située devant le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. Tous les deux assis sur le sol, dos au divan, nous soupirons.

-Pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous, soupire-t-il. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Et dis-toi que c'est à cause de ça qu'on est célèbres. Parce que je suis « le garçon qui a survécu » et toi, la fille des deux des plus puissants Aurors ayant été sauvagement assassinés… Pourtant, les gens parlent beaucoup moins de Neville et de ses parents. Mais pourquoi nous trois exactement ?

-Si seulement je le savais, Harry… Si seulement…

Un bruit discret nous parvient. Une sorte de sifflement familier. Instinctivement, nous nous dirigeons vers la cheminée, où les visages de plusieurs personnes apparaissent. Nous ne nous attendions pas à les voir.

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, lui lance Harry. Je croyais que l'Ordre évitait tout contact avec Poudlard pour l'instant…

-Je sais, mais il fallait que je vous vois. Nous avons récemment appris que Dumbledore étant parti, c'était Ombrage qui reprenait les rênes, nous dit-il. Est-ce bien vrai, tout cela ?

-Malheureusement, oui. Et on ne peut absolument rien y faire, juste espérer qu'elle s'en ira l'année prochaine, et encore ce n'est pas sûr. Castiel nous a déjà communiqué plusieurs de vos messages, je poursuis. Est-ce que tout se passe bien, de votre côté ?

Sirius se recule pour laisser sa place à Sam.

-Hey, Charlie. Ecoute, on est obligés de rester cachés pour l'instant, mais on finira bien par sortir un jour ou l'autre. L'ordre essaye de prévoir un plan pour une attaque contre le Ministère, qui aurait pour but d'attirer Voldemort afin que l'on puisse l'éliminer. Je sais que pour l'instant, c'est assez vague, mais on a pas mal d'aide, à commencer par celle de Balthazar, qui s'avère être au final pas si inutile que ça, mais aussi Tessa, Chuck et Gabe. Ils ont pleins d'idées qui pourraient nous être précieuses, tu sais…

-J'espère seulement que vous faites bien attention à vous. Comment vont les Weasley ?

-Eh bien, Molly, Arthur et Tonks sont les seuls à sortir régulièrement dehors. Bill et Kingsley passent de temps en temps à Londres s'assurer que tout va bien, quant aux autres, ils restent à l'intérieur. Remus n'est sorti que deux fois depuis notre arrivée ici, au Terrier. Maugrey patrouille le soir autour de la maison, pour s'assurer qu'aucun Mangemort ne rôde dans les parages. Sirius, Gabriel, et moi, nous sommes les plus recherchés, par le Ministère et Voldemort, alors on a interdiction formelle de sortir. Mais, même s'ils ont plus de libertés que nous, les parents de Gabe ne vont jamais bien loin. Ils préfèrent se concentrer sur nos systèmes de défense.

-Tu sais, ça peut paraitre assez bizarre, je lui dis, mais tu pourrais peut-être essayer d'utiliser les sorts anti-sorciers qu'on utilisait lorsqu'on chassait avec papa. C'est autant néfaste pour nous que pour les Mangemorts, mais si on se montre prudents, ça pourrait marcher… je pense que ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait le faire, mais je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir réunir tout ce dont on a besoin à l'allure où l'ennemie se rapproche. Je crois que l'on a quelques mois tout au plus, et transplaner devient de plus en plus compliqué.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai bien une idée… Tu te souviens du jour où on a fait livrer au collège de Londres une boite remplis de pattes desséchées de salamandres du Pérou ?

-Ça pour m'en rappeler… Il y a toujours quelques questions que je me suis posé à ce sujet, comme par exemple la manière dont tu les avais obtenues, et comment tu comptais les utiliser…

-Crois-moi, le _DeepWeb_ est assez utile, et avec Meg, Dean, Garth et Kevin, on s'en sort assez bien. Et pour l'utilisation, eh bien… Je préfère passer ce détail pour l'instant… Mais je peux leur demander de nous en procurer, et si mes calculs sont exacts, que je leur envoie une lettre cette nuit, tu pourras tout récupérer d'ici quatre jours… De toutes manières, nos stocks personnels sont vides, et on a pas vraiment d'autre choix, pas vrai ?

-J'ignore si je dois avoir peur, avec tout ce que tu fais, ou être fier d'avoir une petite sœur pareille…

-Attends, Charlie, m'interpelle Harry, je trouve que ton idée est géniale, vraiment, mais puisque tout notre courrier est intercepté par le Ministère, comment comptes-tu prévenir tes amis à Londres, parce que je ne crois pas qu'ils laisseront passer ta liste remplie d'ingrédients vraiment peu communs…

-Mon cher Potter, il existe ce que l'on appelle des messages codés… Ça marchera, crois-moi.

Je vois Sam hocher lentement la tête. Je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète énormément pour moi, à commencer par le fait qu'il a été convoqué de nombreuses fois à causes de nos livraisons pas vraiment normales… En même temps, on en avait vraiment eu besoin, de ces pattes de salamandre, pour… une expérience.  
Au bout d'un moment, Sam disparait à son tour, et le visage rayonnant de Gabriel nous apparait.

-Charlie, je te jure, ton frère est vraiment insupportable, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de râler à cause de fait qu'il veut sortir. Résultat, je dois jouer la nounou pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises…

Nous entendons derrière lui la voix de Sam s'élever pour protester.

-Bref, passons. Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise mais fait seulement attention à ne pas te faire prendre. Mes parents passeront à Londres pour tout récupérer, je les préviendrais quand ils seront rentrés au Terrier. Bon, nous, on va devoir vous laisser. Surtout qu'en plus, vous commencez vos exams demain, et je ne voudrais pas être la cause de votre distraction pendant les épreuves… Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. On vous reverra bientôt…

-Salut, Gabe… Prends bien soin de toi…

-… Et de ton frère, par la même occasion, me répond-t-il, avant que son visage ne disparaisse dans les flammes.

Harry et mois restons agenouillé devant la cheminée pendant les trois minutes qui suivent, sans rien dire. Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment attendus à les voir, et leur parler nous avait rassurer, car nous savions désormais qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Soudain, la pendule de la salle commune sonne vingt-trois heures, ce qui nous fait penser qu'on devrait vraiment aller se coucher.

-Au fait, me dit Harry alors que nous nous redressons, on peut vraiment trouver tout ce dont on a besoin sur Internet ?

-Disons qu'en fait, les gens ne connaissent en général que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, mais rappelle-toi que tu as affaire à une hackeuse professionnelle qui a déjà réussi à déconnecter le réseau parisien toute entier pendant environ quinze heures, avant qu'il ne soit rétabli… Eh, me regarde pas comme si j'étais une sorte d'Alien venant d'une autre dimension…

-Non, c'est juste qu'après tout ce temps passé à tes côtés, tu arrives toujours à m'étonner, poursuit-il en gravissant les marches qui mènent jusqu'à nos chambres respectives. T'as toujours des idées improbables et surprenantes…

-Dis-toi que ça fait quinze ans que je suis comme ça, et que mon frère doit me supporter, je lui réponds en m'emparant de la poignée de la porte de ma chambre. Mais quelques fois, avoir des idées pareilles, ça peut servir… Allez, à demain, Harry.

-A demain, Charlie.

J'entre dans ma chambre, mais je découvre qui ni Ginny ni Hermione ne sont endormies. Elles sont toutes les deux en train de discuter autour du livre de Beedle le Barde. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je les rejoins en m'asseyant sur le sol avec elles.

-Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi ? Vous êtes restés longtemps en bas…

Je leur explique la visite des quelques membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que la « commande » que je dois passer auprès de Garth, qui sera apte à trouver tout ce dont on a besoin pour fabriquer nos armes de défense. Elles m'écoutent avec attention jusqu'au bout, étant quelques fois surprises par certains éléments de mon récit, comme cette histoire de salamandre…

-Donc, si je comprends bien, cette espèce de sort, pour lequel tu as besoin d'un tas de trucs pas très fréquent pourrait être dangereux pour nous aussi ?

-Il y a une sorte de bouclier. En gros, ce ne sont généralement que les créatures du Mal qui sont neutralisées. Mais, oui, c'est ça l'idée.

Hermione redresse brusquement la tête, comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose importante et se dirige vers son bureau. Elle s'empare alors d'une lettre qui était posée dessus et me la tend.

-Hedwige a amené ça pendant que tu étais en bas. C'est peut-être important, me dit-elle en me la donnant.

Je prends l'enveloppe et m'empresse de l'ouvrir pour un extirper un morceau de parchemin d'une dizaine de centimètres environ, illustré d'une très belle écriture qui ne m'est pas totalement inconnue.

-Alors, ça dit quoi ?

-« _Bonjour, Charlie.  
Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais de mes nouvelles. Je suis actuellement en voyage touristique dans les Alpes. Là-bas, les montagnes sont vraiment immenses… Je pense qu'il y a finalement un espoir pour ce projet dont je t'avais parlé, il y a de grandes chances pour que cela fonctionne.  
J'espère recevoir de tes nouvelles au plus vite, et je suis persuadé que nous nous reverrons très bientôt.  
Bien à toi,_

 _Arnaud Wilber, De BerraPronna._ »

-Hum…. C'est qui ce « Arnaud », me demande Ginny, assez curieuse.

-Bah… Justement, je ne connais aucun « Arnaud » … Et pourtant, cette personne connait mon identité, et elle a su où me trouver…

-Mais, comment est-ce possible, alors ? Tu crois que quelqu'un a usurpé son identité, et a utilisé un nom d'emprunt pour t'envoyer ce message, qui ne nous apprend absolument rien ?

-C'est probable… En tout cas, il ou elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'on ne le ou la reconnaisse pas…


	54. Did you say Teacher?

_Pov Garth_

-Les gars, on a reçu une lettre de Charlie !

Kevin, euphorique, retourne à l'intérieure du bâtiment principal en agitant une enveloppe de sa main gauche et s'empresse de nous réunir. Nous nous asseyons à l'une des tables de la cafétéria, où nous sommes tous retrouvés, et attendons patiemment qu'il ne se décide à l'ouvrir.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien nous raconter, cette fois…

-Au lieu de te poser la question, mon cher jumeau maléfique, ouvre cette fichue lettre et lis-là nous, ça sera bien plus simple, je lui lance.

Il s'assied à son tour et, contre toute attente, l'ouvre proprement, et non en se mettant à la déchirer dans tous les sens. Il en extirpe ensuite un morceau de parchemin légèrement jauni parfaitement plié, mesurant une vingtaine de centimètres tout au plus. Il se met d'abord à la lire pour lui-même, comme il a l'habitude de le faire, parcourant rapidement les lignes. Au bout d'un moment, il la pose et lève les yeux vers nous.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Hum… Bah si j'en crois le genre de lettres qu'elle nous a déjà envoyées, je crois qu'elle cherche à nous faire passer un message via une sorte de code…

-Attends, passe-moi ça, lui dit Meg en lui prenant la lettre.

Dean et moi en profitons pour lire au-dessus de son épaule. Effectivement, la lettre a tout d'une lettre ordinaire, mais certains mots sont soit remplacés par des symboles, ou des abréviations qui nous sont assez familières, puisque nous avions mis au point un langage que seuls nous cinq pouvions comprendre.

-Je crois que c'est une liste d'ingrédients, je finis par dire. Vous croyez qu'elle a besoin qu'on lui procure tout ça ?

-Bah, essayons d'abord de deviner à quoi ça correspond… Tiens, là, je crois que c'est de la ciguë d'Orient. On en utilise généralement pour des sorts très puissants, en extrayant le poison qu'elle contient dans ses feuilles, dit Meg. Je pense comprendre pourquoi elle va en avoir besoin…

-Et là, poursuit Dean, je crois que c'est du Buis Anglais. Cette plante, c'est un symbole de protection, d'inspiration, et de guérison, si je me souviens bien. Par contre je ne reconnais pas cette partie-là. Ça te dit quelque chose, Kev' ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Attends, là, je sais c'est Quinquina-Varech. Charlie s'en est beaucoup servi pour pratiquer des exorcismes et protéger des lieux, tout comme elle utilisait cette plante pour attirer toutes sortes de créatures dans des pièges mortels… D'après ce que je sais, ça permet aussi de désenvouter quelqu'un, et ça protège des dangers venant des mers, ou de la terre. Quant au suivant, c'est un…Un bouquet ? Non, je sais, c'est une branche de Lotier du Japon. Ça permet d'avoir une sorte de don psychique, et c'est un très bon moyen de développement de la visualisation et de l'intuition.

-Quant à la suite, je poursuis, c'est… Mais comment elle veut qu'on aille lui trouver du charbon béni des pays arctiques, elle ? Je comprends bien pour l'essence de Fumeterre, qui apporte protection et facilite le désenvoutement, mais ça ?

-Garth, si je ne me trompe pas, le chardon béni a de très grandes facultés protectrices. Cela permet aussi aux gens à acquérir une plus grande force. Apprends à différencier les lettres avant de t'emporter comme ça, me lance mon frère, moqueur.

-Mh… Rappelez-moi comment on sait tout ça ?

Kevin, Meg et Dean me regardent, puis ils me disent en même temps

\- « Parce qu'on ne sait jamais, la connaissance des plantes est très utile pour se défendre… »

-C'est fou comme Charlie nous a appris des trucs, je reprends. Bon, il y a quand même des choses qui ne nous ont jamais servies, mais les plantes, au final, c'est pas si nul que ça… Regardez, par exemple, j'ai découvert qu'en plus d'être un fruit qui défonce l'estomac avec son acidité, le citron permet de purifier un lieu, et que la cannelle développe l'inspiration artistique… D'après vous, pourquoi je mets de la cannelle dans presque tout ce que je mange ?

-Bah justement, parfois, ça donne des résultats assez bizarres… Tu es bien le seul humain à manger des pâtes carbos avec de la cannelle…

-Hey, c'est Billie, la grande sœur de Castiel qui m'a donné le truc… Et je te rappelle, Meg, que ta mère l'a aussi testé… Bon, je me souviens aussi de ton père Cole, en train de frapper contre la porte des toilettes en disant « Abby ? Tout va bien ? Tu sais, ça va passer, hein… », simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas digéré la viande qu'il y avait avec le plat, mais sinon, je pense qu'elle avait bien aimé, au final…

-Bref, ça te rend quand même assez barré, mais bon, on a l'habitude, avec toi… Et puis, c'est comme ça qu'on t'adore, me lance Meg avec entrain.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis supposé le prendre comme un compliment ou si je dois juste me sentir vexé par cette remarque… Mais je vais choisir l'option numéro une, parce que ça me va mieux… Bon, on continue à faire cette liste ?

-Quelle liste ?

Nous nous retournons, surpris, et découvrons Crowley et Jody, chacun une tasse de café fumant dans la main. Par reflex, Dean cache discrètement la lettre sous sa veste de cuir.

-Professeurs… Vous êtes encore là ? Mais, on est samedi, et… Et y'a pas cours, lance Kevin.

-On avait un tas de copies à corriger, et comme vos examens commenceront la semaine prochaine, on doit se dépêcher d'achever tous les correctifs, répond Jody. Mais, vous parliez d'une liste, avant que nous arrivions, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, eh bien, on…. En fait, c'est…

-C'est la liste de toutes les activités que l'on s'apprête à faire pendant nos vacances d'été, lance spontanément Meg. Par exemple, on pensait tous partir aux Etats-Unis pour aller passer le bonjour à Charlie, puisqu'on ne l'a pas vue depuis un moment…

-Eh bien, vous en profiterez pour lui remettre le bonjour de notre part à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, on va vous laisser à vos occupations, et nous allons nous remettre au boulot. Ce n'est pas tout, mais toutes les copies doivent être terminées pour lundi…

Alors que Jody se recule pour repartir dans la direction opposée, Crowley s'attarde près de nous.

-Je te rejoins plus tard, Jody. J'aimerais leur dire deux mots à propos des examens qui arrivent… Mettre au point quelques exercices. On se retrouve dans l'aile principale d'ici une vingtaine de minutes ?

-Ok, alors, à tout à l'heure. Les enfants, je vous retrouve lundi pour votre examen de français. N'oubliez pas vos feuilles d'inscription pour l'an prochain, j'en profiterai pour les ramasser.

Elle quitte ensuite la cafétéria, tandis que Crowley tire une chaise vers lui et s'installe près de nous. Il attend ensuite que Jody ait totalement disparu de son champ de vision pour prendre la parole.

-Bon. Vous savez quoi, tous les quatre ?

-Heu… Si c'est pour les équations du second degré et les produits scalaires, personnellement, j'ai à peu près tout compris, lui répond Dean, mais j'ai un peu plus de mal avec les st…

-Tu sais bien que je ne parler pas de ça.

Tous les quatre, nous échangeons un regard interrogateur, avant de nous reconcentrer sur notre professeur. Il nous fixe un par un, sans cligner une seule fois des yeux, ce qui à la fois nous surprend et nous inquiète. A ce moment précis, nous avons l'impression de retrouver le professeur colérique et très irritable du notre début d'année catastrophique. Il finit par soupirer en se frottant le visage d'une main. Il nous parait alors épuisé, voir même exténué. Après un court instant de silence, il finit par nous expliquer ce qu'il a voulu dire par « vous savez quoi ? ».

-Je sais parfaitement que vous avez surpris ma conversation de l'autre jour. Mais j'ignore ce que vous avez entendu. Cependant, je sais que vous avez pris connaissance de choses qui vous dépassent totalement.

-Professeur… Honnêtement, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je lui réponds, et je pense que les autres non plus…

Au fond de moi-même, je me mets cependant à repenser à cette femme avec qui il parlait l'autre jour, dans un coin reculé. Nous n'avions pas progressé de ce côté-là, mais il se peut que ce soit lui qui nous mette sur la voie, au final.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que vous connaissez à propos de…

Il est interrompu par une sorte de tourbillon qui se forme à quelques mètres de nous. Pris par surprise, Kevin en tombe de sa chaise, tandis que je me recule, à la fois effrayé mais également perturbé. Une sorte d'éclair aveuglant traverse brusquement la pièce, avant qu'une silhouette ne se découpe dans la fumée provoquée par tout ce remue-ménage. Après quelques secondes, tout redevient soudainement calme, et on entend plus un bruit.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que…

Devant nous se tient une femme encapuchonnée, dont les longs cheveux dépassent de sa cape sombre. Je vois Meg s'agripper à la main de Dean, alors que mon frère se redresse lentement. Crowley, quant à lui, se contente de soupirer en secouant la tête. Je n'ai dès lors aucun mal à reconnaitre la femme de l'autre jour. Son apparition soudaine était inattendue, mais nous avions déjà vu quelqu'un se téléporter, alors si nous sommes tous les quatre légèrement perturbés, c'est simplement à cause de toute la mise en scène qui a précédé son arrivée.

-Combien de fois ai-je dû te rappeler que débarquer ainsi à l'improviste n'était jamais une bonne idée ? Tu imagines si cela avait été d'autres élèves qu'eux quatre ?

La femme retire sa capuche d'un mouvement souple.

-Alors ? Ils savaient, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en suis persuadé.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers nous.

-Les sorciers, la magie, Poudlard ? Tous ces mots doivent vous sembler familiers, n'est-ce pas, nous demande-t-il, tandis que nous les dévisageons, bouche bée, incapables de remuer le moindre muscle. Bien sûr, que vous êtes au courant. Après tout, la jeune Charlie est une apprentie sorcière, et elle a forcément dû vous en parler, à tous les quatre…

-Mais… Comment vous…

-Cela serait assez long à expliquer, dit la femme en se dirigeant vers nous. Mais pour faire court, si nous savons tout cela, c'est parce que…

Brusquement, les portes battantes de la cafétéria s'ouvrent à nouveau, et Tonks et Kingsley débarquent, essoufflés, chacun tenant sa baguette en main. Ils courent ensuite vers nous, ne détachant pas leur regard de la nouvelle arrivante. Kingsley nous tourne autour durant quelques secondes, vérifiant que nous n'avons rien. Tonks, pendant ce temps-là, replace correctement ses quelques mèches rebelles en secouant la tête. Elle garde cependant les yeux rivés sur la femme qui nous est toujours inconnue.

-On a senti quelqu'un débarquer en transplanant. Tu sais que cela fait des années que tu as totalement disparu, lui lance-t-elle.

-Que voulez-vous, j'ai eu un paquet de monde qui m'a couru après pour avoir ma peau, à commencer par ces tous abrutis des fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie… Nymphadora, je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu vous contacter plus tôt, mais j'étais trop occupée à me sauver la vie…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grince-t-elle.

-Hum… Tonks, dit timidement Meg. Est-ce que… Tu… Tu peux nous expliquer ?

Après un instant de réflexion, celle-ci abaisse sa baguette, à notre plus grande surprise.

-Il se trouve, les enfants, que vous avez la chance aujourd'hui de rencontrer une sorcière qui avait disparu depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, parce qu'elle était recherchée par à peu près tout le monde. Comme elle l'a dit, le Ministère, mais aussi les Mangemorts, une meute de loup-garou, mais également par nous, parce qu'on essayait de lui filer un coup de main, et que pas une fois elle n'a été foutue de répondre à nos lettres, au temps où le courrier n'était pas encore intercepté !

-Hey, courir pour sa vie n'est pas facile tous les jours, tu sais. Mais j'y pense, je ne me suis aps encore présentée, poursuit-elle en se dirigeant vers Dean en premier pour lui serrer la main. Je m'appelle Rowena. Rowena Rebecka McLoyd.

-Att… Attendez, je m'exclame. McLoyd, comme…

-Oui, comme ce crétin qui vous sert de prof de math. Excusez mon fils pour son comportement excessif, ça a toujours été dans sa nature d'essayer de tout contrôler… Mais bon, passons. J'espère au moins que tu en as tenu un mot à ta femme ? Parce que crois-moi, si ce n'est pas le cas, je te jure que je vais tout faire pour t'attirer des ennuis…

-M… Maman, sérieusement, arrête ça. Nous avons trois filles, deux qui sont presque en âge d'aller à l'Université, l'autre qui a à peine quelques mois. Et je ne veux pas les mettre en danger, surtout que je ne vois pas en quoi c'est nécessaire de les en informer, puisqu'elles n'ont pour l'instant rien à craindre…

-Rien à craindre ? Mais, mon fils, tu es tombé sur la tête ? Bon. Puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai voir Jody moi-même, et je lui expliquerai ce dont tu n'oses pas lui parler depuis des années…

-WOW, TROP D'INFORMATIONS A LA FOIS, je m'écrie. Ça veut dire qu'en gros, notre professeur de math que nous connaissons depuis des années est un sorcier et qu'il était au courant depuis le début pour absolument tout ?

-Mh, non, pas vraiment, me répond Crowley. J'ai pris la décision il y a longtemps de me couper du monde de la Magie, alors j'ai longtemps ignoré tout ce qui s'est passé depuis. Mais comme ma mère était en cavale depuis un bon moment, je me suis dit que je devais peut-être me renseigner. Et ce n'est qu'il y a environ sept mois que j'ai tout découvert. Pour Charlie, son grand frère Samuel, … Et je savais aussi qui vous étiez, dit-il à l'adresse des deux Aurors.

-Je ne m'en étais même pas doutée, murmure Tonks pour elle-même. Mais alors, vous avez fait taire vos pouvoirs, c'est ça ?

-C'est exact. Mais ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Cependant, j'arrivais à garder le secret. Le seul problème, poursuit-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de sa longue veste noire, c'est que deux de mes élèves ont surpris une conversation entre ma mère et moi. Et comme je sais pertinemment depuis des années qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de fourrer leur nez partout, en étant incapables de se mêler de leurs propres affaires… Vous comprenez ?

-Ça fait quand même beaucoup à assimiler, s'exclame Kevin en se rasseyant. Cependant… J'ai quand même une question, professeur, je…

-Crowley. En dehors des cours, et au vu des circonstances, vous êtes tous les quatre autorisés à m'appeler par mon prénom, un peu comme vous le faites avec Jody.

-Très bien, alors… Crowley, du coup… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi avez-vous pris la décision de ne plus du tout utiliser vos pouvoirs ?

Sa mine s'assombrit brusquement. Je pense qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, et qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie que qui ce soit la lui pose. Rowena également semble avoir adopté un tout autre comportement. Celle-ci baisse la tête en silence.

-Je suis désolé, s'empresse de dire mon frère, je ne voulais surtout pas…

-Non, c'est bon. Je vous ai déjà dit le principal, alors autant dire le reste, lui répond Crowley en le regardant.

Il souffle un instant, puis il se lance.

-Quand j'avais votre âge, moi aussi j'étais à Poudlard, comme votre amie Charlie. J'étais un Serdaigle, ce qui m'avait paru assez étonnant, avec ma personnalité… J'étais à ma cinquième année de cours, et… C'était les débuts de Voldemort. Mais à l'époque, on pensait que ça allait rapidement s'arrêter. Seulement, après avoir éliminé trois personnes, il a éliminé celle de trop pour moi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, à l'époque. Elle entamait sa dernière année de cours, elle avait prévu de faire une formation d'Auror. Elle s'appelait Naomi. Seulement, lors de son départ pour les vacances de Noël, elle n'est jamais rentrée chez elle. On l'a recherchée pendant plusieurs jours, avant de finalement découvrir que ce monstre l'avait assassinée. Sa famille, son frère et sa mère, ont été immédiatement prévenus. Puis on n'a plus jamais entendu parler du jeune homme par la suite dans le monde des sorciers.

-Il… Il a été tué ?

-Non. Ce jeune homme, c'était moi. Naomi était ma sœur.


	55. Seamus's experimences

Une fois mon examen de pratique terminé, je m'empresse de retirer mes gants recouverts de terreaux et de mucus de Verracrasse. Je les nettoie d'un coup de baguette, sous l'œil attentif de l'examinateur qui m'a été attribué au début de la matinée. J'enlève ensuite mon tablier, puis je le plie en quatre et je le range dans mon sac. La botanique, ça n'a jamais été mon fort, mais Neville m'a pas mal aidée à réviser, alors ça a été plus simple qu'à mon habitude.

-Miss Bradbury, je vois que vous avez fait des progrès par rapport à votre moyenne générale de cette année, finit-il par me dire. Vous avez changé vos méthodes de travail, peut-être ?

-C'est à peu près ça, je lui réponds en esquissant un sourire. En fait, c'est Neville Londubat qui m'a refilé deux-trois trucs pour m'entrainer et réaliser des exercices de ce genre avec plus de facilité qu'avant. Il a toujours été le meilleur de notre année dans cette matière.

-Mh. Bien, vous pouvez regagner votre Salle Commune, votre examen théorique débutera cet après-midi aux alentours de quinze heures. Veillez à bien être à l'heure.

Je le salue, puis je sors de la Serre dans laquelle je viens de passer quatre longues heures à essayer de décupler des racines de Mandragore, qui était le but principal de cet examen. Une fois dehors, me peux enfin respirer une bouffée d'air frais. Non pas que la Serre était mal aérée, mais il y a avait pas mal d'élèves qui passaient leurs Buses en même temps, et après une petite heure, l'air était devenu très lourd. Trop pour être concentré au maximum.  
En prenant le chemin qui mène directement au château, je tombe sur Ron, qui passait son examen dans la Serre voisine, avec une femme aux cheveux blonds interminables en guise d'examinatrice.

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé, je lui demande.

-Ouais, plus ou moins. Il a fallu que je duplique des Mandragores… En bref, pas très intéressant…

-J'ai eu droit à la même chose. On est d'accord que le produit à mettre en deuxième était impossible à manier correctement, et que toi aussi tu t'en es mis partout…

-Toi aussi ça t'a fait ça ? Je te jure, c'était tellement humiliant… Le pire, c'est que Goyle était juste à côté de moi. Lui, il devait transformer un chardon de feu en chardon d'eau douce… Et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que ma plus grande peur n'était pas de rater cet exam, mais je me prendre l'une des épines de son chardon en pleine figure parce qu'il n'était pas capable de l'empêcher de bouger… Mais je crois que dans l'ensemble, ça a été. Mais ça m'a vraiment ouvert l'appétit, tout ça… Le seul problème est qu'on ne peut pas aller manger quelque chose de chaud dans la Grande Salle puisque les troisième y passent leur examen de Métamorphose, donc on va être obligés de manger quelque chose comme des sandwichs, ou un truc du genre… Hey, Charlie, on dirait que tu ne suis plus…

-Désolée, je lui réponds. Je n'arrive juste pas encore à croire ce que Castiel m'a dit. Tu sais, le message venant tout droit de Londres…

-Ah ça, c'est vrai que c'était compliqué… Moi-même je n'en ai compris que la moitié, et encore…

-Ron, mon prof de math, que je considérais comme un effroyable tirant jusqu'à l'an passé vient de révéler le fait qu'il était un sorcier qui a fait taire ses pouvoirs, et qu'il est venu étudier dans cette école, avant de tragiquement perdre sa sœur ainée… Je crois que ça, même mes visions n'auraient pas pu me le dire… Et, oui, moi aussi je trouve ça vraiment compliqué. Mais j'ai quand même connu plus bizarre dans ma vie, à commencer par apprendre que j'étais moi-même une sorcière, et qu'il y avait un monde différent de celui que j'avais toujours connu qui s'apprêtait à entrer en guerre… Mais à part ça, je crois que tout va très bien…

-Au moins, maintenant, tu sais que toutes les sorcières et tous les sorciers ne sont pas si maléfiques que ça… Enfin, il y a quand même des cas qui sont irrécupérables, mais ça peut toujours changer… C'est vrai, regarde un peu Drago pendant des années, on s'est détestés comme pas possibles, on s'échangeait des pics au fur et à mesure qu'on grandissait et au final, on est devenus amis. L'autre jour, on s'est même fait un mini-tournoi de Quidditch…

-Oui, j'étais là, merci… Mais c'est vrai que ce quatre contre quatre était assez sympa. D'un côté, Fred, Harry, Dean et toi, de l'autre, George, Ginny, Drago et moi. Et vous vous êtes ramassés en beauté… Mais c'était quand même bien joué…

-Toi aussi. Tu pourrais entrer dans une équipe nationale sans problèmes.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Perso, je me vois plus en Auror, d'ici quelques années… Je veux dire, j'ai longtemps chassé des créatures du Mal sur le terrain avec mon frère, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer, mais avec un peu de magie ?

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien devenir Auror, ça fait des années que j'en rêve… Mais pour ça, je dois absolument réussir mes examens de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et celui de Potions qu'on a passé avec Rogue hier matin… Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers ton chaudron pour comparer son contenu et le mien, je n'ai pas vu une très grande ressemblance…

-Ron, je suis certaine que tu t'en es bien sorti, je lui dis pour le rassurer. Regarde, on a passé la soirée à feuilleter le carnet de ma mère, dans lequel elle a inscrit des notes sur ses années passées ici… Tu as réussi à retenir la plupart des éléments importants, et l'examinateur paraissait assez satisfait de ton travail. Moi, ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est notre tout dernier examen.

-Celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Je comprends… Evidemment, nous, on va réussir haut la main le pratique, mais le théorique, ça reste encore à voir… Je ne sais pas si je vais passer toute une soirée sur une livre ennuyeux à mourir pour apprendre des trucs du genre « Si vous voyez ça, vous contactez le Ministère de la Magie », ou encore « Si vous pensez être suivi, appelez un membre du Ministère pour qu'il vienne à votre secours » … Pour ma part, je vais passer en même temps que Seamus devant l'examinateur. Et toi ?

-Moi, je suis tombée sur Harry. Donc en gros, je crois que cette partie va être assez sympa. On a une assez grande connaissance en ce qui concerne les sorts de défense et d'attaque, je suis donc sûre que tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore vont s'en sortir. Si je me souviens bien, Hermione va devoir passer avec Pansy… Je me demande si ce n'est que le hasard, ou si quelqu'un a trafiqué l'horaire de passage, parce que lorsqu'elle m'a montré le sien, j'ai cru que ses deux yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites…

Nous finissons par arriver devant les portes du château, où nous croisons Drago ainsi que d'autres élèves, qui se dirigent à leur tour vers les Serres de l'école, prêts à passer leur examen de Botanique. En passant à proximité, il me fait un clin d'œil auquel je réponds par un sourire. Nous entrons ensuite à l'intérieure, impatients de rejoindre notre dortoir où nous attendent probablement tous ceux qui sont déjà passés. Nous gravissons rapidement les nombreuses marches, et une fois arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, nous disons le mot de passe puis nous nous faufilons à travers la fente. Une fois arrivés dans la Salle Commune, nous retrouvons plusieurs personnes telles qu'Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Seamus et Dean. J'aperçois également Fred et George, assis dans un coin autour de ce qui ressemble à l'une de leurs boites de Farces et Attrapes.

-Bon, alors, ça a été ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Eh bien, commence Dean, Seamus a provoqué l'hystérie totale dans la Serre numéro quatre.

-On a vu qu'elle avait été fermée… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Disons qu'il tenté un nouveau truc… Il est tombé sur le sujet qui nécessitait l'utilisation de venin de Scroutt à Pétards. Son but, c'était d'arriver à redonner vie à une plante de plusieurs millénaires en utilisant comme ingrédient de base… cet ingrédient-là, justement.

-Une seconde, je reprends. D'après mes souvenirs, ce venin peut être dangereux s'il est mal employé, et il peut devenir…

-… Explosif, poursuit Dean. Il a essayé de le mélanger à toutes sortes d'ingrédients pour obtenir de différents résultats. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Enfin, plus ou moins. Mais c'est après que cela s'est gâté le produit qu'il a réussi à obtenir a tellement bien marché que la plante s'est mise à grandir sans pouvoir s'arrêter… Les surveillants ont dû s'y mettre à trois pour la contrôler… Donc au final, on s'était tous attendus à ce qu'il soit disqualifié, mais l'examinateur était mort de rire en voyant les adultes galérer avec cette plante précédemment inoffensive. Il a fait une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Seamus en lui disant que c'était un travail impressionnant, puis il est parti en riant.

Seamus passe sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, fier de lui. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que je remarque l'état dans lequel il est. Je me doute bien qu'il a essayé de se débarrasser de toutes les brindilles et feuilles qui lui sont tombées dessus pendant son examen, mais il en reste quelques traces dans les plis de sa cape, ainsi qu'emmêlées dans plusieurs de ses mèches.

-En revanche, je le sens quand même mieux pour la partie de cette après-midi, nous dit-il. Dans cette matière, j'ai toujours été plus doué en théorie qu'en pratique. En fait, c'est le cas dans tous les cours, sauf…

-… Sauf avec Ombrage, s'exclame Hermione, parce que tu t'es vachement bien entrainé, et tu n'auras aucun mal à passer tes Buses dans cette branche-là, crois-moi. Seulement, essaye de le faire correctement et de ne pas faire sauter toute la salle simplement en utilisant _Lumos_ … Mais bon, on te promet qu'on ne t'en voudra pas trop si ça arrive…

-Hermione, je peux te parler une minute ? Il y a un truc que j'aimerais te montrer. C'est à propos… De Arnaud, tu sais…

-Arnaud ? On connait un Arnaud, nous, me demande Dean.

-Oh, heu… Non, il vit à Londres, c'est l'un de mes amis qui m'a envoyé une lettre récemment, et je voulais simplement lui envoyer une réponse en retour…

-Ah… Bah du coup, on vous retrouve plus tard, pour l'épreuve théorique…

-Heu… Ron et moi aussi, on va vous laisser. On va aller revoir deux ou trois trucs dans nos bouquins pour être sûrs de bien réussir cet après-midi…

Nous montons donc tous les quatre les marches de pierre menant à notre chambre, à Hermione et à moi, sous le regard suspicieux de Ginny, mais celle-ci finit par retourner à ses occupations. Une fois arrivés en haut, nous entrons en silence à l'intérieur et Ron s'empresse de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je sors alors la lettre de dessous ma cape et je la déplie.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette lettre ?

-Je crois que je sais qui l'a envoyée. Ça m'a tourné dans la tête pendant ces trois derniers jours, mais je pense avoir fini par comprendre sa signification. Regardez bien qui l'a signée…

Je leur tends la lettre. Ils se mettent à la regarder sans comprendre.

-Bah, il est écrit « Arnaud Wilber de BerraPronna » … Mais en quoi ça nous avance, me demande Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Si tu ne comprends pas, prends seulement les initiales du nom complet. En gros, si tu veux, c'est « A », « W », « D », « B » et « P ». Change leur ordre et tu obtiendras « A », « P », « W », « B », « D ».

-Heu… Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, Charlie…

Je souffle un coup, ne comprenant pas comment il a fait pour ne pas deviner l'identité de la personne qui m'a fait parvenir cette lettre.

\- « A » pour Albus, « P » pour Perceval…

-WOW, attends, ça serait lui qui t'a envoyé ça, s'exclame Harry, quelque peu surpris. Bon, d'accord, ce sont bien ses initiales, les trois dernières sont pour Wulfric, Brian et Dumbledore, mais ça pourrait très bien n'être qu'un simple coup du hasard…

-Harry James Potter, dans le domaine de la chasse, on apprend à ne jamais croire au hasard… Je suis persuadée que c'est lui. Et puis, les mots que contient cette lettre prennent tout leur sens…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, il y raconte que les montagnes sont vraiment immenses… Je pense qu'il fait allusion aux géants qu'Hagrid a été chercher pendant les dernières vacances d'été. Et pour couronner le tout, il nous dit que son projet a de grandes chances de fonctionner… Je suis sûr qu'il y est allé lui-même dans le but de les convaincre de finalement se joindre à nous, et qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps à revenir, puisqu'il affirme être sûr que l'on va rapidement se revoir.

-Donc, Dumbledore se serait réfugié là-bas, et il tente de conclure un marché avec des géants ? Bah parfait, comme ça, quand ils se retourneront contre nous pour s'allier à Voldemort, on sera encore plus mal barrés qu'on ne l'est déjà…

-Ce que tu peux être pessimiste, Ronald Weasley, lui lance Hermione.

-Les géants n'ont jamais vraiment aimé les hommes, je vous rappelle. Le seul qui soit vraiment sympa avec nous, c'est Graup…

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où Hagrid nous avait présenté à son demi-frère. Celui-ci avait agrippé Hermione puis soulevée dans les airs pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement la laisser descendre. Cela nous avait assez perturbés qu'il ait ramené en cachette un géant dans la forêt interdite… Surtout qu'Ombrage le surveillait énormément, au début, et qu'il risquait de se faire renvoyer.

-Ron, je sais que les géants ne sont en général pas très fréquentables, mais je pense que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, car sinon, il n'aurait pas pris de tels risques.

\- « Pas très fréquentables » ?

-Bon, d'accord, ils ne le sont pas du tout. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux se fier à l'instinct de notre directeur. D'accord, il a déjà commis pas mal d'erreurs, à commencer par proposer au jeune Tom Jedusor de venir étudier ici, mais il a également accompli de nombreux actes héroïques.

-Ce n'est pas entièrement faux… Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, me demande Harry.

-On attend. C'est la seule que l'on puisse faire pour le moment.


	56. Kreacher's betrayal

-Hey, les cinquièmes années, s'exclame Fred en débarquant comme une furie dans notre Salle Commune. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous votre examen d'Histoire de la Magie a été reporté à demain !

-Quoi, s'exclame Hermione, presque outrée. Mais enfin, les Buses ne peuvent pas être annulées comme ça… Cela doit être vraiment très grave, alors…

-D'après McGonagall, poursuit George, il semblerait que Peeves ai dévissé tous les chandeliers du couloir du quatrième étage, donc celui-ci est totalement inaccessible… Bien sûr, les profs ont essayé d'y remédier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent que de l'eau sortait de la classe du professeur Binns…

-Il a inondé la pièce ?

-Exact ! Ce qui veut dire que tout le matériel dont vous avez besoin pour votre exam est noyé sous des mètres cubes d'eau, et qu'ils ne pourront pas le récupérer avant ce soir vu l'étendue des dégâts…

-Mais la meilleure dans tout ça, continue Fred avec énergie, c'est qu'un peu plus tard, on traversait l'allée neuf, et là, on a vu McGonagall qui passait tranquillement devant Peeves. Et si j'ai bien entendu, je crois qu'elle lui a dit un truc comme « joli coup » … Si les profs s'y mettent, je crois que George et moi on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de la relève qui sera prise…

-Attendez… Du coup, nous, on fait quoi, maintenant, vu qu'on ne doit pas aller en examen ?

-Eh bien, selon le professeur Binns, vous êtes sensé étudier pour demain du coup, mais en gros, vous avez toute votre journée de libre, et mis à part aller à Pré-Au-Lard, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez… Alors, quelle activité ludique et éducative comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Tous les cinquièmes échangent alors un regard, jusqu'à ce que Seamus ne se lève pour prendre la parole au nom de tous

-Quidditch !

. . . . . . . .

-Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de jouer au Quidditch…

-Eh, c'était ton idée, Seamus… Mais tu ne t'es pas si mal battu, je trouve, lui lance Dean en atterrissant. Bon, d'accord, ton équipe a perdu de deux-cents quarante points, mais je crois qu'a aurait très bien pu être pire, non ? Rappelle-toi de la défaite de Serdaigle face à nous, cette année…

-Bah dis-toi que la prochaine fois qu'on jouera, on vous écrasera, je lui dis sur un ton de défi. Allez Seamus, râle pas, au moins, ça nous a permis de nous défouler…

-Ah bah ça, pour nous défouler, s'exclame Neville en descendant maladroitement de son balai, ça défoule… Franchement, qui est celui qui a eu l'idée de génie de mettre une image de la vieille tête d'Ombrage sur le Souaffle ? Je vous jure, ça n'a jamais été aussi satisfaisant de le balancer à travers les goals… Bon, j'ai quand même perdu, mais cette partie était vraiment sympa...

-Je pense que s'ils avaient été là, Ginny, Fred et George se seraient éclatés, eux aussi, nous dit Harry. Eh, au fait Drago, pas mal, ton piqué pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Quand je pense que j'étais à deux doigts de l'avoir… Mais t'as été le plus rapide. Tiens, d'ailleurs, Hermione, tu devrais monter plus souvent sur un balai, tu te débrouille vachement bien…

-La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de jouer avec vous au lieu de réviser, c'est parce qu'il vous manquait un joueur et que cela me désolait un peu d'en chercher désespérément un. Parce qu'e plus, vous savez qu'en général, je n'aime pas vraiment voler comme ça dans les airs…

-Hey, de quoi tu te plains, lui lance Ron, on a quand même gagné… Alors que tu n'avais jamais joué à un match de toute ta vie.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires pour y entreposer nos balais, et nous en profitons pour ranger les balles dans leurs emplacements respectifs. Les plus rapides à se débarrasser de leurs affaires sont Dean, Seamus et Ron, vraiment impatients d'aller manger leur repas de midi dans la grande salle. Ils quittent ensuite les vestiaires après avoir entreposé leurs tenues dans leur casier respectif, rapidement suivis d'Hermione, Harry, puis Neville. Drago et moi sommes les derniers, puisque nous prenons tout notre temps. Après quelques minutes écoulées dans le silence le plus total, celui-ci me dit

-Tu sais, c'est ici qu'on s'est vraiment parlés sans se crier dessus pour la première fois… C'était juste après le match qui affrontait nos deux Maisons pendant la première période de cours…

-Wow, toi aussi tu te rappelles de ça ? Moi, ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est quand je t'ai projeté contre le mur parce que je ne voulais pas t'écouter… Tu te rends compte, jusqu'à quel point on se détestait sans vraiment se connaitre ? Franchement, les préjugés, ça craint, parce que c'est à cause de ça qu'à la base on ne s'aimait pas vraiment.

-C'est vrai. Pendant des années, j'ai cru aux dires de mon père, qui ne cessait de me répéter que tous les Sangs-Purs n'allaient qu'à Serpentard, qui était la meilleure Maison que Poudlard a jamais connue… Et pourtant, au final, les quatre Maisons ont leurs points forts…

-… Mais au final, je sais que ça peut te paraitre bizarre dit comme ça, mais je crois que je suis contente que tu m'aies bousculée dans le train le jour où on est arrivés ici. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, donc je n'aurais pas cherché à te provoquer. Encore, et encore. Donc je crois que tu as bien fiat. Même si à ce moment-là, tu ne t'étais probablement pas attendu à ce qu'il se passe autant de choses…

-Ca, non, certainement pas. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai découvert un paquet de choses sur moi. A commencer que pendant quatre ans, j'ai vraiment été le plus grand connard de l'Univers… Mais c'est aussi toi qui m'a permis de changer et de devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai qu'au final, tu n'as pas si mal tourné…

-Hey, réplique-t-il en me lançant l'un de ses gants à la figure.

Je le rattrape de justesse et le lui renvoie. Il le réceptionne puis il le range avec le reste son équipement de Quidditch.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, je reprends, mais moi aussi je commence à avoir faim… On devrait se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres, parce que connaissant Ron, il est capable de manger tout ce qui se trouve sur les quatre tables à lui tout seul…

. . . . . . . .

Dans la Grande Salle règne une meilleure ambiance qu'à son habitude des dernières semaines. Pendant un certain temps, il y avait des jours où l'on entendait que le bruit distinct des couverts entrant en contact avec les assiettes, même pas le moindre chuchotement alors qu'aujourd'hui, l'école semble revivre à nouveau. En particulier du côté des Serdaigle où les élèves de sixièmes s'entrainent pour leur examen de métamorphose. L'un d'entre eux a visiblement transformé l'un de ses livres de cours en lapin qui se met à bondir dans tous les sens sans que personne ne soit capable de le rattraper, avant que McGonagall ne se décide finalement à intervenir en lui rendant son aspect original.

-Vous allez devoir faire mieux que cela lors de votre examen de demain si vous comptez le réussir, dit-elle à l'adresse de l'élève en question. Mais j'ai confiance en vous et si vous persévérez, vous devriez être en mesure d'obtenir un résultat un peu plus satisfaisant que celui-ci…

De notre côté, la plupart des conversations de notre propre table tournent principalement autour de l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui aura lieu dans trois jours. La plupart se demandent de quoi auront l'air les questions posées par les examinateurs, mais tout le monde semble assez confiant. Du moins, pour l'examen pratique. Pour la théorie, c'est une toute autre histoire… On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Ombrage, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que dans tous les cas, on est jamais satisfait…  
Tandis que Drago rejoint les élèves de sa propre Maison, je m'assieds aux côtés de George et Ginny, assise en face de Fred et Harry. Hermione et Ron se sont installés un peu plus loin pour réviser leur cours d'histoire de la Magie. Tout le monde semble étonnamment joyeux, malgré les événements traversés par notre Maison, à commencer par els douloureuses retenues qui nous ont été infligées. Seulement, Fred semble complètement ailleurs.

-Fred, il y a un problème ?

-Mh ?

-Bah, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas du tout parmi nous, je lui réponds.

Il regarde à sa droite, puis sa gauche, et nous fait signe, à Harry, Ginny, George et moi de s'approcher, prêt à nous dire quelque chose que les autres ne sont visiblement pas censés entendre. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré que personne ne nous regarde avec attention, il nous murmure

-Les septièmes ont eu examen de Divination avec Castiel, aujourd'hui. Et comme il sert d'intermédiaire entre l'Ordre et Poudlard, il m'a retenu une fois que tout le monde était sorti pour me transmettre une information. Je vous explique vous savez que Kreattur, l'elfe de Maison de la famille des Blacks est en possession de nombreux secrets sur l'Ordre, puisqu'il partageait le Quartier Général avec eux ?

-Oui, et alors, lui demande Harry.

-Quand le 12 Square Grimmaud a été attaqué, les Aurors n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui. Il semblerait qu'il ait été capturé par des Mangemorts. Et il y a deux jours, lorsque notre père s'est rendu au travail, au Ministère, il a surpris une conversation entre Lucius Malefoy et un autre fonctionnaire. Il semblerait que Kreattur ait livré de nombreuses infos à Voldemort concernant Sirius et tous les autres, comme Remus, Sam, Gabriel, et bien sûr, notre père. Depuis, il n'est plus retourné au Ministère, et il fait tout pour empêcher que qui que ce soit ne découvre la position de notre maison.

-Alors comme ça, Kreattur nous a vendu, murmure Ginny pour elle-même.

-Nous avions toujours su qu'il était un fanatique des forces du Mal, et qu'il détestait Sirius plus que tout pour avoir rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il raconterait de telles choses aux Mangemorts… Maintenant, en plus de devoir se cacher des adeptes de Voldemort, ils doivent se protéger et cacher leur position à Fudge et à ses hommes… Comme si on avait vraiment besoin de ça, et dans des temps pareils… Du coup, notre mère a immédiatement prévenu Castiel afin qu'il nous l'annonce. Croyez-moi si je vous dis qu'il avait l'air pas mal remué. Il m'a paru nerveux pendant toute la durée de notre examen, il n'arrêtait pas de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour regarder au loin.

-Vous savez, je finis par dire, personnellement, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe encore plus que cette histoire de trahison de la part d'un elfe.

-C'est-à-dire, demande Harry, interrogatif.

-Eh bien, vous ne trouvez pas que tout semble plus calme, au dehors ? Je veux dire, on entend plus parler de la moindre attaque, ces derniers temps. Plus la moindre mort, ou un quelconque blessé, plus rien. Il n'y a plus aucun cas de disparition, que ce soit ici ou à Londres. Et quand je reçois une lettre de Meg, Dean, Garth ou Kevin, ils ne m'apprennent que de bonnes nouvelles. Et ça, moi, ça me parait louche.

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué, me lance George. Toute l'année, il y a eu de violentes attaques ici, et là-bas. Mais pour l'instant, on a l'impression que notre seule menace, ce sont les gens du Ministère. Les Mangemorts n'attaquent même plus. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je crois que quelque chose se prépare, nous dit Harry. Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que Voldemort se prépare à quelque chose, et qu'il ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action. C'est pourquoi il a besoin de l'entièreté de son armée à ses côtés. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il fera.

-Ce soir, on ira en parler à Ron et Hermione. Dès qu'on sera remontés au dortoir. On doit à tout prix connaitre leur avis sur la question.

. . . . . . . .

-Quoi, notre avis sur la question ?

-Pas si fort Hermione, lui lance Fred en chuchotant. On ne tient pas à ce que tous les Gryffondors soient au courant d'ici les cinq prochaines minutes, parce que je crois que cela causerait pas mal de bordel. Tu sais, un truc bien collectif qui provoquerait quasi immédiatement une immense vague de panique…

-Mais bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui se prépare, s'exclame-t-elle. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on est tous inquiets, non ? Mais je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas forcément remarqué cette histoire d'attaques interrompues…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Kreattur nous a trahis, et il mériterait bien qu'on le décapite pour ça… Et aussi pour toutes les choses bizarres qu'il ait pu faire depuis sa naissance, poursuit Ron. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait réussi à leur apprendre beaucoup de choses, puisque l'Ordre a commencé à élaborer des plans d'attaque une fois arrivé au Terrier…

-C'est vrai, nous dit Ginny. Les seules choses importantes qu'il savait, c'était les noms de quelques-uns des membres de l'Ordre, et seulement ceux qui sont déjà recherchés par un paquet de monde. Pas une seule fois il n'a croisé Tonks par exemple, et il doit être bien loin de se douter que nous en faisons partie… Et puis de toutes manières, Voldemort sait très bien que Rogue y a passé quelques temps aussi, en guise d'espion personnel, alors malheureusement pour nous, je pense qu'on l'aura toujours l'année prochaine…

J'échange un bref regard avec Ron, Harry et Hermione. Bien sûr qu'ils mériteraient de connaitre la vérité à son sujet, mais tout comme nous l'avons fait avec Castiel, aucun d'entre nous ne prends la parole suite à cela, simplement parce que nous lui avons promis que nous nous dirions rien. Parce que nous refusons de le mettre en danger.

. . . . . . . .

« _Salut, Charlie._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils ont fait pour réunir tout ça en si peu de temps, mais tes quatre acolytes londoniens ont bien réussi à nous procurer tout ce dont on avait besoin afin de préparer ces armes anti-sorcières (en fait, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont été trafiquer pour obtenir ces ingrédients… Je dois avouer que tous les cinq, vous m'effrayez un peu, quelques fois).  
Bien sûr, on leur en a laissé une partie afin qu'ils puisent eux-mêmes se protéger, et garantir un minimum de protection à la ville. Crowley et Rowena devraient les aider pour la préparation (parce que oui, moi aussi j'ai appris pas mal de choses à leur sujet cette semaine…) et je ne doute pas que Tonks y mettra également un peu du sien.  
Castiel devrait te remettre cette lettre dans la soirée, si j'ai bien calculé. Ecoute, je veux que tu saches que pour le moment, tout se passe bien de notre côté. Sirius a cependant essayé de se faufiler à l'extérieur en se transformant, mais Molly l'a repéré et ça a crié pendant une bonne demi-heure au moins. Le seul qui semble vraiment accepter notre sort, c'est-à-dire cloitrés à l'intérieur, c'est Gabriel. Il passe son temps à élaborer des plans et des théories farfelues avec Remus.  
On devrait se revoir très bientôt, puisque Molly compte vous inviter, toi, Hermione et Harry, cet été. Même s'il nous est fortement déconseillé de sortir, on pourra passer du temps tous ensemble, ce n'est déjà pas mal.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas une très longue lettre, mais je suis obligé de raccourcir. On a pas mal de boulot ici.  
A bientôt, petite sœur._

 _Sam_ »


	57. Baby

**_Heyyyy, désolée pour cette longue pause, mais il y a eu les exams, donc j'ai dû arrêter de passer trop de temps sur FFN... Mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 57, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

-Hey, Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend pour descendre dans la Grande Salle… Ron meurt littéralement d'impatience d'aller manger et tu le connais… On peut rarement se mettre sur son chemin dans des cas comme celui-ci… Et comme après-demain, on passe notre examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il tient absolument à « reprendre des forces » comme il s'est si bien justifié…

-Ah, heu… Vas-y déjà Hermione, je vous rejoins dans une minute…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, me demande-t-elle en s'approchant, puis en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Je feuilletais quelques photos. Je suis d'humeur plutôt mélancolique, ce matin… Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais éventuellement me replonger dans mes souvenirs…

-Je vois… Tu me permets d'y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Je t'en prie.

Je lui tends mon album, et elle se met à détailler chacune des photos se trouvant à l'intérieure, esquissant de temps à autre un sourire. Il y a un peu de tout, là-dedans ma vie à Londres, le temps passé avec ma famille, nos débuts avec Gabriel… Tous ces détails qui me semblent important y figurent.

-Alors, ça, c'est toi, non ? Avec Sam ? Et derrière, ce sont tes parents ?

-Oui. On a pris cette photo quand j'avais huit ans. Et la suivante, c'est le jour où on a été invités chez Dean pour fêter le nouvel an, et que son père a tenté de nous cuisiner quelque chose. Autant te dire qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment été doué dans tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la cuisine…

-Wow, alors tu connais Dean depuis longtemps, non ?

-On était déjà à l'école primaire ensemble. En fait, on s'est rencontrés là-bas, tous les cinq. Puis on a continué d'aller dans les mêmes écoles, et on ne s'est plus quittés. On a vraiment grandi ensemble et ça, c'est grâce au fait que nos parents se connaissaient déjà. Bobby et Ellen nous ont souvent invités à manger chez eux pour les fêtes, ces dernières années.

-C'est vraiment génial de connaitre quelqu'un depuis si longtemps, je trouve… Oh, là c'est Gabriel, non ? Avec Castiel et Sam ?

-Ah, je me souviens de ce moment-là… Mon frère et Gabe tentaient désespérément d'expliquer à Cas' les règles de bases du foot… Mais je crois qu'au final, il n'a jamais réussi à s'y faire, parce que le seul moment où il y a joué, il s'est pris le ballon en pleine face et a décidé de ne plus jamais s'en approcher…

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, sur les photos que je vois…

-Disons qu'on essayait de penser à autre chose, malgré tout ce que s'était passé, à ce moment-là… C'était le seul moyen pour nous de ne pas nous replier sur nous-mêmes en nous coupant totalement du monde qui nous entourait…

Hermione attarde alors le regard sur une photographie datant d'il y a au moins quinze ans. Elle l'effleure du bout des doigts, ses yeux semblant sur le point d'être aspirés par celle-ci. Je la regarde à mon tour, sentant un brin de tristesse m'envahir. Sur l'image, on peut apercevoir deux personnes. Un homme, portant dans ses bras une femme vêtue d'une immense robe blanche. Celui-ci est appuyé contre la carrosserie d'une voiture brillant sous un soleil d'été radieux.

-C'était le jour de leur mariage. Sam était déjà né, il avait un peu plus de quatre ans, cette année-là. Mes parents avaient beaucoup de photos de ce moment, mais c'était celle-ci leur préférée.

-Ils ont l'air si heureux… C'est… Charlie, je suis désolée.

-De quoi ?

-De tout. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé depuis des années. Jamais tu n'aurais dû vivre des trucs pareils, parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas humain. Tu méritais d'avoir une vie normale, dans laquelle tu grandissais avec tes parents, mai au lieu de ça…

-… Merci. Mais au final… On s'y fait…

Le silence demeure pesant durant quelques instants. Hermione ne semble pas être capable d'ajouter le moindre mot, la gorge nouée. Elle se contente de poser à nouveau le regard sur la photo. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle tourne enfin la page, et poursuit son visionnage.

-J'avais une question, me dit-elle alors, soucieuse.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui revient assez souvent sur ces photos. Au début, cela ne m'intriguait pas vraiment, mais c'est quelque chose que l'on retrouve pas mal de fois. Quelque chose qui, au final, doit avoir pas mal d'importance pour vous…

Elle marque une courte pause, puis elle poursuit, en désignant l'une des images du doigt.

-Disons que pour cinq photos, on retrouve cette voiture quatre fois en arrière-plan… Y compris sur celle du mariage de tes parents… On dirait que ça compte, non ? Et puis, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un sacré modèle, pas vrai ?

-Tu t'y connais en voitures, toi ? Mais oui, c'est un modèle qui a directement attiré le regard de mon père lorsqu'il est parti l'acheter. C'est une Impala. Chevrolet, de 67. Il y tenait énormément, et à sa mort, c'est Sam qui l'a récupérée. Il l'a ensuite ramenée en Angleterre à Noël, mais comme il est recherché par de nombreux fonctionnaires du Ministère, et accessoirement quelques Mangemorts, il l'a confiée à Bobby, ce qui a eu pour effet immédiat de ravir Dean. Il en est vraiment dingue.

-Je me demande comment tu fais…

-Faire quoi ?

-Enfin, regarde un peu autour de toi… Il n'y a pas un an, tu as découvert que tu étais une sorcière, et que cette espèce n'étais pas aussi néfaste qu'elle y paraissait au premier coup d'œil. Tu as perdu ton père à la fin des vacances, et il y a aussi ces visions incessantes… Il y a quelques mois, tu découvres que Gabriel, un ami de longue date avait été retenu prisonnier, torturé, et qu'il avait fui et s'était caché pendant des semaines. Il y a aussi tout ce qui tourne autour de toi et Harry, ainsi que Neville, cette prophétie, et encore un tas d'autres choses… A commencer par Castiel, qui débarque à Poudlard pour nous protéger, et ce Crowley, ton ancien prof qui est un ancien sorcier, et toutes ces personnes insoupçonnées qui ne cessent de refaire surface à tous moments… Et il y a aussi tous ces trucs avec Rogue, qui est de notre côté depuis le début, et qui connaissait très bien ton père, qui lui-même était ami avec les parents d'Harry, ou Ombrage, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous faire tourner en bourrique à n'importe quelle occasion. Mais il y a aussi tes amis à Londres, qu'on doit protéger et défendre, nos découvertes récentes sur les Reliques de la Mort, et les Horcruxes qu'on cherche à détruire, sans bien sûr oublier la fuite de Dumbledore, qui tente de ramener les Géants de notre côté, sachant pertinemment que c'est une mission quasi-suicide. Et puis, toutes les découvertes que tu as pu faire depuis le début de l'année scolaire, comme les balais volant, les images qui bougent toutes seules dans nos journaux, les sorts, les produits un peu bizarres, les cours en eux-mêmes, et tous les élèves pas très normaux comme nous, Harry, Ron et moi, le reste des Weasley, Luna, Neville, Seamus et Dean, … Oh, et il y a aussi Malefoy qui…

-Hey, Hermione, tu devrais apprendre à respirer entre tes monologues…

-Ouais, t'as probablement raison… Mais si je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est juste parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tu vis ça étonnement bien. Enfin, plus ou moins. Je veux dire, regarde Harry, qui lorsqu'il avait onze ans, a vu son domicile se faire attaquer par une horde de chouettes et de hiboux, et qui ne peux s'empêcher de se le rappeler à lui-même de temps en temps. Mai toi, tu ne nous parle jamais de ton point de vue sur tout ce qui a pu t'arriver ces derniers mois.

-Disons que j'ai toujours eu du mal à me confier. Même auprès des membres de ma famille. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment je suis censée prendre tout ça, à vrai dire. J'ai dû assimiler un paquet de choses en très peu de temps, et ça n'a pas été facile. Oui, j'ai été assez perturbée d'apprendre que j'avais des pouvoirs et que les sorcières n'étaient pas toutes des créatures maléfiques et manipulatrices. Ensuite, il est vrai que mes visions me préoccupent pas mal et que j'ai du mal à m'y faire, tout comme tous les événements qui m'ont marqué cette année la découverte d'un nouveau mode de vie, la couverture des certaines personnes qui tombent à l'eau, de nouvelles rencontres, des pertes lourdes, des gens complètement tarés, d'autres un peu moins…

Je croise le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci me sourit puis m'attrape la main en la serrant dans les siennes. Je sais qu'elle cherche à me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis de nombreuses années qu'elle ne sera pas là quand j'aurais besoin de son aide.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller, je finis par lui dire. Sinon, Ron risque vraiment de faire une crise et de tomber dans les pommes s'il n'avale pas de repas consistant… Et à tous les coups, c'est sur nous que ça va retomber…

Elle acquiesce, puis elle se redresse. Alors que je referme l'album pour le ranger avant de suivre Hermione, une photo qui devait être mal fixée s'en extirpe et retombe face cachée sur le sol. Mon amie se baisse ensuite pour la ramasser afin de me la rendre, mais elle jette cependant un bref coup d'œil à celle-ci en premier.

-Et lui ? Qui est-ce ? Toi et Gabriel vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec cet homme, sur cette photo…

Je la regarde à mon tour en m'emparant de celle-ci. Evidemment, je le reconnais tout de suite. Comment oublier un visage pareil…

-Ça, c'est Nick.

-Nick… Tu veux dire…

-Oui, Lucifer, en gros. Je ne savais pas que Sam avait gardé cette photo. Je pensais qu'il s'en était débarrassé le plus rapidement possible avant que nous ne rentrions chez nous. Mais bon, j'imagine que mon frère aussi avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre pas mal de trucs grâce à cette rencontre avec lui… Il nous a révélé des choses qui feraient pâlir les plus grands chrétiens de ce monde…

-… Vraiment ? Comme… Quoi, par exemple ?

-Eh bien pour faire court, disons que l'image de l'homme à la tunique blanche et l'épaisse barbe sombre que les gens ont imaginée sur Dieu est totalement erronée, et que ce n'est qu'un mythe inventé par ceux qui refuse d'accepter la vérité.

-Tu veux dire… Que « Dieu » n'existe pas ?

-Oh, que si… C'est quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à provoquer la pagaille partout sur son passage et qui malgré ça, tente désespérément de protéger les humains, sa soi-disant « divine création ». Mais bon, je ne vois pas que ce des individus qui se tapent dessus à tout bout de champs ont de divin…

-Donc, en plus d'avoir rencontré celui que l'on appelle « Satan », tu as également fait la connaissance de « Dieu » ? T'as vraiment eu une vie bien remplie avant de débarquer ici… Et… Quel nom d'emprunt celui-ci a-t-il utilisé pour se fondre dans le décor de sa propre civilisation ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Ah bah maintenant, oui, ça m'intéresse…

-Bon. Pour faire court, elle s'appelle Ruby, et c'est probablement la plus grande psychopathe –après Tu-sais-qui, bien sûr- que cet Univers n'a jamais connu.

-Wow, attends, « Dieu » est une femme ?

-Je t'avais bien dit que les gens avaient du mal à accepter un truc pareil… Et puis avec le nombre de misogynes qui courent les rues, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge… Bon, on va manger ?

. . . . . . . .

 _-Sam ? Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Je t'en prie, entre, ne reste pas dehors par un temps pareil, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu passes nous saluer, dis-moi…_

 _-Disons que mon père a une affaire importante à gérer, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer dire bonjour, Amos…_

 _-C'est bien gentil de ta part… Tu trouveras Cédric dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il se repose un peu. Je pense que les épreuves du Tournoi le fatiguent énormément, et il y a aussi eu ce bal auquel il a assisté il y a quelques jours… Mais je suis persuadé qu'il sera vraiment ravi de te voir._

 _Amos s'éloigne ensuite en laissant le jeune homme seul face aux larges escaliers menant au premier étage. Celui-ci se met alors à gravir les marches, ressentant en lui la joie de retrouver son ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Une fois arrivé sur le palier, il avance d'encore quelques mètres, puis finit par s'arrêter devant une immense porte de bois sombre. Il frappe énergiquement contre celle-ci, et après avoir reçu une réponse d'un ton tout aussi enjoué que ses gestes, il entre dans la pièce._

 _-Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? C'est génial que tu sois là !_

 _Après une chaleureuse étreinte, l'hôte lui tend une chaise sur laquelle il s'assoit et s'engage ensuite une conversation tournant principalement autour des événements se déroulant à Poudlard._

 _-Alors, futur champion ? Ces épreuves, elles se déroulent bien, j'imagine ? Te connaissant, tu dois sûrement faire du très bon boulot… Attends, non, laisse-moi deviner tu bats tout le monde à plate couture, c'est ça ?_

 _-Je me débrouille bien. Mais le jeune Potter n'est pas mal non plus, pour quelqu'un qui a seulement quatorze ans…_

 _-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont accepté qu'il concoure, lui aussi. Je veux dire, c'est déjà suffisamment dangereux pour des adultes expérimentés, alors pour un élève de quatrième année, tu imagines… Je trouve ça assez irresponsable de la part de Dumbledore. Même si je sais qu'il vieille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, tout a toujours une chance de déraper…_

 _-Tiens, tiens, le grand Samuel Bradbury serait-il inquiet que quelque chose ne se déroule pas comme prévu ? Ça fait pas mal de temps que je te connais, et pourtant, tu fais partie de ceux qui adorent s'attirer des ennuis…_

 _-Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point, mais des gens meurent dans ces tournois. Tu t'es porté volontaire en sachant pertinemment que tu prenais de gros risques. Lui n'a jamais voulu participer à ce genre de choses._

 _-Je sais._

 _Le silence retombe durant quelques instants, durant lesquels les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagent, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne reprenne_

 _-Et ta sœur ?_

 _-Quoi, ma sœur ?_

 _-Tu t'es décidé à lui parler ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas…_

 _-Sam, elle va bientôt avoir quinze ans, tu ne penses pas que ça commence à devenir un peu long ? Elle mérite bien de connaitre la vérité sur ses origines, non ? Je comprends que tu veuilles la protéger du monde extérieur, mais on est plus en sécurité nulle part, tu sais. Et puis, si elle devient aussi douée et habile avec les sorts qu'elle ne l'est avec ses armes, je pense qu'elle saura se débrouiller à Poudlard…_

 _-… Je lui en parlerai peut-être en été. Je vais y réfléchir, Cédric. Mais en attendant, elle est bien là où elle est, avec ses amis à Londres._

 _-Mh._

. . . . . . . .

-Charlie ? Tu viens ?

-… J'arrive.

-Tu viens d'avoir une vision, c'est ça ?

J'hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

-Et ?

-C'était seulement une conversation entre mon frère et Cédric Digory. Aux alentours des vacances de Noël de l'an dernier. Ils parlaient du Tournoi, principalement.

-Donc… Rien d'alarmant ?

-Non. Rien d'alarmant…


	58. Fireworks

\- Les cinquièmes années, vous pourrez entrer dans la Salle d'examen d'ici quelques minutes, une fois que les troisièmes auront terminé leurs travaux en histoire de la Magie. En attendant, veillez à ne pas faire trop de bruit, s'il vous plait.

Nous sommes tous rassemblés devant la grande Salle, prêts à nous décomposer face à nos copies. Nous entre-apercevons Ombrage, descendant lentement les escaliers et serrant contre elle un paquet de feuilles à l'aide de ses deux bras, qui me font un peu penser à de la guimauve. De notre côté, nous relisons brièvement nos notes, tandis que d'autres tels que certains élèves de Serdaigle tournent frénétiquement les pages de leurs manuels de théorie. Drago finit par nos rejoindre, essoufflé.

-Hey, tu étais où, lui lance Ron. Nos examens théoriques vont bientôt commencer, et imagine ce qu'aurait dit Ombrage si tu étais arrivé en retard… A tous les coups, elle aurait été capable de te laisser dehors…

-Je sais. Seulement, il me manquait une synthèse et j'ai passé mon temps de midi à la chercher… Et vous, de votre côté, ça s'est bien passé, les révisions ?

-Plus ou moins… Seulement, il a fallu que deux personnes dont je ne citerai pas le nom prennent tout leur temps pour descendre et nous rejoindre pour le repas…

-Hey, Ron, ce n'est pas vraiment de notre faute, répond Hermione en se mettant sur la défensive. Je pense que les visions de Charlie sont nettement plus importantes que ton estomac non ?

-Tu as eu une vision ?

-Oui, ce matin, je réponds à Drago. Mais ce n'était rien de grave ou d'important. Enfin, je crois… C'était juste un truc banal à propos de mon frère, qui s'est passé l'an dernier. Mais j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps, mes visions ne sont plus trop coordonnées, et elles n'apportent plus vraiment « d'aide » à qui que ce soit. Mais j'espère que ça va rapidement changer, parce que je sens que quelque chose se prépare, là-dehors…

-Ca, oui…

-Mh ?

-Ah, non, je ne faisais qu'aller dans ton sens. Je soupçonne les Mangemorts de préparer quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que toutes les horreurs que ce monde n'ait jamais connu.

-Au moins, on est un minimum préparés grâce aux cours qu'Harry nous a donnés tout au long de l'année scolaire. On n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin sans lui, et sans tous les sorts qu'il a pu nous enseigner.

-En parlant de sorts… Tes frères n'avaient pas prévu quelque chose de spécial avant de la fin de l'année, demande Hermione à l'égard de Ron. Ils m'ont paru assez enjoués durant quelques temps, mais on entend plus parler d'eux depuis au moins trois semaines… Et ça, c'est assez inquiétant.

-Tiens, c'est vrai, ça, s'exclame Harry, semblant enfin se réveiller après une longue absence. L'autre jour je les ai croisés dans un couloir en train de réconforter un jeune à qui Ombrage venait de coller une retenue. Et quand ils sont remontés au dortoir, je leur ai demandé s'ils s'étaient décidés à mettre leurs plans à exécution. Ils m'ont regardé comme si je venais d'une autre planète et m'ont lancé qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas le temps pour ça… je vous jure, ça m'a pas mal perturbé sur le moment.

-Vous croyez que les méthodes excessives d'Ombrage les ont totalement dégoutés, je leur demande.

-Je n'en sais rien, me dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Je connais mes frères par cœur, et pourtant ils me paraissent totalement renfermés. A vrai dire, je crois que leur côté « explosifs » me manque un peu. Ils savaient bien mettre de l'ambiance, et puis ils ne souciaient pas le moins du monde de leurs ASPICs. Mais ils se sont montrés assez discrets au cours des derniers jours.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, la voix criarde de notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal retentit dans l'entièreté du couloir, nous annonçant que notre examen est sur le point de débuter et que nous devons aller nous installer dans la Grande Salle immédiatement. Nous nous exécutons, suivant de près quelques autres élèves de Gryffondor.  
Tous les bancs sont alignés au millimètre près, ce qui me parait encore plus stressant. Chacun prend place à l'un des bureaux, et range ses feuilles de révisions dans son sac, et en profite pour sortir sa plume. Un pot d'encre est mis à notre disposition, au soulagement de plusieurs élèves qui semblaient avoir oublié d'emporter le leur.  
Comme à notre habitude, notre groupe reste soudé et nous nous plaçons à proximité les uns des autres, ce qui pour une fois, ne semble pas déranger Ombrage plus que ça. Pour ce qui est des places, Je me retrouve entre Harry à ma gauche, et Hermione à ma droite. Ron s'est assis devant son meilleur ami, et Drago est juste derrière moi. Neville, Dean et Seamus ne se trouvent pas très loin non plus. En parlant de Seamus, justement… L'un des pans de sa robe de sorcier semble à moitié carbonisé. Probablement à cause du fait que nos examens de pratique se déroulaient ce matin, et qu'il a mal manipulé l'un des sorts de base demandé par l'examinateur. Mais bon, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il ne s'en est pas si mal sorti.

Le silence se fait brusquement dans la salle. Ombrage vient de s'éclaircir la voix dans un couinement distinctif, nous forçant à nous taire pour écouter ce qu'elle s'apprête à nous dire. Elle s'avance ensuite entre les deux rangées centrales, avant de rejoindre l'estrade sur laquelle elle monte. Le bruit de ses talons sur le bois résonne bien plus fort dans ma tête qu'il ne l'est réellement.

-Bien. Nous arrivons enfin au terme de cette année scolaire. Je suis très heureuse de l'avoir passée en votre compagnie, et sachez que je me réjouis d'avance d'avoir le privilège de vous retrouver l'an prochain.

Quelques murmures désapprobateurs s'élèvent alors dans la Grande Salle, dont les nôtres. Cela ne déstabilise pas pour autant notre professeur, puisque de toutes manières, elle sait pertinemment que les trois quarts d'entre nous n'ont jamais pu la supporter. Elle donne un coup de baguette vif sur son paquet de feuilles, et celles-ci se mettent alors à s'envoler, pour atterrir devant chacun des élèves, faces cachées contre nos bureaux. Tout le monde se tait à nouveau, impatient de découvrir ce que cette horrible créature nous a concocté afin de clôturer l'année scolaire « en beauté ».

-Bon courage à tous, nous lance-t-elle. Vous pouvez retourner vos copies et commencer.

D'un même geste, toutes les feuilles se retournent. Certains se mettent à bruyamment soupirer à la vue de la première question, tandis que d'autres comme Hermione et moi, commencent déjà à écrire. Les questions ne sont bien sûr que pure théorie, et sont basées sur les textes que nous avons étudiés en classe tout au long de l'année. En gros, nous n'avons qu'à aller dans le sens du Ministère pour réussir cet examen.  
Seul le bruit de nos plumes grattant le papier s'élève entre les rangées d'élèves, tous tête baissée sur leur bureau.

J'arrive facilement à répondre aux questions posées. En plus d'avoir bien revu tous mes livres de théorie, j'ai aussi les exercices de pratique qui viennent compléter tout ça. Alors que certains semblent rester bloqués à la troisième question, je suis déjà à la septième. Les phrases défilent devant mes yeux à une allure folle.  
Au bout d'un moment, je me laisse distraire par l'hululement d'une chouette au loin, et en tournant la tête, mon regard se pose sur Harry, qui tient nerveusement sa plume entre ses doigts. Je sais bien que nous sommes en plein examen, et que je ne devrais probablement pas faire ça, mais il ne semble pas aller bien.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

En entendant ma voix, celui-ci relève légèrement la tête, les mains tremblantes.

 _« Charlie, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, c'est urgent ! »_

« Quoi ? Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

 _« C'est Sirius. Il a des ennuis. De très gros ennuis. Je… Je pense que Voldemort va le tuer ! »_

« Enfin, Harry, c'est insensé… Ton parrain se trouve au Terrier avec les autres, et il est en sécurité… Est-ce que tu aurais pu voir quelque chose qui te dit le contraire ? »

 _« Ils étaient tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie. Et Il le torturait pour trouver un moyen d'entrer ici à Poudlard. Charlie je ne peux pas le laisser faire, il est le seul parent qu'il me reste ! On doit trouver le moyen de sortir de cette salle pour aller le chercher ! »_

« Attends, tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pouvait très bien être un piège tendu par Voldemort, afin qu'il mette la main sur toi ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas prendre de tels risques, mais je pense qu'il y a bien des raisons de se méfier de toutes nos visions. »

 _« Comment puis-je m'assurer qu'il va bien, dans ce cas ? Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un de plus. »_

« Ça, je peux me débrouiller. Si j'arrive à voir le passé et le futur, être capable de voir le présent d'un autre point de vue ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Et ça ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps. Espérons seulement qu'Ombrage ne s'en rendra pas compte. Mais au moins, nous serons fixés. »

 _« Et si ce que j'ai vu est la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? »_

« On créera une diversion, on se débrouillera pour se tirer d'ici et aller le chercher. Au pire, on improvisera sur le moment. »

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers la droite, direction dans laquelle se trouve Ombrage, je ferme rapidement les yeux et me concentre au maximum, espérant au plus profond de moi être capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai qu'un objectif m'assurer que le parrain d'Harry aille bien. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

. . . . . . . .

 _En ouvrant les yeux, je remarque que je me trouve dans la cuisine du terrier, où Molly s'affaire pour préparer le repas du soir. Derrière elle sont attablés Arthur, Chuck et Remus, penchés au-dessus d'une carte représentant probablement la ville de Londres.  
Je jette un bref coup d'œil vers le salon, où mon frère et Gabriel sont en train de préparer les sorts et les protections anti-Mages noirs, sous l'œil attentif de Maugrey.  
Je vois ensuite Tonks, Bill et Fleur à travers la fenêtre, en train de renforcer les sortilèges de défense placés tout autour de la maison. Tout le monde semble assez calme, et de temps à autre, quelques mots sont échangés entre Sam et Gabe, dont aucun ne lève le regard vers l'autre. Du côté des trois hommes attablés, les discussions tournent principalement autour de sujets tels que les sortilèges de Défense, les armées Mangemorts qui s'étendent de plus en plus et bien sûr, de Voldemort lui-même. _

_-Alastor, il faudrait aller chercher Bill, Fleur et Nymphadora dehors, qu'ils viennent nous donner un coup de main ici. Oh, et sonne l'alerte pour que les autres remontent du sous-sol si ça te va. Je sais qu'ils étudient des cartes pour trouver des passages secrets, mais il est grand temps qu'ils fassent une pose._

 _L'Auror marmonne alors quelques paroles inaudibles, avant de frapper le sol de son bâton, d'un coup sec et énergique. Il quitte ensuite la pièce par la porte menant directement sur le jardin. D'un pas boitillant, il rejoint les trois personnes à l'extérieur et s'attarde quelques instants afin de leur parler._

 _Descendent par les escaliers les quatre qui ont aidé Castiel à évacuer le premier Quartier Général Hanna, Madi, Amélia et Balthazar._

 _Je me rends alors compte que je n'ai toujours pas croisé Sirius. Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry a peut-être raison, et qu'il se pourrait que celui-ci soit réellement en danger.  
Alors que je suis sur le point de laisser tomber cette vision pour revenir à la réalité, la porte du sous-sol s'ouvre pour laisser place à Sirius et Tessa, tous les deux penchés sur une carte que la mère de Gabriel tient entre ses mains. _

. . . . . . . .

En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, je découvre avec soulagement qu'Ombrage n'a pas remarqué mon absence, et qu'elle continue ses tours de ronde tout en s'assurant qu'aucun élève ne tente de tricher à son examen. Ayant remarqué mon brusque retour à la réalité, Harry jette un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction.

 _« Charlie ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à obtenir quelques informations ? Est-ce que mon parrain va bien ? »_

« Je me suis retrouvée au Terrier. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tout le monde va bien. Sirius était en train d'étudier des cartes quand je l'ai vu. Je t'avais bien dit que Voldemort tenterait par tous les moyens de te tendre un piège. Imagine si tu t'étais décidé à te rendre au Ministère sur un coup de tête, pendant que ton parrain se trouvait là-bas ? Que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé ? »

 _« Rien de bon, je pense… Merci, Charlie. »_

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon, maintenant, je crois qu'on devrait se reconcentrer sur nos examens, puisqu'il n'y a plus vraiment de quoi nous inquiéter. Mais je dois t'avouer que pendant un instant, moi aussi j'ai eu peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. A lui, ou aux autres membres de l'Ordre. »

Je me repenche sur ma copie, soulagée de savoir que tout le monde au Terrier se porte bien. Je m'étais énormément inquiétée pour mon frère, ces derniers temps, lui qui en avait marre de rester enfermé à l'intérieur, j'avais peur qu'il ne se décide à s'éclipser ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux. Je le connais bien, c'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de lui que je ne respecte jamais les lois que l'on m'impose.  
Juste devant Harry, Ron, qui fait tomber sa plume par mégarde, s'empresse de la ramasser, sous l'œil attentif de notre professeur. Une fois qu'il s'est remis au travail, celle-ci retourne à son aise sur l'estrade de bois, mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Hum… Harry ? »

« _Il y autre chose, Charlie ?_ »

« A vrai dire… J'ai, comment dire… Tu te souviens de cette prophétie que j'ai entendue en énochien, peu après que l'on ait retrouvé Gabriel ? »

« _Oui ? Et, tu penses l'avoir enfin comprise, c'est ça ?_ »

« Non, c'est tout le contraire. A vrai dire, je l'ai réentendue la nuit dernière, mais une phrase s'y est ajoutée. Je ne savais pas que les prophéties pouvaient être modifiées ainsi… Et désormais, elle a encore moins de sens. »

« _Tu peux me la réciter en entier, que je vois si je peux t'aider ?_ »

« Bien sûr. Ça disait très exactement ceci _Celui ou celle qui sera en mesure de mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Lorsque son règne sera enfin terminé, et que les quatre s'étant perdus se retrouveront à nouveau face à face, il ou elle détruira, avec l'aide celui qui autrefois faisait le mal, celle qui a tué tant d'innocents, et ensemble, ils pourront enfin les libérer là où Il a enfin choisi sa voie. »_

« _Donc en gros, c'est mot pour mot la première que tu as entendue, mais avec quelques détails supplémentaires… Et puis, qui sont ces « quatre » ? Peut-être… Les Fondateurs de l'école ? Du moins, leurs fantômes ? »_

« J'avais plutôt pensé aux Quatre Champions du Tournoi de l'an dernier… Mais comme toi, je ne comprends pas trop ce que tout cela veut dire. »

« _On finira par le découvrir, Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. En attendant, je suggère que l'on se concentre à nouveau sur ces torchons qui nous servent d'examens…_ »

« Bonne idée. Merci pour ton aide, Harry. Et n'hésite pas, si y'a un truc que tu as oublié, sur la théorie, tu sais comment me demander un coup de main… »

Il m'esquisse un sourire, et tous deux, nous reposons nos yeux sur nos copies.

Alors que la concentration des élèves est au maximum, un bruit sourd parvient jusqu'à nos oreilles. Notre premier reflex commun est de nous retourner, puisque visiblement, il ne venait pas de nous. Ombrage plisse les yeux, puis une seconde détonation retentit, et c'est un peu plus fort que la fois précédente. La preuve certains tableaux accrochés aux murs ont légèrement bougé, provoquant le mécontentement de leurs occupants.  
Notre prof quitte l'estrade d'un pas vif, sous nos regards interrogateurs, et avance jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle, qui étaient restées ouvertes, ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier les bruits en provenance de l'extérieur. Je jette alors un bref coup d'œil vers Hermione, qui hausse les épaules. Apparemment, personne ne semble savoir d'où proviennent ces bruits, et surtout, qui serait en mesure de les provoquer.

Quelques murmures s'élèvent dans la salle au moment où une sorte de mini-fusée passe au ras des cheveux frisotés d'Ombrage, avant d'exploser sous le plafond se trouvant juste au-dessus de nos têtes en provoquant un vacarme pas possible. Une pluie d'étincelles tombe lentement autour des élèves. L'incompréhension est totale.

Notre professeur penche alors légèrement la tête à l'extérieur, cherchant à savoir qui « ose interrompre un examen si important », examen qui d'autant plus est surveillé par quelqu'un comme elle. Harry et Ron se dévisagent un moment, puis se penchent vers nous, s'apprêtant à nous dire quelque chose. Seulement, ils sont interrompus par deux têtes rousses volantes faisant une entrée triomphale dans la pièce, faisant voler nos copies d'examens sur leur passage.


	59. Order of the phoenix in danger

**Bon, petite mise au point: on en est au chapitre 59, mais l'histoire n'est pas là d'être terminée (en termes de publication, parce que j'ai fini de l'écrire), et comme je trouve que tout va un peu trop lentement; j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre tous les deux jours à partir de maintenant (SEULEMENT SUR CETTE HISTOIRE), ce qui devrait faire plaisir à** _La Joie du Monde_ **;-) Je sais que pour certains, ç peut paraître long, mais si je carbure à 8 chapitres par mois, j'y serai encore en février 2019... Bref, c'était la petite info importante. Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 59, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Les élèves quittent la Grande Salle en hurlant, se lançant à la poursuite de Fred et George, chevauchant fièrement leurs balais et laissant derrière eux des tonnes d'explosifs explosant successivement. Une fois à l'extérieur, un immense « W » s'affiche dans le ciel, sous nos yeux ébahis. Ron semble bien plus émerveillés que nous tous. Je pense qu'il est soulagé de voir que ses frères n'ont pas perdu la main, et qu'au contraire, ils préparaient un coup pareil depuis des semaines. Hermione passe un bras autour de ses épaules, les yeux rivés vers le haut, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Harry et moi levons la tête au même moment et remarquons que d'autres élèves appartenant aux autres classes de l'école ont ouvert les fenêtres afin de mieux voir ce qui a pu provoquer tant d'hystérie en si peu de temps. Certains professeurs sont sortis nous rejoindre, comme par exemple le professeur Flitwick, ou encore Castiel, qui nous repère assez facilement dans la foule et s'empresse de nous rejoindre. Et même s'il ne tenait pas forcément à être remarqué, j'aperçois brièvement Rogue, appuyé contre l'un des murs de châteaux, bras croisés, suivant des yeux les jumeaux Weasley.

-L'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe nous lance Castiel, ahuri.

-Pour être honnête, ils nous parlaient d'une rébellion depuis le début de l'année, mais on était loin de se douter que cela prendrait des proportions pareilles, même si on les connait bien, lui répond Hermione sans pour autant quitter Fred et George des yeux.

-Molly m'avait bien dit de garder un œil sur eux, mais ils n'avaient commis aucun acte suspect, alors je ne m'étais pas vraiment inquiété, et au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par croire qu'ils avaient enfin pris la décision de grandir et de se calmer un peu, poursuit-il.

Harry m'attrape par le bras et une fois qu'il m'a emmenée un peu à part, me dit à voix basse

-Encore merci pour tout à l'heure. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour Sirius, j'avais peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave… Tu sais, avec toutes ces visions que m'inflige Voldemort, il y a des fois où je ne sais plus trop différencier le vrai du faux, les rêves de la réalité.

-Je comprends. Mais de rien, c'était normal.

. . . . . . . .

 _La chaleur est cuisante. L'air est lourd, trop lourd. De part et d'autre, des cris stridents retentissent. Cela en devient presque insupportable. J'ouvre finalement les yeux pour découvrir un spectacle désolant et terrifiant le Terrier est attaqué de toutes parts par des Mangemorts et à leur tête Bellatrix Lestrange. J'aurais pu reconnaitre son rire sadique et cruel entre mille.  
Tout l'étage supérieur de l'habitat est en feu. A l'extérieur, les Aurors tentent comme ils peuvent de se défendre en lançant des contre-attaques, malgré les nombreux alliés qui tombent les uns après les autres. _

_Des corps jonchent le sol. Aurors et Mangemorts. En en contournant certains, je parviens aisément à reconnaitre Tessa, la mère de Gabriel, ainsi que Kingsley, même si je pensais qu'il se trouvait actuellement à Londres. Ses membres semblent brisés. Il a probablement dû tomber de son balai. Un peu plus loin, Maugrey s'effondre sous les sorts de trois Mangemorts qui l'avaient encerclé._

 _-Bill, attention, derrière toi, rugit la voix de Molly dans mon dos._

 _Je me retourne brusquement, et celle-ci est alors projetée violemment en arrière, sous l'effet d'un sort très puissant lancé par Lucius Malefoy. Molly heurte alors l'un des murs du Terrier et s'effondre sur le sol. Elle tente de se relever, mais elle semble totalement à bout de forces. Arthur, mon frère et une jeune femme à la longue chevelure argentée (je pense reconnaitre Fleur, que j'avais croisé quelques fois au Quartier Général, à Noël) se précipitent vers elle et se placent de façon à la protéger le temps qu'elle parvienne à se redresser._

 _Je me mets alors à chercher des yeux Gabriel. Ne le trouvant pas, je me m'élance en courant, contournant la maison. Je le retrouve à l'arrière, non loin d'une sorte d'atelier, se battant aux côtés de son père, de Tonks et d'un autre Auror du nom de Dawlish que j'ai rencontré en me rendant au 12 Square Grimmaud. Un peu plus loin, Sirius et Lupin tentent de faire face à Bellatrix, qui ne leur lance comme sort que celui lui permettant de les tuer instantanément. Et comme il leur est impossible d'utiliser le sortilège de défense face à un sort d'une puissance pareille, ils sont obligés de tout faire pour les esquiver, ou de lui rendre la pareille en faisant appel à des sorts moins puissants, certes, mais suffisamment dangereux pour la mettre au tapis._

 _Seulement, un autre Mangemort du nom de Dolohov les surprend par derrière et inflige à Remus le sortilège Doloris. Celui se tord de douleur, et tombe à genoux sur le sol. Créant alors une bulle de protection autour d'eux, Sirius se précipite vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever, le soutenant en passant son bras autour de son épaule. Cependant, cette bulle ne met pas longtemps à s'effriter, avant de finir par totalement disparaitre._

 _J'observe l'entièreté de la scène, impuissante. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire puisque de toutes manière, j'ignore si je me trouve dans le passé, le présent ou l'avenir…_

 _Il se pourrait très bien que… Que Sam…_

 _Je chasse immédiatement cette pensée de ma tête et me précipite vers l'intérieur du Terrier, malgré les flammes qui l'entourent. De toutes manières, je ne crains rien, puisque mon corps n'est pas matériel dans cette réalité-là. J'entre par la porte de la cuisine qui semble avoir été défoncée et sortie de ses gongs avec une force impressionnante, et je me dirige instinctivement vers le salon où se trouve la fameuse horloge de Molly.  
Peut-être indique-t-elle que la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley sont en danger, mais cela reste une horloge, ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit probablement donner l'heure, ainsi que la date avec un peu de chance. _

_Et il semblerait que la chance se soit enfin décidée à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle indique bel et bien la date, et c'est celle d'aujourd'hui. Quant à l'heure… Dix-huit heures quarante-trois. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Même si je ne suis plus dans ma réalité, celle-ci m'apprend qu'il est environ dix-sept heures cinquante.  
Au moment où je quitte l'habitat pour me précipiter dehors, je sens que l'on m'agrippe fortement le bras gauche, et qu'on se met à le secouer. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un cherche à me réveiller, mais quelque chose me pousse à poursuivre ma route dans ces visions. Et il semblerait que ce soit la bonne décision, car lorsque je tourne la tête, le décor se met à valser tout autour de moi, et au moment où il se stabilise, je me retrouve dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu, même s'il me rappelle vaguement quelque chose._

 _Je me trouve à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemble à un manoir assez lugubre. Les murs sont sombres, les couloirs étroits et les tableaux accrochés un peu partout font froid dans le dos. Cependant, je ne mets pas longtemps avant de reconnaitre ce lieu je suis actuellement chez Drago. Je me souviens du moment où j'avais pu voir ses souvenirs, il y a quelques mois. Seulement cette fois, ce n'est ni lui, ni sa mère que je vois._

 _A la place, je me retrouve « nez-à-nez » avec son père, Lucius. Celui-ci semble assez préoccupé, il fait les cents pas dans ce qui ressemble fortement à une salle à manger, une immense et longue table en bois dominant la pièce. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un état pareil.  
Au bout d'un moment, l'atmosphère devient brusquement glaciale, un courant d'air froid me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je regarde alors dans la même direction que le Mangemort, et je finis par comprendre ce qui le terrorisait tant. Dans un coin de la pièce apparait une silhouette squelettique à la démarche effrayante. Son visage de serpent fixe amèrement Lucius. _

_-Tu m'as énormément déçu, aujourd'hui, dit celui-ci la voix sifflante._

 _-Maitre… Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi, je vous promets de me racheter, je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs..._

 _-Plus les mêmes erreurs ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, Lucius ?_ _Tu ne fais qu'accumuler les échecs depuis quelques années le sais-tu ? Tu as laissé s'échapper deux membres de la famille Shurley, qui sont pourtant des Aurors particulièrement puissants, ou encore l'an dernier, dans le cimetière, sans oublier ton fils, qui n'est rien de plus qu'un incapable ! Sans parler de ton beau-frère, qui est, je le sais de sources sûres, encore en vie !_

 _-Maitre, l'implore-t-il à genoux, je vous en supplie, je vous fais le serment que je saurai vous satisfaire, cette fois-ci…_

 _-Mh. Je n'ai… Pas particulièrement envie de te tuer, Lucius. C'est pourquoi c'est à toi que je confie la tâche de mener mes armées jusqu'à Poudlard. Dolohov, lui, ira à Londres. Mais sache que si tu échoues, je n'hésiterai pas à demander à Bellatrix elle-même de t'éliminer…_

 _-Je ne vous décevrai pas, Maitre…_

 _-Va, Lucius. La guerre est sur le point d'être déclarée, et je ne voudrais pas faire attendre nos ennemies…_

. . . . . . . .

-Charlie ? Hey, t'étais partie loin…

Je lève les yeux vers Harry, qui me tiens fermement par les deux bras. Hermione, Drago et Ron sont derrière lui et ils me dévisagent, inquiets. A vrai dire, je pense avoir divagué pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, ce qui explique leurs airs presque effrayés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Castiel remarque à son tour mon état et il s'empresse de nous rejoindre. J'échange un bref regard avec lui. Tout ce que je viens de voir se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour leur expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je secoue alors brièvement la tête et leur fait signe de me suivre, alors que je m'élance dans la cour, afin de regagner le château.

. . . . . . . .

-Et tu en es sûre, me lance Ron en me suivant en courant dans les escaliers.

-Oui, je le suis. Il faut absolument que l'on prévienne l'Ordre, ils doivent à tout prix quitter le Terrier. Et je pense que venir ici serait la chose la plus sûre pour eux.

-D'accord, mais rappelle-moi pourquoi Drago ne nous accompagne pas ?

-Il fallait qu'il aille avertir Rogue, pour l'instant, c'est le seul dans l'enceinte du château qui puisse nous offrir de l'aide de ce côté-là, je poursuis en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. On le rejoindra une fois qu'on aura terminé de prévenir tout le monde.

Castiel semble de plus en plus perdu dans nos conversations, parce qu'en plus du fait que des escaliers ne soient pas le meilleur endroit pour raconter des trucs pareils, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment lui expliquer ce que nous savons qu'il ignore. Il se contente cependant de nous suivre aveuglément, plaçant toute sa confiance en nous.

-Mais quel est ton plan, me demande Hermione.

-Il faut que quelqu'un se rende au Terrier et avertisse tout le monde. Que quelqu'un leur explique la situation, je doute qu'ils se mettent à poser trop de questions. D'un autre côté, quelqu'un se chargera d'aller à Londres pour avertir Meg, Dean, Garth et Kevin que les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et qu'il est grand temps qu'ils se mettent en position. Je crois qu'ils auront besoin d'aide, mais on avisera à ce moment-là. Pour le moment nous devons à tout prix rejoindre le bureau d'Ombrage. Sa cheminée est le seul moyen qui nous permet de quitter le château sans avoir trop d'ennuis.

Nous poursuivons notre folle course dans les couloirs de l'école, tous les cinq, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil derrière nous afin de nous assurer que nous ne sommes pas suivis, que ce soit par des élèves, ou par des fantômes.

-Même si ton plan n'est pas si mal, me dit Harry, Drago ignorera où nous trouver, tu ne lui as pas dit où nous allions, à ce que je sache…

-Peut-être, mais il sait que nous allons emprunter le réseau de cheminées pour nous enfuir, je lui réponds d'un souffle. Il n'aura qu'à attendre notre retour, je ne pense pas que l'on mettra longtemps avant de revenir…

Nous arrivons finalement devant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage. Comme nous nous y attendions, celle-ci est verrouillée, mais Harry parvient à l'ouvrir à l'aide du sortilège _Alohomora_. Nous entrons en silence, nous assurant que nous sommes bien les seuls à l'intérieur, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la cheminée.

-Il faudra que l'un d'entre nous restent ici pour bien s'assurer que personne n'essayera de bloquer la route en chemin.

-Bon, tous les quatre, nous lance Castiel, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes en train de trafiquer, mais en tant que prof, et Auror, c'est mon job d'assurer votre sécurité. Je surveillerai cet endroit jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit revenu.

-Ron, une grande partie de sa famille se trouve au Terrier, je ne pense pas que tu me laisseras t'empêcher de t'y rendre, lui dit Harry

-Et je l'accompagnerai, dit Hermione d'une voix forte. Il est hors de question que tu t'y rendes seul, Ronald Weasley.

-Je me chargerai d'aller informer McGonagall que Voldemort est en chemin, et je l'aiderai à rassembler les troupes, s'exclame Castiel. Ensuite, on préviendra Rogue pour qu'il vienne nous aider. Je ferais appel à Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Luna pour qu'ils préviennent le plus de monde possible.

-Quant à moi, j'ira rejoindre mes amis à Londres. Je leur expliquerai ce qu'ils doivent faire. Seulement, essayez d'envoyer deux Aurors au moins en renfort, dès que c'est possible, à cette adresse, je leur dis en griffonnant quelques mots sur un parchemin trouvé à proximité. Ils auront besoin d'aide pour répandre le sortilège.

Tout le monde hoche la tête, ayant compris le plan. Hermione s'empare du pot de poudre de cheminette, le dévisse et en prend une bonne poignée.

Alors qu'elle et Ron s'apprêtent à entrer dans la cheminée, prêts à partir, la porte du bureau s'ouvre à nouveau, dans un grand bruit de détonation et plusieurs Serpentards font leur apparition, baguettes levées dans notre direction. Tandis que nous levons les nôtres dans le but de nous défendre, ceux-ci, étant plus rapides, nous désarment assez rapidement et s'empressent de nous rejoindre l'air menaçant. Sans que l'on comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passe, nos mains se retrouvent brusquement liées dans notre dos.

Ombrage fait alors son apparition dans le bureau, les cheveux en bataille. En même temps, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle tentait d'échapper à un feu d'artifice lancé par Fred… Ses vêtements sont froissés, son visage un peu sali par la suie. Elle pointe sa baguette dans notre direction, ses yeux semblent vouloir nous désintégrer sur place. D'un simple revers de la main, elle nous projette tous les cinq contre le mur opposé.

-Tiens, tiens… Mais que vois-je, de jeunes élèves préparant une fugue… Avec l'aide d'un professeur, en plus, si ça ce n'est pas incroyable... Heureusement que l'on m'a avertie de votre départ soudain, sans quoi vous auriez pu avoir un accident, là, dehors…

Cette phrase se met alors à résonner dans ma tête.

-Je suis bien contente qu'il reste dans l'enceinte de ce château des jeunes gens dignes de confiance…

-… Comment avez-vous su que nous partions en… En weekend, lui lance Ron, sentant la baguette de Goyle s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.

Ombrage hausse les épaules, et une autre personne fait son entrée dans le bureau, qui semble avoir brusquement rétrécit, vu le nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvent désormais.

-Des gens comme ça, ça vaut de l'or, poursuit-elle, tandis que mes genoux se dérobent, non seulement à cause du coup que Pansy Parkinson vient de m'infliger, mais également à cause de Lui.

Lui.

Je secoue la tête, ne voulant pas y croire.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Et pourtant…

Un sourire cruel marquant son visage, je me retrouve face à sa baguette pointée sur moi.

Sa baguette prête à m'infliger un sort, mortel ou pas, ça n'a plus la moindre importance.

La baguette de Drago.

* * *

 **AH ( _Denis Brognart, sors de ce corps.)  
_ Oui, je sais, c'est ignoble. Mais bon, au moment où j'ai commencé à rédiger cette fic, je savais comment allait évoluer le personnage de Drago, et faut arrêter avec les "Ouais, mais Drago il est trop bien, il pourrait être gentil en fait"**  
 **Bah, pas ici XD  
Vraiment, _La Joie du Monde_ , ne m'en veux paaaaas, Je suis désolée, mais dis-toi qu'il reste encore BEAUCOUP de chapitres avant la fin. Donc, à dans deux jours!**


	60. Cave Veritas

Malgré la douleur que j'éprouve suite au coup que Pansy m'a asséné il n'y a pas trente secondes, je parviens à plus ou moins le cacher. Cependant, il reste une chose qui n'est que trop visible sur mon visage un mélange de surprise, de colère, d'incompréhension.  
Toujours les deux genoux contre terre, je redresse la tête dans la direction d'Ombrage. Il ne faut que quelques instants avant que Ron, Harry et Hermione ne se retrouvent dans le même état que moi, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini semblant tout aussi amusés que cette garce de Parkinson par la situation. Castiel, quant à lui, reste debout contre le mur, évitant d'effectuer le moindre geste, face à sa collègue le menaçant avec sa baguette.

Je tourne ensuite la tête vers Drago qui me dévisage avec un sourire sadique.

J'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de moi. Je refuse de me faire à cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête, même si elle me parait trop évidente. Mes pensées se bousculent et s'entrechoquent, devant de moins en moins cohérente au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

-Voyez-vous, jeunes gens, nous dit Ombrage, d'un air presque amusé, je suis bien contente que Monsieur Malefoy ici présent a jugé utile de venir m'avertir que vous alliez quitter l'établissement en passant par la cheminée de mon bureau… Quant aux soupçons que j'avais sur vous, Novak, ils ont enfin été vérifiés, ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir en parler au Ministre de la Magie. Sachez que j'attends cela depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard…

Je lis dans le regard de Cas quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Lui qui m'a toujours apparu si serein et bienveillant, il semble totalement métamorphosé. Il fixe froidement Ombrage, puis lui déclare, d'un ton grave

-Dolores, vous n'êtes qu'une garce manipulatrice et égocentrique, et vous pouvez me croire si je vous dis que vous ne tiendrez plus très longtemps ici… Que ce soit en tant que directrice de l'école, ou même professeur… Vous voulez mon avis ? Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures on n'entendra plus jamais parler de vous.

- _Stupéfix !_

Suite au sort lancé par Drago, Castiel se retrouve projeté sur le mur d'en face, et il retombe lourdement sur le sol de pierre. Lorsqu'il tente de se redresser, je vois que celui-ci a du mal et qu'il se tient les côtes, sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Drago, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, s'exclame Harry, plus rapide que moi. T'es devenu complètement dingue, ça ne va pas d'agresser un professeur ?

-La ferme, Potter, lui crache-t-il d'un ton sec. Et puis toi qui t'en est pris au professeur Rogue en troisième année, je crois que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale, surtout pour un truc pareil… Alors je te conseille de ne rien ajouter si tu ne veux pas que je m'en reprenne à lui.

-Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une blague, ou quoi, je finis par presque hurler. Drago, tu… Mais, expliques-toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Ombrage et… Non, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu nous dénoncer… Vous lui avez donner une potion le forçant à nous mentir, ou bien peut-être l'avez-vous soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium… Bien que ce soit illégal, je pense que c'est dans vos cordes, professeur.

-Détrompe-toi, Bradbury, me dit Drago en dirigeant sa baguette vers moi, tandis que celle de Pansy s'enfonce un peu plus dans ma nuque. Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens, et ce depuis le début.

-Depuis le… le début ?

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que moi, un Malefoy, un sorcier d'une lignée pure, j'aurais fini par me lier d'amitié avec des gens comme vous, alors que je vous déteste tous depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard ? Tu es bien naïve… C'est ça ton problème. Trop naïve, et trop gentille, évidemment. Toujours prête à accorder ta confiance à la mauvaise personne… A commencer par moi, bien sûr.

Je secoue la tête, incapable de croire ce que je viens d'entendre.

-Non, Drago, c'est… Non, tu ne peux pas… Je refuse de croire que tu nous aies menti depuis le début… J'ai lu dans tes pensées, et les souvenirs sont impossibles à trafiquer ou totalement modifier, tu ne peux pas…

-Bien au contraire, me dit Ombrage, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Quand on sait manier les sortilèges, ce n'est pas bien compliquer de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui… Et puis, une jeune personne aussi crédule que vous, ce n'est pas bien compliqué à duper…

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, me défend Hermione en tentant de se débattre pour se libérer de l'emprise de Zabini.

-Toi, la Sang-de-bourbe, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, lui lance Pansy en resserrant son étreinte autour de mes épaules.

Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Comment aurait-il pu me mentir depuis le début, alors qu'il s'est efforcé de faire ses preuves auprès de nous depuis des mois ?

-La partie la plus amusante reste tout ce qui a tourné autour de votre relation à tous les deux, poursuit Ombrage. Combien de fois le jeune Malefoy est-il venu se plaindre auprès de nous en nous disant à quel point cela devenait insupportable de vous suivre partout ? Croyez-moi lorsque je vous affirme que j'ai perdu le compte depuis bien longtemps.

-Bien sûr, obtenir ta confiance n'a pas été une mince affaire, me dit Drago. Mais tu étais une proie facile. Granger était trop occupée à soupirer dès que Weas-moche passait dans les couloirs, et comme tu étais nouvelle et sans le moindre repère, je n'ai eu trop de mal à te manipuler, bien que tu te méfiais énormément, surtout après que j'ai volontairement blessé Harry lors du match de Quidditch du début de la saison...

-… C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été satisfait en faisant cela… Ensuite, convaincre les autres n'a pas été si facile. La première à t'avoir suivie, c'est cette idiote de Granger. Vous étiez amies et elle plaçait toute sa confiance en toi. Weasley l'a ensuite aveuglément suivie, puis est enfin venu le tour de Potter. Mon ennemi juré depuis maintenant cinq ans. Cinq longues années durant lesquelles j'ai dû te supporter. Cette dernière a été la plus dure, crois-moi. Et bien sûr en vous fréquentant, j'ai dû fréquenter une ribambelle d'abrutis finis, comme Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, sans oublier cet attardé de Londubat…

-Tu… Tu mens, je lui dis, la voix tremblante. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu es une sorte de… D'agent double… Je… je croyais que tu…

-Que quoi ? Que j'avais des sentiments quelconques à ton égard ? Cela a été très dur de jouer la comédie, sachant qu'en plus, ma petite amie actuelle était obligée de subir ça chaque jour, sans être pour autant capable d'intervenir, au risque de faire échouer tous nos plans, poursuit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Pansy.

-Mais combien de fois m'as-tu dit que tu étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi dans le simple et unique but de ne pas suivre la voie de tes parents ? Pendant des mois, je t'ai encouragé à leur faire face, pendant des mois, tu m'as écoutée, et tu m'as aidée avec les problèmes que j'avais de mon côté…

-Ah, ça, c'était assez difficile à supporter… Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait avoir une vie plus désastreuse que celle de Potter… Mais rends-toi compte d'une chose, Bradbury Je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire cette année ne faisait que partie du plan que nous avions mis en place dans le but de décimer les Aurors cherchant à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Ron redresse brusquement la tête et fixe Drago, bouche bée.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es…

-Si. Et sachez que devenir un Mangemort est probablement la meilleure chose que j'aurais fait dans ma vie. Je peux désormais servir le Mal à ma guise, sans que personne ne se mette en travers de mon chemin, c'est-à-dire, sans quelques cloportes comme vous.

Drago repose son regard sur mon, tandis que je détourne le mien, cherchant à ravaler les larmes qui montent. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

-La confiance est faite pour les faibles comme vous… Et toi qui croyais que l'amitié entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors était possible… Mais ton grand frère Samuel avait bel et bien raison… Ce n'est qu'un rêve, et les rêves n'existent pas. Pour ce qui est de tes parents, je me demande si c'était tout simplement un miracle, ou s'ils faisaient tout simplement semblant en public. Mais personnellement, je pencherais plus pour la seconde option…

-Arrête, je lui dis.

-Oh, et est-ce que je t'ai dit que tout ce que tu as pu me confier, je l'ai raconté à Ombrage ? Eh oui, elle est au courant de tout… A commencer par le fait que tu aies cette « capacité » à voir le passé et le futur… C'est une chose qui l'a enchantée que je la lui ai apprise… Ça, et un tas d'autres petits détails qui méritent quand même d'être révélés…

-Ça suffit, je répète, sentant une profonde rage m'envahir.

-Cela me fait tellement de bien de ne plus à devoir me cacher, parce que maintenant que tu connais ma véritable nature, il y a encore un tas de choses que tu dois savoir, comme par exemple que si les Mangemorts ont attaqué le 12 Square Grimmaud, c'est parce que cet abominable elfe de maison parvenait à transmettre des messages à la famille Malefoy, en prenant soin de nous indiquer sa position… Il y a aussi tous ces moments partagés ensemble, qui ne me servaient qu'à vous soutirer des informations, à tous les quatre. Et vous, quand vous faites confiance à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour de faux. Vous n'hésitez pas à confier aux autres vos plus lourds secrets, un peu comme les tiens, Bradbury, et ceux qui concernent ta famille…

-ARRETE, je m'exclame.

Dans cet élan de rage, certains meubles de la pièce se déplacent d'eux-mêmes dans un bruit sourd, faisant reculer Ombrage et Drago d'au moins un mètre, quelque peu surpris par cet effet secondaire de mon état.  
Je ne veux plus rien entendre qui sorte de sa bouche.  
Je me sens totalement démunie.  
Pendant des mois, je n'ai rien vu. Je ne pensais qu'à nous, et au bonheur que j'éprouvais lorsque j'étais avec lui, ou lorsqu'il me tenait dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Tous ces moments passés à la volière, sous l'hêtre, durant le bal… Tout me semble si loin.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des trucs pareils, pas après tout ce qu'on a partagé ! Tu ne peux pas avoir joué la comédie pendant si longtemps, je m'exclame en me redressant.

-Cela suffit, s'exclame Ombrage à son tour en faisant signe à Pansy de m'amener à elle. Jeune fille, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, et de me dire où vous comptiez vous rendre, tous les cinq… _Accio fauteuil !_

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve assise, les mains fermement attachées aux accoudoirs, désormais incapable de les bouger. Drago a toujours son regard fixé sur moi, ce qui ne fait que me rendre mal à l'aise. J'ai envie d'hurler, de faire comprendre à tout le monde à quel point je n'en peux plus de tout ça. J'ai souvent été trahie, mais là, je crois que c'est la pire de toutes ces fois. Je regarde brièvement Hermione, retenue avec force par Zabini. Elle secoue la tête, comme si elle cherchait à me faire comprendre qu'elle est désolée. Pourtant, c'est elle qui a pris la décision de me faire confiance, et de croire en l'innocence de Drago.  
J'ai juste été trop aveugle pour me rendre compte qu'il m'avait toujours détestée.

-Bien, dit Ombrage en se plaçant juste en face de moi. Sachez que je n'éprouve pas l'envie de vous blesser, vous ou vos camarades, alors j'irai droit au but dites-moi où vous alliez… Vous alliez voir Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Menteuse, me crie-t-elle en m'assénant une gifle que j'ai bien senti passer. Vous feriez mieux de me dire la vérité si vous ne voulez pas souffrir davantage que mentalement… je suis persuadée que vous savez où il se trouve, et que vous aviez pour but d'aller le voir…

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je suis bien trop occupée à me concentrer sur les bruits de pas provenant de derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre alors en grand, dévoilant ainsi Rogue. Et à ce moment, j'espère de tout mon être que ce traitre n'a pas dévoilé à Ombrage la véritable nature de notre professeur.  
Il commence par me dévisager puis il pose son regard sur la directrice.

-Madame… J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de mon aide.

-Oui, Severus. Bien que le jeune Drago m'ait confié ses soupçons sur vous et votre fidélité, je sais pertinemment que vous êtes et serez toujours un adepte des forces du Mal… Alors j'aimerais que vous me fournissiez quelques gouttes de Verarita Serum afin que je puisse soutirer des informations essentielles à cette jeune fille, qui ne cesse d'enfreindre les lois que j'ai émises…

-Je suis navré, mais vous me verrez dans l'obligation de refuser. Je vous ai fourni le reste de ma réserve pour que vous puissiez interroger Miss Tchang. Je pense que vous allez devoir changer vos plans…

« Professeur, je vous en prie, n'intervenez pas. Votre couverture tombera à l'eau et vous serez en danger… »

« _Charlie… Comment fais-tu cela ? Est-ce en rapport avec tes visions ?_ »

« Oui. »

« _Enfin, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça, surtout que Castiel a l'air blessé… Je suis obligé d'intervenir. »_

« Non, s'il vous plait, allez plutôt prévenir le professeur McGonagall et les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Dedans y figurent Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Ginny, Fred et George Weasley, Luna Lovegood… Vous devriez trouver la liste quelque part, professeur. Dites-leur de protéger le château, parce que… »

« _Je sais. Voldemort m'a prévenu. Il ne va pas tarder à lancer une offensive. Mais… Etes-vous sûre que ça va aller ?_ »

« Pour être honnête, professeur, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ecoutez, elle va se douter de quelque chose, et je ne peux pas vous parler ainsi plus longtemps… Allez-y vite, je vous en prie… »

Rogue redresse la tête en direction d'Ombrage, puis il lui déclare avec calme

-Avez-vous encore besoin de mes services ? Ou puis-je disposer ?

-Mh. Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez y aller, Severus… Je me débrouillerai moi-même, dans ce cas.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à franchir le seuil de la porte, Harry s'exclame à son intention

-Lunard, Patmol et les autres sont en danger ! Ils doivent être prévenus !

Ombrage se met alors à les dévisager tour à tour, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre avec une vitesse affolante. Elle finit par le stopper sur notre professeur, puis elle lui demande, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix

-C'est quoi, ça ? C'est qui, Lunard et Patmol ? De quoi veut-il parler, Rogue ?

-Aucune idée Dolores. A présent, si vous permettez, j'aimerais retourner dans mon local de classe, j'ai quelques copies d'examens à corriger avant demain. Bonne soirée, Madame la Directrice.

Il quitte ensuite le bureau sans rien ajouter, mais je sens qu'il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir nous venir en aide. Tout redevient alors brusquement calme dans la pièce. Ombrage soupire, déçue de ne pas avoir pu obtenir ce qu'elle désirait tant. Elle pointe ensuite sa baguette sur moi tandis que Drago nous contourne pour se placer derrière moi. Et c'est tant mieux. Je ne veux plus le voir.

-Bon. Vous ne semblez pas décidée à parler, je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'utiliser la manière forte… Le sortilège Doloris devrait vous convaincre de me donner quelques informations…

-C'est illégal, s'exclame Hermione.

-Ce que Cornelius ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort, poursuit en retournant un cadre représentant le Ministre, en prenant soin de cacher la face contre son bureau.

Elle se concentre à nouveau sur moi, l'air menaçant. J'aimerais tant pouvoir me lever et lui en foutre une… Je tente alors de remuer mes poignets, en vain. Ils sont si bien retenus que je commence à en avoir mal aux articulations. Alors qu'elle lève à nouveau sa baguette dans ma direction, Ron essaye désespérément de se libérer de son étreinte. A m'autre bout de la pièce, Castiel remue légèrement.

-Dolores, laissez-la…

Celle-ci l'ignore.

-Non, ne faites pas ça, s'exclame Hermione, tandis que Zabini lui assène un coup la forçant à se mettre à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, vous irez tout droit à Azkaban si cela remonte aux oreilles de Fudge !

Ombrage décide de l'ignorer, elle aussi. Quant à moi, je respire un bon coup, sachant déjà ce qui va m'arriver. Et c'est sous les regard horrifiés de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Castiel que je me fais toucher en plein fouet par un rayon aveuglant.


	61. Vinci Omnia Veritas

La douleur que j'éprouve est indescriptible. C'est bien pire que de recevoir un coup de jus de pas loin de mille volts. Mais l'effet secondaire reste le même. Mal de crâne, les articulations endolories, une simple envie que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Bien que je ne puisse rien entendre pour le moment, je vois mes amis hurler des paroles indescriptibles à l'adresse d'Ombrage, révoltés qu'elle ait utilisé ce sortilège impardonnable. J'ignore si, sur le coup, j'ai crié, moi aussi. Tout est bien trop brumeux dans ma tête pour que j'aie la moindre pensée cohérente.

J'ai du mal à respirer. C'est comme si on avait placé un étau autour de ma gorge et qu'il s'était brusquement refermé d'un coup sec sur celle-ci, empêchant le moindre air frais de parvenir jusqu'à mes poumons durant ce qui m'a semblé presque plusieurs heures, même si en réalité il ne s'est écoulé que quelques secondes.

Je redresse enfin la tête et croise le regard d'Hermione. Sa voix me parait de plus en plus claire désormais. Je parviens finalement à percevoir quelques mots, quelques phrases qu'elle crache à la directrice, malgré les mises en garde de Zabini. Et justement, en parlant d'Ombrage… Celle-ci pointe à nouveau sa baguette dans ma direction, avant de se pencher vers moi.

-Vous n'aimeriez pas que je recommence n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je vais reposer ma question, et j'attends de vous une réponse claire et précise… Où comptiez-vous aller ?

Je la regarde, l'air mauvais, puis je lui lâche simplement

-Vous êtes peut-être la directrice de cette école… Mais vous pouvez aussi aller vous faire foutre…

Elle redresse la tête, ne s'étant probablement pas attendue à une telle réponse de ma part. Elle esquisse ensuite un petit sourire en coin.

-Vous êtes tenace, mademoiselle Bradbury… Mais plus pour très longtemps, croyez-moi…

Elle lève sa baguette vers moi, puis elle ouvre la bouche afin de m'asséner une nouvelle décharge fulgurante, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'intervienne en lui criant

-Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez, je… Je vais vous dire où c'est…

-Où est quoi, Miss Granger ? L'endroit où vous étiez sur le point d'aller ?

-Non… Mieux que ça.

-Eh bien, je vous écoute…

-Je vais… Je vais vous dire où est cachée l'arme secrète de Dumbledore, déclare-t-elle avec sérieux. Mais promettez-moi que si je le fais, vous ne blesserez plus personne…

Cette idée semble soudainement emballer Ombrage. Même si aucun de nous ne semble comprendre où elle veut en venir avec cette idée, elle parait sûre d'elle. Et si elle a un plan, je marche avec elle. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Notre professeur abaisse lentement sa baguette, réfléchissant à ce qu'Hermione vient de lui déclarer.

-Mh, cela me semble être une bonne idée, Miss Granger… Bien. Si vous me menez à cette arme, j'épargnerai vos amis. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai dans l'obligation… De faire en sorte que jamais personne ne sache ce qui leur est arrivé… C'est également valable pour vous, très cher collègue, poursuit-elle à l'adresse de Castiel, toujours étendu sur le sol, souffrant. Bon, Blaise, relâchez-là. Occupez-vous de Weasley et Potter, pendant que Crabbe et Goyle nous accompagneront. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cette jeune sorcière ne me file entre les doigts.

Chacun s'exécute. Crabbe et Goyle rejoignent Ombrage, tenant chacun Hermione par un bras, tandis que Blaise se dirige vers Harry et Ron. Celui-ci les dépassant d'au moins une tête, il n'aurait aucun mal à les maitriser en cas de rébellion.

-Zabini, vous et Miss Parkinson allez surveiller nos prisonniers. Quant à vous, Monsieur Malefoy, laissez libre court à votre imagination et faites ce que vous voulez de Miss Bradbury. Mais ne la tuez pas. Il se peut que nous en ayons encore besoin par la suite…

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

 _« J'improvise… Est-ce que ça va ? »_

« J'ai connu mieux… Fais bien attention à toi, surtout. »

Elle hoche discrètement la tête, puis Ombrage se décide à ajouter une dernière chose avant de s'en aller, nous laissant à la merci des trois Serpentards.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas, nous dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Vous êtes faible, Miss Bradbury. Tout comme vos parents l'étaient. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et au fond de vous, vous le savez…

Elle lève pour la énième fois sa baguette dans ma direction, puis elle s'exclame

- _Diffindo_!

Je sens alors comme une lame de rasoir me lacérer la joue, et il ne me faut que quelques instants avant que je ne me rende compte que la coupure étant assez profonde, mon sang s'écoule lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur un pan de mon sweatshirt. J'ai envie d'hurler, mais je m'abstiens. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je retiens mes larmes. Mon être tout entier souffre. Pas seulement ma joue, ou ma colonne suite au sortilège de torture, mais également ma tête, tant j'ai envie de faire exploser ma rage.

-Cela vous laissera une cicatrice pendant plusieurs années… Du moins, si vous parvenez à survivre jusque-là…

Elle quitte ensuite son bureau sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Et nous nous retrouvons à nouveau plongés dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui en devient presque malsain et insupportable.

J'aimerais… Me réveiller, et que mon grand frère me rassure en m'affirmant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et que je ne vais pas tarder à retourner à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année de cours… Que je vais retrouver tout le monde, les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore, les profs, et tout le reste… J'aimerais que ce ne soit qu'un long et douloureux cauchemar duquel j'émergerai en me disant que j'ai de la chance que tout se soit passé bien mieux que cela…

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité au moment où Pansy se dirige en courant vers la porte du bureau, et s'empresse de coller son oreille contre celle-ci. Elle reste ainsi durant quelques instants, à notre plus grand étonnement, puis au bout d'une longue minute, elle s'exclame

-C'est bon.

-Ils sont partis ?

-Oui.

A l'entente de ces mots, Zabini se dirige alors vers Harry et d'un simple coup de baguette, il défait les liens qui le retenait prisonnier. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il s'occupe de ceux de Ron, tandis que Pansy se dirige vers Castiel à grandes enjambées et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Elle tente ensuite de l'aider à se redresser pour qu'il puisse s'adosser contre le mur du fond. Mes pensées s'entremêlent. A vrai dire, aucun de nous ne parvient à comprendre leurs réactions. Puis c'est au tour de Drago de bouger. Il se met accroupit devant moi, et il tente de défaire les liens qui me retiennent fermement attachée à ce maudit fauteuil, sans que je ne comprenne pour autant ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

-Pansy, sécurise la porte, lui lance Zabini en achevant de réduire en cendres les liens nouant les deux mains de Ron dans son dos. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se décide à brusquement revenir sur un coup de tête…

Drago lève enfin le regard vers moi, en s'emparant de sa baguette pour me libérer plus rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les trois, s'exclame Harry sur la défensive, mais sans baguette. Ça vous dérangerait de nous expliquer ce qui vous prend ?

Drago plonge ses yeux dans les miens en soupirant.

-Charlie, je suis désolé, poursuit-il en libérant ma main droite. Je n'avais pas le choix, on était obligés de vous retenir prisonnier, sinon, elle se serait doutée de quelque chose, et notre couverture serait tombée à l'eau. Mais avant que je ne t'explique tout en détail, sache que je ne t'ai jamais trahie...

Peut-être s'attendait-il à une réaction différente de ma part une fois l'une de mes deux mains libres, mais la seule chose qu'il reçoit est une gifle monumentale.

Il semble d'abord surpris, puis il baisse les yeux et cherche à libérer ma main gauche.

-Je dois avouer que celle-là, je l'avais méritée…

-Comment t'as pu me faire ça, je dis enfin à son intention. Et surtout, comment veux-tu que je puisse te faire confiance après tout ce que tu nous as raconté il y a moins de vingt minutes ?

Une fois qu'il m'a détachée, il m'aide à me redresser, mais j'ai du mal à tenir debout assez sonnée par les sorts auxquels j'ai dû faire face. Je m'assieds alors sur le sol, non loin de Castiel, qui lui est en train de se faire soigner par Pansy. Je peux enfin souffler, rassurée qu'Ombrage ne soit plus dans la même pièce. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, Zabini n'empêche pas Ron et Harry de me rejoindre afin de s'assurer que je vais plus ou moins bien.  
Drago s'agenouille ensuite à nos côtés, sous les regards méfiants de mes deux amis et de notre professeur, qui a l'air de se remettre.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, me dit celui-ci. Ombrage me surveille depuis le début de l'année, et j'ai dû me montrer très prudent. Au début, je m'en moquais pas mal, jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à se rapprocher. Elle l'a découvert et elle a cru à une ruse de ma part pour vous faire tomber, toi, et les autres. Seulement, ça ne l'était pas. Elle m'a utilisé dans le but de vous soutirer de quelconques informations, mais la plupart de celles que je lui remettais étaient fausse, comme par exemple le fait que nous ayons réussi à prendre contact avec Kreattur et que celui-ci nous livrait des informations depuis le 12 Square Grimmaud.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, tandis qu'il pointe sa baguette sur moi, mais cette fois-ci, ses gestes semblent plus calmes, plus doux. Il guérit ensuite ma plaie au visage, puis pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Et cette fois, je n'hésite pas à laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus.

-Je lui ai caché tout ce qui était vraiment important. Le sujet principal de tes visions, la cachette de l'Ordre de Phénix, la double identité de Rogue. En fait, si on rassemble tout ce que j'ai pu lui raconter, elle ne sait pas grand-chose, même si elle reste persuadée du contraire. Et puis… Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, me dit-il en dévoilant son bras, sur lequel je n'y vois effectivement pas la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et eux, s'exclame Harry en dévisageant Zabini et Pansy.

-Ce n'est que très récent, lui répond Drago. Ils sont venus me voir à la bibliothèque il y a quelques semaines, en abordant un sujet très sérieux mon amitié avec vous, et mon projet de me débarrasser des Forces du Mal. Ils avaient envie de se rallier à cette cause. Je dois vous avouer qu'au début, j'ai fait la même tête que vous, mais j'avais des doutes. Je suis donc… Entré par effraction dans le bureau de Rogue, et je lui ai « emprunté » un peu de Verarita Serum. Je voulais être bien sûr qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé… J'ai été assez surpris de découvrir qu'ils l'étaient. Et puis, ils ont été longtemps mes meilleurs amis, alors j'ai pris la décision de les croire.

-Je sais que je suis une garce manipulatrice depuis des années, dit Pansy, mais je crois que tout ce que vous avez fait depuis le début de cette année m'a ouvert les yeux, et ça m'a également permis de voir à quel point j'ai pu être horrible. Vous savez, mes parents sont des Mangemorts, et je suis dans le même cas que Drago. Ils veulent que je suive leur voie…

J'attrape la main de Drago, toujours sur ma joue, et la retire de celle-ci.

-Peut-être que tout ce que vous racontez est vrai, mais tu as blessé Cas, je lui dis.

-Oui, à ce propos, commence-t-il, je…

-Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien, me dit Castiel en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Enfin, plus ou moins. Mais il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion de parler mentalement avec quelqu'un, juste avant de me retrouver projeté contre le mur… Disons que cette personne voulait simplement m'avertir avant de me broyer quelques côtes.

-Tu as utilisé ce moyen pour lui parler, je m'étonne.

-Eh bien, c'est toi qui me l'a appris, et…

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passer que je le gifle à nouveau.

-Ça ne t'aurais quand même pas tué de m'avertir moi, que tout ça n'était pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché, exactement ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été foutu de me prévenir, je m'exclame en me redressant tout en m'aidant du mur. Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que j'ai pu penser à ton sujet pendant qu'Ombrage tentait désespérément de me soutirer des informations ! Et si elle avait été plus loin qu'un simple sortilège de torture ?

-Tu peux me croire si je te dis que je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle fasse appel à un sort pareil, s'exclame-t-il à son tour en se relevant. Si elle avait tenté de recommencer, je serais intervenu et je l'aurais empêchée de te faire à nouveau du mal, Charlie.

-Alors quoi, ça fait un an que tu joues une sorte d'agent-triple ? Tu es de notre côté, mais finalement non, mais peut-être que si ?

-Hum… J'ai… Pas tout compris mais je crois que c'est ça.

-T'es vraiment un beau salopard, Malefoy.

-Je sais. Et… Je t'ai dit des choses abominables et inhumaines, je m'en rends bien compte. Et sache que j'ai détesté devoir te faire un truc pareil. Pendant un moment, reprend-t-il en s'approchant de moi j'ai eu l'impression d'être redevenu celui que j'étais l'an dernier. Et… Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles pour tout ça. Vous aussi, poursuit-il à l'adresse d'Harry et Ron. Mais Ombrage vous a menacés. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était prête à beaucoup plus que de simples retenues pour vous faire comprendre que c'était elle qui dirigeait désormais.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Puis il me tend ma baguette, qui m'avait précédemment été arrachée des mains. Je m'en empare, et je me mets à hésiter. Est-ce que je dois la pointer sur lui, histoire de l'effrayer et de lui faire comprendre que je lui en veux vraiment, ou tout simplement passer au-dessus de ça ?  
Il sait parfaitement à quoi je pense. Il se contente de m'esquisser un bref sourire, ce qui a le don de m'énerver car il sait parfaitement que ça me calme à chaque fois.

-Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, vous, les Serpentards, lance alors Ron. D'abord vous êtes des méchants, mais au final, il se trouve que vous avez toujours voulu être de notre côté. Ensuite, vous nous trahissez, mais sans vraiment le faire. Vous êtes beaucoup trop compliqués… Mais je dois avouer que ton discours a quand même du sens, Drago.

-Je suis du même avis, s'exclame Harry. J'imagine bien Ombrage vous forcer à travailler pour elle dans le dos du Directeur. Enfin, de l'ancien directeur… Mais il y a quand même une chose que je ne saisis pas. Je veux dire, Drago nous a déjà prouvé qu'il était de notre côté, mais vous deux ? Vous avez passé tant d'années à vous bagarrer avec nous. Et puis toi, Pansy, tu as blessé Charlie, et insulté Hermione. A de nombreuses reprises.

-… Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux avoir des remords, Potter. Un soir, Blaise et moi étudions dans la salle commune de notre dortoir. Nous étions les seuls encore éveillés. Mais on n'arrivait pas à vraiment se concentrer sur notre travail, car la même chose nous tourmentait le brusque changement d'attitude de Drago. Nous ne parvenions pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à se braquer ainsi. On en a parlé pendant plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à la même conclusion il avait tout simplement pris la décision de se battre pour le bien.

Je lève les yeux vers Drago, l'esprit toujours un peu embrumé. Ma main a toujours envie de le gifler, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Je parviens à discerner son air meurtri dans son regard. Je me doute bien qu'il a détesté nous faire un truc pareil. Il m'a juste fallu du temps pour m'y faire.

-Tu es un menteur, je finis par lui dire.

-C'est vrai. Je le suis.

-Et tu es cruel.

-Aussi. Je sais.

-Et t'es vraiment un enfoiré.

-Probablement le pire de tous.

-Et…

Je fais un pas en avant. Il fait de même. Nos regards se croisent enfin. Et durant une parcelle de secondes, tout ce qui vient de se passer semble avoir brusquement disparu. Il n'y a plus que nous deux.

-Et je rougis d'aimer quelqu'un de pareil, je lui dis en lui attrapant la main gauche, tandis qu'il pose à nouveau l'autre sur ma joue blessée.

Il passe ensuite sa main dans mon dos pour ma rapprocher de lui. Nous nous dévisageons durant quelques instants avant qu'il ne se décide à m'embrasser. Et brusquement, toute cette haine que j'ai pu éprouver à son égard s'envole. J'aimerais que le temps se fige ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus, afin de poursuivre ce moment partagé, mais une voix extérieure nous ramène brusquement à la réalité.

-Dites, ce n'est surtout pas pour vous déranger, vous deux, mais je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se bouge, nous lance Pansy en rendant à Harry et Ron leur baguette respective.

-C'est vrai.

-Bon, quand on a débarqué dans le bureau, vous étiez sur le point d'aller quelque part. Est-ce que vous alliez voir Dumbledore, ou vous disiez vrai à Ombrage tout à l'heure ?

-On doit surtout aller prévenir l'Ordre, je m'exclame. Ron, tu devrais y aller. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, et je pense que tu sauras te débrouiller sans Hermione, tout comme elle doit être en train de se débrouiller pour le moment avec Ombrage et les deux autres abrutis…

-Ok, je m'en charge. Et toi ?

-Je vais l'accompagner à Londres, lance Harry. Je pense que t'auras besoin d'un coup de main.

Drago s'avance vers nous.

-Blaise, Pansy et moi, on peut se charger d'aller prévenir McGonagall que Voldemort est en route, même si Rogue est déjà parti.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que Castiel devra vous accompagner.

-Pourquoi ça, s'étonne Blaise.

-Disons simplement que lorsqu'il a fait irruption dans ce bureau, il vous a vu tous les trois nous menacer avec l'aide d'une psychopathe, et qu'il a probablement dû avertir McGonagall. Donc en gros, pour eux, vous êtes encore dangereux. Si Cas vient avec vous, il saura vous disculper.

Il hoche la tête, satisfait de ma réponse. Lorsque tout le monde semble avoir compris ce qu'il a à faire, Ron s'avance vers la cheminée, prêt à enfin partir en direction du Terrier, afin d'aller avertir les membres de l'Ordre qui s'y cachent. Après avoir prononcé haut et fort sa destination puis lâché la poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main droite, il disparait dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques étincelles luisantes.

-Bon, à nous, lance Harry en s'avançant vers la cheminée.

Alors que je m'avance pour le rejoindre, Drago me retient par le bras, et je me retourne vers lui.

-Fais bien attention à toi, surtout…

-Je reviens vite. Je te le promets. Cas', je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur eux…

J'entre dans l'étroite cheminée, en échangeant un dernier regard au moment où d'immenses flammes colorées nous entourent, prêtes à nous téléporter directement à Londres, ma ville natale.


	62. Parents VS Teachers

_Pov Meg_

. . . . . . . .

-Échec… Et mat !

Dean repousse d'un geste lent le plateau de jeu, loin d'être capable d'accepter sa défaite. Assis en face de lui, Kevin se met déjà à replacer les pions sur les cases qui leurs sont attribuées.

-Je t'avais bien dit que mon frère était imbattable à ce genre de jeux… Regarde, Meg et moi, on avait pris les paris sur lui avant même que la partie ne commence, puisque c'était déjà gagné d'avance pour lui…

-Peut-être, mais je me suis dit que pour une fois, l'un d'entre nous arriverait enfin à la battre… Et puis comment tu fais, Kevin ? A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans ma tête et que t'arrives à prévoir chacun de mes mouvements en pactisant avec des démons…

-Dean…

-Non, mais c'est vrai, ça, p'pa, poursuit-il en se tournant vers Bobby, confortablement installé dans l'un des sièges de la salle de classe, lisant un journal datant de la veille. Je suis sûr qu'il a un don…

-Don ou pas, il ne faut pas prendre l'habitude de plaisanter avec ce genre de choses, lui dit sa mère. Je sais qu'on ne craint plus grand-chose depuis que les forces du Mal ont pris le dessus un peu partout dans le monde, mais on ne sait jamais.

-Désolé…

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, ils sont où, tes professeurs ? Parce que moi, je dois aller m'occuper du garage, et vu comment mes employés se débrouillent sans moi, il va falloir que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent sauter mon établissement…

-J'en sais rien, moi. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils sont assez souvent en retard. Je veux dire, c'est parce qu'ils travaillent beaucoup, et ils ont toujours un tas de copies à corriger…

Dean échange un regard amusé avec nous. Bien sûr qu'ils sont toujours en retard. Mais tous les quatre, nous savions pertinemment que ce n'était pas toujours à cause des devoirs, et autres feuilles à noter, tout comme Charlie l'avait également appris…

. . . . . . . .

 _« Meg et Charlie se séparèrent du groupe, ayant quelques affaires à récupérer dans leurs casiers avant que le cours de chimie ne débute. Et comme à leur habitude, elles empruntaient un raccourci passant à côté des toilettes afin de gagner un maximum de temps, au risque de se voir collées en retenue par le professeur –étant pour elles, resté un peu trop longtemps penché au-dessus de ses cuves de mélanges aux couleurs peu prometteuses-, Rufus Turner.  
D'après ce qu'elles savaient, lui et le père de Dean étaient d'anciens amis, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se montrât plus courtois avec les notes de celui-ci._

 _Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur des toilettes qu'elles s'apprêtaient à dépasser sans y faire attention, mais au dernier moment, il leur semblèrent entendre des voix provenir de celles-ci. Et d'après ce qu'elles en déduisaient, il s'agissait de Jody et Mary.  
Dans le silence le plus complet, elles restèrent cachées derrière un mur et tendirent légèrement l'oreille, afin de percevoir leur conversation qu'elles cherchaient à dissimuler, vu l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Elles jetèrent ensuite un coup d'œil à travers la porte entre ouverte. _

_-Il a fait ça ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse…_

 _-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie, Mary. Crois-moi, sur le coup, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi, lui répondit Jody en se passant de l'eau sur le visage._

 _-Et, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Te connaissant, tu n'as pas pu t'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée… Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça._

 _-Non, je te rassure directement. Mais disons que ce n'était pas loin, puisque je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirait. Et qu'il aurait une réponse dans la semaine._

 _-Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus une demande en mariage, Jody… Il veut seulement aller boire un verre avec toi après les cours, il n'y a rien de mal à ça._

 _-… Je ne sais pas._

 _-Bon, pour commencer, est-ce qu'il te plait ? C'est quand même un point important, ça, non ?_

 _-Honnêtement ? Il est vraiment pas mal. Il lui arrive même d'être charmant._

 _-Et ?_

 _-… En fait, il est vraiment canon. Non mais tu m'entends parler ? J'ai l'impression de revenir à ma période d'adolescence durant laquelle je n'arrêtais pas de piquer des crises de nerfs pour un rien…_

 _-Ecoute, reprend la prof d'histoire, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça. On a beau travailler dans le même établissement depuis plusieurs années, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. Et nos seules conversations tournent principalement autour des devoirs et autres copies à corriger avant la fin du mois. Sinon, le seul à qui il parle vraiment, c'est Connor. Mais qui sait, il cache peut-être des choses à ses collègues qu'il ne dissimulerait pas dans un contexte extérieur que celui du boulot… Mais si tu as envie de faire autre chose que de rester affalée dans ton divan à regarder des séries policières qui te rappellent ton ancien job, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher._

 _-… Juste, je n'en sais rien. Et puis, si ça allait plus loin après ? Il se passerait quoi ? Imagine que je sois obligée d'imposer ça à Claire et Alex ?_

 _-Wow, ne va pas trop vite. Ce n'est qu'un simple verre pour le moment. Après… Tu aviseras. Tu sais, John et moi, à la base, on n'était même pas censés se rencontrer dans ce pub qui faisant le coin de la rue de notre lycée… Mais bon, il pleuvait, et chacun de notre côté, les projets de la soirée avaient été annulés. Il a utilisé la bonne vieille méthode « j'te paye un verre ? » et ça a marché. Même si à la base, je n'avais pas forcément entendu que de bonnes choses sur lui._

 _-Ah, ça, je m'en souviens… Combien de fois ai-je entendu des jeunes passer dans les couloirs, à l'époque, répétant sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un beau parleur égoïste et frimeur ?_

 _-Tu vois ? Malgré tout ce qu'on peut raconter sur Crowley dans cette école, je suis persuadée qu'il a ses qualités bien à lui…_

 _-Bon… Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?_

 _-Accepter, et allez passer la soirée avec lui. Mais je veux connaitre tous les détails le plus rapidement possible… »_

. . . . . . . .

Et quelques temps plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés. Autrement, dis, cela faisait environ huit ou neuf mois désormais. Ce n'avait pas été un gros mariage, et très peu de personnes étaient au courant. Il y avait bien sûr Mary, mais celle-ci n'en avait pas parlé à John. Question de choix. Nos parents à tous l'ignoraient également. Mais nous, nous le savions. Seulement, nous ne l'avions jamais dit à personne, que ce soit à Jody, ou Crowley.  
Jody, qui s'était d'abord inquiétée de la réaction qu'auraient ses filles –adoptives-, fut enchantée de découvrir que celles-ci s'entendaient à merveille avec son nouveau mari. En particulier Claire, avec qui il adorait faire les quatre cent coups.

Nous avions découvert un peu plus tard que Crowley avait eu un passé compliqué – en dehors de toute cette histoire de sorcellerie, que nous n'avons appris que récemment-. Son ex-femme, Pam, avait quitté le pays du jour au lendemain, le laissant seul avec sa fille de quelques mois. Il s'était certes radouci en devenant papa, mais après le brusque départ de sa femme, il avait commencé à se refermer sur lui-même, bien que nous cherchions à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, quelque peu inquiets.

Mais savoir secrètement que Jody était à ses côtés nous avait rassurés. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait changé. Un peu comme Drago l'a fait avec Charlie, d'après tout ce qu'elle a pu me raconter à son propos… Ah ça, j'y ai eu droit pendant des semaines. En même temps, je l'avais un peu cherché, en la suppliant de me faire un rapport détaillé au moins cinq fois par mois… Mais bon, je ne fais que prendre soin de ma meilleure amie… Et quiconque s'en prendrait à elle aurait affaire à moi, c'est certain.

J'échange un bref regard avec Dean, qui me sourit en retour. Lui aussi est prêt à tout pour défendre Charlie, et vu le nombre d'années qu'ils se connaissent, tous les deux, ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre, et nos deux professeurs entrent dans la pièce, tenant chacun un épais paquet de feuilles –probablement nos travaux de l'année-.

-Veuillez excuser notre retard, Monsieur et Madame Singer. Nous avons dû mettre au point quelques détails avec le directeur de l'établissement. Il nous propose à chacun d'avoir enfin un local attribué à son nom, ce qui nous éviterait d'être obligé de se dépêcher entre chaque heure de cours, se justifie adroitement Jodie en serrant la main d'Ellen. J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop fait attendre ?

-Non, ne vous en faites pas. De toutes manières, nous n'étions pas pressés aujourd'hui… Et vous, j'imagine que vous êtes Mr McLoyd, le professeur de mathématiques ? Vous êtes tel que je vous visualisais.

-Vraiment ?

-Eh bien, ces quatre-là nous ont tellement parlé de vous, poursuit-elle en nous désignant.

Je sens le regard de Crowley peser sur nous. Peut-être s'inquiète-t-il à cause du fait que l'on ait pu raconter aux parents de Dean ce que nous savions à son sujet, mais ce n'est pas le cas. A vrai dire, nous avons tellement été dépassés par les évènements que nous n'y avions pas vraiment pensé.  
Heureusement pour nous, il semble deviner que l'on a rien dit et il se concentre alors sur Bobby en lui serrant la main.

-Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que ce sont mes élèves, dit-il à Ellen en s'installent en face d'elle. Et même si dans notre boulot, on n'a pas forcément le droit de faire du favoritisme, ce sont bien mes élèves favoris. Ils s'investissent énormément dans les travaux qu'on leur donne, n'est-ce pas, Jody ?

-C'est vrai. Par exemple, lors d'une dissertation, Dean ne manque jamais de faire allusions à ses groupes de rock favoris, ce qui, en un sens, lie tous les récits qu'il m'a remis. Mais, excusez-moi, je pensais que la réunion n'était que pour parler de ses résultats à lui ?

-Oh, eh bien, je les emmène tous les quatre au parc un peu plus tard, et leurs parents me les ont confiés en attendant, s'exclame Bobby. J'espère que cela ne dérange pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, lui répond-t-elle en souriant.

Jody s'empare d'un stylo-bille ainsi que de quelques feuilles qu'elle avait déposé sur la table devant elle et en tend une aux parents de Dean. Ceux-ci la parcourent brièvement avant que la professeure ne reprenne

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, les résultats de votre fils sont en net progrès depuis l'an passé. Pourtant, je comprends que voir un ou une amie quitter le pays pour traverser l'océan, cela doit être assez difficile, surtout à un âge pareil. Mais il n'a pas abandonné pour autant.

Légèrement en retrait, Crowley croise maladroitement ses bras contre sa poitrine. Je me doute bien qu'il souhaiterait lui dire pour Charlie et tout le reste, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le bon moment... Et lui aussi le sait. Après tout, comment pourrait-il expliquer à sa femme qu'il est un sorcier, que sa mère est en fuite depuis des années à cause de tueurs dangereux appelés « Mangemorts » et qui la traquent dans tout le pays, que Charlie aussi est une sorcière, comme toute sa famille, qu'elle est partie dans une sorte d'autre univers afin d'apprendre et étudier la Magie et que la fin du monde approche ? Ce n'est pas forcément le genre de choses que l'on place dans une conversation banale, ni le style de message sur un post-it collé sur le frigo juste à côté de celui qui rappelle d'aller acheter du pain pour le brunch du week-end…

Ma chaise me semble soudainement très inconfortable. Jody le remarque presque immédiatement.

-Meg, est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai l'impression que tu es devenue un peu pâle…

-C'est que… Je n'ai pas vraiment quitté les murs de l'école pendant un bon moment, et cette balade dans le parc devrait me faire du bien. Mais ça va, sinon, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça…

J'essaye de lui sourire le plus sincèrement possible, puis elle reprend sa conversation animée avec Bobby. Je ne les écoute pas vraiment. Dean, Kevin et Garth non plus, d'ailleurs. Tandis que Kevin et moi, nous faisons une sorte de bataille de regard, les deux autres se mettent à parler de Jo, qui est restée avec Adam durant tout l'après-midi.

Après avoir parlé de camping avec nos profs–et j'ignore encore comment ils en sont arrivés là- durant environ un quart d'heure, Bobby et Ellen se lèvent afin de saluer nos deux professeurs, qui se redressent à leur tour. Je remarque que Crowley n'a pas dit grand-chose au cours de cette réunion. Il n'a fait que prononcer les mots « oui », « non », « probablement » et approuver ce que disait Jody.

Je vois alors Garth lever les yeux au ciel. Il se serait mis à genoux et aurait crié « Hallelujah », ça aurait eu le même effet. Lui qui déteste déjà attendre trois minutes dans la file d'un self-service, je me demande comment il a fait pour tenir jusque-là sans ressentir le besoin de se cacher sous une table en position fœtale, attendant avec impatience la fin de la réunion.

Nous nous levons tous les quatre, prêts à saluer nos professeurs, que nous reverrons de toutes manières le lendemain. Alors que Kevin ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, un étrange craquement qui nous fait sursauter parvint jusqu'à nos oreilles. Instinctivement, je me tourne vers Crowley, mais il semble aussi perdu que nous. Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être sa mère qui transplantait, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, puisqu'il n'y a aucun signe d'apparition dans la pièce.

Soudain, nous apercevons dans le couloir deux adultes passer, tenant fermement des caisses en cartons contenant probablement des documents à archiver, si on en croit les étiquettes placardées dessus.

-Désolée pour ce boucan, s'exclame la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Le principal Barthélémy nous a chargés, Caïn et moi de descendre tous ces documents avant la fin de l'année scolaire… En fait, pour être honnête, il nous l'a demandé en début d'année, et on n'a pas arrêté de le reporter, mais si on continue à faire ça, je crois qu'il va vraiment péter les plombs… Désolée si on vous a effrayés.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Bela, lui répond Jody en souriant. Disons simplement que l'on a été surpris sur le coup… Je sais que cet établissement est assez vieux et qu'il craque de partout, mais ça me rassure de savoir que ce n'est pas le toit qui s'apprêtait à nous tomber dessus. Bon courage pour tout ce rangement tous les deux…

Tous deux nous saluent puis se remettent en route, filant tout droit vers la salle des archives située au sous-sol. Je m'approche lentement de la porte et les suis du regard, les voyant s'éloignant en reprenant leur conversation. La jeune femme, Bela, est l'une de nos profs depuis deux ans. Et c'est de loin l'une des favorites de Charlie. Elle enseigne le cours de physique-chimie. Il faut dire qu'à la base, on s'était retrouvés dans ce cours parce que nos parents nous y avaient poussés. Mais avec toutes les expériences que l'on a fait avec elle, on a fini par adorer ces deux matières.

Caïn, lui, était le prof de sport. De toutes manière, il n'était « bâti » que pour ça, c'est certain. Une carrure impressionnante –il dépassait d'au moins une tête tous ses collèges-, une épaisse tignasse grise volant dans tous les sens, une barbe broussailleuse et une voix ferme ramenant sans cesse certains élèves à l'ordre. Lui, nous le connaissions depuis bien plus longtemps. Et il était ami avec Crowley. Apparemment, ils avaient passé toute leur enfance ensemble, puisqu'ils vivaient dans le même quartier. C'était probablement pour ça qu'à nos yeux, ils avaient très clairement le même caractère. Les mêmes sautes d'humeur « occasionnelles », les mêmes regards et coups d'œil effrayants, et la même voix qui fait trembler les murs dès qu'elle s'élève un peu. Ils étaient assez semblables côté mental, mis à part quelques –petits- détails, à commencer par le fait que Crowley était un sorcier.

Une fois qu'ils ont disparu de mon champ de vision, je retourne auprès de mes amis, qui semblent prier intérieurement pour que Bobby et Ellen se décident enfin à les sortir de cet endroit devenant presque étouffant. J'échange un regard avec Crowley, qui semble en avoir aussi un peu marre, ne cherchant qu'à quitter cette salle une fois que sa femme aura terminé de faire la conversation avec les parents de Dean.

Nous entendons brusquement un étrange grincement, provenant du fond de la pièce cette fois-ci. Je regarde brièvement Dean, qui hausse les épaules, ne semblant pas comprendre non plus. Apparemment, tout le monde a entendu, car chacun fait le maximum afin de ne faire aucun bruit, dans le but de trouver la source de ce qui nous a surpris. Garth s'avance alors vers les étagères remplies de livres et se met à fouiller dedans, ayant l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose.  
Alors qu'il revient vers nous, nous entendons le même genre de bruit, mais amplifié. Cela ressemble à une sorte d'appel d'air, ou quelque chose du style. Et brusquement, la pièce se retrouve plongée dans un immense nuage noir dans lequel il est presque impossible de trouver un brin d'air frais et respirable.


	63. Strange Santa Claus in the fireplace

_Pov Meg_

. . . . . . . .

L'air est presque irrespirable. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple nuage qui a brusquement explosé dans la pièce, mais plutôt la cheminée qui nous a rejeté toute sa suie à la figure. Au moment où je redresse la tête, j'entends l'alarme incendie se lancer en route, ce qui n'a rien de bien étonnant, avec tout ce paquet de fumée… Celle-ci se met alors à hurler d'un cri strident qui nous force tous à nous boucher les oreilles des deux mains, peut-être mis à part Crowley, qui a enfouis sa main gauche sous son veston. Je me doute bien qu'il cherche sa baguette afin d'être en mesure d'arrêter cela, mais je vois qu'il hésite. Evidemment, comment pourrait-il faire usage de la magie devant Jodie, alors que celle-ci ignore absolument tout ?  
Au bout de quelques instants, j'entends une voix tousser dans la fumée et prononcer quelques mots. Celle-ci ne m'est pas étrangère mais je n'arrive pas à deviner où j'ai pu entendre ce jeune homme. Toujours accroupie sur le sol, je l'aperçois. Il s'avance dans le nuage de suie, lève son bras tendu en direction du détecteur de fumée et s'exclame fortement

- _Reducto !_

Une détonation retentit et enfin, l'alarme s'arrête. Toujours dans le brouillard, je sens la main ferme de Jody m'agripper pour m'aider à me relever. Celle-ci semble tout aussi perdue que moi. Autour de nous, la fumée se dissipe peu à peu, laissant quelques rayons du soleil éclairer une partie de la pièce.  
Alors que je rejoins les autres, j'entends une voix que je ne connais que trop bien s'exclamer avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

-Franchement, quelle idée d'avoir installé un foutu détecteur de fumée dans cette pièce...

. . . . . . . .

 _Pov Charlie_

. . . . . . . .

-Non, mais vraiment, quelle idée, je répète en essuyant mes manches d'un rapide coup de main.

-Charlie ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Toute la suie que nous avons apportée avec nous se dissipe enfin, et je reconnais aisément les visages des personnes qui nous font face. Meg, Dean, Kevin et Garth me dévisagent, quelques peu surpris de me voir débarquer maintenant, et surtout sans les avoir prévenus. Quant aux adultes, ils semblent tous aussi perturbés les uns que les autres.

Jody semble chanceuse d'avoir eu une chaise derrière elle, sans laquelle elle serait directement tombée sur le tapis couvert de cendres. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, elle aimerait dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortent pas.

-Alors, pour résumer, c'est compliqué. Mais à vrai dire, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il y ai autant de monde… Je croyais que la réunion parents-profs était prévu pour plus tard dans la soirée…

-On a pris un peu d'avance… Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, me lance Bobby en nous dévisageant tour à tour, Harry et moi. Et puis, comment ça se fait que tu aies réussi à emprunter l'une des cheminées de l'école ? D'après cette espèce de tête de plumeau qui vous colle aux basques –car oui, je le connais-, toutes les issues étaient bloquées…

-C'est une longue histoire à la base, on avait prévu de se rendre chez vous, mais je me suis rappelée que le conduit de ta cheminée avait été bloqué, et je n'avais pas envie que l'on cause trop de dérangement… Ensuite, je me suis souvenue qu'on avait l'habitude de rester pendant des heures dans cette pièce, il y a deux ans. Par ailleurs, Dea… On adorait regarder jusqu'en haut afin de voir si on ne pouvait pas s'enfuir par-là, un jour ou l'autre… Juste histoire de prendre l'air, bien sûr, je poursuis, et échangeant un bref coup d'œil avec Dean.

Je pose ensuite mon regard sur mes deux professeurs, tandis que derrière moi, Harry essaye de tout nettoyer d'un coup de baguette.

-Désolée pour le dérangement. Je n'avais pas prévu que l'on causerait autant de dégâts… A vrai dire, on pensait arriver assez silencieusement, ce qui n'a pas vraiment bien marché.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Tu te rappelles de ces ingrédients que je vous avais demandé, Garth ? Eh bien, c'est le moment de les utiliser. Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry et moi soyons capable de le faire seuls, c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus jusqu'ici.

-Harry ? Harry Potter, demande alors Crowley en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de toi, poursuit-il tandis que Jody lève le regard vers lui, cherchant toujours à comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Oh, c'est vrai, vous êtes au courant, je murmure. J'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire. Je veux dire, cela fait des années que l'in vous connait, et pourtant, on ne s'est jamais douté de quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous…

Je concentre brusquement mon attention sur Jody, toujours assise sur sa chaise, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, attendant visiblement une explication, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle passe ensuite rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, puis se met à fixer son mari avec insistance. Je vois alors que celui-ci semble assez mal à l'aise face à cette situation qui n'a rien de simple à expliquer. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais se rétracte rapidement, ne sachant quels mots employer. Au bout d'un moment, sentant que la pièce est devenue un peu trop silencieuse, il s'apprête à se lancer.  
Seulement, il est brusquement interrompu dans son élan avant même d'avoir commencé par un tourbillon de fumée grisâtre faisant voler quelques livres qui jusque-là reposaient tranquillement sur les étagères du fond.  
Puis une femme apparait dans les volutes de fumée, semblant trouver cette situation tout à fait normale. Elle défroisse rapidement sa robe, fait voler ses longs cheveux vers l'arrière avant de se concentrer sur les personnes se trouvant dans la même pièce.

Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Seulement, je n'arrive à visualiser où j'aurais éventuellement pu la rencontrer. Peut-être que je ne l'ai vue qu'en photo. Mais voyant la façon dont elle et Crowley se dévisagent, ils semblent se connaitre.

Les plus perturbés cette fois-ci sont Bobby et Ellen, qui ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce que quelqu'un ne débarque ici en transplanant, quelques minutes seulement après notre entrée quelque peu fracassante.

Je me tourne vers Harry, cherchant à savoir s'il reconnait cette femme, mais il semble bloqué au même endroit que moi. Meg se penche alors vers nous, puis elle nous murmure discrètement

-C'est la mère de Crowley. Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé dans l'une de mes dernières lettres… Elle s'appelle Rowena.

-Et c'était prévu ? Je veux dire, qu'elle ne débarque ici, pile au moment où nous nous « évadons » de Poudlard ?

-A vrai dire, Harry, on ne pensait pas la revoir avant assez longtemps, poursuit Garth en s'interposant dans la conversation. On croyait qu'elle était à nouveau partie se réfugier dans un endroit reculé… Au fait, c'est vraiment une baguette magique, ça ?

Je secoue la tête en portant ma main gauche à mon visage bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui pour poser ce genre de questions à la con. Harry semble légèrement déstabilisé, mais après l'avoir rapidement laissé observer sa baguette de plus près, il se penche vers moi et me dit

-Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-Oh, des petits sorciers en herbe, s'exclame Rowena en venant à notre rencontre, tandis que les portes de la salle s'ouvrent, laissant entrer les deux Aurors chargés de s'occuper de surveiller tout le monde au sein de l'établissement. Tiens, et voilà les renforts, ajoute-t-elle, semblant trouver la situation assez amusante. Charlie, je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de te rencontrer, mais sache que c'est un plaisir, me dit-elle en me serrant la main avant de se diriger vers Harry. Et voici donc le célèbre Potter… Tu sais, même là où je vis depuis des années, c'est-à-dire perdue au milieu des montagnes, on ne parle que de toi.

Entrent ensuite dans la pièce les deux personnes auxquelles je m'attendais probablement le moins tous deux vêtus de leur uniformes, arme au poing, les agents Hanscum et Henriksen font leur apparition, tous deux cherchant à comprendre d'où proviennent tous ces inconnus.

Rowena nous esquisse un grand sourire avant de se diriger gaiement vers son fils, qui tente tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation aux deux Aurors, qui ne semblent pas vraiment comprendre comment deux élèves de Poudlard ont fait pour se retrouver ici.

-Ca alors… Charlie, tu es rentrée ? Et… Qui sont tous ces gens, me demande Donna, quelque peu surprise de tous ces visages étrangers qui les dévisagent.

-Je vous reconnais, vous, dit alors Henriksen à l'adresse de l'un des Aurors. Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois rôder dans le quartier. Je me souviens même vous avoir arrêté pour un contrôle des papiers, et vous vous êtes enfuis sans que je sois capable de vous suivre…

-Enfin, mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là, tous les deux, je m'exclame. Et pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde ne débarque ici, à cette heure précise, alors que c'est justement le moment où l'on a le moins de temps à consacrer à beaucoup de monde ?

-On a simplement reçu un appel qui nous informait que l'alarme incendie avait été déclenchée et que personne n'avait appelé de secours, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque feu qui s'était déclaré… Mais toi, Charlie, répète Donna, je croyais que tu étais aux Etats-Unis ?

-Aux Etats-Unis, s'exclame Bobby. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? De quoi parlez-vous, exactement ?

-Bah, oui, enfin, Jody, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle était partie rejoindre son frère Sam…

-Dites, je suis là, hein… Donna, tu peux me parler en face, si tu veux, je lui lance, je suis ouverte à toute conversation…

-Mais quelle conversation, s'écrie Crowley visiblement à bouts de nerfs. Et puis toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, poursuit-il en désignant sa mère du doigt. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu préférais rester cachée des Mages noirs ?

-Attendez, des Mages noirs, demande Henriksen, dépassé par les évènements. C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

-Ne vous en mêlez pas, Moldu, lui lance l'un des Aurors.

-Je ne vous permets pas !

Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde se met à hausser la voix un Auror qui veulent savoir pourquoi l'alarme incendie s'est mise en route tandis que l'autre se dispute violemment avec Victor, Bobby et Ellen qui demandent des explications à Rowena, et qui cherchent à comprendre pourquoi son fils n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il était un sorcier alors qu'eux, étaient au courant de presque tout, Rowena elle-même qui tente de calmer le jeu avec les parents de Dean, Crowley qui jure à l'adresse des deux Aurors qui ne semblent pas vouloir accepter le fait que la situation n'est pas si désastreuse que ça, Donna qui tente d'empêcher son collègue d'en venir aux poings face à cet inconnu qui lui tape sur les nerfs, Meg et Kevin qui se sont rangés du côté de leur professeur afin de clore ce débat inutile, Dean qui essaye de calmer ses parents, tandis que Garth s'est tranquillement installé aux côtés de Jody, son casque audio sur les oreilles tout en en profitant pour prendre un livre et se lancer dans la lecture faisant comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui n'existait pas. Bref, une scène assez habituelle quand on connait bien les personnes qui la composent.

-Heu… Dis-moi, Charlie, me dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux, ils sont toujours comme ça, tes amis Moldus ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ceux que je connais règlent généralement leurs problèmes avec disons… Moins d'hystérie…

-Et encore, là, tu n'as pas tout vu… Mais si tu veux mon avis, je crois que c'est le fait que le monde de la Magie et celui des Moldu entrent brusquement en collision qui provoque tout cela… Sinon, en général, il leur faut un bon quart d'heure pour se calmer.

-Peut-être, mais là, le quart d'heure, on ne l'a pas forcément devant nous… Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait ne serait-ce qu'envisager de les calmer tout de suite, de mettre tout le monde d'accord avant que les choses ne se mettent brusquement à dégénérer ? Et accessoirement, qu'on ne soit pas venus jusqu'ici pour rien, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je me tourne alors vers lui et hoche la tête. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas énormément de temps devant nous, et plus vite nous serons rentrés à Poudlard, mieux cela sera. Vu comme tout le monde est trop occupé à crier sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, aucun ne remarque que je m'empare d'une chaise par le dossier, afin de la rapprocher de nous. Je monte ensuite dessus, sort ma baguette et m'exclame le plus fortement possible

- _Silencio !_

Brusquement, tout le monde se tait et chacun pose son regard sur moi en me dévisageant. Je dois bien avouer qu'un peu de silence ne nous fait pas de mal. Le seul qui met un peu plus de temps à réagir, c'est Garth, qui finit par retirer son casque, se rendant compte que celui-ci ne lui est plus trop utile. Pendant quelques instants, tout le monde se regarde sans prononcer le moindre mot, se rendant compte que c'est allé un peu loin. Après quelques secondes de répit, je leur dit calmement

-Bon. Ecoutez, on ne va pas vraiment s'en sortir si chacun se met à hurler tout et n'importe quoi sans que personne n'y prête vraiment attention. Je vais donc faire un bref bilan de la situation pour ceux qui ne semblent pas encore comprendre que ce n'est pas en s'engueulant qu'on va résoudre ce problème.

Je vois Victor ranger lentement son arme de service dans son étui, prêtant un peu plus d'attention à ce que je m'apprête à dire. Donna prend une chaise et s'assied à côté de Jody, qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je soupire un bon coup, jette un coup d'œil vers Harry, qui hoche la tête, puis je me lance.

-Pour faire court, je suis une sorcière. Les deux là-bas, ce sont des Aurors, donc des gens qui défendent les autres et qui sont au service du bien, notre prof de math est un sorcier, sa mère aussi, et elle s'était cachée pendant des années parce que des enfoirés lui couraient après pour la tuer, et ces mêmes personnes ont déclenché une guerre à la con pour un gars qui essaye d'éliminer tout le monde sans vraie bonne raison. Meg, Garth, Kevin, Dean et ses parents savaient tout ça, enfin, en grande partie, et celui qui se trouve a côté de moi, c'est un de mes amis sorcier qui va dans la même école de Magie que moi. C'est bon, pas de questions ? Parce que nous, on va devoir y aller.

Je descends rapidement de ma chaise et la remets à sa place. Mon regard se pose alors sur Jody, qui vient de se redresser, les bras toujours croisés contre sa poitrine depuis notre arrivée. Crowley s'avance alors vers elle, et il parvient enfin à lui parler, prêt à tout lui expliquer.

-Ecoute, je voulais tout te dire bien avant, mais je ne voulais pas que ça te mette en danger. Alors… Comme Charlie vient de le dire, je suis…

-Je sais.

-… Quoi ?

-Je le sais depuis longtemps.

-Attends, quoi ?

-Quoi ? s'écrie Donna, plongée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale

-Quoi ? l'imite Victor, fixant les deux professeurs.

-Quoi ? s'exclame Ellen, apprenant révélations sur révélations.

-C'est ta mère qui m'en a parlé il y a environ deux ans. Quand ça a commencé à devenir sérieux entre nous. Elle est apparue devant moi, et il lui a fallu toute un après-midi pour me l'expliquer.

-Quoi ? dit alors Bobby, plus perturbé qu'autre chose d'apprendre que Jody et Crowley étaient ensemble –même mariés-.

-Bon, ça va, les échos, là ? Je crois qu'on a compris, s'exclame Rowena. Vous êtes tous très choqués de découvrir autant de trucs, mais maintenant, il va falloir s'y faire. Et, si j'ai bien compris, je crois que c'est deux jeunes sont assez pressés, poursuit-elle en nous regardant, Harry et moi.

-Attends, tu lui as tout expliqué ? Mais, maman, qu'est-ce qui t'autorisait à faire ça ? J'allais le faire, un jour ou l'autre…

-Oui, quand tu aurais été vieux et cabossé de partout. Quoi que, ça commence un peu, non ?

-Maman…

-Ecoute, lui dit Jody, je ne t'ne veux pas de me l'avoir caché. En fait… Je comprends.

-ET MOI JE NE COMPRENDS PAS COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ ACCEPTER LE FAIT QUE TOUT CA, CE SONT DES CONNERIES PARCE QUE LA MAGIE N'EXISTE PAS, s'exclame Victor à l'adresse de tout le monde. ENFIN, REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

Je soupire fortement, quelque peu fatiguée par la situation, avant de me tourner vers Harry, qui semble comprendre ce que je veux faire. Ensemble, nous levons nos baguettes et utilisons le sortilège d'attraction sur différents objets, avant que je ne me décide à faire léviter la chaise sur laquelle Garth est assis, ce qui le surprend –légèrement seulement-.

Au bout d'un moment, Victor se retrouve obligé de s'appuyer sur quelque chose afin de ne pas tomber cherchant à aider son cerveau à assimiler et accepter ce qu'il vient tout juste de voir. Il se frotte ensuite le visage de ses deux mains, espérant que tout ça ne soit que le fruit de son imagination et qu'au final, il n'ait jamais quitté le poste de police.

-Ecoutez, tout le monde, je suis désolée qu'on ait eu à tout vous balancer d'un coup comme ça, mais on avait pas trop le choix. Comme je vous l'ai dit, une guerre se prépare et nous avons besoin d'aide.

-Une guerre ? Ou ça, me demande Donna. Dans cet… Cet « autre monde » ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu y crois, murmure Victor.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je sais pas, moi je trouve ça assez… Assez cool, en fait, de savoir que la magie existe. Et puis, je crois qu'ils t'ont fourni assez de preuves, non, poursuit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil auquel je réponds par un grand sourire.

-C'est bien ça, le problème… A la base, pour moi, la magie, c'était un truc qu'on avait inventé pour faire rêver et voyager les gosses…

Il baisse à nouveau la tête, n'étant plus sûr de rien. Donna s'avance alors vers lui, et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il soupire, pesant le pour et le contre, cherchant à savoir s'il doit y croire ou si tout ça n'est qu'une simple mise en scène. Au bout d'un moment, il se redresse, puis me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit :

-Bon. Comment on peut t'aider ?

-J'ai fourni à mes amis de quoi fabriquer une protection anti-Mages noirs, si l'on veut. Ça a formé une sorte de poudre a éparpiller autour d'un endroit regorgeant de magie noir. Mais il y a une formule a prononcer.

Je m'empare d'une des feuilles posées sur le bureau devant moi ainsi que d'un stylo, et commence à rédiger la formule, tout en continuant de leur expliquer le plan.

-La gare est l'épicentre. Je veux dire, c'est par là que les élèves passent pour se rendre à l'école, et même si ceux qui transplanent pensent qu'ils le font sans le moindre problème, la plupart ignore qu'ils font un bref détour par la station. Si vous arriver à fermer l'endroit et jeter le sort dessus, vous devriez être tranquilles.

\- « Devriez » ? Comme c'est rassurant, murmure Bobby pour lui-même.

-C'est déjà mieux que rien, non, je poursuis en lui tendant le papier sur lequel la formule est écrite. Je sais que tu chassais avec mon père, alors ce genre de sort ne devrait pas être trop compliqué… Et j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Tu penses que ça ira, Bobby ?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Et puis, il ne sera pas seul, me lance Dean.

-Je te demande pardon, jeune homme, s'exclame son père. Et qui a déclaré que tu viendrais avec nous jusqu'à la gare ?

-Eh bien techniquement, c'est nous qui sommes en possession de l'essentiel tu as peut-être la formule, mais nous, on a les ingrédients… Et c'est à nous que Charlie les a confiés.

-Il est hors de question que vous y alliez, s'exclame l'un des Aurors. Nous ne laisserons pas des Moldus sans défense s'en charger. C'est notre mission de vous protéger. C'est aux Aurors de faire cela.

-Excusez-moi, dit alors Jody en sortant de son silence, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix. Vous avez affaire à des personnes qui connaissent mieux cette ville que quiconque. Je parie que vous ne tiendriez aps deux jours ici sans une carte. Ou sans vos pouvoirs. Alors nous allons tous y allez sans exception.

-Et puis, il n'y aura pas que des Moldus, comme vous le dites si bien, enchaine Rowena. Dois-je vous rappeler que mon fils et moi sommes des sorciers ? Et au cas où, nous aurons toujours deux policiers prêts à nous prêter main-forte, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Donc, pour résumer, nous avons une sorcière très puissante et son fils, sa femme –une ancienne flic qui bossait avec nous-, quatre jeunes qui en connaissent énormément sur le monde de la Magie ainsi que deux adultes qui apparemment, si j'ai bien compris, sont également des… Des chasseurs, c'est bien ce que tu as dit, Charlie ?

-Oui, des chasseurs, Donna. Ellen et Bobby éliminent occasionnellement des monstres, comme des vampires, ou des loup-garou, quand il y en a qui trainent en ville…

-Je vois… Ainsi que deux flics, mon collègue et moi-même autrement dit, at des sorciers qui ne sont pas fichus de comprendre qu'on est capable de se débrouiller seuls, c'est ça ?

-Plus ou moins, marmonne Victor essayant de suivre ce que sa collègue vient de dire.

-Bon, ça va aller, de votre côté, je leur demande.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me lance Kevin, on saura les surveiller, mon frère, Meg, Dean et moi… Et vous deux, vous venez avec nous, ou vous repartez vers votre école par… Par-là, nous demande-t-il à Harry et à moi tout en désignant la cheminée, sous les regards interrogateurs de Donna et Victor.

-Ils vont vraiment passer par-là, murmure-t-elle à Jody.

-Tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils arriveraient par cette cheminée pour finalement tranquillement s'en aller par la porte d'entrée…

Alors qu'Harry s'apprête à lui répondre que nous allons effectivement rentrer à Poudlard, je le devance en lui disant

-En fait, nous avons encore un arrêt à faire avant de rentrer. Mais juste après, nous devrons retourner vers notre école, parce qu'ils risquent d'avoir besoin de nous assez rapidement. En tous cas, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour l'aide que vous nous apportez. Vous nous faites gagner un temps précieux.

Je leur souris, puis Harry et moi retournons vers la cheminée. Une fois que nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur, il s'empare d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il avait préparée pour notre voyage de retour au moment où nous avions quitté le bureau d'Ombrage, puis il me la tend.  
Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour prononcer notre future destination, Meg s'avance un peu et me demande

-Est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir où vous allez ?

En guise de réponse, je lui esquisse un clin d'œil. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour les autres, mais elle, au moins, elle comprendra. Je lui avais bien dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'y retournerai… Elle se recule et retourne aux côtés de Dean, Garth et Kevin, avant de le souffler discrètement ce qu'elle pense avoir compris.  
Puis nous disparaissons dans un tourbillon de flammes verdâtres sont les yeux ébahis de Donna et Victor.


	64. Sympathy for the Devil

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies emmené dans un truc pareil, me lance Harry tout en suivant les tracés que j'effectue sur le mur qui nous fait face, à l'aide de mon propre sang. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas forcément la personne sur qui il faut compter pour montrer l'exemple, parce que j'ai dû enfreindre au moins une fois chacune des règles de l'école, amis alors là… Je crois que côté responsabilités, tu bats même Fred et George.

-Je t'ai proposé de retourner à Poudlard sans moi, mais c'est toi qui a insisté pour m'accompagner jusqu'ici, je lui réponds, tandis que les symboles s'illuminent devant nous. Une personne vraiment censée ne l'aurait probablement pas fait, mais comme tu l'as dit, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps à ne pas respecter les règlements.

Une partie du mur s'enfonce, puis disparait, nous laissant face à un sombre et étroit chemin, menant directement à des escaliers descendants assez abruptement. Derrière moi, j'entends Harry soupirer bruyamment tandis referme ma plaie à la main d'un coup de baguette.

-Tu as encore le choix, tu sais. Tu peux très bien retourner à Poudlard, tout comme tu es autorisé à m'attendre sagement ici en évitant de t'attirer trop d'ennuis en moins de dix minutes…

-Quoi, et manquer tout l'action, finit-il par lâcher en souriant. C'est hors de question. Je t'accompagne, même si c'est tout sauf conseillé de faire un truc pareil. Mais tu crois vraiment que t'arriveras à gérer ça en seulement dix minutes ? Parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment de temps devant nous, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…

-Disons plutôt onze, je lui réponds sans vraiment faire attention.

-Charlie… commence-t-il.

-Allez, suis-moi, je m'empresse de lui dire tout en entrant dans le tunnel éclairé de quelques torches seulement maladroitement fixées contre les murs à l'aide de charnières en métal rouillé.

Une fois qu'il a posé les deux pieds à l'intérieur, la porte se referme, nous laissant seul face à ce silence pesant brisé de temps à autre par un furtif courant d'air tiède. La lumière émanant des torches n'étant pas assez puissantes, nous nous aidons de nos baguettes pour avancer afin d'éviter de tomber sur quelque chose de peu prometteur, sans en avoir été « avertis ».  
A certains endroits, le sol craque sous nos pieds, ce qui à chaque fois, fait sursauter Harry.

-Bah alors, je croyais que le grand Harry Potter n'avait peur de rien ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai juste… C'était seulement de la surprise. Et puis de toutes manières, je suis trop occupé à réfléchir à quelque chose pour avoir peur d'un simple craquement.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je me demande comment tu as fait pour déjà t'aventurer ici, sans en avertir qui que ce soit, autrement dit, une personne responsable… Parce que là, pour moi, je pense que c'est bien plus dangereux que n'importe quoi, ce qu'on est en train de faire… Et puis, la dernière fois que tu es venue, tu avais quoi, treize ans ?

-Non, quatorze. Mais je ne suis pas si irresponsable que ça… Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment dangereux, moi. Je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes avec ça et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais commencer à en avoir maintenant… Tu sais, on sous-estime vraiment ce genre d'endroits. Moi je trouve ça pas si mal que ça. Au moins ici, on a la paix… Enfin, je veux dire, on peut être au calme, même si tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas très conseillé de traîner dans un leu pareil.

-Charlie… Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je me doute bien que tu es déterminée, et j'ai entièrement confiance en toi, mais… Es-tu certaine de savoir ce que tu fais ? Genre, vraiment vraiment certaine ? Pas à 90 pourcents, mais bien 100 ? Voir même 101 ?

-Je peux même aller jusqu'à 102 si ça peut te rassurer…

Je l'entends marmonner derrière moi quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tandis que nous poursuivons notre chemin tortueux et visiblement interminable. L'air devient de plus en plus irrespirable, et la lumière de nos baguettes semble s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Je me doutais que nous nous fatiguerions au bout d'un moment, mais pour l'instant, tout va bien. Mis à part le fait que dehors, un salopard de première est en train de préparer ses troupes. J'espère simplement que nous serons revenus à temps pour aider les autres à défendre le château. Et puis, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde manquer sa défaite face à nous. D'autant plus que j'ai caché un as dans ma manche, et que seul Harry est au courant. Autrement dit, nous avons un avantage de taille, et un peu d'avance.

Au bout d'un moment, le couloir semble s'élargir, et la visibilité devient nettement meilleure. Les torchent nous montrant le chemin éclairent bien l'endroit. Nous baissons nos baguettes, sans pour autant les ranger, car nous devons être prêts à nous défendre, quelles que soient les circonstances. Nous entendons, au bout du couloir, quelques bruits discrets, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que celui qui les a provoqués cherche à se cacher.  
Plus nous avançons, plus ces bruits s'amplifient. Derrière moi, Harry murmure mon prénom, mais je le rassure en lui répétant que nous ne risquons rien ici. Même si je dois avouer que je comprends totalement qu'il ne soit pas très serein.

Tout à coup, les bruits cessent. Nous n'entendons plus rien, ce qui se révèle être assez inquiétant. Harry lève à nouveau sa baguette, persuadé que quelqu'un va brusquement surgir de l'ombre pour nous attaquer. Je l'imite, prudente. La seule chose qui parvient à nos oreilles, c'est le bruissement du courant d'air qui fait très légèrement vaciller les flammes des torches. Puis nous nous retrouvons dans le noir complet. Et cette fois, la lumière émanant de nos baguettes ne nous est pas d'une très grande aide.  
Les pensées d'Harry me parviennent. Et contrairement à ce que j'ai pu imaginer, il n'est aps en colère de s'être laissé embarqué dans un truc aussi fou. Au contraire, il est plus préoccupé par le fait que nous soyons presque sans défense, avec aucune visibilité. Nous nous collons dos à dos, histoire de mieux se défendre.

- _Qui êtes-vous, étrangers ?_

-Charlie, c'était quoi, ça ?

- _Rebroussez chemin, où vous en payerez le prix de votre vie ! Partez, quittez ces lieux immédiatement !_

-Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, me demande Harry en venant se placer à côté de moi, la voix provenant principalement de mon côté. Tu n'as pas l'impressions qu'on devrait peut-être… je n'en sais rien, l'écouter ?

Le vent se met à siffler dans le couloir, me balayant les cheveux du visage par la même occasion.

-Allez, ne fais pas ton froussard…

- _Fuyez, pauvres fous, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de…_

-BON, CA VA, ON A COMPRIS, je m'exclame. Tu peux arrêter ton baratin et nous éclairer, parce que sinon, tu vas voir lequel de nous deux va être le plus énervé ! Et puis ça suffit de plagier Gandalf en lui volant ses phrases. Alors arrête ton numéro de cirque, tu seras gentil !

Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau plongés dans le silence total. Un léger frisson me parcourt le dos et me fait trembler pendant quelques instants. A mes côtés, Harry lève un peu plus sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir contre ce qui nous attend.

Puis, nous entendons deux claquements et de nombreuses torches s'éclairent brusquement autour de nous. A première vue, nous ne sommes plus dans un couloir, mais dans une pièce spacieuse que je ne connais que trop bien. Il nous faut quelques instants pour nous habituer à cette lumière, nous qui avons été plongés dans le noir assez longtemps.  
Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je m'aperçois que rien n'a vraiment changé par rapport à la dernière fois. Mêmes murs de briques brunes et ocre, même ambiance étonnement chaleureuse, mêmes chaînes rouillées descendant du plafond, … Exactement comme la dernière fois. Au fond de la pièce, tenant en équilibre sur un vieux tabouret en chêne, un vieil autoradio s'allume et lance une compilation de musiques datant pour certaines d'il y a plusieurs décennies. Ambiance nickelle.

Je jette un regard en direction d'Harry, qui semble ne pas en croire ses yeux. Il est vrai que considérant l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, on peut s'attendre à énormément de choses, mais surtout pas à ça.

Au centre de la pièce sont disposés deux fauteuils et un large canapé, entourant un table basse fabriquée avec un bois ancien. L'ensemble demeure très chaleureux. A notre gauche, quelques buches se consument lentement dans la cheminée. Et en face de nous, nous tournant le dos, un homme est confortablement installé dans l'un de ses fauteuils, un verre à la main.  
Après quelques instants, celui-ci finit par se lever, tenant toujours son verre, et nous dévoile son visage et se tournant vers nous. Il aborde un sourire rayonnant, visiblement ravi de recevoir un peu de visite. Il finit par lever sa main gauche, et s'exclame

-Jeunes gens, bienvenue en Enfer !

J'entends Harry soupirer, regrettant presque de m'avoir suivie jusque-là.

-Salut, _Luci_ , je lui réponds en lui rendant son sourire. Tu ne te lasses jamais de ce numéro, pas vrai ?

. . . . . . . .

-Alors au final, c'est ça, l'Enfer, demande Harry en se servant à nouveau un verre d'eau. Disons que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… Je ne sais pas, moi. Un endroit qui ressemblerait à tout ce qu'on a pu décrire dans les livres la souffrance, le malheur, le feu, les plaies sanguilonantes, les cages, les chaines…

-Ah, les chaînes, je les ai, lui réponds Lucifer en pointant le plafond du doigt. Même si ce n'est que purement décoratif depuis quelques temps. Et pour répondre à ta question, ici, ce n'est qu'une exception. Mais partout ailleurs, en Enfer, c'est comme tu viens de le dire.

-Mais, comment ça se fait qu'ici, ce soit différent ?

-Harry, rappelle-toi de la personne à qui tu parles, je m'empresse de lui répondre. C'est Satan. Il fait à peu près tout ce qu'il veut, et tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

-Merci, c'est gentil, me répond Lucifer. Dis-moi, cela faisait un bout de temps que tu n'étais pas venue me rendre visite. A par toi, personne ne juge utile de venir prendre de mes nouvelles et ça, c'est un peu désolant. Deux ans sans compagnie, c'est long.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai été assez occupée à Londres l'an dernier, et cette année, j'étais à…

-… Poudlard, oui, je sais. Je sais beaucoup de choses, Charlie.

Le silence retombe, tandis qu'il porte à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Je fais de même, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Il n'a pas changé. Les mêmes cheveux blonds cendrés en bataille, le même regard à la fois perçant et rieur, et toujours cette vieille veste aux manches retroussées.  
Harry aussi le dévisage. Mais aps pour les mêmes raisons. Lui, il s'attendait à tomber sur quelqu'un de vraiment terrifiant au sourire sadique, ressemblant à tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans les livres, un être abominable coiffé de deux cornes et armé d'une longue fourche, prêt à empaler qui que ce soit dessus et aimant torturer ses victimes durant des heures

Mais Lucifer n'a rien de tout ça. A part peut-être le sourire sadique, de temps à autre. Mais cela dépend de son humeur. Non, lui, contrairement à tout ce que l'on a pu raconter sur lui pendant tant d'années, c'est quelqu'un de plus ou moins bien. Qui en à marre d'attirer des ennuis aux gens à cause de ce que l'on croit qu'il est.

-Ecoute, je reprends d'un ton sérieux, je ne suis pas venue te parler de tout ce que j'ai pu faire au cours des deux dernières années, Lucifer. Nous avons de gros problèmes, là, dehors, et je…

-Permets-moi de t'interrompre, mais je connais la question et toi, tu connais ma réponse, s'empresse-t-il de me répondre en se penchant pour poser son verre sur la table basse devant lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous avais demandé, à toi, Gabriel et ton élan de frère de prévenir Castiel que j'en avais terminé et que courir pour sauver ma peau, cela ne me plaisait plus tellement. Je ne veux plus avoir à me cacher pour vivre, tu comprends ? Je suis le Diable. Je suis censé faire des trucs mauvais. Dangereux. Et telle est la volonté de Mère, où qu'elle soit, je resterai ici, dans cette cage, poursuit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction des barreaux encastrés dans les murs.

-Mais, tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'y réf...

Un bruit sourd parvient à nos oreilles. Nous voyons Lucifer redresser la tête afin de mieux voir derrière nous. Harry et moi nous retournons et apercevons un homme faisant irruption dans la pièce, un journal à la main. Assez petit, poivre et sel, barbe grisonnante, le regard perdu dans le vide, il commence d'abord par ignorer notre présence.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, il est encore là, celui-là ?

-Toujours, répond Lucifer en soupirant. Ma très chère mère a beau avoir plus ou moins confiance en moi, elle préfère que l'un de ses emplumés favoris monte la garde ici vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

L'homme lève enfin la tête et croise son regard avec le mien. Comme à son habitude, il hausse un sourcil et secoue la tête.

-Bradbury, tu vas finir par t'attirer de sérieux ennuis à force de venir ici à tout bout de champs…

-Avoue que m'a présence t'a manquée, Met', je lui lance en souriant. Oh, Harry, voici Métatron. C'est lui qui… Surveille Lucifer tout en s'assurant qu'il ne se décide pas à faire une fugue nocturne. C'est un ange, à cent pourcents. Pas comme Castiel, qui est également à moitié sorcier. Il n'est pas vraiment méchant, mais il n'hésite pas à pousser des coups de gueule de temps à autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, enchaîne Lucifer en se penchant vers Harry, être concierge, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

-Je ne suis pas ton concierge, espèce d'abrutis, lui répond Métatron, l'ayant entendu. Et puisque ma présence ici ne semble ravir personne, je vais faire un tour dans les couloirs, histoire de voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres… Parasites qui trainent.

Il passe ensuite sous l'arcade par laquelle nous sommes arrivés en ronchonnant. Une fois qu'il a bien disparu de notre champ de vision, Harry se penche à son tour et demande à Lucifer à voix basse

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire, si susceptible ?

-Oh, et encore… La dernière fois, il a fiat une crise parce que d'autres anges se sont moqués de lui. D'après eux, il faisait tout pour rester l'ange préférée de Mère. Elle qui lui a offert le poste de scribe… Mais bon, quiconque d'intelligent sait que son ange est et restera à jamais le jeune Balthazar… Je crois que c'est sa personnalité déjantée qui lui plait le plus, et probablement aussi ses…

-Lucifer, tu peux arrêter, s'il te plait, je finis par lui dire. On n'est pas venu pour parler de Balty, mais de toi. Tu ne comprends pas ? On a besoin de ton aide. Tu es probablement l'être céleste le plus puissant, je veux dire, après ta mère, et ton soutien nous serait vraiment très utile.

-Charlie, je…

-Non, écoute-moi ! Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te terrer ici simplement parce que les gens se font de fausses idées sur toi ! Regarde un peu autour de toi, rien ne te retient dans cet endroit ! Tu es libre de t'en aller, et pourtant, tu préfères te cacher et laisser tout le monde t'imaginer de manières différentes. Et dans tout ce que j'ai pu entendre, il n'y a jamais rien de positif à ton sujet.

-Mais je suis un monstre, Charlie, tu ne comprends pas ? Je dirige l'Enfer, je tue les gens, je répands le mal partout où je passe, comment veux tu que les gens me voient autrement que ce que je suis vraiment ? Au fond, je suis à peu près pareil, et tu le sais.

-L'avis des gens n'a pas d'importance, pas si tu arrives à prouver le contraire à ceux qui sont prêts à te croire, Luci. Tu sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as envie de nous aider à vaincre Voldemort, et je sais depuis des années que tu as envie de te battre. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, sois un homme et apprends à prendre des décisions !

-… T'étais pas obligée de me casser comme ça…

-… Il le faut bien, non ?

Le silence retombe et demeure quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se décide à le briser en s'adressant à lui.

-Ecoutez, je ne vous connais aps personnellement, et il est vrai que j'ai entendu des tas de choses horribles sur vous et la façon dont vous vivez, mais Charlie croit en vous et moi, j'ai entièrement confiance en elle. Et si tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire sur ce que vous avez fait de bien autour de vous est vrai et pas seulement embelli pour vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, dans ce cas, je pense que vous êtes en mesure de nous aider. On ne pourra pas y arriver seuls.

Lucifer redresse la tête vers lui. Une lueur d'espoir traverse son regard triste.

-Tout le monde me court après, murmure-t-il. Si je fais ne serait-ce qu'un pas dehors… Sans oublier ce crétin d'emplumé qui me sert de chien de garde…

-Pas si tu nous aides à transplaner le plus rapidement possible, je lui dis en me levant pour aller m'assoir à ses côtés. Tu sais qu'on peut y arriver. On peut te sortir d'ici et t'emmener directement à Poudlard, mais il faut que tu le veuilles. Dans le cas contraire, Harry et moi, nous y retournerons seuls, car nous n'avons plus énormément de temps devant nous.

Il soupire un instant, réfléchissant aux conséquences qu'auraient ses actes s'il s'enfuyait avec nous.

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas embêté quelques humains…

-Donc… Dois-je comprendre que tu te joins à nous ?

Il finit par se lever, avant de reprendre son verre et de le lever tout en s'exclamant

-Allons botter le train de ce Pinocchio nazi défiguré !

. . . . . . . .


	65. To breath again

-Wow, je dois avouer que tout ça m'avait manqué… Il faut dire que je manquais un peu d'espace, là-dessous, et aussi d'air frais accessoirement… Eh, mais c'est super sympa, ce paysage, là ! Je pourrais pas allumer un feu au milieu de tous ces arbres histoire de déclencher un petit incendie ? Non ? D'accord, une prochaine fois, peut-être. Dis-donc, il est vachement plus grand que ce que j'imaginais, ce château. Dans ma tête, c'était un truc du genre « chalet dans les bois », pas « château de Versailles ». Et puis, avec tous ces hiboux qui volent dans tous le sens, vous n'avez pas trop de mal à nettoyer toutes les crasses immondes qu'ils peuvent laisser derrière eux, où ils sont magiques eux aussi ? Dites, ces trucs, qu'on voit sortir de la forêt, c'est quoi, exactement, comme bestioles ? Parce que d'ici, on dirait très clairement des araignées, mais elles me paraissent un peu grandes… A moins bien sûr qu'elles aient survécu à Tchernobyl. Vous pensez que c'est possible, ça ? Qu'elles aient émigré jusqu'ici pour avoir la paix ? Parce que sur Terre, dans mes derniers souvenirs, dès qu'on voit une araignée, la réaction commune des humains est d'aller chercher une bombe anti-insectes… Mais autant faire sauter la maison directe, parce que s'ils savaient combien de bestioles grouillent sous leur plancher, ils n'oseraient plus fermer l'œil de la nuit, croyez-moi. Au fait, vous deux, vous aller bien ? Vous me paraissez un peu verts… Vous ne voulez pas un truc à boire ? Enfin, je n'ai rien sur moi, mais peut-être qu'en rentrant à l'intérieur ils pourraient vous donner un truc avec une aspirine, s'ils en ont…

Appuyée sur la rambarde en pierre du pont sur lequel nous avons atterri, je reprends lentement mes esprits, nauséeuse. J'ai la tête qui tourne plus fort que la dernière fois où j'ai transplané, ce qui m'étonne un peu, puisque j'avais réussi à m'y faire, au final. J'ai l'impression que me neurones s'entrechoquent avec une puissance étonnante. Je n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux, sachant que mon regard se retrouverait directement plongé dans le ravin au-dessus duquel Lucifer semble découvrir tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Je coince alors ma tête entre mes bras, attendant sagement que ça passe.

Affalé sur le sol derrière moi, j'entends Harry marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Il semble visiblement être dans le même état que moi. Au bout d'un moment, Lucifer vient s'appuyer près de moi pour contempler le paysage qui s'offre à lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas bien, hein ? Je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas. Quand j'ai essayé de nous téléporter tous les trois, j'ai entraperçu la gare de Londres. Y'avait des p'tits malins qui s'amusaient à la condamner avec toutes sortes de produits bizarre qu'on ne trouve certainement pas à Londres. Visiblement, c'était destiné à tout créature surnaturelle nuisible de se téléporter. Mais puisqu'on est passé sans trop de mal, il semblerait que je sois quelqu'un de vraiment bien, au final. Enfin, je garde cette idée d'incendie derrière la tête. Au fait, dis-moi, Charlie, tu as bien quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire de condamnation de la gare, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me redresse lentement et hoche la tête, n'ayant pas trop envie de parler pour le moment, l'esprit toujours embrumé par ce court voyage mouvementé. Je me sépare ensuite la rambarde pour aller aider Harry à se relever. Il parait aussi mal en point que moi. Une fois debout, il me remercie en soupirant un bon coup, heureux d'être encore entier. Brusquement, Lucifer se frappe le front du plat de la main.

-Mais j'y pense ! Vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs, vous deux !

-Heu… Aux dernières nouvelles… Non, pas encore, pourquoi ?

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école ? Parce que oui, je suis au courant de certaines de vos règles grâce à cette espèce de nabot –qui va d'ailleurs s'en prendre plein la gueule quand les autres anges s'apercevront que je me suis barré- et il y a une règle qui dit très clairement que vous pouvez être expulsés pour ça. Je savais que vous aimiez prendre des risques, mais pas à ce point…

-Tu sais, au point où on en est, et avec le nombre de lois qu'on a enfreintes aujourd'hui, je crois qu'on en est plus à une près. Et puis, ce n'était rien de bien méchant quelques sortilèges d'attraction, de lévitation, et celui qui nous a permis de ne pas entrer en collision avec les murs de ta foutue cage à cause de l'obscurité. Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment penser à payer ta facture d'électricité.

-A quoi bon, maintenant, vu que je suis dehors ? D'ailleurs, je vous remercie de m'avoir poussé à m'enfuir, parce que sinon, j'aurais probablement fini par pourrir comme un vieux déchet au fond de ce trou à rat… Même s'il était aménagé à ma façon, quoi que je pouvais regarder me rappelait le fait que cela restait une cage. Une prison personnelle. Et puis avec cette espèce d'abruti qui passait son temps à me faire des leçons de morale, et à me rabâcher le fait que non, poursuivre les humains en essayant de les décapiter avec une assiette, ce n'était pas une activité exemplaire, je ne m'amusais pas tous les jours… Mais bon, comme j'ai pas mal déconné il y a quelques millénaires en refusant de m'incliner devant les humains parce que je ne les aimais pas trop –ça n'a rien de méchant, hein-, il fallait bien que je me décide à gentiment retourner dans ma petite cage, telle était la volonté de ma très chère mère… Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment voulu m'enfermer, à la base, mais bon, j'adore foutre le bordel autour de moi, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences par la suite. Je pense qu'elle a bien fait, au final. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à me faire chier, alors je me suis barré. Et c'est là que les ennuis ont commencé. Tout avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois où j'avais posé le pied sur Terre, et en plus de devoir apprendre à m'adapter, il a fallu que j'évite les centaines d'anges qui s'étaient lancés à ma poursuite sur toute la planète. Alors j'ai pas mal voyagé, je suis passé par les Etats-Unis, j'ai fait un petit détour en Asie, et j'ai fini par me poser environ vingt-sept ans en Australie. J'avais un bon boulot, et je m'étais fiat aps mal d'amis, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, sans prévenir, ne débarque une petite dizaine d'anges, dont la charmante Hanna, Gardienne de la prison du Paradis. Ils m'ont enchainé puis se sont éloignés en me laissant sous sa garde, le temps qu'ils aillent chercher du renfort. Mais bon, Hanna et moi avons toujours été amis, et après de nombreuses supplications ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de promesses de faire le bien, elle m'a secrètement relâché, en faisant croire à tout le monde que j'avais réussi à m'enfuir sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. J'ai dû quitter le continent, et je me suis retrouvé en Afrique, où j'ai eu la paix pendant pas mal de temps. Mais comme d'habitude, ils m'ont tracé, et en changeant encore de place, c'est là que j'ai eu ce boulot en boite de nuit. Que j'ai fini par racheter tout simplement. Et onze ans après mon arrivée, j'ai rencontré trois petits curieux qui chassaient quelques créatures pas très fréquentables. Je n'oublierai jamais la tête de ton frère quand je vous ai avoué qui j'étais en réalité. Sans oublier le regard de Castiel quand je lui ai expliqué qu'Hanna…

-Dis, tu as l'intention de nous raconter toute ta vie, là ? Non pas que ce n'est pas intéressant, parce que ça l'est, mais nous manquons cruellement de temps. Alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement rejoindre le château en traversant ce pont ? Mais après, c'est juste une suggestion, hein, je ne t'y force pas du tout.

Son regard se pose alors successivement sur moi, puis Harry et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par frapper ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, des étincelles plein les yeux. Il s'exclame, enjoué

-Parfais, allons-y ! Il est temps d'aller chasser de la vermine et de la renvoyer d'où elle vient.

Tandis que nous nous mettons tous les trois à avancer en direction de notre école, Harry m'arrête brusquement en me retenant par le bras. Je tourne alors mon regard vers lui et croise le sien, qui semble à la fois inquiet et curieux. Je me mets alors à regarder dans la même direction que lui, qui vise le bas de ma chemise.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Sous tes vêtements ? me demande-t-il, presque apeuré.

Comprenant presque immédiatement ce à quoi il fait allusion, je lui fais signe de me lâcher et sors de dessous ma chemise un Glock 19, offert par mon frère lorsque j'avais à peine huit ans et demi. Nous étions les seuls à le savoir, jamais nous ne l'avions raconté à nos parents. Notre mère aurait légèrement paniqué à l'idée que je sois capable de me servir d'une arme à feu. Quant à mon père, il aurait passé un sacré savon à Sam pour sa conduite irresponsable. Mais selon moi, il n'avait pas mal agi. Au contraire.

. . . . . . . .

 _J'observais silencieusement mon frère s'affairant autour du feu de cheminée tandis que j'achevais mon assiette de nourriture précédemment congelée qui n'avait presque pas de goût. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Sam et moi étions seuls dans cette maison qui laissait entrer tous les courants d'air. Nos parents étaient partis environ deux états plus loin afin d'aller exterminer un trio de shapeshifters qui ne cessaient de semer la pagaille depuis plusieurs mois. Maman nous appelait tous les soirs afin de prendre de nos nouvelles. Nous savions qu'elle détestait nous laisser seuls aussi longtemps. Mais papa était un peu plus distant. Quand il chassait, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que les monstres qui n'allaient pas tarder à se retrouver face à son arme._

 _Sauf que ce soir, c'était différent._

 _C'était Noël, et nos parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Sam avait beau me rassurer et m'affirmer qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder, j'en avais assez de ne plus les voir. Rompant brusquement le silence, son téléphone portable sonna en diffusant une musique de rock dans toute la pièce. Mon frère quitta son poste en se redressant et se précipité vers la table de la salle du salon pour aller répondre, alors que je me levais en emportant mon assiette vers la cuisine._

 _-Allô ?_

 _J'ouvris la poubelle et jetai les restes de mon escalope de poulet, que je me voyais mal terminer._

 _-Oh, salut maman. Tu vas bien ?_

 _Je rangeai mes couverts dans le lave-vaisselle après les avoir brièvement passés sous l'eau glacée fournie par le robinet._

 _-Oui, il est à peu près vingt-trois heure trente… Vous arrivez bientôt ?_

 _Une fois avoir passé un coup d'essuie sur le plan de travail afin d'enlever les miettes laissées, je posai mon regard sur mon frère, attendant patiemment qu'il ne termine sa conversation téléphonique._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _Un long moment de silence s'écoula, tandis que Sam tentait de ne pas croiser mon regard._

 _-Maman, ça veut dire quoi, vous êtes sur la route ? Vous allez bientôt arriver, quand même, non ?_

 _Silence._

 _-Mais, tu avais promis… Tu avais dit que toi et papa seriez rentré pour minuit au plus tard, histoire que l'on puisse fêter Noël tous ensemble, comme… Comme une famille normale…_

 _Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Il quitta la pièce, histoire que je n'entende pas la suite, mais je parvins tout de même à saisir quelques mots en tendant l'oreille._

 _-Non, tu sais très bien que si ça n'avait été que moi, ça m'aurait été égal. Mais pense un peu à ma sœur… Tu lui avais fait la promesse d'être revenue à temps. Non, maman, écoute, elle n'a pas neuf ans, et toi et papa, on dirait que vous voulez qu'elle soit déjà une adulte, poursuit-il en haussant la voix._

 _Je m'approchai un peu plus, toujours hors de son champ de vision._

 _-Et merde, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes les grands Sarah et Mickaël Bradbury que vous devez toujours vous occuper du travail des autres, en particulier le soir de Noël !... Non, je ne changerai pas de ton. … Ecoute, je ne fais que prendre soin de ma sœur, d'accord ? Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas envie de l'embarquer dans tout ça ! je sais que tu voulais qu'elle ait une vie meilleure, une vie normale. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle puisse grandir en compagnie de ses parents._

 _Cette fois, la pause entre ses phrases ne fut que de courte durée._

 _-C'est ça, on vous verra demain._

 _Il se passa brièvement la main sur le front, presque exaspéré._

 _-Mh. Ouais, joyeux Noël._

 _Et il raccrocha. Il rangea ensuite son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans et prit appui sur une chaise à sa portée en baissant la tête. Je m'approchai doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il finit par sentir ma présence, et il posa enfin les yeux sur moi._

 _-Hey, Charlie_. _Ecoute, j'ai eu… j'ai eu maman au téléphone, et elle t'embrasse très fort. Mais elle et papa… Eh bien ils…_

 _Il s'assit sur la chaise, ne trouvant pas les mots. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et m'installai sur ses genoux en passant mes bras autour de son coup._

 _-Tu sais, c'est pas grave, je lui répondis. Au moins, toi, tu es là, grand frère… Faut pas être triste._

 _Il m'esquissa un sourire, et se redressa en m'aidant à me relever. Il m'emmena ensuite vers le salon, où la télé était allumée, sur laquelle de vieux films de Noël tournaient en boucle depuis une dizaine de jours. Il s'assit ensuite à mes côtés sur le large canapé et s'empara d'un paquet qu'il avait posé en dessous de la table basse ce matin, avant de me le tendre._

 _-Je sais que normalement, on fait ça quand on est réunis tous les quatre, mais on va probablement passer les deux prochains jours tous seuls, alors… Et puis, même si maman et papa n'auraient probablement pas approuvé ça, je tenais à ce que tu l'aie, poursuivit-il, tandis que je m'acharnais sur le papier journal._

 _Une fois m'être débarrassée de tout ce papier, qui finit froisser sur le sol, je me retrouvai avec une boite sur les genoux. J'échangeai un bref coup d'œil avec mon frère, qui hocha la tête, m'incitant à l'ouvrir afin de découvrir son contenu._

 _Une fois le couvercle enlevé, je me retrouvai face à une arme à feu soigneusement enveloppée dans du papier de soie. J'en avais déjà vu avant, lorsque Sam s'entrainait à tirer avec papa, ce qui date d'il y a au moins trois ans et demi. Seulement là, c'est à moi que l'on offre quelque chose de pareil, et non à mon frère._

 _-Je veux que tu saches te défendre, Charlie. Tu sais bien ce qui traine dehors, et j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité, ce en toutes circonstances. Si tu veux, on pourrait aller dans le sous-bois derrière la maison pour s'entrainer, demain matin. Je te montrerai les bases, et vu que nos parents sont plusieurs fois par mois sur la route, j'aurai le temps de te former… Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à offrir, mais je…_

 _-Merci, Sam._

 _Je posai alors la boite sur la table basse devant moi et me collai contre mon frère, qui m'entoura de ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi durant de très longues minutes. A un moment, je cru même l'entendre pleurer._

. . . . . . . .

-Et tu te balades toujours avec ce truc ? Partout où tu vas, s'étonne Harry.

-Ouais. Absolument partout. J'ai d'ailleurs eu de la chance qu'ils me laissent entrer à Poudlard avec…

-TU L'AVAIS AVEC TOI EN COURS ?

-Oh, ça va, Harry, ce n'est qu'une question de sécurité. Et même si j'ai une baguette avec moi en toutes circonstances, je préfère ne pas me séparer de mes anciennes habitudes… Toi, tu me comprends, Luci, je reprends en me tournant vers l'archange, qui semble hypnotisé un papillon posé sur une pierre non loin de lui. Lucifer ?

-La vache, je ne savais pas que ça existait, cette couleur-là… On dirait un mélange de crinière de licorne avec du… Comment on appelle du bleu-jaune…Du bleaune ?

-Lucifer ! Tu pourrais ne serait-ce que faire semblent de t'intéresser à ce qu'on raconte ? Et pour ton information, c'est du vert, abruti. Du bleaune…Mais où est-ce qu'il va nous chercher tout ça, lui… Le pire, c'est que t'as pas été enfermé si longtemps que ça…

Brusquement, nous entendons alors ce qui ressemble à un coup de tonnerre, suivi de quelques éclairs zébrant le ciel. Nous dirigeons instinctivement nos regards en direction du château, et nous remarquons que d'étranges filaments commencent à s'élever dans le ciel.

-Hey Harry… C'est quoi, ça ?

-Je crois qu'ils ont commencé à protéger le château… Et quelque chose me dit qu'on va devoir de dépêcher au risque de nous retrouver bloqués du mauvais côté…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-En gros, c'est un mur anti-magie noire. Et nous nous trouvons en compagnie… De Satan. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

-Y'a pas de mal.

-Et donc, je demande, surprise. Est-ce que l'on risque quoi que ce soit si ce mur se referme autour de l'école avant que nous ne soyons à l'intérieur ?

-Le mur ne fera pas la différence entre les deux, autrement, dit, la magie noire pure, et celle que ce très cher individu emploie de temps à autre pour s'amuser. Donc en gros… On a intérêt à courir.


	66. Just about a freaking dog

-Rappelle-moi simplement pourquoi tu ne nous as pas téléportés du bout du pont jusqu'ici, dans l'enceinte de l'école, je demande à l'Archange, essoufflée.

-Disons que c'était tout simplement plus drôle de courir en sachant qu'on pouvait à tout moment percuter le champ de force entourant l'école, ce qui nous aurait désintégrés sur le champ… Et puis en même temps, cela m'a permis de me dégourdir les jambes, après tout ce temps passé enfermé en bas. Vous savez, je pense que j'aurais dû y installer une petite salle de sport. Ou à la rigueur, un simple tapis pour faire du yoga, si jamais je manquais de place. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… C'est vrai, même avec mon physique d'athlète, je me dois de faire de temps en temps un peu de sport, histoire de garder la forme. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je n'étais absolument pas motivé ? Vous savez quoi, je vais y réfléchir pour l'avenir. Comme ça, même si on me rebalance dans ce trou, j'aurais autre chose à faire que de lire des vieux bouquins traitant sur la philosophie quantique tout en m'enfilant whisky sur whisky. Tiens justement en parlant d'alcool, vous savez qu'un jour je suis entré dans un bar pour m'en commander un, et en me retrouvant face au serveur, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Elvis Presley ? Vous savez, je persiste à croire qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il se cache encore quelque part… Déjà, il n'est pas en Enfer, sinon je le saurais, et d'après Hanna, elle ne pense pas l'avoir déjà « croisé » là-haut. Ce qui veut dire qu'à tous les coups, c'est bien lui qui l'a servi un verre ce jour-là… Et s'il était immortel en fait ? Vous savez, comme dans un des films des X-men où l'on, accuse Magneto d'avoir tué Kennedy alors qu'en fait il voulait le sauver parce que c'était l'un des leurs ? Peut-être que notre bon vieux chanteur disparu trop tôt pour certains est en fait une créature surnaturelle… Vous le verriez en quoi, vous ? Personnellement, je le vois un peu en Shifter. C'est vrai, il a quand même bien dû se camoufler pendant quelques temps, puisque le monde entier semblait parler de sa mort…

Je secoue lentement la tête en soupirant, m'étant arrêtée de l'écouter plus ou moins à partir du moment où il nous parlait de ses activités quotidiennes dans sa cage ainsi que son pseudo-physique d'athlète… J'ouvre ensuite à nouveau les yeux et c'est à ce moment que je remarque que plusieurs personnes autour de nous se sont mises à nous dévisager.

Harry m'attrape alors par la manche en me fait signe de regarder vers l'intérieur de l'école.  
La porte principale étant grande ouverte, nous avons une vue d'ensemble sur l'entrée du château, où des élèves se sont mis à courir dans tous les sens, plus généralement paniqués qu'autre chose. Et un peu plus loin, nous voyons, dressée sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, Madame McGonnagal, semblant en pleine conversation avec un groupe assez large de sorciers et sorcières.

-… Et je ne vous parle même pas de ce moment où l'on a commencé à discuter, Elvis et moi. Pour être honnête je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose de cette soirée, parce qu'avec tous les verres que j'ai pu m'enfiler, le lendemain matin, mes pensées demeuraient quelque peu brumeuses…

-Lucifer ! Tu pourrais… Te concentrer ? Ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, quand même, je lui réponds en l'attrapant par le bras, cherchant à rejoindre notre professeur à l'intérieur. Harry, tu n'aurais pas les mots pour lui dire d'arrêter pendant quelques secondes ? Parce que là, je dois t'avouer que je commence à être à court d'idées…

-Ok, j'essaye.

Harry se place alors bien en vue devant Lucifer, qui, d'abord surpris par son geste, finit par perdre patience de le voir rester immobile juste devant lui, sans rien dire.

-Alors, l'archange déplumé, on a du travail ici. Et il va falloir que tu te bouges pour nous aider. Et après, dès qu'on aura tout terminé, tu pourras tout nous raconter sur cette –merveilleuse- rencontre avec un chanteur décédé…

-Wow, on se clame, les jeunes, je vous suis, s'exclame-t-il en nous fixant tour à tour. Faut vous inquiéter pour moi, j'ai très bien compris ce que je devais faire… En gros, on attrape le méchant, on s'en débarrasse, puis tout le monde est heureux, c'est ça ? Ah et il n'y avait pas une histoire de serpent bizarre aussi, genre il faut qu'on le tue sinon on ne peut pas tuer l'autre con et c'est lui qui nous tue parce qu'on n'a pas tué son animal de compagnie ?

-Heu... Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais on va dire que c'est ça, je lui réponds en continuant de l'entrainer avec moi vers l'intérieur. Allez, maintenant, viens. Il faut qu'on vérifie que tous les membres de l'Ordre soient bien là.

Il hoche simplement la tête, et nous nous mettons tous les trois à courir en direction de la Grande Salle. Certains élèves continuent de nous dévisager tandis que d'autres ne font pas attention et essayent d'aller se cacher, sachant qu'il se prépare quelque chose de grave.  
Au moment où nous pénétrons dans la pièce, toujours en courant, nous pouvons mieux apercevoir toutes les personnes entourant notre professeur, et je me sens brusquement libérée d'un énorme poids en voyant mon frère, appuyé sur l'une des tables, bras croisés et un air grave se lisant sur son visage.

-Sam ! je m'écrie en me précipitant vers lui afin de brièvement le prendre dans mes bras, soulagée de voir qu'il va bien. Vous avez réussi à quitter le Terrier avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent ?

-Je suis arrivé juste à temps, me lance Ron. On a eu de la chance, parce qu'au moment où l'on a quitté la maison, nous avons pu apercevoir quelques Mages noirs arriver au loin. Mais finalement, nous avons réussi à débarquer ici sans trop de mal. Enfin, presque.

En redressant légèrement la tête, je peux apercevoir aux côtés de notre professeur Seamus, Luna, Ginny, ainsi que Dean, Neville et les jumeaux. Et à leurs côtés se tient Hermione, appuyant une sorte de compresse sur le bras.

-Tu as réussi à t'échapper, lorsque tu étais avec Ombrage ? Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je l'ai conduite à Graup. Ensuite, un groupe de centaures a débarqué et j'en ai profité pour me sauver. Pendant ma course, j'ai trébuché et je me suis blessée, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Disons que j'ai mieux été accueillie que l'Ordre lorsque je suis revenue au château…

-… Ça veut dire quoi, exactement, je lui demande, intriguée.

-Disons qu'aux yeux de tout le monde, me lance Sirius, je suis un dangereux criminel ayant assassiné mes meilleurs amis ainsi que des tas d'autres personnes innocentes, comme des Moldus, puisqu'apparemment, je suis au service du plus grand malade mental que notre monde n'ait jamais connu. Résultat, il y a pas mal d'élèves qui ont pris peur et qui ont jugé bon d'en avertir votre professeur McGonnagal, qui était d'ailleurs en pleine conversation avec… Bref, avec…

-Avec moi, dit une voix derrière lui.

Sirius ainsi que Remus et Molly s'écartent, laissant leur place à Rogue, se tenant aux côtés de Gabriel, Tessa et Chuck. Je lui souris, assez contente qu'il ait réussi à avertir McGonnagal avant qu'il n'y ait de plus gros problèmes à gérer.

-J'expliquais justement à Minerva ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de cette vieille peau qu'est Dolores. Tout comme je me suis senti obligé de lui révéler ce que vous aviez en tête, comme par exemple emprunter le réseau de cheminée de manière illégale…

-Ne vous en faites pas, s'exclame McGonnagal avant que nous ne puissions répondre quoi que ce soit, cela ne sera pas pris en compte. Du moins, pas cette fois.

Resté jusque-là en retrait par rapport à Harry et moi, Lucifer se rapproche et me murmure de façon assez discrète

-Dis, Charlie, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'on lui reproche à lui, dit-il en désignant Sirius. Pourquoi les élèves ont eu peur de lui ? En fait, je n'ai pas trop suivi...

-Dis-toi qu'ici, les gens le prennent pour… Pour une sorte de second Hitler, mais avec des pouvoirs, je lui réponds sur le même ton. Sauf qu'Hitler, lui, c'était vraiment un salaud. Sirius n'y est pour rien dans tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Aaaaaah, d'accord… Donc en fait, ici, tout le monde est gentil à part moi ?

-Mh mh, fait Sam en me fixant d'une façon qui m'a toujours un peu effrayée. Charlie, tu nous expliques ce que tu as été fabriquer à Londres, en emmenant Harry avec toi ?

Je recule d'un pas en baissant les yeux, espérant qu'un miracle ne se produise subitement. Comment pourrais-je expliquer à mon frère que j'ai illégalement quitté l'école pour aller demander de l'aide à des amis Moldus, qui pourraient faire en sorte de protéger la ville à l'aide de plantes magiques et généralement dangereuses, avant d'aller rendre une petite visite au Diable, lui proposant de sortir de la Cage dans laquelle il était enfermé pour des raisons évidentes ?

Harry s'avance vers lui et se décide à prendre la parole, me sortant de mon embarras.

-Nous avons décidé de nous rendre à Londres afin de prévenir les amis de Charlie que des Mangemorts n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Ceux-ci se sont rendus à la gare et on mit en place le sortilège de défense. C'était simplement pour gagner du temps, professeur, poursuit-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à McGonnagal, parce que sinon, nous aurions très bien pu nous en occuper…

-Je vois, répond Sam en décroisant les bras pour mettre sa main droite dans sa poche. C'est une explication assez bonne, mais ça ne nous explique toujours pas ce qu'IL fabrique ici, ajoute-t-il en fixant Lucifer, alors qu'il devrait actuellement être en train de se décomposer au fin fond des Enfers…

-Hum… Alors ça, en fait, c'est…

-C'était mon idée, Sam, je lui réponds. Je… Je me suis dit qu'on aurait peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide… Disons « céleste » ? En plus de Cas' ?

-… Je sais.

Je redresse la tête, surprise par cet aveu.

-Comment ça ? je m'exclame en même temps que Lucifer.

-Bobby nous a prévenu. Dès qu'on est arrivés ici, on nous a informés que l'on avait reçu un message important dans lequel Bobby disait que toi et Harry n'étaient pas immédiatement rentrés à Poudlard après votre petite escapade à Londres. Et comme je te connais bien, je me suis douté de ce que tu avais en tête, bien que sur le coup, j'ai un peu paniqué à l'idée de savoir que le Diable en personne allait pouvoir se balader en liberté…

-Hey, Bradbury, je suis là, hein, dit Lucifer en s'approchant de lui. Mais moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir… Alors, toujours collé à Gabriel à tout bout de champ ?

Gabe lève la tête, ayant entendu son prénom, ce qui le fait sortir de ses pensées. Il alterne ensuite son regard sur Lucifer, puis sur Sam, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi mon frère a brusquement rougi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il comprend enfin et s'appuie à nouveau sur la table se trouvant derrière lui, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Evidemment, lui, il n'a jamais eu honte de quoi que ce soit, encore moins du fait qu'il aimait mon frère. Sam, lui, c'était un peu différent. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs copines auparavant, mais Gabriel a brusquement débarqué dans sa vie, et tout a changé.

-C'est marrant, je vous imaginais plus grand, lâche alors Ron au milieu de ce lourd silence, ce qui a pour effet immédiat de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ah, mais tout dépend du vaisseau que je choisi. Là, en l'occurrence, Nick n'était pas très grand, donc j'ai dû faire avec. Mais au final, j'ai fini par m'y habituer.

Après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Lucifer, je me rends enfin compte que nous ne sommes pas au complet. Il y a bien sûr l'entièreté de l'Ordre, ainsi que la famille Weasley, mon frère et Gabriel, Hermione, Harry qui est revenu avec moi et l'espèce d'archange dégénéré, ainsi que nos deux professeurs, et quelques élèves appartenant à l'armée de Dumbledore, mais il manque toujours quelques personnes primordiales.

-Dites, où sont passés…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, entendant des bruits de pas rapides derrière nous. Je me retourne et soupire de soulagement, ayant presque l'impression que l'« Univers » m'ai entendue.

-Charlie, Harry, vous êtes enfin rentrés ! Ça va, tous les deux ? Il n'y a aps eu de problèmes en route ? J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile de rentrer, avec tout ce bordel…

-T'inquiète pas pour nous, Cas', je lui réponds en lui esquissant un sourire. Mais je pensais que vous étiez partis rejoindre Rogue a la base, Comment ça se fait que vous ayez à nouveau été séparés, je poursuis en posant enfin le regard sur Drago, se tenant à ses côtés, Blaise et Pansy légèrement en retrait.

-Nous l'avons fait. On a été lui dire que les trois Serpentards se jouaient d'Ombrage, et que vous aviez réussi à partir à Londres. Ensuite, on s'est dit qu'on devait aller chercher Hermione mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de notre aide… Elle a réussi à s'enfuir seule, alors je lui ai dit de retourner vers le château. Nous avons ensuite été prévenir Hagrid que Graup s'était échappé, et surtout, nous voulions savoir s'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore.

-De… Dumbledore, lui demande Remus, tandis que mon regard se pose sur les parents de Gabriel, dévisageant les nouveaux venus, en particulier les trois élèves de Serpentard.

Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas nombreux à croire qu'une entente est tout à fait possible entre nos Maisons, et visiblement Chuck et Tessa n'en font pas encore partie, à la façon dont ils épient Drago et les deux autres.

-Personne ne sait où est passé Dumbledore, cela fait des semaines qu'on ne l'a pas vu… Pas une seule fois il ne s'est manifesté et nous s…

Castiel s'interrompe brusquement, ayant remarqué la présence imprévue de Lucifer, qui va à sa rencontre pour lui faire une accolade, visiblement heureux de le revoir.

-Cassie, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je t'ai manqué, pas vrai ? Ne me dis pas le contraire je suis sûr que tu n'as pas arrêté de penser à moi ces derniers temps… Alors, comment se porte mon demi-angelot favori ? Et où est passée ta petite copine qui m'a précédemment aidé à m'échapper, il y a quelques années ?

-Lu… Lucifer ?! Comment es-tu sorti de ta Cage, s'exclame Castiel en reculant d'un pas, surpris. Métatron était censé te surveiller et t'empêcher de sortir, quoi qu'il arrive, et… Charlie, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as eu cette idée.

-… Bon, d'accord, je ne te le dis pas.

-Charlie, enfin, sérieusement ? Tu pactises avec le Diable, maintenant ?

-Eh, oh, doucement, Cassie. N'oublie pas qu'à la base, j'étais l'archange le plus respectable. Et le plus beau surtout. Bon, ça, en soit, ça n'a pas changé, mais j…

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as fait sortir, Charlie ? Et vous, vous ne dites rien, poursuit-il en regardant chacun des membres de l'Ordre.

-… Tu sais, peut-être qu'il va savoir se montrer utile, dit Molly, qui s'était jusque-là montré très silencieuse. Je pense que nous avons tous ici confiance en Charlie, et si elle sait ce qu'elle fait… Bon, d'accord, les jeunes ont parfois de drôles idées…Regarde, avant, nous n'avions aps confiance en Severus parce que nous pensions qu'il était resté du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui… c'est dit sans méchanceté…

-Il n'y a pas de mal, lui répond Rogue, neutre.

-Si les autres apprennent que tu es sorti alors que je savais très bien que Charlie pouvait faire ce genre de chose à tout moment, même étant sous ma responsabilité, je sens que je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

-Enfin, Castiel, relativise, ce n'est pas comme si on s'était décidés à relâcher Juliet, non plus…

-Bah heureusement ! Tu la vois, semer la pagaille dans les rues de Londres, en s'amusant à déchiqueter et éventrer tout le monde ?

-Hey, elle n'est pas si méchante, réplique Lucifer. Avec moi, je la trouve assez sympa…

-C'est un peu normal, puisqu'elle t'appartient, reprend Castiel, incapable de se calmer. Mais avec les autres, je reste persuadée qu'elle se montrera un peu moins courtoise…

-Dites, s'exclame alors Dean-Thomas-, quittant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis le début, aux côtés de Ginny, Seamus, Neville et Luna. Je souhaiterais poser une question existentielle afin de clôturer une bonne fois pour toutes ce débat Qui est Juliet ?

Silence total.  
Je lève les yeux vers Castiel, qui n'a visiblement pas envie de répondre, bien trop frustré par le fait que l'on ait libéré Lucifer. Je dirige ensuite mon regard vers Sam, qui se retient d'exploser de rire, mais incapable de répondre à cette question, bien qu'il en ai la réponse. Non, il est bien trop occupé à se moquer de nous pour ça.  
Finalement, Lucifer s'avance d'un pas, bras croisés, et marmonne d'une voix presque inaudible

-C'est mon chien…

-Pardon ?

-Juliet, c'est mon chien, elle… Elle est assez susceptible et surtout, elle déteste qu'on la juge sans même la connaitre, dit-il à l'adresse de Castiel, qui semble enfin prêter attention à ce qu'on lui dit. Alors, oui, elle aime bien courir après les gens pour le manger un bout de membre, mais sinon ça va, elle est très gentille.

-Un… Chien ?

-Ah, rectification, Dean, je lui réponds. Un Chien de l'Enfer. Autrement dit, une bestiole invisible qui dévore tout ce qu'elle trouve, même si ce n'est pas comestible. Je le sais parce que la dernière fois que je suis descendue rendre visite à Lucifer, elle a essayé de manger ma calculatrice…

-Attends tu es descendue le voir plusieurs fois en plus, s'exclame Castiel, de plus en plus alarmé. Charlie, tu n'es quand même pas si irresponsable…

-Ça veut dire que depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes en train de débattre sur un simple clébard ?

-Hey, fais attention à ce que tu dis, Severus. Je te rappelle qu'il y en a qui peuvent être frustrés, lui lance Sirius en le fixant froidement.

Au milieu de toute cette pagaille, je demeure silencieuse. Enfin, presque. Mon regard parle pour moi. Mes yeux sont posés sur Drago, avec qui j'échange un coup d'œil depuis quelques instants. Il semble vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Mais je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir. Je me doute bien qu'il a eu du mal à faire un truc pareil, autrement dit, tous nous trahir.  
Il s'approche de moi, évitant de justesse la main de droite de Castiel qui s'apprêtait à faire reculer Lucifer de quelques mètres, sous la pression d'une telle force. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il se penche vers moi et me prend simplement dans ses bras. Je lui rend son étreinte, mon regard se posant ensuite sur Pansy et Blaise, toujours en retrait. Et pour la première fois, nous échangeons un sourire sincère.

-Un peu de silence, je vous prie, tente McGonnagal, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas le moindre résultat, Castiel ayant impliqué mon frère à sa dispute avec Lucifer et de leur côté, Severus et Sirius étant presque sur le point de se provoquer en duel. S'il vous plait, nous avons un problème très important à gérer.

-S'il vous plait, s'écrie Hermione, n'ayant retenu l'attention que de deux personnes Nymphadora et Ron, qui se trouvent assis à ses côtés. Eh, ce n'est pas bientôt fini, toutes ces gamineries ?

Nous entendons alors un bruit sourd provenant de la porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs, sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se tait, y compris Castiel qui, se rendant compte qu'il a peut-être été un peu trop loin, relâche gentiment le col de Lucifer.  
Je me sépare de Drago, aussi surprise que tous les autres. Par reflexe, tous les sorciers présents sortent leur baguette, chacun étant prêt à l'utiliser contre un quelconque ennemi.  
J'avance ensuite en direction de la porte, Sam se tenant à mes côtés. Nous nous arrêtons au moment où il nous semble entendre quelques voix étouffées de l'autre côté.

-Mais je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour atterrir !

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, on ne peut jamais compter sur lui pour un truc d'une aussi grande envergure, chuchote une seconde voix. Tu passes ton temps à nous fourrer dans le pétrin !

-Oh, ça va, les filles, dites-vous qu'on aurait pu tomber sur quelque chose de pire qu'un placard à balais... Imaginez, si au lieu de nous téléporter d'un lieu à l'autre, on était remontés dans le temps jusqu'en 1912 ?

-Mais c'est quoi cette fixation sur 1912, s'exclame une nouvelle voix féminine. Purée, il ne s'est rien passé de super important à ce moment.

-Au plan cosmique, peut-être pas, reprend l'homme, mais sur Terre…

-Non, Madi, ne t'énerve pas, il va encore essayer ses esquives toutes pourries… Et toi, ça t'arrive d'être sérieux, de temps en temps ?

-Jamais, je laisse ça aux fortes têtes comme l'autre gugusse en trench-coat…

Je me remets à avancer, ayant un pressentiment. Malgré les avertissements de mon frère, je pose ensuite ma main sur la poignée de la lourde porte en bois, prête à l'ouvrir. Avant de m'exécuter, je tourne une dernière fois la tête vers l'arrière, histoire de faire comprendre aux autres que j'ai l'ai choses en mains.  
Puis j'ouvre la porte.  
Et se retrouvent étalés sur le sol devant nous quatre adultes, visiblement perturbés par cette brusque ouverture, les cheveux en bataille pour les trois femmes, et l'homme écrasés sous elles trois, cherchant à s'enfuir.

-Dites, vous êtes bien aimable, les filles, mais j'aimerais quand même être capable de me servir de mes jambes, à l'avenir… Alors debout, allez !

-Ça va, calme-toi, au moins, on nous a ouvert, soupire la femme en costume gris clair, en tentant maladroitement de se redresser, mais toujours à moitié bloquée par une autre femme aux cheveux châtains, qui ne cesse de réprimander l'homme.

-Eh, me regardez qui est là, s'exclame la troisième en me dévisageant. Si ça ce n'est pas une surprise…

-Mais, c'est ma petite rouquine favorite, dit l'homme en renversant les trois autres sur le sol afin de se lever et de venir me serrer dans ses bras, sans que je ne réagisse.

-Hum… T'es… Toujours aussi bizarre, à ce que je vois, je lui réponds tandis qu'à mes côtés, les sorciers et sorcières baissent leur baguette.

-Ah, toujours… Dis, on t'a manqué, pas vrai ? Moi et ma merveilleuse voix ?

-Comme toujours... Comment pourrais-je me passer de tes karaokés improvisés sur des chansons de Céline Dion ?


	67. Who did what?

-Vous êtes enfin arrivés, tous les quatre… Mais vous ne pouviez pas vous dépêcher, pour une fois, s'exclame Castiel à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants. Parce que cette fois-ci, il s'agit réellement d'un cas d'extrême urgence, poursuit-il en replaçant correctement sa cravate, qui s'était légèrement desserrée lors de sa « lutte » avec Lucifer. Je sais bien que vous avez un tas de choses à faire, mais juste au cas-où, essayez d'arriver plus tôt la prochaine fois…

-Ah, c'est encore de sa faute à lui, lui répond Madison en rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns vers l'arrière. Nous étions prêtes, toutes les trois, mais cet abruti avait oublié les coordonnées de notre destination. Résultat, Amélia et moi avons passé près d'une heure à l'aider à les retrouver pendant qu'Hanna essayait de te contacter afin de te prévenir que nous aurions un peu de retard.

-Alors c'était ça, les bourdonnements que j'ai entendus tout à l'heure, reprend Castiel.

-Si tu t'étais trouvé à l'extérieur, tu aurais certainement pu comprendre au moins deux ou trois mots. Tu sais, depuis quelques temps, il parait que la réception satellite de la radio des anges est assez faible, du coup, Hanna a beaucoup plus de mal à communiquer avec le Paradis.

-Dites, ça va, les retrouvailles, on ne vous dérange pas trop ? s'exclame Lucifer. Ce n'est pas tout, mais on est un peu à la bourre, là.

Je soupire, regrettant presque de l'avoir fait sortir de sa maudite Cage. Seulement « presque ». Parce qu'il peut toujours nous être utile.

-Mais regardez qui est venu nous rendre visite à la surface, dit Balthazar en s'essuyant la manche du plat de sa main, histoire de se débarrasser de toute la poussière se trouvant dessus. C'est le plumeau dégarni de service...

-Alors toi, Monsieur-je-décide-de-faire-en-sorte-qu'un-foutu-bateau-ne-coule-pas-parce-que-je-suis-définitivement-très-con, ça va, hein… Mais ravi de te revoir quand même. Ça faisait longtemps, lui répond celui-ci en souriant.

-Oh, juste quelques années, Lucifer, dit Madison. Juste depuis qu'Hanna t'a laissé t'échapper… Oh la vache, comme on s'est fait engueulés par ta mère à cause de ça… Même si je ne fais pas partie de la famille des anges, j'étais avec eux quand c'est arrivé, et je peux t'affirmer que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie…

-Hey, on avait dit qu'on arrêtait de parler de ça, dit alors Hanna d'une petite voix, sentant le regard pesant de Castiel posé sur elle. C'est du passé, non ?

-C'est vrai. Bon, à qui avons-nous affaire, aujourd'hui, reprend Balthazar en tapant des mains. Ah au fait, pour info, moi, c'est Balty. Juste au cas-où, si certains d'entre vous n'ont jamais eu l'immense privilège de me rencontrer. En même temps, on a tellement de boulot à faire, là-haut…

-C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris, je lui réponds.

-Balthazar est un ange, dit Castiel. Je me demande toujours comment il en est arrivé où il est, avec son qi inférieur à celui d'un écureuil… Et surtout comment on peut être de la même famille…

-Allez, je suis persuadé que je suis ton cousin favori… Et en plus, maintenant, je fais partie de l'Ordre, ce n'est pas génial, ça ? Au fait, merci, Alastor, hein, c'était super de ta part de m'y faire entrer.

-Mh, marmonne Maugrey en guise de réponse, toujours en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Dis-toi que c'est aussi facile de t'en faire sortir si tu persistes à agir comme un gamin…

-Relax, tonton, je sais me montrer responsable… Oh, et à mes côtés, ce sont Hanna, un ange absolument adorable, mais qui se trouve être assez dangereuse quand elle le veut, Amélia, une Animingus qui doit probablement être une cousine éloignée de ce très cher Sirius Black, et… Oh, tiens, Sirius, ça va ?

-C'est bon, tu continues, Balthazar ? Ou tu veux peut-être que je m'en charge, lui lance Amélia.

-Oh, c'est bon, ça va… J'ai quand même le droit de saluer de vieux amis… Et puis pour finir, nous sommes condamnés à nous trimbaler partout où l'on va avec Madison, un loup-garou sachant se transformer à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Et croyez-moi, elle n'est pas facile à vivre…

-Parle pour toi, dit Remus.

-Mais, c'est fou comme vous êtes tous si susceptibles… A croire qu'il n'y a que les seules créatures célestes qui savent discerner le vrai de l'humour second degré, ce sont les anges… Y'a vraiment pas moyen de déconner avec vous… Et puis toi, Castiel tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi coincé, et enfin et décider à te laisser aller et vivre une vie normale…

-J'aime ma vie comme elle est actuellement. En dehors de la guerre, bien sûr… Mais si tu sous-entends que je devrais suivre la voix de ma mère, Amara, je t'arrête tout de suite c'est quelqu'un de très respectable, mais la dernière fois qu'elle s'est « laissée aller » comme tu dis, elle a tenté de réduire ne cendre la moitié du continent américain...

-Ouais, mais c'est qu'un détail, ça ne compte pas…

-Balthazar…

-Ok, ok, ça va, c'est bon, je me calme. Bon, je continue d'observer tout le monde, histoire de voir si certains visages me sont inconnus. Alors, les Aurors, c'est bon, la famille Weasley aussi, ma petite Charlie et son géant de frère, le vieux déplumé aussi… Ah, eux, je ne les connais pas, dit-il en visant Seamus, Dean, Luna et Neville.

-Ce sont des élèves de l'école, lui répond McGonnagal, visiblement impatiente de mettre en place tous les systèmes de défense de Poudlard. Ainsi que Miss Granger et le jeune Malefoy derrière vous.

-Mais vous êtes tous hyper jeunes, en fait ! Quoique, Fred et George m'ont l'air un peu plus grands que la dernière fois.

-Peut-être plus grands, mais pas vraiment plus matures, reprend McGonnagal en les fixant. Du moins, pas après la pagaille qu'ils ont semée dans cette pièce il y a seulement quelques heures… N'est-ce pas ?

Molly se tourne vers ses deux fils en leur faisant les gros yeux, ignorant toujours ce qu'ils ont fait, mais sachant que cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de très légal dans l'enceinte de l'école. Fred et George détournent alors le regard, faisant mine de rien, pendant que les cinquièmes et moi nous remémorons ces merveilleux instants dans nos têtes.

-Bon. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je n'en veux à personne, finit par ajouter la directrice des Gryffondors. Mais j'espère que vous saurez un peu mieux vous tenir une fois que vous aurez achevé vos études… Vous pourrez toujours vous amuser, mais essayez d'être raisonnables. Juste un peu, les garçons.

-Oui, Madame, lâchent-ils d'une même voix.

Le silence retombe, et je dois avouer que cela fait du bien. Tout ce bruit généré par l'arrivée subite de Balthazar et de ses acolytes m'a légèrement retourné le cerveau. Mais à présent, il semblerait que tout le monde soit à court de paroles, au grand bonheur de certains, comme par exemple Rogue et Chuck, qui s'étaient légèrement mis en retrait afin de parler entre eux de manière plus posée que celle employée face à Lucifer par Castiel, qui semble d'ailleurs s'en vouloir d'avoir réagi aussi brusquement.  
Nous nous dévisageons tous, et après avoir balayé la salle du regard, mes yeux finissent par se poser sur Hermione, qui m'esquisse un sourire.  
Durant notre escapade à Londres, je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter pour elle, j'avais peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais en plus d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser d'Ombrage, Crabbe et Goyle se trouvent également hors-jeu, à présent, ce qui veut probablement dire que nos chances de réussite ont plus élevées que prévu.

-Bon, reprend-t-elle, plus sérieuse que jamais. Si qui que ce soit se trouve en possession d'une quelconque information sur Vous-savez-qui nous permettant de l'anéantir, qu'il ou elle en parle maintenant. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour que vous partagiez vos secrets les plus inavouables.

-Ok, alors… On pense savoir où se trouve Dumbledore, se lance Harry.

-Quoi ? Et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de le dire à qui que ce soit, s'exclame mon frère, visiblement énervé. Charlie, t'aurais pu… Je ne sais pas, envoyer une lettre, par exemple, dans laquelle tu m'expliquais où il était ?

-Pour que le Ministère de la Magie l'intercepte et n'aille le chercher, je lui réponds. Bonne initiative, merci, Sam.

-Elle n'a pas tort, me défend Rogue. Mais où est-il, exactement ?

-Nous pensons qu'il se trouve dans les montagnes, en train de coopérer avec les géants, poursuit Harry. D'après lui, ils pourraient nous être utiles en cas de bataille contre les Mangemorts. Mais comme on savait qu'il était poursuivi par Fudge, on a préféré garder ça pour nous. Désolé.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Harry, lui répond notre directrice. Au moins maintenant, nous savons qu'il… Qu'il pense savoir ce qu'il fait. Alors, autre chose ?

-Avant de venir ici, s'exclame alors Amélia, nous sommes tombés sur Rowena.

-La mère de Crowley ?

-C'est exact. Elle nous a parlé de votre plan empêchant les Mages Noirs de se balader d'un monde à l'autre, et il semblerait que pour le moment, ça fonctionne assez bien. Elle préfère cependant rester là-bas, au cas-où la protection ne tiendrait pas.

-Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle, soupire McGonnagal. Bon, si tout le monde a parlé, je pense que nous pouvons…

-Nous sommes au courant pour les Horcruxes, je finis par lâcher.

La plupart des visages se tournent vers nous, Hermione et Ron nous ayant désormais rejoints, Harry et moi. Je pense que la pire chose, après avoir lancé cette « bombe », c'est le regard apeuré que m'offre Sam. Evidemment, j'aurais dû lui en parler. Mais c'était impossible de le faire par lettre. Je n'avais pas envie que l'un des employés du Ministère ne tombe dessus.

-Vous… Vous saviez ?

-Depuis quand, marmonne Maugrey.

-Depuis que vous et le professeur Dumbledore en avez parlé dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il se trouvait en possession de la bague de la mère de V… Bref, nous le savions. Et… C'est aussi à cause de nous que cette fameuse bague a disparu de son bureau, parce que nous… Nous l'avons en quelques sortes… Détruite.

-Vous l'avez détruite ? Et comment ?

-Avec l'un des crochets du basilic qu'Harry a tué il y a trois ans dans la Chambre des Secrets. Grâce à mes visions, nous avons réussi à tout relier et à en déduire que son venin était la seule chose assez puissante qui nous permettrait de nous en débarrasser.

-Attends, mais quoi ? Quelle vision, s'exclame alors Gabriel, entrant à nouveau dans la conversation. Quand est-ce que tu l'as su ?

-Quand je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie après que… Bref, après m'être battue avec Pansy pendant nos heures de cours.

-Vraiment désolée, Charlie.

-C'est bon, c'est passé, je réponds à la Serpentard. Et puis, ça nous a permis de découvrir un tas d'autres choses sur les Horcruxes, sur ce qu'ils étaient en réalité, comment ils avaient été créés et dans quel but…

-Donc, si je comprends bien, dit Chuck, vous vous êtes dit tous les quatre que vous pourriez éventuellement vous charger de quelque chose de si dangereux au lieu d'aller avertir des personnes responsables qui seraient en mesure de le faire elles-mêmes ?

-Eh bien, notre fils ne mentait pas lorsqu'il nous disait que toi et ton frère passiez votre temps à affronter le danger, s'exclame Tessa en me souriant. Mais ce genre de chose n'est pas à prendre à la légère, reprend-t-elle sérieusement. Vous auriez pu avoir de sérieux ennuis si les choses avaient mal tourné.

-Peut-être, mais finalement, tout s'est bien passé, lui répond Hermione. Et désormais, il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul Horcruxe à détruire.

-Lequel, lui demande Neville.

-Le serpent. Vous voyez cette bête vicieuse qui rôde toujours aux côtés de Vous-savez-qui, explique Rogue. Il a eu la mauvaise idée d'y placer une partie de son âme. Comme si on était incapables de le deviner… Mais passons. Plus personne ne doit ajouter quelque chose ? Parce que nous commençons à cruellement manquer de temps.

-Ouais, je suis chaud pour aller défoncer des Mangemorts, là, s'exclame Balthazar d'un ton enjoué.

-Pas si vite, Monsieur, hum… bref, vous, lui dit McGonnagal. Je pense que nous devons commencer par mettre au point une stratégie. Monsieur Finnegan, j'aimerais que vous ainsi que monsieur Thomas vous rendiez au pont de bois séparant le domaine du château et la forêt interdite.

-Ah, par ce que c'était sérieux, ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure ?

-Très sérieux. Je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, il faudrait qu'un adulte vous accompagne. Vous, par exemple, poursuit-elle en désignant Lucifer du doigt qui, surpris, s'avance d'un pas dans sa direction.

-Moi ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

-Pour l'instant, rien. Mais d'après tout ce que j'ai pu lire sur vous dans nos manuels d'histoire, vous semblez disposer de quelques talents de pyromanie, à moins que je ne me trompe, peut-être ?

-Dans ce cas, vous vous adressez à la bonne personne, s'exclame-t-il en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit détruire ?

-Accompagnez donc ces deux-là, ils vous expliqueront en route. Pendant ce temps-là, je crois que je vais écouter l'avis de chacun sur ce que nous pouvons utiliser comme système de défense…

-Vous savez, Madame, lui dit Harry, je pense que vous pouvez aussi vous contenter de nous dire ce que nous sommes supposés faire. Après tout, vous êtes notre directrice.

-Oui, enfin, seulement vous, les Gryffondors…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il l'utilisait dans ce sens, Minerva, lui indique Castiel. Vous savez, Dumbledore n'étant toujours pas revenu et cette affreuse vieille peau ayant disparu, je pense que vous êtes tout à fait apte à diriger cette école. N'est-ce pas ?

Nous acquiesçons. Bien sûr qu'elle est qualifiée.

-Eh bien… Severus, je m'en remets à vous…

-Ils ont raison, Minerva, lui répond-t-il simplement. Nous avons confiance en vous.

-Dans… Dans ce cas… D'accord, alors… Professeur Rogue, vous et Lupin, emmenez Molly et Arthur avec vous, et occupez-vous de mettre les plus jeunes élèves de l'école à l'abris. Vous pouvez les conduire dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, je pense que les cachots seront assez sécurisés.  
Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous, Castiel, ainsi que… Vos amis « ailés », vous alliez tous les cinq avec Bill Weasley avertir tous les professeurs de cette école, afin qu'ils puissent venir nous donner un coup de mains.  
Miss Lovegood et Miss Weasley, vous devriez aller rassembler le reste de l'« Armée de Dumbledore ». D'après les retours que j'en ai eu, vous étiez tous capable de bien vous défendre. Monsieur Londubat vous accompagnera. Rassemblez également les élèves de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et dernière année sachant se battre un minimum. Je pense que nous aurons besoin de beaucoup d'aide. Oh, et emmenez Monsieur Zabini avec vous. Il se pourraient très bien que certains Serpentards se mettent à refuser de coopérer…  
Tessa, Chuck, vous connaissez bien le château, alors vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à vous rendre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Essayez de voir s'il n'a pas laissé, avant son départ, quelques-uns de ses sortilèges de protection. Ils pourraient nous être utiles si notre bouclier ne tient pas longtemps. Et descendez le reste aux cachots. Il vaudrait mieux que cela soit à l'abris.  
Quant à vous deux, Sam et Gabriel, je vous prierais d'emmener les autres à l'extérieur, que vous renforciez justement ce bouclier se trouvant tout autour de l'école. On n'est jamais trop prudent…

-Et vous… Madame la Directrice ?

-Je pense que même si le Ministre de la Magie ne nous croit pas, il va falloir lui dire ce qui se passe ici. Je vais m'occuper d'entrer en contact avec lui le plus rapidement possible. Bien, tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ?

Après avoir reçu quelques réponses, elle nous dit :

-Dans ce cas… Bonne chance à tous. Et tâchez de vous montrer prudents.

Alors que je m'apprête à suivre mon frère et Gabriel, qui se dirigent vers la sortie, McGonnagal m'interpelle en m'attrapant par l'épaule, puis elle me dit à voix basse

-Charlie, j'ai une autre mission pour toi.

-… Oui ?

-Il va falloir que tu te rendes dans le couloir du troisième étage.

-Le troisième étage… Ce n'est pas là que la pierre philosophale a été enfermée il y a quelques années ?

-Si, mais cela n'a rien à voir. Il y a quelqu'un qui occupe ce couloir, et il se trouve…. Que l'on pourrait bien avoir besoins de son aide.

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas à… A lui…

-A vrai dire, si, Charlie. Il pourrait se montrer utile, même s'il n'a jamais inspiré confiance à qui que ce soit. Et comme j'ai remarqué que tu as un sacré talent pour persuader les autres, poursuit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Lucifer, je pense qu'il acceptera de te suivre…

-Je vois… Je ferais de mon mieux, Professeur.

Elle hoche la tête, puis je quitte le groupe en me dirigeant directement vers es escaliers, tout en percevant quelques brides des phrases échangées entre Lucifer et Seamus, qui s'éloignent également de la Grande Salle.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi, le gosse qui passe son temps à tout faire péter ?

-Ouais, répond-t-il, fier de voir que quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école s'intéresse à ses « prouesses ».

-Eh bah, gamin, je crois qu'on va vite devenir potes, toi et moi, lui lance l'archange déchu, un sourire au coin des lèvres.


	68. Mine is bigger

-Hé oh ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je soupire, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse de sa part. Evidemment, il est bien trop chiant pour daigner répondre à cette simple question. Je continue donc d'avancer en utilisant ma baguette en guise de lampe torche, espérant finalement tomber sur lui.

-S'il te plait, je sais que tu es là ! Même si d'habitude te préfère trainer dans les cachots, on m'a appris que c'est ici que tu te caches tout le temps. Ecoute, j'ai… Nous avons besoin de ton aide, et tu pourrais être… Récompensé. Mais seulement si tu arrêtes de jouer ta tête de nœud et que tu décides enfin à te montrer !

Une voix sifflante parvient brusquement à mes oreilles. C'est ainsi que je me rends compte qu'il me suivait depuis tout à l'heure, sans faire le moindre bruit. Juste histoire de me narguer en me faisant comprendre qu'il est invisible, et moi non.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, Peeves ! Tu peux la fermer deux secondes ? je finis pas m'exclamer, en ayant plus qu'assez qu'il ne hurle dans mes oreilles. Et si tu pouvais apparaitre, ça serait pas mal non plus !

Celui-ci se métamorphose donc devant moi, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Ce n'est rien que de la provocation, comme toujours. Il s'avance ensuite vers moi, intrigué par ma présence en un lieu pareil. En même temps, quel élève censé viendrait trainer non-loin de l'endroit où l'un des vaisseaux de Voldemort a été carbonisé ?

-Que vois-je, une élève venant à ma rencontre… Et pas n'importe laquelle, en plus ! La petite nouvelle ayant intégré la bande de Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Ça va, remballe tes bonnes manières, Peeves, on n'a pas le temps. Il faut à tout prix que tu m'écoutes, c'est vraiment important…

-C'est marrant, parce que la dernière fois que l'on m'a dit ça, je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans un placard à balais pendant trois semaines par le professeur Rogue qui, je cite « en avait plus qu'assez de me voir faire volontairement tomber toutes ses potions sur le sol et à les mélanger, ce qui créait bien sûr des catastrophes compliquées à nettoyer ».

-Je vois, mais… Ce n'est pas pour t'enfermer quelque part que je suis venue. Alors si tu acceptes de m'écouter ne serait-ce que deux minutes, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissante.

-Mh. C'est bien parce que tu insistes, la rouquine. Et aussi parce que j'en dois une à ton frère pour lui avoir fixé –disons accidentellement- des bois d'orignal sur la tête, et que ceux-ci étant si bien accroché, il lui a fallu quatre jours pour enfin réussir à les enlever. Alors, qu'à tu de soi-disant si important à me faire parvenir ? Tu as quatre-vingt-treize secondes, poursuit-il en faisant mine d'enclencher un chronomètre.

-Parfait. Alors, comme tu le sais, Voldemort est de retour, et il est en route vers l'école. Et McGonnagal m'a chargée de venir te chercher, afin que tu ailles rassembler tous les fantômes du château, parce que nous aurons besoin de beaucoup d'aide afin de repousser ses troupes.

-… Et c'est tout ?

-Heu, bah… Oui. Enfin, je crois… mais justement, où sont passés tous les fantômes ?

-Ils se sont cachés. Je crois qu'ils ont un peu peur.

-… De Voldemort ?

-Ah, non, de moi ! En fait, je leur ai dit que j'allais les poursuivre avec des Scroutts à Pétards dans tout le château pendant deux mois, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle année scolaire ne débute en septembre… Si ça, ce n'est pas une idée géniale !

-Mh… Oui, si tu veux. Mais ce n'est aps le sujet. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord ?

-Ça dépend. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir taper des gens ?

-Pas ceux de notre camp de préférence, mais… Oui.

-Je serai autorisé à leur lancer à la figure les araignées que cache Hagrid dans la forêt interdite ?

-Si tu leur demande gentiment de ne pas nous manger et de seulement s'attaquer aux Mangemorts, je pense que ça pourrait se faire sans problèmes…

-Et donc, j'aurai le droit de leur lancer des bâtons et des cailloux ?

-Ecoute, tu pourras leur faire ce que tu veux, même les pousser dans le vide depuis le pont si l'envie te prends, mais il faut que tu me donne une réponse rapidement, Peeves. Le temps presse.

Le fantôme recule et va se placer près du mur le plus proche, puis il prend un air sérieux, faisant mine de réfléchir. Il soupire ensuite bruyamment, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Ça m'a l'air assez… Tentant. En revanche, j'espère que ce n'est pas un piège que tu me tends, Bradbury… Car cela me déplairait énormément…

-Non, je ne cherche pas à t'avoir. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rassembler tous les fantômes de l'école et de nous aider à nous défendre face à l'armée de Voldemort, qui n'est certainement plus très loin… Mais sache que c'est ton droit de refuser. Seulement, si tu le fais, tu auras beaucoup plus de mal à emmerder les gens à longueur de journée…

Peeves quitte sa place et fonce vers moi avec rapidité.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça, la rouquine ?

-Pour faire court, te rappelles-tu du moment où un basilic géant a été lâché dans l'école par une « partie » de Voldemort ?

-Heu… Oui, et ? Je m'en fous, je suis déjà mort, moi…

-Tu devrais également te rappeler du fait que Nick Quasi-sans-tête ait également été atteint.

-Bah, il était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, c'est tout…

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, dis-toi que ce que Voldemort nous réserve est cent fois pire qu'un simple serpent pétrifiant tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage… Y compris vous, et même si tu cherches à te cacher, tu ne pourras pas lui échapper. Alors prends une bonne décision pour une fois dans ta vie, et… Oui, enfin, bref, tu m'as comprise, non ?

-Ça va, pas la peine de me casser en deux comme ça… La vache, t'es violente quand tu t'y mets…

-Et encore, tu ne m'as jamais vue lorsque je décapitais des vampires à Londres avec mon frère.

Il recule à nouveau, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, celui-ci s'exclame, presque exaspéré par ma présence

-Oh, ça va, t'as gagné, la rouquine. Mais c'est seulement parce que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de terminer en viande hachée. Même si physiquement, c'est impossible.

-Que Ruby soit louée. Bon, tu as bien compris ce que tu devais faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai beau jouer les cons, je ne suis pas un abruti fini, non plus…

-Permets-moi de dire que j'ai quand même des doutes…

Un énorme rugissement provenant de derrière nous nous parvient, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne brusquement, cherchant à trouver d'où provient ce bruit sourd. Peeves, lui, me dévisage en riant.

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas là, onc tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est… Eh, mais je viens d'avoir une idée de génie !

-Je… Je peux commencer à avoir peur ?

-Mais non, t'inquiète… Juste un truc, poursuit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre en direction de la porte se trouvant à l'autre bout du couloir. Disons que je préfère te poser une toute petite question avant de mettre mon plan à exécution, juste histoire de m'assurer que tu ne risques pas de mourir subitement en te faisant dévorer…

-Pas très rassurant, tout ça, je lui réponds en continuant de le suivre sans vraiment savoir où il m'emmène. Mais, je t'en prie, je t'écoute attentivement.

-… Tu es déjà montée à cheval ?

-Peeves, tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de poser des questions à la con comme celle-ci ? Je te l'ai dit, on manque de temps.

-Eh, mais je suis très sérieux ! Et là, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu sais monter à cheval ou non. Parce que si tu n'en es pas capable, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu te sauves d'ici…

-Alors, d'un, je sais monter à cheval depuis l'âge de sept ans, et de deux, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir avec cette information qui ne nous sert clairement à rien…

-Détrompe-toi, cette information est essentielle… Tu es prête, me demande-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois fermée par une sorte de cadenas.

-Mais, prête à quoi ?

-Ouvre cette porte. Avec ta baguette de préférence. Et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas être déçue, me lâche-t-il en disparaissant à travers le bois.

-Tandis qu'un nouveau rugissement retentit, je m'empare de ma baguette, ne sachant toujours pas dans quoi j'ai réussi à me fourrer. Je la pointe sur le cadenas et dis très clairement

- _Alohomora_.

Le cadenas s'ouvre, puis tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. A l'intérieur, j'entends Peeves qui m'invite à entrer, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment sûre d'en avoir envie, regrettant déjà ce sur ce que je pourrais tomber. Et quelque chose me dit que s'il y avait un cadenas, c'était pour une bonne raison. Me reviennent alors en tête les quelques paroles que m'avait dites Dumbledore il y a quelques mois, lorsque je tentais de m'intégrer

« _Il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de se promener dans le couloir du troisième étage de ce château Crois-moi, c'est un endroit peu approprié pour de jeunes élèves tels que toi et tes amis, Charlie._ »

La main sur la poignée, j'hésite encore à pousser cette maudite porte, sachant qu'à tous les coups, je peux me faire bouffer par une plante carnivore géante qui aurait été cachée ici par le professeur Chourave, craignant que les autres professeurs ne cherchent à s'en débarrasser, la jugeant bien trop dangereuse pour une école…

« Bon, allez, Charlie, si t'as réussi à t'échapper de l'emprise d'une meute de loups garous qui avaient cherché à dévorer tes entrailles, tu es capable d'ouvrir une foutue porte… »

Finalement déterminée, je m'exécute. Je manque cependant de partir en courant ans le sens opposé lorsque je découvre le tableau qui s'offre à moi.

-Bah, alors, qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour venir ? Tu avais la frousse ou quoi, me lance Peeves, voyant mon air désorienté. Tu sais, au fond, il n'est pas bien méchant… Il suffit juste de se montrer sympa avec lui, ou d'avoir un morceau de viande sur soi. Mais comme techniquement je ne peux rien attraper vu que je n'ai pas de corps physique, je suis obligé d'utiliser la première option. Et puis de toutes manières, c'est mon seul véritable « ami » ici.

\- ça ? Ton… Ami, tu dis ?

Je reste pétrifiée sur le seuil de la porte, espérant que l'énorme chien à trois têtes ne dévisageant ne soit pas pris d'une subite envie de ma manger. Ou de m'assommer d'un coup de patte. Quoi que, vu ses pattes, je ne devrais pas survivre bien longtemps si je me prenais un coup.

-Je… j'avais entendu parler de ce… Cet animal, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils l'avaient gardé ici, après que la pierre philosophale ait été détruite… Je pensais… Je ne sais pas, qu'ils l'avaient relâché dans la nature…

-S'il était sorti, je crois qu'il aurait détruit absolument tout sur son passage, me lance Peeves. Et puis, c'était juste au cas-où. Tu sais, comme par exemple, si le château devait subir une attaque quelconque… Nan, en vrai, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'ont gardé. Peut-être qu'Hagrid a jugé qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la forêt interdite pour un canidé de cette taille-là… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop mignon, ce chien ? Enfin, ces chiens ?

-En fait… Je dois avouer qu'il me fait un peu penser à un chien de l'Enfer… En plus grand, bien sûr, mais sa morphologie à lui n'est pas si différente de la leur. Sauf que lui, il a trois têtes pour le prix d'une. Donc, trois fois plus de chances de se faire dévorer.

L'une des têtes se redresse suite à ma remarque et grogne légèrement. Celle-ci est rapidement calmée par les deux autres, et après quelques secondes, elle se repose à nouveau sur le sol.

-Il n'a… Pas l'air si méchant, en fin de compte… J'ai entendu pas mal de chose sur lui, mais je l'imaginais plus… Disons plus violent à la vue de quelqu'un…

-Tu dois probablement être en train de penser à la petite excursion que se sont offert Potter, Weasley et Granger, il y a quatre ans… je me dois d'avouer qu'à cette époque, il a longtemps tenté de me manger, mais il a fini par abandonner quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Après quoi, j'ai essayé de l'apprivoiser. Et depuis, on est devenus les « meilleurs amis du monde », quand il n'essaye pas de me faire passer à travers la porte…

-De toutes manières, ça ne te ferait rien, non ?

-Exact. Oh, au fait, tu as de la chance que la trappe en dessous ait été vidée, sinon, je t'aurais volontiers jetée dedans pour m'avoir dérangé tout à l'heure. Tu sais, là où il y avait un filet du Diable…

-Non, mais c'est bon, le Diable, je le connais, alors même si une plante porte son nom, je ne pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter à ce sujet… Sinon, tu ne devais pas aller rassembler les fantômes, Peeves ?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Je devrais probablement y aller…

-Tu devrais, oui…

-Mais avant cela, j'ai une dernière chose à te montrer…

-… Attends, quoi ?

Il claque des doigts, et en une fraction de secondes, je me retrouve à peu près eux mètres au-dessus de lui. Mais pas flottant dans les airs. Ça, non. Au lieu de ça, il m'a directement placée… Sur le dos de l'animal.

-Mais, t'es complètement cinglé ? Peeves, fais-moi descendre de là !

-Mais enfin, Bradbury, tu n'as rien compris, au quoi me lance le fantôme en mettant ses poings sur les hanches. Le but, c'est que toi et ce charmant Touffu, vous sortiez de ce couloir à la con, et que vous alliez aider les autres à l'extérieur…

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le laisser sortir par lui-même au lieu de m'embarquer là-dedans ?

-Tu vois ce chien de je ne sais pas combien de kilos se frayer un chemin dans cette école sans qu'il ne tente de manger deux ou trois élèves sur son passage ? En plus, il va provoquer la panique générale… Et ça, c'est trop marrant. Mais allez, je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui.

-Peeves, là, on parle d'une bête faisant la taille d'un éléphant, si ce n'est plus. Et tu voudrais que je le fasse sortir à l'extérieur du château ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été enfermé ici…

-Il pourra toujours décapiter quelques Mangemorts en leur bouffant la tête…Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais moi, j'ai quelques amis à rassembler. En plus je vais devoir passer dans la tour de Serdaigle pour aller convaincre l'autre coincée qu'elle doit venir nous aider… Allez, à plus, la rouquine, me lance-t-il avant de disparaitre à travers l'un des murs.

Je me retrouve donc seule, chevauchant ce chien de plusieurs mètres de haut, ne sachant quoi faire, et espérant que Peeves ait dit vrai en m'affirmant que celui-ci n'était pas si méchant que ça. Je me penche légèrement en avant, tentant d'évaluer la distance à laquelle je me trouve par rapport au sol. Manquant de tomber, je renonce.  
L'une des trois têtes se tourne vers moi, comme si elle attendait que ce soit moi qui décide de ce qui se passe par la suite. Elle émet un faible couinement, ce qui, vu le gabarit de l'animal, m'étonne un peu.  
Prudente, je pose très délicatement ma main sur le haut de son crâne. Etonnement, cela ne semble pas la déranger.

-Bon, il va falloir que l'on s'entraide, tous les quatre. Mais vous allez devoir faire ce que je vous dis, et éviter de faire peur à tout le monde. Le but est très simple sortir du château, d'accord ? Ensuite, je… Je descendrais, parce que je commence à avoir un peu le vertige, là-haut. Vous… Vous avez compris ?

En guise de réponse, les trois têtes se mettent à rugir d'une seule et même voix, avant que nous nous lancions dans le couloir du troisième étage.


	69. The troublemakers

-Gabriel, je ne plaisante pas ! Aide-moi à descendre de là !

Après avoir quitté le couloir du troisième étage, je m'étais directement dirigée en direction de la cour extérieure, chevauchant maladroitement Touffu, qui courait dans tous les sens. Autant affirmer que j'ai plusieurs fois failli tomber, au risque de me faire écraser par l'une de ses pattes. Sur notre chemin, quelques élèves ont manqué de se faire protéger contre le mur, tant le chien semblait heureux d'être enfin autorisé à quitter l'établissement.  
Et en nous retrouvant finalement dehors, la première personne sur laquelle je suis tombée est cet abruti de Gabriel, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire face à la panique se lisant sur mon visage. Et bien évidemment, au lieu de venir me filer un coup de main, il préfère largement me laisser me débrouiller toute seule.

-Je te jure que ça va mal se passer pour toi si tu ne m'aides pas, Gabe !

-Mais, comment t'as réussi à monter sur un machin pareil, en premier lieu ? Parce que si tu as réussi, tu devrais bien trouver un moyen afin de retourner sur la terre ferme, me lance-t-il en s'approchant à grandes enjambées de Touffu, pour aller lui gratter gentiment le cou.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de t'amuser, Gabriel ?

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il est gentil, ce petit toutou ! Mais oui, il est trop mignon, poursuit-il, tandis que touffu commence à abaisser ses trois têtes afin d'obtenir d'autres caresses. Regarde-le, je le trouve tellement choupi, ce chien, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

-Gabriel, je vais finir par t'égorger espèce d'enfoiré !

Ce moment, mon frère débarque dans la cour, McGonnagal et Neville sur les talons.

-Hey, on nous a dit qu'il y avait une énorme bête qui se promenait librement dans les couloirs de l'école, et… OH LA VACHE !

-Sam, je te jure que si tu ne dis pas à ton petit copain d'arrêter de faire le con, je te rase la tête dans ton sommeil ! Sérieusement, aidez-moi à descendre de là, je lance à mon frère, espérant qu'il ne se décide à se montrer un peu moins inconscient.

La première personne à réagir est bien évidemment notre professeur, qui s'empresse de m'aider et redescendre à l'aide d'un sortilège, et une fois les pieds au sol, je recule de quelques pas, toujours aussi perturbée par ce qui vient de se passer. Je m'assieds ensuite par terre, tandis que Neville s'approche de moi, cherchant à s'assurer que tout va bien. Je lui réponds en hochant simplement la tête, les yeux rivés sur un Gabriel retombé en enfance, s'amusant comme gosse avec Touffu, qui n'a plus du tout l'air agressif depuis que nous sommes sortis.

-Charlie, c'est vous qui l'avez fait sortir, s'étonne McGonnagal.

-Eh bien… En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… C'est encore à cause de cet abruti de Peeves. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que puisque nous n'avions plus tellement à perdre, autant tenter notre chance avec… avec cet animal sur lequel je suis restée coincée parce que le QI de Gabriel est inférieur à celui d'une plante !

-Eh, je t'ai entendue, Charlie ! … Mais en même temps, c'est fort probable.

-Professeur, je sais que cela peut paraitre dingue, mais je crois que Peeves a, pour une fois, eu une bonne idée.

-... Je pense qu'Hagrid saura nous aider en tâchant de le maitriser, me répond-t-elle en observant Gabriel essayer de monter sur le dos de Touffu, malgré les protestations de Sam, qui tente de lui rappeler que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un aller le chercher, et pendant ce temps-là, essaye d'aider ton frère à faire descendre Gabriel de là.

Effectivement, Gabe est finalement parvenu à se hisser jusqu'en haut, et il entoure de ses bras une partie de l'encolure de l'animal. McGonnagal s'éloigne, regagnant le château, tandis que je m'empresse de rejoindre Sam qui, bras croisés, gronde Gabriel pour son comportement enfantin.

-Gabriel, arrête un peu, et descends de là ! Tu te rends compte que dans moins d'une heure, une centaine de Mangemorts, si ce n'est plus, vont débarquer ici pour tout réduire en cendres ? Tu pourras t'amuser avec ce chien quand tout sera terminé, mais en attendant, tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre sur la terre ferme, lui dit mon frère en soupirant.

-Mais, le pauvre, il a été enfermé pendant des années, lui répondit-il. Il a bien besoin de récupérer, ne serait-ce que durant quelques minutes… Et regardez-moi cette bouille… On ne pourrait pas l'adopter ? Je veux dire, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec la pierre philosophale, il n'a plus été d'une grande utilité à qui que ce soit, alors je me disais, pourquoi ne pas l'embarquer avec nous ?

-Pour ça, tu te débrouilleras avec Hagrid, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Touffu lui appartient toujours. Bon, tu viens, maintenant ? Il faut que l'on aille rassembler les élèves. Du moins, ceux qui savent se battre… Je sais que plusieurs personnes sont déjà parties les chercher, mais à présent, il va falloir que l'on s'organise !

-Ouais, ouais, l'organisation… Ça craint, tout ça, si vous voulez mon avis…

-Gabe, si tu ne descends pas immédiatement, je confisque absolument tout ce que tu gardes précieusement dans ta petite cachette… Il ne restera plus rien, et crois-moi, je ne plaisante pas, je lui lance sur un ton de défi.

Le concerné baisse les yeux vers moi et me répond

-… Tu n'oserais pas… Je suis sûre que tu bluff, parce que de toutes manières, personne ne sait où je les ai cachés !

-Regarde-moi, et demande-moi encore si je plaisante, Gabriel…

Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il se décide finalement à descendre avec rapidité, craignant je ne mette mon plan à exécution.

-Alors, tu vois, quand tu veux…

-Oh, ça va, c'est bon… Je vais aller voir où sont passés mes parents. A tout à l'heure, nous lance-t-il regrettant le fait qu'il doive déjà abandonner Touffu.

Il disparait ensuite à l'intérieur du château tandis que de l'autre côté, Hagrid fait son apparition, en compagnie du professeur Flitwick. Tous deux avancent d'un pas rapide dans notre direction. Sam se penche alors vers moi et me demande, intrigué

-De quoi l'as-tu menacé, tout à l'heure, pour qu'il se décide à nous rejoindre au lieu de déconner avec cette bestiole géante ?

-Disons que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. En vérité, j'ai découvert où il cachait tous ses bonbons et ses sucreries afin que tu ne tombes pas dessus, au risque que tu ne te mettes à le sermonner parce qu'il en consomme un peu trop.

-Ah, vraiment ? Et… Où est-ce ?

-Bah ça, je ne risque pas de te le dire… C'est vrai, le premier truc que tu ferais, c'est d'aller les lui confisquer… Non, ça ne serait vraiment pas juste, étant donné le fait qu'il ait accepté de coopérer… Non, Sam, ce n'est sûrement en me faisant tes _Puppy eyes_ que tu vas obtenir la moindre information de ma part. Sam, arrête de faire ça, ce n'est pas cool. Vraiment pas cool. Sérieusement, ça ne fonctionne plus sur moi depuis que j'ai huit ans… Sam, arrête tout de suite, je ne craquerai pas. Non… Je ne dirai rien. Je ne lui ai rien promis, mais je refuse de craquer. Saaaam… BON, D'ACCORD, IL LES PLANQUE DANS LES DOUBLES FONDS DE SES TIROIRS !  
Mais si on te demande, je ne t'ai rien dit.

-C'est gentil d'avoir coopéré, petite sœur, mais sache que je n'irai pas les confisquer. Enfin, peut-être quelques-uns, mais je le contenterai d'aller lui parler pour qu'il arrête d'en manger à longueur de journée…

-Mh. Tu sais que ce que tu fais, là, ton truc avec les yeux, c'est de la manipulation, et c'est totalement interdit.

-Tu m'en veux simplement parce que ça marche à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement. Parce que oui, à chaque fois, tu…

Nous sommes interrompus par des bruits de doubles plaintes provenant de la Cour Est du château. A la fois inquiets et curieux, Sam et moi, suivis de quelques sorciers intrigués, nous nous précipitons afin de savoir d'où peuvent provenir ces bruits.  
Nous découvrons, stupéfaits, Balthazar, flottant à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol grâce à ses ailes, tenant sous chacun de ses deux bras ce qui ressemble à d'énorme sacs de pommes de terre. Sauf que les sacs en eux-mêmes ne cessent de gesticuler.

-Balt', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'exclame Sam. On a entendu crier. Est-ce que ce sont des Mangemorts que tu as attrapé ?

-Mieux encore, lui répond-t-il, sourire aux lèvres. Plutôt deux garnements qui tentaient de faire des bêtises, poursuit-il en secouant légèrement les deux sacs, ce qui lui vaut de nouvelles plaintes, cette fois plus agressives.

-Et c'est toi qui va les blâmer, juste pour ça ? Toi qui passe ton temps à déconner ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qui est-ce que tu essayes d'étouffer en les séquestrant à l'intérieur de ces sacs de toile ?

Un air triomphant marquant son visage, il s'empresse de les vider juste devant nous, et se retrouvent à nos pieds deux personnes que je ne connais que trop bien. L'un d'entre eux se redresse et tente d'aller s'en prendre à cet abruti d'ange qui n'a visiblement toujours rien compris à la vie, tandis que l'autre tente de l'en empêcher, craignant que la situation ne s'aggrave.

-Fred ? George ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là-dedans ?

-Demande à cet ahuri, me répond George en désignant Balthazar d'un signe de tête.

Je me retourne vers l'ange, autour de qui se sont rassemblés les quelques élèves qui nous avaient suivis, visiblement en admiration totale devant toutes les plumes composant ses ailes. Des ailes que j'aimerais bien tirer de temps à autre, histoire de lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Balthazar me lance un regard innocent, avant d'à nouveau me sourire.

-C'est moi qui les ai attrapés. Je l'ai fait tout seul.

-Oui, je vois ça, je lui réponds en constatant les « dégâts ». C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne voulait surtout pas que tu ne t'éloignes de Castiel… Au moins, avec lui, on était sûrs que tu ne ferais pas de conneries… Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'en prendre aux jumeaux avant de te mettre à les « maltraiter » comme tu l'as fait ? Et ne dis surtout pas que c'était encore à cause de tes intuitions bizarres.

-Je les ai vus magouiller près du bouclier de l'école il n'y a pas dix minutes ! Et après, c'est moi que l'on ose qualifier d'imprudent… Ces deux jeunes gens ne se rendent pas compte que l'ennemi est proche, et que nous devons rester sur nos gardes.

-Alors déjà, d'un on ne magouillait pas. Enfin, si, peut-être un peu. Mais de deux, attention, on avait l'autorisation de McGonnagal pour ça ! On était en train de tout préparer quand l'autre taré a débarqué. Heureusement, on a eu le temps de terminer avant qu'il ne s'empare de nos baguettes et ne nous enferme dans les sacs…

-Quoi, comment ça, McGonnagal vous autorise à effectuer vos plans parfois dangereux dans le dos de tout le monde ? Fred, rassure-moi simplement en me disant que c'est une blague, parce que le jour où la directrice des Gryffondors vous laisse faire tout ce que vous voulez est venu, alors là, c'est vraiment la fin, soupire mon frère.

-Et pourtant, si tu savais, Sam… Tu vois, quand elle a dit à l'espèce de plumeau démoniaque d'accompagner Seamus, tout à l'heure...

-Il… S'appelle Lucifer, mais oui, je vois, continue…

-Eh bien, elle a décidé de nous laisser faire exploser nos talents à nous aussi. La pyromanie d'un côté, et les…

-… Les magouilles de l'autre, achève Balthazar.

-Mais non, patate, les conneries ! Il y a quand même une grande différence entre les deux non ?

-Dites… Vous nous avez préparé quoi, exactement, je leur demande, mi- amusée, mi inquiète par ce dont ils sont capables.

-Disons simplement que ce que l'on a fait dans la Grande Salle, tout à l'heure, pendant votre examen, ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce qui va se passer…

-D'accord… C'est normal si je commence à avoir peur ?

-… Un peu. Mais si tu veux, on peut rapidement t'étaler notre plan.

-Je suis à votre écoute…

-En fait, le bouclier qui entoure l'école et qui est censé nous protéger passe en plein milieu de la forêt interdite. Autrement dit, si celui-ci se fissure pour une quelconque raison, ces crétins de Mangemorts vont forcément vouloir passer par là, dans le simple et unique but de nous prendre par surprise en remontant la pente qui les séparera du château. Seulement, notre brillante Directrice y a pensé, elle aussi. Du coup, on a mis au point un petit truc sympa qui fera des merveilles à l'instant même où quelqu'un tentera d'entrer par là… Si ça ce n'est pas génial !

-C'est… Pas mal, mais rassurez-moi sur un point il n'agira que sur les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Comment ça ?

-Disons par exemple que si quelqu'un que nous connaissons, et que nous apprécions, par la même occasion, ne se retrouve de l'autre côté, et à cet endroit précis, est-ce qu'il ou elle risque de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour, ou vous y avez pensé ?

-… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais pour une fois, notre système est à la fois sécurisé et infaillible. Il ne se déclenchera pas face à n'importe qui, et… George, tu ne veux pas arrêter de lui tirer les ailes comme ça, s'exclame Fred en voyant son frère poursuivant Balthazar en tentant de lui arracher au passage deux ou trois plumes.

Tous deux s'arrêtent brusquement de courir à l'entente de cette remarque. Profitant de l'instant d'inattention de l'ange, George lui saute dessus en s'accrochant à ses épaules, et Balthazar se remet à bouger dans tous les sens, au grand désespoir de mon frère, qui semble en avoir plus qu'assez de devoir le supporter.

-Balt'… Sérieusement, tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement leur présenter tes excuses, qu'on en finisse, une bonne fois pour toute ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était vraiment à la bourre, là…

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai parfaitement bien agi ! C'est vrai, j'ai cru qu'ils agissaient mal, et j'ai réussi à m'en occuper sans l'aide de qui que ce soit…

-Balty, allez, même si tu ne le pense pas, excuse-toi. C'est… La moindre des choses, après les avoir balancés dans ces sacs…

-Ok, ça va, je suis désolé ! Maintenant, est-ce que cette espèce de chimpanzé peut me lâcher ?

A contre cœur, Fred va l'aider à se libérer de l'emprise de son frère, puis tous deux nous rejoignent, tandis que Balthazar se contente de gentiment replier ses ailes, avant de les faire disparaitre.  
Je suis alors prise de violents maux de têtes, et Sam me rattrape avant que je ne tombe sur le sol, mes jambes se dérobant sous mon poids.

-Hey, Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est… T'inquiète, ça va passer…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as de nouvelles visions ? Charlie, tu m'entends ?

. . . . . . . .

 _-Maitre, êtes-vous persuadé que c'est une bonne idée ?_

 _-Ces jeunes ne sont pas tombés dans mon piège… Ne comprends donc tu pas ? Ils savaient que j'avais pour plan de les attirer au Ministère de la Magie… Et probablement à cause de cette petite Bradbury, ils ont réussi à se débrouiller pour se rendre compte que tout cela n'était pas réel, et que Sirius Black était en parfait état !_

 _-Je… pardonnez-moi, maitre…_

 _-Vous auriez dû l'éliminer quand vous en aviez encore l'occasion… Désormais, elle a appris à utiliser la Magie tout aussi bien que ses abrutis de parents… Vous auriez dû vous en débarrasser l'été dernier, comme l'avait si bien suggéré Dolohov… Toi et ton groupe, vous n'êtes que des incapables, tout comme l'est ton fils, Lucius… Tu l'as mal éduqué…_

 _-Je reste persuadé que nous pouvons le ramener de notre côté, et…_

 _-Ne vois-tu pas qu'il a déjà choisi sa place ? Et sache que si je viens à me retrouver face à lui dans les heures qui suivent, je n'hésiterai pas à l'éliminer de sang-froid…_

. . . . . . . .

-Il arrive… Sam, Il arrive !

-Qui ça, Voldemort ?

-Il n'est plus très loin… Je le sens.

Après m'avoir aidée à me redresser, il s'adresse à l'ensemble des personnes se trouvant autour de nous en leur disant d'une voix forte

-Tous les plus jeunes, allez-vous mettre à l'abris dans les cachots et les souterrains de l'école ! Les autres, rejoignez les professeurs dans le hall principal, ils vous expliqueront ce que vous devez faire. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Alors que je m'apprête à suivre les jumeaux, qui se sont déjà lancé à la poursuite de Balthazar, lui-même se dirigeant vers le château, Sam m'en empêche en m'attrapant par l'épaule, tout comme l'avait fait McGonnagal un peu plus tôt.

-Charlie, j'aimerai te garder à l'œil. Je me dois de me montrer honnête avec toi. Toutes ces visions que tu as, elles m'effrayent. Et j'ai peur que Voldemort ne tente de s'en prendre à toi ou de te manipuler via celles-ci. Alors évite de trop t'éloigner, d'accord ?

Après avoir acquiescé, il me prend par la main et me force à le suivre en direction de l'école, afin que nous rejoignions tous les autres. Cependant, après avoir réfléchi durant quelques instants à ce que Sam vient de me dire, j'arrête brusquement de marcher, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter, lui aussi, et à se retourner vers moi.

-Attends… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il risque de me manipuler » ?

-Charlie, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Vient, il faut retourner à l'intérieur, les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Non Sam, je m'exclame en l'obligeant à me lâcher la main. Il y en assez des secrets. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me cacher des trucs alors que nous sommes sur le point de subir une attaque du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps !

-Charlie, tu ne peux pas attendre que tout soit terminé ?

-C'est toujours « attendre », avec vous, les plus âgés… Tu en as trop dit, ou pas assez. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu m'expliques le sens de ta phrase, et que tu m'expliques ce qui semble tant t'inquiéter, après tout ce que l'on a vécu. Ça ne peut pas être plus grave que ce qui nous est arrivé, au cours des dernières années.

-… Justement. Ça l'est. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point.


	70. Born under a bad sign

_-Sammy, il est grand temps d'aller dormir, jeune homme… Rappelle-toi que tu dois te lever tôt demain matin, si tu veux nous accompagner au zoo…_

 _-Mais je pensais que ça n'ouvrait pas avant dix heures du matin ?_

 _-N'essaye pas de te montrer plus malin, et file te coucher…_

 _-Maman, je ne suis pas fatigué… Et mon ami Max, lui il va dormir quand il veut…_

 _-Peut-être, mais nous, contrairement aux parents de Max, il est hors de question de laisser notre fils de quatre ans se coucher à des heures pas possibles…_

 _-J'ai presque cinq ans !_

 _-Oui, d'ici trois mois, tu auras un an de plus… Mais ne discute pas, s'il te plait, dit doucement la femme en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils._

 _-Bon, d'accord… Bonne nuit, maman, lui dit-il en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue._

 _-Fais de beaux rêves, mon chéri. Et n'oublie pas de dire au monstre sous ton lit de te laisser dormir, cette nuit, que tu ne passes pas encore plusieurs heures à t'amuser avec lui…_

 _-Oui, maman, dit le petit garçon en disparaissant derrière la porte, faisant place à un homme à la tignasse brune. Bonne nuit, papa._

 _-Bonne nuit, Sam, lui répond-t-il en rejoignant sa femme après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui._

 _Il se glisse sous les draps, exténué par la journée qui vient de s'écouler._

 _-Alors ? Tu as réussi à l'endormir ?_

 _-Oui, mais avec énormément de difficultés, soupire-t-il. Pourtant, lorsque Sam avait six mois, il n'était pas si compliqué… En fait, il était relativement calme…_

 _-Le principal, c'est qu'elle dorme, maintenant… Oh, au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as reçu une lettre, toi aussi, mais Sirius et James aimeraient que l'on passe une journée à Londres tous ensemble, pendant les vacances d'été… Ça serait génial, pas vrai ?_

 _-Vraiment ? Je pense que ça peut se faire…_

 _-En plus, après leur en avoir parlé, on pourrait faire en sorte qu'ils rencontrent enfin Bobby et Ellen… C'est vrai, ils connaissent déjà presque tout à leur sujet, mais pas une fois ils ne se sont croisés. Ce serait l'occasion, non ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas… Tu sais quoi, Sarah ? Tu as toujours de bonnes idées, lui répond son mari en l'enlaçant._

 _-C'est gentil, Mick… Bon, maintenant, on ferait mieux de dormir… Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes adultes que nous pouvons nous permettre de ne dormir que deux ou trois heures par nuit. Même si techniquement, avec un bébé, cela reste le cas…_

 _-Je suis sûre qu'elle ne nous dérangera pas cette nuit… Elle dormait bien lorsque je l'ai couchée, tout à l'heure… Alors avec un peu de chance, poursuit-il, on va pouvoir faire la nuit complète._

 _-J'espère que cette fois-ci, tu as raison… J'ai vraiment besoin de récupérer…_

 _-Bonne nuit, Sarah. Dors bien…_

 _-Toi aussi, Mickael._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _L'homme émerge, croyant avoir entendu un bruit assez discret. Il ouvre les yeux et, dans le noir, cherche à allumer sa lampe de chevet. Il met quelques instants à la trouver, l'esprit assez embrumé avant qu'il n'entende le parquet craquer non loin de lui.  
Par reflex, il s'empare de sa baguette, dont il ne s'éloigne jamais, pas même la nuit, et l'utilise afin d'éclairer la pièce, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé l'interrupteur.  
Il tombe alors nez- à- nez avec son fils qui, les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, tente de se hisser sur leur lit en serrant de toutes ses forces sa peluche de sa main droite. Après plusieurs vaines tentatives, l'homme se penche vers lui afin de l'aider, ce qui réveille sa femme lorsqu'elle sent que quelqu'un s'est joint à eux en pleine nuit.  
Elle allume alors la lampe, ce qui permet à son mari de baisser sa baguette, qu'il s'empresse de ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. _

_-Sammy ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, lui demande-t-elle en se frottant les yeux, avant de l'attirer contre elle afin qu'il ne s'installe sur ses genoux._

 _-J'ai fait un cauchemar… Et c'était vraiment affreux. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillés…_

 _-Ce n'est rien, lui répond son père. Dis-nous, de quoi as-tu eu peur, dans ce cauchemar ?_

 _-Il y avait… Il y en avait partout… Ils essayaient tous de m'attraper, parce qu'ils voulaient me manger ! Mais moi, je ne voulais pas, alors j'ai couru le plus vite possible pour aller me cacher, mais à chaque fois, ils me retrouvaient… Après, j'ai glissé, parce qu'il avait plu, et je suis tombé dans un égout. Il faisait très froid, mais heureusement, je n'étais pas tout seul._

 _-Tu avais ta peluche pour veiller sur toi, pas vrai, lui demande gentiment sa mère en désignant le petit orignal que serre son fils._

 _-Oui, et il m'a aidé à me sauver ! Mais quand on est sortis, ils nous attendaient… Ils avaient des dents pointues, et un regard méchant. Après, je me suis réveillé._

 _-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait si peur ? C'étaient… Des monstres ? Des loups ? Ou peut-être bien… Des clowns ?_

 _-… Oui, admit l'enfant. Je les déteste, ils sont méchants !_

 _-C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez flippants, murmure Mickael pour lui-même._

 _-N'écoute pas ton père, dit Sarah en soupirant. Ils ne te feront pas de mal tant que tu resteras avec nous, d'accord, Sammy ? Allez, tu devrais aller te recoucher, maintenant…_

 _-Oui maman… Je peux aller boire un verre d'eau avant, lui demande-t-il d'un air suppliant._

 _-Bien sûr, mon chéri… Tu peux aller te servir en bas, dans la cuisine… Et tu remontes directement après._

 _-D'accord… Bonne nuit, maman, bonne nuit papa._

 _-Bonne nuit, Sam, lui répond Mickael, tandis que sa femme s'est à nouveau allongée, exténuée._

 _Le petit garçon quitte la chambre de ses parents, puis le père s'empresse d'éteindre la lumière, également fatigué, et impatient de se rendormir. Seulement, après quelques instants passés dans le silence le plus complet, le baby phone se situant du côté de la mère s'active, et ils peuvent ainsi entendre leur fille de quelques mois se mettre à pleurer._

 _-Je vais m'en occuper, Mick, dit la femme en se redressant, prête à aller la rendormir._

 _Mais alors qu'elle est sur le point de se lever, ce qu'elle entend dans le baby phone la dissuade après quelques secondes. En effet, une petite voix murmurant le prénom de sa fille semble parvenir à la calmer assez rapidement._

 _-Je crois que Sam s'en est occupé, lui dit l'homme. C'est dingue, il arrive toujours à la rassurer plus vite que nous le faisons…_

 _-C'est vrai qu'il a un don pour ce genre de choses… Qui sait, c'est peut-être pour se faire pardonner de nous avoir réveillés en pleine nuit qu'il est parti s'occuper d'elle…_

 _C'était ce qu'ils pensaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent leur fils…_

 _-Papa !_

… _Et que la petite ne se remette à pleurer._

 _-Apparemment, là, elle ne dort vraiment plus, soupire l'homme. Oui, Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui répond-t-il en parlant plus fort._

 _-Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait ?_

 _Il esquisse un sourire, avant de se lever en se dirigeant tout droit vers la porte, tandis que la femme lève la tête, se demandant si elle pourra bénéficier ou non de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de mes pouvoirs de super-papa pour la rendormir ?_

 _-Non… ? En fait, je suis déjà monté sur mon tabouret, mais même comme ça je suis encore trop petit et je n'arrive pas à attraper un verre dans le placard…_

 _L'homme se tourne brusquement vers sa femme, qui quitte précipitamment leur lit, armée de sa baguette, prête à l'utiliser contre ce qu'ils croyaient être leur fils de quatre ans dans la chambre d'à côté.  
Tous deux sortent de la pièce. Mickael dit alors à Sarah de descendre, de récupérer Sam et de sortir, tandis que lui irait chercher leur fille le plus rapidement possible. Celle-ci acquiesce, et tous deux se séparent.  
Une fois que sa femme a descendu les escaliers, il ouvre brutalement la porte, et reste figé sur le seuil de celle-ci, voyant ce qui s'offre à lui. _

_-Vous…_

 _-Ch… Il ne faudrait pas réveiller cette délicieuse enfant, lui répond l'inconnu, penché au-dessus du berceau de sa fille, qui a fini par se rendormir, malgré tout le bruit provoqué dans la maison._

 _-Eloignez-vous d'elle, lui crie Mickael en levant sa baguette dans la direction du nouveau venu. Reculez tout de suite et laissez-la !_

 _-Je t'ai toujours trouvé trop théâtral, Bradbury… Seulement, aujourd'hui, te voir dans un tel état pour si peu… Je dois avouer que je suis assez impressionné. Seulement, voilà… Tu arrives trop tard…_

 _-… Qu'avez-vous fait, murmure Mickael en s'approchant lentement de lui._

 _-Allons, tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Je dois avouer que tu me déçois un peu… Je te croyais pourtant plus malin que ça… Mais pour répondre à ta question, disons que j'ai simplement hâte d'à nouveau croiser le chemin de ta très chère fille…_

 _-Reducto !_

 _Le sort frappe l'inconnu en pleine poitrine qui, fou de rage, disparait en laissant derrière lui une trainée de flammes. Mickael, à la fois désorienté et empli de colère, se précipite vers le berceau afin de récupérer sa fille, puis quitte la chambre en se mettant à courir, espérant atteindre la sortie avant que le feu n'ai déjà tout dévoré sur son passage._

. . . . . . . .

Je m'appuie contre un rocher, plus que perturbée par ce que Sam vient de me révéler. Je passe ensuite ma main sur le visage, espérant au plus profond de moi que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve ou une hallucination. Mon frère s'approche de moi, espérant pouvoir me réconforter ou me calmer en posant simplement sa main sur mon épaule. Seulement, au lieu de m'aider, cela ne fait qu'attiser ma colère.

-Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la mort de notre mère que tu m'as caché que nous étions des sorciers… Tu… Tu avais peur de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là… Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.

-Charlie, je...

\- « Charlie » quoi ? Tu vas encore me dire que tu es désolé, et que tu tenais juste à me protéger de tout ce qui est susceptible d'être dangereux, c'est ça ? Eh bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi j'ai grandi ! Et je suis également capable d'assumer un truc pareil, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que tu me caches un truc pareil !

-Tu ne comprends pas, ça va beaucoup plus loin que tu ne le penses. Ce jour où tu as été gravement blessée, tu ne t'étais aps retrouvée là par hasard, d'accord ? C'est lui qui t'avait attirée afin de...

-Quoi, de me tuer ? Je vais finir par être au courant…

-Non, de… De te tester.

-… Quoi ? Comment ça, ça veut dire quoi, exactement ?

-Il… Il voulait savoir de quel côté tu te trouvais, et quand il s'est rendu compte que non seulement, tu ignorais absolument tout sur le monde des sorciers, mais qu'en plus, tu étais quelqu'un de bien, ce jour-là, il… Il a totalement disjoncté, et il a tenté de te tuer.

-Attends, Sam, je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « de quel côté je me trouvais » ?

-On ignore ce qui s'est vraiment passé, le soir où tu as eu six mois. Mais au fil du temps, on a fini par comprendre une chose il avait tenté de faire toi quelqu'un de mauvais et de dangereux. Probablement à l'aide d'un sort, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais nous n'avons jamais su si cette… Cette « malédiction », si tu veux, avait disparu le jour où tu as failli perdre la vie.

-Tu… Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu savais que je pouvais basculer à n'importe quel moment… ?

-C'est également pour ça que l'on t'a tenue éloignée de toute cette histoire de magie. Il disait que le jour où vous vous recroiseriez, ce serait le jour où tout changerait définitivement. Mais maman insistait. Elle était persuadée que l'on finirait par l'avoir, et qu'une fois avoir mis tout ça derrière nous, tu aurais pu, toi aussi, faire tes études à Poudlard, comme les jeunes sorciers de ton âge. Seulement…

-… Il l'a tuée. Et tu as eu peur qu'en venant ici, je ne risque de le croiser lors d'une confrontation quelconque, et que je ne me range de son côté. Mais… Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à moi ? Je veux dire, je n'étais qu'un bébé, après tout…

-Il était persuadé que tu serais capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui, mais il semblerait que tu aies trouvé ta place.

-Sam, même si je me tenais un jour face à lui, comment veux-tu que je ne décide brusquement de changer de direction et que je ne me mette à le suivre, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, à notre famille, mes amis, et des centaines d'autres innocents ? Je veux dire il pourrait très bien se servir du sortilège de l'Impérium pour ça ?

-D'après lui, cela n'aurait pas d'importance, puisque cette haine que tu peux éprouver envers lui se serait retournée contre nous. Mais moi vivant, il ne t'approchera pas. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu vas m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de ta vie…

-Merci, ça fait plaisir…

-Mais… Tu ne t'es jamais questionnée sur le fait qu'il t'arrivait d'avoir brusquement d'immenses colère envers n'importe qui ? Et puis, lorsque tu es énervée contre quelqu'un, je n'aime aps être dans la même pièce, tant cela me fait de la peine pour cette personne… Quoi que le jour où tu as menacé ce démon dans l'Ohio, tu sais, Alastair ? je dois avouer que j'en ai eu la chair de poule, mais qu'il a cependant eu tout ce qu'il méritait… Bon, il a fini par comprendre qu'il avait vraiment déconné, et c'est devenu un excellent contact en matière de chasse, mais… Tu peux être vraiment… Inquiétante, lorsque tu t'y mets. Mais ça, je ne te l'ai jamais reproché, Charlie.

Un ange passa.  
Perdue dans mes pensées, je réfléchis silencieusement à ce que je viens de découvrir sur moi-même, comme quoi je suis plus ou moins comparable à une bombe à retardement. Sam me regarde d'un air à la fois gêné et désolé de ne m'en avoir jamais parlé.  
J'ai envie de fondre en larmes, mais je me retiens. Il est hors de question de craquer. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas alors que nous sommes sur le point d'entrer en guerre.

-Tu… Tu penses que je suis un monstre, pas vrai, je lui demande.

-Non, jamais je ne t'ai vue comme ça. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Seulement… Je veux que tu fasses attention, d'accord ? Et si jamais tu te retrouves devant Lui… Rappelles-toi de ce que nous disait papa.

\- « On est libre de devenir ce que l'on veut ». C'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque je lui ai annoncé que la chasse, c'était terminé pour moi, et que je voulais d'une vie normale. Et… tu crois que ça marchera ? Je veux dire… Si je commence à délirer, et…

-Hey, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer à ce sujet.

Il m'attrape par les épaules et s'abaisse à ma hauteur.

-Ça va aller, petite sœur. On va se sortir de tout ça, comme on l'a toujours fait.

Je lui esquisse un faible sourire, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, nous voyons Castiel nous rejoindre en courant. Une fois arrivé près de nous, il reprend son souffle durant quelques instants, n'étant visiblement pas habitué à courir de la sorte. Après cela, il prend un air sérieux afin de s'adresser à mon frère.

-Sam, il y a Hermione et Drago qui te cherchent partout afin que tu ailles les aider à finaliser la mise en place du bouclier. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, car d'après Trelawney, qui état dans la Tour d'Astronomie il n'y a pas cinq minutes, il y a des gens qui s'approchent de l'école. Et selon sa description, ce sont probablement des Mangemorts.

-… Très bien. Charlie, tu restes avec Castiel en attendant, d'accord ? Je te retrouve près du hall d'entrée du château. A tout à l'heure, me dit Sam en se retournant et se dirigeant vers l'école.

Après quelques instants, je lève enfin les yeux vers l'ange, qui tente de me sourire, malgré la situation et l'ambiance presque malsaine.

-Bon, ça va, toi aussi, tu étais au courant ?

-… Effectivement, je le savais. Mais on m'avait fait jurer de garder le secret. Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait découvert, nous aurions eu énormément de mal à gérer la situation.

-Ça va, je comprends. Mais… Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait que je suis susceptible de brusquement changer de camp simplement en croisant le regard de cette espèce de salopard ?

-Eh bien, il y a le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonnagal, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, et je pense que Nymphadora et Severus Rogue sont également au courant… Oh, il y a également Balthazar et Hanna, ainsi que Lucifer. Les parents du jeune Potter se trouvaient aussi dans la confidence, tout comme Gabriel et ses parents, et puis…

-Non, ça va, en fait, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tous les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que des adultes extérieurs à ce cercle le savaient. Et tous ont pris le risque de m'approcher. Eh bah, il leur en a fallu, du courage…

-Charlie, je suis désolée que l'on ait eu à ta cacher cela, mais il valait mieux que tu l'ignores. Bon, même si désormais, tu es au courant.

-Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir sur moi ? Ou bien, c'était juste le dernier truc qui fermait la parenthèse ?

-Je… N'ai pas compris, mais… Je te promets que maintenant, tu en sais tout autant que nous. Et… Je te jure qu'à l'avenir, nous ne te cacherons plus rien.

-Ouais… Si nous avons un avenir, ça serait déjà pas mal…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Castiel, je veux que tu me promettes une chose. Et surtout, qu'il faut que tu tiennes cette promesse, c'est vraiment très important pour moi, et… J'ai seulement besoin que tu me dises que tu feras ce que je te dis.

Castiel se met à me dévisager, presque inquiet par les propos que je tiens.

-Charlie… Je dois avouer que tu m'effraies un peu… Et surtout, tu m'as l'air vraiment très sérieuse…

-Je le suis…

Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs, et par pure précaution, je l'emmène un peu à part, histoire d'être sûre que qui que ce soit ne puisse nous entendre. Ensuite, je lui confie, à voix basse

-Ecoute-moi, c'est très important. Si tu étais au courant pour tout ça, tu dois également savoir que je suis… Disons… Assez dangereuse. Alors, voilà ce que j'aimerai que tu fasses pour moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Si jamais… Imaginons que les choses tournent mal, et je ne change d'attitude…

-Enfin, Charlie…

-S'il te plait, écoute jusqu'au bout. Si jamais Voldemort arrive à ses fins, et que je ne finisse par me ranger de son côté… J'aimerais que tu règles ça rapidement et efficacement. De manière à ce que je ne blesse personne.

Ayant brusquement compris ce à quoi je fais allusion, celui-ci recule d'un pas.

-Quoi ? Non, ça ne va pas ?

-Cas', je suis très sérieuse.

-Mais, Charlie, moi aussi ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire un truc pareil.

-Bah, en fait, je viens tout juste de le faire.

-Ecoute, si tu restes hors de sa portée, il se peut très bien que tout ça n'arrive pas, d'accord ? Et puis merde, je ne vois même pas pourquoi une a une telle discussion !

-Parce que tu sais tout comme moi qu'il y a un risque, d'accord ? Alors j'aimerais que tu me promettes de le faire. Je ne peux certainement pas demander à Sam un truc comme celui-ci. Et puis, toi, tu es un ange. Je crois que tu es capable de le faire sans trop de dégâts.

-J'ai beau être à moitié-ange, autrement dit, je suis destiné à aider tous les humains, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'éprouve rien de mon côté. Tu sais qu'à l'instant où je t'ai rencontrée, je nous ai juré, à ta mère et moi, que je veillerai sur toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et faire ce que tu me demandes, cela va à l'encontre de ce que je lui ai promis.

-Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'agit plus d'elle, mais de moi. Quand quelqu'un tourne mal, en général, c'est assez dangereux. Et le seul exemple que je vais te fournir, c'est celui d'un petit garçon qui a grandi dans un orphelinat, avant de venir étudier ici, à Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à un peu trop s'intéresser à la Magie noire.

-Voldemort.

-A l'époque, il était encore « Tom Jedusor ».

-Oui, si tu veux, mais tu n'es pas Lui ! Tu es très différente, et surtout, tu es quelqu'un de bien en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, et si je pense que tu ne changeras pas, c'est parce que j'y crois.

Il semble presque sur le point de pleurer.

-Cas', j'ai… j'ai juste besoin que tu me le promettes. Si les choses tournent mal, tu dois y mettre fin.

-Mais, Charlie…

-Cas'.

-… Très bien. Je t'en fais la promesse.


	71. McGonnagal's speech

_Bonjooouuuur, je suis en vie!  
_ _Alors, pourquoi cette longue absence absolument pas excusable? Bon, il y a eu la rentrée en dernière année, toutes les maladies du coin qui me sont tombées dessus, beaucoup de voyages, de visites en famille et... Moins de temps pour écrire (mééééé me frappez pas!). En tous cas, me revoilà avec un chapitre tous les deux jours, en espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir disparu pendant un mois... (MAEVA, EVITE DE VOULOIR M'ASSASSINER, SINON TU N'AURAS PAS LA SUITE DE CETTE FIC)_

* * *

-Ah, Charlie, Castiel, vous voilà ! Où est-ce que vous étiez passés, on vous cherchait, nous dit Gabriel lorsque tous les deux, nous rejoignons le reste du groupe après notre conversation, désormais close. Trelawney avait raison, les Mangemorts approchent. A vrai dire, ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

-Désolé, on avait… Seulement quelques trucs à se dire, lui répond Castiel en échangeant un regard profondément blessé avec moi, sans pour autant que cela n'alarme les autres. Et puisque nous allons bientôt nous trouver dans l'obligation de nous battre, il fallait mieux que l'on discute avant.

-Bon, le principal est que vous êtes là, désormais, dit McGonnagal en faisant son apparition. Excusez-moi, chers Aurors, mais je souhaiterais parler durant quelques instants avec mes élèves. Si vous voulez bien vous rendre à vos postes à l'extérieur… Nous n'en aurons pas pour bien longtemps.

Tous s'exécutent sans broncher. Ils se dirigent vers la porte principale sous les regards intrigués de certains élèves, que ce soit à cause du fait que certains visages leur sont familiers, ou bien parce que parmi eux se trouve un « soi-disant » meurtrier répondant au nom de Sirius Black. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'ose faire la moindre remarque, et tous s'écartent afin de les laisser passer.  
Une fois qu'ils ont disparu de son champ de vision, je regarde autour de moi, histoire de voir qui reste-t-il. Et c'est ainsi que Hermione, Harry, les quatre Weasley, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Drago, Pansy et Blaise nous retrouvons seuls en compagnie de la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Ecoutez… Je suis vraiment navré que vous aillez à passer à travers quelque chose de si terrible, mais… La guerre se rapproche. Je vous ai vus, vous tous, évoluer au cours des années, et je dois avouer que… Je suis très fier de vous. Oui, vous aussi, poursuit-elle à l'adresse de Pansy et Blaise, tous deux restés légèrement en retrait. Vous n'avez peut-être pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions, mais vous avez cependant su vous rattraper à temps.

Elle s'arrête un instant pour tous nous regarder un par un.

-Nous ferons tout pour que vous soyez en sécurité. Je refuse qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit de néfaste. Mais je sais aussi que vous savez vous défendre de manière admirable. La plupart d'entre vous pour vous être entrainés… « Illégalement », devrais-je dire, dans la Salle-sur-Demande de ce château, mais également en apprenant de votre côté durant plusieurs mois, dit-elle en se tournant vers les Serpentards. Vous avez réussi à faire vos preuves auprès de moi, mais… Dehors… N'essayez pas de jouer aux héros. Si vous vous sentez en danger, je préfère que vous vous rassembliez et que vous rentriez vous protéger à l'intérieur de l'école.  
Ensuite… J'aimerai vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait de plus important selon mon jugement, cette année. Vous avez réussi à faire en sorte que les gens comprennent que la rivalité entre les quatre Maisons n'a fait que tous vous diviser, jusqu'à vous haïr les uns des autres, et ça, j'en suis vraiment navrée. Pendant plusieurs années, vous avez été obligé de vivre avec la décision prise par un seul sorcier dont la manière de penser était trop différente pour être acceptée. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que vous êtes en mesure de vous montrer énormément matures, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances. Oui, enfin, à part peut-être vous deux, ajoute-t-elle en désignant Fred et George qui s'amusent à se faire sauter des mini-explosifs à la figure.

Ceux-ci, voyant que tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur eux, stoppent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, tandis que McGonnagal se contente de soupirer.

-Vous n'êtes pas possibles, vous deux… A la minute où vous avez franchi le seuil de ce château, je me suis doutée que vous nous attireriez beaucoup d'ennuis tout au long de votre parcours scolaire. Combien de fois les professeurs sont-ils venus se plaindre auprès de moi en me disant que je devais veiller à ce que vous appreniez à mieux vous tenir en cours, et que vous arrêtiez de ne faire que des bêtises au lieu de vous montrer attentifs ? Bon, même si cette année, ça a été légèrement différent à cause de votre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal…

-Mais, vous savez, Madame, s'exclame George, Ombrage passait peut-être son temps à nous mettre des retenues et à s'énerver contre nous, vous rester celle qui nous a fait le plus de remarques en une seule journée… J'ai comté, c'était le vingt-neuf mars, et on a eu droit à vingt-et-une représailles, ce jour-là. Vous avez dû exploser un record…

-C'est fort probable. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si vous passez le plus clair de votre temps à faire des pitreries en tous genres, vous m'avez cependant impressionnée au cours de vos sept années d'étude. Et c'est d'ailleurs probablement durant ce laps de temps que nous avons eu le plus grand nombre d'absence « soi-disant justifiées » dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard… L'un des fantômes de Poufsoufle est tombé par hasard sur une boite quelque peu étrange, il y a quelques semaines. Et bizarrement, celle-ci contenait toutes sortes de produits dont je ne saurais prononcer les noms tant ils sont compliqués. J'ai cru comprendre que vous en étiez à l'origine ? ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en tenir compte.

-Professeur, mais que vous arrive-t-il, lance Fred en souriant. Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que vous vous soyez décidée à passer l'éponge sur absolument tout ce que nous avons fait de… On va dire « mauvais » ici… Je veux dire, c'est vrai, on a bien failli faire sauter la salle de classe de Divination, l'an dernier… Et en plus, vous avez laissé Seamus mettre au point tout un système permettant de faire sauter le pont entre la forêt et l'école, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers celui-ci, qui l'approuve en souriant fièrement.

-Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux utiliser votre manie à ne pas respecter les règles à notre avantage… Ecoutez, voilà ce que je pense même si je ne vous avais rien dit, vous auriez quand même installé l'une de vos petites créations à l'extérieur, dans le but de la tester sur les Mangemorts. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous laisser plus de temps pour cela, que vous soyez bien sûr de tout avoir convenablement préparé. Je n'avais cependant pas prévu l'arrivée de l'ange Balthazar…

Je souris, repassant dans ma tête l'image des jumeaux tenus par Balt' dans des sacs. Ce sourire disparait malheureusement bien rapidement, lorsque je me mets à penser à ce que j'ai appris un peu plus tôt. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le cœur à me réjouir de tout ce que Fred et George ont pu faire pour nous amuser. Pas après avoir découvert de telles choses sur moi-même, et mon passé par la même occasion. Et ça, McGonnagal le remarque presque instantanément.

-Un problème, Charlie ? Tu m'as l'air perdue dans tes pensées… Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Je pense que vous le savez déjà, professeur.

-Oh… Je vois… J'imagine que ton frère s'est décidé à t'en parler…

-Disons plutôt que je l'ai forcé à le faire. Et franchement, merci beaucoup. Avec tout ce qui nous tombe dessus en ce moment, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça… Vous ne pouviez pas simplement me le dire en même temps que tout le reste ? Pendant des mois, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais regardée et dévisagée de cette manière par les membres de l'Ordre, mais j'ai fini par me dire que ce n'était peut-être que de la pitié. Et aujourd'hui, j'apprends que c'est simplement à cause du fait qu'à tout moment, je peux très bien disjoncter et me mettre à tuer tout le monde.

La surprise est totale chez mes amis. Ce qui est plus ou moins normal, puisqu'ils font partie des seuls qui n'étaient pas au courant. McGonnagal, ne sait plus où se mettre, tant elle parait gênée par la situation. Je me rends alors compte avoir pris un ton agressif sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Ce qui m'effraie encore plus.

-Vous voyez ? Ça recommence. Et vous savez ce que vous auriez dû faire ? La chose la plus sensée aurait été de m'enfermer quelque part, loin de tout, et de se débarrasser de la clé une bonne fois pour toutes. Seulement, vous cherchez toujours à voir le bon en tout le monde. Moi aussi, je faisais ça, lorsque je chassais. J'essayais de me dire au fond de moi que la créature que nous poursuivions avait ses raisons pour avoir commis des crimes. Seulement maintenant, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas trop différente de ce que je chassais.

-Charlie, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu es quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses, me dit Harry. Sirius m'a dit exactement la même chose, et même si j'ignore de quoi vous parlez, je reste persuadé que tu es quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter.

-Justement, Harry. Tu ne sais pas. Et crois-moi, ce n'est rien de bien glorieux, ni même d'important, à l'heure qu'il est. De toutes manières, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, je poursuis en regardant notre professeur, qui chercher désespérément à ajouter quelque chose. Même si je l'avais su avant, je pense que cela n'aurait rien changé. Je suis comme ça, c'est tout. Je suis juste obligée de faire avec, et d'espérer que les choses ne se passeront pas trop mal.

-Vu qu'on ignore tout, tu n'as qu'à nous expliquer, me lance Luna, qui s'était jusque-là très discrète. Peut-être pourrons-nous t'aider à aller mieux ?

-C'est gentil de le proposer, mais… Non, je ne crois pas, Luna.

-Alors… Dis-nous au moins ce qui s'est passé ? me questionne Ginny.

-Eh bien, pour faire court… Disons qu'à cause de Voldemort, je peux à tout moment… Basculer du mauvais côté, et… Ça risquerait d'être… Disons assez dangereux.

-Quoi ? s'exclame Hermione. Co… Comment est-ce possible qu'un truc pareil soit susceptible d'arriver ? Il n'y a que le sortilège de l'Impérium qui soit assez puissant pour contrôler quelqu'un, et ça m'étonnerait qu'on le laisse t'approcher !

-Hermione, c'est trop tard, je répète. En d'autres termes, je suis déjà maudite. Cela fait plus de quinze ans que c'est le cas. Et je doute qu'il existe une magie assez puissante afin de me débarrasser de ça, mais si quelqu'un a une quelconque idée, qu'il n'hésite pas à la partager…

Evidemment, le silence demeure complet.

-Mais dites-vous qu'avec un peu de chance, je saurai résister. C'est bien l'unique point positif dans toute cette histoire… Et puis, je ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement, je poursuis. Je me battrai et je refuse de baisser les bras.

-Charlie, crois-moi si je te dis que j'aurais aimé être capable d'empêcher tout cela, me dit McGonnagal en me regardant d'un air sincèrement désolé. Seulement, à l'époque, nous n'étions pas aussi méfiants qu'aujourd'hui. Et à présent, c'est à toi d'assumer les conséquences de nos actes… C'est… C'est injuste. Pour toi, pour vous tous. Vous êtes si jeunes… C'est à cause de nous que vous en êtes là maintenant. Si nous avions pu arrêter Voldemort à temps, vous n'auriez pas tant d'ennuis.

-Professeur, je m'empresse de lui répondre, ayant finalement repris confiance en moi, ce n'est pas à cause de vous, d'accord ? Le seul fautif, là-dedans, c'est cette espèce d'enfoiré qui ne pense qu'à sa soif de pouvoir, et qui devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Il est le seul responsable.

-Elle a raison, professeur, approuve Dean.

-Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez afin de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit, nous nous en rendons bien compte, poursuis Ginny.

-Je pense que dans cette pièce, ceux qui sont le plus responsables, c'est probablement nous, dit Blaise en regardant Pansy, qui l'approuve en hochant la tête. C'est nous qui nous étions rangés du mauvais côté, pas vous. On vous a mal jugée pendant des années, et nous espérons qu'un jour, vous saurez nous le pardonner. Vous êtes une bonne prof, et vous nous avez appris énormément de choses au cours de ces dernières années.

-Vous avez toujours été présente pour nous lorsque nous en avions besoin, ajoute Neville. Vous nous aidiez lorsque nous faisions des erreurs…

-… Et vous nous avez défendus lorsque nous avions des problèmes, à commencer par ceux que nous avons eu avec Ombrage, marmonne Ron en repensant à toutes les heures qu'il a gaspillé à copier des lignes en si mauvaise compagnie.

Elle semble profondément émue par les propos que nous tenons. Elle me regarde durant quelques instants, avant de m'offrir un sourire que je lui rends presque immédiatement. Chacun d'entre nous tente de rester optimiste, malgré la situation qui se présente assez mal.

-Mes enfants, j'ignore ce que je ferais sans vous… Ecoutez, la seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de vous montrer prudents, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Nous ne nous laisserons pas abattre, je m'exclame en la rejoignant sur l'estrade. Nous saurons nous défendre, et nous renverrons ces monstres d'où ils viennent. Ils n'auront qu'à aller pourrir en Enfer. Et point positif pour nous, je connais très bien celui qui en est à la tête. Aujourd'hui, nous remporterons cette guerre tous ensemble.


	72. The song remains the same

Après le discours d'encouragement que nous a offert McGonnagal, nous nous sommes tous rendus à l'extérieur afin de rejoindre les Aurors. Ceux-ci étaient en train d'attendre que quelque chose ne se passe, baguette en main, prêts à se défendre face à l'ennemi. Nous les avons donc imités et avons sortis les nôtres. Seulement, l'événement que nous attendions qui se produise n'est jamais arrivé. Nous pouvions très clairement apercevoir les nombreuses troupes de Mangemorts au loin. Seulement, aucun ne semblait vouloir venir à notre rencontre et déclencher le combat. Ils ne faisaient que patienter. Comme s'ils n'avaient encore reçu aucun ordre de la part de leur chef.

-Sam, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, à ton avis, je demande à mon frère sentant une pointe d'inquiétude monter en moi.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais si je devais émettre une quelconque théorie à ce sujet, je pense que je pencherai pour le fait qu'ils ont bien trop peur de s'approcher de Gabriel… En même temps, est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu lorsqu'il s'énerve ?

-Hey, habituellement, c'est à moi de faire ce genre de blagues nulles, se défend le concerné. Mais je dois avouer que c'est tout de même un peu vrai. S'ils essayent de s'approcher, je vais les encastrer dans le mur le plus proche avant qu'ils n'aient compris ce qu'il leur arrive, à ces bouffons.

-C'est marrant, mais moi, j'aurais plutôt dit le contraire, je lui lance. Regarde un peu ta bouille, tu ne serais pas capable d'effrayer qui que ce soit, Gabe…

-Hey, respecte un peu tes aînés, gamine… Et toi, Sam, tu ne me défends même pas face à elle ?

-Eh bien… Disons que se retrouver coincé entre ma sœur et m… Et toi, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à me ranger d'un côté ou de l'autre.

-Tu sais, Sam, ne joue pas celui qui pense que personne n'est au courant pour sa relation avec… Avec lui, je poursuis en désignant Gabriel du regard, qui s'est brusquement laissé déconcentrer par une mouche qui voletait non loin de lui. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi alors que je suis probablement la première à l'avoir découvert. Je l'ai peut-être même remarqué avant que toi, tu ne t'en rendes compte.

-… Je n'avais pas spécialement envie que tout le monde le sache, à la base, marmonne-t-il.

-Disons simplement que la façon dont vous passez votre temps à vous regarder _amoureusement_ pendant de  très longues heures vous a également pas mal trahie. Mais crois, il n'y a aucun problème avec ça. Si t'aimes vraiment Gabe, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Et puis, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour se rendre compte à quel point il a besoin de toi, j'ajoute en dévisageant Gabriel, qui tente de retourner à l'intérieur afin de rejoindre Touffu, puisqu'il y a été placé là-bas en attendant que l'on ait vraiment besoin de lui. Sinon, tu ne voudrais pas le rappeler ? J'ai bien peur qu'il ne tente de faire une connerie avec cette abomination de chien…

Sam sort enfin de ses pensées et appelle Gabe, qui était en train de gentiment se disputer avec Maugrey, qui refusait de le laisser entrer, le jugeant trop « irresponsable ». Celui-ci nous rejoint en marmonnant quelques paroles presque totalement incompréhensibles à l'adresse de l'Auror, pensant de lui qu'il n'est qu'un vieillard rabougri sans cœur.  
Peu avant que celui-ci ne nous rejoigne, je me penche vers mon frère et lui confie, à voix basse

-Sam… J'ai peur.

-Hey, il ne faut pas, Charlie, me répond-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules, avant de s'abaisser à ma hauteur. Tu sais que je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais sache que je resterai à tes côtés. Il est absolument hors de questions que je le laisse s'emparer de ma petite sœur.

Il m'attire vers lui et me sert dans ses bras, sous l'œil attendri de Gabriel. Je lui rends alors son étreinte, me sentant en sécurité auprès de lui. Pendant un instant, je me mets à réfléchir à ce qu'aurait été notre vie si nous n'avions jamais découvert le domaine du surnaturel. Evidemment, nous aurions eu l'occasion de grandir en compagnie de nos deux parents, et de vivre des vies tout à fait normales, éloignés de tous dangers. Je commence même à me demander s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux pour nous de revenir en arrière, afin de modifier le cours de nos vies, faisant en sorte que les dernières années n'aient jamais existé. Seulement je me dois d'avouer qu'il y a quelques trucs que je risquerais d'énormément regretter, à commencer par tous les gens que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer grâce à la chasse et à la Magie.  
Il y a bien évidemment Bobby et Ellen, que mes parents ont rencontrés lorsqu'ils exterminaient un groupe de Wendigos, alors qu'ils étaient perdus au fin fond de la forêt. Tous les deux ont fait leur possible afin de s'occuper de moi, lorsque j'ai quitté mon domicile, après la mort de ma mère. Ils ont toujours su me protéger. Et j'ai ainsi pu faire la connaissance de leurs enfants, Dean et Jo Singer-Harvelle, avec qui je me suis rapidement liée d'amitié, d'autant plus que Dean et moi étions dans la même classe. Quant à Jo, je la considérais comme une petite sœur.  
Viennent ensuite Garth et Kevin, que j'ai croisé pour la première fois dans un magasin de Comics, alors qu'ils tentaient de dénicher la toute première version des Avengers. Avec sa maladresse légendaire, Garth avait trébuché et, en entrainant son frère dans sa chute, m'était tombé dessus. On s'était retrouvés tous les trois affalés sur le sol, sous les regards intrigués des quelques personnes qui passaient par là. Ils avaient intégré notre école l'année suivante.  
Meg était la dernière personne de la bande que j'avais rencontrée. J'avais en fait été intriguée par la façon dont elle se mesurait constamment aux profs qui s'acharnaient sur elle sans raison, et avec Dean, nous étions allés la voir à la fin des cours. Nous étions très rapidement devenus tous les cinq inséparables et, manque de chances pour les adultes, nous adorions semer le trouble partout où nous allions. Dean était du genre tête brûlée, toujours en train de faire le malin et de montrer aux autres qu'il n'a pas peur du danger, ce qui ne nous dérangeait en rien. Derrière son apparence angélique, Meg était la pro pour réaliser des plans machiavéliques et faire des coups bas. Vraiment bas. Kevin, lui, était plus comparable à un rat de bibliothèque, toujours planqué dans ses bouquins, sa timidité étant devenue légendaire. Puis venait Garth, dont on ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il était le frère de Kevin. Il passait son temps à faire des blagues du style de Gabriel, et se laissait très facilement distraire par ce qui se passait autour de lui, ce qui lui valait des reproches constants de la part de nos profs.  
En parlant d'eux, justement, c'est grâce à Bobby et Ellen que j'ai intégré la même école que leur fils, et que j'ai ainsi pu faire la connaissance de Jody et Crowley, deux professeurs extraordinaires. Qui étaient visiblement au courant d'un tas de choses à propos du monde de la Magie… Comme par exemple le fait que Crowley ait fréquenté Poudlard, et… Qu'il ait perdu sa sœur Naomi, à cause des Mangemorts.  
Ma curiosité étant plus élevée que la moyenne, j'avais ensuite découvert un monde totalement différent de celui dans lequel j'avais grandis. J'avais fait la connaissance de Dean Thomas, dans le train, qui s'était montré très amical avec moi, vu comment j'étais totalement incapable de me débrouiller – avec qui j'adorais disputer un match de Quidditch, entre parenthèses-. Je m'étais retrouvée plus tard en compagnie de Ron, Harry et Hermione dans la cabine qu'ils partageaient tous les trois.  
Ron est quelqu'un de toujours souriant, parfois un peu long a la détente, mais capable de rendre les autres de bonne humeur en toutes circonstances. De plus, sa famille m'avait en quelques sortes « adoptée ». Sa mère s'était montrée très gentille, et prenait de temps en temps de mes nouvelles via Erol, le hibou des Weasley. Fred et George ne manquaient aucune occasion de venir m'embêter, ou me demander des conseils côté « coups bas », puisque j'avais l'habitude d'en faire à Londres. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec eux assez rapidement, et ils comptaient énormément pour moi. C'est pourquoi lorsque j'ai eu cette vision d'un potentiel futur me montrant très clairement les personnes que nous avions perdu, dont Fred, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que cela pouvait très clairement arriver, sauf si nous parvenions à intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Venait ensuite Ginny, une de mes amies proches, qui a su m'aider au cours de l'année qui s'est écoulée, et vice-versa. C'était une sorcière brillante qui n'hésitait pas à se confronter à ceux qui s'en prenait à ses proches, comme Luna durant les premiers mois.  
Malgré le fait que la plupart des gens cherchaient à l'éviter car elle vivait à sa façon, elle et moi nous entendions très bien. J'étais d'ailleurs très heureuse pour elle le jour où elle m'a appris qu'elle et Neville étaient officiellement ensemble. Lui qui était si timide lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'étais impressionnée par la façon dont il s'était métamorphosé. Il avait pris de l'assurance et avait su se mesurer aux autres, malgré son passé qui le rattrapait assez souvent. Car lui aussi était concerné par cette connerie de prophétie, tout comme nous l'étions, Harry et moi.  
C'était grâce à lui que j'avais fait la connaissance de Seamus, dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors, au mois de septembre. Nous étions tous les trois dans notre Salle Commune, au calme, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois perturbée dans ma lecture par une sorte de détonation assez violente provenant de leur côté celui-ci avait tenté de métamorphoser son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en chouette, mais son résultat avait été quelque peu décevant, puisque des ailes avait poussé sur le livre et qu'il avait décidé de prendre son envol dans la pièce. Par reflex, j'avais tenté de l'arrêter à l'aide d'un sortilège, mais vu que je n'étais encore qu'une débutante, au lieu de revenir entre ses mains, il avait explosé juste au-dessus de nos têtes, nous faisant brusquement partir dans un four rire interminable. Après que nous nous soyons calmés, Neville me l'avait présenté. Ses talents de pyromane avaient d'ailleurs attiré Lucifer, avec qui il était visiblement heureux de collaborer.  
En parlant de Lucifer… Sans la chasse, jamais je n'aurais eu la chance de le croiser, et ça, je l'aurais énormément regretté. Les gens ont beau raconter ce qu'ils veulent sur lui, tant qu'ils ne connaissent pas le Diable comme je le connais, tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire n'a pas la moindre importance. Parce que malgré ses pulsions meurtrières, au fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien.  
J'avais aussi, grâce à une affaire, rencontré Gabriel. Quelque part, un abruti fini. Mais également un ami cher dont je ne pouvais me passer. Et Sam non plus, d'ailleurs… Mon frère et moi nous étions également très bien entendus avec ses parents, qui ne cessaient de nous plaindre en voyant leur progéniture nous suivre partout sans cesse… Mais il restait quelqu'un de très spécial à mes yeux.  
Encore grâce à la chasse, j'étais tombée sur Castiel –correction il m'était tombé dessus en plein vol-. Il était rapidement devenu un petit ange gardien perché sur mon épaule, cherchant à me protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Du côté des « protecteurs », il y avait aussi Tonks, qui s'était portée volontaire afin de garder un œil sur mes amis à Londres. « Cousine » de Gabriel, ils avaient presque le même caractère. On en venait presque à se demander comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver avec Remus, calme et sérieux, quoi qu'il arrive. Lui aussi, en un sens, veillait sur moi, comme il l'avait précédemment promis à ma mère.  
Son meilleur ami, Sirius, avait su se montrer très amical, lui aussi. Il m'avait rassurée lorsque je n'allais pas bien, à Noël, et me passait de temps à temps un « bonjour » via les lettres envoyées par Molly –signé d'un autre nom, bien sûr-. Lui aussi n'avait pas eu la chance de vivre plus ou moins normalement. Après tout, qu'il y a-t-il de normal à être accusé à tort du meurtre de ses amis, et d'avoir passé une partie de sa vie dans l'une des cellules d'Azkaban ?  
Puis venait son filleul, Harry. Le grand Harry Potter, dont son destin et le mien étaient étroitement liés à cause du plus grand salopard de l'Univers qui avait tout simplement décidé de faire de la merde. Mais nous avions bien plus que ça en commun. Nous étions plus forts, nous avions survécu. Et lui, Neville et moi étions les « Elus » dont tout le monde parlait.  
Malgré son passé aussi trouble que le mien, il avait su être présent pour moi lorsque j'en avais besoin, et m'avait guidé et m'entrainant avec lui, et c'était grâce à tout cela que j'en étais là aujourd'hui. Je lui devais énormément. Plus qu'il ne s'imaginait.  
Bien sûr, il y avait Hermione. Celle qui m'avait prise sous son aile, qui m'avait soutenue et encouragée, défendue et protégée. Elle était très clairement la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Nous avions partagé nos joies, nos peines, nous nous étions battues côtes à côtes contre ceux qui cherchaient à nous attirer des ennuis. Et malgré ses airs d'élève parfaite et de première de classe, elle restait une farouche qui n'hésitait plus à ne pas respecter les règles, à dépasser les limites.  
Et en dernier lieu venait Drago. Celui qui avait pris la décision de tourner le dos à sa famille pour nous. Simplement pour nous. Pour… Pour moi.  
Non, il était hors de question de revenir en arrière. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que je n'aurais jamais connu tous ces gens avec qui j'ai tant partagé. Ça a beau être encore et toujours la même chose, il y a trop de gens dont j'ai besoin pour ne serait-ce que penser tout effacer afin de faire un saut dans le temps.

Sam me relâche et prend mon visage entre ses deux mains en me disant simplement

-Je t'aime petite sœur. Et quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Sam, et… Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Il me sourit, avant de tourner la tête en direction de Gabriel, qui s'est tut durant cette instant « frère et sœur ». Celui-ci s'approche de nous, et j'en profite pour le serrer dans mes bras, lui faisant comprendre que je tiens énormément à lui.

-Eh bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma p'tite Charlie ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, tandis que mon frère se contente de secouer la tête, lui faisant signe de ne pas chercher d'explication compliquée. Il me rend alors mon étreinte en soupirant. Je me doute bien que lui aussi s'inquiète pour moi. Surtout lorsque l'on sait ce qui risque de m'arriver si Voldemort parvient à ses fins.

Je me sépare de lui, voyant mes amis nous rejoindre d'un pas rapide. Alors que la plupart des Aurors, ainsi que les anges, Lucifer ainsi que de nombreux professeurs et membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore se sont tous situés à proximité du bouclier, non loin du pont de pierre, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago ont préféré venir à notre rencontre, afin de s'assurer que pour le moment, tout va bien.  
Drago m'attrape la main, sous le regard intrigué de mon frère, et l'œil intéressé de Gabriel. Je sais pertinemment que Sam a toujours eu du mal avec cette histoire « d'association » des Maisons, lui qui avait longtemps pensé que cela serait tout simplement impossible que les Serpentards ne se décident à changer. Dans sa tête, notre père avait été la seule exception. Mais Gabe, lui, a toujours cru cette entente possible, et est visiblement ravi de voir que j'ai réussi à le comprendre, moi aussi.

-Hey, t'as vu, _Moose_ , lui murmure-t-il, on dirait que ta charmante petite sœur est bien plus ouverte d'esprit que toi… Regarde-le, elle est trop mignonne, enchaine-t-il, malheureusement pas assez bas, puisque je parviens cependant à l'entendre.

Je me garde cependant de faire la moindre réflexion.

-Oh, ça va, ne commence pas, Gabe, lui répond-t-il, ne voulant pas commencer un nouveau débat avec lui, sachant qu'à tous les coups, il risquerait fortement de le perdre.

Et pendant que mon très cher frère et sa princesse se mettent à se chamailler, j'échange un regard avec Hermione, ayant besoin que l'on échange quelques mots. Elle semble comprendre, alors nous nous décidons à entamer une de nos fameuses conversations par la pensée.

« _Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

« Je n'en sais trop rien, Hermione. A vrai dire, ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle m'effraie un peu. Imagine que cela se produise ? »

« _Je te crois capable de résister. Je suis sûre que ça ira, d'accord ?_ »

« Merci… Et… Et toi, avec Ron ? »

Je la vois lui serrer la main, ne voulant visiblement plus se séparer de lui une seule seconde, avant qu'elle ne redresse la tête et ne me sourit. Sourire que je lui rends presque immédiatement.

« _Tout va bien_ », me répond-t-elle simplement.

Un courant d'air frais fait son apparition. Je respire un bon coup, me sentant déjà mieux qu'il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Parce qu'au final, je ne pense pas que la situation puisse s'aggraver plus que maintenant. Pas après tout ce qui s'est déjà passé…  
Cependant, ce courant d'air double de puissance. Et au fond, quelque chose me dit que celui-ci n'est pas naturel, et que quoi que cela puisse être, « ça » ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
J'échange un regard avec Harry, qui semble en être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Je me mets ensuite à observer le ciel, qui se couvre de plus en plus. Nos soupçons sont alors confirmés  
IL arrive.

-Que tous les plus jeunes rentrent se mettre à l'abri, lance la voix puissante de McGonnagal dans notre dos.

Le regard d'Harry se dirige vers Ginny, baguette en main, se trouvant près du champ de force, en compagnie de Luna et Tonks. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait qu'elle rentre, elle aussi. Mais il n'a aucune chance de marchander avec elle, et il le sait. Il décide cependant d'aller les rejoindre, après m'avoir regardée une dernière fois.

-Charlie, tu sens quelque chose, me demande Ron, ayant remarqué mon air soucieux.

-Il est tout proche.

-Et… « tout proche » … A quel point ?

-D'après ce que je peux ressentir, je dirais qu'il se trouve à environ deux cents mètres, de l'autre côté du pont, je lui réponds, le regard rivé sur les troupes de Mangemorts demeurant pour le moment immobiles.

Pansy et Blaise nous rejoignent alors en courant, essoufflés. Sam, en bon grand frère qu'il est, les dévisage, prêt à intervenir pour nous défendre, si l'envie leur prenait de s'en prendre à nous. Evidemment, je lui avais envoyé une lettre lorsque je m'étais retrouvée à l'infirmerie, après ce duel dans la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick. Cependant, les choses avaient changé, désormais.

-Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez pu apercevoir quoi que ce soit du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, tous les deux ?

Le visage de Pansy est livide, ses mains tremblent. Jamais je ne l'avais vue dans un tel état. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, il me semble éprouver de l'inquiétude à son égard, malgré tous les différents que nous avons pu avoir par le passé.

-Il… Il est là… On l'a vu, il est avec ses troupes, nous répond Blaise en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille afin de tenter de la rassurer. Et… Les Mangemorts sont vraiment très nombreux.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui vous tracasse, demande Sam, soucieux.

-… Nos parents sont là-bas, lui répond Pansy. Du moins… j'ai vu ceux de Blaise, mon père et celui de Drago. J'ignore pourquoi, mais nos mères à tous les deux ne sont pas là.

-Probablement parce que la mienne n'a jamais vraiment apprécié tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la Magie noire, dit Drago. A vrai dire, elle n'a jamais souhaité devenir une Mangemort. Ni que j'en soi un à mon tour, comme c'était prévu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait quelques petits… Contre temps, poursuit-il en nous regardant. Quoi qu'il en soit, Pansy, je… Nous ferons notre possible pour les éviter.

-Si jamais vous vous retrouvez face à mes parents, vous me rendriez un grand service en me débarrassant d'eux, lâche soudainement Blaise, le regard perdu au loin.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Pour commencer, ils ne m'avaient jamais désiré, et ont passé le plus clair de leur temps à me traiter de moins que rien, et répétant sans cesse que leur progéniture était le maillon faible de la famille. Et de toutes manières, cela fait des années que j'attends d'être majeur pour ne plus habiter sous leur toit. Donc si l'un d'entre eux tente de s'en prendre à vous et que cela se retourne contre lui, ou elle, disons que vous me libèreriez d'un énorme fardeau… Et que je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

-… Je ne pense pas que le meurtre soit la meilleure solution, mais je prends note de cette idée, lui lance Gabriel.

Je me tourne alors vers Drago, qui semble approuver ce que son ami vient de dire. Quand je pense que nous nous étions montés les uns contre les autres sans vraiment se connaitre… Au fond, nous avons tous un passé plus ou moins commun.  
Seulement, après quelques instants écoulés dans le silence le plus complet, un sifflement aigu et assez désagréable parvient à nos oreilles, forçant les plus sensibles à plaquer leurs mains contre celles-ci, priant pour que cela cesse rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci redouble de puissance et me force, moi aussi, à faire ce geste qui, je me doute bien, ne changera pas grand-chose.

Je tourne la tête en direction d'Harry, situé quelques mètres plus loin, ayant visiblement du mal, lui aussi, à supporter ce sifflement. Jusqu'à ce que ce son ne se transforme en un faible murmure, dont nous reconnaissons facilement la voix.

Et cette fois-ci, tout le monde semble être en mesure de l'entendre.

- _Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous voudront combattre… Mais c'est de la folie… Vous ne ferez qu'aggraver votre cas, et les pertes causées risquent de se révéler plus douloureuses que prévu… Je ne vais cependant pas lancer une attaque immédiate. Et pour vous prouver ma bonne fois, je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose, contre laquelle je m'en irai sans laisser de corps derrière moi…_

Je sens la main de Sam se poser sur mon épaule. Lui et moi avons déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il s'apprête à nous réclamer. Je soupire, espérant au fond de moi que nous nous trompions tous les deux.

- _Deux vies contre toutes les autres. Voilà la seule chose que je vous demande. Livrez-moi les deux jeunes sorciers que je n'ai eu l'occasion d'éliminer par le passé, et je partirai en épargnant vos vies. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et Charlie Bradbury, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Je vous offre dix minutes._


	73. 99 problems

_-Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous voudront combattre… Mais c'est de la folie… Vous ne ferez qu'aggraver votre cas, et les pertes causées risquent de se révéler plus douloureuses que prévu… Je ne vais cependant pas lancer une attaque immédiate. Et pour vous prouver ma bonne fois, je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose, contre laquelle je m'en irai sans laisser de corps derrière moi…_

Je sens la main de Sam se poser sur mon épaule. Lui et moi avons déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il s'apprête à nous réclamer. Je soupire, espérant au fond de moi que nous nous trompions tous les deux.

 _-Deux vies contre toutes les autres. Voilà la seule chose que je vous demande. Livrez-moi les deux jeunes sorciers que je n'ai eu l'occasion d'éliminer par le passé, et je partirai en épargnant vos vies. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et Charlie Bradbury, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Je vous offre dix minutes._

Le silence retombe brusquement. De nombreux regards se tournent alors vers Harry et moi, qui ne sachons comment réagir face à ce que nous venons d'entendre. Je me retourne vers mon frère, qui semble plus désorienté que jamais. Personne ne semble vouloir dire quoi que soit, malgré la situation délicate qui s'offre à nous. Et, à mon plus grand étonnement, la première personne à réagir est Pansy, qui regarde les troupes de Mangemorts au loin en s'exclamant

-Ah, vraiment ? Rien que ça ? Bah vous pouvez toujours courir !

Hermione et moi la regardons avec surprise, s'étant attendues à tout, sauf à ça. Sentant plusieurs regards interrogateurs posés sur elle, elle nous dit, cherchant à se justifier

-Quoi ? Il est hors de question que l'on vous balance à ce malade mental, s'exclame-t-elle. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'il aurait tenu parole ?

-Wow, c'est… J'aurais juré que si cette situation était survenue il y a quelques mois, tu aurais… commence Hermione.

-… Que je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à les lui livrer, reprend-t-elle. Je me dois d'avouer que c'est fort probable. Seulement, les choses sont légèrement différentes depuis peu. Alors, je refuse de lui offrir ce qu'il nous demande.

Sam lui lance un regard reconnaissant, semblant enfin accepter le fait que non, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des « déchets vivants qui ne font qu'apporter le malheur et la souffrance », comme il l'a si joliment dit lors de mon entrée à Poudlard. Il regarde ensuite brièvement Gabriel, qui tente de le réconforter à l'aide d'un sourire.

-Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, demande Blaise, nous ramenant les pieds sur terre. Je veux dire, il est bien sûr hors de question de faire ce qu'il demande, mais dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'il se rendra compte que l'on refuse de coopérer, que va-t-il se passer ? Vos croyez, qu'il va envoyer ses troupes nous attaquer ?

-C'est probable, lui répond Drago. Il n'est pas du genre à reculer. Il se battra jusqu'au bout afin d'achever ce qu'il a commencé. Je veux dire, il a bien eu l'occasion de prouver qu'il ne reculait devant rien, pas vrai ?

-Serais-tu en train de suggérer que nous fassions la liste complète de tous les problèmes qu'il a pu nous attirer, le questionne Ron en se tournant vers lui.

-Peut-être que cela nous permettra d'être plus déterminés que jamais à l'arrêter, et se rendant bien compte de tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, propose Gabriel, approuvant cette idée.

-Parfais, alors je commence, s'exclame Pansy. Il a totalement retourné le cerveau de mon père et l'a menacé de nous tuer, ma mère et moi, s'il ne rejoignait pas ses rangs. Et depuis quelques années, autant avouer que je vis un enfer, redoutant le jour où il viendrait voir mes parents en leur disant que c'est à mon tour de devenir l'une des leurs. La seule personne qui m'a permis de ne pas perdre la tête est ma petite sœur. Sans elle, je crois que je me serais enfuie bien loin depuis longtemps…

-A cause de lui, enchaine Blaise, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de grandir avec des parents qui tenaient vraiment à moi. J'ai toujours vécu dans la crainte et ma culpabilité, pensant qu'ils avaient raison en affirmant que je n'étais qu'un moins que rien. Et c'est donc en partie à cause de cela que je me suis comporté comme un salopard pendant des années. Bon, je passe la parole à celui qui a besoin de lâcher ce qu'il a à dire sur cet enfoiré…

-Je pense avoir quelques trucs à dire, je m'exclame. Pour commencer, il a démoli ma famille en nous prenant nos parents et en tentant de me tuer plusieurs fois. Surtout qu'à cause de lui, je suis devenue une sorte de bombe à retardement. Pendant des années, j'ignorais tout sur mes origines, et sur ce monde. Je ne faisais que chasser les créatures surnaturelles, ignorant que moi-même, j'en étais une. Jusqu'à ce que je ne me décide à vous suivre à la gare, il y a quelques mois, ayant vu Fred et George utiliser leur magie.  
Mais ce monstre a tenté de me détruire par tous les moyens, en commençant par s'en prendre aux personnes qui m'étaient chères, comme mes amis vivant à Londres. A cause de lui, de nombreuses familles se sont retrouvées dans le deuil, et ont dû se cacher, espérant, priant pour qu'il ne les retrouve pas. Ce mec est un salaud, et je n'hésiterai pas à l'affronter si je me retrouve face à lui.  
Et même s'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je lui reproche, je pense avoir fait le tour de ce qui était le plus important. Alors, à qui le tour ?

-A moi, dit Harry en me regardant. Il a tué mes parents également, et a tout fait pour que je me retrouve seul. Seulement, j'ai eu de la chance de découvrir que mon parrain était toujours ne vie, et qu'il était innocent, que jamais il n'avait commis les crimes dont on l'accusait. Voldemort a tenté de me manipuler en pénétrant dans mon esprit, et m'a fait passer pour un fou devant l'entièreté des sorciers durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler –du moins, une grande partie des sorciers-. Mais grâce à vous, j'ai réussi à remonter la pente, tout comme tu l'as fait, Charlie. Vous étiez là, poursuit-il en nous regardant tous un par un, posant son regard sur Hermione en dernier. C'est grâce à vous que je n'ai pas fini par perdre la tête… Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que nous sommes une équipe soudée, et qu'il ne pourra rien nous arriver tant que nous le resterons. Alors si quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter, qu'il ou elle se lance avant que nous ne commencions à nous battre contre les Mangemorts.

-… Je me lance, dit alors Gabriel, cependant incertain. Premièrement, il a fait tuer l'un de mes amis proches l'an dernier, un ami que vous connaissiez bien. Peter Pettigrow a éliminé de sang-froid Cédric, à l'aide de la baguette de son maitre. Il y a quelques années, il a enlevé ma mère et l'a torturée afin de lui soutirer des informations. Et lorsqu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir, Les Mangemorts se sont tournés vers moi et m'ont retenu durant deux ans dans une sorte de cave grouillant de bestioles encore inconnues des scientifiques, et sans la moindre lumière. Les seuls moments je bénéficiais de contact avec des « humains », c'était lorsqu'ils me forçaient à débarrasser leur salle de torture des cadavres qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, en les balançant dans une fosse commune, près de ma cellule. J'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie à cause de lui, et… J'ai également perdu un ami qui m'était très cher. Car l'an dernier, il a fait éliminer Cédric Diggory par Queudver. Enfin, Peter Pettigrow. Et aujourd'hui, je suis enfin libre, parce que les Mangemorts ont beau être vachement sadiques, il y en a qui sont cependant incapables de faire fonctionner correctement leur cerveau, ce qui m'a permis d'élaborer un plan afin de m'échapper. Navré de placer ton paternel dans cette catégorie, ajoute-t-il en regardant Drago.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

-Sinon, c'est aussi à cause de lui que j'ai failli perdre l'une de mes tantes, il y a quelques temps. Elle vit à Londres, car elle a épousé un Moldu. Lorsque Tonks m'a expliqué que sa mère avait été attaquée, je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment pris peur. Je ne voulais plus perdre personne, alors j'ai été soulagé en apprenant qu'elle allait bien.

-Ta tante ?

-Oui, Tonks est ma cousine, répond-t-il ne regardant Drago, qui semble être en train de profondément réfléchir. Pourquoi ?

-Comment… Comment s'appellent tes parents, lui demande Drago.

-Heu… Chuck et Tessa Shurley, et tu les as vu tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle, avec les autres Aurors. D'ailleurs, navré pour le regard qu'ils t'ont jeté, mais je pense qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts à accepter le fait que les rivalités entre les Serpentards et les autres Maisons aient diminué… Est-ce que tout va bien, Drago, le questionne-t-il en voyant son visage devenir livide.

-Il faut que je te pose une question très importante, Gabriel. Est-ce que tu as toujours vécu à Londres avec eux ?

-Bah… Non, on vivait dans le Monde de la Magie, quand j'étais gosse, mais on a déménagé deux mois avant mes douze ans… Du coup, on s'est installés près de chez Samsquatch et Charlie. Si je me souviens bien, ils pensaient que notre maison n'était plus assez sûre pour nous. Mais bon, je n'ai jamais posé trop de questions à ce sujet, vu la façon dont ils me regardaient lorsque j'essayais d'en parler. Ce n'étaient pas des regards « méchants » qu'ils me lançaient, mais ils avaient un air mélancolique sur le visage, et restaient triste pendant plusieurs heures après cela. Je crois qu'en fait, ils s'étaient fait des amis là-bas, et que les quitter si brusquement leur a fait de la peine, lui répond Gabriel en se remémorant des souvenirs lointains. Cependant, cela ne nous explique toujours pas où tu veux en venir, poursuit-il en nous regardant tour à tour, demeurant tout aussi désorientés que lui.

-Est-ce que… Ton père est fils unique ?

-Nan, il a une petite sœur qui vit à Londres avec son mari. On allait souvent les voir avant que Voldemort ne se mette à totalement déconner et semer la pagaille parmi les sorciers.

-Et cette sœur a eu une fille, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui fait de Tonks ta cousine ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est comme ça que cela fonctionne, oui. Drago, je dois avouer que ta façon de me fixer avec tes yeux ahuris et la bouche grande ouverte me fait légèrement flipper. Juste un peu. T'es sûr que ça va, ou t'as mangé un truc pas frais ?

Je pousse alors un soupir d'exclamations, voyant où Drago veut en venir. Et brusquement, tout concorde et s'éclaircit. Depuis tout, nous aurions dû nous en douter. Et puisque je connais très bien les parents de Gabe, il y a de nombreuses choses que je peux affirmer.

-Mais, tu es sûr qu'il n'a qu'une sœur, insiste Drago.

-Mais, quand même, je connais ma famille, et oui, il n'en a qu'une seule. Charlie, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Parce que, Gabriel Shurley, tu n'es pas fichu de réfléchir.

-Quoi ? Mais, tu vas arrêter de passer ton temps à ma casser en deux comme ça ?

-Ecoute, s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre à propos de ton père, c'est que le nom qu'il emploie aujourd'hui n'est pas le sien, je lui lance. Et toi aussi, tu le sais, Sam. Il nous l'a dit quelques semaines après que nous l'ayons rencontré, mais sans nous en dire plus. Sur le moment, je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, jusqu'à ce que vous ne vous vous mettiez à parler, tous les deux, j'ajoute en regardant Gabriel et Drago, et brusquement, l'une des conversations que nous avons eue aux alentours du bal du Printemps a refait surface et a répondu à toutes mes questions.

-Oh la vache, je suis totalement largué… Soupire Gabriel. Et oui, mon père a bel et bien changé de nom, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Et à quel moment a-t-il décidé de prendre une nouvelle identité ?

-Au moment où on est… Où… C'est quand on est venus habiter à Londres, murmure-t-il en me regardant. Alors tu crois qu'il avait peur qu'on le retrouve ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu ne devines toujours pas, je lui demande.

-Ma mère a deux sœurs, dit alors Drago. L'une qui ne va pas tarder à débarquer pour tous nous tuer, et l'autre qui a pris la décision de fuir sa famille pour aller vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. J'ai également une sorte d'oncle éloigné, Sirius Black étant le frère de l'ancien mari de Bellatrix. Seulement, ce que les gens ignorent à propos de la famille Malefoy, c'est que les trois sœurs avaient un frère aîné. Celui-ci était un sorcier puissant, mais il n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de faire le bien autour de lui, ce qui déshonorait l'honneur de la lignée. Et un beau jour, il a décidé de prendre la fuite, quelques mois avant sa sœur. Il avait rencontré une sorcière et avait eu un fils avec elle. Seulement, environ douze ans plus tard, lui, sa femme et leur enfant ont été tués dans un accident après lequel on n'a jamais retrouvé les corps. Mais tout le monde se doutait que c'était Voldemort qui avait envoyé ses hommes afin de les éliminer. Ma… Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise, et c'est à partir de ce jour qu'elle a secrètement commencé à renier les forces du Mal. Et aujourd'hui, je regrette encore de ne jamais avoir rencontré mon oncle, Charles.

-Tu… Tu as bien dit « Charles », lui demande Gabriel, ayant pourtant entendu la première fois, mais cherchant à s'en assurer.

-Oui. On dirait que tu commences enfin à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, putain, ne me dites pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense, soupire-t-il en portant sa main gauche à son front. Charlie, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Eh bien… Je pourrais m'en assurer totalement un peu plus tard, mais pour le moment, je pense que oui. C'est la vérité.

-Bordel de merde... Alors, ça voudrait dire que…

-Que ce Charles, c'était ton père. Et que toi et moi sommes cousins, lui dit Drago.

. . . . . . . .

-Ça va aller, respire plus calmement, Gabe, lui dit Sam en lui passant une main dans le dos. Doucement, tout va bien…

Après cette révélation, Gabriel avait manqué de tomber en arrière et s'était raccroché à la veste de Sam puis avait atterri dans ses bras, telle une princesse se trouvant face à son prince charmant. Mon frère l'avait ensuite invité à s'assoir sur un rocher et d'essayer de se calmer, étant au bord d'une violente crise de nerfs. Hermione et moi nous étions éloignées avec Drago afin de tout mettre au clair avec lui.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes cousins, toi et Gabriel, murmure Hermione. C'est… Wow, j'ai encore du mal à le croire…

-Ai-je raison d'affirmer que tu t'en doutais depuis un moment déjà, je demande à Drago, qui semble perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'y réfléchis depuis quelques semaines, à vrai dire. Je l'avais croisé lorsqu'il sortait de l'infirmerie, en hiver. Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, et cela ne m'avait pas trop marqué. Il m'avait salué, et j'en avais fait de même. Je l'avais croisé une ou deux fois, lorsqu'il étudiait encore ici, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un élève plus âgé que moi, sur le point d'obtenir son diplôme, c'est tout. Mais après le bal, je trainais à la bibliothèque, et je feuilletais un bouquin sur les lignées de sang-pur, cherchant à savoir si tous les membres de ma famille étaient de grands psychopathes ou pas. Et j'ai remarqué que l'une des pages avait été arrachée.

-Dumbledore a dû penser qu'il était plus sûr pour la famille de Gabriel de totalement disparaitre sans laisser la moindre trace, dit Hermione.

-Exactement. Du coup, j'ai envoyé une lettre à ma mère afin d'en savoir un peu plus, et elle m'a expliqué tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de son frère aîné. Elle m'a aussi fait parvenir d'anciennes photos, mais je doutais qu'elles puissent m'être très utiles, après tant d'années. J'ai donc poursuivi mes recherches de mon côté, en questionnant plusieurs personnes sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé le jour où ils avaient été « assassinés ». J'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient survécu. Et la dernière personne qui a su m'aider était le professeur Rogue.

-Rogue les a balancés, s'étonne Hermione.

-Pas exactement. Il voyait bien que cela me tenait à cœur, et comme j'étais au courant pour sa couverture, il m'a affirmé que ces trois personnes avaient bel et bien survécu, et il a ajouté que mon oncle avait été obligé de changer d'identité. Cependant, voyant que j'insistais, Rogue a jugé utile de me dire que leur fils avait fait ses études ici, mais qu'il ne s'appelait bien évidemment plus « Malefoy ». On les aurait retrouvés plus facilement. J'ai alors… Illégalement fouillé dans les archives des élèves afin de retrouver mon cousin, en me basant sur la date où il avait disparu, ainsi que son âge. Je pense que Dumbledore me soupçonnait de quelque chose, mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit. J'ai ensuite commencé à étudier le profil de chacun des élèves appartenant à l'année sur laquelle j'étais tombé.

-Tu as dû en mettre, du temps, s'exclame Ron en nous rejoignant.

-J'en ai mis, oui. Je suis même tombé sur le dossier de ton frère, ajoute-t-il en me regardant. Et enfin, parmi les derniers, il y avait celui de Gabriel, qui m'avait énormément intrigué. En général, un dossier comporte absolument tout ce qu'un élève a pu faire au cours de sa vie. Celui-ci avait beau être complet, j'ai remarqué qu'une petite partie avait été retouchée, comme par exemple, le lieu de naissance et la première résidence. Par exemple, l'écriture était légèrement différente. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions, alors je suis remonté jusqu'au dossiers de ses parents. Celui de son père principalement, et il comportait les mêmes incohérences. J'ai alors comparé la photo qu'il y avait dans les feuilles avec celle que m'avait envoyée ma mère. Il y avait bien évidemment une énorme différence, mais quelque chose dans son regard n'avait pas changé. Et lorsque j'ai croisé Chuck tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il semblait assez mal à l'aide et que lui et sa femme faisaient tout pour éviter de croiser mon regard.

-Eh bah ça, c'est du travail d'expert, souffle Hermione. Mais tu aurais pu nous en parler, nous aurions pu t'aider à avancer plus vite…

-Je sais, mais… C'était dangereux que quelqu'un d'autre soi au courant qu'ils avaient survécu. Même si j'ai totalement confiance en vous. Mais vous savez, je n'en étais pas vraiment certain jusqu'à tout à l'heure, lorsque Gabriel a évoqué le fait que Tonks était sa cousine. Je m'étais même dit, au bout d'un moment, que je me faisais des idées, et qu'il était peu probable que ce soit la vérité. Seulement, il a confirmé ma théorie, dit-il en regardant son cousin, faisant tous les efforts possibles afin de ne pas tomber dans les pommes, soutenu par Sam. Vous pensez que… Je devrais aller lui parler ?

-Bah, quelle question ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais adressé la parole, alors évidemment qu'il faut que tu ailles le voir, je m'exclame.

-Et si… Je ne sais pas, imagine qu'il refuse de me parler, et qu'il ne me rejette à cause de tous les antécédents de ma… De notre famille ?

-Dis-toi que Gabriel est l'une des personnes les plus ouvertes d'esprit que je connaisse, je lui dis. Sans lui et ses « merveilleux » conseils, je pense que Sam aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à accepter le fait que nos Maisons sont finalement capables de coopérer sans pour autant s'entretuer. Et puis, si tu juges que tu es un psychopathe, n'oublie pas le fait que tu risques de bien t'entendre avec lui, avec tous les coups tordus qu'il a pu faire dans sa vie… Quant aux antécédents… Evite simplement de els évoquer, et tout devrait bien se passer.

Il m'esquisse un sourire reconnaissant, avant de se diriger vers Gabriel, qui relève immédiatement la tête le voyant s'approcher. Il échange ensuite quelques mots avec Sam, qui les laisse entre eux, avant de nous rejoindre d'un pas décidé. Une fois à notre hauteur, nous nous mettons à les observer, discutant calmement. Nous sommes cependant prêts à intervenir si une bombe explose entre eux. Mon frère m'attrape par les épaules, observant les deux –nos copains respectifs…- discuter sérieusement mais tranquillement.

-Tu crois que ça va aller entre eux ? je lui demande.

-Oh, oui… Après tout, c'est Gabe…

Nous l'observons ensuite se lever avant de se placer en face de Drago. Après quelques secondes, ils finissent par se serrer chaleureusement la main, ce qui me fait sourire. Disons que Gabriel a assez bien pris le fait d'avoir une famille de dégénérés –pour la plupart. Mais les connaissant, lui et Drago s'entendront à merveille.  
Sentant alors une présence dans notre dos, je me retourne, et aperçoit Tessa et Chuck, se tenant sur le seuil de la porte de l'entrée principale, regardant leur fils en souriant. Je me doute bien que cela a dû être dur pour eux de tout abandonner du jour au lendemain, sachant que certains membres de leur famille les regretteraient.

-Et… Toi, tu penses qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, Narcissa saura accepter son neveu ? Ainsi que le fait que son frère soit toujours en vie ? Elle qui l'a regretté pendant tant d'années ?

-Quand il s'agit de la famille, plus rien d'autre n'a la moindre importance, je lui réponds en le regardant.

Nous entendons brusquement une forte détonation, provenant de l'autre côté du pont. Il semblerait que les Mangemorts s'impatientent, et qu'ils ne tentent de détruire notre bouclier.

-On dirait bien que les dix minutes accordées sont écoulées, je murmure.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

 **AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH, LA REVELATION DE MALADE !**

 **Pour être honnête, j'y pense depuis le chapitre 13. Je me suis dit « tiens, et si ces deux malades mentaux fous amoureux de deux tarés étaient de la même famille ? », et puis BOUM, voilà qui est fait. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de trucs à assumer, mais rappelez-vous de toutes les fois où je vous ai laissé des indices, comme lorsque par exemple, quand Drago parlait du Patronus de sa mère dans le chapitre 40… VOUS NE L'AVIEZ PAS VU VENIR, CELLE-LA, HEIN ?  
Je crois que je vais un peu me calmer sur les révélations, surtout que la guerre est sur le point de débuter ! (Elle sera très, très longue… en termes de chapitres, parce que pour l'histoire, tout se déroulera sur maximum deux ou trois jours…) **_**Yey, du sang, des morts, wouhouuuuuuuuuuuu !**_

 **Pardon.**

 **Je suis carrément trop enthousiaste à l'idée de vous faire découvrir la suite, vous allez tous avoir envie de m'éliminer de la même façon que je tuerai…. OUPS, NON, JE NE LE DIRAI PAS ! *rire sadique***

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne soirée, et priez pour les persos que vous aimez. Parce qu'ils ne vont probablement pas faire long feu.**

 **Bisous 3**


	74. Under Control

Serrant fermement ma baguette dans ma main droite, je regarde silencieusement les Mangemorts tenter de détruire le champ de force qui entoure notre école. Nous savons pertinemment qu'il n'est pas fait pour durer éternellement, mais nous espérons qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce que des renforts nous viennent en aide, comme par exemple, les Aurors travaillant au Ministère de la Magie.

Les détonations ont de plus en plus puissantes, et chacun d'entre elle me fait sursauter, tant la pression monte. Je ferme un instant les yeux, m'imaginant dans un futur proche, un endroit où tout va bien.

De nombreuses images se mettent alors à se bousculer dans ma tête, des images concernant à la fois ma vie de chasseuse à Londres, ainsi que celle que je vis ici depuis quelques mois. Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé, chaque détail me semblant important.  
Je me revois abattant mon premier mort-vivant, ou brûlant des restes d'humains s'étant un peu trop attaché à la vie sur terre. Je me souviens du regard apeuré qu'a eu ma mère lorsqu'elle m'a vue en train d'égorger un vampire sans la moindre difficulté, alors qu'elle ne me l'avait jamais appris. Mon frère, en revanche… Il a avait jugé utile de me filer quelques conseils, et ceux-ci m'avaient énormément servi. Je me souviens également du jour où j'ai failli perdre Sam.  
Nous étions en train de traquer une meute de loup garous un peu trop gourmands, qui semaient des dizaines de cadavres dans chacune des villes qu'ils traversaient. Nos parents en avaient déjà éliminé un bon nombre de leur côté, mais il en restait cependant quelques-uns, qui nous suivions depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Seulement, ceux-ci nous ont attirés dans un piège, et Sam a failli finir avec le cœur arraché.

Je pense que ça a été le déclic. Que c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à totalement renier la chasse. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'à tout moment, l'un de nous risquait de se faire tuer sous les yeux de l'autre. Ce jour-là, le ton est rapidement monté entre mon père et moi. Il m'a dit que nous nous devions de rester soudés, comme une famille, et que le monde comptait sur nous pour le défendre. Je lui ai lancé que nous n'étions pas les seuls chasseurs de la planète, et notre dispute a duré ainsi pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je ne lui crie que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir, et que j'avais l'intention de m'en aller pour aller faire mes études dans un autre pays, en en profitant pour laisser la chasse de côté pour de bon.  
Il m'a affirmé que je ne pensais ce que je disais, que c'était tout simplement des paroles en l'air. Il en a été moins lorsqu'il s'est réveillé un matin, avec une lettre sur sa table de nuit, lui expliquant que j'étais partie, et que je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il m'adresse la parole. Comme je ne m'étais pas encore débarrassée de mon portable, il avait tenté de me joindre via celui de Sam, en m'ordonnant de rentrer sur le champ. Mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Et après plusieurs heures, il m'a à nouveau appelée en me disant de me rendre à Londres, que Bobby viendrait me chercher à l'aéroport et qu'il m'hébergerait.

Sur le moment, mon seul regret avait été d'avoir fait du mal à mon frère en m'enfuyant de la sorte. Je m'étais longtemps dis qu'il m'en voulait énormément, et que notre prochaine conversation n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs mois, le temps que nous ne décidions quoi faire. Il m'avait appelé la semaine suivante, en commençant par royalement m'engueuler, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, en vue des circonstances. Mais après plusieurs minutes de sermons, j'avais senti à sa voix qu'il avait juste envie de me rejoindre. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir notre père, ce que je comprends.

Aujourd'hui seulement, je regrette mes actes et mes mots. Car le dernier contact que j'ai eu avec mon père a été le sms que je lui ai envoyé environ quatre mois avant sa mort, en lui disant que je n'avais plus besoin de lui, et qu'il pouvait arrêter d'essayer de me contacter, y compris en se servant de Sam.

Les yeux toujours clos, je tente de chasser ces images de ma mémoire, mais d'autres viennent rapidement les remplacer. D'autres que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant.

. . . . . . . .

 _-C'en est assez… Détruisez ce mur, que l'on en finisse !_

 _-Maitre… Nos hommes font tout leur possible, mais l'énergie utilisée pour le créer est vraiment très puissante, et il nous faudra un peu plus de temps que prévu…_

 _-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, s'exclame-t-il en poussant le Mage noir, qui tombe lourdement sur le sol. Débrouillez-vous pour que cette barrière est disparue d'ici les cinq prochaines minutes, avant que je ne me décide à répandre du sang sur le sol…_

 _-B… Bien, Maitre, lui répond-t-il en se redressant maladroitement, avant de se tourner vers les Mangemorts. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Détruisez ce mur !_

 _L'homme vêtu d'une longue cape sombre se tourne vers les deux personnes se tenant debout derrière lui, et les dévisage pendant un moment. Son regard s'attarde sur l'homme durant quelques instants, et on peut presque lire une pointe de dégoût et d'amertume dans celui-ci. Les traits de son visage se relâchent légèrement lorsqu'il se met à détailler la femme._

 _-Es-tu bien sûre de ce que tu m'as dit un peu plus tôt, Bellatrix ?_

 _-Oui, Maitre. Severus n'est qu'un traitre, il marche de leur côté depuis le début, il nous a tous trompés ! Et aujourd'hui, je me ferai un plaisir de le lui faire payer, dit-elle en abordant un sourire sadique, accompagné d'un regard noir._

 _-Cela va de soi, lui répond-t-il calmement. Je t'autorise à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à ton incapable de frère aîné. Ou bien peut-être préfèrerais-tu le rendre aussi incapable et inutile que les Londubat ? Je te laisse faire ce choix, Bellatrix, je sais que tu sauras te montrer créative. Quant à toi, ajoute-t-il en empoignant fermement l'homme par le col, tu m'avais assuré que ton fils reviendrait de notre côté avant la fin de l'année…_

 _-M… Maitre, j'ignore ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais si je peux vous offrir mon avis, je pense qu'il… Qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal… Mais nous lui ferons comprendre son erreur, et… Et nous le ramèneront parmi nous, je vous le promets…_

 _-Tu m'as déjà promis énormément de choses au cours de ta misérable existence, Lucius… Toi et ta femme étiez autrefois mes… Mangemorts favoris. Je me voyais mal avancer sans vous deux à mes côtés. Seulement, il a fallu que tu ne deviennes un incapable, et que ta traitresse de femme ne se décide à prendre la fuite !_

 _-Elle… Elle ne nous a pas trahis, j'en suis sûr…_

 _-Oh, si, elle l'a fait. J'en envoyé mes hommes la chercher, il y a quelques heures. Ne la voyant pas revenir, j'en ai envoyé d'autres. Elle les a tués de sang-froid avant de s'en aller en tournant le dos aux siens, comme l'a fiat ton misérable fils, lui crache-t-il en le laissant tomber._

 _Il se tourne à nouveau vers le champ de force, et le détaille durant quelques instants avant de déclarer à un Mangemort non loin de lui_

 _-Envoyez une partie de nos hommes vers la forêt. Le champ de force ne s'étant pas jusque-là, peut-être parviendrons-nous à entrer plus facilement et plus discrètement par là._

 _-A vos ordres, Maitres._

 _Le Mage noir désigné rassemble alors plusieurs dizaines de sorciers et les invite à le suivre en direction de la forêt. Les sorciers s'éloignent peu à peu, sous l'œil attentif du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui commence définitivement à perdre patience._

 _-Ils n'ont pas accepté mon offre, finit-il par dire dans un souffle. C'est bien malheureux pour eux. Mais j'aurais quelque peu regretté le fait qu'ils n'acceptent cette proposition, et que nous partions sans laisser quelques corps derrière nous… Après tout, nous aurions fait le déplacement pour rien…_

 _Cette réflexion semble amuser Bellatrix, enchantée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin aller tuer Severus, ainsi que son cousin, qui, d'après elle, se trouve forcément sur les lieux. Elle qui s'était attendue à l'éliminer au Département des mystères… Ce qu'elle aurait fait, s'ils étaient tombés dans leur piège._

 _Voldemort se concentre à nouveau sur le mur invisible et au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il dit tout simplement, à l'intention de ses hommes_

 _-Maintenant._

 _Et tous ensemble, ils lèvent leur baguette en direction du champ de force avant de se servir de leur magie contre celui-ci, espérant qu'il se détruise enfin, après tant d'échecs._

. . . . . . . .

De nombreuses détonations retentissent, tandis que j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Personne autour de moi ne semble avoir remarqué ma brève absence. J'attrape alors Sam par le bras, décidée à le lui dire.

-Je viens d'avoir une autre vision.

-Vraiment ? Et… Pas de mal de crâne, cette fois ?

-On ne dirait pas, je poursuis, tandis que nos regards sont rivés sur le bouclier, qui résiste tant bien que mal. Mais celle-ci était différente.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est comme si… j'avais décidé que ça allait arriver. Je veux dire... je me suis concentrée sur un point durant une fraction de seconde, et juste après, j'ai pu voir ce qui se passait. Enfin, dans le moment présent. En revanche, ne me demande pas d'autres explications, parce que je ne saurai pas te les donner.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Disons simplement que Fred et George ont bien fait d'aller disposer leurs pièges dans la forêt. J'ai vu Voldemort qui parlait à certains de ses hommes, dont Lucius Malefoy, je lui réponds, tandis que Drago s'approche de nous.

-Tu… Tu as vu mon père ? Et… Est-ce que ma mère…

-Non, elle n'était pas là. EN vérité… Personne ne sait où elle est. Elle a pris la fuite il y a quelques heures en tuant plusieurs Mangemorts sur son passage.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a décidé de se retourner contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Il semblerait, oui. On dirait que c'est de famille, finalement. Par contre, il y avait Bellatrix, là-bas. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, votre tante va tenter de faire un maximum de victimes, je poursuis en les regardant, lui et Gabriel. Et, autre chose, ils savent pour Rogue. Ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à lui. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Voldemort, j'ai bien cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que l'un de ses hommes les plus fidèles était en réalité un agent double.

-Pansy et moi, on se charge d'aller le prévenir, nous lance Blaise en attrapant la jeune sorcière par la main puis en l'entrainant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Après les avoir regardés s'éloigner, je jette un bref coup d'œil en direction de Gabriel, qui me semble légèrement mal à l'aise. En même temps, il y a de quoi… Il vient de découvrir qu'une grande partie de sa famille est partisante du plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps, dont une qui mériterait d'être attachée à une chaise électrique jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais malgré ça, il parait quand même bien prendre le fait qu'il ait un cousin un peu plus jeune qui, il y a quelques mois seulement, ne rêvait que d'une chose mettre au tapis tous les Gryffondors. Cependant, je pense que tous les deux auront beaucoup de choses à se dire lorsque tout cela sera une bonne fois pour toutes terminé.  
Gabriel lève la tête vers moi, puis me sourit. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien deux-trois trucs sur lesquels j'aimerai débattre avec lui.

Il tourne ensuite la tête vers Sam en soupirant. D'ici, je peux presque l'entendre penser, tant ses yeux parlent à sa place. Mon frère, trop occupé à parler de mes visions avec Hermione, ne remarque pas qu'il est observé –ou plutôt devrais-je dire « dévoré du regard » -.  
Gabe se met alors à rougir. Il est adorable lorsqu'il se rend compte que contrairement à ce qu'il affirme, on peut aisément le cerner. Il se met à se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, comme le ferait un enfant timide.

Il s'empare ensuite de la main de mon frère, ne voulant visiblement plus la lâcher. Sam ne réagit aps immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, il rougit à son tour, déstabilisé, puis il se remet à discuter avec mon amie comme si e rien n'était, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, les détonations retentissent de plus en plus fort.

Drago m'attrape par l'épaule, et nous nous mettons à regarder le bouclier, qui continue de résister, malgré les nombreux sorts lancés par les Mangemorts, de l'autre côté du pont de pierre. Je me mets alors à penser à quelque chose il y a effectivement plusieurs endroits par lesquels nos ennemies peuvent débarquer, à commencer par celui se trouvant juste sous nos yeux. Il y a ensuite la forêt, qui a été barricadées par les jumeaux, à l'aide d'on ne sait quel moyen. Mais il y en a cependant un troisième, et j'ignore s'il a été protégé, lui aussi.  
Remarquant mon air pensif, Drago me demande

-Il y a un problème ?

-Oh, c'est juste que… Je me demandais si l'autre pont, celui en bois, était défendu par qui que ce soit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que l'on en ai besoin.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, tu vois lorsque McGonnagal a envoyé Seamus mettre son plan à exécution, tout à l'heure, quand nous étions tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle ?

-Mh… oui, et Lucifer l'a accompagné ? Et ?

-Disons que lui aussi, a préparé une petite surprise pour quiconque tenterait d'entrer dans l'école par cet endroit, me répond-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Est-ce que je peux commencer à m'inquiéter ? Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Seamus, mais Lucifer… Alors lui, c'est une toute autre histoire. Et le connaissant, lui et ses plans foireux, je suis prête à m'attendre au pire. Je ne te dis pas toutes les conneries qu'il a déjà faites. En éloignant bien sûr toutes les fois où il a tenté de faire sauter des centrales nucléaires, juste pour voir si cela allait avoir des répercussions sur les animaux. Il voulait absolument voir si les poissons allaient se mettre à voler, et un tas de conneries comme ça…

-Ah, il est… Bah disons que c'est original, hein…

-Hein, quoi, j'ai entendu « orignal », s'exclame mon frère en se tournant vers nous.

-Non, Sam, pas « orignal ». « Original ». Il te manque une lettre. Et non, ce n'est absolument pas de la provocation, je poursuis en passant mon regard de lui à Gabriel, qui semble être sur le point d'exploser de rire.

En plissant les yeux, mon frère tourne la tête, sous le regard incompréhensif de Drago, qui ne semble visiblement pas avoir compris ce qui vient de se passer.

-Pour faire simple, Gabe passe son temps à charrier Sam sur le fait qu'il est trop grand, et tout. Du coup, un jour, juste pour déconner, il l'a traité d'orignal. Et depuis, c'est resté. Seulement, il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Enfin, il déteste que qui que ce soit d'autre que Gabriel l'appelle comme ça.

-Je vois… Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous, les Bradbury…

Une forte détonation met brusquement un terme à notre conversation. Tous les regards se posent sur le bouclier, dont le haut se craquèle légèrement. Il commence à se fissurer à de nombreux endroits, ayant de plus en plus de mal à supporter tous les sortilèges qu'il encaisse.

Lorsqu'une première partie de celui-ci disparait juste au-dessus de nos têtes, Ron brise ce lourd silence en murmurant

-C'est parti...

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

 **YES la guerre arrive, wouhouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Je suis complètement tarée !**

 **Nan, en vrai, je suis trop contente, parce que là, il va y avoir de l'action dans pas très longtemps.  
Sinon, vous saviez qu'on est dans la même journée depuis le chapitre 57 ? Ouais, ça fait presque 20 chapitres, là ! Mais en même temps, je fais des trucs à rallonge, donc c'est normal. **

**Allez, à la prochaine !**

 **(ET CONTINUEZ DE PRIER. C'est important.)**


	75. Point of no return

Le piège mis en place par Fred et George vient tout juste d'exploser dans un bruit épouvantable. De là où nous nous trouvons, nous pouvons aisément apercevoir d'épaisses volutes de fumée s'élever dans les airs, tandis qu'au même endroit, d'autres détonations retentissent. Il me semble même entendre les cris de supplications et de terreur de certains Mangemorts.

Je respire un bon coup, les yeux rivés sur les Mages Noirs qui tentent de détruire le champ de force se trouvant à une petite centaine de mètres de nous seulement. Celui-ci se fissure et se craquelle de toutes part, ce à quoi nous nous étions attendus.

Le groupe de Ginny, formé de Luna, Seamus, Neville et Dean vient vers nous, se rendant compte qu'il n'est pas prudent de rester aussi près de la barrière qu'ils l'étaient jusque maintenant, puis nous sommes rapidement rejoints par d'autres sorciers plus expérimentés que nous, comme certains Aurors, ainsi que les élèves de dernière année, comprenant de nombreux amis des jumeaux Weasley. Les Anges quant à eux, ont décidé de prendre de la hauteur afin de voir où l'ennemie était susceptible d'attaquer en premier lieu. Castiel les a rejoints, et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, je l'ai vu déployer ses ailes, ce qu'il détestait faire, en général.

Non loin de moi, je vois Lucifer qui semble avoir du mal à tenir en équilibre sur ses deux jambes. Et juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre, mon frère a le reflex de se précipiter vers lui et de l'aider à se redresser. Je les rejoins à grands pas, inquiète de le voir dans cet état.

-Lucifer, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai juste l'impression que quelqu'un tente de me contacter, et ça me fout un mal de crâne pas possible…

-Tu crois que c'est ta mère qui s'est rendue compte que tu t'es enfui, et qu'elle cherche à te ramener, lui demande Sam.

-Oh, on, sûrement pas. Si elle savait que je n'étais plus en bas, elle m'aurait déjà retrouvé et m'aurait arraché la peau à main nues. En, fait, je pense que c'est Métatron qui cherche à me joindre.

-Métatron ? Cette espèce de machin court sur pattes grisonnant ?

-Lui-même, mon cher _Sammy_ , lui dit-il. Il y a deux options pour lesquelles il serait susceptible de me contacter. La première est qu'il veut me supplier de revenir, parce que je lui manque énormément et qu'il n'a pas envie que ma très chère mère ne lui passe un savon dont il risque de se souvenir toute sa vie.

-Je vois… Et l'autre ?

-Bah… La seconde est qu'il y a un problème assez grave qui concerne l'Enfer, et ça, ça craint.

-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis deux minutes, espèce de grande perche sans cerveau. L'Enfer fait partie de l'Univers, et s'il y a un souci qui le met en danger, ça peut mettre le monde entier en danger. Tu comprends, ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

-Je crois que je vais m'en passer…

-Et quel est ce problème, je lui demande, gardant un œil sur le champ de force.

-Bougez pas, je suis en pleine communication mentale à distance avec un abruti de première, et la connexion est très mauvaise… Ah, attendez, c'est bon…

Il se met ensuite à parler avec Métatron, mais ça conversation n'a pas le moindre de sens pour nous, puisque nous n'en entendons que la moitié. Cela dure ainsi durant quelques dizaines de secondes durant lesquelles mon frère s'impatiente.

-Ouais… Ok, je vois… Attends, ils ont fait quoi ? Oh, putain, les cons… Bon, je vais essayer de régler ça. Si, j'en suis capable. Mais, ferme-là, espèce de vieil enfoiré ! Ok, j'te laisse. Il faut que j'avertisse mes amis de la situation, et je m'en occupe juste après. Si, j'ai des amis. Non, ce n'est pas par pitié qu'ils me parlent ! Ouais, c'est ça, va te faire foutre aussi.

Il finit par nous regarder à nouveau, et pendant un moment, il m'est presque impossible de décrypter l'expression lisible sur son visage. Il semble à la fois paniqué, énervé et incertain. Mon frère ne le lâche pas du regard, voulant à tout prix ce qui ne va pas avec l'Enfer, et si cela risque d'avoir des répercussions sur nous.

-Alors… Je commence par la mauvaise, ou la très mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Et c'est censé nous rassurer, marmonne Sam pour lui-même. Dis-nous la mauvaise.

-Eh bien… Vous savez qu'il est possible d'entrer chez moi d'un peu partout, tant que l'on connait le sort et les tracés, ce qui veut dire qu'en gros, il doit y avoir une bonne dizaine de personnes, dont ta charmante petite sœur, qui sont capables de venir squatter sans que je ne leur en donne l'autorisation ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Disons… Qu'il se pourrait que deux ou trois petits cons aient réussi à pénétrer en Enfer, et qu'ils appartiennent aux troupes qui tentent en ce moment de venir nous défoncer…

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a des Mangemorts qui se baladent librement en bas ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de te dire ? Oui, c'est exact. Et le problème, c'est qu'ils vont tenter de piocher parmi mes démons pour avoir des renforts supplémentaires, et ça, c'est assez emmerdant. Parce que ces cons, ils sont capables d'accepter et de les suivre, juste pour être enfin à l'extérieur, où ils pourront foutre le bordel à leur guise.

-Génial… On avait vraiment besoin d'un truc pareil. Et tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a quelque chose de pire que ça ? Parce que personnellement, je pense que c'est déjà pas mal, lui lance Sam.

-Je pense qu'il y a un moyen pour les empêcher de suivre les Mangemorts comme des moutons, lui répond Lucifer, l'air pensif. Seulement, je ne pense pas que ça va vous plaire… Et c'est pour ça que je juge que c'est bien pire que ce que je viens de vous dire. Mais techniquement, ça pourrait marcher, et si c'est le cas, on devrait avoir la paix pendant un bon moment après cette guerre à la con qui commence sérieusement à me sortir par tous les trous.

-Dis toujours, au point où on en est…

-Il faudrait… Que je descende moi-même, et que j'arrive à les convaincre à se rallier à notre cause. Et avec un peu de chance, ils accepteront de se battre à nos côtés, et ça serait un énorme avantage pour nous, vous ne pensez pas ?

Mon frère manque de tomber à la renverse suite à la proposition de l'archange déchu. Evidemment, je m'attendais à un truc pareil, c'est-à-dire aussi tordu de sa part, mais je dois avouer que cela me choque quand même un petit peu qu'il ait osé le dire, sachant qu'il risquait à 99% de recevoir une réponse négative en pleine figure.

-Oh, allez, ne faites pas cette tête, vous savez comme moi qu'ils ne sont pas tous de dangereux psychopathes… Bon, d'accord, sur mille, il doit y en avoir deux maximums, mais c'est déjà mieux qu'un… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais proposer mon idée à Lilith ou Alastair, hein ? Je les aime bien, mais disons qu'ils tuent un peu trop de gens à mon goût. Mais certains seraient ravis de pouvoir nous apporter leur aide, comme par exemple cette charmante…

-NON, ne dis pas son nom, je m'exclame. On avait conclu un accord, tu te rappelles ? Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu l'embarques dans tout ça. Ok, c'est une démone, mais aurais-tu oublié le fait qu'elle a décidé de s'intégrer aux humains en adoptant leur mode de vie et qu'à présent, elle a fondé une famille ? Il est hors de question de détruire ce qu'elle a mis tant de temps à construire, Lucifer, je t'en prie…

-… Je sais. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne quand même qu'elle n'ait rien ne dit à personne, sauf à toi. Je veux dire, même sa gosse et son mari l'ignorent… Bon, en même temps, c'est un peu compliqué d'avouer un truc pareil, sans risquer de se retrouver embrochée sur un portail. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de nous aider. Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, avec ce que tes amis fabriquent à Londres avec cette espèce de vieux fou alcoolique, ils…

-Il s'appelle Bobby, je lui lance.

-Ouais, ok, si tu veux. Mais crois-moi lorsque je t'affirme qu'elle est probablement déjà au courant, et que discrètement, elle va tenter de les aider… Je sais que maintenant, elle a une famille, et je n'ai aucune envie de lui retirer ça. Seulement, quitte à ce qu'elle se décide à agir, autant qu'elle se joigne à nous, non ?

-Ecoute, je… Je n'en sais rien. C'est mon amie, et j'ai peu que cela n'aille trop loin. Imagine que les autres le découvrent et qu'ils ne la rejettent ?

-Mais non, ce temps-là est loin derrière nous… Maintenant, les gens sont bien plus tolérants, tu sais… Et puis, je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi, surtout depuis… Bref, tu sais. Alors ? Je peux ?

-C'est hors de question, s'exclame Sam, revenant brusquement dans la conversation. Déjà, je ne sais pas de qui vous êtes en train de parler, mais ça ne m'annonce rien qui vaille. Et ensuite, je trouve que ton idée est vraiment la pire que tu aies eue depuis que je te connais. En plus, que dirait ta mère si elle apprenait que tu as fait évader des démons de l'Enfer, où ils sont censés rester enfermés pour l'éternité ?

-Oh, c'est bon, _Sammy_ , ça va, ne commence pas… Je suis sûr que dans quelques années, on finira par en rigoler… Et si tu as une meilleure option, je suis à ton écoute.

-Sam, je pense que ça pourrait marcher, je lui dis en décidant de me ranger du côté de Lucifer. Tu dois toi-même reconnaitre que certains démons nous ont déjà sauvé la mise, et qu'ils pourraient très bien accepter de nous aider. Je veux dire, regarde-nous… Les Mangemorts sont bien plus nombreux, et ce n'est pas avec les quelques anges qu'Hanna est partie chercher que nous allons nous en sortir.

-Attends pause. Hanna a fait quoi, s'exclame Castiel en nous rejoignant.

-Elle... Elle est partie il y a une dizaine de minutes vers le Paradis afin de solliciter l'aide des anges qu'elle connait bien, et qui ne tenteront rien de bizarre. Je pensais que Balthazar te l'avait dit, je lui explique en posant mon regard sur son cousin, situé un peu plus avec Tonks et Remus.

-Apparemment non, et il va probablement le regretter, murmure Lucifer. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si je veux y aller, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Tu as raison, je lui réponds calmement.

-NON, IL N'A PAS RAISON DU TOUT, s'exclame Sam.

-Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous, nous demande Castiel en nous dévisagent tour à tour.

-Cet espèce de malade veut aller demander de l'aide à des démons pour nous aider à vaincre les Mangemorts, et ma petite sœur, visiblement inconsciente, l'approuve totalement, alors qu'à tous les coups, ils peuvent très bien décider de se retourner contre nous et tenter de nous égorger !

-Tu veux donc risquer de descendre en Enfer pour aller les chercher, dit Castiel en regardant l'Archange déchu d'un air surpris.

-En gros… Ouais…

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore là ?

-Quoi ?

-QUOI ?

-Attends, quoi ?

Mon frère, Lucifer en moi nous regardons tous les trois avant de poser notre regard sur Castiel, qui ne comprend pas nos réactions.

-Est-ce que tu viens de suggérer que l'idée de Lucifer n'est pas si terrible que ça, je lui demande.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas ? D'un côté, certains anges sont de vrais salopards, mais d'un autre, quelques démons ne sont pas assoiffés de violence comme la plupart d'entre eux, et Lucifer nous a prouvé aujourd'hui qu'il savait prendre des décisions assez correctes…

-Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Monsieur-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul-plus-la-serpillère-et-le-seau, s'exclame Lucifer, visiblement ravi que l'ange ait pris la décision de se ranger de son côté, tout comme je l'ai fait.

-J'ai appris à réfléchir comme les humains, un peu comme tu me l'as suggéré, Charlie. Et je pense qu'au final, il… Bon, ça me tue de dire ça, mais je pense que Lucifer a raison. En revanche, il est hors de question de le laisser partir là-bas tout seul.

-Et pourquoi ? Après tout, ce n'est que l'Enfer, et mes démons se rendront bien compte que j'ai vraiment besoin de leur aide… Et puis, je peux toujours leur proposer une augmentation.

-Je parlais de la Terre, lui dit Castiel. La plupart des démons disons… « bienfaisant » vivent au-dessus de la surface. Et jamais tu croises une créature pensant que tu t'es échappé, cela risque de vite tourner au massacre… C'est pourquoi je pense que quelqu'un devrait venir avec toi.

Je l'approuve en hochant la tête.

-Ok… Bon, et qui est l'heureux élu qui va avoir l'immense chance de m'escorter jusque là-bas ?

-Moi, je lui dis. J'aimerai t'accompagner. Après tout, j'ai déjà visité l'Enfer plusieurs fois, et la Terre, c'est chez moi.

-Ah, non, je pense que ça ne va pas être possible… Aurais-tu oublié que tes amis un peu tordus ont mis en place un dispositif anti-sorciers ? Et même s'il a été conçu afin d'arrêter les Mangemorts, cela risque d'avoir des répercussions sur chaque sorcier où sorcière qui tenterait de transplaner jusqu'à Londres. Du coup, il va falloir que l'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre…

-Hum… Je… Je peux venir, demande une petite voix derrière nous, que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'entre si basse.

-Sérieusement. Balt', tu veux vraiment y aller, s'exclame mon frère, surpris. Tu te rappelles que t'es un ange, et que tu risques de croiser des centaines de démons qui ne penseront qu'à une seule chose t'arracher les ailes pour s'en faire des duvets ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y rende, non ? Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas de l'accompagner. Je saurai le surveiller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Les mots « ne pas s'inquiéter » ne sonnent pas très justes avec toi, si je peux me permettre lui répond son cousin. Mais j'imagine que nous sommes à court d'options, alors c'est d'accord. Mais si j'apprends que t'as fait la moindre connerie, Balthazar, ça se passera mal pour toi, crois-moi.

-Merci Cassie, lui répond celui-ci en lui sautant au cou. Mais sérieux, je me débrouillerai pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises, ajoute-t-il en posant son regard sur l'ange déchu. Et au moindre écart… Je le rebalance dans sa cage, où il pourrira pour de bon.

-Wow, pourquoi tant de violence, s'exclame Sam.

-J'ai mes raisons. Bon, on y va, ou bien on attend d'être sûrs que les Mangemorts soient prêts à nous défoncer à coups de sorts ?

Castiel soupire brièvement, espérant avoir pris la bonne décision en acceptant le plan de l'archange déchu. Il pose ensuite son regard sur son cousin, une lueur d'inquiétude traversant ses grands yeux bleus.

-Tu feras attention, d'accord, Balty ? Si dans trois heures, vous n'êtes pas revenus, je viens vous chercher, où que vous soyez.

-Oui, _maman_ , lui lance-t-il en souriant. Allez, Archange de mes deux, amène-toi, on a du boulot.

Avant de le rejoindre, Lucifer s'approche de moi et me murmure, de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende

-Tu as vu comme il est agressif avec moi ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil… Je me suis pourtant montré assez sympa, depuis que je suis sorti de ma maudite cage…

-Peut-être es-tu gentil depuis une heure, mais te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne te retrouves enfermé ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu es définitivement très con.

-Quoi ? Mais attends, c'était il y a plusieurs années, et c'était ma décision. S'il n'arrive pas à s'y faire, ce n'est pas mon problème, la rouquine. Bon, va falloir que j'y aille, sinon, je sens qu'il va prendre un malin plaisir à m'arracher les yeux avec une fourchette rouillée.

-C'est ça, file… Et ne crois pas que cette discussion est terminée ! On en reparlera dès que tout ça sera terminé.

Il s'éloigne en haussant les épaules, rejoignant Balthazar qui l'attrape par le bras avant que tous deux ne disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée blanchâtre. Après cela, Castiel, Sam et moi posons à nouveau le regard sur le bouclier qui semble sur le point de s'effondrer. Mon frère me demande alors, curieux

-De quoi vous parliez, là ? Que s'est-il passé avant qu'on ne l'enferme dans sa Cage en Enfer ?

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir…

-Je vois… Et pour cette démone avec qui tu t'es liée d'amitié, on peut en parler ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les démons sont de beaux salopards qui ne pensent qu'à vouloir nous buter…

-Hum… C'est…

-… Compliqué ? Oui, ça, je m'en doute, Charlie.

-Mais, écoute, tu la connais, et elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Enfin, pas depuis qu'elle a fondé une famille. Et surtout, j'ai entièrement confiance en elle.

-… Je la connais vraiment bien ?

-Oui, assez.

Il se met à réfléchir, cherchant désespérément l'identité de cette personne. Et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il semble avoir un éclair d'illumination et ouvre grand les yeux en me regardant.

-Non… ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai… C'en est une ?

J'hoche la tête, voyant qu'il a compris.

-Et… Sa famille est au courant ?

-Non. Je ne leur ai jamais rien dit.

-Mais… Je ne comprends pas. Quand on s'est installés à Londres, au début, on vérifiait tout le temps notre entourage, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune créature surnaturelle nous collant aux basques… Alors comment a-t-elle fait pour échapper à tout ça sans en subir les conséquences ?

-Disons que… Elle n'est pas vraiment une démone ordinaire. C'est l'une de celles que Lucifer a… « améliorés » il y a de ça de nombreuses années.

-Donc… On ne peut pas la tuer ?

-Si, mais avec les moyens adéquats. Que je ne citerai pas, parce que te connaissant, tu es capable de transplaner là-bas simplement pour t'assurer qu'elle ne s'en prendra à personne.

-Je ne l'aurai pas fait. Mais je dois t'avouer que cela m'inquiète quand même un peu…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que notre très cher Satan et Balthazar sont partis la chercher et qu'à tous les coups, la vérité va éclater et que tout son entourage va finir par l'apprendre… Reste à espérer qu'ils comprendront le fait qu'elle n'ait rien pu leur dire…

-Espérons, je murmure en regardant la barrière s'effondrer sous nos yeux.

Désormais, il nous est impossible de faire marche arrière.


	76. Do I look like I care?

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de se retrouver ici sans la moindre pression, dit Lucifer en s'étirant, une fois arrivé sur Terre sain et sauf. Et Londres a toujours été ma ville favorite il y a plein de gens à aller emmerder… Mais sinon, c'est aussi parce que j'aime bien squatter _Buckingham Palace_ de temps en temps, je trouve toujours le moyen de m'y amuser.

-Si tu aimais tant cet endroit, pourquoi tu es retourné dans ta Cage comme un bon petit soldat, marmonne Balthazar, regrettant presque de s'être porté volontaire afin de l'accompagner. T'étais tranquille, aucun ange ne savait où tu te trouvais, et même après avoir révélé ta véritable identité à des gosses, tu aurais très bien pu t'enfuir à nouveau. Mais pourtant, t'as baissé les bras et ça, ça m'échappe.

-Tu as déjà essayé de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée tranquille, sachant pertinemment que tu as toute la garde angélique à tes trousses ? Je te jure, ce n'est pas vraiment ma définition d'une vie parfaite. Et puis, ma Cage n'est pas si terrible. J'ai même le câble, en bas ! Et une tonne de whiskey. Et ça, c'est cool.

-Décidément, t'es vraiment le même gros con qu'autrefois, lui lance l'ange en se mettant à marcher en direction de la gare d'un pas décidé. Et finalement, les autres avaient raison tu es bel et bien le plus grand des lâches que cet Univers n'ait jamais connus. Regarde-toi, tu me fais presque pitié, Lucifer. « Archange Déchu », « Prince Noir », mon cul, oui… Tous ces titres, on aurait dû les décerner à quelqu'un qui a fait des choses stupéfiantes. Pas forcément positives, mais qui auraient le mérite d'être reconnues comme incroyables. Tu sais ce que je vois, moi, lorsque je te regarde ? Je vois un petit garçon qui a trop peur de se frotter aux autres, attendant patiemment que sa mère se décide à venir lui porter secours.

-Wow, eh, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Balth' ? Pourquoi depuis qu'on s'est revus, tu t'acharnes sur moi comme si j'étais vraiment la dernière des serpillères dégueulasses avec lesquelles t'essuies ton chien après qu'il se soit roulé dans des matières non-identifiables ? Va vraiment falloir que tu te calmes, là, ce n'est pas le Balthazar que j'ai rencontré il y a plusieurs millénaires qui me fait face aujourd'hui… En plus, je me suis enfin décidé à me bouger pour me montrer utile, et j'ai envie de contribuer au sauvetage de ce monde qui part clairement en sucettes depuis que les anges n'en ont plus rien à foutre et qu'ils le laissent se détériorer sans penser à agir. Alors maintenant, j'aimerai que tu baisses d'un ton et que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête blonde, lui lance Lucifer en le dépassant, cherchant à croiser son regard avec le sien. Et puis arrête de tirer la gueule comme ça, on dirait une vieille ménopausée qui a bouffé la pâtée de son chat.

-Toujours les mêmes remarques ridicules… Tu es toujours le même. Et moi qui pensait qu'un petit séjour en Enfer te ferait réfléchir, et… Je n'en sais rien, je me suis dit que tu deviendrais peut-être un peu plus mature qu'avant. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé sur toute la ligne. Tu es comme ça, et tu ne changeras jamais, Lucifer, lui dit Balthazar, évitant son regard. Quand je pense que pendant un certain temps, je t'ai fait confiance… Bordel, j'étais prête à crever pour toi, et t'as encore foutu la merde, comme d'habitude !

-Attends une seconde temps mort. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Tu m'as trahi, hurle-t-il en se retournant vers lui. Tu m'as abandonné ! J'ai tout fait pour que les anges ne te trouvent pas, je t'ai aidé à te cacher, je me suis planqué avec toi, priant pour que ta mère ne découvre jamais que je voulais te filer un coup de main, j'ai trahi plusieurs de mes amis, j'ai menti à d'autres en leur affirmant que j'ignorais où tu étais alors que je faisais tout pour te sauver la peau ! Et toi, comment m'as-tu remercié, après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Tu as baissé les bras, et a décidé de retourner bien sagement dans ta Cage, en me laissant en plan par la même occasion. Voilà ce que je te reproche et que tu es trop con pour voir, Lucifer.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es en train de me faire toute une histoire… Juste à propos de ça ? Enfin, Balth', t'es un gamin, ou quoi ? Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais obligé d'y retourner ! Comme crois-tu que ma très chère mère aurait réagi si elle avait appris que son ange favori faisait des coups en douce avec le fils qu'elle avait banni ? Alors oui, j'ai été un putain de lâche, mais au moins, tu étais hors de danger, espèce de pigeon sans cervelle ! Merde, t'es mon pote, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je te laisse foutre ta vie en l'air en te laissant continuer à jouer les princes charmants voulant sauver la belle princesse au sommet de sa grande tour ? Déjà, pour commencer, les robes et les tutus, ça ne me va pas. Et ensuite, je suis plus puissant que toi, et que t'aies voulu m'aider est vraiment très sympa, mais tu n'as fait que mettre ta vie en danger. Mec, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça…

Balthazar déglutit difficilement en détaillant l'archange de la tête aux pieds. Tout ce qu'il a pu penser à son propos lors des dernières années semble s'être brusquement évaporé, bien qu'il n'en eût pas forcément envie. Il croise son regard perçant, puis il baisse à nouveau les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. Bien sûr qu'il était con. Ils l'étaient tous les deux, mais ça, ils étaient bien trop bornés pour le reconnaitre.

-Bon. On a vraiment l'air de deux adolescentes d'une téléréalité de merde, là, lance Lucifer. Déjà que je ne vois pas où se trouve la réalité dans ce concept à la con, en plus d'être coincés ensemble, toi le fan de Céline Dion, et moi, l'être diabolique le plus sexy de tous les temps, on ressemble vraiment à…

-… Deux gosses qui se battent pour savoir qui est le préféré des parents, ignorant tous deux qu'ils ont été adoptés ? tente Balthazar en esquissant un sourire.

-Ah, bah voilà, là, je retrouve mon Balth' qui ne pense qu'à déconner, au lieu de faire correctement son boulot de fonctionnaire ailé…

-Mais je t'emmerde, Lucifer…

-Et c'est réciproque, ajoute-t-il en souriant à son tour. Bon, on s'est calmés, on peut continuer ? Deal, lui demande-t-il en tendant la main vers lui d'un geste vif.

L'ange s'avance alors d'un pas dans sa direction, puis il lui serre la main en répétant simplement

-Deal.

. . . . . . . . .

 _Dix minutes plus tard…_

. . . . . . . .

-Raaaaah, mais bordel, elle est où, cette putain de gare ?

-Eh, c'est bon, ça ne fait même pas vingt minutes qu'on la cherche… Et puis si tu m'avais écouté, on aurait tourné à gauche au lieu de suivre ta route parce que « comme elle était large, ça avait l'air d'être la bonne » … De plus, si tu lisais les panneaux, tu te rendrais compte qu'elle est à deux pas de l'endroit où l'on se trouve.

-Hein, quoi ?

-Mais, retourne-toi, patate, lui lance Balthazar en l'attrapant par les épaules, le forçant à regarder derrière lui.

-Ooooooh, fait Lucifer, presque émerveillé en apercevant un peu plus loin le bâtiment aux couleurs chaudes, sur lequel était inscrit en grand le nom de l'endroit. Mais en vrai, t'es un génie ! Alors là, t'as mon respect le plus total.

-J'espère bien. Bon, allez, magne-toi, on a des démons à rapatrier, je crois, lui lance-t-il en l'attrapant par la manche de sa veste, le forçant ainsi à avancer plus vite. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien sûr que personne n'a été mis au courant pour… Pour elle ? Je veux dire, à part la rouquine et toi ?

-En fait, je retire ce que je viens dire. Tu ne réfléchis pas assez. Mais évidemment que personne ne le sait, Balth', qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ça a déjà été assez compliqué pour elle de fonder une famille, alors imagine-là en train d'essayer de vivre entourée de chasseurs sans se faire chopper…

-Ouais, je comprends… Eh, regarde là-bas...

-Hein ? où ça ?

-Sur la lune… Mais non, Luci', s'exclame-t-il en voyant l'archange lever les yeux vers le ciel, j'déconnais ! Regarde plutôt devant toi !

Celui-ci baisse les yeux en les plissant légèrement.

-Hey, ça ne serait pas cette espèce de vieux taré qui a essayé de te buter il y a quelques années, lui demande Balthazar en se penchant vers lui, tandis qu'ils continuent d'avancer.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce con ? Je croyais qu'il avait passé l'arme à gauche, depuis, le temps, lui répond-t-il en le suivant de près, tandis qu'ils poursuivent leur chemin en direction d'un groupe de personnes adossées contre le mur extérieur de la Gare. Ou alors, qu'il avait fini par se noyer dans ses bouteilles d'alcool bon marché.

-A croire que non… Bon, tu viens ? Si on veut avoir une chance de la trouver, c'est vers lui que l'on va devoir se tourner, que tu le veuilles ou non.

L'Archange soupire, accélérant le pas, se doutant déjà que les prochaines minutes risquent de ne pas être très agréables pour lui.

. . . . . . . .

-Attends, t'as fait quoi, papa ?

-Calme-toi, Dean, cela ne sert à rien de t'emporter, lui répond Bobby en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Comment vous avez pu les appeler ? Et puis, vous leur avez dit quoi, exactement ?

-Ecoute. Etant donné le fait que nous étions sensés ramener Meg, Garth et Kevin chez leurs parents il y a bien une heure, et que la situation a quelque peu tourné à la catastrophe, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour tout leur expliquer. Tu sais, sur la chasse, et la Magie. Il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils sachent à quoi leurs enfants se frottent lorsqu'ils ont le dos tourné…

-Ma mère ne vous croira jamais, lance Meg, les bras croisés.

-La nôtre non plus, ajoutent Garth et Kevin en cœur.

-Eh bien, c'est pour cela que je compte sur le soutien de vos pères respectifs. J'attends d'eux qu'ils se montrent un peu plus compréhensifs que leurs dames…

-A t'entendre, dit Ellen à l'adresse de son mari, nous sommes absolument impossibles à vivre… Mais tu sais, peut-être qu'Abby et Linda se montreront plus ouvertes sur ce sujet que tu ne le crois. Ce sont des femmes battantes, et il se peut qu'elles se décident à nous croire assez facilement. De toutes manières, nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que comme je les ai appelés de l'école, j'avais du réseau. Plus maintenant. Et puis de toutes manières, tu savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, on finirait par leur en parler. Dean, imagine qu'un jour ils se retrouvent face à un vampire, sans le moindre moyen de se défendre… Ou pire, un démon ! Ces créatures sont les pires qui puissent exister, et elles sont vraiment très dangereuses.

-Eh, dites carrément que je les ai ratés lors de leur création, lance alors une voix dans leur dos.

Chacun des membres du groupe se retournent, et ceux-ci se retrouvent face à deux hommes dont pour certains, les visages ne sont pas totalement inconnus.

-Ok, il y en a peut-être quelques-uns qui mériteraient d'être gazés, mais s'ils sont si violents, c'est parce que vous, les humains, vous n'êtes pas fichus d'essayer de les comprendre ! Et au fond, ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça…

-Balthazar, s'exclame alors l'un des Aurors, que fabriques-tu ici ? Nous pensions que Castiel avait un œil sur toi, et qu'il devait te surveiller afin de t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi… Et est-ce toi qui l'a amené, ajoute-t-il en désignant l'archange déchu d'un mouvement de tête, tenant sa baguette en main.

-Hum… Bah visiblement oui, mais je ne suis pas la personne qui l'ai fait sortir. Je ne suis pas si con que ça.

Sans prévenir garde, Bobby s'empare de l'arme à feu qu'il tenait sous sa veste et la pointe immédiatement sur Lucifer, prêt à l'abattre. Il fait ensuite signe à sa femme de faire reculer les quatre adolescents, voulant les protéger de celui qui lui faisait fièrement face.

-Hey, mon vieux pote Bobby ! Alors, ça roule comme tu veux ?

-Pas mal… Comment tu vas, toi, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, lui demande-t-il sans pour autant s'en soucier.

-Oh, tu veux dire, depuis que tu m'as balancé du haut de l'Empire State Building en espérant que cela mette enfin un terme à ma merveilleuse vie ? Disons que je m'en suis remis…

-Je m'en fous. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu étais censé être enfermé pour de bon…

-J'ai une amie qui m'a fait sortir parce qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide. Et « Mère » merci, je l'ai suivie. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être dehors ! Franchement, si on m'avait dit qu'une gamine –que j'adore comme une petite sœur qui me ferait chier à tout bout de champ- réussirait à me convaincre à sortir de mon trou afin de me mettre au service du bien, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais cru…

-Toi ? Au service du bien ? Mais, tu te moques du nous, s'exclame Rowena. Je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te dire ça, mais… tu es un être machiavélique qui ne pense qu'à pourrir l'existence des autres…

-Ouais, je confirme, dit Balthazar tout bas.

-Eh, merci, ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu, s'exclame Lucifer en se tournant vers son ami. Nan, mais plus sérieusement, j'ai juste besoin de rapatrier deux-trois potes pour aller casser la gueule d'un malade mental dans un autre monde, et mon petit Balty s'est gentiment dévoué pour m'escorter.

-Te surveiller, tu veux dire, le corrige-t-il.

-… Voilà. C'est ça.

Bobby pose son regard sur l'ange et finit par lui demander, son arme toujours dirigée vers l'Archange

-C'est vrai, ce qu'il dit ?

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre totalement dingue, mais… Ouais. Apparemment, d'après Charlie, il est sincère lorsqu'il nous affirme que son plan de rassembler les démons de notre côté pourrait marcher. Du coup, on fait un petit crochet par la Terre avant de descendre tout droit vers l'Enfer afin d'aller chercher les plus tarés d'entre tous, lui lance Balthazar, sûr de lui.

Bobby baisse alors son arme en soupirant, espérant ne pas faire de bêtises.

-Attends… Tu as dit « Charlie », s'exclame Crowley en s'avançant.

-Ouais, Charlie… La Rouquine, quoi, lui répond Lucifer. Je remercie vraiment cette gosse de m'avoir fait sortir de ce trou à rats…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui t'a permis de te barrer de ta Cage, murmure Ellen, à la fois surprise en inquiète.

-D'accord, je ne le dis pas.

-Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait, hurle Bobby, hors de lui. Elle ne se rend pas compte que tu es un véritable danger public ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue à te côtoyer, après toutes les merdes que tu as fait subir à cette planète ? Je lui ai déjà dit de se montrer plus prudente, en particulier avec les abrutis de ton genre…

-Ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu, marmonne l'Archange pour lui-même.

-Papa, tu sais, lance Dean, peut-être a-t-elle raison, et qu'il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça… Si ça se trouve, il saura vraiment l'aider, ajoute-il en détaillant l'homme de la tête aux pieds.

-Peut-être qu'il a vraiment envie de sauver le monde, dit Meg à sa suite.

-Merci, les enfants, je vous adore, s'exclame Lucifer. Vous voyez ? Eux, au moins, ils me croient ! Ou alors, ils croient Charlie, et pas moi, mais c'est déjà pas mal ! Roh, allez, Bobby, sois déjà content que je ne t'en veuille pas pour ce que tu m'as fait ! Et puis, je n'ai pas le droit de vous tuer. Ordre de la Rouquine. De toutes manières, j'ai un peu la flemme.

-Je sens que je vais vraiment le regretter, dit l'homme en baissant la tête. Bon, on va vous aider, vous, vous allez rester ici et vous assurer que le sortilège fonctionne, lance-t-il aux deux Aurors, qui hochent la tête, bien que mécontents de recevoir des ordres de la part d'un Moldu. Donna, Victor, vous aussi, vous ne bougez pas. Si jamais des curieux s'approchent, il va falloir que des forces de l'Ordre s'occupent de les faire dégager. La sorcière bizarre restera aussi avec vous.

-Mon nom est Rowena, s'offusque-t-elle, et je descends d'une très grande lignée de…

-J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à cirer ?

Celle-ci se met à marmonner, avant de rejoindre les deux autres sorciers.

-Je continue. Le fils, vous allez accompagner votre mère. J'ai confiance en vous, contrairement à elle, et je sais que vous saurez les surveiller, à l'aide des agents Hanscum et Henriksen. Et votre femme devrait venir avec vous. Je doute que vous ne soyez d'accord de la laisser seule.

Jody et Crowley rejoignent donc le petit groupe, tandis que Bobby range enfin son arme, hors de la vue de tout le monde. Il se dirige ensuite vers l'Archange déchu et son acolyte, puis il s'exclame

-Quant à nous, ma femme et moi, ainsi que les enfants, nous allons surveiller Satan, et allons lui filer un coup de main pour ses démons afin qu'il déguerpisse au plus vite. Je n'aime pas l'aura qu'il dégage.

Lucifer lui tire la langue, et Donna, enjouée, se penche vers son collègue et lui chuchote, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-T'as entendu ? C'est le Diable !

-… Et ?

-Et c'est trop cool, lui répond la flic aux cheveux blonds.

L'ayant entendue, Lucifer lui esquisse un grand sourire à la fois reconnaissant et charmeur, qu'elle lui rend immédiatement, appréciant de plus en plus la journée qu'elle est en train de vivre. Entre la découverte d'un autre Monde, l'existence de la Magie, et se retrouver face au plus grand malade de tous les temps, elle n'est vraiment pas déçue. D'autant qu'il n'a pas l'air si terrible, selon elle. Elle lève les pouces en l'air, lui faisant signe qu'elle est à cent pourcents de son côté, ce qui amuse Lucifer.

-Sinon, vous comptez faire quoi, vous, une fois la guerre terminée ?

-Oh, je n'en sais rien…j'vais probablement continuer à courir pour sauver ma peau… Disons que j'en ai un peu marre de rester enfermé à longueur de journée, et que finalement, je n'ai plus envie d'y retourner. Et si on se recroise, je vous paierai volontiers un café. Du moment que votre collègue un peu bizarre n'est pas avec vous…

-Ça serait avec plaisir, lui répond Donna, amusée.

-Bon, vous avez fini, tous les deux, s'exclame Balthazar, visiblement pressé de s'en aller. Je vous rappelle qu'on a une démone terrienne à récupérer… Et qu'elle peut être n'importe où, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Relax, Balty, on ne mettra pas longtemps à la retrouver, puisque le vieux et toute sa joyeuse petite bande la connaissent très bien… Vous nous aiderez bien à la trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum… Oui, lui répond Ellen, mais nous ne connaissons aucun démon… Disons personnellement… Mis à part ceux que nous avons tués.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr, si j'étais vous…

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela, lui demande Kevin.

-Parce que les gens qui nous sont chers ne sont pas toujours aussi sincères qu'on le pense…


	77. Choose your team

Ça y est. La guerre a commencé. Et il nous est désormais impossible de faire marche arrière. Les Mangemorts ont réussi à détruire le champ de force qui entourait notre école, nous garantissant ainsi un minimum de protection, puis ils se sont lancés vers nous, impatients de commencer à nous éliminer.  
Tous les plus jeunes se sont réfugiés à l'intérieur, et ont filé tout droit en direction des cachots, accompagnés par Rusard et Madame Pomfresh, qui étaient chargés de les surveiller, et de les protéger si jamais nos ennemies parvenaient jusque-là.  
Lucifer et Hanna n'étaient toujours pas revenus, à notre plus grand désarroi. Ce qui voulait dire que nous ne bénéficions toujours pas de l'aide et du soutien apportés par les anges et les démons. Mais nous ne nous laissions pas abattre pour autant.  
Madison et Amelia se battaient aux côtés de Molly et Tonks contre Dolohov ainsi qu'un autre Mage noir, tandis que Sirius se trouvait face à sa cousine Bellatrix, qui mourrait d'envie de se débarrasser de lui. Remus s'était rapidement dépêché de le rejoindre afin de lui porter secours. Et ensemble, ils luttaient comme deux frères face à ce qui ne ressemblait pour nous qu'à une détraquée échappée d'un asile.  
Comme nous nous étions brièvement organisés avant que la bataille n'éclate, nous avions pu tous nous séparer en plusieurs équipes distinctes, et celle-ci était le numéro une celle qui tentait tant bien que mal de restaurer le bouclier.  
L'équipe numéro deux était également composée de six personnes. Arthur Weasley s'était éloigné avec les jumeaux, Bill et Jordan Lee en direction de la forêt, également accompagné de Maugrey, qui chevauchait son balai, ainsi que de Kingsley, qui avait emporté avec lui tout un stock de fumigènes dérobés sur Terre, mais qui leurs étaient bien utiles.  
Le professeur McGonagal et le professeur Rogue défendaient l'entrée du château, avec l'aide de mon frère, le professeur Flitwick et Castiel, qui se servait de ses ailes afin d'avoir l'avantage sur les Mangemorts. Ils avaient rapidement eu besoin de l'aide d'autres personnes, les Mages arrivant de plus en plus nombreux, c'est pourquoi Gabriel et son père s'étaient précipités pour les rejoindre. Voici comment était composée l'équipe numéro 3.  
Je faisais pour ma part partie de l'équipe numéro 4, qui était constituée de Seamus, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville et moi-même. Notre rôle était de repousser les Mangemorts via les airs, à bord de nos balais, ou des Sombrals pour Luna, Harry et moi, qui étions capables de les voir. Comme plusieurs Mages volaient, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, et c'était à nous de le faire.  
Tessa était partie en direction du pont de bois avec Ron, Hermione et Dean. Ils devaient le faire exploser si jamais nos ennemies tentaient d'entrer par ce chemin, puis de s'enfuir et de rejoindre une fois cette tâche effectuée.  
La sixième et toute dernière équipe était composée des trois Serpentards- Drago, Pansy et Blaise-, ainsi que d'Hagrid, du professeur Chourave, ainsi que de Katie, Angelina et Fleur qui les avaient rejoints. Tout ce groupe se trouvait au milieu de la Cour principale du château, et ils devaient repousser les Mangemorts, défendant ainsi un maximum le domaine.  
Quant à tous les autres élèves, professeurs et Aurors, ils étaient répartis un peu partout à l'extérieur ainsi que dans l'école, et se chargeaient d'éliminer ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à eux.

Nous avions beau les repousser, ils revenaient toujours plus nombreux. Lucifer était parti depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, mais je n'avais jamais autant espéré le revoir de toute ma vie, parce que je savais qu'il parviendrait à convaincre certains démons de venir nous aider. L'aide des anges aussi nous seraient précieuse, mais ils n'étaient pas faciles à amadouer. Mais Hanna était douée, et je me doutais qu'elle reviendrait assez rapidement. De toutes manières, je ne pouvais penser qu'à ça, puisque nous en avions réellement besoin. Plus que jamais.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre mais la lumière émanant de nos baguettes éclairait parfaitement l'entièreté de ce lieu qui avait pour habitude d'être un endroit assez calme, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En plus de nos sorts lumineux, les Mangemorts avaient pris un malin plaisir à mettre le feu partout où ils passaient. Résultat voler dans les airs avec toute cette fumée n'était pas vraiment évident. Nous aurions aimé regagner la terre ferme afin d'aller aider ceux qui tentaient de mettre à terme aux incendies, mais nous ne pouvions pas quitter nos postes. Les Mangemorts passeraient trop facilement par la voie des airs sans personne pour les retenir. C'est pourquoi nous continuions de nous battre, chevauchant Sombrals et balais, évitant de tomber au moment où un sort heurtait de plein fouet le bouclier que nous utilisions pour nous protéger.  
Je jette un bref coup d'œil vers le sol, où j'aperçois Madison se transformer en loup-garou, puisqu'elle a le contrôle là-dessus, bientôt suivie de Sirius et Amelia, qui prennent chacun la forme de chiens, leur permettant d'ainsi mieux esquiver les sorts que leur lancent les Mangemorts. Lupin, lui, préfère continuer d'utiliser sa magie, de peur de ne pas être capable de se retenir et de se mettre à attaquer ceux de son propre clan.  
Je me concentre ensuite à nouveau sur ma tâche initiale, celle qui est de défendre le château via les airs. Je vois Harry repousser l'un des sorts lancés par un sorcier volant sur son balai, et lui en jeter un à son tour. Le Mage noir est déstabilisé et tombe en disparaissant à travers l'épais nuage de fumée qui nous sépare du sol.  
Nous entendons alors Neville crier nos prénoms. Après nous être assurés que la plupart des Mangemorts que nous chassions se sont éloignés, sous nous rassemblons en cercle, toujours dans les airs, et celui-ci nous dit

-Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que nous soyons assez nombreux pour le moment, mais je viens d'avoir une idée, et celle-ci pourrait marcher. Seulement, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour la réaliser.

-Vas-y, dis-nous, lui lance Seamus. Parce que là, je ne sais pas où sont partis tes amis, Charlie, mais je n'ai aps l'impression qu'ils vont revenir rapidement…

-Bon, alors, je pense que l'on pourrait tenter d'ensorceler les arbres, un peu comme el Saule Cogneur. Vous vous rendez compte des dégâts qu'il peut causer ? Imaginez-le, mais multiplié par cinquante, voir cent ! Et puis, nous pouvons même aller jusqu'à la forêt interdite, puisque par la voie des airs, nous sommes beaucoup plus rapides, s'exclame-t-il.

-ça a beau être une idée totalement folle, lui réponds Ginny, je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner. Mais on a intérêt à faire vite, alors, poursuit-elle. Même si l'on a chassé une grande partie des Mangemorts de notre côté, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de repasser par là…

-Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous, s'exclame Luna en faisant signe à sa monture de changer de direction.

Nous faisons de même et nous nous mettons à la suivre, non sans jeter un dernier regard derrière nous, espérant que notre plan ne mettra que quelques minutes à se mettre en place, vu le nombre de Mages Noirs, qui ne cesse d'accroitre dangereusement.

. . . . . . . .

Nous n'avons mis que deux minutes à arriver jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, que nous survolons désormais. Juste en dessous de nous, Arthur et ses fils semblent être en train de se battre contre les quelques Mangemorts qui sont parvenus à franchir le bouclier, soutenus par Kingsley et Jordan. Heureusement pour eux, ils sont plus nombreux que nos ennemies. Nous les laissons, les sachant capable de se débrouiller, et nous nous rendons jusqu'au centre de la forêt, où nous posons finalement le pied à terre. Nous regardons ensuite Neville, attendant qu'il nous explique comment il compte s'y prendre afin de faire en sorte que nous ensorcelions des plantes de plusieurs mètres de haut.

-Les gars, je ne suis pas doué en botanique pour rien. Et je me suis exercé toute l'année là-dessus. Bon, c'était sur des petits trucs, comme par exemple des jeunes pousses de Mandragores, mais je pense que l'on devrait être capable de reproduire cette formule sur des arbres d'une telle hauteur. Et puis, de toutes manières… Nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix, ajoute-t-il, tandis que nous hochons la tête, prêts à exécuter son plan, quoi qu'il arrive.

Nous nous mettons donc à l'œuvre, focalisant notre énergie sur ce sort et les arbres qui nous entourent. Et après quelques essais, il nous semble voir ceux-ci commencer à bouger, non à cause du vent qui balaye nos visages. Nous continuons donc à nous concentrer, puis, sans prévenir, l'une des branches manque de nous faire tomber, mais nous parvenons à l'esquiver à temps. Nous nous doutons bien que cet arbre n'avait rien contre nous, mais que le fait de l'avoir « réveillé » ait pu, comme qui dirait, légèrement le déranger.

-Oh la vache ça a marché…

-Je crois qu'on devrait retourner vers le château, s'exclame Harry, tandis que tous les arbres aux alentours se mettent à bouger à leur tour. Premièrement parce que les autres ont besoin de nous et ensuite, parce que je n'ai aucunement envie de me faire empaler comme je l'ai failli il y a deux ans…

Nous approuvons et reprenons nos montures, avant d'à nouveau décoller, étant plus déterminés que jamais à remporter cette guerre, utilisant tous les moyens dont nous disposons.  
Alors que nous survolons la forêt dans l'autre sens, quelque chose attire notre attention un peu plus bas, et après quelques secondes e réflexion, nous nous rendons compte qu'il s'agit de groupe d'Arthur, étant en train de courir en direction de l'école, cherchant visiblement à échapper à quelqu'un –ou quelque chose-.

-Regardez en bas, s'exclame Luna. Vous croyez qu'ils ont besoin de notre aide ?

-Apparemment oui, lui répond Ginny. Allez, venez, on va les sortir de là !

Nous replongeons donc tous les six en direction du sol et fonçons tout droit vers les six sorciers, qui s'essoufflent de plus en plus. Nous nous arrêtons à leur hauteur, et avant de poser la moindre question, nous les invitons à grimper sur les Sombrals et les balais que nous possédons. Une fois que tout le monde est bien accroché, nous nous dépêchons de fuir le danger qui s'approche, gardant cependant toujours un œil sur les arbres qui continuent d'avancer.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Je pensais que vous étiez parvenus à repousser la plupart des Mangemorts, je demande à Fred, qui tente tant bien que mal de tenir l'équilibre derrière moi, puisqu'il est incapable de voir le Sombral.

-Oh, c'était le cas, me lance Bill en s'accrochant aux épaules de sa petite sœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un élément d'une assez grande envergure ne vienne nous perturber, nous forçant ainsi à quitter notre poste, au risque de… Eh bien, de crever.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, lui demande Seamus, tandis que Kingsley, derrière lui, reprend lentement son souffle.

-Disons que tous les arbres autour de nous se sont mis à bouger dans tous les sens, nous explique Arthur, assis derrière Harry. ET comme ils s'en prenaient uniquement aux Mangemorts, cela nous était plutôt bénéfique. Seulement, je crois que comme toute la forêt s'est brusquement mise à remuer, ça a quelque peu… Dérangé les créatures qui la peuplent.

-Quel genre de créature, s'enthousiaste Luna, à laquelle s'est agrippé George, craignant de tomber. Est-ce que c'étaient des Barflojurs ? Ou peut-être des Julichastes ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir…

-Non… c'était bien pire, répond Lee en se cramponnant à Neville, puisque nous prenons de la vitesse. Il y en avait partout, j'ai cru qu'elles allaient nous dévorer ! Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, parce que même si elles ne nous voulaient pas forcément du mal, je crois qu'elles n'auraient pas été contre un petit en-cas…

-Non, non, non, ne me dis pas qu'elles sont toujours vivantes, marmonne Harry.

-Bah apparemment, si. Résultat, on s'est fait coursés par plusieurs centaines d'araignées absolument immondes.

-Quoi ? Vous avez fui à cause de simples araignées, je m'étonne.

-Disons que celles-ci sont assez spéciales, m'informe Maugrey, dirigeant le balai de Seamus. Certaines mesurent près d'un mètre de haut et n'hésitent pas à manger ceux qui s'aventurent sur leur territoire.

-… Je vois. Ok, ça se comprend. Au moins, les Mangemorts n'oseront plus s'approcher…

Tandis qu'ils continuent de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé du côté de la forêt, nous avançons toujours en direction de l'école, où les choses semblent s'empirer à vue d'œil. Il y a encore plus d'incendies qu'avant, et nos ennemies semblent avoir gagné du terrain. Cependant, les nôtres se battent toujours aussi vaillamment. Nous laissons descendre le groupe d'Arthur avant de reprendre notre envol, ayant décidé de faire le tour du périmètre afin d'évaluer les dégâts causés. Et malgré le fait que nous espérions que ceux-ci soient limités à l'avant du château, nous découvrons que certains Aurors ont été obligés de contourner l'école, certains Mangemorts ayant réussi à créer une faille au niveau de la barrière à cet endroit précis. Après s'être tous mis d'accord, nous laissons Luna, Ginny et Neville les rejoindre afin d'aller leur filer un coup de main, tandis que Seamus, Harry et moi continuons de stopper tous ceux qui tentent de nous attaquer via les airs.

-Merde, Harry, je viens de penser à un truc, je m'exclame en faisant ralentir le Sombral sur lequel je suis. On a bien réussi à détruire la bague avec l'un des crochets du basilic que tu as tué en deuxième année ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Eh bien, je me dis que l'on aurait peut-être dû penser à en emporter un avec nous avant de quitter la Chambre des Secrets, histoire d'être sûrs de pouvoir détruire le dernier Horcruxe…

-… Tu as raison. Tu suggèrerais que l'on y retourne maintenant, me demande-t-il en ralentissant à son tour.

-Nous n'en aurons peut-être pas le temps, Harry. Je pense que l'on va devoir trouver une autre solution. Et si l'on n'en a pas, on se débrouillera avec les crochets.

-Hum, si je peux me permettre, nous dit Seamus, qui s'était jusque-là tenu légèrement en retrait, j'ai peut-être une solution. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas trop compris cette histoire d'Horcruxes, puisque j'ai découvert leur existence lorsque vous les avez évoqués tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle, mais j'ai quand même été capable de faire fonctionner mon cerveau, et quelque chose me dit que si vous avez besoin de détruire ce serpent avec l'un des crochets de ce monstre qui nous a pas mal terrorisés il y a quelques années, c'est parce que vous avez probablement besoin du venin qui le recouvre.

-La vache, s'exclame Harry, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à Hermione, mais en version masculine… Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

-Il m'arrive de prêter attention au cours de Rogue, et il lui est arrivé quelques fois d'évoquer ce produit, ainsi que ses capacités. SI je m'en souviens, c'est parce que la première fois que j'en ai entendu parler, j'ai eu un tas d'idées d'expériences à tester avec celui-ci… Mais bon, puisqu'il est vachement dangereux, ce n'est pas le genre de truc que l'on trouve à la porte d'à côté…

-Je vois… Mais sinon, tu as dit que tu avais peut-être une solution ?

-Ouais, mis il faudrait que l'on abandonne notre poste aérien, alors que techniquement, rien ne nous y autorise, et que nous sommes les seuls à cet endroit…

-je ne crois pas que cela soit un problème, je lui réponds en lui faisant signe de regarder vers le ciel qui s'est éclairé en un point juste au-dessus de nous. Je crois que les renforts arrivent…

Effectivement, il semblerait qu'Hanna ait réussi à convaincre plusieurs anges à la rejoindre afin de nous aider, si j'en crois les différentes paires d'ailes qui foncent droit vers le sol sans hésiter, leurs propriétaires étant prêts à se battre.

-Woooow, ce sont vraiment des anges, ça, s'étonne Seamus.

-Oui. Mais assez parlé. Harry et moi, on va te suivre, parce que même si on ne sait toujours ce que tu manigances, c'est probablement une bonne idée.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Petit rappel pour ceux qui ont une mémoire aussi mauvaise que la mienne XD :

Equipe 1-BOUCLIER-Molly/Tonks/Madison/Amelia/Sirius/Lupin

Equipe 2-FORET-Arthur/Fred/George/Bill/Maugrey/Kingsley/Jordan

Equipe 3-ENTRÉE-McGonnagal/Rogue/Sam/Flitwick/Castiel/Gabriel/Chuck

Equipe 4-BALAIS-Charlie/Harry/Seamus/Ginny/Luna/Neville

Equipe 5-PONT-Tessa/Dean/Ron/Hermione

Equipe 6-COUR-Drago/Pansy/Blaise/Hagrid/Chourave/Angelina/Katie/Fleur

(Je rappellerai les équipes dans le prochain chapitre, juste au cas-où…


	78. The sword, by Mr Finnegan

-Ok, alors je ne sais pas si tu es sûr de ce que l'on fait, je lance à Seamus, tandis que nous continuons d'avancer dans les couloirs de l'école, plus déserts que jamais.

-Bah, moi non plus, mais autant essayer. Si, comme McGonnagal l'a dit, les objets importants qui se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur ont été emmenés dans les cachots afin qu'ils soient mis en sécurité, histoire que les Mangemorts ne tombent pas dessus, l'épée de Gryffondor s'y trouvera sûrement. Vous qui vouliez détruire un machin avec du venin, la lame doit toujours en être imprégnée, non ?

-… Tu sais que tu es vraiment très flippant, quand tu te mets à agir comme Hermione, s'exclame Harry. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, mais c'est juste… Différent. Et bizarre. Vraiment très bizarre.

-Bah comme ça, je rejoins votre club, non, lui répond Seamus, ce qui lui vaut une légère tape dans le dos de ma part. Ok, ok, j'arrête. Mais j'avoue qu'Hermione a légèrement déteint sur moi, cette année. Et puis, elle m'a pas mal aidé pour mes devoirs en Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie. Du coup, il m'arrive parfois de me montrer sérieux. Eh, regardez, c'est là.

Effectivement, nous venons tout juste d'arriver en bas des escaliers qui mènent directement aux cachots. Nous avançons jusqu'à la porte principale, celle où Madame Pomfresh s'est enfermée avec les jeunes élèves cherchant à les protéger. Nous doutant bien qu'ils ne nous ouvriront pas si nous ne faisons que toquer, nous signalons notre présence en appelant la femme, puis des pas se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, mais personne ne répond. Evidemment, ils ne veulent en aucun cas révéler l'endroit où ils se cachent.

-Madame Pomfresh, c'est nous, ouvrez la porte, s'il vous plait ! Nous avons besoin de vous parler, s'exclame Seamus.

-Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'il s'agit réellement de vous, nous répond une voix. Si vous êtes bel et bien Seamus Finnegan, donnez-moi le mot de passe de votre dortoir, car je sais que seuls les élèves le possèdent !

-AH, bah ça, ce n'est pas compliqué… C'est de nouveau _Kaput Drakonis_ , comme lorsqu'on était en première année et que Percy Weasley nous a conduits jusqu'à nos chambres… D'ailleurs, je me souviens que Dean et moi, nous avions réussi à perdre le groupe, puisque l'on s'était mis en tête de poursuivre l'un des fantômes du château en courant comme des fous…

Après cette réponse, nous entendons un bruit faible nous indiquant que le verrou vient tout juste d'être débloqué. Nous tenons cependant nos baguettes vers le haut, n'étant jamais trop prudents. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant le visage inquiet et tendu de Madame Pomfresh, qui nous accueille presque à bras ouverts. Elle nous invite alors à nous engouffrer dans l'étroite ouverture, et s'empresse de verrouiller juste derrière nous.

Les visages apeurés des jeunes élèves se lèvent alors vers nous, et nous parvenons à lire de la terreur dans leurs yeux. Ils sont totalement paralysés par la peur, la plupart se sont recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. Madame Pomfresh s'approche alors de nous et nous demande si nous ne sommes pas blessés.

-Non, ça va, je lui réponds. Nos ennemis sont nombreux, mais nous parvenons à tenir. En revanche, il y a un objet dont nous avons vraiment besoin. DU coup, nous sommes descendus jusqu'ici, histoire de voir si les Aurors l'ont amené en même temps que les autres effets personnels du Professeur Dumbledore.

-Mh… Bien sûr, je serai ravie de pouvoir vous venir en aide. Que recherchez-vous, exactement ?

-Nous avons besoin e l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, elle pourrait nous être très utile un peu plus tard. Est-elle ici, ou a-t-elle été laissé dans le bureau du directeur ?

-Hum, laissez-moi réfléchir… Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue, mais…

-C'est ça que vous cherchez, nous demande une petite voix provenant du fond de la pièce sombre.

Une jeune élève de Serpentard, probablement une première année, s'avance parmi ses camarades, tenant fermement la longue lame argentée entre ses deux mains tremblantes. Elle s'avance ensuite vers nous, plus apeurée que jamais. Je m'agenouille alors à sa hauteur et lui esquisse un sourire réconfortant, qu'elle me rend quelques secondes plus tard. Elle me tend ensuite l'épée, que j'attrape délicatement de ma main droite. Elle est étonnamment légère, plus que je ne le pensais.

-Merci beaucoup, je lui réponds en le regardant dans les yeux. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-… Elena.

-Tu as peur ?

Elle me fait signe que non, de la tête, mais lorsqu'une forte détonation retentit juste au-dessus de nos têtes, elle se réfugie près de moi, en fermant les yeux. Je l'attrape alors par les épaules et lui dit calmement

-Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, d'accord ? Ça va aller. Tu es sécurité ici, d'accord ? Et tout va s'arranger. Toi et les autres, vous pourrez bientôt sortir, et tout sera comme avant, je te le promets.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, et me sourit à nouveau. Alors que je m'apprête à me relever, elle m'attrape par la manche relevée de ma chemise et me demande, d'une petite voix

-C'est toi, Charlie ?

-Oui. Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

-C'est ma grande sœur, qui est dans ta classe, qui m'a déjà parlé de toi, ajoute-t-elle. Elle m'a dit qu'au début vous ne vous vous entendiez pas du tout, mais que vous avez fait une trêve, il y a quelques heures à peine…

-Tu es la petite sœur de Pansy, c'est ça, je lui demande, remarquant effectivement une ressemblance entre les deux.

-Oui. Quand je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle admirait beaucoup tout ce que tu faisais, tu sais ?

-Eh bien, sache que je l'admire également, pour avoir réussi à se prendre en main comme elle l'a fait. Ça a dû lui demander énormément de courage. Et… Elle tient énormément à toi.

Elle me sourit, puis elle s'éloigne et repart s'assoir avec son groupe d'amis. J'ai alors la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'elle semble bien s'entendre avec d'autres élèves appartenant aux Quatre Maisons différentes. Comme quoi, parfois, nous savons montrer l'exemple…  
Tenant toujours l'épée en main, je me redresse et rejoins les amis, puis nous quittons les cachots, sous le regard inquiet de Madame Pomfresh.

Une fois que nous avons regagné les couloirs de la surface, nous nous mettons à courir, espérant rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur le plus rapidement possible. Alors que nous continuons d'avancer, je leur demande

-Les gars, maintenant qu'on a l'épée, qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire avec ? Je veux dire, on va en avoir besoin pour tuer ce serpent, mais en attendant, ça risque d'être assez encombrant, vous ne croyez pas ?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, me répond Harry. On aura qu'à la glisser dans le Choixpeau que McGonnagal a laissé dans la Grande Salle, elle y sera en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on l'utilise. C'est ce qui s'est passé en deuxième année, lorsque Fumsec me l'a apportée. En tous cas, c'était une bonne idée, Seamus !

Il le remercie brièvement, manquant un peu de souffle, puisque nous courrons depuis tout à l'heure. Au moment où nous tournons à l'intersection de deux couloirs, nous sommes aveuglés durant quelques secondes par un flash lumineux assez puissant, probablement provoqué par un sortilège. Lorsque nous y voyons correctement à nouveau, nous découvrons Lavande, qui se bat seule contre ce qui ressemble aux loups-garous que je chassais avec mes parents il y a plusieurs années. Elle tente tant bien que mal de lui envoyer le plus de sort possible, du moins, les plus puissants qu'elle ait appris lors des réunions de l'A.D. Seulement, le cela ne semble avoir aucun effet contre son adversaire. Seamus, Harry et moi nous élançons à sa rescousse, cherchant à distraire l'homme, permettant ainsi à Lavande de s'enfuir. Mais celle-ci tient absolument à nous aider à nous débarrasser de lui, alors elle se range à nos côtés.

Nous lui lançons de puissants sortilèges qui ne font que l'égratigner. Puis me vient une idée. Si notre magie n'a aucun effet sur lui, il me reste toujours un moyen de l'éliminer. Et, avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de comprendre quelque chose, une détonation retentit, et le loup-garou s'effondre devant mes amis. Nous nous retournons tous les quatre, et nous faisons alors face à mon frère, tenant fermement son arme à feu de sa main droite. Il regarde l'homme agoniser, puis il cesse de bouger, visiblement mort. Lavande le regarde bouche bée, tandis qu'il me lance

-Il semblerait que quoi qu'il arrive, tu aies toujours besoin de mon aide, petite sœur…

-Pas du tout, c'est exactement ce que j'avais prévu de faire, je lui réponds du tac au tac en lui montrant mon arme, cachée sous ma chemise. Seulement, il faut toujours que tu arrives au moment où tu peux jouer les héros… Mais merci quand même.

-A votre service, Majesté…

-Dites… Comment vous avez fait, lui demande Seamus. Je suis à moitié Moldu, donc je comprends que les flingues soient dangereux pour les humains, mais c'était un loup-garou…

Sam retire alors son chargeur et lui en montre le contenu.

-Des balles en argent. L'équivalent du cyanure pour nous. Et oui, même ces horribles monstres ont leurs points faibles… Alors comme ça, tu avais pris ton arme à l'école, Charlie…

-On n'est jamais trop prudents, c'est toi qui me l'as appris.

-C'est vrai… Et… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, me demande-t-il en posant son regard sur l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, que je tiens toujours dans ma main.

-Disons que Seamus a eu une idée. Tu nous accompagnes jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? Crois-moi, Sam, c'est vraiment important.

Il hoche la tête, et nous nous remettons en route, Lavande sur les talons. Elle m'attrape alors par l'épaule et me remercie pour notre intervention, et ajoutant qu'elle ne s'en serait pas sortie sans l'aide que nous lui avons apporté. Je lui réponds que c'est normal, et que nous nous devions de faire cela, que c'était un minimum.  
Nous continuons ensuite à courir, nous débarrassant des Mangemorts se trouvant sur notre passage en les assommant à l'aide de sortilèges, car nous ne voulons pas avoir de sang sur les mains, malgré la situation qui se présente à nous.

Une fois arrivés à la Grande Salle, nous fermons les portes derrière nous, histoire d'avoir le temps de cacher l'épée avant que nos ennemies ne la découvrent. Nous la traversons à grands pas, puis nous rejoignons la table des professeurs, qui est, contrairement à son habitude, totalement vide. Il n'y a que le Choixpeau qui a été disposé dessus. Lorsqu'Harry s'en empare, celui-ci semble s'éveiller, en ouvrant un œil.

-Tiens, que faites-vous ici, jeunes élèves ? Je remarque que vous vous trouvez en compagnie du jeune sorcier Bradbury… Cela faisait longtemps, Samuel…

-Nous avons besoin de votre aide, lui répond Seamus. Vous devez très certainement savoir que Voldemort est arrivé, et que nous avons l'intention de nous débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes… Seulement, pour cela, nous allons devoir tuer le serpent qui l'accompagne partout où il se rend. Et il n'y a que l'épée qui puisse nous aider à accomplir cette tâche.

-Nous voulions donc vous la confier, le temps que nous trouvions cet animal.

-Cela sera avec grand plaisir que je vous aiderais. Je vous en prie. Mais avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez reçu assez d'aide extérieure ?

-Plusieurs anges sont arrivés il n'y a pas longtemps, et deux de nos amis sont partis à Londres afin d'aller récupérer plusieurs démons, qui seraient en mesure de nous aider, je lui réponds. Et d'après ce que nous savons, Dumbledore est parti chercher les Géants, mais nous ignorons où il se trouve en ce moment. Il y a également Peeves qui est en train de rassembler les fantômes du château.

-Je vois… Savez-vous qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait vous aider ?

-Vraiment ? Qui ?

-C'est un sorcier très puissant qui vient à Godrick's Hollow. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que le directeur ne vous en ai pas parlé auparavant…

-Donc… Vous suggèreriez que nous allions le chercher là-bas ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ait quitté son domicile il y a plusieurs heures de cela. J'espère pour vous qu'il prendra la décision de venir jusqu'ici afin de vous aider…

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, le visage du Choixpeau disparait en ne laissant derrière lui que quelques plis, puis mon frère s'empresse de cacher l'épée à l'intérieur. Il se dirige ensuite vers l'une des statues se trouvant contre le mur du fond, derrière laquelle se trouve un passage secret que j'ai déjà emprunté avec Fred et George afin d'échapper à la vigilance d'Ombrage. Sam y cache le Choixpeau, puis il nous rejoint en nous disant

-Il vaudrait mieux que l'on rejoigne les autres à l'extérieur. Nous avons passé suffisamment de temps ici, vous ne pensez pas ?

Nous approuvons, puis nous quittons la Grande Salle en courant. Et une fois que nous avons poussé les portes, nous nous rendons compte que les Mangemorts sont parvenus à pénétrer dans l'école, et que les Aurors font tout pour les repousser et les empêcher d'avancer davantage.  
Nous retrouvons donc Chuck, Castiel, Rogue et Flitwick, qui lancent des sorts dans tous les sens. Nous leur venons en aide, ce qui leur permet de se remettre durant quelques secondes, car ils semblent s'être battus pendant assez longtemps, d'autant plus que McGonnagal est occupée à défendre plusieurs élèves un peu plus loin.  
De nombreux éclairs traversent la pièce, dont la plupart ricochent contre les murs et viennent heurter de plein fouet les Mangemorts. Nous parvenons à les repousser, et une fois dehors, nous nous rendons compte qu'ils sont de moins en moins nombreux, et que nous prenons rapidement le dessus.  
A l'extérieur, il fait toujours aussi sombre, la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Selon mes estimations, il doit être aux alentours de dix heures du soir, peut-être qu'il est même un peu plus tard, car je me souviens que nous avons passé un temps fou à repousser les menaces aériennes. En parlant de choses aériennes… L'un des anges vient tout juste de se poser devant nous, rejetant les Mangemorts d'un simple battement d'aile, ce qui nous laisse quelques secondes de répit. Je le reconnais aisément, et une fois qu'il m'aperçoit, il me rejoint pour brièvement me saluer avec un grand sourire.

-Zeke, t'es venu… On dirait qu'Hanna a réussi à te convaincre à venir jusqu'ici…

-Effectivement, me répond-t-il. Et… Tu connais ma femme, elle a insisté pour m'accompagner. Mais Amara n'a aucune arrière-pensée, elle ne souhaite que vous aider, tout comme nous.

-Comment a réagi Cas' en vous voyant débarquer ?

-Disons qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Hanna lui ramènerait ses parents… Mais mon fils est content que nous soyons venus, car il semblerait que vous ayez vraiment besoin de notre aide… Anna, la jeune rouquine, et Uriel aussi sont venus. Ils se battent du côté du bouclier. Et il y a également Samandriel, qui lui, a réussi à convaincre sa femme à rester chez eux. En même temps, il fallait bien que mes petits-enfants-soient protégés par quelqu'un… Du coup, ma fille est restée à Londres aves Benny et Lisa, en ordonnant à son mari de revenir entier.

Je lui souris, vraiment heureuse de le revoir, car cela faisait un moment que je songeais à leur rendre visite à tous les deux. Et alors que je m'apprête à ajouter quelques mots, nous voyons Amelia revenir en courant vers nous, soutenant Madison à l'aide de son bras gauche. Celles-ci ont l'air blessées, mais sans plus.  
Alors que nous continuons à repousser les quelques Mangemorts qui osent s'avancer, toutes les deux se réfugient derrière nous, et Zeke se précipite vers elles afin de les protéger de ses immenses ailes.

-Que s'est-il passé, leur demande Rogue. N'étiez-vous pas censées défendre le bouclier ?

-Si… Mais brusquement, de nombreux Mangemorts se sont enfuis en nous laissant seuls face à la barrière. Puis il y a eu une sorte d'explosion qui nous a tous projetés contre le sol.

-Nous l'avons entendue, lui dit Harry, se souvenant de cette détonation qui nous a surpris lorsque nous nous trouvions dans les cachots. Que s'est-il passé après cela ?

-Lorsque l'on s'est relevés, Sirius nous a ordonné de fuir, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Molly, Tonks, Lupin et lui se sont échappés en direction du pont où se trouve Tessa, et nous deux, nous étions un peu à la traine, car j'avais dit aux autres que je m'occupais de Madi, vu qu'elle était blessée, nous répond Amélia.

-Mais que s'est-il passé, lui demande Seamus, pourquoi ça a explosé ?

-Chuck, parvient alors à murmurer Madison à l'intention du sorcier en question. C'est… C'est ton fils…


	79. Black eyes, White soul

Deux voitures s'engouffrent dans l'allée où attend patiemment le petit groupe, composé d'humains pour la plupart, d'un ange, ainsi que d'un Archange déchu. Ils regardent sans rien dire les véhicules se garer, et une fois que c'est fait, quatre adultes en sortent, se précipitant vers leurs enfants respectifs afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'ont rien.

-Les enfants, ça va ? Cela fait plusieurs heures que l'on vous cherche partout, s'exclame Henri en attrapant son fils Garth par les épaules. Bobby, pour l'amour du ciel, que s'est-il passé ? Avec les autres, on a essayé de vous contacter je ne sais pas combien de fois, sans recevoir la moindre réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'Ellen se décide enfin à passer un coup de fil, en nous disant simplement où vous trouver, sans pour autant nous donner la raison de votre « soudaine disparition » …

-Ecoute, Henri, nous avons été dépassés par les évènements, et… On a manqué de réseau, accessoirement. Navré que vous ayez été inquiétés par ça… d'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est plus de dix heures du soir, Bobby, s'exclame Linda en lui montrant le cadran se trouvant accroché à son poignet, et vous étiez sensés nous les ramener à huit heures ! Alors il est tout à fait normal de notre part de se mettre à paniquer, ajoute-t-elle en s'assurant que Kevin va bien, avant de se diriger vers Garth. Que croyez-vous que nous ayons pu imaginer, pendant ces deux heures ?

-D'accord, c'est nous qui avons déconné, lance Ellen, cherchant à clôturer ce débat en leur donnant raison. Mais vous nous connaissez depuis des années, et vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne leur serait rien arrivé, tant qu'ils restaient avec nous.

De son côté, Meg sert sa mère dans ses bras depuis l'arrivée soudaine de celle-ci, étant heureuse de la revoir. Cole, lui, se contente de passer sa main dans son dos, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'a rien, comme l'a affirmé Bobby. Cependant, il y a quand même quelques questions qui trottent dans sa tête, à commencer par l'identité des deux personnes les accompagnant.

-Et eux ? Vous vous êtes faits de nouveaux amis, pendant ce temps-là ?

-… En quelques sortes, lui répond Dean, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Vous ne seriez pas un militaire, vous, lance distraitement Balthazar à son adresse, à l'étonnement de tout le monde, à commencer par le concerné.

-Hum… Si, pourquoi ?

-Vous avez servi où ?

-Irak.

-Eh, moi aussi ! Enfin, j'ai tenu deux semaines, et c'était il y a un paquet d'années, ajoute l'ange. Vous y étiez en 1993, pas vrai ? Jusqu'à l'année suivante ?

-Vous y étiez ? Eh, vous ne seriez pas cette espèce de cinglé qui a essayé de se faire passer pour un Général, espérant simplement avoir une ration de nourriture plus consistante, et qui a commencé à faire un scandale par ce qu'on lui avait retiré ses CDs de… Attendez, c'était qui déjà ? Ah, oui, de Céline Dion ?

-Hm… Oui, effectivement, c'était moi. Ravi de voir que j'ai marqué à ce point votre esprit, hum…

-Cole. Et vous ?

-Cet abruti s'appelle Balthazar, répond Lucifer du tac au tac. Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que t'aimais bien Céline… Vraiment, va falloir que tu changes tes gouts musicaux, parce qu'honnêtement, ils sont à chier, Balt'… Sans vouloir offenser ceux qui l'écoutent, ajoute-t-il en regardant chacun des humains, qui ne prêtent pas attention à cette dernière phrase.

-Mes goûts t'emmerdent… Bon, il ne faudrait pas trainer. Alors, tu récupères tous tes potes, et on se casse d'ici. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette ville, mais ma rouquine favorite risque de se languir de nous assez rapidement.

-T'as raison. J'y pense, on n'a pas vraiment fait les présentations pour la plupart… Alors, de manière polie bonjour à tous, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je me prénomme Lucifer, je suis effectivement le Diable, Satan, ou tout ce que vous voulez, et la rumeur comme quoi je boufferais des bébés surgelés est totalement fausse.

Les quatre adultes se regardent sans vraiment comprendre. Discrètement, Linda se met à serrer la croix accrochée à un pendentif autour de son cou, sans vraiment avoir l'air de le croire.

-Dites, vous êtes toujours aussi lents, vous, les humains, ou ça se passe comment ? Vous êtes sûrs que vos neurones sont tous bien connectés entre eux, et qu'il n'y a aucun faux raccord ?

-Bobby, qui est ce taré que tu nous as amené, et pourquoi l'avoir sorti de l'asile dans lequel il se trouvait sûrement, lui demande Henry.

-Déjà, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça. C'est plus un ami de Charlie, et c'est elle qui nous l'a envoyé.

-Charlie ? Charlie Bradbury ? Mais qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans, s'exclame Linda. Elle est aux Etats-Unis, comme nous l'ont dit nos enfants, ainsi que leurs professeurs !

-Ouais, alors à ce sujet, dit Kevin d'une toute petite voix, il se pourrait qu'on ne vous ai pas tout raconté… On a peut-être… Délibérément omis quelques détails qui s'avèrent être… Assez compliqués à expliquer…

Sa mère se met à le regarder avec de gros yeux, ce qui a pour effet immédiat de le faire se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Contrairement à son frère, Garth semble totalement serein, malgré la situation qui se présente à lui.  
Soudain, Lucifer lève une main en l'air, et le ciel déjà sombre se couvre brusquement de nuages gris, desquels se mettent à tomber quelques flocons.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais, de la neige en été, c'est vraiment un truc à la con, lance l'archange, paraissant presque insatisfait par son petit tour de magie, qui semble étonner les adultes plus que tout.

D'un revers de la main gauche, il chasse ces nuages, et se contente de soulever les deux voitures, n'utilisant que sa pensée, ce qui semble totalement convaincre les parents des faux-jumeaux. Après cela, il se content d'une révérence, et, réprimandé par Balthazar, il repose les véhicules sur le sol, bien qu'il aurait adoré les faire exploser en plein vol. Seulement, l'ange l'a rappelé à l'ordre, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne disposent plus d'énormément de temps devant eux, et qu'ils feraient bien de se dépêcher s'ils veulent arriver à temps afin d'aller défendre Poudlard et ainsi repousser l'attaque provoquée par les Mangemorts.

-Oh, mon Dieu…

-Ah, non, ne commencez pas à parler d'elle, s'il vous plait, lance Lucifer à Cole. C'est déjà difficile de l'avoir sur le dos, alors si vous, les humains, vous vous mettez à prononcer son nom, je ne suis pas sorti de l'Enfer, moi… Alors, s'il vous plait, aucune allusion à ma très chère mère…

Ayant visiblement compris, le militaire se contente d'hocher la tête.

-Alors, vous… Vous êtes le Diable, ajoute-t-il. Et… Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas une blague, et que vous connaissiez la jeune Charlie, qui n'est apparemment jamais partie aux Etats-Unis afin de rejoindre son frère… Les enfants, il y a-t-il une seule chose dans tout ce que vous nous avez raconté qui soit vrai ?

-Hum… Bah, déjà, elle est vraiment partie dans une autre école, lui répond sa fille, cherchant à obtenir un quelconque soutien de la part de ses amis, mais ceux-ci ne disent rien. Elle… Elle est toujours en Angleterre, mais…

-Mais, mais, mais quoi ?

-OK, ALORS CHARLIE EST UNE SORCIERE, EGALEMENT CHASSEUSE DE MONSTRES, SON FRERE AUSSI, SES PARENTS ONT ÉTÉ TUES PAR UN MALADE MENTAL, ET LUCIFER EST LA POUR RECUPERER QUELQUES DEMONS AFIN D'ALLER L'AIDER A COMBATTRE CE FOU FURIEUX DANS UN AUTRE MONDE, CAR LE NOTRE EST EGALEMENT EN DANGER, s'exclame brusquement Dean, souhaitant simplement que tout cela se termine au plus vite, car il sent que Charlie a vraiment besoin d'aide, où qu'elle se trouve.

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants se retournent vers lui, plus surpris qu'autre chose, cherchant à savoir si Dean n'est tout simplement pas en train de se moquer d'eux, mais lorsqu'ils tournent la tête en direction de ses parents, qui l'approuvent, ils se rendent compte à quel point ils sont passés à côté de nombreuses choses. Les parents des faux-jumeaux se regardent un moment, avant de se mettre à soupirer, totalement dépassés par les évènements.

-C'est… Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, lance Cole. Mais je me disais bien que nos enfants nous cachaient quelque chose d'important… pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Vous pouviez nous faire confiance, vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Papa, comment voulais-tu que l'on vous dise un truc pareil, en espérant que vous ne vous mettiez pas à nous traiter de cinglés ? Evidemment, qu'on aurait aimé vous le dire, mais…

-Mais, selon vous, les seuls « vieux » qui avaient le droit d'être au courant, poursuit Henry, ce sont Bobby et Ellen, et pas nous… Pourtant, Sarah et Mickael étaient nos amis, à nous aussi.

-Oui, mais nous avons commencé à chasser avec eux il y a de très nombreuses années, lui répond le père de Dean. Mick, John et moi, on ne vous a jamais rien dit, parce que vous connaissant, vous auriez voulu vous mettre à chasser, vous aussi, et on ne voulait pas vous mettre en danger.

-Quoi ? John, le père d'Adam ? Il était dans le coup, lui aussi ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que nous était dans l'ignorance la plus totale ? J'imagine que très peu de personnes étaient au courant… Par exemple, cela m'étonnerait que vous ayez dit la vérité aux professeurs de Charlie, à propos de son absence…

-Oh, ça, on n'en a pas eu besoin, p'pa, lui répond Garth en souriant, puisqu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Et ouais, ajoute-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite de son paternel, notre super prof de math est un ancien sorcier, et sa femme, la prof de français, était également au courant. Du coup, c'est plutôt nous qui avons été surpris en découvrant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité…

-… Ok, trop d'informations à la fois.

-Dites, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, là ? Je vous signale que nous, on est légèrement à la bourre, et qu'il risque d'y avoir de très nombreux cadavres si on ne se magne pas un peu le train, s'exclame Balthazar, qui n'avait pas forcément envie de les interrompre. On manque cruellement de temps, alors si Monsieur Satan veut bien se donner la peine de récupérer son démon, qu'on puisse faire un petit détour en Enfer, histoire d'aller récupérer les autres…

-Bah, faudrait que ce démon en question se décide à avancer, lui répond-t-il.

-Attendez, de quoi vous parlez, tous les deux, s'étonne Ellen. Quel… Démon ?

-Bah c'est… Ah, d'accord, donc Charlie ne déconnait pas, quand elle me disait que personne n'était au courant… Seulement, maintenant, je crois que les choses sont sur le point de changer…

Tout le monde commence à se dévisager, et après quelques secondes de silence, Lucifer reprend, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés vers le sol

-… Alors comme ça, tu ne leur as jamais rien dit…

-… Non.

Tous les regards se dirigent vers la jeune femme se tenant aux côtés de Cole, et se mettent à la détailler de la tête au pied, ne sachant quoi dire, ou même quoi penser, n'étant pas vraiment sûrs d'avoir tout saisi. Au bout d'un moment, Linda se décide à prendre la parole, et dit, la voix tremblante

-Abby… De quoi est-ce qu'il parle, exactement ? Tu… Tu n'es quand même pas…

-… Je suis désolée, lui répond celle-ci.

-Désolée de quoi, s'exclame Meg. Maman, ce n'est quand même pas toi qui as choisi de naitre ainsi, ce n'est en rien de ta faute, et tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais !

-Ma chérie, ajoute Cole, écoute un peu notre fille. Que tu sois une démone, un ange, ou n'importe quelle autre créature n'ayant rien de naturel, ça ne change rien, d'accord ?

-WOW, attendez, s'exclame l'Archange Déchu. Les deux-là, ils étaient au courant ?

-Lucifer, on parle de mon mari et de notre enfant, lui dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Comment pouvais-je leur cacher quelque chose d'une telle envergure ? Bien sûr, que je le leur ai dit ! Je l'ai fait le plus tôt possible, afin qu'ils… Qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre. Et il semblerait que malgré ça, rien n'ai changé, ajoute-t-elle en détournant le regard vers Cole.

-Dites, je ne pense pas avoir tout saisi, là, dit Bobby en croisant les bras. Et surtout, je ne peux pas croire qu'Abby soit une démone… Enfin, ce n'est pas possible, on vérifie toujours notre cercle d'amis, juste au cas-où, et… bah pour commencer, le sel ne t'as absolument jamais affectée !

-Bobby, si je vous ai demandé que l'on m'appelle par mon surnom, c'est parce que les autres démons étaient à ma recherche. Je les ai… En quelques sortes trahis, lorsque j'ai décidé de faire ma vie parmi les humains. Du coup, j'ai été obligée d'enterrer « Abbadon » à tout jamais. Et pour cette histoire de sel… Il a fallu que je m'entraine, et cela pendant des années. Seulement, j'ai bien cru qu'un jour, ma couverture tomberait à l'eau…

-Quoi, comment ça ?

-Eh bien… Vous vous rappelez de cette soirée où nous avons dîné tous ensemble, et que Garth avait tenu à cuisiner ?

-Le jour où il nous forcé à manger ses pâtes carbos à la cannelle, demande Kevin, sous les regards ahuris des deux êtres célestes qui s'interrogent encore et toujours sur les étranges pratiques humaines. Bien sûr, comment oublier un truc pareil… Vous avez été malade toute la soirée, puisque vous n'aviez pas digéré la viande qu'il y avait dans le plat.

-Oui, enfin, ça, c'est ce que je vous ai fait croire. En réalité, si j'ai passé la nuit à être malade, c'était parce que tous les accompagnements avaient été salés, et que cela faisait un moment que je n'y été plus trop habituée…

-… Vous auriez dû le dire, s'exclame Garth, j'aurais mis du sucre, à la place…

La jeune femme sourit, voyant que les enfants semblent accepter ce qu'elle est assez facilement. En revanche, du côté des adultes, c'est une tout autre histoire.

-Nous sommes… Amis… Avec un démon, murmure Ellen. Oh, bordel, et moi qui croyait avoir eu ma dose de bizarre pour la journée…

-Vous voulez du bizarre ? Bah croyez-moi, vous en aurez, quand vous verrez Lilith et Alastair, s'exclame Lucifer, ce qui a pour effet de lui arracher un maigre sourire.

-Mais… Enfin, tu n'as jamais cherché à nous tuer, ou… Un autre truc du genre, dit Henry à l'adresse d'Abbadon.

-Tous les démons que j'ai croisé sur ma route ont tenté de m'égorger, ajoute Bobby. Sinon, il y a d'autres qui voulait simplement m'arracher les membres.

-Ma p'tite Abby est l'exception qui confirme la règle, dit le Diable de manière sérieuse. Elle a beau être quelqu'un sortant tout droit de chez moi –autrement dit l'Enfer-, elle n'a pour autant presque jamais tenté d'éliminer quelqu'un. Enfin, à part une fois, où elle a forcé un loup-garou à s'auto-dévorer. Je dois avouer que c'était assez marrant.

-… Voilà qui je suis réellement, dit alors Abbadon, la couleur de ses yeux virant brusquement au noir. Et… je comprendrais parfaitement que vous me considériez comme un danger potentiel après cela, donc si vous le désirez, je m'en irais.

-Hey, on n'a jamais eu l'intention de te chasser, s'exclame Bobby. C'est juste que… Bah, il nous a fallu un moment pour encaisser… Je veux dire, on se connaissait déjà avant la naissance de nos gosses, et pas une seule fois je me suis doutée que tu n'étais pas humaine… Mais tu fais partie de la famille, et il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles, tu m'entends ? Et si des démons cherchent à s'en prendre à toi, on sera là pour intervenir et t'aider, parce que c'est ce que les amis font.

-Oh, la vache, filez-moi un mouchoir, je vais commencer à chialer… CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ? Vous êtes bien mignons et tout, mais nous, on a du boulot ! Alors voilà le topo Balty et moi, on descend en Enfer, on récupère les deux autres cons, on remonte, on fait un bref détour par l'Europe de l'Est- ne me demande pas pourquoi, Balthazar, je t'expliquerai en chemin- et on t'embarque avec nous, parce qu'honnêtement, ça craint, à Poudlard, en ce moment.

-… Poudlard ?

-Je t'expliquerais, maman, dit Kevin.

-SI Abby vous accompagne, moi aussi, s'exclame Cole. Je ne la laisserai pas y aller sans moi.

-Non, il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger, lui répond sa femme. Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici pour garder un œil sur Meg, et sur tout le monde. En plus, je suis une démone. Je ne risque pas grand-chose, à part que l'un de ces sorciers ne me lance du sel en pleine figure à l'aide d'un sort… Et encore, ça ne me tuerait même pas.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, ajoute-t-elle, ses yeux se changeant à nouveau. Je veux que tu restes ici, d'accord ? Et dès que tout sera terminé, je reviendrais, et on ne parlera plus jamais de ça, d'accord ?

-… Parfait. Promets-moi simplement que tu feras attention.

-T'inquiète, on la surveillera, lance Lucifer. Bon, on sera de retour d'ici vingt minutes. Abby, on te laisse dire au revoir, et pendant ce temps-là, on file en bas.

-… Ch'uis obligé de descendre, moi aussi, lui demande Balthazar, peu serein.

-Bah alors, t'as peur, ou quoi ?

-Nan. Ch'uis juste un ange qui s'apprête à pénétrer dans un endroit grouillant de démons, mais à part ça, y'a rien.

-Oh, allez, ne fait pas ton gamin, ils ne te feront rien…

-… Tu me le promets, hein ?

-Mais oui, relax, Balty…

-Oh, c'est adorable, maintenant, c'est moi qui ai envie de chialer comme un gosse, leur lance Bobby. Bon, allez, dépêchez-vous d'y aller, avant que je ne me décide à vous y envoyer moi-même d'un coup de pied au cul !

-Oh, on se clame papy. A plus tard, les vieux, dit Lucifer, attrapant Balthazar par le bras, avant que tous deux ne disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée, sous les protestations outrées du chasseur, et des rires de tous les autres.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

TIN TIN TIIIIIIINININININIINININININININININIINININININIINN !  
 _« Oh, mon dieu, Abbadon était en fait une démone ? ça voudrait dire que Meg est une sorte de sang-mêlé ? Et en plus, sa famille était au courant ? Que tout le monde semble être d'accord avec ça ? Et puis Lucifer et Balthazar sont partis en Enfer pour aller chercher des démons totalement tarés ? Et qu'ils vont faire on ne sait pas quoi en Europe de l'Est ? Eh, mais c'est déjà l'heure de manger ? »_

ON. SE. CALME.

Je sais, je suis partie dans des délires un peu bizarres, mais c'est marrant. Aussi marrant qu'un loup-garou qui s'auto-dévore.


	80. All in the family

_« Chuck, c'est… C'est ton fils… »_

Je cours à en perdre haleine, suivant de près mon frère, ainsi que Chuck, en en profitant pour me débarrasser de quelques Mangemorts sur mon passage. Après la brusque révélation de Madison, rogue nous a immédiatement dit d'y aller, et qu'il s'occuperait de défendre l'entrée avec ses collègues, ainsi qu'Harry, Lavande et Seamus.  
Jamais je n'avais vu Chuck dans un tel état. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru voir dans ses yeux la même lueur de colère que j'avais vue précédemment dans ceux de Drago. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à tout détruire sur son passage.

Et nous voilà donc, traversant l'immense cour jonchée des corps de nos ennemies, nous dépêchant à atteindre notre but, ne sachant toujours pas ce qui nous y attend car Madison et Amelia étaient bien trop apeurées et choquées pour continuer à parler. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il y a un énorme problème.

Nous croisons en chemin Sirius et Remus, qui se mettent à nous aider à repousser les Mangemorts, en nous affirmant qu'ils ont envoyé Molly et Tonks au pont de bois, afin qu'elles y soient plus en sécurité, avant de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

-Sirius, que s'est-il passé, lui demande Sam, en envoyant un sortilège d'engorgement au sorcier qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

-Nous étions en train de reconstruire le champ de force, et ça avançait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit tous projetés sur le sol par une sorte d'explosion. J'ai ordonné à Molly et Tonks de nous suivre, car nous voulions els éloigner de tout ça. Amelia a aidé Madison à s'enfuir, mais… Il y a eu un problème avec Gabriel.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à l'entente de ces mots. Sam semble être parcouru d'un frisson qui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se mettant à courir plus vite afin d'atteindre la base du champ de force. Nous pouvons voir, de là où nous sommes, de nombreux sortilèges s'échanger, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de nous, certains traversant le ciel sombre, d'autres manquant de nous heurter de plein fouet. Heureusement pour nous, nous sommes assez habiles, et nous parvenons à les éviter juste à temps.

Non loin de l'endroit où s'élève le champ de force, je parviens à entendre une voix criarde s'esclaffant d'une sorte de rire cruel, voir presque malsain. Un rire dont je me souviens vaguement, que j'ai déjà entendu lorsque j'étais plongée dans l'une de mes visions. Un rire que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre ici.

Une fois arrivés sur place, nous découvrons Gabriel, serrant fermement sa baguette de sa main droite, se battant en duel contre une personne dissimulée derrière d'épais panaches de fumée, provoqués par la destruction d'une grande partie du sol de béton. Celui-semble être épuisé, mais il tient bon.

-Vous me filez un coup de main, nous lance-t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que nous nous trouvons à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps…

Sans réfléchir, nous nous exécutons, et nous nous mettons à lancer des sortilèges en direction de notre ennemi, permettant ainsi à Gabriel de reprendre son souffle, soutenu par Sirius, car il n'a presque plus la force de tenir debout. Seulement, après quelques secondes, l'inconnu semble se calmer, et cesse de nous attaquer. Nous gardons nos baguettes tendues devant nous, avançant prudemment, jusqu'à ce qu'une fine silhouette se découpe dans la fumée, s'approchant de nous. Et je découvre avec terreur que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, murmure mon frère.

-Le jeune Sam Winchester, lui répond-t-elle en s'avançant davantage. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu… Depuis que ton très cher paternel est décédé, n'est-ce pas ?

Fou de rage, mon frère lui lance un sort qu'elle détourne assez facilement.

-Je vois que tu es venu avec des amis… Ne serait-ce pas ta charmante petite sœur ? Si je me souviens bien, elle a été très agitée, lorsque je me suis rendue à Londres, la dernière fois…

Je lui lance à mon tour un sortilège, me souvenant de ces moments douloureux de ma vie, lorsque je priais pour que Dean s'en sorte, après avoir été attaqué par cette femme. Après s'être protégée, elle nous offre un sourire sadique, semblant satisfaite par tout ce qu'elle a pu faire.

-Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à ta propre famille, s'exclame Chuck en s'avançant vers elle, tout en l'attaquant. Je savais que tu avais rejoint les Mangemorts, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais capable d'aller jusque-là, de te débarrasser des membres de ta famille !

Elle repousse son attaque et se met à le dévisager avec incompréhension.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?

-Je suis vexé que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, Bella...

Après quelques secondes, elle semble comprendre à qui elle a affaire, et elle s'empresse de stopper le nouveau sort que vient de lui envoyer le père de Gabriel, lui en voulant énormément pour ses actes passés.

-Tu… Tu ne peux pas être là, tu es mort ! Mort depuis plus de huit ans, Voldemort t'a tué, lui lance-t-elle en l'attaquant violemment. Il vous a tous tués, toi ta femme et ton…

Elle tourne la tête vers Gabriel, les dernières pièces du puzzle se mettant enfin à leur place.

-Alors comme ça, vous avez survécu… Tous les trois… Et vous n'en avez jamais parlé à personne, j'imagine, mon très cher frère, dit-elle en évitant la nouvelle attaque de Chuck en se baissant juste à temps.

-A qui aurions-nous dû en parler ? A toi ? Tu nous aurais traqués pour pouvoir nous livrer à Voldemort ! Toi qui nous avais déjà trahis par le passé, je doute que tu aurais hésité à le faire une deuxième fois, Bellatrix ! Tu savais très bien que je ne voulais pas de cette vie remplie de Magie noire, tu étais la première à qui j'en avais parlé, sur mes sœurs, et toi, tu l'as raconté à ton Maitre… A cause de toi, après que nous ayons fui une première fois, nous avons dû nous faire passer pour morts pendant huit ans ! Huit ans, Bellatrix ! Sans pouvoir contacter les personnes ayant appartenu à notre passé ! Seules Andromeda et Tonks le savaient, dans la famille. Parce que comme les choses ont rapidement dégénéré, nous n'avons pu faire confiance à personne d'autre, s'exclame-t-il en tentant de l'atteindre à nouveau.

-J'ai toujours eu du respect pour toi, jusqu'au jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu ne voulais vivre que pour servir le bien… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela m'a dégoûté de voir à quel point tu étais différent… Puis tu t'es marié, et a eu un descendant. Alors, il a bien fallu que j'alerte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin qu'il mette fin à tout cela une bonne fois pour toutes… Et pas une seule fois je ne regrette mes actes, tu m'entends ?

-Laisse-le tranquille, je m'exclame en le protégeant à l'aide du charme du bouclier, qui fait ricocher l'attaque lancée par la Mangemort.

Chuck me remercie brièvement, puis mon frère et moi l'aidons à se défendre face à cette folle-furieuse, qui semble vouloir détruire tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle. Sirius se tient toujours aux côtés de Gabriel, et il se contente de le défendre lorsqu'un Mangemort s'approche un peu trop à son goût, en les repoussant d'un simple sortilège de stupéfixion. Il nous jette de temps en temps quelques coup d'œil histoire de voir si nous parvenons à maitriser sa cousine détraquée. Il souhaiterait venir nous aider, mais il préfère protéger Gabriel, qui est toujours dans une position de faiblesse, et dont il ignore toujours la véritable identité.

-Mais regardez-moi ça, j'ai droit aux deux derniers Bradbury rien que pour moi… Dommage que le Maitre m'ait interdit de vous tuer, tous les deux… Mais bon, j'ai toujours le droit de vous faire mal, s'exclame-t-elle en lançant sur mon frère le sortilège de torture, qu'il parvient à esquiver, grâce à Chuck qui l'a attiré vers lui d'un geste rapide voulant lui éviter de subir une telle chose.

-Tu as complètement perdu la tête, Bella, s'exclame-t-il. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu deviennes… Ce que tue s aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'autrefois, nous nous moquions de cette stupide idée du sang-pur, tous les quatre ? Lorsque nous étions jeunes, tu ne cessais de répéter à quel potin ça t'était égal que l'on soit un sorcier ou pas, et aujourd'hui, tu te bats pour les forces du Mal !

-J'ai changé, Charles ! Ou Chuck, si c'est ainsi que tu préfères que l'on t'appelle… J'ai enfin choisi ma voie, dit-elle en tentant de lui lancer à lui aussi, le même sortilège impardonnable. Et sache que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fera un plaisir d'apprendre que j''ai enfin réussi à te mettre hors d'état de nuire !

Sans prévenir garde, et avec une rapidité exemplaire, elle parvient à projeter son frère sur le sol, prête à lui infliger un dernier sort, Sam et moi étant trop loin pour l'en empêcher. Seulement, au dernier moment, sa baguette s'envole de ses mains pour atterrir deux mètres derrière elle, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Lorsque je me retourne, je découvre que nous avons été rejoints par Drago et Neville, qui viennent de désarmer ensemble la Mangemort, à son plus grand désarroi.

-Tiens, tiens… Ne serait-ce aps mon neveu favori, accompagné par Neville Londubat ? Comment vont tes parents, lui lance-t-elle d'un air sadique.

-Mieux, maintenant qu'ils vont être vengés, s'exclame-t-il, prêt à lui lancer un sort.

Drago le retient, et lui demande de se calmer, et d'attendre. Il tourne ensuite le regard vers sa tante, avant de le porter sur Gabriel, toujours protégé par Sirius, qui se met à observer Drago.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir quelque peu amoché ton cousin, dit alors Bellatrix, se ruant à nouveau vers sa baguette, mais il l'avait cherché !

Les sorts se mettent alors à nouveau à partir dans tous les sens, lancés par Drago, Neville et Sam, tandis que je me dépêche d'aider Chuck à se redresser, le parrain d'Harry faisant de même avec Gabriel, qui semble s'être remis. Tous deux nous rejoignent après quelques secondes, et une fois en position de combat, nous nous mettons à notre tour à attaquer la Mangemort, qui repousse brillamment nos sortilèges.

Elle commence cependant à fatiguer, cela se lit facilement sur son visage. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à parer nos attaques, et il lui arrive de temps en temps de se faire heurter par l'un de nos sortilèges. Je peux sentir la rage qu'éprouve Neville rien qu'en voyant la puissance qu'il utilise contre elle. Et je le comprends parfaitement. Car après ce qu'il m'a raconté sur ses parents, il fait partie de ceux qui ont le plus de raison de lui en vouloir. Je me rends alors compte que sont rassemblés ici seulement des personnes ayant un quelconque lien avec elle. Que ce soit familial, ou un simple désir de vengeance, nous sommes en quelques sortes tous liés à Bellatrix.

-Tu n'as plus la moindre chance, Bella, s'exclame Sirius en tentant de la stupéfixer. Tu sais très bien que Voldemort ne viendra pas à ton secours, et que tu es totalement livrée à toi-même, alors rends-toi pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! On peut terminer ça « gentiment », ou dans une mare de sang, et crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu choisisses la première option, d'autant plus qu'elle est limitée dans le temps !

-Jamais je n'abandonnerai, espèce de traitre à ton sang ! Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin pour le Mal, et aucun de vous n'empêchera le Seigneur des Ténèbres de récupérer sa gloire passée, surtout qu'il est déjà bien trop proche du but pour que vous puissiez l'arrêter…

En guise de réponse, son cousin se contente de lui envoyer un sort supplémentaire, qu'elle détourne, avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Elle redresse ensuite la tête, ses longs cheveux sombres cachant à moitié son visage crispé par la colère, les mains tremblantes. Je dois avouer qu'elle était bien plus impressionnante dans mes visions.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous acharnons sur elle, nous avançons, afin d'être capable de l'attraper, volant l'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens, sans pour autant avoir envie de la tuer, malgré ses actes, car elle pourrait nous être utile par la suite, s'il y a quelques informations concernant Voldemort dont nous aurions éventuellement besoin. Nous ne sommes alors qu'à deux ou trois mètres d'elle lorsque, folle de rage, elle pointe sa baguette vers le ciel, et nous aveugle durant quelques secondes à l'aide d'une lumière très claire, un peu verdâtre, qui nous force à fermer les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvre, je n'ose plus lui envoyer le moindre sort. Les autres non plus. Car elle a profité de nos quelques secondes d'inattention afin de s'emparer de Drago, qu'elle tient par la gorge à l'aide de son bras replié autour de celle-ci. Il tente de se débattre, mais elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, et ses efforts demeurent vains.

-Bella, relâche-le immédiatement, lui dit Chuck, tenant sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais blesser ton neveu, d'autant plus que ses parents sont également des partisans de Voldemort.

-Des partisans ? Eux ? Lucius a lâchement pris la fuite, et Narcissa, elle, n'a jamais été capable de se montrer à la hauteur ! Dès qu'elle avait un moment de répit, elle en profitait pour écrire de longues lettres à notre très chère petite sœur Andromeda, afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle a pris le parti de ces gens depuis des années, et j'ai été la seule à le voir ! Alors franchement, tuer son fils ne changera pas grand-chose, croyez-moi…

Six sorciers se tiennent debout face à elle. Et pourtant, aucun n'ose faire quoi que ce soit. Toi comme moi, les autres ne veulent pas blesser Drago.

-Débarrassez-vous d'elle, nous crie-t-il, tandis qu'elle ressert un peu plus son étreinte. Ne faites pas attention à moi !

Cependant, aucun n'agit. Et je mes remercie pour cela, bien qu'il soit désormais à la merci de sa tante, qui semble plus que déterminée à l'éliminer, afin d'avoir le champ libre. Seulement, elle hésite encore, ne sachant comment nous allons réagir, si elle ose s'en prendre à lui d'une quelconque manière. Elle doit se douter qu'elle n'aura que très peu de chances de s'en sortir, mais ça ne semble pas la préoccuper le moins du monde.

-Bien, s'il n'est important pour personne…

Elle lève alors sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que nous levons les nôtres, prêts à lancer nos sorts sur la Mangemort, espérant que ceux-ci n'atteignent pas Drago.

Seulement, au dernier moment, une lumière vive apparait derrière eux, qui nous oblige à nous protéger les yeux, et après quelques secondes, Bellatrix s'effondre devant nous, visiblement évanouie, sous nos regards ahuris. Nous nous mettons à nous dévisager, ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se passer, tandis que Drago se penche afin de récupérer sa baguette.

La lumière s'estompe peu à peu, et une silhouette gracieuse commence à se dessiner sous nos yeux. Une femme s'avance alors vers nous, et je n'ai plus la moindre difficulté à la reconnaitre, son visage m'étant déjà apparu à plusieurs reprises dans mes visions. Elle s'accroupie ensuite à la hauteur de la Mangemort et lui dit, bien qu'elle se doute que celle-ci ne puisse l'entendre

-Personne ne touche à mon fils, Bella…


	81. Lucifer bless our soul

Le premier reflex de Drago est de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, tant il est heureux de la revoir, et surtout, en bonne santé. Après une brève étreinte, ils se séparent, et Narcissa lui demande s'il va bien, et qu'il n'est pas blessé, gardant toujours un œil sur sa sœur évanouie. S'étant assurée que celle-ci n'est pas prête de bouger, elle s'avance vers nous d'un pas rapide.

-Ecoutez, certains d'entre vous me connaissent, et savent ce que j'ai fait. Mais jamais je ne servirai les forces du Mal, même si notre famille était soi-disant destinée à suivre cette…

Elle s'interrompe lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux sur Chuck et Gabriel. Pendant un instant, elle semble être totalement perdue dans un autre monde, ne sachant quoi dire.

-… Charles… C'est…

-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, Narcissa. Je te le promets. Mais je ne pouvais te mettre au courant, je voulais protéger mon fils car à l'époque, il était trop jeune pour se défendre seul. Sa mère et moi avons été obligés de fuir, et nous ne pouvions te contacter, car tu étais mariée à l'un des Mangemorts qui avaient tenté de nous tuer.

Sans vouloir en entendre davantage, elle s'avance vers lui et se réfugie dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le revoir pour lui faire un sermon à propos de sa disparition qui a duré huit ans. Elle salue ensuite Sirius d'un hochement de tête, puis elle s'avance vers Gabriel.

-Tu ressembles à ton père, lorsque tu avais son âge, tu le sais ?

Il lui esquisse un sourire, avant qu'elle ne tourne enfin la tête vers mon frère et moi. Au début, elle nous parait assez mal à l'aise, et ne parvient pas à trouver les mots adéquats. Et à ma plus grande surprise, Sam est le premier de nous deux à réagir.

-Si ma petite sœur a pu m'apprendre une chose, c'est qu'il faut toujours apprendre à donner une seconde chance, lui dit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle la lui serre chaleureusement, avant de se diriger vers la dernière personne de notre groupe, qui n'est autre que Neville, qui a les yeux rivés sur le corps endormi de la Mangemort. Il met un moment avant de se rendre compte que la mère de Drago s'est avancée vers lui, et lorsqu'il la voit, il a d'abord un bref mouvement de recul, surpris. Après cela, il demeure immobile, les bras pendant le long de son corps, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers elle.

-Tu es le jeune Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Je me doutais bien que je t'avais vu quelque part, dit-elle doucement. Je t'ai déjà croisé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, lorsque tu rendais visite à tes parents. Seulement… J'ai préféré que tu ne me voies pas, car tu te serais probablement posé des questions…

Il redresse légèrement la tête, et finit par lui demande, d'une petite voix

-Vous vous rendiez souvent là-bas ?

-Oui. A peu près une fois par mois, et ce depuis plus de quatorze ans, lui répond-t-elle. Je tentais de racheter les fautes commises par ma sœur, mais jamais je n'y suis parvenue.

Il se met à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Vous… Vous alliez voir mes parents ?

Elle hoche la tête en lui esquissant un sourire.

-J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de les… Disons, de les « ramener », j'ai utilisé de nombreux sorts, car je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait poussé Bella à commettre quelque chose de pareil. Seulement… Tous mes essais n'ont été que des échecs. Tu m'as d'ailleurs déjà croisée, une fois. Tu devais avoir… A peu près cinq ans, si je me souviens bien. J'étais sur le point de partir, puis j'ai senti quelqu'un qui tirait ma manche, cherchant à attirer mon attention. Tu avais sûrement dû me confondre avec l'une des infirmières, et là, tu m'as demandé…

-… S'ils allaient bientôt revenir à la maison, achève Neville, ce souvenir refaisant surface. C'était vous, alors ? Vous étiez là depuis le début ?

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête, et celui-ci lui esquisse un sourire reconnaissant, rassuré d'apprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui veillait sur ses parents, après ce qui s'était passé. Ils se serrent ensuite la main, faisant comprendre à l'autre qu'ils sont bel et bien du même côté.

Après quelques instants, Narcissa retourne près de sa sœur, toujours endormie, mais qui commence à remuer. Elle lui lance alors un sort pour lui lier les mains dans le dos, puis elle la fait léviter, avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

-J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes. Nous allons l'enfermer quelque part afin qu'elle ne s'approche plus de qui que ce soit, quelque part où elle ne sera pas en mesure d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, ajoute-t-elle avant de ramasser la baguette de la Mangemort. Il y a-t-il un endroit sûr, dans ce château, duquel il lui serait incapable de s'échapper ?

-A part les cachots où se sont réfugiés de nombreux élèves, il reste le couloir du troisième étage, qui a été condamné il y a quatre ans, après ce qui est arrivé à Harry, je lui lance.

-Ce sera parfait, me répond-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius, qui approuve, avant de reprendre l'apparence d'un chien. Nous demanderons ensuite à Rogue de garder un œil sur elle, je suis persuadée qu'il saura… Lui soutirer quelques informations, sans pour autant avoir besoin de la tuer, ajoute-t-elle, sa voix trahissant le sentiment qui la parcoure.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, lui demande Drago, visiblement inquiet.

-Après tout ce qu'elle a fait… Elle reste notre sœur, Charles… Enfin, Chuck. Et… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a brusquement décidé de se tourner vers les forces du Mal, alors qu'elle y était opposée. J'ai déjà essayé de voir si elle n'était pas soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium, mais… Il semblerait que tout ce qu'elle a pu accomplir au cours de ces dernières années… C'était de son plein gré.

Elle marque un bref temps de pause, avant de reprendre, avec plus d'assurance

-Bon, nous ferions mieux d'y aller tout de suite. Nous vous rejoindrons une fois que nous l'aurons enfermée dans ce fameux couloir. En attendant, faites bien attention à vous. Chuck, je compte sur toi pour les surveiller et prendre soin d'eux, d'accord ?

-Tu peux compter sur moi, lui répond-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner, Sirius marchant à ses côtés. Neville, tu devrais y aller, toi aussi.

Celui-ci acquiesce, les rejoignant à grands pas. Avant qu'ils ne partent, il me semble, pendant un instant, une voix désespérée hurler de toutes ses forces « Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! ». Seulement, en regardant autour de moi, je ne remarque personne ayant besoin d'une quelconque aide, alors je me dis que ce n'était probablement que le fruit de mon imagination, ou que la personne est trop loin pour que je puisse la voir.

Une fois que Narcissa, Sirius, Neville et Bellatrix ont totalement disparu de notre champ de vision, nous nous précipitons vers l'entrée du château, où le nombre de Mangemorts semble avoir brusquement augmenté, pendant notre absence. Nous nous mettons alors à les repousser en leur lançant toutes sortes de sortilèges, qui les heurtent de plein fouet, les forçant à peu à peu reculer.

Nous sommes alors rejoints par Tessa, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Dean, qui revienne en courant du pont où ils se trouvaient, et ils se mettent immédiatement à nous filer un coup de main, ce qui semble inquiéter les Mangemorts, car nous sommes plus nombreux qu'avant.

-Wow, c'était un truc de dingue, vous auriez dû voir ça, s'exclame Dean, euphorique. Il y a tout qui a explosé d'un coup, c'était un spectacle super impressionnant !

-McGonnagal ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle affirmait que ce jeune Finnegan à un réel don pour tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la pyrotechnie, lance Tessa en se battant aux côtés de son mari.

-Merci, lui répond le concerné qui se trouvait justement non loin d'elle, et qui vient de repousser un sorcier à l'aide de la stupéfixion. Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait ça tout seul… A vrai dire, l'autre cinglé, là, qui est en fait le Diable, il a eu plein d'idées géniales pour trafiquer le pont… Vous avez vu, quand la partie du milieu a explosé, avant d'éparpiller des morceaux de bois dans tous les sens ?

-Oui, et d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été touchés, s'exclame Ron en lançant un sort à l'homme qui a tenté de s'en prendre à Hermione. C'était pire qu'un shrapnel, ce truc –c'est mon père qui m'en a parlé-, et des débris de bois ont volé dans tous les sens à une vitesse folle, sans qu'aucun ne nous atteigne… A ce stade-là, c'est bien plus qu'un miracle !

-Justement, il avait tout programmé ! A vrai dire, il m'a affirmé qu'au moment où un Mangemort poserait le pied sur ce maudit pont, la bombe exploserait, et il n'y aurait qu'eux qui seraient attaqués. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il était sûr à cent pour cent de son plan, il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà fait l'expérience avec des goules un peu trop curieuses qui avaient tenté d'entrer illégalement en Enfer, et qu'il avait passé des jours et des jours à refaire la déco intérieure, à cause des morceaux de cadavres qui étaient accrochés aux murs, tant l'explosion avait été violente…

-Ça, c'est du Lucifer tout craché, je lui lance. D'ailleurs en parlant du Diable, où est passé cet emplumé ? Il nous a pourtant promis qu'il se dépêcherait de revenir avec des renforts, non ? Je me demande ce qu'il est encore en train de fabriquer, j'ajoute en me baissant afin d'éviter un sort ayant ricoché sur l'un des murs de l'école. Il n'a jamais là quand on a réellement besoin de lui, celui-là !

-Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il reviendra, et qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de se barrer dans un autre pays, me demande mon frère, visiblement toujours sceptique.

-Eh bah, merci pour la confiance que tu m'accordes, Bradbury, s'exclame une voix dans notre dos. Franchement, vous avez vraiment cru que je n'allais pas revenir.

Nous nous retournons, et nous retrouvons face à Lucifer, Balthazar se tenant à ses côtés. Je peux également voir, derrière eux, plusieurs visages qui me sont assez familiers, à commencer par Abbadon, qui a accepté de se joindre à lui.

-Abby ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, s'exclame Sam. Pourquoi tu l'as amené, toi, ajoute-t-il en désignant l'archange déchu du doigt. On n'est pas sur une pleine de jeux !

-On t'expliquera tout plus tard, Sam, je lui lance. Luci, je vois que tu as réussi à convaincre ces deux-là de t'accompagner, je reprends en posant mon regard sur les deux autres nouveaux arrivants. Ça faisait longtemps, Lilith.

La jeune femme me fait un grand sourire, avant de me répondre

-Oui, depuis que ton père a essayé de me tuer, il y a sept ans. Mais je ne suis pas rancunière, alors tâchons d'oublier ce fâcheux événement… En revanche, si j'étais toi, ajoute-t-elle à voix basse en désignant l'homme se situant à sa droite, je ne m'approcherais pas trop de cette espèce de taré, il a passé une très mauvaise semaine…

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Alastair n'est pas plus effrayant qu'un chaton enragé.

Le démon concerné hausse les épaules, ma remarque l'ayant légèrement atteint. Il se penche ensuite vers Lucifer, et lui demande de lui rappeler ce qu'ils fabriquent ici, car il n'écoutait pas trop la première fois qu'il le lui a dit. Apparemment exaspéré, celui-ci lui répète que le but et de se débarrasser de ceux qui font peur, et d'éviter de tuer les autres, car il risquerait gros. Après avoir haussé à nouveau les épaules, le démon attrape par la gorge l'un des Mangemort qui se trouvait à proximité, et lui brise la nuque sans le moindre scrupule, avant de demander à l'Archange si c'est comme ça qu'il doit faire.

-Voilà, tu vois que tu comprends, quand tu veux… Ce n'est quand même pas bien compliqué, Alastair… Par contre, ne touche vraiment pas à ceux qui sont de notre côté, tu risquerais d'avoir de plus gros problèmes que moi j'en ai avec ma mère, sachant qu'en ce moment, c'est… Un peu compliqué, dit-il sous le regard amusé de l'ange. Oh, d'ailleurs, on a amené quelqu'un d'autre, mais… Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, où sont-ils encore passé ?

-Eh, vous êtes des démons, s'enthousiasment Seamus et Dean. Wow, c'est vraiment trop cool, ça !

Sam, après avoir repoussé un autre Mangemort, s'approche de moi et me dit discrètement

-C'est juste moi, ou quels que soient les amis que tu te fais, ils ont tous une sorte de fascination pour tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux créatures dangereuses, et absolument pas fréquentables ? Parce que si c'est le cas et que je ne me trompe pas, 'va vraiment falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion à ce sujet…

-Eh, moi je ne te dis rien à propos de ton copain, qui s'est mis à s'amuser comme un gosse avec un chien qui fait trois fois ta taille !

-T'exagères un peu… il faisait quoi, six mètres ?

-Ouais, bah c'est ce que j'ai dit, laissant le temps à Sam de comprendre l'information, que celle-ci remonte jusqu'à son cerveau. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es immense, aussi.

Nous sommes alertés par les cris de plusieurs élèves, dont Ron, qui court brusquement se réfugier derrière Balthazar, sans que nous ne comprenions ce qui se passe. Hermione se dirige alors vers lui, et lui demande de nous expliquer calmement ce qui l'a effrayé à ce point. En guise de réponse, il se contente de désigner la cour de l'école, où Hagrid se trouve debout au milieu, visiblement assez content et fier de lui. Puis, après avoir bien étudié la scène, je comprends enfin pourquoi Ron a eu si peu

La cour grouille d'araignées géantes.

Mais elle ne s'en prenne qu'aux Mangemorts, laissant les élèves tranquilles, ou alors, s'approchant d'eux simplement pour les protéger. Hagrid lève ses bras vers le haut en signe de victoire.

-Merci Aragog, Merci !

Les araignées sont très nombreuses, et font reculer nos ennemies, qui tentent cependant de les éliminer en leur lançant de nombreux sortilèges. Certaines tombent sur le sol, immobiles, repliant leurs longues pattes sombres contre elles-mêmes, ayant été touchées par des sorts trop puissants pour elles.

-C'est une bonne chose que ces créatures soient de notre côté, dit une voix que je ne connais aps dans mon dos.

En me retournant, je me retrouve face à un homme me paraissant un peu plus âgé, dont le visage ne m'est pas totalement inconnu. Il est couvert d'une longue cape de sorcier rouge sang, et tient fermement sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Lucifer s'avance alors afin de me le présenter, mais ayant remarqué sa présence, Hermione est la première à réagir.

-Mais… Viktor ? Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi es-tu ici, s'étonne-t-elle, ce qui alerte Harry et Ron, qui nous rejoignent immédiatement. Comment as-tu su que nous étions en guerre ?

-J'étais en train de travailler dans la bibliothèque de mon école, quand ceux deux-là sont apparus, lui répond-t-il en désignant les deux êtres célestes. Je connaissais le premier sous le nom de Nick depuis quelques années, mais il m'a informé de sa véritable identité, avant de m'expliquer que Poudlard avait de nombreux problèmes. Et quand il a dit vos noms dans son récit, j'ai su que je devais venir vous aider, d'autant plus que Fleur est également là, et qu'elle et moi étions très amis, et que je lui avais fait la promesse de lui venir en aide si jamais elle en avait besoin.

-Donc, c'est toi le fameux Viktor Krum, je dis. Celui qui a participé au Tournoi des trois sorciers l'an dernier… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et j'ai lu quelques-uns des rapports concernant des matchs de Quidditch. Ils sont très impressionnants.

-Oui, eh bien, lorsque tout cela sera terminé, on pourrait se disputer un match, ajoute-t-il en lançant un sort à un Mangemort qui avait tenté de le désarmer. Sinon, à part cela, vous n'auriez pas vu un… Il est, comment dire… Il n'est pas très grand, porte des habits assez étranges, et il…

-Harry Potter, dit alors une petite voix aigüe. C'est un si grand honneur de vous revoir !

-D… Dobby ? Tu es venu, toi aussi ?

-Lorsque l'archange est revenu de Bulgarie avec Monsieur Krum, Dobby était en train de parler avec Monsieur Singer, qui est très vieil ami de Dobby. Dobby était là car il se promenait dans les rues de Londres, et a appris qu'Harry Potter était venu, quelques heures plus tôt… Dobby a donc recherché les dernières personnes avec qui il était entré en contact, et il a trouvé Monsieur Singer, ainsi que tous ses amis…

-Ecoute, je suis très content de te voir, mais tu ferais mieux de rentrer et d'aller te mettre en sécurité, c'est très dangereux d'être dehors avec tout ce qui se passe, lui dit Harry, ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'elfe de maison.

-D'accord, Dobby fera ça pour Harry Potter. Mais si je suis venu, c'est pour apporter mon aide, Monsieur…

-Dans ce cas-là, tu n'as qu'à descendre aux cachots, et aller aider Madame Pomfresh à protéger et rassurer les élèves de l'école. Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie. De plus, elle te connait, alors tu n'auras pas de mal à entrer, d'accord ?

-Oui, Monsieur, lui répond-t-il en lui esquissant un grand sourire.

Il se précipite ensuite vers l'intérieur, courant le plus vite possible, le plus vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettent. Et une fois que nous nous sommes assurés qu'il a bien gagné l'intérieur du château, nous nous remettons en position de combat, ayant cette fois un archange déchu, un ange, trois démons, ainsi que Viktor à nos côtés, ce qui nous aide à prendre l'avantage sur nos ennemies. Je découvre ainsi qu'Hermione n'avait rien inventé à son sujet. En plus d'avoir un physique plutôt avantageux, il savait excellemment bien se battre. Et les sorts qu'il envoyait étaient très puissants.

Lorsque le nombre de Mangemorts se trouvant face à nous commence à diminuer, les derniers restants préfèrent reculer, afin d'éviter de subir le même sort que les autres. Et alors que les choses semblent enfin se calmer petit à petit, une voix énergique déchire ce silence.

-WOW C'EST TROP BIEN !

Nous regardons dans toutes les directions, cherchant à savoir d'où provient cette voix, et finissons par voir, dans la cour jonchée de cadavres des enfants d'Aragog, un jeune homme chevauchant l'une des araignées, celle-ci avançant avec rapidité. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, cela semble amuser ce garçon.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ , s'exclame Hermione, ce qui a pour effet de rendre l'animal totalement immobile.

Et lorsqu'il quitte le dos de cette araignée et tourne la tête vers nous, je commence à me dire que la soirée risque d'être vraiment longue. Très longue. Car j'ignore comment cet abruti a fait pour se retrouver dans notre monde. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il se met à courir vers moi, visiblement heureux de me revoir, alors que nous nous sommes quittés il y a quelques heures seulement.

Sam semble tout aussi perturbé que je lui suis actuellement par sa présence inexpliquée.

-Charlie, même si c'est la guerre, il est trop bien, ton monde ! Et tu crois que je pourrais adopter l'une de ces bestioles, histoire de ficher la frousse à mon frère, quand je serai rentré ?

-… Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Garth ?


	82. Ghosty, ghosty, climb the tree

Une fois que nous nous sommes mis à l'abris à l'intérieur de l'école, j'attrape Garth par le col de son T-Shirt et je le coince entre le mur et moi, hésitant entre le prendre dans mes bras, rassurée qu'il aille bien, ou lui en coller une dont il se souviendra probablement toute sa vie pour avoir réussi à arriver jusqu'ici. Je penche cependant pour la première option, m'en étant prise à suffisamment de personnes pour aujourd'hui. Je sens dans son dos le sac contenant son ordinateur portable, dont il ne se sépare jamais, et qu'il emmène partout, où qu'il aille.

-Garth, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, je lui redemande. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de débarquer dans un monde étant en pleine guerre, et qu'en plus de n'avoir aucun pouvoir pour te défendre, il t'est absolument impossible de donner un coup à quelqu'un sans te faire mal, à part dans tes jeux vidéo ?

-Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'avais pas prévu d'atterrir ici, moi !

-Bah… Comment se fait-il que tu sois là, dans ce cas, lui demande Harry, le reconnaissant car il l'avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée. Parce que même s'il a certes quelques problèmes psychologiques, je doute que le Diable soit assez inconscient pour ramener avec lui un Moldu –sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr-…

-Je… Je ne crois pas que cela soit de sa faute. Mais… Au moment où ils se sont téléportés, je crois que je me trouvais trop près d'eux, et la dernière chose que j'ai vue en disparaissant, c'est la tête de Kevin. J'ai bien cru que ses deux globes oculaires allaient sortir de leurs orbites pour me sauter dessus. Et en arrivant ici, j'ai directement atterri sur le dos de cette araignée géante.

-Oui, on a vu ça, marmonne Ron en serrant les dents.

-Par contre, si tu tiens à en emmener une avec toi à Londres, il va falloir que tu t'arranges avec Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse du château, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait que l'on lui vole l'une de ces bestioles. Au fait, je m'appelle Seamus, lui lance celui-ci en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

-Dites, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, s'exclame Lilith, cherchant à empêcher les Mangemorts d'entrer à l'intérieur du château. Vous êtes bien mignons, les enfants, mais un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus !

-Garth, tu restes derrière nous, et tu ne bouges pas, s'exclame Sam en volant au secours de la démone. Dès qu'on aura le temps, on te ramènera à tes parents, et j'espère qu'ils ne tenteront pas de m'arracher la tête…

Désormais inquiet, Garth recule d'un pas, manquant de tomber à la renverse en trébuchant contre une pierre, mais celui-ci se rattrape juste à temps à la personne se trouvant la plus proche de lui et qui, à notre plus grand désarroi, n'est autre que le professeur McGonnagal. En le voyant, elle commence par faire les gros yeux, puis se tourne vers nous, mais nous demeurons incapables de lui fournir la moindre explication pour ce qui concerne sa présence ici, à la fois gêné, et trop occupés à repousser les Mangemorts.

-Jeune homme, je vous conseille de reculer, lui dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, avant de se placer devant lui, en envoyant un sortilège d'une immense puissance sur nos ennemies, ce qui semble les assommer d'un seul coup.

Voyant qu'elle dispose ainsi de quelques minutes devant elle, elle va directement à la rencontre de Lucifer, se doutant que l'Archange est forcément impliqué, puis elle lui ordonne de lui expliquer en détail ce qui s'est passé à Londres, et comment un Moldu a fait pour se retrouver dans le château.

-Madame, sachez que nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il… Comment dire… Qu'il se téléporte en même temps que nous, et que si nous avions pu empêcher cela, s'exclame Balthazar, nous l'aurions fait, et…

-Non, vous n'avez pas bien compris, le reprend-t-elle. Je voulais savoir comment ce jeune garçon, qui est pourtant un Moldu, a-t-il fait pour arriver à Poudlard, sachant pourtant que le château dispose d'une défense anti-Moldu, les empêchant en plus de voir notre forteresse ?

Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment-là, nous sommes pris de court effectivement, Garth n'était pas un sorcier –j'en suis persuadée à cent pour cent-, comment a-t-il pu franchir cette protection qui empêche les personnes non dotées de pouvoirs magiques de passer ?

-Je… Je l'ignore, Madame, lui répond Garth d'une toute petite voix, impressionné par l'énergie qu'elle dégage. Mais je vous promets que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Ne vous en faites pour cela, je ne suis pas inquiète à ce sujet… Hm… Quel votre nom, mon garçon, finit-elle par lui demander d'une voix plus calme qu'auparavant.

-Je m'appelle Garth Fitzgerald IV, lui dit-il, toujours aussi fier que d'habitude lorsqu'on lui demande de se présenter à quelqu'un.

-Ah, je vois… Je pense connaitre votre famille, dans ce cas-là…

-Vraiment, je m'étonne.

-La lignée Fitzgerald s'est éteinte il y a de ça de nombreuses décennies. Du moins, la lignée de sorciers. Chez les Moldus, c'est un peu différent. Ils ont beau ne posséder aucun pouvoir magique, un peu de sang de leurs ancêtres coule toujours dans leurs veines, ce qui explique pourquoi vous parvenez à voir ce château, jeune homme.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, il y a une part de sorcier en moi ?

-C'est exact. Cela remonte à bien loin, mais c'est cela.

-C'est… C'est… Mais, C'EST GENIAL !

Je me tape le front du plat de la main, me doutant qu'il aurait ce genre de réaction enfantine. Après tout, c'est Garth, ne l'oublions pas. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas commencer à faire des trucs bizarres –du moins plus que d'habitude-, maintenant qu'il en connait un peu plus sur ses origines.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vous demander de vous montrer prudent, et de ne surtout pas sortir d'ici. Miss Bradbury a raison, vous n'êtes pas capable de vous défendre face à ce qu'il y a dehors. Peut-être serais-je capable de vous convaincre de rester si je vous affirme que même nous, les professeurs de cet établissement, avons du mal à repousser l'ennemie ?

Garth ne se fait pas prier il recule de plusieurs pas, se plaquant contre un mur, sous le regard satisfait de McGonnagal qui, avant de rediriger sa baguette sur les Mangemorts qui se redressent enfin, se penche vers moi pour me demander de garder un œil sur lui, juste au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de faire une folie. J'acquiesce, et me place à nouveau de façon à être capable d'esquiver le moindre sortilège arrivant dans notre direction, et les coups recommencent à partir dans tous les sens.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Garth se hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir ce qui se passe dans la cour, lorsque brusquement, il tombe sur le sol, ayant eu peur de ce qui l'a frôlé sans faire le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il se redresse, je vois dans ses yeux un peu d'étonnement, mêlé à de l'amusement, car il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'une trentaine de fantômes environs ne se mettent à traverser les couloirs, se dirigeant tout droit vers l'extérieur. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux arrive à ma hauteur, il me salue brièvement.

-Charlie, j'ai réussi à rassembler cette bande de froussards. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, désormais, votre Majesté ?

-Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous battre, puisque techniquement, vous êtes… Bah, morts. Mais, distrayez-les le plus possible, forcez-les à reculer jusqu'au pont. Nous aurons plus de facilités à leur faire quitter le domaine du château s'ils se trouvent à proximité de leur seule issue de secours.

Il hoche la tête, puis encourage son « armée » à le suivre et tous ensemble, ils se mettent à voler à grande vitesse tout autour du château, s'en prenant à plusieurs Mangemorts en les poussant, ou bien en leur faisant peur pour certains, qui se mettent à prendre la fuite, comme je l'avais espéré.

Ayant à nouveau gagné du terrain, nous sortons et nous mettons juste devant les deux immenses portes, déterminés à ce que plus aucun mage noir ne les franchisse à nouveau. Je parviens à me placer juste devant le professeur Flitwick, repoussant d'un bouclier protecteur le sortilège de torture qui lui était destiné. Il me remercie, et nous nous remettons en place, plus déterminés que jamais à chasser ces monstres de chez nous.

Il semblerait que McGonnagal ait eu une très bonne idée en me demandant d'aller voir Peeves et de le convaincre de se joindre à nous, car malgré le fait qu'il passe son temps à nous jouer toutes sortes de mauvais tours, il semble très attaché à cet endroit, et refuse, lui aussi qui quiconque d'étranger ne tente de s'en emparer. C'est d'ailleurs probablement celui qui a fait fuir le plus de Mangemorts, ce soir, parmi les fantômes. Il semble d'ailleurs prendre un malin plaisir à faire tout ce dont il m'avait parlé plus tôt. Par exemple, il s'amuse à frapper nos ennemies avec une force impressionnante, pour un être ne possédant plus de corps physique, et leur lance également toutes sortes de projectiles qu'il soulève comme s'il s'agissait de plumes, comme des pierres, ou bien même les araignées qui nous ont aidées précédemment. Mais celles-ci n'étant pas blessées en rejoignant le sol, elles ne cherchent pas à se venger du fantôme, qui continue à les lancer une par une sur les sorciers.

Au loin, je remarque que certains Mangemorts semblent s'être attiré de nombreux problèmes avec les arbres que nous avons ensorcelés, tout à l'heure. Ils ont beau lancer des sorts dans tous les sens, cherchant à se dégager des branches qui les retiennent prisonniers, leurs espoirs sont vains, et sont récompensés par des coups violents en pleine figure.

Avançant davantage dans la cour, je me retrouve à me battre aux côtés de Drago, qui vient tout juste d'envoyer valser un mage noir une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Je fais alors brièvement allusions à tous ceux qui sont littéralement coincés dans les arbres, ce qui le fait rire, me disant que c'est déjà assez humiliant de se faire battre par un jeune de seize ans –faisant allusion à tous ceux que nous avons repoussés-, mais qu'il se demande comment ils vont expliquer à leur Maitre qu'ils se sont fait repousser par des plantes.

-Je dois avouer, c'est assez humiliant… Mais pas plus humiliant que d'être transformé devant une grande partie des élèves en un animal d'une petite trentaine de centimètres de long, j'ajoute en lui esquissant un bref clin d'œil.

-Merci de me rappeler le fait d'avoir été changé en fouine par le professeur Maugrey l'an dernier, me répond-t-il en empêchant un sort ennemi de m'atteindre.

-Oh, non, mon garçon. Si c'était moi qui t'avais lancé ce sort, tu serais actuellement en train de te tortiller dans la cage d'une animalerie, attendant qu'un enfant aux mains sales ne vienne t'adopter, dit une voix non loin de nous.

En tournant légèrement la tête, j'aperçois Maugrey, qui nous a rejoint, accompagné de Bill et Fleur. Je me rappelle alors qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas le véritable Alastor Maugrey qui avait enseigné le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal l'an dernier, mais un Mangemort nommé Barty Croupton Junior. Imaginer que l'un des leurs ait réussi à passer incognito aussi longtemps me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser.

De là où je suis, je tente de jeter quelques coups d'œil en direction du château, m'assurant que Garth n'a pas bougé, et qu'il a respecté l'ordre que lui a donné McGonnagal. Effectivement, il est resté à sa place, et d'après ce que je vois, je peux en déduire que lui et Dobby en profitent pour faire connaissance. J'espère simplement qu'il n'essayera pas de l'emporter avec lui à Londres, parce que le connaissant, il en est parfaitement capable.

-Peeves, espèce d'écervelé, fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais, grogne Maugrey en évitant de se prendre le Mangemort que celui-ci vient tout juste de jeter depuis les airs.

Le fantôme hausse les épaules, avant de retourner à son activité favorite, qui est de pousser les Mages noirs du haut de la falaise, avant de les regarder s'écraser une centaine de mètres plus bas, un sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres. Nick Quasi-sans-tête, que j'avais toujours vu comme étant quelqu'un de calme et réfléchi, ne manque pas de lui donner un petit coup de main de temps en temps. Après cela, il retourne se battre aux côtés du Baron Sanglant, Mimi Geignarde et de la Dame Grise, qui poussent nos ennemies tout droit sur les arbres, qui les emprisonnent à l'aide de leurs longues et solides branches. Et Peeves, en bon enfant qu'il est resté, décide de se joindre à eux et de continuer à s'en prendre aux Mangemorts incapables de bouger en les narguant, ce qui a le don de les rendre encore plus furieux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Seulement, le nombre ne cesse d'augmenter, encore et encore. C'est à se demander où ils étaient tous passés lors de la première chute de leur maitre, et comment ils ont fait pour ne pas se faire prendre par le Ministère de la Magie. En même temps, au cours de cette année, Fudge s'est plus intéressé à nous qu'aux Mages nous qui rôdaient dehors.

Je me rends alors compte qu'il y a plusieurs membres de l'Ordre que je n'ai pas vus depuis un moment, ceux-ci étant probablement en train de se battre derrière l'école, près du lac, à commencer par les parents des enfants Weasley, mais également Kingsley et Bill, que nous avons pourtant croisés tout à l'heure, lorsque nous les aidions à fuir les araignées qui sortaient de la forêt interdite. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, car je sais qu'ils sont capables de se défendre et de repousser tous ces intrus, tout comme nous le faisons depuis la cour.

Un peu plus loin, Hagrid se charge de diriger les araignées, qui continuent à se jeter agressivement sur nos ennemies, les mordant et attaquant à de nombreuses reprises. Ceux qui parviennent à s'échapper sont en très mauvais état, couvert de sang, et affaibli par le venin infligé par ces créatures dans leurs veines. Ils tentent de courir vers le pont, cherchant à s'enfuir, mais la plupart d'entre eux étant trop désorienté à cause de cette substance les faisant halluciner, ils trébuchent et tombent à leur tour dans le ravin entourant l'école.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis assez contente qu'Hagrid ai pris la décision de garder en sa possession l'une des espèces dangereuses qu'il a introduit sur le domaine de l'école, n'écoutant pas le Ministre de la Magie qui souhaitait les éliminer une par une.


	83. Doggy, doggy, come to daddy

Alors que je suis en train de me battre contre un Mangemort, un sortilège venu de nulle part le frappe de plein fouet, et celui-ci s'effondre sur le sol. Je me retourne, puis me retrouve face à Gabriel, un air victorieux se lisant sur son visage couvert de poussière. Je le remercie rapidement, avant qu'un autre Mage noir ne se dirige vers moi et commence à m'attaquer. Seulement, avec l'aide de l'estomac sur pattes se trouvant à mes côtés, nous n'avons pas trop de mal à le repousser.

-Charlie, regarde un peu qui McGonnagal a laissé sortir, me lance-t-il, enthousiaste, en me forçant à me retourner et de regarder en direction des portes du château.

De nombreux Mangemorts se mettent à prendre la fuite, craignant de se faire écraser par l'une des puissantes pattes de Touffu, qui en attrape un dans la gueule –de sa troisième tête- en le secouant dans tous les sens, avant de le relâcher, de se diriger vers un autre et d'effectuer la même chose, comme s'il ne s'agissait pour lui que de simples jouets dont il se délaisse au fur et à mesure qu'il gagne du terrain.

Katie et Angelina se jettent sur le sol, évitant ainsi de se faire écraser elles aussi, la créature étant bien trop occupée à mordiller la tête d'un homme qui tente comme il le peut de lui envoyer des sorts, qui ne font que ricocher sur son dos pour finalement atterrir sur les murs de l'école.

-Au moins, il y en a un que ça amuse, je réponds à Gabriel en souriant.

Quelqu'un d'autre vient à ma rencontre, et j'ai la surprise de voir qu'il s'agit de Lucifer, visiblement surpris de voir un tel animal se promener en liberté dans la cour principale de l'école. Je l'informe alors rapidement de la situation, lui expliquant qu'en théorie, celui-ci ne s'en prendra pas à nous, car il est sous la garde d'Hagrid, qui est tout à fait capable de le contrôler si jamais il se met à dérailler.

-Donc, tu me dis que cette énorme bestiole pleine de poils vivait cachée dans le château depuis cinq ans, château qui demeure en plus être une école remplie de chair fraiche, et qu'à aucun moment, il n'a réussi à s'enfuir afin d'essayer de vous bouffer ? Alors ça… Je comprends pourquoi certains élèves semblent inquiets en voyant Hagrid, parce que si c'est ce genre de créatures que vous étudiez en classe, il y a clairement de quoi faire une crise cardiaque…

Nous nous mettons tous les trois à contempler Touffu, qui vient tout juste d'envoyer valser un Mangemort en direction de la forêt interdite d'un simple coup de patte. Après quelques instants, sentant son regard posé sur moi, je le regarde dans les yeux, et finis par comprendre ce qu'il cherche à me dire.

-Non, je lui dis d'un ton catégorique. Il n'en est pas question, tu m'entends ?

-Allez, s'il te plait, me demande celui-ci en joignant ses mains, et en m'offrant un regard de chien battu digne du grand Sam Bradbury qui me sert de frère. Je te le jure, il n'y aura pas le moindre problème…

-Toi, le jurer un truc pareil ? C'est hors de question, Lucifer, on a eu trop de soucis avec ça, il y a deux ans, tu te souviens, j'espère ?

-Ouais, mais avoue que c'était quand même un peu marrant de les voir courir dans tous les sens, me répond-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement heureux que ce souvenir ait refait surface. Mais sérieusement, je suis sûr que ça pourra nous aider…

-Gabriel, je t'en supplie, je lui dis en me tournant vers lui –alors qu'il ignore de quoi nous parlons-, dis-lui non !

-Heu…. Non ?

-… Gabriel, t'es pas cool, lui lance l'Archange. Mais allez, Charlie, je m'engage à tout réparer s'il y a des dégâts… Et puis, de toutes manières, ce n'est pas si on était déjà dans de beaux draps, avec cette bestiole à trois têtes, les araignées qui courent partout, les fantômes meurtriers qui balancent des gens dans le vide et des arbres qui attrapent les gens avec leurs branches.

Me mettant à peser le pour et le contre, Lucifer continue de me regarder d'un air suppliant. Et le problème, c'est qu'en général… Bah, ça fonctionne très bien. Je me passe la main sur le visage en soupirant, me disant que je m'apprête probablement à prendre une décision pire que celle de le laisser sortir de sa Cage.

-Très bien. C'est bon, tu as gagné. Mais au moindre problème, je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux, compris ?

-Tu serais prête à me tuer pour si peu ?

-… T'es le Diable, patate. Tu ne peux pas mourir.

-… Ah, oui, c'est vrai, t'as raison. Mais vraiment, je peux ? Tu ne regretteras pas deux minutes après d'avoir accepté ma proposition ?

-Dis-toi que je le regrette déjà, Lucifer…

Il m'offre un grand sourire, satisfait d'avoir réussi à me convaincre alors que d'habitude, c'est mon boulot de mettre les gens dans ma poche en leur déversant toutes sortes d'arguments. Puis, sous le regard intrigué de Gabriel et des quelques sorciers se trouvant à proximité de notre trio, il siffle très fort à l'aide de ses doigts, et lors de la seconde qui suit, la même lumière étant apparue lors de l'arrivée de Narcissa nous oblige à nous protéger les yeux du revers de la main.

Une fois cette lumière ayant disparu, un sourire d'enfant nait sur le visage de l'Archange, et celui-ci se met à genoux sur le sol en tendant la main. Je dois avouer que le voir dans cet état m'amuse un peu, voir m'attendri. A mes côtés, Gabriel, lui, ne semble pas comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, ni pourquoi Lucifer s'est mis dans une telle position. Je mets d'ailleurs quelques instants avant de comprendre que celui-ci souhaiterait recevoir une quelconque explication.

Seulement, avant que je n'aie pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve allongée sur le sol, un poids m'empêchant de me relever. Cependant, je ne cherche pas à résister. Mais Gabriel, lui, stupéfait, m'attrape par le bras, cherchant à m'aider à me relever, mais un puissant grognement l'en empêche, ce qui le fait bondir d'un mètre en arrière, ne s'y étant pas attendu.

-Je vois que ma petite Juliet ne t'a pas oubliée, Charlie, me lance Lucifer en se redressant, ne cherchant absolument pas à récupérer son chien, qui est en train de me lécher l'entièreté du visage avec affection, m'ayant visiblement reconnue. Mais oui, ma chérie, c'est bien Charlie que tu vois, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de son –adorable- animal de compagnie.

-Oui, moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Juliet, je lui dis, mais Lucifer, tu ne voudrais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, récupérer ton chien, histoire que je puisse me relever ? Ah, et ça serait sympa qu'à l'avenir, tu lui apprennes à ne plus sauter sur les gens comme ça, j'ajoute en lui faisant signe que je suis toujours au sol, et incapable de bouger, la chienne s'étant presque allongée sur moi.

-Heu… De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux, exactement, nous demande alors Gabriel. Et puis… Pourquoi tu es par terre, et dernière question c'était quoi ce grognement qui m'a fait flipper ?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il ne peut pas la voir, murmure Lucifer. Viens, approche. Oh, allez, c'est bon, je ne vais pas te manger, va falloir arrêter de pense que je suis cannibale, à la fin… franchement, c'est hyper vexant, tu sais ? Il y a plein d'humains qui pensent que je mange vraiment des gens. Franchement, vous êtes un peu taré. D'autant plus que j'ai déjà goûté, et honnêtement, j'ai trouvé ça un peu dégueulasse… Bon, alors, tu t'amènes, oui ou non ? T'as envie de savoir ce qu'on regarde, ou tu préfères continuer à nous regarder comme un attardé ?

D'un pas assez incertain, celui s'approche de lui, tandis que je tente toujours de gentiment pousser Juliet sur le côté, mais celle-ci ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. Heureusement pour moi, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle m'aime bien, et non l'inverse. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait probablement déjà arraché mon cœur de ses crocs acérés pour le dévorer.

Une fois que Gabriel a rejoint l'Archange, Lucifer lui pose une main sur le front durant une fraction de secondes, et après cela, il lui demande d'à nouveau regarder la scène qui s'offre à lui. Il refait un bon en arrière lorsqu'il aperçoit Juliet, qui est trop occupée à tenter de manger ma chemise pour se soucier de lui.

-Bordel, c'est… mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Bah, je te l'ai dit, c'est Juliet, mon chien.

-Ton… Ton chien… C'est un chien de l'Enfer, ton animal de compagnie, s'exclame Gabriel.

-… Tu voulais que j'aie quoi, exactement ? Un canari ? Purée, toi et l'élan, vous faites vraiment la paire… Oui, c'est effectivement un chien de l'Enfer, et comme c'est la mienne, je décide de celui ou celle qui a le droit de la voir. Autrement, elle est invisible pour le reste des gens.

-Ça, je sais, merci, lui répond-t-il froidement. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce sont eux qui vont récupérer les âmes de tous ceux qui sont condamnés à cause d'un quelconque pacte avec l'un de tes démons, pas vrai ?

-Eh, j'ai créé les démons, et après, c'est à eux de faire ce qui leur chante, je ne suis pas une nounou. Et puis regarde-la, elle n'est pas adorable, par rapport aux autres que tu aies pu apercevoir ?

-Bah… Justement, je n'en ai vu qu'une seule fois, et c'était grâce à une paire de lunettes que j'avais fait brûler dans de l'huile sainte. Et… Effectivement, le chien de l'Enfer auquel j'avais eu affaire était assez… Assez répugnant, contrairement à ton clébard…

-Oh, tu la respectes, s'il te plait, lui lance Lucifer, tandis que Juliet montre légèrement les crocs à l'entente de cette remarque. Elle a beau être très gentille, elle serait capable de te réduire en bouillie en moins de deux minutes, montre en main.

Juliet était effectivement différente des autres chiens de son espèce que j'avais croisé. Alors qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des monstres squelettiques assoiffés de sang, elle ressemblait plus à un chien normal, bien qu'elle fût plus grande, et plus dangereuse que ceux-ci. Mais pour moi, même si elle pouvait se montrer assez violente envers certains, je me devais d'avouer que j'aimais bien cette boule de poils, et qu'au final, j'étais contente d'avoir donné mon accord à Lucifer pour la libérer.

Celui-ci se décide enfin à s'avancer pour la forcer à reculer, puis il me tend la main afin de m'aider à me relever. Il fait ensuite une brève caresse au chien, avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur Gabriel, qui recule d'un pas, effrayé par le regard que lui lance la chienne. L'Archange l'attrape alors par le bras, le forçant à avancer, en lui disant qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur, tant qu'il se montre poli avec elle. Il lui pose ensuite la main sur son dos, Gabriel fermant un instant les yeux, de peur que Juliet ne se décide brusquement à lui sauter à la gorge. Seulement, rien de tout ça ne se passe. Au contraire, la chienne semble même l'avoir pardonné pour son « impolitesse » envers elle.

-… Bon, ok, elle ne me veut peut-être pas de mal, après tout, s'excuse Gabriel. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fiat venir ici ? Et ne me répond pas que c'était simplement pour qu'elle puisse se dégourdir les pattes, parce que je risque probablement d'avoir la brusque envie de te dépecer vivant et de me servir de tes organes pour nourrir les Sombrals.

Après avoir mentalement analysé chacune des parties de la menace de Gabriel, Lucifer se penche vers sa chienne, et lui murmure quelques mots auxquels elle semble prêter attention. Après quelques instants, il lui montre quelque chose un peu plus loin dans la cour puis, lorsqu'il se redresse, il lui dit simplement

-Amuse-toi bien, ma belle.

Celle-ci ne se fait pas prier à peine a-t-il achevé sa phrase que Juliet s'élance rapidement, fonçant droit sur le premier Mangemort qu'elle rencontre, et elle se met à s'acharner sur lui, sans que celui-ci ne sache ce qui l'attaque, ni comment il pourrait –éventuellement- s'en débarrasser. Lorsqu'elle en a terminé avec le premier, elle se jette sur un autre, et ainsi de suite, les vidant chacun de leur sang, leur arrachant les boyaux en s'en donnant à cœur joie, sous le regard fier de son maitre, qui nous invite alors à regagner l'entrée du château, car ils semblent manquer de défense de ce côté.

-Ok, Lucifer, je regrette d'avoir jugé trop rapidement ta bestiole, lui lance Gabriel en évitant un tir ennemi, parce qu'elle nous est vraiment utile !

-C'est sympa, mais traite-la encore une fois de bestiole et je refais la déco de cette école avec l'intérieur de tes intestins, lui répond-t-il avec un grand sourire. T'as pigé, le nain, ou 'faut que je te fasse une démonstration ?

-… Je m'en passerai, c'est bien gentil !

Je rejoins Hermione, qui était en train de repousser Dolohov à elle seule, et ensemble, nous le faisons reculer, et voyant que des renforts sont arrivés, il préfère s'envoler dans un tourbillon de fumée sombre, nous laissant face à d'autres mages noirs, dont nous tentons de nous débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

Après quelques minutes, j'entends une voix m'appeler depuis l'intérieur du château. Hermione m'affirme alors qu'elle s'en sort, et que je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe, et une fois entrée, je tombe sur Garth, installé sur un tas de débris, son sac sur les genoux, et Dobby se cachant derrière lui. Moi qui croyait qu'il avait prévu de descendre aux cachots…

-Ah, te voilà, Charlie, s'exclame-t-il. Ecoute-moi, je crois que je viens d'avoir une putain d'idée !

-Généralement, quand tu dis un truc comme ça, j'adore déjà ce que tu nous prépare, Garth, je lui réponds, cependant moins sereine qu'à mon habitude car nous nous trouvons dans un monde en pleine guerre. Vas-y, dis-moi tout, mais fait vite, car je n'ai de temps à perdre.

-Tenez, Madame, ajoute-t-il en voyant McGonnagal passer près de nous dans le hall principal, je voulais vous en parler à vous aussi. J'ai vu tout ce que vous utilisez comme système de défense ici, comme les araignées, cette espèce de chien géant, les fantômes qui m'ont fait flipper tout à l'heure, et les arbres ensorcelés. Mais en bon gameur que je suis, j'ai eu une autre idée qui pourrait vous être utile, si vous me permettez de l'expérimenter. Et bonne nouvelle, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour la réaliser.

-Il est vrai que Dumbledore n'étant toujours pas revenu, nous risquons de manquer de ressources assez rapidement, lui répond-t-elle en regarder les Mangemorts au dehors mettre le feu aux arbres. De quoi avez-vous besoin, jeune homme ?

Avec un sourire, il ouvre son énorme sac à dos, et en extirpe son ordinateur, qu'il lui montre fièrement.


	84. Rocky, rocky, build an army

Je parviens facilement à décerner de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de McGonnagal, rivés sur Garth, qui lui montre toujours fièrement l'ordinateur portable qu'il tient entre ses deux mains. Je me doute bien qu'elle sait de quoi il s'agit, mais elle ne semble pas comprendre où il veut en venir. Et autant avouer qu'à ce moment précis, je suis tout aussi paumée qu'elle. Il se met alors à soupirer, voyant que je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'il cherche à nous dire.

-Donc, comme je vous disais, j'ai bien observé vos systèmes de défense, Madame, et je ne vous critique absolument pas, car je trouve ceux-ci vraiment fascinant, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en regardant brièvement Touffu balayer les Mangemorts d'un coup de pattes. Seulement, j'ai bien l'impression que vos ressources commencent à… Disons, à se fatiguer, poursuit-il en regardant cette fois les Aurors, qui semblent vraiment à bout. J'ai donc commencé à me poser quelques questions.

-Je vous écoute, jeune homme, lui dit-elle, car si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Miss Bradbury, vous êtes un stratège hors-normes.

Garth tourne la tête vers moi et m'offre un grand sourire reconnaissant. En même temps, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Parfois, il émet des théories tellement tirées par les cheveux et qui en plus s'avèrent être exactes qu'il me fait un peu peur. Mais pas trop.

-J'ai rapidement étudié cet endroit et ai fait un bilan des lieux, reprend-t-il en allumant son ordinateur qu'il tient en équilibre sur ses genoux. Je me suis particulièrement intéressé au mur du hall d'entrée, celui se trouvant juste en face de l'immense porte, et quelque chose m'a intrigué.

McGonnagal et moi nous tournons en même temps afin de voir ce qui a interpelé le regard de Garth, mais rien de nous semble étrange, ou bien flagrant comme ça a dû l'être pour lui. Il continue de pianoter sur sa machine durant quelques instants sans nous prêter la moindre attention, puis se concentre à nouveau sur nous, voyant que nous n'avons toujours pas compris.

-Madame, vous disposez d'une centaine de statues de pierre me dépassant d'au moins trois têtes représentant des chevaliers en armure, et pas une seule fois il vous est venu à l'idée de vous en servir afin d'aller combattre ces... Bref, les « méchants » à la place des sorciers ?

-Enfin, lui répond-t-elle en passant son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, alternant entre lu et les statues. Ces choses ne sont que pures décorations, et même si nous pouvions les animer, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour leur donner la vie… Ecoutez, j'apprécie énormément le fait que vous tentiez de nous aider, mais…

-Ne cherchez pas, l'interrompt-il, voulant aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Avec mon ordi, je suis capable de tout faire, vous savez ?

-Oui, à Londres, je lui réponds. Ici, tu es dans le monde des sorciers, Garth…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu vas m'aider, ma très chère petite sorcière en herbe, ajoute-t-il d'un ton malicieux. Madame, est-ce que vous savez si on a déjà réussi à faire bouger ces vieilleries, demande-t-il à McGonnagal, qui ne semble plus savoir où se mettre. Parce que si j'en crois les nombreuses fissures présentes sur certaines, et les accrocs sur d'autres, je suis sûr que quelqu'un a déjà eu cette idée, j'en mettrai ma main au feu !

-Hum… il y a bien une histoire que nous apprenons aux élèves de dernière année, qui expliquerait qu'au moment où Poudlard a été fondé, tous ces chevaliers ont été créés afin de défendre l'école en cas d'invasion, et que ce sont eux qui ont empêché Salazar Serpentard de revenir –c'était une très mauvaise personne-. Seulement, Les gens croient plus à une sorte de légende qu'à des faits réels, ajoute-t-elle afin de le mettre en garde.

Cependant, Garth ne l'écoute déjà plus, disposant de suffisamment d'informations à son goût, et il se remet à taper sur les touches de son ordinateur avec rapidité, tout en ajoutant

-Est-ce que vous connaissez la formule à prononcer pour les animer, Madame ?

-Mh, oui… Mais comment comptez-vous…

-Vous en faites pas, j'ai un plan. Charlie, tu pourrais me connecter au réseau, s'il te plait ?

-Garth… Au cas où tu n'aurais toujours pas compris… IL N'Y A PAS DE WIFI ICI !

-Roh, mais je le sais, ça… En revanche, ce que toi tu sembles encore ignorer malgré le fait que tu sois aussi douée avec l'informatique que moi, c'est que même s'il n'y a pas de wifi quelque part, il y a toujours un moyen de relier les appareils électroniques aux ondes qui se promènent dans les airs un peu partout… Seulement, comme je ne suis pas magicien, c'est à toi de t'en charger. Tu vas voir, ça va être marrant, poursuit-il en tournant son écran vers nous.

-Attends, c'est… T'as modélisé le château sur ton ordi en moins d'une demi-heure, je m'exclame en voyant la réplique parfaite en 3D de notre école. Franchement, tu m'étonneras toujours… Et si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je te connecte… A un truc qu'on ne peut même pas voir ?

-Bah… Oui.

-… Je veux bien essayer, je lui réponds en le regardant ouvrir une nouvelle page sur l'écran, mais je ne te promets rien, Garth… Ce n'est pas le genre de trucs que l'on apprend à faire ici…Une minute, est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de jouer une partie d'échecs, là ?

-Nope, ça fait seulement partie de mon plan.

Je soupire, me demandant par moment ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet individu pour qu'il ait des idées aussi tordues, mais ayant confiance en lui, je me mets à analyser la copie conforme du château sur son ordinateur, avant de poser les yeux sur les statues, commençant peu à peu à comprendre où il veut en venir.

-Je vois que tes neurones sont enfin connectés, me lance-t-il. Alors, ça te plait ? Je me suis basé sur le fait que tu m'as dit que le château était vivant, dans l'une de tes lettres, et j'ai eu cette idée. Ce sera la première fois que j'expérimenterai un truc pareil, mais ça vaut franchement le coup, tu ne crois pas ?

J'acquiesce, me disant que si ça marche, ce sera tant mieux, et que dans le pire des cas, nous devrons simplement nous passer de l'aide de ces statues. Mais le connaissant, malgré le fait que cela paraisse impossible, je le crois tout à fait capable d'y arriver sans le moindre problème. J'essaye alors de « ressentir » l'énergie dégagée par le château, qui demeure être très puissante, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginer, lorsque l'on regarde l'âge qu'il a.

Soudain, j'ai l'impression qu'il commence à s'animer. Les personnages des portraits se mettent à remuer-plus qu'à leur habitude-, les murs me donnent l'impression de s'écarter puis de se rapprocher à nouveau, et le sol se met à trembler. Je me focalise alors uniquement sur ces statues, tout en touchant du bout des doigts le haut de l'ordinateur de Garth. Au début, cette idée me paraissait plus qu'improbable. Après tout, relier un ordinateur totalement basique, et Moldu en plus, à une sorte de réseau alimenté par le château en lui-même semble être une chose totalement impossible. Mais il semblerait que le Destin ait décidé de nous filer un petit coup de pouce en nous envoyant Garth ici.

McGonnagal semble émerveillée par la façon dont le plan se met en place. Elle qui était tout aussi sceptique que moi au début, elle place désormais toute sa confiance en lui, pensant qu'au final, il y a de grandes chances pour que cela marche. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir analysé des tas de données plus compliquées les unes que les autres, un grand sourire nait sur le visage de Garth, puis il lève les yeux vers nous.

-Ca y est, mon ordinateur est connecté au château ! Vous allez voir, la suite risque d'être assez sympa, nous lance-t-il, tandis que Dobby, qui était resté caché derrière lui, se met à regarder au-dessus de son épaule, visiblement curieux de savoir ce qu'il fabrique.

Il ouvre ensuite de nouvelles pages de jeux, et je comprends enfin ce qu'il avait derrière la tête depuis le début. Et honnêtement, je trouve son plan brillant.

-Ok, je vais faire une petite démonstration, si vous me le permettez, Madame, dit-il en regardant le professeur McGonnagal, qui hoche la tête afin de l'approuver. Parfait ! Je sens que je vais m'éclater, ajoute-t-il en s'étirant brièvement. Au fait, à vous de jouer, vous pouvez prononcer la formule. C'est quand vous voulez !

Elle se dirige alors vers l'immense mur où toutes les statues attendent patiemment que l'on les réveille afin de bénéficier de leur aide. Celle-ci lève ensuite sa baguette vers le haut, repoussant rapidement une mèche de cheveux lui tombant devant le visage et s'exclame, d'une voix claire et forte

- _Piertotum Locomotor !_

Au moment où Garth commence à pianoter quelques mots sur son ordinateur, tout en utilisant les flèches de son clavier, nous sommes légèrement surprises de voir l'une des statues de pierre, qui se situait accrochée au mur à une dizaine de mètres de haut, quitter son piédestal en atterrissant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Effectivement, celle-ci me parait très grande.

-Et maintenant, regardez ça, s'exclame Garth en s'amusant avec les flèches.

Me concentrant à la fois sur la statue et sur son ordinateur, tout comme le fait McGonnagal, nous nous rendons compte que le soldat fait exactement la même chose que le personnage du jeu qu'il est en train de contrôler.

-Vous… Vous êtes capable de lui dire quoi faire, s'étonne le professeur. C'est incroyable… Absolument stupéfiant, ajoute-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

A peine a-t-elle achevé sa phrase que d'autres statues se mettent à tomber sur le sol à quelques mètres de nous, quittant chacune à leur tour l'endroit où elles avaient dormi pendant tant d'années. Ils se placent alors en lignes de dix, avançant jusqu'à la grande porte nous séparant de la cour, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, sortant tous en même temps leurs épées de leurs fourreaux, ce qui est un spectacle assez impressionnant.

-C'est un peu comme les échecs, au final. Donc j'ai combiné ça à d'autres jeux auquel je joue souvent, et voilà le résultat, dit-il en souriant.

Je lui tape l'épaule amicalement, histoire de le féliciter pour ce qu'il vient de faire pour nous aider, alors qu'il ne fait même pas partie de ce monde. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça.  
Après quelques instants, voyant que les statues sont toujours immobiles, devant la porte, je me penche cependant vers lui en lui demandant ce que les soldats attendent pour avancer, et aller se battre contre les Mangemorts à l'extérieur.

-Tu n'as pas compris, Charlie ? Ils attendent tout simplement que leur supérieur leur en donne l'ordre, c'est aussi simple que cela… Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour guider votre armée, _Reine des Lunes_ , me demande-t-il en souriant de plus belle. Le _Moondor_ a besoin de vous !

\- « _Reine des Lunes_ » ? Qu'est-ce donc, nous questionne McGonnagal, à la fois surprise et intéressée.

-Dans l'un des jeux vidéo auquel nous jouions énormément, j'incarnais juste un personnage qui portait ce nom et il semblerait que depuis, c'est resté… Tu es sérieux, Garth, c'est vraiment à moi de les envoyer là-bas ?

-Moui. Ensuite, je me chargerai de reste en les contrôlant via mon ordinateur. Après tout, les jeux, ça a toujours été un domaine dans lequel je m'en sortais plutôt bien, alors autant l'utiliser ici, ajoute-t-il en affichant en grand une carte de la cour de l'école sur son écran. Allez, vas-y, ils n'attendent plus que ton signal !

J'acquiesce, puis je me faufile entre les statues afin de me placer bien en vue devant celles-ci, me disant que ce que je fais aurait été absolument impensable jusqu'il y a une heure à peine. Les soldats semblent baisser la tête vers moi, attendant patiemment que je ne m'exprime. A l'aide du Sortilège « _Sonorus_ », je m'amplifie légèrement la voix afin qu'ils m'entendent tout distinctement, avant de m'exclamer

-Poudlard est menacée ! Repoussez les Mangemorts, protégez-nous, faites votre devoir envers notre école !

Toutes les statues s'animent alors en même temps, avançant à un rythme régulier, armes en mains. Ils progressent ensuite dans la cour, repoussant chacun des ennemies qu'ils croisent sur leur chemin, sous les regards stupéfaits des Aurors trainant non loin d'eux.

Je regagne l'intérieur, où Garth semble s'en donner à cœur joie, ayant l'impression d'être dans un simple jeu, n'oubliant pas qu'il s'agit de la réalité, et qu'il n'aura pas la chance de « recommencer le niveau » en cas d'erreur.

Me tenant aux côtés de McGonnagal, celle-ci se penche vers moi et me confie d'une voix assez enjouée que je ne l'avais jamais entendue utiliser

-J'avais toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple légende, cette histoire de soldats… Mais au plus profond de moi, j'espérais qu'un jour, ils reprennent brusquement vie comme ils l'ont fait ce soir, et… J'en rêvais depuis toujours, d'utiliser ce sortilège, ajoute-t-elle en souriant.


	85. Are you afraid, Potter?

Après que les nombreuses statues se soient mises au combat, j'étais directement retournée auprès des autres, qui continuaient de repousser les Mangemorts, qui arrivaient toujours en plus grand nombre. A croire que tout la Grande-Bretagne était contre nous… J'étais alors tombée sur mon frère et Gabriel, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de Rockwood, l'un des employés du Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, ce fut lui qui prit la fuite au moment où Juliet lui sauta à la gorge en tentant de la lui arracher avec une extrême violence, sous le regard admiratif et fier de son maitre.

Je me bats maintenant aux côtés de Lilith et Alastair, qui semblent être bien plus motivés qu'auparavant à nous aider à repousser les Forces du Mal qui nous entourent. Non pas que je n'ai jamais eu confiance en eux, car même si ce sont des démons, il y en a certains qui sont des exceptions, comme Abaddon par exemple, mais les ayant déjà rencontrés il y a de nombreuses années, je connaissais leur tempérament, et je craignais qu'ils ne décident finalement de se retourner contre nous. Et au moins, aucune limite ne leur a été imposée en ce qui concerne la façon dont ils s'en prennent aux Mages noirs, ce qui semblent les ravir plus que tout. En même temps, je comprends qu'ils aient besoin de se défouler après avoir passé tant de temps enfermés en Enfer, voyant leurs espoirs de sortir un jour diminuer au fil des mois…

Alors que tout le monde commence à s'épuiser, à cause des forces ennemies qui vont et viennent sans cesse, notre pire cauchemar se réalise, et une nouvelle attaque survient. Seulement, celle-ci demeure très différente des autres, et c'est ainsi que je me rends compte à quel point Voldemort peut avoir de l'influence sur toutes sortes de créatures magiques, car si j'en crois ce qui vient à notre rencontre avec une rapidité affolante, celui-ci a réussi à ranger les Détraqueurs de son côté.

La première personne à m'avoir parlé de ces choses, c'est Harry, en début d'année, lorsqu'il m'expliquait ce qui leur était arrivé au cours des années précédentes. Et maintenant que je me retrouve face à eux, je découvre qu'ils sont tels que je les avais imaginés. Grands, vêtus de capes, et apportant la mort avec eux. Enfin, « la mort », façon de parler, car je ne pense pas que celui-ci daignerait bouger pour venir voir comment se déroulent les événements. Après tout, il est bien trop occupé à se goinfrer de chips au pickles pour ça…

Certains élèves de quatrième, à la vue de ces êtres plus que terrifiants, préfèrent rejoindre le château afin de s'y réfugier au lieu de rester à l'extérieur pour se battre, ce que je comprends parfaitement. L'air se refroidit brusquement, comme si l'on était en présence d'esprits vengeurs au beau milieu d'une maison hantée. Je frissonne légèrement, avant de repousser le Mangemort contre qui je me battais depuis quelques minutes. Celui-ci me lance un regard furieux, tenant fermement son bras sanguilonant, avant de prendre la fuite via les airs sans demander son reste, jugeant probablement que les Détraqueurs se contenteront d'achever son travail à sa place. Les Mages noirs se mettent alors à s'enfuir probablement après avoir reçu l'ordre de se retirer.

Les professeurs ordonnent alors à tous les élèves de rentrer se mettre à l'abris, de peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Seulement, ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que nous sommes désormais nombreux à être capable de faire apparaitre un Patronus corporel. Les plus jeunes écoutent donc ce qu'ils viennent de dire, tandis que tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ainsi que les Aurors, restent à l'extérieur, prêts à repousser ces monstres. Nous entendons des adultes nous appeler afin que nous rentrions, mais nous faisons la sourde oreille, refusant de laisser les Aurors gérer cette menace tous seuls. Après tout, nous ne nous sommes pas entraînés pour rien… Et nous avons-nous aussi le droit de nous amuser un peu.

Les Détraqueurs s'approchent de plus dans l'obscurité de la nuit, frôlant à peine le sol de ces longs draps noirs qui les recouvrent. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne dit quoi que ce soit, chacun attendant qu'ils arrivent. Seulement, à un moment, Drago décide de briser ce lourd silence en se tournant vers Harry, lui disant d'un ton à la fois amusé et enjoué

-On a peur, Potter ?

Celui-ci lui sourit en retour, tout en lui répondant, en utilisant le même timbre de voix

-Tu aimerais bien…

Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient devenus aussi proches, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux.

Ensuite, le silence se fait à nouveau, et la seule chose qui parvient à nous distraire, ce sont les bruits de pas appartenant à Fred et George, nous rejoignant en courant, accompagnés de leurs parents, Lee, Luna, Ginny ainsi que d'autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Kingsley fermant la marche. Ayant remarqué ce pourquoi nous attendons, ils se mettent en position de combat, les yeux rivés sur les statues de pierre, espérant que celle-ci sauront ralentir un minimum ces créatures.

Mon frère pose alors les yeux sur moi, semblant vouloir me demander ce que je fais encore là. Evidemment, il est au courant pour ce groupe de défense dirigé par Harry, mais il ignore que je suis parfaitement capable de repousser l'une de ces choses grâce à ce que j'ai appris. Voyant que ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela, il se reconcentre sur le pont de pierre juste en face de nous, d'où arrivent les Détraqueurs en grand nombre. Les yeux rivés sur ceux-ci, je fais alors mon possible afin de penser à quelque chose d'heureux, puisque c'est le seul moyen de les repousser.

Je revois alors le moment de notre victoire au match de Quidditch nous opposant à Serdaigle, lorsque nous l'avons emporté haut la main, comme pour les deux précédents. Je me jette dans les bras des membres de mon équipe, comme Harry, Ron, et bien évidemment, les jumeaux. Ça a été un match assez compliqué, mais nous avons fini par gagner, car nous avons toujours su nous écouter. Après ces deux heures, quelques supporters nous rejoignent en hurlants sur le terrain, voulant à tout prix nous féliciter pour cette victoire. Parmi eux se trouvent Hermione, bien entendue, suivie de Drago Seamus, Ginny, Dean et Neville, mais également Luna qui, malgré le fait que son équipe ait perdu, tenait à nous dire qu'elle trouvait que nous avions très bien joué. Je sens encore Drago me serrer dans ses bras après ce match. Je relis à nouveau la lettre que Sam m'a envoyée afin de me féliciter pour mes performances de ce week-end. Tous ces moments tournant autour de notre victoire me reviennent en tête, car c'est quelque chose que nous avons eu l'occasion de partager tous ensemble.

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je me rends compte que les Détraqueurs ne sont plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous, avançant toujours plus vite. Je serre fermement ma baguette dans ma main, prête à les repousser, et les renvoyer d'où ils viennent le plus rapidement possible. Derrière moi, j'entends le souffle régulier de Molly, qui semble être toute aussi déterminée que moi. Que nous tous. Parce que si j'en crois l'expression se lisant sur le visage des personnes m'entourant, pas un seul ne semble avoir envie de reculer. Tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore sont présents, prêts à mettre en pratique ce qu'Harry leur a appris lors de la dernière leçon qu'il nous a donnée. Les Aurors, quant à eux, ne sont inquiets qu'à propos d'une seule chose nous. Ils craignent que les Détraqueurs prennent le dessus, ignorant ce que nous savons faire. Mais ils ne tarderont pas à le découvrir, ces effrayantes créatures étant enfin arrivées dans la cour de notre école. Ceux-ci commencent par nous dévisager durant de longues, très longues secondes sans rien faire. Comme si chacun des camps attendait que ce soit l'autre qui attaque en premier.

C'est là qu'arrivent Castiel, accompagné de Madison, Hanna et Amélia. Il déploie alors ses ailes, jugeant utile de prendre de la hauteur, ce qui lui permettra de mieux se défendre face aux Détraqueurs. Voyant un peu mieux le spectacle qui s'offre à nous, j'en profite pour mieux les détailler ces monstres me font un peu penser à un fantôme que j'avais chassé avec Sam, il y a plusieurs années. Celui-ci leur ressemblait énormément, à commencer par ses habits sombres qui étaient en lambeaux, donnant l'impression qu'ils avaient été violemment déchirés lors d'une bagarre.

Puis, recevant peut-être enfin une sorte de signal, l'un d'entre eux émet une sorte de grognement rauque, et ils s'élancent tous sur nous en même temps, les pans de leurs « robes » volant derrière eux. De nombreux Patronus apparaissent alors, sous les yeux ébahis des quelques élèves ayant le courage de regarder à travers les carreaux depuis l'intérieur du château, mais également Garth, qui a laissé son ordinateur de côté, les statues ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose face aux Détraqueurs.

Le premier animal à apparaitre est un majestueux loup, qui me fait étrangement penser à une sorte d'hybride, lancé par Nymphadora, placée à l'autre bout de la cour. Celui-ci s'élance alors en montrant les crocs sur nos ennemies, parvenant à en repousser au moins trois à lui seul, bientôt suivi de celui de Remus, qui est lui aussi un loup très semblable au sien. Viennent ensuite le magnifique étalon de Ginny, ainsi que les petits et adorables-mais robustes- capucin et raton laveur, qui malgré leur taille, parviennent aisément à en faire fuir plusieurs.

Le majestueux cerf d'Harry et l'élégante biche crée par Rogue surgissent ensuite de leur baguette respective et se dirigent ensemble vers les Détraqueurs, s'alliant contre ces forces du Mal. Je vois ensuite la petite loutre d'Hermione se matérialiser devant elle, avant de se mettre à « courir » dans les airs, rejoignant le furet d'Arthur Weasley et le lièvre de Luna, et tous les trois se dirigent vers les autres Patronus précédemment créés.

Peu après, trois oiseaux impressionnants prennent leur envol. Il s'agit bien évidemment de l'aigle royal de Drago, d'un cygne lancé par Cho, et également celui de Fleur, qui est un magnifique paon. Ils tournent d'abord quelques instants au-dessus des têtes de leurs créateurs avant de se lancer à leur tour en direction de nos ennemies.

Blaise et Pansy, qui nous ont également rejoint, sont parvenus eux aussi à faire apparaitre leur propre Patronus. Drago a probablement dû leur apprendre à en créer un. Nous voyons alors un serpent et une colombe jaillir de leur baguette, tournoyant au-dessus d'eux, puis se dépêchant de rejoindre les autres.

Ensuite, les Patronus de l'un des trios de cette école s'élèvent dans le ciel ce sont ceux de Seamus, Dean et Neville, qui semble s'être très bien entraînés - au plus grand plaisir d'Harry - depuis que la Salle-sur-Demande a été condamnée. Celui de Seamus est un renard –ce qui selon Ron, m'aurait un peu plus correspondu, si on en croit ma tignasse rousse impossible à dompter, mais je trouve que c'est un animal qui le représente plutôt bien (futé et agile, étant également assez curieux) -, Dean crée un impressionnant et robuste sanglier, tandis que celui de Neville est un berger allemand se montrant aussi agressif envers les Détraqueurs que le loup de Tonks, rapidement rejoint par le labrador de Ron.

S'élève ensuite devant nous un animal que je ne m'attendais pas à voir, puisqu'il s'agit d'un tatou, lancé par Flitwick. Celui-ci demeure cependant assez puissant, voyant le nombre de Détraqueurs qu'il parvient à repousser assez facilement, et ce en très peu de temps. Quelques instants après cela, la grande chouette de Molly déploie ses ailes, prête à prendre son envol, ainsi qu'un ours brun à l'épaisse fourrure lâché par Maugrey.

C'est ensuite à mon tour de lever ma baguette, et au moment où mon Patronus apparait, après que j'ai pensé à un souvenir heureux, ma panthère des neiges est très rapidement rejointe par deux autres félins, l'un étant un chat –celui de McGonnagal-, l'autre étant un magnifique Lynx créé par Kingsley, qui me lance un clin d'œil admiratif à la vue de mon Patronus qui continue de s'élever, s'élançant avec grâce en direction des Détraqueurs.

Tandis que nos animaux repoussent ces créatures des Ténèbres avec courage, je tourne brièvement la tête en direction de mon frère et de Gabriel, qui sont en train de se concentrer, prêts à lâcher les leurs à leur tour. Et je dois avouer que je m'étais bien attendu à quelque chose de ce style pour Gabe, et j'ai l'occasion de voir plusieurs personnes retenir leur souffle en voyant un majestueux lion jaillir de sa baguette, attendant visiblement le Patronus de Sam. Je trouve cet animal fascinant, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'adresser à mon tour in clin d'œil à son propriétaire, qui me répond avec un sourire radieux.

Si les sorciers ont trouvé celui-ci impressionnant, ils ne s'étaient probablement pas attendus à voir surgir une telle créature de l'extrémité de la baguette de mon frère. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, j'avais toujours cru qu'à cause des blagues de Gabriel, son Patronus finirait par devenir un élan, celui-ci étant constamment comparé à cet animal imposant. Seulement, il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Car devant nos yeux ébahis vient d'apparaitre un magnifique dragon.

Celui-ci doit mesurer deux bons mètres de hauts –autrement dit, il a la même taille que son propriétaire…- et si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit d'un Norvégien à crête, comme celui qu'Hagrid avait amené au château il y a de ça quatre ans, d'après le récit d'Harry. Tout le monde semble stupéfait qu'un Patronus puisse avoir cette forme, et j'en suis la première à en être à la fois étonnée et impressionnée.

Face à ce nombre élevé d'animaux magiques, les Détraqueurs se mettent à reculer, sentant qu'ils ont très peu de chances de parvenir jusqu'au château. Ils se mettent alors à reculer en direction du pont, n'ayant pas d'autre choix pour s'enfuir. Et après quelques instants, leur nombre a diminué de moitié, ce qui nous permet de mieux nous concentrer sur ceux qui restent. Ils commencent à perdre le contrôle de leurs gestes, nos Patronus les affaiblissant énormément. C'est pourquoi les derniers restants décident de prendre lâchement la fuite, ne désirant pas être tués comme certains l'ont été, alors qu'ils tentaient d'avancer plus loin.

Lorsque ceux-ci ont disparu de notre champ de vision, certains ne peuvent s'empêcher de pousser un soupire de soulagement, satisfait d'être parvenus à les repousser comme nous l'avons fait. Seulement, tout le monde a beau se réjouir, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Sam, l'ayant remarqué, se décide à me rejoindre, tenant toujours sa baguette en main.

-J'ignorais que tu savais faire apparaitre un Patronus, me lance-t-il, visiblement fier de moi. J'imagine que tu n'as pas appris ça avec ombrage… Quoi qu'il en soit, cette panthère était vraiment très impressionnante…

-Tu rigoles ? Et ton dragon, à côté ? Et moi qui pensais que tu allais nous sortir un élan…

Il rit à cette dernière remarque qui ne l'a pas du tout vexé, contrairement à ce que j'étais attendue, puis il m'explique que la première fois qu'il l'a fait apparaitre, il a bien failli avoir une attaque. Il me demande ensuite ce qui me préoccupe, et je décide de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

-Ce n'est pas un peu… Bizarre ? Je veux dire, regarde-nous, on vient tout juste de chasser je ne sais pas combien de Détraqueurs, et rien ne nous a attaqué après cela… Je pensais que les Mangemorts rappliqueraient à la seconde même où les Gardiens d'Azkaban prendraient la fuite…

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est probablement pas terminé, petite sœur, me répond-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Voldemort n'en a pas terminé avec nous crois-moi…

Et à peine a-t-il achevé sa phrase que la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élève dans l'apparition de l'aube, nous annonçant une nouvelle proposition qui fait frissonner plus d'un sorcier dans nos rangs.


	86. Calm after the storm

_-Vous avez tenté de me combattre… Je reconnais que vous disposez de nombreux moyens de défense, mais savez que je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec vous… Mes troupes sont bien plus nombreuses et puissantes que ce que vous pouvez imaginer… Je vous offre une seconde chance, et vous demandant à nouveau de me livrer Harry Potter et Charlie Bradbury, et je m'en irai pour de bon sans m'en prendre à qui que ce soit d'autre… Je vous offre également trois heures en cette lumineuse matinée pour soigner vos blessés, qui ont combattu toute la nuit durant. Après ce temps écoulé, je me verrai dans l'obligation de lancer une nouvelle offensive et cette fois, vous n'aurez pas autant de chance, je vous en fait le serment… Livrez-moi Potter et Bradbury, vous avez trois heures…_

. . . .

Les paroles de Voldemort résonnent encore dans ma tête. Pendant un instant, je me suis dit que quitte à mourir, autant le faire pour sauver l'école et toutes les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Seulement, comme d'habitude, Sam a vu clair dans mon jeu et m'a formellement interdit d'y aller, tout comme Molly l'a fait avec Harry.

Assise tête baissée sur l'un des bancs de la Grande Salle, je me repose un peu, épuisée par tout ce que nous venons de traverser. Sur le moment, lorsque je me battais, je ne ressentais aucune fatigue, mais maintenant que je dispose de quelques instants de répit, j'en profite pour souffler un coup. De temps à autre, je lève la tête, regardant du coin de l'œil Madame Pomfresh s'affairer autour des blessés. Je suis soulagée de constater que nous n'avons subi aucune perte jusqu'à présent, car nous étions bien préparés à l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Certains élèves semblent gravement blessés, mais depuis qu'ils ont été pris en main, ils ont l'air de mieux se porter.

D'un autre côté, quelques Aurors tels que Maugrey, Bill et Arthur sont restés à l'extérieur, non pas pour remettre en place le bouclier, mais faire le guet à tour de rôle, s'assurant que personne ne tente de s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Je regarde un instant le pont de pierre très amoché par le passage des Mangemorts, m'imaginant sur celui-ci en train de rejoindre Voldemort afin que tout cela prenne enfin fin. Seulement, malgré le fait qu'il soit en grande discussion avec le Professeur Chourave, son ancienne directrice, je sens bien qu'il garde un œil sur moi, s'assurant que je ne fasse rien qui puisse me mettre en danger.

Soudain, je me retourne, ayant senti une présence assez proche, et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Fleur Delacour, que j'ai croisée pour la première fois au Square Grimmaud, il y a quelques mois de ça. Elle m'esquisse un sourire, avant de se mettre à regarder vers l'extérieur à son tour, le regard rivé sur Bill. Elle le contemple ainsi durant quelques instants, avant d'à nouveau tourner la tête dans ma direction.

-Est-ce que ça va, me demande-t-elle simplement en posant sa baguette à côté d'elle. Tu m'as l'air totalement perdue dans tes pensées, ajoute-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux argentés derrière son oreille. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-A ce qu'Il a dit ? Comme quoi il ne blesserait personne si toi et Harry, vous acceptiez de venir à sa rencontre ? Ecoute, je n'y connais peut-être rien, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution. Les gens comme lui ne sont pas fiables, et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il vous aurait fait subir à tous les deux…

-Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en ne faisant rien, je condamne toutes les personnes se trouvant dans cette salle.

Voyant qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse ajouter, elle se contente de s'approcher de moi pour une brève étreinte qui, je dois l'avouer, me remonte un peu le moral. Après cela, elle me sourit à nouveau, et me propose de changer de sujet, histoire de ne pas ruminer sur ce qui nous attend, et je lui en suis reconnaissante pour cela.

Elle se met alors à me parler de ses fiançailles avec Bill, la façon dont les choses se sont passées au Terrier depuis son arrivée de France, et elle ne manque pas d'évoquer les meilleurs moments qu'elle a passé ici, lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers du l'an dernier. Elle me parle par exemple du fait que Ron lui a proposé de l'accompagner au bal, ce à quoi elle aurait probablement répondu positivement, s'il ne s'était pas enfui en courant juste après cela –je le note d'ailleurs dans un coin de ma mémoire de lui faire parvenir ceci, une fois que tout sera enfin terminé-, et aussi le fait qu'elle est reconnaissante envers Harry d'avoir sorti sa petite sœur du lac noir.

J'écoute son récit avec attention, soulagée de pouvoir enfin penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui nous attend, puis elle commence à me raconter en détail l'amitié qu'elle partage avec Krum, avec qui elle a continué à correspondre par lettres une fois retourné à l'Académie Beaubâtons. Pendant un court instant, elle évoque la mort de Cédric, mais ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet, étant toujours bouleversée par le sort qu'il a connu. Je ne peux alors de m'empêcher au regard qu'a eu Gabriel lorsqu'on le lui a annoncé. Lui qui avait disparu pendant deux ans, et qui s'était probablement attendu à le revoir un jour, il avait été anéanti par cette nouvelle. Le visage de Cédric se met alors à hanter mon esprit. J'entends ensuite à nouveau la voix d'Harry nous expliquant, lors de la toute première réunion de l'A.D., s'exclamant qu'il s'en voudra certainement toute sa vie pour avoir été incapable de le sauver.

Voyant que j'ai à nouveau décroché, Fleur s'empare de ma main d'un geste réconfortant et chaleureux, puis elle me dit qu'elle doit retourner voir Madame Weasley, mais qu'elle serait ravie de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec moi. Après que je l'ai saluée d'un hochement de tête, elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de se lever, récupérant sa baguette et rejoignant Molly sur l'estrade, qui est en train de parler avec notre professeur de Métamorphose. Je la regarde s'éloigner, ses longs cheveux brillants se balançant au rythme de ses pas dans son dos.

La seconde personne qui se décide à me rejoindre est Garth, tenant serré contre lui son sac à dos, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des biens qu'il puisse exister en ce monde. Il prend ensuite place à l'endroit qu'occupait Fleur en silence, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. En regardant le regardant rapidement, je remarque que son visage est marqué de profondes cernes, et également sali à certains endroits à cause de toute la poussière dégagée lors de l'animation des statues du hall d'entrée. Celles qui n'ont pas été détruite se sont presque immédiatement immobilisée après le départ des derniers Détraqueurs, jugeant que le danger avait disparu, mais j'imagine qu'elle se réveilleront à nouveau lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera.

-Quelle nuit, hein, me lance-t-il en fixant toujours le sol.

-Quelle nuit, je répète doucement.

-… Charlie, je peux te poser une question ? Oh, bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, je le comprendrais parfaitement, mais…

-… Tu veux savoir pourquoi Voldemort en a après nous ? C'est bien cela ?

Il hoche lentement la tête.

-Disons qu'il avait déjà un problème avec nos parents, il y a plusieurs années. J'imagine qu'il cherche simplement à terminer le travail, dis-je alors sans rajouter quoi que ce soit afin de ne pas trop l'alarmer. C'est juste un autre psychopathe dont on doit se débarrasser rapidement, c'est tout. En tous cas, merci pour l'aide que tu nous as apportée, Garth. C'était vraiment une idée géniale.

Cette phrase semble le réjouir, et il m'offre un grand sourire reconnaissant.

-Mais… Maintenant, il faut que tu partes, j'ajoute dans un souffle.

-Que… Que je parte ? Mais pourquoi, s'étonne-t-il en me dévisageant.

-Ecoute, tu n'étais même pas censé te retrouver ici, à la base. Et puis, tu as su nous aider en parvenant à réanimer des statues vieilles de plusieurs siècles, en te servant simplement de ton ordinateur portable… Tu as été incroyable et d'un grand soutien, mais les choses risquent de s'empirer par la suite, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. De plus, ta famille doit se faire un sang d'encre depuis que tu as disparu sous leurs yeux en pleine nuit…

-Oui, mais et toi ? Tu viens avec moi ?

-Je ne peux pas, Garth. Il faut que je reste ici afin d'aider les autres. Ils… Ils ont besoin de moi, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber.

-Enfin, Charlie, tu as bien entendu ce que ce malade mental a dit ? Toi-même tu viens de reconnaitre que les choses deviendraient plus dangereuses qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été…

-Peut-être, mais je me dois de rester ici, et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Quant à toi, tu vas retourner à Londres, expliquer rapidement à tout le monde où tu étais et ce qu'il s'est passé, et puis tu ne les lâcheras plus d'une semelle, compris ? Et… Je vais demander à Abbadon de rentrer avec toi. Elle a réussi à nous aider, elle aussi, mais je pense que Meg et Cole s'inquiètent énormément à son sujet.

-Alors comme ça, tu me renvoies là-bas, dit une voix féminine non loin de nous.

-Abby, s'il te plait, ne compliques pas les choses… J'ai besoin que tu rentres à Londres avec lui, et que tu protèges tout le monde d'une quelconque menace Mangemort, c'est tout. Tu as été admirable, et ton aide ici nous a été précieuse. Seulement, maintenant, il est temps que vous partiez, je lance à la démone.

-Elle a raison, dit alors Kingsley en nous rejoignant. Je vais vous raccompagner moi-même, si vous me le permettez. Nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un en plus des deux Aurors pour veiller sur Londres jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien, ajoute-t-il d'un ton qui me parait assez convaincant. Et une fois que vous serez en sécurité, je transplanerai à nouveau afin de revenir à Poudlard. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Tous deux semblent hésitant, ne voulant visiblement pas nous laisser tomber. Seulement, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Garth, n'ayant aucun pouvoir, et Abbadon, dont la famille se trouve à Londres, doivent impérativement rentrer chez eux.  
Après quelques instants, voyant que nous ne lâcherons pas l'affaire, ils finissent par accepter notre proposition, à contrecœur. Et après qu'ils aient quitté la Grande Salle, escortés par Kingsley, je me redresse et les regarde s'avancer dans la cour de l'école à travers la fenêtre, s'arrêtant un moment afin d'expliquer la situation à Maugrey, qui après quelques secondes, les laisse passer, gardant un œil sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté l'enceinte de l'école afin de transplaner.

Je me rassieds sur le banc, cette fois en compagnie de Sam, qui a laissé le professeur Chourave discuter avec le professeur Flitwick à quelques mètres de nous. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules avant de me serrer contre lui. Je suis totalement à cran et ça, il est capable de le ressentir. Cependant, je préfère ne rien dire, étant trop déboussolée et fatiguée pour cela. Nous nous contentons alors d'observer chaque chose se passant devant nous Hermione et Ginny donnant un coup de main à Madame Pomfresh afin de soigner les blessés, Seamus, Dean, Ron et Neville tentant de dégager le plus de pierres possibles afin de créer un passage correct jusqu'à l'extérieur, Gabriel entretenant une grande conversation avec Drago, eux deux ayant visiblement de nombreuses choses à se dire après ce qu'ils ont découvert un peu plus tôt.

J'ai envie de dormir, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. La crainte de voir Voldemort débarquer ici me ronge de l'intérieur, m'empêchant de me calmer comme me le conseille Sam. Il y a également cette histoire de manipulation qui me tourmente. J'ignore si ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une légère appréhension sur ce qui va se passer lorsque je me retrouverai face à Lui.

Je sens alors quelque chose d'humide sur ma main et en tournant brusquement la tête, je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit que de Juliet, ayant visiblement besoin d'attention, son propriétaire étant trop occupé à utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de guérir les blessures de certaines personnes. Je passe alors lentement ma main sur sa tête, puis elle pose ses deux pattes avant sur mes genoux, comme si elle parvenait à sentir mon mal-être. Sam, assez curieux, me demande ce que je suis en train de faire, puisqu'il est, lui aussi, incapable de le voir. Je lui explique en quelques mots la situation, et il se contente d'hocher la tête, avant de se reconcentrer sur ces gens qui vont et viennent dans tous les sens.

Lorsqu'il retire son bras de mes épaules et jette un coup d'œil à sa main, puis me regarde, légèrement inquiet, avant de se mettre à fixer mon bras à moi.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on soigne ça, me demande-t-il en regardant la plaie sanguilonante que m'a gentiment offert l'un des Mangemorts. Je sais que l'on a connu pire en chassant des monstres avec papa, mais…

Je fais « non » de la tête, lui répondant que de toutes manières, je ne sens presque rien, et qu'il y a de vraies urgences dans cette salle qui ont besoin de beaucoup de soins, contrairement à moi. Il hoche à nouveau la tête, semblant aussi épuisé que je le suis. Des larges cernes creusent ses yeux, ce qui le vieilli d'au moins cinq ans. Je soupire un instant, vraiment heureuse qu'il se trouve à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Car c'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin. Savoir que Sam est là, et qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber, malgré cette foutue malédiction.

Je sursaute alors légèrement en entendant une voix crier au loin. Je me mets à regarder de tous les côtés cherchant à savoir d'où elle pourrait provenir, et à ma grande surprise, personne ne semble l'avoir entendue. Je l'entends à nouveau, celle-ci suppliant que l'on lui vienne en aide, étant bout de force. Je me retourne ensuite vers Sam, son visage étant aussi tenu que moi. Je comprends alors qu'il l'a également entendue, contrairement à toutes les personnes se trouvant autour de nous. Cette voix me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, mais j'ai du mal à lui donner un visage, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende une nouvelle fois. Et là, je comprends enfin.

-Sam, où est Narcissa ?

-Hum, elle est restée avec Bellatrix dans le couloir du troisième étage. Oui, il fallait bien que quelqu'un la surveille afin qu'elle évite de s'échapper, tu ne penses pas ?

-Ecoute, c'est très important. Il faut que tu rassembles Drago, Chuck, Rogue, Lilith, Neville, Sirius, puis que vous me rejoignez là-bas, et évite d'alerter Gabriel et Tessa pour le moment. Ne me pose pas de question, je viens simplement de comprendre un truc vraiment urgent à régler.


	87. The truth is

-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te décides à te tourner si brutalement vers les forces du Mal ? Lorsque l'on était jeunes, tu n'arrêtais pas de nous répéter que tu ne voulais pas devenir comme nos parents, que tu souhaitais changer les choses. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, Bellatrix ? Nous aurions pu y arriver, tous les quatre. Ensemble, nous aurions pu améliorer la situation.

-Ne comprends-tu donc pas, Narcissa ? Je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir les yeux, en me rendant compte que nos parents étaient sur le droit chemin depuis le début, et que nous étions en tort. Rendre service est réservé aux faibles comme Andromeda. Quand je pense que toi et Charles avez suivi son chemin… Enfin, je veux dire, Chuck, si c'est ainsi qu'il se fait désormais appeler… Te rends-tu compte qu'il a même honte de porter son vrai nom de famille ? Vous nous avez déshonoré au plus haut point, vous vous êtes montrés tellement lâches…

La femme aux cheveux blonds pousse un long soupire, commençant presque à être dépassée par la situation. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir du troisième étage, elle s'est chargée de rapidement attacher sa sœur, afin que celle-ci ne tente pas de s'enfuir pour recommencer à tuer des innocents. La Mangemort se débat quand même, espérant pouvoir enfin se débarrasser des liens serrés qui la retiennent prisonnière. Elle lève les yeux vers l'autre sorcière, lui jetant un regard assassin, comme si elle regrettait de faire partie de la même famille que celle-ci.

-Bella, tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais je t'en prie, calme cette folie qui s'est emparée de toi. Contrairement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'es pas un monstre, et au fond de toi, je suis persuadée que tu t'en rends compte.

-Jamais tu ne réussiras à me corrompre, Narcissa…

-Elle n'en aura pas besoin, je lui lance en entrant telle une véritable furie dans la pièce où elles se trouvent depuis un moment. Car il semblerait que mon cerveau ne soit pas si inactif que ça, ces derniers temps… Et j'ai enfin compris quelque chose d'important.

La mère de Drago se met à me dévisager en ouvrant grand les yeux, ignorant ce que j'ai voulu dire par « elle n'en aura pas besoin ». Je la regarde alors d'un air qui se veut rassurant, étant sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de ce qu'il se passe réellement. Pendant quelques instants, je me contente de regarder chacune des deux femmes à tour de rôle, tâchant de décerner ce qu'elles peuvent éventuellement penser à l'instant. Et pour Bellatrix, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Elle n'a qu'une envie m'éliminer. Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse faire, car elle ne m'effraie pas. Du moins, plus maintenant.

J'entends derrière moi Sam inspirer et expirer fortement, étant à bout de souffle à force d'avoir été obligé de me suivre en courant dans toute l'école, afin de rassembler les personnes dont j'avais besoin. Ceux-ci sont également aussi épuisés que mon frère, et ignorent également la raison de leur présence ici, n'ayant pas eu le temps de leur expliquer pourquoi j'avais besoin d'eux. Mais voyant l'air grave que j'ai pris, ils ont immédiatement compris que c'était forcément important, et se sont joints à nous. La plus difficile à convaincre avait été Lilith, qui était bien trop occupée à faire du rentre-dedans à Alastair, mais au moment où je l'ai menacée de la jeter dans une piscine d'eau bénite salée, elle est revenue sur sa décision, et a accepté de venir. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car elle fait partie des personnes les plus importantes dont je vais avoir besoin.

-Charlie ? Mais… Enfin, que fais-tu ici, et avec tout ce monde, s'étonne Narcissa. Je vous ai pourtant assuré que j'étais capable de la surveiller moi-même.

-Apparemment, ça n'a rien à voir, lui répond Rogue -que je n'ai jamais vu aussi essoufflé-. On nous a dit que c'était urgent, alors nous avons pris la décision de suivre les deux jeunes Bradbury, sans pour autant savoir ce qui se passe ici. Et à en juger l'expression se lisant sur son visage, Sam l'ignore tout autant que nous.

-Que se passe-t-il exactement, répète Narcissa, ne quittant pas des yeux sa sœur qui est toujours fermement ligotée.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, à vous tous. Car je pense que vous êtes tous, en quelques sortes, concernés. Sauf Lilith, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. J'ai simplement besoin d'elle pour plus tard. Ecoutez, vous risquez de ne pas me croire sur le moment, mais vous expliquerai tout en détail une fois qu'on aura… Disons, « un peu plus de temps libre ». Autrement dit, une fois que Voldemort aura fini de nous menacer comme il l'a fait, et qu'il aura disparu pour de bon.

. . . . . . . .

-Où penses-tu qu'ils sont allés, Charlie et son frère ? Ça fait bien dix minutes que je ne les ai plus vus, dit Hermione en enroulant un bandage autour du bras de Ron –qui a été légèrement blessé durant l'attaque des Mangemorts-. Tu penses qu'ils vont bien ?

-Hermione, il n'y a clairement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils su sûrement partis faire un tour dans le château afin de se dégourdir les jambes… C'est vrai, regarde un peu cet endroit, s'exclame-t-il en désignant de la main le décor qui les entoure. Aider les blessés, c'est une bonne chose. Seulement, à un moment, il faut bien aller se changer les idées, tu ne crois pas ?

-… Si, tu as raison. Excuse-moi, je suis juste un peu tendue, ces derniers temps…

-Comme nous tous, non ?

-J'imagine, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de terminer mon examen théorique d'examen de défense contre les forces du Mal, parce que tes frères ont débarqué dans la Grande Salle lorsque j'étais à l'avant dernière question… Tu crois qu'ils vont le compter comme un échec, Ron ?

Celui-ci se met à rire à cette dernière remarque. Evidemment, c'est du Hermione tout craché. Malgré les temps qui courent, la guerre qui s'est déclenchée plusieurs heures auparavant, elle trouve toujours un moyen de s'inquiéter pour sa moyenne générale. Il se penche alors vers elle et l'embrasse afin de l'empêcher de continuer son discours sur la façon dont sont corrigés les examens en cinquième année.

-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu t'emportes comme ça. Mais franchement, vu la situation, c'est la dernière chose pour laquelle tu dois te faire du souci. En plus, la pratique saura compenser, vu ce que t'as fait devant l'examinateur, et puis… Quand tu te battais. Hermione Granger, tu es vraiment une personne incroyable, tu le sais, ça ?

-Et toi, tu es un incorrigible flatteur, lui répond-t-elle en serrant un peu plus son bandage. Mais c'est gentil quand même, je le prends pour un compliment. Tiens, salut, Luna. Tu n'étais pas avec Neville, demande-t-elle à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un blond très clair ondulant dans son dos.

-Oh, si, mais il a dû aller quelque part.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, nous étions en train de parler des propriétés magiques qu'ont les Ronflaks cornus, et tout à coup, il y a un homme aux cheveux châtain qui a débarqué, et lui demandant de l'accompagner je ne sais où, en ajoutant que c'était très important.

-Quoi ? Qui était-ce ? A quoi ressemblait-il.

-Euh… Il avait donc des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, et il était très grand. Oh, et quelques minutes avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne, j'ai entendu un autre garçon, celui-là –ajoute-t-elle en désignant Gabriel- m'appeler par un étrange surnom. Je crois que c'était un truc qui ressemblait à « Moose » … Je sais que c'est vraiment peu commun d'appeler quelqu'un ainsi. C'est aussi rare que de trouver des Joncheruines dans la tête d'un Gobelin…

-C'était forcément Sam, dit alors Hermione. Et il a dit que c'était important ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Il m'a paru tout chamboulé. Il s'est excusé auprès de moi sous prétexte qu'il devait « m'emprunter » Neville pendant quelques instants alors que nous étions occupés, mais cela ne m'a pas dérangé. Ensuite, ils ont quitté la Grande Salle et ont directement filé tous ensemble vers les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tous ensemble » ? Ils ont embarqué d'autres personnes avec eux ?

-Oui, il y avait Drago, le professeur Rogue, le parrain d'Harry, un homme qui, je pense était le père de celui avec qui est tout le temps collé Sam, ainsi qu'une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blonds. Bien sûr, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton calme, mais peut-être avaient-ils un problème à gérer…

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe, marmonne Ron pour lui-même, mais suffisamment fort pour que les deux filles l'entendent. Vous croyez que l'on devrait prévenir quelqu'un ? Comme par exemple McGonnagal ? Si ça se trouve, il y a vraiment un problème… Et puis, où est passée Charlie ?

-Je l'ai vue quitter la salle il y a environ quinze minutes, s'exclame Harry en venant à leur rencontre. Elle a échangé quelques mots avec son frère avant de s'en aller. Est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit quoi que ce soit ?

-Non, rien, lui répond Hermione. Vous pensez qu'on devrait les rejoindre ?

-Ça serait une bonne idée, mais il y a un problème on ignore où ils se trouvent. Ils peuvent être n'importe où dans le château, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Je crois qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font, même s'ils n'en ont parlé à personne.

-Ils auraient quand même pu nous dire ce qu'ils faisaient, non ? Nous sommes quand même amis, ils savent qu'ils peuvent se confier à nous, s'offusque Ron en grimaçant à cause de la douleur qu'il éprouve à son bras.

-Ils n'en ont peut-être pas eu le temps. Si vous voulez mon avis, leur dit Luna, ils ont dû penser qu'ils devaient régler leur problème le plus rapidement possible. Je suis sûr qu'ils prendront le temps de nous en parler juste après, ne vous en faites pas.

-Espérons qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font…

. . . . . . . .

-Nous sommes à ton écoute, Charlie, me lance Neville. Et si tu nous as tous réunis _ici_ dans un but bien précis, ça doit être vraiment important, ajoute-t-il en jetant un regard empli de haine de direction de la Mangemort, qui lui sourit sadiquement.

-Alors, laissez-moi vous dire ça en quelques mots. Mais je vous préviens, vous risquez d'avoir… Un sacré choc. Parce que même moi, je l'ignorais jusqu'à il y a une heure. J'aurais aimé en parler à Hermione, Ron et Harry avant de quitter la Grande Salle aussi précipitamment, mais je crois qu'on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Ils se mettent à me dévisager sans comprendre où je cherche à en venir. Evidemment, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut expliquer facilement, et je sens que cela risque de durer un bon moment, même si je ne désire qu'une seule chose c'est que cela se termine au plus vite, mais pas pour moi. Et intérieurement, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi à comprendre cela plus tôt. Que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte avant aujourd'hui. Quand je pense à l'Enfer que ça a dû être…

-Pendant des années, tout le monde a eu l'occasion de se forger une opinion sur un tas de choses. Sur nos connaissances, sur les événements qui ont marqué nos vies, sur le futur qui nous attendait. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous dire que nous avons tous commis une énorme erreur sur quelque chose. Nous avons tous eu le même sentiment à propos de cela, mais nous nous sommes lourdement trompés. Et cette erreur risque de coûter la vie de quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, me demande Sam.

Je pose alors mon regard sur la Mangemort, qui ne cesse de sourire depuis tout à l'heure, étant persuadée que son maitre ne va pas tarder à débarquer pour tous nous tuer. Seulement, elle ignore toujours ce que j'ai découvert, et à quel point cela risque de la mettre en danger au moment où je révèlerai la vérité.

-Pendant des années, vous vous êtes trompés sur son compte, je réponds à mon frère en désignant Bellatrix du doigt. Chuck, Narcissa, vous avez toujours pensé que votre sœur était devenue une sorte de monstre sanguinaire cherchant à tout prix à laisser derrière elle le plus de corps possible.

Tous les deux m'approuvent d'un hochement de tête, bien que je voie que cela les démoli de se l'avouer.

-Seulement, vous aviez tort, j'ajoute simplement. Elle n'a jamais été, et ne sera probablement jamais cette… Cette psychopathe que tout le monde craint. Elle ne mentait pas, lorsqu'elle affirmait, quand vous étiez plus jeunes, qu'elle détestait la Magie noire et qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour se battre contre celle-ci. Elle le pensait sincèrement, malgré le fait que vous puissiez penser le contraire.

-Ce que tu dis est insensé, s'exclame Narcissa. Je comprends que tu sois quelqu'un qui aime donner une seconde chance à tout le monde, mais… Mais ma sœur ne la mérite pas, après tout ce qu'elle a fait.

Je m'approche de la Mangemort, et celle-ci finit par lever les yeux vers moi, cherchant probablement à comprendre ce que je suis en train de faire. Sur son visage se lit toujours le même air satisfait, comme si son camp avait déjà remporté la victoire.

-A vrai dire, Bellatrix n'a jamais éprouvé ce désir de faire le mal autour d'elle. Son cœur a toujours été pur et empli de compassion.

-Ah, vraiment, me répond la concernée en plissant les yeux. Et comment expliques-tu toutes les fois où j'ai pris un malin plaisir à torturer de pauvres innocents tels que les Londubat, ou bien lorsque je m'en suis prise à ton pauvre ami Moldu résidant à Londres ? Comment la Bellatrix que tu décris pourrais être semblable à ce que je suis réellement ?

-C'est très simple, je lui dis en m'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Vous n'êtes tout simplement pas Bellatrix.


	88. The evil within

Personne n'a su quoi dire après ma dernière remarque, lorsque j'ai affirmé que la femme se tenant face à nous n'était pas Bellatrix. A vrai dire, je crois qu'ils se sont dit que les attaques subies par les Mangemorts m'ont probablement grillé une partie du cerveau. Seulement, je suis persuadée de ce que j'affirme, et je suis tout à fait capable de le leur prouver.

-Sam, est-ce que tu as entendu quelqu'un crier, tout à l'heure ? Une personne qui demandait à recevoir de l'aide ?

-Oui, mais c'est normal, non ? Je veux dire, nous sommes en pleine guerre, il est normal que certaines personnes se retrouvent en danger, incapables de se défendre. Mais cela n'explique pas ce que tu as voulu dire par « ce n'est pas Bellatrix ».

-Au contraire, je lui réponds. Parce qu'il y a un fait assez intéressant à propos de cette voix. C'est que nous ne sommes que trois dans cette pièce à l'avoir entendue, et pour une raison bien précise. A présent, je vous demanderai de lever la main, ceux qui ignorent de quoi je suis en train de parler.

Les mains de Rogue, Neville, Sirius, Chuck, Drago et Narcissa se lèvent, tandis que Lilith reste immobile, comme je m'y étais attendue. Ils ramènent ensuite leur bras le long de leur corps, leurs regards se dirigeant vers la démone.

-Vous l'avez entendue, vous aussi, lui demande Sirius, l'air méfiant. Vous avez entendu cette voix réclamant de l'aide ?

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention la première fois. Comme l'a dit Sam, j'ai cru que c'était simplement quelqu'un qui se battait contre un Mangemort, et qui n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Seulement, j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait lors de ce deuxième appel, et que j'ai remarqué qu'à part Alastair et moi, personne n'avait réagi. Jusqu'à ce que l'on me demande –aimablement- de suivre un petit groupe qui s'était formé, afin de me rendre je ne sais où pour aller y faire je ne sais quoi. Seulement, je ne vois toujours pas où cette rouquine veut en venir.

-Alors, premièrement, il n'y a que Lucifer et Balthazar qui sont autorisés à me surnommer comme ça, je lui lance. Et ensuite, Je pensais que tu comprendrais plus rapidement que cela. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je te demanderai de simplement aller toucher du bout des doigts le bras de cette inconnue, j'ajoute en désignant la Mangemort, toujours assise par terre à me dévisager. Et ne pose pas de question. Je crois que tu ne vas plus rester dans l'ignorance bien longtemps, Lilith…

Elle soupire, pensant très certainement que j'ai complètement perdu la tête, avant de s'avancer vers la femme, puis elle s'abaisse à sa hauteur, s'étant d'abord assurée que celle-ci ne lui sautera pas à la gorge. Elle tend ensuite doucement la main vers elle, et lorsqu'elle l'effleure très légèrement, elle se rétracte comme si elle venait de recevoir une puissante décharge électrique. Elle se redresse brusquement, tournant la tête dans ma direction, une lueur d'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux clairs. Elle recule ensuite de quelques pas, visiblement perturbée par ce qui vient de se passer, sous les regards intrigués des autres.

-Oh la vache, murmure-t-elle. Et moi qui te prenais pour une folle…

-Enfin, est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'exclame Narcissa, en ayant visiblement assez de ne pas être mise dans la confidence, ce qui se comprend parfaitement au vu de la situation.

-Bien sûr. Ce ne sera pas long, je lui réponds en sortant quelque chose du dessous de ma chemise –sous le regard approbateur de Lilith-, dont je ne me sépare jamais, tout comme mon arme à feu. Par contre, je vais vous demander à tous de reculer, car cela risque d'être assez violent. Du moins, si elle ne se décide pas à me parler avant.

Je m'approche ensuite de la Mangemort d'un pas vif et décidé, puis je m'agenouille à nouveau à ses côtés, son sourire ayant disparu depuis quelques instants. Je me mets ensuite à la regarder droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle ne se décide à soutenir mon regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne craque, ce qui est fort peu probable.

-On va la faire simple, je lui dis calmement. Si vous me dites qui vous êtes, je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Dans le cas contraire, vous risquez de vous souvenir de moi pendant un bon moment après ce que je vous ferai subir…

-Tu penses que quelqu'un a pris du Polynectar afin de ressembler à Bellatrix, me demande Rogue, commençant à se poser des questions, tout comme le font les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Comme ce qui s'est passé avec Alastor Maugrey, l'an dernier ?

-Oh, non. Ce cas-ci est bien plus complexe qu'un simple recours à une potion. Sam, je vais te mettre sur la voie, j'ajoute en regardant brièvement mon frère. Toi, moi et Lilith sommes les seuls à avoir entendu cette voix appeler à l'aide. Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Qu'est-ce qui nous détache à ce point des autres ?

Il se met à profondément réfléchir, les bras croisés, mes mots l'ayant apparemment intrigué. Il demeure silencieux durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je ne voie son regard s'illuminer, ce qui signifie qu'il a probablement compris ce qu'il se passe réellement. Il redresse ensuite la tête vers moi, à la fois perturbé par la situation, mais également impressionné par le fait que j'ai réussi à comprendre quelque chose de pareil si rapidement.

-Tu te crois probablement plus maligne que moi, me crache la Mangemort, qui se fait presque immédiatement reprendre par Narcissa, qui lui donne un léger coup dans les côtes. Sache que tu n'y arriveras jamais. Du moins, pas comme tu t'y prends, jeune fille…Tu es bien loin de savoir à quel point je suis capable de résister.

-Et vous, vous semblez ignorer ce que j'ai traversé, et à quel point cela m'a endurci. Vous voyez, ça, je lui lance en lui montrant ce que je tiens entre mes mains. Je pense que vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Et quelque me dit que vous ne voudriez pas que je m'en prenne à vous avec. Alors je vous laisse le choix vous me dites qui vous êtes, et comment vous avez fait pour tenir si longtemps. Et en échange, je ne vous blesserai pas avec ce qui peut vous être fatal.

-Charlie… Que se passe-t-il, me demande Chuck, sortant enfin de sa bulle. Est-ce que… Notre sœur… Enfin, je ne comprends pas…

-Cette personne n'est pas votre sœur, je lui réponds en les regardant, lui et Narcissa. Votre sœur est détenue prisonnière depuis maintenant plus de seize ans, sans que personne n'ait jamais été au courant. A part, probablement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Est-ce lui qui vous a demandé de faire cela, je demande à la Mangemort en reportant mon attention sur elle. Ou bien peut-être avez-vous réussi à prendre une telle initiative par vous-même ?

-Comment ça, Bella est prisonnière, s'énerve Narcissa en dévisageant la Mangemort à son tour. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Et où est-elle ?

La concernée ne répond pas, et continue de me fixer froidement, avant de se mettre à soupirer. Et à cet instant, je me rends compte qu'elle a compris que cela ne lui sert plus à rien de cacher son jeu. Elle se met alors à détailler chacune des personnes autour d'elle, avant de croiser à nouveau mon regard.

-Bon. Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas si stupide que cela…

-Il semblerait, oui. Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

Elle semble mal à l'aise à cause des regards pesant de Narcissa et Chuck, qui lui en veulent énormément de s'en être prise à leur sœur. Elle secoue légèrement la tête, avant de me dire en soupirant

-… Daegon. Je m'appelle Daegon.

Lilith, Sam et moi nous regardons un instant, avant que la Mangemort ne me demande, visiblement intéressée

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Bellatrix.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement au moment où j'ai entendu cette voix. Il y avait bien trop de bruit tout autour de nous pour que je n'y fasse vraiment attention. Seulement, la deuxième fois, j'ai compris. C'était elle qui nous appelait à l'aide. Et c'est donc elle qui vous a vendu, en réduisant votre couverture à néant.

-Bella est ici, lance Narcissa, à nouveau pleine d'espoir. Où l'as-tu cachée, espèce de monstre ? Je t'ordonne de me le dire immédiatement, ajoute-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

La Mangemort se met alors à ricaner d'un rire sadique, et à ce moment, je me dis qu'il est temps que tout cela prenne fin. Je me redresse, puis je recule d'un pas, avant de lui lancer à la figure ce que je tenais dans mes mains. Tout se passe alors très vite celle-ci se met à hurler de douleur, tout en me lançant diverses insultes, tandis que sur sa peau apparaissent de grandes traces rougeâtres, comme des brûlures, qui disparaissent aussitôt.

-Sale petite traitresse ! Tu avais dit que tu ne me ferais rien !

-Eh bien, j'ai menti.

-Que… Que vient-il de se passer, me demande Neville en tremblant de tout son être. Pourquoi est-ce que sa peau a fait ça ? Et puis, qu'a-t-elle fait de la vraie Bellatrix ?

J'échange un bref regard avec mon frère, qui semble être d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il est grand temps que nous leur expliquions la vérité. Je pousse alors un long soupire, avant de faire quelques pas en direction de la Mangemort, et une fois que je me trouve à proximité de celle-ci, il ne me suffit que de prononcer un seul mot afin que tout soit enfin révélé. Je plonge à nouveau mon regard dans le sien et lui dit, d'un ton ferme

- _Christo._

Et c'est à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous les autres que ses grands yeux virent brusquement au noir, en même temps que ceux de Lilith, se tenant debout derrière moi. Les doutes de Sam sont fondés, et il ne me reste plus qu'à leur expliquer tout ce que je sais.

-Cette créature n'est pas humaine. C'est une démone qui a pris possession du corps de Bellatrix il y a maintenant seize ans. Et depuis, votre sœur n'a plus été capable de contrôler ses gestes, car ces monstres ont toujours été plus puissants que nous. Jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve enfin un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Tu veux dire que cela fait seize ans que Bella est coincée à l'intérieur de son propre corps sans avoir jamais pu intervenir, s'étonne Sirius, horrifié.

Je l'approuve en hochant doucement la tête.

-Tu peux toujours essayer de me tuer, s'exclame Daegon, mais sache que si tu le fais, j'emporterai avec moi cette pauvre petite sorcière, et de toutes manières, il te faudra bien plus que cette ridicule eau bénite pour m'achever, ajoute-t-elle en s'esclaffant à gorge déployée. Vous les humains, vous nous êtes tellement inférieurs et pourtant, vous avez toujours cru que vous aviez une chance contre nous…

-Oh, mais sache que je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser de l'eau bénite, du sel, le couteau anti-démons de Sam, ou même encore le Colt pour venir à bout de toi, espèce de sale garce démoniaque. Il existe un moyen bien plus efficace qui me permettrait de t'envoyer valser dans l'Autre Monde, en ayant également un maximum de chances de sauver la vie de Bellatrix, qui hurle depuis seize ans qu'on lui vienne en aide. Sache que j'en ai éliminé, des démons. Bien plus coriaces que toi. Alors ce n'est certainement pas une lâche de ton genre qui va m'effrayer, je lui lance en rangeant ma flasque d'eau bénite dans ma poche arrière.

- _Accio journal_ , je m'exclame, me retrouvant quelques secondes plus tard en possession du journal de chasse que tenait ma mère avant de décéder. Lilith, tu ferais mieux de sortir de la pièce. Je ne voudrais pas que cela ait la moindre répercussion sur toi. Non pas que ta survie m'inquiète, mais Alastair risque de me faire la peau s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Elle hoche la tête, puis elle nous quitte en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. J'entends quelques bruits de pas, ce qui signifie qu'elle va probablement regagner la Grande Salle, ce qui est la meilleure option. Je me mets ensuite à frénétiquement tourner les pages du vieux carnet abîmé par le temps, jusqu'à ce que je ne tombe sur celle que je cherchais.

-Si vous êtes présents aujourd'hui, je dis en m'adressant à tous mes alliés se trouvant à mes côtés, c'est parce que vous avez tous un lien avec cette démone. Chuck, Narcissa, elle vous a pris votre sœur, et a privé Drago de sa tante. Sirius, c'est en grande partie à cause d'elle que tu t'es retrouvé enfermé à Azkaban durant douze ans, et depuis cela, tu as toujours éprouvé une immense haine à l'égard de ta cousine. Mais aujourd'hui, tu sais qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais fait ça si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. Professeur Rogue, vous avez dû la supporter durant des années en faisant croire à Voldemort que vous étiez de son côté, et elle a de nombreuses fois tenté de vous tuer. Quant à toi, Neville, c'est à cause de cette démone que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de grandir avec tes parents. Alors, quand tout sera terminé, j'espère que tu ne reprocheras pas à Bellatrix ce qui s'est passé. Car je doute qu'elle ait voulu en arriver là.

A mon plus grand soulagement, celui-ci me répond positivement, puis je me concentre sur l'un des formules inscrites à la main sur l'une des pages. Je reconnais aisément l'écriture de ma mère. Je souffle ensuite un bon, coup, prête à faire payer à ce monstre ce qu'elle a fait endurer à Bellatrix durant des années.

Je commence ensuite à prononcer la formule d'exorcisme, qui me permettra de faire sortir la démone de son corps. Celle-ci commence à se tordre de douleur, et je remarque que les membres de sa famille ne peuvent s'empêcher de détourner le regard à la vue de cette scène. Je sens que la démone tente de lutter, mais plus j'avance dans la formule, plus elle semble perdre ses moyens, et se met à fatiguer. Et après quelques instants -qui m'ont plutôt paru comme étant une éternité-, une épaisse fumée noire s'extirpe du corps de Bellatrix par sa bouche grande ouverte, avant de se mettre à tourner autour de celle-ci, cherchant probablement un moyen de quitter la pièce.

Seulement, je me montre plus rapide qu'elle, et je m'empresse de prononcer une autre formule, celle qui me permettra de la réduire à néant. Cette fumée commence à tourner de plus en plus vite, la démone craignant probablement que je mette un terme à son existence. Ce qui finit par arriver, lorsque j'achève de réciter les phrases en latin, sous le regard inquiet de Sam, qui craignait que la créature ne se montre plus puissante que prévu.

La fumée noire disparait brusquement dans un bruit sourd nous laissant seuls dans la pièce, debout devant le corps inanimé de Bellatrix.


	89. Come to our side

Depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, je suis installée dans la Grande Salle, attendant patiemment que le temps offert par le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit écoulé. Je regarde les gens aller et venir, tâchant d'aider le plus de blessés possibles, afin que ceux-ci soient à nouveau en état de se battre lorsque l'heure aura sonné.

Je sursaute au moment où je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. En tournant légèrement la tête, je peux apercevoir Drago, qui s'assied à mes côtés en soupirant, assez épuisé par les instants éprouvants qu'il vient de vivre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on découvre que l'un des membres de sa famille que l'on prenait pour quelqu'un de cinglé était en fait possédé par un démon depuis tant d'années… Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules avant de me serrer contre lui, comme l'avait fait Sam tout à l'heure.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Madame Pomfresh est à son chevet, me répond-t-il calmement. Elle a dit que dès que tout serait enfin terminé, elle se chargerait de l'emmener elle-même jusqu'à Ste Mangouste, où elle pourra bénéficier des soins nécessaires. Mais en attendant, elle est capable de s'en occuper. Elle lui a donné quelque chose afin qu'elle puisse se reposer, et ma mère et Chuck sont restés avec elle, ajoute-t-il tandis que je vois Sirius entrer dans la Grande Salle, la mine déconfite. Ma tante devrait s'en sortir. J'espère seulement qu'elle parviendra à… Oublier tout ce qu'elle a dû subir…

-Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui s'oublie facilement, tu sais. Elle risque de mettre des années à s'en remettre, je lui réponds. Et puis, il y a les remords qui vont arriver. Et ça, j'ignore si elle sera capable d'accepter le fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans tout ce que cette démone a fait lorsqu'elle la possédait. Mais je suis heureuse qu'elle soit enfin libre…

-C'est grâce à toi, ça. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour le deviner ? Et surtout, pourquoi ton frère, Lilith et toi étiez les seuls à pouvoir entendre Bellatrix crier que l'on vienne l'aider ?

-Eh bien, Lilith étant une démone, elle aussi, elle a cette faculté, tout comme Alastair. Lucifer, lui, est un Archange, et même si à la base, c'est lui qui a créé les premiers démons de ce monde, je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'entendre ceux qui sont possédés et qui tentent de lutter pour leur survie et leur liberté. Si Abbadon était restée un peu plus longtemps, elle aussi aurait remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec cette voix.

-Je comprends. Mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas comment toi et ton frère, vous avez fiat. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes pas des démons… N'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en suis pas une… Mais…. C'est compliqué, je lui réponds tandis que de douloureux souvenirs refont brusquement surface dans mon esprit.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, ajoute-t-il en voyant que je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise avec le sujet.

-Il vaut mieux que tu saches… Si Sam et moi, nous avons pu entendre la voix de Bellatrix, c'est parce que… Nous aussi, nous avons dû traverser une telle épreuve, lorsque nous chassions toutes sortes de créatures malfaisantes.

-Tu… Tu as déjà été possédée par l'un d'entre eux ?

J'acquiesce, tout en relevant l'une de mes manches afin de lui montrer mon bras, qui a été entaillé à plusieurs endroits, et assez profondément. Craignant que quelqu'un d'autre ne voit cela, je m'empresse de rabattre le tissu sur mes cicatrices.

-Hermione est au courant, je lui avoue. Elle a aperçu ces marques il y a quelques semaines, et je lui ai expliqué d'où elles provenaient. A l'époque, nous n'étions pas protégés contre de telles créatures, et nous ignorions à quel point elles étaient dangereuses pour nous. Mon frère et moi avons été pris par surprise, et deux d'entre eux ont pris possession de nos corps, et ont commencé à se battre. C'est là que j'ai été blessée, avec le couteau anti-démon de Sam. Notre père est arrivé après quelques minutes seulement, mais… Bien qu'il ait réussi à extraire ces choses de nous, c'était trop tard.

-Tu veux dire que… Enfin, tu es…

-On est pas un vrai chasseur tant que l'on est pas passé par la case « décédé » au moins une fois… Mais depuis, nous sommes protégés, j'ajoute en lui montrant le tatouage qui décore mon omoplate. C'est un pentagramme. Ils empêchent les démons de nous posséder. Gabriel en a un, lui aussi.

-J'ignorais tout cela… Et comment as-tu fais pour vivre avec ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-J'ai dû me convaincre que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Lorsque j'étais possédée, j'ai blessé de nombreuses personnes, et j'ai mis un moment à m'en remettre. J'espère que Bellatrix y parviendra, elle aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'essayerai d'être là pour l'aider à avancer.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, reconnaissant envers moi pour lui avoir dévoilé cette partie de mon passé. Je ferme les yeux un moment, cherchant à restaurer mon énergie pour la seconde partie de cette bataille, qui va avoir lieu dans très peu de temps. Seulement, je suis interrompue par plusieurs personnes venant à notre rencontre telles des furies déchaînées. En relevant la tête, je découvre qu'il s'agit de Ron, Harry, Hermione, Gabriel et Ginny, qui ont probablement un milliard de questions à nous poser sur ce qui vient tout juste de se passer, au troisième étage.

-On a appris ce qui vous est arrivé, s'exclame Hermione. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Bellatrix n'a jamais été une Mangemort ?

-Il parait que cette démone est morte, maintenant… Est-ce que ta tante va bien, s'empresse d'ajouter Ginny, se montrant assez inquiète pour cette dernière.

-Ecoutez, je serai ravie de répondre à vos questions, je leur réponds, mais pour l'instant, je…

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, nous pouvons attendre. On comprend que tu sois fatiguée, s'empresse de me dire Harry. Seulement, ça a été un sacré choc pour nous de découvrir tout cela. J'espère que Bellatrix saura s'en remettre.

-Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y parait. Peu de personnes sont capable de résister et survivre si longtemps lorsqu'ils sont possédés par des démons étant aussi puissants que l'était Daegon. Il lui faudra du temps, mais je pense qu'elle s'en sortira. Gabriel, si jamais tu cherches mon frère, je pense qu'il est allé expliquer la situation à McGonnagal afin qu'elle ne s'affole pas en voyant ta tante allongée dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Oh, et je crois que Molly est avec eux, elle aussi.

Celui-ci me remercie, puis s'empresse de partir à sa recherche, comprenant que celui-ci sera en mesure de lui fournir plus d'explications que moi, car je suis bien trop épuisée pour cela. Mes amis finissent par s'assoir à nos côtés, ayant eux aussi couru dans tous les sens depuis un bon moment, cherchant à aider les blessés.

-Et moi qui me plaignait la semaine dernière que je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'action à Poudlard, murmure Ron pour lui-même. Il s'est passé plus de choses en vingt-quatre heures qu'en cinq ans d'études, vous ne pensez pas ?

Sa sœur, Harry et Hermione l'approuvent en hochant la tête. Il est vrai que nous venons de vivre des moments assez mouvementés, entre les nombreuses offensives que l'école a dû subir, l'arrivée soudaine et totalement imprévue de Garth dans notre monde, les moyens mis en œuvre pour nous défendre, ainsi que le fait que Bellatrix ai été contrôlée depuis le début par une démone. Je soupire à nouveau, exténuée, et ne désirant qu'une seule chose c'est que la guerre se termine enfin, et que nous puissions retourner à nos vies sans craindre le fait qu'à tout moment, un salopard dans le style de Voldemort peut débarquer et se mettre à tout détruire sur son passage.

Un peu plus loin, Rogue croise mon regard, et m'adresse un signe de tête. Je m'appuie ensuite sur l'épaule de Drago, espérant bénéficier de quelques secondes de répit.

Seulement, il semblerait que le destin ne soit pas d'accord avec le fait que je ressens un immense besoin de me reposer, car quelque chose semble avoir attiré l'attention de plusieurs élèves, contre le mur où ont été poussé les tables. Nous redressons alors la tête, cherchant à comprendre ce qui les intrigue à ce point, et nous voyons quelques débris tomber du conduit de l'une des cheminées, dans laquelle je n'ai jamais vu brûler le moindre feu.

Brusquement, d'impressionnantes flammes vertes jaillissent de nulle part, faisant reculer les personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité de celles-ci, ayant été pris par surprise. Et après quelques secondes, une silhouette apparait devant nous, sortant de la cheminée, un air horrifié se lisant sur son visage ridé. La première personne qui prend l'initiative d'aller à la rencontre de ce nouveau venu est Rogue, qui semble l'avoir immédiatement reconnu. Cependant, je vois bien qu'il ne semble pas pour autant ravi de le voir ici.

-Monsieur le Ministre… Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence, lui demande celui-ci d'un ton encore plus glacial que celui qu'il employait avec nous en début d'année. Je pensais que vous aviez une importante réunion avec les Gobelins de Gringott's, tôt ce matin…

-Allons, Severus, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie !

-Effectivement, Monsieur, elle ne l'est pas. Il semblerait que vous ayez enfin compris que le professeur Dumbledore vous disait la vérité, lorsqu'il affirmait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour ? Je pense par ailleurs que vous devriez présenter vos excuses à certaines personnes, ajoute-t-il en plissant les yeux. Pour les avoir, disons… « Malmenés » via l'une des vôtres durant une année entière…

Il se tourne ensuite vers nous, forçant le Ministre à faire de même, et sa réaction est presque immédiate il semble être mal à l'aise, et trop serré dans son costume de fonctionnaire Sali par la suie de la cheminée. Il détourne assez rapidement les yeux, ne parvenant apparemment pas à soutenir les regards de six adolescents tels que nous.

-Sachez, Monsieur le Ministre, que pas plus tôt qu'hier soir, votre Grande Inquisitrice, Dolores Ombrage, a fait usage du Sortilège _Doloris_ , l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, sur l'une de mes élèves. Voilà pourquoi je vous recommanderai de mieux choisir vos employés à l'avenir. Et ne me demandez pas où elle se trouve actuellement, car en plus de n'en avoir aucune idée, je dois vous avouer que cela m'importe peu.

L'homme semble profondément choqué par les propos tenus par notre professeur de potions. Car en plus de découvrir qu'Ombrage était une dangereuse psychopathe, il se rend compte que Rogue n'éprouve pas la moindre gêne à lui manquer ouvertement de respect, ce à quoi il ne peut absolument rien dire car c'est lui qui est en tort.

-Oui, eh bien, hum… Les enfants… Je vous demanderais de m'excuser pour… Pour ces erreurs que j'ai commises, et… Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé pour ce début d'année désastreux que je vous ai fait subir. J'aurais dû comprendre à l'avance que c'était Ombrage qui a envoyé ces Détraqueurs à vos trousses…

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'a oublié personne, Severus, lance une voix presque agacée dans le dos de celui-ci. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il a complètement détruit ma vie simplement parce qu'il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé, cette _nuit-là_. Et à cause de lui, je suis vu comme l'un des plus grands criminels de tous les temps par l'entièreté de la communauté des sorciers.

-Black ?! Severus, que fabrique-t-il ici ? Je croyais qu'il était en fuite, s'exclame Fudge en s'attirant les regards curieux de plusieurs élèves qui ont reconnu Sirius.

-Même si par moments cela me tue de l'avouer, Black a été innocenté. Le véritable coupable était l'un des Partisans de Vous-savez-qui, répondant au nom de Peter Pettigrow, que l'on surnomme également Queudever. Mais vous serez rassuré en apprenant que celui-ci est probablement mort, depuis le temps qui s'est écoulé… La dernière fois que l'on a entendu parler de lui, c'est lorsque Potter a fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a un an.

Pendant un instant, il se met à dévisager Sirius, méfiant, mais il finit par soupirer en inclinant légèrement la tête, se doutant que les mots ne seront pas assez puissants pour excuser l'erreur monumentale qu'il a faite en le condamnant.

-Monsieur le Ministre, pourrais-je vous poser une question, je lui demande en m'avançant d'un pas vers lui.

-Hum… O-Oui, bien sûr, Miss…

-… Bradbury.

-Miss Bradbury, je vous écoute…

-Je ne vous connais pas personnellement, mais il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre de nombreuses choses à votre propos, et il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue un peu avec le fait que vous vous teniez devant nous aujourd'hui.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfin décidé à nous croire lorsque nous affirmions que Lord Voldemort était de retour, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour prendre le contrôle de ce monde ?

-Je… Eh bien, j'ai… Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pris moi-même l'initiative de venir jusqu'ici, ajoute-t-il tandis que mon frère, Gabriel, McGonnagal et Molly se joignent à nous. Une personne est venue à moi en me demandant de réfléchir à tous ces signes qu'il y a eu depuis près d'un an. Et… J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais j'ai pris la décision de l'écouter attentivement.

-Qui vous a fait changer d'avis, lui demande Molly. Qui, au Ministère, pourrait avoir autant de bon sens ?

A peine a-t-elle achevé sa phrase que de nouvelles flammes vertes jaillissent dans la cheminée se trouvant juste derrière Fudge, une silhouette se dessinant peu à peu dans celles-ci. Une fois qu'elles disparaissent totalement, Madame Weasley a un léger mouvement de recul, assez surprise, avant de se diriger en courant vers le nouvel arrivant pour le prendre dans ses bras, tant il lui a manqué.

-Percy… Oh, Percy, c'est toi qui a convaincu le Ministre de venir ?

-Maman, je suis vraiment désolé… J'aurais dû vous défendre, mais je n'ai pensé qu'à mon travail… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter un poste au Ministère, parce que ça m'a éloigné de ce qui était le plus important à mes yeux ma famille.

-Mon assistant a su utiliser des arguments convaincants, reprend le Ministre d'un ton un peu plus énergique qu'à son arrivée. Et je suis forcé d'admettre que j'ai eu tort de croire que Vous-Savez-qui était bel et bien mort depuis des années. Je… Dès que cette guerre sera terminée, je m'empresserai de publier un article spécial à ce sujet dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ afin de révéler la vérité à tout le monde. Hum… Minerva, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous durant quelques instants ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre. Severus, essayez de surveiller la Grande Salle durant notre absence, lance-t-elle à l'adresse de notre professeur de potions.

Ils s'éloignent ensuite en direction des deux portes, et une fois les avoir franchies et disparu de notre champ de vision, nous pouvons enfin à nouveau souffler, et nous assoir en espérant que personne d'autre ne va arriver et nous empêcher de nous reposer pendant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Drago m'attrape la main sans rien dire, et nous nous contentons d'à nouveau regarder les gens s'affairer dans l'immense pièce. Soudain, quelqu'un se met à tirer l'un des pans de sa chemise, et en tournant la tête, il se retrouve face à une créature ne mesurant pas plus d'un mètre de haut.

-Mais, qu… Dobby ?

-Maitre Drago, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Enfin, que fais-tu ici, je ne t'ai même pas vu arriver…

-Dobby est venu aider à défendre Poudlard contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et il espérait vous croiser ici ! cela faisait longtemps que Dobby n'avait plus vu le Maitre…

-Enfin, tu sais bien que je ne me suis jamais considéré comme ton maitre… De plus, cela fait déjà plusieurs années que tu es libre. Mais je suis content de t'avoir revu.

L'elfe lui offre un grand sourire, avant d'aller rejoindre Harry et Ron, à quelques mètres de là.

-Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi, lorsque j'étais enfant, me confie Drago. En contrairement à mon père, je ne m'en suis jamais pris à lui comme il le faisait. Pour moi, c'était un être vivant qui méritait qu'on le respecte comme n'importe quel être humain. Enfin, à part Voldemort, bien sûr…

-Depuis quand peut-on le considérer comme quelqu'un d'humain, je lui réponds. Même les Scroutts à Pétards d'Hagrid le sont plus que lui, j'ajoute en le regardant sourire à cette dernière remarque.

Nous restons un moment assis à cet endroit à parler de tout et de rien, cherchant à penser à autre chose qu'au fiat que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur le point de lancer une nouvelle offensive sur l'école, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle sera bien plus violente et meurtrière que la précédente. Mais au moins, maintenant, nous bénéficions du soutien du Ministère de la Magie. Car nous sommes tous du même côté.


	90. The Devil's heart will go on

Nous les avions vus arriver au loin. Et ils étaient bien plus nombreux que la première fois. Les premiers avaient été assez facile à repousser, puisque visiblement, Voldemort avait décidé de placer à l'avant les plus incompétents de ses Mangemorts. Seulement, plus ils arrivaient, plus nous avions de mal à les repousser. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas vraiment apprécié le fait qu'Harry et moi ayons décidé de ne pas nous livrer à lui. Il nous envoyait donc ses troupes au fur et à mesure. Et c'est dans un moment comme celui-ci que j'aurais aimé que Ruby, la très chère mère de Lucifer, se décide enfin à intervenir afin de nous filer un coup de main. Mais selon moi, elle devait être bien trop occupée à passer un savon à Métatron pour avoir laissé son fils s'échapper alors que celui-ci était sous sa surveillance.

Nous devions donc se passer de ses petits miracles, et nous débrouiller tout seuls comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire.

Le jour était levé depuis un bon moment, ce qui nous permettait de mieux voir nos ennemies, et ainsi éviter leurs sorts avec plus de facilité que la nuit dernière. Les feux que les Mangemorts avaient allumé un peu partout étaient désormais éteints, laissant cependant toujours s'élever de minces colonnes de fumée grisâtre. Le ciel était gris, couvert d'épais nuage qui de temps à autres, laissaient s'échapper quelques gouttes de pluie glacée, qui nous faisaient frissonner. L'air ambiant est devenu très lourd, étant chargé de toute la poussière que nous soulevons lorsque nos pieds se frottent contre les dalles de la cour, fissurées à de nombreux endroits à cause de tous les sorts que celles-ci ont dû endurer. Des morceaux des statues-soldats sont éparpillés un peu partout, ce qui donnent l'impression qu'après les avoir toutes rassemblées à un seul et même endroit, on les a fait sauter à l'aide d'un peu de dynamite.

Jusque-là, nous n'avons perdu qu'une seule personne dans la bataille l'un des Aurors, celui répondant au nom de Dawlish. Je ne le connaissais pas bien, je ne l'avais croisé que peu de fois. Ses collègues m'ont affirmé qu'il était quelqu'un d'assez renfermé, n'ayant aucune famille à qui il pourrait causer du tort en disparaissant, mais que c'était un sorcier très doué qui ne manquait pas de venir en aide aux autres, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en péril, comme il l'a fait une ultime fois lorsqu'il s'est précipité devant un élève de quatrième année qui était sur le point de se faire toucher par le sortilège de la mort, apparemment lancé par Voldemort lui-même, qui s'est enfin décidé à se montrer.

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois de ma vie que je voyais un cadavre, cela m'avait quand même fait une drôle d'impression. Perdre des hommes au combat n'était jamais quelque chose de bien joyeux, et même lorsque l'on est pas forcément proche de ceux-ci, cela nous atteint toujours, d'une certaine façon. C'est pourquoi, dès que la guerre sera terminée, je me suis promis de passer au moins une heure à me renseigner sur lui afin de connaitre toutes les bonnes actions qu'il a pu faire au cours de sa vie.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, je me retrouve à nouveau face à Dolohov, qui a visiblement eu le temps de soigner les blessures que je lui avais infligées lors de notre premier affront. Seulement, ses tirs sont mal dirigés, et pas un seul ne m'atteint. Je suis donc capable de me débarrasser de lui en l'envoyant valser dans les airs, puis celui-ci retombe dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, assommé pour quelques heures au moins. Soudain, alors que je m'abaisse afin d'éviter de me prendre en pleine figure l'un des sortilèges détournés de Ginny, la main de Sam se pose sur mon épaule, et celui-ci me force à me retourner vers lui.

-Charlie, tu m'as donné une idée géniale !

Il me serre ensuite brièvement dans ses bras sans que je comprenne ce à quoi il vient tout juste de faire allusion, avant de me demander de lui remettre le carnet de chasse de notre mère, que je lui fournis sans trop lui poser de questions, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de débattre là-dessus. Et s'il a une idée qui vient à la base de moi, j'espère simplement que ça ne risque pas de foirer. Parce que me connaissant, on ne sait jamais.

Il commence alors à tourner les pages aussi vite que je le faisais tout à l'heure, avant de s'arrêter à la même feuille que moi, ce qui m'étonne un peu. Après tout, s'il y avait eu un autre démon dans nos rangs, nous l'aurions su, n'est-ce pas ? Ayant trouvé la formule qu'il cherchait, il lève sa baguette et la place au niveau de sa gorge en prononçant distinctement le mot « _Amplificatum_ », et sa voix devient beaucoup plus puissante en l'espèce de quelques secondes. Puis il commence à réciter les paroles composant la formule nous permettant d'exorciser ces sales bestioles, et à ma plus grande surprise, de nombreux Mangemorts arrêtent de se battre, étant comme pris de convulsions. Ils se tordent ensuite de douleur, avant qu'une épaisse fumée noire ne s'échappe de leur corps par la bouche, comme l'avait fait Daegon lorsqu'elle avait quitté le corps de Bellatrix. Sam continue à parler, tandis que chacun des nuages de fumée disparaissent un par un, laissant derrière eux de simples humains, dont pour la plupart se redressent, se demandant comment ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici.

Les Aurors ne mettent pas longtemps à réfléchir avant de se précipiter vers eux afin de les conduire tout droit en direction de l'intérieur du château, car certains d'entre eux ne sont que des Moldus, qui sont incapables de se défendre face à une telle menace. Les véritables Mangemorts ne semblent pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais ils ne mettent pas bien longtemps à recommencer à nous lancer toutes sortes de sorts, ne désirant que de s'emparer du château, ce qui signifierait qu'ils ont bel et bien gagné. Seulement, il est absolument hors de question que l'on les laisse faire sans se battre.

A la fin de la formule, mon frère fait disparaitre le carnet et transforme à nouveau sa voix, sous les regards impressionnés de certains, et interrogateurs des autres, dont moi-même. Je le regarde sans comprendre comment il a réussi à faire un truc pareil. Celui-ci, ayant remarqué mon air incompréhensif, me tire vers lui afin que j'évite un sort jeté par Ackner, et m'emmène derrière une sorte de rocher, provenant de l'un des murs de l'école qui a énormément souffert, puis il m'explique en quelques mots ce qu'il vient de faire.

-J'ai repensé à ce que tu as fait avec Bellatrix, au troisième étage. Et cette formule étant infaillible, elle marche sur absolument tous les démons se trouvant aux alentours. Je me suis douté que Voldemort utiliserait plusieurs d'entre eux contre nous, alors disons simplement que j'ai fait comme toi, et que sans en être bien sûr, j'ai tenté le coup.

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je ne suis pas la seule de la famille à m'être attiré des ennuis, n'est-ce pas, Sam ? D'après ce que disait Dumbledore à propos de toi, Gabriel et Cédric Diggory, il semblerait que vous aimiez bien faire n'importe quoi, vous aussi…

Il me sourit, avant que nous ne retournions au combat, les Aurors ramenant tous les Moldus à l'intérieur du château. Il me semble même par moment reconnaitre certains d'entre eux, que j'ai probablement déjà croisé lors de l'une de mes nombreuses fugues nocturnes dans les rues de Londres. Je peux lire de la terreur ainsi que de l'étonnement dans leurs regards, mais ils se contentent de suivre les sorciers sans poser de question, étant trop apeurés pour rester dehors plus longtemps, surtout avec tous les tirs que nous échangeons avec nos ennemies.

Mais malgré le fait qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux étaient en réalité des innocents, d'entre arrivent toujours en renfort, et nous commençons à nouveau à fatiguer, ces trois heures de répit ne nous ayant pas suffi pour récupérer. Je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule dans cet état grâce au fait que je vois nos troupes peu à peu reculer vers le château, certains abandonnant la cour afin d'aller barricader les grandes portes de l'entrée, cherchant à tout prix à empêcher les Mangemorts d'y pénétrer et de s'en prendre à ceux qui n'ont aucune chance face à eux.

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, je suis distraite par cela, mais c'était celle que je ne devais pas manquer. En l'espace d'un instant, je me retrouve violemment projetée contre un mur, étant incapable de bouger durant quelques instants, paralysée par la douleur. La femme qui s'en est prise à moi s'avance dans ma direction, le même sourire que Bellatrix nous offrait un peu plus tôt m'indiquant clairement ce qu'elle est sur le point de faire. Ses cheveux gras et emmêlés tombent autour de son visage au menton pointu, et ses yeux débordent un peu trop de cruauté à mon gout. Tenant sa baguette tordue pointée sur moi, elle fait quelques pas de plus en me disant

-Quelle joie aura le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il apprendra que j'ai réussi à le débarrasser d'une pauvre gamine qui lui a bien trop longtemps résisté… Je deviendrai la Mangemort la plus célèbre, et je deviendrai la préférée de mon maitre…

-Je comprends pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais été auparavant… Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, il suffit de regarder votre tête, et on comprend tout de suite, je lui lance, ne voulant pas m'effondrer aussi simplement.

-Espèce de petite sournoise arrogante… Tu vas vite regretter tes paroles, jeune fille, me répond-t-elle en levant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête s'apprêtant à mettre un terme à ma vie, si j'en crois l'expression sur son visage.

Mais au moment où elle est sur le point de m'infliger le « coup fatal », elle ouvre grand les yeux, comme étant profondément choquée, avant d'imploser juste devant moi, ne manquant pas de m'éclabousser avec ses tripes. Très légèrement dégoutée, je m'essuie le visage du revers de la main, rassurée de constater que ce sont mes vêtements qui sont le plus salis. Je relève ensuite la tête, ayant aperçu une main tendue juste au-dessus de moi, et je me retrouve face à Lucifer, ses deux grandes ailes blanches déployées dans son dos, ce qui est un spectacle assez impressionnant.

Il m'aide ensuite à me relever, m'enlevant par la même occasion un morceau de peau qui s'était logé dans mes cheveux. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce que j'ai déjà chassé, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation. La dernière fois, je m'étais retrouvée plongée jusqu'au cou dans une sorte de dépotoir à cadavres, incapable de m'en extirper avant que mon frère ne me trouve et ne puisse me venir en aide.

J'observe Lucifer, les yeux principalement rivés sur ses ailes, ce qu'il remarque immédiatement. Il m'esquisse ensuite un sourire, avant de me confier qu'il ne s'en était pas servi depuis des années, et qu'il avait surtout envie de se les dégourdir après avoir passé tant de temps au repos. Derrière lui, Balthazar est en train de repousser d'un coup de pied le tas de boyaux se trouvant juste devant lui, totalement écœuré à la vue d'un truc pareil. Il est vrai qu'il faut avoir un mental solide et ne surtout pas avoir mangé avant de se retrouver face à ça.

Un sort ennemi nous étant destiné « rebondit » sur ses plumes, retournant directement à l'envoyeur. Je me dois d'avouer qu'il est utile d'avoir le Diable de son côté dans de telles situations. Je récupère ma baguette puis je retourne au combat, espérant ne plus me prendre les tripes de quelqu'un en pleine figure. Lucifer et Balthazar ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle, et continuent à utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre les Mangemorts, malgré leur nombre augmentant sans cesse.

« Bordel, mais Il les clone, ou quoi ? » je me mets à penser.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux êtres célestes se retrouvent dos à dos, affrontant chacun plusieurs Mages noirs à la fois. Puis, brusquement, notre très cher Satan trouve que c'est le moment idéal pour s'écrier, au beau milieu de tout ça

-Balt', je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé, mais écoute, il faut que tu te sauves, c'est devenu trop dangereux ! Prends la Rouquine et barrez-vous !

-Quoi ?

-QUOI ?

-Attends une seconde, lui répond l'ange en donnant un coup à un Mangemort, est-ce que l'on peut rapidement revenir sur cette histoire d'amour caché, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ?

-Les gars, sérieusement, je leur lance en trouvant plus facile d'utiliser mon arme à feu contre le sorcier se trouvant face à moi et qui repousse tous mes sorts sans le moindre problème. Vous ne pensez pas que ce n'est franchement pas le moment ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On est probablement sur le point de crever, alors autant que je lui dise, non ? Il est hors de question que je meurs sans le lui avoir dit. Et maintenant, c'est chose faite.

-Mais t'es vraiment trop con, s'exclame Balthazar en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'Archange. Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné, il y a quelques années, en retournant dans ta Cage sans même te battre ?

-Réfléchis un peu, Balth', comment voulais-tu que j'envisage quelque chose avec toi sachant que j'avais l'entièreté des êtres célestes à mes trousses, et qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à s'en prendre à tous les gens que je connaissais pour savoir où j'étais ? Et puis de toutes manières, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Tu t'es trouvé une copine avec qui tu as construit ta vie quand je suis retourné en Enfer !

-Putain, Luci, c'était ma coloc !

-Hein ?

-Oui, tu sais, ce genre de truc que font les humains quand ils…

-Ouais, c'est bon, ça va, je sais ce que c'est, réplique l'Archange en faisant à nouveau exploser l'un des Mangemorts.

-D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai été tellement en colère contre toi ? Pourquoi, à ton avis, je tirais la gueule quand on est allé à Londres, hier soir ? Tout simplement parce que tu es le roi des cons, et que tu n'as absolument rien compris, comme d'habitude ! J'aurais été capable de donner ma vie pour que tu sois enfin libre, et que la patrouille Angélique te foute la paix ! T'es vraiment un chieur de première, et si je n'étais pas occupé à me battre contre des abrutis qui se sont crus à un concert de Death Metal, si j'en crois leurs habits de merde, je prendrais un malin plaisir à t'arracher lentement la tête avec un couteau suisse !

-Dites, vous ne voulez pas vous embrasser une bonne fois pour toutes, je m'exclame en les regardant brièvement s'engueuler comme deux gamins.

Tous deux semblent choqués par ma remarque, puis Lucifer se tourne vers Balthazar, l'attrape par les épaules et à ma plus grande surprise, s'exécute, sachant pertinemment que les Mangemorts ne vont pas forcément s'arrêter pour gentiment les regarder se bécoter comme des adolescents.

-Elle a de bonnes idées, la gamine, murmure l'Archange en déployant ses ailes, se protégeant des sorts lancés sur eux. Et puis, elle a raison. On est vraiment très cons.

-Ça, tu l'as dit, lui répond-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Luci… Je peux te dire un truc important ?

-Bien sûr…

-Si tu m'abandonnes encore une fois, je mettrai à exécution mon plan, qui consiste à t'arracher la peau pour en faire un nouveau sac que j'offrirai à ta mère. Compris ?

-A vos ordres, Monsieur Je-suis-un-psychopathe-qui-écoute-du-Céline-Dion, lui lance-t-il tandis que je soupire derrière eux, espérant qu'ils mettront rapidement fin à leurs roucoulements d'amoureux transis afin de venir m'aider à repousser nos ennemies.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

 _« Moh, c'est trop mignon, ils se sont enfin mis ensemble, qu'est-ce que c'est chou… » Vous en faites pas, ça va pas durer. L'auteur tiens à vous signaler que vous allez bientôt vouloir la tuer._

 _Cordialement,_

 _La rédaction._


	91. Face to Face

J'avais du mal à me souvenir de tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Lucifer, Balthazar et moi avions réussi à repousser les Mangemorts qui nous faisaient face, puis nous avions rejoints la plupart des Aurors se trouvant dans la cour de l'école, revenus parmi les autres une fois qu'ils avaient achevés de mettre les Moldus en lieu sûr.

En arrivant sur place, j'avais vu énormément de sang sur le sol, probablement laissé par les victimes causées chez nos ennemies, dont les corps jonchaient les pavés fissurés. Cela ne m'avait pas vraiment inquiétée, car lorsque l'on chasse, on se retrouve facilement avec du sang sur les mains, que ce soit le nôtre ou non. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. En arrivant sur place, j'étais tombée sur Hermione, qui semblait vraiment remuée par quelque chose qui venait probablement de se produire.

Elle aussi, était couverte de poussière, de toutes sortes de crasses et d'un peu de sang, qui n'était visiblement pas le sien. Puis, d'une voix brisée, elle avait tenté de m'expliquer ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais elle en était incapable, toujours sous le choc. C'étaient donc Harry et Ron, qui nous avaient rapidement rejoints, qui m'avaient mise au courant de la situation. Et pendant un moment, j'ai cru que mes jambes étaient tout simplement incapables de soutenir mon être entier, et que j'étais susceptible de m'effondrer à tout instant.

Il n'y avait pas eu de mort, mais ce n'était pas loin. D'après les garçons, une sorte flash lumineux très clair avait surgit de nulle part, accompagné, du mot « _Diffindo_ », prononcé clair et fort par une voix perçante se trouvant hors de leur camp de vision, et avait heurté Drago de plein fouet, sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir. Au début, il avait jugé que ce n'était rien, mais après quelques secondes seulement, il s'était écroulé sur le sol, du sang jaillissant de son abdomen, là où il avait été touché, ce qui expliquait la flaque rougeâtre que j'avais vue en arrivant.

La première personne qui avait réagi était Blaise, qui se trouvait justement à ses côtés à ce moment-là, et il avait eu le bon réflexe de se débrouiller pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du château, afin qu'il soit immédiatement pris en charge par quelqu'un, tel que Madame Pomfresh, qui devait être débordée et épuisée. Pansy les avait accompagnés, afin de leur dégager un passage jusqu'à leur destination, les Mangemorts étant déterminés à ne pas les laisser passer.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé un bon litre d'acide, qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Puis, pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais retrouvée face à Lui. Je l'avais déjà vu dans mes visions le concernant, mais il m'effrayait bien plus aujourd'hui, d'autant plus que c'était lui qui venait tout juste de blesser Drago sous les yeux d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il a posé les sur moi, il s'est contenté de me dévisager pendant quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire malsain n'apparaisse sur son visage aussi blanc que celui d'un cadavre. Je sentais ses yeux perçant me fixer, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à redresser la tête, pas en sachant ce qu'il avait fait, il y a de nombreuses années. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans son piège.

Seulement, j'ignore pourquoi, mais au bout d'un certain temps, la curiosité m'a poussée à le regarder à mon tour. Il s'était approché de quelques pas, mais se trouvait toujours à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres devant nous. Tous les sorts que oui lançaient les sorciers de notre camp semblaient ricocher contre une sorte de bouclier invisible lui servant de protection adéquate. Ma baguette fermement serrée dans la main droite, j'avais hésité à m'en prendre à lui. Après tout, si ce champ de force l'entourant était si puissant, il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'on puisse l'atteindre. L'énergie qui émanait de lui était à la fois effrayante, impressionnante et hypnotisante. J'avais envie de m'en prendre à lui, de lui faire subir tout le mal qu'il avait causé à ma famille et à mes proches, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

Je me souviens avoir vu Harry du coin de l'œil être parcouru d'un désagréable frisson lorsqu'il l'a vu. Il semblait être à la fois terrifié et plus en colère que jamais contre Lui. Ron, lui, tenait Hermione par les épaules, cherchant à la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quant à moi, j'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, étant incapable de regarder ailleurs. Le temps semble presque s'être arrêté, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus personnes autour de nous. J'entends alors une voix, telle un écho, prononcer mon nom. C'est comme si elle était dans ma tête et que j'étais la seule à l'entendre.

- _Charlie… On se rencontre à nouveau… J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, sais-tu. Mais te voilà, me faisant enfin face._

-Cela faisait des années que je cherchais à savoir ce qui était arrivé à mes parents. Et vous êtes là, aujourd'hui. Vous avez détruit ma famille, dis-je d'un ton brisé en le fixant froidement.

 _-Tu devrais savoir, étant une chasseuse, que dans la vie, des sacrifices sont nécessaires… Mais tu n'as pas été choisir pour rien. Tu as un potentiel inimaginable, et je saurai t'aider l'exploiter si tu me rejoins…_

-C'était donc ça ? Vous cherchez à me corrompre ? Vous avez l'intention de me retourner le cerveau pour que je me mette au service des forces du Mal ? Vous avez eu tort de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que quelque chose de ce genre se produirait. Je ferai tout pour vous détruire, comme j'ai détruit la bague de votre mère, il y a quelques temps.

 _-C'était donc toi… Avec Harry, vous êtes plus intelligents que je ne le pensais, je dois l'avouer… Mais cela ne changera rien quant à mes projets pour vous. Après tout, tu es à ma merci, et rien ni personne ne saura m'arrêter, pas même tes stupides amis, qui ne pensent probablement qu'à sauver leur peau… Allons, ne t'es-tu jamais demandée comment serait le monde sans toutes ces créatures surnaturelles que tu chasses depuis tant d'années avec ton frère ? Les démons, les loup-garous et autres vampires… Je peux faire en sorte que tous ces monstres disparaissent une bonne fois pour toutes… La Magie noire a ses points positifs, et tu le sais…_

-Dans les trois catégories que vous avez citées, sachez que j'en connais qui ne blesseraient jamais qui que ce soit. Vous n'allez pas gagner. Pas comme ça, ni par aucun autre moyen. Et vous ne parviendrez pas à contrôler mon esprit.

 _-Ah, le penses-tu vraiment ? J'ai déjà réussi à corrompre celui d'Harry en lui faisant voir des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles, alors pourquoi pas le tien, sachant que tu possèdes ces étranges visions te permettant de décerner facilement les gens, en plus d'avoir la capacité de voir la passé et le futur ? Tout n'est qu'une question d'expérience, Charlie… Et contrairement à moi, tu n'en as pas. Alors sache que si, c'est ainsi que je gagnerai cette guerre._

Je me souviens avoir ensuite senti une main ferme se poser sur mon épaule, puis avoir entendu la voix de mon frère, tandis que mon regard était toujours rivé sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui continuaient d'avancer. Au début, je n'entendais pas vraiment ce que Sam me disait, puis quelques mots ont commencé à parvenir jusqu'à mon cerveau. Mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas être là.

-Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais, il faut que tu recules ! Aller, prends ta baguette, d'autres Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

-Sam… Je ne peux pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas bouger, je… Je n'y arrive pas.

Il a alors dirigé son regard dans la même direction que moi, et en l'espace d'une seconde, il avait compris. Et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, c'était probablement déjà trop tard. Je me souviens avoir senti sa main prendre la mienne afin que je ne me mette à le suivre, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas. Quelque chose m'en empêchait, et j'avais peur de savoir ce que c'était. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Je voulais lui crier de partir, de se sauver et de ne pas m'approcher, mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge.

J'avais ensuite senti la présence d'autres personnes. Comment ? Je l'ignorais. Mais je savais que Rogue, Sirius et Castiel étaient là. Je le savais. Et le fait qu'ils se mettent à parler n'a fait que me le confirmer.

 _-Cesse de lutter, Charlie, tu sais bien que c'est inutile… Laisse-toi aller, et fais ce que tu as à faire… Ils cherchent à se mettre sur ton chemin, mais tu sais comment t'en débarrasser… Tu n'as que deux mots à dire…_

-Non… Laissez-moi, sortez de ma tête !

Pendant un bref instant, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir repris le contrôle, mais cela n'avait été que de courte durée. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je m'étais redressée, et j'avais enfin tourné la tête vers mon frère, qui tentait désespérément de me forcer à le suivre. Et j'ignore pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça, mais je l'ai repoussé d'un coup sec, et il est tombé en arrière. Je me souviens l'avoir vu se relever avec l'aide de Sirius, mais pour moi, ce n'était un sentiment de soulagement qui s'éveillait en moi, mais plutôt de la frustration. Comme si au fond de moi, j'avais voulu qu'il se brise la nuque dans sa chute.

D'un geste que je ne pouvais expliquer, je me souviens avoir levé ma baguette dans leur direction, avant de prononcer les deux fameux mots. Cependant, le sort lancé n'a touché personne, et a fini par s'évaporer dans les airs. Encore une fois, la colère d'avoir manqué mon coup ne faisait qu'augmenter. Mais je ressentais comme une grande satisfaction lorsque je m'en prenais à eux. J'avais envie de continuer, et rien ne m'en empêchait.

 _-Tu vois… Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de t'y mettre._

Sa voix résonnait toujours dans ma tête, mais je ne la percevais plus de la même manière. Cette fois-ci, c'était presque un soulagement de savoir qu'il m'encourageait à agir, qu'il me soutenait ainsi. En face de moi, je voyais bien que Sam n'avait aucune envie de s'en prendre à moi, et pendant un instant, je me souviens avoir trouvé cela pathétique. Car au final, les émotions ne faisaient que nous rendre faibles et vulnérables. Et elles ne nous attiraient que des problèmes.

J'avais alors senti sa présence dans mon dos. Il était là, et le forçait à continuer, ce que je faisais avec une certaine joie. J'avais envie de les faire souffrir. C'était juste un besoin que je me devais de combler. Castiel avait déployé ses ailes juste avant que mon maléfice ne le heurte de plein fouet, et s'était élevé de quelques mètres avant de revenir se poser lentement sur le sol.

Puis, c'était comme s'il y avait eu une sorte de déclic. Nos regards se sont croisés durant l'espace de quelques secondes, et j'ai eu l'impression que toutes les mauvaises pensées que j'avais eues avaient brusquement disparu, pour laisser place à celle que j'étais avant. Je me souviens avoir titubé, avant de tomber à genoux sur les dalles, relevant doucement la tête en direction de l'ange, dans les yeux duquel, je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude à mon égard.

-Fais-le, ai-je réussi à murmurer.

Il a lentement secoué la tête, sachant pertinemment ce que je voulais dire, et les autres aussi semblaient avoir compris, Sam le premier. Je me souviens du fait qu'il nous a regardés à tour de rôle, puis d'avoir eu lui aussi une sorte de déclic. Quant à moi, toujours à genoux, j'avais baissé la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser au fait que pour la première fois de sa vie, Castiel venait de trahir une promesse.

Après cela, mon esprit s'est à nouveau embrumé, et je me suis redressée. Tout était en train de rebasculer, Et cette fois, je me doutais que je n'aurais pas autant de chance en étant capable de redevenir lucide pendant à peine une minute, comme ça a été le cas maintenant. Seulement, quelque chose semblait différent. J'avais l'impression d'être plus forte, et mieux préparée que précédemment. Et je n'avais pas mis longtemps à en comprendre la raison.

-Charlie, regarde-moi, s'était écrié Sam, retenus par les deux bras par Rogue, qui ne voulait pas qu'il mette sa vie en danger. Regarde-moi ! Tu n'es pas comme ça, et tu le sais ! Je sais que tu es capable de le surmonter !

Ses paroles m'affectaient, même si j'avais toujours envie de m'en prendre à lui. Il me regardait fixement, le regard troublé par des larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux verts. Derrière moi, Voldemort continuait à me murmurer de les attaquer, et j'avais du mal à ne pas l'écouter. J'avais lancé un nouveau sort, que Sirius avait facilement repoussé, celui-ci n'étant pas très précis. Lui, me regardait avec pitié, et non avec peur. Je sentais qu'il voulait m'aider, et que me voir comme ça n'était pas forcément facile. Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi éprouvais-je tant de satisfaction à tenter de leur faire du mal ?

-Je t'en supplie, écoute-moi, avait repris Sam. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu dois t'en rappeler ! Tu… Tu es une personne merveilleuse, petite sœur, tu n'es pas comme ce monstre ! Souviens-toi de ce que te disais maman lorsque tu étais enfant…

Je m'étais mise à le regarder intensément, tout en continuant d'attaquer le parrain d'Harry.

-Elle t'a toujours répété que même dans les moments les plus sombres, tu possèdes en toi une lumière qui jamais ne s'éteindra. Alors trouve cette lumière, laisse-la te guider, Charlie… S'il te plait, reviens… Reviens, répétait-il d'une voix presque éteinte.

Et pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, j'étais à nouveau tombée par terre, les yeux fermés et mes bras étant encore suffisamment puissants pour éviter que mon visage ne s'écrase sur le sol glacial. Evidemment que je m'en souvenais, de cette phrase. Seulement, pendant que je m'en prenais à eux, c'était comme si je l'avais oublié, et que Sam avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle me revienne aussi brusquement. J'avais ensuite à nouveau ouvert les yeux, et j'avais l'impression que l'étau invisible qui s'était resserré petit à petit autour de ma cage thoracique avait subitement disparu, me permettant enfin de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Relève-toi, m'avait alors dit Voldemort d'un ton strict. Relève-toi, et bats-toi. Débarrasse-toi d'eux en les éliminant jusqu'au dernier… Tu le sais, au fond de toi, les forces du Mal sont bien plus puissantes que tout le…

-Non, je lui avais répondu en redressant la tête.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit « non ». Vos forces du Mal, vous pouvez vous les garder, je n'en veux pas. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-nous hors de tout ça, j'avais ajouté en me mettant à le regarder, sans que rien ne se passe, cette fois-ci. Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit vous ne pouvez pas me contrôler.

Je m'étais ensuite brutalement redressée, en reculant de quelques pas et m'empressant d'esquiver le sortilège qu'il s'apprêtait à me lancer. Je lui en jette un à mon tour, qu'il dévie d'un coup de baguette. Celui-ci va s'écraser un peu plus loin, heurtant d'abord un Mangemort, qui tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Je me souviens du regard que m'a jeté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ayant découvert que j'ai réussi à me libérer de son emprise mentale. Il était empli de haine et de rage, ainsi que de déception, lui qui espérait pouvoir m'utiliser contre ceux de mon camp. Par ailleurs, il m'avait semblé être très affaibli, lui qui avait probablement utilisé une bonne dose de magie afin de mettre son plan à exécution. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu qui est arrivé ensuite.

Et sur le moment, j'ai cru que l'on venait de violemment m'arracher les poumons, tellement l'air me manquait. Pendant un quart de seconde, le temps s'était figé, et mes yeux s'étaient dirigés sur le rayon vert qui fendait l'air avec rapidité, avant d'atteindre sa cible, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je me souviens que Sirius m'avait retenue afin que je ne tente pas d'y aller, et j'avais fini par arrêter de lutter, étant épuisée. Mais en même temps, je sentais que montait en moi une nouvelle énergie, celle alimentée par un profond désir de vengeance.

J'avais l'impression que l'on venait de me voler une partie de mon âme, au même moment où Lord Voldemort m'avait enlevé mon frère, qui était tombé en arrière sans un bruit, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je m'étais ensuite libérée de l'étreinte de Sirius, et j'avais commencé à m'acharner sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de lui faire payer ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire, ce qui semblait le ravir au plus haut point. Je lui lançais tous les sorts les plus puissants que je connaissais, et l'empêchais de me contrôler à l'aide du Sortilège de l'Impérium en évitant un à un ses tirs. Je voulais qu'il souffre. Qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela.

Mais était-ce à cause du fait que j'étais trop en colère pour mon concentrer, ou bien parce que les voix de Sirius et Rogue m'avait distraite ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est du cri déchirant qu'a poussé Hermione au moment où j'ai heurté le sol, venant tout juste d'être tuée par Voldemort.


	92. Another ending

Il abaissa enfin sa baguette, venant tout juste d'achever un innocent Moldu qui s'était mis sur son chemin. Il avait d'abord pris un malin plaisir à lui briser un à un les os, celui-ci se tordant de douleur à chaque fois qu'il en entendait un craquer dans un bruit sourd.

Il entendit alors une sorte de détonation, qui provenait très certainement du camp de concentration qu'il avait fait construire afin d'y entreposer ses ennemies, en attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire d'eux, et les Mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie tous les jours, des dizaines de corps devaient être évacués des lieux, l'odeur devenant insupportable.

Il continua d'avancer, sans vraiment savoir quel endroit il allait détruire aujourd'hui, puis il se rappela que c'était un jour important, et qu'il se devait de le célébrer comme il se doit.

Trois ans auparavant, il avait éliminé les deux derniers membres de l'une des familles qu'il détestait le plus, la famille Bradbury, puis dans la foulée, avait réussi à tuer le jeune Potter. Le reste avait été très simple. Lui et ses hommes n'avaient mis que quelques heures afin de réduire le si célèbre château de Poudlard en un ridicule tas de cendres. Il ignorait si des élèves avaient été pris au piège par l'incendie, mais cela l'importait peu. Car désormais, il dirigeait enfin le monde comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Il avait ensuite fait enfermer ce traitre de Severus, et l'avait torturé pendant deux années, lui rendant visite chaque jour afin de lui faire comprendre à quel point son comportement l'avait déçu. Il avait fini par mourir en se vidant de son sang sur le sol humide d'une cellule crasseuse, grouillant d'insectes qui s'étaient peu après mis à dévorer son cadavre.

Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit la jeune Charlie, il avait réussi en se tenant à son plan initial, qui lui demandait de faire principalement appel à la violence et à la barbarie.

Et aujourd'hui, plus rien ni personne ne serait en mesure de l'arrêter.

. . . . . . . .

The End

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Mais… Mais… MAIS…. QUOOOOOI ?

Oui, j'ai effectivement décidé de terminer cette très longue fic par une fin triste, et en plus, très courte… Navrée que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de plus joyeux, mais à l'instant même où j'avais commencé à l'écrire, je sais comment ça allait se terminer, même si ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire chacun de mes chapitres, je suis très contente que cela vous ai plu. Et Encore désolée pour cette fin un peu tragique^^

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Quoi, vous êtes encore là ? Ça vous plait de souffrir, ou quoi ? XD  
Rah, je m'en veux quand même un peu pour cette fin (EMMA, Ne me tue pas, s'il te plait… Surtout qu'en plus, la mort de Rogue est vraiment atroce. _La joie du Monde_ , désolée d'avoir brisé tes espoirs). Mais en même temps, la plupart des histoires finissent bien, et aujourd'hui, c'est ma première « sad end », et je suis hyper contente d'avoir osé le faire !

Bref, ne passez pas trop de temps à pleurer, je suis sûre que vous vous en remettrez facilement… Après tout, ce n'est qu'une simple fic… Bisous, et à bientôt pour une autre histoire ! (Qui finira mieux, je vous le promets 3

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Pardon. Pardon de vous avoir fait souffrir avec une fin pareille. Pardon d'être aussi cruelle avec vous. Pardon d'être un monstre. Pardon pour tout. Oui, ce chapitre était une blague de mauvais gout. Oui, vous avez le droit de me taper. Et oui, la **VRAIE** suite arrive bientôt. (Je sais, je ne suis pas marrante.) Bisous, et à TRES BIENTÔT, du coup…


	93. To keep going on

_Ok, alors premièrement, pardon pour la « chapitre » précédent. Je sais, c'était une blague de merde, mais sachez que ça n'a rien à voir avec la suite de l'histoire. C'est juste un délire que je me suis tapée toute seule. Donc, le chapitre 93 est la suite du 91 (faites comme si le 92 n'existait pas XD). Et oui, Charlie et Sam sont bel et bien morts. Ça, ce n'était pas une blague. Je sais, je viens de tuer le personnage principal de cette fic, c'est bizarre. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il va se passer encore pas mal de trucs avant la VRAIE fin… #JeN'assumeToujoursPasMaBlaguePourrie_

 _(Au fait, Katherina, tu te souviens, quand en février, je t'avais affirmé que je ne toucherai pas à Sam ?... PARDON, j'ai menti XD (non, sérieusement, pardon…).)_

 _Bref, bonne lecture ! (Et encore désolée ^^)_

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _Pov Hermione_

. . . . . . . .

Comment étais-je arrivée jusqu'ici ? Était-ce Ron qui m'avait portée, ou bien, avec la force qu'il me restait, j'avais réussi à me trainer jusqu'à l'intérieur ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Voldemort était à nouveau reparti, ne nous laissant cette fois qu'une heure afin de nous occuper des blessés. Les Mangemorts s'étaient eux aussi retirés, après que leur maitre le leur ai ordonné.

Je pense que je n'ai pas été capable de rentrer seule. Pas après m'être effondrée comme je l'ai fait. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger le moindre muscle, quelqu'un a forcément dû m'amener dans cette pièce sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte à cause de toutes ces pensées moins cohérentes les unes que les autres se bousculant dans mon esprit.

Je n'ai pas toute suite remarqué le fait que quelqu'un s'était assis à mes côtés sans rien dire. J'avais d'abord tressailli, encore sous le choc, mais je m'étais rapidement détendue. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru qu'elle était brusquement revenue d'entre les morts, sans la moindre explication, mais après avoir tourné la tête, je m'étais rendue compte qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, qui semblait elle aussi assez secouée par les événements.

Nous l'étions tous.

-… Où sont Ron et Harry, ai-je fini pas demander d'une demi voix.

-Ils sont partis avec Gabriel dans une autre salle. Il fallait absolument l'éloigner de… Enfin, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste. Je pense que ses parents sont partis avec eux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le calmer, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se mettre à tout détruire autour de lui.

-… Il y a de quoi, non ? …

Ginny me prend ensuite dans ses bras, où je peux pleurer sans la moindre retenue, car je sais que celle-ci ne ma jugera pas. Elle me sert contre elle, espérant que j'aille mieux, et elle aussi par la même occasion. Mais je ne peux pas. Tout me semble irréel, j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Parce qu'intérieurement, je me dis qu'il est impossible qu'elle soit partie. Définitivement.

Autour de nous, quelques élèves se sont mis à nous regarder d'un air profondément blessé. Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé, eux aussi. Mais ils préfèrent ne pas venir nous en parler, voyant que nous se sommes pas en état, et restent entre eux, s'échangeant de temps à autre quelques mots. Parfois, ils me lancent un coup d'œil, comme pour dire qu'ils étaient désolés pour ce qui s'est passé. Mais rien ne pourra changer ce qu'Il a fait. Ce que ce monstre a osé faire.

Ginny, elle, sait. Elle savait que je venais de perdre l'une de mes deux meilleures amies, que jamais je ne serai capable de m'en remettre. Je ne pouvais pas. Du moins, pas avant de Lui avoir fait payer pour tous ses crimes. Lucifer, qui était assis un peu plus loin avec Balthazar, s'était levé pour se joindre à nous, d'un pas cependant très incertain, comme s'il craignait le fait qu'il allait nous déranger. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas qu'il vienne à notre rencontre. Après tout, lui aussi la connaissait. Lui aussi devait souffrir.

-Hermione ? Regarde-moi, me dit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Mais sache une chose je te promets que je Lui ferais regretter, quitte à en perdre tous mes membres. Il ne restera pas impuni pour cela. Je t'en fais le serment. Cet homme est un monstre cruel qui mériterait que l'on réinstaure la guillotine rien que pour lui. Et crois-moi, je me ferais un plaisir de lui couper la tête moi-même. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à des jeunes comme vous. Pour nous, c'est différent. Il s'est mis de nombreuses personnes à dos, dont l'entièreté des Aurors. Mais vous n'êtes que des enfants. Et ça, Il le paiera très cher.

-… Merci, je lui réponds simplement, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, ma gorge étant nouée.

Je tourne ensuite légèrement la tête vers ma gauche, où ont été posés les corps de trois personnes, reposant sous des draps blancs étant à certains endroits couverts de sang. Trois victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sous le premier se trouvait Dawlish, que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer au Quartier Général, quand celui-ci se trouvait encore au Square Grimmaud, à Londres. Il m'avait enseigné deux-trois astuces de défense très utiles, malgré les protestations de Maugrey, qui avait jugé que ce n'était pas le moment. Mais il ne manquait jamais de nous aider lorsque nous avions un quelconque problème. C'était un Auror incroyable, qui ne méritait pas de terminer sa vie ainsi.

Ensuite, il y avait Sam, dont le corps avait été porté jusqu'à l'intérieur par Balthazar. Lui et moi avions fini par bien nous entendre, ayant de nombreux points communs, comme cette passion pour les livres. Principalement ceux datant d'il y a plusieurs siècles. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec nous, et m'avait même envoyé une lettre à l'école, une fois, simplement pour prendre des nouvelles. Cette petite attention m'avait marquée, et je comprenais pourquoi tout le monde semblait l'adorer. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien qui prenait soin des autres, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en danger. Et je me demandais sincèrement comment Gabriel allait-il faire pour avancer.

Et enfin, il y avait Charlie. Ma meilleure amie qui, après avoir été frappée par ce rayon vert, était tombée sur le sol sans un bruit. J'avais juste eu le temps de percevoir une lueur de terreur dans les regards de Rogue, Sirius et Castiel, qui était également présents sur les lieux. Après cela, un cri puissant était sorti de ma gorge, venant du plus profond de mes entrailles. Ensuite, c'est comme si je m'étais réveillée, me retrouvant à nouveau assise dans la Grande Salle du château, attendant patiemment qu'Il ne revienne pour achever le travail. A mon avis, il allait très certainement revenir, voulant à tout prix se débarrasser lui-même d'Harry. Seulement, il était hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à lui. J'avais déjà trop perdu, et je refusais qu'Il ne me l'enlève, lui aussi.

Au moment où je suis sur le point de détourner le regard, je me rends compte qu'une partie de son bras dépasse de dessous le drap. Je me redresse lentement et me dirige vers celui-ci, Ginny et Lucifer ne cherchant pas à me retenir. Lorsque je m'agenouille sur le sol, quelque chose me tente à soulever le drap, ce que je fais d'un geste lent et assez incertain. Je me retrouve alors face au visage livide de Charlie, qui semble être en train de dormir paisiblement, ce que n'importe qui aurait pu croire s'il ignorait la vérité. Je m'attarde quelques instants sur toutes ses blessures qu'elle a récolté depuis que nous avons commencé à nous battre, ainsi que sur quelques-unes des cicatrices provenant de ses derniers combats contre des créatures surnaturelles, avant de remettre le drap blanc en place.

Lorsque je retourne m'assoir à leurs côtés, je vois Tonks venir dans notre direction d'une démarche incertaine. Elle s'installe ensuite à côté de moi en soupirant, exténuée.

-Je reviens tout juste de l'infirmerie. Il a fallu y emmener Gabriel pour lui administrer un calmant, il devenait ingérable. Madame Pomfresh nous a garanti qu'elle garderait un œil sur lui, nous dit-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Et… Comment Drago… Enfin, est-ce qu'il sait, lui demande Ginny.

-… Oui. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes, et il a fallu que l'on lui dise. Après ça, il s'est juste… évanoui à nouveau. Il est grièvement blessé alors que je crois qu'un tel choc n'est pas vraiment bon pour sa condition. Seulement, il nous est impossible de le transférer à St Mangouste pour le moment. Mais je crois qu'après tout ça, toute ma famille devra aller y faire un tour… Entre mes deux cousins qui sont inconscients des lits d'hôpitaux et ma tante Bellatrix qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle est à nouveau elle-même… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, et… Je ne savais pas que cela faisait aussi mal de perdre quelqu'un, ajoute-t-elle en posant les yeux sur le drap recouvrant Sam. On a fait nos études à à peu près la même période, et on s'entendait très bien…

Lucifer pose une main sur son épaule, cherchant à la réconforter, la regardant d'un air sincèrement désolé. Si on m'avait un jour dit que le Diable en personne était capable d'éprouver des émotions, je ne pense pas que j'y aurais cru. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Et Charlie n'a pas eu tort en décidant de lui accorder sa confiance. Enfin… N'« avait ».

Je pose alors mon regard sur Fred et George, installés à la table voisine, la mine déconfite. Ils font partie des premiers qui ont été mis au courant de la situation, et ont eu du mal à encaisser le choc. Molly Weasley était assise avec eux, et tentait de leur changer les idées du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tâchant de rester forte et de ne pas montrer à quel point elle aussi avait été affectée. Sa tête reposait contre l'épaule de son mari, celui-ci étant en grande conversation avec le professeur Rogue, qui lui avait expliqué en détail la situation.

J'ignore comment fera Gabriel, une fois à nouveau réveillé. C'est déjà difficile pour nous, alors que nous ne les connaissions que depuis un an à peine, mais lui… Il a fait ses études avec Sam, a passé le plus clair de son temps avec eux, les a accompagnés lors de leurs chasses, il avait l'impression de faire partie de la même famille. Charlie était comme une petite sœur pour lui, il me l'avait lui-même affirmé. Quant à Sam… Gabriel venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait. Comment peut-on aller de l'avant après quelque chose de tel ? Et puis surtout… Comment Drago allait-il faire pour accepter ce qui vient de se passer ?

En parlant de lui, justement, ses deux meilleurs amis venaient tout juste de revenir de l'infirmerie, aux aussi. Blaise tenait Pansy par les épaules et tentait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. En passant près de nous, elle lui demande de s'arrêter un instant, et sans la moindre hésitation, elle s'approche de moi afin de me serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras, ce qui me fiat beaucoup de bien. A vrai dire, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver entre nous, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je suis assez heureuse qu'elle soit de notre côté. Elle s'éloigne ensuite de moi en m'esquissant un maigre sourire, puis repart dans la direction opposée avec Blaise, me laissant à nouveau plonger dans mon désarrois.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie m'échapper de la réalité pendant un moment, et oublier temporairement tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je voulais me réveiller dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, me préparer pour aller en classe, Charlie me criant depuis le bas des escaliers circulaires de me dépêcher de récupérer tous mes livres afin que nous ne soyons pas en retard. Je voulais retourner en arrière, afin d'être capable de la prévenir, de lui dire de ne pas L'approcher, afin qu'Il ne s'en prenne pas à elle comme Il l'a fait. Seulement, les dés étaient jetés. Et rien ni personne ne serait en mesure de nous ramener en arrière. Pas même Lucifer, bien qu'il aurait souhaité le faire.

J'aimerai tout démolir. Sortir de cet endroit et aller lui faire payer moi-même. Mais Ginny a su me raisonner, comme toujours. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je crois que j'aurais été capable de quitter le château et d'aller à sa rencontre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Et en prenant du recul, je me suis rendue compte que déjà trop de personnes avaient souffert à cause des pertes causées par Voldemort. Et il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte si facilement. Nous n'allions pas nous laisser abattre.

-Oh, au fait, finit par me dire Lucifer en cherchant quelque chose sous sa chemise couverte de sang -qui n'est pas le sien-, j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient, Hermione.

Il me tend alors ma baguette, que j'avais, pendant un court instant, totalement oubliée.

-C'est Balthazar qui l'a ramassée. Je n'avais pas assez de mains, vu que je me chargeais de te ramener à l'intérieur. Du coup… J'imagine que tu veux la récupérer.

-Merci, je lui réponds dans un souffle. Pour ça, et… Pour…

-Laisse, c'était normal, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser là-bas… Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur ton copain, il aurait été capable de me bouffer tout cru si je ne l'avais pas fait…

Je parviens à lui esquisser un maigre sourire, ce qui semble lui faire énormément plaisir. Je comprends pourquoi Charlie avait tellement confiance en lui, car malgré les apparences, je trouve qu'au fond, il n'est pas si mauvais que l'on peut le prétendre. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, comme s'il avait entendu ce que je pensais à son sujet, puis il me sourit à son tour. Je me sens alors un peu mieux qu'avant, sachant que je ne suis pas seule, et que l'unique moyen pour nous de ne pas nous effondrer est de nous soutenir les uns les autres.

Brusquement, un bruit sourd provenant de l'extérieur nous fait sursauter, puis nous nous redressons afin de regarder à travers la fenêtre ce qui a pu nous surprendre ainsi. Nous voyons alors des formes se dessiner au loin, ce qui veut probablement dire que Voldemort n'a pas tenu sa parole, et qu'll est sur le point de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Mais après nous être concentrés sur les individus venant à notre rencontre, nous nous apercevons qu'ils ne peuvent pas êtres humains, avec une taille pareille. Et il ne nous faut que quelques secondes avant de nous rendre compte qu'il s'agit tout simplement de notre directeur, qui a visiblement réussi à convaincre plusieurs géants à se joindre à nous.


	94. Death takes Holidays

La toute première chose que j'avais eu envie de faire était d'aller m'en prendre directement à notre directeur, car à la minute même où je l'avais aperçu, je m'étais rendue compte que s'il n'était pas parti comme il l'avait fait, les choses se seraient passées autrement, et nous n'aurions subi aucune perte. Voyant mon air enragé, j'avais senti Lucifer me retenir par le bras, se doutant probablement de mes intentions. Seulement, lui aussi dévisageait Dumbledore d'un œil mauvais. Ce qui me rassurait un peu, car je craignais que l'on me prenne pour une espèce de folle.

McGonnagal n'avait pas été plus ravie que cela de retrouver son supérieur, et le professeur Chourave non plus. Elles étaient trop occupées à parler de leurs élèves respectifs qu'elles venaient de perdre. Celles-ci ne voulaient pas forcément le montrer, afin de rester fortes pour tous les jeunes les entourant, mais cela les avait énormément affectées. Pour la première fois depuis que je me trouvais à Poudlard, je ne voyais dans les yeux de nos professeurs que de la déception à l'égard de Dumbledore. Elles devaient certainement penser comme nous, s'imaginant que son absence a en quelques sortes entrainée tous ces désastres.

Même Rogue n'avait pas été enchanté à l'idée de le revoir, lui qui lui avait pourtant tout confié sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Je l'avais vu s'enfoncer dans son siège, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver au château, espérant que le directeur ne vienne pas à sa rencontre. Je pense que la seule personne qui avait été vraiment ravie de le revoir était Hagrid, qui ignorait ce que nous savions. De plus, celui-ci était ravi de voir qu'il avait réussi à ramener six ou sept géants avec lui. Et moi qui m'attendait à ce qu'il nous ramène toute une armée en renforts… A ce moment, tout le respect que j'ai pu éprouver pour Dumbledore durant des années s'est brusquement volatilisé.

Oui, c'était un grand sorcier qui était digne d'admiration. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas le sens des priorités. Car s'il avait eu un tant soi peu de courage, il serait resté non loin du château eu lieu de s'enfuir je ne sais où dans les montagnes. Peut-être qu'Ombrage était une vraie menace pour nous, mais pas pour lui. Après tout, n'était-il pas le seul sorcier que craignait Lord Voldemort ?

Bien sûr que si. Et pourtant, il avait pris la fuite. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu à Poudlard dès que les choses ont commencé à se gâter pour venir nous aider à repousser tous ces Mangemorts ? Pourquoi a-t-il préféré aller à la rencontre de ces géants dont il ignorait le point de vue, et qui auraient très bien pu le repousser ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas protégé ses élèves comme il aurait dû le faire ? Ce sentiment d'abandon de sa part ne cessait de grandir en moi en envahissant tout mon être. D'un côté, je lui en voulais énormément, et d'un autre, j'étais assez soulagée qu'il soit enfin arrivé. Parce que je savais qu'avec lui avec nous, nous avions plus de chances de nous débarrasser des mages noirs une bonne fois pour toutes.

La première personne à avoir été à sa rencontre était le Ministre de la Magie en personne, qui tenait à s'excuser auprès de lui pour l'avoir mal jugé durant une année entière, et surtout, d'avoir temporairement mis aux commandes de l'école une vraie folle-furieuse, une dangereuse psychopathe. Leur conversation avait été très brève, et elle s'était achevée par un hochement de tête de la part de Dumbledore, qui avait ensuite rejoint le professeur McGonnagal, sous les regards interrogatifs des élèves et Aurors se trouvant également dans la Grande Salle. Cependant, notre professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas paru très enchantée à l'idée de devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence, à commencer par les meurtres de trois personnes, causés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

De là où je me trouvais assise, en compagnie de Ginny, Tonks et Lucifer, je parvenais à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, puisque plus elle ajoutait des phrases, plus McGonnagal haussait la voix, afin de lui faire comprendre le mécontentement collectif.

-Minerva, je suis ravi de voir que vous vous portez bien… Pardonnez mon retard, mais les géants n'ont pas été très faciles à convaincre.

Pendant un instant, l'entièreté de la salle a cru qu'elle allait lui administrer une gifle dont tout le monde se souviendrait, tant sa main tremblait de rage.

-Dumbledore, comment pouvez-vous réapparaitre ainsi après de nombreuses semaines d'absences, en trouvant comme seule chose à me dire que vous n'étiez pas là pour aider cotre école à cause des géants qui à la base, ne vous avaient rien demandé ? Où étiez-vous, Monsieur le Directeur, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là où l'on avait réellement besoin de vous, au lieu de partir en randonnée en montagne ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes en pleine guerre, et que vous avez lâchement abandonné vos élèves au lieu de les protéger ?

Ces mots avaient beau être sortis tous seuls, McGonnagal semblait vraiment les penser. Le directeur la regarde de ses grands yeux clairs derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ne sachant quoi dire.

-J'ignorais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lancerait une attaque si tôt, finit-il par lui dire. Je suis peut-être puissant, mais la plupart des zones de transplanage sont devenues inaccessibles, et il m'a été impossible de revenir par le chemin habituel. J'aurais bien évidemment aimé arriver il y a quelques heures, mais cela m'a été tout à fait impossible.

McGonnagal semble peu à peu se calmer, mes ses mains tremblent toujours autant. Le directeur tourne alors la tête dans notre direction, ayant remarqué que nous l'écoutions depuis le début. Il fait ensuite un pas vers nous, mais s'apercevant que nous n'avons pas forcément envie d'engager la conversation avec lui, il se restreint, et préfère aller rejoindre Maugrey, qui semble prêt à tout lui raconter.

Moi aussi, je me suis calmée. Je tente de reprendre lentement mes esprits, me rendant compte que si Dumbledore avait été là, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose car Voldemort aurait quand même décidé de s'en prendre à nous, quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis, il n'aurait pas forcément été aux côtés de Charlie au moment où elle…

Cette pensée me fait frissonner. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que jamais plus je ne pourrai partager des moments avec elle, que l'on ne rira plus ensemble, plus rien… Tout me semble si loin, alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore, nous réfléchissions à un moyen de faire un mauvais coup à Ombrage… Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue, mais je ne l'essuie pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. La seule chose que je veux, c'est me réveiller de ce cauchemar dans lequel nous sommes enfermés.

Je sens à nouveau la main de Lucifer se poser sur mon épaule. Je sais bien qu'il veut que j'aille mieux, mais j'ignore si je serai capable de faire avec. Parce qu'en ce moment, cela me parait juste insurmontable, et je ne pense pas avoir la force en moi pour apprendre à maitriser toute cette douleur qui m'envahit à chaque seconde.

-Bien sûr que tu l'as, cette force. Tu n'as juste pas encore appris à la contrôler… Mais avec le temps, ça viendra, crois-moi. Et un jour, tu te réveilleras en te rendant compte que cela ne te fait plus autant souffrir qu'avant. Il faut simplement faire preuve de patience, Hermione…

-Dites, vous êtes bien sympa, je lui réponds, mais est-ce que vous venez tout juste de lire mes pensées, ou bien ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination ?

-Hum… Eh bien, je… Je suis… Enfin, j'étais un archange très respecté et respectable, par le passé, et j'avais, comme mes frères, la capacité de lire dans la tête des gens. Et lors de ma chute du paradis, j'ai gardé cette espèce de don. Mais je ne m'en sers que lorsque c'est vraiment utile. Et là… Tu semblais totalement ailleurs, et j'ai simplement tenu à voir si tu n'avais pas pour projet d'aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Parce que crois-moi, si la rouquine s'en était rendue compte, elle m'aurait passé un sacré savon pour ne pas t'avoir surveillée…

-Comment ça, « surveillée » ?

-Bah… Oui, Charlie m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur ses amis… Alors tu te doutes bien qu'il y en a un paquet, et que ça n'a pas été facile tout le temps, mais je crois que pour une fois, j'ai réussi à ne pas foirer mon travail…

Je lui souris, me rendant compte à quel point lui et Charlie étaient proches. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était prête à lui confier nos vies. C'est qu'il devait vraiment tenir à elle, un peu comme un frère serait prêt à tout pour protéger sa petite sœur… Comme… Comme Sam. Et merde, quoi qu'il arrive, la vision de leurs corps revenait me hanter, même si je faisais tout pour ne garder en mémoire que des images d'eux en train de sourire et de s'amuser.

C'est alors qu'Harry et Ron nous rejoignent, étant jusque-là restés à l'infirmerie aux côtés des deux cousins de Tonks. Ceux-ci semblent tout aussi épuisés que nous. Ils ont toujours leurs baguettes en main, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de quitter le champ de bataille, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est qu'une simple précaution. Ron s'approche de moi, puis une fois assis à mes côtés, il me sert dans ses bras, voyant que je n'ai besoin que de ça pour le moment. Harry s'installe près de Ginny avant de faire de même. Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient avec nous.

Je regarde un moment Harry, dont les vêtements sont abîmés à certains endroits, éclaboussés de gouttelettes de sang à d'autres, avant que mes yeux ne s'attardent un court instant sur la cicatrice marquant son front qui l'a rendu si célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. Mais comme il l'a si bien dit, qui voudrait être connu pour quelque chose de pareil ? Certaines personnes ne se rendent pas compte de l'enfer qu'il a dû vivre depuis sa naissance, ainsi que l'année catastrophique qu'il a passée à cause des médias qui le prenaient pour un fou lorsqu'il affirmait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, et que c'était avec sa baguette qu'avait été tué Cédric Diggory.

-Harry… Comment as-tu fait ?

-Pour ?

-Pour… Comment fais-tu pour fermer les yeux sans revoir… Le visage de Cédric, la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé avec lui ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu as mis longtemps pour… Pour l'oublier ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment oublié, me répond-t-il calmement. Seulement… Il m'a fallu du temps pour que l'expression horrifiée se lisant dans ses yeux ne me hante plus chaque nuit. Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier, Hermione. Lors du Tournoi des trois Sorciers, nous nous étions rapprochés, et avions même fini par devenir des alliés dans la dernière épreuve. Il m'avait énormément aidé, et pas un jour ne s'écoule sans que je me dise que c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie, car c'est lui qui m'avait donné l'indice à propos de l'œuf, car il se sentait redevable pour les dragons. C'était un très bon ami, et… Il aurait mérité de gagner ce Tournoi, sans aucun doute. Seulement… Il a encore fallu que Voldemort ne s'en mêle, et ordonne à l'un de ses Mangemorts de venir jouer les espions ici…

-Tu… Est-ce que selon toi, il a souffert ?

-Tu sais, pour avoir assisté à ça, ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le sort est bien trop rapide pour que la personne visée se rende vraiment compte de ce qui lui arrive. Alors… Je ne pense pas. Tu pensais à Charlie, pas vrai ?

J'hoche la tête, sentant les bras de Ron se resserrer autour de moi.

-Ecoute, elle… Elle va me manquer, à moi aussi. A nous tous. Mais dis-toi une chose c'est qu'elle a réussi à vaincre cette malédiction, parce qu'elle était bien plus forte que Voldemort aurait pu l'imaginer. Et je te promets que nous remporterons cette guerre, et que toutes ses victimes seront vengées. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer une fois de plus.

-… Tu as raison. Je sais bien qu'un jour, je devrai aller de l'avant, mais… Pour l'instant, j'ai simplement besoin de temps pour m'y faire, je lui réponds. Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se dérouler une fois que la guerre sera terminée, mais je ferai tout pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts en vain.

Il s'empare de ma main avant de la serrer dans les siennes en me souriant. Je sais que nous pouvons y arriver, ensemble. Et il pourra faire ce qu'il veut, jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne parviendra à nous diviser comme il a tenté de le faire autrefois. Jamais.

Nous entendons des bruits provenant de l'extérieur, et en nous redressant à nouveau afin e regarder à travers les carreaux fendus, nous nous rendons que l'heure est écoulée, que les Mangemorts se sont mis en route, et qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de notre école, nos deux clans étant toujours séparés par le pont de pierre. Dumbledore se décide alors à venir vers nous, semblant toujours hésiter car il s'est rendu compte qu'au début, nous ne souhaitions pas le voir. Il salue Lucifer d'un simple hochement de tête, fait de même avec Nymphadora avant de tourner vers nous, ses quatre élèves.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû être présent, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais voulu vous laisser tomber. Jamais une telle idée pourrait me traverser l'esprit. Et je vous promets que je ferai tout pour vous protéger dans cette ultime bataille contre les forces du Mal, il en est de mon devoir de défendre cette école et toutes les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Celui-ci remonte alors à nouveau dans mon estime, comme si je n'avais eu besoin que de ça pour me sentir un peu mieux, et que j'avais juste attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il ajoute ensuite quelques mots en s'excusant auprès de nous pour tous les problèmes qu'il nous a causés, et qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte que Tom Jedusor était dangereux avant que celui-ci ne se mette en tête à devenir un Mage noir. Son regard bienveillant m'apaise un peu, bien que nous soyons sur le point de recommencer à nous battre.

Les élèves les plus âgés, ainsi que nos professeurs et les Aurors se lèvent à leur tour, sachant que quelque chose va se passer, et se dirigent vers l'extérieur, prêts à repousser les attaques ennemies, bien qu'ils manquent cruellement d'énergie. Nous nous mettons nous aussi à marcher en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, espérant qu'avec l'aide de notre directeur et des géants, tout sera rapidement terminé. Harry s'arrête alors brusquement d'avancer, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Nous le remarquons immédiatement, et ne manquons pas de le lui signaler.

-Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-… Il ne s'arrêtera pas. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas mis la main sur moi.

-Eh, on te voit venir, lui lance Ron. Il est hors de question que tu joues les héros en aller te livrer à cette espèce de salopard, compris ? De toutes manières, je ne te laisserai pas faire, et je suis même prêt à te ligoter pour t'empêcher de sortir d'ici.

-Ron, tu ne comprends pas ? Il risque d'y avoir bien plus que trois victimes s'Il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut, et ça serait entièrement ma faute ! Le seul moyen est que j'y aille, espérant qu'il tiendra parole.

-Harry Potter, je te jure que t'as intérêt à arrêter de jouer les imbéciles, s'exclame Lucifer en lui faisant les gros yeux. J'ai peut-être l'air d'un gentil Bisounours par rapport aux écrits qui parlent de moi, et mon chien n'arrange rien dans tout ça -adorable comme elle est-, mais dis-toi que l'on ne m'appelle pas le « Diable » pour rien… Je peux aussi me montrer assez violent et méchant, surtout lorsqu'un gosse tente de se sacrifier pour « sauver l'humanité » … Penses-tu réellement que ce connard partira, une fois qu'il aura mis la main sur toi ? Faut pas rêver, non plus…

-Peut-être que tu as raison, lui répond-t-il, mais en attendant, c'est le seul moyen, d'accord ? Je sais bien qu'au bout d'un moment, je serai livré à moi-même, et que je me retrouverai seul face à Lui…

-Tu ne seras pas seul, lance alors une voix dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournons et faisons face à la dernière personne que l'on s'attendait à voir nous dire cela. Pendant un court instant, j'ai bien cru que j'hallucinais, mais si devais en croire les têtes des autres, c'était bien réel.

Je ne rêvais pas.

Debout devant nous, les vêtements couverts de sang, une expression de colère se lisant sur son visage, tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, j'avais l'impression de m'être retrouvée face à un fantôme.

Mais pour moi, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle- et j'ignorais comment- était bel et bien en vie.

-Tu ne seras jamais seul, lui répète Charlie.


	95. Somewhere between Heaven and Hell

_Po Charlie -YES sheds back-_

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . . ._

-Tu ne seras pas seul, Harry. Dis-toi que je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle. En revanche, les Mangemorts ne sont plus très loin, alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, si on veut avoir une chance de protéger le château.

-… Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas frais qui me donne des hallucinations, murmure Ron pour lui-même. Enfin, c'est…

-C'est compliqué, je lui lance. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment en détail, je ne pense pas que nous aillons assez de temps pour cela.

-Les Aurors et moi, on va s'occuper des premiers Mages noir, me dit Maugrey en passant près de moi. Tu ferais mieux de leur dire comment tu as fait l'impossible, car ils risquent de ne pas te lâcher. Et ce n'est pas discutable, Charlie, ajoute-t-il en posant son œil valide sur moi.

Il s'éloigne ensuite d'un pas boitillant, suivi de près par Arthur, Kingsley, Remus et Sirius, ceux-ci me dévisageant de la même manière que tous les autres. Les élèves se tournent alors vers nous, et j'entends certains d'entre eux laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise. Les premiers à réagir sont les jumeaux, ainsi que Balthazar, Luna, Seamus, Dean et Neville, qui viennent à notre rencontre en courant. Je vois ensuite Lucifer s'avancer d'un pas, légèrement incertain, avant de se précipiter vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rends rapidement son étreinte, n'ayant clairement pas la tête à ça. Il finit par me relâcher en tentant de dissimuler le fait qu'il a bien failli fondre en larmes.

-Charlie, comment as-tu fais ? Tu étais… Enfin, c'est totalement insensé, s'exclame Balthazar. Nous avons vu Voldemort… Bref, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, puisque tu étais aux premières loges… Et en théorie, il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir à la vie comme ça, sauf si tu t'es amusée à jouer avec les forces surnaturelles.

-Disons que tu es sur la bonne voie, je lui réponds d'un ton neutre.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Un allié m'a aidé, et j'ai simplement dû mettre quelque chose en gage. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais tarder à récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, me demande Hermione, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il n'y a pas dix minutes, tu étais… Et maintenant… J'espère simplement que tu n'as rien fait de stupide…

Je soupire, espérant qu'ils comprendront assez rapidement les explications que je m'apprête à leur fournir. Car il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que Voldemort ne revienne tenter de nous achever une bonne fois pour toute.

. . . . . . . .

 _En ouvrant les yeux, mon premier reflex est de vérifier si je suis toujours armée. Après avoir constaté que ce n'est désormais plus le cas, je tente tant bien que mal de me remémorer les derniers événements, et ceux-ci ne mettent pas bien longtemps à revenir dans mon esprit sous forme d'images assez sanglantes. Je revois Voldemort diriger sa baguette vers moi, avant qu'un rayon vert ne sorte de celle-ci et m'atteigne de plein fouet.  
Bien sûr que je sais ce que cela veut dire. Seulement, je dois avouer que cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Parce que s'il a réussi à m'avoir, il n'hésitera pas à traquer Harry afin de s'en débarrasser à son tour. _

_Je me mets à avancer dans ce qui ressemble fortement à la Forêt Interdite se trouvant juste derrière le château. Tout est sombre et j'ai du mal à faire un pas sans percuter un arbre ou un quelconque autre obstacle. Le silence m'inquiète un peu car habituellement, lorsque je me promenais par ici, j'entendais toujours ne serait-ce que le bruissement des feuilles ou le hennissement d'un Sombral au loin. Mais là, rien. Pas un seul bruit ne parvient à m'occuper l'esprit._

 _Je continue à marcher prudemment, jusqu'à ce que je n'aperçoive une silhouette se trouvant à quelques mètres devant moi. Instinctivement, je mets à courir vers elle, espérant que cet inconnu saura me dire où je me trouve, car d'après ce que je sais, ce n'est ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer. Disons plutôt… Quelque part entre les deux._

 _Au bout d'un moment, je parviens enfin à l'atteindre, et je pose délicatement ma main sur l'épaule de cette personne, qui se retourne après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je n'ai alors aucun mal à le reconnaitre, moi qui ai déjà eu affaire à lui il y a quelques temps lorsque nous traquions les princes de l'Enfer afin de les renvoyer d'où ils venaient. Il me regarde en souriant, comme s'il était presque heureux de me voir ici, contrairement à moi, car je sais pertinemment à quoi m'attendre avec quelqu'un comme lui._

 _-Tiens, tiens, Charlie. Je t'attendais._

 _-Cela faisait un bon moment, Azazel, je lui réponds. Tu es là pour m'escorter jusqu'en Enfer, ou bien tu t'es juste décidé à me faire chier jusqu'au bout ? Parce que crois-moi, si c'est la deuxième option, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur…_

 _-Ah, ça… j'imagine que perdre le dernier membre de sa famille avant de mourir par la main du même homme qui a tué tes parents, ça ne doit pas être très facile… Mais passons. Je ne suis pas là pour t'attirer des ennuis, bien qu'à mon habitude, ça aurait été le cas._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, en fait._

 _-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu peux toujours courir, espèce de démon de mes deux. Et tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à faire, puisque de toutes manières, je suis déjà morte. Il est hors de question que je prenne part à l'un de tes plans foireux, tu m'entends ? Je suis d'ailleurs ravie que Lucifer ne t'ait pas embarqué en venant chercher Lilith et Alastair, il y a quelques temps. Parce que toi, à tous les coups, tu te serais rangé dans le camp adverse._

 _-Calme-toi, la tigresse, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un coup de main, et je saurais faire quelque chose pour toi en échange. Mais ça, c'est seulement si tu acceptes de m'aider. Dans le cas contraire, je me contenterai simplement de contacter mes collègues célestes afin qu'ils te fassent disparaitre de ma vue. Et crois-moi si je te dis que mon offre risque de t'intéresser. J'en ai parlé à Abbadon et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a pris la décision de me soutenir._

 _-… Prouve-le. Prouve-moi que ce n'est pas encore une connerie._

 _-C'est fou comme tu peux être agaçante, toi… Mais aucun problème. Peut-être que tu serais un peu plus convaincue si elle venait te l'affirmer en personne, me lance-t-il tandis qu'une femme apparait brusquement à ses côtés. J'imagine qu'elle, elle sera en mesure de te prouver ma bonne foi… Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr._

 _Mon regard croise celui de la démone, qui semble être profondément désolée par ce qui m'est arrivé. Pendant quelques instants, elle n'ose rien dire, ne sachant par où commencer. C'est finalement moi qui décide de me lancer la première, car je veux m'assurer qu'Azazel ne cherche pas à m'attirer dans un piège comme il a l'habitude de le faire avec un tas d'humains désespérés._

 _-Ecoute, Abbadon, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je me doutais bien que ça allait finir par arriver, tu sais. Mon espérance de vie n'était déjà pas très élevée quand je chassais en famille, alors en devenant une sorcière, tu imagines… Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'assures que le plan de ce connard peut marcher, et qu'ensuite, tu retournes à Londres afin de t'occuper de tout le monde…_

 _-Son plan est une bonne idée. Je pense que ça peut fonctionner. Et pour la deuxième partie… Je leur ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'est passé. A ma fille, ses amis, et… Et tous les autres. J'ai demandé à Bobby de les ramener chez lui en attendant que je revienne. Mais… Si tu acceptes la proposition d'Azazel, je… Je crois que ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Vraiment. Mais tu n'es pas obligée, et je comprendrai parfaitement que tu refuses._

 _-Disons que pour le moment, j'ignore toujours de quoi il parle, alors je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur la question. Mais merci d'être venue. Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas chercher à préparer un mauvais coup._

 _Elle me sourit tristement, avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, puis je me retrouve à nouveau seule avec pour seule compagnie un démon n'étant pas forcément très fréquentable. Il croise alors les bras, attendant probablement que je lui donne ma réponse, alors que j'ignore toujours ce qu'il avait à me proposer._

 _-Ok, je vais te faire un bref bilan de la situation, finit-il par me dire en soupirant. Il y a quelques heures, des enfoirés vêtus de capes sombres sont entrés illégalement en Enfer pour y foutre un bordel pas possible. Comme tu peux t'en douter, c'étaient effectivement les Mangemorts. Ils nous ont ensuite proposé à nous, les démons, de rejoindre leurs rangs afin de venir vous exterminer, et que si on n'acceptait pas, ils nous élimineraient. Bref, plusieurs d'entre nous n'étaient pas vraiment ravis d'être obligés de leur obéir, et ils se sont enfuis avant que ces salauds puissent les rattraper. Certains ont accepté leur offre, d'autres ont été tués en tentant de se protéger._

 _-Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir…_

 _-L'Enfer est en train de tomber en morceaux, fillette, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Et pour le moment, i n'y a plus personne pour faire régner l'ordre un minimum, puisque tous les démons sont partis… Donc en gros, à chaque fois qu'un salaud meurt et que personne n'est là pour l'accueillir, son esprit reste sur Terre et se met à vagabonder un peu partout en foutant le bordel, ce qui dérègle un peu l'équilibre naturel. Et nous, les démons, sommes donc en danger car vois-tu, nous n'avons pas vraiment envie de disparaitre à cause d'un disfonctionnement en Enfer. Voilà pourquoi la plupart d'entre nous, nous avons besoin que ce rigolo disparaisse avec tous ses petits acolytes. C'est Voldemort, c'est ça ? Bref, il nous cause du tort à nous aussi. Et c'est à ce moment que tu interviens._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _-Je suis un prince de l'Enfer, tu piges ? J'ai pas mal de pouvoirs assez puissants, et en te voyant débarquer, disons simplement qu'une idée m'a traversé l'esprit._

 _-Et cette idée, ça serait quoi ?_

 _-Pour faire court, je sais que tu es assez douée dans de nombreux domaines, dot la chasse, la magie, et plein d'autres trucs dont je m'en fous totalement. Et j'ai vu comment tu te battais contre ce Mage noir, un peu plus tôt. Ça me tue de l'avouer, mais t'es quand même vachement puissante pour une gosse de ton âge. Alors voilà ma proposition avec un petit tour de magie, je te redépose chez les vivants, tu nous débarrasse de ce connard sadique une bonne fois pour toutes et comme ça, tout le monde et content._

 _-Tu veux me ramener à la vie ?_

 _-N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ?_

 _-Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus le droit de faire ça depuis que Ruby vous avait interdit de pactiser avec les humains._

 _-Et depuis quand les démons prêtent-ils attention aux propos tenus par cette très chère Ruby ? Crois-moi, nous, on s'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'elle veut ou pas, et ce ne sont pas ses avertissements à deux balles qui vont nous empêcher de nous amuser. Alors ? Deal, ou pas ?_

 _-Attends une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Parce que même si je suis prête à croire que tu veux bien me ramener à la vie, je ne pense pas que tu sois devenu gentil au point de faire ça gratuitement. Et à tous les coups, je me ferai quand même avoir._

 _-Justement. Ça, c'est la deuxième partie du contrat. Il y a effectivement quelque chose que je veux en échange. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, puisque je suis d'humeur assez charitable, je te rendrai ce qui t'appartient une fois que tu auras fini le travail là-haut. Et tu sais que je respecte toujours les contrats que je passe. Oh, et en prime, je ne reviendrai pas t'emmerder dans une dizaine d'années. Si ça, ce n'est pas un geste sympa…_

 _-… Effectivement, ça a l'air d'être une affaire assez honnête. Le tout maintenant est de savoir ce que tu veux que je mette en gage. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je n'ai pas forcément emporté grand-chose avec moi en mourant, Azazel. Et puis la dernière fois que tu m'as ramenée à la vie, c'est-à-dire lorsque Sam et moi avions été possédés par des démons, tu as tenté de nous marchander auprès de notre père contre sa propre rate. Alors je pense que tu es un psychopathe, et que tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'offre un de mes organes._

 _-Oh là, il n'a jamais été question d'organes, cette mode-là est passée depuis un moment déjà… non, ce que je voudrais, je pense que tu en as déjà une petite idée… Mais je te promets que je n'en ferai rien de bizarre, je ne ferai que l'entreposer quelque part en attendant que tu aies mis hors-jeu ce mage noir à la con. Bon, par contre, l'offre est limitée dans le temps, fillette, et j'ai d'autres trucs à faire, alors si tu veux bien me donner une réponse assez rapidement, tu serais sympa…_

 _-… Je sens que je vais probablement le regretter, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, alors que c'est en partie à cause de moi qu'Il est venu jusqu'à Poudlard. Tous ces gens courent de gros risques en défendant l'école, et il est hors de question que je les laisse tomber. Alors… Tu as gagné, Azazel. C'est d'accord._

 _-Parfait ! Et tu as de la chance, pour le contrat, tu n'auras qu'à signer un bout de papier qui filera droit aux archives en Enfer. Et puis, j'ai tout la bénédiction de la Mort en personne pour faire ça… Il m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il te trouvait assez impressionnante, pour une gamine, mais passons. Avant toute chose, il se trouve qu'Abbadon m'a demandé une petite faveur, avant que je ne vienne à ta rencontre et ça, c'est dans mon contrat à moi. Du coup, je suis obligé de le respecter sous peine de me faire décapiter. Et crois-moi, je n'avais déjà pas aimé la première fois, alors il vaut mieux que je tienne parole._

 _D'un signe de tête, il m'invite à le suivre, et nous nous mettons à sillonner entre les immenses arbres dont les racines à découvert manquent plusieurs fois de me faire tomber. Nous marchons ainsi durant au moins cinq bonnes minutes sans échanger le moindre mot, avant que le démon ne s'arrête brusquement sans rien dire en se tournant vers moi. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque eu l'impression d'avoir aperçu une lueur d'humanité dans son regard. Il se met à me regarder droit dans les yeux, puis me dit, d'un ton calme_

 _-On y est. Je vais te laisser quelques minutes, et après ça, c'est direction la terre ferme._

 _Puis il s'éloigne de quelques pas sans rien ajouter, et va s'adosser contre un arbre. Au début, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il m'a emmenée ici, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne rapidement et me retrouve face à quelqu'un que je craignais ne plus jamais revoir, et je m'empresse de me jeter dans ses bras._

 _-Et moi qui pensais qu'Azazel n'écouterait jamais Abbadon… Pour une fois, il semblerait que j'ai eu tort à son sujet…_

 _-Sam… Sam, je suis tellement désolée, c'est de ma faute que… Enfin, ce qui t'es arrivé… C'est entièrement de ma faute._

 _-Hey, ne dis pas ça, me lance-t-il en baissant la tête. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, d'accord ? Des gens meurent tous les jours au combat, Charlie. Et parfois, ce sont des proches, et on ne s'y est pas forcément attendu. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'est Voldemort. C'est Lui qui a à moitié détruit le monde. Mais c'est avec Lui que les forces du Mal disparaitront. Lorsqu'Il tombera, les ténèbres s'en iront pour de bon._

 _-Mais ça a coûté la vie à tant de personnes… Ce n'est pas juste._

 _-La vie n'a jamais été juste, me répond-t-il._

 _-Et pour Gabe, alors ? Comment va-t-il faire sans toi ?_

 _-De la même façon que je l'ai fait lorsqu'il a disparu durant deux ans. Il devra apprendre à vivre avec… Et ne pas se laisser plonger comme moi, au début. Ce sera compliqué, mais je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. Et je sais qu'avec toi à ses côtés, il ne risque rien._

 _-Mais moi non plus, je ne vais pas y arriver ! Sam, tu étais le dernier membre de ma famille encore en vie, et… Et je viens de te perdre… Maintenant, je suis seule…_

 _-Tu ne seras jamais seule, Charlie. Regarde, tu as des tas de proches sur qui te peux compter, à commencer par tous tes amis à Poudlard, et ceux qui sont à Londres, il y a Cas' et les autres anges, comme Balth', plusieurs adultes vraiment dignes de confiances, comme certains de tes profs et les Aurors, et… Je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai même confiance en Lucifer. Tu es bien entourée, et je sais qu'aucun d'eux ne te laissera jamais tomber._

 _-… Tu resteras près de moi ? Quand… Quand je me réveillerai et que je retournerai me battre, tu seras là ?_

 _-Je te le promets, petite sœur. Après tout, c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi… Mais avant que tu ne partes, il y a d'autres personnes qui aimeraient te voir. Ensuite, il faudra que tu t'en ailles, mais je suis certain que tout se passera bien pour toi._

 _-Sam, je… Je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent, mais…_

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime, Charlie, s'empresse-t-il de me dire en me serrant contre lui._

 _Il m'emmène ensuite quelques pas plus loin, là où plusieurs personnes semblaient nous attendre depuis un moment. Lorsque nous arrivons, celles-ci tournent la tête dans notre direction et pendant un instant, mon esprit aurait aimé rester mort, lui._

 _-M… Maman ?_

 _Celle-ci m'accueille à bras ouverts, et je cours me réfugier dans ceux-ci, vraiment heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de la voir une dernière fois. Notre étreinte dure plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous semble avoir disparu. Lorsque je me sépare d'elle, je peux apercevoir un homme juste derrière celle-ci, qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de nous interrompre._

 _A cet instant, tous les reproches que j'ai pu lui faire disparaissent brusquement, et ne me reviennent en mémoire que nos meilleurs moments._

 _-Papa, je suis désolée… j'aurais dû vous accompagner, toi et Sam, lorsque vous partiez chasser…_

 _-Au contraire, il valait mieux pour toi que tu n'assiste pas à de tels drames. J'aurais dû t'écouter, et prendre en compte le fait que tu préférais avoir une vie un peu plus normale. Et je suis content que Bobby se soit occupé de toi comme il l'a fait._

. . . . . . . .

-Donc… Tu as vu ton frère et tes parents… Et qui d'autre était là, me demande Fred d'un ton hésitant. Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de le demander…

-Non, c'est bon. Il y avait Jess, qui était une jeune fille qui comptait beaucoup pour moi, j'ajoute en regardant Ginny, à qui je lui ai déjà expliqué. Et il y avait aussi les parents d'Harry.

-M… Mes parents ? Et… Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit... Quelque chose ?

-Oui. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de toi, et qu'ils regrettaient profondément de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir et devenir le sorcier que tu es aujourd'hui. Ensuite, ils ont tous disparu, et je me suis brusquement réveillée, sous ce drap couvert de sang. Et vous étiez tous là.

Pendant quelques instants, ils se contentent de me regarder sans rien dire, étant visiblement trop heureux de me revoir debout pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, Lucifer se décide enfin à briser ce silence en me posant une question cruciale.

-Dis-moi… C'est bien sympa de la part d'Azazel de t'avoir ramenée, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, en échange. Tu as bien dû mettre quelque chose en gage, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête.

-Et… Peut-on savoir ce que c'était ?

-Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir, parce qu'à tous les coups, tu es capable de m'en vouloir pour avoir accepté de passer un tel marché.

-Justement, je pense en avoir une petite idée, et tes mots viennent de la confirmer… Et effectivement, je pense que c'était totalement insensé d'accepter un truc pareil. Enfin, Charlie, tu sais très bien que même s'il t'a promis de ne rien faire avec, il y a toujours un risque !

-Oui, je sais. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour moi de revenir. Et je pense que si tu avais été à me place, tu aurais probablement fait la même chose, ne dis pas le contraire. Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire regretter à cet enfoiré tout ce qu'il a fait au cours de sa misérable existence, à commencer par tous les meurtres qu'il a commis.

-Charlie… Qu'est-ce que tu as mis en gage, me demande alors Balthazar, connaissant probablement la réponse lui aussi.

-La seule chose qui puisse satisfaire n'importe quel démon. Mais je ne tarderai par à la récupérer, ne t'en fait pas.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Mon âme.


	96. Out of the Darkness, into the fire

-Tu es vraiment la gamine la plus inconsciente à qui je n'ai jamais eu affaire… Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mettre en gage un truc aussi précieux qu'une âme humaine, la tienne qui plus est, et en plus, d'avoir pris la décision totalement insensée de la confier à un connard de première tel que ce bouffon d'Azazel ? Tu aurais pu… Je n'en sais rien, moi, lui proposer autre chose, comme sacrifier un agneau comme on le faisait il y a des centaines d'années, s'exclame Lucifer tandis que nous marchons en direction de l'extérieur du château.

-C'est si grave que ça, demande Hermione, me dévisageant d'un air inquiet.

-Si c'est grave ? Cette gosse est devenue une véritable machine à tuer sans la moindre empathie, alors oui, je pense que c'est un léger souci ! Je te jure que dès que tu l'auras récupérée, je t'en collerai une, Charlie.

-Lucifer, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je lui lance. Si j'ai accepté, c'est simplement parce que je n'avais pas d'autre moyen pour revenir. Et de toutes manières, il y a un point sur lequel tu t'es légèrement trompé.

-Premièrement, je ne me trompe jamais. En ensuite, je ne pense pas qu'avoir quelqu'un dépourvu d'humanité dans nos rangs soit une bonne idée, s'exclame Lucifer, visiblement hors de lui. TU-N'AS-PLUS-D'ÂME ! Merde, une gamine comme toi ne devrais pas être en mesure de pactiser avec des démons ! Surtout si c'est pour faire des trucs aussi insensés.

-Luci, je…

-Et puis crois-moi, je connais suffisamment Azazel pour savoir qu'il va tout faire pour ne pas te la rendre, juste parce que c'est un enfoiré de première, et qu'il n'en a absolument rien à faire de ta survie, contrairement à nous. Il s'en est probablement déjà débarrassé, si tu veux mon avis !

-Mais tu vas me laisser en placer une, espèce de dégénéré d'Archange de mes deux ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me rabâcher le fait que je n'éprouve plus le moindre sentiment à l'égard des autres à cause du fait que j'ai pactisé avec un démon, tout en ajoutant que je suis totalement inconsciente et qu'il aurait mieux valu que je reste morte, mais tu as tout faux ! Oui, il m'a pris mon âme, c'est vrai. Effectivement, je ne ressens plus les mêmes choses qu'avant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne reste pas humaine pour autant !

-Comment ça ?

-Mes émotions… Sont simplement diminuées, c'est tout. Mais elles n'ont pas disparu, alors maintenant, ARRÊTE DE CRIER OU C'EST MOI QUI VAIS FINIR PAR T'EN FOUTRE UNE ! Je sais bien que c'était une dangereuse décision, mais il était absolument hors de question que je vous abandonne, d'accord ? Et puis, un contrat est un contrat. Azazel le respectera, j'en suis sûre. Je ne place pas ma confiance en lui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et puis, en cas de mauvais coup, Abbadon sera là pour le remettre à sa place. Lucifer, je te promets que c'est la vérité. Et non, je n'ai pas brusquement envie de vous arracher la gorge, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser. Je suis toujours… Moi, mais avec un petit truc en moins, c'est tout.

Il s'arrête juste devant les portes nous menant tout droit à l'extérieur en soupirant, la tête baissée. Il sait que je lui dis la vérité, mais je sens qu'il se fiat énormément de soucis à mon égard à cause de cette histoire de pacte. Seulement, est-il capable de comprendre que jamais je n'aurais été capable de les laisser tomber sans rien tenter ? Je m'approche lentement de lui, avant de poser une main qui se veut être réconfortante sur son épaule. Il lève les yeux vers moi, avant d'enfin m'esquisser un sourire, mais je ne saurais dire s'il me fait plaisir ou pas, ayant plus de mal à comprendre mes émotions.

-T'es vraiment une gosse compliquée, toi. Je crois que je ne te comprendrai jamais…

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, s'exclame Balthazar à l'adresse du Diable. T'as un train de retard sur ce coup-là… Que ceux qui ont déjà réussi à parfaitement comprendre cette rouquine lèvent la main…

Seuls celles d'Hermione, Fred et Harry s'élèvent. Puis ils se mettent à rire, se rendant compte que l'ange a raison, et qu'apparemment, je suis difficile à cerner. Du moins, plus que je ne me l'imaginais. Balthazar se tourne ensuite vers moi, puis il s'abaisse à ma hauteur et me dit, d'un ton calme

-T'inquiètes pas pour ce pacte. Parce qu'on va mettre une raclée monumentale à ce salopard de Voldemort, et tu récupèreras enfin ton âme, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ok _kiddo_?

Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, nous sommes brusquement interrompus par un petit groupe de personne venant à notre rencontre en courant le plus vite que leurs jambes leur permettent. Une fois arrivés près de nous, leurs regards se posent immédiatement sur moi, ceux-ci étant assez surpris de me voir, puisque je me trouvais étendue sous un drap il n'y a pas une heure, décédée. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je vois une larme s'écouler le long de la joue de Castiel, qui s'empresse de me prendre dans ses bras, ne cherchant pas pour l'instant à savoir comment j'ai fait pour revenir. Je parviens à lui rendre son étreinte, le nez enfoui dans son trench déchiré et brûlé à certains endroits. Je le sens trembler légèrement, ce qui me surprend un peu. Lorsqu'il s'écarte, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a compris. Mais il se garde de me faire la moindre réflexion à ce sujet, comprenant que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit concernant mon pacte avec Azazel.

-Mais… Comment…

-Severus, je pense que cette question peut attendre, s'empresse de lui répondre l'ange. Je pense que pour le moment, la seule chose qui compte est qu'elle soit là, non ? Et surtout, nous avons une guerre à remporter. Alors si nous ne voulons pas nous laisser prendre par surprise, il vaudrait mieux pour nous que nous nous dépêchions de nous mettre en place à l'extérieur. Hanna, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée, j'aimerais que toi et les autres anges, vous fassiez le tour du périmètre afin de voir si les Mangemorts ne tenteront pas d'envahir le château par un autre endroit que l'entrée principale.

Celle-ci hoche la tête, avant de faire signe à ses semblables de la suivre sans poser de question, et après avoir déployé leurs ailes, ils s'envolent et disparaissent sans faire de bruit. Bien qu'ils aient déjà eu l'occasion de voir un tel phénomène se produire, mes amis semblent toujours aussi surpris d'assister à cela.

Nous entendons alors une puissante détonation provenant de l'autre côté du pont, et chacun parvient à aisément deviner ce que c'est, ainsi que sa provenance. Evidemment, Voldemort n'allait pas attendre bien longtemps avant de repasser à l'attaque, car il nous a fait comprendre qu'il était déterminé à raser notre école sans laisser le moindre survivant derrière lui. J'échange un rapide coup d'œil avec Harry, qui semble plus tendu que jamais. Mais maintenant que je suis revenue, il n'a plus à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il a peur de se retrouver seul. Car je ne l'abandonnerai pas, malgré ma petite déficience côté sentiments. Rassuré, il détourne à nouveau le regard et se met à fixer un point sombre au loin, qui n'est autre qu'un attroupement de Mangemorts. Cependant, ils sont bien moins nombreux que la dernière fois. Ce qui veut dire que jusque-là, nous avons quand même fait du bon boulot.

J'ai beau ne plus ressentir les choses comme avant, ma colère n'a pas diminué. Je suis toujours aussi déterminée à faire payer au Seigneur des ténèbres ce qu'il a fait subir à ce monde, toutes les atrocités qu'il a pu commettre ne resteront pas impunies, je m'en suis fait la promesse. Tenant fermement ma baguette dans ma main droite, j'avance de quelques pas, accompagnée des autres, en direction du pont. Il est grand temps que tout cela prenne fin. J'ai finalement émergé des Ténèbres pour me jeter sans réfléchir dans le feu brulant de cet Enfer régnant sur Terre. Et je ne Le laisserai pas gagner. Jamais.

. . . . . . . .

 _-Maitre, êtes-vous sûr de vous ? Je veux dire… Pensez-vous vraiment que nous sommes capables de gagner cette guerre ? Ces sorciers semblent infatigables, et les nôtres sont à bout de force…_

 _-Serais-tu en train de me suggérer que nous battions en retraite, Lucius ? De quoi as-tu peur, exactement ? De perdre ton misérable fils ? Lui qui a causé tant de déshonneur à la famille Malefoy ? Allons, allons… Ce n'est pas digne de ton sang… Et il est hors de question que nous abandonnions si près du but, tu m'entends ?_

 _-Bien sûr, Maitre…_

 _-Et puis, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire au sujet de Drago. Car après ce que je lui ai infligé, il est peu probable qu'il soit encore là au moment où je réduirai ce domaine à l'état de poussière…_

 _Lucius ne répond pas à cette dernière remarque. Il savait que ce genre de chose risquait d'arriver, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il avait comme une appréhension. Comme si au fond de lui, il regrettait légèrement de ne pas avoir plus souvent écouté son fils. Cependant, il chasse rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, jugeant que c'est bel et bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a toujours eu raison._

 _-J'ai tué les derniers membres de la famille Bradbury, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais se mettre en travers de mon chemin… A présent, il ne me reste plus que le jeune Potter, et nos ennemies ne sauront plus comment agir face à moi, étant trop occupés à pleurer leurs disparus._

 _Silencieusement, Lucius, se tenant légèrement en retrait, observe les Mangemorts se préparer à lancer une nouvelle offensive. Il était vrai qu'il avait peur. Voldemort avait raison lorsqu'il le traitait de lâche. Car il n'était rien de plus. Mais il avait fini par se faire à cette idée, tout en pensant au fait que sa famille s'était détériorée au fil des années, et que ses membres n'ont pas été à la hauteur de leurs ancêtres. Le Seigneur des ténèbres se tourne alors vers lui, le visage vide de la moindre expression, son serpent rampant à ses pieds._

 _-Pendant des années, tu as été un homme de main fidèle à qui je pouvais confier n'importe quoi… Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, tu m'aies déçu une fois de trop. Et tu sais que je ne puis tolérer cela, Lucius._

 _Bien sûr qu'il le savait. C'était pourquoi il était si inquiet pour son propre sort. Voldemort lève alors sa baguette dans sa direction, sans que le Mangemort ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, une ligne verte jaillit de l'extrémité de l'instrument, frappant violement Lucius au torse, qui heurte ensuite le sol sans un bruit, ses dernières pensées allant vers sa femme, auprès de laquelle il aurait aimé s'excuser pour toutes ces années de souffrance._

. . . . . . . .

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, je me rends compte que Seamus et Ron me tiennent par le bras, cherchant probablement à attirer mon attention. Je n'ai pas dû me montrer absente bien longtemps, mais suffisamment pour les alerter. Ils me dévisageant, inquiets, avant que je ne les rassure en leur disant que j'étais simplement en train de penser à autre chose.

Evidemment, ils se doutent que ce n'est pas la vérité, mais ils ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus, et se contentent d'hausser les épaules avant de rejoindre les autres. Je me dirige alors discrètement vers Lucifer et lui signale ma présence en me raclant la gorge. M'ayant remarqué, il penche légèrement la tête vers moi, me demandant ce qui ne va pas. Je lui explique alors ma vision, ainsi que le fait que Voldemort se soit définitivement débarrassé de Lucius Malefoy. Cette dernière nouvelle ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, mais il semble inquiet à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui semble être prêt à aller jusqu'au bout sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse apparaitre.

-Ce mec est un cinglé… Espérons qu'on arrivera à se débarrasser de lui assez facilement, me lance-t-il, le regard dirigé vers l'extrémité du pont. On ne le laissera pas nous enlever quelqu'un de plus. J'en ai suffisamment eu lorsque j'ai cru que l'on t'avait perdue.

-Ça t'a affecté à ce point ?

-Disons que tu es l'une des seules personnes à m'avoir toujours accepté tel que je suis, et à m'avoir accepté en tant qu'allié. Ou plutôt, en tant qu'ami. Alors ouais, je deviens peut-être sentimental, mais c'est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille, parce que tu ne m'as jamais tourné le dos, et que tu as toujours été là pour me filer un coup de main. Mais bon, je te répèterai tout ça une fois que tu… Disons, une fois que ces mots t'atteindront vraiment.

-Ne crois pas que j'y suis totalement insensible, Luci, je lui réponds. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai quelques émotions qui refont lentement surface, et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu me vois ainsi. Mais franchement, tu t'es clairement transformé en Bisounours au cours de ces dernières années…

Cette remarque me vaut une légère tape dans le dos de la part de l'archange dont il est question, puis il finit par me sourire, visiblement soulagé.

-Ton frère aurait été fier de toi. Pour la maturité dont tu fais preuve, me dit-il dans un souffle.

-Peut-être. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Il n'a jamais me voir en compagnie de démons, je lui réponds sans éprouver la moindre chose à l'égard de la disparition de Sam. Mais tu sais, pour le moment, avec mes sentiments qui partent un peu en vrille, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. J'imagine que lorsque je récupèrerai mon âme, je m'effondrerai en pleurant.

-Dis-toi que je serai là pour te soutenir, s'exclame-t-il. Après tout, je reste le plus vieux ici, alors c'est à moi de garder un œil sur vous, tu te rappelles ?

-Malgré tes antécédents ?

-Malgré mes antécédents, la rouquine. Et pour info, je ne regrette pas d'être le Diable.

-Ça, je m'en doute…

Je ferme ensuite les yeux et inspire profondément. La fin est proche, je le sens. Et c'est tant mieux. Parce que j'ai réellement hâte de faire payer à Voldemort ce qu'il nous a fait. Et nous avons un sacré avantage sur lui, car il ignore toujours que j'ai enfin émergé des Ténèbres dans lesquels j'étais plongée. Désormais, j'ai l'impression de me trouver à beau milieu d'un incendie impossible à éteindre et ça, je ne pense pas que ce maudit Mage noir sera en mesure de le gérer.

Que la partie commence.


	97. The spell

Quelques minutes après avoir achevé ma conversation avec Lucifer, d'autres Mangemorts ont rappliqué. Certains visages ne m'étaient pas inconnus, car je me souvenais les avoir vu dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il y a quelques semaines. Même s'ils étaient moins nombreux que lors des précédentes attaques, ils n'en restaient pas moins dangereux et violents. Et comme mes émotions étaient diminuées, je n'éprouvais plus la moindre empathie à leur égard. Quelques heures plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être réfléchi avant de m'en prendre à eux de la sorte, me disant que certains avaient peut-être été forcés, mais désormais, cela ne comptait plus. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie les repousser, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences pour eux.

Après cela, il y avait eu une sorte de flash blanc, et un inconnu était apparu au beau milieu de la cour. Du moins, inconnu pour certains, mais je l'avais reconnu, lui aussi. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir son visage dans l'un des livres d'histoire de la Magie que m'avait prêté Hermione au début de l'année. Son visage m'avait marqué, car je trouvais qu'il ressemblait énormément à quelqu'un de notre entourage. Et aujourd'hui, il se tenait debout à nos côtés, cherchant lui aussi à repousser la menace ennemie.

Abelforth Dumbledore s'était enfin décidé à quitter sa tanière à Godric's Hollow afin de nous venir en aide. Il avait beau ne pas être ravi de retrouver son frère, mais il avait préféré ne pas y prêter attention. Il restait concentré sur les Mangemorts, bien décidé à les faire fuir. D'après ce que j'avais pu apprendre sur lui, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler à notre directeur, ni même échanger un simple regard avec lui. Hermione aussi semblait assez remontée contre lui, mais je n'avais pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Seulement, au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait que ça avait probablement un rapport avec ma mort.

Me concentrant à nouveau, je lance sans le moindre scrupule le sortilège _Sectum Sempra_ sur un Mangemort qui n'avait pas encore pris l'initiative de s'en prendre à moi. Et étrangement, j'éprouvais une certaine satisfaction à le voir se vider de son sang sur les pavés de la cour de l'école. Il y avait toujours cette petite voix en moi qui me disait de faire attention à ne pas trop aimer cela, mais puisque mes émotions n'étaient plus les mêmes, c'est comme si j'en profitais pour faire tout un tas de choses que je n'aurais jamais faites en temps normal. C'était tellement satisfaisant de les voir souffrir, qu'ils subissent la même chose que notre camp pendant tant d'années.

J'ai alors une brève pensée pour Gabriel, qui a dû subir les pires tortures durant deux ans. Pendant un court instant, j'ai juste envie d'aller le retrouver pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais mon côté « sans émotions » reprend rapidement le dessus, me disant que je ne dois pas quitter le champ de bataille, quoi qu'il arrive. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il réagira lorsqu'il se réveillera. Pas à cause du fait que je sois revenue, mais plutôt parce qu'il a perdu mon frère. Seulement, je ne sais pas quoi ressentir face à cette nouvelle. J'imagine que je le saurai une fois que j'aurai récupéré mon âme.

Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que tout sera bientôt terminé. A quelques mètres de moi seulement, Sirius vient de repousser un Mangemort qui avait tenté de lui infliger le sortilège Doloris. Le mage noir s'est effondré sur le sol après avoir quand même essayé de lancer une dernière offensive envers l'Auror. Lui non plus ne parait pas se soucier du sort de nos ennemies et très sincèrement, je le comprends. Etre enfermé durant douze ans à Azkaban avant d'être obligé de courir et se cacher du monde entier afin de survivre, ce n'est vraiment pas une vie. Tout ça parce qu'il a été trahi par l'un de ses amis proches. Même s'il l'ignore, je l'admire énormément pour tout le courage dont il a fait preuve au cours de ces dernières années.

Severus se tient debout à ses côtés, repoussant lui aussi ceux qui étaient autrefois ses alliés. Il semblerait que les choses se soient nettement améliorées entre les deux sorciers, ce qui est une excellente nouvelle. Je pense même les avoir vu, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, s'échanger un sourire reconnaissant. Au moins, ils n'ont plus l'intention de s'entretuer, contrairement à Molly qui semble se montrer toujours aussi remontée contre Fudge, au grand damne de celui-ci. Mais bon, en même temps, il l'a cherché. Et je doute qu'il soit en mesure de garder son poste de Ministre de la Magie une fois que la guerre sera terminée. Sûrement pas après toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises.

Je sens alors une douleur fulgurante dans ma jambe droite et en portant mon regard sur celle-ci, je me rends compte qu'elle est couverte de sang -le mien, si j'en crois la profonde entaille qui la traverse-. Je tombe à genoux, non pas à cause de fait que je sois blessée, mais plutôt pour éviter de me prendre un sort en pleine figure. Je pense que ce qui m'a le plus étonnée est que je n'ai pas eu aussi mal que « prévu ». Peut-être est-ce aussi dû au fait qu'il me manque une partie de mon être.

N'ayant pas le temps de penser à cela, je me redresse et recommence à attaquer nos ennemies en leur lançant les sortilèges les plus puissants que je connaisse, en prenant cependant soin à ne pas utiliser ceux qui sont Impardonnables, car malgré le fait que nous soyons en guerre, il y a toujours un autre moyen de s'en sortir que de faire appel à ce type de magie.

J'entends ensuite un discret bruissement d'aile derrière moi, m'indiquant qu'un ange s'est téléporté à proximité. En lorsque celui-ci ouvre la bouche pour parler, je devine tout de suite duquel il s'agit. Seulement, je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner, devinant que c'est lui qui fera le premier pas.

-… Charlie, pour… Pourquoi tu es là, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, s'exclame Castiel d'une voix presque affolée. Comment es-tu revenue ?

-C'est beaucoup trop long à expliquer, je te dirai tout plus tard, si tu me le permets, je lui réponds sans me retourner. Parce que pour le moment, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous devons éliminer la menace Mangemort.

Mais Castiel n'est pas dupe, et déteste depuis toujours de rester dans l'ignorance. Il s'avance donc vers moi et m'attrape par les épaules. Je me doute bien qu'à ce moment, il tente de vérifier si mon âme est toujours bien en place. Autant affirmer qu'il risque d'avoir une sacrée surprise. Après quelques secondes seulement, il se retire, mais ne trouve aucune réflexion à faire, se doutant qu'il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a fait avant lui.

-Dès que tu l'auras récupérée, je t'en collerai une pour t'être montrée aussi peu prudente…

-Bah, prends un ticket. T'es déjà le troisième sur la liste.

J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il ne saisisse pas le sens de cette dernière phrase, mais pour l'instant, c'est vraiment la dernière chose qui me préoccupe. Je me concentre donc à nouveau sur le champ de bataille qui se trouve face à nous. Comprenant que je ne risque pas de faire attention à ce qu'il me dit à cause de mon « état second », Castiel, le visage toujours aussi tendu, se place à mes côtés et recommence à se battre contre nos ennemies.

Brusquement, à l'autre bout de la cour, quelque chose attire mon attention. D'épaisses volutes de fumée s'élèvent dans les airs, s'expliquant probablement à cause de tous les sorts qui s'échangent entre plusieurs personnes. Quelque chose me pousse alors à aller y faire un tour, bien que je sois supposée garder mon emplacement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait été dégagé de tous les Mangemorts. N'écoutant que ce que me souffle mon instinct, je laisse Castiel sans dire un mot, sous le regard interrogateur de celui-ci, et me met à courir en direction de la zone d'échanges. A vrai dire, j'ai presque l'impression que quelque chose s'éveille en moi, me poussant à aller vérifier par moi-même ce qui se passe.

Et il semblerait que mon instinct ne s'était pas trompé. A croire que mon sixième sens de chasseuse fonctionnait toujours aussi bien.

Ron et Hermione, ainsi que plusieurs Aurors tels que Maugrey, Kingsley, Molly, Nymphadora et Remus tentent de se protéger d'une rafale de sorts déferlant sur eux avec énormément de puissance. Je n'ai pas de mal à voir qu'ils n'en peuvent déjà plus, et qu'ils n'espèrent qu'une seule chose que ce combat prenne fin. Je me dépêche alors de les rejoindre afin de leur venir en aide, et une fois arrivée sur place, je comprends pourquoi ils ont eu, jusque-là, tant de mal à repousser ces attaques. Tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient lancées par nulle autre que Lord Voldemort lui-même.

En temps normal, je me serrais temporairement dissimulée derrière un rocher afin de l'attaquer par surprise, mais la haine grandissant en moi est bien trop puissante pour que je parvienne à la maitriser. C'est pourquoi je décide de me jeter dans le tas sans prévenir garde, en rejoignant mes alliés dans le but de les aider. Ils semblent à la fois soulagés de voir arriver quelqu'un pour faire avancer les choses, mais je me doute qu'en même temps, ils s'inquiètent à mon sujet, craignant que je ne sois à, nouveau pas capable de lui faire face assez longtemps.

Mais je crois que celui qui était le plus choqué de me voir débarquer de la sorte était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Je ne pense pas que l'une de ses victimes soit déjà miraculeusement revenue à la vie avant moi, ce qui explique son air ahuri que je n'avais encore jamais vu, que ce soit dans la vraie vie ou bien les visions que j'ai eues au cours de l'année. Voldemort commence par abaisser lentement sa baguette, le temps de se faire à une idée pareille, avant de s'adresser directement à moi en en profitant pour m'attaquer par la même occasion.

-Sale petite sorcière insignifiante ! Comment as-tu fait pour échapper à la Mort de la sorte ? Cela relève de l'impossible !

-Pas quand on a grandi dans un domaine aussi dangereux qu'est la chasse, espèce de salopard, je lui lance en repoussant ses sortilèges. Je vous l'ai dit, jamais vous ne parviendrez à nous vaincre ! vous pouvez toujours vous en prendre à nous de toutes les façons qui vous traverse ce qui vous reste d'esprit, sachez que jamais vous ne dirigerez le monde comme vous l'espérez tant !

-Revenir à la vie est totalement infaisable, répète-t-il, visiblement furieux.

-Pas lorsque l'on a de très bons contacts.

Ses sorts redoublent alors de puissance, Voldemort laissant sa rage exploser au grand jour. Il ne doit pas vraiment être ravi de me revoir, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, car d'ici demain, on entendra plus jamais parler de lui comme étant un Mage noir tout puissant faisant trembler les populations, mais comme un sorcier détraqué ayant lamentablement échoué dans sa « tâche » de conquérir le monde. Parce que d'ici trois heures maximum, ce sera enfin terminé.

Il ne m'effraie même plus. Pendant un moment, lorsque j'entendais quelqu'un prononcer son nom, je n'arrivais à penser qu'à tout le malheur qu'il nous avait apporté, et j'étais assez apeurée, par moments. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur. Plus jamais je n'aurai peur. J'échange un regard avec lui, et il me fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner. Manque de chance pour lui nous non plus.

Seulement, alors que nous pensions enfin gagner du terrain en le repoussant peu à peu, il se décide à faire usage de son sortilège « fétiche », qui est bien évidemment ce rayon lumineux verdâtre que le monde entier craint. Et tout est allé si vite. Moi qui pensais qu'à cause de mon manque partiel d'humanité, je ne bougerais pas de l'endroit où je me trouvais, il semblerait que j'ai eu tort. Au fond de moi, j'étais prête à y laisser la vie une deuxième fois, tant que cela garantirait un minimum de protection à mes proches.

Je me suis donc précipitée devant Hermione qui reprenait lentement ses esprits après être tombée sur le sol, afin de la protéger de ce sort mortel. Et avec un dernier geste désespéré, j'ai tendu ma baguette en direction du sortilège, espérant que mon bouclier me permettrait de le dévier, bien que ce fût totalement impossible.

Puis il y a eu une forte détonation. Un peu comme lorsque le champ de forces entourant l'école avait été réduit à néant. J'avais voulu me boucher les oreilles, mais j'étais comme paralysée, les yeux fermés. J'étais totalement incapable de remuer le moindre muscle de mon corps. J'ignore si c'était la surprise ou le choc auditif qui m'avait légèrement affectée, mais je demeurais immobile.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai à nouveau ouvert les yeux. Et contrairement à la dernière fois rien n'avait changé autour de moi. Pas d'environnement lugubre et triste, avec un démon m'attendant adossé à un arbre. Au contraire, je me trouvais toujours dans la cour de l'école, ma baguette encore tendue devant moi, la main tremblante, et les regards incompréhensifs de mes alliés posés sur moi, cherchant probablement à obtenir une explication.

-Non… C'est impossible…

Le Seigneur des ténèbres semblait visiblement tout aussi désorienté que nous. Car aux dernières nouvelles, je venais à l'instant de repousser le sortilège de la Mort à l'aide d'un simple charme du bouclier.


	98. The crazy day of Dean Thomas

-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi puissant que vous le pensez, je m'exclame à l'adresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres après avoir repoussé son attaque -qui était destinée à Hermione-.

-Il… Il est totalement impossible de repousser la Mort, même avec le Charme du bouclier !

-Vous devriez refaire vos calculs, je lui réponds. Auriez-vous publié le fait que je viens de revenir d'entre les morts, ou bien avez-vous vous omis ce « léger » détail ? Vous pensiez réellement que vous seriez en mesure de m'avoir si facilement ?

En guise de réponse, il se contente de me jeter une nouvelle fois ce même sort, la même rage le possédant. Mais une fois de plus, je parviens à stopper net son attaque, bien que cela me surprenne toujours un peu. Seulement, je ne lui renvoie pas le sort, car jamais je ne ferai usage d'une telle magie Plus jamais. Je ne fais donc qu'arrêter le rayon avant de le dévier, afin que celui-ci aille s'écraser contre un mur un peu plus loin. C'était un peu comme si je n'avais fait que repousser un simple sortilège de Désarmement. Derrière moi, je peux entendre les quelques Aurors murmurer de stupéfaction, car jamais personne n'avait réussi à stopper un tel sortilège avant moi.

. . . . . . . .

-Professeur McGonnagal !

Dean Thomas court à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux immenses portes du château, et une fois avoir franchi celles-ci, il se dirige, toujours aussi rapidement, en direction de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils se battaient contre des Mangemorts aux côtés des jumeaux, de Seamus ainsi que Fleur et Krum, ils avaient aperçu de loin ce qui venait de se passer entre Charlie et Voldemort. Les plus âgés l'avaient donc envoyé prévenir la directrice de sa Maison, qui était restée à l'intérieur afin de protéger les blessés.

Il continue ainsi sa progression, sous les regards étonnés des quelques fantômes trainant encore dans les parages, avant que ceux-ci ne sortent à nouveau de l'école afin d'aller venir en aide aux sorciers. Il a beau être épuisé, il continue d'avancer car il ne doit pas faillir à sa mission.

Une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il s'arrête durant quelques instants à l'entrée de celle-ci afin de reprendre son souffle. Plusieurs élèves le dévisagent un instant, tandis que d'autres viennent à sa rencontre afin de s'assurer qu'il va bien. Une première année lui tend même un verre d'eau, qu'il accepte volontiers, avant de se diriger tout droit vers l'estrade où se trouve son professeur de Métamorphoses. Lorsqu'elle le voit se diriger vers lui, elle se redresse et le rejoint presque aussitôt, voilà d'abord s'assurer que son jeune élève n'est pas blessé.

-Professeur… Il vient de se passer un truc totalement fou, là dehors… Et il fallait absolument que l'on vous tienne au courant, parce que je crois que c'est quand même hyper important.

-Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Thomas ?

-En fait… Charlie était face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il a encore essayé de la tuer… Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'a pas réussi, parce qu'elle a réussi à stopper son attaque !

-Comment ? Mais enfin, il est totalement impossible de repousser un tel sortilège…

-Je vous jure que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! C'était vraiment incroyable… Et là, elle est en train de se battre toute seule contre Lui. Enfin, elle n'est pas vraiment seule, puisqu'il y a des Aurors et d'autres élèves avec elle, mais c'est comme si elle arrivait à le repousser sans la moindre aide extérieure…

-Je vous crois, Monsieur Thomas, ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que... C'est tout simplement surprenant… Je veux dire, que quelque chose de la sorte arrive, alors que cela faisait des années...

-De quoi, professeur ?

-Oh, ne faites pas attention. Je vais sortir et aller aider les autres. Quant à vous, vous feriez mieux de rester quelques temps ici, vous me paraissez à bout de forces. Et ce n'est pas discutable, ajoute-t-elle en voyant Dean sur le point de protester. Et allez donc faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour cette vilaine blessure au bras. Madame Pomfresh s'y trouve pour le moment, et elle saura vous soigner.

Après avoir remercié son professeur, Dean fait demi-tour et quitte la salle en trottinant, puis prend la direction opposée à la sortie, obéissant aux ordres qu'il a reçu. Quant à McGonnagal, elle met quelques secondes avant de se décider à quitter la pièce. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réfléchit aux propos tenus par son élève, tout en se disant qu'il reste quelques éléments dont elle devrait parler à certaines personnes. A commencer par Harry et Charlie, qui avaient été aux premières loges de ce sortilège monstrueux.  
Après cela, elle se jure de ne plus jamais rien le cacher, car les secrets ne font qu'empirer une quelconque situation dangereuse, et plusieurs personnes en avaient déjà fait les frais.

Elle revient sur Terre au moment où l'une de ses élèves s'approche d'elle afin de lui signaler que les autres professeurs l'attendent probablement à l'extérieur. McGonnagal la remercie brièvement, puis elle se dirige vers l'entrée du château, espérant que toute cette histoire se terminera au plus vite. Car elle n'a plus envie que qui que ce soit y laisse la vie.

. . . . . . . .

Une fois arrivé devant la grande porte de l'infirmerie, il se rend compte que celle-ci est ouverte, permettant aux infirmières d'entrer et sortir librement, sans être obligée à chaque fois de l'ouvrir et la fermer. Il s'avance prudemment et silencieusement, ne voulant pas déranger celles qui s'affairent autour des blessés graves.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Madame Pomfresh le repère, et elle l'invite à s'installer le temps qu'elle termine de s'occuper d'un Auror qui a été désartibulé. Dean en profite alors pour regarder tout autour de lui, car jamais il n'a vu autant d'agitation dans cette pièce. La dernière fois qu'il y était entré, c'était parce qu'Harry avait été blessé après le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, et qu'il voulait simplement s'assurer que son ami se portait mieux. Sinon, il n'était pas venu très souvent. Il y avait cependant eu la fois où Seamus avait tenté de métamorphoser un pauvre lapin en une théière, et qu'après quelques sifflotements, la théière en question avait explosé. Il avait été légèrement brûlé au premier degré aux mains, mais sur le moment, ils s'en fichaient pas mal tant leurs éclats de rire prenaient le dessus.

Après quelques minutes, l'infirmière principale vient à sa rencontre et observe les dégâts à son bras causés par un violent sortilège. D'un simple coup de baguette, elle referme la plaie, mais incite cependant à l'élève de ne pas bouger de l'infirmerie pendant au moins dix minutes, afin qu'il puisse un peu se reposer. Il aurait aimé repartir dans la cour de l'école afin d'aller aider ses amis, mais le regard que lui a lancé Madame Pomfresh l'en a dissuadé.

Son regard se pose alors sur Drago, qui est allongé un peu plus loin, les yeux fermés. Dean a alors un pincement au cœur, se rendant compte de tout ce que sa famille a dû traverser depuis des années. Il pense à ce qui est arrivé à Gabriel, ou pire à Bellatrix, qui jamais n'avait voulu être une Mangemort. Mais il était heureux qu'aujourd'hui, ils soient devenus amis. Dean se souvenait d'ailleurs du jour où lui et Drago avaient mis le feu aux rideaux de la salle de classe d'Ombrage, juste pour le plaisir de la voir galérer à l'éteindre, celui-ci étant ensorcelé. Et ils avaient été chanceux de ne jamais s'être fait prendre pour cela.

Toujours un peu fatigué, il ferme les yeux et repense aux événements récents qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier, à commencer par le fait que Charlie soit brusquement revenue d'entre les morts. C'était bien la première personne dans son entourage qui avait réussi. Comme il avait fait partie des premiers à être prévenu de ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait ruminé pendant pas loin d'une heure sur ce qui lui était arrivé, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit retirer le drap qui la recouvrait et qu'elle se dirige vers Harry comme si de rien n'était. Il avait alors demandé à Seamus de le pincer afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était tout simplement pas en train d'halluciner à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt.

Il avait toujours énormément apprécié Charlie. Elle ne manquait pas de lui venir en aide pour ses devoirs, et comme il désirait devenir un grand joueur de Quidditch plus tard, il lui demandait parfois quelques conseils, puisqu'il la trouvait vraiment très douée. Et puis, c'était quand même grâce à elle que les quatre Maisons arrêtaient de se déclarer la guerre à tout bout de champ…

Il rouvre les yeux au moment où l'une des infirmières le frôle en passant près de lui et en profite pour regarder l'heure s'affichant sur la grande horloge se trouvant juste au-dessus de la porte. Celle-ci lui indique qu'il n'est là que depuis cinq minutes et pourtant, il a l'impression de s'être reposé pendant au moins une heure. Il regarde ensuite à travers la fenêtre, dont certains carreaux sont brisés à cause des sorts qu'ils ont dû endurer. Dehors, les deux camps continuent de s'affronter à feu et à sang. Dean peut voir, de là où il se trouve, plusieurs corps appartenant aux Mangemorts, mais il ignore comment font ses alliés pour se défendre ainsi. Il a d'ailleurs appris un peu plus tôt qu'il n'y avait eu que deux victimes dans leurs rangs.

Un Auror, Dawlish, ainsi que Samuel Bradbury.

Il ignorait comment allait faire son amie pour s'en remettre une fois qu'elle aurait récupéré son âme -car oui, il avait assisté à la conversation entretenue entre celle-ci et Lucifer juste avant qu'ils ne sortent-. Lui, il n'avait jamais perdu de proches avant Charlie. Mais c'était différent, puisque celle-ci était revenue.

Quelque chose attire alors son attention de l'autre côté de la vitre. Lorsqu'il s'approche de celle-ci, il peut apercevoir quelque chose qui lui est légèrement familier, jusqu'à ce que « ça » ne s'approche un peu plus. Il se souvient alors des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques donné par Hagrid, et il reconnait alors deux majestueux Sombrals, volant dans le ciel. Il se rappelle également du fait que seules les personnes ayant vu la Mort peuvent les voir.

Il avait vu Charlie mourir. Alors oui, il était en mesure de les voir, bien que ce ne soit pas forcément un « don » d'en être capable. Mais au moins, maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi on les trouvait si fascinants. Dean les regarde s'éloigner du domaine du château afin de fuir le danger, ce qu'il comprend totalement. Il aurait probablement fait la même chose s'il s'était montré lâche. Seulement voilà, il ne l'était pas. Jamais il n'aurait été capable d'abandonner les siens. A commencer par Seamus, très certainement, qui était son acolyte depuis des années maintenant.

Ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur la grande horloge, et il soupire légèrement en découvrant qu'il lui reste encore au moins trois minutes à patienter dans cette pièce grouillant de blessés bien plus « endommagés » que lui. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à son bras, il se sent soulagé de découvrir que la plaie a totalement disparu et qu'elle ne le fait plus souffrir. Du moins, plus autant qu'avant. Au moins, ça ne le gênerait pas au moment où il retournerait sur le champ de bataille. Ses doigts, en revanche, sont presque paralysés, et couverts de sang séché. Probablement le sien, mais aussi celui des Mangemorts qui l'ont attaqué et qu'il a repoussé grâce aux sortilèges que lui a appris Harry lors des réunions de l'A.D.

Dean sent alors quelqu'un le regarder et en redressant la tête, il se retrouve face à un élève de deuxième, assis sur un lit un peu plus loin, un air terrorisé se lisant sur son visage livide. Ayant eu une idée, le sorcier plus expérimenté sort sa baguette sous le regard curieux du plus jeune, l'agite un peu et après quelques secondes seulement, un mince filet d'argent en sort, avant de devenir une forme un peu plus précise. Le Patronus va ensuite à la rencontre de l'enfant, qui semble un peu plus rassuré qu'au départ, et qui échange un sourire amusé avec le plus âgé des deux.

Une infirmière s'approche alors de Dean, lui indiquant que s'il le veut, il peut quitter la pièce. Il la remercie, puis il se redresse sans ranger sa baguette, car il risque très fortement d'en avoir besoin, à l'extérieur. Il se dirige ensuite vers les portes toujours ouvertes de l'infirmerie et juste avant de les franchir, celui-ci soupire à nouveau, en se disant qu'il vit vraiment une journée de dingue.


	99. The sword, the man and the snake

La fin approchait, il le sentait. Pas pour lui, mais plutôt pour le camp adverse.

Il avait beau être essoufflé, il refusait de s'arrêter tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas récupérée. Il avait juré qu'il s'en chargerait et qu'il mènerait à bien sa mission. C'est donc à bout de souffle que Neville Londubat arrive aux portes de la Grande Salle, après avoir croisé Dean, qui lui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée. Il ne tarde pas à être rejoint par deux jeunes filles semblant tout aussi épuisés que lui, mais celles-ci préfèrent stopper leur progression un instant, ce qu'il comprend parfaitement.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici, s'exclame Ginny en frottant sa manche couverte de poussière. Non pas que je t'en voudrais, mais ça m'embêterait un peu d'apprendre que l'on a couru tout ça pour rien…

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. C'est Seamus qui me l'a dit. D'après lui, c'est tout au fond, près de la table des professeurs. Il m'a dit que l'on risquait d'en avoir besoin très rapidement, et comme il attendait que Dean revienne…

-Je sais, tu nous as demandé à Luna et à moi de t'accompagner. Tu sais que ça s'est passé il y a moins de dix minutes, donc que je m'en souviens ? Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que je ne suis pas apte à retenir autant de choses que vous, les cinquièmes !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je pensais, lui assure-t-il en les invitant à le suivre. Par contre, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas trop si j'en ai envie… Mais bien sûr, abruti ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu en as toujours eu le droit…

-Ok, alors… Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses assez… Disons, assez étranges, depuis que les forces du Mal tentent d'envahir notre école, demande Neville en se cognant le genou contre un banc car il ne regardait pas où il allait. Je veux dire, pour commencer, il y a eu cette histoire de résurrection, tous ces anges et démons qui ont débarqué accompagnés du diable en personne, sans oublier le fait que la tante de Drago et Gabriel n'est pas -et n'é jamais été- une sociopathe assoiffée de sang…

-Oh, tu sais, lui réponds Luna en le suivant de près, depuis que je me suis retrouvée face à un Ronflac cornu lorsque j'avais quatre ans, il n'y a plus grand-chose qui m'étonne.

Ne répondant pas à cette dernière remarque -dont il a l'habitude, depuis le temps…-, le jeune homme monte sur l'estrade et se dirige directement vers l'endroit que lui a indiqué Seamus un peu plus tôt, espérant que personne n'a été y fourrer son nez entre temps, car cela risquerait de tout compromettre. Absolument tout.

. . . . . . . .

Voldemort perd en puissance, je le sens. Au fur et à mesure que je le repousse vers le pont de pierre par lequel Harry, Lucifer et moi sommes arrivés hier, les sorts de celui-ci deviennent de moins en moi ciblés et partent vraiment dans tous les sens, et quand bien même ils heurtent le champ de force que je crée à l'aide ma baguette, ceux-ci demeurent trop faibles pour le détruire.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois quelques Mangemorts tenter d'entrer dans le château. Je crie alors aux Aurors se tenant derrière moi d'y aller, en leur assurant que je saurais me débrouiller. Après tout, les sortilèges mortels que m'a lancé le Seigneur des ténèbres ne m'affectent même plus. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ils finissent par accepter, en emmenant Hermione avec eux, qui ne voulait pourtant pas s'en aller.

Puis je me retrouve réellement seule face à Lui. Il n'y a plus que nous deux dans cet espace dégagé, les élèves s'étant réfugiés à l'intérieur et les quelques Mages noirs ayant réussi à se relever ayant pris la décision de fuir plutôt que d'y passer, voyant que notre camp s'en sortait clairement mieux que le leur. Face à face, nous continuons à nous échanger toutes sortes de sorts, qu'ils soient violents ou pas. Je pense que désormais, le but premier de Voldemort est de me désarmer afin d'avoir plus de chances de m'éliminer par la suite. Après tout, il a un moyen de me tuer, désormais…

Mon regard croise alors celui du Seigner des Ténèbres. Je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, au début, mais maintenant qu'il s'affaiblit, il est plus facile pour moi de décerner ce qui se cache dans ses yeux ternes. Et je n'y vois plus que de la déception, qu'il éprouve probablement à l'égard de son armée autrefois toute-puissante qui a préféré abandonner plutôt que d'y laisser la vie « en héros ». Il n'a jamais eu autant envie de m'achever. Et tant mieux, car c'est réciproque. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner alors que nous nous trouvons si près du but.

Sentant une présence non loin de moi, j'ai le temps de rapidement tourner la tête et d'apercevoir Harry, que je n'avais pas vu depuis que nous étions sortis dans la cour de l'école. Sans trop poser de questions, il se range à mes côtés et se met à attaquer Voldemort, plus déterminé que jamais à venger ses parents, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Mais n'ayant plus mon âme en place, je suis bien moins attristée par leur absence. Chassant brusquement ces quelques pensées, je me concentre à nouveau, lançant un nouveau sort d'attaque en direction de notre ennemi, qui se met à reculer de quelques pas au fur et à mesure que nos sortilèges l'atteignent.

-Tu crois qu'il finira par capituler, je demande à Harry entre deux sorts.

-Sûrement pas. Cela fait cinq ans que je le connais, et il est bien trop fier pour ça. Même s'il se retrouve allongé sur le sol et totalement démembré, jamais il n'admettra qu'il a perdu la partie, me répond-t-il sur le même ton.

-De toutes manières, il ne va plus faire long feu, je m'exclame en arrêtant un énième rayon vers venant dans ma direction.

Les sorts continuent à voler dans tous les sens. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre, visiblement bien lancé, ne soit lancé vers quelqu'un se trouvant près de nous, qui n'était pas encore rentré dans le château. Ne voulant pas d'une victime supplémentaire dans nos rangs, et ignorant toujours l'identité de la personne visée, je parviens à intercepter de justesse le sortilège, qui me frappe en pleine poitrine. Mais comme pour les fois précédentes, celui-ci n'a pas le moindre effet. En jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'arrière, je peux apercevoir Fred, immobile, qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu cela. Il reste quelques instants bouche bée, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste, avant que son frère ne le rejoigne et le tire par la manche afin de l'emmener avec lui.

Alors, mes visions disaient vrai. Bien que cela ne soit pas de la manière à laquelle je m'étais attendu, j'ai réellement été capable de lui sauver la vie.

Brusquement, aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelque chose se met à bouger, avant de se faufiler un peu plus loin avec une rapidité étonnante. Et il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour deviner qu'il s'agit de son maudit serpent.

. . . . . . . .

-Et tu es sûr que tu sais t'en servir ?

-Pas vraiment, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète un peu, Luna. Mais comment voudrais-tu que l'on trouve quelqu'un de vraiment spécialisé dans ce domaine en si peu de temps ? Surtout maintenant. Ecoutez, toutes les deux, je vais sortir pour m'en occuper, et vous deux, vous restez ici avec les plus jeunes. Ce sera bientôt terminé, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit alors que vous auriez très bien pu être protégée, ajoute-t-il en regardant les deux jeunes filles.

-Hey, Neville, pas besoin de nous surprotéger ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on fait autant partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore que toi, et nous sommes tout à fait capables de nous défendre, lui lance Ginny. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions rester en arrière !

-Tout simplement parce que je l'ai décidé, dit alors une voix dans leur dos.

Tous les trois se retournent et se retrouvent face à leur professeur de Métamorphose qui les regarde avec des yeux fatigués. Sa longue robe sombre est couverte de suie, provoquée par les effondrements de blocs de pierre, et elle ne porte plus son chapeau fétiche, laissant ainsi ses cheveux gris à l'air libre. Durant quelques instants, elle se contente de les observer sans rien dire, mais après avoir passé une vingtaine de secondes à les dévisager, elle soupire légèrement, jugeant qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

-Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, je vous prie de bien vouloir regagner la Grande Salle, s'il vous plait. J'aimerai que vous alliez vous occuper des jeunes élèves qui ont été obligés de quitter les cachots à cause du manque d'air au sous-sol. Ils sont tous très apeurés et ils passent leur temps à courir dans tous les sens, ce qui veut dire qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un aille les rassurer et les protéger. Et comme je vous sais toutes les deux capables de faire cela, je souhaite que vous vous en chargiez.

-Mais… Madame, nous…

-Jeunes filles, ne discutez pas. Je sais bien que vous êtes capables de vous battre de façon tout à fait admirable, mais je préfèrerais que vous m'écoutiez sans discuter et que vous vous rendiez immédiatement dans la Grande Salle.

-… Bien, professeur. A tout à l'heure, Neville, lui lance Ginny en tournant les talons.

-Fais bien attention à toi surtout, ajoute Luna.

Elles commencent alors à s'éloigner d'un pas rapide sans jeter un regard vers l'arrière, ayant décidé de suivre à la lettre les ordres fournis par la directrice de leur Maison. Neville soupire un instant, ignorant toujours pourquoi McGonnagal les a obligées à s'en aller ainsi, mais il ne préfère pas poser de questions, se doutant que celle-ci va très probablement le lui expliquer par elle-même. La femme attend cependant que le couloir soit totalement désert pour enfin reprendre la parole.

-Mr Londubat, écoutez-moi bien. Il n'y a plus que Miss Bradbury et Mr Potter à l'extérieur. Et tous deux sont en ce moment-même en train d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'avais pas de raison particulière pour demander à vous deux amies de me laisser seule avec vous, mais j'ai bien vu le fait que vous étiez en possession d'un objet important, n'est-ce pas, ajoute-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers la main de celui-ci.

-Oui, je… C'est Seamus qui m'a dit où c'était caché. Du coup, on s'est dit que l'on pourrait se montrer utile, mais je n'ai… Disons, jamais utilisé un truc pareil. Et peut-être préfèreriez-vous que cela soit quelqu'un de plus responsable que moi qui se charge d'accomplir la mission…

-… Vous connaissez donc la nature du tout dernier Horcruxe, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

-Eh bien… Je pense que vous avez-vous-même un différent à régler avec Lord Voldemort, et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous souhaitiez détruire la relique par vous-même, après tout ce qui est arrivé à votre famille… Seulement, si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, Monsieur Londubat, je demanderai à l'un des Aurors de la faire.

-Non ! Je veux dire… J'en suis capable.

-Je le sais bien. Je vous fais entièrement confiance. Ecoutez-moi bien, vous allez devoir vous montrer très prudent, vous entendez ? Vous avez vu ce dont est capable le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous avons déjà perdu deux alliés. Je refuse que ce monstre m'enlève l'un de mes enfants.

Neville semble profondément touché par les paroles de son professeur, et il parvient à lui esquisser un sourire reconnaissant, sans rien ajouter de plus. McGonnagal, jugeant que la conversation est presque terminée, lui explique qu'elle doit retourner à l'infirmerie afin de s'assurer que les blessés se remettent doucement de leurs blessures -mineurs ou majeures-. Il hoche la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il a compris et qu'il sait ce qu'il a à faire, que tout se passera bien. Enfin, ça, c'est seulement si le « Destin » ne s'en mêle pas jusque-là…

. . . . . . . .

Je trébuche et manque de tomber à la renverse, mais Harry, ayant de très bons réflexes, me rattrape de justesse en tenant fermement la manche trois-quarts de ma chemise. Sans lui, je me retrouvais à terre, à la merci de Voldemort. Ce qui ne m'inquiétait plus vraiment, puisque ses sorts n'avaient presque plus aucun effet sur moi. Je remercie donc mon « partenaire d'armes », avant de me remettre au combat.

Notre ennemi recule de plus en plus en direction du pont de pierre, mais la rage l'animant, elle, ne risque pas de diminuer. Il n'y a pas trois minutes de ça, nous avons vu les derniers Mangemorts étant restés sur le domaine du château prendre la fuite à la manière des démons, c'est-à-dire sous la forme de trainées de fumée noire s'envolant dans le ciel gris clair, ce qui a eu pour effet presque immédiat de plonger le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une colère encore plus noire qu'avant. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il nous avait semblé qu'il retrouvait ses forces, mais cela n'avait été que de courte durée. Heureusement pour nous, d'ailleurs, car je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté le fait qu'il soit aussi puissant qu'au tout début de la bataille opposant les forces du Mal à celles du Bien.

Jamais je n'avais vu Harry dans un tel état, et après avoir brièvement fait le tour de ses pensées, je me rends que la seule et unique chose qui occupe son esprit, c'est le visage souriant et chaleureux de Cédric Diggory. Je comprends ce qui anime mon ami face au Seigneur des Ténèbres il cherche à venger « l'Autre ». Celui qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qui avait perdu la vie en cherchant à protéger celui que l'on commençait à appeler « l'Elu ».

Seulement aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé, et grâce à ce que nous avait appris McGonnagal, il n'y avait pas un, mais trois potentiels élus. Harry, Neville et moi. Mais tout cela importait peu, désormais, puisque nous allions bientôt en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Voldemort.

Soudain, notre ennemi perd légèrement l'équilibre et se retrouve à genoux sur le sol fissuré de toutes parts, semblant vraiment essoufflé. Harry et moi, quelque peu surpris, nous nous dévisageons un moment avant de reporter notre attention sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, après avoir regardé tout autour de nous, nous comprenons enfin ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Neville se tient debout non loin de nous, l'épée de Gryffondor entre les mains, le cadavre de Naguini disparaissant à ses pieds.


	100. Alpha and Omega

_D'un geste hésitant, le jeune homme poussa doucement la porte de bois qui séparait le couloir du bureau de son professeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se trouver ici, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était ça, ou se retrouver en retenue avec le directeur pour non-respect des consignes précédemment données. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Slughorn était quelqu'un de désagréable… Au contraire, c'était l'un des seuls adultes qu'il ne détestait pas au sein de l'établissement. L'un des seuls qui le comprenait et qui acceptait ses idées sans le forcer à les terrer dans l'ombre pour toujours._

 _La pièce dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse, comme à son habitude. Quelques bougies accrochées au mur avaient déjà bien fondu, ce qui signifiait qu'il était probablement en retard, ce qui aurait été tout à fait normal puisqu'il avait un peu trainé dans le château avant de se décider à aller voir son professeur. Il balaya la pièce du regard, observant chacun des petits détails qui la rendaient totalement unique en son genre, comme par exemple les nombreuses bouteilles de potions soigneusement rangées sur des étagères foncées, les portraits d'anciens élèves étant devenus célèbres, ou encore l'impressionnant sablier vert et argenté posé au milieu de la table._

 _Il ne prit pas le temps de réagir au moment où un petit toussotement se fit entendre derrière lui. Un homme à la carrure imposante venait de faire son entrée, achevant tout juste de déguster ce qui ressemblait de loin à un gâteau sec. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le plus jeune, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, en époussetant du revers de la main les quelques miettes qui étaient tombées sur sa veste brune. Lorsque l'élève se retourna, le plus âgé l'invita à prendre place sur une chaise en face de lui, ce qu'il fit sans rien dire. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux personnes se regardaient intensément, comme si leurs yeux pouvaient parler à leur place. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur lui tendit une boite dans laquelle se trouvaient les mêmes biscuits, mais l'élève refusa poliment, lui indiquant qu'il avait déjà mangé._

 _Il reposa donc la boite, et jugea que suffisamment de temps s'était écoulé sans qu'aucun mit n'ait été échangé entre les deux individus. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de se décider à se lancer._

 _-Tom, vous avez beau être l'un des élèves que je préfère, ce n'est pas pour cela que vous pouvez vous permettre de tout faire en espérant que je sois là pour vous défendre en cas de faux pas. Et d'après ce que m'a dit le directeur de la Maison Serdaigle, vous avez encore fait des vôtres avec des élèves plus jeunes que vous. Je sais bien que vous appréciez énormément que l'on vous respecte, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que vous allez réussir à vous faire accepter dans la haute société comme vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes en dernière année, Tom, je vous suggère donc de faire attention à vous et de vous montrer discret pendant les prochains jours afin que tout le monde prenne le temps d'oublier ce petit malentendu. Vous ne voudriez pas que l'on vous embête avec cela plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Non, Professeur, vous dites vrai. Je me montrerai plus prudent à l'avenir, et je tâcherai de ne plus m'en prendre aux nouveaux venus. Après tout, n'ont-ils pas besoin de tout notre soutien dès leur arrivée au château ?_

 _-Mais, tout à fait, vous avez raison. Je suis très satisfait que vous l'ayez découvert par vous-même, d'ailleurs. Vous me surprenez chaque jour, Tom. Mais sachez que si je vous ai convoqué ici ce soir, ce n'était pas simplement pour parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec les jeunes Serdaigles. Je tenais à vous faire part de mes félicitations pour l'excellente note que vous avez obtenue à votre dernier travail en potion. Je dois affirmer qu'il était parfaitement réalisé, ce qui vous a valu d'obtenir les meilleurs points de votre classe. Vous entrainez-vous, durant les vacances ?_

 _-J'aime bien faire quelques expériences en utilisant différents produits durant mon temps libre, Monsieur. Je me demandais cependant pourquoi nous n'étions pas autorisés à faire usage de venin de basilic ? D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans différents ouvrages, c'est un ingrédient qui dispose de nombreuses propriétés magiques…_

 _-Et c'est aussi l'une des choses les plus toxiques du monde des Sorciers, Tom. Son usage est interdit dans l'école, tout comme l'essence de Draxta, ou encore la poudre de Rolphus. Seuls des sorciers expérimentés sont autorisés à les manipuler. Et encore, ce n'est que sous la surveillance d'employés du Ministère de la Magie qualifiés. Mais dites-moi… Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? La semaine dernière, vous étiez venu me parler de Magie noire, vous vous en souvenez ?_

 _-Oui, Monsieur._

 _-Vous vous rappelez donc également de ce que je vous ai dit par la suite ? Que demander de telles choses pouvaient vous attirer de gros ennuis si jamais cela se savait ?_

 _-Oui, je sais._

 _-Bien. Je vous demanderai donc de ne plus me poser des questions de la sorte par la suite, Tom. La Magie noire n'est pas un sujet bon à aborder si l'on veut passer pour quelqu'un de bien. Et si jamais on vous prend à manigancer de mauvaises choses tournant autour d'ingrédients interdis ou encore de… De cette maudite histoire d'Horcruxes, vous risquez de vous faire arrêter une fois avoir atteint la majorité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

 _-Vous avez été limpide, Monsieur._

 _-Parfait. A présent, veuillez regagner votre dortoir le plus rapidement possible, et n'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ai dit, mh ? Bonsoir, Tom._

 _-Bonsoir professeur._

 _Une fois avoir quitté le bureau de Slughorn, le jeune homme se met en route vers sa chambre, repassant encore et encore cette discussion dans sa tête, voulant être sûr de n'en oublier aucun détail. Sans s'en rendre compte, le professeur de potions venait de lui fournir un tas d'idées intéressantes. Mais ça, il se garderait bien de le dire à qui que ce soit. Car si jamais quelqu'un avait été en mesure de lire dans son esprit à cet instant précis, on l'aurait probablement interné dans l'unité spéciale de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste._

 _Mais comment un homme aussi amical et bourré de bonnes intentions comme Horace Slughorn aurait pu se douter que son élève favori deviendrait par la suite le plus redoutable Mage noir que le monde ait jamais connu ?_

. . . . . . . .

La disparition de Naguini semble avoir énormément affecté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis quelques minutes, celui-ci semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à repousser les sortilèges qu'Harry et moi lui lançons. Après tout, il n'a plus aucun Horcruxe lui garantissant un minimum de « sécurité », puisqu'ils ont tous les trois étés détruits. Devant nous, il n'y a plus qu'un être qui se croyait autrefois tout-puissant, mais qui a fini par devenir plus que lamentable, et étant tout juste capable de se battre face à des jeunes de presque seize ans.

« C'est presque fini… Vous allez y arriver »

J'entends toujours cette voix me murmurer quelques paroles réconfortantes, et si je devais parier sur l'identité de cette personne, je parierais sur ma mère, que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir durant quelques instants avant de revenir à la vie grâce à Azazel. Je sais bien que si elle avait dû choisir entre le sort du monde et mon âme, elle aurait décidé de sauver la « deuxième option », et elle doit probablement m'en vouloir un peu pour avoir accepté de conclure un marché avec un démon. Mais pour le moment, je pense que son avis est bien la dernière chose qui me préoccupe. Probablement à cause du fait que je n'ai justement plus d'âme, mais que si Azazel est décidé à s'en tenir au pacte, je récupèrerai celle-ci d'ici très peu de temps. Enfin… Pour cela, il faudrait que le salopard nous résistant depuis un bon moment se décide à lâcher et ça, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait gagné.

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été autant blessée au cours d'un duel auparavant. Bien sûr, chasser n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour préserver un corps dénué de la moindre cicatrice d'arme blanche ou de balle, mais la magie semblait se montrer beaucoup plus meurtrière. Surtout maintenant que j'était plongée dedans jusqu'au cou. Heureusement que nous pouvions également l'utiliser pour nous soigner beaucoup plus facilement qu'avec les techniques ancestrales que m'a appris Bobby il y a de ça un bon moment.

. . . . . . . .

 _-Vous vous engagez sur un terrain dangereux, Tom. Mais vous savez très bien qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière, dit calmement le professeur Dumbledore à son ancien élève._

 _-Vous ne comprendrez jamais comment je fonctionne. Depuis le jour où vous m'avez arraché à ce misérable orphelinat jusqu'à me remise de diplôme, vous m'avez toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de faible, je le sais… Mais sachez qu'aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé, et plus jamais je ne me laisserai faire par des vieillards futiles dans votre genre…_

 _-Il est possible que mon comportement vous ait déçu, Tom, mais jamais je ne vous ai trouvé faible. Au contraire, si j'ai pis la peine de venir vous chercher parmi tous ces enfants, c'est parce que je savais que vous seriez capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Et jamais je n'ai douté de vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit lorsque vous étiez en quatrième année, lorsque vous avez commencé à douter de vous-même._

 _-JE N'AI JAMAIS EU LE MOINDRE DOUTE ME CONCERNANT !_

 _Le plus jeune disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée, mais l'autre eu cependant le temps de voir le regard furieux qu'il lui avait lancé avant de s'en aller. Il avait tenté de le raisonner, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose que le jeune Tom Jedusor ne mette pas ses plans diaboliques à exécution._

. . . . . . . .

Une douleur lancinante me traverse la jambe. Non pas parce que je viens de recevoir un sort, mais plutôt parce que je n'ai pas pris de soigner une blessure datant d'il y a au moins une heure, étant trop occupée à m'acharner sur différents Mangemorts. Mais il est hors de question que j'arrête de me défendre juste à cause d'une coupure comme celle-ci, d'autant plus que les choses sont sur le point d'être terminées, si j'en crois l'allure de Voldemort, qui me parait plus pitoyable que jamais.

Puis, brusquement, il tombe à genoux sur le sol, tout en continuant de nous lancer différents sorts. Comme si cela pouvait encore changer quelque chose. Harry et moi, nous nous mettons alors à avancer vers lui, sans pour autant abaisser notre garde face à lui. Nous le ferons une fois que nous nous serons assurés qu'il ne représente plus le moindre danger, que ce soit pour nous, ou bien juste pour tous ces innocents qui le craignent depuis des années.

. . . . . . . .

 _-Jamais vous ne serez en mesure de m'arrêter… En particulier des personnes aussi peu douées que vous, lança-t-il à la jeune femme._

 _-Vous n'étiez pas un monstre, autrefois. Je me demande ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis de la sorte, lui répondit-elle en repoussant son attaque à l'aide d'un sortilège du bouclier. Pourquoi dominer le monde semble être si important à vos yeux, alors qu'il est peuplé d'un tas d'innocents qui ne s'en sont jamais pris à vous ?_

 _-Ce ne sont que des microbes insignifiants à mes yeux… Les Moldus sont une telle plaie. Vous devriez le savoir, Sarah, vous qui passez votre temps à leur raconter tout un tas d'histoires bidons afin qu'ils ne viennent pas fouiner dans vos affaires de chasse…_

 _-Ca n'a rien à voir, s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ont beau avoir des défauts, ils ne sont pas si différents de nous. Seulement, ça, je crains que vous ne soyez incapable de vous en rendre compte, même si vous aviez toute l'éternité pour méditer dessus._

 _-Vous n'êtes qu'une traitre à votre sang… En vous rangeant de leur côté, vous abandonné tout ce pourquoi les sorciers se sont toujours battus…_

 _-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'ignoble, Voldemort. Et je me demande comme Albus Dumbledore a pu un jour croire en vous. Et non, je ne tourne pas le dos aux miens en voulant venir en aide aux autres. Ils ont simplement besoin d'être protégés contre des personnes telles que vous. Et sachez que je vous plains énormément, car être obligé de vivre chaque jour sans éprouver la moindre empathie à l'égard de toutes les personnes qui vous entourent, cela doit vraiment être un clavaire._

 _La seule chose que Sarah Bradbury ignorait, c'était que cette phrase allait profondément marquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'à partir de ce jour, il se lancerait à sa poursuite afin de lui faire payer ces propos. Même si à la base, la jeune femme avait simplement tenté de la raisonner._

. . . . . . . .

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à trois ou quatre mètres de Voldemort, mais nous continuons à nous échanger toutes sortes de sortilèges afin de déstabiliser l'ennemi. Puis, voyant qu'il semble être déstabilisé pendant l'espace d'une demi-seconde, j'en profite pour lui lancer le sort de Désarmement, ce qui a pour effet de lui arracher sa baguette tordue des mains. Lorsque celle-ci tombe sur le sol, Harry s'empresse de la récupérer avant de revenir près de moi aussi rapidement qu'il s'était éloigné.

Je pointe toujours la mienne sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, songeant à lui faire subir tout un tas d'atrocités après ce qu'il nous a fait. Nous nous dévisageons ainsi durant une bonne vingtaine de secondes sans rien dire, lui était trop épuisé, et moi ayant l'esprit trop embrumé pour le moment. Pendant un bref instant, quelques images me reviennent en tête, comme par exemple certaines visions que j'ai pu avoir à cause de Lui, ou encore le passage de ma récente Résurrection. Seulement, je les chasse bien vite, voulant être sûre d'être concentrée au maximum.

-Nous y voilà enfin… Le jour où l'un des deux camps disparait à tout jamais, murmure-t-Il, un rictus se dessinant sur son visage.

-Et contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, nous avons réussi à vous faire tomber, lui répond directement Harry, qui avait attendu ce jour depuis longtemps. Vous n'êtes pas aussi puissant que vous le prétendiez. Et aujourd'hui, votre règne prend fin. Plus jamais vous ne pourrez vous en prendre à qui que ce soit.

-Ah vraiment ? Et… Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Potter ?

-Parce que nous ne comptons pas vous laisser la vie sauve, je lui réponds d'un ton glacial.

-Si ce n'est pas malheureux…

-Quoi donc ?

-Allons, Céleste… Toi, une tueuse ? Jamais tu n'oserais…

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, je parviens à esquisser un sourire en coin. Je soulève ensuite un pan de ma chemise pour en extirper ce qui j'y cachais depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

-Vous avez tort. Parce que voilà le truc…

Je range ensuite ma baguette, sous son regard incompréhensif.

-Je ne tue pas, j'ajoute en le regardant dans les yeux avant de pointer mon arme à feu sur lui. Je chasse.

Et le coup est parti.

Les secondes qui ont suivi m'ont paru vraiment interminables, comme si tout s'était déroulé au ralenti. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était écroulé sur le sol fissuré, une balle logée entre les deux yeux. Du sang avait ensuite commencé à s'écouler de son crâne, m'indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'il se redresse brusquement, tentant vainement de s'en prendre à nous.  
J'avais ensuite échangé un regard avec Harry, observant les dégâts que la guerre avait également causé chez lui. Il paraissait tout aussi exténué que je l'étais, mais semblait profondément soulagé que cela soit enfin terminé.

Très peu de temps après que le coup de feu ait brisé le silence, une fumée sombre nous a entouré, me signifiant qu'apparemment, Azazel était bien décidé à respecter le marché qu'il avait passé avec moi un peu plus tôt. Ce qui était tout à fait juste, car après avoir virevolté pendant quelques instants, il s'est matérialisé devant nous, un sourire chaleureux éclairant son visage. C'était bien la première fois qu'il m'avait paru aussi heureux. Lorsqu'Harry avait sa baguette vers lui, le démon avait levé les mains lui faisant signe qu'il venait en paix, et qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention à notre égard. Il s'est ensuite approché de moi avant de me murmurer un simple « merci », puis il a posé sa main sur mon front.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Seulement que je me suis effondrée sur le sol en me vidant de toutes les larmes de mon corps. Car récupérer son âme était probablement la pire sensation que l'on puisse éprouver.

Mais au moins, la guerre était finie. Pour de bon, cette fois.


	101. The ones we've lost

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, regrettant presque cet acte. Car j'aurais probablement préféré rester endormie pour un bon moment afin de ne pas à avoir à affronter ce que m'offre le destin.  
A vrai dire, je n'ai pas dormi du tout, depuis que je suis arrivée à l'infirmerie, j'étais consciente depuis le moment où Castiel m'avait récupérée dans la cour, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve ici, allongée sur un lit froid, dont les draps étaient tachés par mon sang.

En tournant la tête, je peux apercevoir les infirmières s'affairer autour de tous les blessés. Je me demande si elles ont eu l'occasion de se reposer depuis le début de la bataille. Sincèrement, je les admire énormément pour le courage dont elles ont fait preuve au cours des dernières heures, car elles ont vu passer les pires blessures possibles causées par des sorts dangereux et peu recommandés.

J'ai horriblement mal au crâne et ce depuis qu'Azazel a remis mon âme en place, il n'y a pas une demi-heure. Brusquement, j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait à nouveau une partie de moi, la disparition de Sam un impact sur ma santé mentale. Seulement, désormais, j'ignore comment je suis supposée avancer sans lui à mes côtés. Il était le dernier membre de ma famille encore en vie, et c'était sur lui que je comptais pour m'aider le plus pour me forger un avenir plus ou mois convenable. Mais il n'est plus là.

Il est parti.

Lorsque j'essaye de bouger ma main gauche, je me rends compte que j'en suis presque incapable, celle-ci était apparemment bloquée sous quelque chose de plus lourd. Je tourne alors à nouveau la tête, cherchant à savoir ce qui m'empêche de bouger, et j'ai l'agréable surprise de découvrir Gabriel, me tenant fermement la main et étant à moitié endormi sur mon bras. Je suis assez soulagée de voir qu'il va mieux. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il avait fallu l'endormir tant il était perturbé par les récents événements.

Sentant que j'ai enfin daigné ouvrir les yeux, celui-ci redresse brusquement la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne vois plus l'air rieur qui animait son visage, il y a quelques jours. En même temps, il a de quoi. Seulement, c'est étrange de le voir ainsi. Sans être heureux. Il parvient cependant à m'esquisser un sourire de soulagement, celui-ci paraissant ravi de me revoir.

-Hey, Charlie… Comment tu te sens ?

-… Comme quelqu'un qui vient de récupérer son âme…

-On m'a déjà raconté comment ça se passait. Mais quoi qu'il en soit… Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien… Tu n'imagines pas l'état dans lequel j'étais tout à l'heure quand… Quand on m'a annoncé… Bref, c'est une bonne chose que tout soit enfin terminé, tu ne penses pas ?

-Oui… Tu as raison.

Un instant de silence s'installe entre nous, car nous ne savons quoi ajouter de plus. D'une part, nous sommes soulagés que la guerre soit finie, mais en même temps, nous ignorons comment se dérouleront les choses une fois que nous seront à nouveau dehors. Puis, au bout d'un moment, je vois une larme perler au coin de ses yeux. Je sens bien que Gabriel n'a pas envie de craquer et qu'il souhaite se montrer fort pour moi, mais après toutes ces années, je pense qu'il se doute qu'il n'a pas besoin de se cacher devant moi. C'est donc après quelques secondes seulement que nous nous retrouvons dans les bras de l'autres, laissant aller notre peine pour les pertes causées. N'y tenant plus, je me mets à pleurer à chaudes larmes en le serrant de toutes mes forces contre moi, ayant peur de le perdre lui aussi. Gabe est et à toujours été comme un second grand frère pour moi. C'est pourquoi il compte autant à mes yeux.

Après de longues, très longues minutes, il finit par me relâcher doucement en soupirant. Je crois que ça lui a fait de bien de se laisser aller, pour une fois, lui qui a l'habitude de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Sauf quand ceux-ci sont positifs.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent alors en grand, laissant apparaitre sur le seuil de celles-ci des visages familiers que je suis vraiment heureuse de voir. En nous voyant, Gabriel et moi, ceux-ci viennent à notre rencontre, après avoir reçu l'accord de Madame Pomfresh, qui souhaite qu'il n'y ait quand même pas trop de bruit afin de ne pas déranger ses patients. Ils prennent ensuite place sur les chaises disponibles étant à proximité de nous.

-ça va, vous deux, nous demande Ron en tenant Hermione par les épaules.

-Mieux, lui répond Gabriel en lui esquissant un sourire. Je pense que pour le moment, on a encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que la guerre soit terminée. Je veux dire, ce truc a duré des années, et maintenant… On ne craindra plus d'ouvrir le journal, de peur d'y voir quelqu'un que l'on connait dans la liste des victimes des Mangemorts.

Hermione m'attrape la main en soupirant.

-Je suis contente que tu sois redevenue toi-même. Et… Et surtout, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose pendant que tu affrontais Voldemort.

-Je sais, j'ai vu Lucifer te tenir par les deux bras pour te forcer à le suivre, parce que tu refusais de nous laisser seuls, Harry et moi…

-Il m'aura pas mal aidée, au cours des dernières heures, ajoute-t-elle en pensant à l'archange déchu. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien, au fond, et je comprends pourquoi tu le défends ainsi. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, au premier coup d'œil, mais c'est quelqu'un qui a des valeurs et qui n'hésite pas à venir en aide aux autres. Il nous a même empêchés, Harry et moi, d'aller nous en prendre au Directeur lorsque celui-ci est revenu à Poudlard de son long voyage…

-ça, je le confirme, enchaîne Harry en s'avançant. Je l'ai toujours admiré, mais après ce qui t'es arrivé, tout le monde lui en a énormément voulu. Après tout, s'il n'était pas parti, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas été obligée de mettre en gage ton âme afin de revenir à la vie… Puisque tu l'as récupérée, la question ne se pose plus, mais je ne risque pas d'oublier cette erreur qu'il a commise en pensant que les gens à l'école se porteraient parfaitement bien pendant son absence. C'est vrai, c'était totalement inconscient de sa part, il est censé être le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde ait jamais connu, et lui, il n'était pas là alors que l'on avait besoin de lui parmi nous ! Et en plus, nous avons réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans lui, alors je pense qu'il…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, je quitte mon lit d'un bond et me précipite vers lui afin de le serrer dans mes bras en lui murmurant un simple « merci ». D'abord étonné par mon geste, je sens qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir, mais après quelques secondes, il finit par me rendre mon étreinte. Harry tremble légèrement, probablement à cause de toute l'adrénaline que son corps a créé durant la bataille finale.

-Merci pour quoi, me demande-t-il sans pour autant me lâcher.

-Pour être resté à mes côtés dans les moments les plus durs. J'aurai aimé te le dire, ou te le faire comprendre plus tôt, mais n'ayant plus d'âme, ce n'était pas… L'une de mes priorités. Mais puisque les choses sont enfin redevenues comme avant, je peux enfin te le dire. Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissée tomber et de t'être battu avec moi contre Voldemort.

-Entre amis, on se serre les coudes, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesce en m'éloignant de lui, ayant un peu retrouvé le sourire grâce à ces propos. Je m'assieds ensuite sur le rebord de mon lit, à la demande de Gabriel, qui craint que je sois encore trop faible pour rester debout plus d'une minute ou deux. Je ne le fais que pour le rassurer, car en réalité, je me sens en pleine forme. Du moins, physiquement parlant.

-Mh… On adorerait rester plus longtemps, dit alors Ron, mais les Aurors nous ont demandé de les aider à dégager un peu l'entrée du château, qui est totalement bouchée à cause des débris. Ils nous ont seulement autorisés à passer te voir afin de prendre de tes nouvelles. Mais si tu veux que l'on reste plus longtemps, on peut toujours s'arranger avec eux, et…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, ça va aller. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, et… Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez passés, ça m'a fait plaisir, je lui réponds en tentant de sourire le plus sincèrement possible.

-Je crois que Castiel passera, lui aussi. Il a besoin de te parler, me dit Hermione à voix basse.

Ils nous saluent une dernière fois, puis ils quittent la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière eux, comme s'ils craignaient que l'on disparaisse brusquement. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, je soupire à nouveau, me retrouvant seule aux côtés de Gabriel. Je tourne alors la tête vers la gauche, pensant avoir aperçu quelqu'un de familier, et je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Neville, qui marche tête baissée en direction du fond de la salle, tenant toujours l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main, qu'il dépose à l'entrée. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, je parviens à lire sur ses lèvres les deux mots « ça va ? », auxquels je réponds en hochant simplement la tête. Il continue ensuite d'avancer, avant de s'arrêter devant un lit près duquel Narcissa Malefoy est assise, les yeux rivés sur la personne l'occupant.  
Lorsqu'elle aperçoit Neville se tenant debout à ses côtés, elle se redresse en le saluant, puis elle échange quelques mots avec lui avant de se retirer. Elle se dirige à son tour vers la sortie, et avant de s'en aller, elle échange un regard avec moi, me sourit, puis détourne la tête et s'en va sans rien ajouter. Je me concentre alors sur l'endroit où se trouve mon ami, et je ne mets pas longtemps à deviner l'identité de la personne se trouvant allongée devant lui.

-Tu crois qu'il parviendra à pardonner Bellatrix pour ce qui s'est passé il y a plusieurs années, me demande alors Gabriel, qui regardait très probablement dans la même direction que moi depuis le début.

-J'en suis sûre, je lui réponds. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle la responsable, j'ajoute en regardant « l'ex-Mangemort » se redresser à la vue de l'élève se trouvant près d'elle. Et puis je connais Neville. Il sait ce qui s'est passé, et je doute qu'il lui en veuille qu'un démon l'ai possédée contre son gré. Après tout, toi, tu n'as jamais à te chercher de ce que je t'ai fait subir lorsque moi-même, j'étais possédée…

-Oh, ça va, tu n'as fait que m'arracher une partie des intestins… Je l'ai vite oublié, ne t'en fais pas. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Peut-être, mais contrairement à toi, j'y pense régulièrement. Et si jamais mon père n'avait pas réussi à extraire cette créature à temps ? Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui nous n'aurions même pas cette discussion.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'en aurais tellement voulu que j'aurais brusquement pris la décision de ne plus jamais te voir ?

-Ou tout simplement parce que j'aurais fini par te tuer. Tu sais bien que les démons n'hésitent pas à éliminer ceux qui se trouvent sur leur passage…

-Alors dans ce cas, heureusement que tu n'es qu'une sorcière, parce qu'avec le nombre de fois où je t'ai embêtée, je crois que techniquement, je serais mort suffisamment de fois pour entrer dans le _Guinness Book_ …

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, je parviens à rire grâce à cette simple remarque signée Gabriel. Je suis tellement contente de l'avoir à mes côtés, et j'ai bien l'intention de ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle. J'espère seulement qu'ensemble, nous parviendrons à avancer.  
Je reporte alors mon attention sur Neville et Bellatrix se trouvant au fond de la salle, et je tends discrètement l'oreille afin de percevoir leur conversation.

. . . . . . . .

La femme plonge son regard dans le sien, ne sachant quoi dire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouve face à lui, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, elle est capable d'éprouver des remords sans qu'une démone ne le lui interdise sous peine de la torturer mentalement. Elle baisse les yeux un instant, honteuse de ce qu'elle a fait lorsqu'elle n'était plus capable de maitriser son propre corps. Et c'est finalement le jeune homme qui se décide à parler le premier, voyant qu'elle en semble incapable pour le moment.

-Vous… Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Je… oui, merci… Tu… Tu es Neville, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que… Que je ne vous en veux pas du tout pour tout ce qui s'est passé. A vrai dire, je pense que c'est vous qui avez été le plus touchée, dans l'histoire.

-Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Mais… C'est quand même à cause de moi que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre tes parents, et qu'ils se trouvent à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste depuis si longtemps…

-Au contraire, c'était à cause de cette démone. Et… Aujourd'hui, je tenais simplement à ce que vous sachiez que je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose que vous parveniez à comprendre que je vous soutiens, et qu'en aucun cas je ne vous en veux pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas coupable. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec votre sœur et votre grand frère avant que vous ne reveniez à vous, et je pense qu'il est bon que vous sachiez qu'ils n'ont qu'une envie que vous formiez une famille à nouveau. Ils sont passés plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer que vous vous portiez mieux, et… Vous leur avez énormément manqué, vous savez.

N'y tenant plus, elle laisse échapper une larme. La première depuis seize ans. Neville pose alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la sorcière, qui lui sourit avec gratitude, car elle avait imaginé un accueil bien moins chaleureux, lors de son potentiel réveil. Seulement, il semblerait qu'après tant d'années, le Destin ai finalement décidé de lui offrir une vie meilleure.

. . . . . . . .

Je souris, heureuse que leur discussion se soit bien passée. Et puis, Neville a su faire preuve de compassion envers elle, et je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Gabriel s'empare à nouveau de ma main, tandis que je le laisse faire sans rien dire. Une nouvelle personne entre alors dans la pièce, puis se dirige vers nous comme l'ont fait Harry, Ron et Hermione avant lui. Il a beau me faire un grand sourire, je parviens cependant à discerner toute la douleur qu'il éprouve. Seulement j'ignore pourquoi il est comme ça. Il commence par s'assoir près de nous en soupirant, visiblement épuisé par les derniers événements.

-Cas', ça va, lui demande Gabriel, ayant lui aussi remarqué l'état de l'ange.

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis simplement venu prendre de vos nouvelles à tous les deux. Je suis d'ailleurs soulagé que tu te sois enfin réveillé, lui répond-t-il.

-Oh, tu sais… Ce n'est pas un simple clamant à base de plantes qui va venir à bout de quelqu'un comme moi… ça fait à peu près une heure que je tourne en rond.

-Et toi, Charlie ? Cela n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Quoi, de récupérer mon âme ? Non, pas tellement, en fait. J'adore avoir l'impression que l'on m'arrache les poumons à l'aide d'instruments rouillés contractant toutes les maladies du monde… Bon, pour être honnête, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, t'en fais pas, Castiel. Mais… On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, je me trompe ?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir J'étais en train d'en parler avec Lucifer avant de venir vous rendre visite, et…

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, est-ce qu'il va daigner se bouger, lui lance Gabriel, parce que perso, j'aimerai bien le voir…

-Hum… oui, il viendra, mais… Pas tout de suite. Je suis sûr qu'il a très envie de vous voir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état pour le moment.

-ça veut dire quoi, exactement « pas en état », je lui demande en commençant à m'inquiéter.

-Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose, tout à l'heure, juste avant que tu ne commences à te battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu te souviens que tes amis, ainsi que quelques Aurors et êtres célestes, dont Lucifer, essayaient de le repousser, juste avant que tu n'interviennes ?

-Oui, et alors ? Je les ai vus rentrer au château juste après mon arrivée.

-Eh bien… Pas exactement… Voldemort était réellement furieux que nos alliés parviennent à le repousser de la sorte, et… Disons qu'il a totalement disjoncté et qu'il s'est mis à jeter des sorts dans tous les sens. Le problème est que même si nous disposons de nombreux pouvoirs d'auto-guérison, les sorts mortels ont le même effet pour nous, les anges.

Je ferme les yeux, redoutant déjà ce que Castiel est sur le point d'ajouter. A vrai dire, je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai tout simplement envie de croire que je me trompe, et qu'il reste une infime chance que ce ne soit pas le cas. Seulement, mes soupçons sont confirmés au moment où deux Aurors font leur apparition dans la salle, portant le corps inanimé de Balthazar.


	102. Not strong enough

-Donc… Tu vas être obligé de retourner dans ta Cage ?

-T'as bien entendu mon frangin. Je ne pense pas que ma très chère mère soit d'accord de me laisser me balader tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, même après m'être battu à vos côtés. Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y rendre.

Il y a quelques heures, l'un des frères de Lucifer, un dénommé Raphaël, est apparu dans la cour de l'école, accompagné de plusieurs anges semblant tout aussi sérieux que lui. Il a ensuite mis en garde son grand frère, lui indiquant que lui et ses hommes reviendraient le chercher le lendemain afin de le remettre à sa place. Au moins, il a compris que celui-ci avait besoin de passer quelques heures en notre compagnie.

-Comment comptes-tu procéder ? Tu as beau être un archange vraiment très puissant, j'ai bien peur que Raph et ses hommes le soient encore plus.

-Je m'en irai d'ici une heure ou deux, et j'irai me planquer, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais me retrouver. Plus jamais je ne retournerai vivre en Enfer, parce que ce n'est pas ce que Balth' aurait voulu. Et je ne veux pas foutre en l'air son dernier souhait.

-… Alors emmène-moi avec toi.

-Charlie, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça, me répond-t-il ne m'invitant à m'assoir en face de lui. Je vais probablement être traqué par tout un tas d'êtres célestes assez remonté, et cela ne ferait que t'attirer des ennuis. Tu es en sécurité, à Poudlard.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici… Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps… S'il te plait, ne me tourne pas le dos, Lucifer. Je sais qu'ici, il y a un bon nombre de personnes qui sont prêtes à me venir en aide, mais il faut juste que je change d'air. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de me lancer dans une guerre à n'en plus finir contre les anges et le Paradis.

-Bien sûr que j'adorerais t'embarquer avec moi, parce que j'ignore si je serai capable de vivre comme avant, une fois que j'aurai quitté cette maudite pièce, dit-il en détaillant du sol au plafond l'infirmerie faiblement éclairée. Mais tu ne pense pas que tu serais mieux ici, avec… Avec tous tes amis ?

-Toi aussi, tu es mon ami. Et en ce moment, je ne pense pas que les autres soient capable de m'aider comme toi tu pourrais le faire, et… Moi aussi, je saurais te soutenir. Et on finira par s'en sortir, j'en suis sûre… Il… Il nous faudra juste un peu de temps.

-Dans ce cas… Nous partirons à vingt-trois heures trente. Tu peux te reposer en attendant, tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller prendre l'air et réfléchir à quelques endroits de planques. Tu es bien sûr que tu veux m'accompagner, et risquer le fait de te faire détester par ma mère ?

-Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Et il faut que je m'en aille, sinon, je vais finir par devenir folle. Alors oui, j'en suis certaine, Lucifer. Et rien ni personne ne saura me faire changer d'avis. Je te suivrai, où que tu décides de te rendre.

Il s'apprête alors à quitter la pièce, mais il s'arrête après avoir fait quelques pas seulement.

-… Luci ?

-Je l'ai perdu… Je n'ai pas été foutu de le protéger…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est ! J'aurais dû prévoir qu'un coup pareil risquait d'arriver, j'aurais dû aller le mettre en lieu sûr, s'exclame-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il quitte ensuite l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide en pestant contre lui-même.

. . . . . . . .

Bien qu'il m'ait conseillée de me reposer avant de quitter le château, je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Je m'installe donc à un bureau éclairé par une lampe à pied, attrape un morceau de parchemin vierge trainant sur celui-ci ainsi qu'une longue plume, puis je me mets à écrire. Après tout, je ne peux pas disparaitre comme ça sans laisser la moindre explication. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on se mette à retourner tout le pays dans le simple et unique but de me retrouver. J'ai donc décidé de laisser un mot à l'intention de plusieurs personnes, leur expliquant la raison de mon départ.

Alors que j'en suis à la moitié, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent à nouveau, dévoilant un Gabriel à la mine assombrie. Je range alors ma lettre sous une boite contenant des remèdes à base de plantes, ne voulant pas qu'il devine ce que je prépare. Il s'avance ensuite vers moi, jetant à chaque fois un petit coup d'œil sur chacun des blessés occupants les différents lits, comme s'il avait peur qu'une personne supplémentaire ne parvienne pas à s'en sortir.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Tu sais, il n'est que vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq. Je ne me suis pas couché à une heure pareille depuis mes douze ans, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer aujourd'hui, me répond-t-il en fourrant ses deux mains dans ses poches. Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer, histoire de récupérer tout ce manque de sommeil ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout.

-Je vois. J'imagine que tu es en train de te préoccuper de la réaction qu'auront les autres lorsqu'ils découvriront que tu t'es enfuie avec Lucifer…

-Quoi ?

-Certains murs ne sont pas très épais, me lance-t-il.

-Gabe, je… Je ne peux pas rester, et…

-Oh, je n'allais en aucun cas te faire un quelconque sermon à ce sujet, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis simplement venu te demander un truc.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ? Je sais bien que mes parents veulent à tout prix me montrer qu'ils sont là pour moi, et en plus, je viens de récupérer deux de mes tantes il n'y a pas quarante-huit heures, mais… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester, moi non plus. Où que j'aille, les gens me regardent avec compassion, et cela ne fait que me rappeler que je ne pourrai plus jamais voir Sam, et…

Il s'arrête brusquement en voyant que je ne vais plus aussi bien après avoir entendu ce prénom. Il se précipite alors vers moi et me prends dans ses bras afin de me réconforter.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… Tu sais à quel point j'aimais ton frère… Tous les deux, vous avez toujours été présents pour moi, et…

-N'en dis pas plus, Gabriel. Bien sûr que tu peux venir. Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies besoin de changer d'air. Mais si tu as bien suivi la conversation que j'ai eu avec Lucifer tout à l'heure, tu devrais savoir que l'on va être obligés de rester cachés. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les anges envoyés par Ruby se calment un peu.

-Ca ne me dérange pas. Je veux juste me barrer d'ici, et ce le plus rapidement possible. J'espère simplement que mes parents comprendront, et qu'ils ne se mettront pas dans tous leurs états lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que je ne suis plus là. Seulement, c'est ma décision. J'ai vingt ans, et je suis capable de me débrouiller sans eux.

-D'accord, alors… Si tu veux venir avec nous, tu peux attendre ici que Lucifer revienne. J'ai juste un dernier truc à achever avant que l'on s'en aille, j'ajoute en retournant m'assoir au bureau.

-Tu veux dire, ce que tu faisais avant que je ne débarque ?

-J'étais en train d'écrire une lettre pour expliquer la raison de mon départ. Et aussi… Je demande aux Aurors de ne pas nous rechercher, parce qu'avec Lucifer à nos côtés, il leur serait impossible de nous retrouver.

-Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'en faire autant. Juste pour informer mes parents que je vais bien, et qu'à priori, je ne crains rien. Mais pour le moment, je veux juste que ton pote l'archange se dépêche de revenir, parce que cet endroit me fout le cafard… Tu aurais un morceau de parchemin ?

Je lui en tends un bout et il se met lui aussi à écrire avec une rapidité exemplaire, désirant plus que tout au monde de quitter ce château, qui autrefois ne faisait que nous rappeler de merveilleux souvenirs, mais qui aujourd'hui, nous empêche d'y voir quoi que ce soit de bon à cause de tout ce qui a pu y arriver en l'espace de deux-trois jours. Après quelques minutes, j'achève enfin ma lettre. Je la range ensuite d'ans une enveloppe -que j'ai trouvée en fouillant un peu dans les tiroirs-, avant d'y inscrire simplement en gros caractères « _De Charlie_ ».

Gabriel fait ensuite de même, puis nous les plaçons en évidence sur le bureau, éclairées par la lampe, afin qu'ils n'aient pas trop de mal à les trouver une fois que nous seront partis. L'esprit embrumé, je vais m'installer sur une chaise se trouvant à côté du lit occupé par Drago en soupirant. D'ici une heure, je serai dehors, enfin libre. Non pas que je trouve cet endroit abominable, mais il me rappelle le fait que c'est ici que j'ai perdu le dernier membre de ma famille.

. . . . . . . .

J'émerge en sentant une main secouer légèrement mon épaule. Je ne me rappelle même pas m'être endormie. En ouvrant doucement les yeux, je me rends compet que je suis tombée de fatigue sur le bras de Drago en tenant fermement sa main. Je me redresse, cherchant à savoir qui se trouve derrière moi, puis je me retrouve face à Lucifer, qui me regarde en esquissant un léger sourire.

-Il va falloir y aller, me dit-il. Je te laisse encore quelques minutes, il faut encore que j'aille réveiller Gabriel. Je pense que lui aussi avait quelques heures à rattraper. Sinon, j'ai trouvé la planque idéale. Il faut encore que je m'arrange avec la proprio des lieux, mais ça devrait le faire…

-D'accord, merci, Luci. Je serai prêt d'ici deux ou trois minutes…

Il acquiesce, puis il traverse la pièce afin de rejoindre Gabe, qui s'est assoupi sur sa chaise, sa tête reposant entre ses bras sur le bureau. Je pose mon regard sur Drago, qui se repose toujours, ce que je comprends parfaitement, après les nombreux sorts qu'il s'est pris. Ses bras sont couverts de bandages ensanglantés, que les infirmières ont probablement installé en attendant de pouvoir lui donner des soins plus poussés. Autrement dit, lorsque l'hôpital Ste Mangouste leur aura livré tout ce dont elles ont besoin pour soigner leurs patients.

-Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es arrivé ici, je murmure à son intention. Et… Non, tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien là… En revanche, j'espère que tu n'en voudras pas trop, parce que pour ça, il a fallu que je pactise avec un démon… Et comme tu peux t'en douter, ce ne sont pas des créatures très fréquentables. Seulement, il semblerait que pour une fois, l'un d'entre eux ait décidé de se montrer, disons, assez amical. Je suis revenue, mais… Sans mon âme. Heureusement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, maintenant.

Il remue légèrement dans son sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller.

-Mais… Il va falloir que je m'en aille pendant quelques temps. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ça va durer. C'est juste que je me vois mal rester ici après ce qui est arrivé à mon frère. Par contre, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je serai en sécurité avec Lucifer et Gabriel à mes côtés. Je veux seulement que tu te remettes, et que tu n'essaies pas de me retrouver. Je le ferai moins-même, une fois que j'irai mieux… Tu ne te souviendras probablement pas de tout ce que je viens de te dire, mais cela n'a pas énormément d'importance, puisque tu auras l'occasion de lire tout cela dans la lettre que j'ai laissée sur le bureau…

-Charlie ?

Je me retourne en ayant entendu quelqu'un m'appeler.

-Il est l'heure, me dit alors Lucifer en tenant Gabe par l'épaule.

Je me redresse, embrasse Drago sur le front, puis que lui lâche la main et je rejoins les deux hommes, puis ensemble, nous marchons en direction de la porte, plus que déterminés à quitter cet endroit. Silencieusement, l'archange ouvre la porte, s'assure que les couloirs sont déserts, puis il nous invite à le suivre. Nous nous exécutons, puis refermons la salle derrière nous, afin que l'on ne s'aperçoive pas tout de suite de notre départ. Le chemin que nous empruntons est très faiblement éclairé. Seule la lumière diffusée par notre astre lunaire nous permet d'avancer sans foncer dans quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement, nous ne croisons personne. Nous passons même devant la Grande Salle, dont les deux portes légèrement entrouvertes nous permettent d'apercevoir quelques personnes assoupies, telles que la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley, plusieurs Aurors, ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry. Je m'arrête durant quelques secondes, étant heureuse qu'il n'y plus aucun danger planant au-dessus d'eux. Je me remets ensuite en route, suivant Gabriel de près, Lucifer prenant un peu d'avance sur nous afin de s'assurer que nous ne tomberons sur personne.

Une fois dehors, j'hume l'air durant quelques instants. L'air est lourd, et une forte odeur de craie et de brique flotte dans l'air, celle-ci ayant été générée par les nombreux murs détruits s'étant écroulés. Au loin, je vois Touffu, allongé sur le sol, se reposant après les nombreuses heures qu'il a passé à égorger les Mangemorts. Discrètement, Lucifer siffle dans sa direction, et brusquement, une masse plus petite que lui se redresse, et vient à notre rencontre en courant. Au lieu de sauter sur son maitre comme elle en a l'habitude, Juliet se contente de se frotter légèrement contre ses jambes, sentant la douleur éprouvée par celui-ci suite à la perte de Balthazar.

A moi aussi, il me manquera. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je serais encore là pour le voir partir. Pendant des années, j'ai vu en lui un ange parfois irresponsable, mais aussi immortel, et totalement incapable à abattre. Seulement, il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, le Destin en ait décidé autrement pour lui. Quand je pense qu'il s'était enfin réconcilié avec Luci… Je n'ose imaginer ce que l'archange doit ressentir. Lui qui s'en était voulu de l'avoir laissé pour retourner dans sa Cage… je préfère ne pas y penser, et je me reconcentre sur notre tâche, qui est de quitter le domaine.

Une fois arrivé devant le pont, autrement dit là où se tenait il y a quelques heures un puissant de force, nous nous arrêtons, à la demande de Lucifer. Il nous fait signe de ne rien dire, puis nous montre pourquoi il s'est brusquement arrêté. Je dirige alors mon regard dans la même direction, et à à peine quelques mètres de nous, j'aperçois une silhouette fine se diriger tout droit vers nous. Par reflex, je sors ma baguette, m'assurant par la même occasion que je n'ai pas oublié mon arme à feu. Gabriel fait de même, mais nous nous abstenons de lancer le moindre sort au moment où nous reconnaissons la jeune femme marchant vers nous.

-Vous non plus, vous ne savez plus rester à l'intérieur ? Je trouve cela tellement oppressant… En même temps, cela faisait bien seize ans que je n'avais pas pu marcher librement, et aller où je le souhaite… Je suis contente que les responsables du château m'aient laissée un peu tranquille, j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule…

-Oh, bonsoir, Bellatrix, lui répond Lucifer d'une voix assurée. Nous allions juste…

-… Vous en aller ? Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. Et… Je ne dirai pas aux autres que je vous ai vu partir tous les trois. A conditions bien sûr, que vous m'assuriez que vous ne faites rien de dangereux, ajoute-t-elle en posant les yeux sur son neveu.

-On va juste s'éloigner pendant quelques temps, mais nous serons en sécurité, je lui réponds. Et… Merci de garder le silence. Au fait, je… je suis contente que vous alliez mieux. Je veux dire, depuis que vous vous êtes réveillée…

-Je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer, Charlie. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie… Faites simplement attention à vous, à l'extérieur… Au fait, Gabriel…

D'un geste tremblant, elle lui attrape les mains, puis le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit, d'une voix sereine

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui est arrivé à notre famille. Voldemort nous a totalement détruits, mais je te promets qu'un jour, nous serons à nouveau tous réunis, et que tout ira mieux. Mais je comprends que tu aies besoin de partir pendant un moment…

Pour la remercier, il la serre dans ses bras. Probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, lui qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment connaitre sa tante… Leur étreinte dure une bonne quinzaine de secondes, avant que Lucifer ne se racle légèrement la gorge afin de nous signaler qu'il est temps de partir, car les anges ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ils se séparent, s'échangent un sourire, puis Gabriel nous rejoint, tandis que Bellatrix s'éloigne de quelques pas.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue parmi nous, lui dit-il.

Elle lui sourit, puis elle se tourne vers Lucifer.

-Vous avez intérêt à bien veiller sur eux… Mais d'après ce que l'on m'a dit sur vous, je ne pense pas à avoir m'inquiéter… Faites bien attention, surtout.

-Ils sont en sécurité avec moi. Je les protégerai des menaces extérieures, je vous en fait la promesse. Et au fait… Si jamais mon frère vous pose des questions à mon sujet…

-… Je lui dirai que j'ignore où vous vous trouvez, ne vous en faites pas.

-Bellatrix, nous… Gabe et moi, nous avons laissé des lettres sur le bureau de l'infirmerie, alors… Si jamais ils sont trop occupés et qu'ils ne prennent pas le temps de les chercher, est-ce que tu pourras les leur donner, je lui demande.

-Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas… A bientôt, j'espère… ah, et au fait… C'est un très beau chien que vous avec là, ajoute-t-elle en posant les yeux sur Juliet.

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle nous a dit avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur du château. Nous l'avons regardée s'éloigner durant quelques instants, avant que Lucifer nous ramène à la réalité en nous informant que si nous souhaitons partir, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Il commence alors à prononcer quelques incantations à voix basse, tandis que Gabriel se penche vers moi pour me demander

-Comment a-t-elle fait pour voir Juliet ?

-Elle a été possédée par un démon, tu te rappelles ? Ce genre de trucs laisse quelques séquelles, comme par exemple le fait que j'ai réussi à l'entendre alors qu'elle était toujours contrôlée par Daegon.

Nous nous taisons, laissant Lucifer se concentrer pleinement, et après une bonne minute, le paysage tout autour de nous commence à se métamorphoser, faisant disparaitre l'immense château, qui laisse sa place à quelques bâtiments éclairé par des lampadaires à la lumière grésillante. Lorsque le décor se fige enfin, je mets quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait à Londres, demande alors Gabriel.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici qui souhaitait me revoir, et j'espère sincèrement que cette personne acceptera de nous héberger le temps que je trouve un endroit plus sûr. Venez, suivez-moi, c'est par là, nous dit-il en nous invitant à le suivre de près. Si tout va bien nous pourrons nous planquer de sorte que mon frangin ne puisse pas nous retrouver. Tiens, d'ailleurs…

Il se retourne vers nous, attrape l'une de nos épaules à chacun, ferme les yeux, puis prononce quelques mots, et une lumière aveuglante émane de ses mains pendant l'espace de quelques secondes seulement.

-La vache, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait, lui demande Gabriel et se tenant l'épaule.

-Je vous ai dissimulés des anges, et ils ne pourront vous retrouver que si vous les appelez. Mais bon, je doute que vous le ferez. Au moins, vous serez protégés contre eux, et ils ne risquent pas de vous retrouver de sitôt.

Il se remet ensuite à avancer, et nous le suivons sans dire un mot. Après avoir marché durant une dizaine de minutes à peu près, il finit par s'arrêter devant une maison qui m'est étrangement familière. Il s'avance ensuite vers la porte d'entrée et frappe doucement contre celle-ci, afin de ne pas ameuter tout le quartier. Après tout, personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes ici. Nous entendons alors quelques pas provenant de l'intérieur, puis nous voyons une lumière s'allumer dans la salle de séjour. Une clé tourne dans la serrure, puis la porte de bois clair s'ouvre, dévoilant le visage légèrement fatigué d'une jeune femme portant toujours son uniforme de travail, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle a un mouvement de surprise en nous voyant sur le seuil.

-L… Lucifer ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les trois ?

-Bonsoir, Donna, lui répond-t-il. Est-ce que ça tient toujours, pour le café que je voulais t'offrir ?


	103. Running

-Déjà debout ?

Je sursaute avant de me retourner et de découvrir Donna se tenant debout derrière moi, une tasse de café entre les mains. Elle m'adresse un sourire chaleureux, puis elle s'installe à table en face de moi en jetant un coup d'œil au journal d'aujourd'hui, celui que je tiens entre les mains. Elle se met ensuite à siroter sa boisson chaude en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait me dire. Après tout, les dernières heures qu'elle a vécu ont été assez spéciales, à commencer par le fait que Gabriel, Lucifer et moi ayons débarqué chez elle aux alentours de minuit sans l'avoir prévenue de notre arrivée soudaine, mais elle a immédiatement accepté de nous aider. Elle nous a proposé de nous installer dans le sous-sol qu'elle a aménagé afin d'accueillir des quelconques amis, puis avec son aide, nous avons tracé toutes sortes de symboles sur les murs afin que personne ne soit en mesure de nous localiser. Je ne pense pas que Lucifer ait envie que Raphael débarque ici un beau matin en le forçant à le suivre jusqu'à sa Cage en Enfer.

-Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

-Je vois… Que disent les nouvelles ?

-Eh bien, à priori, il n'y a plus d'attaques inexpliquées, plus de violentes tempêtes ou quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Et je ne pense pas que des choses comme ça vont réarriver de sitôt. Je veux dire, nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors c'est normal que les choses se soient calmées. Les seuls trucs qui risquent d'être dangereux, ce sont les attaques habituelles de créatures surnaturelles, mais ça, les chasseurs peuvent s'en occuper sans l'aide de magie. Et ensuite, côté monde des sorciers, la chouette d'Harry m'a livré la Gazette du Sorcier aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il faudrait que je règle ce point-là, mais au moins, je suis au courant de ce qui se passe chez moi. Il semblerait qu'une enquête ait été ouverte au Ministère de la Magie, et que Fudge est en une bien mauvaise position après tout ce qu'il a fait. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Il risque d'ailleurs d'être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre, car d'après ce qui était écrit en première page, il y a pas mal de personnes qui lui en veulent de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.

-Ah, c'est vrai, Bobby m'avait un peu résumé la situation. Si j'ai bien compris, il était au courant pour le retour de ce mage noir, mais il n'a rien fait pour mettre en garde les gens, c'est bien cela ? Franchement quel abruti, celui-là… Et il en a fait d'autres, des erreurs aussi monumentales que celles-ci ?

-A part le fait qu'il ait fait enfermer le parrain de l'un de mes meilleurs amis dans une prison grouillant de psychopathes plus tordus les uns que les autres pendant plus de douze ans, alors que celui-ci n'avait absolument rien fait ? Je ne crois pas, non. Ah, à part bien sûr le fait qu'il ait désigné une cinglée pour nous donner cours cette année. Mais bon, elle ne risque plus de nous trainer dans les pattes, j'imagine que les centaures ont dû s'en occuper… Et toi, de ton côté, tes collègues ne t'ont rien signalé d'étrange, dernièrement ?

-Tu sais, la guerre n'est terminée que depuis deux petits jours, et mis à part une vache qui a été égorgée à quelques minutes d'ici par une bête sauvage, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu de problème. Et puis, je pense que l'un des amis de Bobby a décidé d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, juste au cas-où. Je pense qu'il s'appelle Rufus. Mais hier soir, Victor m'a téléphoné afin de me signaler que notre poste de recevait plus autant d'appels qu'avant concernant des agressions en tout genre. Ah, et si vous voulez, je pense qu'il me reste deux matelas au grenier qui sont encore en assez bon état, alors si jamais tu ne dors pas assez bien, on pourra toujours les descendre dans la journée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour la qualité de mon sommeil, tu fais déjà énormément en nous cachant ici, en sachant pourtant que Lucifer a toute la patrouille angélique qui lui court après. Tu sais, si jamais il trouve une autre planque, on te laissera tranquille je ne voudrais pas que tu t'attires le moindre ennui à cause de nous. Tu sais, Gabriel et moi n'avions pas vraiment l'autorisation de quitter l'école, mais… On étouffait, là-bas. Bien sûr, on était entourés d'un tas de personnes qui voulaient nous soutenir, mais il fallait absolument que nous changions d'air au plus vite, car je pense que j'aurai été capable d'étrangler quelqu'un sans la moindre raison valable…

-En tous cas, sache que toi et tes amis, vous êtes ici chez vous, et vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, car je ne dirai à personne que je vous cache dans ma cave. De plus, j'ai rarement l'occasion d'avoir de la compagnie ici, alors en un sens, je suis assez contente que Lucifer ait décidé de venir jusqu'ici. Bien sûr, Victor passe parfois une fois par pour remettre des dossiers à analyser et boucler, ou alors Ellen vient juste s'assurer que j'ai encore une vie sociale… Mais assez parlé de moi. Comment tu te sens, toi ?

-Ca va. On a été bien accueillis, la nourriture est excellente, et je n'ai croisé qu'un seul cafard dans le sous-sol depuis notre arrivée.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça, me dit Donna en posant sa tasse de café sur la table en bois. Je veux juste savoir si tu comptes te renfermer sur toi-même, ou bien… T'ouvrir un peu à moi, te confier, si tu veux.

-Donna, je… Je viens tout juste de perdre mon frère, et il était… Tout ce qu'il me restait, tu comprends ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en remettre rapidement, même si au fond, je n'espère que cela. Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir, mais le Destin n'en a clairement rien à foutre de l'avenir de ma famille, et il m'a pris tous les membres qui la composaient, les uns après les autres. Mais merci d'être là. Au moins, je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait alors sursauter.

Je me retourne et aperçois un ce qui ressemble à un lion pas plus grand qu'un chat, assis à un mètre de la table, les yeux rivés sur nous. Donna semble d'abord effrayée, mais voyant que je n'ai aucune réaction spécifique, elle finit par se dire qu'il n'y a pas le moindre danger.

-Je sais que tu aimes te transformer parce que tu es un Animingus, mais il n'y a pas de problèmes avec nous, tu le sais.

L'animal se métamorphose alors en Gabriel, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un T-shirt, ce qui lui change de son look habituel. Il se tient appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte séparant la cuisine de la salle de séjour. Il tente de m'esquisser un petit sourire, mais je vois bien qu'il se force à le faire afin de me rassurer et de ne pas craquer. Il s'installe ensuite avec nous, après avoir pris une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits trônant sur le plan de travail. Une fois assis, il se passe la main dans son dos, comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose, et après s'être un peu bougé dans tous les sens, il dépose devant nous une longue baguette légèrement tordue à certains endroits, d'une couleur blanche. Je la reconnais facilement, ayant déjà été obligée de l'affronter.

-C'est Rogue qui l'a apportée à l'infirmerie pendant que tu te reposais. Il m'a dit que même si tu n'avais pas désarmé Voldemort avant de le tuer, elle te revenait de droit. Il a aussi ajouté que tu pouvais en faire ce que tu voulais. Tu peux… La briser, la garder en guise de trophée, ou encore l'apporter à Ollivander afin qu'il la détruise « dans les normes du Ministère ». Elle est à toi, fais-en ce que bon te semble, me dit-il en la poussant vers moi.

Je l'attrape d'un geste lent, puis je me mets à l'examiner sous toutes ses formes. Je sens qu'une partie du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres émane toujours de celle-ci, mais quelque chose me dit que même un Mangemort avec la conviction de le ramener à la vie ne pourrait le faire avec une forme d'énergie aussi dégradée que celle qui se trouve emprisonnée dans ce morceau de bois. Je remercie alors Gabriel de me l'avoir donnée, puis je quitte ma chaise en me dirige vers la fenêtre, qui a été protégée par un sort, de sorte que les personnes se trouvant à l'extérieur sont incapables de nous voir. Je regarde ensuite à travers le carreau, perdue dans mes pensées. Je vois un enfant passer dans la rue avec ses parents, courant après sa sœur. Cette scène me rappelle le moment où je m'amusais dans la neige avec Sam lorsque j'avais sept ou huit ans. Lorsqu'à l'époque, nous ignorions encore tout du monde qui nous entoure.

Je chasse cette pensée de ma tête, ne voulant pas ressasser le passé pour le moment. Je me tourne ensuite vers Donna et Gabriel, qui demeurent silencieux. Je pense que Donna, compréhensive comme elle est, a décidé de ne pas trop insisté auprès de nous afin d'obtenir des détails supplémentaires sur ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, j'imagine qu'elle laissera aussi Lucifer tranquille, lui qui n'a pas encore montré le bout de son nez depuis que l'on s'est installés au sous-sol hier soir. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers jours… Mon esprit se concentre alors sur Castiel, qui doit souffrir tout autant que nous à la perte de son jeune cousin. J'espère juste qu'il respectera notre choix, et qu'il ne cherchera pas à nous raisonner d'une quelconque manière afin que nous revenions auprès des autres. Car en aucun cas il ne parviendra à nous faire changer d'avis.

-Hum… C'est quoi, un Animingus, finit par nous demander Donna.

. . . . . . . .

-Comment ça, vous ne les avez pas trouvés ?

-Nous les avons cherchés partout, Raphaël. Ils sont introuvables. Penses-tu que ton frère s'est enfui avec eux afin que l'on ne le réenferme pas dans sa Cage ? Si tu veux mon avis, il s'est probablement moqué de toi en affirmant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps avec ses « amis terriens », ajoute l'ange en haussant les épaules.

L'Archange l'attrape alors par le col de sa veste et le pousse rageusement contre un mur.

-Je connais parfaitement mon frère, et s'il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait rester un peu plus longtemps avec ces gens, c'est qu'il disait la vérité. Et s'il a disparu, c'est parce que je pense qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de vivre enfermé au même endroit pendant autant de temps. Alors ne t'avises plus jamais de le juger alors que tu ne le connais pas, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Il relâche ensuite l'ange, ayant remarqué que plusieurs élèves les observaient d'un air inquiet. Après cela, il invite ses hommes à le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, autrement dit le dernier endroit où son frère a été aperçu, Raphael espérant y trouver des réponses, quelles qu'elles soient. Une fois arrivé à destination, il remarque qu'il y a pas mal d'agitation dans la pièce, notamment les professeurs, qui sont en train de s'exprimer bruyamment. Selon l'archange, ils sont probablement en train de parler des deux jeunes qui ont disparu avec Lucifer au beau milieu de la nuit. Certains élèves se sont même joins à eux, et semblent vraiment très énervés.

-Et personne ne les a vus quitter l'établissement, s'exclame McGonnagal en s'en prenant directement aux deux Aurors qui étaient supposés surveiller l'entrée du château. Ce n'est quand même pas croyable, ça !

-Professeur, ils ont dû se montrer incroyablement discrets, si bien qu'il nous a été impossible de les voir, et s'ils ont agi de la sorte, c'est très certainement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que l'ont les vois s'en aller sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

Raphael, ne voulant pas prendre part à cette dispute, préfère se diriger vers le fond de l'infirmerie, où un autre professeur discute calmement avec une femme assise sur le rebord de son lit. Celle-ci semble légèrement mal à l'aise, et l'homme à l'air de chercher ce qui ne va pas, et ce qui la rend dans cet état.

-Bella, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tourmente, lui dit Rogue en la regardant dans les yeux. Et en de telles circonstances, je serais prêt à parier sur le fait que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Alors dis-moi es-tu au courant de quoi que ce soit à propos de la disparition de l'une de mes élèves, d'un diplômé et d'un archange énormément recherché ces derniers temps ?

-Severus, j'ai fiat une promesse…

-Je m'en doute, mais dis-toi que c'est simplement pour rassurer les autres que je te demande cela, ajoute-t-il en posant son regard sur le groupe qui s'est formé un peu plus loin. Je ne pense pas que les blessés se trouvant ici apprécient le fait qu'une bonne dizaine de sorciers se disputent à moins de deux mètres d'eux, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle finit par acquiescer en soupirant. De toutes manières, elle ignore où ils se trouvent, et tout ce qu'elle compte faire, c'est respecter l'une des volontés de Charlie que celle-ci lui a confié juste avant de s'en aller. Elle quitte alors sa place, se dirige vers le bureau avant de rejoindre l'attroupement, qui ne semble pas remarquer sa présence. C'est grâce à Raphaël que tout le monde finit par se taire, celui-ci ayant signalé qu'il était temps de se calmer, avant de mettre en avant la sorcière, qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à stopper une dispute pareille.

Tous les visages se tournent vers elle, que ce soient ceux des professeurs, des Aurors, ou encore des quelques élèves présents tels qu'Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny ou encore les jumeaux Weasley. Elle leur montre ensuite la lettre, signée de la main de Charlie, et toutes les tensions semblent brusquement disparaitre à la vue de celle-ci. Bellatrix la remet alors à la personne se trouvant la plus proche d'elle, c'est-à-dire Arthur Weasley, puis elle baisse la tête et se recule d'un pas en silence, espérant que ce geste ne mettra pas en danger les trois fugitifs.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

 _Petite info je n'écrirai pas la lettre que Charlie a laissé dans un prochain chapitre, parce que vous vous doutez qu'elle y dit à peu près la même chose que ce qu'elle a dit à Drago PENDANT QU'IL DORMAIT. Voilà, c'était la petite info de fin de chapitre. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont probablement envie de m'assassiner pour ceux que j'ai tué sans le moindre scrupule dans cette fic… Encore désolée ^^_


	104. Lady Bevell

« N'oublie pas que personne ne doit te voir, à l'extérieur », m'avait rappelé Donna.

J'avais eu envie de sortir me promener dans les rues de Londres. Cela faisait un moment déjà que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion, alors maintenant que je m'y trouve, autant en profiter. Même si au fond, je ne fais que ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement au lieu de me détendre comme me l'a conseillé notre hôte. Mais elle avait raison lorsqu'elle affirmait que je devais me montrer prudente, en faisant attention à ce que personne ne me voit. Juste avant que je ne sorte, Lucifer s'était enfin montré et m'avait tendu ce qui ressemblait à une cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque je lui ai demandé d'où elle venait, il m'a simplement répondu qu'elle lui avait été transmise par une vieille amie qui lui manquait énormément.

Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à deviner qu'il s'agissait de ma mère.

Les yeux rivés sur la ville, je repense à tout ce que Donna m'a raconté sur ce qui a pu se produire pendant que nous nous battions contre Voldemort. Pour commencer, Garth et Abbadon était bien rentrés, ce qui avait énormément rassuré tous les autres. Seulement, il avait fallu que des Aurors soient envoyés pour aller leur expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé. Et aux dernières nouvelles, personne d'autre ne les a prévenus que j'étais revenue d'entre les morts, si j'en crois ma petite excursion de ce matin chez les Singer.

Vêtue de ma cape, j'avais voulu aller voir comment se portaient mes amis londoniens, s'ils étaient en sécurité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais en arrivant, je me suis retrouvée face à des mines décomposées. Tout le monde s'était réuni chez Bobby, et j'avais réussi à m'infiltrer à l'intérieur juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Je les avais écoutés discuter calmement, voulant à de nombreuses reprises leur signaler ma présence, les rassurer, leur dire que j'allais bien. Seulement, cela aurait mis Lucifer en une très mauvaise position, alors je me suis tu. Et je suis partie sans rien dire.

J'entends alors une sorte de bourdonnement, qui m'indique que quelqu'un tente probablement d'entrer en contact avec moi via ma pensée. J'ignore si je suis sensée « répondre » ou non, étant donné la situation, mais après quelques minutes, et pas mal d'insistance de l'autre côté, je finis par accepter d'entrer en contact avec cet inconnu qui cherche à me joindre.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« _Salut, Charlie, c'est… c'est Castiel. Je savais que tu répondrais._ »

« Ah, vraiment ? Et comment pouvais-tu en être si sûr ? »

« _Je te connais, c'est tout. Et… Avant toute chose, sache que je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de te localiser, bien qu'en ayant remarqué ta disparition, c'est ce que j'ai tenté. Mais il semblerait que Lucifer vous ait rendus intraçables, toi et Gabriel._ _Sinon, nous avons trouvé ta lettre. Et nous l'avons lue. Sache que tes amis sont dans un état assez lamentable, et qu'ils ont tenté de fuguer afin de venir vous chercher. Les autres professeurs et Aurors ont déjà mis en place tout un système de localisation, et… Au fait, le jeune Malefoy a fini par se réveiller. Seulement, il n'a pas voulu nous parler après avoir lu le passage qui le concernait dans ton mot. La seule chose qu'il nous a dite, c'était qu'il avait hâte que tu rentres, et que tu te sentes mieux une fois de retour. Et que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là pour toi._ »

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'être partie, Cas'. » je finis par lui demande, n'ayant pas envie de m'élargir sur le sujet concernant Drago.

« _Non, et pour tout te dire… Je crois que j'aurais aimé faire un break avec vous, parce que… J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, ce qui est arrivé à Balthazar… J'étais censé le protégé, et j'ai totalement échoué… C'est à cause de moi s'il est… S'il est parti… Et j'imagine qu'il y a un certain archange qui désire avoir ma tête au bout d'une pic pour ça…_ »

« Premièrement, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de sa mort, et ensuite, je te rappelle que de son côté, Lucifer pense lui aussi que c'est de sa faute. Tout comme le fait que Sam soit décédé à cause de moi, tout simplement parce qu'il tentait de me ramener du bon côté, et que j'ai mis un peu trop longtemps à le faire. Tu aurais dû faire ce que je t'avais demandé avant que la guerre ne commence, Castiel. »

« _Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?_ »

« Si tu m'avais tuée lorsque je te l'ai demandé, j'aurais quand même été ramenée à la vie par Azazel, et Sam ne serait pas mort. Alors s'il y a quelque chose pour laquelle tu veux te sentir coupable, c'est d'avoir trahi ta promesse envers moi. A présent, j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille, et que tu ne tentes pas de me retrouver. »

« _Mais je…_ »

« Au revoir, Castiel. »

Je décide d'achever cette conversation sur une note assez brutale, puisque je ne veux plus l'entendre. Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment de sa faute, mais il m'avait fait une promesse qu'il a été tout simplement incapable de tenir. Et le connaissant, il essayera bien évidemment de savoir où je suis. Seulement, aucun ange ne peut me localiser désormais, grâce à la Magie de Lucifer. Ni même les sorciers, d'ailleurs. Ce qui signifie que nous devrions avoir un peu de temps libre devant nous.

Je descends alors du toit du clocher où je me trouvais assise depuis une bonne heure déjà à l'aide du balai que j'ai ensorcelé avant de venir ici, puis, toujours assise dessus, je prends à nouveau mon envol, cachée sous ma cape d'invisibilité, désirant changer d'endroit. Des souvenirs remontent, notamment ceux de mes matchs de Quidditch. Etre sur un balai me rappelle un tas de bons moments partagés avec les membres de ma Maison, et pendant un cours instant, j'ai simplement envie de retourner à Poudlard afin de les retrouver. Seulement, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à cela pour le moment.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je m'assure qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages afin d'atterrir tranquillement, puis remarquant que je suis la seule personne sur à peu près un kilomètre à la ronde, j'en profite pour ôter l'immense cape qui me recouvre intégralement. Je me mets ensuite à avancer d'un pas lent entre les différentes allées, me demandant au plus profond de moi-même ce que je fabrique ici. Cela faisait de mois que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Et pour cause j'étais dans un autre monde en train d'étudier la Magie. Je finis par m'arrêter devant un bloc de pierre que j'avais l'habitude de venir orner de fleures lorsque je vivais encore à Londres. Je m'y agenouille, sort ma baguette et fait apparaitre quelques roses blanches à l'aide de celle-ci.

Je n'ai pas forcément l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, mais le simple fait de venir me recueillir ici me fait énormément de bien. J'ai l'impression que ceux que j'ai perdus sont tout prêts de moi, ce qui me rassure beaucoup. Je ferme un instant les yeux, renvoyant les meilleurs moments que j'ai pu partager avec ma famille avant que celle-ci ne soit entièrement décimée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sors ensuite mon revolver et le pose devant moi d'un geste lent, toujours les yeux fermés et l'esprit vagabondant un peu partout. Seulement, un craquement derrière moi me fait sursauter, et je n'ai pas le temps de remettre en place ma cape d'invisibilité. Mais en me retournant, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit simplement d'une vieille dame que j'avais déjà croisée plusieurs fois il y a quelques années. En me voyant, celle-ci m'adresse un grand sourire, auquel je réponds par un petit signe de la main.

-Je vous reconnais, me dit-elle en s'approchant, un bouquet à la main. Vous êtes la jeune Bradbury qui venait très souvent, l'an dernier, c'est bien cela ? Je me disais bien que je vous avais reconnue… Vous êtes bien l'une des seules que ma mémoire accepte de retenir, d'ailleurs... Mais dites-moi, cela fait un moment que je ne vous ai plus vue…

-J'étais… J'ai changé d'école. J'ai dû partir loin.

-Oh, moi aussi, j'ai très souvent changé d'environnement lorsque j'avais votre âge… Mais on finit toujours par revenir chez nous… Je pense qu'au fond, nous avons tous un peu le mal du pays. En tous cas, cela me fait plaisir de revoir un visage qui m'est familier. Vous savez, j'ai rarement rencontré une personne qui vient se recueillir ici une fois par semaine comme vous le faisiez avant… Saviez-vous que je connaissais un peu vos parents ?

-Non, je l'ignorais.

-Eh bien, commence-t-elle en prenant place sur l'un des bancs abîmés, je les ai rencontrés pour la première fois il y a bien dix ans de cela. Mon mari Arthur venait tout juste de mourir, mais j'avais l'impression que son esprit n'était pas en paix avec lui-même… Et en faisant quelques recherches sur mon ordinateur à l'aide de mon petit-fils, je suis tombée sur Sarah et Mickael. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidée, vous savez. Ensuite, je les ai recroisés plusieurs fois dans les rues de Londres, et à chaque fois, ils me saluaient en souriant. C'est terrible qu'ils soient partis si jeunes…

-Oui… Ça l'est.

-Et quand est-il de votre grand-frère ? Samuel, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu… Ma dernière fois, il se promenait dans une voiture noire avec un autre passager un peu plus petit. Je crois qu'il l'avait appelé Garobel, ou quelque chose dans ce style… Ma mémoire me joue énormément de tours, ces temps-ci… Mais c'était un nom très joli.

-… Gabriel.

-Oui, c'est bien cela ! Gabriel ! Était-ce un ami de votre frère ?

-Ils étaient très proches, c'est vrai. Mais… Aujourd'hui, je vis avec Gabriel et d'autres amis, c'est tout. Sam n'est… Il n'est plus là.

-Je vois… Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous dire cela, mais savez-vous qu'il est possible de communiquer avec les esprits ?

-… J'en ai entendu parler.

-Eh bien tout cela, je vous préviens déjà, cela ne sert à rien. Les esprits doivent rester là où ils sont, et les contrarier est une bien mauvaise idée, mon défunt époux en a fait les frais… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ils veillent sur vous. Peut-être qu'au fond de vous, vous avez l'impression de vous sentir abandonnée, mais écoutez-moi bien, jeune fille. Ce qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, dit-elle en se redressant pour aller déposer son bouquet sur la tombe voisine. Ils nous protègent, quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas, Arthur, ajoute-t-elle en regardant le nom gravé sur la pierre se trouvant en face d'elle.

Un léger courant d'air me fait alors frissonner. Et pendant un court instant, j'ai eu l'impression d'être observée. Un peu comme si cette vieille dame avait dit vrai, et que l'âme de son mari traînait dans les parages.

-Mon mari était quelqu'un de compliqué à comprendre. Lui et son ami, qui portait d'ailleurs le même prénom que votre père, ont grandi ensemble, et ils passaient leur temps à faire les quatre cents coups au lieu de se concentrer sur l'importance de leur travail. Mais Arthur et Mick savaient également se montrer protecteurs et, quand ils le voulaient, faisaient preuve d'une grande intelligence. Paix à leurs âmes… Au moins, j'imagine qu'ils doivent bien s'amuser, là, haut, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous parlez d'eux… Comme s'ils étaient encore là, ou bien comme si leur départ ne vous affectait pas…

-Eh bien… C'est un peu comme cela que je me sentais au début. Je tentais de me convaincre que je n'avais besoin de personne, et qu'avec du temps, cela finirait par s'arranger tout seul, et je ne finirai plus par souffrir à cause de leur absence… Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas plonger tête baissée au fond du lac, c'était de rester auprès de ceux qui comptaient vraiment pour moi. Tous ceux qui voulaient m'aider. Au début, la fuite semble être un bon moyen, mais faites juste en sorte que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps. Pour ma part, je suis restée seule pendant à peu près trois semaines, et cela m'a fait le plus grand bien. Veillez simplement à ne pas trop vous isoler…

Elle commence alors à s'éloigner d'un pas lent, regagnant le sentier qui la mènera directement à la sortie du cimetière. Soudain, m'étant rendue compte quelque chose, je l'interpelle, et celle-ci se retourne, un sourire éclairant toujours son visage ridé.

-Je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose… Cela fait des années que je vous connais, mais j'ignore toujours comment vous vous appelez… Je me doute bien que j'aurais dû vous le demander plus tôt, mais, maintenant que nous parlons…

-Qu'est-ce que je peux être tête en l'air, s'exclame-t-elle. J'aurais bien évidemment dû me présenter à vous la première fois que je vous ai vue ici… Je m'appelle Toni Ketch. Enfin, depuis que mon mari est parti, j'ai repris mon prénom de jeune fille, qui est Bevell. C'est certes un peu étrange, mais c'est juste parce que je suis la dernière descendante d'une ancienne duchesse, ou bien, peut-être était-ce une comtesse… Mais passons. Vous savez, Céleste j'ai toujours cru aux rencontres. Et vos parents font parties de celles qui m'ont le plus marqué.

Elle se retourne à nouveau puis s'éloigne en fredonnant un petit air joyeux, me laissant seule avec toutes ces paroles qui résonnent encore dans ma tête. Je lève alors à mon tour les yeux vers le ciel, et pour la première fois depuis un moment, je parviens à esquisser un sourire de joie pure. On pourra dire ce que l'on veut sur cette vieille femme qui passe son temps à nourrir les chats du quartier, à n'acheter que de la nourriture issue du commerce équitable et qui vient rendre visite à son défunt mari une fois par semaine, je crois que c'est probablement l'une des personnes les plus réfléchies de cette ville. Je la regarde passer de l'autre côté du grillage, avant de disparaitre derrière un bâtiment un peu plus loin.

. . . . . . . .

Lorsque je regagne le domicile de Donna, quelqu'un se précipite sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais n'ayant pas prévu cela, je tombe à la renverse, embarquant une chaise dans ma chute. Je me frotte alors légèrement l'arrière du crâne, espérant ne pas m'être fait une bosse, et en ouvrant les yeux, je découvre Gabriel, me serrant toujours aussi fort, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

-Charlie, où étais-tu passée ? J'étais inquiet comme pas possible ! Tu aurais au moins pu allumer ton portable, je n'ai même pas réussi à te joindre ! Tu n'imagines pas tous les scénarios que j'ai pu me faire pendant ton absence. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, si jamais tu veux rester dehors plus longtemps !

Je le serre à mon tour dans mes bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qu'il remarque presque immédiatement. Toni avait raison en affirmer que se renfermer sur soi-même n'était jamais une bonne solution. Gabriel était là, et j'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi.

-Tu es tout ce qui me restes, tu es comme ma petite sœur… Plus jamais je ne laisserai quoi que ce soit t'arriver, je t'en fais la promesse…

-C'est gentil, Gabe, mais… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me relever, maintenant, je lui demande.

Il s'exécute, et nous nous retrouvons face à face.

-Au fait, est-ce que Cas'…

-Toi aussi, il t'a contacté, me demande-t-il. Il m'a dit que tu étais assez remontée, et que tu ne voulais pas qu'il nous cherche. Seulement, il m'a posé un tas de questions, auxquelles je n'ai bien sûr pas répondu correctement. Si tout va bien, en ce moment-même, il devrait être en train d'enquêter au beau milieu de l'océan indien.

-Je vois… merci. Et désolée d'avoir été un peu plus longue que prévu, j'ai croisé une vieille connaissance en route. Tu te souviens de celle que tu traitais de vieille folle lorsque tu trainais avec Dean en ville ?

-Tu veux dire celle qui a cru que sa maison était un refuge pour animaux ?

-Dis-toi qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidée. A commencer par le fait qu'elle m'a fait comprendre que nous devions rester soudés, quoi qu'il arrive. Toi, Lucifer et moi, on a besoin les uns des autres. On se reconstruira ensemble, on parviendra à s'en sortir, j'en suis persuadée.

Un léger toussotement se fait entendre, et en nous retournant, nous nous retrouvons face à l'Archange Déchu, qui revient tout juste de la cuisine, si j'en crois les traces de sauces qu'il a sur la chemise. Au moins, Donna a réussi à lui changer les idées, c'est une bonne chose. Excellente, même. Il va déposer ses ustensiles sur la table, puis il nous rejoint d'un pas assez rapide et contre toute attente, il nous prend dans ses bras en tremblant. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état, mais je suis contente qu'il ait finalement accepté de s'ouvrir à nous, car aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes les seuls qui puissions lui venir en aide.

-C'est fou ce que tu donnes de bons conseils, toi, me dit-il. T'as entendu ce que la Rouquine a dit, Gabriel, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné. On a intérêt à l'écouter, tous les deux… Parce que d'après ce que je sais sur elle, elle serait capable de nous faire manger nos propres rates après nous les avoir arrachées à mains nues…

-Hum… c'est juste moi, ou bien j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que des rates allaient être arrachées puis mangées, retentit la voix de Donna depuis la cuisine. Non pas que je sois contre, mais je préfèrerais que vous alliez faire ça dehors, parce que je viens tout juste de nettoyer le tapis du salon…

-Bienvenue dans le club des psychopathes, lui répond Lucifer, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il reconcentre ensuite son attention sur nous.

-Bon, écoutez-moi, les gosses. Je ne suis pas forcément le bon exemple à suivre, mais je pense sincèrement que la petite a raison lorsqu'elle nous dit que l'on doit se serrer les coudes. Il est bien sûr hors de question que je tire un trait sur ce qui s'est passé, mais il va simplement falloir que… Que je m'y fasse… Et je serai là pour vous soutenir, tous les deux.

Toni avait vraiment raison.

J'avais besoin d'eux, ils avaient besoin de moi. Mais nous allions rester côte à côte pour surmonter cela.

Quoi qu'il arrive.


	105. Still there for you

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours et demi que nous occupions toute la place dans le sous-sol de Donna. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait énormément de patience avec nous, car nous n'étions pas vraiment les meilleurs colocataires qui puissent exister en ce monde. Pour commencer, nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à nous promener dans toute la maison sans avoir un but précis, et nous trainions souvent dans les pattes de la flic. Mais nous savions cependant nous montrer utiles, quelques fois. Par exemple, on se relayait pour les tâches ménagères et la cuisine. La jeune femme avait insisté pour tout faire elle-même, nous affirmant que cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir des invités dont elle devait s'occuper, mais nous nous sentions responsables de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds au poste de police depuis notre arrivée, car elle voulait s'assurer que nous ne risquions pas d'être découverts pendant son absence. Elle avait donc prétexté une violente grippe auprès de ces collègues, et ceux-ci n'avaient pas posé plus de questions et étaient passé à autre chose assez rapidement.

Ensuite, nous devions parfois nous dépêcher de nous cacher lorsque nous entendions quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il y avait d'abord eu Victor Henricksen, qui souhaitait juste prendre de ses nouvelles, puis l'un des facteurs était passé pour lui faire signer un recommandé.

Mais malgré tout ce que nous lui faisions subir, Donna semblait toujours aussi ravie de pouvoir nous aider. Pas une fois elle n'avait perdu son sourire chaleureux, et elle savait trouver les mots justes pour nous réconforter.

-Charlie, tu montes ? On va bientôt passer à table, me lance notre hôtesse depuis le haut des escaliers. Mais si tu n'as pas faim, je peux te garder une part que tu réchaufferas plus tard…

-J'arrive, Donna, je m'empresse de lui répondre.

Depuis le début de la matinée, j'étais restée scotchée à la baguette de Voldemort, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait pu le pousser à devenir un être si abominable. Seulement, je savais bien que les réponses à mes questions n'allaient pas tomber du ciel. Je me contentais donc de l'observer encore et encore, sentant son énergie qui tentait de s'en échapper, comme si elle avait été prisonnière à l'intérieur de ce morceau de bois depuis bien trop longtemps. Je me redresse, dépose la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur mon matelas, et avant de monter rejoindre les autres, je m'assure que je suis assez présentable. D'un coup de baguette, mes cheveux s'arrangent un peu, ce qui me permettra de manger tranquillement, sans les avoir dans le visage en permanence.

Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, je remarque que Gabriel-transformé en sa forme d'Animingus- et Lucifer s'adonnent à une bataille de farine, Donna étant bloquée entre les deux avec une Juliet qui lui saute dessus afin d'attraper un morceau du poulet qui se trouve dans le plat qu'elle tient fermement à deux mains. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans leurs têtes, mais les voir essayer de penser à autre chose me ravi. Je me doute bien qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier ceux que l'on a perdu, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser entrainer dans le fond sans rien faire, et Donna a le don de nous remonter le moral en un rien de temps. En esquissant un sourire, j'attrape une pile d'assiettes que je dispose sur la table, pendant que les deux hommes commencent à se calmer et à nettoyer le carnage qu'ils ont fait. Une fois que tout est installés, nous nous asseyons à table, tandis que Donna se charge de nous servir.

Nous commençons ensuite à manger à notre aise, Donna et Lucifer se mettant à discuter à propos du fait qu'elle prend énormément de risque en le cachant dans son sous-sol.

-Tu sais, Donna, je tenais encore à te remercier pour tu ce que tu as fait, pour les gosses et moi. Tu es une personne vraiment superbe, et si jamais je me fais capturer par des anges qui souhaiteront me ramener à ma mère, je ne manquerai pas de lui dire à quel point tu es géniale… En revanche, il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de lui dire que tu m'as caché chez toi alors que j'étais recherché, parce que tu risquerais d'avoir énormément d'ennuis… Et cela me désolerait un peu de me rendre compte, dans disons une cinquantaine d'années, de me rendre compte que tu as été envoyée en Enfer à cause de ça, alors que tu ne le mérites vraiment pas…

-Eh bien, saches que c'est vraiment un plaisir de pouvoir vous venir en aide, et… Oh, attendez, mon feu s'éteint, s'exclame-t-elle en se levant d'un bon.

-Donna, on est en été… Pourquoi fais-tu encore fonctionner ta cheminée à cette période de l'année, alors qu'il doit faire pas loin de vingt-cinq degrés dehors, lui demande Gabriel, quelque peu surpris.

-J'ai mes habitudes bizarres, lui répond-t-elle en attrapant une buche, puis en se penchant vers celles qui se consument lentement pour ne laisser derrière elles que quelques braises. Et je fais du feu en été si je veux. En plus, j'en a profité pour me débarrasser d'un tas de vieux dossiers totalement inutiles, et il valait mieux que ceux-ci soient brûlés, car en les jetant simplement à la poubelle, quelqu'un aurait pu tomber dessus, et ainsi percevoir plusieurs informations sur le poste de police à je bosse…

-Pourquoi ne simplement pas acheter une déchiqueteuse, je lui demande en achevant mon assiette.

-Parce que ça ne réchauffe pas. Et même à la fin du mois de juin, en soirée, j'aime bien lire un bouquin au coin du feu, enroulée dans un plaid. C'est très cliché, mais c'est quelque chose que je faisais déjà lorsque j'étais enfant, ajoute-t-elle en s'apprêtant à poser sa buche sur les autres.

Soudain, elle a un mouvement de recul et lâche le morceau de bois en poussant un cri de stupéfaction, avant de tomber à la renverse sur le tapis. Nous la rejoignons rapidement, l'aidons à se lever et cherchons à savoir ce qui a causé cela. Elle nous montre alors la cheminée d'une main tremblante en bégayant quelques mots.  
Par simple sécurité, Gabriel et moi, nous nous emparons de nos baguettes respectives, tandis que Lucifer semble être tout à fait prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs en cas de problème ou de danger. Nous nous approchons lentement de l'endroit où Donna a lâché sa bûche. Notre hôtesse nous demande de faire attention, avant de s'emparer de son arme de service, dont elle ne se sépare jamais.

- _Psshhhhhhhhhht…_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore, marmonne Gabriel.

En nous approchant davantage, je comprends ce qui a tant effrayé le flic, elle qui n'a jamais été soumise à ce genre de situation, mais tous les trois -Gabe, Luci et moi-, nous sommes assez soulagés de découvrir que nous ne courrons pas réellement de danger. Même si techniquement, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait réussi à découvrir où nous nous étions réfugiés après notre fuite.

-ça alors… Sirius ?

. . . . . . . .

Il sursaute en sentant une présence dans son dos, mais est rassuré lorsqu'il découvre qu'il ne s'agit que de l'une de ses amies proches. Celle-ci s'assied à côté de lui, près du lit qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis qu'il y a été installé. Elle le regarde en souriant, visiblement heureuse de voir qu'il se porte mieux qu'avant. Disons qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir dans un état assez déplorable, ce qui lui avait fait assez mal, elle qui détestait voir ses amis souffrir. Heureusement, il allait beaucoup mieux maintenant. A un détail près.

-Comment te sens-tu, Drago ? Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tous les blessés se trouvant à l'infirmerie avaient le droit de sortir aujourd'hui, car ses remèdes ont été assez efficaces… Tu vas enfin pouvoir venir te dégourdir les jambes. En revanche, je crois que tu devras te passer de notre présence, car nous allons devoir commencer à dégager tous les débris qui encombrent les couloirs du château. Cela devrait prendre une semaine tout au plus, et après ça, peut-être que nous retournerons à une vie un peu plus normale, dans laquelle, à cette période, nous étions censés commencer nos vacances d'été… En tous cas, il y a pas mal de personnes qui s'y sont mises, comme par exemple les deux démons que Lucifer avait ramenés, ainsi que Fleur et Krum. Je devrais y être avec eux, mais… Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais mieux.

-Merci d'être venue, Hermione, lui répond-t-il. Dis-moi, tu… Tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Charlie par hasard ? J'ai entendu dire que Castiel avait réussi à la contacter, mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps.

-Non, et on ignore toujours où elle se trouve. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne va pas tarder à revenir ici.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai là pour elle.

-Moi aussi, lui répond la jeune sorcière. Sinon… J'ai croisé ta mère, tout à l'heure. Alle parlait avec Chuck, et il semblerait qu'une fois qu'ils seront revenus de leurs escapades, de grands changements s'imposeront, à commencer par le fait que ton oncle a décidé de revenir vivre près de chez vous avec sa femme et son fils comme avant. Il n'y a plus rien qui les menace, alors je crois que c'est une très bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago lui esquisse un sourire, heureux d'entendre de tels propos. Puis, après s'être redressé, il quitte enfin son lit, se lève et prend Hermione dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, et il était désolé que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Désolé qu'ils soient restés brouillés si longtemps. Désolé de n'avoir pas su les comprendre dès le début. Elle lui rend chaleureusement son étreinte en étouffant un petit rire. Elle aussi était heureuse de s'être fait de nouveaux alliés dans cette guerre. Mieux que cela, même des amis exceptionnels.

. . . . . . . .

-Donc, pour résumer, personne ne sait que tu nous as trouvé, et tu n'as pas l'intention de nous dénoncer, je demande à Sirius -enfin, à son visage à travers les flammes, pour être exacte-. Mais d'abord, comment as-tu su où nous nous trouvions ?

-J'ai été un fugitif comme vous, les jeunes. Moi aussi, j'ai dû trouver tout un tas de planques afin que l'on ne me retrouve pas, et il m'a semblé évident que vous alliez vous rendre à Londres. Après tout, qui pourrait croire que vous vous soyez cachés si près ? Du coup, j'ai commencé par la maison de Singer, mais elle était vide. Ensuite, j'ai continué ainsi avec chacun de tes amis, Charlie, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici. Et autant affirmer que la pêche a été bonne. Mais je suis sincère lorsque je vous promets que je ne dirai rien aux autres. Je sais ce que c'est, de vouloir rester à l'abri des regards…

-C'est bien sympa, tout ça, lui répond Lucifer, mais pourquoi avoir cherché à nous contacter ?

-Simplement pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Est-ce que tout va bien, de votre côté ?

-Oui, on a été merveilleusement bien accueillis, je lui lance en désignant Donna. Nous sommes chez une personne de confiance. Par contre, à l'avenir, essaye de ne pas apparaitre aussi brusquement, parce que cela a le don d'inquiéter ceux qui n'y sont pas habituer, j'ajoute en repensant à ce qui vient de se passer avec cette buche.

-Oh, je vois… Navré de vous voir effrayée…

-Ne vous en faites pas, lui répond la flic en rangeant son arme dans son étui. Avec ces gosses-là, il faut que je m'attende à tout… Mais il est vrai que voir quelqu'un se balader dans ma cheminée, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qui peut arriver tous les jours… Au fait, je suis Donna Hanscum. Une simple flic de Londres.

-Sirius Black. Un... Pseudo-criminel recherché par les forces de l'ordre. Merci d'avoir accepté de les héberger chez vous. J'espère qu'ils ne vous embêtent pas trop…

-A vrai dire, c'est un réel plaisir de les avoir avec moi. Et... Je fais de mon mieux pour les aider à passer à autre chose le plus simplement possible.

-En tous cas, merci à vous. Bon, tous les trois, je vous garantis que je ne dirai à personne que je vous ai trouvé. Je tenais juste à savoir comment vous alliez, et vous dire que si jamais vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y a des gens à Poudlard qui sont toujours là pour vous. On pourra se contacter via les cheminées, ou bien par l'intermédiaire de hiboux, puisque le Ministère de la Magie ne les intercepte plus depuis que Fudge a découvert qu'il avait tort à propos de Voldemort.

-Au fait, Sirius… Est-ce que ça va aller, avec le Ministre ?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Severus m'a immédiatement défendu auprès de lui. Et pour tout vous dire, je crois que lui et moi, nous avons décidé d'arrêter de nous en prendre à l'autre en permanence. Les récents événements nous ont rapprochés, et je pense que l'on a presque finit par devenir… Disons, amis. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il vous a pas mal aidé, toi et tes amis, durant l'année scolaire, me dit-il d'un air malicieux.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-C'est Harry qui m'en a parlé. Puisque la guerre est terminée, il a enfin pu avouer à tout ceux qui l'ignoraient qu'il était bel et bien de notre côté depuis le début, et Dumbledore n'a fait que confirmer ses propos. Tiens, en parlant du Directeur, il est enfermé dans son bureau avec son frère depuis son retour. Je crois qu'ils avaient pas mal de choses à se dire.

Nous demeurons silencieux durant quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Le voir m'a fait énormément plaisir, et au fond, je suis assez contente qu'il nous ai trouvés. Gabriel jette alors un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis il m'attrape par l'épaule et me dit

-Si tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dehors, c'est maintenant. Les rues sont presque désertes, à cette heure-ci.

J'hoche la tête, me rappelant que je lui avais effectivement promis que nous sortirions pour discuter tranquillement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous dit Sirius d'un ton chaleureux. Je suis certain que l'on se reverra très bientôt. Allez-y, je ne voudrais pas que votre sortie soit annulée à cause de moi… Et puis, je peux très bien retourner au château, il doit y avoir un tas de choses à y faire…

-Si vous voulez, je peux encore rester avec vous, lui dit Donna. Il y plein de questions que je me pose sur votre monde, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas d'y répondre…

-Dans ce cas, lance Lucifer, je vais accompagner les jeunes. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, je ne tiens vraiment plus en place, ajoute-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide. Et je ferai attention à ce qui ne leur arrive rien.

Nous quittons donc la maison, et après s'être assurés qu'il n'y a plus personne dans les parages, nous commençons à marcher sans but précis, ne désirant que parler entre nous. Evidemment, nous évoquons plusieurs fois Sam et Balthazar, et à chaque fois que j'entends ces prénoms, j'ai un pincement au cœur. L'idée que je ne puisse plus les revoir me hante, mais ça, je me garde bien d'en parler à Gabriel et Lucifer, qui souffrent tout autant que moi.


	106. Ring a bell

En rentrant au domicile de Donna hier soir, celle-ci était toujours en train de discuter avec Sirius, et le tas de bois se trouvant à côté de la cheminée avait largement diminué, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient cessé de parler depuis notre départ. Nous les avons donc laissés tranquilles, et nous avons rejoint le sous-sol sans faire de bruit, étant tous les trois épuisés. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, et de nombreux souvenirs avaient refait surface, ce qui était assez douloureux.

Assise sur mon lit, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Gabriel et Lucifer dormaient toujours, eux qui avaient préféré aller se coucher directement plutôt que de continuer à ressasser le passé. En y prêtant un peu plus d'attention, je me rends compte que Gabe tient fermement dans sa main la montre que mon frère lui avait offerte il y a environ quatre ans. Il ne s'en était jamais séparé. De son côté, Lucifer sourit légèrement dans son sommeil. Il doit probablement penser à Balthazar, et j'espère pour lui qu'il gardera ce sourire à son réveil.

J'attrape les deux baguettes-la mienne et celle de Voldemort- que j'avais posées hier soir sur le sol juste à côté de mon matelas, et je quitte le sous-sol sans faire de bruit. Je monte ensuite les marches le plus silencieusement possible, et une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je m'empare d'un papier trainant sur la table de la salle à manger ainsi que d'un crayon, et y laisse un mot à l'intention de Donna, lui signalant de ne pas s'inquiéter, car j'étais juste sortie prendre l'air. Je décide de sauter la case « petit-déjeuner », et après avoir pris avec moi mon balai, ma cape d'invisibilité ainsi que le double des clés que m'a donné notre hôtesse, je quitte la maison en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Si j'en crois les cloches qui résonnent plus loin, il doit être six heures du matin, ce qui explique le fait que je sois la première levée. Je m'enveloppe dans la cape, enfourche mon balai, puis je m'élève dans les airs. J'ignore où je vais me rendre aujourd'hui, mais j'ai bien l'intention de rester au moins une heure ou deux à l'extérieur. Puis un endroit me revient en mémoire. Quelque part où j'adorais me rendre en pleine nuit avec Meg, Dean, Garth et Kevin. Même si c'était interdit, rien ne nous en avait empêché jusque-là. C'était très sécurisé, mais nous avons toujours su dévier la vigilance des gardes. Je me dirige donc tout droit vers le Big Ben, que je viens d'entendre sonner.

Avant d'y arriver, je survole de nombreuses routes, où des embouteillages commencent déjà à se former. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques années, Harry et Ron sont passé par ici avec une voiture volante, et qu'ils ont été vus par plusieurs personnes… Heureusement pour moi, la cape que m'a fournie Lucifer me permet de passer inaperçu. Seulement, à certains moments, elle me gêne un peu. C'est pourquoi, étant en assez haute altitude- ce qui me permet de ressembler à quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'un oiseau aux yeux des Moldus-, je l'enlève pendant quelques secondes afin de profiter pleinement de ce moment de liberté.

Je finis par arriver à destination, ce qui me permet de me débarrasser totalement ce ma cape, puisqu'à une heure pareille, l'endroit n'est pas encore ouvert au public. Je m'installe ensuite sur l'une des solides poutres, où je m'asseyais souvent avec les autres. Nous restions assis là à parler pendant des heures de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, et nous nous en allions aux alentours de cinq heurs du matin, afin d'être de retour dans notre internat à temps. Notre entourage n'a jamais rien su concernant nos petites escapades nocturnes. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car cela nous aurait attiré de très gros ennuis, et les conséquences de nos actes auraient été réellement désastreuses. Je pense que nous aurions été interdits de sorties à vie par les personnes qui étaient responsables de nous, ou alors avec les autorités si on s'était fait prendre par les gardes. Et je crois qu'avec quelque chose de ce genre, même Donna n'aurait pas su nous filer un coup de main.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur ma droite, j'aperçois, sur la poutre étant parallèle à celle sur laquelle je suis installée, quelques marques gravées dans le bois. Je suis heureuse de voir que personne ne les a remarquées, car elles auraient probablement été retirées. Ce sont des initiales. _M-C, D-S, K-F, G-F_ et _C-B._ Les nôtres, que nous avons gravées le premier jour où nous sommes entrés ici en pleine nuit. C'était ce même jour que nous avions mis au point une sorte de code, qui nous permettait de savoir si l'endroit était déjà occupé ou non. C'était un simple système de coups dont le son descendait jusqu'à la plateforme inférieure, et nous avions notre propre « enchainement », mais cela faisait presque un an que je ne l'avais pas utilisé, pour la simple et bonne raison que je me trouvais à Poudlard.

Une cloche, plus petite que la principale, sonne six heures et quart. Je souffle un bon coup, étant heureuse d'être ici. Cet endroit m'a toujours inspirée, et je trouve qu'il dégage une énergie vraiment fascinante. Ça a beau être poussiéreux, abîmé et abritant de nombreuses créatures nocturnes encore inconnues des scientifiques, je pense sincèrement qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'un des meilleurs endroits de ce monde. Juste à cause de tous les souvenirs que cela m'évoque. Comme par exemple la fois où nous avons fait manger un insecte vivant à Kevin à cause d'un défi qu'il avait perdu, ou bien le jour où Meg et Dean ont officialisé leur relation.

Alors que je sors la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'examiner -encore une fois-, j'entends alors une sorte de bourdonnement, un peu comme la fois où Castiel avait tenté de me contacter afin de savoir où je me trouvais, bien qu'il m'eût affirmé que ce n'était pas son but. Je me doute bien qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui va encore me demander où je me trouve, et même si j'ai une petite appréhension concernant ce qui va se passer, je finis par lâcher un profond soupir, me disant que si je ne donne pas trop de détails, je ne risque rien.

« … Cas', c'est toi ? »

« _Hum… Non, pas exactement…_ »

« Pansy ? Mais... Comment as-tu su me contacter ? »

« _C'est Drago qui m'en a parlé il y a quelques temps. Il m'a dit qu'en cas de danger, il était possible de te parler via la pensée. Mais avant que tu t'inquiètes, je te rassure tout de suite en t'affirmant qu'il n'y a pas le moindre problème. Je tenais juste à savoir si tout allait bien de ton côté._ »

A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas attendue à recevoir un « appel » de Pansy. Elle et moi n'avions jamais été en très bon termes, mais nous avions fini par devenir alliées après qu'elle nous ait avoué qu'elle souhaitait nous rejoindre. Et malgré les nombreuses erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre, j'avais été enchantée à l'idée qu'elle se joigne à nous, car je savais donner des secondes chances à ceux qui la méritaient. Et elle en faisait partie.

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et… je suis contente de pouvoir te parler. »

« _Moi aussi. J'espérais justement que tu acceptes, parce que je pense qu'un grand nombre de personnes ici savent comment tu as remballé notre prof de Divination l'autre jour… Du coup, j'ai cru que tu n'aurais pas forcément envie de parler à qui que ce soit._ »

« J'étais juste assez remontée contre Castiel, mais je me suis calmée. D'ailleurs, quand je reviendrai, il faudrait que j'aille le voir pour lui dire que contrairement à tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, je suis contente qu'il ait trahi sa promesse, parce que vivre avec un meurtre sur les bras, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'évident. Sauf quand on est un psychopathe, ou bien que l'on chasse des créatures surnaturelles. Sinon… Comment vas-tu ? »

« _Assez bien. On a commencé à réparer le château. Il a été pas mal amoché, pendant la bataille, et de nombreux murs ont été détruits_ » me répond-t-elle. « _Quant aux blessés, je pense que tout le monde se porte vraiment mieux, au cas où te poserais des questions à propos de Drago. Sache qu'il comprend que tu sois partie avec Gabriel et Lucifer. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il risque d'avoir changé à ton retour. Tu devrais voir comment il nous parlait de toi déjà avant, à Blaise et moi… Au début, de nombreux Serpentard lui en voulaient d'avoir changé aussi radicalement, alors qu'à la base, c'était lui qui détestait le plus les autres Maisons. Blaise et moi avons eu énormément de mal à le comprendre, mais aujourd'hui, je ne me pose même plus la question. On a bien fait de changer de voie. Et puis, y'a pas à dire, c'est assez sympa d'avoir des amis en dehors des Serpentard. Au fait, ma petite sœur m'a parlé de toi, hier soir._ »

« Vraiment ? »

« _Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez croisées dans les cachots, pendant la bataille, et qu'elle t'avait remis l'épée de Godrick Gryffondor. Et puis, elle t'a trouvée très sympa avec elle. Toute la soirée, elle n'a pas arrêté de me répéter que c'était grâce à toi qu'elle avait rencontré sa meilleure amie, qui est une élève de Poufsouffle, alors que pendant des années, je lui avais répété de ne surtout pas fraterniser avec les autres Maisons… C'est pour ça que je tenais à te remercier. C'est grâce à toi que tout a changé, aujourd'hui._ »

« Il n'y avait que toit pour te forcer à changer d'avis, Pansy. C'était un duel entre toi et toi. Personne ne peut changer ce que l'on est, ou nous influencer. On ne peut que donner des conseils aux autres. Mais je suis contente que tu les aies suivis. Au fait… Avant que la bataille commence, tu m'as dit que tes parents se trouvaient dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que ceux de Blaise… Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'eux ? »

« _Mon père a été assassiné, au grand soulagement de notre mère, d'Elena et moi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment tenu à nous. Ensuite, je pense que Lucius Malefoy n'a pas survécu, mais Narcissa semble assez bien se porter, surtout depuis qu'elle et son frère ont enfin récupéré leur petite sœur. Et quant aux parents de Blaise, l'ange Hanna a été obligée de les tuer, mais il ne lui en veut pas, car comme tu le sais, il ne pouvait pas les supporter. Et comme il n'est pas encore majeur, afin qu'il n'ait pas à aller dans un foyer d'accueil, ma mère veut bien qu'il vienne habiter chez nous._ »

« Donc… Tout va bien. »

« _Oui, tout va bien. Vraiment. Oh, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui souhaiterait te parler. Je me promenais justement dans le parc du château avec Blaise, et lorsqu'on l'a croisé tout à l'heure, on lui a proposé de faire un bout de chemin avec nous. Et quand Blaise est retourné à l'intérieur, nous avons continué à marcher ensemble, jusqu'à ce que l'on ait l'idée de te contacter. Du coup… Tu veux bien accorder quelques minutes de ton temps à quelqu'un à qui tu manques ?_ »

« Bien sûr. A bientôt, Pansy. J'espère que l'on se reverra très vite. »

« _Moi aussi, Charlie. A bientôt._ »

Le silence demeure total durant quelques instants après que Pansy se soit « déconnectée ». Cela m'a fait du bien d'entendre sa voix, et elle était l'une des personnes auxquelles je m'attendais vraiment le moins. Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu avoir de ses nouvelles. Je pense alors au fait que Gabriel doit également se sentir assez mal d'avoir abandonné son cousin afin de nous suivre alors qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver. Je me promets de lui en parler dès que je serai rentrée chez Donna. Puis, brusquement, le bourdonnement reprend, me signalant qu'il y a effectivement quelqu'un d'autre qui souhaite me parler.

« _C'est quand même dingue, ce truc… Mieux que les téléphones utilisés par les Moldus !_ »

« Fred ? »

« _Salutations, Miss Bradbury ! C'est bon de t'entendre. Alors, comment ça se passe, cette espèce de… De « retraite », Charlie ?_ »

« Assez bien. Je fais un peu le point sur tout un tas de choses que j'espère régler dans les plus brefs délais. Désolée de ne pas être venue te voir lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie, mais… Avec Gabe et Lucifer, on a dû partir assez rapidement si on ne voulait pas se faire attraper par les anges envoyés pour récupérer l'archange qui se baladait avec nous. »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Et puis, c'est bien pour ça que je te parle maintenant, non ? Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi bien que si l'on était face à face, mais franchement, c'est déjà pas mal._ »

« C'est vrai. Alors, tu vas bien ? »

« _A vrai dire, je suis en pleine forme, d'autant plus que j'ai échappé à la mort il y a quelques jours seulement, grâce à une petite génie qui a deux ans de moins que moi, mais qui malheureusement, a totalement disparu, ce qui veut dire qu'il m'est actuellement impossible de lui dire à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir empêché de me faire faucher par ce fichu sortilège… Oh, mais j'y pense… Il se trouve qu'il existe justement un moyen extraordinaire pour moi de lui faire par de mon immense gratitude à son égard…_ »

« Fred… »

« _Non, plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde avant de te jeter devant le sort qu'avait lancé Voldemort, et qui à la base, m'était réservé. Sache que mes parents tiennent absolument à t'inviter cet été, si jamais tu es libre, et je crois que tu risques d'en entendre parler longtemps, de ce que tu as fait pour moi… Par ailleurs, George a hâte de te revoir, lui aussi. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué ce que tu as fait, parce qu'apparemment, j'étais un peu paralysé au moment où le sort m'arrivait droit dessus._ »

« Jamais je n'hésiterai à sauver qui que ce soit qui compte à mes yeux. On est amis, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien normal de faire ça. Jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser mourir, Fred. C'était juste impensable. »

« _… Merci. Vraiment._ »

Nous demeurons silencieux durant quelques instants, lui étant heureux d'avoir pu me remercier, et moi d'avoir pu lui parler. Après n'avoir rien dit pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes, c'est lui qui se décide à reprendre notre conversation.

« _Tu sais, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir parler avec toi toute la journée, mais e crains que les anges qui sont arrivés il y a quelques jours se doutent de quelque chose et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te retrouvent à cause de ce truc que l'on utilise pour communiquer… Peut-être que l'on pourra se reparler plus tard ? Je veux dire, lorsqu'ils se seront calmés, et qu'ils arrêteront de patrouiller tout autour de l'école…_ »

« Ça serait avec plaisir, Fred. A… A bientôt, alors ? »

« _A bientôt. Et surtout, fais bien attention à toi. Je sais que la guerre est terminée, mais vu que tu es à la fois sorcière et chasseuse, il y a peut-être des créatures surnaturelles qui tenteront de s'en prendre à toi… Même si au fond, je suis persuadée qu'elles n'oseront pas, car tu es bien trop terrifiante à leurs yeux… Allez, salut, Charlie._ »

Silence total. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule, perdue dans mes pensées, mais heureuse d'avoir pu parler à deux personnes de mon entourage. Les cloches qui sonnent six heures trente me font sursauter. Je ne pensais pas qu'une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis que j'étais partie. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est écoulé très rapidement. Je respire un bon coup, comme si le fait d'avoir pu leur parler m'avait libérée d'un énorme poids qui pesait sur ma conscience depuis que j'avais quitté Poudlard en catastrophe avec pour seul compagnie Gabriel, et un archange en deuil, qui était en plus recherché par l'entièreté de la patrouille angélique.

Je sors alors les deux baguettes en soupirant. La mienne, celle qui m'a sauvée pas mal de fois et avec laquelle j'ai été en mesure d'affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la Sienne. Quand je pense qu'il y a tant d'innocents qui ont été tués avec ce simple bout de bois… Mais aujourd'hui, je n'espère plus qu'une seule chose que mes parents, où qu'ils soient, soient fiers de moi et de ce que j'ai pu accomplir.

Un autre bruit me fait sursauter, mais cette fois, il n'a rien de mécanique comme les cloches de tout à l'heure. Au contraire, quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit d'un humain qui s'est introduit ici de bonne heure. Probablement l'un des gardes qui fait sa ronde. D'un geste rapide, je nous cache, moi et mon balai, sous la cape d'invisibilité que j'ai à ma disposition, te tandis que les marches craquent légèrement au fur et à mesure que la personne s'approche, je fais de mon mieux pour ne faire aucun bruit afin d'éviter d'être repérée.

J'aperçois alors quelqu'un se déplacer dans la pénombre, mais cette personne n'a pas l'air de vouloir se montrer discrète. Au contraire, l'inconnu se déplace normalement, comme s'il avait parfaitement le droit de se trouver ici, ce qui renforce mes soupçons sur le fait qu'il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un garde qui surveille les environs. Seulement, lorsque je peux enfin voir son visage faiblement éclairé par les rayons du matin qui filtrent à travers quelques fissures dans les parois, je me rends compte que ce n'est même pas un adulte. Puis, contre toute attente, l'inconnu se dirige vers l'une des poutres étant perpendiculaires au sol, pose son poing fermé dessus, puis frappe contre celle-ci à plusieurs reprises.

Et je ne mets que quelques instants à reconnaitre cet enchainement qui a désormais pris un sacré coup de vieux, depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas utilisé.


	107. The answer was there

Toujours cachée sous ma cape d'invisibilité et serrant fermement mon balai entre mes mains afin que celui-ci ne tombe pas, j'observe en silence le jeune homme s'avancer sur la plateforme inférieure, tandis qu'il donne à intervalles réguliers des petits coups sur les poutres de bois. Bien sûr que j'aimerais lui révéler ma position, mais j'ignore pourquoi, quelque chose au fond de moi m'en empêche, comme si cela risquait d'être dangereux, alors qu'à cet instant précis, je ne désire qu'une seule chose c'est descendre d'où je suis pour aller le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point il m'a manqué.

Tandis qu'il continue d'utiliser ce code mis au point il y a de ça plusieurs années, je le vois soupirer profondément, comme s'il était essoufflé. Peut-être a-t-il couru afin de venir jusqu'ici, et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de marches à gravir afin d'atteindre un point si haut. Il finit ensuite par aller s'assoir le dos contre un mur et croise les jambes, après avoir posé son sac à dos à côté de lui. Il sort en suite son téléphone de sa poche, mais je suis trop loin pour voir ce qu'il est en train de faire.

-Je me demande s'il est vraiment possible de communiquer avec es esprits que l'on ne voit pas, dit-il soudainement. En tous cas, j'espère que c'est le cas, parce que si tu es là, en train de… De flotter quelque part, sache qu'il y a un tas de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire, Charlie.

Je regarde silencieusement Dean, celui-ci étant toujours assis sur le sol de la plateforme inférieure.

-Pour commencer… Merci d'avoir fait en sortes que Garth et Abby reviennent entiers. Tu n'imagines pas comme Kevin a paniqué lorsqu'il a vu son frère disparaitre sous ses yeux, pour réapparaitre plusieurs heures plus tard en nous racontant tout ce qu'il avait fait dans ton école de sorcellerie, à commencer par chevaucher une araignée géante… Kev' et ses parents étaient vraiment dans tous leurs états, et je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi heureux de le revoir. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la nature d'Abby, c'est plutôt bien passé aux côtés de mes parents. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils lui en veulent, ou quoi que ce soit. C'est une bonne chose, tu ne penses pas ?

« Bien sûr que ça l'est », je pense au plus profond de moi.

-Plus tard, le même gars qui nous a protégés tout au long de l'année scolaire est revenu pour nous annoncer ce qui vous était arrivé, à toi et ton frère. Meg a fait une crise et ses parents ont préféré l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais elle va mieux maintenant. Après cela, tout le monde s'est réuni chez moi, et on a passé de très longues heures à discuter. Déjà, on se demandait comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer au point qu'il y ait des victimes. Deux heures après le départ de Kingsley, on a reçu une lettre apportée par un hibou, dans laquelle un certain « Rémus Lupin » nous expliquait plus en détails ce qui s'était passé, car l'autre Auror avait dû partir rapidement. Il nous a tout raconté, depuis le début de la bataille, jusqu'à ta mort. Je dois avouer que j'ai encore du mal à croire à tout se qui s'est passé dernièrement…

« Dean, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te le dire… Je te promets que l'on se reverra très bientôt, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le bon moment »

-Les Aurors sont repartis chez eux. Tu sais, ceux qui nous avaient aidé à bloquer l'accès à la gare ? Puisqu'il n'y avait plus le moindre danger, ils nous ont laissés. Jody et Crowley aussi ont dû s'en aller, parce que Claire et Alex étaient seules chez eux et s'occupaient de Dorothy. Mais comme on voyait qu'ils tenaient à rester, on leur a proposé de les amener toutes les trois chez nous, comme ça, on serait vraiment tous ensemble. D'ailleurs, les deux grandes ont été très affectées par ce qui t'est arrivé. Après tout, tu les connaissais, puisqu'elles avaient été dans la classe de Sam. Alors depuis, on passe notre temps à sortir nous promener, tous les sept -parce que ma sœur nous accompagne à chaque fois- afin d'essayer de penser à autre chose. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit gagné… A chaque fois, quelque chose dérive notre conversation sur ces meurtres qu'il y a eu à Poudlard, et on a de nouveau le cafard. Donc en gros, je ne sais pas combien de temps on va mettre pour nous sentir mieux. Si seulement rien de tout cela ne s'était passé…

Il marque une courte pause dans son discours, se relève et lève son téléphone en l'air, avant de pester contre le réseau pourri de l'endroit où il se trouve. Il continue alors à parler, tout en se mettant à marcher d'un pas lent.

-Il y a des jours où je me dis que les créatures surnaturelles auraient mieux fait de ne pas exister, puis à chaque fois, je me rappelle que c'est grâce à la chasse que mon père, le tien et John Winchester se sont rencontrés. Et puis, il faut quand même avouer que ton pote le Diable est vraiment quelqu'un de super cool… D'ailleurs, j'ai appris pour Balth'… Je l'aimais bien, il me faisait souvent rire, avec ses blagues angéliques. J'espère sincèrement que ça ira pour Lucifer… Je crois qu'ils étaient assez proches. Sinon, je pense t'avoir à peu près tout dit. Peu de choses vraiment très importantes se sont passées ici depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Enfin, mis à part le fait que ma sœur ait tué sa première goule, qui était l'un des gardes de Buckingham Palace en plus… Elle en était vraiment fière, tu peux me croire. Moi aussi, je suis fier d'elle. Et j'espère qu'elle le sait, parce que malgré nos disputes incessantes et continuelles, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait… Je pense que je démolirais tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin. C'est une gamine formidable et particulièrement chiante à la fois, mais elle est géniale, et je ne pourrais pas me passer de sa présence. C'est vrai, qui porterait le chapeau à la maison pour toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire ?

J'esquisse un sourire, heureuse de savoir que tout se passe toujours aussi bien entre eux. Dean continue de marcher, son portable encore dirigé vers le haut. Apparemment, il n'a toujours pas trouvé de réseau ici.

-Tu te rappelles du jour où on a placé un pot de colle au-dessus d'une porte à l'école, et qu'en l'ouvrant, le prof de sport s'est pris tout son contenu sur la tête, reprend-t-il. Bah tu ne devineras jamais ce que l'on a appris il savait que c'était nous depuis le début. Et tu te souviens que Caïn est l'un des amis d'enfance de Crowley ? En fait, il se trouve qu'il était au courant pour ses pouvoirs de sorciers. Et comme à l'époque, Crowley nous avait déjà dans sa ligne de mire, il a partagé ses doutes avec lui. Et l'autre jour, quand on était en train de discuter dans le parc, on l'a croisé en train de faire un footing avec son frère et sa copine, la prof de physique-chimie. Ils nous ont immédiatement reconnus et nous ont salués, puis une fois ces deux-là éloignés, Caïn a lâché la bombe en nous confiant qu'il était au courant pour notre « petite farce » dont il a mis à peu près deux semaines à se débarrasser de sa tignasse grise. Bon, il ne nous en voulait pas vraiment, puisqu'il a reconnu que ce jour-là, il nous avait vraiment poussé à bout. Et pour sa défense c'était parce que le principal Barthélémy lui mettait la pression pour obtenir les points trimestriels de chacun. Au fond, il est même doté d'un immense sens de l'humour, tu sais ?

Il finit par abaisser son téléphone portable, après que celui-ci ait fait quelques bruits étranges que je ne reconnais pas. Il attrape ensuite son sac avant de le balancer sur son dos, puis il rejoint l'embrasure par laquelle il est arrivé, des marches d'escaliers se trouvant un peu plus loin. Il soupire à nouveau, comme tout à l'heure, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il range ensuite son portable dans la poche de son jean, lève les yeux au ciel et lance

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop ennuyée avec toutes ces histoires… je ferais mieux d'y aller, mes parents vont criser s'ils se rendent compte que je suis déjà dehors à sept heures du matin… Mais je n'hésiterai pas à revenir de temps en temps…

Il fait ensuite un pas en avant, s'engageant ainsi dans les marches, mais au dernier moment, il se retreint, fait demi-tour, se débarrasse de son sac et le jette dans un coin en disant

-Mais non, je déconne, je ne vais pas partir tout de suite… Par contre, est-ce que tu pourrais te montrer, parce que c'est bizarre de parler à quelqu'un sans savoir où il se trouve vraiment… Parce qu'à tous les coups, là, je suis en train de parler au plafond, ajoute-t-il en regardant en l'air, et tu es carrément à l'autre bout de la pièce…

J'ai un hoquet de surprise. Comment peut-il savoir que je suis là ? Comment sait-il que je suis revenue à la vie, puisque personne n'est venu leur annoncer ma résurrection ? Ça fait déjà deux questions de trop, mais une chose est sûr désormais il y en a une qui ne se pose plus. D'un geste très lent, j'ôte ma cape d'invisibilité sous le regard malicieux de Dean, puis je repose mon balai à mes côtés sur la poutre, n'ayant plus besoin de le cacher.

-Comment t'as deviné, petit malin, je lui demande en baissant les yeux depuis l'endroit où je suis.

Il extirpe à nouveau son téléphone de sa poche, le déverrouille puis lance une application qu'il me montre fièrement.

-Tu sais, vos capes magiques sont vraiment super et tout, mais on ne peut pas cacher un être humain d'une caméra thermique… Et puis, si je savais que j'allais te trouver dans ce bâtiment, c'est parce que je t'ai vue, tout à l'heure, au moment où tu as enlevé ta cape en plein vol. Heureusement pour toi, il n'y a eu aucun œil indiscret. C'est pour ça que j'étais essoufflé en arrivant, puisque j'avais couru comme un taré pour venir jusqu'ici pour te rejoindre… Alors, impressionnée ?

-Plutôt perturbée… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de trop intelligent pour n'être qu'un simple humain, Dean Singer, je lui lance en descendant afin de venir à sa rencontre.

Une fois que j'ai atteint la plateforme où il se trouve, nous nous dévisageons un instant sans rien, dire, se demandant au fond de nous si ce moment est bel et bien réel. Après avoir passé quelques interminables secondes dans le silence le plus complet, nous nous précipitons vers l'autre et nous nous prenons dans les bras, comme si cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Alors que je suis venue il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça via la cheminée de l'école.

-Je ne pouvais pas croire que l'on t'avait perdue pour toujours… C'était juste impensable. Et puis en plus, j'ai cru te reconnaitre, lorsque je t'ai vue de loin l'autre jour. Tu t'es bien rendue au cimetière, n'est-ce pas ? Au début, Kevin a cru que j'hallucinais, mais il a fini par se rendre compte que je ne devenais peut-être par si fou que cela. Et ce matin, on est sorti prendre l'air en ville, parce qu'on en avait marre de rester cloitrés chez nous. Du coup, on est sortis en douce, et c'est là que j'ai cru te voir traverser le ciel pendant l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas si c'était toi, mais peu de gens se déplacent sur un balai magique pour se diriger directement vers le sommet du Big Ben, de nos jours…

-Je suis vraiment contente de te voir, Dean… Tu m'avais vraiment manqué. Et… Et je suis désolée de ne pas être venue vous voir dès que je suis arrivée à Londres, mais nous étions un peu des fugitifs, et on ne voulait pas être embêtés par tout un tas de sorciers aux idées pas trop claires. Sans compter les journalistes travaillant à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui vont vouloir savoir comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu… Mais j'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça un moment, c'est tout…

-Hey, tu n'as pas à te justifier, ça se comprend parfaitement. Et puis, je suis heureux de te voir sur pieds. Oh, et puis les autres, quand ils se sont rendus compte que tu étais revenue à la vie… Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes, c'était vraiment mémorable… Et…

Il marque une courte pause, semblant hésiter sur les mots qu'il s'apprête à employer face à moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour Sam… Je ne peux imaginer ce que cela fait, mais si on m'arrachait ma sœur… Je suis désolé, Charlie.

Je ne lui réponds pas, et il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras afin de me montrer que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera toujours présent pour moi. Le cœur lourd, je me sépare de lui en essuyant une larme qui a coulé sur ma joue. Puis, voulant visiblement me remonter le moral, il me lance, d'un ton plus joyeux

-Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te voir, Cha'… Comme j'étais avec eux, je n'allais pas m'en aller sans leur dire ce que j'étais sur le point de faire… Et ils ont tenu à m'accompagner, ce que je comprends totalement. Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu serais d'accord d'accorder quelques minutes de ton temps à des personnes vraiment impatientes de te revoir ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se dirige vers les escaliers, puis il crie un truc du style « _Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous montez, ou quoi ?_ » et seulement trente secondes plus tard, des pas lourds se font entendre dans les marches, comme si des gens montaient jusqu'ici en courant. Ce qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû faire, car ils ont probablement oublié que le haut des marches était très étroit, ce qui leur a valu à tous les six de se retrouvés vautrés les uns sur les autres, allongés à terre en pestant contre tous les autres. Ils mettent une bonne minute à se démêler et se redresser, l'esprit toujours perturbé par la mésaventure qui vient de leur arriver. Lorsqu'ils me remarquant, ils se mettent tous à sourire, et une tornade brune familière se jette sur moi, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse. Seulement, après m'avoir serrée dans ses bras pendant à peine trois secondes, elle s'écarte et me donne un grand coup dans l'épaule.

-Ne me fais plus de frayeur pareille, j'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais !

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, Meg…

-Enfin, où étais-tu passée, me lance Garth en me serrant à son tour contre lui. On t'a cherché dans toute la ville, mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur toi !

-J'ai dû me planquer, et je n'ai pu en parler à personne. C'est une promesse que l'on s'est faite avec gabe et Luci, parce qu'on est un peu en fuite…

-Et vous vous êtes cachés où exactement, me demande Kevin.

-Secret défense. Désolée…

Je salue ensuite Claire et Alex, ainsi que Jo. Cela faisait un bon moment que je ne les avais pas vues, toutes les trois. Elles semblent tout aussi ravies de me revoir, ce qui me fait énormément plaisir, malgré les circonstances de nos retrouvailles.

. . . . . . . .

-Donc… Tu as fini par l'avoir ?

-Mh mh. Ouais, on dirait bien, je réponds à Meg. Après tant d'années à s'acharner contre lui, les sorciers n'auront plus à le craindre. En plus, je n'ai même pas utilisé ma baguette pour l'achever. J'ai préféré la bonne vieille méthode de la balle entre les deux yeux. Et autant affirmer que je suis soulagée que tout soit enfin terminé.

-Quand je repense à tout ce qui a pu se passer depuis que tu as appris que tu étais une sorcière, me souffle Kevin. Franchement, il y a de quoi devenir dingue, ajoute-t-il en croquant dans une pomme. Tu te rends compte, il y a dix mois, tu as découvert que tu étais dotée de pouvoirs magiques… Tu t'es révélée, et tu as accompli des choses vraiment formidables.

-D'ailleurs, j'adore la façon dont tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour la première fois, lance Claire en passant une bouteille d'eau à sa sœur. Tu es littéralement passée à travers un mur à la Gare de King's Cross… Moi, à ta place, j'aurais plutôt eu peur de me fracturer quelques os…

-C'est vrai, enchaîne Dean. Techniquement, tu as révélé ce que tu étais vraiment à la gare, sans pour tant t'en être rendue compte. C'est là que tu as découvert ta vraie nature…

-Oui, c'est probabl… Attends, tu as dit quoi, je lui demande en ayant compris quelque chose.

-Bah oui, ta nature de sorcière surdouée et vraiment géniale, ajoute Garth. Tu as découvert que tu étais destinée à de grandes choses vraiment formidables qui seraient en mesure de défendre le monde contre les menaces ennemies, quelles qu'elles soient… N'est-ce pas vrai, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers les autres afin d'avoir confirmation.

Je me lève d'un bon, quelque chose ayant fait tilt dans mon esprit. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû comprendre il y a un bon moment déjà. Quelque chose qui serait en mesure de changer la donne.

-Cha', est-ce que tu vas bien, me demande Jo d'un air surpris. On dirait que tu viens de recevoir une décharge…

-Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai… j'ai compris un truc, et…

-… Et tu dois aller t'en occuper. T'inquiètes pas, on a compris, me lance Meg en souriant. Allez, file… Du moment que tu reviens rapidement, je ne pense pas que l'on va te retenir, parce que tu as l'air vraiment pressée d'aller faire… D'aller faire je ne sais pas quoi. Et ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on ne dira à personne que l'on t'a vue ici, on t'en fait le serment.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, ça. Je n'ai plus besoin de fuir, je lui réponds en enfourchant mon balai. Et je reviendrai bientôt, c'est promis, j'ajoute en me cachant sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Merci pour tout, je vous revaudrai ça, je lance à l'ensemble du groupe en prenant mon envol, avant de quitter la tour telle une furie.

Les six jeunes restent assis là sans comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, mais ils préfèrent ne pas trop se poser de questions.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prend, s'exclame Alex.

-Cherche pas, lui répond sa sœur en soupirant. Déjà quand elle était petite, son frère me disait à quel point elle pouvait avoir de ces idées farfelues… Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'en a pas fini…

-A propos de quoi ?

-D'éblouir les gens avec son talent…

. . . . . . . .

-Drago ?

Il tourne la tête, ayant entendu son amie l'appeler.

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop, lui dit celle-ci en prenant place à ses côtés.

-Non, justement, je suis heureux que tu m'aies rejoint, Pansy. Est-ce que tout va bien. ? Et cette balade, avec Blaise et Fred ?

-Eh bien, cela m'a permis de voir à quel point j'adorais les Gryffondors. On s'amuse vraiment bien avec eux en fait. C'est juste dommage que pendant des années, nos Maisons se soient détestées plus que tout… On a manqué pas mal de chose, tu ne penses pas ?

-Dis-toi qu'on a tout le temps pour les rattraper, lui répond-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tu te rends compte, la première fois que l'on a diné ici, en première année, c'était lumineux, chaleureux, accueillant… Et aujourd'hui, tout est en ruines…

-Hey, on va reconstruire ça tous ensemble, tu sais ? Regarde, l'entrée du château a été totalement réparée en moins de deux heures. A ce rythme-là, l'école sera comme neuve en un rien de temps, lui lance-t-elle en souriant. Et d'ici là… je suis sûre qu'elle sera revenue, ajoute-t-elle.

-Je sais. Mais pour l'instant, je comprends qu'elle ait besoin d'un peu de temps avec Gabriel et Lucifer. Ils en ont tous les trois besoins, après tout ce qui s'est passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'être là. D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que je suis content que tu aies décidé de suivre ma voie. Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai proposé pour la première fois de te ranger du côté du bien, je tenais vraiment à ce que tu le fasses, parce que durant des années, tu avais été une amie vraiment fidèle à mes yeux. Et maintenant que l'on se dit à nouveau tout comme avant… J'ai une confession à te faire.

-Je t'écoute, même si je dois avouer que je suis un peu inquiète…

-Tu te souviens du jour où tu as cru entendre des voix, au beau milieu d'un cours de défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Quand quelqu'un te disait que tu étais possédée, et... Et tout le reste ?

-Oui, c'était Charlie, et alors ? Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était assez marrant, en fait… Et avant que tu ne te poses la moindre question, non, je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde pour ça. A vrai dire, à l'époque, je l'avais mérité. Je n'étais pas vraiment une personne très fréquentable, et je passais mon temps à la chercher.

-Bon, et bien… Adieu ma confession, alors…

Ils se mettent à rire doucement, lorsque brusquement, une voix retentit dans la cour de l'école. Puis plusieurs. Certaines personnes se mettent à hausser la voix, ce qui provoque une très légère vague de panique chez ceux qui étaient tranquillement installés dans la Grande Salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, marmonne Pansy. Comme si on en avait pas eu assez avec ces foutus Mangemorts… Ah tiens, Monsieur Black, s'exclame-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius qui passait justement près d'eux à ce moment précis. Savez-vous ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi les gens crient-ils dehors ?

-Ils… Ils sont revenus.

-Qui ça, les Mangemorts ? Bien, on va se les faire, s'exclame-t-elle pleine d'entrain.

-Non, pas eux. Il s'agit des trois qui s'étaient enfuis. Ils sont là.


	108. Light from the past

_En entrant dans la Taverne, ils furent ravis de découvrir que leurs amis étaient déjà arrivés. Ils les rejoignirent, le sourire aux lèvres, puis après s'être salués, ils s'installèrent en face d'eux._

 _-Ca fait du bien de vous revoir, s'exclame l'homme portant des lunettes. Quand je pense que cela fait un mois que l'on ne s'est pas vus…_

 _-Tu sais très bien que l'on aurait voulu venir avant, James, lui répondit son ami, mais avec toutes ces histoires de chasse… Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais vu autant de bestioles dangereuses à Londres… Avec Bobby, on fait de notre mieux pour protéger la ville de quelconques dangers._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en doute bien, lui répond une femme aux longs cheveux roux. Au fait, comment va votre fils ? Il a quoi, maintenant ? Quatre ans ?_

 _-Il les aura dans trois mois. Sam grandit si vite, dit la femme lui faisant face. Mais dis-moi, Lily, les autres ne devait venir nous rejoindre ici ?_

 _-Oh, vous les connaissez, ils passent leur temps à faire n'importe quoi, mais dès qu'il faut être présent quelque part, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'ils arriveront toujours en retard, ces deux-là. Ensuite, je crois qu'Alice et Frank ont eu un empêchement. Une histoire d'Epouventard coincé dans leur cheminée depuis trois jours. Et pour ce qui est des Weasley, ils doivent assister à un match de leur fils Bill. Du coup, si nos deux retardataires se pointent, nous ne seront que tous les six._

 _-Sinon… Vous avez des nouvelles de la famille McLoyd ? Je veux dire, cela fait peut-être des années que l'on a perdu e-leur trace, mais j'espère quand même que l'on finira par les retrouver… Si je me souviens bien le jeune homme avait à peu près trois ou quatre ans de plus que nous ?_

 _-C'est exact. Il était en cinquième année lorsque l'on arrivé à Poudlard pour la première fois. Mais depuis ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur, nous n'avons plus eu la moindre nouvelle. Et je ne pense pas que l'on devrait espérer en avoir de sitôt…_

 _-James !_

 _-Non, il a raison, enchaîne Mickael. Rowena était une sorcière très puissante, alors si elle a décidé que personne ne les trouverait, elle et son fils, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils seront impossibles à localiser. J'espère simplement que nous n'auront plus jamais affaire à de tels drames par la suite._

 _-Celui qui a fait ça est un monstre, s'exclame Sarah. Mais nous ignorons s'il est encore en vie aujourd'hui. Même Dumbledore n'en sait absolument rien, et cela n'a rien de rassurant. Espérons simplement qu'il a décidé de mettre fin à celle folie meurtrière._

 _Ils se taisent tous, ayant une brève pensée pour la jeune sorcière étant décédées il y a de cela plusieurs années, alors que celle-ci n'avait que dix-sept ans. C'était la quatrième victime du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Ils se reconcentrèrent sur le même point au moment où les portes de la Taverne s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant ainsi entrer deux hommes recouverts de neige, semblant visiblement frigorifiés. En voyant leurs amis attablés, ils se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre, enlevant chacun leur manteau respectif, qu'ils placèrent sur les dossiers de leurs chaises._

 _-On est vraiment désolés pour ce retard, mais vous avez vu cette neige ? On est au beau milieu du mois de février, et il en tombe toujours autant, ce n'est pas croyable !_

 _-… Bon, et maintenant Sirius, est-ce que l'on peut avoir la véritable raison de votre retard, leur demande Lily d'une voix douce._

 _-J'ai eu… Un petit contre-temps, lui répond l'autre._

 _-Un petit contre-temps qui implique la pleine lune, n'est-ce pas, ajoute Sarah en baissant la voix._

 _-En gros, oui. Et Sirius est resté avec moi pour me filer un coup de main, dit Remus en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Ensuite, il a fallu ranger tout le bazar que j'ai mis chez moi après ma transformation. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, si jamais les employés du Ministère était passés à l'improviste…_

 _-Hey, il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça, s'exclame Mickael. Personne ne se doute de ce que tu es, et de toutes manières, cela n'a absolument rien d'illégal et tu le sais. Et puis, même si je suis à la fois sorcier et chasseur, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me mettre en tête à te poursuivre. Tu es la preuve vivante que tous les loups-garous ne sont pas de dangereux psychopathes._

 _-Il y a des exceptions chez tout le monde, lui dit Sarah d'un ton bienveillant. Tiens, tu te souviens de notre amie Abbadon qui vit à Londres ? Eh bien, nous avons découvert il y a quelques semaines seulement que c'était une démone, et pourtant, nous n'avons rien fait pour l'arrêter, tout simplement par ce qu'il ne faut pas placer tout le monde dans une seule et même catégorie. En plus, même si Mick a une haine profonde envers les loups-garous, tu sais très bien qu'il t'adore._

 _-J'approuve ce message, lance le concerné._

 _Lupin semble légèrement plus rassurés après avoir entendu ces propos sortant des bouches de ses amis. Lui qui n'avait jamais très bien vécu le fait d'être différent, il était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur une poignée de personnes qui le soutiendraient, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Avec le temps, ces gens-là avaient fini par devenir une famille pour lui._

 _-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui, s'exclame soudainement James en se frappant dans les mains. Je vous propose de rejoindre les Weasley au match de Quidditch auquel ils assistent qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _-On pourrait même les inviter à Londres, afin que l'on puisse déjeuner tous ensemble, enchaine Mickael. Je crois que Bobby aimerait bien les rencontrer, eux aussi. Vous savez, je crois qu'il s'ennuie un peu, dans le domaine de la chasse. J'imagine qu'un peu de visite ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde._

 _-C'est un bon planning, lui répond Lily en souriant. En attendant, nous ferions mieux de terminer nos boissons, car je crains que Madame Rosemerta ne finisse par nous flanquer à la porte si nous passons tout l'après-midi ici sans rien consommer de plus…_

 _Ils achèvent donc leurs breuvages, puis ils se lèvent, vont payer au comptoir, et quittent la Taverne après s'être emmitouflés sous des couches de vêtements chauds._

. . . . . . . .

Remus soupire un bon coup, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Repenser à tout cela le fait souffrir et pourtant, il n'y a qu'à ça qu'il veut réfléchir. Ces quatre personnes lui manquent terriblement, et jamais il n'a su comment combler leur manque. Il s'était toujours senti comme « vide » sans eux à ses côtés. Heureusement que Sirius était toujours là, car il ignorait ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui pour le soutenir. Et encore, celui-ci avait passé douze ans enfermé à Azkaban. Pour rien.

Il sursaute en ayant senti quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, mais se détend immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agit simplement de Nymphadora, qui lui tend une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant. Il s'en empare et la remercie, tandis qu'elle prend place à ses côtés en silence. Durant quelques minutes, tous deux se contentent de boire le contenu de leurs récipients respectifs sans prononcer le moindre mot. Mais au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme préfère quand même s'assurer qu'il va bien.

-Remus ? Tu m'as l'air pensif… Tu t'es réfugié dans cette pièce depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, lui dit-elle en observant tout autour d'elle.

-C'est ici que tout a commencé, lui répond-t-il doucement.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-C'est dans ce local de potions que James s'en est pris à Severus pour la toute première fois. C'est ici que les problèmes ont commencé. C'est ici que j'aurais dû agir, m'interposer entre eux, et faire comprendre à mon ami que chercher des ennuis ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Pas une seule fois que lui ait demandé d'arrêter de s'en prendre à lui. Ce n'étais pas parce que c'était un Serpentard que James s'acharnait sur Severus, car si ça avait été le cas, jamais il ne serait devenu ami avec Mick. C'était simplement parce qu'il aimait Lily de tout son cœur, et qu'l avait peur que Severus ne brise le sien en se trompant de voie. Mais sache que si je pouvais faire un simple retour en arrière afin de changer les choses, je le ferai. Nous aurions dû agir, Sirius et moi. Quant à Peter… Je ne préfère pas y penser…

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, dit une voix dans leur dos.

En se retournant, ils découvrent Rogue, se tenant appuyé contre son bureau. Celui-ci a les bras croisés et les regarde un instant sans rien dire. Après quelques secondes s'étant écoulées dans le plus grand des silences, Remus reprend, en le regardant dans les yeux

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Severus. Quand Harry nous a dit tout ce que tu as fait pour lui et ses amis, au cours des dernières, années, je me suis rendu compte que l'on t'avait énormément mal jugé. Nous aurions dû réfléchir avant de nous en prendre à toi étant jeunes, car tu ne le méritais pas

-Eh bien, tu sais Lunard, comme tu l'as dit, nous étions jeunes. L'âge excuse énormément de chose.

-Cela faisait un bon moment que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi, lui répond-t-il en pensant au surnom qu'il vient de lui donner. Alors comme ça, tu t'en souviens ?

-Comment oublier les noms des créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur, qui vous a permis tant de fois de filer en douce afin de ne pas être obligés de suivre les cours, tous les cinq ? « _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol, Fergal et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur_ ». Disons que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on ignore. Par ailleurs, le pseudonyme choisi par Mickael, c'était quelle langue ? Je n'ai jamais trop écouté les cours d'étude des Moldus…

-Du celte. Cela voulait dire « Brave et Valeureux ». Et ça, pour être brave… Je crois que sans ses nombreuses interventions, James aurait été beaucoup trop loin avec tout le monde. Heureusement qu'il était toujours là pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre de temps en temps… D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je sais qu'il a dit à sa fille, il y a quelques années, de bien se méfier des loups-garous, quels qu'ils soient, tout simplement parce qu'il ne pensait pas que je croiserai un jour la route de Charlie, après la mort de Sarah… Dans le cas contraire, il aurait été ravi que nous nous rencontrions. Sinon, que voulais-tu, Severus, Pourquoi nous as-tu rejoins ici ?

-Je tenais simplement à m'assurer que tout allait bien. Cela fait un moment qu'on ne vous a plus vus, tous les deux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose m'a poussé à venir jusqu'ici, comme si… Comme si c'était le Destin qui me faisait un signe…

-Vraiment ?

-Non, pour être honnête, c'est Peeves qui m'a dit où vous étiez.

Ils se mettent à rire ensemble, suite à cette dernière remarque. Remus est heureux que Severus et lui soient devenus de si bons alliés durant cette guerre. D'autant plus que les choses se sont également améliorées entre le Serpentard et Sirius. Comme quoi, il suffisait de peu pour les rapprocher. Après quelques instants, le professeur de Potions s'excuse auprès d'eux, les informant qu'il doit rejoindre la Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, puis il laisse les deux Aurors entre eux, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui afin qu'ils soient tranquilles.

-Sinon, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment se portait ton cousin ?

-Drago va beaucoup mieux, lui répond Tonks. D'après Madame Pomfresh, il s'est totalement remis de ses blessures, donc il n'aura pas besoin d'être transféré à Ste Mangouste, ce qui est une bonne chose. Au fait, j'ai réussi à contacter mes parents, et ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Je ne leur ai pas vraiment dit à ma mère que Narcissa était au courant pour leur frère et que Bellatrix était revenue, mais je pense qu'elle a compris que c'était important…

-Et toi ? Comment ça se passe, avec ton oncle ?

-Assez bien. On a beaucoup parlé, ces derniers jours. Principalement à propos de Gabriel, dont on a aucune nouvelle depuis que lui, Charlie et l'archange ont disparu. J'espère simplement qu'ils vont bien.

-Nymphadora, tu connais ton cousin. C'est un sacré débrouillard. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'est caché quelque part pour faire le point, et qu'il ne tardera pas à se montrer afin de rappeler à tout le monde qu'il est toujours là… Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire à son sujet, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras afin de la rassurer.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre à nouveau derrière eux et les deux Aurors se retrouvent à nouveau face à Severus, essoufflé. Il s'appuie contre l'embrasure de la porte durant quelques secondes, visiblement épuisé d'avoir couru afin de parvenir jusqu'à eux.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose, lui demande Remus d'un air étonné.

-Non, je viens simplement de tomber sur Sirius. D'après lui, ils sont revenus ! Charlie, Gabriel et Lucifer sont de retour au château.


	109. Coming Home

« Je ne pensais pas que cet endroit me manquerait tant, alors que nous ne sommes partis que quelques jours. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être rentrée chez moi.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec Dean, Meg et tous les autres, j'avais immédiatement rejoint le domicile de Donna afin de prévenir Gabriel et Lucifer que nous devions absolument rentrer à Poudlard, même si techniquement, cela risquait de signer notre arrêt de mort auprès de la garde angélique qui nous courrait après. Je leur avis brièvement expliqué la situation, notre hôtesse nous écoutant en silence, et ils ont compris ce qui motivait à ce point. Ils ont donc accepté de me suivre. Donna, elle, a énormément insisté pour se joindre à nous, même si techniquement, ce n'était pas très légal. Mais n'ayant pas le temps de discuter de cela, nous l'avons embarquée avec nous.

Et nous voilà donc tous les quatre, avançant à grands pas dans la cour du château, et harcelé de question par les nombreuses personnes nous ayant rejoints dès notre arrivée soudaine. Ils tenaient tous à savoir où nous étions passés et qui était cette inconnue nous accompagnant. Mais il fallait absolument que je retrouve le directeur de l'établissement avant de répondre à quoi que ce soit. Et heureusement pour moi, nous n'avons pas eu à faire beaucoup de chemin, puisque c'était lui qui était venu à notre rencontre, accompagné de son frère, du professeur McGonnagal et des parents de la famille Weasley.

Molly m'avait prise dans les bras, voulant s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessée. Cela me faisait chaud au cœur de la voir prendre soin de moi de la sorte, même si je n'étais pas sa fille. Elle m'avait également remerciée de très nombreuses fois d'avoir sauvé Fred, quelques jours plus tôt, sans me préoccuper de mon propre sort.

Seulement, tous ces moments joyeux et chaleureux n'avaient pas duré très longtemps. »

-LUCIFER, rugit la puissante voix de Raphael dans notre dos.

L'archange nous rejoins à grandes enjambées, un air furieux se lisant sur son visage. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait apprécié le fait que nous ayons embarqué son frère avec nous alors que celui-ci devait initialement être renvoyé dans sa Cage au fin fond des Enfers. Une fois à notre hauteur, il empoigne Lucifer par le sol, et lui lance

-Mais bordel, où étais-tu passé ? Cela fait des jours que l'on te cherche partout ! Notre mère est furieuse, elle a même cru que tu avais fini par te faire tuer !

-Excuse-moi une seconde, mais depuis quand notre mère s'intéresse-t-elle à ce qui peut m'arriver, Raph' ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est elle qui a pris la décision de m'enfermer dans une Cage à la base sombre et humide que j'ai mis des années à aménager afin que cela soit plus ou moins chaleureux…

-Quand est-ce que tu vas accepter que malgré tous les différents que vous avez eu, elle ne tolèrerait pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi as-tu fui, Lucifer ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à t'échapper ?

-Oh, je n'en sais rien, lui répond le Diable en faisant mine de réfléchir. Peut-être le fait que j'en ai marre d'être enfermé, abruti. On voit que tu n'as pas passé les dernières années à te tourner les pouces dans un endroit aussi merdique que ma Cage. Et oui, j'ai accepté d'y retourner docilement lorsque Charlie, son grand frère et leur nain de jardin m'ont rencontré, mais…

-Il t'emmerde, le nain de jardin, marmonne Gabriel pour lui-même.

-Mais dis-toi que ça ne s'appelle pas « l'Enfer » pour rien, Raph', reprend-t-il. Alors excuse-moi de m'être barré, et en attendant, si tu permets, il reste une chose que je dois absolument faire avant que tu ne m'y réexpédie.

-Lucifer, je ne…

-Je t'en prie, Raph'. C'est vraiment important. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins, pour ces deux gosses, ajoute-t-il en nous désignant. C'est vraiment hyper important, et si tu me laisses ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

-… Je sens que je vais le regretter. Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Mais dans trente minutes, c'est direction la Cage, et tu y resteras sans bouger. Deal ?

-Deal. Merci, Raph'. T'es génial.

-Bon ça va, n'en rajoute pas trop non plus…

Alors que les deux frères achèvent leur discussion, quelqu'un se jette sur moi afin de me prendre dans ses bras et comme d'habitude, je manque de tomber à la renverse. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'y fasse, parce que sinon, je finirai par me briser la colonne, si ça continue.

-Charlie, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Même mieux que bien, Hermione, je lui réponds en souriant. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons changer la donne pour de bon. Et d'ici quelques heures, nous pourrons enfin tourner la page sur ces derniers jours qui ont été vraiment abominables. Je sais que cela peut paraitre assez étrange, je poursuis tandis que nous sommes rejoins par Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux, mais ça va aller.

-On dirait que ces quelques jours t'ont fait énormément réfléchir, me lance-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

Je porte alors mon attention sur le directeur, qui se trouve toujours avec Molly et le professeur McGonnagal, celui-ci attendant probablement que je termine de parler avec Hermione avant de venir vers moi. Il s'avance alors d'un pas vers nous, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de voir une lueur de culpabilité traverser son regard.

-Miss Bradbury, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je suis sincèrement désolé pour…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je le coupe. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'est rien, et vous n'avez pas à vous faire pardonner, je comprends que cela vous ait mis longtemps pour revenir ici avec les géants des montagnes. Mais si vous me le permettez, il faut absolument contacter quelqu'un, c'est vraiment très urgent. Pour être honnête, c'est presque une question de vie ou de mort…

-Hum… Bien sûr, de qui avez-vous besoin exactement ?

-Il faut absolument que la troisième sœur de Chuck Shurley, ainsi Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange vienne ici au plus vite. Je ne saurai vous l'expliquer dans l'immédiat, mais j'ai besoin qu'elles nous rejoignent.

-Cela tombe bien, me répond Tonks, qui a rejoint Gabriel afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. J'ai contacté me mère il y a quelques heures, et elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Mais pourquoi as-t-u besoin d'elle, Charlie ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai non seulement besoin d'elle, mais aussi de son frère et de ses deux sœurs. Sais-tu où ils se trouvent ?

A peine ais-je achevé ma phrase que nous sommes rejoins par le trois sorcier et sorcières en question, qui viennent tout juste de quitter le château, accompagnés de Tessa, Sirius, Pansy, Blaise et Drago. La mère de Gabriel, ayant vu son fils, court le rejoindre. Je vois bien que Gabe est très heureux de la revoir, et que ces quelques jours loin de ses parents avaient probablement été plus compliqués que prévu.

Les sept autres personnes continuent d'avancer vers nous d'un pas assuré, et alors qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, je me précipite vers Drago, et je me jette dans ses bras. Il me rend immédiatement mon étreinte. A ce moment précis, je me rends compte à quel point il m'a manqué, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis un bon moment. Avant ma mort précisément. Pendant quelques instants, nous refusons de bouger. Cela me fait tellement de bien de le retrouver. Et lorsque nous nous séparons, je peux voir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux.

-Charlie, tu m'as tellement manqué… J'étais si inquiet à ton sujet, et quand je me suis réveillé la toute première fois et que l'on m'a annoncé ce qu'il t'était arrivé, je… J'ai eu l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de moi.

-Oui, mais je suis là, maintenant. Et je vais bien, je lui réponds en souriant.

Je salue ensuite sa mère, ainsi que Chuck et Bellatrix -je remercie d'ailleurs la femme pour avoir gardé le silence suffisamment longtemps, ce qui nous a permis de nous échapper sans être suivis-. Blaise et Pansy semblent également soulagés de nous revoir. Je ne pensais pas que la conversation que j'ai eu avec Pansy très tôt ce matin m'aurait autant affectée. Le fait qu'elle et le Serpentard l'accompagnant se tiennent par la main confirme les soupçons que j'avais sur eux. Comme quoi, la guerre peut rapprocher les gens plus que l'on ne peut s'y attendre.

Après m'avoir saluée, Sirius rejoint Donna, qui ne sait plus où regarder tant les choses sont différentes par rapport à chez elle. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit, elle lui esquisse un grand sourire. Je me souviens qu'ils avaient passé pas mal de temps à discuter via la cheminée, tous les deux. Ils se serrent chaleureusement la main, puis ils commencent à discuter, Donna lui expliquer en quelques mots la raison de sa présence ici.

Brusquement, un large tourbillon de fumée se forme, et deux personnes apparaissent devant nous. Elles semblent assez perturbées en voyant Chuck, Narcissa et Bellatrix, mais Tonks s'empresse de les rejoindre, suivie par Gabriel, afin de les accueillir et de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en l'espace de quelques jours seulement.

-Maman, Papa… Je sais que cela peut paraitre totalement fou, mais Bella est de retour, ainsi que Chuck et sa famille, et... Et pour tout le reste, je crois qu'il va falloir que je passe plusieurs heures à vous expliquer tout en détails lorsque nous serons rentrés à la maison…

Andromeda ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, et elle s'empresse de rejoindre son frère et ses deux sœurs. Ils passent plusieurs minutes à discuter ensemble, et personne ne cherche à intervenir, jugeant bon de les laisser se retrouver tous les quatre, après toutes ces années compliquées. Au bout d'un moment, ils finissent par se tourner vers nous, voyant que nous attendions qu'ils aient terminé. Andromeda me rejoint, puis elle m'attrape les deux mains et me remercie d'avoir réussi à extraire cette démone du corps de sa sœur, d'autant plus que la Marque des Ténèbres a disparu en même temps que la créature. Je lui explique alors qu'en temps que chasseuse, c'était un peu mon job de le faire, mais que j'aurais simplement aimé que quelqu'un s'en rende compte plus tôt, afin d'éviter à Bellatrix d'avoir vécu tous ces moments atroces que l'on vit lorsque l'on est possédée.

-Charlie ? Je pense que tu avais besoin de ma mère, n'est-ce pas, me lance Tonks.

-C'est exact, je lui réponds. J'ai besoin de vous, de vos sœurs, ainsi que de Chuck. Lorsque nous étions en cavale, Gabe', Luci' et moi, j'ai fini par comprendre quelque chose de vraiment important. Et il fallait que vous soyez là, tous les quatre. Que vous vous soyez enfin retrouvés après tant d'années.

-Pour faire court, enchaine Lucifer -que Raphael ne lâche pas d'une semelle-, il se trouve que la Miss Rouquine-Super-Intelligente ici présente a réussi à faire fonctionner son cerveau comme une grande et qu'elle a réussi à comprendre un truc encore plus complexe que le fonctionnement d'un micro-onde. Et elle n'a même pas eu besoin de mon aide pour cela.

-Hum… Je ne voudrais pas créer de tensions ou quoi que ce soit, commence Ginny, mais… Vous aviez l'air assez heureux en revenant à Poudlard, tous les trois, alors que lorsque vous êtes partis… Je voulais juste savoir si l'on pouvait savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que vous changiez radicalement d'humeur, et d…

Elle n'achève pas sa phrase, celle-ci étant brusquement tombée à la renverse à cause de Juliet qui courait après un papillon. Seulement, à part Gabriel, Lucifer et moi, personne n'est en mesure de la voir, ce qui provoque la panique chez certaines personnes, qui pensent qu'elle a trébuché à cause d'un sort qu'un potentiel ennemi aurait pu lui lancer de loin.

-Au pied, Juliet, s'exclame Lucifer d'une voix forte. On ne fait pas tomber les gens comme ça, et tu le sais. C'est très malpoli, ajoute-t-il en regardant l'animal baisser la tête.

-Faut pas faire attention, lance Gabriel aux autres, qui ne comprennent toujours pas. Juliet, c'est son chien, vous vous rappelez ? Seulement, peu de personnes peuvent voir ce clébard. Mais si un jour vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble cette bestiole, vous n'avez qu'à débattre avec son maitre.

-Hum… Je crois que l'on va faire comme si on avait tout compris, lui répond Ron en aidant sa sœur à se redresser. Sinon, Charlie, tu nous as dit que tu comptais « changer la donne » ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui n'ait absolument rien compris ? Et puis, je suis du même avis que Ginny, vous nous semblez assez… Assez rayonnants, malgré la situation… Est-ce vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ?

-Harry, je lance à mon ami, tu te souviens de notre Examen de défense contre les forces du Mal ? Tu m'avais demandé de faire voyager mon esprit jusqu'au Terrier afin de m'assurer que ton parrain allait bien.

-Tu as fais ça, s'étonne Sirius en nous rejoignant.

-Voldemort lui avait infligé une vision de toi, dans laquelle tu te faisais torturer, je lui réponds. On avait peur que cela soit un piège, alors il a fallu que je m'« absente » pendant quelques instants juste pour vérifier que tu te trouvais toujours chez les Weasley. Mais passons, ce n'est pas le sujet. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé juste après, je demande à Harry. Il y avait quelque chose qui me préoccupait énormément, et je t'ai demandé ton avis. Cela faisait des mois que nous cherchions la réponse.

-Tu parles de… De ce à quoi je pense ?

-J'ai fini par comprendre.

-Sérieusement ? Mais, c'est génial !

-Dites, est-ce que l'on pourrait être mis dans la confidence, nous dit Hermione. Non pas que cette conversation n'est pas sympathique, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce à quoi vous faites allusion…

-Hermione, est-ce tu te souviens de cette prophétie en énochien que j'ai entendue, il y a un moment déjà ?

-… Ne me dis pas que tu l'as enfin comprise ?!

-Si. Et franchement, vous n'allez pas en revenir…


	110. Devil may care

_« Celui ou celle qui sera en mesure de mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Lorsque son règne sera enfin terminé, et que les quatre s'étant perdus se retrouveront à nouveau face à face, il ou elle détruira, avec l'aide celui qui autrefois faisait le mal, celle qui a tué tant d'innocents, et ensemble, ils pourront enfin les libérer là où Il a enfin choisi sa voie. »_

-J'ai fini par comprendre le sens de cette prophétie. Ça aura pris un bon moment, mais au moins, maintenant, on va être en mesure d'agir, je dis en regardant Lucifer.

-Ok, nous sommes à ton écoute, Charlie, me lance Hermione, curieuse.

-Bien. Alors… J'ai réussi, avec l'aide d'Harry, à éliminer le Seigneur des ténèbres, il y a quelques jours, vous êtes bien d'accord avec ça ?

-Oui, enfin, c'est toi seule qui lui a collé une balle dans le crâne, s'exclame Harry.

-… Oui, passons. La prophétie faisait allusion à la personne qui serait capable de se débarrasser de lui. Et j'ai fini par le tuer, donc j'imagine que cette partie me concerne. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, nous n'avons plus de problèmes concernant des quelconques attaques de Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifie que son règne est bel et bien terminé. Ensuite, pour les « quatre », avec Harry, nous avions pensé aux Fondateurs de l'école, mais c'était une théorie un peu farfelue.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, me dit Chuck en croisant les bras.

-Papa, lui répond Gabriel, c'est vous, les « quatre ». Toi et tes trois sœurs. Cela faisait des années que vous n'aviez presque plus le moindre contact avec les autres, et aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous au même endroit en train de parler. Vous êtes les « quatre » s'étant perdus de vue qui se sont à nouveau retrouvés face à face. Je comprends que ce soit vraiment tiré par les cheveux, cette histoire, mais il faut juste prendre un peu de recul. Ou bien tout regarder sous un autre angle.

-… Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ce que vous insinuez ?

-Quand on y réfléchit, cela a du sens, dit alors Tessa. Toi, moi et notre fils, nous avons dû nous cacher, car de nombreux Mangemorts étaient à nos trousses. Andromeda, elle, s'est terrée à Londres avec son mari, car déjà à l'époque, c'était « soi-disant » mal vu d'être mariée à un Moldu. Ensuite, Narcissa a épousé Lucius, rompant ainsi tout contact avec les autres, au risque qu'il ne se mette à les poursuivre eux aussi. Et pour finir, Bellatrix a été possédée par une démone durant plusieurs années et c'est cette guerre qui vous a permis de vous retrouver tous les quatre… Et tu as deviné tout cela toute seule, Charlie ?

-Oui, enfin… j'ai quelques amis à Londres qui ont réussi à me mettre involontairement sur la voie…

-Je veux bien vous croire, il n'y aucun souci à propos de cela, mais dans ce cas-là, que veut dire la suite de la prophétie, nous demande-t-il. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a qu'une poignée de personnes qui ont fait énormément de mal aux autres, et si l'on retire le Seigneur des ténèbres de la liste, il ne nous reste que les démons malveillants et les Mangemorts… Ou encore quelques autres créatures sanguinaires à la limite, mais je doute que l'un d'entre eux se décide à brusquement devenir quelqu'un d'honorable…

-A vrai dire, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui peut entrer dans la catégorie de ceux qui ont fait pas mal de conneries tout au long de leur vie, mais qui ont fini par changer, qu'importent les raisons de ces changements, lance Gabriel. Non, sérieusement, vous ne voyez vraiment pas, ajoute-t-il en s'adressant directement à ses parents. Si je vous dis qu'il terrorise des millions d'enfants depuis des années via de simples bouquins d'histoire sur la mythologie ?

-Alors déjà, je ne suis pas si flippant que ça, et ensuite, la seule chose pour laquelle on pourrait éventuellement me blâmer, c'est pour avoir tenté de faire exploser le Pentagone il y a une quinzaine d'années, s'exclame Lucifer.

-Donc… La prophétie ferait allusion à cette espèce de dévergondé, grogne Maugrey. Il est vrai que c'est tout à fait possible. Malgré tout ce que je pu entendre à son sujet pendant tant d'années, je me dois d'avouer que j'ai vu quelqu'un de totalement différent sur le champ de bataille.

-Eh bah, heureusement que je peux encore compter sur les retraités, soupire le concerné.

-Non, sérieusement, Lucifer, lui dit le professeur McGonnagal, vous nous avez prouvé, au cours des derniers jours, que vous étiez digne de confiance. D'autant plus que vous avez été capable de protéger un très grand nombre de personnes face à la menace Mangemort. Lorsque l'on vous compare tel que vous êtes aujourd'hui à ce que l'on peut raconter sur vous dans tout un tas de livres, on a l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux personnes totalement différentes. Et sincèrement, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure, murmure Lucifer. Quelqu'un d'autre que la Rouquine qui me dit que je ne suis pas le plus grand connard de l'Univers…

-Lucifer, dit Raphaël dans son dos. Tu… Tu n'es pas mauvais, et tu le sais. Toute cette histoire de Cage… Bien sûr que je n'ai pas envie que tu y retournes. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu m'en vouloir de t'y avoir enfermé, il y a longtemps. Et puis, le temps m'a paru beaucoup plus long, sans avoir personne sur qui m'énerver, au Paradis.

-Oh là, arrêtes Raph', si tu continues, je vais me mettre à chialer, et je te rappelle que j'ai une image à conserver… Et si qui que ce soit apprend que le Diable est capable de verser des larmes comme n'importe quel humain, je risque de me faire charrier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Je t'ai pourtant vu pleurer en silence, il y a quelques jours, réplique son frère. Tu t'étais isolé afin que personne ne te remarque, mais en tant qu'archange-et frère-, sache que j'ai des yeux partout. Mais j'ai préféré ne pas intervenir, tu avais l'air de vouloir rester seul. Et je me doute bien que tes larmes étaient pour l'ange qui a perdu la vie au cours de la bataille.

Les mains de Lucifer tremblent légèrement. Je crois que le fait de penser à Balthazar le fait toujours autant souffrir.

-Je l'ai vu, tu sais ? Au Paradis. Juste avant de venir t'avertir qu'il était temps pour toi de regagner ta Cage.

-… Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je connais chacun des anges étant nés au paradis. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il a compris ce que j'étais sur le point de faire, mais avant que je parte, il m'a demandé de faire une chose. Il tenait à ce que je te laisse un peu de temps avec tes amis terriens. C'est ce que j'ai fait, car nous sommes supposés respecter les demandes des nôtres.

-Raph', je…

-Samaël, je n'ai pas envie que tu retournes en Enfer, l'interrompt-il.

Lucifer semble surpris d'entendre son frère l'appeler par son prénom angélique. Un prénom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis de très nombreuses années. Il s'approche de Raphaël, puis pose sa main sur son épaule en souriant.

-Merci, Raph'. Heureusement que t'es là, hein. Parce que sans toi à mes côtés, moi aussi je me serais fait chier au Paradis…

-Hum… Dites, je n'ai aucunement envie d'interrompre ce merveilleux « bro-ment », dit alors Gabriel, mais je crois qu'il nous reste quelque chose à faire avant que notre très cher Diablotin soit réexpédié directement dans la Cage… Alors… Si vous voulez bien…

-Alors comme ça, tu passes ton temps à aider les humains, maintenant, lance Raphael.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il faut bien trouver de quoi occuper ses journées… Mais le nain de jardin a raison. On a pas mal de boulot, d'autant plus que je ne pense pas que nous ayons développé l'entièreté de la prophétie afin d'être sûrs que tout le monde la comprenne…

-En effet, je réplique. Donc, pour résumé ce que l'on a déjà dit, nous savons que Lucifer va devoir me filer un coup de main à faire quelque chose, maintenant que Voldemort a disparu et que Chuck, Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix se sont enfin retrouvés. Et c'est justement là que le reste de la prophétie va intervenir, et que ça va légèrement se compliquer.

-Ah, parce que selon vous, jusque-là, c'était déjà facile à comprendre, s'exclame Ron. Mais, je vous en prie, continuez…

-Alors, le « IL » dont la prophétie parle, c'est forcément le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je lui réponds. Du coup, « là où il s'est enfin révélé, là où il fait son choix », c'est ici-même, dans cette cour, j'ajoute en regardant tout autour de nous.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, Tom Jedusor a décidé de quitter Poudlard afin de se concentrer pleinement sur ses activités peu recommandables. Alors qu'il traversait la cour, l'un de ses amis de Serpentard l'a rattrapé et l'a supplié de rebrousser chemin, car la Magie noire n'apportait jamais rien de bon. A ce moment-là, Tom aurait pu changer d'avis et faire demi-tour, mais à la place, il a commis son premier meurtre et a quitté l'endroit en laissant un corps derrière lui. Il ne l'a même pas éliminé à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, mais pendant qu'ils se battaient. Son ami tentait de le retenir, et Tom l'a poussé dans le vide.

-Eh bah, ça fait vachement froid dans le dos cette histoire, murmure Ginny. Mais cela ne nous explique toujours pas ce que c'est, « celle qui a tué tant d'innocents ». Est-ce que cela n'aurait pas dû être « celui », à la place ?

-Non, la prophétie est exacte, lui réponds Gabriel. Voldemort n'aurait jamais été capable de tuer tant de personne à mains nues, ou encore avec une arme à feu. D'autant plus que personne ne tire aussi bien que les chasseurs.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je sors alors de mon sac un objet qui fait frissonner certaines personnes, car selon la plupart des gens, cela incarnait la mort, durant plusieurs années.

-Si vous voulez, je peux désormais vous réciter la prophétie, mais avec des termes un peu plus compréhensifs, je dis à l'assemblée. En gros, voilà ce que cela signifie exactement « celle qui a mis fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres détruira, avec l'aide du Diable, la baguette de ce sorcier qui a tué tant d'innocents, et ensemble, ils les ramèneront à la vie là où Voldemort a fait le choix de devenir un puissant Mage noir ».

-WOW, temps mort, s'exclame Harry, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, à propos de ramener des gens à la vie ? Vous vous rendez bien compte que ce n'est pas possible.

-Bah, techniquement, tu en as une preuve devant toi, je lui réponds. Je suis passée plusieurs fois par la case « décédée », tu te rappelles ? Ecoute, on a revu encore et encore cette prophétie, et on pense que c'est faisable.

-… C'est pour cela que vous paraissiez si enthousiastes en arrivant tout à l'heure, nous demande Hermione les yeux brillants. Vous avez trouvé un moyen… De faire revivre tous ces gens ? Donc… Tous ces pauvres gens, et… Et Balthazar, Sam, tes parents…

-… Les miens, murmure Harry sous le choc. Tu serais en mesure de les ramener ?

-Je crois que oui.

Ces dernières phrases font tiquer Remus et Sirius, qui ne s'étaient probablement pas attendus à quelque chose comme ça. D'après tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre sur eux par le biais de leurs derniers proches ou de Harry, Ron et Hermione, depuis la mort de leurs amis, ils étaient légèrement différents. Ils avaient tenté tant bien que mal de passer au-dessus, mais ils n'avaient pu en ressortir indemnes.

Je peux voir les mains de Sirius se mettre à trembler d'émotions. Derrière lui, Donna pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce contact semble le rassurer.

-Alors là, cela échappe totalement du contrôle qu'exerce notre mère, dit Raphaël à Lucifer. Et vous pensez réellement que quelque chose de tel peut marcher ? On parle là de Magie noire très puissante à éradiquer…

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, Raph', lui répond son frère. Je pense qu'à ce stade-là, on a vraiment plus rien à perdre. Dans le pire des cas, on en sera au même point qu'aujourd'hui. Et dans le meilleur, d'ici quelques heures… Je serai de retour dans cette putain de Cage, avec un petit ami furax. Techniquement, on a le choix.

-Ok, alors allez-y, nous dit Hermione. On a confiance en vous. Et même si ça ne fonctionne pas, au moins, vous aurez essayé. Et puis, vous êtes revenus de Londres en un seul morceau, ce qui est déjà pas mal.

-Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire pour détruire cette baguette, demande Harry. Un sort de destruction ? Ou tout simplement la casser et deux ?

-Je pense que Lucifer va devoir concentrer ses pouvoirs sur l'objet, répond Raphaël. Et après, le « prophétie » fera en sorte que seule Charlie soit capable de la briser de sorte que toutes les âmes soient libérées. Tu sais, Luci, je ne pensais pas que tu te soucierais un jour tant de quelque chose de ce genre…

-Il semblerait qu'au final, je ne sois pas qu'un psychopathe égocentrique qui aime torturer des chatons tous les matins…

Voyant Ginny blanchir à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, il s'empresse de la rassurer en lui affirmant que jamais il ne ferait de mal aux animaux, parce qu'il les respecte trop. En revanche pour les humains, c'est une autre histoire…

-Bon, on ferait bien de s'y mettre, je dis à Lucifer.

Il hoche la tête, puis laisse son frère seul afin de me rejoindre. Je lui tends la baguette, qu'il attrape d'un geste nerveux. J'ignore si cela va marcher, mais il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que nous n'avons pas interprété cette prophétie de la mauvaise manière. Lucifer ferme un instant les yeux, se concentrant au maximum afin de canaliser son énergie sur l'objet à détruire. Après quelques instants, une lueur blanchâtre apparait, sortant directement de ses mains.

-Je sens que la Magie noire commence à s'estomper. Il faut que j'affaiblisse cette saloperie, et tu pourras la détruire juste après, d'accord ?

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai compris le plan.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi sérieux et déterminé à accomplir quelque chose. Lorsque j'établis un lien avec son esprit, je me rends compte qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Balthazar. J'espère de tout cœur que cela fonctionnera, afin de le lui ramener. A lui et à Castiel. Même si au fond, je suis un eu inquiète pour l'archange, qui doit utiliser énormément d'énergie afin que nous parvenions à nos fins.

Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, la lueur augmente, obligeant certaines personnes se trouvant derrière nous à se protéger les yeux de la main. Pour ma part, je suis bien trop concentrée sur ce qu'accomplit Lucifer pour me soucier de ce détail. Puis, brusquement, c'est la baguette elle-même qui se met à briller. L'archange titube légèrement avant de se remettre droit, probablement affaibli par le manque d'énergie, lorsqu'il me lance que c'est pour moi le moment de la détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

Lorsque je m'en empare, je n'ai plus la même sensation qu'avant. Alors qu'au début, je ne ressentais que la Magie noire dont elle avait fait usage, désormais, cette baguette semble dégager une énergie tout à fait nouvelle. Quelque chose de pur.

Pendant un bref instant, je repense à tout les crimes commis par ce ridicule morceau de bois, puis je l'attrape de mes deux mains, et juste avant de la briser, je murmure pour moi-même, à l'égard du Seigneur des ténèbres « Et que l'on n'entende plus jamais parler de toi… »

Une force surpuissante nous projette en arrière au moment où la baguette se casse en deux, et Lucifer et moi retombons lourdement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Autant affirmer que je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à cela. En me redressant, mon premier reflex est de m'assurer que l'être céleste n'est pas blessé, et que ces pouvoirs sont toujours intacts après cela.

-T'inquiète, la Rouquine, je ne mettrai que quelques jours à m'en remettre. C'est juste que j'ai dû faire appel à une magie dont j'ignorais, mais genre totalement l'existence. Tu sais, cette « force intérieure » dont les bouquins chiants à crever parlent ? Bah apparemment, ce ne sont pas vraiment que des conneries, me lance-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Je l'aide ensuite à se relever, puis nous sommes rapidement rejoints par tout un tas de personnes telles qu'Hermione, Harry, Ron et Drago, ainsi que d'autres élèves, plusieurs professeurs et Aurors qui semblent inquiets à notre sujet. Nous leur assurons que nous allons bien, puis je me penche et ramasse les débris de la baguette de Voldemort. A présent, je ne ressens plus rien. Ce n'est plus qu'un bout de bois insignifiant. Enfin, deux bouts de bois. Après les avoir regardés pendant quelques instants, je me dirige vers notre directeur afin de les lui remettre.

-Je pense que même s'il n'y a plus aucun danger, ce n'est pas le genre d'objet dont on se débarrasse en le jetant dans une benne à ordure au coin d'une rue… Et je pense que vous serez en mesure de faire en sorte que l'on n'en entende définitivement plus jamais parler, professeur Dumbledore.

-Je te promets que j'y veillerai, me répond-t-il en s'emparant des restes de la baguette.

Lorsque je les lui donne, je remarque que sa main semble avoir retrouvé son aspect initial, et celui-ci m'explique que la malédiction liée à la bague a disparu en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ressens comme un énorme soulagement. Honnêtement, j'avais vraiment peur que cette saloperie ne l'achève. Mais heureusement, tout semblait être enfin rentré dans l'ordre. Du moins, presque tout… Car j'ignorais si notre sort avait fonctionné ou non.

Je me dirige vers Lucifer, soutenu par Raphael. Je crois qu'il a utilisé plus d'énergie que prévu, mais d'après son frère, il s'en remettra d'ici peu. Je soupire, soulagée. Je suis alors rejointe par Gabriel, qui me prend dans ses bras, heureux qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé pendant la destruction de cet objet.

-Gabe, je… Je ne pense pas que cela ait marché…

-Ce n'est rien. Au moins, toi, tu n'as rien. Car crois-moi, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je crois que là, j'aurais probablement fait une connerie, parce que premièrement, tu es sous ma responsabilité, et ensuite, Je te rappelle que tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi. Une petite sœur chiante, mais une petite sœur quand même.

Alor que je m'apprête à lui répondre, une voix nous interpelle au loin. Enfin, personne ne nous appelle vraiment, mais quelqu'un semble s'énerver contre quelque chose. En y prêtant un peu plus attention, nous pouvons l'entendre jurer à l'intention des arbres bordant le château.

-Putain, mais j'en ai par-dessus la tête de cette nature à la con ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que j'atterrisse, je me prenne un arbre en pleine gueule, s'exclame l'individu. AAAH, et puis c'est quoi, ça ? Ne me dites pas que je suis tellement malchanceux que j'ai réussi à marcher dans la seule bouse de Sombral se trouvant sur dix kilomètres à la ronde ? … Ah, non, fausse alerte, c'était juste de la terre. Putain, mais quelle idée d'avoir mis de la terre partout, aussi !

Et quelques instants plus tard, ce n'est pas une, ni deux, mais plus d'une trentaine de personnes qui émergent de la forêt, se dirigeant droit vers nous.


	111. Bring 'em back

Jamais je n'avais vu Lucifer courir aussi vite, surtout aussi fatigué qu'il l'était. Et je crois que l'ange vers qui il se dirigeait non plus, à en croire l'expression qu'il a eu juste avant de tomber à la renverse à cause de l'archange s'étant jeté sur lui. Ils s'étaient ensuite relevés avec énormément de difficultés, et l'ange avait continué à pester contre la végétation qui les entourait, ce qui était totalement compréhensif, à en juger par le nombre de feuilles et de brindilles coincées dans ses cheveux.

Puis, juste derrière lui était apparut Sam. Gabriel et moi l'avions rejoint à la même vitesse que Lucifer s'était précipité vers Balthazar pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jamais nous n'avions eu une étreinte pareille. Et c'était sans aucun doute la plus belle et la plus inoubliable de toutes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été séparée de lui pendant plusieurs années, tant cela m'avait paru long sans lui. Après m'avoir serrée contre lui pendant de très longues minutes, il s'était dirigé vers Gabe, et avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait embrassé avec fougue. Drago nous avait rejoints, et m'avait attrapée par les épaules en souriant.

Puis, d'autres personnes avaient fait leur apparition, tels que cet Auror dont je m'étais promis de faire quelques recherches sur lui -Dawlish-. Maugrey et Kingsley l'avaient chaleureusement accueilli, heureux qu'il soit de retour parmi eux. Ensuite, il y avait eu plusieurs parents d'élèves dont les noms m'étaient familiers, comme par exemple ceux de Susan Bones, qui vivait avec sa cousine Hanna depuis leur décès. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu autant de visages souriants à Poudlard.

J'avais expliqué à Drago que son père ne ferait probablement pas partie des ressuscités, à cause de tous les mauvais choix qu'il a fait au cours de son existence, et qu'il en serait de même pour Queudver -Peter Pettigrow-. Il m'avait simplement répondu qu'il comprenait, car selon lui, son père n'avait absolument rien d'innocent, et qu'il aurait été fort peu probable que la prophétie le concerne lui aussi. Il avait l'air légèrement affecté, mais il m'avait assuré qu'il allait bien, et que désormais, sa famille ne vivrait plus dans la crainte de devoir subir des réunions de Mangemorts chez lui toutes les semaines. De plus, sa mère semblait elle aussi assez « soulagée ». Je pense qu'elle craignait que son mari ne continue à se battre pour une cause perdue, même après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'autres personnes étaient sorties de la forêt, assez désorientées pour la plupart. Après tout, ils devaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici, alors que pour certains, cela faisait près de vingt ans qu'ils étaient morts. Cependant, deux détails nous avaient marqués premièrement, nous nous étions un peu inquiétés en voyant leurs vêtements maculés de sang, mais nous en avion tout simplement déduit qu'ils portaient la même tenue que le jour de leur mort. Ensuite, les plus anciennes victimes semblaient avoir été rattrapées par le nombre d'années qu'elles avaient passé dans les Ténèbres. Un peu comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de les déranger. Les rescapés étaient bien trop heureux d'être revenus d'entre les morts pour se soucier de cela.

Une femme s'était approchée de nous, et nous avait demandé en quelle années nous étions, et en découvrant qu'elle était morte depuis plus de dix-sept ans, sa première réaction avait été de s'inquiéter pour les derniers résultats des matchs régionaux de Quidditch, car elle craignait que son équipe favorite ne soit plus sur le podium, depuis tout ce temps. Ensuite, elle s'était éloignée en tournant la tête de tous les côtés, se souvenant de l'endroit qui avait forgé sa jeunesse. Elle avait par après rejoint les Aurors qui se chargeaient de rassembler tous les nouveaux venus du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis, quelque chose attira mon attention.

Dean Thomas était en train d'étreindre une femme qui ressemblait un quelqu'un que j'avais vu en première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Puis brusquement, son nom m'était revenu il s'agissait de sa cousine, Ellrine Thomas, qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois. Au moins, désormais, nous savions ce qui lui était arrivé… Mais le plus important était qu'aujourd'hui, de nombreuses familles se retrouvaient. Dumbledore avait ouvert un passage afin de faire venir jusqu'ici les proches des victimes, qu'ils soient Sorciers ou Moldus, et quels que soient l'endroit où ils vivaient.

Puis ce fut le tour de nos familles à nous d'être enfin réunies. Lorsqu'ils les avaient vus, Harry avait d'abord failli tomber à la renverse. Il ne les avait connus que via des photos conservées par Sirius et Remus. Et pour la première fois, il pouvait enfin les retrouver. Lily et James Potter n'avaient pas tout de suite compris où ils se trouvaient, mais ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à le deviner, reconnaissant presque immédiatement l'endroit où ils avaient « atterri ». Puis ils avaient vu leur fils se diriger vers eux, suivi de près de Ron et de ses parents. N'étant pas très loin, j'avais pu voir Lily fondre en larmes en retrouvant son enfant.

Après d'émouvantes retrouvailles, Molly et Arthur leur avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et comment ils avaient réussi à revenir. J'avais alors senti leurs regards se poser sur moi, puis ils m'avaient regardée comme s'ils me connaissaient depuis des années. A vrai dire, ils savaient qui j'étais, puisqu'ils étaient très proches de mes parents. Tandis que Lily étreignait encore son fils, James s'était approché de Drago, Gabriel, Sam et moi, puis il m'avait attrapé les deux épaules, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il m'avait simplement dit qu'il ignorait comment me remercier pour tout ce que j'avais fait. Il m'avait ensuite prise dans ses bras, et je lui avais rendu son accolade, étant heureuse de pouvoir enfin le rencontrer. Il m'avait ensuite affirmé qu'il était content que la route de son fils et la mienne se soient croisées, ainsi que celles d'Hermione et Ron. Selon lui, c'était grâce à nous qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Après cela, Lily, Ron, Molly, Arthur et Harry nous avaient rejoins à leur tour. James s'était mis à discuter avec Sam, qu'il avait connu depuis sa naissance -et dont, avec Sirius, ils étaient devenus les parrains-. Et c'est ainsi que je découvris qu'ils étaient également les miens. En parlant de lui justement, Sirius était arrivé, suivi de près de Remus, Tonks et Donna. A la vue des Potter, ils avaient d'abord eu un mouvement de recul, plus étonnés et perturbés qu'autre chose. Mais après être restés immobiles durant un bon moment, les retrouvailles avaient été un peu plus mouvementées. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, j'avais vu Sirius verser une larme en étreignant son meilleur ami. Remus avait fait de même, tandis que Nymphadora et Donna restaient légèrement en retrait afin de les laisser savourer ce précieux moment.

Lorsque Lucifer -accroché au coup de Balthazar- nous avait rejoints, je l'avais présenté aux ressuscités en leur affirmant que c'était en très grande partie grâce à lui qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie. Et le fait qu'il soit « Le Diable » ne les avait pas dérangés plus que cela. Au contraire, ils avaient été ravis de faire sa connaissance, et l'avaient également remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli au cours des derniers jours. Quant à Raphael, lui, il attendait un peu plus loin, très patiemment, voulant retarder le plus possible l'envoi de son frère dans la Cage. Il refusait de briser ce moment, et souhaitait que Lucifer puisse en profiter un maximum avant de se retrouver à nouveau enfermé six pieds sous terre. J'avais échangé un bref regard avec Raphael, et celui-ci m'avait fait un simple hochement de tête, comme pour me dire qu'il prendrait le temps qu'il faut à attendre son frère.

Et alors que l'ambiance avait déjà radicalement changé depuis le début de la journée, deux nouvelles personnes avaient fait leur apparition. Et cette fois-ci, c'était à Sam et moi de nous diriger vers eux en courant à en perdre haleine. Intérieurement, j'avais longtemps rêvé que ce jour arrive, mais jamais je ne me serais doutée que cela fonctionnerait vraiment. Lorsqu'ils nous avaient vus, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à courir également dans notre direction. Puis nous les avions enfin retrouvés. J'avais commencé par serrer ma mère dans mes bras, n'ayant pas vu celle-ci depuis près de six ans. Elle s'étais mise à pleurer, se rendant compte qu'elle était enfin revenue. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous étions restées ainsi sans bouger, Sam étreignant notre père un peu plus loin. Puis, après un bon moment, je m'étais écartée d'elle, plus heureuse que jamais. J'avais mis un moment à me rendre compte de ce qui se passait, et maintenant que je réalisais, je me disais que finalement, le Destin savait se montrer courtois, quand il le voulait. J'avais ensuite rejoint mon père, et la première chose que je lui avais dite, c'était de lui demander de me pardonner de les avoir laissés seuls, lui et Sam, d'avoir décidé d'abandonner la chasse. Il m'avait alors prise dans ses bras, en m'affirmant que c'était la meilleure des décisions, car il refusait que je puisse avoir assisté à son meurtre. Il avait ensuite essuyé la larme qui s'était mise à couler long de ma joue, en me disant tout simplement qu'il était fier de moi.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu me dire cela. Il s'était montré très souvent distant après que Sam et moi ayons perdu notre mère, et il n'approuvait ce que je faisais que lorsque cela avait un rapport avec le domaine de la chasse. Aujourd'hui, il s'est excusé de s'être éloigné de la sorte, mais il m'a promis que maintenant qu'il était revenu, il se rachèterait et se comporterait comme il aurait dû le faire. Mais pour moi, il avait agi justement. Il nous avait appris à nous défendre contre les créatures malfaisantes rodant tout autour de nous, et grâce à lui, nous avions réussi à sauver de nombreuses vies, mon frère et moi. Il était fier de ce que j'avais accompli, et moi, j'étais fière d'être sa fille.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à leurs amis à eux. Les parents d'Harry, ainsi que ceux de Ron, Sirius et Remus. Lily et Sarah s'étaient serrées dans les bras, heureuses de se retrouver après tant d'années, celles-ci ayant été meilleures amies depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. James et Mickael s'étaient énergiquement serré la main, avant de se faire une accolade chaleureuse, rapidement rejoints par Sirius et Remus. Tous les quatre, ils avaient formé un groupe très soudé, lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, et malgré le fait que le cinquième membre ait changé de camp en cours de route, les quatre autres ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne fasse des siennes. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus d'importance car ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Ma mère avait ensuite rejoint Lupin, avec qui elle était très proche, et lui avait fait une accolade à son tour.

Puis était arrivé Severus Rogue, qui avait vu un attroupement se former de là où il se trouvait. Il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à revoir tant de fantômes à la fois, et surtout si brusquement. Il avait d'abord hésité à se joindre à nous, et c'était James qui avait fait le premier pas. Il s'était avancé vers lui, et après que les deux hommes se soient longuement observés, le sorcier à lunettes lui avait tendu la main en le priant de s'excuser pour toutes les erreurs commises durant leur jeunesse. J'avais vu notre professeur de potions esquisser un sourire avant de lui serrer la main en signe de trêve. Ensuite, mon père avait rejoint son vieil ami d'un pas énergique. Après une brève tape sur l'épaule et quelques mots amicaux, c'était Lily qui s'était approchée de lui en souriant. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras sans rien dire et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Rogue avait légèrement rougi, avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Et enfin, mes parents avaient paru assez étonnés de voir Donna ici, mais étaient quand même ravis de la retrouver, elle aussi, car ils la connaissaient bien lorsqu'ils chassaient à Londres.

J'avais du mal à croire tout ce qui se passait. En l'espace d'une semaine seulement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, et tous les innocents qu'il avait éliminés étaient revenus à la vie. C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver entourée de toutes ces personnes comme si rien n'avait changé…

Tout allait bien.

La guerre était terminée.

Ils étaient revenus.

Et tout était calme, désormais.

Enfin, ça, c'était juste avant que l'entende des pas en provenance de la forêt d'où tout le monde était sorti. A vrai dire, les pas en eux-mêmes n'avaient pas été si bruyant que cela. C'était plutôt le bruit causé par quelqu'un se prenant un arbre, en fait. Une voix masculine avait commencé à râler en disant qu'il ne comprenait par pourquoi l'Univers avait décidé de s'acharner ainsi sur lui, alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé. Une jeune femme lui avait répondu que ce genre de choses arrivait, et que le premier but était d'abord de sortir de cet amas de végétation dans laquelle ils étaient englouti.

J'avais vu Harry frissonner à l'entente de l'une des deux voix. D'un pas hésitant, il avait commencé à s'avancer en direction des arbres, et avait eu un hoquet de stupeur en voyant les deux personnes apparaissant devant nous.

Il y avait une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que nous, portant un uniforme de sorcière étudiant ici à Poudlard, aux couleurs de la Maison Serdaigle. Elle tenait fermement par la main un jeune homme ayant à peu près le même âge qu'elle, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt à manches longues noir et jaune. Il parut assez surpris de voir tous ces regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, il y a trois qui marquèrent son attention.


	112. Wayward sister

-Mais… Comment est-on revenus ?

Le nouvel arrivant n'a pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse, Gabriel se jetant sur lui comme l'avait fait Lucifer avec Balthazar -en légèrement moins poussé-. Pendant un bref instant, il ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe, mais il finit par lui rendre son étreinte, lâchant la main de la jeune fille l'accompagnant.

-La vache, c'est fou ce que tu m'avais manqué, toi.

-Mais… Gabriel ? Tu avais disparu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant… En fait, j'ai… Comme qui dirait… Eté enlevé par mon oncle, qui travaillait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et quand je dis mon oncle, je veux dire Lucius Malefoy, et non, tu ne rêves pas. Quand j'ai réussi à m'échapper, j'ai rejoint la sœur de Sam -tu sais, Charlie ? - à Poudlard, on m'a remis sur pied et j'ai pu aller vivre chez les Weasley avec mes parents. C'est une très, très longue histoire. Il y a un tas de choses que tu dois savoir, mais pour le moment, il ne vaut mieux pas t'assommer avec un paquet d'infos dès ton retour… Sinon, ce n'est pas pour t'inquiéter, mais ça doit faire un an que tu… Enfin bref, je ne te fais pas un dessin…

-Qu… Quoi, un an ? J'ai été mort pendant un an ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, dis-toi qu'il n'y a plus la moindre menace aujourd'hui, et que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Tout le monde est vivant, tout le monde est heureux, c'est un peu devenu le pays des Bisounours. Sinon, je crois que mon très cher petit-ami revenu d'entre les morts ici présent à lui aussi envie de te saluer…

-Wow, attends, quoi ? Sam est aussi…

-Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il est revenu. Comment ? C'est hyper long à raconter, et je me passerais bien de le faire pour le moment…

Mon frère marche alors dans leur direction et prend à son tour le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il semble être très heureux de le retrouver. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est une journée que personne ne risque d'oublier, avec le nombre de larmes qui ont été versées… Le garçon au t-Shirt noir et jaune lui rend à lui aussi son étreinte, et lorsqu'il se sépare de lui, il prête alors un peu plus attention à nous, les élèves de cinquième année étant présents. Son regard se porte principalement sur Harry, à qui il offre un sourire radieux en le voyant.

Il le rejoint, et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le nouveau venu lui fait une brève accolade.

-ça faisait longtemps Harry… Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

-Eh bien, moi… Moi non plus, Cédric…

Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre à son sujet au cours de cette année scolaire. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je me rappelle effectivement du fait que le jour de sa mort, il portait la tenue de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et que même s'il a été tué par Queudever, c'est avec la baguette de Voldemort que l'acte a été commis. Il me parait aussi rayonnant que sur les photos que j'ai vues de lui. Celles qui étaient accrochées sur le miroir de la Salle-Sur-Demande.

-C'est… C'est vraiment incroyable de se retrouver ici, après avoir passé un an à errer au milieu de nulle part…

-Comment ça ?

-Juste après ma mort, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais l'impression de m'être retrouvé dans une sorte de réalité alternative où il n'y avait plus le moindre être humain. Seulement des créatures étranges se lançant à notre poursuite afin de nous décimer.

-Le Purgatoire, répond simplement ma mère. C'est là-bas que nous étions tous enfermés.

-J'ai galéré pendant un bon moment, manquant plusieurs fois de me faire arracher la tête. Après quelques jours seulement, j'ai bien cru que j'y passerai une seconde fois, mais il se trouve que j'ai réussi à me faire une alliée, ajoute Cédric en désignant la jeune fille vêtue de sa tenue de Serdaigle, déchirée à certains endroits, prouvant qu'elle s'est régulièrement battue afin de survivre. Nous avons fait connaissance, et ensemble, on a combattu un tas de monstres à l'aide de notre magie de sorciers. Ensuite, nous avons rejoint d'autres personnes, comme par exemple tes parents, Harry, et nous avons commencé à gagner du terrain. Heureusement que l'on est sortis de là, car je ne pense pas que l'on aurait résisté encore longtemps. Mais d'après ce que je sais, toutes les victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont réussi à s'en sortir.

-Donc, vous vous êtes rencontrés là-bas, murmure Hermione en prêtant attention à la nouvelle venue. Et si j'en crois votre âge, vous… Enfin, vous avez été tuée l'an dernier aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hm… Pas vraiment… A vrai dire, cela fait près de trente ans que je suis décédée.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais… Je pensais que tout le monde regagnait ses années perdues en revenant à la vie, dit alors Sirius. Comment se fait-il que cela n'ait pas été le cas pour vous ?

-Je pense qu'au plus profond de moi, je n'en avais pas envie, lui répond-t-elle tandis que Cédric lui attrape la main. Je ne pense pas avoir mentalement l'âge que je suis supposée avoir. Pour moi, j'ai toujours dix-sept ans, et ce depuis trois décennies. Et puis, vous imaginez, je me réveille, et je me rends compte que j'ai presque cinquante ans, alors que j'étais sur le point d'obtenir mon diplôme à Poudlard ? Je ne pense pas que j'aurais bien vécu le choc…

-Hey, vous savez quoi, s'esclame alors Gabriel en prenant Sam et Cédric chacun par une épaule.

-Non, quoi ?

-Notre _Team Free Will_ est enfin réunie !

La Team Free Will, c'était ainsi que Gabriel avait surnommé leur trio, il y a longtemps. Il m'en avait parlé dans l'une de ses lettres.

Un bruit sourd nous interpelle, venant de la cour du château non loin derrière nous. Il semblerait que le directeur souhaite rassembler tout le monde. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'école d'un pas rapide, tous ensemble. En nous voyant arriver, certains s'écartent afin de nous laisser passer. Il est vrai que notre groupe est devenu assez imposant en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement… Nous nous dirigeons donc, à la demande de Dumbledore, directement dans la Grande Salle, qui a été en partie réparée depuis la dernière offensive.

De nombreux visages se tournent vers nous, et plusieurs personnes viennent nous saluer. Certains reconnaissent nos parents, et plusieurs élèves de dernière année se précipitent vers Cédric, l'ayant connu avant qu'il ne perde la vie. Sont compris Fred et George, ainsi que Lee Jordan, Angelina et Katie. Mais je crois que parmi ceux qui l'ont reconnu, les deux personnes étant les plus ravies de le retrouver sont Fleur et Krum, qui sont restés sur place après la guerre afin d'apporter leur aide à la reconstruction du château. Ils se font une étreinte collective, Fleur manquant de fondre en larmes. Elle m'avait effectivement confié qu'elle était devenue très amie avec Cédric lors des épreuves du tournoi de l'an dernier.

-Cédric ?

Une voix l'interpelle non loin de nous, et un homme au crâne légèrement dégarni s'avance parmi les foule de sorciers et de sorcières étant en train de prendre place autour des tables de quatre Maisons. Lorsqu'il aperçoit le jeune homme, il manque d'en faire tomber ses lunettes. Il se dirige ensuite vers lui en le serre fermement dans ses bras.

-Mon fils, tu es revenu…

-Papa ! Attention, tu m'étouffes un peu, lui lance-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait contacté, en me disant qu'il sollicitait ma présence ici… Il m'a simplement dit que c'était urgent, et qu'il lui restait un tas d'autres personnes à prévenir… J'étais à Londres, et il a ouvert un portail juste devant moi, alors que je parlais avec un ancien sorcier tout à fait sympathique, et il nous a invités à le suivre…

-J'ai encore du mal à y croire, s'exclame Cédric en souriant. Après un an, je suis enfin revenu… Et tout ça grâce à la petite sœur de Sam.

-Sam... Comme Samuel Bradbury ? Et tu parles de sa petite sœur Céleste, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, enfin, tout le monde les appelle Sam et Charlie… C'est elle qui a trouvé le moyen de ramener à la vie tous ceux qui ont été tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

En entendant que l'on parle de moi, je me retourne et aperçois Cédric discuter avec son père, lorsque le plus âgé des deux me fait signe de les rejoindre. M'excusant auprès de Ginny, avec qui j'étais en train de parler, je m'avance vers eux, et une fois à la hauteur, le père m'attrape la main et me regarde dans les yeux en me disant

-Jeune fille… Je ne sais quoi faire pour vous remercier… Vous m'avez rendu mon fils…

-Monsieur Diggory, je…

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Amos.

-… Vous savez, Amos, je n'étais pas seule, j'ai reçu beaucoup d'aide, je lui réponds en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Lucifer qui se fait harceler de question par Deny Crivey, et photographié sous tous les angles par son grand frère Collin. Attendez, vous avez bien dit que vous étiez venu accompagné ?

-C'est exact. J'ai rencontré un homme qui avait autrefois des pouvoirs étonnants, mais cela fait un moment qu'il n'exerce plus de magie, me dit-il en soupirant comme s'il était désolé. Tenez, c'est cet homme, là-bas, ajoute-t-il en pointant son doigt dans une direction bien précise. Vous le voyez ? celui qui parle avec la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui est étrangement vêtue…

-Hm… Vous m'excusez une seconde, Amos ? J'ai… Quelque chose à faire… Je vais vous laisser avec votre fils…

Je m'éloigne alors d'eux, souhaitant à la fois les laisser se retrouver, mais également dans le but de rejoindre Hermione, qui semble très bien s'entendre avec mes parents. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je l'attrape par l'épaule et lui dit, sous les regards interrogatifs des deux adultes

-Hermione, je crois que je sais qui est la copine de Cédric. Elle ne nous a pas dit comment elle s'appelait, mais je crois que j'ai deviné. Et tout concorde parfaitement.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Je lui explique alors mon point de vue, mes parents semblant assez attentifs à mes déductions farfelues, et lorsque j'ai enfin terminé, elle m'observe avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle met un moment à assimiler ces informations, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, les professeurs de l'école commencent à s'installer.

-Et tu en es sûre ?

-Absolument certaine. On ferait mieux d'y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ok, je viens avec toi.

-Mh mh.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, quelqu'un toussote légèrement derrière nous, comme pour nous signaler que nous devrions peut-être expliquer ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. Lorsque je me retourne, je sens les regards de mes parents peser sur nous, mais pas dans le sens auquel je m'attendais. Au contraire, ils semblent nous approuver, même s'ils ignorent à moitié ce de quoi nous avons parlé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, Hermione et moi.

-J'imagine que c'est l'un de ces moments où il ne faut pas poser trop de questions, me dit mon père.

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il ait compris que c'est important. Nous nous éloignons donc, et tentons de nous frayer un chemin à travers les personnes dont le nombre a doublé par rapport à d'habitude. J'invite ensuite Hermione à me suivre, et en à peine une trentaine de secondes, nous parvenons à rejoindre l'homme que m'a désigné Amos un peu plus tôt. De dos, et discutant avec Donna, il ne nous voit pas arriver. Je tape donc doucement son épaule afin de lui signaler notre présence. Il semble très surpris de me voir.

-Charlie ? J'ai appris que tu étais revenue à la vie ! Ce sont tes amis qui m'en ont parlé. D'après eux, tu n'avais plus besoin de te cacher. Est-ce que tu vas bien, me demande-t-il tandis que Donna s'éloigne afin de nous laisser discuter -et aussi pour rejoindre Sirius, qui est en grande conversation avec James et mon père-.

-Oui, en fait… Tout va pour le mieux, je lui réponds en pensant à ma famille, qui est enfin réunie.

-Pour… Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans ce château, et alors que je venais de rencontrer Amos Diggory, Dumbledore a débarqué en nous invitant à le suivre… Et autant affirmer que ma femme n'a pas trop apprécié que je sois obligé de partir de la maison pour des raisons qui m'étaient inconnues…

-Professeur, je vais vous expliquer, et…

-Je t'en prie, cela fait un an que je ne te donne plus cours… Je crois que tu peux t'en tenir à mon prénom. D'ailleurs, où est ma mère ? Elle est venue avec nous, mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je tourne un peu en rond dans cette pièce. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue ? Oh, tu dois être… Hermione, c'est cela ?

-Mh… Oui, mais qui…

-Les amis de Charlie peuvent se montrer très bavards, parfois. Ils ont souvent cité plusieurs noms d'élèves étudiant ici. Et d'après la description qu'ils ont fournie, cela n'a pas été compliqué de deviner que tu étais la nouvelle acolyte de mon ancienne élève…

-Oh, je vois…

-Crowley, il s'est passé un truc, et c'est pour cela qu'on vous a fait venir jusqu'ici. Vous devez savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu, un peu plus tôt dans la semaine ?

-Oui, grâce à toi. Et alors ? Il y aurait-il un problème ? Est-ce qu'il est revenu à la vie, ou bien peut-être reste-t-il encore des Mangemorts qui tentent de s'en prendre à vous ? Parce que si c'es le cas, je n'hésiterai pas à réveiller la magie qui sommeille en moi depuis des années afin de leur coller une bonne raclée.

-Non, il est bel et bien décédé, et il ne risque pas de revenir. Pas avec la balle que je lui ai collé entre les deux yeux. Mais passons, ce n'est pas de lui dont je veux parler. Enfin, si, en partie, et…

-Attends une seconde, m'interrompt-il, ça ne serait pas… Ton frère, là-bas, avec… Avec ta mère ?! Enfin, je croyais qu'elle était… Et l'Auror nous a dit que lui, il…

-Alors, voilà justement ce dont je souhaitais vous parler. Avec Lucifer, on a réussi à interpréter une prophétie vraiment très étrange. Mais comme à la base, c'était de l'énochien, je préfèrerais ne pas la répéter. Et grâce à cela, un paquet de personne a été ressuscité. Et donc, je voulais en venir à…

Je m'arrête de parler au moment où je sens une main délicate se poser sur mon épaule, et lorsqu'une voix féminine assez douce me demande où est passé Cédric. Et en me retournant, je me retrouve face à la petite amie de ce dernier, qui me regarde en souriant. Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué l'homme se tenant debout derrière Hermione et moi, et cela semble être réciproque, mon ancien prof étant en train de se remémorer un tas de souvenirs qu'il a pu avoir dans ce château lorsqu'il avait notre âge.

-Il est avec son père, je lui réponds calmement. Hum... Je crois… qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui je devrais te présenter. Tu vois, le gars derrière nous ?

-Oui, enfin, à moitié, parce qu'il est presque de dos. Et alors ? Que se passe-t-il avec cet individu, me demande-t-elle en remettant en place les quelques mèches de cheveux bruns lui tombant devant le visage.

-C'est… C'était un sorcier, quand il avait notre âge. Mais un évènement a marqué sa vie, et depuis, il a arrêté d'utiliser sa magie. Après cela, lui et sa mère se sont enfuis, et on a plus trop entendu parler d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous avoue qui il était vraiment.

-C'est affreux, murmure-t-elle d'un air horrifié. Tu veux dire qu'il a vécu sans ses pouvoirs pendant… Pendant quoi, vingt-cinq ans, peut-être ?

-Trente et un, pour être exact, précise Hermione.

-… Tu as dit trente et un ?

-Tu as aligné les pièces manquantes du puzzle ? je lui demande. Crowley, je dis en haussant la voix à l'intention de l'homme toujours distrait. Il y a quelqu'un à qui j'aimerais que vous parliez… Je crois qu'Hermione et moi, nous allons vous laissez seuls, tous les deux. Je crois que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire…

-Mais enfin, commence-t-il en se retournant, de quoi tu p…

Il a un mouvement de recul en voyant la jeune femme se tenant debout face à lui. Quant à elle, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement de temps, et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait pu oublier son visage. Pendant des mois, il l'avait vue sur la première page de nombreux journaux du Monde des Sorciers. Chaque semaine, et ce durant près de deux ans, on évoquait la mort de cette jeune sorcière sans se soucier de ce qu'aurait pu penser les lecteurs.

-C'est… Je…

-Je suis tellement désolée, Crowley, j'aurais tant aimé que rien de tout cela n'arrive… Si seulement j'avais réussi à m'enfuir à temps, tout aurait été différent, à présent… Mère et toi, vous devez tellement m'en vouloir…

-N… Naomi, je…

Ne trouvant pas les mots, ils se contente de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, à qui il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler durant plus de trente ans. Il ignorait s'il rêvait, ou si elle était bel et bien là. Mais le fait qu'elle lui rende son étreinte confirme ce à quoi il pense. Lorsqu'il se séparent, il se rend compte que sa sœur n'a pas changé, qu'elle est restée aussi radieuse que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient dit « au revoir ».

-Tu… Tu es vraiment là, c'est…

-J'ignorais que j'étais partie si longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Cédric Diggory. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué qu'il avait entendu parler de moi dans les journaux qui rappelaient de temps en temps les noms des premières victimes. Pendant trente ans, j'ai dû me débrouiller seule, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, et… Et on dirait que tu enseignes un tas de bonnes choses à tes élèves, puisque c'est grâce à l'une d'entre elles que je suis là aujourd'hui…

-Tu... Excuses-moi, c'est juste que… C'est étrange de pouvoir te parler, après tant d'années, et puis…

-… Je n'ai pas vieilli, je sais. J'espère que tu n'en m'en voudras pas trop de vouloir profiter un peu de la jeunesse que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vivre…

-Non, au contraire, cela se comprend parfaitement.

De loin, j'observe les retrouvailles entre Crowley et sa -grande- sœur. Disons que cela aura été une journée assez éprouvante pour tout le monde… Harry a retrouvé ses parents, moi les miens, ainsi que mon frère, Gabe a retrouvé son « âme-sœur », Lucifer la sienne, Amos a pu revoir son fils, Dean sa cousine, et Naomi son frère. Je vois alors une femme aux longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade dans son dos se diriger vers son fils à grands pas, et une fois à sa hauteur, je remarque qu'elle manque de tomber à la renverse. Mais à la seconde suivante, elle s'empresse de prendre sa fille dans les bras. Il semblerait que Rowena ait enfin tout ce qu'elle voulait une famille réunie. Un peu comme nous tous.

Brusquement, le son dans la Salle diminue d'un coup, notre directeur ayant lancé un sort afin d'avoir l'attention de chacun. Les professeurs-dont Castiel, qui a gardé sa place- sont attablés, ainsi qu'Abelforth et le Ministre de la Magie. Il semblerait que Dumbledore soit enfin prêt à entamer son fameux discours.


	113. Dumbledore's Speech

-Bien. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention à tous, s'exclame Dumbledore à l'assemblée, je tiens simplement à vous rassurer en vous affirmant que nous n'aurons plus à craindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'avenir.

Cette phrase est immédiatement accueillie par des applaudissements enthousiastes, qu'ils viennent des élèves, de leurs parents ou des quelconques sorciers se trouvant dans la Salle. Nous sommes vraiment très nombreux, on a l'impression d'être trois fois plus nombreux qu'à l'habitude.

-Laissez-moi vous dire quelques mots au sujet d'un sorcier qui a fait trembler le monde pendant de nombreuses décennies Lord Voldemort. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon âgé de onze ans, j'ai cru bon d'aller le chercher dans l'orphelinat où il avait grandi afin de faire de lui un sorcier puissant. Je voulais qu'il apprenne à développer ses pouvoirs, qu'il parvienne à les contrôler, mais à aucun moment je ne m'étais douté qu'il deviendrait le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps. Ce n'est que trop tard que nous nous en sommes rendu compte.

Quelques murmures s'élèvent dans la Salle.

-Mais aujourd'hui, cette menace a été écartée car de nombreuses personnes se trouvant ici même ont donné corps et âme afin de le réduire à néant. Je souhaite donc remercier chacun de ces individus pour l'aide qu'ils ont apporté à ce château.

Je sens Drago m'attraper par la main.

-Pour commencer, j'offre mes premiers remerciements aux êtres célestes qui ont accepté de venir nous aider, malgré les nombreux problèmes qu'ils devaient gérer au plus vite de leur côté. Vous nous avez été d'un grand soutien, et les sorciers vous en seront éternellement reconnaissants.

Sous les applaudissements déchaînés des gens peuplant la salle, les anges sont invités à rejoindre notre directeur sur l'estrade afin que celui-ci puisse montrer aux sorciers les visages de ceux qui se sont battus pour eux. S'avancent alors devant tout le monde Balthazar- qui sourit de plus belle-, suivit d'Anna, Samandriel, Uriel et Zeke. Castiel finit également par se lever, et est rapidement rejoint par Hanna. Ensemble, ils saluent poliment ceux qui les félicitent, avant qu'ils ne regagnent chacun leurs places respectives le plus sobrement possible -sauf pour Balth', qui se croit à un concert de métal et qui a manqué de se jeter dans la foule-.

-Ensuite, poursuit notre directeur, nous avons bénéficier de l'aide de plusieurs métamorphes qui se sont révélés particulièrement utiles lors de cette bataille interminable. Je sais que les sorciers les ont souvent jugés comme étant dangereux, mais sachez qu'ils sont tous différents, et qu'il y a des personnes tout à fait admirables dans notre camp. J'aimerais d'ailleurs, à ce propos, vous parler d'un homme qui a été injustement puni, il y a de ça quinze ans. Un homme valeureux qui a du porter le fardeau d'un autre, qui s'était montré lâche. Un homme courageux qui n'a pas hésité à nous venir en aide, ajoute-t-il tandis que Madison, Amelia et Remus monte déjà rejoindre le directeur sur l'estrade. Un homme dont le nom vous a peut-être fait trembler il y a deux ans, mais dont nous n'avions pas à nous méfier.

De nouveaux murmures s'élèvent parmi les rangs.

-J'ai nommé Sirius Black.

Pendant quelques instants, pas un bruit ne se fait entendre dans la Salle. La plupart des personnes semblent perturbées de découvrir qu'elles avaient pris cet homme innocent pour un dangereux criminel. Le premier bruit qui vient percer ce silence provient de la table de professeur, dressée derrière Dumbledore. De nombreux regards se dirigent alors vers Severus Rogue qui s'est levé, et qui après quelques secondes, commence à applaudir. Et en l'espace de quelques instants seulement, toute la pièce se met à l'imiter.

-Vas-y, c'est ton heure, lance Donna à Sirius, qui ne sait pas où se mettre.

Celui-ci, à la fois ému et reconnaissant, rejoint à son tour le directeur sur l'estrade, échangeant par la même occasion un bref regard avec Fudge, qui ne sait quoi dire. Dumbledore lui sert alors chaleureusement la main en s'excusant au nom de la justice pour l'erreur commise, quinze ans plus tôt, puis il salue les deux loups-garous et l'Animingus. Après cela, toujours sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ils retournent à leur place, un sourire aux lèvres. Nos parents accueillent Sirius et remus avec des tapes amicales sur l'épaule, les félicitant pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Viennent ensuite tous les sorciers n'étant ni membres de l'Ordre, ni Aurors, ni professeurs dans cet établissement. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de nous venir en aide, et pourtant, vous l'avez fait. J'invite donc ceux qui se reconnaissent dans ces paroles à me rejoindre. Mais avant cela, j'aimerai que chacune des personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce sache que les apparences peuvent être parfois trompeuses.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Amara -la mère de Cas'-, suivie de Narcissa et Bellatrix, ainsi que de quelques autres personnes, rejoignent Dumbledore, provoquant un élan de stupeur parmi la foule, qui semble être prise à un léger mouvement de panique à la vue de « l'ancienne » Mangemort. Seulement, le directeur parvient assez rapidement à calmer tout le monde. Après que tout soit redevenu silencieux, il invite Bellatrix à expliquer elle-même ce qui lui est arrivé afin que tout le monde comprenne qu'elle n'a jamais souhaiter tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Il y a seize ans, je menais une vie assez normale. J'avais un grand frère et deux sœurs aimantes, et malgré les premières victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Nous parvenions à éviter chacun des drames qui flottaient au-dessus de notre famille. Seulement, un jour, quelque chose d'imprévisible est arrivé. Je n'y avais pas été préparée, et je n'ai eu les moyens de me défendre. Une… Une démone travaillant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et répondant au nom de Daegon a pris possession de mon corps.

L'entièreté de la salle semble vivre d'une seule et même émotion. Tout le monde semble se sentir assez mal à cause des propos que tient la jeune femme.

-Jamais je n'ai voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, ajoute-t-elle. Mais… Elle était impossible à combattre. Je criais de toutes mes forces, mais personne ne m'entendait. J'étais bloquée dans mon propre corps, incapable de faire ce que je voulais. Et à peine un an plus tard, j'ai fait quelque chose dont je ne serai jamais en mesure de me pardonner. J'ai… J'ai torturé deux Aurors à un tel point qu'ils ont failli y rester.

Je vois que mes parents et ceux d'Harry écoutent avec attention le discours tenu par Bellatrix. Et c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je suis heureuse qu'ils soient suffisamment ouverts d'esprit pour comprendre ce qu'elle a dû endurer.

-Frank et Alice Londubat ont été neutralisés par ma faute. Parce que je me suis trouvée dans l'incapacité de me défendre face à une démone malfaisante.

-Ce n'était pas vous la responsable, lance une voix masculine au fond de la Salle.

Tout le monde se retourne vivement et se retrouve face à trois personnes, dont deux auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas. Neville est finalement revenu, après avoir disparu pendant quelques heures, et apparemment, en très bonne compagnie. Fixant Bellatrix, l'homme reprend

-Ce n'était pas votre faute. Notre fils nous a expliqué ce qui vous est arrivé. Et jamais nous ne pourrions vous en vouloir pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas coupable, s'exclame Frank en tenant son fils par les épaules.

-Mais… Comment vous…

-Nous pensons que lorsque cette Daegon a été tuée, les effets de sa magie ont disparu avec elle, lui répond Alice. Vous n'avez donc pas de soucis à vous faire à notre sujet. Oh, et… Narcissa ?

La mère de Drago réagit à l'entente de son prénom.

-Merci d'être venue vous assurer que nous ne manquions de rien, à l'hôpital. D'après Neville, vous passiez souvent afin de prendre de nos nouvelles. Merci d'avoir été présente pour nous.

Une certaine vague d'incompréhension flotte dans la salle, mais elle est rapidement remplacée par une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements qui se conclut par une poignée de main chaleureuse entre Bellatrix et les Londubat. Après cela, les deux sœurs rejoignent les membres de leur famille, encore sous le choc. Tout le monde semble avoir compris les atrocités vécues par l' « ex » Mangemort, et c'est une très bonne chose. Après cela, notre Directeur s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix et s'exclame :

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, répète-t-il. Mais continuons. D'autres personnes ayant fait preuve d'un courage à toute épreuve, se sont les professeurs de cette école. Ils se sont montrés vraiment remarquables durant mon absence, et je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Chacun d'eux a su se montrer entièrement dévoué à leurs élèves, et ils les ont protégés et défendus, quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver. Le professeur Rogue, par exemple, a pu laisser le bénéfice du doute chez certains d'entre vous, mais sachez que c'est un homme tout à fait respectable qui a pris d'énormes risques en s'infiltrant dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ensuite, je dois également vous parler de Madame Pomfresh qui, depuis des années, sait merveilleusement prendre soin de nos blessés. Pas une seule personne ayant quitté son infirmerie n'en a gardé des séquelles. Sans oublier, bien sûr, tous les fantômes de l'école qui nous ont apporté une aide remarquable.

Les élèves félicitent avec joie leurs professeurs, repensant à ce que chacun d'entre eux a pu faire pour l'école durant la bataille, comme par exemple Hagrid et ses araignées géantes, le professeur McGonnagal, qui nous a aidé à réanimer les statues de l'entrée, le professeur Binns -un fantôme- qui s'est vaillamment battu aux côtés de Peeves, … Se tenant derrière les professeurs, les fantômes en question saluent la foule un à un, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux voir Peeves se montrer incroyablement sérieux en remerciant lui-même le directeur.  
Après que les applaudissements se soient calmés, le directeur reprend

-Après cela, il y a bien évidemment les nombreux Aurors qui n'ont pas encore été mentionnés, mais qui ont protégé l'école à l'aide de toutes sortes de boucliers très performants, et qui se sont battus avec une énergie étonnante. Ils n'ont pensé une seule seconde à lâcher l'affaire, même si leurs vies étaient en danger. Ils se sont montrés incroyablement courageux, bien que le taux de l'espérance de vie de chacun ne fût que très peu élevé. Je vous demande donc, mes chers amis, de les féliciter pour le travail qu'ils ont accompli.

Les applaudissements de chacun redoublent de force, tandis que les Aurors se dirigent à leur tour vers la fameuse estrade. Sont donc présents Molly et Arthur, Chuck et Tessa, suivis de Sam, Gabriel et Tonks, puis de Kingsley, Maugrey, Bill, Krum et Fleur -qui ont obtenu leur licence d'Aurors très récemment-, ainsi que Percy – qui a beaucoup aidé lors des combats finaux-, et enfin Dawlish. On se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une équipe très soudée, lorsque l'on y prête attention. Chacun à leur tour, ils vont saluer le directeur, tandis que ma mère me pose une main sur l'épaule. Je crois que toutes les deux, nous avons encore du mal à nous faire à tout ce qui s'est passé…

Mon père, lui, m'esquisse un sourire chaleureux de là où il se trouve, puis il se remet à applaudir son fils. Sam. Qui s'est battu sans relâche jusqu'au bout. Après que les Aurors aient terminé de passer devant Dumbledore, la salle redevient silencieuse, et notre directeur semble de plus en plus sérieux. Lorsque le silence se réinstalle, il met quelques instants avant de poursuivre son discours. Il semble à la fois nerveux et perdu dans ses pensées. Il a l'air d'hésiter sur le choix de ses mots. Après quelques instants, il se décide enfin à reprendre.

-Il reste une catégorie de personne que je me dois de remercier. Ces personnes, ce sont vous. Les élèves de ce château. Vous avez été embarqué dans une guerre absolument atroce, et pourtant, vous avez réussi à vous défendre aussi vaillamment que certains des plus puissants sorciers que je n'ai jamais rencontrés. Je commencerai donc par féliciter les élèves de septième année, qui ont veillé sur les plus jeune et qui ont réussi à protéger au maximum cette école.

Ceux-ci se lèvent, salués par tous les autres. Par ailleurs, Fred et George s'en donnent à cœur joie, et ne se gênent pas pour lancer un mini feu d'artifice dans la salle, qui semble émerveiller tout le monde. Pour nous les cinquièmes, c'est un bon souvenir de notre examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Angelina et Katie, tentent tant bien que mal de garder leur sérieux, mais avec des petits amis pareils, ce n'est pas forcément évident. Lee, lui, accompagne les jumeaux dans leurs bêtises, comme à son habitude. Les autres septièmes, eux semblent un peu plus calmes que leurs camarades.

-Pour finir, j'aimerai vous parler de trois jeunes sorciers qui, jusqu'à il y a très peu, ignoraient qu'ils étaient liés. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé à semer la terreur, il s'est mis en tête de diviser son âme afin d'avoir une durée de vie bien plus longue que la moyenne, et cela lui assurait également un minimum de protection en cas d'attaque. Et pourtant chacun de ces trois jeunes gens ont réussi à détruire les trois reliques portant le nom d' « Horcruxes ». J'aimerais donc que Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Potter et Miss Bradbury se joignent à moi.

D'un pas rapide, nous le rejoignons, tandis que pour le moment, les personnes se trouvant dans la salle préfèrent garder le silence afin de savoir ce que le directeur a à nous dire. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à sa hauteur, je me rends vraiment compte du nombre d'individus présents dans la pièce. Cela me donne légèrement le vertige, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Dumbledore commence par s'adresser à Neville.

-Tu t'es montré très brave. Plus que je ne l'aurais été lorsque j'avais ton âge, Neville. Et à l'aide de l'épée de Godrick Gryffondor, tu as détruit l'un des trois Horcruxes _Le serpent_.

Les gens se mettent à l'applaudir, puis il retourne auprès de ses parents, ceux-ci l'accueillant avec énormément de fierté. Moi aussi, je suis fière de mon ami. C'est quelqu'un d'incroyablement généreux, qui ne manque jamais de venir en aide aux autres. Une fois que la salle s'est calmée, le directeur s'approche ensuite d'Harry. Je sens qu'il va avoir un paquet de choses à lui dire…

-Harry, pendant de nombreuses années, tu as dû subir le regard des gens, qui te voyaient comme étant « le Survivant ». En cinq ans, je t'ai vu évolué à un tel point que je ne reconnais presque plus le « garçon du placard sous l'escalier », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire qu'Harry lui rend. Pendant cinq ans, tu t'es fait des amis sur qui tu as pu compter. Je pense bien évidemment en premier lieu à Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, qui t'ont suivi, quels que soient les dangers et risques encourus… Et alors que tu n'avais que douze ans, tu as toi aussi réduit à néant l'un des Horcruxes _Le journal de Jedusor_.

Tandis que Dumbledore le salue une dernière fois, Harry est applaudit de toutes parts pour ce qu'il a fait. Oui, c'est un héros. Avant qu'il ne descende de l'estrade, nous nous regardons et échangeons un sourire. Je ne pensais pas que je serais en mesure de nouer des liens d'amitié si fort avec ces personnes-là en seulement un an… Une fois qu'Harry est retourné à son tour auprès des autres, vient mon tour.

-Et pour finir, Charlie Bradbury. Une élève qui a entamé ses études de sorcières depuis un an seulement, et qui, pourtant, parvient à partager la place de première de classe avec Miss Granger… Tu m'as énormément surpris, tout au long de cette année. Mais je pense que nous aurions tout te dire bien plus tôt. Les personnes présentes ici savent ce qui t'es arrivé lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Ils savent que Voldemort n'avait déjà aucune limite à l'époque. Mais tu as fait preuve de courage et de volonté, et tu as réussi à déjouer cette malédiction. Après cela, tu as appris à te défendre et à te battre, que cela soit dans le domaine de la chasse ou de la sorcellerie. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès dans tous les domaines, et tu as réussi à nous débarrasser su Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes.

Même si le directeur n'a pas terminé, les gens recommencent à applaudir, voulant me féliciter.

-J'ai peut-être mis fin à ses jours, mais j'en aurais été incapable sans l'aide de toutes les personnes que vous avez citées avant moi.

-Et c'est justement ce qui a fait votre force. Vous y êtes parvenus tous ensemble. Et aujourd'hui-même, tu as été en mesure de ramener à la vie tout un tas de personnes qui avaient injustement perdu la vie à cause de Lord Voldemort. Tu es une sorcière vraiment remarquable. Et il y a peu, tu as détruit le troisième Horcruxe _La bague de Gaunt_.

Tout le monde se met à nouveau à m'acclamer, mon frère en étant le premier. Mais juste avant de quitter l'estrade afin de rejoindre ma famille, je m'approche du directeur et lui dit quelques mots à vois basse. Il m'approuve directement et reprend, d'un ton un peu plus énergique.

-Et pour finir, je remercie l'Archange Samaël pour l'aide qu'il nous a apporté. Il a vaillamment combattu à nos côtés et a aidé Miss Bradbury à détruire la baguette qui retenait tous ces gens prisonniers. Quant à ses acolytes, des démons tout à fait respectables, ils nous ont également grandement aidés. J'aimerais qu'il me rejoigne afin que je le salue en personne.

-Cette gamine me tuera, marmonne une voix au fond de la salle -ce qui amuse l'assemblée-.

Il finit cependant par se lever, acclamé par un tas de personnes, puis il nous rejoint, me fait une tape amicale sur l'épaule et va serrer énergiquement la main de Dumbledore. Il désigne ensuite brièvement Alastair et Lilith, entouré de plein de personnes qui cherchent à les féliciter. Un peu plus loin, je peux voir Raphael sourire, heureux que son frère ait réussi à se faire une place.

Et alors que tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux, nous avons brusquement l'impression que les tables et les chaises se mettent à trembler. Et avant même que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de réagir, une sorte de boule de lumière aveuglante traverse la salle avant de s'arrêter pile au-dessus de l'estrade. Pendant quelques instants, tout le monde se voit dans l'obligation de se protéger les yeux à l'aide de ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine visiblement sincère ne résonne, et qu'une silhouette ne se découpe dans toute cette luminosité.

-Oh, j'espère que je ne gâche rien en débarquant à l'improviste, lance-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

-Oh, tu sais, on finira par avoir l'habitude, soupire Lucifer. Salut, M'man…


	114. If I had wings

Tout le monde avait l'air d'être totalement paralysé depuis l'arrivée soudaine -et imprévue- de la mère des deux Archanges. Nous étions peu à savoir qui elle était vraiment, et tous les autres semblaient assez intrigués. Certains se demandaient même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une potentielle nouvelle ennemie. Au début, Lucifer avait paru assez mal à l'aise que celle-ci ait débarqué sans prévenir garde. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs centaines d'années qu'il n'avait plus eu le moindre contact avec elle. Et pour cause c'est elle qui l'avait envoyé dans la Cage en espérant qu'il s'y tienne tranquille.

-J'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment, dit-elle d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Oh, tu sais, on finira par avoir l'habitude, soupire Lucifer. Salut, M'man…

Alors comme ça, ce que m'a rapporté Métatron était vrai… Tu as encore décidé de t'enfuir. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'avais pas enfermé en bas pour n'importe quoi. Alors à présent, j'aimerais que tu me fasses le plaisir de me suivre, et de…

-Non, s'exclame une voix forte, faisant ainsi se retourner plusieurs personnes dans sa direction. Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener, Mère, ajoute Raphael en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Tu oserais me défier ?

-Vous ignorez tout ce que mon frère a fait pour tous ces humains, lance-t-il en désignant l'assemblée. Il en a probablement fait plus en une seule semaine que vous en plusieurs milliers d'années. Car vous avez tourné le dos à votre propre création depuis un bon moment déjà. Et je refuse que vous ne le réexpédiiez en Enfer.

Les regards des sorciers se trouvant dans la pièce alternent entre l'archange et sa mère, qui se dévisagent silencieusement. Personne n'ose les interrompre, de peur de déclencher un problème de niveau cosmique. Après quelques instants passés dans le silence le plus complet -et avec un Lucifer ne sachant où se mettre-, Ruby finit par esquisser un sourire à son fils aîné, puis elle lui dit, d'un ton plus calme

-Mon fils, crois-tu réellement que je suis venue jusqu'ici afin de le réenfermer ?

-Ah, parce que vous n'êtes pas venue pour ça, s'exclame Lucifer, assez surpris.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer, au cours des derniers jours. Il est vrai que j'étais assez remontée, en apprenant par Métatron que tu étais sorti. Mais au lieu d'envoyer toute ma garde angélique à tes trousses comme cet idiot me l'a proposé, j'ai décidé de te regarder faire. Après tout, tu devais avoir une bonne raison de suivre les deux humains qui sont venus te chercher dans ta Cage… Et autant avouer que tu m'as énormément surprise, Samaël. Je t'ai vu accomplir des choses absolument merveilleuses. Tu as protégé ceux qui t'entouraient, et tu as été plus que déterminé à répandre le bien autour de toi.

-Oui, enfin, faut pas non plus oublier que j'ai dû décapiter une bonne douzaine de Mangemort, lui répond-t-il, tandis que quelques rires s'élèvent dans la salle. Mais vous savez quoi, Mère ? Moi, ça ne me dérange pas que l'on m'appelle « le Diable ». Ouais, il m'arrive de faire des conneries assez balèzes. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas capable de filer un petit coup de main aux jeunes de temps en temps, ajoute-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Et c'est pour cela que je suis là aujourd'hui, reprend-t-elle. Je suis venue t'annoncer… Que tu n'es plus banni. Et que désormais, tu n'auras plus à vivre dans un espace d'une dizaine de mètres carrés.

-… Plus de Cage ?

-Plus de Cage.

-… Plus de plans pour m'échapper en douce ?

-Non plus.

-Et… Et toutes mes bouteilles de whiskey que j'ai stockées en bas ?

-Je demanderai à Métatron de te les rapporter, et après cela, je détruirai cette prison une bonne fois pour toutes. Il est grand temps que tu reviennes à la maison, mon fils, lui dit-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Est-ce que cela serait bizarre que je vous étreigne afin de vous remercier, avec ma réputation ?

Elle lui sourit et le prend elle-même dans ses bras. Moi qui avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer une fois Ruby, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle prenne une décision pareille concernant Lucifer. Tout autour, des applaudissements résonnent dans la salle, la plupart des gens ayant compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Même si pour certains, cela peut-être un sacré choc de découvrir que « Dieu » est en fait une femme. Celle-ci invite ensuite son autre fils à les rejoindre, puis -lisant sur ses lèvres, car avec le bruit ambiant, il est presque impossible de les entendre-, elle le remercie pour son intervention, du courage qu'il a fait preuve face à elle.

Lorsque tout se calme enfin, elle s'exclame qu'il est temps pour elle de regagner « son domicile », mais avant de disparaitre, elle nous dit qu'elle est fière de nous avoir créés, nous, les humains. Après cela, elle s'évapore en une volute de fumée blanche.

. . . . . . . .

-Eh bah, on peut dire que l'année aura été vachement mouvementée, je dis à Sam, avec qui je me suis assise dehors après que Dumbledore ait ajouté quelques derniers mots. Mais tu sais ce que je pense ? La magie, c'est vraiment quelque chose de génial.

-Surtout lorsqu'elle est utilisée par quelqu'un d'aussi génial que ma petite sœur, me répond-t-il. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fier de toi pour tout ce que tu as accomplis. Charlie, tu as même réussi à réaliser l'impossible ! Tu as ramené des personnes qui avaient été tués par le sortilège de la Mort, et c'était quelque chose que personne n'avait pu faire avant toi. Tu es l'une des meilleures sorcières de ta génération.

-Sam, tu… Tu te rends compte ? On va rentrer à la maison… Avec papa et maman… Avec eux, après tout ce temps… J'ai presque l'impression que c'est irréel. On va pouvoir retourner chez nous avec nos parents, et recommencer à vivre ensemble…

-Les choses vont effectivement changer, à présent, me répond-t-il en entourant de son bras mes épaules. Les familles déchirées ont été réunies, le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps a disparu… Honnêtement, que demander de plus ?

-… Et pourquoi pas quelque chose dans ce style-là, je lui réponds en lui désignant Drago et Gabriel discutant un peu plus loin.

-Ah, le jeune Drago. Il m'aura énormément surpris, ces derniers temps. Au début, il est vrai que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, principalement à cause de la réputation de son père. Mais en vérité, je trouve les Serpentard vraiment très chaleureux. Surtout quand on ne passe pas notre temps à se taper dessus pour rien d'important… Par exemple, ce « Blaise Zabini », je me suis retrouvé à me battre à ses côtés, au tout début de la bataille. C'est un sorcier très prometteur, si tu veux mon avis.

-Lui et Pansy ont vraiment été géniaux. C'est bien que l'on soit enfin tous du même côté. Les Maisons ne sont pas faites pour rivaliser de la sorte, mais pour s'entraider. Ce n'est pas pour se défier que les élèves ont été séparés en quatre catégories, c'est simplement parce nous avons tous des personnalités différentes. Seulement, je crois bien que Salazar Serpentard ne l'avait pas compris…

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment ça s'était passé, pour Crowley ?

-Assez bien. Lui et sa sœur sont retournés à Londres, avec Rowena et Donna. Il était temps pour eux d'y rentrer, les autres devaient probablement s'inquiéter à leur sujet. Je crois que le départ de notre flic favorite a légèrement attristé Sirius, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Nous nous mettons à rire, comprenant toujours les allusions de l'autre.

-Tout ira bien, me dit-il simplement.

-Maintenant, oui.

. . . . . . . .

-Cette dernière année scolaire était vraiment incroyable, s'exclame Fred en prenant place sur l'un des sièges, après s'être assuré que ses valises ne risqueront pas de tomber lors d'un coup de frein. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop sans nous, pendant les deux ans à venir, nous lance-t-il.

-En tous cas, je ne regretterai pas de recevoir encore une fois l'une de tes Bombabouses ensorcelées sur la tête, lui répond Pansy d'un air malicieux. Tu te souviens m'avoir envoyé une boite en étant remplie, l'an dernier ? L'odeur s'était rependue dans l'entièreté du dortoir, c'était vraiment infecte !

-Ouais, mais la différence, c'est que l'an dernier, on n'était pas vraiment potes, ajoute-t-il en laissant son frère s'installer à côté de lui. Mais je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé, ces derniers jours Quand on en sait un peu plus sur toi, on se rend compte qu'en fait, tu adores faire des blagues aux autres, toi aussi… D'après ce que m'a dit l'un de mes précieux contacts, c'est toi qui a fait introduire illégalement une vingtaine de mini-pétards du docteur Flibuste dans le bureau de Rusard, il y a trois ans…

-Pour ma défense, il m'avait injustement collée en retenue !

Tous les deux commencent à se chamailler gentiment, ventant chacun ses mérites personnels, sous les regards amusés de George, Angelina, Lee, Katie et Blaise, qui sont visiblement condamnés à partager la même cabine qu'eux. Nous nous éloignons, désirant en trouver une de libre avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises, et la première sur laquelle nous tombons est frappée du numéro nonante-six. C'est dans cette cabine que j'ai officiellement rencontré Ron, Harry et Hermione en début d'année.

Une fois que nous avons pris place, tous les quatre, ainsi que Drago et Ginny, nous sentons le train se mettre en marche après avoir émis un sifflement familier.

-On peut enfin souffler après avoir passé de sacrés moments, s'exclame Ron en soupirant. Vous croyez qu'on sera un jour tranquilles, à Poudlard ?

-ça m'étonnerait, lui répond sa sœur, mais même si nous n'avons pas affaire à des créatures de Ténèbres, je suis persuadée que nous trouverons toujours un moyen de nous attirer des ennuis… après tout, c'est dans notre nature, pas vrai ?

-Ça, c'est sûr, s'exclame Hermione. Par contre, rappelez-moi pourquoi on prend le Poudlard Express pour rentrer ? Je sais bien que c'est une habitude, mais j'ai cru que les familles rentreraient en transplanant…

-C'est plus convivial comme ça, non ? Apparemment, il y a un wagon en bout de train qui a été aménagé spécialement pour tous ceux qui n'appartiennent plus vraiment à l'école. Je crois qu'ils le partagent avec les professeurs, dit Harry. Oh, au fait, vous n'avez pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier, ce matin ?

-Si, et d'après les dernières nouvelles, Fudge a décidé d'abandonner son poste de Ministre de la Magie, je lui réponds. Il semblerait qu'il se sente indigne de continuer après avoir commis l'erreur de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bel et bien disparu… Je sais même qui va le remplacer, vu que grâce à mon père, qui avait apparemment bossé un an au Ministère, je connais le système de remplacement.

-Toi aussi, ça t'a étonnée, me dit Drago. Mais sincèrement, je crois qu'il fera un très bon Ministre. Après tout, il s'est très bien battu contre les Mangemorts, lors de la bataille finale. J'espère seulement que les journalistes le laisseront un peu tranquilles, et qu'ils ne le harcèleront pas dès le début de son mandat… Et toi, tu en penses quoi, Ron ?

-J'en pense que je vais en entendre parler tout l'été. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de mes parents, quand Dumbledore et Fudge leur ont annoncé la nouvelle… Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ? Mon grand frère devenu Ministre de la Magie ? Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire de « successions » était vraie, mais vu que Percy était l'assistant de Fudge, c'est à lui de reprendre son poste, vu que c'est lui, juste après ce vieux crouton d'ex Ministre, qui en sait le plus sur le métier. En tous cas, il a quand même demandé un peu de temps afin d'y réfléchir, ce qui est tout à fait normal Après tout, c'est une décision vraiment importante…

-C'est vrai. Mais je suis sûre que notre grand frère va assurer dans ce rôle. Il pourra enfin montrer aux sorciers qu'il est bien plus qu'un simple assistant, s'exclame Ginny.

-Eh bah apparemment, les bonnes nouvelles s'enchainent, dit alors Hermione, le nez plongé dans un journal. Vous saviez qu'ils avaient réussi à remettre la main sur Ombrage ?

-Sérieusement ?

-En fait, ce sont les centaures qui ont fini par la livrer au Ministère, et elle a directement été transférée à Azkaban. Ce qui veut dire que nous ne l'aurons plus l'année prochaine.

Nous soupirons de soulagement. Passer une autre année avec ce crapaud ? Très peu pour nous.

-Elle sera emprisonnée à vie, et n'aura aucune chance d'obtenir un quelconque procès en sa faveur, ajoute-t-elle. Ce qui veut dire que nous changerons de prof l'an prochain, et quelque chose me dit que ça ne pourra pas être pire que ceux à qui nous avons eu affaire… Espérons seulement que maintenant, les profs dureront plus d'un an… C'est vrai, personne n'a jamais gardé ce poste plus de dix mois !

-Ce poste est maudit, c'est tout…

Nous redevenons silencieux, chacun repensant aux récents événements. Tout est enfin fini, et nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre « normalement ». Plus de crainte à propos d'un quelconque problème de magie noir. Plus de prof psychopathe -mis à part Castiel, s'il reste notre professeur de Divination l'an prochain-. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Castiel, on a beaucoup parlé, avant que je ne prenne le train et qu'il ne retourne au Paradis. Je lui ai dis que j'étais désolée, et que je ne pensais pas tout ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité là-dedans, et après une brève étreinte qui arrange tout, il est reparti avec ses parents -et avec Hanna…- chez lui.

Lucifer, lui, a décidé de trainer un peu partout avec Balthazar avant de retourner en haut. Je crois que sincèrement, il préfère largement la Terre au Paradis, et ça, sa mère s'en doutait. Peu après le départ de Donna, Crowley, Rowena et Naomi, les deux être célestes se sont eux aussi dirigés vers Londres histoire de passer un peu de temps coupés du reste du monde.

-Vous pensez que ce sera qui, notre prochain prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Tout le monde sait que Rogue a longtemps convoité ce poste, mais j'ai l'impression que finalement, il aime bien enseigner les Potions. Vous croyez qu'on aura droit à un employé du Ministère, l'an prochain ? Je veux dire, un qui ne soit pas potentiellement capable de nous tuer ?

-Peut-être. Après tout, tout le monde connait la vérité, désormais, et je doute qu'il reste qui que ce soit de cinglé là-bas, répond Ron à Hermione. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que c'… Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Nous regardons dans la direction qu'il nous montre et nous voyons, juste de l'autre côté de la vitre qui sépare notre cabine du couloir, une Bombabouse exploser, suivie de quelques rires étouffés. Drago se lève et fait lentement coulisser la porte, puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir la tête afin de voir ce qu'il se passe, il se rétracte rapidement, évitant ainsi un autre projectile.

-Ce sont sûrement Fred et George qui vident leurs derniers stocks avant que l'on arrive à la maison, nous dit Ginny. Maman déteste quand ils s'en servent à l'intérieur.

Seulement, ses propos sont contredits lorsqu'à ma grande surprise, je vois Gabriel traverser l'allée en courant comme un fou, suivi de ma mère et de son père.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ils sont encore pires que nous, je murmure, voyant Chuck plonger sa main dans un sac rempli de Bombabouses. Vous croyez qu'ils grandiront un jour, j'ajoute en regardant ma mère esquiver un projectile lancé par Gabriel.

-Probablement pas…

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève notre voyage nous menant à Londres entourés d'adultes agissant comme des enfants -ce que nous ne leur reprochons pas le moins du monde-.


	115. The sixth year

-Raaaa, mais lâche-moi !

-Hors de question ! Tu m'as vraiment trop manquée, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne t'avais pas vue !

-Fred, on s'est vus la semaine dernière, et j'ai passé près de trois semaines chez toi, je lui lance en tentant de me dégager de son étreinte. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nos trois familles -Bradbury, Weasley et Potter- ont passé une grande partie de leurs étés ensemble ! Et puis, je croyais que toi et ton frère, vous deviez gérer votre boutique de farces et attrapes, j'ajoute en passant dans le hall d'entrée devant des jeunes ayant l'air assez étonnés de voir les plus grands agir comme ça.

-Techniquement, notre magasin n'ouvrira que le mois prochain, et le professeur McGonnagal nous a autorisés à passer un peu de temps à Poudlard, histoire d'aider les jeunes recrues pour le Quidditch. C'est vrai, qui serait à la hauteur de nous remplacer maintenant que nous sommes diplômés, mon frère et moi ?

-Et c'était une raison pour me sauter dessus comme ça dès ma sortie du train ? Tu sais que la plupart des élèves sont déjà rentrés dans la Grande Salle, et qu'il n'y a plus que les premières qui attendent que l'on soit nous aussi rentrés avant la Répartition ? Et ne me sors pas que tu passes ton temps à me venir en aide juste parce que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, je te rappelle que tu ne m'es absolument pas redevable.

-Bien sûr que si, puisque tu m'as sauvé la mise, il y a deux mois ! Tu es donc condamnée à me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, Céleste Bradbury.

-Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, « la fin des jours », comme tu dis, elle pourra arriver plus tôt que prévu pour toi, _Alfred Weasley_ …

-… Ok, touché. C'est vrai qu'on est pas mal en retard et étant l'un des assistant de Madame Bibine cette année, je me dois d'arriver à l'heure pour aller m'installer à la table des professeurs… Tu te rends compte ? George et moi, profs ? Je vais enfin pouvoir faire comprendre à Rusard qui est le plus fort de nous deux…

Les portes de la Grande Salle étant toujours ouvertes, nous parvenons à faire une entrée plus ou moins discrète, d'autant plus qu'il reste d'autres retardataires de quatrième et de dernière année. Nous nous saluons une dernière fois avant de regagner nos places respectives moi à la table des Gryffondors, et lui à celle des professeurs. Juste avant de m'installer, je croise le regard de Castiel, et celui-ci m'esquisse un sourire radieux. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la fin du mois de juillet, celui-ci ayant prévu d'aller rendre visite à sa sœur Billie. Une fois assise, Hermione me demande, amusée

-Alors ? Ça n'a pas été trop dur de supporter Fred ? On t'a perdue de vue juste après qu'il t'ait accostée. Et comme Hagrid rassemblait déjà les plus jeunes, on a été obligés de rejoindre le château.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je lui réponds en souriant. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir commencer à donner cours demain…

Je salue ensuite Dean et Seamus, occupés à s'échanger les détails de leurs vacances d'été. Je peux également apercevoir Neville et Luna qui tente de parler d'une table à l'autre. Heureusement que celles-ci sont voisines. Soudain, assis en face de moi, Ron semble avoir comme une illumination et il se met à chercher quelque chose sous les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Après quelques instants, il nous tend des lettres, à Harry, Hermione en moi.

-Ce sont vos invitations pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Ce sera à la fin de l'année, juste avant les fêtes de Noël. Vos parents sont bien sûr invités, aux aussi. Et tu pourras dire à ton frère, Gabriel et Drago que mes parents seraient ravis qu'ils viennent également, ajoute-t-il en me regardant. Pour ce qui est de Sirius et Remus, je crois que les faire-part leurs ont déjà été envoyés il y a quelques jours. J'espère vraiment que vous pourrez venir.

-Bien sûr que l'on viendra, lui répond Harry en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos. Sinon, comment va Percy ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'en sortait assez bien avec son nouveau poste ?

-Je crois que ça va. D'après la Gazette du Sorcier, le nombre de malfrats n'a jamais été aussi peu élevé depuis qu'il est devenu Ministre de la Magie. Notre mère avait peur qu'avec un emploi comme celui-là, il n'ait plus beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer, mais il passe tous ses dimanches avec nous. Et même lorsque l'un de ses employés le contacte pendent cette journée de repos, il trouve toujours un moyen de régler le problème sans être obligé de repartir travailler. L'autre jour, quelqu'un lui a proposé de faire monter papa en grade, mais Percy sait à quel point il adore s'occuper des affaires concernant les Moldus, alors il lui a proposer de s'occuper de l'entièreté de ce secteur. Cela faisait des années que Fudge le lui avait promis, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Soudain, nous voyons toute une ribambelle de jeunes faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, suivant de près le professeur McGonnagal qui, comme à son habitude, porte sa longue et élégante robe de sorcière d'un vert sombre. Tous ces futurs élèves semblent un peu paniqués en voyant autant de regards se poser sur eux. Assis en bout de table, le plus près de l'estrade, il nous faut attendre qu'ils soient à proximité afin que nous puissions mieux voir leurs visages. Et d'après les expressions de certains, quelques-uns semblent nous avoir reconnus.

-Je souhaite la bienvenue aux premières années, lance le professeur McGonnagal. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et vous installerez sur ce tabouret. Je placerai ensuite le Choixpeau sur votre tête, puis vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons.

-… Et puisse le sort vous être favorable, j'ajoute en murmurant.

Harry se met à rire discrètement, bientôt suivi d'Hermione. Seul Ron ne semble pas comprendre cette référence Moldu, mais je note dans un coin de mon esprit de la lui expliquer une fois le repas terminé. McGonnagal se met ensuite à appeler un à un les élèves, qui après être passé sous le Choixpeau, rejoignent les tables attitrées. Nous accueillons donc plusieurs Gryffondors, que nous nous empressons de rassurer, ceux-ci ayant l'air un peu perdus. Après tout, les plus grands doivent bien leur montrer l'exemple, ainsi que leur filer quelques tuyaux…

En prêtant attention à la table des professeurs, je me rends compte qu'à chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève est placé chez Gryffondor, Fred et George ne peuvent s'empêcher de pousser des cris ravis au grand désarrois de Rogue, à côté de qui ils sont assis, ce qui amuse énormément l'assemblée. Je remarque cependant que la table compte plusieurs chaises vide, donc celle se trouvant au centre. Celle autrefois occupée par le professeur Dumbledore. Me disant qu'il a probablement un peu de retard, je me concentre à nouveau sur la Répartition, qui touche à sa fin.

Lorsque la dernière élève, une certaine Eileen Leahy, rejoint la table des Serpentard cela me permet de la suivre du regard, avant de tomber sur Drago. Celui-ci accueille la nouvelle, puis il m'aperçoit. Il m'esquisse un sourire, que je lui rends, puis il se remet à parler avec Blaise. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un me tirer par la manche gauche de ma robe de sorcière, et en tournant la tête, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de l'un des petits nouveaux de Gryffondor, qui me demande comment se passent les cours en général. Après lui avoir brièvement expliqué, il me remercie, puis nous voyons McGonnagal s'éclaircir la gorge, après avoir fait disparaitre le Choixpeau d'un simple coup de baguette.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Avant d'entamer le repas, j'ai quelques informations à vous faire parvenir concernant le déroulement des mois à venir. Pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que le professeur Dumbledore a pris la décision, l'été dernier, de prendre sa retraite.

Cette phrase est accueillie par un mouvement de stupeur dans la Grande Salle. Ron, Harry, Hermione et moi, nous nous en doutions déjà, il nous avait très clairement fait comprendre, l'an dernier, qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent lorsque l'école avait besoin de lui. J'espère qu'il pourra profiter pleinement du temps libre qui s'offre à lui, maintenant qu'il n'a plus à diriger Poudlard.

-C'est donc moi qui le remplacerai, reprend-t-elle.

Les élèves se mettent à l'applaudir, ne pouvant espérer mieux. McGonnagal était un professeur génial, alors en directrice, cela ne pouvait être que mieux.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne pourrai donc plus exercer mon rôle de professeur de Métamorphoses, mais sachez que mes remplaçants ne tarderont pas à arriver. Affectivement, vous avez bien entendus, ce sont deux personnes qui prendront ma place, ce qui me permet de poursuivre sur une autre chose importante dont je souhaitais vous parler. Cette année, plusieurs cours seront assurés par plus d'un seul professeur. Je pense que ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, notamment au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, devrait vous aider à comprendre. Il y a de nombreux sorciers et sorcières très doués qui souhaitaient apporter leur aide, et c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté que les emplois du temps de certains professeurs, avec leur accord bien sûr, soient partagés avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela explique les quelques chaises vides à la table des professeurs. Les remplaçant arriveront sûrement dans la nuit, ou très tôt demain matin. Après avoir laissé le temps à ses élèves d'assimiler, cette nouvelle, McGonnagal reprend

-J'aimerai vous présenter ceux qui assisteront votre professeur de vol cette année. Ce sont d'anciens élèves qui se sont énormément démarqués dans ce domaine, que ce soit lors de matchs de Quidditch, ou bien même en plein examen l'an dernier, ce que je ne vous invite bien sûr pas à faire. J'ai nommé, Messieurs Fred et George Weasley.

Tout le mode dans cette salle les connait, ce qui explique le chahut causé par les nombreux applaudissements provenant des quatre tables. Après leurs prouesses de l'an dernier, Fred et George sont devenus de véritables légendes au sein de cet établissement. Une fois que le silence reprend petit à petit ses droits, notre directrice peut enfin continuer.

-Le professeur Trelawney ayant décidé de se consacrer à ses voyages, je vous annonce que le cours de Divination sera entièrement et définitivement assuré par Monsieur Novak, qui l'avait déjà remplacée l'an dernier. Il m'a assuré qu'il serait ravi de continuer à enseigner ici. Et je pense que c'était la dernière information que j'avais à vous transmettre. Pour ceux qui se poseraient déjà des questions, je me permets de vous affirmer que malgré mon nouveau poste, je resterai la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor.

Sous de nouveaux applaudissements, elle rejoint ses collègues et s'installe sur la chaise centrale, puis ses derniers mots à notre intention sont « bon appétit à tous », et subitement, un nombre incalculable de plats apparaissent devant nous. N'ayant pas assisté au banquet de bienvenue l'an dernier, je dois avouer que je suis assez impressionnée. J'arrive toujours à être impressionnée ici, même si cela fait un an que je connais cet endroit.

-Tiens, au fait, comment ça se passe à Londres, me demande Harry.

-Assez bien, je crois. Meg, Dean, Garth et Kevin ont réussi leurs examens, eux aussi. D'après leurs dernières lettres, Naomi a décidé d'intégrer une Université. Quant à Donna, il parait qu'elle est de plus en plus absente aux réunions de son boulot. Elles ne sont pas obligatoires, mais avant, elle y allait tout le temps. Et après avoir fait quelques recherches, je me suis rendue compte que toutes les dates où elles manquaient ces moments correspondaient parfaitement avec les soi-disant « tours de ronde » de la ville que fait Sirius afin de « s'assurer que le danger a bel et bien disparu » …

Nous continuons ensuite à discuter de tout et de riens, parlant des moments les plus fort nous ayant marqués l'an passé. Lorsque le repas s'achève enfin, nous quittons la Grande Salle et montrons le chemin du dortoir aux nouveau élèves, puis nous regagnons nos chambres afin de préparer nos affaires pour demain. Nous entamerons notre avant-dernière année de cours avant d'être diplômés, et je pense que nous avons tous hâte de rencontrer nos nouveaux professeurs.

. . . . . . . .

 _« Salut, la Rouquine._

 _Il fallait bien que je te donne des nouvelles, non ? Et quelle meilleure occasion que la veille de ton retour à l'école, histoire de te motiver à aller travailler ?_

 _En vérité, c'est juste que j'avais envie de te dire à quel point je t'étais reconnaissant (je crois que tu dois l'entendre au moins trois fois par jours… C'est ça, d'être surdouée !). Il y a deux mois, tu m'as permis de retrouver Balth', alors que techniquement, c'était impossible. Sans toi, je crois que j'aurais commis quelques meurtres histoire de me changer les idées. Bon, ok, j'ai tué deux personnes la semaine dernière, mais c'est simplement parce que ces foutus suceurs de sang à la Twilight avait tenté d'égorger un gosse qui n'avait rien demandé !_

 _Bref, j'arrive à me montrer « sympa », quand je le veux, et du coup, je n'ai plus à supporter les remarques de ma très chère mère me rabâchant que tuer les humains, ce n'est pas bien. Même si parfois, j'ai juste envie de faire péter un immeuble juste pour m'amuser._

 _On m'a fait part des dernières nouvelles, et je sais qui va te donner cours cette année. Sois rassurée, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'Ombrage… Mais bon courage quand même._

 _Bon, je ne vais pas non plus m'éterniser, d'autant plus que j'ai un avion pour la France dans deux heures, et que je ferais mieux de ne pas être en retard. Oui, je pourrais me servir de mes ailes. Mais j'ai un peu la flemme._

 _A un de ces quatre, ma petite humaine favorite._

 _-Lucifer, la plus belle des créatures célestes. »_


	116. Three lessons, five teachers

-Vous en avez pensé quoi, du nouveau prof de Potions ?

-Slughorn ? Ca va, il a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle. En tous cas, ses cours sont assez vivants, lance Ron. Et puis je n'avais jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes dans cette matière. Franchement, le gars, il nous a fait un contrôle de connaissances le premier jour, mais il faut avouer que c'était facile. Genre, tellement facile que j'ai eu plus de points que Crabbe et Goyle réunis… C'est à se demander comment ils ont fait pour atteindre l'année supérieure…

Nous arpentons les couloirs juste après avoir quitté les cachots, où le professeur Horace Slughorn nous a donné notre premier cours sur les Potions de l'année. Ron a raison, il sait ce qu'il dit, et il est très doué. J'avais eu l'occasion de lire un livre le mentionnant, l'an dernier. Il avait réalisé toutes sortes de remèdes surprenant qu'il comptait d'ailleurs nous apprendre, même si ce n'était pas au programme. Une sorte de bonus, selon lui.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le local où nous passerons les deux prochaines heures de cours à travailler sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et nous n'avons qu'une seule envie découvrir le visage de la personne qui nous enseignera cette matière. Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte entrouverte, où plusieurs élèves sont déjà en train de patienter, émettant plusieurs hypothèses concernant notre instructeur/trice. Je me dirige vers Pansy, qui est appuyée contre le mur, attendant elle aussi que nous ayons l'autorisation d'entrer et de nous installer.

Elle me confie d'ailleurs, qu'à la demande de Fred, elle et Blaise ont également été invités au mariage de Fleur et Bill. En très peu de temps, elle et Fred sont devenus de très bons amis, presque inséparables. Ils avaient commencé à nouer des liens amicaux lorsqu'ils m'avaient contactée, quand je m'étais enfuie à Londres il y a deux mois. L'amitié qu'ils entretenaient était un peu comme celle que j'ai avec Gabriel. Elle me sourit, me disant que tout se passe bien chez elle, et que sa mère est toujours aussi ravie de pouvoir héberger Blaise.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvre en grand, ce qui est une invitation pour nous à entrer. Nous nous exécutons, devenant tous silencieux, puis, alors que nous avions l'intention de reprendre les places que nous occupions l'an passé, nous découvrons que la disposition des bancs est totalement différente. Ceux-ci ont été disposé en arc de cercle, en face d'un grand espace vide, cependant comblé par toutes sortes d'objets à l'apparence étrange, plusieurs malles, un tableau avec un projeteurs, et des lignes ont été traces au sol -comme pour les exercices de duel-.

-Je ne sais pas qui va nous donner cours, murmure Seamus en prenant place, mais j'adore déjà ce prof…

Brusquement, la porte du bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'ouvre à son tour, et quelqu'un apparait dans l'embrasure. Ok, nous nous en étions doutés, mais nous n'avions pas pensé que ça allait vraiment être lui. Mais si j'en crois tout le matériel qu'il a mis à notre disposition, nous ne risquons pas de nous ennuyer cette année…

-Bonjour à tous. Cette année, c'est moi qui vous enseignerai cette matière, nous dit le professeur en descendant les marches. C'était effectivement un poste que je convoitais depuis un moment, et j'espère que vous vous montrerez tous attentifs et motivés pendant mon cours. Si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas tous les deux, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse Crabbe et Goyle, vous pouvez toujours aller faire un tour chez la Directrice. Je suis sûr que vos parents seraient ravis de découvrir que vous avez réussi à avoir une retenue dès votre premier jour de classe en sixième année…

Il vient ensuite se placer devant tout son matériel et ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, se contentant de nous regarder. Lorsque je corise son regard, je me dis que cette année risque d'être vachement amusante avec Rogue nous enseignant cette matière…

-Mais je ne serai pas seul pour cela. J'aurai un collègue tout à fait dévoué qui se trouve être excellent dans le domaine. Nous nous partagerons nous heures de cours, mais nous étudierons une seule et même matière au fur et à mesure de l'année scolaire. Il me semble que celui-ci vous soit familier, et à la demande du professeur McGonnagal, il a accepté de me rejoindre afin de vous donner cours.

-C'était cela, ou bien je passais mon temps à m'ennuyer, restant toute la journée enfermé chez moi, avec aucune occupation. Alors évidemment, j'ai tout de suite accepté de revenir, dit une voix dans notre dos.

En nous retournant, nous avons l'agréable surprise de nous retrouver face à Lupin, qui semble effectivement ravi d'être ici, si on en croit le sourire qui illumine son visage. Il rejoint ensuite son collègue au centre de la pièce.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir cette année, s'exclame-t-il, d'autant plus que vous avec accumulé un paquet de retard l'an dernier. C'est pourquoi vous aurez peut-être l'impression d'être assommés par le travail jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, mais les choses se calmeront par la suite.

-L'un des premiers thèmes que nous aborderons, dit Rogue, ce sont les objets aux propriétés magiques. En particulier ceux qui seraient susceptibles de vous aider en cas de danger. Est-ce quelqu'un saurait me donner un exemple, demande-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe. Oui, Miss Granger ?

-Les capes d'invisibilité, bien sûr.

-C'est exact. J'ajoute cinq points à Gryffondor pour cette rapidité. Les capes d'invisibilité sont effectivement d'un grand secours en cas de problème. Il existe également toutes sortes d'instruments permettant d'avertir un sorcier de l'arrivée de ses ennemies, comme les Retourneurs de Temps. Seulement aujourd'hui, leur utilisation n'est plus vraiment légale, certains sorciers et sorcières ayant provoqué de trop grands dégâts au début du vingtième siècle.

Discrètement, pendant que son collègue continue de parler, je vois Lupin se diriger silencieusement vers Harry, puis après que les deux aient échangé quelques mots, je le vois remettre un objet à notre professeur, avant que celui-ci ne regagne le milieu de la classe comme si de rien n'était. Une fois que Rogue a achevé son explication sur les Retourneurs de Temps et que les élèves ont fini de prendre des notes, c'est au tour de Remus de nous expliquer certaines choses.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait ce que c'est, nous demande-t-il en levant l'objet dont il était question il y a moins d'une minute. Oui, Monsieur Thomas ?

-Bah… Ce n'est qu'un morceau de parchemin vierge, monsieur…

Ron, Harry, Hermione et moi esquissons un sourire. Effectivement, ça en a tout l'air au premier coup d'œil. Remus semble d'ailleurs tout aussi amusé que nous, puis il donne un petit coup de baguette au parchemin en prononçant quelques mots « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ », ce qui semble d'abord étonner les autres élèves, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient des mots y apparaitre.

-Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un serait-il en mesure de me dire comment se nomme cet objet ? Miss Parkinson ?

-D'après ce que je sais, et ce que j'ai pu lire, il se pourrait ce que ce soit ce que l'on appelle la « Carte des Maraudeurs », mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende… Il parait que durant des années, cette carte avait totalement disparu, et que personne ne savait où elle se trouvait.

-Elle effectivement beaucoup voyagé, lui répond Rogue. Cette carte a été créée ici-même, dans cette école, par cinq élèves de votre âge, avant que notre très cher concierge, Monsieur Rusard, ne la confisque. De nombreuses années plus tard, deux frères, étant en retenue dans le bureau de celui-ci, ont mis la main dessus et ont eu l'occasion de l'étudier et de s'amuser avec, avant de la transmettre à l'un de leurs amis.

-Et qui étaient ces cinq élèves, demande alors Lavande en levant le bras. Est-ce que vous les connaissiez, professeur ?

-En effet, je les connaissais. Mais je pense que mon collègue est le mieux placé pour vous en parler, n'est-ce pas, _Lunard ?_

Le concerné lui sourit, avant de faire un pas en avant, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la main de Blaise se lève, et celui-ci lui dit, d'un air assez surpris

-Vous avez dit « Lunard », monsieur ? N'est-ce pas le nom de l'un des cinq créateurs de cette carte ?

-C'est exact, lui répond Lupin. Nous étions cinq amis, et chacun a utilisé un pseudonyme bien spécial afin de signer cette carte. Il y avait donc Patmol, Cornedrue, Fergal, Queudver et moi-même. Cet objet nous permettait de connaitre les moindres faits et gestes de ceux qui nous entouraient. Mais seule une personne digne de confiance était en mesure de s'en servir, c'est pourquoi Rusard a toujours cru qu'il s'agissait « d'un simple morceau de parchemin vierge ».

-Et qui étaient les quatre autres sorciers, ajoute Blaise, intrigué.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Harry et moi, et que nous lui ayons donné notre approbation, il se tourne vers l'élève, puis il lui dit, toujours avec autant de sérieux

-Pour commencer, il y avait Sirius Black, que vous avez vu l'an dernier, lors du discours du professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que James Potter et Mickael Bradbury. Quant au dernier, il a malheureusement pris la mauvaise décision de se tourner vers les forces du mal il y a de ça des années. Mais tout cela appartient au passé, poursuit-il en posant la carte devant Harry. Aujourd'hui, c'est à vous de vous amuser. Enfin, d'apprendre avant tout, s'empresse-t-il de dire en sentant un léger regard de reproche -venant de la part de Rogue- se poser sur lui. Bon, comment s'appelle l'association de sorciers et sorcières étant chargés d'éliminer toutes traces de Mages noirs ?

-Des Aurors, monsieur, s'exclame Parvati.

Nos deux professeurs continuent donc à nous poser tout un tas de questions afin de tester nos connaissances. Nous n'avons pas trop de mal à y répondre, puisque nous avons tous été confrontés à un tas de choses concernant les forces du Mal, justement. Nous abordons tous les sujets sous tous les angles, et nous finissons même par parler des créatures magiques dont nous parlera Hagrid cette année. Et lorsque la cloche sonne la fin du cours, nous sommes tous un peu déçus, car nous aurions aimé pourvoir rester plus longtemps dans cette salle de classe. Ce qui est une première…

. . . . . . . .

-Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une matière, s'exclame Ron en quittant la salle de classe. Je trouve hyper passionnant ! Et au moins, cette année, on va pouvoir apprendre des trucs. C'est vrai, on a Rogue et Lupin, qui sont des sorciers vraiment doués pour nous donner cours. Déjà que ce n'est pas un poste facile, ils ont tous les deux l'air vachement motivés…

Nos discussions se concentrent principalement sur ce que nous venons d'apprendre, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la classe suivante celle de Métamorphose. Nous croisons Peeves en chemin, qui nous salue poliment avant de tenter de nous renverser un seau d'eau au-dessus de la tête, mais au dernier moment, il se rétracte en nous affirmant qu'il nous doit le respect pour ce que l'on a fait en juin afin de protéger l'école. Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête des spectres…

Drago me rejoint au milieu du couloir, puis il m'annonce que sa mère, ses deux sœurs et Chuck ont l'intention de partir durant trois ou quatre semaines afin de passer un peu de temps en famille, pendant que Drago est à Poudlard. Je trouve qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont dû traverser, c'est une excellente idée. Nous continuons d'en parler jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination. Quelques élèves sont déjà entrés dans la pièce, qui ne semble pas avoir énormément changé par rapport à l'an dernier. De toutes manières, je ne suis pas sûre que McGonnagal aurait accepté que l'on trafique le local où elle a donné cours pendant si longtemps. La seule chose qui change, c'est l'espèce d'animal qui me parait empaillé dans un coin de la pièce.

Comme à mon habitude, je prends place à côté d'Hermione au second rang, notre banc se trouvant près de celui de Ron et Harry. Puisque nos professeurs ne sont toujours pas là, tout le monde en profite pour continuer à parler, d'autant plus qu'à présent -mis à part Crabbe et Goyle-, l'entièreté de la classe s'entend à merveille, ce qui est beaucoup plaisant que l'an dernier, ou nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à nous entre-déchirer. Et il n'y a plus la moindre rivalité entre les Maisons. Sauf pour ce qui est du Quidditch, bien sûr, mais ça, on en reparlera en novembre, sur le terrain… D'autant plus que depuis que Flint est parti, c'est Drago le nouveau chef de l'équipe. Et d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, Blaise et Pansy souhaiteraient devenir les nouveaux batteurs. Ayant vu leurs performances, j'approuve totalement cette idée, car ils sont bien meilleurs que Crabbe et Goyle…

Derrière nous, la porte de la salle de classe se ferme dans un grand bruit, ce qui nous oblige à nous retourner afin de savoir ce qui l'a provoqué. Une sorcière se tient debout face à nous, puis après nous avoir fiat un grand sourire, elle travers la salle afin de rejoindre l'avant de celle-ci.

-Salut les jeunes, je suis votre nouvelle prof de Métamorphoses !

-Hey, vous n'êtes pas la cousine de Drago ? L'Auror qui a participé à la bataille de l'an dernier, s'exclame Seamus.

-Effectivement, c'est moi ! Je m'appelle Tonks, dit-elle tandis que ses cheveux, qui étaient jusque-là bruns foncés, prennent une teinte bleu vif. Et même si je suis une sorcière, il se trouve que je suis également une métamorphomage. C'est pourquoi j'ai été désignée pour ce poste. Parce que j'ai la faculté de changer d'apparence, et ça pourrait m'être utile afin de mieux vous expliquer certaines parcelles du cours. Alors, pour le programme de cette année, vous allez devoir apprendre à transformer n'importe quel objet en un autre, et vous devrez apprendre à faire pareil avec les animaux. Mais rien de bien dangereux pour eux…

-C'est pour ça que vous en avez amené un faux, demande Lavande en désignant ce que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt reposant près du tableau. Est-ce qu'on va devoir s'entrainer avec ?

-Avec… Avec ça ? Oh, bien sûr que nous, lui répond-t-elle en riant. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait que l'on s'amuse à lui faire changer d'apparence sans son consentement… D'ailleurs, voici justement mon collègue, qui n'a visiblement pas envie de bouger de son coin…

-C'est… Un sorcier ?

-Oh, on se réveille, crie Tonks à l'adresse de l'animal, qui semble sursauter.

Après quelques secondes, il s'avance dans notre direction, sortant de sa zone d'ombre où il attendait visiblement que le cours ne commence. Quelques élèves semblent légèrement inquiets à la vue d'un être pareil, mais voyant qu'il ne risque pas de leur arriver quoi que ce soit, il se détendent un peu. Tonks s'éclaircit alors la gorge en toussant, puis elle nous lance, d'un air joyeux :

-Mon camarade ici présent est un animingus.

Elle se met ensuite à avancer entre les rangées pour nous distribuer quelques feuilles sur le sujet. Y figure aussi la liste de tous les animingus officiellement inscrits dans les documents du Ministère. Et contrairement à ce que j'ai pu croire, il y en a beaucoup moi que prévu. En tournant rapidement les pages, je peux d'ailleurs y voir les noms de mon père, de celui d'Harry et de Sirius. Sans oublier leur forme animale, inscrite juste à côté de leur identité.

-Bien, on va faire un petit jeu, les jeunes. Vous avez à votre disposition l'entièreté des Animingus -vivants- sous forme de liste. Rassurez-vous, aujourd'hui, il y en a moins de deux cents. Alors le premier qui trouve le nom de mon collègue fera gagner cinq points à sa Maison.

Tout le monde se met alors à chercher. Cela n'a beau être que cinq points, c'est toujours un truc amusant à faire. Tout le monde cherche… Sauf moi. D'ailleurs, Tonks le remarque, alors elle me dit, d'un air curieux

-Tu ne cherches pas ?

-Je le connais depuis longtemps, je pense que cela serait de la triche si je disais qui s'était, je lui réponds en souriant.

Elle me fait alors un clin d'œil complice, avant de regarder les autres élèves se concentrer. La première main à se lever est celle d'Hermione, assise à ma droite.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ignorais qu'il en était un, me dit-elle à voix basse. Ça fait longtemps.

-Officiellement, depuis trois ans. Mais sinon, cela fait bien six ans qu'il a commencé à apprendre à se transformer, mais si c'était un peu illégal, vu qu'il y a six ans, il n'était pas encore majeur… Quoi que, les Maraudeurs étaient dans le même cas.

-Alors, Hermione, une idée ?

-Oui, Tonks. Il s'agit de votre autre cousin.

-Et… Bonne réponse ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Bon, tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine maintenant, ajoute-t-elle en regardant l'animal. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes professeurs, désormais, et nous devons nous montrer un minimum sérieux… Même si je sais que tu en es incapable, poursuit-elle -ce qui amuse les élèves-.

Le splendide lion devant nous fait alors un pas en avant, puis en se redressant, il reprend peu à peu sa forme originale, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée, qui n'avaient pas forcément déjà eu l'occasion de voir un Animingus se changer de la sorte. Une fois redevenu « normal », il se frotte les manches, puis croise les bras et sourit d'un air victorieux à Tonks, avant de se concentrer sur nous.

-Ok les _Kids_ , comme l'a dit Hermione, je suis le -merveilleux-cousin de Tonks, et également son collègue. Et tous les deux, on va vous apprendre tout un tas de trucs sur la Métamorphose. Oh, et juste au cas où, j'm'appelle Gabriel. Je ne veux pas entendre de « Monsieur Shurley », cela ne ferait que me donner l'impression que je suis devenu aussi vieux que mon paternel… Des questions ?

-Vous avez quel âge ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour enseigner, lui demande Dean.

-Alors, j'ai vingt et un ans, et effectivement, je suis probablement l'un des plus jeunes profs que cette école n'ait jamais eus. Tonks, elle, à vingt-sept ans. Mais que voulez-vous, on trouve des génies de tous les âges, de nos jours… Mais sachez que je serai ravi de vous donner cours. Moi-même, quand j'avais votre âge, j'adorai la Métamorphose. C'était probablement ma matière favorite. Alors espérons que cela deviendra aussi la vôtre !

-Bon, qui peut me dire comment on devient un Animingus, demande Tonks afin de tester, elle aussi, nos connaissances.

. . . . . . . .

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, j'aurais affaire à toi en guise de prof…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, McGonnagal nous a proposé le poste pendant l'été, et j'ai trouvé que c'était une super bonne idée, me répond Gabriel, enthousiaste. J'ai d'ailleurs eu la bénédiction de Sam pour ça.

-Je me disais bien que Lucifer ne m'aurait pas souhaité bonne chance pour rien…

-Il a fait ça ? Mais quel enfoiré… Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de notre première leçon ? Assez bien ? Ou on avait l'air trop coincés pour vous ?

-Vous étiez géniaux. Surtout quand tu as manqué de balancer un ancien manuel de cours par la fenêtre, parce que tu jugeais que ce qui y était écrit était trop dépassé…

-Je suis content que cela t'ai plu, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Et puis, je dois avouer que contrairement aux deuxièmes, vous êtes des élèves faciles à vivre… Je leur ai fait le coup du lion, à eux aussi, mais ils ont tous voulu savoir s'ils avaient le droit de monter sur mon dos. Je te jure, ce sont un peu des cinglés… Nous, on n'était pas comme ça, à leur âge, pas vrai, Tonks ?

-Ca, non.

-Ah, merci.

-… On était infiniment pires…


	117. The seventh year

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies terminé tes études… Ma grande fille, devenue une sorcière accomplie !

-Maman, tu sais, je n'ai plus six ans… Mais merci quand même, je lui réponds en regardant encore une fois le diplôme qui m'a été remis un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, je suis toujours en train d'encaisser ça… Je veux dire, tout le groupe a terminé ses études, et c'était notre dernière journée à Poudlard… ça va énormément me manquer.

-Je le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as fini d'aller à l'école que toi et tes amis, vous ne pouvez plus vous voir… Regarde un peu ton père, qui passe son temps libre à aller jouer au Quidditch avec James et Sirius ! Je me demande si eux, ils sont vraiment sortis de la phase « adolescence » … Mais passons. Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée. Et il me semble que tu aies une sortie prévue, ce soir ?

-On va simplement aller se promener entre amis, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, Sam et Gabriel devraient nous rejoindre, eux aussi. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps à son poste de professeur de Métamorphose… Et apparemment, les élèves n'ont jamais autant aimé ce cours depuis que lui et sa cousine ont été désignés pour l'enseigner. Bien que ce fût déjà une super matière lorsque c'était le professeur McGonnagal qui nous l'enseignait…

-Bon, allez, tu ferais mieux de filer avant d'être en retard. En plus, j'ai moi aussi des plans pour ce soir. J'ai proposé à Lily, Jody, Ellen, Molly, Mary et Donna de passer à la maison. Pendant que vous vous amuserez entre jeunes, nous, on parlera de tous les problèmes que peuvent nous attirer les enfants…

-C'est vraiment génial pour Sirius et Donna. Est-ce qu'ils savent déjà ce qu'ils vont avoir ?

-Oui, ce sera un garçon. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il s'appellera James Mickael Black. En hommage à ses deux -futurs- parrains. Mais nous continuerons à parler de ça une fois que tu seras rentrée ce soir. En attendant, file t'amuser avec tes amis. Vous l'avez bien mérité. La seule condition que je te donne est de ne pas rentrer après trois heures du matin. J'en ai déjà averti ton frère, mais je doute qu'il m'ait écoutée. Il était un peu trop occupé à enlacer Gabriel, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un mois à cause de la distance. Donc, je dois bien placer ma confiance en quelqu'un…

-Ne vous en faites pas, on vous la ramènera entière, s'exclame une voix dans mon dos.

-Ah tiens, bonjour Drago, lui répond ma mère. Justement, cela tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais que tu fasses parvenir un message à ta mère pour moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que la prochaine réunion d'Aurors aura lieu la semaine prochaine, et non lundi ? Il y a eu quelques soucis de logistique, à cause de Tonks qui s'est trompée dans les dates.

-Pas de problèmes. Tu viens, Charlie ? On doit rejoindre les autres à Pré-au-Lard d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Autant arriver en avance, même si l'on sait que Seamus et Leanne sont toujours en retard… D'autant plus que Fred et George ont prévu de passer nous voir dans la soirée, histoire de nous féliciter.

J'attrape ma veste posée sur chaise, puis après avoir salué une dernière fois ma mère, je le suis et nous quittons mon domicile, parlant de nos projets pour la soirée qui s'annonce pleine de surprise. Surtout si les jumeaux Weasley viendront nous voir… Dehors, l'air est frais, bien que nous soyons en juin, mais l'heure tardive explique ce changement de température. Nous marchons durant quelques minutes dans les rues faiblement éclairées de Londres en nous tenant par la main. Il y a près de deux ans, j'ai fait une découverte qui a totalement chamboulé mon existence. Je me suis retrouvée coincée dans un train dont j'ignorais la destination, et Drago est l'une des premières personnes que j'ai rencontrées. Sauf qu'à l'époque, j'étais à mille lieux de m'imaginer qu'un jour, nous allions finir ensemble. Et quand j'y repense, il m'arrive parfois de me dire que ça peut paraitre cliché. Le « méchant » qui finit par devenir gentil parce qu'il a craqué pour la jeune fille « innocente ».

Mais notre histoire à nous n'a rien de « cliché ». Elle nous appartient, et c'est nous qui déciderons de ce qu'elle deviendra. Il n'y a plus de « Destin » ou d'une quelconque autre connerie étant en mesure d'interférer. Il n'y a que nous, et ce que nous choisirons pour l'avenir.

Une fois arrivés dans un endroit désert, nous nous arrêtons, et après nous être assurés qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs, nous nous apprêtons à transplaner. Nous avons désormais le droit, car nous avons officiellement notre permis pour cela. Et puis, nous sommes majeurs. Enfin, pour le monde des sorciers, car j'entends souvent Dean et Garth se plaindre qu'ils n'ont pas encore le droit d'acheter de l'alcool… Eux, ils vont entamer leur toute dernière année en secondaire, ce qui les attriste un peu, car il ne leur reste plus qu'un an avec les meilleurs profs Moldus qui puissent exister -sans compter Crowley, qui lui est un sorcier-.

Drago me sert fermement la main, puis nous transplantons, prêts à aller fêter notre remise de diplômes avec nos amis.

. . . . . . . .

-On est d'accord pour se dire que l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie était super compliqué, s'exclame Ron en commandant assez de boissons pour tous ceux qu'ils attendent. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour le réussir, d'autant plus que le professeur Binns ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié… Pourtant, j'ai tout fait, pendant sept ans, pour obtenir les meilleurs notes possibles !

-Dis-toi que c'est parce que tu as bien travaillé, Ronald Weasley, lui répond Hermione en saluant la serveuse. Et pour une fois, tu n'as pas eu besoin d'emprunter mes synthèses pour réviser, ce qui veut dire qu'au final, tu es parfaitement capable de travailler sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Ce qui m'amène à te demander pourquoi, pendant des années, tu as sollicité mon aide alors qu'a fond, tu étais capable de t'en sortir un minimum ?

-A ton avis ? Ne serait-ce tout simplement un prétexte pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi en recopiant tes devoirs à la bibliothèque ? Oh, tiens, voilà déjà les premiers…

. . . . . . . .

Drago, Harry, Ginny et moi entrons dans la taverne. Nous avons croisé les deux autres juste devant l'entrée. Voyant Ron nous faire de grands signes, nous nous dépêchons de les rejoindre, lui et Hermione. En voyant l'immense quantité de Bièreaubeurres posées sur la table, nous sommes d'abord surpris, jusqu'à ce que Ron nous assure que c'est simplement parce que nous attendons encore du monde.

-Alors, il devrait y avoir Neville et Luna, Dean et Parvati, Seamus et Leanne -enfin, à mon avis, ils n'arriveront que d'ici une heure-, et aussi Pansy et Blaise. Je crois que mes frères viendront plus tard avec Lee, Katie et Angelina. Ah, et je pense que Millicent et son très cher Serdaigle vont passer eux aussi. Sinon, je pense que nous n'attendons personne d'autre, à part ton frère et l'excentrique qui nous a servi de prof pendant deux ans…

-Je confirme, il lui arrive de péter les plombs, je lui lance en attrapant mon verre par la ense de celui-ci. Un jour, Cédric m'a raconté qu'il avait fait exploser un sac rempli de Bombabouses dans le bureau de Rogue, juste parce qu'il voulait savoir « ce que ça allait donner ». Le résultat est qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir cours pendant près de deux semaines. Mais sinon, Gabe est vraiment quelqu'un de génial.

-Du coup, tu vois encore Cédric ?

-Oui, il passe de temps en temps à la maison, histoire de voir Sam. Lui, Gabe et mon frère étaient très proches, quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Un peu comme nos parents qui, comme ils ont su nous le prouver, n'ont visiblement pas grandi, depuis qu'ils ont été ados… Vous vous rappelez de cette bataille de Bombabouses dans le Poudlard Express, à la fin de notre cinquième année ?

-Comment l'oublier, s'exclame Ginny. Ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est la tête qu'à fait Dean et voyant un projectile arriver tout droit sur lui et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de m'éviter. Je vous jure que si j'avais eu un appareil photo à ce moment-là, ça aurait fait de bon souvenirs…

-Effectivement, c'était assez spécial, lui répond le concerné qui vient d'arriver en compagnie de Parvati, Neville et Luna. Le pire, c'est que j'ai cru que c'était l'un d'entre vous qui m'avait fait le coup, alors que cette espèce de boule puant m'avait été balancée en pleine figure par Tonks, qui était censée surveiller le compartiment avec la mère de Gabriel… Sérieusement, je me suis senti un peu mal deux mois plus tard, en découvrant qu'elle allait nous donner cours…

-Pourquoi, t'avais peur qu'elle ne se change en Bombabouse géante et qu'elle ne t'explose à la figure ?

Nous partons dans un grand éclat de rire, les nouveaux arrivant s'emparant à leur tour de leurs boissons précédemment commandées par Ron. Nous commençons ensuite à énumérer tout un tas de souvenirs que nous avons partagé au cours de nos années d'étude à Poudlard, lorsque nous sommes rejoints par les derniers arrivants, c'est-à-dire Pansy, Blaise, Seamus et Leanne.

-Wow, Seamus qui n'arrive pas en retard, s'exclame Dean. Ça fait un deuxième truc à fêter dans la soirée !

-Hey, pour info, si j'arrive souvent en retard, c'est à cause de mes expériences qui s'éternisent, et… Et qui tournent mal en général. Mais ce soir, on fête quelque chose d'important, alors je me devais d'arriver à l'heure. Et au moment où on est arrivés juste dehors, on est tombés sur ceux deux-là. Mais genres littéralement tombés.

-Comment ça ?

-On a… Mal calculé notre transplanage, répond Leanne. Du coup, on s'est retrouvés étalés par terre tous les quatre. Bonjour comment les gens nous ont jugés après ça…

. . . . . . . .

La soirée s'est éternisée, mais cela en valait franchement la peine. Fred et George sont effectivement venus, accompagnés de leurs copines respectives et de leur meilleur ami, et à eux deux, ils ont réussi à mettre un paquet d'ambiance. Puisque nous fêtions un évènement spécial, la gérant de la Taverne nous a laissés rester après la fermeture. Je pense que nous ne nous étions juste pas attendus à ce que les jumeaux s'amusent à lancer des mini-explosifs dans toute la pièce. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de dégâts côté matériel.

Après cela, nous nous sommes rendus à Londres afin de poursuivre notre soirée, et Sam et Gabriel nous y ont rejoints. On a fait le tour d'un tas de boutiques, restaurants, et avons passé la moitié du temps à rire ensemble dans les rues les plus animées de la ville. Et brusquement, nous avons cru reconnaitre quelqu'un dans la foule. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il s'agissait de Lucifer… Celui-ci avait parut ravi de nous revoir, et il est resté quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes avec nous, mais il a fallu pour lui qu'il rentre après, car à la base, il était simplement allé chercher à manger pour lui et Balthazar.

Nous avons fini par tous nous séparer aux alentours de deux heures du matin des souvenirs plein la tête. Cette soirée, nous ne risquions pas de l'oublier. Nous l'avions passée tous ensemble, et nous avions bien l'intention de recommencer. Une amitié pareille, ça s'entretenait. Nous étions devenus très soudés, au cours des années. Un peu comme une famille. Et nous nous étions tous fait la promesse de continuer à nous voir, même si nous avions décidé de prendre des chemins différents.

Après tout cela, je suis rentrée chez moi, en compagnie de Sam et Gabriel -qui avaient peut-être un peu trop bu-, ainsi que de Drago. Avec l'approbation de ma mère, nous étions tous les deux restés un peu plus longtemps à discuter sous le porche faiblement éclairé par une lampe grésillante. Nous nous sommes remémorés nos années d'école passées ensemble, et avons fiat le point dessus. Nous avions peut-être terriblement mal démarré, mais le résultat me satisfaisant amplement. Aujourd'hui, j'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait bousculée dans le train, il y a deux ans. Cela pouvait paraitre étrange, mais cela faisait partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Drago est rentré chez lui vers quatre heures. Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer, et il était temps pour lui de repartir. J'ai donc rejoint ma mère, qui discutait encore avec Lily et Molly, les autres ayant elles aussi regagné leur domicile. Je suis restée avec elles durant quelques minutes, mais la fatigue m'a rapidement gagnée, et après avoir salué les deux femmes puis ma mère, je suis allée me coucher, ne pouvant cependant m'empêcher de penser à cette soirée.

Tout allait bien.

Nous étions diplômés, nous allions commencer à vivre en temps qu'adultes, nous allions évoluer dans le monde des sorciers. Vers quelle branche je me destinais ? Bonne question. Pour le moment, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qui m'importait était de vivre le moment présent.

Juste avant de m'endormir, j'ai longuement observé mon arme à feu. Celle qui m'avait permis d'accomplir tant de choses. Notamment éradiquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes. Avant d'être une sorcière, j'étais une chasseuse. Utiliser un flingue pour l'éliminer, cela m'avait semblé logique. Et puis, c'était une façon classique de se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

Cela faisait deux ans, et nous en entendions encore parler. Mais il n'y avait cependant plus eu d'attaques venant de quelconques Mages noirs. Il restait bien sûr tout un tas de créatures surnaturelles néfastes, mais ça, nous pouvions nous en occuper sans trop de mal. Et maintenant que j'étais majeure, j'avais le droit de me servir de ma magie afin d'aller plus vite. Seulement, après deux chasses seulement, je me suis rendue compte que les méthodes à l'ancienne me manquaient, alors j'avais décidé de laisser ces deux mondes chacun de leur côté.

Voldemort n'était plus. Il avait été vaincu.

Et ça, c'était la meilleure chose qui soit.


	118. Future belongs to us

Debout sur le quai, nous attendons que les autres nous rejoignent. Nous ne sommes arrivés que depuis une dizaine de minutes, et pourtant, plusieurs personnes sont déjà venues à notre rencontre afin de nous saluer. Certains jeunes volaient même des autographes, et nous félicitaient encore pour ce que nous avions fait, lorsque nous avions leur âge. Peu de choses avaient changé depuis, mais le temps avait passé. Nous avions grandi. Nous étions devenus adultes. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que mes quelques années d'étude à Poudlard ne remontent pas à si loin que ça.

Drago se penche alors vers moi, afin de me signaler qu'ils sont enfin arrivés. En me retournant, je vois quatre adultes se diriger vers nous, accompagnés de cinq jeunes leur courant tout autour, manquant à de nombreuses reprises de bousculer les personnes marchant près d'eux. A cause de la foule qui ne cesse de s'agrandir, ils mettent plusieurs minutes à nous rejoindre, d'autant plus qu'ils doivent également trouver le moyen de faire passer leurs chariots parmi tous ces sorciers.

-Ah, vous êtes déjà là. Justement, on se demandait comment nous allions vous trouver, avec tout ce monde… Visiblement la gare est toujours aussi bondée à cette époque de l'année, lance Ron en nous saluant chaleureusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, aujourd'hui, les élèves retournent à Poudlard, après avoir passé deux mois à s'amuser au lieu de travailler, lui répond Harry. N'est-ce pas James ? James, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'embêter ta sœur !

Le jeune homme de maintenant treize ans se retourne vers son père qui vient de l'interpeler, puis il s'excuse brièvement avant de commencer une partie de carte avec son frère, plus jeune, au-dessus de leurs bagages volumineux. Après cela, Hermione esquisse un sourire avant de se tourner vers sa fille, voulant s'assurer que celle-ci n'a rien oublié, et qu'elle est prête à entamer sa première année d'études à Poudlard. Cependant, Rose lui assure -pour la dixième fois probablement- que tout se passera bien et qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Est-ce que cela ne devrait pas être l'inverse, normalement ?

-Maman, tu crois qu'il va être placé dans quelle Maison, Jack ?

Je me tourne vers ma fille -qui est dans la même classe que James-, puis je lui dis, le plus sérieusement du monde

-Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie. Mais quel que soit l'endroit où il sera envoyé, l'important est qu'il s'y sente bien. Par exemple, toi, il y a deux ans, le Choixpeau Magique a longuement hésité lors de la répartition. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux pour toi Gryffondor ou Serdaigle.

-En tous cas, je ne regrette vraiment pas de m'être retrouvée avec les lions ! On rigole beaucoup, avec le directeur de notre maison !

Je souris, ne pouvant m'empêcher de tous les bons moments que j'ai eus, moi aussi, à Poudlard. Et les choses ont tellement changé depuis… Aujourd'hui, nous sommes adultes, et nous avons tous un métier qui nous satisfait amplement.

Pour commencer, Dean -Thomas- travaillait désormais au Ministère de la Magie. Lui qui s'était toujours passionné pour l'étude des Moldus à l'école, il bossait désormais dans le Département dirigé par Arthur Weasley, qui s'était énormément étendu depuis ses débuts. Durant les vacances, je ne manquais jamais une petite partie de Quidditch avec lui, puisque c'était notre passion à tous les deux.

Seamus, lui, était probablement celui qui avait étonné le plus de monde. Après nos études à Poudlard, il a continué ses expériences, qui se sont révélées comme étant des prouesses incroyables. Il a continué à s'exercer dans cette branche, a participé à de nombreux concours de potions -dont il en a gagné un bon nombre-, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande de venir travailler dans son ancienne école, en tant que Maitre des Potions, puisqu'Horace Slughorn n'avait été là qu'en tant que « remplaçant ». Il s'était aussi marié avec Leanne.

Grâce à son travail, Seamus croisait très souvent Neville, qui lui était devenu le nouveau professeur de Botanique -et donc le nouveau Directeur des Poufsouffle-. C'est le professeur Chourave elle-même qui l'avait recommandé pour ce poste, avant qu'elle ne décide de s'en aller. Lui qui avait été le meilleur de notre classe dans cette branche, cela ne nous avait pas surpris qu'elle le lui demande. Lui aussi avait fini par se marier avec Luna, qui avait décidé de reprendre le magazine de son père -Le Chicaneur-.

Après tous les événements ayant marqué Poudlard lorsque nous avions quinze ans, Pansy s'était dirigée vers la branche des soins particuliers pour sorciers et sorcières blessés, et après plusieurs années d'étude, elle était devenue l'équivalent d'une grande médecin pour les Moldu, une Médicommage. Blaise, lui, avait noué des liens d'amitié avec Bill Weasley, et après avoir fait un stage dans l'immense banque de Gringott's grâce à lui -où il avait pu travailler avec Fleur durant quelques temps, il avait fini par en devenir le Directeur.

J'avais récemment eu des nouvelles de Cédric et Naomi. Tous les deux travaillaient désormais pour la Gazette du sorcier. Tandis qu'il s'occupait principalement de rédiger les nouvelles quotidiennes, elle préférait se charger des rubriques « Sports » et « Découvertes ». Son frère était toujours professeur, et sa mère continuait de venir en aide aux Aurors lorsque ceux-ci en avaient besoin.

Tandis que la plupart d'entre nous avions opté pour des métiers, disons, assez sérieux, il y en avait quand même deux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sortir du lot. Il y a une quinzaine d'années environ, Lucifer et Balthazar avaient décidé d'aller s'installer en Australie avec Juliet, où nous allions les voir durant les vacances d'hiver. Après toutes ces années, ils semblaient toujours aussi ravis de m'accueillir chez eux avec ma famille. Ils s'étaient mis en tête, peu après leur arrivée là-bas, de construire un refuge où ils s'occuperaient de toutes sortes d'animaux blessés. Et après toutes les bestioles que j'avais pu voir passer, j'avais découvert une chose premièrement, Juliet adorait courir après les émeus. Et ensuite, c'était également l'animal préféré de Balthazar.

Ils avaient donc régulièrement l'occasion de voir Ginny, qui était devenue Magizoologiste. Elle voyageait énormément à travers le monde afin de s'occuper de toutes les créatures qui en avaient besoin, les étudiait, et parfois, remettait quelques-uns de ses rapports à Naomi afin que ceux-ci paraissant dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Lorsqu'elle s'absentait, cela ne durait jamais de trois à quatre jours -grâce au Transplanage- car elle ne voulait jamais trop s'éloigner des siens. Il lui arrivait aussi de passer à Poudlard, afin de donner un coup de main à Hagrid, ou bien pour parler de son métier avec les élèves.

Pour ce qui était de mon frère, il continuait à chasser avec _Baby_ afin de protéger les humains. Il avait ça dans le sang, et il ne se voyait pas dans une autre « profession » que chasseur de saloperies en tous genres. Je n'hésitais pas, quand mon travail me le permettait, de lui venir en aide. Sam était mon frère, je me devais de l'aider. Quant à Gabriel, il était toujours professeur, et il avait fini par devenir le nouveau directeur de la Maison Gryffondor. Lui et les autres directeurs s'entendaient bien, en général. Flitwick et Rogue avaient eu un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que d'anciens élèves deviendraient leurs collègues, mais c'était vite passé.

Fred et George tenaient toujours la boutique de farces et attrapes, sur le chemin de Traverse, et celle-ci avait toujours autant de succès auprès des jeunes élèves. Chacun s'était marié, et à ma plus grande surprise, Fred et Katie avait voulu que je sois la marraine de leur fille aînée, « Charlie Molly Weasley ». Il m'avait dit que c'était parce qu'il n'oublierait jamais que je lui avais sauvé la vie, de nombreuses années auparavant.

Hermione et Ron, eux, s'étaient énormément fait remarquer ces dernières années, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient le couple d'Aurors le plus connu du Monde des Sorciers. Avec Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron, nous avion passé notre examen d'Aurors ensemble, et nous l'avions tous réussi haut la main. Seulement, il n'y avait qu'eux d'eux qui avaient fait de cette profession un travail à temps plein.

Il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Drago et moi. Les deux hommes s'étaient tournés vers une carrière de Quidditch, et désormais, ils faisaient partie des deux équipes les plus douées et performantes, tous les deux en tant qu'Attrapeurs. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans des équipes opposées, cela n'avait en aucun cas eu des répercussions sur leur amitié. Au contraire, ils passaient leur temps à partager leurs idées et techniques afin d'améliorer leur jeu.

-Tu aideras bien ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Si jamais il a besoin d'aide pour les cours, ou que tu trouves qu'il se sent un peu seul, n'hésite pas à aller le voir pour le motiver. Tu connais Jack, il peut se montrer très timide au début. C'est d'ailleurs probablement pour cela que lui et Alan s'entendent si bien, je poursuis en regardant le second fils d'Harry refaire son lacet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, James et moi, on saura s'occuper de nos frères ! Et même si nous deux nous sommes à Gryffondor et qu'ils se retrouvent dans une autre Maison, on ne les laissera pas tomber, c'est promis. D'autant plus qu'on aura Cha' pour nous aider !

-Je sais bien que la fille de Fred et toi vous vous entendez bien. Mais n'oublie pas qu'une école, c'est avant tout fait pour apprendre. Enfin, c'est également pour faire des rencontres, j'ajoute en regardant mes amis discuter avec leurs enfants. Je me demande vraiment ce que j'aurais fait sans eux à mes côtés…

-Tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu une fille aussi génialissime que moi, me dit-elle en rejetant sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière.

-Toi, tu as encore trop traîné avec Lucifer et son narcissisme légendaire, je me trompe ?

Elle se contente de rire, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte, fière d'elle. Je me souviens que lors de sa toute première année à Poudlard, elle était très nerveuse, et elle avait peur de ne pas se trouver d'amis. Mais puisqu'elle avait grandi avec James et qu'ils s'étaient en plus retrouvés dans la même maison, elle ne s'est pas inquiétée longtemps. Ils avaient d'ailleurs rencontré la fille de Fred, plus âgée de trois ans. Une Poufsouffle remarquable. Après cela, ils avaient croisé les jumeaux Elia et Marius, enfants de Seamus et Leanne. Ils avaient eu très peur d'être séparés, mais ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés à Serdaigle, à leur plus grand soulagement. Le dernier à les avoir rejoints avait été Nick, le fils aîné de Dean et Parvati. Un Serpentard. Comme quoi, ce n'est parce que l'on appartient à des maisons différentes que des liens ne peuvent pas se créer.

Le train émet alors un sifflement, sous signalant que celui-ci partira d'ici quelques minutes seulement. Je salue une dernière fois ma fille -qui porte le prénom de son arrière-grand-mère maternelle, qui était une femme remarquable, même si moi, cela me fait surtout penser à un personnage vraiment très brave dans une saga qui a marqué mon enfance-.

-On se revoit bientôt, du coup, maman, me demande mon fils en montant à son tour dans le train, une lueur d'inquiétude traversant son regard.

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Et tout se passera bien, Jack, ta sœur m'a promis de veiller sur toi. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur Eowyn et James, pas vrai ? Et puis, tu voyageras avec Alan.

Rose les suit, portant ses bagages, puis elle les dépose à l'intérieur afin de saluer une dernière fois ses parents, avant que la porte ne se ferme. Après cela, le train démarre, nos enfants nous saluant en faisant de grands gestes, auxquels nous répondons par des signes similaires. Les wagons commencent ensuite à s'éloigner, puis après quelques dizaines de secondes, disparaissent totalement de notre vue. Tandis que certains parents quittent déjà le cas, nous, nous décidons de rester encore quelques instants, ensemble.

-Je me demande dans quelle maison sera envoyée Rose, dit soudainement Hermione. Après tout, ça n'a rien à voir avec les gènes, n'est-ce pas ? Regardez Pansy et Blaise tous les deux Serpentard, et leur fils s'est retrouvé à Gryffondor, l'an dernier… Sinon, Charlie, tu ne risques pas d'être en retard ?

-Je me débrouillerai pour arriver à l'heure, ne vous en faites pas. J'avais simplement quelqu'un à aller voir aujourd'hui. Et comme nous sommes vendredi, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment, puisqu'il ne va pas tarder à partir en pause-déjeuner… Ca vous dit de m'accompagner ? Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de vous revoir, après tout ce temps…

-Ca serait avec plaisir, me répond Ron. La prochaine réunion des Aurors n'a lieu que dans trois heures, et je n'ai pas trop envie d'arriver à l'avance.

C'est donc avec le sourire que nous retraversons le mur, et que nous quittons la gare de King's Cross afin de nous rendre dans un endroit que je ne risque pas d'oublier, même après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis.

. . . . . . . .

-Vous savez, l'informatique, c'est un peu comme la Hongrie. C'est un monde ayant une langue qui lui est propre, mais il y a quand même une différence. Si vous restez suffisamment longtemps avec des Hongrois, vous finirez par comprendre de quoi ils parlent. Alors, dit comme ça dès le début de l'année, ça peut vous paraitre compliqué, mais je vous assure que vous n'avez pas fait une erreur en choisissant mon cours.

-M'sieur, est-ce que vous étiez informaticien, avant de devenir prof, lui demande un élève au fond de la salle.

-Pas vraiment. En réalité, lorsque j'avais votre âge, j'étais déjà passionné par tout ce qui se rapportait à l'informatique et aux nouvelles technologies. Disons simplement que mes prouesses techniques m'ont permis, après mes études, de revenir ici afin de transmettre mon savoir. Et comme je suis un prof bien plus cool que celui de biologie, je vous emmènerai voir des expos au cours de l'année. Juste pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas trop « agressé » par les cours.

Cette dernière remarque est accueillie avec enthousiasme. Seulement, ce ne fut que de courte durée, car alors que le professeur s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, quelqu'un frappe à la porte avant d'entrer dans la classe.

-Ah, on dirait bien que votre prof d'anglais ne sait plus se passer de mon aide… Vous désirez, Madame Campbell ?

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à l'entrée. Oh, bonjour, les enfants. Désolée d'avoir interrompu le cours.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Meg. Alors, puisqu'il est presque midi, vous êtes autorisés à aller manger plus tôt, aujourd'hui. Dites-vous que c'est un petit cadeau avant de commencer à travailler…

Les élèves remercient leur professeur, rassemblent leurs affaires puis quittent la classe en courant. L'homme esquisse un sourire à son amie, puis attrape rapidement son sac à dos contenant quelques-unes de ses affaires avant de la suivre à l'extérieur. Ils se mettent à marcher dans les longs et silencieux couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide à lui demander

-Tu n'avais pas cours, toi, à cette heure-ci ?

-Pas le vendredi matin. Et toi, ça se passe comment, avec ta nouvelle classe ? Ils ne sont pas trop compliqués avec toi ?

-Disons qu'ils sont bien plus calmes que ceux de l'an passé… Tu te souviens de nombre de fois où on a dû les empêcher de s'adonner à des batailles de purée dans le réfectoire, au temps de midi ?

-Mes vêtements s'en souviennent, lui répond-t-elle avec amusement. Mais dis-toi que l'on a pu se montrer pire qu'eux…

-Ca, je le confirme, dit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retrouvent face au professeur de mathématiques, qui leur affirme que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours de les supporter, eux et leurs amis, surtout lorsqu'ils passaient leur temps à lui faire des blagues, comme par exemple visser sa chaise au sol, ou bien bloquer la serrure de la porte, ce qui leur faisait perdre au moins vingt minutes de cours. Après cela, il les salue en souriant avant de partir dans la direction opposée, tandis que les deux autres continuent d'avancer, se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

-Salut, vous deux. Alors, vous avez déjà terminé votre journée ?

-Hey, Charlie, ça faisait un moment, s'exclame l'homme en se dirigeant vers moi afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Alors, comment ça se passe, du côté des magiciens ? Toujours aucune trace de magie noire ? Pas de cinglé psychopathe aux tendances meurtrières, ni d'animal impossible à nommer tant il a de pattes ?

-Non et heureusement, d'ailleurs… Il n'y a que des affaires habituelles, genre des vampires imprudents qui ont laissé des victimes derrière eux, mais les chasseurs s'en chargent. Et toi, Garth ? Pas trop dur, de s'occuper des futurs génies de l'informatique ?

-Ils sont abominables ! Je pense très sincèrement qu'ils ont pour but de renverser le Gouvernement dans un futur proche… Ils sont très dangereux, vraiment, il faudrait penser à construire un abri anti-nucléaire dans les plus brefs délais, s'exclame-t-il en prenant un air grave.

-Ok, et maintenant, la vraie réponse, Meg ?

-Ils sont super, cette année. Certains se montrent d'ailleurs très motivés, ajoute-t-elle avant de saluer les personnes qui m'accompagnent. C'est sympa que tu sois passée nous voir. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, alors merci. Si tu veux, je passerai le bonjour à Dean ce soir…

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous sommes déjà passé le voir juste avant, et on a même eu le temps de faire un crochet par le tribunal pour aller dire bonjour à Kevin. Quand même, j'ai du mal à croire que notre Kevin, celui qui tremblait de peur face à Crowley soit aujourd'hui devenu l'un des avocats les plus convoités du pays. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'a jamais perdu un procès.

-Exact ! Je crois que le génie, on ça dans le sang chez nous, s'exclame Garth en souriant.

-Toujours aussi modeste, à ce que je vois… Je suis contente de vous avoir revus.

. . . . . . . .

-Je t'enverrai une lettre quand je serai rentrée, je dis à Drago en bouclant ma valise. Ah, et j'ai su me libérer pour les vacances de la Toussaint, et je pourrai assister à ton match de Quidditch, celui qui t'oppose à Harry.

-Ca va me paraitre long, trois semaines sans te voir…

-Je sais bien, je lui réponds en m'asseyant à ses côtés dans le divan, mais ça a toujours été comme ça… On s'enverra des lettres -on pourra communiquer par toutes sortes de moyens- et j'essayerai de transplaner une fois le boulot fini à la fin de la semaine. Tu vas voir, je n'aurai pas encore commencé à te manquer que je serai déjà revenue. Et puis en plus, tu vas devoir t'entrainer, cette semaine, pas vrai ?

-Exact. Harry et moi, on va aller s'échanger quelques passes, histoire de peaufiner notre technique. On a prévu de travailler en vol tous les matins, et l'après-midi, on les consacrera aux différentes stratégies. Tu te rends compte qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous remporte, le suivant est remporté par l'autre ?

-C'est peut-être parce que vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents joueurs, je lui réponds en me redressant afin de rassembler mes dernières affaires. Bon, je crois que je vais pouvoir y aller. Et il faudrait que je me dépêche, j'ajoute en regardant ma montre, parce que je risque vraiment d'être en retard, si ça continue…

Drago se lève à son tour, puis il me prend dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser. Après cela, il attrape la cape d'invisibilité que m'avais offert Lucifer il y a un bon moment, en me recommandant de ne pas l'oublier. Derrière nous, l'horloge du salon sonne dix-sept heures trente, ce qui veut dire qu'il est temps que je me mette en route, car il reste encore de nombreuses choses à préparer d'ici ce soir.

Après une dernière étreinte, il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, et une fois sortie, j'attrape fermement mes deux valises, puis je transplane vers ma destination finale.

. . . . . . . .

Lorsque j'arrive sur place, il est toujours la même heure, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait déjà un peu plus sombre qu'à Londres. Grâce à un simple sortilège de lévitation, je n'ai pas besoin de porter mes bagages, ceux-ci me suivant en flottant à ras du sol. Je me mets ensuite à avancer sur l'allée éclairée par des lanternes émettant une lueur douce.

Après avoir marché durant une dizaine de minutes, je finis par arriver devant les portes. Peu de personnes sont déjà arriver, et cela me laissera le temps de me préparer avant ce soir, histoire d'accueillir tout le monde.

-Ah, Madame, vous voilà enfin, s'exclame une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne, puis je souris. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux pour venir m'aborder de la sorte. Je m'avance vers eux, juste après avoir « ordonné » à mes valises de poursuivre leur chemin toutes seules.

-Professeur Shurley, que me vaut le plaisir ?

-Eh bien, le professeur Finnegan et moi-même, nous étions justement en train de parler du banquet de ce soir. Savez-vous quand le train devrait arriver ?

-D'ici une heure, comme chaque année. La Grande Salle est-elle prête à accueillir nos élèves ?

-Tout à fait Madame la Directrice.

Après quelques instants, nous finissons par éclater de rire, et je les prends dans mes bras, heureuse de les revoir. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de leur parler de tout l'été, Gabriel étant parti avec mon frère en Australie, et Seamus ayant fait lui aussi un long voyage avec Neville afin de trouver certaines plantes dont il aurait éventuellement besoin lors de ses cours.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir.

-Pareil pour nous, me répond Seamus. Dis-moi, j'ai besoin de ton avis… Tu ne trouves pas que Gabriel a grandi, depuis l'an passé ?

-Mh… Ah, si, c'est tout à fait possible, il a probablement gagné un ou deux centimètres… A ce stade-là, tu vas finir par rattraper Sam, attention…

-Ah, ah. Très drôle. Vraiment très spirituelle, venant de la part de notre supérieure… Bon, allez, il nous reste des détails à régler. Et puis, il faut encore que j'aille me préparer, je ne vais quand même pas assister au banquet avec mon jeans et mes baskets…


	119. Back to school

.be/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fkf%2FHTB1fLFhNFXXXXXeXFXXq6xXFXXXZ% _ &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fitem%2FWanda-Maximoff-Scarlet-Witch-cosplay-costume-Captain-America-Civil-War-Costume-Halloween-costumes-for-adult-custom% &docid=oYNDULTNPx5oAM&tbnid=7hyvRGcZpbSC9M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwi-pobR_oLbAhXK16QKHeqLA50QMwg-KAEwAQ..i&w=640&h=640&bih=745&biw=1536&q=robe%20scarlet%20witch&ved=0ahUKEwi-pobR_oLbAhXK16QKHeqLA50QMwg-KAEwAQ&iact=mrc&uact=8

(Pour la tenue portée par Charlie, voici le lien avec l'image. Je sais, vous allez reconnaitre cette tenue, mais je trouve que ça lui va bien ^^)

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

L'ambiance de la Grande Salle est à son comble. Les élèves de première année ont été répartis, et tout le monde s'est ensuite mis à manger. Assise au centre de la table des professeurs, je repense à la façon dont je suis arrivée ici.

Il y a quelques années -six pour être exacte-, le professeur McGonnagal m'a rendu visite, peu de temps après les examens se déroulant au mois de juin. Nous nous étions assises et avions longuement discuté. Elle m'avait fait par de son désir de prendre sa retraite, et qu'elle y songeait depuis un moment déjà. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter l'école, mais elle disait avoir senti qu'il était temps pour elle de laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Et que la personne à qui elle avait pensé en premier, c'était moi.  
Au début, je n'avais su comment réagir. J'étais une Auror, et je chassais toutes sortes de créatures maléfiques depuis des années. Et pourtant, elle avait vu le potentiel en moi. Celui qui me permettrait de prendre sa place. J'y avais pensé tout l'été, demandant conseil à mes proches, et après six semaines, j'avais fini par accepter son offre, d'autant plus qu'elle m'avait assuré que je pouvais quitter le château à tout moment si les Aurors avaient besoin de mon aide. L'année scolaire suivante, elle m'avait donc présentée aux élèves, leur annonçant que je serai la nouvelle directrice.  
Après cela, elle est passé plusieurs fois chaque année afin de prendre des nouvelles, et de voir comment la vie au château se déroulait.

Je sors de ma rêverie au moment où Neville, assis à me droite, me demande si quelque chose me tracasse. Je lui assure alors que je vais bien, et que je ne faisais que me remémorer quelques souvenirs. Il me sourit, puis retourne à sa conversation avec le professeur Flitwick. De son côté, Seamus est en train de parler avec Rogue -celui-ci étant l'ancien Maitre des Potions de Poudlard-, lui demandant s'il n'aurait pas quelques conseils afin de perfectionner ses cours.

Un peu plus loin, Hagrid est en train de parler avec Remus -dont le visage est marqué par de profondes cicatrices- et Gabriel des transformations que certains humains peuvent subir, qu'il aimerait bien aborder ce thème avec ses élèves et qu'il souhaiterait que les deux hommes le soutiennent dans sa démarche, car il ignore si Sirius, vivant aux Etats-Unis avec Donna et leur fils depuis peu, acceptera de venir jusqu'à l'école afin de leur faire une démonstration. Comme Remus a appris à se contrôler depuis une quinzaine d'années et qu'il est totalement capable de maitriser ses transformations, il lui affirme qu'il serait ravi de lui venir en aide. Et Gabriel, fidèle à lui-même, lui lance qu'il a hâte de leur montrer à quel point il est « génial » une fois transformé.

Au bout de la table, le professeur Binns tente désespérément de chasser Peeves, qui ne cesse de l'ennuyer depuis le début de repas. Je jette alors un coup d'œil au fantôme farceur, qui en me voyant l'observer, me fait une brève révérence avant de s'en aller comme si de rien d'était. Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie me remercie, puis il se remet à parler des bienfaits des tentacules de Strangulots en médecine avec Madame Pomfresh.

Je me tourne alors vers Castiel, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis quelques semaines, puisqu'il était lui aussi parti en Australie afin d'aller rendre visite à son cousin. Nous nous échangeons les dernières nouvelles, et j'en profite également pour lui dire à quel point il m'avait manqué. Durant ma première année en tant que Directrice, Castiel s'est montré très présent pour moi, et il m'a énormément aidée. A vrai dire tous les professeurs l'ont fait.

Je repense encore au moment où ma mère et moi avions rencontré Cas', alors qu'il se battait contre des anges aux mauvaises attentions, et que celui-ci nous était tombé dessus en ville. Etant blessé, nous l'avions ramené chez nous afin qu'il se repose un peu et récupère ses forces, et depuis, nous avions gardé le contact. Ce que je ne regrette pas, car c'est un ami vraiment merveilleux. Un ami qui, il y a une quinzaine d'années, enfin avoué son amour à Hanna…

Je vois alors, assise à la table des Gryffondors, ma fille me faire quelques signes afin de me signaler sa présence. Je lui réponds discrètement d'un geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire, puis celle-ci retourne à ses occupations, qui sont principalement de rigoler et s'amuser avec James et leurs autres amis. Je cherche ensuite Jack du regard, et je ne mets pas longtemps à le repérer, assis à sa table avec d'autres jeunes de son âge.

-Eh bien, la fille chez les Gryffondors, et le fils chez les Serpentards, me dit Tonks. En tous cas, lui et Alan ont l'air de bien s'amuser, ajoute-t-elle en les regardant rigoler avec leurs nouveaux amis. Et puis je suis contente que Ted soit avec eux, poursuit-elle en regardant son propre fils de seize ans discuter avec eux. Sinon, tu savais qu'Eowyn était la meilleure de son année dans notre classe, à Gabriel et à moi ? Jamais je n'avais vu une jeune de son âge aussi douée pour la Métamorphose.

-A ce point-là ?

-Si tu veux mon avis, ajoute-t-elle à voix basse, je pense qu'elle a toutes les caractéristiques d'une métamorphomage… Je pourrais peut-être lui parler après les cours et l'entrainer, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas trop peur en se réveillant un matin pour découvrir que ses cheveux ont changé de couleur pendant la nuit…

-A vrai dire, cela arrivait fréquemment lorsqu'elle était petite, mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était simplement à cause de ses pouvoirs… Mais je te serai très reconnaissante de l'aider.

Je reporte mon attention sur Eowyn, dont les cheveux blonds ont pris une teinte légèrement plus foncée depuis le début du repas. En général, il est interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en dehors des classes, mais je doute qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, la plupart du temps.

Nous finissons ensuite le repas, et une fois que les assiettes sont vides, celles-ci disparaissent sous les yeux ébahis des plus jeunes, puis je quitte ma chaise et je me dirige vers l'avant de l'estrade afin de m'adresser à l'ensemble des élèves présents dans la Salle.

-J'espère que vous avez tous bien dîné. Exceptionnellement, ce soir, ce seront vont Directeurs de Maisons qui vous raccompagneront jusqu'à vos dortoirs, car les préfets m'ont un peu plus tôt informé qu'ils avaient une réunion de dernière minute, je leur dis tandis que Gabriel, Neville, Flitwick et Rogue quittent leurs places à leur tour. Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable soirée, et je vous dis bonne chance pour les cours, qui débuteront lundi matin à neuf heures.

-Yes, allez les p'tits lions, on me suit, s'exclame Gabriel en passant entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle sous les regards dépités de ses collègues -qui se disent que ce sorcier est probablement une cause perdue, et qu'il restera à jamais irrattrapable-.

Les élèves quittent donc la Grande Salle en suivant leurs directeurs respectifs, ainsi que les autres professeurs, qui ont l'intention de regagner leurs chambres. Après quelques instants, je me fais interpeler par Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui m'affirme que tous les fantômes ont regagné les cachots afin de s'y « reposer ». Je le remercie, puis il s'en va à son tour en traversant l'un des murs. Et alors que je croyais m'être retrouvée seule dans l'immense pièce, quelqu'un vient à ma rencontre en souriant.

-Et alors, jeune homme, on n'a pas rejoint son dortoir, je lui demande en souriant.

-J'avais juste envie de te voir avant d'y aller, me répond Jack en souriant à son tour. Je suis vraiment très content qu'Alan et moi, nous soyons dans la même Maison ! Et toi, est-ce que tu es heureuse que je sois à Serpentard ?

-Bien sûr que je lui suis, je lui réponds en l'invitant à me suivre afin de quitter la Grande Salle. Tu suis le chemin de ton père et de ton grand-père maternel, et eux aussi, ils seront très fiers de toi. Tu sais, pour pouvoir rejoindre cette Maison, il faut être doté de plusieurs qualités, telles que la malice, l'adresse et la détermination. Et toi, tu les as, toutes les trois.

Lorsque nous franchissons les portes de la Grande Salle, je me retourne une dernière fois, et après avoir donné un petit coup de baguette dans le vide, les chandelles flottantes s'éteignent, puis les portes se referment lentement derrière nous. Après cela, il se remet à me suivre, et nous commençons à nous diriger vers les cachots.

-Woa…. Est-ce qu'un jour, je serai capable de faire des choses aussi bien que toi, me demande Jack.

-J'en suis persuadée. Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses.

-Pas aussi grandes que toi… Et si jamais il y a quelqu'un de méchant qui revient, comme il y a longtemps, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de me montrer aussi courageux que toi…

Je m'arrête, puis je m'abaisse à sa hauteur.

-Jack, écoute-moi attentivement. Premièrement, celui qui a été vaincu il y a des années, c'est techniquement impossible que quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux ne débarque. Et ensuite, je sais que tu en es capable. Et au fond de toi, je suis sûr que tu le sais aussi. Tu as de grands pouvoirs, il faut juste que tu apprennes à les développer. Cela prendra du temps, mais tu finiras par devenir un grand sorcier, toi aussi.

Il semble avoir un peu repris confiance en lui après mes paroles. Nous nous remettons donc en route, et après quelques minutes, nous finissons par arriver devant les cachots. Etant la Directrice de l'école, je connais chacun des mots de passe. Après avoir dit celui qui a été choisi par un élève de dernière année - _Patronus_ -, nous entrons dans le dortoir déjà silencieux. Nous y croisons Rogue, qui s'assurait justement que tous les élèves étaient bien couchés.

-Veuillez excuser son retard, Severus. Nous avions simplement besoin de parler, lui et moi, je lui dis avant de me tourner vers mon fils. Allez, maintenant, tu files au lit. Repose-toi bien. On se reverra demain matin.

Il me salue en souriant, puis il se dépêche de regagner sa chambre, après être passé devant son -futur- professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une fois que nous avons bien entendu la porte de sa chambre se fermer, nous quittons silencieusement le dortoir des Serpentards, puis la partie de mur qui s'était affaissée se referme une fois que nous sommes passés. Nous nous mettons alors à marcher dans les couloirs, le silence étant de temps à autre brisé par une armure rouillée tentant de remuer, ou le souffle du courant d'air provoqué par un fantôme.

-Alors ? Comment va Jack, depuis son arrivée ? J'ai cru entendre qu'il était ravi de s'être retrouvé dans ma Maison.

-Il l'est. Et je suis persuadée qu'il saura s'y épanouir comme il l'espère tant. Et toi, Severus ? Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai plus reçu beaucoup de nouvelles ces dernières semaines.

-Disons simplement que j'ai été embarqué par mon très cher collègue au beau milieu des montagnes. Il voulait la peau de Greyback pour l'avoir transformé, et moi-même, j'avais eu un petit différent avec lui, il y a quelques années. Nous avions l'intention de te le dire une fois que nous étions rentrés, mais nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion.

-J'ai effectivement lu dans la Gazette du sorcier que son corps avait été retrouvé empalé au somment d'un arbre. C'est original, pour se débarrasser d'un cadavre. Au moins, désormais, je sais qui nous a rayé ce monstre de la carte. Mais sois rassuré, la presse n'en saura rien. Vous risqueriez d'avoir un tas de journalistes sur le dos, si jamais cela se savait.

Nous finissons par nous arrêter, une fois arrivés devant la gargouille menant directement à mon bureau. Pendant un court moment, nous ne disons rien. Je me réjouis simplement pour Remus, qui avait recherché cet homme toute sa vie, et qui avait fini par le retrouver. Et c'est une bonne chose que Severus ait été là pour le soutenir et lui venir en aide. Après quelques instants, il fini par me saluer, m'informant qu'il lui reste des choses à préparer pour la rentrée. Et alors qu'il commence à s'éloigner, je l'interpelle une dernière fois, et il se retourne.

-Oh fait, Severus… Merci. D'avoir toujours cru en moi, même si au début, tu devais faire semblant de nous détester…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Après tout, au début, j'étais redevable envers ton père pour avoir toujours été présent pour moi, alors que je passais mon temps à le repousser. Puis toi et tes amis, vous avez fini par comprendre ce que je faisais. Je me dois d'avouer qu'à l'époque, je ne vous pensais pas aussi futés…

-A demain, je lui lance en souriant.

Il finit par s'éloigner, tandis que je rejoins silencieusement mon bureau. Après avoir poussé la porte, les chandelles s'allument d'elles-mêmes, comme si elles avaient attendu tout l'été que je revienne. Je grimpe ensuite les quelques marches me menant à ma chaise, puis je m'y installe en soupirant, attendant avec impatience la nouvelle année qui s'apprête à débuter. Je trouve cet endroit empli de souvenirs, que ce soit avec tous les artefacts magiques exposés derrière des vitrines ou reposant sur les meubles anciens, ou bien alors les nombreux portraits de sorciers et sorcières célèbres ornant les murs. Ce sont tous des anciens directeurs et directrices de l'école, avec qui j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de discuter.

Je m'entendais très bien avec l'un d'entre eux -Everard- qui avait également un tableau au Ministère de la Magie, ce qui me permettait de discuter librement avec Arthur et Dean. Mais en général, cela me servait surtout d'intermédiaire lorsque le Ministre de la Magie souhaitait me voir. Mais Percy et moi avions laissé depuis longtemps les « formules de politesse », puisque nous étions devenus amis avant tout.

Everard avait toujours su me donner d'excellents conseils lorsque je doutais sur quelque chose. Il avait été l'un des meilleurs directeurs de Poudlard, d'après tout ce que j'avais pu entendre sur lui, et était quelqu'un de très apprécié. Je ne manquais pas, à peu près toutes les semaines, à discuter du déroulement des événements de l'école avec lui, il en était toujours ravi et m'écoutait avec attention. Il m'a également dit qu'il était heureux qu'une personne vivante fasse encore attention à lui.

Soudain, quelque chose pénètre dans la pièce via la fenêtre, qui était entrouverte. C'est une magnifique lueur blanche qui commence à prendre une forme bien précise, et après quelques secondes, un aigle royal se met à voler dans la pièce, des trainées de lumières flottant derrière lui. J'esquisse un sourire, sachant qu'il s'agit de Drago qui m'a envoyé son Patronus afin de prendre des nouvelles. Je m'empare donc de ma propre baguette, puis je fais apparaitre ma panthère, qui après quelques instants, rejoint l'oiseau, puis ils quittent la pièce ensemble. Nous utilisions souvent ce genre de système afin de communiquer.

Un peu fatiguée, je rassemble quelques derniers documents importants que je dois envoyer au Ministère, puis de la même manière que je l'ai fait dans la Grande Salle, j'éteints toutes les chandelles, puis j'emprunte les escaliers menant à ma chambre, se situant juste au-dessus du bureau.

Il y a plusieurs années, jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai franchi le mur entre les voies neuf et dix. Je repense brièvement à Hermione, qui est censée passer dans deux semaines Poudlard afin d'expliquer aux cinquièmes et aux septièmes le métier d'Auror. Elle est devenue comme une sœur pour moi, au fil des années. Et elle m'avait énormément aidée. Plus qu'elle ne le pense.

Et chaque jour, intérieurement, je la remerciais d'être là pour moi.


	120. Epilogue: The story of

L'histoire du garçon qui avait survécu. Celui qui avait repoussé un sort lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qui avait passé les premières années de sa vie entouré de Moldus, avant de se faire de véritables amis, qui furent prêts à l'accompagner où qu'il aille, quels que soient les risques encourus. Celui qui avait défié plusieurs fois la Mort.  
-Harry Potter

L'histoire de la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, enfant de deux Moldus. Celle qui était l'amie de survivants, une véritable guerrière qui était capable de gérer n'importe quelle situation. Celle qui avait sauvé les autres tant de fois en ne faisant appel qu'à ses connaissances et son sang-froid. Celle que l'on considérait comme une sœur bienveillante.  
-Hermione Granger

L'histoire du meilleur ami de celui qu'on appelait « le Survivant », celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les pires moments. Celui qui l'avait défendu quoi qu'il arrive, alors que tous les autres étaient contre lui. Celui qui s'était montré aussi brave que le fondateur de sa Maison, et qui était devenu l'un des meilleurs Aurors que l'on ait vu depuis des années.  
-Ron Weasley

L'histoire de la plus jeune sorcière de sa famille, entourée de grands frères, et qui malgré son jeune âge, avait été en mesure de battre de nombreux mages noirs. Celle qui avait été manipulé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à seulement onze ans. Celle qui avait fait à comprendre à celui qu'elle aimait qu'elle était capable de se défendre. Celle qui n'avait jamais baissé les bras.  
-Ginny Weasley

L'histoire de celui qui avait « perdu » ses parents à l'âge d'un an, ceux-ci ayant été victime d'un sortilège de torture. Celui qui leur avait fait honneur en devenant un brillant sorcier, aussi doué qui soit. Celui qui avait su pardonner. Celui qui était toujours resté fidèle à ses amis, et qui faisait en sorte qu'ils ne s'attirent pas d'ennuis. Celui qui était l'un des trois « élus ».  
-Neville Londubat

L'histoire de celle qui avait su le comprendre. Celle qui paraissait indéchiffrable et différente, l'esprit divaguant dans un autre monde. Celle qui, malgré son imagination débordante, gardait assez souvent les pieds sur terre afin de venir en aide à ses amis, qui étaient tout pour elle. Celle qui savait remonter le moral en utilisant simplement quelques mots à la fois simples et amusants.  
-Luna Lovegood

L'histoire de celui qui avait dû mentir afin de préserver sa couverture. Celui qui pensait avoir tout perdu, mais qui avait retrouvé ceux qu'ils pensaient ne jamais revoir. Celui qui avait créé des liens avec ces anciens rivaux. Celui qui avait assuré le bon fonctionnement de sa Maison durant des années. Celui pour qui le mot « toujours » signifiait beaucoup.  
-Severus Rogue

L'histoire de celle qui avait fait les mauvais choix, mais qui avait su se remettre sur le doit chemin grâce aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Celle qui avait fini par apprécier les autres Maisons. Celle qui avait reconnu ses erreurs, et qui s'était fait pardonner en se montrant généreuse et présente pour les autres. Celle qui avait compris qu'il y a avait des gens qui tenaient à elle.  
-Pansy Parkinson

L'histoire de celui qui n'avait au début pas compris le changement de voie de son ami, mais qui avait finalement décidé de le suivre. Celui qui avait commencé à faire le bien tout autour de lui. Celui qui avait choisi la bonne personne afin qu'ensemble, ils se mettent à faire le bien autour d'eux. Celui qui ne voulait pas non plus suivre la voie de ses parents.  
-Blaise Zabini

L'histoire de celui qui avait mis du temps à croire qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses. Celui qui s'était donné au maximum afin de percer dans ce qu'il adorait. Celui sans qui le serpent n'aurait jamais été tué aujourd'hui. Celui qui avait grandi dans un monde partagé, avec un père Moldu et une mère sorcière. Celui avait su trouver le juste équilibre.  
-Seamus Finnegan

L'histoire de celui qui le suivait partout depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans. Celui qui n'avait jamais aimé parler de ceux qu'il avait perdu. Celui qui avait tant de compassion pour les autres. Celui qui les comprenait. Celui qui avait guéri de ses blessures rien qu'en sachant que ses amis s'en sortiraient. Celui qui aurait pu s'enfuir, mais qui a choisi de rester pour aider ses amis.  
-Dean Thomas

L'histoire de celui qui avait perdu la vie trop tôt. Celui que l'on appelait « l'Autre ». Celui qui, au moment de mourir, n'a su penser qu'à son père. Celui qui s'était toujours soucié du sort des autres, même s'ils n'étaient que des connaissances. Celui qui était revenu. Celui qui était devenu un symbole. Celui qui ramené tant d'« Autres » avec lui.  
-Cédric Diggory

L'histoire de celle qui après avoir disparu durant plus de trente ans, été revenue grâce à l' « Autre ». Celle qui s'était battue jusqu'au bout, car elle n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose retrouver sa famille. Celle qui n'avait pas voulu grandir. Celle qui avait tant d'années à rattraper. Celle dont on avait longtemps parlé. Celle qui avait marqué les mémoires.  
-Naomi MacLeod

L'histoire de celui qui avait changé. Celui qui avait arrêté de faire le Mal autour de lui. Celui qui avait attentivement écouté les conseils d'une adolescente. Celui qui l'avait rendue fière. Celui qui avait retrouvé son frère, et qui avait su faire ses preuves auprès de sa mère. Celui qui avait récupéré celui qui lui avait été arraché. Celui qui avait appris à aimer.  
-Lucifer

L'histoire de celui qui l'avait aimé, lui aussi. Celui qui n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour un enfant. Celui qui n'avait regretté qu'une seule chose de ne pas avoir su passer plus de temps avec lui. Celui qui avait toujours défié son cousin. Celui qui avait toujours adoré son cousin. Celui qui savait rendre service lorsque l'on avait besoin de lui. Celui qui rendait le sourire.  
-Balthazar

L'histoire de celui qui n'avait trahi une promesse qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Celui qui avait vu trop de gens partir. Celui qui avait silencieusement pleuré son cousin. Celui qui aimait aider les humains. Celui qui avait sauvé tant de personnes. Celui qui s'était fait pardonner pour sa « trahison ». Celui qui s'attachait trop pour tuer. Celui qui savait.  
-Castiel

L'histoire de celui qui n'avait pas connu sa famille avant de nombreuses années. Celui qui avait cru avoir tout perdu en voyant celui qu'il aimait se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Celui qui savait remonter le moral rien qu'en souriant. Celui qui l'aimait, elle, comme si elle était sa petite sœur. Celui qui avait retrouvé les siens. Celui qui avait retrouvé le sourire.  
-Gabriel Shurley

L'histoire de celui qui avait cru que la fin était venue pour lui. Celui qui avait laissé deux personnes derrière lui en mourant. Celui qui les avait retrouvés. Celui qui avait toujours protégé sa sœur de tous les dangers. Celui qui s'était toujours inquiété pour elle. Celui pour qui le mot « famille » désignait tout. Celui qui ne craignait pas la Mort. Celui qui était revenu pour eux.  
-Samuel Bradbury

L'histoire de ceux qui n'auraient pu vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ceux qui ont tout partagé. De l'un, qui a survécu. De l'autres, qui a cru le perdre. De l'un, qui se sentait éternellement redevable. De l'autre, qui n'aurait pu continuer à vivre en le sachant parti. Ceux qui avaient grandi ensemble. Ceux qui avaient apporté tant de joie aux autres, même dans les moments les plus sombres.  
-Fred et George Weasley

L'histoire de celle qui pensait ne jamais revoir les siens réunis. Celle qui avait accepté celui qu'elle aimait avec ses différences. Celle qui avait tant de fois su déjouer les pièges de mages noirs grâce à ses nombreux talents. Celle pour qui changer radicalement d'apparence était quelque chose de quotidien. Celle qui avait compris. Celle qui aimait.  
-Nymphadora Tonks

L'histoire de celle qui avait été là pour ses élèves. Celle qui aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour eux. Celle que l'on considérait comme l'une des plus grandes sorcières qui soit. Celle qui avait su écouter. Celle qui prenait le temps de comprendre. Celle qui avait agi. Celle qui s'était battue. Celle qui inspirait le respect chez tous. Celle qui protégeait, quoi qu'il arrive.  
-Minerva McGonnagal

L'histoire de ceux qui avaient été là, bien qu'ils soient loin. Ceux qui avaient su apporter leur aide sans avoir besoin de magie pour la plupart. Ceux qui avaient gardé le secret. Ceux qui s'étaient vus être récompensés pour leurs actes héroïques. Ceux qui avaient énormément évolué depuis. Ceux sans qui les choses auraient été différentes. Ceux dont on avait parlé dans le monde des sorciers.  
-Meg Campbell/Dean Singer/Garth et Kevin Fitzgerald

L'histoire de celui qui avait retrouvé sa liberté. Celui qui avait payé pour les crimes d'un autre. Celui qui avait encaissé. Celui qui avait trouvé celle qui le comprenait. Celui qui avait retrouvé ceux qui lui manquaient tant. Celui qui n'avait pas baissé les bras, malgré les nombreuses messes basses le concernant. Celui que l'on avait honoré. Celui qui avait pardonné.  
-Sirius Black

L'histoire de celui qui avait fais le premier pas. Celui qui avait renoué des liens solides entre les Maisons. Celui qui était tombé pour elle. Celui qui avait vu sa famille se réunir après tant d'années. Celui dont le pire ennemi avait fini par devenir le meilleur ami qu'il avait espéré. Celui qui s'était fait pardonner par celle qu'il avait haï durant quatre ans. Celui qui avait changé.  
-Drago Malefoy

L'histoire de celle qui avait gagné. Celle qui avait ramené la paix. Celle qui avait sauvé ceux qui avaient été emmenés au loin. Celle qui fut l'une des sorcières les plus célèbres dans la monde des sorciers. Celle qui avait fait face à la Mort. Celle qui avait été la première à revenir. Celle qui les avait sauvés. Celle qui, malgré une enfance compliquée, avait réussi à se faire une place. Celle pour qui la curiosité avait été quelque chose de vraiment important, ce jour-là. Celle qui avait suivi ce que son cœur lui dictait.  
Celle qui existait.  
-Charlie Bradbury

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette loooongue histoire (ENFIIIN), j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, à vous qui avez tenu bon jusqu'ici. Merci pour votre lecture ^^


End file.
